IM SCHATTEN DES TODES
by laramiestar
Summary: Eine Gewehrkugel bringt das Leben Jess Harpers in Gefahr und den Haushalt der Sherman-Ranch gewaltig durcheinander.
1. Vorwort

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zur

LARAMIE Geschichte

IM SCHATTEN DES TODES

von Laramiestar

Diese Geschichte soll eine Art Hommage an die unvergeßliche Westernserie LARAMIE sein, die in Deutschland in den Sechzigern unter dem Titel AM FUSS DER BLAUEN BERGE im Fernsehen lief. Genauso unvergessen sind die Helden der Geschichte, Jess Harper und sein Freund und Partner Slim Sherman, die gemeinsam so manches Abenteuer bestehen mußten.

Natürlich sind die beiden Helden und drei weitere Hauptcharaktere nicht meiner Fantasie entsprungen, sondern nur von den Machern dieser Serie ausgeliehen, aber die Geschichte und alle anderen Charaktere sind auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen.

In dieser Geschichte sind Slim und Jess etwas älter als im Original, so Anfang 30. Alle geliehenen Charaktere haben teilweise einen vom Original abweichenden Hintergrund, was aber nicht weiter befremdlich wirkt. Es ist einfach nur meine eigene Art, sie zu sehen. Auch spielt diese Geschichte etwas später als das Original, um 1878, aber auch das ist nicht weiter tragisch.

Obwohl von der Länge her ein wenig aus den Fugen geraten, ist die eigentliche Handlung nicht mit ständiger Action vollgepackt, aber trotzdem gute Unterhaltung über Freundschaft, Kameradschaft und Familienzusammenhalt, was auch die Kernpunkte der Original-Serie sind.

Natürlich gibt es auch etwas Gewalt und Blutvergießen, aber beides wird nicht verherrlicht.

Rating: PG, eventuell PG-13 für das 1. Kapitel

Die Geschichte ist gewidmet all denjenigen, die unschuldig zum Opfer wurden, sich allein gelassen fühlen und ohne Hoffnung sind.

Außerdem ist die Geschichte Robert Fuller gewidmet, der Jess Harper mit seiner unvergleichlichen Ausdruckskraft zum Leben erweckte und diese Figur besser spielte, als es jemals ein anderer tun könnte.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht

Laramiestar


	2. Kapitel 01

****

Teil I

EINE KUGEL FÜR JESS HARPER

****

KAPITEL 1

Mike kehrte selten so fröhlich von der Schule heim wie an diesem Montagmittag. Auf seinem Pony fegte er in den Hof der Sherman-Ranch, daß die Hühner empört gackernd auseinanderstoben. Vor dem Ranchhaus sprang er aus dem Sattel, stürmte auf die Veranda und riß die Haustür auf.

"Jippy!" jauchzte er, sein Bündel Schulbücher durch die Luft wirbelnd. "Jippy! Morgen fällt die Schule aus!"

"Deshalb brauchst du doch nicht so zu schreien", versuchte Daisy Cooper, die den Mittagstisch deckte, sein Temperament etwas zu bremsen.

"Entschuldige, Tante Daisy, aber ich freue mich so, daß ich einfach schreien mußte. Morgen kommt nämlich ein Zirkus nach Laramie. Da hat Miss Finch uns freigegeben. Hausaufgaben müssen wir heute auch nicht machen!"

"Na, da war Miss Finch aber großzügig." Daisy lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Jetzt geh und kümmre dich um deinen Browny. Das Essen ist bald fertig. Danach kannst du uns ja alles genau erzählen."

Das ließ sich Mike natürlich kein zweites Mal sagen. So flink wie heute hatte er sein Pony schon lange nicht mehr versorgt. Als er erneut das Haus betrat, saß Slim Sherman, der Rancher, schon am Tisch, während Daisy Cooper gerade die Suppe hereinbrachte.

"Hallo, Slim!" begrüßte der Junge den Hausherrn und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. "Weißt du schon das Neueste?"

"Nein", grinste der junge Mann. Sein verschmitzter Blick wanderte zu Daisy, die ihn wegen des Jahrmarkts bereits vorgewarnt hatte und jetzt Mikes Teller füllte. "Aber du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich erzählen."

"Zuerst wird der Teller leer gegessen", mahnte die Frau. "Die Suppe schmeckt nicht besonders gut, wenn sie kalt ist."

"Ja, Tante Daisy."

Hastig leerte der Junge seinen Teller. Der letzte Löffel war kaum in seinem Mund verschwunden, da begannen auch schon die Worte aus ihm wie Wasser aus einer Quelle zu sprudeln.

"Stellt euch vor, da ist sogar einer dabei, der kann Feuer schlucken! Einen tanzenden Bären gibt es auch!" berichtete er begeistert. "Ob Jess mit mir hingeht? Wo ist er überhaupt? Ich hab' ihn ja noch gar nicht gesehen!" Vor lauter Aufregung fiel Mike erst jetzt auf, daß sein großer Freund und Pflegevater nicht hier war.

"Jess ist heute morgen nach dem Frühstück zur Nordweide geritten, um die Zäune zu kontrollieren. Da brechen immer wieder Pferde aus. Ich glaube nicht, daß er vor morgen mittag zurück ist."

"Och, das ist aber schade!" Mikes Gesicht wurde lang. "Kommst du dann mit, Slim?"

"Das wird nicht gehen. Du weißt, daß wir zur Zeit bis zum Hals in der Arbeit stecken."

Dies entsprach zwar der Wahrheit, aber Slim benutzte die Ausrede in erster Linie als Vorwand, um sich vor dem Schaustellergeprotze zu drücken.

"Slim hat recht", pflichtete Mrs. Cooper bei, obwohl sie genau wußte, daß es gewiß nicht den wirtschaftlichen Ruin der Ranch bedeutete, wenn einer der zwei Männer sich für ein paar Stunden freigenommen hätte, um mit dem Jungen zum Jahrmarkt zu gehen. Aber in der Beziehung kannte sie sowohl Slim Sherman als auch Jess Harper viel zu gut. Weder dieser Kuriositätenzauber noch der damit verbundene Menschenauflauf konnte die beiden zu überschwenglicher Begeisterung hinreißen. "Wenn du willst, kann ich dich ja begleiten, vorausgesetzt, du hilfst mir heute etwas im Haus und in der Küche. Dein Zimmer könntest du getrost auch einmal ordentlich aufräumen. Wie findest du das?"

"Ich tu' alles, was du willst, wenn du nur mit mir zum Zirkus gehst. Morgen mittag um zwei Uhr fängt er an", rief Mike mit wieder aufgehellter Miene.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte er tatsächlich sein Zimmer in Ordnung. Gerade räumte er den letzten Krimskrams in den Schrank, da vernahm er Hufschlag vom offenen Fenster her. Mike hoffte, daß dies bereits Jess wäre, der von der Nordweide zurückkehrte. Nun könnte sein Pflegevater doch noch mit ihm zum Zirkus gehen und ihm auf dem Rummelplatz einige gute Preise an den Buden schießen; deshalb rannte er voller Freude ans Fenster.

Seine Enttäuschung war um so größer, als er statt Jess Harper zwei Fremde auf das Ranchhaus zureiten sah. Mike wollte schon hinunterstürmen, denn gewöhnlich bedeutete Besuch immer Abwechslung für ihn. Irgend etwas zwang ihn jedoch zur Vorsicht, hielt ihn an dem offenen Fenster. Ein wenig trat er zur Seite und versteckte sich hinter der Gardine. Von hier aus konnte er beobachten, wie sich die zwei Reiter langsam dem Haus näherten. Während sie über den Hof zum Ranchhaus ritten, blickten sie sich mehrmals nach allen Seiten um, als fürchteten sie einen Verfolger. Ihre Pferde lenkten sie seitlich am Haus vorbei. Dort banden sie die Tiere außer Sichtweite vom Hof aus an. Zu Fuß kamen sie um die Hausecke zurück. Jeder der beiden trug einen tiefgeschnallten Revolvergurt, was auf ihr Gewerbe schließen ließ. In der Rechten hielten sie eine Winchester.

Mike fragte sich, was die beiden mit dem Gewehr im Haus vorhatten. Er konnte nicht ahnen, daß der Zirkus heute für ihn nicht in Laramie stattfand, sondern hier auf der Sherman-Ranch.

Der Junge wartete, bis die zwei Männer aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden, weil sie nun die Veranda vor dem Haus betraten, wo sie das Vordach verdeckte. Dann huschte er zur Zimmertür, vergewisserte sich noch einmal, daß alles aufgeräumt war, nichts seine Anwesenheit verriet, und schlich zum oberen Geländer der Treppe, die hinunter direkt in den Wohnraum führte. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn immer deutlicher, vorsichtig zu sein, da mit den Männern offensichtlich etwas nicht stimmte.

Von seinem Logenplatz hinter dem Geländer überblickte Mike das ganze Wohnzimmer, einschließlich der vorderen Eingangstür sowie der Fenster, durch die er einen Teil der Veranda und ein kleines Stück vom Hof einsehen konnte.

In dem großen Raum im Erdgeschoß war zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand. Slim hatte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen, um die Ranchbücher in Ordnung zu bringen. Daisy Cooper wirtschaftete in der Küche.

Mike duckte sich gerade hinter das Geländer, als die zwei Männer hereinstampften und in der Mitte des Wohnraumes erst einmal stehenblieben.

Die Tür zu Slims Arbeitszimmer öffnete sich. Der Rancher hatte Schritte gehört und wollte nachsehen, wer gekommen war.

"Wer …" Noch ehe er seine Frage richtig formulieren konnte, verstummte er. Blitzschnell richtete einer der beiden Männer den Lauf seiner Winchester auf ihn. "Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie hier?" brachte Slim endlich hervor.

Verärgert, weil er von den Eindringlingen so leicht überrumpelt worden war, zog er die Brauen zusammen. Diese Art von Besuch liebte er überhaupt nicht.

"Die Fragen stelle ich!" erwiderte der Mann mit dem Gewehr. "Hal, sieh mal nach, wer sonst noch im Haus ist!" trug er – ohne Slim aus den Augen zu lassen – seinem Kumpan auf, der sich am Fenster zu schaffen machte. "Sind Sie der Rancher?" wollte er dann von dem Hausherrn wissen und bedeutete ihm mit dem Gewehrlauf, die Hände hochzunehmen.

"Ja."

Widerwillig mußte Slim sich gefallen lassen, daß er nach Waffen durchsucht wurde. Der Mann fand allerdings nichts, was ihm gefährlich werden könnte.

In diesem Augenblick ging die Küchentür auf. Daisy Cooper stand im Rahmen.

"Slim, was …" Auch sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als der Mann mit dem Namen Hal seine Winchester auf sie richtete. Daisy starrte ihn an, schien jedoch keine Angst vor ihm zu haben; jedenfalls gab sie sich die größte Mühe, keine zu zeigen. "Was soll denn das?"

"Maul halten!" herrschte Hal die Frau an und dirigierte sie mit dem Gewehrlauf ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ist sonst noch jemand im Haus?" fragte der andere, der Slim in Schach hielt.

"Nein", sagte der Rancher kurz angebunden.

Die Lüge war ihm Gott sei Dank nicht anzumerken, sonst hätten die Kerle Mike auf jeden Fall gefunden. So bestand für den Jungen immerhin die Möglichkeit, unentdeckt zu bleiben, egal, wo er sich versteckte; denn daß er dies gründlich tat, konnte Slim nur hoffen.

"Hal!"

Sofort wußte dieser Bescheid. Zuerst inspizierte er alle Räume des Erdgeschosses. Schließlich stieg er auch die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, während der andere Slim und Daisy streng bewachte.

Schon als Hal anfing, jeden Raum in der unteren Etage genauestens in Augenschein zu nehmen, huschte Mike zurück in sein Zimmer und versteckte sich unter dem Bett. Hier kroch er in den hintersten Winkel, getraute sich kaum noch zu atmen.

Die Treppe ächzte unter polternden Schritten. Gleich darauf knarrten einige Dielen auf dem Flur. Jemand betrat das Zimmer.

Dem Jungen stockte der Atem. Vor Angst biß er sich auf die Lippe. Sein Herz klopfte so heftig, daß er fürchtete, das laute Pochen könnte ihn verraten. Nur eine Armeslänge vor seinen Augen scharrte ein Paar staubige Stiefel über den Boden, trat ganz dicht ans Bett und entfernte sich dann wieder.

Erst nachdem der Mann das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wagte Mike, Luft zu holen. Wie gebannt lauschte er. Nacheinander wurden sämtliche Türen im oberen Stockwerk geöffnet. Dann näherten sich die Schritte erneut und stampften die Treppe hinunter.

Mike wartete noch einen Augenblick, ehe er unter dem Bett hervorrutschte, um sich wieder auf seinen Beobachtungsposten zurückzuziehen. Daß es gefährlich werden konnte, wenn ihn die Männer dort entdeckten, wußte er. Trotz seiner gehörigen Angst trieb ihn jedoch die Neugierde aus seinem Versteck.

"Oben ist niemand", hörte er gerade Hal berichten.

"Gut, dann warten wir hier", sagte der andere.

"Wenn Sie auf die Kutsche warten wollen, müssen Sie sich noch drei Stunden gedulden. Die wird nicht vor eins kommen", erklärte Slim, nichts Gutes ahnend, wenn er sich die zwei Halunken so betrachtete.

"Wer sagt denn, daß wir auf die Kutsche warten?" fauchte der Mann vor Slim mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme.

"Auf wen denn sonst? Geld gibt es hier nicht zu holen. Ich habe keins im Haus, noch nicht mal zehn Dollar. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sich deshalb der ganze Aufwand lohnt. Sie können also getrost wieder verschwinden!"

"Wer wird denn gleich so unfreundlich sein? Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen", blödelte Hal, der am Fenster Posten bezog. "Ron, soll ich ihm nicht endlich sein Maul stopfen?"

"Überlaß ihn mir! Kümmre du dich ums Fenster!" Zu Slim gewandt, brummte Ron: "Wir warten nur auf einen Freund. Wir haben uns hier mit ihm bis zwölf verabredet. Sobald er da ist, verschwinden wir."

"Und warum muß das ausgerechnet in diesem Haus sein?"

"Weil es uns da draußen zu langweilig ist. Deshalb!" grinste Ron und bleckte dabei die Zähne wie ein bissiger Hund.

Das folgende Schweigen war fast unheimlich. Slim wechselte mit Daisy ein paar vielsagende Blicke, worauf beide beschlossen, sich vorerst ohne weitere Gegenwehr in ihr Schicksal zu ergeben.

Slim Sherman war zwar nicht unbedingt ein Mensch, der schnell aufgab; aber hier mußte er notgedrungen feststellen, daß Widerstand zwecklos, mit Sicherheit sogar riskant war. Bis jetzt wußte er immer noch nicht, was die zwei Männer auf seiner Ranch wollten. Er wußte nur, daß sie gefährlich waren.

Vor allem der mit dem Namen Hal schien ein regelrechter Mordbube zu sein. Gespannt lauerte er am Fenster, spielte nervös mit seiner Winchester. Vermutlich suchte er nur einen harmlosen Anlaß, der es ihm endlich erlaubte zu beweisen, wie hervorragend er mit seinem Gewehr umzugehen verstand.

Slims einzige Hoffnung war, daß sie tatsächlich nur auf einen Kumpan warteten, um anschließend wieder zu verschwinden. Offensichtlich diente ihr Eindringen dazu, die Bewohner der Ranch ein wenig zu erschrecken und zu demonstrieren, daß sie die Stärkeren waren. Allerdings traute er ihnen auch ohne weiteres zu, daß sie hier auf jemanden warteten, um ihn zu töten.

Vielleicht warteten sie doch auf die Kutsche.

Slim konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, auf wen sie es abgesehen hatten. Er erwartete niemanden.

Plötzlich lief es ihm siedendheiß über den Rücken. Er erwartete doch jemanden! Jess Harper, seinen Freund und Partner, der seit dem Vortag auf den Weiden unterwegs war und heute zurückkehren wollte. Was geschah, wenn die zwei Kerle auf ihn warteten?

Jess gehörte keinesfalls zu denen, die blindlings in eine Gefahr rannten, zumal er sehr gut gelernt hatte, sich seiner Haut zu wehren; aber hier, wo er zu Hause war, rechnete er mit keiner Gefahr. Der Rancher wagte nicht, daran zu denken, was unter Umständen passierte, wenn Jess den zwei Halunken nichtsahnend vor die Flinte lief.

So verstrich eine ganze Weile, ohne daß sich die Situation wesentlich änderte. Im Haus war kein Laut zu hören. Sogar oder gerade in dieser bleischweren Stille lag etwas Bedrohliches.

Auf einmal straffte sich Hals Gestalt am Fenster, daß Slim, der ihn genau beobachtete, es sofort merkte. Sein Blick folgte dem seinen, erfaßte jetzt auch den Reiter, der direkt auf die Toreinfahrt zu galoppierte.

Obwohl der Mann noch zu weit entfernt war, um sein Gesicht einer bestimmten Person zuordnen zu können, wußte der Rancher, daß es sich um Jess Harper handelte. Er erkannte den Freund an der Art, wie er ritt. Wenn man mit jemandem seit acht Jahren so eng wie er mit Jess Harper befreundet und schon so viele Meilen zusammen geritten war, kannte man jede seiner Bewegungen.

"Ron, da kommt ein Reiter", meldete Hal vom Fenster und spannte seinen Körper wie einen Bogen.

Ron wandte halb den Kopf, beobachtete Slim jedoch ununterbrochen aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Kennen Sie den Kerl da draußen?"

"Ja, das ist Jess Harper. Er wohnt hier."

Slim nannte absichtlich den vollen Namen des Freundes, um festzustellen, wie die zwei Männer darauf reagierten. Sie erweckten bei ihm nicht den Eindruck, in Jess Harper einem Bekannten zu begegnen oder gar auf ihn zu warten. Anscheinend wußten sie überhaupt nicht, wer das war. Slim hätte also beruhigt sein können. Trotzdem begann sein Puls zu rasen.

"Hal, kennen wir den?"

"Nicht daß ich wüßte." Ungeduldig richtete Hal seine Winchester aus dem Fenster. "Soll ich ihn kaltmachen?"

"Warte noch! Laß ihn erst näher kommen."

"Sie wollen doch nicht etwa auf ihn schießen?" fragte Slim außer sich; in seiner momentanen Hilflosigkeit packte ihn eine ohnmächtige Wut.

"Ich nicht unbedingt." Der Mann vor ihm grinste schon wieder in seiner selbstgefälligen Art. "Aber Hal kann es kaum noch erwarten. Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie ihn daran hindern werden, wenn Sie nicht lebensmüde sind."

"Aber Jess hat Ihnen doch gar nichts getan! Sie kennen ihn ja noch nicht einmal!"

"Sein Pech! Ich fürchte fast, er wird auch keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, unsere Bekanntschaft zu machen."

"Verflucht noch mal! Sie können doch nicht einfach so einen Menschen abknallen!"

"Warum nicht? Noch heute morgen hat Hal gesagt, daß er es leid ist, auf leere Konserven und Flaschen zu schießen. Er braucht endlich wieder ein lebendiges Ziel, sonst kommt er ganz aus der Übung." Die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der Ron das sagte, war erschreckend, ja, tödlich.

"Sie reden geradeso, als ob es sich um ein Stück Vieh oder einen Gegenstand handelt. Aber das ist doch ein Mensch! Verstehen Sie? Ein Mensch!"

"Um so besser!"

"Um so was?"

"Ganz recht, Sie haben sich nicht verhört." Rons bösartiges Grinsen gefror zu einer Grimasse aus Niedertracht und Schadenfreude. Es amüsierte ihn maßlos, seinen Gegner jeglicher Handlungsfreiheit beraubt zu wissen, ihn wie einen Fisch im Netz zappeln zu sehen. "Für Hal gibt es da keinerlei Unterschiede. Ehrlich gesagt, für mich auch nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil! Je menschlicher oder menschenähnlicher das Ziel, desto größer der Reiz."

"Sind Sie denn verrückt geworden?" entfuhr es Slim in jähem Grauen über das, was sich wahrscheinlich gleich vor seinen Augen abspielte. "Sie können doch nicht … Mein Gott, der Mann da draußen ist mein Freund! Ich werde nicht zulassen …"

"Sie werden!" schnitt Ron ihm mit unheilverkündender Gelassenheit das Wort ab, drückte ihm den Winchesterlauf in die Magengrube, um ihn daran zu hindern, etwas zu unternehmen und Jess Harper zu warnen. "Sie dürfen sogar dabei zusehen."

"Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!"

"Ich kann!" In Rons Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. "Rühren Sie sich nicht von der Stelle und halten Sie ja Ihren Mund! Wenn Sie versuchen sollten, ihn zu warnen, ist die Frau dran."

Im nächsten Augenblick hielt der Mann in der freien Linken seinen Sechsschüsser und richtete ihn auf Daisy Cooper. Diese biß sich in die geballte Faust, damit sie nicht vor Entsetzen aufschrie; aber wahrscheinlich hätte sie vor Schreck gar keinen Ton herausgebracht.

"Feiglinge Ihres Schlages, die auf Ahnungslose aus dem Hinterhalt schießen wollen, verstecken sich bei ihrer schmutzigen Arbeit mit Vorliebe hinter dem Rockzipfel einer Frau. Ein Gewissen scheinen Sie jedenfalls nicht zu haben!"

"Gewissen? Das ist doch Luxus, alles nur Ballast!" feixte Ron achselzuckend. "Wenn man keins hat, kann es einen auch nicht plagen. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie gut man ohne diese Belastung schläft."

Slim schielte zum Fenster. Bald war das Gesicht des näherkommenden Reiters zu erkennen. Jetzt bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um Jess Harper.

"Bitte lassen Sie ihn!" versuchte Slim es nun mit einem Mal auf die sanftere Tour, jedoch ohne viel Erfolg. "Tun Sie's nicht!"

"Dieser Kuhtreiber muß Ihnen ja sehr viel bedeuten. Ist er Ihr Bruder?"

"Nein. Warum fragen Sie? Würde es denn etwas ändern, wenn er es wäre?"

"Bestimmt nicht! Jedenfalls nicht für Hal und mich."

"Für mich auch nicht", murmelte Slim scheinbar resigniert.

Es bedurfte wirklich nicht viel, Slims Gedanken zu lesen. Sogar Ron schaffte das, obwohl er gewiß kein feinfühliger Mensch war. Seinem widerwärtigen Grinsen nach zu urteilen, ließ die nächste Hinterhältigkeit nicht lange auf sich warten.

"Wissen Sie was? Sie haben es zwar nicht verdient, aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch." Seine Scheinheiligkeit schlug dem Hausherrn entgegen wie ein eisiger Wind. "Vielleicht kann ich Hal dazu überreden, daß Sie wählen dürfen."

"Wählen?" fuhr Slim verwirrt herum.

"Ja!" Ron machte eine ausholende Geste, um seine geheuchelte Großzügigkeit zu unterstreichen. "Entscheiden Sie sich! Entweder dieser Kuhtreiber oder die Lady hier."

"Ich soll was? Sie … Sie sind wohl total übergeschnappt!"

Daß Slim ausgerechnet zwischen den zwei Menschen wählen sollte, die ihm gleichermaßen viel bedeuteten, raubte ihm nahezu den Verstand. Derweil bestätigte sich immer mehr sein Verdacht, daß er es hier mit zwei Wahnsinnigen zu tun hatte.

"Schluß mit dem Palaver!" Rons gehässiges Grinsen nahm einen heimtückischen Ausdruck an. "Jetzt will ich, daß Sie genau hinsehen, alle beide! So eine Gelegenheit kriegt man schließlich nicht alle Tage geboten – ich meine zu erleben, wie ein Freund stirbt. Genießen Sie es! Hal wird Ihnen gleich ein unvergeßliches Vergnügen bereiten. Passen Sie nur gut auf!"

"Sie müssen wahnsinnig sein!" schrie Slim in der Hoffnung, Jess würde es hören.

Aber dieser war noch viel zu weit weg. Er ritt gerade durch das Tor bis zum Stall, wo er vom Pferd stieg und das Tier hineinführte. Nach kurzer Zeit verließ er wieder das Gebäude, um den Hof zu überqueren.

Nach eineinhalb Tagen harter Arbeit in der Wildnis und einer unbequemen kurzen Nacht unter freiem Himmel freute er sich jetzt auf zu Hause. Ohne zu ahnen, daß er auf dem besten Weg war, in sein Verderben zu rennen, näherte er sich der Veranda vor dem Haupthaus der Ranch.

Im Haus hielt Daisy die Luft an. Vor Aufregung war sie einer Ohnmacht nahe. Slim, immer noch mit dem Gewehrlauf in der Magengrube, konnte fast nicht mehr klar denken. Er starrte nur auf die Winchester in Hals Händen. Die Mündung zielte genau auf Jess, folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen.

Slim war anzusehen, daß er heftig mit sich rang. Sollte er Daisy Coopers Leben riskieren und seines mit, oder sollte er tatenlos geschehen lassen, wie dieser Verrückte seinen Freund aus dem Hinterhalt erschoß?

Irgendwie mußte Slim versuchen, Jess Harper zu warnen, um ihn vor dem tödlichen Schuß zu bewahren. Wenn er nur wüßte, wie er dies bewerkstelligen sollte, ohne dabei Daisy zu gefährden. Viel Zeit zum Überlegen blieb ihm jedenfalls nicht mehr.

Soeben war Jess dabei, die Veranda zu betreten. Wie immer, wenn er alle drei Stufen auf einmal nehmen und mit Schwung heraufspringen wollte, streckte er die Rechte nach dem Vordachpfosten aus. In seinem Gesicht stand deutlich die Ahnungslosigkeit, die ihm zum Verhängnis geraten mußte und ihn dem Teufel geradewegs in die Arme trieb.

Da entschloß sich Slim zu einer Verzweiflungstat.

"Jess!" schrie er aus Leibeskräften.

Aber seine Warnung kam zu spät. Das Unglück war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Zur gleichen Zeit krümmte der Mann am Fenster den Finger. Die Winchester krachte. Das Donnern des explodierenden Pulvers übertönte Slims Stimme. Mündungsfeuer versengte die Gardine vor dem Fenster, brannte ein Loch mit schwarzem Rand in das filigranartige Gewebe. Eine Scheibe barst in tausend Scherben.

Jess erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sein unterdrückter Aufschrei, erstickt von einem kehlig-gurgelnden Würgen – ein entsetzlicher Laut –, der durch die leere Fensteröffnung ins Haus drang und zusammen mit dem Echo des Schusses über den Hof hallte, sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, der blutige Fleck auf dem hellen Stoff seines Hemdes verrieten, daß die Kugel ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Von der Wucht des Geschosses nach hinten gerissen, wirbelte Jess halb um die eigene Achse. Der heftige Aufprall warf ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und schleuderte ihn rücklings gegen das Geländer. Jess klammerte sich an den Vordachpfosten, rutschte auf die Knie, versuchte mühsam, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen; aber ihm fehlte bereits die nötige Kraft. Schon nicht mehr bei Besinnung, sank er schwergetroffen zu Boden.

"Jess!" brüllte Slim jetzt, sekundenlang starr vor Schreck.

Neben ihm fiel Daisy Cooper in Ohnmacht. Er merkte es nicht. In diesem Augenblick war ihm völlig egal, was aus ihm oder den anderen im Haus wurde. Für ihn gab es nur noch den Freund, der reglos draußen im Staub des Hofes lag.

"Nicht so eilig, Freundchen!" Ron schlug den Rancher mit dem Gewehrkolben nieder, noch bevor er hinausstürmen konnte. "Hal, sieh mal nach, ob da draußen alles in Ordnung ist. Aber paß auf, vielleicht verstellt er sich nur!"

"Der verstellt sich nicht. Hast du nicht das Blut gesehen? Die Ladung hat gesessen!" triumphierte der Mann am Fenster wie jemand, der auf dem Jahrmarkt als bester Schütze einen Volltreffer gelandet und dafür einen Preis gewonnen hatte. "Wetten, daß der ein für allemal genug hat? Allerdings glaube ich, daß der Lauf etwas nach rechts oben zieht."

Hal grinste bis über beide Ohren. Unter dem Fenster lehnte er die Winchester an die Wand. Mit gezogenem Revolver verließ er das Haus, um seine Arbeit zu begutachten. Beim Hinausgehen spannte er vorsorglich den Hahn seines Schießeisens, damit er sofort noch einen Schuß hinterherjagen konnte, falls der erste nicht bereits den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht hatte.

Mißtrauisch näherte sich Hal der zusammengekrümmten Gestalt draußen vorm Verandaaufgang. Während er sich zu Jess hinabbeugte, richtete er argwöhnisch den Sechsschüsser auf seinen Kopf. Unsanft stieß er ihm die Stiefelspitze in die Seite. Aber Jess bewegte sich nicht.

Dennoch war Hal vorsichtig, hegte gewisse Zweifel, ob von dem Schwerverwundeten nicht doch irgendeine Gefahr ausging. Mit dem Fuß hob er den leblosen Körper etwas an und ließ ihn auf den Rücken rollen. Aus nächster Nähe konnte Hal sich nun davon überzeugen, wo genau seine Kugel getroffen hatte. Da war er endlich zufrieden. Mit einem Ausdruck grenzenloser Schadenfreude schob er seinen wieder gesicherten Colt ins Holster.

Jess lag jetzt mit zur Seite geschlagenen Armen vor ihm. Sein Hemd war auf der Brust mit Blut verschmiert. Aus seinem Mundwinkel rann ein dünner Blutfaden.

Hal öffnete die Schnalle von Jess' Patronengurt, zerrte ihn unter seinem Körper hervor und warf ihn über die Schulter. Im Holster steckte unangetastet die Waffe. Noch nicht einmal die lederne Sicherungsschlaufe über dem Hahn war entfernt.

"Ron, der Kerl lebt noch!" rief Hal, fast ein wenig enttäuscht, ins Haus. "Soll ich ihm den Rest geben?"

"Das überlass' ich dir. Ist es denn notwendig?"

"Gewiß nicht! Dem hab' ich's ganz schön gegeben! Der blutet aus wie ein abgestochenes Schwein. Wäre wirklich jammerschade, das zu verhindern."

"Dann schaff ihn ins Haus! Muß ja nicht gleich jeder sehen, was hier los ist", meinte Ron, der die zwei reglosen Gestalten von Daisy und Slim im Auge behielt.

Hal packte Jess an beiden Armen, zog ihn mit einiger Anstrengung die drei Stufen zur Veranda hoch und schleifte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ist der Kerl vielleicht schwer!" schimpfte er und ließ seine Arme los, die kraftlos mit dumpfem Laut auf den Boden schlugen. "Ich sagte ja, der Lauf zieht nach rechts oben. Ich könnte schwören, daß ich auf den einen Hemdsknopf gezielt habe. Auf die Entfernung schieß' ich sonst nie daneben. Sieh dir diese Sauerei nur mal an! Das ist ja fast 'ne ganze Handbreit nebendran! Wenn wir in 'ne Stadt kommen, muß der Büchsenmacher das unbedingt in Ordnung bringen."

Vielleicht hatte Hal, durch Slims gellenden Alarmschrei in seinem Rücken leicht irritiert, auch unbewußt den Lauf des Gewehres nach oben verrissen. Oder das eine kam zum andern, so daß die abgefeuerte Kugel Jess Harper nicht – wie beabsichtigt – auf der Stelle tötete, sondern nur lebensgefährlich verwundete, was mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zum selben Ergebnis führte.

"Reg dich nicht so auf! Jetzt weißt du's ja. Geh lieber wieder ans Fenster! Nicht daß wir Alex noch verpassen. Du weißt ja, wie er ist. Außerdem hast du schließlich deinen Spaß gehabt." Ron schien etwas nervös zu werden, als er mit den Augen der Blutspur von der Veranda quer durchs Wohnzimmer folgte. "Mach mal die Tür zu! Die Spur draußen ist auffällig genug."

Hal gehorchte und postierte sich wieder am Fenster. Nur ein paar Minuten später meldete er, daß sich ein weiterer Reiter näherte, jedoch nicht genau auf das Ranchhaus zuhielt.

"Ron, da kommt noch einer! Ob das schon Alex ist?"

Ron vergewisserte sich, daß sowohl Slim als auch Daisy sich beide nicht regten und so schnell auch nicht zu sich kamen. Dann trat er zu seinem Kumpan an das Fenster, dessen Scheibe draußen auf der Veranda als lauter kleine Splitter verstreut lag.

"Sieht so aus, als ob er's ist. Beeilen wir uns, daß wir von hier verschwinden, ehe noch mehr von seiner Sorte", – mit dem Daumen deutete er unbestimmt hinter sich auf Jess –, "auf der Bildfläche erscheinen. Vergiß nicht, sein Schießeisen zu entladen!"

"Ja, ich mach' ja schon", brummte Hal, griff nach Jess' Patronengürtel und leerte die Kammern seines Colts. "'ne prima Waffe! Tadellos gepflegt!" Abschätzend wog er den Revolver in der Hand. "Die könnte mir fast gefallen."

"Wenn sie dir so gut gefällt, nimm sie doch mit. So wie der aussieht, wird er sie kaum noch gebrauchen können."

"Ach was! Ich bleib' lieber bei meiner eigenen Knarre. Nachher hat das Ding auch irgend so eine Macke wie diese Winchester. Dann steh' ich ganz schön dämlich da, wenn's drauf ankommt."

Hal steckte die Patronen ein und stieß den leeren Revolver mitsamt dem Gurt unter die Couch neben ihm an der Wand, damit beides nicht sogleich gefunden wurde.

"Von mir aus mach, was du willst! Aber beeil dich endlich!" drängte Ron, der schon an der Tür war.

"Ja doch! Daß du immer nur meckern mußt!" beschwerte sich Hal und folgte ihm nach draußen, um die Pferde zu holen.

Vor der Einfahrt trafen sie sich mit dem Reiter, der wirklich derjenige war, auf den sie warteten.

Das Wohnhaus der Sherman-Ranch hatten sie tatsächlich nur aufgesucht, um die Bewohner ein wenig zu tyrannisieren. Es war Hals Idee gewesen. Nach einem mehrtägigen langweiligen Ritt brauchte er unbedingt Abwechslung. Auf der Sherman-Ranch wurde sein Verlangen nach makabrer Unterhaltung zunächst einmal befriedigt. Einen Menschen sinnlos zu quälen, bereitete ihm einfach diebisches Vergnügen. Nur deshalb hatte er auf Jess Harper geschossen. Hal kannte ihn nicht, noch bestand sonst eine Veranlassung für ihn, den Mann derart zuzurichten.

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Kapitel 02

****

KAPITEL 2

Der Luftzug, der durch das zerschossene Fenster und die offenstehende Haustür hereinwehte, brachte Daisy Cooper in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Vorsicht öffnete sie zuerst nur das eine Auge einen Spalt weit, um unauffällig unter dem niedergeschlagenen Lid hervorzulugen. Dann blickte sie sich suchend um. Die zwei Männer waren verschwunden.

Daisy richtete sich hastig auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie unweit neben sich Slim Sherman, der auch gerade zu sich kam. Der Mann hatte erhebliche Mühe, sich von dem harten Schlag zu erholen. Leise stöhnend, richtete er sich auf den Ellenbogen auf, befühlte vorsichtig, auf den einen Arm gestützt, die Beule an seinem Hinterkopf. An seiner Seite gewahrte er Daisy, dann die offene Haustür. Aber er war noch nicht in der Lage, alles in einen geordneten Zusammenhang zu bringen.

"Ist Ihnen was passiert, Daisy?" fragte er unsicher und kämpfte gegen die Benommenheit.

"Nein, mir nicht", sagte sie erschöpft, "aber Jess …"

"Wo ist er?"

Schlagartig kehrte bei ihm die Erinnerung zurück. Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich um, stellte fest, daß der Platz vor der Veranda, wo er den Freund zuletzt gesehen hatte, leer war. Eine deutliche Blutspur führte von draußen über die Veranda ins Wohnzimmer.

"Jess!" schrie er, nachdem er den leblosen Körper in der anderen Zimmerhälfte entdeckt hatte. Im Nu vergaß der Rancher seinen brummenden Schädel. Nach ein paar großen Schritten war er bei dem Bewußtlosen. "Mein Gott, Jess!" Fassungslos warf sich Slim neben ihm auf die Knie, bettete den Kopf des Verletzten auf seine Oberschenkel und mühte sich ohne Erfolg, ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen. "Jess!"

Fieberhaft suchte er einen Puls an Jess' Handgelenk, konnte allerdings kein eindeutiges Lebenszeichen wahrnehmen. Das Schlimmste befürchtend, legte er zwei Finger an seinen Hals, genau an die Stelle, wo die Schlagader im Rhythmus des Herzens pochte – wenn Jess' Herz überhaupt noch schlug. Erst nach einigem Suchen fühlte Slim das schwache Klopfen. Seine Erleichterung hierüber hielt nicht lange vor; denn als er vorsichtig das blutige Hemd des wie tot daliegenden Mannes öffnete, stellte er fest, wie schwer Jess getroffen war.

Slim schob ihm die Hand unter den Rücken, weil er so die Austrittsstelle des Geschosses zu finden hoffte. Bei einem glatten Durchschuß wäre Jess' Überlebenschance zwar nur unwesentlich höher, aber keineswegs so gering, als wenn die Kugel in seinem Körper steckengeblieben war. Der Rancher konnte jedoch keine Ausschußwunde entdecken.

"Slim, ist er tot?" fragte Daisy bestürzt, die neben ihn trat und mit Mühe die aufkommende Übelkeit bezwang.

Was sich hier ereignet hatte, ging über ihre Kräfte, obwohl sie einiges gewöhnt und nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen war. Aber den Anblick des übel zugerichteten Mannes, der ihr in all den Jahren, die sie ihn kannte, wie ein Sohn ans Herz gewachsen war, konnte sie fast nicht ertragen.

"Nein, aber viel fehlt nicht mehr."

Jess streckte sich stöhnend mit einem röchelnden Atemzug, öffnete halb die Augen. Dennoch dauerte es eine Weile, bis er Slim schemenhaft erkennen konnte, der hinter einer dichten Nebelwand den Oberkörper über ihn beugte. Er wußte nicht, was geschehen war, spürte nur dieses höllische Feuer, das in seinem Körper brannte.

"Slim!" keuchte er, wollte noch mehr sagen, aber das Blut in seinem Mund hinderte ihn daran, so daß nur ein paar unartikulierte Wortfetzen über seine Lippen kamen.

Schließlich verschluckte er sich an dem Blut, das immer mehr seine Mundhöhle füllte. Jess hustete und würgte, erstickte beinahe. Gewiß hätte er vor Schmerzen geschrien, wenn er auch nur einen Laut hervorgebracht hätte. Statt dessen hustete er sich fast die Lunge aus dem Leib und erbrach einen blutigen Auswurf. Slim riß seinen Oberkörper hoch und lehnte ihn an sich.

Nach einem letzten vergeblichen Versuch, sich irgendwie verständlich zu machen, sank Jess erschöpft an Slims Brust zusammen. Die Anstrengung, der große Blutverlust, nicht zuletzt auch die in seiner Brust wütenden Schmerzen raubten ihm die Besinnung.

Der Rancher, bereits auf das Ärgste gefaßt, suchte wiederholt einen Puls an Jess' Halsschlagader. Diesmal konnte er ein Klopfen nur noch erahnen.

"Slim …?" Daisys belegte Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.

"Er lebt noch. Wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen. Er kann so nicht liegenbleiben."

Dem Freund konnte er zwar nicht viel helfen, aber das wenige, was er tun konnte, wollte er tun. Deshalb packte er ihn fester, schob die andere Hand weit unter seine Beine und drückte den reglosen Körper mit dem Knie höher hinauf.

Wie ein Toter lag Jess auf Slims Armen. Sein Kopf fiel hintenüber. Sein warmes Blut rann über den nackten Unterarm des Ranchers und tropfte auf den Dielenboden.

Slim brauchte seine ganze Kraft, den durch die Bewußtlosigkeit noch schwerer wirkenden Mann die paar Schritte bis in das kleine Zimmer neben der Treppe zu tragen. Das ungewohnte enorme Gewicht zerrte an seinen Muskeln, spannte sie zum Zerreißen bis weit über die Schmerzgrenze. Aber Situationen wie diese ließen einen über die eigenen Fähigkeiten hinauswachsen, die eigene körperliche und seelische Belastbarkeit das normal Mögliche weit überschreiten.

Flink wie ein Wiesel huschte Daisy an ihm vorbei, öffnete weit die Tür zu dem Zimmer, riß die Decke auf dem Bett zurück.

"Ich hol' Wasser und Tücher!" rief sie und war schon unterwegs.

Slim kam mit seiner traurigen Last herein. Der Schweiß glänzte ihm vor Anstrengung auf der Stirn, raubte ihm die klare Sicht. Vorsichtig ließ er den Schwerverletzten auf das Bett gleiten, dessen weißes Laken sich sofort rot vom Blut färbte. Behutsam schob er Jess das Kissen unter den Kopf, legte ihm den Arm aufs Bett, der kraftlos von der Kante gerutscht war und über die Lade hing. Dann zog er ihm die Stiefel aus, warf die Decke über seine Beine und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

Obwohl Slim die Einschußstelle bereits gesehen hatte, also wußte, was ihn erwartete, kostete es ihn eine Überwindung, Jess das Hemd auszuziehen. Damit er es mühelos entfernen konnte, ohne ihn viel bewegen zu müssen, riß er es an den Nähten auf.

Einen Atemzug lang mußte er die Luft anhalten, als Jess mit bloßem Oberkörper vor ihm lag. Weniger die häßliche Wunde selbst ließ den Rancher so erschaudern, sondern vielmehr die Vorstellung von dem, was diese Verletzung unter Umständen bedeutete.

Die Kugel war auf der linken Seite direkt oberhalb des Herzens eingedrungen. Normalerweise hätte das Geschoß auf die kurze Entfernung den Körper durchschlagen müssen, war offenbar jedoch an einer Rippe abgeprallt und steckengeblieben.

Von außen wirkte die kaum noch blutende Wunde beinahe harmlos. Gerade deshalb wagte Slim nicht, sich vorzustellen, wie schwer die Kugel seinen Freund innerlich verletzt hatte.

Daisy kam mit einem Arm voll frischer Tücher und einer Schüssel heißem Wasser herein. Der Rancher griff nach einem der Laken, riß es entzwei und begann, Jess das Blut abzuwaschen.

"Daisy, die Kugel steckt noch", erklärte er tonlos. "Trauen Sie sich da ran?"

"Nein, Slim, das ist zu dicht am Herzen. Die Kugel kann nur ein Arzt entfernen – wenn überhaupt …" Während sie sprach, riß sie noch mehr der Laken in kleinere Stücke, wobei ihr Blick an Jess' aschfahlem Gesicht mit den eingefallenen Wangen und den dunklen Schatten des Todes auf seinen geschlossenen Lidern hing. "Reiten Sie nach Laramie und holen Sie Doc Higgins! Ich mache hier weiter. Beeilen Sie sich! Jess hat nicht mehr viel Zeit."

"Nein, die hat er weiß Gott nicht mehr! Vielleicht ist es sogar schon zu Ende mit ihm, noch ehe ich die Stadt erreiche."

"Denken Sie nicht an so etwas! Bitte, Sie müssen jetzt gehen, ehe es zu spät ist!"

Slim hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß dies bereits der Fall war. Mit Gewalt mußte er sich losreißen, wollte seinen Freund jetzt nicht verlassen, weil er fürchtete, Jess könnte vielleicht sterben und er wäre in seinen letzten Minuten nicht bei ihm. Aber er mußte in der Stadt den Arzt für ihn holen. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, ihm zu helfen.

Eilig verließ er das Haus, rannte hinüber zum Stall. Gleich darauf jagte er aus dem Gebäude und vom Hof.

Unterwegs überfiel ihn plötzlich eine ungeheure Angst, der Arzt könnte nicht in seiner Praxis, sondern ebensogut auch bei Hausbesuchen über Land sein. Er wußte nicht, was er dann täte. An diese Möglichkeit getraute er sich jedenfalls nicht zu denken.

Für die zehn Meilen bis zur Stadt benötigte Slim eine gute halbe Stunde. In so kurzer Zeit hatte er diese Strecke noch nie zurückgelegt. In voller Karriere galoppierte er die Hauptstraße entlang und bog in die Seitenstraße, in der sich Doc Higgins' Praxis befand.

Der Sheriff, Mort Cory, bemerkte den wilden Reiter und erkannte in ihm seinen Freund von der Sherman-Ranch. Der Gesetzeshüter wunderte sich, daß er so blind vorbeigaloppierte, ohne ihn zu beachten. Um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, folgte er ihm in die Seitenstraße, wo Slims Pferd, am ganzen Leib zitternd, mit hängendem Kopf, bebenden Nüstern und schleifenden Zügeln mitten auf der Straße stand. Von seinem Besitzer war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen.

Im selben Augenblick sah er den Arzt aus seinem Haus rennen, gefolgt von Slim Sherman. Während Doc Higgins in hektischer Eile seinen tagsüber immer bereitstehenden Buggy bestieg und das Gespannpferd mit energischem Peitschenknall in Bewegung setzte, daß der Wagen nur so die Straße entlangfegte, rannte Slim zu seinem Pferd, als Morts Stimme ihn den Kopf drehen ließ.

"Slim, was ist bloß in dich gefahren?"

"Mort, ich erklär' dir alles später. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit."

"Das seh' ich. Aber das kann doch kein Grund sein, daß du hier die Leute beinahe über den Haufen reitest. Das mußt du mir schon erklären. Jetzt gleich!"

"Mort, bitte!" herrschte Slim ihn ungewollt hart an. "Auf der Ranch geht es um Leben und Tod! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich ein paar Leute hier erschreckt habe. Darauf kann ich im Augenblick keine Rücksicht nehmen."

Er wollte den Sheriff schon stehenlassen und saß auf, um zum Mietstall zu reiten und sich ein anderes Pferd zu holen.

"Moment mal, Slim!" hielt Mort ihn zurück, faßte ihm zum Nachdruck sogar in die Zügel. "Das mußt du mir nun aber doch genauer erklären, das mit Leben und Tod!"

"Bitte, Mort! Ich habe keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Zu Hause liegt Jess im Sterben. Da kann ich mich hier nicht um ein paar erschreckte Leute kümmern."

Entschlossen gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen, daß es sich wild bäumte. Der Sheriff sprang einen Schritt zurück, um nicht von den über seinem Kopf wirbelnden Hufen getroffen zu werden. Gleich darauf stob das Tier samt Reiter in vollem Galopp davon.

"Slim!" schrie Mort Cory ihm nach und rannte hinterher.

An der Einmündung zur Hauptstraße sah er, daß der Rancher zum Mietstall geritten war. Im Stallgebäude nahm Slim bereits seinem Wallach Sattel und Zaumzeug ab und wollte für den Rückweg ein anderes Pferd fertigmachen, als der Gesetzeshüter ihn endlich einholte.

"Slim, was ist bei euch da draußen passiert? Was ist mit Jess?" fragte Mort in etwas versöhnlicher gestimmtem Ton.

Die zwei Freunde von der Sherman-Ranch kannte er lange genug, um zu wissen, daß keiner der beiden Spaß verstand, wenn der andere Hilfe brauchte. Seit vielen Jahren lebten sie wie Brüder, dachten, fühlten und handelten auch wie solche. Sollte Jess tatsächlich etwas zugestoßen sein, konnte Mort Cory verstehen, wieso sein Freund dermaßen aus dem Häuschen war, daß er die Leute hier fast über den Haufen ritt.

"Jess ist schwer verletzt." Für einen Augenblick unterbrach Slim seine Arbeit. "Vielleicht ist er sogar schon tot, bis ich wieder nach Hause komme."

"Ein Unfall?" vermutete der Sheriff, obwohl er sich das kaum vorstellen konnte.

"Nein."

"Gab's etwa 'ne Schießerei?"

"Nicht direkt." Slim warf mit einem Ruck den schweren Sattel auf den Rücken des Pferdes und zog den Bauchgurt fest. "Irgend so ein schießwütiger Herumtreiber hat ihn aus dem Hinterhalt … Jess wußte überhaupt nicht … Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Nicht weniger schlimm ist, daß mich der Kumpan dieses Heckenschützen gezwungen hat, es tatenlos mit anzusehen."

"Du lieber Himmel!"

"Verstehst du jetzt, daß ich keine Zeit für Erklärungen habe?" Slim schwang sich in den Sattel. "Wenn ich Jess schon nicht helfen konnte, will ich wenigstens bei ihm sein, wenn er …" Gequält schluckend, brach er ab. Den Satz konnte er beim besten Willen nicht beenden.

"Natürlich", nickte der Sheriff verständnisvoll. "Ich werde dir mit ein paar Männern folgen. Vielleicht können wir die Kerle schnappen."

"Tu das!" war Slims ganzer Kommentar.

In halsbrecherischem Galopp sprengte er aus dem Stall, durch die Stadt, zurück auf seine Ranch, wo er zusammen mit dem Arzt eintraf.

Fortsetzung folgt


	4. Kapitel 03

****

KAPITEL 3

Die ganze Zeit kauerte Mike wie versteinert hinter dem Geländer der Treppe, die zum ersten Stock führte. Von hier aus konnte er alles beobachten.

Nacktes Entsetzen lähmte ihn, als der Mann mit dem Namen Hal sein Gewehr auf Jess anlegte. Immerzu mußte er den reglosen Körper des großen Freundes anstarren, registrierte gar nicht, was sonst noch um ihn herum vorging. Erst als er Slim so aufgeregt aus dem Haus und zum Stall rennen sah, kam der Junge augenblicklich zu sich.

Der durch das schreckliche Geschehen erlittene Schock war so groß, daß Mike noch nicht einmal fähig war zu weinen. Seine Augen brannten, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, aber keine Tränen wollten fließen.

Die unvermittelt eingetretene, im Haus herrschende Stille schreckte ihn auf einmal, riß ihn wie aus tiefem Schlaf. Verwirrt blickte er um sich, richtete sich langsam auf und schlich die Treppe hinunter wie ein Einbrecher, der nicht gehört werden wollte.

Unversehens stand er vor der Blutlache auf dem Dielenboden. Mike erschrak und preßte die Hand auf den Mund, um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken.

Er folgte der Blutspur nach draußen, verharrte dann reglos genau an der Stelle, wo Jess zusammengebrochen war. Das trocknende Blut färbte den sandigen Boden dunkel. Ein paar Fliegen hatten sich zu einer ausgiebigen Mahlzeit niedergelassen. Am Vordachpfosten entdeckte Mike ebenfalls einige dunkle Flecken, die eindeutig noch nicht lange dort klebten. Wie unter Zwang fuhr der Junge mit zitternder Hand darüber, berührte die Stelle mit den Fingerspitzen.

Ein nicht zu bändigendes Gefühl der Übelkeit überkam ihn. Mike drückte die Hand gegen den Mund und rannte zur nächsten Hausecke, wo er sich übergeben mußte wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht erinnern, daß ihm schon jemals so schlecht war.

Erst nach einer Weile fühlte er sich endlich wieder etwas besser. Erschöpft lehnte er an der Hauswand, starrte auf seine Finger, mit denen er über die Blutspritzer gefahren war. Plötzlich bildete er sich ein, daß seine Fingerspitzen brannten. Mike rieb sie an seiner Brust, aber das merkwürdige Kribbeln blieb.

Schließlich wandte er sich mit einem Ruck um. Entschlossen und doch voller Furcht ging er ins Haus zurück, stahl sich durchs Wohnzimmer an Daisy Cooper vorbei, die in der Küche frisches Wasser holte für die kalten Umschläge, mit denen sie Jess Linderung verschaffen wollte, weil er zu fiebern begann.

Eine magische Kraft zog Mike unaufhaltsam in das kleine Krankenzimmer. Zögernd trat er ans Lager des Freundes. Jetzt, da er ihn aus der Nähe sah, erschrak der Junge zusehends. Weniger die blutigen Laken und Kissen waren schuld, sondern vielmehr Jess selbst, sein lebloser Körper, der provisorische Verband, der die Wunde notdürftig bedeckte, sein vom Tod gezeichnetes Gesicht, in dem auf der blassen Haut der Schweiß glänzte, die eingefallenen Wangen, der leicht geöffnete Mund mit den trockenen Lippen, auf denen wie auch auf den geschlossenen Lidern ein bläulichvioletter Schatten lag: der Schatten des Todes.

Nachdem der verhängnisvolle Schuß Jess zu Fall gebracht hatte, war noch nicht einmal eine Stunde vergangen. Trotzdem kam es Mike vor, der Mann wäre in der kurzen Zeit, seit er ihn unmittelbar vor dem Unglück gesehen hatte, um Jahre gealtert.

"Jess!" stammelte er, fiel neben dem Bett auf die Knie und berührte ihn zaghaft an der Schulter. "Bitte, wach doch auf und sag was! Du bist nicht tot, nicht wahr? Warum sagst du denn nichts? Du darfst nicht sterben, hörst du?" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr; aber Jess, der in tiefer Bewußtlosigkeit lag, konnte ihn nicht hören.

Mike griff nach seiner schlaffen Hand und umschloß sie fest. In seiner Verzweiflung fing er mit flehender Stimme an, leise zu beten.

"Bitte, lieber Gott, laß ihn nicht sterben! Ich will nicht, daß er stirbt. Er soll doch leben, bitte! Ich will auch immer artig sein und gehorchen, wenn du ihn nur wieder ganz gesund machst. Bitte, bitte!" wimmerte er, aber selbst jetzt konnte er nicht weinen.

In Gedanken so in sein Gebet vertieft, hörte der Junge Daisy Cooper nicht hereinkommen.

"Mike!" rief die Frau entsetzt und stellte die Wasserschüssel auf den Nachttisch. "Um Gottes willen! Was suchst du denn hier? Warum bist du nicht in deinem Zimmer geblieben? Was meinst du, wenn Jess erfährt … Du weißt ganz genau, daß er …" Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, weil sie ihre Stimme nicht mehr in der Gewalt hatte.

Mike blickte langsam zu ihr auf, bemerkte, daß sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

"Ich …" Er schluckte. "Ich … ich hab' alles gesehen."

"Oh, mein Gott!" entfuhr es Daisy. Für einen Augenblick vergaß sie sogar den Schwerverwundeten auf dem Bett. "Warst du denn nicht in deinem Zimmer?"

Schuldbewußt nahm Mike seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich … ich hab' sie kommen sehen … vom Fenster aus. Zuerst hab' ich mich versteckt … unterm Bett … vor dem Mann. Ich hatte solche Angst, daß er mich findet. Als er wieder unten war, da … da bin ich zum Treppengeländer geschlichen. Dann … dann … ich … ich konnte alles sehen und hören … den Mann … er … er hat einfach … geschossen … Jess … es war … es war so schrecklich, als er schrie! Und überall das viele Blut!" Der Junge würgte, starrte die stille Gestalt auf dem Bett wie geistesabwesend an. Mit beiden Händen rieb er sich die Brust herunter, als krabbelte dort etwas Ekelerregendes. "Tante Daisy, Jess … ist er … ist er jetzt … tot?"

"Nein, mein Junge, keine Angst, er lebt."

Die Frau strich ihm liebevoll übers Haar, versuchte, ihn zu trösten, weil sie befürchtete, daß er eine Art Schock erlitten hatte.

"Aber er wird sterben, nicht wahr?"

"Das wollen wir doch nicht hoffen."

"Warum sagt Jess denn nichts?" fragte Mike auf einmal, dem die unnatürliche Reglosigkeit des Mannes, seine stumm bleibenden Lippen allmählich unheimlich wurden.

"Jess kann jetzt nicht sprechen."

"Aber warum denn nicht?"

"Weil er …" Daisy wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Bitte, geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer!" drängte sie deshalb, während sie einen Lappen in das Wasser tauchte, das sie gebracht hatte, um damit Jess' Gesicht und Hals zu waschen.

Mike überhörte diese Aufforderung absichtlich. Statt dessen beobachtete er sie, wie sie Jess die Haare aus der Stirn strich und ihn sorgsam mit dem kühlen, feuchten Lappen abrieb.

"Hat er schlimme Schmerzen?"

Notgedrungen mußte Daisy erkennen, daß ihre Versuche, ihn zu bewegen, sein Zimmer aufzusuchen, zwecklos waren. Sie hätte ihn schon selbst hochbringen und einsperren müssen.

"Ich glaube nicht", antwortete sie, ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

"Aber warum hat er denn so geschrien?"

Wie sollte sie ihm das nur erklären?

"Als es passierte, hat es sicherlich wehgetan."

"Das muß dann aber ganz fürchterlich wehgetan haben, sonst hätte er doch nicht … Ich meine, ich … ich habe Jess nämlich noch nie zuvor so … so schreien hören."

"Ich nehme an, Mike, daß das nicht allein die Schmerzen waren, sondern vielmehr auch der Schreck."

"Meinst du wirklich?"

"Bestimmt."

So ganz konnte Mike das nicht glauben, obwohl seine Einbildungskraft bei weitem nicht ausreichte, die Heftigkeit solcher Schmerzen überhaupt nur zu ahnen. Seiner Meinung nach mußte es höllisch wehtun, wenn so etwas wie eine Gewehrkugel in den Körper eindrang.

"Es tut bestimmt sehr weh!" sagte er dann in einem Ton, der eindeutig erkennen ließ, daß er von nichts anderem zu überzeugen war. "Hat Jess jetzt auch Schmerzen?"

Daisy antwortete nicht gleich. Sie wrang den Lappen aus und begann wieder, Jess' Gesicht zu waschen.

"Solange er bewußtlos ist, spürt er nichts."

"Wie ist das, wenn man bewußtlos ist?" wollte Mike es ganz genau wissen; dabei starrte er unentwegt in das aschfahle Gesicht seines Pflegevaters.

"Du stellst vielleicht Fragen!"

"Sag doch!"

"Das ist so etwas Ähnliches wie sehr tiefer Schlaf."

"Ist er darum so still?"

"Ja."

"Warum ist Jess denn bewußtlos?" konnte es Mike einfach nicht dabei bewenden lassen.

"Mike, bitte!"

"Sag doch, warum, Tante Daisy?"

"Weil …" Wieder zögerte sie, weil ihr auf Anhieb keine für ihn taugliche Antwort einfiel. "Weil er sehr, sehr krank ist."

"Aber wieso ist er deshalb bewußtlos?"

"Mike, bitte!" wiederholte sie eindringlich. "Ich weiß, daß du das alles nicht verstehen kannst, aber ich habe keine Zeit und keine Geduld, es dir zu erklären. Ich muß mich um Jess kümmern, verstehst du? Er braucht mich jetzt mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Jess wird doch wieder aufwachen, oder?" blieb Mike hartnäckig bei seiner Fragerei.

"Später."

"Wann ist das?"

"Wenn er genug geschlafen hat."

"Aber …"

"Mike!" wies Daisy ihn energisch zurecht.

Diesmal verfehlte der sehr schroffe Ton ihrer Stimme nicht seine Wirkung. Mike verstummte augenblicklich und schwieg daraufhin eine ganze Weile, in der er gedankenversunken Daisy bei der Arbeit zusah. Dann hing sein Blick wieder an Jess, der ihm so verändert vorkam. Für ihn war er stets der Inbegriff für Stärke und Unerschütterlichkeit gewesen, in dessen Nähe er sich wohlbehütet und sicher vor jeder Gefahr fühlte. Nie hätte er gedacht, daß auch dieser Mann einmal dem Tod näher als dem Leben stehen könnte.

Jess war zwar schon öfter mit größeren oder kleineren Blessuren nach Hause gekommen, manchmal von der Arbeit auf den Weiden, manchmal, wenn er mit einem Suchtrupp des Sheriffs aus freundschaftlicher Gefälligkeit ritt oder für die Postgesellschaft als Begleitfahrer ihrer Kutschen einsprang und Wegelagerer es auf Geld oder Fracht abgesehen hatten. Es war jedoch noch nie so schlimm gewesen, kam Mike sogar harmlos vor im Vergleich zu dem, was heute geschehen war.

Daisy hatte Jess einen feuchten Lappen auf die glühende Stirn gelegt. Sein Kopf war etwas zur Seite geneigt. In seinen Mundwinkeln sammelte sich immer wieder Blut, begann als dunkle Kruste auf seinen Lippen und seinem Kinn zu kleben, obgleich Daisy ihn ständig wusch. Als auch noch auf dem weißen, mehrmals sorgfältig gefalteten Stück Laken, das die Wunde bedeckte, allmählich ein roter, naß glänzender Fleck sichtbar wurde, der bald die Größe einer Handfläche erreichte, griff Mike entsetzt nach Daisys Arm.

"Tante Daisy, das … das blutet ja immer noch! Ich habe solche Angst!"

"Mike, bitte!" drängte sie sehr ernst. "Bitte, geh jetzt, mein Junge! Ich bitte dich, geh auf dein Zimmer!"

"Aber ich möchte doch so gern helfen", beharrte Mike, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte.

"Hier kannst du nicht helfen. Du störst jetzt nur. Bitte geh!" wiederholte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Aber, Tante Daisy, ich möchte doch …", bettelte er und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. "Kann ich denn gar nichts tun?"

"Na schön", willigte sie ein, nachdem sie erkennen mußte, daß sie ihn anders nicht los wurde. "Geh in die Küche und sieh nach, ob genug heißes Wasser da ist. Leg auch noch ein paar Scheite Holz in den Herd. Aber gib acht! Verbrenn dich nicht! Dann wartest du draußen und sagst mir sofort Bescheid, wenn Slim mit dem Arzt kommt", trug sie ihm auf, um ihn für einige Zeit zu beschäftigen und vor allem vom Krankenzimmer fernzuhalten.

"Ja, sofort!" war Mike fürs erste zufrieden.

Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, das Zimmer zu verlassen und zu tun, was ihm aufgetragen worden war.

"Mein Gott!" stieß Daisy hervor, als sie mit Jess endlich allein war. "Ist denn dieses Unglück nicht schon genug? Mußte das auch noch passieren, daß der Junge alles mit angesehen hat!"

Als Jess plötzlich zu stöhnen und zu keuchen anfing, hatte sie Mike schnell vergessen, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und versuchte, den Mann zu beruhigen.

Verzweifelt rang er nach Luft. Ein schleimiger Blutstrom quoll aus seinem Mund, rann über sein Kinn, brachte ihn zum Husten. Vor Schmerzen wollte er schreien, aber er konnte nicht. Dann verlor er wieder das Bewußtsein, ehe er völlig zur Besinnung gekommen war.

"Oh, mein Gott! Laß ihn durchhalten! Bitte, hilf ihm, daß er das durchsteht! Bitte!" flehte Daisy, als sie sah, wie sein Kopf zur Seite fiel. "Bitte, laß den Arzt noch rechtzeitig kommen! Er darf nicht sterben! Er darf nicht! Er darf nicht!" stammelte sie weinerlich.

Dann sah sie, daß sich der klebrige Fleck auf dem Stück Laken, das seine Wunde bedeckte, vergrößert hatte. Daisy preßte die Lippen aufeinander, damit sie nicht vollends die Fassung verlor. Sie betete stumm vor sich hin, wusch das Blut, das jetzt wie ein roter Faden auch aus seinem Nasenloch sickerte, von seinem Gesicht und hoffte, daß der Arzt nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten ließ.

Wenig später kam Mike aufgeregt ins Zimmer gerannt. Daisy blickte erschrocken auf, da sie die letzten paar Minuten die Welt um sich total vergessen hatte und auch nicht mehr an den Jungen dachte, der, wie geheißen, zuerst in der Küche wirtschaftete, um anschließend nach Slim Sherman und dem Arzt Ausschau zu halten.

"Tante Daisy! Tante Daisy!" rief er, außer Atem zur Tür hereinstolpernd. "Slim kommt zurück und hat den Doktor mitgebracht."

"Gott sei Dank!" atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Sie erhob sich, als auch sie den Hufschlag durch die offene Tür vernahm. Gleich darauf waren polternde Schritte im Wohnzimmer zu hören. Einen Augenblick später trat der Arzt in das kleine Krankenzimmer.

"'n Tag, Mrs. Cooper", grüßte er kurz angebunden, stellte seine Tasche auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett, zog seinen Rock aus und krempelte seine Hemdsärmel hoch, während er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Jess warf.

"Guten Tag, Doktor." Daisy trat zur Seite, damit er sich über den Verletzten beugen konnte. "Ich hatte schon Angst, Sie kommen zu spät."

"Noch weiß ich nicht, ob es früh genug ist." Routinemäßig prüfte er die Pupillenreaktion seines Patienten. "War er inzwischen noch einmal bei Bewußtsein?"

"Vielleicht vor zwanzig Minuten, aber nur ganz kurz. Er war sehr unruhig und muß sehr starke Schmerzen gehabt haben. Bei … bei einem Hustenanfall wäre er beinahe … Er wäre beinahe dabei erstickt." Daisys Kehle wurde zunehmend trocken. Ihre Stimme begann zu zittern. Schließlich wurde sie so rauh, daß sie kaum noch zu verstehen war, als sie leise hinzufügte: "Er hat … Blut gehustet."

"Viel?"

Sie nickte stumm, daß Dan ihr einen hastigen fragenden Blick zuwarf, weil er mit Jess beschäftigt gewesen war und nicht auf ihre Reaktion geachtet hatte. Sie wiederholte ihre schwache Bewegung, riß jedoch mit einem Ruck entschlossen den Kopf hoch. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich wieder gefaßt.

"Ziemlich. Es war ganz frisch."

Der Arzt brummte irgend etwas vor sich hin, mahlte mit dem Unterkiefer und machte dabei ganz den Eindruck, als wäre es ihm angenehmer gewesen, seine ärztliche Arbeit nicht ausgerechnet hier verrichten zu müssen.

"Das habe ich befürchtet", war alles, was zu verstehen war, während er seine Hemdsärmel bis über die Ellbogen schob. "Ist genug kochendes Wasser da?"

"In der Küche."

"Gut. Wo kann ich mir die Hände waschen?"

"Auch in der Küche. Da sind auch Seife und Handtuch."

Jetzt hörte sie sich wieder ganz wie die tüchtige Krankenschwester an, die sie einmal war, mit ihren Gedanken voll bei der Arbeit, sich kurz fassend, bestimmt und präzise handelnd. Für emotionale Schwächen hatte sie in diesem Moment keine Zeit. Ein Menschenleben stand auf dem Spiel, das es unter allen Umständen zu retten galt.

Sie folgte dem Arzt in die Küche, um den Spirituskocher und heißes Wasser zu holen. An der Tür hielt Slim sie zurück, nachdem er am Fußende des Bettes Mike entdeckt hatte, worüber er recht ungehalten zu sein schien.

"Daisy, was sucht Mike hier? Mußte das sein? Konnten Sie ihm das nicht ersparen?"

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, Slim. Er hat alles beobachtet."

"Auch das noch!"

"Kümmern Sie sich um ihn! Ich werde dem Doktor assistieren."

Daisy schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei und eilte in die Küche, wo Doc Higgins sich Hände und Unterarme gründlich wusch.

Slim kam nun vollends ins Zimmer, stellte sich neben Mike und schlang den Arm um seine Schultern. Ängstlich sah der Junge zu ihm auf.

"Slim, nicht wahr, Jess wird nicht sterben? Er wird doch wieder gesund, nicht wahr? – Nicht wahr, Slim?" drängte er, als der Mann nicht gleich reagierte.

"Natürlich!" erwiderte er mechanisch wie ein Automat, der durch einen bestimmten Knopfdruck in Gang gesetzt wurde. Dabei glaubte er selbst nicht an das, was er sagte. "Aber jetzt mußt du gehen, damit Doc Higgins Jess helfen kann."

Das sah Mike schweren Herzens ein. Mit hängendem Kopf verließ er das Zimmer. Gleich darauf kam der Arzt mit Daisy zurück.

"Kann ich noch irgend etwas tun?" fragte Slim, unverwandt die stille Gestalt auf dem Bett anstarrend.

"Im Augenblick nicht", erwiderte der Arzt und öffnete seine Tasche. "Hoffen und beten – das ist das einzige. Kümmre dich lieber um den Jungen. Jess kannst du im Moment jedenfalls nicht helfen."

Weder der Arzt noch Daisy nahmen weitere Notiz von ihm, daß Slim nun wirklich nicht mehr stören wollte. Aber nur ungern verließ er den Raum. Nachdenklich schloß er hinter sich die Tür, kam schweren Schrittes zum Wohnzimmertisch, wo er sich tief aufatmend niederließ.

Mit gespreizten Fingern fuhr er sich durch die Haare, stützte den brummenden Schädel in seine Hände. Als er die Augen niederschlug, erlebte er in Gedanken noch einmal die Geschehnisse der letzten beiden Stunden. Zum erstenmal hatte er Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Das Ganze erschien ihm wie ein furchtbarer Alptraum, aus dem es jedoch kein erlösendes Erwachen gab; denn alles war Wirklichkeit.

Eine Hand legte sich zaghaft auf seinen Arm, riß ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er blickte auf und sah Mike neben sich stehen.

"Mein Junge", Slim verzog das Gesicht zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln, "hast du wirklich alles gesehen?"

Mike nickte, geräuschvoll schluckend.

"Wo warst du denn, als es passierte?"

"Da … da oben!" Er deutete die Treppe hinauf. "Ich … ich hatte mich hinterm Geländer versteckt."

"Dann weißt du sicher auch, was geschehen ist, nachdem mich der Kerl niedergeschlagen hat. Trafen sich die beiden tatsächlich mit jemandem? Wenn ja, konntest du den Mann sehen?"

Mike berichtete mit stockender Stimme, was sich ereignet hatte. Den Mann mit dem Namen Alex hatte er jedoch nicht sehen können.

"Slim, warum hat der Mann auf Jess geschossen?" wollte er schließlich wissen, weil das kindliche Verständnis eines Jungen in seinem Alter bei weitem nicht ausreichte, eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür zu finden.

"Wenn ich das wüßte!" Slim sah ihn ratlos an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der Kerl wollte wahrscheinlich einfach nur Blut sehen, jemandem wehtun, sonst nichts."

"Einfach so?"

"Ja, Mike, einfach so." Der Rancher überlegte eine Weile. Auf einmal besann er sich, daß er einen zehnjährigen Jungen vor sich hatte und keinen Erwachsenen. Noch ehe Mike ihn weiter löchern konnte mit Fragen, auf die er selbst keine Antwort wußte, ordnete er in ruhigem, jedoch sehr bestimmendem Ton an: "Jetzt gehst du schleunigst auf dein Zimmer! Dort bleibst du, bis du gerufen wirst!"

"Aber, ich möchte doch …"

"Keine Widerrede!"

"Ja, Slim", schmollte Mike und schlurfte davon.

Zweifellos gab er sich die größte Mühe zu gehorchen. Mit den besten Vorsätzen und der festen Absicht, dort auch zu bleiben, suchte er sein Zimmer auf. Doch als er da oben in dem Raum allein war, fühlte er sich plötzlich so verlassen, daß er es nicht aushalten konnte.

Mike schlich über den Flur zurück zur Treppe, wo er sich wieder hinter das Geländer duckte. Ganz gewiß wollte er nicht lauschen, war sogar nach allem durchaus in der Lage, zu verstehen und niemandem übelzunehmen, daß im Augenblick keiner Zeit für ihn hatte; nur brachte er es jetzt einfach nicht fertig, die Einsamkeit seines Zimmers zu ertragen.

Er beobachtete Slim, der aufstand und wie ein Uhrpendel im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu wandern begann. Mike hatte ihn noch nie so ernst gesehen.

Lärm drang durch die offene Haustür herein und kündigte die Mittagskutsche an, die ein paar Minuten Verspätung hatte. Slim unterhielt sich kurz mit dem Kutscher und bat ihn, den Gespannwechsel heute ausnahmsweise selbst vorzunehmen.

"Natürlich, Slim", nickte Abe Miller. "Da die Kutsche sowieso leer ist, werde ich mich gar nicht länger aufhalten. Dann kann ich wenigstens noch ein wenig von der Verspätung aufholen. Grüß Mrs. Cooper und Jess von mir!"

"Mach' ich", versprach der Rancher, kaum noch imstande, das Zittern seiner Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Jedesmal, wenn jemand den Namen seines Freundes erwähnte, hatte er das Gefühl, eine unsichtbare Hand zerdrückte ihm den Kehlkopf.

Daraufhin verabschiedete sich Abe Miller, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Slim kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, sondern bezog wieder Posten vor der Tür des kleinen Krankenzimmers. Dabei fragte er sich, was der Arzt so lange darin tat, obwohl kaum zwanzig Minuten vergangen waren, seit Slim den Raum verlassen hatte. Aber bereits diese kurze Zeit erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit.

Bald darauf hörte er, wie die Kutsche vom Hof rollte. Wenig später hielt eine Gruppe von Reitern vor dem Haus. Unmittelbar danach trat Mort Cory ein, während die Männer, die ihn begleiteten, draußen auf ihren Pferden warteten.

"Hallo, Mort, du warst schnell hier", begrüßte Slim den Sheriff, ziemlich tonlos dahergeredet.

"Wir haben uns beeilt. Wie geht es Jess?" Die Frage nach dem Befinden seines langjährigen Freundes war Mort offensichtlich wichtiger als die nach dem eigentlichen Tathergang.

"Ich fürchte, nicht sehr gut."

"Aber er wird es doch schaffen?"

"Ich hoffe es." Slim senkte den ernsten Blick. "Es sieht schlecht aus. Der Arzt ist gerade bei ihm. Wenigstens scheint er noch zu leben, sonst müßte Dan nicht mehr …" Plötzlich drohte seine Stimme ihren Dienst zu versagen.

"Vielleicht sieht es im ersten Moment auch nur gefährlicher aus, als es in Wirklichkeit ist", versuchte der Sheriff diese Hiobsbotschaft etwas abzuschwächen, weil er einfach nicht glauben konnte, daß Jess Harper direkt vor dem Tor zur Hölle stand und die Schwelle zumindest mit einem Bein schon so gut wie überschritten hatte.

"Ich wollte, es wäre so. Mort, du hast Jess nicht gesehen! Er ist in meinen Armen beinahe verblutet, hat bald mehr Blut gehustet, als er durch die Wunde verlor. Die Kugel muß ihn innerlich verdammt schwer zugerichtet haben, so schwer jedenfalls, daß er um ein Haar an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte."

"Meine Güte! Es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, daß Jess einmal so etwas zustoßen könnte. Ich kann es mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen! Wie ist das nur geschehen?" wollte Mort dann in dienstlichem Ton wissen.

Slim berichtete alles, was er wußte, auch das, was er von Mike erfahren hatte, gab dem Sheriff eine genaue Beschreibung der Männer, versuchte, sich an jede Einzelheit zu erinnern, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, darüber zu sprechen.

"Mike sagte, sie sind nach Norden davongeritten", schloß er seinen Bericht.

"Glaubst du, die haben auf Jess gewartet? Vielleicht wollten sie eine Rechnung mit ihm begleichen", vermutete der Sheriff, aber Slim schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Nein, Mort, das glaube ich nicht! Zuerst hatte ich zwar auch den Verdacht, aber sie kannten ihn offensichtlich überhaupt nicht. Jedenfalls behaupteten sie das sogar selbst. Dieser Hal hat einfach nur geschossen, weil es ihm Spaß machte. Es schien ihm egal zu sein, ob das nun Jess war oder irgendein anderer. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er abdrückte! Ich hatte das Gefühl, es machte ihm Freude, den Finger zu krümmen und jemandem wehzutun. Daß ausgerechnet Jess daran glauben mußte, war garantiert reiner Zufall. Wenn er nur eine oder vielleicht auch nur eine halbe Stunde später von der Weide zurückkehrte, wäre ihm gar nichts passiert. Eine halbe Stunde, Mort! Dreißig verdammte Minuten!"

"Dann hätte der Kerl vielleicht auf dich oder sogar Mrs. Daisy geschossen."

"Du willst doch hoffentlich nicht damit sagen, daß es so besser war und Jess die Kugel erwischte!" brauste Slim auf. "Glaub mir, Mort, ich würde mich auf der Stelle in Stücke schießen lassen, wenn ich Jess damit das alles ersparen könnte."

"Beruhige dich doch!" versuchte der Sheriff, den aufgebrachten Mann zu beschwichtigen. "Ich wünschte, hier wäre überhaupt nicht geschossen worden. Vergiß nicht, Jess ist auch mein Freund!"

"Natürlich", lenkte Slim schnell ein. "Wirst du die drei gleich verfolgen?"

"Ja, solange die Spuren noch nicht verwischt sind, haben wir vielleicht eine Chance. Kommst du mit?"

"Nichts täte ich lieber als das. Aber ich kann hier nicht weg. Ich darf Jess jetzt nicht allein lassen. Nicht jetzt, Mort! Ich muß dasein, wenn er mich braucht."

"Das versteh' ich." Mort erhob sich tief aufatmend. "Ich an deiner Stelle wollte auch in seiner Nähe bleiben." Wie um ihn aufzumuntern, schlug er ihm kräftig auf die Schulter. "Kopf hoch, Slim! Wir werden die Kerle schon finden."

"Paßt gut auf! Nicht daß noch mehr Blut fließt."

"Keine Sorge. Und gute Besserung für Jess. Ich drück' ihm beide Daumen. Meine Leute draußen auch."

"Danke."

Slim begleitete ihn zur Tür und blickte den Männern nach, als sie vom Hof ritten, um an den nördlichen Koppeln nach brauchbaren Spuren zu suchen. Dann schloß er langsam mit nachdenklicher Miene die Haustür.

Anschließend nahm er seine ruhelose Wanderung durchs Wohnzimmer wieder auf, wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was der Arzt so lange zu tun hatte.

Irgendwann blieb er vor dem zerschossenen Fenster stehen, um hinaus auf den sonnenüberfluteten Hof zu starren. Vor seinen Augen zogen noch einmal wie in Zeitraffer all die schönen, manchmal auch weniger angenehmen Stunden und Ereignisse vorüber, die er an der Seite des Freundes verbracht hatte. Zusammen hatten sie so manche wilde Abenteuer erlebt, mit gemeinsamer Kraft die heruntergewirtschaftete Ranch wieder in Schwung bekommen, waren schon ungezählte Meilen Seite an Seite geritten und standen sich näher als die meisten Brüder. Einer konnte sich auf den anderen absolut verlassen. Sie vertrauten einander blindlings, wären füreinander durch den schlimmsten Teil der Hölle gegangen, ohne viel zu fragen oder gar Bedingungen zu stellen. Eine tiefe, ehrliche Freundschaft verband diese zwei Männer, eine Freundschaft, die jeder Belastung gewachsen war und erst recht standhielt, wenn sie auf besonders harte Proben gestellt wurde.

Slim war nicht in der Lage, sich vorzustellen, wie es ohne Jess weitergehen sollte, falls dieser so sinnlos sterben mußte. Nicht die verlorene Arbeitskraft würde ihm fehlen – die war zu ersetzen –, sondern vielmehr der Mensch, der Freund, für den es keinen Ersatz gab, über dessen Verlust er nicht hinwegkommen könnte, obwohl er vernünftig genug war einzusehen, daß das Leben trotzdem weiterging.

Und dann! Was würde aus Mike werden? Vor vier Jahren tauchte der Junge eines Tages völlig verwahrlost und verstört auf der Ranch auf, nachdem er aus einem Waisenhaus, in dem entsetzliche Zustände herrschten, weggelaufen war. Von Anfang an fühlte sich Jess zu dem damals wirklich nur Dreikäsehoch hingezogen, kümmerte sich liebevoll um ihn, vielleicht weil er aus eigener Kindheitserfahrung wußte, wie schwer es war, gerade in diesem Alter ohne einen Menschen auszukommen, der einem Zuneigung und Verständnis entgegenbrachte. Slim erinnerte sich, wie Jess für den Jungen kämpfen mußte, ehe er endlich das Sorgerecht für ihn erhielt, um ihn vor weiteren schlimmen Erfahrungen zu schützen.

Seit der Zeit war auch Daisy Cooper auf der Ranch, die den nun auf drei Mann angewachsenen Junggesellenhaushalt mit weiblichem Einfühlungsvermögen fest im Griff hatte. Ihre mütterliche Fürsorge galt neben dem Jungen ebenso Jess Harper, der ihre erzieherische Unterstützung zu schätzen wußte; denn für einen alleinstehenden Mann war es nicht immer leicht, mit einem Kind in Mikes Alter zurechtzukommen, zumal er eher dazu bereit war, ein Auge zuzudrücken, während eine Frau doch mehr auf eine gewisse Ordnung achtete und auch energischer dafür sorgte, daß sie eingehalten wurde.

Heute lebten die vier von der Sherman-Ranch wie eine richtige Familie zusammen, obgleich sie nicht im entferntesten miteinander verwandt waren. Slim konnte einfach nicht fassen, daß dies nun vielleicht vorbei war, nur weil es einem blutdürstigen Sadisten Spaß gemacht hatte, einen Menschen zu quälen.

Bei diesem Gedanken erschrak er, ging er dabei doch unbewußt von Jess' Tod aus. Immerhin lebte der Freund noch. Selbst wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, daß er aufgrund der schweren Verwundung den Tag überstand, durfte Slim dies nicht mehr ein einziges Mal anzweifeln.

Die sich hinter ihm öffnende Zimmertür riß ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich um, sah Daisy Cooper aus dem Zimmer wanken. Neben der Tür mußte sie sich auf die Kommode stützen, weil ihr schwindelte. Die andere Hand hielt sie gegen die Stirn gepreßt. Die Frau war kreideweiß im Gesicht und offensichtlich einer Ohnmacht nahe.

"Daisy, was haben Sie?" Slim, nach ein paar großen Schritten bei ihr, legte besorgt seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie zu stützen. "Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

"Mir fehlt nichts." Ihr Widerspruch stand im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrem glasigen Blick. Zitternd fuhr sie sich übers Gesicht. "Das kommt sicher von dem vielen Chloroform."

"Was ist mit Jess?" wollte der Rancher wissen, da er eher dazu neigte, ihren Zustand nicht nur dem strengen Chloroformgeruch zuzuschreiben, sondern vielmehr dem gerade Erlebten.

"Ach, Slim!" seufzte sie, sich an seinem Arm festklammernd, weil ihr die Knie weich zu werden drohten, wenn sie an den übelzugerichteten Mann dachte. "Es ist alles so furchtbar! Warum mußte das nur geschehen?"

"Was ist mit ihm?" wiederholte Slim mit drängender Stimme, nichts Gutes ahnend. "Ist er …" Was er befürchtete, wagte er nicht auszusprechen. "Daisy, was ist mit ihm?" wiederholte er abermals und begann, sie sanft zu schütteln.

"Er … er lebt noch", stammelte sie in weinerlichem Ton, aber ihre Augen blieben trocken. Anscheinend war die seelische Belastung im Moment so groß, daß sie einfach nicht weinen konnte.

"Gott sei Dank!" Aufatmend drückte er die Frau an sich, als wollte er sich so für seine heftige Reaktion bei ihr entschuldigen. "Konnte Dan die Kugel entfernen?"

Sie nickte stumm mit niedergeschlagenen Lidern. Die Erinnerung an das Geschehen der letzten Stunde schien nicht weniger schlimm zu sein als an die Augenblicke, in denen der verhängnisvolle Schuß fiel. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte hinter allem genauso einfach die Tür schließen wie eben die des Krankenzimmers.

In ihrem beinahe sechzigjährigen Leben hatte sie schon viel Leid erleben müssen, vor allem in der Praxis ihres vor nunmehr seit fünf Jahren verstorbenen Mannes, eines Arztes und Chirurgen. Beide arbeiteten während des Sezessionskrieges in einem Lazarett, wo sie rund um die Uhr das Stöhnen und die Schreie der Verwundeten hörte, die zerschundenen und verstümmelten Körper sah, den Geruch von Blut und Tod atmete. Es machte ihr nichts aus, an der Seite ihres Mannes am Operationstisch zu stehen, ihm zu assistieren und zu helfen, wo sie nur konnte.

Aber diesmal war alles anders! Der Mann, dessen Blut sie heute gesehen, dessen Schrei sie gehört hatte, war nicht irgendein Soldat oder Fremder, den sie nicht oder kaum kannte. Ihr war, als läge nebenan ihr eigener Sohn im Sterben, dem sie nicht zu helfen vermochte.

"Was macht er denn noch so lange bei ihm?" fragte Slim plötzlich voll innerer Unruhe über diese quälende Ungewißheit.

"Er versucht, die inneren Blutungen zu stillen. Ich glaube, er will die Wunde ausbrennen."

Slim verzog den Mund. Wenn ihn jemand zwingen wollte, dem Arzt bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, hätte es ihm nicht übler sein können. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich übers Gesicht, starrte dann zur geschlossenen Tür des Krankenzimmers.

"Egal wie!" murmelte er. "Hauptsache, es gelingt ihm."

"Hoffentlich!" Daisy ließ sich von dem Mann zu einem Stuhl am Tisch führen. "Ich muß unbedingt etwas trinken, sonst wird mir übel. In der Küche muß noch Kaffee auf dem Herd stehen."

Sie wollte schon aufstehen, aber er drückte sie behutsam auf den Stuhl zurück, eilte in die Küche und kam gleich darauf mit einem vollen Tablett herein. Slim schenkte ihr ein und beobachtete sie, wie sie die Tasse mit beiden Händen halten mußte, weil sie zu sehr zitterte.

"Wo ist Mike?" wollte sie schließlich wissen und blickte sich suchend um.

"Oben in seinem Zimmer."

"Der arme Junge! Ich wollte, er hätte das nicht miterleben müssen. Es war für uns schon schlimm genug." Sie schwieg eine Weile, in der sie daran dachte, was am späten Vormittag hier vorgefallen war. "Ich möchte nur wissen, was in einem Menschen vorgehen muß, der ohne Grund auf einen anderen aus dem Hinterhalt schießt."

"Ich weiß es nicht, Daisy." Slim begann wieder, vor der Zimmertür auf und ab zu wandern. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht einmal meine Gefühle schildern, die ich hatte, als ich dabei zusehen mußte. Mir ist, wie wenn ich selbst geschossen hätte."

"Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Slim! Sie konnten Jess nicht helfen."

"Vielleicht doch!" Finster starrte er zu Boden, ohne auch nur einmal während seiner Wanderung innezuhalten. "Ich hätte das Risiko eingehen, ihn früher warnen müssen und nicht erst, als es schon zu spät war."

"Wahrscheinlich hätte das auch niemandem geholfen. Möglicherweise wären wir dann sogar alle drei tot. – O Slim!" stieß sie hervor, nachdem ihr bewußt wurde, daß sie von Jess Harper sprach, als wäre er bereits tot. "Das wollte ich nicht sagen. Mein Gott, das wollte ich wirklich nicht sagen!"

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Daisy!" bat er, trat zu ihr und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Sie können bestimmt nichts dafür. Sie nicht!"

Die Art, wie er seine Worte betonte, ließ erkennen, daß er sich selbst die schlimmsten Vorwürfe machte, den Freund nicht eher gewarnt zu haben; obgleich er ahnte, daß Jess das auch nicht viel geholfen hätte, da er in so unmittelbarer Nähe seines Zuhauses nicht mit einem Hinterhalt rechnete. Dieser Umstand wäre ihm auf jeden Fall zum Verhängnis geworden. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wäre er dem schießwütigen Hal so oder so vor die Flinte, direkt in seine Kugel gelaufen. Aber das wollte Slim nicht einsehen.

"Wissen Sie, was das Schlimmste ist? Mir war von Anfang an klar, daß diese Kerle es ernst meinten. Männer wie die bluffen nicht. Obwohl ich es besser wußte, habe ich bis zuletzt gehofft, dieser Verrückte würde nicht wirklich schießen. Und dann tut er es doch! Daisy, wenn … wenn Jess jetzt stirbt, bin ganz allein ich schuld an seinem Tod! Ich und sonst niemand!"

"Bitte hören Sie auf, so zu reden!" beherrschte Daisy, die sich einigermaßen gefaßt hatte. "Wenn Jess das wüßte! Er ließe das nicht zu."

"Er verstünde das schon, weil er nämlich an meiner Stelle genau das gleiche sagen würde. Versuchen Sie ja nicht, mir etwas anderes einzureden! Ich kenne Jess, und Sie kennen ihn auch. Deshalb wissen Sie, daß ich recht habe." Sie antwortete nicht, und Slim stampfte zum zerschossenen Fenster, um hinauszustarren. "Ich kann nur hoffen, daß Mort die Bande findet!" sagte er plötzlich ohne direkten Bezug zu dem zuletzt Gesagten.

"Weiß er denn Bescheid?"

"Ja, ich habe ihn in der Stadt getroffen. Er war vorhin mit ein paar Männern hier, um die Kerle zu verfolgen, solange die Spuren noch frisch sind. Ich wollte, ich könnte dabeisein, wenn er diese Hunde erwischt."

"Ich glaube, Sie werden hier mehr gebraucht", murmelte Daisy.

"Was meinen Sie, weshalb ich sonst hier bin?" fuhr der Rancher etwas ungehalten zu ihr herum. "Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, ausgerechnet in dem Augenblick nicht dazusein, wenn Jess …" Er verstummte, würgte den Rest des Satzes hinunter. "Mort wird die Bande auch ohne meine Hilfe finden."

"Natürlich", nickte Daisy, redlich darum bemüht, zuversichtlich zu klingen. "Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was die Kerle noch alles anstellen, ehe sie endlich hinter Schloß und Riegel sind."

"Ob Sie's gern hören oder nicht – aber das interessiert mich im Augenblick nicht im geringsten. Ich habe genug mit dem zu schaffen, was sie hier angestellt haben."

Nach unerträglichen Minuten des Wartens wollte Daisy gerade aufstehen, um nach Mike zu sehen, als endlich die Tür hinter ihrem Rücken aufging. Der Arzt trat aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte noch die Hemdsärmel hochgekrempelt und das Stethoskop um den Hals hängen. Irgendwie wirkte er abgespannt, fast ein wenig mitgenommen.

"Dan, was ist? Wie geht es ihm?" bestürmte Slim ihn und packte ihn etwas derb am Arm. "Nun red doch schon!"

Doc Higgins war anscheinend nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, denn er ließ sich mit der Antwort auffallend viel Zeit. Während er offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten suchte, griff er bedächtig nach dem Türknopf hinter sich und lehnte die Tür an den Rahmen.

"Es geht ihm nicht besonders", sagte er endlich.

"Kann ich zu ihm?"

"Das wird im Moment nicht viel Sinn haben. Er ist noch betäubt vom Chloroform."

Etwas steifbeinig stakste der Arzt zum Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich ans Kopfende zu Daisy Cooper. Die Frau starrte ihn nur an, brachte keinen Ton heraus. Higgins fingerte nach einer leeren Tasse und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. Mit einem kräftigen Schluck spülte er den ekelhaften Geschmack auf der Zunge hinunter.

Slim stand vor der angelehnten Zimmertür, wußte nicht, was er tun sollte, hatte anscheinend Angst vor dem, was ihn hinter der Tür erwartete. Schon wollte er sie aufdrücken, als er sich dazu entschloß, zuerst den Arzt um Rat zu fragen. Er kam zurück zum Tisch und ließ sich gegenüber von Daisy nieder. Dabei setzte er sich nur auf die Kante des Stuhls, wie auf dem Sprung vor einer Gefahr oder Unannehmlichkeiten.

"Wie sieht's aus, Dan? Wird er durchkommen?" bedrängte der Rancher Higgins mit Fragen, die ihm allerdings auch der Arzt nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit beantworten konnte.

"Du fragst mich, ob er durchkommt, dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal, ob er die nächste Stunde überlebt, geschweige denn den Tag." Doc Higgins hob die Schultern. Der niedergeschlagene Ausdruck seines ernsten Blickes war erschreckend. "Ich weiß nicht, ob er's schafft. Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und ist sehr schwach. Eine solche Operation unter diesen Bedingungen … Mein Gott, ich kann selbst nicht begreifen, wieso er das überlebt hat!"

"Du hast also nicht viel Hoffnung?"

"So darfst du das nicht sehen!" widersprach Dan sofort. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. "Nur, verstehst du? Ich kann ihm jetzt nicht mehr helfen. Ich habe getan, was ich tun konnte. Der Rest liegt in Gottes Hand. Wie der Allmächtige sich entscheidet, kann ich nicht voraussehen." Er warf das Geschoß auf den Tisch, das ein paarmal hin und her rollte, ehe es direkt vor Slims Hand liegenblieb. "Das verdammte Ding war nicht einfach zu entfernen. Es steckte direkt neben dem Herzen. Um ein Haar hätte es die Schlagader erwischt und ihn umgebracht."

Zuerst wagte Slim nicht, die Kugel anzufassen. Als er sie endlich berührte und zwischen den Fingerspitzen drehte, hatte er das Gefühl, eine glühende Kohle gepackt zu haben. Ihm wurde fast übel, wenn er daran dachte, daß sich das Stück Blei zwischen seinen Fingern vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit in Jess' Brust bohrte.

"Wieso ist die Kugel eigentlich steckengeblieben?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage. Vermutlich hat sie seinen Körper nicht mit voller Wucht getroffen." – Slim streifte die nicht einwandfrei funktionierende Winchester des Todesschützen mit einem flüchtigen Gedanken. – "Außerdem ist sie im leichten schrägen Winkel eingedrungen, wurde dadurch von einer Rippe abgelenkt. Beim Eindringen hat sie jedoch den Knochen ziemlich bös erwischt. Dadurch wurden Splitter mitgerissen. Einer hätte beinahe das Herz … Um ein Haar … Verdammt noch mal! Ich hoffe, ich konnte sie alle entfernen." Tief aufatmend, machte Dan ein ziemlich betretenes Gesicht, ehe er fortfuhr, wobei es sich so anhörte, als redete er mit sich selbst. "Zwei oder vielleicht auch nur einen Fingerbreit höher, und es wäre nicht so schlimm. Sie wäre glatt durch seinen Brustkorb gedrungen und hätte bei ihrem Austritt sein Schulterblatt durchschlagen oder wäre allenfalls darin steckengeblieben. Einen Bruchteil tiefer hingegen – sie hätte unweigerlich sein Herz durchbohrt."

"Dann muß Jess innerlich schwer verletzt sein."

"Ja", nickte Dan mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme.

"Wie schwer?" wollte Slim es genau wissen; aber Doc Higgins ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. "Wie schwer, Dan?"

"Ich fürchte, zu schwer", brachte der Arzt endlich mit hilfloser Geste hervor. "Ich mußte die Wunde ausbrennen, obwohl ich kein Freund von diesen altertümlichen Methoden bin. Ich habe alles Mögliche versucht, aber es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig. Er wäre mir sonst unter den Händen verblutet. Wenn Jess die nächsten zwei, drei Stunden überlebt, hat die Roßkur wohl etwas genützt, obwohl das keine Garantie ist, daß die Blutung nicht wieder einsetzen kann. Eine falsche Bewegung … ein Husten kann unter Umständen schon genügen. Ein zweites Mal könnte ich der Blutung jedenfalls nicht mehr schnell genug Herr werden. Was das bedeutet, brauche ich dir nicht zu erklären."

"Nein, dann weiß ich Bescheid", murmelte Slim mit mühsam unter Kontrolle gehaltener Stimme.

"Kopf hoch, Slim!" Mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter versuchte Dan auf einmal, ihn aufzumuntern, aber der Rancher reagierte nicht darauf. "Du kennst doch Jess und weißt, daß er 'ne zähe Natur ist. Er wird dem Teufel schon ein Schnippchen schlagen."

"Versuch mir bloß nichts einzureden!" protestierte Slim und sah den Arzt mürrisch an. "Ich weiß Bescheid. Ich habe die Wunde gesehen, das Blut, das er gehustet hat, an dem er fast erstickte. Erzähl mir also keine Ammenmärchen von Schnippchen schlagen und so!"

"Wenn du Bescheid weißt, was soll ich dir dann noch sagen?"

"Die Wahrheit, Dan, nur die Wahrheit!"

"Die kennst du doch. Du wirst mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen müssen."

Der Arzt bestätigte hiermit nichts anderes, als Slim bereits wußte. Trotzdem trafen ihn seine Worte hart.

"Ich wünschte, jemand sagte mir, das alles ist nicht wahr", redete er abwesend vor sich hin, seine Hand mit der Kugel zur Faust geballt.

Entschlossen stand er auf. Eine unwiderstehliche Kraft schien ihn zu treiben. Mit schweren Schritten stampfte er zur Tür des Krankenzimmers, drückte sie mit einer Bewegung auf, die seine ganze Entschlossenheit, aber auch Furcht zeigte. Obwohl er wußte, was ihn hinter der Tür erwartete, hatte er Angst, die Wirklichkeit könnte noch schlimmer sein als die Vorstellung davon.

Das Geschoß in seiner Faust brannte ihm fast ein Loch in die Hand, so heiß und schwer fühlte es sich an beim Anblick von Jess' leblosem Körper. Slim zögerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er langsam näherkam. Neben dem Bett blieb er stehen, fuhr sich übers Gesicht, konnte das Geschehene immer noch nicht fassen. Dann setzte er sich vorsichtig, damit die Matratze nicht federte, auf die Bettkante und starrte den Freund gedankenverloren an.

"Jess!" sprach er mit ihm, als wollte er mit seiner Stimme in sein Unterbewußtsein dringen. "Bitte verzeih mir!" stammelte er, gequält schluckend, weil er das Gefühl hatte, etwas oder jemand schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Er wußte, daß Jess ihn wegen seiner tiefen Bewußtlosigkeit nicht hören konnte; aber das war ihm egal. Während Slim noch mit sich kämpfte, um die Fassung nicht zu verlieren, hing sein Blick unentwegt an dem vom Tod gezeichneten Gesicht des Freundes.

Slim ergriff seine rechte Hand, die auf der Bettdecke lag, und drückte sie fest. Es war keine Kraft in ihr; sie war kalt und gab dem Druck seiner Finger nach.

Der Rancher schien die Welt um sich total vergessen zu haben. Es gab nur noch diese tödliche Kugel, die er in der geschlossenen Linken hielt, und das, was sie angerichtet hatte; den todwunden Freund, dem er nicht helfen konnte, der aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sterben mußte, wenn nicht bald irgendein Wunder geschah.

Fortsetzung folgt


	5. Kapitel 04

****

KAPITEL 4

Mike stand oben an der Treppe, hielt mit beiden Händen das Geländer fest umklammert, als könnte er ohne diese Stütze nicht aufrecht stehen. Von hier oben hörte er alles mit. Jetzt wünschte er sich, in seinem Zimmer geblieben zu sein, wo er von alledem nichts mitbekommen hätte. Er konnte nicht alles verstehen, nicht alles begreifen, was Doc Higgins versuchte zu erklären; aber was der Arzt damit meinte, daß Slim mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen mußte, wußte er.

Langsam wandte sich Mike um, griff haltsuchend nach der Wand, an der er bis zu seiner offenstehenden Zimmertür entlangwankte. Er merkte, wie ihm die Knie weich zu werden drohten, der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachzugeben schien.

An der Tür blieb er stehen und hielt sich am Türknopf fest. Sein Zimmer kam ihm auf einmal so fremd vor, als erkannte er es erst nach und nach an gewissen Dingen, die ihm im Laufe der Zeit ans Herz gewachsen waren. Alle diese Dinge erinnerten ihn an Jess, weil er sie ihm geschenkt hatte oder sie ein gemeinsames Abenteuer verbanden, das sie beide zusammen erlebt hatten.

Sein Blick streifte das Holzgewehr an der Wand. Er erinnerte sich, wie er Jess einmal damit im Stall überfiel, ihm hinter ein paar Heuballen auflauerte und ohne Warnung auf ihn "schoß". Jess hielt ihm eine fürchterliche Standpauke und drohte, das Ding auf der Stelle zu verbrennen, falls er so etwas noch ein einziges Mal täte.

"Man zielt mit einer Waffe nicht auf einen Menschen und schießt nicht einfach so!" hatte er ihn in strengem Ton zurechtgewiesen.

"Aber das Gewehr ist doch nur aus Holz."

"Das spielt keine Rolle!"

Jess versuchte daraufhin lange, ihm zu erklären, warum er nicht wollte, daß er selbst mit einer Attrappe während eines harmlosen Spiels auf Menschen "schoß", ohne Warnung und ohne Grund. Damals hatte Mike den Sinn seiner Worte nicht ganz verstanden. Dafür begriff er ihn heute um so besser. Der Mann heute morgen hatte auch ohne Warnung und ohne Grund geschossen.

"Jess!" stieß der Junge atemlos hervor, taumelte zu seinem Bett, auf das er sich der Länge nach warf. "Warum? Warum? Warum?" Mit beiden Fäusten trommelte er aufs Bett, vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und konnte endlich weinen. "Du darfst nicht sterben! Bitte, lieber Gott, laß ihn leben! Bitte, bitte!" flehte er wimmernd.

Mike vergaß die Welt um sich, fühlte nur den nahezu unerträglichen Schmerz, der in seinem Herzen bohrte und nagte.

So war er völlig mit sich selbst und seinem Kummer beschäftigt, daß er gar nicht merkte, wie Daisy Cooper das Zimmer betrat, wo sie ihn weinend auf dem Bett fand, den Kopf in das zerwühlte Kissen gedrückt. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, fuhr ihm liebevoll übers Haar und legte behutsam die Hand auf seinen Rücken.

"Mein Junge", sprach sie ihn mit zärtlicher Stimme an, "ich wünschte, das alles wäre dir erspart geblieben. Ich wünschte es uns allen."

Sie dachte daran, wie sehr er sich am Morgen auf den Zirkus freute, zu dem sie ihn mittags begleiten wollte. Jetzt hatte die Vorstellung hier auf der Ranch stattgefunden, aber keiner, der sie miterleben mußte, empfand einen Grund zur Freude. Zwei Männer verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken durch ihren Auftritt, hinterließen tödliche Spuren. Wenn Daisy es schon nicht ungeschehen machen konnte, so wünschte sie sich wenigstens, Mike wäre in der Schule und zumindest dann weit genug weg gewesen, als es passierte.

Mike, der zuerst nicht reagierte, als sie ihn ansprach, drehte sich plötzlich um und warf sich ihr schluchzend um den Hals.

"Jess wird sterben, nicht wahr, Tante Daisy?"

"Aber, Mike! Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

"Ich hab' doch selbst gehört, wie es der Arzt sagte."

"Hast du etwa gelauscht?"

"Das wollte ich ganz bestimmt nicht!" beteuerte Mike und fuhr mit dem Arm über sein verheultes Gesicht. "Aber ich hab's in meinem Zimmer nicht ausgehalten. Da hörte ich, wie der Doktor zu Slim sagte, daß er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen muß. Das sollte doch bestimmt heißen, daß Jess … daß er … daß er sterben muß, nicht wahr?"

Daisy antwortete darauf nicht gleich, weil ihr so schnell nicht die richtigen Worte einfielen, wich seinem tränenverhangenen Blick aus und mußte aufpassen, nicht selbst die Fassung zu verlieren.

"Sieh mal, Mike, Jess wurde durch diesen Schuß sehr schwer verwundet. Du hast selbst gesehen, was der Mann am Fenster mit seinem Gewehr angerichtet hat. Jess wird seine ganze Kraft brauchen, um wieder gesund zu werden. Aber du solltest niemals daran zweifeln, daß ihm das gelingt."

"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Du willst mich anschwindeln!"

"Es ist die Wahrheit", beteuerte sie, zweifelte jedoch selbst an ihren eigenen Worten.

"Das glaub' ich dir nicht!"

"Das solltest du aber."

Er antwortete nicht darauf, sondern weinte still vor sich hin. Nach allem, was er gehört und gesehen hatte, meinte er, es besser zu wissen. Immer wieder zogen die Bilder des Grauens an ihm vorbei, daß er sich noch fester an Daisy Cooper drückte.

"Wein dich nur aus, mein Junge", sagte sie nach einer Weile. "Vielleicht hilft es dir."

"Tante Daisy, wenn Jess stirbt, muß ich dann wieder ins Waisenhaus?" platzte er mit einem Mal heraus, wobei er sie kaum mit seinen verquollenen Augen erkennen konnte.

"Mike!" Mit einem Ruck hielt sie ihn von sich, um ihn entgeistert anzustarren. "Wie kommst du nur auf so etwas?"

"Ich … ich weiß nicht."

"So etwas will ich von dir nicht mehr hören! Hast du verstanden? Erstens wird Jess nicht sterben. Zweitens sind Slim und ich auch noch hier. So etwas darfst du nie wieder sagen! Noch nicht einmal denken darfst du so etwas! Wenn Jess das wüßte! Er würde dir den Hintern versohlen, auch wenn er das bisher noch nicht getan hat."

"Ich wollte, er könnte es auf der Stelle tun. Dann brauchte ich wenigstens keine Angst mehr zu haben, daß er …"

Die quälende Angst um den geliebten Menschen konnte ihm niemand nehmen. Während den Jungen immer wieder heftige Weinkrämpfe schüttelten, zog Daisy ihn an sich und hielt ihn schweigend in ihren Armen.

Den ganzen Nachmittag über blieb sie bei ihm. Gegen Abend schlief er vor Erschöpfung ein. Seine Augen brannten vom vielen Weinen, als hätte ihm jemand Sand hineingestreut. Schließlich fielen sie ihm vor Müdigkeit zu. Die Frau ließ ihn in den Kleidern schlafen, um ihn nicht wieder zu wecken.

Der Arzt und Slim hatten alle Hände voll mit dem Verletzten zu tun. Jess lag in hohem Fieber, warf unruhig den Kopf hin und her, sprach im Delirium wirre Worte, die nicht zu verstehen waren, stöhnte und röchelte. Dabei quälten ihn verheerende Schmerzen. Sein Atem ging schwer. Oftmals schien er kaum Luft zu bekommen. Dann endeten seine qualvollen Atemzüge jedesmal in einem entsetzlichen Röcheln und Keuchen, daß Slim dachte, er erstickte.

Während der Arzt ihn ständig mit seinem Stethoskop abhörte und dabei ein äußerst bedenkliches Gesicht machte, biß sich Slim verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe. Aus Angst, Jess die Luft wegzunehmen, wagte er kaum zu atmen.

"Dan, was ist?" fragte er mit ihm versagender Stimme, nachdem der Arzt erneut das Stethoskop ansetzte. "Wie sieht's aus?" wollte er wissen und starrte den Mann auf der anderen Seite des Krankenlagers mit feuchtschimmernden Augen und zusammengepreßten Lippen an.

Doc Higgins sah auf, senkte aber gleich wieder den Blick, weil er dem leidvollen Ausdruck in Slims Augen nicht lange standhalten konnte. Dabei schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und hob in hilfloser Ohnmacht die Schultern.

"Nicht sehr gut."

"Aber du mußt ihm doch helfen können!"

"Tut mir leid, Slim, aber ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun." Ein Ausdruck von mitfühlender Anteilnahme lag auf Dans ernstem Gesicht, als er sich über Jess hinwegbeugte und dem Rancher tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Du darfst dir nichts vormachen! So wie die Dinge im Moment stehen, wird Jess die Nacht nicht überleben. Das einzige, was du noch für ihn tun kannst, ist beten. Leider bleibt mir auch nichts anderes mehr übrig."

Slim sah den Arzt verstört an. Dans Feststellung war so entmutigend, so niederschmetternd, daß er deren Sinn zuerst nicht verstehen wollte, nicht glauben konnte, was sie bedeutete.

"Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!" würgte er hervor, weil er das Gefühl hatte, jemand drückte ihm mit festem Griff die Kehle zu.

"Slim, es fiele mir niemals ein, so etwas zu sagen, wenn es nicht wahr wäre. Du brauchst dir Jess nur anzusehen, dann weißt du, wie ernst es mir ist."

Slim konnte seine Worte nicht fassen. Als er endlich begriff, füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Eine Weile dauerte es, ehe er sich endlich wieder etwas gefaßt hatte.

"Dan, bitte", flüsterte der Rancher kaum vernehmbar, "laß mich jetzt mit ihm allein! Bitte! Nur für einen Moment."

Der Arzt nickte verständnisvoll. Tief aufatmend erhob er sich, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

An der Tür traf er auf Daisy Cooper, die sich am Türknopf festhielt, die Rechte in die Magengrube gedrückt, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, sie müßte sich übergeben. Plötzlich schwindelte ihr. Sie war froh, daß sich Doc Higgins ihrer annahm, sie stützte und zum Tisch geleitete, wo sie sich wie eine gebrechliche alte Frau niederließ. Vor kurzer Zeit noch hatte sie versucht, Mike zu trösten. Jetzt brauchte sie selbst jemanden, der ihr beistand.

"Doktor, ist das wirklich wahr?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Trotz ihrer tränengefüllten Augen versuchte sie sich immer noch zu beherrschen. "Wird Jess wirklich sterben?"

Higgins wich ihrem Blick aus. Er wußte, daß sie eine außergewöhnliche Frau war mit sehr starken Nerven, die schon viel erlebt hatte, die Kummer und Leid gewöhnt war, die den Tod schon bei vielen Menschen hatte kommen sehen, die seine Qualen und seine Grausamkeit kannte, die um ihren gefallenen Sohn genauso hatte trauern müssen wie um ihren Mann und die für die Bewohner der Sherman-Ranch mehr war als nur eine Haushälterin, die das Haus in Schuß hielt und für ihr leibliches Wohl sorgte. Sie war der gute Geist, der ruhende Pol, fast eine Art ungekröntes Familienoberhaupt, verstand es beinahe so gut wie Jess Harper, den Jungen Mike zu führen, ohne ihn zu gängeln, versuchte ihm eine Mutter oder zumindest eine gute Tante zu sein. Durch ihr ausgeprägtes weibliches Einfühlungsvermögen war sie sogar imstande, die zwei Männer im Zaum zu halten, ihr Temperament mit ungewöhnlichem Feingefühl zu zügeln, ohne zum Haustyrann zu werden.

Es war vor allem Jess, der sie deshalb von jeher bewunderte, vielleicht weil er der impulsivere, aber auch der sensiblere der beiden Freunde war, immer noch ein rechter Draufgänger, wenngleich er in den letzten Jahren wesentlich ruhiger geworden war, seit er die Verantwortung auf sich genommen hatte, Mike ein guter Freund und Kamerad zu sein, versuchte ihm den Vater zu ersetzen und ein Zuhause zu geben. Von Anfang an hatte er Mike klargemacht, daß ihr Wort soviel galt wie sein eigenes, wenn es sich um ein Verbot oder eine Erlaubnis handelte. Der Junge akzeptierte das, und sie kamen bestens miteinander aus.

Jetzt sollte all das zu Ende sein, nur weil es einem verrückten Heckenschützen eingefallen war, aus Langeweile und purem Vergnügen auf einen Menschen zu schießen.

Daisy konnte einfach die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Verbrechens nicht verstehen. Sie war grundsätzlich gegen Gewalt, begriff aber, daß ein gewisses Maß an Gewalt nicht immer zu vermeiden war, um in solch einer Zeit und einem rauhen Land wie diesem sein Leben und das von Angehörigen zu schützen und zu verteidigen. Aber einfach nur zu verletzen und zu töten, weil es Freude bereitete, einen Menschen zu quälen, zudem er einem nicht das geringste getan hatte, konnte sie nicht einmal mehr mit Sadismus erklären. Das mußte schon ein Fall von Wahnsinn sein.

"Wird er wirklich sterben?" wiederholte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Ja, Mrs. Cooper", nickte Higgins ernst, "mit ziemlicher Sicherheit."

"Mein Gott, das kann doch nicht möglich sein! Sagen Sie doch, daß das nicht wahr ist! Sie müssen sich einfach irren, Doktor!"

"Leider nicht."

"Aber wenn es einen Gott gibt, kann er so etwas doch nicht zulassen! Jess hat doch niemandem etwas getan. Warum mußte es ausgerechnet ihn treffen? Er ist doch noch viel zu jung zum Sterben!"

"Sie wissen genau, daß der Tod weder Alter noch Schuld oder Unschuld kennt."

"Aber warum ausgerechnet Jess? Warum er und dann auch noch auf solche Weise? Warum nur?"

Darauf wußte Doc Higgins keine Antwort. Als Arzt war ihm schon sooft der Tod begegnet. Er schlich sich immer heimtückisch, heuchlerisch und scheinheilig heran, streckte beharrlich die Hand nach seinen Patienten aus und wich erst wieder, wenn er bekam, was er forderte. Dann stahl er sich mit einem niederträchtigen Grinsen mit seinem Opfer davon wie ein feiger Dieb und lud ihm, Dan Higgins, die schwere Bürde auf, es den Angehörigen mitzuteilen, daß er wieder einmal seinen schwarzen Mantel ausgebreitet hatte, um seine unersättliche Gier zu stillen. Dan fiel es nie leicht, diese Bürde zu tragen. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht erinnern, daß sie ihn jemals so sehr belastete wie diesmal.

Sicherlich war einer der Gründe dafür, daß Jess Harper auch zu seinen Freunden zählte. Seit der Mann hier in der Gegend seßhaft geworden war und auf der Sherman-Ranch lebte, kannte er ihn. Dan wußte nicht mehr, wie oft er in all diesen Jahren seine zerschundenen Knochen geflickt und ihn wieder auf die Beine gebracht hatte.

Jess war gewiß nicht das, was man hätte leichtsinnig nennen können; denn Leichtsinn gehörte zweifellos zu den Eigenschaften, die er sich nicht leisten konnte. In mindestens neunzig von hundert Fällen hätte ihn diese Schwäche nämlich das Leben gekostet. Aber die Arbeit auf den Weiden mit den störrischen Rindern, den wilden und halbwilden Pferden in einem oftmals unwegsamen Gelände war nicht ungefährlich. Es mußten nicht unbedingt Viehdiebe am Werk sein, wenn er in Lebensgefahr geriet. Daran konnte auch Mutter Natur oder eine kleine Unachtsamkeit schuld sein.

Dan hätte nie für möglich gehalten, daß es einmal so schlimm kam und er ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte. Wenn Doc Higgins für ihn selbst jedoch nichts mehr tun konnte, so wollte er wenigstens versuchen, seinen Angehörigen beizustehen und ihnen zu helfen, darüber hinwegzukommen.

"Mrs. Cooper", sprach er die Frau deshalb vorsichtig mit verhaltener Stimme an, "Sie sollten sich hinlegen und ein wenig ausruhen."

"Hinlegen?" vergewisserte sie sich, ihn verständnislos anstarrend. "Wer? Ich? Ich soll mich hinlegen, wenn der Mann, der wie ein eigener Sohn für mich ist, im Sterben liegt? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!"

"Na schön, wie Sie wollen. Ich kann Sie nicht zwingen. Aber bleiben Sie wenigstens hier draußen. Es ist nun mal kein schöner Anblick, wenn ein Mensch mit dem Tode ringt." Sie holte Luft, um etwas Scharfes einzuwenden; aber er hielt sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung davon ab. "Ich bitte Sie – Jess zuliebe!"

Einen Augenblick lang hielt sie den Atem an, starrte ihn entgeistert an, schien heftig mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Schließlich nickte sie schweren Herzens.

"In Ordnung, Sie haben recht. Ich werde hier draußen bleiben – ihm zuliebe", versprach sie, und Dan Higgins merkte, wie schwer es ihr fiel.

Dann ließ er sie allein, um ins Krankenzimmer zurückzukehren.

Daisy saß noch eine ganze Weile reglos am Wohnzimmertisch, ehe sie aufstand und ein paarmal nervös durch das große Zimmer lief, bis sie beinahe über den Blutfleck "stolperte". Das getrocknete Blut hatte die Holzdielen schwarz gefärbt. Unwillkürlich sah sie Jess vor sich am Boden liegen.

"Oh, mein Gott!" stammelte die Frau und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Mit unsicheren Schritten wankte sie zu einem Sessel vor dem kalten Kamin, wo sie sich schwer in die Polster fallen ließ. Sie konnte endlich weinen. Es war für sie wie eine Erlösung.

Etwa drei Stunden nach Mitternacht erreichte Jess' Todeskampf seinen einstweiligen Höhepunkt. Einmal bäumte sich Jess in den Armen des Freundes, als wollte er so dem Feuer entkommen, das in ihm brannte. Seine Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. Ein Schrei blieb in seiner Kehle stecken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den Rancher an, ohne ihn zu erkennen.

"Das kann doch kein Mensch aushalten!" stieß Slim hervor, der es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. "Dan, so tu doch endlich was! Du mußt ihm noch mehr von dem Laudanum geben!"

"Das hat keine Wirkung mehr." Der Arzt fingerte nach einer sorgfältig beschrifteten Arzneiflasche. "Jetzt kann ich ihm nur noch das hier geben."

"Was ist das?"

"Morphium. Leider habe ich keine Injektionsnadel dabei. Dann würde es schneller wirken. Wenn er es schluckt, dauert es länger, bis es im Blut ist."

"Wenn es ihm nur hilft", murmelte Slim.

"Nun, helfen kann es ihm nicht, aber er wird es leichter haben – hoffe ich."

Ruckartig hob Slim den Kopf. Sein herausfordernder Blick verriet, daß er auf der Zunge hatte zu fragen, wobei sein Freund es durch das Morphium leichter haben sollte; aber er verkniff sich die Frage.

"Und?" würgte er statt dessen hervor, nachdem der Arzt Jess nochmals untersucht hatte.

"Unverändert", antwortete Dan im gleichen Tonfall, nahm das Stethoskop aus den Ohren und fuhr sich erschöpft übers Gesicht.

Slim beachtete den Arzt nicht weiter, der sich tief aufatmend in einem Armlehnstuhl niederließ, weil er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Der Rancher hatte nur noch Augen für den schwerverletzten Freund, der in seinen Armen ruhte.

Ständig versuchte er ihn mit seinem Körper zu wärmen, paßte sogar seinen Atemrhythmus dem seinen an, als wollte er ihm damit das Luftholen erleichtern. Dabei hatte er Angst, sich zu bewegen, weil er befürchtete, er könnte ihm sonst wehtun.

Irgendwann schlief er aufgrund völliger Übermüdung ein. Zwar wollte er nicht schlafen, aber plötzlich, nachdem es so still geworden und auch Jess einigermaßen zur Ruhe gekommen war, forderte die Müdigkeit doch ihren Tribut. Knapp zwei Stunden schlief er in dieser nicht gerade bequemen Lage. Gegen Morgen wachte er erschreckt auf, weil ihm alle Knochen wehtaten und er sich kaum regen konnte.

Jess' Oberkörper lehnte noch an seiner Brust. Sein Kopf war weit zur Seite gerutscht. Seine kalte Rechte, die in Slims Hand lag, schien ohne Leben zu sein, daß es der Rancher mit der Angst bekam.

"Jess?" rief er entsetzt, obwohl er nicht annahm, daß der Freund ihn hörte; er befürchtete sogar eher, daß er dies nie wieder tun könnte. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung legte er zwei Finger auf die Stelle, wo das Klopfen von Jess' Halsschlagader den Puls erkennen ließ. Es zeigte ihm, daß der Freund noch lebte, sein Herz gleichmäßig, jedoch nicht ganz so kräftig wie sein eigenes schlug. "Gott sei Dank!"

Jetzt stellte er auch erleichtert fest, daß Jess noch atmete, daß er nur in einem tiefen, ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf lag, hervorgerufen durch die völlige Erschöpfung und Entkräftung vom großen Blutverlust und dem hohen Fieber.

Vorsichtig schob Slim ihn von sich und bettete ihn in die Kissen. Dann zog er die Decke zurecht, wischte ihm Schweiß und Haare aus Stirn und Gesicht. Ihm kam es so vor, als wäre sein Fieber etwas gefallen. Trotzdem hatte sich Jess' besorgniserregender Zustand keineswegs gebessert, aber – und diese Tatsache wertete Slim bereits wie einen Hoffnung verheißenden Lichtschimmer in trostloser Dunkelheit – auch nicht weiter verschlechtert. Immerhin ging es schon auf den Morgen zu. Obwohl sogar der Arzt nicht damit rechnete, daß Jess solange durchhielt, lebte er noch. Unerwartet hatte er diese entsetzliche Nacht überstanden.

Slim wagte nicht, von Jess' Seite zu weichen, weil er befürchtete, der Tod wartete nur darauf, um dann ungestört mit unerbittlicher Härte zuschlagen zu können. Vielleicht konnte er ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit einschüchtern, von dem Freund, der ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war, fernhalten und ihn zum Schluß sogar vertreiben.

Auch der Arzt wachte bald auf und streckte sich stöhnend auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke. Mit steifen Gliedern erhob er sich und trat ans Bett, um sofort nach seinem Patienten zu sehen, beugte sich über ihn und untersuchte ihn sorgfältig. Dabei blickte er ziemlich ratlos, denn er hatte tatsächlich nicht damit gerechnet, daß Jess um diese Zeit noch lebte.

"Gibt's was Neues, Dan?" fragte Slim mit erwartungsvoll hochgezogenen Brauen, als wollte er etwas Bestimmtes hören.

"Sein Zustand ist unverändert kritisch. Er schwebt immer noch in Lebensgefahr. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es ein Wunder, daß er noch lebt. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, diese Nacht zu überstehen. Eigentlich müßte er längst tot sein." Dan Higgins schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Offenbar war er am Ende seiner ärztlichen Weisheit angelangt. "Ich fürchte nur, daß sich dieser knöcherne Seelenräuber nicht so leicht einschüchtern läßt und zurückkehrt, um sich doch noch zu holen, was er heute nacht nicht bekommen hat."

"Vielleicht irrst du dich. Heute nacht hast du es jedenfalls getan."

"Ich weiß. Glaube mir, Slim, ich bin selbst noch sie so froh über einen Irrtum gewesen. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich irrte mich auch jetzt."

Fortsetzung folgt


	6. Kapitel 05

****

KAPITEL 5

Nach dem Frühstück, bei dem der Arzt als einziger so etwas wie Appetit entwickelte, machte sich Mike schweren Herzens auf den Weg zur Schule, obwohl ihm überhaupt nicht der Kopf danach stand.

An diesem Morgen wäre er beinahe zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen. Kaum hatte er nämlich das Land der Sherman-Ranch hinter sich, als er sein Pony parierte, bis es in einem munteren Trab vorwärtsstrebte. Da er es jedoch nicht weiter antrieb, fiel es bald von selbst in gemächlichen Schritt. Anscheinend träumte von den beiden einer mehr als der andere: das Pferd von einer saftigen Wiese, der Junge von besseren Zeiten.

Mike hatte die Welt um sich völlig vergessen. Ihm war anzusehen, daß er eine Menge Probleme mit sich herumschleppte, daß er sich Sorgen machte, Sorgen, die ein Junge in seinem Alter besser niemals kennengelernt hätte. An seinen traurigen Augen war zu erkennen, daß er vor kurzem erst viel geweint hatte.

Er konnte keine Erklärung dafür finden, weshalb der Mann auf Jess geschossen hatte, konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wieso jemand einen Menschen ohne Grund töten wollte. Natürlich sah er ein, daß nicht jeder Jess so lieben und verehren konnte, wie er es tat, daß es Leute gab, die nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, ihm nicht besonders freundlich gesinnt waren; aber schließlich mochte er seine Schulkameraden auch nicht alle gleich gut leiden. Dem einen oder anderen wünschte er hin und wieder schon einmal etwas Böses, eine schlechte Note oder eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel, aber doch nie so etwas Schlimmes wie den Tod. Den konnten sich offensichtlich nur die Erwachsenen wünschen und bewußt bringen, eine Tatsache, die Mike sich mit seiner kindlichen Logik nicht erklären konnte. Er wußte nur, daß eben aufgrund dieser Tatsache jemand den Tod zu seinem Pflegevater gebracht hatte. Jemand hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn zu verletzen, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen in einer Heftigkeit, wie sie Mike bis dahin nicht einmal erahnte. Zum erstenmal in seinem Leben begann der Junge, jemandem den Tod zu wünschen: dem Mann, der einen Teil seiner Kindheit zerstört und Jess auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Hinter den ersten Häusern von Laramie bog Mike in die Seitenstraße, an deren Ende das Schulhaus lag. Er brachte seinen Browny auf die kleine Weide hinter dem einstöckigen Gebäude, wo schon die Pferde und Ponys seiner Schulkameraden standen, die so wie er auf den umliegenden Ranches und Farmen wohnten und jeden Morgen und Nachmittag einen ein- oder sogar mehrstündigen Weg zurückzulegen hatten.

Ohne Uhr wußte Mike, daß er heute später war als sonst. Das hatte er einfach im Gefühl. Außerdem war sein Pony sonst eines der ersten auf der Weide, während heute schon wenigstens zehn andere Tiere dort grasten. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht aufraffen, sich etwas mehr zu beeilen. Miss Finch hatte schon zum erstenmal geläutet. Sie stand im Rahmen der Tür, um darauf zu achten, daß ihre Zöglinge in einigermaßen geordneten Reihen hereinströmten, als Mike gerade erst aus dem Sattel rutschte.

Durch sein Trödeln wurde Miss Finch auf ihn aufmerksam. Mit nachdenklich zusammengezogenen Brauen beobachtete sie ihn, wie er den Bauchgurt lockerte und seinem Pony das Zaumzeug abnahm. Er hängte das Geschirr sehr sorgfältig über einen Zaunpfosten, als wäre es eines seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer. Dann nahm er seine Schulbücher. Bevor er ging, fuhr er seinem Browny noch einmal über die Nüstern und versetzte ihm einen zärtlichen Klaps auf den Hals. Fast erweckte er den Eindruck, sich nicht von ihm trennen zu wollen, als überlegte er, ob er nicht wieder aufsitzen und nach Hause reiten sollte. Gemächlich schlenderte er über den Schulhof. Dabei kickte er, wie abwesend zu Boden starrend, ein paar Steine vor sich her.

Nicht ein einziges Mal ließ Miss Finch ihn aus den Augen. Sofort merkte sie, daß irgend etwas nicht stimmte. Sie kannte ihn als einen aufgeweckten Jungen, der sich weder absonderte noch besonders hervortat. Mike war ein guter Schüler, wenn auch – Gott sei Dank! – kein Musterknabe oder gar Streber. Sein aufgeschlossenes Wesen bewies ein intaktes Zuhause, von dem so manch anderer ihrer Schüler nur träumen konnte. Meist sprühte er vor wahrer Lebensfreude, steckte die anderen regelrecht mit seiner guten Laune an. Wenn sie ehrlich sein wollte, hatte sie ihn noch nie so nachdenklich und niedergeschlagen gesehen.

Als er näher kam und kurz den Kopf hob, um mit kaum verständlicher Stimme ein "Guten Morgen, Miss Finch!" zu murmeln, wunderte sie sich über seinen glasigen Blick, seine Trübsinnigkeit, die wie eine zentnerschwere Last auf seine kindlichen Schultern drückte. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm nach, wie er als letzter hinter den anderen herschlurfte und sein Bücherbündel fast auf dem Boden schleifen ließ, als wäre es ihm zu schwer zum Tragen.

Während sich die anderen Jungen noch wilde Verfolgungsjagden rund um die Tische und Bänke lieferten, die Mädchen ärgerten und an den Zöpfen zogen, setzte sich Mike still auf seinen Platz, starrte vor sich hin, als befände er sich wie in einer Art Hypnose. Er war so intensiv mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, daß er gar nicht merkte, wie es um ihn herum still wurde, weil Miss Finch in den wilden Haufen endlich Ordnung brachte.

"Mike, träumst du?" fragte sie, ihn forschend ansehend; aber er reagierte nicht darauf. "Mike, ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Mike!"

"Ja bitte, Miss Finch?" fragte er endlich mit belegter Stimme und traurigen Augen.

"Ich fragte, ob du träumst", wiederholte sie geduldig, da sie vermutete, daß er Probleme hatte. Jedenfalls konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, ihn schon jemals so mitgenommen, so verstört gesehen zu haben.

"Nein, Miss Finch", antwortete er leise; ihr entging das Zittern seiner Stimme nicht.

"Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" vergewisserte sie sich deshalb und sah ihn ungläubig an, womit sie ihm Gelegenheit geben wollte, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken.

"Ganz bestimmt!" wich er aus.

"Mir kommt es aber nicht so vor. Dich bedrückt doch etwas." Sie kam zu ihm in die Reihe und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. "Ist dir nicht gut?"

"Mir fehlt nichts", sagte er monoton und starrte auf das Bündel Bücher vor sich auf dem Tisch.

"Mike, sieh mich mal an!" forderte sie ihn auf, ohne die Geduld zu verlieren, wenn auch ein unverkennbarer Nachdruck herauszuhören war.

Nach einigem Zögern hob Mike mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen endlich den Kopf. Die Frau erschrak ein wenig, als sie ihn aus der Nähe anschaute. Er hatte kaum Farbe im Gesicht. Um seine vom vielen Weinen geröteten, noch leicht verquollenen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten.

"Mit dir stimmt doch etwas nicht, mein Junge", stellte sie besorgt fest. "Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?"

"Bitte, Miss Finch, ich … ich kann nicht!" stammelte er, den Tränen nahe.

"Dann muß es ja etwas besonders Schlimmes sein."

Mit zusammengepreßten Lippen nickte er stumm. Dabei bemerkte sie, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hinausgerannt. Er wollte einfach weglaufen, nicht vor Miss Finch oder seinen Kameraden, die ihn neugierig anstarrten und sich sein Verhalten ebensowenig erklären konnten wie sie, sondern vor seinen Sorgen und Ängsten, vor allem vor der schrecklichen Erinnerung an das furchtbare Erlebnis und seine Folgen. Er konnte mit niemandem hier im Raum darüber sprechen. Wie sollte er auch, wenn er es zu Hause kaum fertigbrachte.

"Vielleicht kannst du später mit mir darüber reden", lenkte sie schnell ein, als sie erkannte, wie nahe er den Tränen war.

Mike antwortete nicht und wich ihrem Blick aus. Aber wo er auch hinsah, immer wieder tauchten Jess' schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und seine blutige Brust auf. Der furchtbare Anblick verfolgte ihn ebenso hartnäckig wie sein Aufschrei.

Miss Finch ahnte, daß Mikes außergewöhnliches Verhalten und seine alles in allem jämmerliche Gemütsverfassung auf einem schwerwiegenden Grund beruhen mußten, vielleicht auf einem Erlebnis, das ihm einen Schock versetzt hatte. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wie recht sie mit ihrer Vermutung hatte. Jedenfalls konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen, daß er nur aufgrund einer häuslichen Auseinandersetzung so verstimmt, so verstört war.

Er war einer ihrer wenigen Schüler, die zu Hause so gut wie nie Schwierigkeiten hatten, auch wenn sie wußte, daß er ab und zu aus kindlichem Übermut über die Stränge schlug oder einen Schabernack ausheckte. Aber welcher Junge tat das nicht in seinem Alter?

Vor allem hatte sie bisher immer Jess Harper bewundert, wie er mit diesem zehnjährigen Bündel an Energie und kindlichem Tatendrang zurechtkam, ohne die von manchen Eltern so gepriesene züchtende Gewalt anzuwenden. Offensichtlich beruhte sein erzieherischer Erfolg einzig und allein auf Liebe und Verständnis, obgleich auch er der Meinung war, ein strenges Wort könnte hier und da nicht schaden, wenn es angebracht war.

Miss Finch kannte diesen Mann, der gewiß seine Fehler hatte, manchmal sehr eigensinnig sein konnte, aber im großen und ganzen recht verträglich war und nur dazu neigte, seinen weichen Kern hinter einer rauhen Schale zu verbergen. Er besaß ein instinktives Gefühl für Gerechtigkeit, einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Freundschaft, Kameradschaft und Aufrichtigkeit – Eigenschaften, die er auch seinem Schützling mit auf den Weg zu geben versuchte.

Sollte am Ende diesem Mann, der sich fürchterlich mit ihrem Vorgänger angelegt hatte, weil dieser sich öfter einen Spaß daraus machte, seine Schüler und auch Mike körperlich zu züchtigen – meist ohne triftigen Grund –, der ihr einmal sagte, die Erwachsenen sollten die Schläge für ihresgleichen aufheben und ihre Wut nicht an Kindern auslassen, nun selbst die Hand ausgefahren sein, worüber Mike jetzt enttäuscht und so durcheinander war, grübelte sie, obwohl sie sich das nicht vorstellen konnte.

Selbst wenn Mike eine Tracht Prügel bezogen hatte – zu Recht oder zu Unrecht –, wäre er gewiß nicht derart verstört gewesen, daß ihm Angst und Entsetzen so auffällig im Gesicht standen. Irgend etwas Schwerwiegendes mußte ihn aus seinem kindlichen Gleichgewicht geworfen haben, irgend etwas, womit er nicht fertig wurde.

Sie wollte ihm noch etwas Zeit geben. Sollten seine ungewöhnliche Verschlossen- und Verstocktheit länger andauern, wollte sie auf jeden Fall zur Sherman-Ranch fahren, um mit Jess Harper zu sprechen und so vielleicht des Rätsels Lösung zu finden.

Da es für ihre Sprößlinge an diesem Morgen nur ein Thema gab und auf etwas anderes sich keiner so recht konzentrieren konnte, griff sie zum Unterrichtsbeginn eben dieses Thema auf: Zirkus. Bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen hatten alle Kinder das Spektakel am Vortag besucht. Jeder wollte als erster von seinen Erlebnissen berichten. So ging es während der ersten beiden Stunden recht turbulent zu.

"Und du, Mike?" fragte sie ihn schließlich, um ihn etwas aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. "Warst du denn nun beim Zirkus oder nicht? Du hast dich bei meiner Frage weder beim einen noch beim andern Mal gemeldet."

"Zirkus?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, worum es ging.

"Ja, du Träumer! Warst du nun dort oder nicht?"

"Nein."

"Und warum nicht? Hast du etwa auch etwas angestellt wie Joey, Frank und Amalie?"

"Nein."

"Hattest du denn niemanden, der mit dir hingehen konnte?" fragte sie weiter, um so vielleicht eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu finden.

"Doch."

"Ja, und warum warst du dann nicht dort?"

"Weil …", fing er deshalb etwas ratlos an. Da wußte sie, daß er nach einer Ausrede suchte. "Ich wollte nicht!" stieß er dann hervor, ihrem prüfenden Blick ausweichend.

"Am Montag warst du da aber noch ganz anderer Meinung!" stellte sie spitzfindig fest und wußte, daß er nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Das sah sie ihm einfach an.

"Das ist doch schon so lange her!" seufzte er mit wehmütiger Stimme, als handelte es sich um den längst vergangenen Teil eines unbeschwerten Lebens.

"Na, so lange ist das auch noch nicht her, mein Junge. Ich muß sagen, du hast eine etwas merkwürdige Auffassung von Zeit."

"Für mich ist das lange – fast eine ganze Ewigkeit."

"Es wundert mich ein wenig, wieso ein Junge in deinem Alter so etwas sagt. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wieso du auf einmal nichts mehr vom Zirkus wissen willst, gerade weil du vor dieser ganzen Ewigkeit noch völlig anderer Ansicht warst. Das muß doch einen Grund haben. Willst du mir den nicht nennen?" trieb sie ihn in die Enge, um so vielleicht den wahren Grund für sein Ausbleiben bei der Vorstellung zu erfahren, da sie jetzt annahm, daß darin auch seine Verstimmtheit begründet war.

"Ich interessiere mich halt nicht mehr dafür", erklärte er kurz angebunden in der Hoffnung, sie würde jetzt nicht mehr weiter fragen.

Dieser verdammte Zirkus! dachte er. Als ob es auf der Welt nichts Wichtigeres gäbe, als so ein paar Feuerschlucker zu bestaunen und über alberne Clowns zu lachen. Zu Hause wartete der Tod auf den Menschen, der für ihn alles bedeutete, während er sich hier über Gaukler und Schießbudenfiguren den Kopf zerbrechen sollte. Warum konnte Miss Finch ihn mit ihrer hartnäckigen Fragerei nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Für ihn völlig überraschend, gab sie es vorläufig auf. Sie wollte ihn nicht weiter drängen, weil sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, ihn mit ihren Fragen zu quälen. Statt dessen verteilte sie die Hausaufgaben. Jeder sollte einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, was ihm am besten an dem Zirkus gefallen hatte.

"Und die, die nicht zur Vorstellung waren, schreiben auf, warum sie nicht hingehen durften. Das gilt auch für diejenigen, die sich nicht mehr dafür interessieren", sagte sie am Ende der Stunde mit einem Seitenblick auf Mike, der jedoch an Hausaufgaben ebensowenig interessiert zu sein schien wie am übrigen Unterricht.

Dann entließ sie die Klasse in die Pause. Der quirlige Haufen ergoß sich lärmend auf den Schulhof. Nur Mike schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf hinaus. Miss Finch begann sich allmählich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn zu machen, blickte nachdenklich hinter ihm her, wie er sich in einen stillen Winkel des Hofes zurückzog, wo er sich auf einen Stein hockte und mit einem Stecken abstrakte Figuren in den Sand malte.

Als Miss Finchs Schatten auf ihn fiel, blickte er langsam auf, während er mit dem Stecken ziellos auf dem Boden herumstocherte, daß kleine Sandfontänen in die Höhe schossen.

"Mike, warum spielst du denn nicht mit den anderen?"

"Ich habe keine Lust."

"Junge, dich bedrückt doch irgend etwas. Jetzt sind wir allein. Da kannst du es mir doch sagen." Sie wollte ihm wirklich nur helfen, ohne neugierig zu sein. "Hast du vielleicht Ärger zu Hause? Möchtest du, daß ich einmal mit deinem Pflegevater spreche?"

Mike starrte sie entgeistert an, als hätte er nicht begriffen.

"Jess … er … er …", stotterte er. Für einen Augenblick schien er es herausschreien zu müssen, was zu Hause passiert war. Dann ließ er wieder den Kopf hängen. "Er kann nichts dafür. Es ist nicht seine Schuld", beteuerte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

"Wessen Schuld ist es dann? Und vor allem, wofür kann er nichts? Mike, du bist doch sonst nicht so verstockt. Wenn du nicht willst, daß ich ihn selbst frage, dann mußt du mir den Grund für dein merkwürdiges Verhalten nennen."

"Bitte, Miss Finch, ich kann nicht! Warum fangen Sie bloß immer wieder davon an? Ich kann mit Ihnen darüber nicht sprechen. Bitte, lassen Sie mich doch!"

"Ich will dir doch nur helfen."

"Sie können mir nicht helfen! Niemand kann mir helfen! Niemand!"

"Laß es mich wenigstens versuchen."

Miss Finchs Besorgnis wuchs mit jeder weiteren von Mikes heftigen Reaktionen.

"Ich will es nicht! Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

"Tja, wenn du dir nicht helfen lassen willst, will ich dich nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen."

Mit dieser Bemerkung ließ sie ihn allein, jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Dabei gab sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, daß er früher oder später doch ihren Rat suchte.

Nachdem sie die Klasse wieder im Unterrichtsraum versammelt hatte, rutschte Mike als letzter auf seinen Platz. Dabei machte er ganz den Eindruck, er hätte gerade erst geweint. Zwar versuchte er es zu verbergen, aber Miss Finch entgingen nicht seine traurig glänzenden Augen und die rasche Bewegung, mit der er sich mit dem Unterarm über die Nase fuhr. Sie tat jedoch, als hätte sie nichts gemerkt, und begann mit dem Unterricht.

Sie ließ die Kinder ihre Geschichtsbücher aufschlagen. Eines der Mädchen begann zu lesen, wie George Washington im Unabhängigkeitskrieg den Delaware überquerte.

"Mike, würdest du jetzt bitte weiterlesen!" forderte sie ihn auf, da sie gesehen hatte, daß er nicht bei der Sache war.

"Weiterlesen?" wiederholte er abwesend.

"Ja, an der Stelle, an der Peggy aufgehört hat."

"Ich … ich habe nicht zugehört", gestand er, gequält schluckend.

"Michael Harper!" rief sie in tadelndem Ton. Wenn sie die Kinder mit vollem Namen ansprach, war das immer ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß ihr Geduldsfaden am Reißen war.

"Ja, Ma'am?" Mike sah sie schuldbewußt an.

"Auch wenn dich irgend etwas sehr zu beschäftigen scheint, über das du mit niemandem reden kannst oder willst, finde ich es ausgesprochen unhöflich von dir, wenn du die Arbeit deiner Mitschüler derart ignorierst!"

"Ja, Ma'am." Er schluckte und senkte den Blick. "Es … es tut mir leid, Miss Finch, ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

"Na, hoffentlich! Und jetzt lies weiter!"

Den Rest des Unterrichts brachte er irgendwie herum, obwohl er nach wie vor nicht bei der Sache war. Miss Finch mußte ihn noch ein paarmal ermahnen, besser aufzupassen. Aber erst als sie mit Nachsitzen drohte, gab er sich etwas mehr Mühe.

Am frühen Nachmittag entließ Miss Finch ihre Rasselbande endlich. Mike raffte seine Schulbücher zusammen und fegte vor den anderen als erster hinaus, daß sich Miss Finch nur wundern konnte, woher dieses plötzliche Leben in ihm kam.

Schnurstracks lief er zu seinem Pony, streifte ihm in Windeseile das Zaumzeug über, zog den Sattelgurt fest und saß im nächsten Augenblick oben. Als die anderen Kinder endlich zu der kleinen Weide kamen, um ihre Ponys und Pferde zu holen, war Mike schon auf der Straße.

Miss Finch sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, während er am Schulzaun vorbeigaloppierte und weder rechts noch links blickte. Eines stand jetzt für sie fest: Ärger gab es gewiß nicht bei ihm zu Hause, denn sonst hätte er es nicht so eilig gehabt, dorthin zurückzukehren.

Sie wollte ihm noch einen Tag Zeit lassen. Vielleicht war er morgen wieder ganz der alte. Kinder hatten öfter einmal merkwürdige Launen, die Erwachsene nicht immer verstanden. Wenn er morgen jedoch noch genauso durcheinander war, konnte sie das als Laune nicht mehr bezeichnen. Dann sah sie sich doch gezwungen, hinaus zur Sherman-Ranch zu fahren, um Jess Harper von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten seines Pflegesohnes in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Fortsetzung folgt


	7. Kapitel 06

****

KAPITEL 6

So schnell wie heute war Mike noch nie zu Hause gewesen. Daisy richtete ihm rasch ein paar Brote. Wenn er erst so spät am Nachmittag aus der Schule kam, kochte sie erst abends. Mittags gab es dann nur etwas Schnelles oder Sandwiches. Oft kamen die beiden Männer auch erst spät von ihrer Arbeit zurück, daß sie die Hauptmahlzeit meistens auf den Abend verlegte, denn dann hatten sie alle Zeit, sich das Essen schmecken zu lassen.

Der Junge verschlang hastig, jedoch ohne besonderen Appetit die Sandwiches und schüttete zwei Gläser Milch hinterher, daß Daisy Cooper ihn mehrmals ermahnen mußte, ordentlich zu kauen und nicht so gierig zu sein.

"Darf ich jetzt zu Jess?" fragte er mit großen Augen, als er fertig war. "Bitte, Tante Daisy, darf ich jetzt zu ihm?"

"Ja, aber nicht so lange", nickte die Frau, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, daß sie ihn hineinlassen konnte. "Und sei leise, damit du ihn nicht störst!"

"Ich sag' kein Wort! Ganz bestimmt! Ich möchte nur bei ihm sein."

Nun war er nicht mehr zu halten. Auf Zehenspitzen kam er herangeschlichen und setzte sich ein wenig unbeholfen neben das Bett. Daisy folgte ihm bis zur Tür, beobachtete ihn eine Weile, wie er so still dasaß, den Mann auf dem Bett anstarrte, stumm und andächtig, als betete er mit ihm um sein Leben.

Mike konnte dem übermächtigen Wunsch, Jess zu berühren, seine Nähe zu fühlen, nicht lange widerstehen. Schließlich schob er seine Hand in die des Freundes, die unter der Bettdecke hervorschaute. Sie war kraftlos, schien ohne Leben zu sein. Trotzdem gab sie dem Jungen wunderbaren Halt, obgleich er selbst es war, der sie festhielt, und sie dem sanften Druck seiner Finger nachgab.

Dem Jungen fehlte völlig das Zeitgefühl dafür, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, still und unbeweglich, voller Furcht, Jess bereits mit der geringsten Bewegung zu stören oder gar wehzutun, ihn unentwegt anstarrend, als Daisy Cooper erneut in den Rahmen der Tür trat und meinte, er müßte jetzt wieder gehen.

"Bitte, Tante Daisy, nur noch ein paar Minuten! Bitte!" bettelte er, während sich seine Hand tiefer in die seines Pflegevaters grub.

"Na schön, mein Junge, noch ein paar Minuten, aber nicht länger."

Mike wandte sich wieder der reglosen Gestalt auf dem Bett zu. Tränen wollten danach drängen, aus seinen Augen zu quellen, weil er schon wieder Abschied nehmen sollte. Plötzlich spürte er, daß in Jess' bisher schlaffe Hand Leben kam, seine Finger krampfartig zuckten. Der Mann stöhnte leise. Schließlich begann er zu keuchen und zu röcheln.

"Tante Daisy!" schrie Mike.

Entsetzt sprang er auf, als er sah, wie Jess sich quälte und nach Luft rang. Im nächsten Augenblick war die Frau bei ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, kämpfte er gegen einen heftigen Hustenanfall.

"Mike!" rief sie nach dem Jungen. "Lauf und hol Slim! Schnell, beeil dich!"

Wie eine Uhrenfeder schnellte er durchs Wohnzimmer, stolperte über die Veranda, die Stufen hinunter auf den Hof.

"Slim!" schrie er aus Leibeskräften, während er auf den großen Mann zurannte, der vor der Remise gerade eine Reparatur an dem schweren Ranchwagen beendet hatte. "Slim, du mußt schnell kommen! Jess geht es ganz furchtbar schlecht."

"Um Gottes willen!" Slim hastete zur Tränke, um sich in fliegender Eile die schmutzigen Hände und Unterarme zu waschen. Noch während er sich abtrocknete, eilte er ins Haus, schleuderte das Handtuch in eine Ecke und war nach ein paar großen Schritten an der Tür zum Krankenzimmer. "Du bleibst hier draußen, verstanden?" befahl er mit sehr ernster, energischer Stimme dem Jungen, der ihm zurück ins Haus gefolgt war.

Mike nickte verschreckt und wollte ihn nicht durch sinnlose Widerrede aufhalten.

Sofort überblickte Slim die Lage, noch ehe er die Tür richtig hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Jess bekam kaum Luft. Husten und Röcheln wurden schlimmer. Ein schwerer Hustenanfall ließ seinen Körper erbeben. Während Slim sich bemühte, dem beinahe an seinem Husten Erstickenden zu helfen, hielt Daisy ihm ein Handtuch vor, in das er einen mit dunklem Blut vermischten Auswurf erbrach. Nach einem weiteren Hustenanfall lag Jess keuchend in Slims Armen, verzweifelt gegen Schmerzen und Atemnot kämpfend, ehe endlich eine wohltuende Mattigkeit seinen geschwächten Körper überfiel und er in eine tiefe Ohnmacht versank.

"Wie ruhig er auf einmal war", bemerkte Daisy mit merkwürdig heiser klingender Stimme, das verschmierte Handtuch an sich gedrückt. "Ich hatte schon Angst …"

Oft hatte sie erlebt, wie ein Sterbender vor dem nahenden Tod plötzlich von Ruhe und Zufriedenheit erfüllt wurde, wenn das Ende kam. Jetzt war sie erleichtert, daß nur eine tiefe Bewußtlosigkeit Jess von seinen Qualen erlöste.

"Gehen Sie jetzt bitte!" bat Slim. "Ich werde bei ihm bleiben und auf ihn aufpassen."

Ohne Widerrede wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Nur allzu deutlich merkte sie, daß er jetzt mit seinem Freund allein sein wollte, mit ihm, mit sich und seinem Kummer.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer, versuchte sie, Mike von seinen Sorgen abzulenken und mit etwas Sinnvollem zu beschäftigen. Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte er draußen auf dem Hof und im Stall, wo er lustlos die ihm aufgetragenen Arbeiten verrichtete und sich bald auf dem Heuboden in eine bestimmte Ecke kauerte, als suchte er diesen Platz, um sich intensiver an etwas erinnern zu können. Es war die Stelle, wo er sich vor vier Jahren versteckt hatte, ehe Jess ihn halbverhungert, ziemlich verwahrlost fand. Genau hier hatte der glücklichere Teil seines noch jungen Lebens begonnen, der seit dem Vortag in Gefahr geraten war, auf so tragische Weise zu enden.

Damals war Mike in einer stürmischen Herbstnacht wiederholt aus einem Waisenhaus bei Cheyenne davongelaufen. Bis dahin hatte er es schon ein paarmal versucht, aber sie hatten ihn immer wieder geschnappt. Obwohl die Strafen jedesmal härter ausfielen, probierte er es ständig von neuem.

Praktisch seit seiner Geburt lebte er in diesem ihm so verhaßten Heim, nachdem er eines Morgens als schreiendes Bündel vor der Tür gefunden worden war. Er wußte weder etwas über seine Eltern, noch woher er kam. Auf einem Zettel, der an die Decke geheftet war, in die man ihn gewickelt hatte, stand nur in ungelenken Buchstaben sein Vorname. Das Heimleiterehepaar nannte ihn, wenn es ihn ärgern wollte, Mike Niemand. Seit er denken konnte, kränkte ihn dieser Spitzname, den auch bald die anderen Kinder benutzten, um ihn mit ihren Hänseleien zu ärgern und auch zu quälen. In dieser Zeit hatte er oft grundlos Prügel bezogen, wochenlang Stubenarrest, manchmal sogar nur bei Wasser und Brot, durfte mit niemandem sprechen. Bei seinem letzten Weglaufen hatte er sich geschworen, lieber tot zu sein, als jemals wieder in dieses Prügelhaus, wie er das Waisenhaus getauft hatte, zurückzukehren.

In jener Nacht lief er zu den Verladekoppeln am Bahnhof, wo im ersten Morgengrauen ein paar Schweine verladen wurden. Dort kletterte er heimlich in einen der Viehwaggons. Bald darauf rollte der Zug nach Westen. Irgendwann hielt er auf freier Strecke, um Wasser zu fassen. Mike hörte, wie der Bremser offensichtlich mit sich selbst redete und froh war, daß sie bald nach Laramie kämen, wo die "stinkenden Säue", wie sich der Mann ausdrückte, den Zug wieder verlassen sollten. Sofort bekam es Mike mit der Angst, er könnte in der Stadt entdeckt und wieder zurückverfrachtet werden. Von dem Bremser unbemerkt, sprang er aus dem Waggon, wobei es ein Wunder war, daß er sich nicht verletzte.

Noch drei Tage und Nächte irrte er in der Wildnis umher, hatte nichts weiter zu essen als ein paar Scheiben trockenes Brot, die er stibitzt hatte. Am späten Abend des dritten Tages fand er endlich dieses Gehöft. Da er nicht wußte, was für Leute hier wohnten, ob sie ihm gut oder schlecht gesinnt waren, versteckte er sich sicherheitshalber vorerst hier oben auf dem Heuboden, wo er völlig erschöpft einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn eine Stimme, die vom Hof durch die halboffene Tür zu hören war. Es war Jess gewesen, der sein Pferd holen wollte und sich über die nicht verschlossene Stalltür wunderte.

"Ich könnte schwören, daß ich gestern abend den Riegel vorgeschoben habe", glaubte Mike, ihn in diesem Augenblick sagen zu hören.

Im Stall hatte Jess sofort das Gefühl, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Sein Instinkt, seine vom Leben in der freien Natur geschärften Sinne verrieten es ihm. Mehrmals fragte er, ob da jemand wäre. Alles blieb still. Doch als Heu vom Speicher durch die Ritze zwischen den Holzbohlen nach unten fiel, fuhr seine Hand unbewußt zum Schießeisen, das er stets bei der Arbeit trug, wenn er allein unterwegs war. Dann stieg er vorsichtig die Leiter nach oben. Er wußte nicht, wer oder was ihn da oben erwartete, vermutete aber, daß es ein Mensch sein mußte, denn ein Tier hätte die verriegelte Tür nicht öffnen können.

Oben entdeckte er Mike in seinem Versteck. Völlig verblüfft, stand er dem Jungen gegenüber. Wenn er mit allem gerechnet hatte, aber einen Dreikäsehoch hatte er nicht erwartet. Mike sah sein verwirrtes Gesicht vor sich, erinnerte sich, daß er im ersten Augenblick nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte.

"Wer bist denn du?" fragte er schließlich verdutzt. "Und was in drei Teufels Namen suchst du hier?"

Mike, vollkommen verstört, hatte plötzlich fürchterliche Angst, nicht vor dem Mann, sondern davor, er könnte ihn wieder zurück ins Waisenhaus bringen.

"Bitte, bitte, tu mir nichts!"

Jess starrte auf seine Rechte, die immer noch die Waffe hielt. Plötzlich kam er sich sehr lächerlich vor mit dem Schießeisen in der Hand. Mit einer hilflosen Geste, die seine ganze Verlegenheit verriet, steckte er es ins Holster zurück.

"Keine Angst, ich tu' dir nichts", versuchte er, den vor Angst zitternden Jungen zu beruhigen.

"Und du schickst mich auch nicht wieder zurück?"

"Zurück? Wohin zurück?"

"In dieses gräßliche Waisenhaus."

"Bist du von da etwa ausgebüxt?"

Mike nickte nur. Das war genau der Moment, in dem der berühmte Funke zwischen den beiden übersprang. Zwischen ihnen war etwas Eigenartiges vorgegangen, etwas, das weder Jess und erst recht nicht Mike erklären konnte.

Jess hatte ihn nicht wieder zurückgeschickt, konnte sogar seinen etwas skeptischen Freund davon überzeugen, daß dies überhaupt nicht in Frage kam. Tage und Wochen mußte er für den Jungen kämpfen, gegen Unverstand und einen schier unüberwindlichen Berg von Bürokratie und Paragraphen. Aber er hätte eher sich selbst aufgegeben als diesen flachsköpfigen Jungen, der ihm von Anfang an ans Herz gewachsen war, wofür er keinen plausiblen Grund finden konnte. Vielleicht sah er sich selbst in ihm, die eigene Kindheit, die alles andere als angenehm verlaufen war. Er wußte es nicht.

Auf jeden Fall erreichte er, daß er das Sorgerecht für den Jungen erhielt und dieser seinen Namen tragen durfte. Von nun an wagte es keiner mehr, ihn Mike Niemand zu nennen. Jetzt hatte er ein richtiges Zuhause und wußte, wohin er gehörte. Eine tiefe Zuneigung, ein inniges Verstehen verband ihn mit diesem Mann, ohne den er sich ein Leben nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Obwohl Jess hart arbeiten mußte und manchmal nicht viel Zeit hatte, war er immer da, wenn der Junge ihn brauchte.

Wenn Jess jetzt sterben mußte, nur weil es einem bösen Menschen eingefallen war, aus Langeweile und Freude am Töten auf ihn zu schießen, verlor er mehr als seinen Pflegevater und besten Freund. Niemand konnte diesen ihm liebsten Menschen auch nur annähernd ersetzen.

Die folgende Nacht war für die Bewohner der Sherman-Ranch nicht weniger schlimm als die vorangegangene. Während Daisy Cooper auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer schlief – oder es zumindest versuchte –, wich Slim Sherman keine Minute von der Seite seines schwerverletzten Freundes, der auch in dieser Nacht einen erbitterten Kampf gegen Fieber und Schmerzen führte, den er jeden Augenblick zu verlieren drohte.

Slim wußte kaum noch, wie er Jess ruhig halten sollte, als er sich im Delirium auf dem Bett wälzte und sogar ein paarmal aufstehen wollte. Bald starrte er ihn mit verstörtem Blick an, ohne ihn zu erkennen, bald lag er reglos mit aufgerissenen Augen, als lähmte ihn eine Todesangst vor etwas, das nur er wahrnehmen konnte. Dann wieder fuhr er schreiend auf und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Slim, der ihn an sich drückte und beruhigend auf ihn einredete, bis er schließlich erschöpft zusammensank und ganz still wurde, daß der Rancher jedesmal besorgt nach seinem Puls tastete, um erleichtert festzustellen, daß er noch lebte. Jess überstand mehrere Hustenanfälle, an denen er um ein Haar erstickte, trotzte den Schmerzlawinen, die ihn von Zeit zu Zeit überrollten und seinen geschwächten Körper heimsuchten wie einen Feuersturm.

Aber auch diese Nacht ging vorüber mit ihrem ständigen Auf und Ab von Schrecken und Qualen und all der Angst und Ungewißheit, was die nächste Minute brachte: Leben oder Tod. Als der Morgen zu dämmern begann, konnte Slim kaum fassen, daß ein weiterer Tag anbrach und Jess Harper noch lebte.

Selbst für den Arzt, der im Laufe des Vormittags auf der Ranch eintraf, war es unbegreiflich, wieso sein Patient solange und so hartnäckig dem Tod trotzen konnte.

"Ich möchte nur mal wissen, wie lange das noch so weitergehen soll!" murrte Slim. Das Zittern in seiner Stimme wurde fast zum Beben, als er beim Weitersprechen versuchte, die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht in Worte zu fassen. "Jess hat diese unmenschlichen Torturen nicht verdient! Nicht er! Wenn ich nur wüßte, wie ich ihm helfen kann!"

"Jedenfalls nicht, indem du dich selbst kaputtmachst, dir Tage und Nächte um die Ohren schlägst und dir obendrein noch selbst die Schuld an allem vorwirfst", wies der Arzt ihn ungewollt hart zurecht, traf damit aber offensichtlich direkt den Kern des Grundes für Slims jämmerliche Verfassung.

"Hör bloß auf, so mit mir zu reden! Ja, ich mach' mir Vorwürfe, und du wirst das nicht verhindern können!" schrie Slim den Arzt hemmungslos an. Seine Gereiztheit ließ ihn einfach die Beherrschung verlieren. "Es könnte kaum schlimmer sein, wenn ich selbst geschossen hätte! Ich habe es tatenlos mit angesehen, ohne auch nur einen Versuch zu machen, es zu verhindern. Stell dir doch mal vor, wie das ist! Dazustehen und nichts zu tun, einfach nur zuzusehen, wie man einen Freund über den Haufen schießt, der noch nie an sich selbst gedacht hat, wenn es um mein Leben ging! Und ich steh' da und rühr' keinen Finger! Ich lass' es einfach geschehen! Ich lass' es zu, daß man ihn abknallt wie einen räudigen Hund, wie einen, der's nicht besser verdient hat! Es ist ganz allein meine Schuld, wenn er jetzt durch diese Hölle gehen muß."

"Ach, und wie hättest du das verhindern wollen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", kam nach einigem Zögern die unsichere Antwort. Slim hatte sich anscheinend wieder etwas gefaßt, denn seine Stimme klang wesentlich ruhiger und kontrollierter, obwohl er sich noch nicht ganz in der Gewalt hatte. "Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte er und kehrte dem Arzt den Rücken. "Ich weiß nur, daß ich es hätte tun müssen. Jess hätte es jedenfalls an meiner Stelle getan. Er hätte die Gefahr auf sich genommen."

"Auf sich schon, aber was ist mit Mrs. Daisy? Meinst du wirklich, er hätte soviel anders gehandelt wie du? Denkst du, er hätte ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt? Seines hätte er bestimmt riskiert, so wie du es mit deinem getan hättest, wenn ihres nicht auch in Gefahr gewesen wäre. Im Grunde hätte er dir genausowenig helfen können wie du ihm. Und wenn es umgekehrt gekommen wäre, stünde er jetzt an deiner Stelle da und redete denselben Unsinn, den du von dir gibst." Der Arzt fuchtelte mit dem Stethoskop in der Luft herum, um mit den heftigen Bewegungen seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Er war verärgert über Slims Verbohrtheit und verwünschte seinen undurchdringlichen Dickschädel. "Ich weiß nur eins: Jess ist der letzte, der dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen wird. Und das weißt du auch!"

"Sicher, er ist sogar imstande und sieht die alleinige Schuld bei sich selbst. Das würde ich ihm jedenfalls zutrauen."

"Sag mal, ist es denn so wichtig, diese verdammte Schuldfrage zu klären?" wollte Dan etwas mürrisch wissen.

"Für dich vielleicht nicht, aber bestimmt für mich! – Bitte entschuldige! Ich habe mich gehenlassen. Ich habe einfach die Nerven verloren. Während ich mich hier aufführe wie ein kleiner Junge, lacht sich der Tod eins ins Fäustchen, weil er denkt, er könnte sich jetzt unbemerkt ranschleichen. Aber nicht mit mir! Jess' Leben kriegt er nicht!" Energisch trat er ans Krankenlager des Freundes. "Dafür werd' ich schon sorgen! Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wie, aber ich werde ihn schon noch vertreiben! Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!"

"Slim, hör auf, dir was vorzumachen! Auch du kannst den Lauf der Dinge nicht aufhalten."

"Warum sagst du das?"

"Die Chancen stehen denkbar schlecht für Jess. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß er es schafft, ist mehr als gering. Und selbst wenn …" Er brach ab, weil er den Rest des Satzes lieber für sich behalten wollte.

"Was ist, selbst wenn …?" Dan hatte ihn mit seiner Andeutung neugierig gemacht. Jetzt sah er erwartungsvoll auf. "Was ist, selbst wenn?"

Higgins atmete laut hörbar auf. Die Zunge hätte er sich abbeißen können, weil er überhaupt davon angefangen hatte!

"Selbst wenn er durchkommt, ist es mehr als fraglich, ob er jemals wieder ganz gesund wird."

Slim zog die Brauen zusammen, daß sich die Furchen auf seiner Stirn noch vertieften. Obwohl ihm Dan nichts anderes gesagt hatte, als er im Grunde bereits vermutete, trafen ihn seine Worte hart.

"Wie meinst du das? – Wie du das meinst, will ich wissen!" wiederholte er und war es sichtlich leid, jede Frage doppelt stellen zu müssen, ehe Dan endlich antwortete.

"Du weißt, wie ich das meine."

"Seine Lunge?"

"Ja."

"Mein Gott, warum sagt mir denn keiner, daß das alles nicht wahr ist? Verdammt noch mal! Warum sagt es mir denn nicht endlich einer?" fragte er mit ihm versagender Stimme und wußte sich in seinem Schmerz kaum noch zu helfen. "Warum mußte das nur geschehen? Herrgott noch mal! Warum mußten diese Halsabschneider ausgerechnet hierher in dieses Haus kommen? Warum, zum Teufel? – Bist du dir mit deiner Diagnose überhaupt sicher?" wollte er auf einmal wissen, als ihm einfiel, daß ihm der Arzt schon seit zwei Tagen mit angeblicher Sicherheit klarzumachen versuchte, Jess würde innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden sterben; aber er lebte immer noch.

"Absolut! Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, ob er durchkommt. Da bin ich mir nach wie vor nicht sicher, aber mit dem anderen schon. Die Kugel hat Gewebe zerrissen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Knochensplittern, die nicht weniger angerichtet haben. Ob das jemals ganz vernarbt, ohne bleibende Schäden zu hinterlassen, ist mehr als fraglich. Auf jeden Fall heilt so etwas nicht von heute auf morgen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß es überhaupt nicht heilt, ist ziemlich groß. Wenn …"

"Bitte, sprich nicht weiter!" fiel Slim ihm ins Wort. "So genau will ich es gar nicht wissen. Es ist so schon schlimm genug."

"Slim, du solltest dich endlich etwas ausruhen!" Energisch packte er ihn am Arm, um ihm zu zeigen, wie ernst ihm diese Aufforderung war. "Wie willst du Jess sonst helfen können, wenn er dich braucht? Nur ein paar Stunden, bitte!" redete der Arzt ihm ins Gewissen. "Mrs. Daisy kann solange die Wache übernehmen. Glaube mir, bei ihr ist er in besten Händen. Du kannst froh sein, daß sie in Krankenpflege soviel Erfahrung hat. Sie wird schon gut für ihn sorgen."

Der Arzt holte seine Tasche, um den Raum zu verlassen.

"Du willst schon wieder gehen?" rief Slim ihm erstaunt hinterher, als er schon an der Tür war.

"Ja, ich muß weiter. Ich habe einen weiten Weg vor mir. Ich muß noch ein paar Krankenbesuche machen. Mrs. Horsley hat letzte Woche ein Baby bekommen. Es ging ihr nicht besonders; da will ich lieber noch mal nach ihr sehen. Zuvor werd' ich kurz bei den McAllisters vorbeischauen. Auf Bar-X werde ich wahrscheinlich übernachten. Auf dem Rückweg zur Stadt komme ich auf jeden Fall hier vorbei und seh' nach Jess, obwohl ich bezweifle, daß ich bis dahin mehr für ihn tun kann als heute", erklärte Higgins mit einem langen Seitenblick auf seinen Patienten, der ihm heute nicht viel besser gefiel als gestern.

"Und wie soll ich dich bei den Horsleys schnell genug erreichen, wenn er dich braucht?"

"Slim, glaube mir, selbst wenn ich hierbliebe, könnte ich ihm nicht mehr helfen. Ich kann auch nicht mehr für ihn tun als du oder Mrs. Daisy. Begreif das doch endlich!"

"Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen."

"Es ist aber leider so. Ich würde es sonst bestimmt nicht sagen! Ich wünschte, es wäre anders."

Damit wandte er sich zur Tür, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Haus.

Nach einigem Hin und Her zog sich Slim daraufhin tatsächlich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, wo auf seinem Schreibtisch noch das aufgeschlagene Herdenbuch lag, wie er es vorgestern zurückgelassen hatte, als er bei den Eintragungen durch den unheilvollen Besuch gestört wurde. Auf der oberen Tischkante fiel sein Blick auf Jess Harpers zusammengerollten Patronengürtel, den Daisy am Vortag beim Schrubben des Zimmerbodens in seinem Versteck gefunden hatte. Sorgfältig hatte sie die Waffe, die sie aus der hintersten Ecke zu Tage förderte, in die Ledertasche geschoben. Sie wollte das Schießeisen nicht achtlos herumliegen lassen und brachte es nach nebenan. Jetzt lag der Gurt wie ein drohendes Mahnmal auf Slims Schreibtisch. Zögernd griff er danach und zog den sechsschüssigen Colt aus dem Holster.

Er ließ die leere Trommel kreisen, erinnerte sich an das, was Mike ihm berichtet hatte. Dann hatten ihn die Schrecken des furchtbaren Vormittags wieder eingeholt. Seine Hände umschlossen krampfhaft den Revolver, dessen kühler Stahl plötzlich brennendheiß zu werden schien. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz der Verzweiflung fraß sich durch Slims Brust.

"O Gott!" stieß er hervor. "Hilf ihm! Bitte, hilf ihm doch!" Erschöpft sank er in den schweren Ledersessel hinter dem Schreibtisch. Behutsam, als ob sie zerbrechen könnte, legte er die Waffe vor sich auf die Tischplatte, lehnte sich zurück und schloß die brennenden Augen. "Bitte!" flehte er mit ihm versagender Stimme. "Bitte!"

Fortsetzung folgt


	8. Kapitel 07

****

KAPITEL 7

Die Begeisterung, mit der sich Mike heute auf den Weg zur Schule machte, war um einiges geringer als gestern. Daß er die Stadt letztendlich doch erreichte, verdankte er mehr oder weniger seinem Pony, das die Strecke aus Gewohnheit kannte und längst wußte, daß eine saftige Wiese hinter der Schule wartete.

Während des Unterrichts merkte Miss Finch, daß er genausowenig bei der Sache war wie am Vortag. Still und apathisch saß er auf seinem Platz, hielt den Blick gesenkt und war anscheinend mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Obwohl sie ihn ständig ermahnte, besser aufzupassen, konnte er sich auf ihren Unterricht nicht konzentrieren. Am liebsten hätte er seine Bücher gepackt, um nach Hause zu reiten. Er wußte einfach nicht, was er hier sollte.

In der Pause sonderte sich Mike wieder ab, stand am Zaun, starrte die Straße entlang wie jemand, den in der Ferne das Heimweh quälte. Auf der kleinen Weide zog er sich rücklings auf das Gatter, hockte sich auf die oberste Querlatte und ließ das eine Bein baumeln. Er fummelte unter sein Hemd, von wo er einen Apfel hervorholte, den er von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte, und lockte damit seinen Browny.

Während das Pferd, genüßlich kauend, ihn übermütig anstupste, fuhr er ihm liebevoll über die Stirn. Dabei war ihm anzusehen, daß er auf seinen vierbeinigen Freund sehr stolz war. Seine Anwesenheit ließ ihn sogar für kurze Zeit seinen Kummer vergessen, denn er dachte daran, wie ihre Freundschaft vor gut zwei Jahren begann.

Kaum hatte er auf der Sherman-Ranch ein neues Zuhause gefunden, als er zum erstenmal auf einem Pferd reiten durfte. Jess ließ ihn damals bei sich mitreiten. Das gefiel ihm so gut, daß er nicht eher Ruhe gab, bis dieser es ihm beibrachte. Seit der Zeit versuchte der Junge, seine reiterliche Perfektion zu erlangen, was jedoch nicht leicht war, denn Jess war ein vorzüglicher Reiter. Mike bewunderte die Leichtigkeit, mit der er ein Pferd beherrschte, ihm die schwierigsten Aufgaben abverlangen konnte und es doch so aussah, als machte das Tier alles freiwillig wie von alleine. Er konnte ihn, stundenlang am Gatter stehend, bei seiner Arbeit beobachten, wenn er Pferde trainierte. Allein durchs Zusehen versuchte er von ihm zu lernen.

Nachdem Mike einigermaßen sattelfest geworden war, kam der Wunsch nach einem eigenen Pferd. Da er bald Geburtstag hatte, fragte er Jess, ob er ihm denn nicht eines schenkte.

"Ich wünsche mir nichts anderes. Bitte, bitte! Schenkst du mir eins? Eins für mich ganz allein!" hatte er gebettelt.

"Mal sehen. Aber wenn du eins bekommst, bist du dafür verantwortlich. Ein eigenes Pferd zu haben heißt nicht nur, es zu reiten, sondern auch, daß du es selbst pflegst und versorgst, seinen Stall sauberhältst und regelmäßig mit ihm arbeitest und das nicht bloß, wenn du Lust dazu hast", hatte Jess ihm versucht klarzumachen, und Mike hatte es ganz fest versprochen.

Bald darauf ritt Jess nach Billings, um einige Hengste zu verkaufen. Tatsächlich kam er mit einem zierlichen, temperamentvollen Indianerpony zurück, das lediglich halfterzahm war und ganz den Eindruck machte, nicht mehr werden zu wollen. Slim hatte ihn kopfschüttelnd gefragt, was er denn mit dem "Biest" vorhätte. Das wäre kein Biest, sondern Browny und sollte seinem Schützling gehören, hatte Jess unmißverständlich erklärt.

"Na, wenn das mal gutgeht", war Slims skeptischer Kommentar gewesen.

"Mach dir nur keine Sorgen! Das ist ein prächtiges Pferd", hatte Jess versichert.

"Fragt sich bloß, für wen. Für dich vielleicht, aber doch niemals für Mike."

"Wie soll der Junge ein guter Reiter werden, wenn er kein gutes Pferd hat?"

Mike war damals mit Daisy Cooper für ein paar Tage auf einer Nachbarfarm zu Besuch gewesen. Erst am Abend vor seinem Geburtstag kehrten sie nach Hause zurück. Im Stall stand ein sehr gut trainiertes Indianerpony, das auf den Namen Browny hörte. Jess hatte jeden Tag mit ihm gearbeitet. Schließlich mußte sogar Slim zugeben, daß in dem "Biest" mehr steckte, als er zu Anfang geglaubt hatte. Anerkennend gestand er ein, daß er, obwohl selbst ein guter Pferdekenner, dem Pferdeverstand des langjährigen Partners nicht gewachsen war.

Am nächsten Morgen führte Jess den Jungen zum Stall, um ihm sein "Schaukelpferd" zu zeigen. Mike war zunächst fürchterlich enttäuscht gewesen. Ein Spielzeug wollte er gewiß nicht! Im Stall erwartete ihn jedoch ein quicklebendiges Pony, das ihn neugierig aus großen braunen Augen ansah, als wüßte es genau, daß sie beide ab sofort zueinandergehörten.

"Ist das wirklich für mich?" hatte Mike verdutzt gefragt und Jess neben sich angesehen wie den leibhaftigen Weihnachtsmann.

"Für wen denn sonst? Außer dir hat doch heute niemand Geburtstag. Ich konnte ihn leider nicht in Geschenkpapier einwickeln. Dazu ist er ein bißchen groß. Ich hoffe, daß er dir auch so gefällt. Er heißt Browny und gehört dir ganz allein. Hier, gib ihm das und laß ihn an deiner Hand riechen, damit er deinen Geruch kennenlernt."

Jess hatte ihm einen Apfel in die Hand gedrückt, von dem er Browny abbeißen ließ. Das Pony war zutraulich und gab ihm einen übermütigen Schubs, daß Mike beinahe umgefallen wäre. Ihre Freundschaft war damit besiegelt.

"Darf ich einmal auf ihm reiten?"

"Wann immer du willst. Du brauchst mich nicht um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Er gehört dir."

Kaum hatte Mike die Großartigkeit dieser Worte begriffen, war er nicht mehr zu halten. Anfangs war Jess immer noch mitgeritten, um seinen sicheren Sitz zu prüfen, hatte ihm noch viele gute Ratschläge gegeben und ihn auch ermahnt, Browny nicht bis zum Rande der Erschöpfung zu hetzen, immer zuerst das Tier zu versorgen, zuerst an den Vierbeiner und dann erst an sich selbst zu denken. Und wenn er wirklich einmal nicht allein zurechtkäme, sollte er sich nicht scheuen, ihn um Rat und Hilfe zu bitten, ehe vielleicht etwas Ernsthaftes aus Leichtsinn oder falschem Stolz passierte. Mike hatte versprochen, das alles zu beherzigen. Bald waren er und Browny sehr gut miteinander vertraut, daß Jess seinen Schützling bedenkenlos allein reiten lassen konnte. Sattel und Zaumzeug lagen an Weihnachten unter dem geschmückten Tannenbaum, was sein Reiterglück perfekt machte.

Auf seinen Browny und den eigenen Sattel war Mike sehr stolz. Beides war für ihn von unschätzbarem Wert. Und doch hätte er sich sowohl von dem einen als auch von dem anderen leichten Herzens getrennt, wenn er damit etwas für ihn wesentlich Wichtigeres eintauschen könnte: Jess Harpers Leben und Gesundheit.

Gerade noch war ihm, der große Freund stünde neben ihm und hätte den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt wie damals im Stall, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Erschreckt blickte er auf. Miss Finch stand neben ihm. Ihre Anwesenheit brachte ihn augenblicklich auf den Boden der Gegenwart zurück. Mit Entsetzen dachte er daran, daß Jess vielleicht nie wieder neben ihm stehen und den Arm um seine Schultern legen konnte. Sekundenlang starrte Mike Miss Finch entgeistert an, während dieser furchtbare Gedanke durch sein Gehirn schoß.

"Mike, sag mal, brauchst du heute ständig Extraeinladungen? Die Pause ist vorüber."

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Miss Finch." Mike biß sich verlegen auf die Lippe und rutschte vom Zaun. "Ich habe das Läuten nicht gehört."

"Das war laut genug. Hast du wieder geträumt?"

"Ich mußte nachdenken", widersprach er, wobei er seinem Pony den Rest des Apfels gab.

"In letzter Zeit mußt du das aber sehr häufig." Noch einmal wollte sie versuchen, hinter das Geheimnis seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens zu kommen. "Willst du mir denn nicht endlich sagen, was los ist? Seit gestern benimmst du dich merkwürdig, bist völlig zerstreut, paßt im Unterricht nicht auf, kannst plötzlich die einfachsten Aufgaben nicht mehr lösen und sonderst dich ab. Anstatt die Pause mit den anderen Kindern beim Spiel zu verbringen, hockst du hier und verfütterst dein Frühstück an dieses Pferd", hielt sie ihm eine Standpauke, jedoch in sehr geduldigem Ton; aber Mike machte es ihr schwer, diese Geduld nicht zu verlieren.

"Das ist nicht dieses Pferd!" fuhr er sie aufgebracht an und hatte total vergessen, wen er vor sich hatte. "Das ist Browny, und er ist mein Freund! Und es ist meine Sache, mit wem ich das Frühstück teile. Außerdem habe ich den Apfel für ihn mitgebracht und nicht für mich."

"Wie sprichst du denn mit mir?" empörte sie sich.

"Es … es tut mir leid. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Aber warum können Sie mich nicht in Frieden lassen? Das, worüber ich nachdenken muß, können Sie ja doch nicht verstehen."

"Aber, Mike, wie soll ich etwas verstehen, was du mir nicht sagen willst?"

"Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen. Bitte lassen Sie mich doch!"

Mike ließ sie stehen und rannte zurück ins Schulgebäude. Verständnislos sah sie ihm nach.

Im nachfolgenden Unterricht strapazierte er ihre Geduld so sehr, daß sie beinahe die Beherrschung verloren hätte. Ständig schien er mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein. Wenn sie ihn ansprach, starrte er sie nur verstört an, konnte keine einzige ihrer Fragen beantworten. Selbst die einfachsten Dinge, die er sonst auf Anhieb wußte, fielen ihm nicht mehr ein.

"Mike, was hast du denn?" fragte sie zum wiederholten Mal, aber er reagierte zunächst nicht. Nachdem sie es dreimal erfolglos versucht hatte, wurde sie energischer. "Michael Harper!" Obwohl die Kinder wußten, daß es nichts Gutes bedeutete, wenn sie sie mit vollem Namen ansprach, schien das bei Mike diesmal nichts zu nützen. Wie weggetreten kam er ihr vor, fast so, als wäre er dem Geschehen hier in diesem Raum weit entrückt und hätte eine Art Vision von etwas Schrecklichem, Unfaßbarem. "Michael Harper!" wiederholte sie deshalb streng. Diesmal schien es endlich zu wirken, denn Mike zuckte wie nach einer gehörigen Ohrfeige zusammen. "Was ist nur mit dir los? Ich möchte, daß du mir das jetzt sofort erklärst, auf der Stelle! Ich bin es leid, dich ständig ermahnen zu müssen!" schimpfte sie nun doch mit ihm. Oft genug hatte sie ihm Gelegenheit gegeben, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, ihre Hilfe angeboten. Jedesmal hatte er sie abgelehnt, wollte gar nichts davon wissen. "Du störst mit deinem Desinteresse den Unterricht mehr als mit Schwätzen. Findest du es nicht unfair deinen Mitschülern gegenüber, wenn du so tust, als ginge dich ihre Anwesenheit nicht das geringste an? Wenn du mir jetzt nicht unverzüglich sagst, was los ist, wirst du nach dem Unterricht so lange hierbleiben, bis du endlich mit der Sprache herausrückst."

Sie konnte ganz deutlich erkennen, daß er bei ihren Worten erschrak.

"Aber … aber ich muß doch nach Hause", stammelte er.

"Das will ich dir gern glauben. Sobald du mir sagst, was seit gestern mit dir los ist, kannst du nach Hause gehen. Früher nicht! Und wenn du nicht willst, bleiben wir von mir aus bis morgen früh hier."

"Bitte, ich … ich kann doch nicht!" jammerte Mike; ohnmächtige Verzweiflung packte ihn.

"Das werden wir sehen", prophezeite sie wie jemand, der genau wußte, daß er am längeren Hebel saß. "Auf jeden Fall werde ich deinen Pflegevater aufsuchen und ihm von deiner Bockigkeit und Ungezogenheit berichten müssen. Denn so geht es nicht weiter."

"Das können Sie doch nicht tun, Miss Finch! Das geht nicht! Bestimmt! Glauben Sie mir! Das dürfen Sie nicht!" rief er entsetzt, als er sich vorstellte, wie sie mit energischer Rücksichtslosigkeit zu dem Sterbenskranken vordrang, um ihn mit ihren Beschwerden zu überfallen.

"Das wird ja immer schöner!" empörte sich Miss Finch, was eine feine Röte über ihr sonst rosiges Gesicht mit dem sehr hellen Teint trieb. "Jetzt willst du mir sogar noch vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe."

"Aber nein! Bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben! Es geht wirklich nicht, daß Sie jetzt mit ihm sprechen. Das ist einfach unmöglich!" versuchte er ihr klarzumachen, und seine Tränen, die etwas unkontrolliert über seine Wangen kullerten, versiegten plötzlich.

"Das wollen wir sehen!" wiederholte sie. "Und glaube ja nicht, daß du mich mit deiner Heulerei einschüchtern oder umstimmen kannst!"

"Aber …"

"Und jetzt will ich darüber nichts mehr hören, es sei denn, du hast dich endlich dazu entschlossen, dein großes Geheimnis zu lüften", unterbrach sie ihn in strengem Ton mit mahnend ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger.

Nach dieser Auseinandersetzung beschloß Mike, sich nicht weiter mit ihr anzulegen, keinen Ton mehr von sich zu geben, der nicht unbedingt nötig war. Eine härtere Strafe als die, die sie ihm aufgebrummt hatte, konnte sie sowieso nicht über ihn verhängen – was sollte er sich dann also noch Mühe mit ihr oder seinen Schulkameraden machen?

Als Miss Finch mit ihrem Unterricht fortfuhr, bemühte sie sich zwar, sich von ihrer inneren Erregung nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber ganz konnte sie sie doch nicht verbergen. Jedesmal wenn sie Mike einen mürrischen Blick zuwarf, fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht doch zu heftig reagiert und die Strafe für sein verbissenes Schweigen etwas zu hoch angesetzt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er einen triftigen Grund für sein Verhalten. Vielleicht hatte er jemandem sein Wort geben müssen oder vielleicht brachte er sogar jemanden in Gefahr, wenn er redete. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie wegen etwas, das sie nicht kannte, ein Urteil über ihn gefällt, ohne genau zu wissen, ob sie überhaupt im Recht dazu war.

Kurz vor Unterrichtsende sammelte sie die Hefte mit den Hausaufgaben ein. Sie war sehr neugierig darauf, welchen Aufsatz Mike verfaßt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sein Problem aufschreiben können, wenn er schon nicht darüber reden wollte. Noch während sie neben ihm in der Reihe stand, schlug sie sein Heft auf, als hätte sie eine Ahnung dazu getrieben, seine Arbeit sogleich zu kontrollieren. Daß er kein einziges Wort geschrieben hatte, ließ sie allerdings sofort zu ihrer ursprünglichen Meinung über ihn zurückkehren.

"Das hätte ich mir ja denken können, daß du deine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hast!" sagte sie ärgerlich und setzte in sehr spitzem Ton hinzu: "Du hattest wohl keine Lust und keine Zeit, weil du natürlich wieder nachdenken mußtest."

Erst jetzt konnte sich Mike dunkel erinnern, daß sie gestern irgend etwas von einem Aufsatz über diesen lächerlichen Zirkus gesagt hatte.

"Ich hab's vergessen", murmelte er halblaut mit gesenktem Blick vor sich hin.

"Das ist keine Entschuldigung! Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab, nicht nachdem wir hier zwei Stunden darüber gesprochen haben. Offensichtlich hängt deine Vergeßlichkeit mit den Flausen zusammen, die du seit gestern im Kopf hast."

"Ich habe keine Flausen im Kopf!"

Sie war ungerecht, und das tat ihm weh. Daß sie seine Sorgen und Ängste, die ihn sogar nachts während des Schlafs in furchtbaren Alpträumen quälten, als Flausen bezeichnete, trieb ihn fast zur Raserei. Zu diesem Urteil hatte sie kein Recht!

"Wenn das keine Flausen sind, möchte ich einmal wissen, was es sonst sein soll!" stichelte sie. "Natürlich kannst du darüber ja nicht sprechen!"

"Ich konnte nichts schreiben."

"Du wolltest nicht!" war sie der Meinung, ihn korrigieren zu müssen; sie war nahe daran, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

"Nein, ich konnte nicht!" beharrte er.

Miss Finch schien tatsächlich am absoluten Ende ihrer Geduld angekommen zu sein. Es fehlte wirklich nicht mehr viel und ihr wäre aufgrund von Mikes trotziger Reaktion die Hand ausgefahren, um ihm eine ordentliche Ohrfeige zu versetzen. Sie konnte sich jedoch gerade noch beherrschen. Damit hätte sie nämlich etwas heraufbeschworen, was gewiß nicht ihre Absicht war: das Vertrauen zu dem Jungen für alle Zeiten zu zerstören und sich obendrein noch Jess Harper zum Gegner in Sachen Erziehung zu machen; denn für eine Ohrfeige hätte der Mann in diesem Fall gewiß kein Verständnis aufbringen können. Sie hätte sich damit selbst die Basis für ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihm genommen.

"Na schön", atmete sie auf, nachdem sie sich darüber klargeworden war, "wenn du nicht konntest, dann hast du eine vortreffliche Beschäftigung während der Zeit, die du nachsitzt."

Bald darauf war die Stunde zu Ende, die Kinder packten ihre Bücher zusammen und verstauten ihre Schreibutensilien unter den Tischplatten. Mike tat, als ginge ihn das Nachsitzen nichts an, schnürte sein Bündel und wollte aufstehen, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Da stand jedoch wie aus dem Nichts Miss Finch neben ihm und versperrte ihm den Weg.

"Wir beide werden noch ein wenig hierbleiben", sagte sie mit dem typisch überlegenen Ton einer Lehrerin. "Du kannst dich ruhig wieder hinsetzen und das Tintenfaß ausräumen. Ich bin sehr gespannt, was du über den Zirkus zu schreiben hast. Vielleicht hast du später sogar Lust, noch ein wenig mit mir zu plaudern." Das Klassenzimmer hatte sich bald geleert. Miss Finch schloß die Tür hinter dem letzten ihrer Schüler ab. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde endlich anfangen mit der Arbeit", riet sie Mike schließlich, nachdem er sich nach einer Viertelstunde immer noch nicht regte.

"Mir fällt nichts ein", gab er schnippisch Kontra; im Augenblick hatte er nicht den geringsten Respekt vor ihr.

"Dann würde ich mich anstrengen, denn ehe du den Aufsatz nicht geschrieben hast, kommst du hier nicht heraus, auch wenn du mir noch soviel erzählen solltest."

Das wollen wir doch mal sehen! dachte Mike, der nicht die geringste Absicht hatte, einen Aufsatz zu schreiben oder ihr etwas zu erzählen. Er wollte nur nach Hause.

Durch das halboffene Fenster drang hin und wieder das Gezwitscher eines Vogels.

Das Fenster! schoß es Mike durch den Kopf. Irgendwann ging Miss Finch nach nebenan, wo sie sich ein paar Unterlagen holen wollte. Dabei streifte sie Mike mit einem triumphierenden Blick, wobei ihre Hand in die Rocktasche glitt, wohin sie den Türschlüssel gesteckt hatte.

Der Junge gab vor, völlig teilnahmslos zu sein. Scheinheilig wartete er, bis sie in dem kleinen Büro verschwunden war. Er hörte Papier rascheln und wie sie verschiedene Schubfächer am Schreibtisch aufzog und wieder schloß. Dann griff er nach seinem Bücherbündel und rutschte geräuschlos bis zum Ende der Bank. Mit ein paar flinken Schritten huschte er zu dem halboffenen Fenster, hievte sich auf die Fensterbank, landete nach einem wohlabgemessenen Sprung auf dem Schulhof und rannte zu seinem Pony.

Im Vorbeirennen grapschte er nach dem Zaumzeug, das über dem Pfosten hing, warf es übers Sattelhorn, schlang den Riemen seines Bücherbündels darum und hatte mit einem Ruck den Bauchgurt festgezogen, daß Browny überrascht den Kopf hob. Mit einem behenden Schwung zog er sich in den Sattel, packte in die Mähne seines Ponys und hieb ihm die Hacken in die Seiten. Browny galoppierte erschreckt los, fegte quer über den Schulhof, an einer völlig überrumpelten Miss Finch vorbei, setzte mit einem kühnen Sprung über den Zaun und jagte mit Mike die Straße entlang.

"Mike!" schrie sie ihm nach. "Komm sofort zurück!"

Aber der Junge störte sich nicht daran. Er beachtete sie noch nicht einmal, als er an ihr vorbeipreschte. Ehe sie richtig begriff, daß er sie überlistet hatte, war von ihm nichts mehr weiter als eine Staubwolke zu sehen.

Nachdenklich schüttelte sie den Kopf und kehrte in das leere Klassenzimmer zurück. Während sie zusammenpackte, grübelte sie wieder darüber nach, was wohl der Grund für sein mehr als merkwürdiges Verhalten war. Sie wußte nur eines: häuslicher Ärger, wie sie zunächst angenommen hatte, war es gewiß nicht. Nur, wenn sie den ausschließen konnte – was war es dann? Sie war wirklich gespannt, was sie von Jess Harper erfahren würde.

Fortsetzung folgt


	9. Kapitel 08

****

KAPITEL 8

Slim war in dem schweren Ledersessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch tatsächlich eingenickt. Ein paar wenige Stunden hatte er mehr oder weniger fest geschlafen, als ihn der Lärm, der durch das offene Fenster hereindrang, erschreckt hochfahren ließ.

Es war die Mittagskutsche, die heute auf die Minute pünktlich eintraf. Er hörte, wie im Hof der Kutscher das Sechsergespann zügelte und dann seinen Fahrgästen zurief:

"Sherman-Ranch, fünfzehn Minuten Aufenthalt!"

Der Rancher ging hinaus, um die Pferde zu wechseln und den Passagieren die obligatorische Frage zu stellen, ob sie eine kleine Erfrischung wünschten. Aber diese lehnten dankend ab, wollten sich nur ein wenig die Beine vertreten. Es war ihm gerade recht, denn er mochte jetzt niemand Fremdes im Haus haben. Auch mit dem Kutscher wechselte er nur die üblichen Worte, belangloses Gerede wie meistens.

Rasch versorgte er die sechs Pferde. Da rollte auch schon die Gegenkutsche in den Hof, die er ebenso routinemäßig abfertigte, weder an einer Unterhaltung mit dem Fahrer noch mit den Insassen interessiert war. Als auch sie endlich weiterfuhr, kehrte Slim ins Haus zurück.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, daß Jess ihn nicht brauchte, ging er nach nebenan, um sich zu rasieren und zu waschen. Danach fühlte er sich etwas wohler, wenn er mit seinem Aussehen nach einem kritischen Blick in den Spiegel auch nicht zufrieden war. Er war hager geworden. Um seine müden Augen lagen tiefe, dunkle Ringe. Es war ihm anzusehen, daß er die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen und eine Menge Probleme hatte. Die Sorge um den schwerverwundeten Freund stand ihm jedenfalls sehr auffällig im Gesicht.

Später zog er sich ins Krankenzimmer zurück. Irgendwie traute er dem Frieden nicht, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Jess für längere Zeit völlig ruhig war und still auf dem Bett lag.

Derweil half Mike Daisy Cooper mit unübersehbarem Widerwillen, den Tisch abzuräumen. Küchendienst hatte ihm noch nie besonderen Spaß bereitet, ja, er sah es sogar manchmal als richtige Strafe an, wenn er beim Abwasch helfen sollte; aber heute hatte er besonders wenig Verständnis dafür. Miss Finch war er extra davongelaufen, um so schnell wie möglich nach Hause und zu Jess zu kommen. Jetzt war er hier, aber anstatt zu ihm zu dürfen, sollte er schon wieder etwas tun, wofür er nicht die geringste Lust hatte. Er wünschte sich, endlich erwachsen zu sein, damit er selbst bestimmen konnte, was er tun durfte oder sollte und was nicht.

"Wie war's denn eigentlich in der Schule?" wollte Daisy auf einmal wissen, um ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

"Langweilig wie immer", schwindelte Mike.

Er wollte nicht erzählen, was vorgefallen war; aber er war dazu erzogen, nicht zu lügen – vor allem nicht zu Hause! Deshalb plagte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen schließlich so sehr, daß er sich Daisy anvertrauen mußte. Mit ihr konnte er darüber reden, auch wenn sie vielleicht schimpfte. Daß er darüber mit Jess hätte reden können, bedurfte keiner Frage. Bei Slim jedoch war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Wahrscheinlich wäre er bei ihm aber auch früher oder später mit der Sprache herausgerückt, wenn vielleicht auch nicht ganz freiwillig.

"Das hört sich ganz so an, als wäre da noch mehr gewesen", sagte Daisy spitzfindig, merkte sie doch sehr deutlich, daß er etwas loswerden wollte, sich aber noch nicht so recht getraute.

"Na ja, Miss Finch wollte, daß ich nachsitze, aber ich bin abgehauen."

"Mike!" entfuhr es Daisy prompt mit unüberhörbarem Tadel in der Stimme.

"Ich konnte nicht anders!" versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen. "Sie wollte, daß ich erzähle, warum ich soviel nachdenken muß. Aber das konnte ich nicht! Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht mit ihr! Das weißt du doch, Tante Daisy! Mit niemandem kann ich das! Und da hat sie gesagt, ich müßte so lange dableiben, bis ich es ihr gesagt habe. Aber dableiben konnte ich doch auch nicht! Ich wollte … ich mußte doch nach Hause. Ich habe mir ganz schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Ich mußte immerzu an Jess denken. Ich hatte so entsetzliche Angst, daß er … daß er … Es ging ihm doch so furchtbar schlecht, und da hatte ich Angst … Tante Daisy, du kannst das verstehen, nicht wahr? Da konnte ich doch nicht den ganzen Tag in der Schule bleiben. Ich wäre gestorben vor Angst. Wenn Jess … wenn er … Miss Finch wollte kommen und mit ihm sprechen. Als ich sagte, das ginge nicht, hat sie das nicht verstanden. Sie hat geschimpft, aber ich konnte ihr nicht sagen, warum es nicht geht. Bitte, Tante Daisy, das mußt du mir glauben!" sprudelte es aufgeregt aus ihm heraus.

"Beruhige dich, mein Junge!" versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. "Ich will dir ja gerne glauben, kann dich sogar verstehen. Aber du weißt hoffentlich, daß es nicht recht war, was du getan hast. Man darf nicht einfach weglaufen."

"Aber ich wußte doch nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte."

"Auf jeden Fall nicht dich klammheimlich aus dem Staub machen! Du hättest versuchen müssen, dein Verhalten zu erklären."

"Aber das habe ich doch! Ich konnte ihr nur nicht erzählen, was passiert ist. Ich konnte ihr nicht sagen, was ich alles gesehen und gehört habe."

"Trotzdem bist du dir hoffentlich im klaren darüber, daß du deshalb Ärger bekommen wirst."

"Du wirst es Slim doch nicht erzählen?"

"Nein, das mußt du schon selbst tun. Aber den meinte ich auch nicht. Nein, ich habe da eigentlich mehr an Miss Finch gedacht. Sie wird der Sache nachgehen und garantiert bald hier auftauchen. Dann wirst du dich zumindest bei ihr entschuldigen müssen."

"Das will ich gern tun", war Mike reumütig bereit. "Vielleicht kommt sie auch gar nicht."

"Weißt du was? Darüber zerbrechen wir uns den Kopf, wenn sie da ist", meinte Daisy auf einmal und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an, was soviel bedeutete, daß er mit ihrer Hilfe rechnen konnte, obwohl sie sein Verhalten nicht billigte.

"Und du bist mir nicht böse?"

"Ich will einmal ein Auge zudrücken, aber nur, wenn du einsiehst, daß es nicht richtig war, was du da angestellt hast. Und du mußt mir versprechen, so etwas nicht noch einmal zu tun. Man darf vor seinen Problemen nicht davonlaufen. Man muß versuchen, sie zu lösen, sonst holen sie einen immer wieder ein."

"Ich weiß", nickte Mike schuldbewußt.

Ihre Worte waren genau die, die ihm Jess Harper eingeschärft hatte. Als er daran dachte, merkte er, daß er ihn enttäuscht hatte, ohne es zu wollen.

"Geh jetzt, mein Junge!" erlaubte sie ihm, um ihn etwas aufzumuntern. "Den Rest schaffe ich allein."

"Wirklich?" Vor Freude strahlten zwei große Augen in seinem aufgehellten Gesicht. "Darf ich wirklich zu Jess?"

"Na, nun lauf schon!"

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm nach, wie er quer durchs Wohnzimmer rannte und dann abrupt vor der angelehnten Tür des Krankenzimmers stehenblieb. Etwas zaghaft drückte er die Tür auf, als fürchtete er sich vor dem, was ihn dahinter erwartete.

"Slim, darf ich …?" fragte er leise, weil er Angst hatte, er könnte sonst Jess stören.

Der Rancher, der gerade dabei war, den kalten Umschlag auf Jess' Stirn zu erneuern, warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter.

"Ja, komm nur, mein Junge."

Das ließ sich Mike natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Neben Slim blieb er stehen und beobachtete ihn andächtig bei seiner Arbeit. Dann haftete sein Blick unbeweglich auf Jess' grauem Gesicht, in dem sich seit dem Vortag nichts geändert hatte. Auf seinen eingefallenen Zügen und um seine geschlossenen Augen lagen immer noch diese erschreckenden Schatten des Todes. Er kam Mike so hilflos und schwach, ja, fast zerbrechlich vor wie jemand, der keine Kraft mehr zum Leben hatte.

"Slim, geht es Jess denn noch nicht besser?" wollte er auf einmal wissen, den großen Mann neben sich hilfesuchend am Hemdsärmel zupfend. Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu ihm auf, als hoffte er, der Rancher könnte etwas tun oder wenigstens Jess' erbärmlichen Zustand zum Guten hin ändern.

"Leider nicht sehr viel, Mike, aber doch schon etwas."

"Dann wird er auch nicht sterben, oder? Er wird doch wieder gesund, nicht wahr? Sag doch! Wird er wieder gesund?"

"Daran solltest du nicht ein einziges Mal zweifeln! Du weißt doch, daß Jess nicht so leicht kleinzukriegen ist. Wenn er erst das Fieber überstanden hat, hat er es so gut wie geschafft."

Daraufhin schwieg Mike eine ganze Weile, in der er sich seine eigenen Gedanken machte. Gleichzeitig wuchs wieder der Wunsch in ihm nach dem körperlichen Kontakt zu Jess, das Verlangen, seine Nähe zu spüren, einfach zu wissen, daß er da war und lebte.

"Slim", wandte er sich schließlich an den Rancher, weil er es nicht mehr länger aushielt, "darf ich mich zu Jess setzen und seine Hand halten? Bitte!"

"Na schön", willigte Slim nach einigem Zögern ein. "Aber paß auf und tu ihm nicht weh!"

"Ganz bestimmt nicht!" versprach Mike. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als diesem ihm liebsten Menschen irgendwelche Schmerzen zu bereiten; er wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, wagte kaum zu atmen, denn er befürchtete, daß ihn dies bereits stören könnte. Dann umschloß er seine Rechte mit beiden Händen, als könnte er so dieses tragische Schicksal, das offensichtlich nicht aufzuhalten war und trotz Slims Behauptung, daß es dem Freund angeblich etwas besser ginge, unerbittlich seinen Tribut forderte: Jess' Leben.

Unbeweglich saß Mike da, starrte ihn unentwegt an, ohne weitere Notiz von seiner übrigen Umgebung zu nehmen. Wenn die Welt untergegangen wäre – er hätte es gar nicht gemerkt. Seine Welt war bereits am Untergehen und nur durch Jess' Überleben zu retten, was ihm jedoch äußerst fraglich erschien, wenn er ihn sich anschaute, wie er so leblos und still vor ihm lag. Er wünschte sich, daß er endlich die Augen aufschlüge und etwas sagte.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, hatte Mike alles um sich herum vergessen. Noch nicht einmal Daisy Cooper registrierte er, die kurz hereinschaute, um Slim mitzuteilen, daß sie zum Waschhaus gehen wollte.

Der Lärm auf dem Hof ließ den Rancher aufhorchen, während Mike ihn gar nicht wahrnahm. Jedenfalls reagierte er nicht darauf, sondern kuschelte sich fester an Jess und schloß die Augen, als wollte er an seiner Seite einschlafen und von unbeschwerteren Zeiten träumen.

Nur ungern verließ Slim das Zimmer, aber er wollte nachsehen, wer da zu so ungewohnter Zeit vorbeikam. Seit dem Dienstagmorgen war er gegenüber unangekündigtem Besuch mißtrauisch geworden. Vorsichtshalber wollte er schon den Patronengurt mit seinem Schießeisen holen. Da erkannte er durch das zerschossene Fenster Miss Finch, die einen leichten Einspänner direkt vor dem Haus anhielt.

Erleichtert atmete Slim auf, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, denn von Fremden hatte er einstweilen genug. Durch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte er sich, daß bei Jess alles in Ordnung war, ließ aber die Tür des Krankenzimmers hinter sich offenstehen, damit er ihn vom Wohnzimmer aus im Auge behalten konnte.

An der Haustür klopfte es.

"Ist jemand zu Hause?" fragte im gleichen Augenblick eine Frauenstimme, die eindeutig Miss Finch gehörte.

Während sie ungeduldig darauf wartete, bis sich auf ihre Worte jemand meldete und ihr die Tür öffnete, blickte sie sich neugierig um. Gerade begann sie sich über das glaslose Fenster direkt neben der Tür zu wundern – vielleicht hatte Mike die Scheibe bei einem übermütigen Schabernack zerschlagen und deshalb eine Strafe aufgebrummt bekommen, denn Fensterscheiben waren in dieser Zeit ein nicht zu übersehender und auch recht teurer Luxus –, an dem eine Gardine mit einem häßlichen, wie verkohlt aussehenden Flecken wedelte, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde und Slim Sherman vor ihr stand.

"Guten Tag, Miss Finch", grüßte er etwas unbeholfen, sichtlich erstaunt, sie zu sehen. "Was führt Sie denn zu uns?"

"Guten Tag, Mr. Sherman", erwiderte sie. Irgendwie kam er ihr verändert vor. "Darf ich einen Augenblick hereinkommen?"

"Aber natürlich! Bitte sehr!" Er ließ sie herein. "Mrs. Daisy ist im Waschhaus. Soll ich …"

"Nein, lassen Sie nur! Ich möchte sie nicht stören. Ich wollte eigentlich zu Mr. Harper."

Sie merkte, wie sich seine Miene verdunkelte, als hätte jemand in einem Zimmer die Vorhänge zugezogen. Da sie sich seine Reaktion nicht erklären konnte, befürchtete sie schon, daß Streit in der Luft lag. Vielleicht war eine unerwartete Zwistigkeit zwischen den beiden Männern der Grund für Mikes Verhalten. Sollte am Ende ihre langjährige Freundschaft aufgrund einer Meinungsverschiedenheit ins Wanken oder gar in Gefahr geraten sein? Zwar konnte sie sich das kaum vorstellen, aber von Daisy Cooper wußte sie, daß es hin und wieder Reibereien zwischen den beiden geben konnte, die zuweilen sogar ziemlich heftig ausfielen.

"Tut mir leid, Miss Finch, aber das ist im Moment nicht möglich", erklärte Slim, ihrem fragenden Blick ausweichend.

"Ach? Ist er gar nicht zu Hause?"

"Doch, er ist da."

"Ja, aber warum kann ich dann nicht zu ihm? Ich habe dringend mit ihm zu reden."

"Wie gesagt, das geht im Augenblick nicht. Um was handelt es sich denn? Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"

"Das glaube ich nicht. Ich möchte schon mit ihm persönlich sprechen. Wieso ist das denn nicht möglich, wenn er doch zu Hause ist?"

"Er ist verhindert. Sie müssen schon mit mir vorliebnehmen. Er kann wirklich nicht."

Um ein Haar wäre er unfreundlich geworden. Im Augenblick hatte er nicht die nötige Geduld für ihre Hartnäckigkeit, mit der sie darauf bestand, seinen Freund sprechen zu wollen.

Seine fadenscheinige Begründung erinnerte Miss Finch an Mikes Worte.

"Es ist aber sehr wichtig!"

"Das will ich Ihnen gern glauben. Trotzdem können Sie jetzt unmöglich zu ihm."

"Na schön", gab sie endlich nach, da sie einsah, daß es zwecklos war, Slim Sherman von der Dringlichkeit ihres Vorhabens, mit Jess Harper reden zu wollen, in irgendeiner Weise zu überzeugen. Vielleicht gelang es ihr, bis zu ihm vorzudringen, wenn sie erst einmal den Grund ihres Besuches erklärt hatte. Auf jeden Fall stimmte sie diese Geheimniskrämerei sehr nachdenklich. "Es handelt sich um Mike."

"Nanu?" Slim sah sie verwundert an, obwohl er sich hätte denken können, daß es nur um den Jungen gehen konnte, wenn Miss Finch so ganz unangekündigt hier auftauchte und mit solcher Vehemenz seinen Partner zu sprechen wünschte. "Hat der Junge etwas ausgefressen?"

"So einfach ist das nicht zu sagen. Keine Sorge! Er hat nichts angestellt. Es ist nur …" Sie wußte nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte, machte eine hilflose Geste. "Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich Ihnen das erklären soll. Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn ich darüber mit Mr. Harper spreche. Schließlich ist er Mikes erziehungsberechtigter Vormund und Pflegevater."

"Nun, ich bin zwar in dieser Beziehung ganz Ihrer Meinung, trotzdem wird es nicht möglich sein. Glauben Sie mir, es geht beim besten Willen nicht! – Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals", sagte er dann eifrig, als er sich seiner Unfreundlichkeit bewußt wurde, "aber ich habe Ihnen noch gar keinen Platz angeboten. Wollen Sie sich nicht einen Augenblick setzen? Möchten Sie vielleicht eine Tasse Kaffee? Ich …"

Er hatte sich schon halb umgewandt, um mit ihr zum Tisch zu gehen, aber sie fiel ihm, dankend ablehnend, ins Wort.

"Nein, vielen Dank! Ich will mich nicht lange aufhalten. Eigentlich habe ich gar keine Zeit, aber …" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. Beim Aufschauen fiel ihr Blick durch die offene Tür des Krankenzimmers, denn Slim versperrte ihr nun nicht mehr die Sicht. Jetzt glaubte sie mit einem Schlag eine Antwort auf ihre vielen Fragen gefunden zu haben. Zumindest ging ihr in bezug auf Mikes merkwürdiges Verhalten ein erstes Licht auf. "Ach!" machte sie erstaunt, fast sogar ein wenig verblüfft. "Das habe ich nicht gewußt. Sie hätten mir doch getrost sagen können, daß Mr. Harper krank ist."

Etwas überrascht folgte Slim ihrem Blick. An die offene Tür hatte er nicht mehr gedacht. Er hatte nicht gewollt, daß sie zu sehen bekam, was sie nun doch gesehen hatte. Aber jetzt war es geschehen, daß er nur noch das Beste daraus machen konnte.

"Krank?" Im ersten Augenblick wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Nun ja, so kann man es auch nennen."

"Etwas Ernstes?"

"Es ist leider mehr als das."

"Aber hoffentlich nichts Ansteckendes, wenn der Junge so nahe bei ihm ist. Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, aber …"

"Keine Sorge, ich kann Sie beruhigen", fiel er ihr sofort ins Wort. "Es ist bestimmt nichts Ansteckendes."

"Sind Sie sich da wirklich sicher? Er sieht aus … als ob er hohes Fieber hätte … Ich möchte bestimmt nicht neugierig sein … aber was hat er denn? Doch nicht etwa einen Unfall?"

"Nein, kein Unfall." Eigentlich hatte Slim die feste Absicht, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Nach kurzem Zögern fuhr er jedoch fort. "Warum soll ich es Ihnen eigentlich nicht sagen? Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn Sie es von mir erfahren, ehe Ihnen irgendwer ein sensationstriefendes Märchen erzählt."

"Mr. Sherman, was ist hier passiert?" forderte sie ihn mit Nachdruck auf. "Vielleicht beantworten Sie auf diese Weise meine vielen Fragen, die ich habe. Vielleicht erklärt das auch, warum Mike sich seit gestern so merkwürdig verhält."

"Merkwürdig?"

"Ja, anders als sonst. Ich möchte fast sagen, er wirkt völlig verstört. Ich habe das Gefühl, der Junge hat ein sehr großes Problem, vielleicht sogar Angst, mit der er nicht fertig wird. Ich kenne ihn so jedenfalls nicht, so verstockt und interesselos. Etwas scheint ihn sehr zu beschäftigen, etwas, über das er jedoch nicht reden will oder kann. Ich dachte, daß Mr. Harper vielleicht wüßte, was los ist. Deshalb wollte ich mit ihm sprechen. Hat womöglich seine Krankheit oder sein Zustand etwas mit Mikes Verhalten zu tun? Wenn nicht, was hat den Jungen dann so verändert? Was ist mit ihm los? Oder soll ich besser fragen, was ist mit Jess Harper?"

"Das werde ich Ihnen sagen, aber es wird keine angenehme Geschichte."

"Wenn ich ihn mir selbst nur von weitem so anschaue, erwarte ich auch nichts Angenehmes. Was ist geschehen?"

Slim holte tief Luft. Sekundenlang suchte er nach den passenden Worten. Schließlich erzählte er ihr, was vor zwei Tagen auf der Ranch vorgefallen war.

"Das ist ja furchtbar!" entfuhr es einer entsetzten Miss Finch am Ende seiner kurzen Schilderung. "Und Mike? Was ist mit dem Jungen?"

"Tja, das Schlimmste für ihn ist, daß er alles mit angesehen hat."

"Mein Gott! Aber das ist ja schrecklich!"

"Es ist mehr als das, Miss Finch. Es ist ein einziger zur Wirklichkeit gewordener Alptraum, der sogar beinahe mich um den Verstand bringt, wenn ich bloß anfange, über alles nachzudenken. Vielleicht können Sie sich vorstellen, wie es in mir aussieht, nachdem ich tatenlos mit ansehen mußte, wie man meinen besten Freund über den Haufen geschossen hat, aus reiner Mordgier zur Belustigung eines in meinen Augen Wahnsinnigen. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, daß irgendwer auch nur ahnen kann, was es für einen Jungen in Mikes Alter heißt, wenn er erleben muß, wie man den Menschen, der für ihn Vater und Mutter, großer Bruder und Freund zugleich ist, der ihm alles auf dieser Welt bedeutet, vor seinen Augen so zurichtet. Ich wage nicht daran zu denken, was geschieht, wenn Jess …" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen.

"Ist es denn so schlimm?" Offensichtlich war diese Nachricht so ungeheuerlich für Miss Finch, daß sie daran zu zweifeln begann, alles richtig verstanden zu haben.

"Schlimm? Das ist ein sehr mildes Wort, um die Lage hier zu beschreiben. Und was mit Mike seit der Zeit los ist, brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu sagen."

"Wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn Sie ihn nicht zu Mr. Harper ließen?"

"Wie könnte ich ihm verbieten, bei dem Menschen zu sein, an dem sein Herz hängt, den er über alles liebt auf dieser Welt? Soll ich es ihm tatsächlich verbieten nach dem, was er erleben mußte, was er mehr oder weniger unbeabsichtigt mitgekriegt und gehört hat?"

"Vielleicht gerade deshalb."

"Und wie sollte ich ihm dieses Verbot Ihrer Meinung nach erklären?"

Miss Finch sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ratlos hob sie die Schultern. Auf diese Frage wußte sie auch keine Antwort.

"Ich meinte ja nur", sagte sie schließlich. "Ich kann mir eben nicht vorstellen, daß es für einen Jungen in Mikes Alter gut ist, wenn er mit ansehen muß, wie ein Mann gegen Fieber und Schmerzen zu kämpfen hat."

"Da bin ich ganz Ihrer Meinung. Nur um das zu verhindern, ist es bereits zu spät. Ich weiß nicht, Miss Finch, ob Sie schon einmal gesehen haben, wie ein Schuß jemanden zu Fall bringt, wie eine vierundvierziger Gewehrkugel in den Körper eindringt und höllische Schmerzen verursacht, daß selbst ein Mann wie Jess Harper, der bestimmt hart im Nehmen ist, aufschreit, weil er sie nicht ertragen kann. Und wenn Sie sich jetzt noch vorstellen, daß Mike das alles mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat, verstehen Sie vielleicht, daß das, was er im Moment sieht, mehr als harmlos ist. Der Junge braucht gerade jetzt die Nähe dieses Menschen, allein schon deshalb, damit er sich nach diesem furchtbaren Erlebnis vergewissern kann, daß er noch atmet, noch lebt. Es bräche ihm das Herz, wenn ich ihm verbieten würde, bei ihm zu sein, solange es Jess' Zustand irgendwie zuläßt."

"Womöglich haben Sie recht, ich weiß es nicht." Miss Finch wich seinem Blick aus, starrte an ihm vorbei auf den schwerverwundeten Mann im Hintergrund, an dessen Lager Mike kniete, den Kopf an seine Wange drückte und seine kraftlose Hand hielt.

Miss Finch war erst seit gut einem Jahr im Westen, hatte in dieser Zeit schon viel gelernt und auch erlebt, welch rauhes Land es hier am Rande der Zivilisation war, daß, obwohl es schon wesentlich ruhiger zuging, seit auch hier Gesetz und Ordnung Einzug hielten, immer noch viel zuviel geschossen wurde und oftmals nackte Gewalt herrschte, wenngleich wenigstens in diesem Bezirk ein energischer Sheriff Cory mit seinen Leuten sein Mögliches tat und gegen jegliche Ausschreitungen streng vorging; aber der Arm des Gesetzes konnte nicht überall sein. Viel zu oft hatte sie schon gehört, daß die einsamen Farmen und Ranches von Halbstarken überfallen wurden, manchmal ohne einen einzigen Nickel Beute abzuwerfen, denn die Landbevölkerung war hier nicht reich. Eine Postkutsche zu plündern konnte da wesentlich ertragreicher sein und zudem ungefährlicher als eine Bank, denn in der Stadt wachte das Auge des Gesetzes. Manchmal wurde auch eine entlegene Poststation von einer Bande von Wegelagerern heimgesucht. Erst vor ein paar Wochen hatte man bei einem solchen Überfall einen Posthalter an der Strecke nach Cheyenne getötet.

Bei all diesen Verbrechen war jedoch die Habgier des Menschen der auslösende Faktor, was Miss Finch bis zu einem gewissen Grade verstehen, allerdings nicht billigen konnte. Was jedoch den Mann mit dem Namen Hal dazu veranlaßt hatte, auf Jess Harper zu schießen, konnte sie nicht begreifen. Aber selbst wenn, hätte sie sich kaum vorstellen können, was sowohl er als auch Mike durchstehen mußten. Aus unmittelbarer Nähe hatte sie jedenfalls noch nicht erlebt, wie ein Mensch niedergeschossen wurde. Sie legte auch keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, diese Erfahrungslücke zu schließen.

"Ich kann nur versuchen, es mir vorzustellen, weil ich so etwas, dem Himmel sei Dank, noch nicht erleben mußte. Ich wünschte nur, Mike wäre diese Erfahrung ebenfalls erspart geblieben."

"Tja, Miss Finch, das wünschte ich auch, und nicht nur Mike, sondern uns allen, vor allem jedoch Jess. Wissen Sie, wie weh das tut, wenn man zusehen muß, wie sich ein nahestehender Mensch quält?"

"Bitte, hören Sie auf! So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen!" wehrte Miss Finch mit erhobenen Händen ab.

"Ich habe Ihnen das nur gesagt, weil ich annehme, daß er Ihnen nicht ganz gleichgültig ist. – Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich im gleichen Atemzug, als er sah, wie eine feine Röte über ihren hellen Teint flog und sie sich verlegen abwandte, "ich hätte nicht zu persönlich werden sollen, aber ich denke, als Jess' bester Freund durfte ich das sagen. Ich wollte Sie gewiß auch nicht erschrecken, aber vielleicht fällt es Ihnen so leichter, sich ein Bild von den Ausmaßen dieses ungebetenen Besuches vom Dienstagmorgen zu machen", lenkte er schnell von ihren eigenen Gefühlen ab, um sie nicht weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen. "Noch beim Frühstück hat sich Mike wie jedes andere Kind auf den Zirkus gefreut, die albernen Narren, die Kunststücke der Gaukler und den ganzen Rummel darumherum. Nur wenig später hat für uns der Zirkus hier stattgefunden. Auf die Vorstellung hätten wir alle verzichten können."

Als Miss Finch ihre Lider wieder hob, war die verräterische Farbe in ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Statt dessen tat sie, wie wenn es ihre Verlegenheitsgeste nicht gegeben hätte.

"Jetzt kann ich auch Mikes merkwürdige Reaktion verstehen, als ich ihn nach seinen Erlebnissen fragte. Um über den Vorfall hier nicht sprechen zu müssen, hat er einfach Desinteresse vorgetäuscht. Nun weiß ich, wie sehr ich ihn mit meiner Fragerei gequält habe. Mein Gott, wenn ich das geahnt hätte! Er sagte aber auch kein Sterbenswörtchen, sondern immer nur, er könne über das, worüber er nachdenken muß, nicht sprechen. Jetzt, nachdem ich das alles weiß von Ihnen, kann ich ihn begreifen."

"Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Miss Finch. Sie können bestimmt nichts dafür. Der Schock, den der Junge erlitten hat, ist einfach so groß, daß er darüber nicht sprechen kann. Ich hoffe, daß er irgendwann Gelegenheit bekommt, mit Jess darüber zu reden. Ich glaube, er ist der einzige, dem er sich anvertrauen kann. Vielleicht überwindet er dann dieses Trauma."

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte das alles schon viel früher gewußt", redete sie vor sich hin, als sie sich über ihre Mitschuld an Mikes fluchtartigem Verschwinden und seinem nicht gerade respektvollen Benehmen während der letzten zwei Tage bewußt geworden war.

"Sie haben sich bestimmt nichts vorzuwerfen. Sie können gewiß nicht das geringste für das, was hier vorgefallen ist."

"Nein, dafür nicht, aber für Mikes Benehmen. Jetzt kann ich verstehen, daß er gar nicht anders handeln konnte. Er mußte weglaufen. Ich hätte es an seiner Stelle auch getan."

"Er ist weggelaufen? Wieso denn das?"

Sie berichtete in kurzen Worten von dem, was in der Schule vorgefallen war, ohne daß sie dabei die geringste Spur von Groll empfunden hätte. Slim hingegen fand Mikes Benehmen zunächst nicht für zu entschuldigen.

"Schimpfen Sie nicht mit ihm, Mr. Sherman! Nicht jetzt! Er würde es nicht verstehen."

"Aber er weiß, daß man vor seinen Problemen nicht davonlaufen darf."

"Das hat er auch nicht getan. Oder denken Sie, daß er vor diesem Problem davonlaufen kann?"

"Ich fürchte, nein", mußte Slim zugeben, über die Schulter nach hinten blickend, auf Jess' Krankenlager, an dessen Seite Mike kniete und sich fest an ihn gedrückt hielt, als hätte er Angst, jemand könnte ihm diesen über alles geliebten Menschen für immer wegnehmen. Bei diesem Bild verflog der düstere Ausdruck in Slims ernstem Gesicht. "Ich wünschte, er könnte es. Dieses eine Mal wünschte ich es uns allen."

"Mr. Sherman, ich glaube, das beste wird sein, wenn ich Mike für die nächsten Tage vom Unterricht befreie, zumindest solange, bis es Mr. Harper wieder bessergeht." Slim holte schon Luft und wollte etwas einwenden, aber sie kam ihm zuvor. "Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, daß dies nicht nötig wäre. Es ist nötig, glauben Sie mir! Oder meinen Sie, daß es Sinn hat, Mike in einen Unterricht zu zwingen, auf den er sich aus verständlichen Gründen beim besten Willen nicht konzentrieren kann? Ich bin sicher, daß er den Lehrstoff sehr leicht nachholen wird, wenn er das alles erst einmal überstanden hat. Er mußte sich schon genug quälen."

"Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht", nickte Slim nach langem Zögern. "Sie haben sehr viel Verständnis. Vielen Dank, daß Sie die Sache so sehen."

"Nun, ich bin davon überzeugt, Mike würde lieber freiwillig rund um die Uhr einen von keinem der Kinder besonders geliebten Schulunterricht besuchen, anstatt diese schrecklichen Bilder der Erinnerung ständig vor Augen zu haben und um das Leben seines Pflegevaters bangen zu müssen. Ich wünsche ihm, daß er bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen kann. Nicht, weil ich Angst habe, er könnte sonst zuviel versäumen, sondern weil ich von ganzem Herzen hoffe, daß Mr. Harper recht bald auf dem Weg der Besserung sein wird."

"Das hoffen wir alle, Miss Finch, nur fürchte ich, daß es bis dahin noch ein langer Weg ist. Ich wäre schon froh, wenn Jess erst einmal halbwegs überm Berg wäre, wenn endlich keine akute Gefahr mehr für sein Leben bestünde. Aber bis dahin …" Slim brach ab. "Entschuldigen Sie, ich möchte Sie mit meinen …" Er besann sich, um den angefangenen Satz zu korrigieren. "… mit unseren Problemen nicht weiter belästigen."

"Sie belästigen mich damit nicht, Mr. Sherman. Schließlich bin ich hergekommen, weil ich Mikes Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen wollte. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, daß mich hier so etwas erwartete. Jetzt bin ich doppelt froh, daß ich gekommen bin und Sie so offen zu mir waren. Ich gäbe wirklich etwas darum, wenn ich irgendwie helfen könnte."

"Vielen Dank, Miss Finch, aber Sie haben mehr geholfen, als Sie denken. Sie werden es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber es hat mir gutgetan, mit jemand Außenstehendem darüber zu reden. Wahrscheinlich geht es mir in der Beziehung ähnlich wie Mike. Ich danke Ihnen jedenfalls dafür, daß Sie sich den weiten Weg zu uns hier heraus gemacht haben. Ich bitte Sie nur, sprechen Sie nicht mit jedem über das, was hier vorgefallen ist. Ich möchte nicht, daß man sich darüber die Mäuler zerreißt. Wenn Mort Cory mit seinen Männern zurückkommt, wird es Getratsche genug geben."

"Keine Sorge, von mir erfährt niemand etwas!" versprach sie. "Glauben Sie denn, daß der Sheriff diese Heckenschützen findet?"

"Nein, die hatten einen ziemlichen Vorsprung. Sie sind nach Norden in die Berge geflohen. Dort könnte sie sogar eine Meute mit Bluthunden nicht vor der Grenze aufspüren."

"Mir wird ganz anders zumute, wenn ich mir vorstelle, daß solche Menschen frei herumlaufen." Miss Finch lief bei dem Gedanken eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, daß es sie sogar fröstelte. "Wenn Sheriff Cory sie schon nicht ausfindig machen kann, hoffe ich wenigstens, daß sie inzwischen weit von hier entfernt sind. Ich möchte ihnen jedenfalls nicht begegnen."

"Die Gefahr besteht wohl nicht. Ich würde Sie gern zur Stadt zurückbringen, aber solange es Jess nicht bessergeht, kann ich unmöglich hier weg. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie auch auf die Abendkutsche warten. Es dauert allerdings noch gut zwei Stunden, bis sie kommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie soviel Zeit haben", schlug er vor, während er sie zur Tür begleitete.

"Vielen Dank, aber das wird nicht notwendig sein. So ängstlich bin ich nun doch nicht."

Er brachte sie hinaus, obgleich er jeden der paar Schritte mit unverkennbarer Unruhe machte. Aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und ihr wenigstens auf den Wagen helfen.

"Sie haben ja mein Pferd mitgebracht", stellte er etwas verblüfft fest, als er den Fuchswallach hinter dem Wagen entdeckte.

"Ja." Miss Finch glättete ihr Kleid und nahm die Zügel auf. "Mr. Carron meinte, Sie ließen Ihre Pferde nicht gern in fremden Ställen stehen. Er hat mich gebeten, das andere Pferd mit zur Stadt zurückzunehmen, falls es nicht mehr gebraucht wird."

"Ich brauche es nicht mehr. Ich werde Mike rufen, damit er es holt."

"Lassen Sie den Jungen! Das mit dem Pferd eilt doch sicherlich nicht so."

"Nein, das tut es gewiß nicht. Es geht mir auch nicht so sehr um das Pferd als vielmehr um Mike. Ich glaube, er hat Ihnen nach allem etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht fühlt er sich etwas besser, nachdem er Gelegenheit hatte, sich wenigstens bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich, und er ging ins Haus zurück, um Mike zu rufen, der immer noch neben dem Bett auf den Knien lag, für seine Umwelt nahezu völlig blind und taub, daß Slim ihn erst mehrmals rufen mußte, ehe er endlich reagierte.

"Muß ich schon wieder gehen?" fragte er traurig und fürchtete, daß er schon wieder Abschied nehmen mußte, nachdem er gerade erst diese heimelige Geborgenheit in Jess' Nähe verspürt hatte.

"Du darfst ja wiederkommen", versprach Slim. "Aber Miss Finch ist draußen …" Er merkte, wie Mike erschrocken zusammenzuckte und sich seine Hand fester um die von Jess schloß, wie bei dem Mann Zuflucht suchend vor den Schwierigkeiten, die möglicherweise gleich auf ihn zukamen. "Keine Sorge! Ich habe das ausnahmsweise für dich in Ordnung gebracht. Aber es war wirklich nur ausnahmsweise, weil ich weiß, warum du das getan hast und du so etwas auch nicht wieder tun wirst."

"Ganz bestimmt nicht!" gelobte Mike, sah dabei aber nicht den Rancher an, sondern Jess. "Ich konnte nicht anders. Sie wird jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht zu Jess kommen, nicht wahr? Sie kann es ihm jetzt nicht sagen, nicht wahr? Das darf sie doch nicht!" jammerte er weinerlich, ohne einmal den Blick zu heben. "Jess würde sich furchtbar aufregen und dann … dann würde er … Slim, nicht wahr, du läßt sie jetzt nicht zu ihm?"

"Meinst du denn tatsächlich, daß ich, solange Jess so schwer krank ist, jemanden zu ihm lasse, der ihm auch nur unbeabsichtigt irgendwelchen Schaden zufügen könnte? Miss Finch wollte doch nur mit ihm sprechen, weil sie sich dein Verhalten nicht erklären konnte und nicht weil sie irgend jemandem wehtun wollte."

"Hat sie nun dir alles erzählt?" Sein schlechtes Gewissen stand hinter seinen Worten wie zehn fette Fragezeichen. Dann starrte er wieder Jess an, als spräche er jetzt nur noch mit ihm. "Ich wollte bestimmt nicht weglaufen. Das mußt du mir glauben! Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Hast … hast du ihr gesagt, warum ich es tun mußte?"

"Ja, sie weiß es. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber sie hatte sogar Verständnis dafür."

"Hast du ihr denn auch gesagt, daß ich ihr einfach nicht erzählen konnte, was … was ich gesehen habe? Hast du ihr auch von … von Jess erzählt … was mit ihm geschehen ist?"

"Sie weiß alles. Sie hat es sehr bedauert, daß sie es nicht schon viel früher wußte. Sie hätte es sicherlich gern gesehen, wenn du es ihr selbst gesagt hättest, aber sie wollte versuchen zu verstehen, warum du es nicht getan hast."

"Ich muß erst mit Jess darüber sprechen. Vorher kann ich mit niemand sonst reden. Ich … ich kann einfach nicht!"

"Es zwingt dich niemand, es zu tun – auch nicht Miss Finch!"

"Was will sie dann noch hier?"

"Eigentlich nichts mehr, und sie wäre auch schon längst wieder nach Hause gefahren, aber sie hat mein Pferd aus der Stadt mitgebracht. Mr. Carron aus dem Mietstall wollte, daß sie das andere mit zurücknimmt. Deshalb möchte ich, daß du es holst und am Wagen anbindest. Es steht im Stall. Es ist die große Fuchsstute mit der Blesse und den drei weißen Beinen. Ich hätte es ihr selbst gebracht, aber du weißt, daß ich Jess jetzt nicht allein lassen kann."

"Und ich darf wirklich wieder zu ihm?"

"Ganz sicher! Aber bevor du hereinkommst – wasch erst wieder deine Hände!"

"Mach' ich!"

Mike hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür, daß Slim ihn schickte und nicht selbst gehen konnte. Irgendwie war er sogar ein wenig stolz, daß er ihn bei der Arbeit vertreten mußte, auch wenn ihm der Grund dafür diesen Stolz gleich wieder nehmen wollte. Außerdem konnte er nicht leugnen, daß es ihm unangenehm war, jetzt Miss Finch unter die Augen zu treten; aber als er Jess sah, fiel ihm ein, daß dieser noch viel unangenehmere Dinge ertragen mußte. Da erschien ihm die Konfrontation mit Miss Finch plötzlich als gar nicht mehr so schlimm.

Ehe er hinaus auf die Veranda trat, holte er tief Luft, als müßte er ins Wasser springen und untertauchen. Bewußt hielt er den Blick gesenkt, starrte nur vor sich auf den Boden, um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, Miss Finch in die Augen zu sehen. Er hoffte fest, sie spräche ihn nicht an, wenn er so tat, als sähe er sie nicht. Er wollte einfach nicht mit ihr sprechen, schämte sich und legte keinen besonderen Wert darauf, sich mit ihr über den Grund seines Weglaufens zu unterhalten, auch jetzt nicht, nachdem Slim ihm versichert hatte, daß sie soviel Verständnis für alles zeigte. In großem Bogen ging er um den Wagen herum. Dabei merkte er, wie ihr erwartungsvoller Blick ihm folgte.

"Hallo, Mike!" rief sie ihm mit freundlicher Stimme zu.

"Guten Tag, Miss Finch", murmelte er und rannte zu Slims Pferd, das erschreckt den Kopf hochwarf, als er sich an der Leine, mit der es am Wagen angebunden war, zu schaffen machte.

Schon wollte er innerlich aufatmen, denn er hoffte, die Frau ließe es bei der Begrüßung bewenden und würde nichts mehr weiter mit ihm reden. Zwar wußte er, daß er sich bei ihr entschuldigen mußte – das verlangte ganz einfach sein schlechtes Gewissen von ihm –, aber er wußte nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte. Zu allem Unglück konnte er den Knoten nicht so schnell lösen, wie er gerne wollte, daß ihm vor lauter Verlegenheit sogar eine leichte Röte übers Gesicht flog.

"Mike, ich möchte …", fing Miss Finch an und wandte sich auf dem Wagen um. Da hatte er jedoch das Seil endlich entwirrt und rannte mit dem Pferd über den Hof. Diesmal lief er vor ihr, nicht vor seinen Problemen davon. "Mike!" rief sie ihm hinterher, aber er hörte nicht.

Verständnislos schüttelte sie den Kopf, stieg vom Wagen und eilte ihm nach. Im Halbdunkel des Stalls fand sie ihn in einer Box, mit Slims Pferd beschäftigt. Er gab sich alle Mühe, sie nicht zu beachten.

"Mike, warum läufst du denn vor mir weg?" fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme von der Boxtür, wo sie ihm ungewollt den Ausgang versperrte. "Slim Sherman hat mir alles erzählt. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, was hier passiert ist. Mein Gott, wenn ich gewußt hätte …" Sie brach ab, weil sie nicht wußte, was sie sagen, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte, ohne ihn zu verletzen oder ihm mit aller Gewalt die Erinnerung vor Augen zu treiben.

"Es … es tut mir leid, Miss Finch", platzte er heraus, ohne anscheinend ihre Worte wahrgenommen zu haben. Wenn doch, dann hatte er sie gewiß nicht verstanden. "Ich … ich wollte das nicht tun! Bestimmt nicht! Das müssen Sie mir glauben! Ich werde es auch ganz bestimmt nicht wieder tun. Aber … aber ich mußte doch nach Hause. Ich hatte solche Angst, daß Jess … daß er … Ich konnte es Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich mußte immerzu an ihn denken und an den Mann, der … der … Es war so schrecklich! Ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen! Jess muß vielleicht sterben, weil … weil … Er hat so schlimme Schmerzen … er hat geschrien … ich … ich habe es gehört … und überall das Blut … das viele Blut!"

"Bitte beruhige dich!" bat sie, kam auf ihn zu, um ihn an sich zu drücken. Zuerst reagierte er nicht darauf, starrte wie abwesend an ihr vorbei ins Leere. "Es ist doch vorbei."

Augenblicklich schien Mike aus dem Alp zu erwachen. Er hatte zwar nicht geweint, aber seine Augen brannten, als hätte ihm jemand Seife hineingerieben.

"Sind … sind Sie mir noch sehr böse?"

"Aber nein, Mike!" Sie fuhr ihm lächelnd durch seinen Blondschopf. "Weißt du, eigentlich muß ich mich auch bei dir entschuldigen. Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Denn sieh mal, ich habe dich einfach für etwas bestraft, wofür ich keine Erklärung finden konnte. Wahrscheinlich kannst du das im Moment nicht verstehen. Aber das macht nichts. Hauptsache ist, daß wir uns wieder einig sind. Das sind wir doch, oder?"

Mike zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er heftig nickte und ihre Hand drückte, die sie ihm zur Versöhnung entgegenstreckte. Er verstand nicht, weshalb sie sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Es war ihm schon oft schwergefallen, die Erwachsenen und ihre manchmal sonderbare Logik zu verstehen; deshalb machte er sich auch diesmal nichts daraus. Sie sagte ihm noch, daß sie ihm freigegeben hatte, bis es Jess wieder besser ging, aber seine Begeisterung darüber hielt sich in sehr engen Grenzen.

"Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als ab sofort von morgens bis abends zur Schule zu gehen, wenn dafür Jess auf der Stelle gesund werden würde", sagte er traurig. "Es geht ihm so schlecht. Keiner will mir das sagen, aber ich weiß es." Er verließ die Box, um das andere Pferd zu holen. "Ich glaube, er wird sterben", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Miss Finch, wie ist es, wenn man stirbt?" fragte er plötzlich und sah sie ernst an.

"Du fragst vielleicht Sachen!" rief sie fast ein wenig entsetzt.

"Sagen Sie doch, wie ist es, wenn man tot ist?" blieb er hartnäckig. Sie als Lehrerin mußte das schließlich wissen. "Hat man dann auch Schmerzen?"

Sie holte tief Luft, wußte im ersten Augenblick nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sehr schnell merkte sie jedoch, daß er sich ohne Antwort von ihr nicht zufriedengäbe. Sie selbst hatte sich über dieses Problem allerdings nie ernsthafte Gedanken gemacht. Wie sollte sie es dann einem zehnjährigen Jungen erklären, der den Tod schon aus so unmittelbarer Nähe erlebt hatte?

"Nun, ich denke, daß man dann gar nichts mehr spürt. Man hört einfach auf zu leben. Man atmet nicht mehr. Das Herz hört auf zu schlagen. Um einen herum wird es dunkel und leer, wie wenn man einschläft. So stelle ich mir das vor. Ob es tatsächlich so ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber darüber solltest du dir wirklich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen."

"Ich habe vorhin Jess' Herz schlagen hören", erklärte Mike, ohne sich an ihrem Rat zu stören. "Es hat ganz laut und gleichmäßig geklopft. Ob das ein gutes Zeichen war?"

"Ganz sicher, Mike", versicherte Miss Finch und versuchte, soviel Zuversicht wie möglich in ihre Worte zu legen. "Wenn ein Herz kräftig schlägt, ist es auch gesund. Mit jedem Schlag pumpt es das Blut in die Adern, hält den Kreislauf aufrecht, läßt das Leben zirkulieren. Du wirst sehen, bald geht es Jess wieder besser. Bis dahin freue dich lieber über jeden Augenblick, in dem du erkennen kannst, daß er noch lebt. Dann wirst du schnell deine düsteren Gedanken vergessen haben."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Ich muß immer wieder daran denken, wie es passiert ist. Ich würde es so gern einfach vergessen, aber ich kann nicht. Wenn ich doch nur endlich einmal mit Jess darüber sprechen könnte. Aber er ist immerzu so still. Ich habe so schreckliche Angst, daß er nicht mehr aufwacht."

"Mike, du solltest nicht mehr grübeln. Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen sieht die Welt ganz anders aus."

"Ich wünschte, es wäre schon in ein paar Tagen." Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte er neben ihr her, beobachtete dabei abwesend die Sandfontänen, die vor seinen Stiefelspitzen in die Höhe stoben. "Hoffentlich lebt Jess bis dahin noch."

"Wahrscheinlich wird er in ein paar Tagen fürchterlich mit dir schimpfen, weil du so mißmutig warst und dir so viele schlimme Gedanken gemacht hast." Mike erwiderte nichts darauf. Schweigend gingen sie bis zum Wagen, wo er das Pferd festband. "Versprichst du mir etwas zum Abschied?" Er nickte kaum merklich, preßte die Lippen aufeinander, als müßte er sich dieses Nicken unter Aufwendung seiner ganzen Kraft abringen. "Bitte hör auf, dir so schreckliche Sorgen zu machen und so große Angst zu haben! Es wird alles wieder gut, das weiß ich. Solange ein Funken Hoffnung besteht, solltest du diese Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, egal, was noch geschieht. Wenn du ganz fest daran glaubst, dann wird auch alles wieder gut werden", wiederholte sie, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, sie könnte es ihm nicht oft genug sagen. "Versprichst du mir das, mein Junge?" Er überlegte lange, ehe er endlich stumm nickte, dabei aber ihrem Blick auswich. "Ganz bestimmt?"

"Ganz bestimmt!" versprach er mit rauher Stimme, kreuzte jedoch die Finger hinter seinem Rücken, weil er wußte, daß er dieses Versprechen beim besten Willen nicht halten konnte. "Miss Finch!" rief er ihr nach, als sie nach vorn zum Wagen ging. Erwartungsvoll wandte sie sich um. Sie wußte nicht genau, was sie jetzt am liebsten von ihm gehört hätte, aber mit dem, was er ihr nun sagte, rechnete sie nicht. "Dafür, daß Sie eine Lehrerin sind, sind Sie sehr nett", gestand er und meinte es wirklich ernst.

"Vielen Dank, Mike!" Mit einem warmen Lächeln auf ihrem gepflegten Gesicht streichelte sie seine Wange. "Das ist eines der schönsten Komplimente, die ein Schüler seiner Lehrerin machen kann. Ich bin wirklich froh, daß wir uns wieder so gut verstehen."

Auf einmal war er so verlegen, daß er gar nicht wußte, ob er darauf etwas sagen sollte. Wie ein richtiger kleiner Kavalier half er ihr auf den Wagen und drückte zum Abschied etwas scheu ihre Hand, die sie ihm entgegenstreckte.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein Junge, und vergiß dein Versprechen nicht!" erinnerte sie.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht!" beteuerte er und trat zur Seite, damit sie den Wagen wenden konnte. "Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Finch!"

Eine Weile blickte Mike ihr nach, sehr nachdenklich für einen Zehnjährigen, ernsthaft mit dem Inhalt ihres Gespräches und diesem Versprechen beschäftigt, das er ihr gegeben hatte. Er hätte es wirklich gern gehalten, aber als er sich langsam umdrehte und zum Haus zurückkehrte, mußte er dieses Versprechen genau in dem Augenblick brechen, als er am Vordachpfosten des Verandaaufgangs vorbeikam.

Sein Blick fiel ungewollt auf die dunklen Flecken, die Jess' Blut auf dem verwitterten Lack und von der Sonne ausgeblichenen Holz hinterlassen hatte, dann auf das glaslose Fenster neben der Tür. Er hörte den Schuß, das Klirren des Glases. Plötzlich war da wieder dieser Schrei, den er einfach nicht vergessen konnte, auch wenn er Miss Finch tausendmal versprochen hätte, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Er könnte das alles noch nicht einmal vergessen, wenn er Jess dieses Versprechen gegeben hätte. Er würde es nie in seinem Leben vergessen!

"Warum hat der Mann das nur getan?" stieß er plötzlich hervor. Ein Weinkrampf ließ ihn heftig erzittern. "Warum hat er das getan? Warum nur? Warum?"

Niemand hatte ihm bisher auf diese Frage eine Antwort geben können, die er akzeptieren wollte. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, nicht begreifen, daß ein Mensch Freude dabei empfand, wenn er einem anderen Schmerzen zufügte; daß man ohne Grund einen anderen zu töten versuchte, nur weil es einem eben Spaß machte zu sehen, was geschah, wenn eine Kugel jemanden zu Fall brachte; daß dieser Jemand ausgerechnet Jess Harper sein mußte, den er so heiß und innig liebte und verehrte, der ihm alles bedeutete auf dieser Welt.

Das ganze Geschehen war so sinnlos. Mike konnte schon kein Verständnis für jemanden aufbringen, der ein Tier quälte oder ohne Grund tötete. Aber daß es sogar Menschen gab, die andere Menschen ebenso grundlos quälen und töten wollten, war für ihn unbegreiflich.

Mike wußte, daß sich Jess Harper im Laufe seines Lebens eine Menge Feinde gemacht hatte. Überall in der Gegend galt er als sehr schneller und guter Schütze. Der Ruf eines treffsicheren Draufgängers hing ihm noch aus seiner Vergangenheit an, als er kaum einem Kampf aus dem Weg gegangen war, auch wenn seine Hauptbeschäftigung damals darin bestand, ruhelos von Ranch zu Ranch zu ziehen und sich mit Pferdezureiten und Rindertreiben seinen mehr als kargen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen.

Allerdings war er auch in jener Zeit nie das gewesen, was man als einen Revolvermann im negativen Sinne hätte bezeichnen können. Auch damals hatte er nur zur Waffe gegriffen, wenn er gezwungen wurde und es keinen anderen Ausweg gab. Jedoch war er nie abgeneigt gewesen zu beweisen, daß er sein Schießeisen blitzschnell ziehen und seinen Schuß sicher ins Ziel bringen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. Natürlich hatte ihm das trotz der Fairneß, mit der er seine Auseinandersetzungen zu regeln wußte, manchen Ärger mit dem Gesetz eingebracht.

Als er dann auf der Sherman-Ranch seßhaft geworden war, hatte er es nicht leicht, von dem Vorurteil loszukommen, ein wilder Texaner zu sein, dessen Revolver weit über die Grenzen des Territoriums hinaus gefürchtet war, auch wenn er oder vielleicht gerade weil er von da an seinen Ruf für treffsichere Zuverlässigkeit ausschließlich in die Dienste des Gesetzes und der Postkutschenlinie stellte, die um einen solchen Mann heilfroh war, wenn es um die Sicherheit ihrer Kutschen und deren Inhalt ging. Sheriff Cory sah es auch heute noch gern, wenn er ihn dazu überreden konnte, einen seiner Suchtrupps zu begleiten. Jess war ein guter Fährtenleser und außerdem ein Mann, auf den er sich in allen Situationen vollkommen verlassen konnte – und eben immer noch einer der besten Schützen weit und breit.

Seit er jedoch Mikes Vormundschaft übernommen hatte, riß sich Jess um diese kleinen Abwechslungen, wie er früher immer zu sagen pflegte, nicht mehr besonders. Er wußte, daß er bei einer Auseinandersetzung, egal, ob sie im Namen des Gesetzes stattfand oder nicht, genausogut den kürzeren ziehen konnte. Früher hatte er sich darüber nie großartige Gedanken gemacht, aber heute hatte er die Verantwortung für einen zehnjährigen Jungen, der ihm mehr am Herzen lag, als irgendwelche Strauchdiebe aufzuspüren. Zudem fehlte ihm für solche abenteuerlichen Unternehmungen meistens die Zeit.

Mike war zwar immer sehr stolz, wenn Jess dem Sheriff bei seiner Arbeit half; aber wahrscheinlich sah er gerade wegen dieses Stolzes nicht immer die Gefahr, die damit verbunden war. Ein paarmal hatte der Junge schon mitgekriegt, daß hin und wieder dunkle Schatten in Form von zwielichtigen Gestalten aus Jess' Vergangenheit aufgetaucht waren, weil sie dachten, eine alte Rechnung aus jenen Tagen begleichen zu müssen. Obwohl Jess an den Auseinandersetzungen, die diese Männer provozieren wollten, nicht im geringsten interessiert war, konnte er sie nicht immer verhindern. In letzter Zeit war dies allerdings seltener vorgekommen, worüber er gewiß nicht unglücklich war, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er anscheinend endlich aus dem Alter heraus war, in dem er annahm, ohne Waffe ginge es nicht.

Sein Freund und vor allem Daisy Cooper hatten diese grundlegende Änderung seiner Einstellung sehr begrüßt, zumal sie der festen Ansicht waren, sein bisheriges Leben könnte auch einen schlechten Einfluß auf Mike haben. Deshalb hatte dieser nun seltener Gelegenheit, von irgendwelchen Bravourstücken bei seinen Schulkameraden zu berichten, die Jess Harper im Dienste des Gesetzes hinter sich brachte. Sein Leben war auch ohne diese Abenteuer gefährlich genug; aber das ließ sich bei seiner gewiß nicht leichten Arbeit als Cowboy und Rancher nicht vermeiden.

Nachdenklich scharrte Mike im Sand, als diese Bilder der Erinnerung an ihm vorbeizogen. Er wußte, daß es eine ganze Menge Leute gab, die nicht gut auf seinen Pflegevater zu sprechen waren. Ebenso konnte er sich vorstellen, jemanden dermaßen hassen zu können, daß man bereit war, ihn dafür zu töten.

Aber was nur um alles in der Welt hatte den Mann mit dem Namen Hal dazu veranlaßt, auf Jess zu schießen? Er hatte doch nicht einmal seinen Namen gekannt, war ihm offensichtlich nie im Leben begegnet, hatte ihn nie gesehen, nie etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt, weder irgendwann in der Vergangenheit – das nahm Mike jedenfalls an – noch sonst wann, weder im guten noch im bösen. Er hatte einfach nur geschossen, hatte im Hinterhalt auf Jess gelauert, um garantiert leichtes Spiel zu haben und sich nicht selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Jess hatte keine Chance gehabt, sich zu verteidigen. Wäre er unbewaffnet gewesen, hätte er nicht wehrloser sein können. Das schien jedoch genau der Punkt zu sein, der dem heimtückischen Hal diebisches Vergnügen bereitete, mit dem er den Finger am Abzug krümmte. Als er seine Kugel ins Ziel brachte, lag ein gehässiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, ein Grinsen, wie es nur jemand zustande bringen konnte, der Spaß am sinnlosen Zerstören hatte, ein Grinsen, das Mike sich vor Erschaudern schütteln ließ.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich einigermaßen gefaßt hatte, jedoch nicht etwa, weil er sich endlich damit abfand, daß geschehen war, was seine Welt so grundlegend mit einem Schlag veränderte, sondern weil er plötzlich daran dachte, was Miss Finch zu ihm gesagt hatte: "Freue dich lieber über jeden Augenblick, in dem du erkennen kannst, daß Jess noch lebt."

Von Slim hatte er sogar die Erlaubnis erhalten, ihn heute noch einmal zu sehen, bei ihm zu sein, seine Hand zu halten, seine Nähe zu spüren, einfach nur zu sehen, daß er noch lebte.

Vielleicht war dies die letzte Gelegenheit, ehe er doch noch gezwungen wurde, Abschied für immer zu nehmen. Bei diesem Gedanken sprang er erschrocken auf und rannte ins Haus zurück. In der Küche wusch er sich sorgfältig die Hände. Darin sah er zwar nach wie vor keinen rechten Sinn, aber da Daisy und Slim ausdrücklich darauf bestanden, fürchtete er, Jess damit zu schaden, wenn er mit ungewaschenen Händen, mit denen er im Stall gewirtschaftet hatte, zu ihm kam.

Als er das Wasser abschüttelte und nach dem Handtuch griff, mußte er urplötzlich wieder an die zwei Männer denken, an ihr ungepflegtes Äußeres, die verschwitzte und staubige Kleidung. Wieso er ausgerechnet jetzt an diese Nebensächlichkeit dachte, die ihn bisher in keiner Weise beschäftigt hatte, hätte er nicht zu erklären vermocht.

Mit einem Mal ekelte er sich vor ihnen, besonders vor dem mit dem Namen Hal, denn an dessen Händen klebte schließlich Jess' Blut. Mike mußte sich schütteln, als er sich das vorstellte, die Hände, die die Winchester hielten, den Zeigefinger, der den Abzug durchzog.

"Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn!" stieß er hervor und zog eine fürchterliche Grimasse.

"Was redest du denn da mit dir selbst?" wollte Slim wissen, der in die Küche kam, um frisches Wasser für die kalten Umschläge zu holen.

"Ich habe gesagt, ich hasse ihn. Ich glaube, ich hasse ihn ganz fürchterlich!"

"Von wem redest du denn?" vergewisserte sich der Rancher, obgleich er genau wußte, wen er meinte. Er wollte ihm jedoch helfen, es loszuwerden, indem er ihn zwang, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

"Von diesem Hal! Er ist gemein! Er ist böse! Er hat Jess so furchtbar wehgetan. Dafür hasse ich ihn!"

"Das solltest du nicht tun", versuchte Slim, ihm das auszureden. "Es ist nicht gut, wenn man jemanden haßt. Haß zerstört immer denjenigen zuerst, der ihn empfindet. Egal, was dieser Hal getan hat – er ist es nicht wert, daß ein Junge wie du oder irgend jemand anders sich in einen Haß hineinsteigert, der ihn vielleicht zugrunde richtet."

"Ich hasse ihn trotzdem!" beharrte Mike, ohne den Sinn von Slims Worten verstanden zu haben. "Du etwa nicht?"

"Ich bemühe mich, es nicht zu tun. Ich verachte ihn und wünsche mir, daß er seine gerechte Strafe erhält für das, was er getan hat, was er uns und vor allem Jess und dir angetan hat. Aber ich kann ihn deshalb nicht hassen. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie jemanden gehaßt und werde es auch niemals können, selbst einen so gemeinen Menschen wie diesen Hal nicht. Ich werde jedoch auch kein Mitleid empfinden, wenn ihn endlich jemand zur Strecke bringt, egal wie."

"Aber Jess wird ihn ganz bestimmt hassen."

"Meinst du wirklich? Hast du schon jemals erlebt, daß Jess so etwas wie Haß für jemanden empfunden hat? Ganz sicher nicht, auch wenn ihm jemand noch so sehr zusetzte. Haß ist etwas ganz Schlimmes, mein Junge, etwas, das nur böse Menschen empfinden können. Wenn anständige Menschen davon heimgesucht werden, werden sie verbittert. Der Haß zehrt das Gute in ihnen auf, bis auch sie böse sind."

"Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht", sinnierte Mike und fand schließlich, daß etwas Wahres daran sein könnte, obwohl er den Sinn seiner Worte nicht ganz begriff. Aber in einem Punkt hatte Slim recht: er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß so etwas wie "Ich hasse ihn!" jemals über Jess' Lippen gekommen war, weder bewußt noch unbewußt.

"Das solltest du aber." Slim lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an und versetzte ihm einen aufmunternden Klaps auf den Rücken. "Was ist eigentlich mit Miss Finch?" wechselte er das Thema. "Konntest du mit ihr reden?"

"Ein bißchen."

"Das klingt aber nicht nach sehr viel."

"Na ja, ich habe mich bei ihr entschuldigt", berichtete Mike, nicht ohne Stolz. "Sie ist mir gar nicht mehr böse. Wir haben beschlossen, wieder gut miteinander zu sein. Weißt du was, Slim? Dafür, daß sie bloß eine Lehrerin ist, ist sie sehr nett."

"Hast du ihr das auch gesagt?"

"Ja, und darüber hat sie sich mächtig gefreut. Sie hat sich auch bei mir entschuldigt, aber ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht so genau, warum sie das getan hat."

"Hast du sie denn nicht nach dem Grund gefragt?"

"Ich habe es nicht verstanden. Dazu bin ich wohl noch zu klein. Ich glaube, manche Dinge versteht man erst, wenn man erwachsen ist. Das muß so etwas gewesen sein."

"So klein bist du doch gar nicht mehr, und ich nehme schon an, daß du es verstehen wirst, wenn du dir Mühe gibst."

"Vielleicht." Mike nagte an seiner Lippe. "Aber ich kann jetzt nicht soviel darüber nachdenken. Ich möchte jetzt lieber an Jess denken und an den lieben Gott, damit er ihm hilft. Meinst du, das nützt etwas?"

Slim verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, obwohl ihm im Grunde nicht danach zumute war. Aber er wollte dem Jungen nicht seinen Glauben nehmen. Vielleicht half es ihm selbst etwas, wenn auch er ein wenig von diesem Glauben überzeugt war.

"Bestimmt, du wirst sehen."

"Darf ich wieder zu ihm?"

"Das habe ich dir doch versprochen. Komm jetzt, wir wollen Jess nicht solange allein lassen."

Fortsetzung folgt


	10. Kapitel 09

****

KAPITEL 9

In den nächsten paar Tagen änderte sich Jess Harpers Zustand kaum. Das Fieber, das vor allem zur Nacht hin bedenklich anstieg, raubte ihm die letzte Kraft. Von Zeit zu Zeit überfielen ihn furchtbare Hustenanfälle, bei denen er meist einen blutvermischten Auswurf erbrach. Dabei kam er jedoch nicht einmal zur Besinnung, obwohl er hin und wieder die Augen halb öffnete und in seinen Fieberträumen wild um sich stierte.

Das ständige Auf und Ab seines Zustandes zehrte nicht nur an Jess' Kräften, sondern ebenso an Slims Nerven. Seit das Unglück geschehen war, der Freund mehr oder weniger erfolgreich gegen den Tod kämpfen mußte und mit ihm verbissen um sein Leben rang, hatte Slim keine Nacht mehr geschlafen, nur tagsüber ab und zu ein paar Stunden Ruhe gefunden.

Die stetige Sorge um den langjährigen Partner, mit dem er nicht nur die Ranch teilte, sondern der ihm ans Herz gewachsen war wie ein Bruder, machten ihn aufs äußerste gereizt, manchmal unerträglich launenhaft, daß sogar Daisy Cooper, die sonst immer eine Engelsgeduld bewies, heftig bei ihm aneckte. Schon lange konnte sie nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er sich bei ihr für seine unwirsche Reaktion entschuldigt hatte. Jedesmal hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß er dies weniger bei ihr tat als bei Jess.

Sie nahm es ihm nicht weiter übel, denn sie wußte, daß er im Grunde ein sehr verträglicher Mensch war, den im Augenblick allerdings die Ungewißheit über Jess Harpers Zukunft aus dem Gleichgewicht warf. Sie verstand ihn wie kaum jemand anders, denn auch ihr lag diese Zukunft sehr am Herzen.

Als ehemalige Lazarettschwester und langjährige Assistentin ihres Mannes wußte sie, was diese Kugel, die genaugenommen nicht nur Jess Harper zum Verhängnis geworden war, sondern ihrer aller Leben so veränderte, angerichtet hatte. Das brauchte ihr kein Arzt bis in alle Einzelheiten zu erklären. Sie wußte, daß dieser Mann, der ihr soviel bedeutete wie ein eigener Sohn, so gut wie keine Überlebenschance hatte, daß, selbst wenn er überlebte, er noch lange nicht gesund war und es sehr wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder wurde. Trotzdem hätte sie ihn, gerade weil er ihr soviel bedeutete, niemals aufgegeben, solange in seinem übelzugerichteten Körper eine noch so winzige Flamme seines Lebens flackerte.

Während Slim es sich nicht nehmen ließ, die Nächte bei Jess zu wachen, manchmal kaum in der Lage, sich aufrecht zu halten, ab und zu an seinem Krankenlager erschöpft und übermüdet einschlafend, um bald darauf erschreckt hochzufahren, als hätte ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen einen heftigen Schlag versetzt, war Daisy vor allem am Vormittag regelmäßig damit beschäftigt, den Verletzten zu waschen und die Bettwäsche zu wechseln, ihn in frische Laken und Decken zu hüllen, ihm Umschläge zu machen und soviel Flüssigkeit wie möglich einzuflößen. Sie achtete darauf, daß er zu den vorgeschriebenen Zeiten seine Medikamente schluckte, obwohl sie meist nicht fähig war zu erklären, wie sie ihn in seinem Zustand dazu brachte. Oft weinte sie sogar vor Freude, wenn es ihr gelang, ihn zum Schlucken zu bringen, ohne daß er etwas in die falsche Kehle bekam. Sie umsorgte ihn wie einen hilflosen Säugling, der ohne die Fürsorge seiner Mutter genauso verloren war wie ohne die ihre dieser sterbenskranke Mann, auf den mit verbissener Hartnäckigkeit der Tod lauerte.

Als Daisy am späten Montagnachmittag neben dem Haus die Wäsche von der Leine nahm, die sie in den letzten Tagen haufenweise hatte, kamen von Norden her etwa ein Dutzend Reiter in den Ranchhof geritten. Sie waren in eine Staubwolke gehüllt und verhielten ihre Pferde an der Tränke vorm Stall. Es war Sheriff Cory mit seinen Leuten, von denen einer verstaubter und erschöpfter aussah als der andere. Die Frau hörte, wie er seinen Männern zurief, sie sollten sich beeilen und gleich weiter zur Stadt reiten, während er nachkommen wollte, ein zustimmendes Gemurmel und sah Mort Cory sein Pferd über den Hof lenken.

Vorm Verandaaufgang fing sie ihn ab, wo er schwerfällig mit steifen Knochen vom Pferd stieg wie jemand, der tagelang nicht aus dem Sattel gekommen war. Dabei erschrak sie über sein ernstes, ja, verschlossenes Gesicht, in dem ein tagealter Stoppelbart stand und zwei graue Augen finster dreinblickten.

"Guten Tag, Sheriff", begrüßte sie ihn in ihrer warmherzigen Art, die sogar die Härte seiner steinernen Miene etwas schmelzen ließ.

"Mrs. Daisy", erwiderte er nur und tippte flüchtig an den Hutrand.

"Wollen Sie und Ihre Männer nicht auf einen Schluck Kaffee hereinkommen? Ich habe schnell welchen gekocht", schlug sie vor, da sie das Gefühl hatte, daß unter den abgekämpft aussehenden Männern bestimmt keiner war, der dieses Angebot ausgeschlagen hätte.

"Vielen Dank, aber machen Sie sich bitte keine Umstände. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Die Männer reiten gleich weiter, wenn sie ihre Pferde getränkt haben", erklärte er in sehr dienstlichem Ton. "Ist Slim da?" wollte er dann wissen; an der Art, wie er nach dem Rancher fragte, erkannte sie, daß er keine angenehmen Neuigkeiten brachte.

"Er ist im Haus." Zusammen gingen sie hinein. "Slim ist bei Jess", erklärte sie, während sie auf die Tür des Krankenzimmers zueilte. "Ich werde ihn rufen."

"Wie geht es Jess?" warf Mort ihr hinterher, noch ehe sie die Tür erreichte.

Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne und wandte sich langsam zu ihm um. Als sie aufblickte, konnte er die Traurigkeit in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

"Nicht viel besser", erwiderte sie leise, mit einem Hauch von Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Stimme. "Er ist immer noch ohne Besinnung."

"Was sagt der Arzt?"

"Wir müssen nach wie vor mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen." Beim Weitersprechen konnte sie das Zittern ihrer Stimme nicht ganz verbergen. "Jess hat entsetzliche Tage und Nächte hinter sich. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe gewiß schon viel erlebt, aber ich wußte bisher nicht, daß ein Mensch so etwas aushalten kann."

"Er wird es schon schaffen." Die Zuversicht in Morts Worten konnte ihn selbst nicht überzeugen.

"Hoffentlich." Sie wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen, weil sie sonst die Fassung verloren hätte. Statt dessen wandte sie sich ab und öffnete die Tür zum Krankenzimmer. "Slim?" fragte sie mit verhaltener Stimme, da sie nicht wußte, ob sie störte. "Sheriff Cory ist da."

Im Wohnzimmer begrüßte Slim den Sheriff mit wenigen Worten und Gesten. Sofort merkte Daisy, daß die zwei Männer ungestört sein wollten. Keiner der beiden hätte sie zwar hinausgeschickt, aber ihr untrügliches Feingefühl signalisierte ihr überdeutlich, daß sie störte.

"Mrs. Daisy sagte, Jess ginge es noch nicht besser", war Mort Corys erstes, als sie allein im Wohnzimmer waren, nachdem Daisy hinausgegangen war, um sich weiter um ihre Wäsche zu kümmern und auch darauf zu achten, daß Mike nicht in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick ins Haus huschte, um dort wieder Dinge mitzuhören, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt waren.

"Nein, leider nicht. Er war noch nicht einmal bei Bewußtsein. Allmählich fange sogar ich an, daran zu zweifeln, daß er jemals wieder aufwacht."

"Ist es denn so schlimm?"

"Dan meint, er hätte nach wie vor kaum eine Überlebenschance. Die Kugel steckte tief in seiner Brust, direkt neben dem Herzen. Sie hätte eigentlich seinen Körper durchschlagen müssen, prallte aber an einer Rippe ab und blieb stecken. Dan hat fast zwei Stunden gebraucht, ehe er sie mitsamt den Knochensplittern endlich entfernen und die inneren Blutungen stillen konnte. Sie hat … Seine Lunge ist verletzt. Dan sagt, es besteht die Gefahr, daß, selbst wenn Jess es überlebt, er nie wieder ganz gesund wird. Er hat zu schwere innere Verletzungen. Manchmal frage ich mich sogar, ob es nicht vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn … wenn …" Slim brach ab. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht aussprechen. "Mein Gott, Mort! So etwas sollte ich nicht sagen! So etwas dürfte ich noch nicht einmal denken. Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle …" Kopfschüttelnd besann er sich und fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über das hager gewordene Gesicht, das von den schlaflosen Nächten und Tagen der ständigen Sorge um den todkranken Freund gezeichnet war. "Entschuldige, Mort, aber ich bin ziemlich fertig. Ich kann das bald nicht mehr ertragen."

"Daß es so schlimm ist, habe ich nicht gewußt."

"Woher solltest du das auch? Wie schlimm es wirklich ist, wissen nicht einmal wir. Ich glaube, wenn es jemand genau weiß, dann ist das einzig und allein der Arzt. Und der will es uns nicht sagen. Zumindest weicht er immer aus. Vielleicht ist er sich selbst nicht sicher. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch besser so, wenn wir nicht alles wissen. Das Wichtigste, was im Moment zählt, ist, daß Jess noch lebt. Alles andere ist unwichtig. Ich bilde mir zumindest ein, daß es das ist, auch wenn es mir bestimmt nicht leichtfällt." Slim schwieg einen Augenblick und wechselte dann das Thema. "Hast du mit deinen Männern die Kerle aufspüren können?"

"Die Kerle selbst nicht, aber die allzu deutlichen Spuren, die sie überall zwischen hier und der Medicine Bow Range hinterlassen haben."

"Entschuldige, wenn ich dich unterbreche, Mort, aber willst du dich nicht setzen und eine Tasse Kaffee trinken?" warf Slim ein und wollte ihn zum Tisch dirigieren; aber der Sheriff lehnte auch bei ihm dankend ab.

"Nein, danke, Slim. Ich habe sechs Tage fast ununterbrochen im Sattel zugebracht, daß es mir mal guttut zu stehen. Und Kaffee hat mir schon Mrs. Daisy angeboten. Leider hab' ich dafür keine Zeit. Wir sind eigentlich nur hier vorbeigekommen, weil ich hören wollte, was mit Jess ist, und um dir bei der Gelegenheit gleich zu berichten."

"Das hört sich ganz danach an, als ob diese Spuren, die die Kerle hinterlassen haben, nicht sehr angenehm sind", vermutete Slim mit finster zusammengezogenen Brauen.

"Das kann man wohl sagen. Nachdem sie hier ihr blutiges Handwerk erledigt hatten, sind sie zunächst querfeldein bis zum Paß geritten. Dort hatten wir zum erstenmal ihre Spur verloren. Anscheinend folgten sie von da an der Straße. Der Paß ist ziemlich verkehrsreich, daß ihre Spuren auf der stark befahrenen Straße nicht oder kaum auszumachen waren. Wir sind der Straße auf gut Glück bis Pine City gefolgt. Der dortige Deputy hat mir erzählt, daß sich der Büchsenmacher bei ihm über einen ziemlich rauhen Kunden ausweinte, der ihm eine Winchester mit völlig verzogenem Lauf angedreht hat. Als ich den Büchsenmacher nach dem Mann fragte, lieferte er mir eine komplette Beschreibung. Der Mann mit dem Gewehr war eindeutig dieser Hal, der hier das Zielschießen auf Jess veranstaltete. Er hat dem Büchsenmacher gedroht, ihm am eigenen Leib zu demonstrieren, daß sein Gewehr nicht in Ordnung sei, als dieser sich zunächst weigerte, es gegen ein anderes einzutauschen, mit dem er einwandfrei visieren könnte und das keine merkliche Zielungenauigkeit auf mindestens hundert Schritt hätte. Wenn es ihn nicht zufriedenstellte, wollte er zurückkommen und ihn, den Büchsenmacher, als Zielscheibe zum Einschießen benutzen."

"Das traue ich dem Kerl glatt zu", warf Slim bissig ein, als er sich diesen Hal vorstellte. "Auf Jess hat er schließlich auch nur geschossen, weil es ihm eben Spaß machte, den Finger zu krümmen und jemandem wehzutun. Dieser Mann muß wahnsinnig sein. Ich sage dir, Mort, du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als er abdrückte! Sein niederträchtiges Grinsen, diese widerliche Schadenfreude, als die Kugel ihr Ziel erreichte und Jess mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufschrie! Ich wußte bis dahin nicht, daß es jemandem eine derartige Freude bereiten kann, einen Menschen so sinnlos über den Haufen zu schießen. Und daß Jess noch lebt, verdankt er im Grunde nur diesem Schießprügel. Wäre der in Ordnung gewesen, läge er wahrscheinlich schon längst unter der Erde."

"Das ist anzunehmen", nickte der Sheriff mit finsterer Miene. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du den alten Bud Franklin gekannt hast. Er hat bei Deep River den Handelsposten unterhalten."

"Ja, ich kenne ihn flüchtig. Soll das etwa heißen …"

"Genau! Bud ist tot. Die drei haben bei ihm ihre Vorräte aufgefrischt und ihre total erschöpften Pferde eingetauscht. Als Bud sie offensichtlich nach der Bezahlung fragte, hat ihn unser Hal kaltblütig erschossen. Ein Farmer, der bei Bud schon seit Jahren seine Einkäufe tätigt, hat die Szene von weitem verfolgt, konnte ihm jedoch nicht helfen, weil er zu weit entfernt und obendrein unbewaffnet war. Zum Glück haben die drei den Mann nicht bemerkt, sonst hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich auch umgelegt."

"Warum ausgerechnet den alten Bud?" fragte Slim verständnislos. "Er konnte doch keiner Fliege etwas tun. Seine Gutmütigkeit hat so manchen kleinen Farmer vor dem Ruin gerettet. Und jetzt das! Das verstehe ich nicht, Mort."

"Nun ja, nachdem der Kerl hier auf Jess ohne triftigen Grund geschossen hat, traue ich ihm durchaus zu, daß es ihm genauso leichtfällt, auf jemanden zu schießen, der nur ein falsches Wort zu ihm sagt. Und das hat der alte Bud wohl getan, indem er die drei nicht ohne Bezahlung gehen lassen wollte."

"Was sind das bloß für Menschen?"

"Das fragst du mich zuviel." Mort atmete laut hörbar auf, ehe er fortfuhr. "Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Gleich hinter Deep River haben sie versucht, eine Postkutsche zu überfallen. Ehe sie sie jedoch erwischten, ist sie verunglückt und einen Abhang hinuntergestürzt. Zum Glück waren keine Passagiere an Bord. Der Kutscher wurde vom Bock geschleudert und blieb bewußtlos liegen. Anscheinend dachten sie, er wäre tot, sonst hätte unser Hal das Seine wieder besorgt, zudem es in der Kutsche außer Fracht nichts zu holen gab. Daraufhin sind sie auf dem kürzesten Weg nach Medicine Bow geritten, um die Bank zu erleichtern. Als der Kassierer Alarm schlug, haben sie ihn umgebracht und bei ihrer Flucht wie wild um sich geschossen. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde dabei niemand getroffen außer einem kleinen Mädchen, das mit seiner Mutter beim Einkaufen war. Als wir Medicine Bow verließen, schwebte das Kind zwar nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr, aber der Arzt meinte, es würde wohl vorerst, wenn nicht sogar für immer gelähmt bleiben. Die Mutter erlitt einen Schock. Das Mädchen ist kaum ein Jahr älter als Mike. Und das alles wegen knapp fünfhundert Dollar! Mehr konnten sie nicht erbeuten, weil ja der Kassierer vorzeitig Alarm gab."

"Mein Gott!" entfuhr es Slim, Mort entsetzt anstarrend. "Kann denn keiner diese Bestien zur Strecke bringen?"

"Offensichtlich nicht. Der Sheriff von Medicine Bow hat sich uns mit seinen Männern angeschlossen. Wir haben unsere Pferde fast zuschanden geritten. Bald hinter der Stadt haben wir jedoch ihre Spuren in den Bergen verloren. Obwohl wir nicht aus dem Sattel gekommen sind, konnten wir sie nirgends wiederfinden. Entweder sind sie weiter nach Westen, um auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Utah zu kommen, oder aber sie treiben sich immer noch in unserem Territorium herum und halten sich in den Bergen versteckt. Aber sie da aufzuspüren ist unmöglich. Wir haben da erst eine Chance, wenn sie ihr Schlupfloch verlassen und sich wieder bemerkbar machen."

"… und noch mehr Blut geflossen ist", setzte Slim voll Abscheu hinzu. "Wenn ich daran denke, daß zwei dieser Kerle hier in diesem Haus, in diesem Raum waren, wird mir speiübel, kann ich dir nur sagen! Und wenn ich mir vorstelle, sie hätten Mike da oben in seinem Versteck gefunden, ihm oder Daisy wäre etwas geschehen … so wie dem kleinen Mädchen … und dann noch Jess! Mort, ich glaube, ich wäre übergeschnappt."

"Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber von all diesen Scheußlichkeiten, die ich unterwegs erlebt und gesehen habe, ist mir nichts so an die Nieren gegangen wie das, was hier passiert ist. Bei den anderen Verbrechen hatten die drei jedesmal einen mehr oder weniger fadenscheinigen Grund zu schießen, selbst wenn es nur um ein paar Cents oder ihre schmutzige Haut ging. Aber das, was sie hier veranstaltet haben, war völlig sinnlos. Sie waren hier weder auf Geld aus, noch mußten sie sich ihrer Haut wehren, noch hat sie irgend jemand herausgefordert."

"Vielleicht habe ich sie mit meinem Verhalten gereizt", vermutete Slim und suchte wieder die alleinige Schuld an allem bei sich selbst.

"Nein, Slim, denn dann hätten sie mit dir kurzen Prozeß gemacht. Soviel kenne ich sie, glaube ich, schon, um das sagen zu können. Und Jess, auf den dieser Hal letztendlich losgeballert hat, hat sie ja wohl nicht provoziert."

"Ach, woher! Jess wußte nicht einmal, daß die Kerle hier waren. Genausowenig wußte dieser Hal, auf wen er schoß. Aber das war ihm anscheinend egal. Und du hast recht. Auch ich kann es trotz allem, was du mir über die drei erzählt hast, nicht begreifen, warum das hier mit Jess passieren mußte. Für alles andere kann man zur Not noch eine Erklärung finden, aber nicht dafür."

"Wahrscheinlich gibt es auch keine. Weißt du, das Schlimmste daran ist, daß Jess einer meiner besten Freunde ist. Das tut besonders weh."

"Wem sagst du das?"

"Schon allein deshalb hätte ich mir gewünscht, daß wir die drei Halsabschneider erwischen. Ich meine, das, was sie sonst noch angerichtet haben, ist zwar auch noch schlimm genug, aber es berührt mich nicht persönlich. Selbst das mit dem Mädchen geht mir nicht so nah wie diese Geschichte mit Jess. Ich möchte, daß du das weißt, auch wenn ich ihm weder helfen kann, noch sonst etwas erreicht habe."

"Danke, Mort, aber es ist bestimmt nicht deine Schuld, wenn ihr keinen Erfolg hattet und die Kerle nicht aufstöbern konntet. Von mir aus soll sie der Teufel holen, wenn sie sich bloß hier nicht mehr blicken lassen. Und wenn doch, kann ich nur hoffen, daß ich sie rechtzeitig bemerke, damit ich sie diesmal gebührend empfangen kann. Ein zweites Mal überrumpeln die mich jedenfalls nicht, das sage ich dir! Eher knalle ich sie der Reihe nach ab, so wie sie es mit Jess gemacht haben, als daß ich ihnen die Möglichkeit gäbe, noch einmal auf einen von uns zu schießen."

"Mach keinen Unsinn, Slim!" warnte der Sheriff.

"Wieso Unsinn? Ich werde ihnen dann genau die gleiche Chance geben, die Jess hatte, als er nichtsahnend in diese Kugel lief." Wütend hielt er dem Sheriff das Geschoß unter die Nase, das er seit dem verhängnisvollen Dienstagmorgen ständig bei sich trug. "Oder bildest du dir ein, ich seh' ein zweites Mal tatenlos zu, wie man meinen besten Freund über den Haufen schießt?"

"Slim, vor dem Gesetz wäre das Mord."

"Zum Teufel mit dem Gesetz!" Das Stück Blei in seiner Hand brannte wie Feuer. "Das Gesetz wird mich nicht daran hindern können! Diesmal nicht, Mort! Dafür bedeutet mir Jess zuviel. Das Gesetz hat schließlich nicht verhindern können, daß das geschehen ist. Und wenn Jess jetzt vielleicht sterben muß, wird das Gesetz ihm garantiert nicht helfen können."

"Das gewiß nicht, aber es wird nichts ungeschehen, wenn du das tätest, was du vorhast."

"Nein, aber es bestünde auch nicht mehr die Gefahr, daß es noch einmal geschieht."

"Nun, dann kann ich nur hoffen, daß die Kerle nicht mehr hier auftauchen. Das wäre für alle Beteiligten das beste."

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!" Slim steckte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Kugel in seine Brusttasche zurück und wollte nicht mehr weiter darauf eingehen, was er eventuell tat, wenn sich die drei oder auch nur einer von ihnen noch einmal hier blicken ließ. "Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte er statt dessen.

"Ich habe von unterwegs einige Telegramme verschickt. Möglicherweise ist inzwischen Antwort gekommen. Morgen werde ich noch einmal mit ein paar Männern in die Berge reiten. Vielleicht finden wir etwas durch Zufall, obwohl ich es nicht annehme. Aber ich kann mich jetzt nicht in mein Büro hocken, um einfach nur zu warten. Außerdem will ich zusehen, daß so schnell wie möglich ein Steckbrief in Umlauf kommt. Wenn ich in der Stadt Gary Morgan erwischen kann, komm' ich heute abend noch mit ihm vorbei, damit er 'ne Zeichnung von diesem Hal und dem andern anfertigt. Trotz der vielen Zeugen hast du die beste Beschreibung von den beiden geliefert."

"Ich hatte auch lange genug Zeit, sie mir genau anzusehen. Ihre Visagen werd' ich mein Leben lang nicht vergessen. Egal, wie spät es wird, ihr könnt getrost noch vorbeikommen. Wenn ich hier weg könnte, käme ich gleich mit."

"So eilig ist es nicht. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich nicht, daß du die Ranch für längere Zeit oder auf größere Entfernung verläßt. Solange die Kerle frei herumlaufen, besteht die Gefahr, daß sie noch einmal hier auftauchen. Du kannst Daisy und Mike nicht ohne Schutz hier allein lassen, ganz zu schweigen von Jess."

"Ich weiß, Mort. Gerade seinetwegen darf ich hier nicht weg. Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, er wird mich bald wieder brauchen, vielleicht sogar mehr als bisher. Nach allem könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen, nicht dazusein, wenn es soweit ist."

Mort Cory wollte lieber nicht fragen, was genau er damit meinte. Wenn er sich den bewußtlosen Mann durch die halboffene Tür im Hintergrund ansah, wußte er, was Slim befürchtete.

"Bis später dann", sagte er nur.

Während Slim ins Krankenzimmer zurückkehrte, jagte Mort Cory hinter seinen Männern her, die vorausgeritten waren und die er auf halbem Weg zur Stadt einholte.

Als er in sein Büro kam, lagen auf seinem Schreibtisch vier Telegramme, die während seiner Abwesenheit auf die Anfragen, die er von unterwegs an seine Amtskollegen in den umliegenden Bezirksstädten geschickt hatte, eingetroffen waren. Eine Nachricht war vom Staatsgefängnis in Leavenworth. Vor vier Wochen war von dort ein gewisser Alexander Owen ausgebrochen, der eine lebenslängliche Strafe wegen verschiedener kapitaler Verbrechen zu verbüßen hatte. Der Mann galt als gefährlich. Es war damit zu rechnen, daß er sich ins Territorium von Wyoming abgesetzt hatte, um sich in den unübersichtlichen Bergregionen zu verbergen und später nach Norden über Montana nach Kanada zu entkommen. Ein entsprechender Steckbrief war unterwegs. Für Mort bestand kein Zweifel, daß dies jener Alex war, mit dem sich die zwei anderen auf der Sherman-Ranch getroffen hatten. Diese beiden waren in Leavenworth jedoch nicht bekannt.

Den Weg in die Redaktion der "Laramie Chronicle", die Gary Morgan seit Jahren mit glühendem Eifer mehr oder weniger regelmäßig herausgab, konnte er sich sparen.

Der kleine, fast schmächtig wirkende Zeitungsmann mit den listigen Augen und der wieselflinken Art, mit der er sich zu bewegen pflegte, schien ein ausgeprägtes Gespür für Neuigkeiten aller Art, besonders jedoch für Sensationen zu haben. Schon während der letzten Tage hatte er den Verdacht, daß irgend etwas im Gange war, von dem niemand etwas Genaues wußte oder wissen wollte. Dabei wäre es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, etwas nur um der Sache willen zu erfinden, so wie es viele seiner Zeitungskollegen mit Vorliebe taten. Vielmehr legte er großen Wert darauf, wirklich nur die Wahrheit zu schreiben, wenn auch manchmal in sehr blumiger Sprache, ab und zu mit überaus spitzer Feder oder scharfer Zunge, je nachdem, wie er es für angemessen hielt. Darüber hinaus war er ein unerschütterlicher Verfechter von Gesetz und Ordnung, der es als selbstverständliche Pflicht sah, den Sheriff und seine Leute bei ihrer Arbeit schwarz auf weiß zu unterstützen. So war es kein Wunder, daß er bei Rückkehr des Suchtrupps sofort zur Stelle war.

Mort, der seine Männer für heute nach Hause geschickt und in seinem Büro die Telegramme flüchtig gelesen hatte, wollte gerade seine Amtsstube verlassen, als Gary Morgan hereinplatzte, mit Druckerschwärze verschmierter Schürze und schwarzen Ärmelschonern bis über die Ellbogen.

"Hallo, Gary! Zu Ihnen wollte ich gerade."

"'n Tag, Sheriff", erwiderte Gary und schloß geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich. "Ich sah Sie gerade mit den Männern zurückkommen. Was ist denn nur los? Sie waren fast eine ganze Woche unterwegs, und Ihr Deputy wollte keine Auskunft geben. Man munkelt in der Stadt, daß auf der Sherman-Ranch etwas passiert ist, aber keiner weiß etwas Genaues oder will mit der Sprache rausrücken. Andrew Carron aus dem Mietstall hat mir erzählt, daß Slim Sherman letzten Dienstag in ziemlich wüstem Aufzug in der Stadt war und den Arzt aufgesucht hat, der dann in überstürzter Eile zur Ranch fuhr. Obwohl ich annehme, daß Doc Higgins in der Zwischenzeit noch öfter da draußen war, ist nichts aus ihm rauszukriegen. Seine Haushälterin weiß angeblich auch von nichts. Von den Kutschern der Gesellschaft, die seit der Zeit auf der Sherman-Ranch Station machten, weiß ich, daß Slim die letzten Tage ziemlich wortkarg und wenig freundlich war. Von den anderen Bewohnern der Ranch hat man seither keinen mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, weder in der Station noch hier in Laramie. Vor allem Mose Andrews fand es komisch, daß er Jess Harper seit einer guten Woche nicht mehr gesehen hat, der sonst immer seine herzhaften Späße mit ihm während des Gespannwechsels macht. Ihm ist doch hoffentlich nichts zugestoßen! Und wieso waren Sie mit dem ganzen Aufgebot solange unterwegs?" sprudelte es wie ein Wasserfall aus ihm heraus.

"Sie bombardieren mich ja ganz schön!" stellte Mort fest, als er endlich zu Wort kam. "Ich will Ihnen sagen, was geschehen ist, damit Sie von jemand anderem kein Sensationsmärchen aufgebunden bekommen. Ja, es ist auf der Sherman-Ranch etwas vorgefallen, letzten Dienstag. Jemand hat Jess Harper niedergeschossen. Er ist schwer verletzt, schwebt noch in Lebensgefahr. Niemand weiß, ob er durchkommen wird. Es besteht kaum Hoffnung."

"Jess?" vergewisserte sich Gary, erstaunt die Augen aufreißend. Damit hatte er nun doch nicht gerechnet. "Aber wie konnte denn so etwas passieren?"

Er konnte sich das nur schwer vorstellen, denn er wußte, daß Jess sehr gut gelernt hatte, auf sich aufzupassen, und einem Gegner kaum eine Chance gäbe, ihm in irgendeiner Weise zuvorzukommen. Dafür war er viel zu wachsam und auch mißtrauisch, selbst wenn er nach außen hin Arglosigkeit vortäuschte. Wenn es tatsächlich jemand geschafft hatte, ihn zu überrumpeln, ja, sogar zu Fall zu bringen, konnte das nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen sein. Das war jedenfalls Gary Morgans Meinung, ehe er überhaupt Näheres über den Vorfall wußte.

Der Sheriff schilderte ihm in kurzen Worten, was geschehen war, wie er es von Slim Sherman erfahren hatte. Am Ende seines Berichtes konnte Gary nicht fassen, was er da hörte.

"Aber das ist doch nicht möglich! Nicht Jess! Das kann gar nicht sein! Wer um alles in der Welt hat das nur getan, hatte Grund, so etwas zu tun?"

"Einen besonderen Grund dafür gibt es nicht."

"Das versteh' ich nicht."

"Das ist auch schwer zu verstehen." Mort machte eine hilflose Geste, weil er nicht wußte, wie er es erklären sollte. "Jess hat sich im Laufe der Zeit nicht nur Freunde in der Gegend gemacht. Das wissen Sie so gut wie ich. Jedenfalls kenne ich genug Leute, die ihm liebend gern eins verpassen würden, wenn sie sich an ihn rantrauten. Ein guter Schütze auf Seiten des Gesetzes hat nun einmal auch Feinde, die versuchen, ihn auszuschalten. In der Beziehung lebt er wahrscheinlich sogar gefährlicher, als wenn er ein Abzeichen anstecken hätte. Mit diesem Risiko muß er ständig rechnen. Aber eine offene Rechnung war nicht der Grund, sondern ganz einfach reine Mordlust. Der, der geschossen hat, kannte Jess überhaupt nicht, weder seinen Namen noch seine Person. Er hat im Hinterhalt auf ihn gelauert und wollte einfach nur sehen, was passiert, wenn seine Kugel einen völlig Ahnungslosen trifft. Jess wurde zwar von vorn getroffen, aber wenn man ihm in den Rücken geschossen hätte, wäre das nicht heimtückischer gewesen. Hinterhalt bleibt Hinterhalt, egal, aus welcher Richtung die Kugel kommt. Jess hatte keine Chance. Obendrein hat der Kumpan dieses Amokschützen Slim und Daisy Cooper gezwungen, dieses gräßliche Schauspiel mit anzusehen. Und auch Mike …"

"Der Junge etwa auch?"

"Ja, er hatte sich vor den Männern versteckt, hat alles gesehen, auch wie Jess fiel."

"Das ist ja ungeheuerlich!" entfuhr es Gary. "Das ist ja kaum zu glauben! Sheriff, das ist doch alles nicht möglich! Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, daß da zwei Männer so mir nichts, dir nichts auf der Ranch eingedrungen sind und dann der eine ein absolut sinnloses Preisschießen auf Jess Harper veranstaltet hat. Da muß doch noch mehr dahinterstecken. Das kann gar nicht anders sein!"

"So wie es aussieht, steckt nichts weiter dahinter. Im Grunde war es reiner Zufall, daß es Jess erwischte. Es hätte genausogut auch jemand anderes sein können. Wenn Jess aus irgendeinem Grund nur eine halbe Stunde später nach Hause zurückkehrte, wäre ihm gar nichts geschehen, weil die Kerle dann nämlich schon über alle Berge gewesen wären."

"Haben diese feigen Hunde denn noch mehr angestellt?"

"Noch jede Menge, aber das erzähl' ich Ihnen besser unterwegs."

"Unterwegs?" Gary Morgan zog verwirrt die Brauen hoch. "Wohin gehen wir denn?"

"Wir reiten zur Sherman-Ranch. Sie müssen von den beiden Kerlen Zeichnungen anfertigen. Slim wird sie Ihnen genau beschreiben."

"Nichts tu' ich lieber als das. Hoffentlich finden Sie sie bald, Sheriff! Sie wissen, ich mag Jess sehr. Deshalb wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als daß der, der ihm das angetan hat, bald seine gerechte Strafe bekommen wird."

"Das wünschen wir uns alle. Ich möchte auch, daß Sie über den Fall ausführlich berichten und Ihren Lesern zeigen, wie gefährlich diese Burschen sind. Die Leute sollen ruhig wissen, daß hier eine Bande von heimtückischen Halsabschneidern am Werk war und sich immer noch auf freiem Fuß befindet. Aber veröffentlichen Sie es so, daß keine Panik ausbricht."

"Sie wissen, daß Sie sich auf mich verlassen können. Ihnen und vor allem jedoch Jess zuliebe werde ich mein möglichstes tun", versprach Gary Morgan. Am liebsten hätte er gleich mit dem Verfassen eines umfangreichen Artikels begonnen.

"Wenn ich das nicht könnte, hätte ich Ihnen nicht alles erzählt. Und jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen, damit wir zur Ranch kommen, sonst wird es zu spät für heute."

"Ich hole nur meinen Zeichenblock und einen Stift und mach' meinen Laden dicht. Dann können wir aufbrechen."

"Gut, ich erwarte Sie in Carrons Mietstall. Und keine Auslegungen unterwegs!"

"Wo denken Sie hin, Sheriff! Ich vergraule mir doch nicht selbst die Kundschaft."

Dank der Arbeit des eifrigen Zeitungsmannes gab es am nächsten Morgen in Laramie kaum jemanden, der nicht von der Existenz der drei Verbrecher und dem, was sie sowohl auf der Sherman-Ranch als auch nach ihrem Besuch auf der Poststation angestellt hatten, wußte.

Gary Morgan schlug sich die ganze Nacht um die Ohren und arbeitete mit glühendem Eifer an der nächsten Ausgabe der "Laramie Chronicle" sowie am Druck der Steckbriefe. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang konnte er deshalb dem Sheriff bereits einen Stapel Steckbriefe zum Verteilen übergeben und ihm das erste noch druckfeuchte Exemplar der Zeitung präsentieren. Mort war mit seiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden und meinte, er könnte den Artikel genauso veröffentlichen, wie er ihn verfaßt hatte.

Als kurze Zeit später Mort Cory mit seinen Leuten erneut die Stadt verließ, um noch einmal die umliegende Gegend und vor allem die nahegelegenen Berge nach den Flüchtigen abzusuchen, obwohl er annahm, daß dies genauso erfolglos bliebe wie das erste Mal, hingen schon an allen öffentlichen Gebäuden die Steckbriefe, und Gary Morgan höchst persönlich verteilte mit einem seiner Angestellten seine Zeitung unter den Leuten.

****

KAPITEL 10

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Essen machte sich Slim daran, die neue Fensterscheibe, die mit der Mittagspost aus Laramie gekommen war, in den leeren Rahmen zu setzen. Jetzt erinnerte wenigstens das glaslose Fenster nicht mehr an den Zwischenfall, der vor einer Woche ihrer aller Leben so verändert hatte.

Er räumte das Werkzeug weg und ging sich in der Küche die Hände waschen. Gerade griff er nach dem Handtuch, als Daisy ihn mit verhaltener Stimme rief.

"Was gibt's?" fragte er, nichts Gutes ahnend.

"Bitte kommen Sie schnell! Jess … Ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht gut. Er ist sehr unruhig. Vielleicht kommt er zu sich und braucht Sie."

Slim beachtete sie nicht weiter, hastete mit großen Schritten durchs Wohnzimmer und war im Nu bei seinem Freund, der zunehmend unruhiger wurde und wirklich zur Besinnung zu kommen schien. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter. Immer wieder warf er den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen oder vergrub sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht im Kissen, daß es Slim fast so vorkam, als wände er sich unter einer unerträglichen Last, die ihn zu erdrücken drohte.

Tatsächlich hatte Jess das Gefühl, unter einer Steinhalde zu liegen und das ungeheure Gewicht preßte ihm die letzte Luft aus den Lungen. Wütende Schmerzen drangen deutlicher in sein erwachendes Bewußtsein. Mit jedem Atemzug wurden Stechen und Brennen in seiner Brust schlimmer. Ein wahrer Feuersturm fegte über ihn hinweg, ohne daß er gewußt hätte, wo und was überhaupt die Ursache dafür sein könnte. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, bereitete ihm entsetzliche Schmerzen.

Er schlug die Augen auf; zumindest bildete er sich das ein, aber alles blieb dunkel. Erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln durchdrang endlich ein schwacher Lichtschein den dichten Nebel, der ihn einhüllte und nur langsam seine Sinne von außerhalb Reize empfangen ließ. Allmählich nahm der Schatten über ihm schärfere Konturen an.

"Slim?" fragte er unsicher und kaum vernehmbar, während seine Hand ins Leere tastete.

"Ich bin hier, Jess", versicherte Slim, ergriff seine schlaff auf die Bettdecke fallende Hand und drückte sie fest. "Bleib nur ganz ruhig!"

Heftige Schmerzen trieben Jess die Tränen in die Augen, ließen sein hager gewordenes Gesicht zu einer verzerrten Maske werden, auf dem in dicken Perlen der Schweiß stand und über seine zerfurchten Züge rann.

"Was … was ist los mit mir?" keuchte er mit gebrochener Stimme so leise, daß ihn Slim kaum verstehen konnte. "Ich … ich kann nicht … atmen." Jess versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, mußte allerdings feststellen, daß er selbst dazu nicht imstande war. "Warum tut das nur so weh?" Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was mit ihm geschehen war.

"Bleib ruhig liegen!" mahnte der Freund. "Du darfst dich nicht bewegen und machst alles nur schlimmer, wenn du nicht still liegst."

"Was … was ist passiert?"

Slim wollte es ihm zunächst nicht sagen und wich seinem verständnislosen Blick aus. Daß Jess von dem ganzen Vorfall nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben schien, ja, sich offensichtlich nicht erinnern konnte, daß überhaupt etwas geschehen war, hätte ihm den Weg für jede x-beliebige Geschichte freimachen können. Vielleicht hätte er einen anderen belügen können, jedoch nicht diesen Mann, der ihm zugetan war wie ein Bruder, mit dem er die letzten acht Jahre seines Lebens in aufrichtiger Freundschaft teilte. Schließlich mußte er nicht bis ins kleinste Detail gehen. Genausowenig konnte ihn jemand dazu zwingen, eine Lüge zu erfinden, die womöglich einiges zerstörte, was ihm und auch Jess in diesen acht Jahren so wichtig gewesen war: Aufrichtigkeit und Ehrlichkeit, selbst wenn es im einen oder anderen Fall schwerfiel.

"Sag doch!" drängte Jess, als der Rancher immer noch zögerte. "Was ist … geschehen?"

"Jemand … jemand hat auf dich geschossen."

"Geschossen? Aber warum denn? Und wer?" wollte er es genauer wissen, weil er seinem fiebergeplagten Gehirn nicht die leiseste Erklärung für das alles entlocken konnte.

"Das sind zwei berechtigte Fragen, auf die ich selbst gern eine Antwort wüßte."

Aus reiner Verlegenheit klang Slims Erwiderung sehr hölzern, womit er den Freund anscheinend nur noch mehr verwirrte.

"Slim, ich …" Jess schluckte ein Stöhnen hinunter. Das Feuer flammte erneut in seinem Körper auf, ließ ihm beinahe wieder die Sinne schwinden. "Ich verstehe nicht."

"Das ist auch nicht zu verstehen." Slim machte eine hilflose Geste. "Der, der es getan hat, hatte keinen Grund. Er hat es einfach nur getan. Du solltest dir jetzt nicht zuviel den Kopf über Dinge zerbrechen, für die es im Moment keine Erklärung gibt. Du bist viel zu krank, um jetzt darüber zu sprechen."

"Hat … hat mich ganz schön erwischt, was?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen! Das wird schon wieder", versuchte Slim so harmlos wie möglich zu klingen, wich jedoch seinem fragenden Blick aus. Betreten senkte er den Kopf und begann, an seiner Unterlippe zu nagen, ehe er kaum merklich nickte; er konnte den Freund nicht belügen. "Ziemlich", brachte er dann etwas einsilbig hervor, womit er sich selbst widerlegte.

"Ich werde sterben, nicht wahr?"

"Unsinn!" fuhr der Rancher energisch auf. An der Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion erkannte Jess, wie es in Wirklichkeit um ihn stand. "Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht!" Slim versuchte ein verharmlosendes Grinsen; aber seine Augen verrieten ihn.

"Du … du hast schon besser gelogen."

Jess verzog das eingefallene Gesicht und schluckte ein weiteres Stöhnen hinunter. Um ein Haar hätten ihn die Schmerzen zum Schreien gebracht. Statt dessen hielt er die Luft an. Für einen Moment war er von dem heftigen Stechen und Brennen wie betäubt. Obwohl ihn das Sprechen sehr anstrengte, versuchte er sich damit von dem Chaos in seiner Brust abzulenken, indem er seine Gedanken mühevoll auf das konzentrierte, was er sagen wollte. Trotzdem mußte er nach fast jedem zweiten oder dritten Wort immer längere Pausen machen. Seine gebrochene Stimme klang so leise, daß Slim Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo … wo genau es mich erwischt hat. Das … das will ich jetzt gar nicht wissen. Aber daß das kein … harmloser Kratzer ist, weiß ich."

"Das ist es wirklich nicht!" Slim konnte nicht verbergen, wie unbehaglich ihm dieses Thema war. Deshalb lenkte er fast übereifrig ein. "Jess, bitte, wir reden ein andermal darüber."

"Ein andermal? Hab' ich ein andermal … denn noch Zeit?"

Darauf konnte Slim nichts erwidern, versuchte statt dessen auszuweichen.

"Das beste ist, du versuchst zu schlafen. Das wird dir guttun und im Augenblick am meisten helfen."

"Vielleicht hast du … recht", ließ es Jess erstaunlich rasch dabei bewenden. Obendrein wußte er bald nicht mehr, wie er es noch länger aushalten sollte vor Schmerzen. "… wenn ich … wenn ich es nur … könnte …"

Slim, der seine Qualen nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, dachte an die Flasche mit dem Morphium auf dem Nachttisch.

"Doc Higgins hat etwas für dich dagelassen. Ich werde dir davon geben. Dann kannst du schlafen."

Während er das sagte, füllte er die Schnabeltasse mit Wasser und träufelte ein paar Tropfen aus der braunen Arzneiflasche hinein. Mißtrauisch folgte Jess' Blick seinen Bewegungen.

"Was … was ist das?"

"Ein ziemlich starkes Schmerzmittel. Komm, ich helfe dir."

Slim schob ihm den Arm unter den Kopf, damit er es beim Trinken leichter hatte. Endlich war die Tasse leer. Allerdings hatte Jess kaum noch Kraft, die Augen offenzuhalten, so sehr hatte ihn das Schlucken angestrengt.

"Verdammt, tut das weh!" stöhnte er, schrie unversehens auf, klammerte sich mit unvermuteter Kraft an den Freund und biß verzweifelt die Zähne zusammen, weil er sich nicht mehr zu helfen wußte. "Bitte hilf mir!" flehte er wie jemand, der wußte, daß ihm niemand helfen konnte. "Slim!" schrie er mit heiserer Stimme.

Ein furchtbarer Hustenanfall überfiel ihn, erstickte ihn beinahe. Danach sank er erschöpft in Slims Armen zusammen. Die Schmerzen wurden mit einem Mal unerträglich, daß sie ihm die Besinnung raubten, noch ehe das Morphium anfing zu wirken.

Keiner Worte mehr fähig, drückte Slim den Freund an sich, hielt ihn selbst dann noch fest, als er schon längst bewußtlos, sein Körper schlaff und leblos geworden war. Schließlich bettete er ihn vorsichtig in die Kissen und zog die Decke über ihm zurecht.

Für den Rest des Tages regte sich Jess nicht mehr. Der kurze Wortwechsel und sein verbissener Versuch, gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen, hatten ihn zu sehr angestrengt. Selbst in der Nacht blieb er relativ ruhig, daß sogar Slim für ein paar Stunden Schlaf fand. So merkte er nicht, daß Jess gegen Morgen zunehmend unruhiger wurde. Offensichtlich quälte ihn ein schwerer Traum, der sein fieberumnachtetes Gehirn in Aufruhr brachte.

Schweißgebadet fuhr er in die Höhe. Irgend etwas schien seine Brust zu zerreißen. Aus milchigweißem Nebel tauchte ein Schatten auf, der auf ihn zukam und um die Schultern packte. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich zu befreien.

"Geh weg!" keuchte er und wollte sich losreißen. "Laß mich! Verschwinde!"

"Jess!" rief Slim ihn an, aber dieser reagierte nicht darauf, sondern schlug wild um sich und wollte ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft von sich schieben. "Jess! Um Gottes willen! Beruhige dich! Ich bin's – Slim." Er griff nach seiner verkrampften Rechten, mit der er ungezielte Schläge austeilte. "Jess!" wiederholte der Freund, schüttelte ihn sanft und drückte seine Hand fester, wobei er sich weiter über ihn beugte. "Keiner wird dir etwas tun. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sei ganz ruhig!"

Jess konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen. Wirklichkeit und Traum verschwammen ineinander. In panischer Angst versuchte er, sich weiter zur Wehr zu setzen.

"Nein!" stieß er mühsam hervor wie jemand, der etwas Schreckliches auf sich zukommen sah und es nicht aufhalten konnte. "Bitte nicht!" wimmerte er. "Nein!" schrie er dann, als sein Traumgespenst einen schwarzen Mantel über ihn warf.

"Jess, komm zu dir!" rief Slim ihn mit eindringlicher Stimme und wußte bald nicht mehr, was er noch anstellen sollte, um ihn endlich zu sich zu bringen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Jess ihn an. Einige Sekunden lähmte ihn nacktes Entsetzen über etwas, das nur er wahrnehmen konnte. Als Slim diesmal mit energischer Stimme seinen Namen rief, hatte er unerwartet Erfolg. Der verstörte Ausdruck in den von der Anstrengung geröteten Augen des Fiebernden wich einer jähen Verwunderung. Plötzlich erkannte er den Freund über sich.

"Slim?" fragte er unsicher.

"Ja, ich bin's", bestätigte die ihm vertraute Stimme. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Ist er weg?" wollte Jess wissen und hätte schwören können, daß die finstere Gestalt gerade eben noch über Slims Schulter grinste.

"Wen meinst du denn?"

"Den Mann … mit dem schwarzen Mantel."

"Aber, Jess, außer mir ist doch niemand da. Du hast geträumt. Das ist alles."

"Nein, er … er war da! Ich habe ihn … genau gesehen. Er ist mir gefolgt, wollte mich würgen. Und dann hat er … hat er gelacht."

"Unsinn!" widersprach der Freund energisch. "Du hattest einen schrecklichen Traum. Aber der ist nun vorbei." Seine Stimme wurde sanfter. "Glaube mir, es war niemand da. Ganz bestimmt! Das bildest du dir ein. Fieber und Erschöpfung haben dir einen Streich gespielt."

"Nein, Slim!" beharrte Jess, als könnte über die Realität dieser Gestalt nicht der geringste Zweifel bestehen. "Es … es war der Tod. Er wollte … er wartet auf mich. Ich weiß es."

"Ich bitte dich! Hör auf, so zu reden! Es war niemand hier! Hörst du? Niemand wollte dir etwas tun. Niemand!"

Jess sah den Freund ungläubig an. Daß er nur geträumt haben sollte, konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Dafür hatte er diese unheimliche Gestalt allzu deutlich gesehen, genauso deutlich, wie er diese entsetzlichen Schmerzen spürte, die in seiner Brust tobten. Jemand hat auf dich geschossen, hatte Slim ihm vor einer unendlich langen Zeit gesagt. Oder hatte er das auch nur geträumt?

Allmählich fing er an, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Daran mußte dieses Fieber schuld sein, von dem Slim gesprochen hatte. Das Fieber und diese Schmerzen, die in seiner Brust wüteten wie eine wilde Bestie, Schmerzen, die ihn bei jedem Atemzug aufs heftigste an ihre Existenz erinnerten. Das träumte er gewiß nicht! Das mußte Wirklichkeit sein!

Wer immer diese Kugel aus welchem Grund auf ihn abgefeuert hatte … sie mußte ihn auf jeden Fall so schwer verletzt haben, daß bereits der Tod auf sein Leben lauerte. Dessen war er nun ganz gewiß. Egal, ob er von der schwarzen Gestalt nur geträumt hatte oder nicht … sie war dagewesen. Sichtbar oder unsichtbar … es war der Tod. Er wartete auf ihn. Das wußte er jetzt. Slim mußte es auch wissen, sonst hätte er ihm diese Gestalt nicht so hartnäckig auszureden versucht.

Vorm Sterben hatte Jess keine Angst, aber vor dem unfairen Spiel, das der Tod vielleicht noch mit ihm treiben wollte, daß er ihn mit den unerträglichen Schmerzen in den Wahnsinn trieb, ein Spielball für die Launen eines hämisch grinsenden Todes zu sein, dem es anscheinend die größte Freude bereitete, mit ihm und seinem Leben zu spielen wie die Katze mit einer Maus.

Jess hatte das Gefühl, daß sein Freund der einzige war, der ihm diesen unheimlichen Gesellen mit dem schwarzen Mantel und der knöchernen Hand vom Leib halten konnte. Offensichtlich hatte er – wer immer dieses gesichtslose Ungeheuer sein sollte – vor ihm mehr Respekt als vor einem, der bereits mehr tot als lebendig war.

Mehrmals konnte Jess die Gestalt beobachten, wie sie heimlich über Slims Schulter spähte und ihn niederträchtig angrinste; jedoch wagte sie es bisher nicht, vor ihn zu treten oder ihn zur Seite zu drängen. Solange Slim da war, hatte sie hoffentlich keine Chance, sein Leben zu holen.

Das Gefühl des hilflosen Ausgeliefertseins an einen Feind, der in jeder Beziehung stärker war als er, dem er in keiner Weise gewachsen sein, gegen den er nur verlieren konnte, jagte ihm plötzlich eine unbeschreibliche Angst ein, eine Angst, die er bisher in dem Maße nicht kannte. Jess war froh, den Freund in der Nähe zu wissen, denn dieser war der einzige, dem er sich ohne Scheu anvertrauen konnte.

"Slim, ich … ich habe Angst", kam es dann leise über seine Lippen, daß der Freund Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen, sich weiter über ihn beugte und sein Ohr näher an seinen Mund brachte. "Ich habe zum erstenmal im Leben … schreckliche Angst und … und weiß nicht genau, warum und wovor."

Jess sah, wie das Grinsen in dem unheimlichen Gesicht über Slims Schulter breiter wurde. Im selben Augenblick ließ ihn ein brennender Schmerz, der wie ein Messerstich durch seine Brust fuhr, die Luft anhalten, um den unvermeidlichen Aufschrei besser unterdrücken zu können.

Slim merkte, wie sich seine Hand in der seinen verkrampfte, wie er versuchte, über das Stechen und Pochen, das sich in seinem ganzen Oberkörper wie ein Lauffeuer ausbreitete, Herr zu werden. Jess wollte die Schmerzen ignorieren, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, daß sie ihn schließlich doch laut aufstöhnen und die Lippen aufeinanderpressen ließen.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Es wird alles wieder gut", versicherte ihm abermals die vertraute Stimme des Freundes, der, betreten über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, nicht zu wissen schien, was er sonst sagen sollte oder tun konnte.

Als Jess mit brennenden Augen zu ihm aufblickte, war das unheimliche Wesen über Slims Schulter verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich versteckte es sich jetzt hinter dessen Rücken, nur um gleich über ihn herzufallen, wenn er sich in Sicherheit wähnte.

Behutsam fuhr Slim mit einem feuchten Lappen über seine glühende Stirn und wusch den Schweiß aus seinem Gesicht, während er mit der anderen Hand fest seine Rechte hielt, die sich immer wieder verkrampfte, sobald die Schmerzen zurückkehrten.

"Bitte, geh jetzt nicht! Laß mich jetzt … nicht allein!" bat Jess mit ihm versagender Stimme, kaum noch dazu imstande, gegen die ihn übermannende Ohnmacht anzukämpfen.

Seine Schwäche war so groß, daß er fast nicht mehr in der Lage war, die Augen offenzuhalten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Freund über sich erkennen, der ihn jetzt anlächelte und ihm zuversichtlich versprach:

"Sei unbesorgt, ich bleibe bei dir. Ich werde dich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht allein lassen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", wiederholte er und verstärkte wie zur Bestätigung den Druck seiner Hand. "Du kannst ruhig wieder schlafen. Ich pass' auf, daß niemand kommt", versprach er, und Jess schloß die müden Augen.

Obwohl ihn noch vor kurzem diese schreckliche Angst vor einer ihm unbekannten Gefahr quälte, fühlte er sich plötzlich so sicher in Slims Nähe, daß seine Furcht mehr und mehr wich, bis sie ihn endlich wieder Ruhe finden ließ. Seine Rechte verkrampfte sich noch ein paarmal, als ihn die furchtbaren Schmerzen in seiner Brust gar zu sehr peinigten, aber schließlich sank er immer tiefer in diese jedes Gefühl betäubende Dunkelheit, die seine Schmerzen aufzulösen schien. Seine Lippen zuckten, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Es blieb jedoch nur unverständliches Gemurmel, hin und wieder unterbrochen von einem leisen Stöhnen, ehe sich ein tiefes Seufzen seiner Brust entrang und sein Kopf sich langsam zur Seite neigte.

Jess war in einen tiefen, ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf gefallen, aus dem er in den nächsten Tagen und Nächten nur selten erwachte, selbst dann seine Umwelt nur mühsam wie durch einen dichten Nebel hindurch wahrnehmen konnte.

Erst gegen Ende der Woche ging es ihm wider allen Erwartens endlich etwas besser. Das Fieber war weit gefallen und bedeutete keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr. Die Schmerzen waren erträglicher geworden, obgleich sie ihn manchmal so schlimm heimsuchten, daß er sie fast nicht aushalten konnte.

Sein Zustand glich einem Dahindämmern ohne jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum. Oftmals schien er selbst nicht mehr zu wissen, ob er nun lebte oder bereits tot war. Sein Bewußtsein registrierte es kaum, wenn sie versuchten, ihm etwas einzuflößen, das er vom Geschmack her nicht identifizieren konnte. Einmal war es dünnflüssig wie Wasser, dann war es etwas Breiartiges; alles schmeckte gleich – nach Blut. Es tat ihm gut, wenn man sein Gesicht wusch und seine Hand hielt, obwohl er meist nicht imstande war festzustellen, wer sich da um ihn bemühte. Die Schatten des Todes auf seinen eingefallen Zügen waren noch nicht ganz verschwunden, aber wenn er für wenige Zeit seine Augen aufschlug, waren sie klar und hatten nicht mehr den fieberverschleierten, glasigen Ausdruck wie bisher.

Mittlerweile waren zwei Wochen vergangen, seit diese Kugel Jess zu Fall gebracht hatte, von der er nicht wußte, wer sie auf ihn abgefeuert und wo genau sie ihn getroffen hatte.

Während der letzten Tage versuchte er mehrmals, Slim darauf hin anzusprechen, wenn er gerade einmal für kurze Zeit aus diesem zähen Sumpf aus Schmerzen und Dunkelheit erwachte; aber entweder war er selbst zu schwach dazu, auch nur einen vollständigen Satz zu sagen, oder Slim wich einer Antwort geschickt aus und verschob die Erklärung jedesmal auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt.

Fortsetzung folgt


	11. Kapitel 10

****

KAPITEL 10

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Essen machte sich Slim daran, die neue Fensterscheibe, die mit der Mittagspost aus Laramie gekommen war, in den leeren Rahmen zu setzen. Jetzt erinnerte wenigstens das glaslose Fenster nicht mehr an den Zwischenfall, der vor einer Woche ihrer aller Leben so verändert hatte.

Er räumte das Werkzeug weg und ging sich in der Küche die Hände waschen. Gerade griff er nach dem Handtuch, als Daisy ihn mit verhaltener Stimme rief.

"Was gibt's?" fragte er, nichts Gutes ahnend.

"Bitte kommen Sie schnell! Jess … Ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht gut. Er ist sehr unruhig. Vielleicht kommt er zu sich und braucht Sie."

Slim beachtete sie nicht weiter, hastete mit großen Schritten durchs Wohnzimmer und war im Nu bei seinem Freund, der zunehmend unruhiger wurde und wirklich zur Besinnung zu kommen schien. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter. Immer wieder warf er den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen oder vergrub sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht im Kissen, daß es Slim fast so vorkam, als wände er sich unter einer unerträglichen Last, die ihn zu erdrücken drohte.

Tatsächlich hatte Jess das Gefühl, unter einer Steinhalde zu liegen und das ungeheure Gewicht preßte ihm die letzte Luft aus den Lungen. Wütende Schmerzen drangen deutlicher in sein erwachendes Bewußtsein. Mit jedem Atemzug wurden Stechen und Brennen in seiner Brust schlimmer. Ein wahrer Feuersturm fegte über ihn hinweg, ohne daß er gewußt hätte, wo und was überhaupt die Ursache dafür sein könnte. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, bereitete ihm entsetzliche Schmerzen.

Er schlug die Augen auf; zumindest bildete er sich das ein, aber alles blieb dunkel. Erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln durchdrang endlich ein schwacher Lichtschein den dichten Nebel, der ihn einhüllte und nur langsam seine Sinne von außerhalb Reize empfangen ließ. Allmählich nahm der Schatten über ihm schärfere Konturen an.

"Slim?" fragte er unsicher und kaum vernehmbar, während seine Hand ins Leere tastete.

"Ich bin hier, Jess", versicherte Slim, ergriff seine schlaff auf die Bettdecke fallende Hand und drückte sie fest. "Bleib nur ganz ruhig!"

Heftige Schmerzen trieben Jess die Tränen in die Augen, ließen sein hager gewordenes Gesicht zu einer verzerrten Maske werden, auf dem in dicken Perlen der Schweiß stand und über seine zerfurchten Züge rann.

"Was … was ist los mit mir?" keuchte er mit gebrochener Stimme so leise, daß ihn Slim kaum verstehen konnte. "Ich … ich kann nicht … atmen." Jess versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, mußte allerdings feststellen, daß er selbst dazu nicht imstande war. "Warum tut das nur so weh?" Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was mit ihm geschehen war.

"Bleib ruhig liegen!" mahnte der Freund. "Du darfst dich nicht bewegen und machst alles nur schlimmer, wenn du nicht still liegst."

"Was … was ist passiert?"

Slim wollte es ihm zunächst nicht sagen und wich seinem verständnislosen Blick aus. Daß Jess von dem ganzen Vorfall nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben schien, ja, sich offensichtlich nicht erinnern konnte, daß überhaupt etwas geschehen war, hätte ihm den Weg für jede x-beliebige Geschichte freimachen können. Vielleicht hätte er einen anderen belügen können, jedoch nicht diesen Mann, der ihm zugetan war wie ein Bruder, mit dem er die letzten acht Jahre seines Lebens in aufrichtiger Freundschaft teilte. Schließlich mußte er nicht bis ins kleinste Detail gehen. Genausowenig konnte ihn jemand dazu zwingen, eine Lüge zu erfinden, die womöglich einiges zerstörte, was ihm und auch Jess in diesen acht Jahren so wichtig gewesen war: Aufrichtigkeit und Ehrlichkeit, selbst wenn es im einen oder anderen Fall schwerfiel.

"Sag doch!" drängte Jess, als der Rancher immer noch zögerte. "Was ist … geschehen?"

"Jemand … jemand hat auf dich geschossen."

"Geschossen? Aber warum denn? Und wer?" wollte er es genauer wissen, weil er seinem fiebergeplagten Gehirn nicht die leiseste Erklärung für das alles entlocken konnte.

"Das sind zwei berechtigte Fragen, auf die ich selbst gern eine Antwort wüßte."

Aus reiner Verlegenheit klang Slims Erwiderung sehr hölzern, womit er den Freund anscheinend nur noch mehr verwirrte.

"Slim, ich …" Jess schluckte ein Stöhnen hinunter. Das Feuer flammte erneut in seinem Körper auf, ließ ihm beinahe wieder die Sinne schwinden. "Ich verstehe nicht."

"Das ist auch nicht zu verstehen." Slim machte eine hilflose Geste. "Der, der es getan hat, hatte keinen Grund. Er hat es einfach nur getan. Du solltest dir jetzt nicht zuviel den Kopf über Dinge zerbrechen, für die es im Moment keine Erklärung gibt. Du bist viel zu krank, um jetzt darüber zu sprechen."

"Hat … hat mich ganz schön erwischt, was?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen! Das wird schon wieder", versuchte Slim so harmlos wie möglich zu klingen, wich jedoch seinem fragenden Blick aus. Betreten senkte er den Kopf und begann, an seiner Unterlippe zu nagen, ehe er kaum merklich nickte; er konnte den Freund nicht belügen. "Ziemlich", brachte er dann etwas einsilbig hervor, womit er sich selbst widerlegte.

"Ich werde sterben, nicht wahr?"

"Unsinn!" fuhr der Rancher energisch auf. An der Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion erkannte Jess, wie es in Wirklichkeit um ihn stand. "Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht!" Slim versuchte ein verharmlosendes Grinsen; aber seine Augen verrieten ihn.

"Du … du hast schon besser gelogen."

Jess verzog das eingefallene Gesicht und schluckte ein weiteres Stöhnen hinunter. Um ein Haar hätten ihn die Schmerzen zum Schreien gebracht. Statt dessen hielt er die Luft an. Für einen Moment war er von dem heftigen Stechen und Brennen wie betäubt. Obwohl ihn das Sprechen sehr anstrengte, versuchte er sich damit von dem Chaos in seiner Brust abzulenken, indem er seine Gedanken mühevoll auf das konzentrierte, was er sagen wollte. Trotzdem mußte er nach fast jedem zweiten oder dritten Wort immer längere Pausen machen. Seine gebrochene Stimme klang so leise, daß Slim Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo … wo genau es mich erwischt hat. Das … das will ich jetzt gar nicht wissen. Aber daß das kein … harmloser Kratzer ist, weiß ich."

"Das ist es wirklich nicht!" Slim konnte nicht verbergen, wie unbehaglich ihm dieses Thema war. Deshalb lenkte er fast übereifrig ein. "Jess, bitte, wir reden ein andermal darüber."

"Ein andermal? Hab' ich ein andermal … denn noch Zeit?"

Darauf konnte Slim nichts erwidern, versuchte statt dessen auszuweichen.

"Das beste ist, du versuchst zu schlafen. Das wird dir guttun und im Augenblick am meisten helfen."

"Vielleicht hast du … recht", ließ es Jess erstaunlich rasch dabei bewenden. Obendrein wußte er bald nicht mehr, wie er es noch länger aushalten sollte vor Schmerzen. "… wenn ich … wenn ich es nur … könnte …"

Slim, der seine Qualen nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, dachte an die Flasche mit dem Morphium auf dem Nachttisch.

"Doc Higgins hat etwas für dich dagelassen. Ich werde dir davon geben. Dann kannst du schlafen."

Während er das sagte, füllte er die Schnabeltasse mit Wasser und träufelte ein paar Tropfen aus der braunen Arzneiflasche hinein. Mißtrauisch folgte Jess' Blick seinen Bewegungen.

"Was … was ist das?"

"Ein ziemlich starkes Schmerzmittel. Komm, ich helfe dir."

Slim schob ihm den Arm unter den Kopf, damit er es beim Trinken leichter hatte. Endlich war die Tasse leer. Allerdings hatte Jess kaum noch Kraft, die Augen offenzuhalten, so sehr hatte ihn das Schlucken angestrengt.

"Verdammt, tut das weh!" stöhnte er, schrie unversehens auf, klammerte sich mit unvermuteter Kraft an den Freund und biß verzweifelt die Zähne zusammen, weil er sich nicht mehr zu helfen wußte. "Bitte hilf mir!" flehte er wie jemand, der wußte, daß ihm niemand helfen konnte. "Slim!" schrie er mit heiserer Stimme.

Ein furchtbarer Hustenanfall überfiel ihn, erstickte ihn beinahe. Danach sank er erschöpft in Slims Armen zusammen. Die Schmerzen wurden mit einem Mal unerträglich, daß sie ihm die Besinnung raubten, noch ehe das Morphium anfing zu wirken.

Keiner Worte mehr fähig, drückte Slim den Freund an sich, hielt ihn selbst dann noch fest, als er schon längst bewußtlos, sein Körper schlaff und leblos geworden war. Schließlich bettete er ihn vorsichtig in die Kissen und zog die Decke über ihm zurecht.

Für den Rest des Tages regte sich Jess nicht mehr. Der kurze Wortwechsel und sein verbissener Versuch, gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen, hatten ihn zu sehr angestrengt. Selbst in der Nacht blieb er relativ ruhig, daß sogar Slim für ein paar Stunden Schlaf fand. So merkte er nicht, daß Jess gegen Morgen zunehmend unruhiger wurde. Offensichtlich quälte ihn ein schwerer Traum, der sein fieberumnachtetes Gehirn in Aufruhr brachte.

Schweißgebadet fuhr er in die Höhe. Irgend etwas schien seine Brust zu zerreißen. Aus milchigweißem Nebel tauchte ein Schatten auf, der auf ihn zukam und um die Schultern packte. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich zu befreien.

"Geh weg!" keuchte er und wollte sich losreißen. "Laß mich! Verschwinde!"

"Jess!" rief Slim ihn an, aber dieser reagierte nicht darauf, sondern schlug wild um sich und wollte ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft von sich schieben. "Jess! Um Gottes willen! Beruhige dich! Ich bin's – Slim." Er griff nach seiner verkrampften Rechten, mit der er ungezielte Schläge austeilte. "Jess!" wiederholte der Freund, schüttelte ihn sanft und drückte seine Hand fester, wobei er sich weiter über ihn beugte. "Keiner wird dir etwas tun. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sei ganz ruhig!"

Jess konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen. Wirklichkeit und Traum verschwammen ineinander. In panischer Angst versuchte er, sich weiter zur Wehr zu setzen.

"Nein!" stieß er mühsam hervor wie jemand, der etwas Schreckliches auf sich zukommen sah und es nicht aufhalten konnte. "Bitte nicht!" wimmerte er. "Nein!" schrie er dann, als sein Traumgespenst einen schwarzen Mantel über ihn warf.

"Jess, komm zu dir!" rief Slim ihn mit eindringlicher Stimme und wußte bald nicht mehr, was er noch anstellen sollte, um ihn endlich zu sich zu bringen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Jess ihn an. Einige Sekunden lähmte ihn nacktes Entsetzen über etwas, das nur er wahrnehmen konnte. Als Slim diesmal mit energischer Stimme seinen Namen rief, hatte er unerwartet Erfolg. Der verstörte Ausdruck in den von der Anstrengung geröteten Augen des Fiebernden wich einer jähen Verwunderung. Plötzlich erkannte er den Freund über sich.

"Slim?" fragte er unsicher.

"Ja, ich bin's", bestätigte die ihm vertraute Stimme. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Ist er weg?" wollte Jess wissen und hätte schwören können, daß die finstere Gestalt gerade eben noch über Slims Schulter grinste.

"Wen meinst du denn?"

"Den Mann … mit dem schwarzen Mantel."

"Aber, Jess, außer mir ist doch niemand da. Du hast geträumt. Das ist alles."

"Nein, er … er war da! Ich habe ihn … genau gesehen. Er ist mir gefolgt, wollte mich würgen. Und dann hat er … hat er gelacht."

"Unsinn!" widersprach der Freund energisch. "Du hattest einen schrecklichen Traum. Aber der ist nun vorbei." Seine Stimme wurde sanfter. "Glaube mir, es war niemand da. Ganz bestimmt! Das bildest du dir ein. Fieber und Erschöpfung haben dir einen Streich gespielt."

"Nein, Slim!" beharrte Jess, als könnte über die Realität dieser Gestalt nicht der geringste Zweifel bestehen. "Es … es war der Tod. Er wollte … er wartet auf mich. Ich weiß es."

"Ich bitte dich! Hör auf, so zu reden! Es war niemand hier! Hörst du? Niemand wollte dir etwas tun. Niemand!"

Jess sah den Freund ungläubig an. Daß er nur geträumt haben sollte, konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Dafür hatte er diese unheimliche Gestalt allzu deutlich gesehen, genauso deutlich, wie er diese entsetzlichen Schmerzen spürte, die in seiner Brust tobten. Jemand hat auf dich geschossen, hatte Slim ihm vor einer unendlich langen Zeit gesagt. Oder hatte er das auch nur geträumt?

Allmählich fing er an, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Daran mußte dieses Fieber schuld sein, von dem Slim gesprochen hatte. Das Fieber und diese Schmerzen, die in seiner Brust wüteten wie eine wilde Bestie, Schmerzen, die ihn bei jedem Atemzug aufs heftigste an ihre Existenz erinnerten. Das träumte er gewiß nicht! Das mußte Wirklichkeit sein!

Wer immer diese Kugel aus welchem Grund auf ihn abgefeuert hatte … sie mußte ihn auf jeden Fall so schwer verletzt haben, daß bereits der Tod auf sein Leben lauerte. Dessen war er nun ganz gewiß. Egal, ob er von der schwarzen Gestalt nur geträumt hatte oder nicht … sie war dagewesen. Sichtbar oder unsichtbar … es war der Tod. Er wartete auf ihn. Das wußte er jetzt. Slim mußte es auch wissen, sonst hätte er ihm diese Gestalt nicht so hartnäckig auszureden versucht.

Vorm Sterben hatte Jess keine Angst, aber vor dem unfairen Spiel, das der Tod vielleicht noch mit ihm treiben wollte, daß er ihn mit den unerträglichen Schmerzen in den Wahnsinn trieb, ein Spielball für die Launen eines hämisch grinsenden Todes zu sein, dem es anscheinend die größte Freude bereitete, mit ihm und seinem Leben zu spielen wie die Katze mit einer Maus.

Jess hatte das Gefühl, daß sein Freund der einzige war, der ihm diesen unheimlichen Gesellen mit dem schwarzen Mantel und der knöchernen Hand vom Leib halten konnte. Offensichtlich hatte er – wer immer dieses gesichtslose Ungeheuer sein sollte – vor ihm mehr Respekt als vor einem, der bereits mehr tot als lebendig war.

Mehrmals konnte Jess die Gestalt beobachten, wie sie heimlich über Slims Schulter spähte und ihn niederträchtig angrinste; jedoch wagte sie es bisher nicht, vor ihn zu treten oder ihn zur Seite zu drängen. Solange Slim da war, hatte sie hoffentlich keine Chance, sein Leben zu holen.

Das Gefühl des hilflosen Ausgeliefertseins an einen Feind, der in jeder Beziehung stärker war als er, dem er in keiner Weise gewachsen sein, gegen den er nur verlieren konnte, jagte ihm plötzlich eine unbeschreibliche Angst ein, eine Angst, die er bisher in dem Maße nicht kannte. Jess war froh, den Freund in der Nähe zu wissen, denn dieser war der einzige, dem er sich ohne Scheu anvertrauen konnte.

"Slim, ich … ich habe Angst", kam es dann leise über seine Lippen, daß der Freund Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen, sich weiter über ihn beugte und sein Ohr näher an seinen Mund brachte. "Ich habe zum erstenmal im Leben … schreckliche Angst und … und weiß nicht genau, warum und wovor."

Jess sah, wie das Grinsen in dem unheimlichen Gesicht über Slims Schulter breiter wurde. Im selben Augenblick ließ ihn ein brennender Schmerz, der wie ein Messerstich durch seine Brust fuhr, die Luft anhalten, um den unvermeidlichen Aufschrei besser unterdrücken zu können.

Slim merkte, wie sich seine Hand in der seinen verkrampfte, wie er versuchte, über das Stechen und Pochen, das sich in seinem ganzen Oberkörper wie ein Lauffeuer ausbreitete, Herr zu werden. Jess wollte die Schmerzen ignorieren, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, daß sie ihn schließlich doch laut aufstöhnen und die Lippen aufeinanderpressen ließen.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Es wird alles wieder gut", versicherte ihm abermals die vertraute Stimme des Freundes, der, betreten über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, nicht zu wissen schien, was er sonst sagen sollte oder tun konnte.

Als Jess mit brennenden Augen zu ihm aufblickte, war das unheimliche Wesen über Slims Schulter verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich versteckte es sich jetzt hinter dessen Rücken, nur um gleich über ihn herzufallen, wenn er sich in Sicherheit wähnte.

Behutsam fuhr Slim mit einem feuchten Lappen über seine glühende Stirn und wusch den Schweiß aus seinem Gesicht, während er mit der anderen Hand fest seine Rechte hielt, die sich immer wieder verkrampfte, sobald die Schmerzen zurückkehrten.

"Bitte, geh jetzt nicht! Laß mich jetzt … nicht allein!" bat Jess mit ihm versagender Stimme, kaum noch dazu imstande, gegen die ihn übermannende Ohnmacht anzukämpfen.

Seine Schwäche war so groß, daß er fast nicht mehr in der Lage war, die Augen offenzuhalten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Freund über sich erkennen, der ihn jetzt anlächelte und ihm zuversichtlich versprach:

"Sei unbesorgt, ich bleibe bei dir. Ich werde dich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht allein lassen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", wiederholte er und verstärkte wie zur Bestätigung den Druck seiner Hand. "Du kannst ruhig wieder schlafen. Ich pass' auf, daß niemand kommt", versprach er, und Jess schloß die müden Augen.

Obwohl ihn noch vor kurzem diese schreckliche Angst vor einer ihm unbekannten Gefahr quälte, fühlte er sich plötzlich so sicher in Slims Nähe, daß seine Furcht mehr und mehr wich, bis sie ihn endlich wieder Ruhe finden ließ. Seine Rechte verkrampfte sich noch ein paarmal, als ihn die furchtbaren Schmerzen in seiner Brust gar zu sehr peinigten, aber schließlich sank er immer tiefer in diese jedes Gefühl betäubende Dunkelheit, die seine Schmerzen aufzulösen schien. Seine Lippen zuckten, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Es blieb jedoch nur unverständliches Gemurmel, hin und wieder unterbrochen von einem leisen Stöhnen, ehe sich ein tiefes Seufzen seiner Brust entrang und sein Kopf sich langsam zur Seite neigte.

Jess war in einen tiefen, ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf gefallen, aus dem er in den nächsten Tagen und Nächten nur selten erwachte, selbst dann seine Umwelt nur mühsam wie durch einen dichten Nebel hindurch wahrnehmen konnte.

Erst gegen Ende der Woche ging es ihm wider allen Erwartens endlich etwas besser. Das Fieber war weit gefallen und bedeutete keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr. Die Schmerzen waren erträglicher geworden, obgleich sie ihn manchmal so schlimm heimsuchten, daß er sie fast nicht aushalten konnte.

Sein Zustand glich einem Dahindämmern ohne jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum. Oftmals schien er selbst nicht mehr zu wissen, ob er nun lebte oder bereits tot war. Sein Bewußtsein registrierte es kaum, wenn sie versuchten, ihm etwas einzuflößen, das er vom Geschmack her nicht identifizieren konnte. Einmal war es dünnflüssig wie Wasser, dann war es etwas Breiartiges; alles schmeckte gleich – nach Blut. Es tat ihm gut, wenn man sein Gesicht wusch und seine Hand hielt, obwohl er meist nicht imstande war festzustellen, wer sich da um ihn bemühte. Die Schatten des Todes auf seinen eingefallen Zügen waren noch nicht ganz verschwunden, aber wenn er für wenige Zeit seine Augen aufschlug, waren sie klar und hatten nicht mehr den fieberverschleierten, glasigen Ausdruck wie bisher.

Mittlerweile waren zwei Wochen vergangen, seit diese Kugel Jess zu Fall gebracht hatte, von der er nicht wußte, wer sie auf ihn abgefeuert und wo genau sie ihn getroffen hatte.

Während der letzten Tage versuchte er mehrmals, Slim darauf hin anzusprechen, wenn er gerade einmal für kurze Zeit aus diesem zähen Sumpf aus Schmerzen und Dunkelheit erwachte; aber entweder war er selbst zu schwach dazu, auch nur einen vollständigen Satz zu sagen, oder Slim wich einer Antwort geschickt aus und verschob die Erklärung jedesmal auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt.

Fortsetzung folgt


	12. Kapitel 11

****

KAPITEL 11

Eine relativ ruhige Nacht lag hinter Jess. Am Morgen jedoch wachte er erschreckt auf. Nach einem unsinnigen Traum fuhr er halb in die Höhe. Verwirrt blickte er um sich, um gleich darauf stöhnend in die Kissen zurückzufallen. Seine rechte Hand verkrampfte sich auf seiner bandagierten Brust. Irgend etwas schien in seinem Inneren zu zerreißen. In seinem Ungestüm hatte er völlig vergessen, daß er sich nicht bewegen durfte.

Zum erstenmal jedoch war er sich sofort seiner Situation und Umgebung voll bewußt. Der dichte Nebel, der ihn bisher einhüllte und ihn von außerhalb kaum etwas wahrnehmen ließ, hatte sich bis auf ein paar unbedeutende Schwaden aufgelöst.

Jess, der sich nach dieser Feststellung erstaunt umsah, konnte das Zimmer, in das hell die Morgensonne schien, klar erkennen, entdeckte sogar die große Gestalt seines Freundes, der am offenen Fenster stand und hinausstarrte. Dieser hatte die Nacht über wie alle vorangegangenen Nächte auch bei ihm gewacht, obgleich er sich nun immer öfter getraute, ein paar Stunden auf dem Feldbett, das er sich in einer Ecke des Zimmers aufgestellt hatte, zu schlafen.

Das Stöhnen in seinem Rücken ließ ihn sich mit einem Ruck umdrehen. Anscheinend fühlte er sich dabei ertappt, daß er ausnahmsweise nicht auf der Hut, sondern in Gedanken versunken war. Mit wenigen Schritten war er am Krankenlager des schwerverletzten Freundes.

"Bleib ganz ruhig, Jess! Nicht bewegen!" redete er auf ihn ein, um ihn daran zu hindern, auch nur den Kopf zu heben. "Du mußt still liegenbleiben, sonst reißt die Wunde wieder auf." Er legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand an die gesunde Schulter, während er sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Bleib nur ganz ruhig! Du willst doch bald wieder gesund werden."

"Glaubst du denn, daß ich … daß ich das schaffe?" ächzte Jess ungläubig, ziemlich geräuschvoll ein Stöhnen hinunterschluckend. Offensichtlich war es diesen Schmerzen egal, ob er ruhig liegenblieb oder nicht, denn er konnte keinen Unterschied in ihrer Intensität feststellen.

"Zweifelst du etwa daran?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er mit rauher Stimme und wich seinem Blick aus. "Ein paarmal dachte ich, ich wäre … schon tot, aber dann … Slim, warum willst du mir nicht sagen, wo genau mich diese Kugel erwischt hat? Bitte sag's mir endlich!" drängte er, als hinge von dieser Kenntnis sein weiteres Leben ab. "Oder ist es so schlimm, daß du's mir nicht sagen willst?"

Mit niedergeschlagenen Lidern rang Slim heftig mit sich selbst, ob er ihm nun die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht. Noch eine ganze Weile druckste er herum, ehe er den Freund wieder ansehen konnte. Anscheinend kam er endlich zu dem Schluß, daß es für ihn besser war, wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit zu kennen, anstatt sich völlig falsche Vorstellungen von dieser Verletzung zu machen, die seit zwei Wochen sein Leben bedrohte.

"Die Kugel …" Der Rancher schluckte und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. "… sie ist … sie ist dir tief in die linke Brust gedrungen und direkt seitlich des Herzens steckengeblieben." Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung fuhr er bei sich über die Stelle, die er meinte.

"Wieso steckengeblieben?"

"Sie ist an einer Rippe abgeprallt."

"Dann weiß ich Bescheid", murmelte Jess vor sich hin. Er wußte, daß, wenn diese Kugel tatsächlich den von Slim vage beschriebenen Weg in seinem Körper zurückgelegt hatte, sie ihn innerlich schwer verletzt haben mußte, schwerer jedenfalls, als wenn sie glatt durchgegangen wäre. "Und was ist mit meinem Arm?" wollte er nur noch wissen, weil er in ihm bisher keinerlei Schmerzen spürte. Vielleicht hatte ihn eine zweite Kugel zerfetzt und er konnte deshalb nichts spüren, weil man ihm den Arm amputieren mußte, obwohl er hätte schwören können, daß er ihn durch den Verband hindurch ganz deutlich fühlte.

"Keine Angst", beruhigte Slim ihn jedoch, "der Arzt hat ihn nur mit einbandagiert, damit du die Schulter nicht bewegen kannst. Die Wunde könnte sonst wieder aufbrechen." Zuversichtlich lächelte er ihn an, aber seine Augen verrieten wenig von dieser angeblichen Zuversicht. "Mach dir keine Sorgen! Das hört sich jetzt alles viel schlimmer an, als es in Wirklichkeit ist."

"Warum willst du mir etwas vormachen? Ist es denn nicht so, daß es schlimmer ist, als es sich anhört?"

Slim holte tief Luft.

"Wenn ich jetzt versuche, dich von was anderem zu überzeugen, wirst du mir nicht glauben, nicht wahr?"

Ein Blick, der keine erklärenden Worte nötig hatte, war die stumme Antwort.

"Diese Kugel … wie schwer hat sie mich wirklich verletzt?" fragte Jess trotz der Schlüsse, die er bereits zu diesem Thema gezogen hatte, weil er sich nicht vielleicht falsche Vorstellungen von etwas machen wollte, wovon immerhin sein Leben abhing.

"Diese Frage kann noch nicht einmal Doc Higgins beantworten", versuchte Slim auszuweichen. Zu spät erkannte er, daß er mit dieser Bemerkung den Stein erst richtig ins Rollen brachte, anstatt ihn aufzuhalten. In der Eile war ihm jedoch nichts anderes eingefallen, jedenfalls nichts, was glaubhaft geklungen hätte.

"Vielleicht will er es nicht. Vielleicht hat er Grund, es nicht zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich innerlich so schwer verletzt, daß er es deshalb nicht will … weil es keine Hoffnung gibt."

"So etwas solltest du nicht sagen! So etwas solltest du noch nicht einmal denken!"

"Bildest du dir etwa ein, ich wüßte nicht, woher diese ewigen Schmerzen kommen, die mir das Atmen zur Hölle machen, und dieser ständige Husten, der mich jedesmal aus heiterem Himmel überfällt? Wahrscheinlich habe ich sogar schon Blut gehustet, nicht wahr?" Slims verbissenes Schweigen war eine recht eindeutige Antwort; trotzdem wollte es Jess diesmal genau wissen. "Habe ich?" Slim preßte die Lippen zusammen und nickte kaum merklich. "Findest du nicht, daß es endlich Zeit ist, mir zu sagen, was wirklich mit mir los ist? Welche Chance habe ich? Habe ich überhaupt eine? Werde ich wieder gesund werden? Bitte, sag mir das endlich!" drängte er ungehalten, weil er diese Geheimniskrämerei leid war. "Du wolltest an meiner Stelle doch auch Gewißheit haben. Was ist also los? Ist meine Lunge so kaputt, daß ich eigentlich schon längst überfällig bin?"

"Also schön", gab Slim schließlich nach, weil er wirklich nicht mehr wußte, wie er auf diese direkte Frage hin ausweichen sollte. Er sprach nun sehr schnell, als wollte er damit verhindern, selbst über seine eigenen Worte nachzudenken. "Ja, du hast Blut gehustet. Du hattest einen heftigen Blutsturz, unmittelbar nachdem es passiert war. Frag mich nicht, wieso du den überlebt hast. Ich weiß es nicht. Du wärst um ein Haar dabei erstickt. Und Dan hat gesagt, du würdest den Tag nicht überleben. Aber du hast ihn überlebt, sogar die Nacht. Du hast furchtbare Tage und Nächte hinter dir, und es war das Schrecklichste, was ich je erlebt habe. Als du vor ein paar Tagen zum erstenmal zur Besinnung gekommen bist, hätte ich heulen können vor Freude. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, daß du nach allem noch fähig warst, die Augen aufzuschlagen, überhaupt ein Wort zu sagen. Und heute geht es dir sogar schon so viel besser, daß wir richtig miteinander reden können. Glaub mir, ich kann dem lieben Gott nicht genug dafür danken, daß du diese Hölle aus Fieber und Schmerzen endlich so gut wie hinter dir hast. Trotzdem schüttelt Dan immer noch den Kopf, wenn er dich untersucht", sprudelte ein wahrer Schwall von Worten aus Slim heraus wie ein Wasserfall.

Er hatte Dinge gesagt, die er eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollte, zumindest nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Wenn er langsamer gesprochen hätte, hätte er sich gewiß auch das eine oder andere verkniffen, obwohl er im Grunde froh war, daß es endlich heraus war. Jess hätte es früher oder später doch erfahren – erfahren müssen –; vielleicht war es besser, wenn dies jetzt endlich geschehen war. Er hätte sich so oder so aufgeregt; aber vielleicht konnte er tatsächlich einiges leichter verkraften, wenn er die Wahrheit wußte.

"Warum?" fragte er jedoch völlig ruhig, hatte Slim ihm doch nichts anderes gesagt, als er schon die ganze Zeit vermutete. "Weil er nicht fassen kann, daß ich noch lebe, oder weil er denkt, ich wäre wie ein angestochener Apfel, der, je gesünder und reifer er nach außen hin aussieht, um so fauler innen drin ist?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Slim, der ihn während seines Wortergusses offen angesehen hatte, wich nun seinem Blick aus. "Darüber ist er sich anscheinend selbst nicht im klaren. Du solltest jedoch nach allem nicht so schwarz sehen. Nachdem du das alles überstanden hast, besteht für mich kein Zweifel, daß du wieder gesund wirst, egal, wie oft und warum Dan den Kopf schüttelt."

"Ich wollte, ich wäre so sicher wie du", murmelte Jess vor sich hin, daß Slim ihn kaum verstehen konnte und ihn verwundert ansah. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte einer die Gedanken des anderen lesen, worauf sie kein Wort mehr darüber verloren. Vielmehr versuchte Jess sich über etwas anderes ebenso Gewißheit zu verschaffen. "Slim, sag, wie ist das alles nur gekommen? Was ist geschehen? Ich … ich kann mich an überhaupt nichts erinnern. Wenn ich es versuche, verschwimmt alles vor meinen Augen … wie in einem dichten Nebel. Mir ist, als fiele ich in ein dunkles Loch … ein Nichts."

"Sei froh, daß du dich an nichts erinnern kannst. Ich wünschte, mir ginge es ebenso."

"War es denn so schlimm?"

"Schlimm? Es war, glaube ich, mehr als das. Bitte, Jess, laß uns ein andermal darüber reden. Ich möchte jetzt nicht davon sprechen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es einfach vergessen."

"Wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn du es los wirst? Bitte sag's mir! Meinst du denn nicht, ich hätte … ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, weshalb ich hier liegen muß?"

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", gab Slim nach langem Zögern nach. "Vielleicht hilft es uns beiden."

"Aber versuch bitte nicht, mich anzulügen! Du weißt, ich merke das sofort. Außerdem würdest du dich selbst belügen."

Slim sah ihn überrascht an. Machte er ihm nur etwas vor? Wußte er etwa doch Bescheid und verstellte sich nur? Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben. Offensichtlich war es ihm selbst überdeutlich anzusehen, daß er unter diesem Zwischenfall und vor allem an seinen unüberwindbaren Schuldgefühlen mehr litt, als er zugeben, geschweige denn zeigen wollte. Und Jess hatte ein ausgesprochenes Gespür für solche Dinge, das ihn nur selten im Stich ließ.

"Was ist denn das letzte, woran du dich erinnern kannst?" wollte Slim schließlich wissen.

Jess dachte angestrengt nach, aber er konnte sich wirklich an nichts erinnern.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht fällt mir wieder etwas ein, wenn … du mir dabei hilfst."

"Also schön", willigte Slim endlich ein. "Du warst auf der Nordweide unterwegs. Du wolltest dort die Zäune nachsehen. Das war vor gut zwei Wochen."

Er sprach absichtlich langsam und beobachtete ihn genau, wie er jedes Wort sehr sorgfältig verarbeitete, nach einem Gegenstück in seinem Gedächtnis suchte. Jetzt machte er eine Pause, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, das Mosaik selbst zusammenzusetzen.

"Ja", sagte Jess auf einmal. Anscheinend benötigte er nur einen kleinen Anstoß zur Hilfe. "Ich glaube, jetzt erinnre ich mich. Es war an einem Montag. Ich bin gleich nach dem Frühstück losgeritten. Jetzt weiß ich's wieder. Ich habe noch zu dir gesagt, daß diese Woche mal wieder gut anfängt."

"Genau!" bestätigte Slim und überließ es zunächst ihm, weiterzuerzählen.

"Ich brauchte fast den ganzen Vormittag, bis ich die Stelle endlich entdeckte. Der Zaun war auf etwa dreißig Fuß niedergerissen. Ich hab' ihn provisorisch in Ordnung gebracht und versuchte dann, die Ausreißer aufzustöbern. Am nächsten Morgen bei Tagesanbruch fand ich sie im Winshaw Canyon. Sie ließen sich willig zurücktreiben. Ich ritt gleich weiter nach Hause. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob und wie ich hier angekommen bin." Jess dachte scharf nach und blickte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen auf. "Ist … ist es da oben oder unterwegs passiert?"

"Nein, nicht da oben und auch nicht unterwegs, sondern …" Slim fühlte sich unbehaglich. "… sondern hier auf der Ranch, sozusagen direkt vor … der Haustür."

"Vor … wieso … ich … ich verstehe nicht … wieso vor der Haustür?" stammelte Jess eine Frage zusammen, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Daran kann ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Ich habe die ganze Zeit gedacht, jemand hätte mich irgendwo unterwegs aus dem Hinterhalt erwischt und mir eine Kugel zwischen … zwischen die Schulterblätter gejagt, die mir beim Durchschlagen mindestens ein Pfund Fleisch aus der Brust gerissen hat. Deshalb war ich auch so erstaunt, als du mir sagtest, ich wäre von vorn getroffen. Was ist da bloß passiert? Sag's mir endlich!" In seiner Ungeduld versuchte er, sich aufzurichten, stöhnte jedoch vor Schmerzen laut auf und biß sich fast die Lippe blutig. "Verdammt! Diese Schmerzen machen mich noch wahnsinnig!"

"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, wie sehr es dich aufregt, hätte ich nicht damit angefangen. Wenn du dich unbedingt umbringen willst, ist das deine Sache, aber verlange nicht, daß ich dir dabei helfe. Wir sollten besser ein andermal darüber reden."

"Nein!" widersprach Jess sofort, die Schmerzen anscheinend schon wieder vergessen. "Ich will es jetzt wissen! Bitte!"

Unwillig atmete der Rancher auf, nickte schweren Herzens. Vielleicht würde sich Jess mit einer entschärften Version begnügen, wenn sie nicht allzu oberflächlich war. Jedenfalls wollte Slim nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen. Wahrscheinlich konnte sich der Freund diese Details besser vorstellen, als ihm lieb war.

"Es ist nicht leicht für mich, das alles in Worte zu fassen, aber ich werde es versuchen."

Während einer kurzen Pause suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, ehe er endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte, wobei er sich anfangs anstellte wie ein Schuljunge, der etwas ausgefressen hatte und es nun einem strengen Lehrer beichten mußte.

"Was wollten denn diese Männer hier? Geld?" warf Jess irgendwann einmal ein, weil Slim sich darüber nicht weiter ausgelassen hatte.

"Nein, weder Geld noch sonstige Wertgegenstände, auch kein Vieh und keine Pferde, rein gar nichts in der Beziehung."

"Ja, aber was denn sonst?"

"Du wirst es nicht für möglich halten, aber die wollten hier nur auf jemanden warten."

"Warten?" In Jess' hagerem Gesicht stand das Erstaunen wie fette Fragezeichen. "Auf wen? Auf mich?" vermutete er gleich, weil ihm dies als das Wahrscheinlichste erschien. Schließlich war er derjenige der Ranchbewohner, der am ehesten mit solch unliebsamem Besuch rechnen mußte. Deshalb war er um so verblüffter, als Slim mit einem entschiedenen "Nein!" antwortete. "Ja, aber auf wen denn sonst?"

"Auf einen Kumpan, mit dem sie sich hier um die Mittagszeit verabredet hatten."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Warum ausgerechnet hier?"

"Frag mich mal etwas Leichteres! Vielleicht der Einfachheit halber. Eine Poststation ist für gewöhnlich ein Markierungspunkt, der leicht zu merken und ausfindig zu machen, trotzdem weit genug vom nächsten Sheriff entfernt ist. Anders kann ich mir das Ganze nicht erklären. Dem einen der beiden Kerle – der, der auch geschossen hat – war anscheinend die Warterei, hinter ein paar Bäumen und Büschen versteckt, zu langweilig, weshalb sie dann hier eingedrungen sind, offensichtlich nur, um uns zu erschrecken und die starken Männer zu demonstrieren. Dem einen saß der Finger wirklich sehr locker am Abzug. Ich möchte wetten, der hatte keine Skrupel, zur Abwechslung eine Frau über den Haufen zu schießen, wenn wir ihm auch nur den geringsten Anlaß dazu gegeben hätten oder es ihm sein Kumpan nicht ausredete. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was ihn letztendlich davon abgehalten hat. Sein Gewissen war es jedenfalls nicht."

"Und du bist ganz sicher, daß sie es nicht doch auf mich abgesehen hatten?"

"Ganz sicher! Sie kannten dich überhaupt nicht, weder deinen Namen noch deine Person. Sie kannten dich sowenig wie Daisy und mich."

"Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben."

"Das ist auch schwer zu glauben, aber Tatsache. Dein einziger Fehler war, ausgerechnet dann nach Hause zu kommen, als dieser schießwütige Killer gerade Lust dazu verspürte, seine Winchester statt auf Konservenbüchsen oder Flaschen auf einen ahnungslosen Menschen abzufeuern. Er hat dich bis zum Verandaaufgang herankommen lassen und dann durch das Fenster neben der Tür geschossen. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, daß jemand eine derartige Freude beim Abdrücken hatte. Sei froh, daß du sein Gesicht nicht gesehen hast. Dieses befriedigende Grinsen verfolgt mich noch immer auf Schritt und Tritt. Aber das Allerschlimmste ist, daß mich sein Kumpan gezwungen hat, es tatenlos mit anzusehen. Als ich dich warnen wollte, hat der andere gedroht, Daisy über den Haufen zu schießen. Er hat es mir als unvergleichliches Vergnügen offeriert, erleben zu dürfen, wie …" Slim brach ab, senkte den Blick und biß sich auf die Lippe, als er an die furchtbarsten Sekunden seines Lebens dachte. "… wie ein Freund stirbt", vollendete er leise den Satz. "Ich … ich habe dann doch noch versucht, dich zu warnen, aber es war zu spät. Ich habe nur noch gesehen, daß … ich konnte … ich habe … dich fallen sehen", stammelte er. Anscheinend kostete es ihn eine große Überwindung, über diesen entscheidenden Punkt mit ihm zu sprechen, denn er machte sich nach wie vor die schlimmsten Vorwürfe. "Dann hat mich der andere niedergeschlagen. Ich wünschte, er hätte es früher getan, damit ich das nicht hätte sehen müssen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er verbissen auf seine Hände starrte, die er mit krampfartigen Bewegungen knetete, als wollte er damit Lähmungserscheinungen verhindern. "Als ich wieder zu mir kam, waren die beiden verschwunden und du …" Diesmal sprach er den Satz nicht zu Ende. "Daisy ist nichts geschehen. Sie wurde nur vor Aufregung ohnmächtig. Dafür warst du … Mein Gott, Jess, bitte verzeih mir! Ich hätte es verhindern müssen! Zumindest hätte ich es versuchen müssen!" stieß er hervor. In seiner Erregung wußte er sich nicht zu helfen, bis er Jess' Rechte auf seinem Unterarm spürte, als wollte ihn der Freund mit dieser Berührung zur Besinnung bringen.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Slim! Ich bitte dich!" versuchte er ihn mit ruhiger, aber sehr eindringlicher Stimme zu beschwichtigen. "Es war gewiß nicht deine Schuld!"

"Jess, ich hätte das verhindern müssen!" beharrte Slim. Seine Selbstvorwürfe ließ er sich auch von ihm nicht ausreden. "Ich weiß nicht genau, wie. Ich weiß nur, ich hätte es tun müssen! Weil ich mich von so ein paar Strauchdieben hab' einschüchtern lassen … weil ich solange gezögert habe, mußt du hier liegen und es ausbaden."

"Das ist doch Unsinn! Was hättest du denn tun wollen? Egal, wie und was du angestellt hättest … du hättest Daisy gefährdet. Und dann weiß ich noch nicht einmal, ob ich eine Warnung von dir richtig verstanden hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich trotzdem nicht schnell genug kapiert, was überhaupt los ist, und hätte deshalb auch nicht rechtzeitig und entsprechend reagieren können. Du hättest unnütz auch noch euer beider Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, ohne daß jemandem damit geholfen gewesen wäre. Wer weiß, wenn du etwas unternommen hättest, lägen wir jetzt vielleicht alle drei hier, wenn nicht sogar wo ganz anders."

"Damit versuche ich das Ganze auch immer zu entschuldigen, aber die Entschuldigung hinkt wie ein lahmes Pferd. Ich habe dich ja gerufen, wenn auch viel zu spät, und trotzdem ist nur ein Schuß gefallen, nämlich der, der dich getroffen hat. Deshalb nehme ich an, daß auch nicht viel mehr passiert wäre, wenn ich meinen Mund früher aufgemacht hätte. Ich möchte wetten, daß dann weit weniger geschehen wäre."

"Das bezweifle ich", war Jess da ganz anderer Meinung. "Wahrscheinlich ist nur deshalb nicht mehr passiert, weil diese Kerle ihr Vergnügen bereits hatten. Vielleicht sahen sie aus dem Grund keine Veranlassung mehr zu schießen."

"Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen! Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte alles noch einmal zurückdrehen, alles einfach ungeschehen machen. Es kann mir einer erzählen, was er will – mir ist, als hätte ich diese verfluchte Kugel selbst abgefeuert. Ich habe einfach zu lange gezögert. Und genau dieses Zögern hat dich um ein Haar das Leben gekostet. Darüber kann ich einfach nicht hinwegkommen. Es ist und bleibt ganz allein meine Schuld!"

"Diese Schuld, die du dir da einredest, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sehen. Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen. Sieh das doch endlich ein! Ich hätte an deiner Stelle garantiert nicht anders gehandelt, hätte genauso wie du gar nicht anders handeln können. Sieh mal, du darfst Daisy nicht vergessen. Du kannst nicht mit Sicherheit behaupten, daß du sie nicht gefährdet hättest. Wenn ihr jedoch meinetwegen etwas geschehen wäre … Slim, das hätte ich dir nie verziehen."

"Vielleicht wäre alles nicht so schlimm, wenn das Ganze nicht so sinnlos erschiene. Aber alles geschah ohne jeglichen Sinn und Zweck. Du mußt dir das einmal vorstellen! Dieser Kerl hat einfach nur auf dich geschossen, weil es ihm Spaß machte, aus purer Langeweile, aus reinem Vergnügen beim Verletzen, beim Töten. Und ich seh' auch noch seelenruhig dabei zu!"

"Seelenruhig?" vergewisserte sich Jess, als hätte er sich verhört. Dabei sah er ihn so lange an, bis er endlich seinen Blick erwiderte. Für Sekunden hielten sie stumme Zwiesprache, in der sie offensichtlich mehr zwischen sich in bezug auf diese Schuldfrage, die Slim so beschäftigte, klärten, als sie bisher mit Worten fertiggebracht hatten. Wenn man sich schon solange kannte wie sie, waren Worte oftmals überflüssig und ein einziger Blick konnte ein ganzes Gespräch ersetzen. "Wer weiß, vielleicht …" Jess mußte innehalten, weil sich ein wilder Schmerz wie ein Dolch in seine Brust bohrte und ihm den Atem stocken ließ.

Um nicht doch noch zu schreien, hielt er die Luft an und drückte die Rechte fest gegen seine bandagierte Brust. Er rang nach Luft und warf den Kopf zur Seite, um sein verzerrtes Gesicht im Kissen zu verbergen. Slim saß hilflos daneben und konnte nichts für ihn tun.

Schließlich gewann Jess die Oberhand über das in seinem Inneren wütende Feuer und hatte sich nach einem lauten, nicht zu verhindernden Stöhnen bald wieder einigermaßen in der Gewalt. Langsam drehte er den Kopf.

"Keine Sorge, es … es geht schon wieder", keuchte er mit rauher Stimme, die er selbst kaum wiedererkannte. "Es war … halb so wild."

"Jess, du solltest versuchen, wieder zu schlafen." Slim wusch ihm von Gesicht und Hals den Schweiß, der ihm von der Anstrengung auf der blassen Haut glänzte. "Unser Gespräch hat dich zu sehr angestrengt. Du bist für so etwas noch nicht in der richtigen Verfassung. Ich hätte dir das alles nicht erzählen dürfen und warten sollen, bis es dir bessergeht."

"Egal, wann du es mir erzählt hättest … ich könnte nicht begreifen, weshalb es geschehen ist. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, daß es für das alles keinen plausiblen Grund geben soll, daß ein Mensch ohne besondere Veranlassung auf einen anderen schießt. Selbst wenn einer keinerlei Skrupel vorm Töten hat, muß er doch einen bestimmten Zweck damit verfolgen, wenn er es tut. Vielleicht habe ich ihn ungewollt provoziert … mit irgendeiner Bewegung, die dir gar nicht als herausfordernd auffiel … mit irgendeiner nichtssagenden Geste, die der Kerl falsch verstanden hat. Vielleicht hat er mich mit jemandem verwechselt, oder er hat sich durch meine Haltung bedroht gefühlt", beschäftgite Jess die Sache mehr, als Slim im Moment recht war.

"Das ist ausgeschlossen!" entschied der Freund und gab es vorerst auf, ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß ihr Gespräch nicht gerade die beste Medizin für ihn war und er sich lieber ausruhen sollte.

"Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Vielleicht hatte ich meine Rechte zufällig in der Nähe meines Schießeisens, oder es sah für ihn auch nur so danach aus. Du weißt, daß ich manchmal die dumme Angewohnheit habe, meine Hand gedankenlos auf den Kolben zu legen. Vielleicht ist mir das diesmal zum Verhängnis geworden."

"Nein, Jess! Deine Rechte war nicht in der Nähe deines Schießeisens, noch nicht einmal in einer entfernten Nähe. Du hattest mit ihr nach dem Vordachpfosten gegriffen, wie du es immer machst, wenn du mit einem Satz auf die Veranda springen willst. Selbst mit noch soviel Phantasie konnte dieser Killer nichts Provozierendes an dir oder deiner Haltung erkennen. Daß ihm der Finger locker am Abzug saß, hatte mit dir nicht das geringste zu tun. Du warst nur zufällig da, als er Lust dazu verspürte, auf jemanden zu schießen. Er wollte einfach nur töten. Dabei ist es reiner Zufall, daß er ausgerechnet dich erwischte. Wenn du nur eine halbe Stunde später nach Hause gekommen wärst, wäre dir gar nichts geschehen. Und daß du letztendlich noch lebst, verdankst du offensichtlich nur dem Schießprügel dieses Verrückten. Der Lauf seiner Winchester war total verzogen, das Visier nicht richtig justiert. Der Kerl hat das anscheinend falsch eingeschätzt, sonst hätte dich seine Kugel auf der Stelle getötet."

"Woher weißt du das mit der Waffe?"

"Mort hat sie bei einem Büchsenmacher in Pine City ausfindig gemacht, bei dem sich der Kerl darüber beschwert hat. Die Winchester war für einen exakten Schuß anscheinend überhaupt nicht zu gebrauchen. Mit dem Schloß war wohl auch was nicht in Ordnung, sonst hätte dich die Kugel auf die kurze Entfernung … Die Knarre muß neu gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie der Kerl selber einschießen und brauchte dafür ein naturgetreues Ziel, bei dem es ihm mehr Spaß machte als mit leeren Blechbüchsen. Erstens sind die schwerer zu treffen und zweitens bluten die nicht."

"Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben."

"Es ist aber so. Ich sage dir, dieser Spinner hätte in dem Augenblick auf jeden geschossen, auch auf seinen eigenen Bruder oder seine Großmutter. Er hätte auf alles geschossen, was sich bewegte und auch nur im entferntesten nach einem Menschen aussah. Sein Kumpan sagte mir frech ins Gesicht, daß er es leid war, auf leere Flaschen und Konservendosen zu schießen. Einen Menschen als Zielscheibe zu benutzen, sei viel reizvoller. Er brauchte endlich wieder ein lebendiges Ziel, damit er nicht aus der Übung käme. Die Warterei hat den Kerl anscheinend so auf die Palme gebracht, daß er wie unter Zwang stand. Auf mich wirkte er wie ein überspannter Bogen, dessen Sehne jeden Augenblick reißen mußte – wie ein Wahnsinniger. Wahrscheinlich ist er das auch. Ich wünschte, der Teufel würde ihn holen!" entfuhr es Slim in leidenschaftlicher Verachtung. "Mein Gott, warum hat er sich denn nicht einen anderen ausgesucht? Warum mußtest ausgerechnet du ihm vor seine verkorkste Flinte laufen? Warum mußte er dir das antun? Warum ausgerechnet du und kein anderer?" stieß er plötzlich hervor, weil er es einfach nicht mehr länger für sich behalten konnte.

Diese Frage hatte er schon jedem gestellt, am häufigsten jedoch sich selbst. Allerdings hatte ihm bisher keiner eine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben können. Jess war der letzte, von dem er eine erwarten konnte. Slim wußte, daß es dem Freund in keiner Weise half, wenn er endlich eine Antwort darauf fände; aber es half vielleicht ihm, darüber hinwegzukommen, wenn er es auch bei ihm los wurde.

"Wenn sich das alles tatsächlich so zutrug, wie du mir erzählt hast", war es nun Jess, der versuchte, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, "gibt es auf diese Frage keine Antwort, kann es gar keine geben. Hör auf, dich damit zu quälen! Wir müssen uns nun mal damit abfinden, daß es geschehen ist. Ich weiß, daß dir das nicht leichtfallen wird. Aber egal, was hinter uns liegt … es hätte bestimmt auch noch schlimmer kommen können. Wenn dieser Kerl nur halb so verrückt ist, wie du sagst, grenzt es fast schon an ein Wunder, daß tatsächlich nicht mehr passiert ist. Du mußt dich endlich damit abfinden, daß es geschehen ist und du weder etwas daran ändern konntest noch im nachhinein ändern kannst."

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Verdammt, hör endlich auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen! Diese unsinnige Schuld, die du dir da ständig einredest, kann ich einfach nicht sehen!" wiederholte Jess ungehalten. "Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich sie dir nicht vorwerfen, weil du sie nämlich gar nicht hast. Warum will das bloß nicht in deinen Dickschädel?" schimpfte er und war darüber so aufgebracht, daß er beinahe vergessen hätte, wie miserabel er sich fühlte.

"Du redest wie Doc Higgins."

"Ich rede wie dein Freund, der seit vielen Jahren weiß, welch sturer Kerl du bist", korrigierte Jess, wieder etwas ruhiger. "Weißt du, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, mußte mir irgendwann mal so etwas passieren. Ich habe sogar ständig mit so etwas gerechnet. Früher oder später hätte mich so oder so einer erwischt. Mit der Gefahr lebe ich, seit ich zum erstenmal eine Waffe in die Hand nahm. Man macht sich mit so einem Ding nun mal einen Haufen Feinde, egal, ob man damit für oder gegen das Gesetz ist."

"Natürlich, aber das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb es passierte."

"Spielt ein Grund denn überhaupt eine Rolle? Es ist geschehen. Nur das allein zählt. Auch wenn der, der es getan hat, tatsächlich keine Veranlassung gehabt haben sollte, kenne ich doch ein gutes Dutzend Leute, die auf Anhieb einen Grund gefunden hätten. Ich habe mir halt nur immer gewünscht, daß, wenn es einmal soweit ist und ich an der Reihe bin, es dann wenigstens schnell gehen sollte. Die einzige Angst, die ich schon immer hatte, war und ist die, daß es einmal so kommt, wie es nun gekommen ist, daß ich einmal an so einem verdammten Stück Blei langsam, aber sicher krepieren muß und nichts weiter tun kann, als warten, bis es endlich vorbei ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre es für alle besser, wenn die Winchester dieses Kerls in Ordnung gewesen wäre."

"Jess, ich will nicht, daß du so dummes Zeug redest!" fuhr Slim ihn ungewollt hart an, weil er so etwas von ihm nicht hören wollte. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die in seiner Stimme mitklang, hatte er ausgerechnet von ihm nicht erwartet, nachdem er während der letzten zwei Wochen so verbissen gekämpft hatte und er es gerade dieser Hartnäckigkeit zuschrieb, daß er heute überhaupt noch lebte. "Ich bitte dich, sei endlich still!"

"Natürlich, du hast recht", gab Jess nach einer Weile zu, im selben Augenblick ein Stöhnen hinunterschluckend, gerade als es über seine Lippen kommen wollte. "Ich … ich sollte nach allem nicht so undankbar, sondern lieber froh sein, daß ich noch lebe."

"So war das nicht gemeint!"

"Ich weiß. Trotzdem kann mir keiner weismachen – auch du nicht! –, daß ich nicht doch mit der Möglichkeit …" Jess konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, weil heftige Schmerzen ihm plötzlich den Atem raubten. Mit zusammengepreßten Lippen versuchte er, dagegen anzukämpfen, damit aus dem Stöhnen kein Schreien wurde. "Verdammt noch mal!" stieß er mühsam hervor. "Warum muß das nur so wehtun?"

"Soll ich dir etwas von dem Laudanum geben?"

"Nein!"

"Aber wenn es noch schlimmer wird …"

"… werde ich es trotzdem irgendwie aushalten", fiel Jess ihm ins Wort und wollte keine Widerrede mehr zulassen.

"Wenn du es unbedingt so willst." Slim beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, wie er versuchte, mit der erneuten Flut von Schmerzen fertig zu werden. "Jess, es tut mir leid", sagte er auf einmal und fuhr sich mit einer hilflosen Geste durchs Haar. "Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht aufregen. Wenn ich gewußt hätte …" Im nachhinein ärgerte sich Slim über seinen Mangel an nötigem Feingefühl, so daß er den schwerverwundeten Mann mit seinen unüberlegten Äußerungen mehr reizte, als für seine labile Gesundheit gut war.

"Ist nicht deine Schuld, aber du … du mußt mir etwas versprechen!" bat Jess mit rauher Stimme, die um ein Haar ihren Dienst versagt hätte. "Es … es handelt sich um Mike."

"Um Mike?"

Fast bekam es Slim ein wenig mit der Angst, weil er befürchtete, der Freund könnte vielleicht ahnen, daß der Junge von dem Unglück Zeuge geworden war. Diese Aufregung durfte er ihm auf keinen Fall zumuten, denn er wußte, daß dies für seinen geschwächten Gesundheitszustand zuviel wäre.

"Du mußt mir versprechen, daß … daß du dich um ihn kümmern wirst, wenn ich … das hier nicht überlebe. Er soll nicht wieder ins Waisenhaus müssen. Ich will, daß das hier sein Zuhause bleibt, auch wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte. Nimm meinen Anteil an der Ranch für seine Ausbildung. Er soll einmal etwas Anständiges lernen und es im Leben zu mehr bringen, als ich es getan habe."

"Jess!"

"Bitte, ich … ich bin noch nicht fertig!" ließ sich Jess diesmal nicht das Wort nehmen. Was er noch zu sagen hatte, war ihm zu wichtig, als daß er jetzt einen Einwand hätte akzeptieren können. "Du weißt, er ist ein guter Junge", fuhr er fort, "der nur manchmal versucht, über die Stränge zu schlagen. Sei nicht zu hart mit ihm, aber zeige ihm mit Bestimmtheit den richtigen Weg. Du mußt auf ihn eingehen, versuchen, ihn und seine Probleme zu verstehen. Du mußt ihn als vollwertigen Menschen anerkennen, darfst ihn keinesfalls nur als Kind abtun. Behandle ihn wie einen Erwachsenen, aber vergiß nicht, daß er noch ein Kind ist. Trotzdem muß er ein gewisses Maß an väterlicher Strenge spüren, damit er bestimmte Grenzen kennenlernt. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht die ganze Erziehungslitanei herunterbeten. Nur eins noch! Sorge dafür, daß er … daß er niemals mit einem Schießeisen so vertraut wird wie ich. Hörst du? Ich will nicht, daß er einmal so endet wie … Bitte, Slim, das mußt du mir versprechen!"

"Jess, ich …"

"Bitte, Slim! Ich könnte sonst keine Ruhe finden. Selbst wenn es für dieses Mal nicht notwendig sein sollte … es wird ganz bestimmt ein nächstes Mal geben. Wir haben darüber nie gesprochen, weil ich es bisher verdrängt habe. Wir hätten es schon viel früher tun müssen."

"Vielleicht haben wir es nie getan, weil wir es beide als selbstverständlich betrachtet haben", hörte sich Slim sagen, obwohl er etwas ganz anderes erwidern wollte. Aber Jess redete, als müßte er bereits in den nächsten Augenblicken sein Leben beschließen. Das jagte ihm einen gewaltigen Schauer über den Rücken. "Auch wenn du mir das nun alles nicht gesagt hättest, hätte ich es als meine Pflicht angesehen, mich um Mike zu kümmern, falls du …" Er brach ab und biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Diesen Satz konnte er einfach nicht zu Ende sprechen. Statt dessen senkte er den Blick.

"Du versprichst es mir also?" vergewisserte sich Jess, dem dieses Versprechen sehr am Herzen zu liegen schien, nicht um seiner selbst willen, sondern Mikes wegen.

Auf seltsame Weise tief bewegt, sah Slim ihn jetzt offen an. Wie zur Bestätigung drückte er dabei seine Hand.

"Du weißt, daß ich dir das verspreche."

"Danke!"

Erleichtert atmete Jess auf. Für einen Moment schloß er die Augen, womit er seine Zufriedenheit zum Ausdruck brachte. Nachdem er diesen für ihn so entscheidenden Punkt geklärt hatte, konnte er endlich beruhigt sein, egal, wie die Sache am Ende für ihn ausging. Für Mikes Zukunft hatte er nun das Wichtigste geregelt. Er war sicher, daß er sich auf das Wort seines Freundes absolut verlassen konnte. Obwohl an sich überflüssig, war es für ihn wie eine Art Testament, wußte er doch, daß Slim dieses Versprechen genauso ernst nahm wie ein schriftliches Vermächtnis; denn er würde alles tun, ihm diesen letzten Willen auch ohne amtliche Niederschrift zu erfüllen. Zwar hatte Jess nie bezweifelt, daß es für Slim selbstverständlich wäre, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern, sollte er einmal nicht mehr dazu imstande sein, aber in seiner jetzigen immer noch kritischen Lage war es ausgesprochen beruhigend für ihn, diese Selbstverständlichkeit ausdrücklich bestätigt zu erhalten.

"Du wirst es mir jedoch hoffentlich nicht verübeln, wenn ich dir gestehe, daß ich keinen besonderen Wert darauf lege, weder jetzt noch irgendwann in der Zukunft dieses Versprechen einlösen zu müssen."

"Wie könnte ich?" warf Jess mit kaum verständlicher Stimme ein, sagte es mehr zu sich selbst.

"Deshalb solltest du auch so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund werden. Der Junge braucht dich – nicht mich. Du mußt ganz einfach wieder gesund werden – für ihn!"

"Nichts täte ich lieber als das. Aber leider habe ich … das nicht allein zu bestimmen."

Nur mit Mühe konnte Jess den angefangenen Satz beenden. Ein wilder Schmerz fraß sich in seiner Brust fest, ließ ihn laut aufstöhnen. Es war so schlimm, daß er die Luft anhielt, um nicht zu schreien. Seine Rechte verkrampfte sich in Slims Hand, ehe er sie ihr mit unwahrscheinlicher Kraft entriß und die Finger in seinen Verband grub, als wollte er ihn von sich zerren. Slim sah, wie ihm der Schweiß vor Anstrengung auf die Stirn trat. Schließlich mußte er sich abwenden, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wie er sich quälte und es ihm selbst entsetzlich wehtat, daß er ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Plötzlich schrie Jess auf, weil er das Brennen und Stechen in seiner Brust nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Seine Rechte suchte verzweifelt einen Halt, ehe Slim sie endlich ergriff und fest drückte. Er wußte nicht, wie er ihm helfen sollte, ließ ihn wortlos gewähren, als sich seine Finger um seine Hand schlossen und immer tiefer gruben, daß es ihn beinahe schmerzte. Aber dieser Schmerz war harmlos gegen jenen, den er im Herzen spürte, weil er so tatenlos mit ansehen mußte, wie Jess sich quälte.

"Slim, ich … ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten. Ist doch besser, wenn … du mir von dem Laudanum gibst. Ich kann vor Schmerzen nicht mehr atmen."

Ein erneuter Aufschrei blieb in seiner Kehle stecken. Slim wunderte sich über die Kraft, mit der seine Rechte gleich darauf seine Hand umschloß.

"Du hättest schon viel früher welches nehmen sollen", meinte Slim in tadelndem Ton, während er das Glas auf dem Nachttisch mit Wasser füllte und einige Tropfen des Beruhigungsmittels hineinträufelte.

Er ließ ihn trinken und hatte das Gefühl, daß er dabei nur deshalb nicht lauthals schrie, weil er schlucken mußte. Nachdem das Glas endlich leer war, rang er verzweifelt nach Atem, als versuchte jemand, ihn zu ertränken. Sein Keuchen wurde heftiger, ging schließlich in ein entsetzliches Husten über, daß Slim sofort seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete und im Rücken stützte, damit er es leichter hatte. Diesmal fürchtete er tatsächlich, er würde ersticken.

Hilfesuchend klammerte sich Jess an ihn. Sein Auswurf war wie immer bei diesen heftigen Anfällen mit Blut vermischt. Dabei bekam es Slim ständig mit der Angst zu tun, die Wunde könnte wieder aufbrechen, innere Gefäße könnten zerreißen und neue Blutungen auslösen.

Diesmal hatte Jess sehr zu kämpfen, bis er den Hustenanfall überstanden hatte. Völlig erschöpft, lehnte er mit dem Oberkörper schwer an Slims Brust. Dieser schob ihm die Kissen zurecht und ließ ihn behutsam zurückgleiten.

Ein paarmal keuchte er noch, hatte sich dann endlich fast ganz beruhigt. Seine geröteten Augen wurden wieder klarer, ja, er versuchte sogar ein müdes Grinsen, als er zu Slim aufblickte wie jemand, der sich mit letzter Kraft an ein sicheres Ufer gerettet hatte.

"Ob du's glaubst oder nicht … aber ich lebe noch. Frag mich bloß nicht … wieso!" flüsterte er mit schwerer Zunge.

"Du solltest jetzt nicht mehr soviel reden!" Slim griff nach dem Lappen in der Wasserschüssel und begann ihn zu waschen. "Deine Schmerzen werden vom vielen Reden gewiß nicht weniger."

"Hoffentlich gewöhne ich mich nicht an das Zeug."

"Wolltest du deshalb erst keines nehmen?"

Jess deutete ein schwaches Nicken an. Hinterher fand er es selbst töricht, sich deshalb zuerst dagegen gesträubt zu haben.

"Schließlich schluckst du es nicht zu deinem Vergnügen. Du solltest lieber froh sein, daß es dir wenigstens über das Schlimmste hinweghilft, wo du auch so noch genug aushalten mußt."

"Wem sagst du das?" Jess keuchte, verzog das Gesicht, aber die Schmerzen hielten sich in Grenzen. Endlich konnte er etwas freier atmen, obwohl ihm nach wie vor jeder tiefere Atemzug unmöglich war. "Hätte nie gedacht, einmal solche Schmerzen zu haben, daß ich sogar schreien muß. Glaub mir, ich wollte das wirklich nicht, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr anders", entschuldigte er sich, da ihm dies anscheinend auch vor Slim peinlich war.

"Du mußt dich vor mir nicht genieren. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, daß es für dich die reinste Hölle ist." Slim deckte ihn sorgfältig zu. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir mehr helfen, anstatt nur hier zu sitzen, dir kalte Umschläge zu machen und Laudanum zu geben."

"Du hilfst mir mehr, als du denkst, weil du einfach da bist", sagte Jess leise. Sein Blick verriet mehr, als er mit Worten auszudrücken vermochte. "Es ist gut, jetzt nicht allein sein zu müssen. Ich danke dir dafür – für alles! Ich mußte dir das einmal sagen. Vielleicht habe ich sonst keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu."

Fast sah es so aus, als wollte er Resümee ziehen, gewisse Dinge klarstellen, sein Leben in geordneten Verhältnissen beschließen. Trotz der vorübergehenden Besserung seines Zustandes fürchtete er, am Ende zu sterben, und irgend etwas, das ihm noch am Herzen lag, müßte ungesagt bleiben, nur weil er damit zu lange gewartet hatte und es dann schließlich zu spät wäre. Er hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, sich seinem langjährigen Freund und Partner anzuvertrauen, ihm endlich all die Dinge zu sagen, die die ganzen Jahre ungesagt blieben, weil jeder von ihnen sie als selbstverständlich betrachtet hatte.

"Ich bitte dich! Hör auf, so zu reden und dich mit deiner Todesahnung zu beschäftigen!" wies Slim ihn mit ruhiger Stimme zurecht. "Bitte, versprich mir das!"

"Es wird mir nicht leichtfallen, solange ich den Tod so deutlich vor Augen habe." Jess biß sich trotz des Laudanums auf die Lippen. "Denn daß es so ist, weißt du so gut wie ich. Wir sind immer noch zu dritt in diesem Zimmer. Sag jetzt nicht, das stimmt nicht!" widersprach er sofort, noch ehe Slim ein weiteres Wort einwenden konnte. "Wenn du versuchst, mich zu belügen, kann ich es dir noch nicht einmal übelnehmen. Ich will nur nicht, daß … daß du dich selbst belügst. Es ist nur gut, daß er wenigstens vor dir mehr Respekt hat als vor mir. Ich glaube, er hätte mich schon längst geholt, wenn du ihn nicht jedesmal allein durch deine Anwesenheit einschüchtern würdest. Ich habe jedenfalls nicht mehr die Kraft, ihm noch lange Widerstand zu leisten."

"Du hast sie wieder, diese Kraft, vorausgesetzt, du glaubst daran", ging Slim nun doch darauf ein, nachdem er eingesehen hatte, daß es zwecklos war, ihm diese Gedanken auszutreiben. "Ich weiß, du bist stärker als dieser Seelenräuber. Du mußt es nur wollen."

Jess wußte, daß er nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, aber er äußerte sich dazu nicht weiter. Es hatte wenig Sinn, mit Slim noch weiter darüber zu diskutieren, wer von ihnen in diesem ungleichen Kampf der Stärkere war. Jess wußte nur eines: er war es gewiß nicht.

Statt zu diesem Thema noch ein Wort zu verlieren, verlangte er nach einem Glas Wasser. Es graute ihm zwar vor den Schmerzen, die er womöglich wieder beim Schlucken auch trotz des Laudanums hätte, aber er hatte entsetzlichen Durst, daß er bereit war, sie für ein Glas Wasser in Kauf zu nehmen. Slim ließ ihn trinken und wartete geduldig, als er nicht in der Lage war, das Glas auf Anhieb zu leeren, weil er sich nach der Hälfte beinahe verschluckt hätte und erst verschnaufen mußte wie jemand, der sich trotz seiner Schwäche mehr zumuten wollte, als er verkraften konnte.

"Danke", sagte Jess leise und leckte sich die rissigen Lippen, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte. "Ich danke dir", wiederholte er, "nicht nur für das Glas Wasser und auch nicht nur dafür, was du in den letzten zwei Wochen für mich getan hast."

"Soviel war das gar nicht", unterbrach Slim ihn, obwohl er merkte, daß er noch mehr sagen wollte. "Ich wollte, es wäre mehr gewesen."

"Es war mehr, als du denkst. Nicht allein in den letzten zwei Wochen, sondern in all den Jahre vorher schon", fügte er mit melancholischem Unterton hinzu. Er fühlte die aufkommende Müdigkeit und wollte noch ein paar wichtige Gedanken loswerden, ehe er einschlief. Trotz aller Vorsätze und Versprechungen mußte er mit der Möglichkeit rechnen, nicht mehr aufzuwachen. "Nachdem ich alles verloren hatte, hast du mir hier zum erstenmal wieder das Gefühl für ein Zuhause gegeben. Selbst die kurze Zeit mit Laura bedeutete kein anhaltendes Glück." Über diesen schmerzlichen Punkt in seiner Vergangenheit ging er sehr schnell hinweg, um sich nicht auch noch mit traurigen Erinnerungen zu quälen. "Es ist gut zu wissen, wenn man so etwas wie eine Familie hat, die in jeder Lage zu einem hält, die einen nicht im Stich läßt, wenn man Hilfe braucht, ein Heim, wohin man gehört." In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die innere Zufriedenheit, die ihn plötzlich überkam, als er an die freundschaftliche Verbundenheit dachte, mit der er sich an diese Ranch und ihre Bewohner gekettet fühlte. "Früher konnte ich so etwas nur schwer begreifen, vielleicht weil ich wenig Gelegenheit hatte, so etwas in dem Maße kennenzulernen, bis ich hierherkam. Es ist mir in all den Jahren nie so deutlich bewußt geworden wie in diesem Augenblick." Wenn Sentimentalität ein Zeichen dafür sein soll, daß es bald zu Ende geht, dachte Jess, dauert es bei mir nicht mehr lange. Trotzdem hätte er sich seine Worte nicht verkniffen, weil er sie nun einfach sagen wollte. Seine Situation erlaubte es ihm zum erstenmal, über diese Empfindungen zu sprechen, weil seine körperliche Schwäche die harte Schale um seinen weichen Kern schmelzen ließ und ihm wenigstens in dieser Minute das Recht gab, Dinge offen zu sagen, die er sonst allenfalls verschämt dachte, weil er befürchtete, sie könnten seinem männlichen Stolz Abbruch tun. "Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum mir dieses Versprechen so wichtig war."

Schweigend sah Slim ihn an, war im Moment nicht fähig, irgend etwas zu sagen. Seine Worte berührten ihn seltsam, er fühlte einen Kloß in seiner Kehle, der sich selbst nach heftigem Schlucken nicht lösen wollte. Auch ihm war in all den Jahren diese tiefe brüderliche Zuneigung, die ihn mit diesem Mann verband, nie so intensiv bewußt geworden wie gerade jetzt.

In stiller Ergriffenheit drückte er seine Hand, nickte stumm. Um ein Haar hätte er dabei die Fassung verloren, als er daran dachte, wie groß die Gefahr war, den Freund auf eine Weise zu verlieren, die bei ihm eine vergleichsweise ebenso schmerzende Wunde riß, wie sie die Kugel bei Jess verursacht hatte.

"Mike darf die Geborgenheit dieser Familie nicht verlieren, auch wenn ich nicht mehr für ihn dasein sollte. Die Gefahr, so wie ich damals den Halt zu verlieren und auf die schiefe Bahn zu geraten, ist einfach zu groß. Das mußt du unbedingt verhindern. Wer weiß, ob er soviel Glück hätte wie ich vor acht Jahren, als ich deine Bekanntschaft machte. Ich weiß, du wirst gut zu ihm sein, daß er mich bald kaum vermissen wird."

Das Sprechen fiel Jess immer schwerer, aber er behauptete seinen Willen noch eisern gegen die größer werdende Schwäche und die aufkommende Müdigkeit, die ihn übermannen wollte.

Slim verkniff es sich im letzten Augenblick, heftig Widerrede zu geben. Es hätte nur zu einem unnötigen Wortgefecht geführt, für das Jess nicht in der richtigen Verfassung war.

"Bitte, hör jetzt auf zu reden, Jess!" bat er statt dessen in beinahe sanftem Ton, als er sah, daß der Freund vor Erschöpfung kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. "Schlaf lieber! Ich werde die Vorhänge zuziehen."

"Laß nur! Es ist so angenehm, wenn die Sonne hereinscheint. Wer weiß, ob ich …" Den Gedanken behielt er lieber für sich. "Ich möchte nur, daß du noch einen Augenblick bleibst. Bitte warte, bis ich eingeschlafen bin, ehe du gehst. Ich … ich möchte jetzt nicht allein sein."

"Keine Angst, ich bleibe", versprach der Rancher. "Und, Jess, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen wegen Mike!" fügte er hinzu, weil er der Meinung war, ihm dies nicht klar genug versichert zu haben.

"Danke", sagte Jess so leise, daß es außer ihm niemand mehr verstehen konnte.

Endlich schloß er die Augen. Noch ein paarmal verzog er keuchend das Gesicht, ehe sich seine Züge allmählich entspannten.

Geduldig wartete Slim, bis er eingeschlafen war, während er still auf der Bettkante saß und sein ruhiges, gleichmäßiges Atmen verfolgte. Als er nach einer Weile aufstand, schlief der Freund so fest, daß er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufwachte, wenn das Haus über ihm zusammenbräche.

Slim verließ das Zimmer. Nachdenklich blieb er an der angelehnten Tür stehen und rieb sein unrasiertes Kinn. Als Daisy, die den Frühstückstisch deckte, auf ihn zukam und ihn ansprach, erschrak er sogar etwas, weil er anscheinend nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit gerechnet hatte. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln erwiderte er ihren Gutenmorgengruß, bewußt ihrem forschenden Blick ausweichend, obwohl er sich denken konnte, daß sie einiges trotz der geschlossenen Tür des Krankenzimmers mitbekommen hatte.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie deshalb.

"Er schläft."

"Slim, ich habe ihn vorhin … Was ist denn gewesen?"

"Er war wach, und wir haben uns lange unterhalten, bis ihn die Schmerzen … Zuerst wollte er nicht, daß ich ihm Laudanum gebe. Dann ist es jedoch so schlimm geworden, daß er mich selbst darum gebeten hat. Daisy, ich weiß, daß Jess eine Menge aushalten kann, bestimmt sogar mehr als ich. Aber das … Es muß furchtbar sein, wenn man das Gefühl hat, jeder Atemzug zerreißt einen. Wie er das überhaupt aushält … Ich bewundre ihn. Das hilft ihm zwar nicht, aber vielleicht hilft es mir, darüber hinwegzukommen, daß ich nichts für ihn tun kann."

"Sie tun mehr für ihn, als Sie denken."

"Genau davon wollte er mich auch überzeugen. Ich wollte, es wäre so. Dabei ist er nicht halb so optimistisch, wie er vorgibt zu sein."

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Ich mußte ihm versprechen, mich um Mike zu kümmern, falls er es … nicht mehr kann."

"Slim!" Aus ihrem Erstaunen wurde mit einem Mal Entsetzen.

"Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, mit der er das sagte … Daisy, ich habe Jess noch nie so reden hören. Wie jemand, der weiß, daß es keine Rettung mehr geben kann. Als ob er für immer einschlafen und nicht mehr aufwachen wollte."

"Weiß er denn, was passiert ist?"

"Ja, er hat nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis ich es ihm sagte. Nur daß Mike alles gesehen hat, habe ich ihm nicht gesagt. Das wäre zuviel für ihn gewesen. Anscheinend nimmt er an, daß der Junge in der Schule war. Ich habe ihn vorerst in dem Glauben gelassen. Das ist im Augenblick bestimmt besser für ihn. Die Wahrheit hätte ihn umgebracht."

"Weiß er auch über sich Bescheid?"

Slim nickte stumm mit zusammengepreßten Lippen.

"Meinen Sie nicht, daß es noch zu früh war, ihm das zu sagen?"

"Natürlich", brummte er unwirsch. "Nur wußte er es schon. Nicht ich habe es ihm gesagt, sondern er mir. Und als er mich fragte, ob … ob seine … seine … Daisy, was sollte ich ihm da sagen? Sollte ich ihn vielleicht anlügen? Abgesehen davon, hätte er mir nichts anderes als die Wahrheit geglaubt, zudem er letztendlich ein Recht darauf hat."

"Wenn er das alles weiß, ist es doch nur verständlich, wenn er so redet, wenn er sich Sorgen um Mikes Zukunft macht und sich Ihnen als seinem besten Freund anvertraut."

"Anvertrauen schon, es fragt sich nur, wie. Daisy, so wie er geredet hat, glaubt er selbst anscheinend noch weniger an eine Zukunft für sich als ich. Es hörte sich ganz so an, als hätte er mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Ich glaube, er ist eher bereit … es macht ihm weniger aus, sterben zu müssen als zu leben und nicht wieder gesund zu werden."

"Wundert Sie das?"

"Es erschreckt mich."

"Warum? Weil er so denkt, wie Sie an seiner Stelle denken würden?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so denken würde."

"Aber ich weiß es", sagte sie mit unverkennbarer Bestimmtheit und legte wie zur Bestätigung die Hand auf seinen Unterarm. "Geben Sie ihm Zeit, damit fertig zu werden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß es nicht einfach für ihn ist. So etwas wäre für niemanden einfach. Für ihn sowenig wie für Sie oder jemand anders, der sich in seiner Lage befände. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht löst sich dieses Problem von ganz allein, wenn er die Sache doch noch ohne bleibenden Schaden übersteht."

"Glauben Sie denn daran?"

Sie nahm die Hand von seinem Arm und wich seinem Blick aus. Jetzt war sie es, die nach den passenden Worten suchte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, ging es ihr genauso wie ihm, als er versuchte, auf Jess einzureden, ihm gutgemeinte Ratschläge erteilen wollte, an die er sich selbst nicht hielt.

"Ich hoffe es", kam es etwas unsicher über ihre Lippen. "Deshalb glaube ich daran. Das sollten Sie auch. Um so mehr, solange er es selbst nicht tut."

"Ich wollte, das wäre alles so einfach. Ich habe ganz einfach Angst, daß er trotz der leichten Besserung, die sich Gott sei Dank in den letzten Tagen bei ihm eingestellt hat, plötzlich seinen letzten Atemzug macht und die Augen für immer schließt. Mir wird überhaupt nicht besser dabei, wenn er damit auch noch selbst allen Ernstes rechnet. Ich will zwar nicht behaupten, daß er darauf wartet, aber überraschen würde es ihn nicht."

"Wie gesagt, Slim, wir müssen ihm Zeit geben", meinte Daisy und mußte sich anscheinend trotz aller gespielten Zuversicht zwingen, nicht ganz so hoffnungslos zu klingen wie der Rancher. "… und uns selbst wahrscheinlich auch."

"Sicher, aber solange ihn diese Schmerzen zum Schreien bringen und ihn dieser blutige Auswurf bei jedem Hustenanfall aufs neue zu ersticken droht, fürchte ich, daß er keine Zeit mehr hat, daß ich bald gezwungen bin, dieses Versprechen, das ich ihm geben mußte, einzulösen. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß es nicht soweit kommen wird."

"Ich glaube, das tun wir alle, auch Jess. Er weiß, daß Mike ihn braucht wie sonst niemanden auf dieser Welt. Für ihn wird er kämpfen, auch wenn er es für sich selbst vielleicht schon längst aufgegeben hätte. Dieser entscheidende Punkt ist das, was mich mit einer gewissen Zuversicht in die Zukunft blicken läßt."

"Hoffentlich behalten Sie recht", war Slim da weitaus skeptischer.

"Ich behalte recht, Sie werden sehen!"

"Wo ist eigentlich Mike?" wechselte er dann sehr spontan das Thema. "Ist er noch oben?"

"Nein, er ist draußen, die Hühner füttern und die Eier einsammeln. Er war heute ausnahmsweise einmal sehr früh auf."

"Ist er schon länger draußen?"

"Keine Sorge, er hat Jess bestimmt nicht gehört."

"Gott sei Dank! Ich möchte ihm das jetzt nicht erklären müssen. Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, daß er nicht zu ihm reingeht. Jess kann jederzeit aufwachen. Ich will nicht, daß der Junge ausgerechnet dann bei ihm ist. Ich glaube, die Aufregung wäre zuviel für ihn."

"Keine Angst, ich werde ihn schon irgendwie beschäftigen und von Jess fernhalten, auch wenn es nicht ganz einfach werden wird."

Fortsetzung folgt


	13. Kapitel 12

****

KAPITEL 12

In den nächsten paar Tagen schlief Jess fast rund um die Uhr. Gegen Ende der Woche besserte sich sein Zustand so weit, daß sich die Schmerzen in einigermaßen erträglichen Grenzen hielten und er meist sogar nachts ohne betäubende Wirkung von Laudanum oder sonstiger Medikamente Ruhe fand.

An diesem Abend half Mike mit seiner üblichen Begeisterung für diese Arbeit Daisy in der Küche beim Abwasch, während sich Slim mit der gleichen Begeisterung in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, um die Post durchzusehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich jedoch nicht auf den Papierkram konzentrieren. Als ihm die neueste Ausgabe der "Laramie Chronicle" in die Hände fiel, war es mit seinem Interesse an der übrigen Post ganz aus.

"Amokschütze immer noch auf freiem Fuß" stand da in fetten Lettern auf der Titelseite. Gary Morgan hatte wieder einmal einen aufrührerischen Artikel geschrieben, wobei er bei der Wahl seiner Worte nicht gerade zimperlich gewesen war.

Slim konnte nicht alles lesen. Als er an die Stelle kam, an der Morgan den Zwischenfall auf der Ranch für seine Leser aufrollte und recht dramatisch für sie in Erinnerung rief, brach Slim ab und warf die Zeitung vor sich auf den Schreibtisch.

Gewiß machte er Gary Morgan keinen Vorwurf, daß er seine Leser auf dem laufenden hielt, aber Slim brauchte weder Gary Morgan noch dessen Zeitung, um seine Erinnerung an dieses Verbrechen wachzuhalten. Dafür sorgte leider schon sein todkranker Freund auch heute noch nach knapp drei Wochen.

Eine plötzliche Unruhe trieb ihn auf einmal ins Krankenzimmer. Im Wohnraum hörte er, wie Daisy und Mike in der Küche wirtschafteten und sich dabei unterhielten. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und drückte die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf.

Jess schien fest zu schlafen. Slim wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, um ihn keinesfalls zu stören. Aber da sprach Jess ihn ganz unvermittelt an.

"Slim?" rief er ihm nach, als er schon fast wieder die Tür hinter sich angelehnt hatte.

Heftige Schmerzen hatten ihn vor kurzem aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Als sie endlich nachließen, döste er vor sich hin, konnte aber trotz fester Absicht nicht wieder einschlafen. Dann hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, nicht mehr allein zu sein. Er hatte Slim nicht gehört, er hatte nur seine Nähe gespürt. Als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er gerade noch, wie der Freund schon wieder das Zimmer verlassen wollte. Jetzt wandte dieser sich um und kam zurück.

"Ich dachte, du schläfst. Ich wollte dich nicht stören", entschuldigte er sein Weggehen.

"Du hast mich nicht gestört."

"Wie fühlst du dich denn?"

"Willst du das tatsächlich wissen?" vergewisserte sich Jess und zog die Brauen zusammen, daß sein schmales Gesicht noch hagerer wirkte. "Weißt du, mir geht es prächtig. Ehrlich! Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen. Leider fehlt mir die Kraft dazu. Ich kann ja noch nicht einmal allein essen oder trinken." Er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, um von seiner ernsten Lage abzulenken. "Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich fühl' mich mehr als beschissen. Aber das braucht dich nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Vor allem brauchst du es Daisy nicht zu sagen. Ich will nicht, daß sie sich noch mehr Sorgen macht."

"Ich versprech' dir, daß es unter uns bleibt. Und was machen die Schmerzen?"

Jess zog abermals die Brauen zusammen, wobei er aussah, als wollte er wissen, ob diese Frage sein Ernst war.

"Du stellst vielleicht Fragen!" brummte er und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht, weil er nicht ganz so offen zeigen wollte, wie sehr sich eine Beantwortung dieser Frage erübrigte. "Gibst du mir bitte einen Schluck Wasser?" bat er statt dessen.

"Natürlich!"

Obwohl sich Jess sichtlich Mühe gab, beim Trinken nichts in die falsche Kehle zu bekommen, hätte er sich beinahe dabei verschluckt. Sein Hustenreiz legte sich erst, als Slim den Kissenberg, auf dem er bereits lag, erhöhte. Allerdings dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis auch die Schmerzen endlich erträglicher wurden.

"Ich will dich jetzt lieber nicht noch einmal fragen, wie das mit den Schmerzen war."

"Es ist … wirklich besser, wenn du es läßt." Jess versuchte ein argloses Grinsen, aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. "Wie wäre es eigentlich, wenn ich jetzt mal zur Abwechslung die Fragen stelle?"

"Ich kann mir schon denken, wovon du gleich wieder anfängst."

"Ist es denn ein Wunder, daß mich diese Sache beschäftigt?" fragte Jess fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll auf Slims abweisende Reaktion.

"Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich meine eben, daß du nicht soviel grübeln sollst. Das tut deiner angeschlagenen Gesundheit bestimmt nicht besonders gut."

"Das mag schon sein, aber ich kann es nicht verhindern. Was soll ich denn sonst tun, wenn ich hier liege? Sag jetzt bloß nicht, Schafe zählen, sonst spring' ich aus dem Bett."

"Nein, aber vielleicht so etwas Ähnliches."

"Hab' ich mir fast gedacht! Anstatt mir hier solche weisen Ratschläge zu geben, solltest du mir lieber noch einmal diese beiden Kerle genau beschreiben, die hier so unmißverständlich guten Tag gesagt haben. Und versuch nicht wieder auszuweichen! Wie sahen sie aus?"

Slim holte tief Luft. Jess hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen ständig darauf hin angesprochen. Anscheinend war er immer noch der Meinung, daß es für den Überfall auf der Sherman-Ranch einen bestimmten Grund geben mußte und er selbst oder ein Schatten seiner Vergangenheit zumindest ein Teil dieses Grundes war.

"Warum willst du bloß nicht einsehen, daß du die Kerle so wenig kennst, wie sie dich gekannt haben?"

"Woher willst du das so genau wissen? Was ist, wenn sie mich aus der Zeit kennen, ehe ich hierherkam? Du vergißt wohl ganz, daß es in meinem Leben einige dunkle Punkte gibt, die ich nicht leugnen kann und auch gar nicht leugnen will. Was ist, wenn sie zu einem solchen dunklen Punkt gehören?"

"Das glaube ich einfach nicht."

"Aber es ist – verdammt noch mal! – nicht auszuschließen! Wie sahen sie aus?" wiederholte Jess keuchend, ließ sich von seiner Schwäche jedoch nichts weiter anmerken.

"Das kann ich dir eigentlich ganz leicht beantworten", atmete Slim unwillig auf. Wieder einmal mußte er einsehen, daß es zwecklos war zu versuchen, vor dem Freund etwas auf Dauer zu verbergen.

"Dann frage ich mich, warum du's nicht schon längst getan hast!" kam es brummend aus den Kissen.

"Es ist so einfach, weil es von den Kerlen Steckbriefe gibt."

Erstaunt zog Jess die Brauen hoch. Einen Augenblick schien er zu überlegen, ob Slim nun scherzte oder die Wahrheit sagte.

"Steckbriefe? Wieso denn das? Sind die denn bekannt in unserer Gegend? Haben die noch mehr angestellt?"

"Bekannt sind oder waren sie vorher noch nicht, jedenfalls nicht hier. Aber dafür haben sie nach ihrem Besuch bei uns noch einiges angestellt."

"Das hört sich nach allerhand unangenehmen Dingen an."

"Das kann man wohl sagen. Zunächst trafen sie sich hier mit einem gewissen Alexander Owen, der drei Wochen zuvor aus Leavenworth geflohen war. Bei diesem Owen scheint es sich um einen Gewaltverbrecher ersten Grades zu handeln. Es gibt kaum etwas, wofür der nicht eine Strafe zu verbüßen hätte."

"Alexander Owen?" warf Jess nachdenklich ein. "Irgendwie kommt mir der Name bekannt vor."

"Das kann schon sein. Vor gut einem Jahr hat man ihn nach mehreren Überfällen, darunter ein ziemlich dreister auf einen Zug der Union Pacific, geschnappt und zu lebenslänglich verurteilt. Gary Morgan hat die Geschichte vor ein paar Tagen ausgegraben. Als ich sie in der 'Laramie Chronicle' las, konnte ich mich dunkel daran erinnern, so etwas irgendwann schon einmal in der Zeitung gelesen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich hast du das damals auch getan. Daher wirst du den Namen kennen."

"Hm, schon möglich. Und mit dem Halsabschneider haben sich die zwei Kerle hier getroffen? Möchte wissen, warum das ausgerechnet hier sein mußte."

"Das war anscheinend reiner Zufall. Jedenfalls gibt es keinerlei Anhaltspunkte dafür, daß ihr Zusammentreffen hier irgend etwas mit uns oder mit dir zu tun hatte. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich unsere Ranch einfach nur als leicht zu findenden Orientierungspunkt ausgesucht. Zuerst hatte ich auch befürchtet, daß die zwei auf dich warteten. Als du nach Hause kamst, hat mich der eine gefragt, ob ich dich kennen würde. Ich habe ihnen absichtlich deinen Namen genannt und sie genau beobachtet, wie sie darauf reagierten. Glaube mir, die hatten keine Ahnung, wer dieser Jess Harper war, der ihnen da nichtsahnend vor die Flinte lief. Für die war es nur eine willkommene Abwechslung, auf einen Menschen zu schießen. Daß sie dich nicht kannten, erhöhte einfach nur das Vergnügen, das sie dabei hatten. Mir kommt es so vor, als wollten sie mit diesem Schuß nicht nur dir wehtun, sondern auch Daisy und mir, indem sie uns zwangen, es hilflos geschehen zu lassen und mit anzusehen. Dabei weiß ich nicht, was ihnen mehr Spaß machte." Slim machte eine kurze Pause, besann sich, ehe er mit düsterer Miene fortfuhr. "Von hier aus sind sie dann nach Pine City geritten, wo der, dem du diesen unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt unter der Bettdecke zu verdanken hast, erst einmal seinen Schießprügel gegen einen anderen eintauschte. Bei Deep River haben sie den Handelsposten überfallen und den alten Bud Franklin um die Ecke gebracht …"

"Den alten Bud?" vergewisserte sich Jess erstaunt, nachdem er sich zu Slims bisheriger Schilderung stillschweigend seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht hatte. Er kannte den alten Kauz ebenfalls und hatte ihm immer gern einen kurzen Besuch zu einem kühlen Glas Bier und ein paar freundlichen Worten abgestattet, wenn er in der Nähe von Deep River zu tun hatte. "Warum ausgerechnet ihn?"

Slim erzählte ihm daraufhin alles, was er von Mort Cory erfahren hatte.

"Das ist ja furchtbar!" Jess hatte über diese Nachrichten schnell seine Schmerzen vergessen. Vor allem die Sache mit dem Mädchen, das bei dem Überfall in Medicine Bow in die Schußlinie geraten war, schien ihn sehr zu berühren. Obwohl in gewisser Beziehung ein abgebrühtes Rauhbein – Kinder liebte er über alles, und er fand es als etwas Unverzeihliches, wenn sie wegen Erwachsener in Gefahr gerieten oder gar leiden mußten. "Jemand muß doch diese mordgierigen Halunken zur Strecke bringen können!"

"Mort hat sie sofort nach dem Überfall hier mit seinen Leuten verfolgt. Bis jetzt hat er es nicht geschafft, sie ausfindig zu machen. Die sind nicht nur gefährlich, sondern auch sehr gerissen. Mort meinte, sie halten sich in den Bergen versteckt, wo sie noch nicht einmal eine Meute mit Bluthunden aufspüren könnte. Er ist mit den Männern immer noch unterwegs. Und die Steckbriefe scheinen auch keinen Erfolg zu bringen."

"Kann ich diese Steckbriefe einmal sehen?"

"Sicher, aber du solltest dir nicht zuviel davon versprechen."

"Ich verspreche mir gar nichts. Ich wünsche mir nur, daß sie endlich jemand zur Hölle schickt, nicht meinetwegen, sondern wegen Bud und des Mädchens aus Medicine Bow."

"Ich hol' sie dir", versprach Slim und stand auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer zog er eine Lade seines Schreibtisches auf und griff nach den obenaufliegenden Steckbriefen. Der von Alexander Owen war vor ein paar Tagen aus Leavenworth mit der Post gekommen. Er hatte jeweils ein Exemplar von ihm und dem der beiden anderen an den dicken Stamm des Baumes direkt neben dem Haus geheftet, damit sie jeder, der vorbeikam, sofort sehen konnte. Einen zweiten verwahrte er in der Schublade. Die übrigen hatte Mike unbedingt haben wollen, um sie hinter dem Hof an die Stallwand zu hängen und in jeder freien Minute mit Schlammkugeln auf die Konterfeis zu schießen.

Slim ging zurück zum Krankenzimmer, blieb aber noch einen Augenblick im Rahmen der offenen Tür stehen, als zweifelte er erneut daran, daß es für Jess gut war, sich jetzt schon so sehr mit dem ganzen zu beschäftigen.

Sein Blick wanderte unschlüssig zwischen den Steckbriefen in seiner Hand und dem Freund hin und her. Er befürchtete zu recht, daß er ihn mit einer weiteren und vor allem intensiveren Konfrontation des Geschehens mehr aufregte, als er in seinem geschwächten Zustand verkraften konnte. Auf der anderen Seite kannte er ihn jedoch gut genug, um zu wissen, daß es ihn viel mehr aufregte, wenn er nur die halbe Wahrheit erfuhr und sich den Rest selbst zusammenreimte.

Eine Weile beobachtete Slim ihn unauffällig, ohne daß es ihm selbst bewußt wurde oder Jess es gemerkt hätte. Dieser hatte im Moment genug mit sich selbst zu tun, als daß er sich auf seine Umwelt hätte voll konzentrieren können. Seine Wunde schmerzte offensichtlich mehr, als er vor sich selbst, geschweige denn vor sonst jemandem zugeben wollte. Als er anfing zu husten und die Rechte fester gegen seine bandagierte Brust drückte, kam Slim mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zu, um ihm zu helfen. Jess beruhigte sich jedoch bald und hatte sich gleich darauf wieder fest in der Gewalt.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Alles bestens", log Jess und versuchte, sich von seinen Schmerzen nichts anmerken zu lassen, wenn ihn auch sein schwerer Atem verriet. "Hast du die Steckbriefe?" Slim reichte sie ihm. Mit einer schwachen Handbewegung griff Jess danach, und als er sie hochhielt, war deutlich zu sehen, wie seine Rechte zitterte, weil er selbst dafür kaum genügend Kraft besaß. "Diesen Alexander Owen muß ich schon mal gesehen haben", sinnierte er, während er die Abbildung auf dem obersten Blatt mit zugekniffenen Augen musterte, als könnte er sie so besser erkennen. "Ich weiß nur nicht genau, wo und wann. War der schon mal in unserer Gegend?"

"Ich glaube nicht. Bevor man ihn vor gut einem Jahr schnappte, hat er sich vor allem in den Dakotas herumgetrieben. Aber ich kann mich erinnern, daß von ihm ein Steckbrief auch in unserem Territorium im Umlauf war, nachdem er im Grenzgebiet zu Nebraska die Eisenbahn um eine hübsche Summe erleichtert hatte."

"Ja, ich meine, daran kann ich mich auch erinnern. Daher werde ich ihn kennen. Wenn ich ihm schon mal begegnet wäre, wüßte ich das bestimmt. So ein auffälliges Gesicht vergißt man nicht so leicht." Jess überflog die kurze Personenbeschreibung unter dem Bild, ehe er den Steckbrief auf die Bettdecke rutschen ließ. Als er nur noch den zweiten hochhielt, verfinsterte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wie der Himmel beim Anzug eines gewaltigen Unwetters. "Und das sind die beiden", stellte er wie beiläufig mit einem drohenden Unterton in seiner rauhen Stimme fest. "Die habe ich noch nie gesehen. Welcher von ihnen hat … geschossen?"

"Der da." Slim tippte auf die eine der beiden Abbildungen. Der Anblick der beiden Männer weckte in ihm die schreckliche Erinnerung an den Vorfall auf der Ranch. "Es war dieser Hal, der abdrückte. Ihm hast du das alles zu verdanken. Ihm und mir."

"Slim!"

"Ist doch wahr!" begehrte er auf.

"Nein, das ist nicht wahr!" widersprach Jess ärgerlich. Für einen Augenblick hatte er die beiden Männer auf dem Steckbrief vergessen. Slims Selbstvorwürfe regten ihn dermaßen auf, daß er sogar für kurze Zeit Farbe ins Gesicht bekam. "Warum hörst du nicht endlich auf, dir diese unsinnige Schuld vorzuwerfen? Du machst mich mit deinem dummen Gerede ganz wild!"

"Ich kann's dir nicht verdenken; aber es würde nichts ändern. Dieses Schuldgefühl wird mich mein Leben lang verfolgen. Das wird keiner verhindern können – auch du nicht!"

"Du bist ja verrückt!"

"Mag sein. Trotzdem solltest du dich deshalb nicht so aufregen. Du würdest umgekehrt an meiner Stelle genau das gleiche sagen. Das weiß ich."

"Du weißt ja nicht, was du da redest! Manchmal denke ich, daß diese verdammte Kugel dich schlimmer erwischt hat als mich. Irgendwie scheint sie etwas mit deinem Verstand angerichtet zu haben", bemerkte Jess bissig. "War das deine Idee mit der Belohnung?" fragte er dann, um von diesem leidigen Thema abzulenken.

"Nein, aber Mort meinte, es könnte nichts schaden, wenn man auf ihre Köpfe einen Preis aussetzt. Vielleicht beschleunigt das die Sache, obwohl ich es nicht glaube. Und die Kerle selbst wird die Belohnung genausowenig beeindrucken wie die Steckbriefe. Das sind Profis, die sich von so etwas nicht einschüchtern lassen. Aber die Gemeinde war nun mal der Meinung, daß sie dir das schuldig ist. Sie hat die Belohnung ausgesetzt."

"Wieso schuldig ist?"

"Nun ja, der Bürgermeister meinte halt, daß du der Stadt schon sehr viel Gutes getan hast, daß du oft genug für sie dein Leben riskiert und deinen Kopf hingehalten hast. Da wollte er nun endlich einmal etwas für dich tun. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich finde das sogar in Ordnung."

"Aber das ist doch Unsinn! Wieso hast du denen das bloß nicht ausgeredet?"

"Warum sollte ich? Schließlich hat da der Bürgermeister noch nicht einmal so unrecht. Wenn es hier schon drunter und drüber ging und du deinen Hals oft genug für Leute hinhalten solltest, die nicht immer nur freundlich von dir sprachen, hast du noch nie die Hände in den Schoß gelegt. Auch Mort ist immer froh, wenn er auf dich zählen kann. Ganz zu schweigen von Kellington, der es immer trefflich versteht, deine Gutmütigkeit auszunutzen. Wie oft findet der es nicht nötig, seinen Fahrern einen Wächter mitzugeben! Und das nur, weil er weiß, daß du mehr Verantwortung besitzt als er. Du hast seine Kutschen schon jedesmal nur aus reiner Gefälligkeit begleitet, ohne daß es ihm eingefallen wäre, er könnte dir dafür etwas schulden. Auch wenn wir die Konzession für das Depot haben, bist du deshalb noch lange nicht verpflichtet, dein Leben für diese Gesellschaft zu riskieren. Du kannst jedesmal die Dreckarbeit für ihn machen, und er denkt nur an seinen Profit. Sicher, bis jetzt ist es immer oder, sagen wir, meistens gut gegangen und dir ist nie ernsthaft etwas passiert. Aber es kann auch einmal anders kommen."

"Ich habe dafür nie etwas verlangt. Mir geht es dabei weder ums Geld noch um Anerkennung oder schöne Worte, sondern ganz allein um die Sicherheit der Menschen. Ich bin mit vielen der Fahrer befreundet. Soll ich Däumchen drehen und zusehen, wie ihnen was geschieht, nur weil Kellington zu geizig ist, reguläre Wachen einzusetzen?"

"Das verlangt niemand von dir. Aber wenn es für Kellington schon eine Selbstverständlichkeit ist, daß du für die Gesellschaft aus reiner Gefälligkeit – oder nenn es von mir aus wie du willst! – Kopf und Kragen riskierst und dir dabei auch noch gelegentlich eines in den Pelz brennen läßt, nur weil du halt mehr Verantwortungsbewußtsein besitzt als er, finde ich es schon ganz in Ordnung, daß er als Mitglied des Gemeinderates diese Belohnung befürwortet hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er es in erster Linie getan, weil er sich um die Sicherheit seiner Kutschen sorgt, solange die Kerle noch nicht gefaßt sind, aber es macht einen besseren Eindruck bei seinen Wählern, wenn er behauptet, er hätte es für dich getan. Letztendlich ist es doch auch egal, aus welchem Grund die Stadt das Geld für eine Belohnung aufbringt. Hauptsache, sie erfüllt ihren Zweck, indem sie die Festnahme der Kerle beschleunigt."

"Glaubst du denn, daß sie das tut?"

"Nein, aber niemand braucht sich dann Vorwürfe zu machen, nicht alles versucht zu haben."

"Am besten werde ich versuchen, es auch so zu sehen." Jess wedelte mit finsterer Miene mit dem Steckbrief in der Hand. "Es fällt mir bestimmt leichter, wenn ich dabei an Bud und das Mädchen aus Medicine Bow denke und an all die anderen, die die Bekanntschaft von den Kerlen machen, ehe sie endlich hinter Schloß und Riegel oder, noch besser, gleich auf dem Weg zur Hölle sind. Mir kann die Belohnung jedenfalls nicht mehr helfen, aber vielleicht hilft sie all jenen, die nach mir an der Reihe sind und nicht soviel Glück haben."

"Genauso sehe ich die Sache auch. Diese drei sind skrupellose Killer, die eine Gefahr für jeden bedeuten, der ihnen in die Quere kommt. Je schneller man sie zur Strecke bringt, desto besser."

"Meinst du wirklich, das ist so einfach?"

"Nein, die verstehen ihr Geschäft. Die ballern grundsätzlich erst drauflos, ehe sie sich über das 'Warum' irgendwelche Gedanken machen. Die sind sich ihrer Sache sogar so sicher, daß sie es noch nicht einmal für nötig finden, sich bei ihrem Auftreten zu maskieren. Entweder ist das bodenloser Leichtsinn oder grenzenlose Dreistigkeit."

"Wahrscheinlich von allem etwas. Dieser Hal sieht jedenfalls so aus, als ob er nicht ganz richtig wäre. Und der andere steht ihm zumindest nach der Zeichnung nicht viel nach."

"Für mich besteht überhaupt kein Zweifel, daß der Bursche sie nicht alle hat. Was mit dir passiert ist, ist der beste Beweis dafür. Weißt du, für mich sind Menschen, die sinnlos Tiere abknallen, schon nicht normal. Wenn aber einer ebenso sinnlos auf Menschen schießt, ist das für mich ein Wahnsinniger."

"Ich bin nur froh, daß es ihm nicht auch noch einfiel, lästige Zeugen zu beseitigen, sonst hätte es hier ein Blutbad gegeben."

"Was denkst du, was das sonst hier war? Für mich war es so nicht weniger schlimm, als wenn sie mir auch noch eines verpaßt hätten."

"Und Daisy?" fragte Jess ernst, weil er ahnte, auf was Slim gleich wieder zu sprechen kam. "Du darfst nicht vergessen, was auch mit ihr hätte geschehen können. Oder Mike! Stell dir vor, dem Jungen wäre etwas geschehen! Ich kann Gott nicht genug danken, daß ihm nichts passiert ist. Ein Glück, daß er in der Schule war."

"Ja", erwiderte Slim mit etwas unsicherer Stimme und senkte den Blick. "Ein Glück!"

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Jess ihn so genau beobachtete, sonst wäre er vielleicht etwas vorsichtiger gewesen. Aber auch die Art, wie seine Stimme klang, ließ einen aufmerksamen Menschenkenner stutzig werden. Genau das war der Freund!

Jess mochte zwar in seinem Handeln ein rauher Bursche sein, aber was sein Einfühlungsvermögen und seine Menschenkenntnis betraf, hatte er zweifellos so etwas wie einen sechsten Sinn. Schon die ganze Zeit hatte er einen gewissen Verdacht nicht loswerden können, daß hier in diesem Haus noch mehr geschehen war, als Slim ihm gestehen wollte; aber als jetzt der Rancher so merkwürdig reagierte, wußte er es mit Gewißheit. Anscheinend war es so schlimm, daß er es ihm nicht sagen wollte, um ihm die Aufregung zu ersparen, die einen ernsthaften Rückschlag für seinen Gesundheitszustand bedeuten könnte. Jess regte jedoch seine Geheimniskrämerei bald mehr auf, als er es sich von den Tatsachen vorstellen konnte.

"Slim, er war doch in der Schule, nicht wahr?" vergewisserte er sich deshalb und ahnte Unheilvolles.

"Natürlich!" fuhr Slim ungewollt auf, daß ihn seine unwirsche Reaktion erst recht verriet. "Wo soll er denn sonst gewesen sein um diese Zeit?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

Der Freund sah ihn durchdringend an, aber Slim wich konsequent seinem Blick aus. Da wußte Jess, daß er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Keiner von ihnen hatte es jemals fertiggebracht, den anderen anzulügen und dabei offen in die Augen zu sehen. Das verbot ganz einfach die Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Freundschaft. Diese Ehrlichkeit würde Slim auch dazu veranlassen, endlich mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, Jess in seinem augenblicklichen Zustand mit seiner Offenheit mehr zu schaden als zu nützen.

"Vielleicht war er zu Hause, weil der Unterricht ausgefallen ist oder wer weiß was sonst. War er zu Hause?" wiederholte er, ließ den Steckbrief endgültig fallen und griff energisch nach seinem Arm.

"Wie kommst du bloß darauf? Mike war da, wo er vormittags die Woche über hingehört."

"Er war hier, Slim, das weiß ich jetzt. Zumindest war er nicht in der Schule, sonst würdest du nicht so heftig reagieren. Du kannst mich dabei ja noch nicht einmal ansehen. Du hast mich angelogen, deshalb weichst du mir aus. Ihm ist etwas geschehen, nicht wahr? Das willst du mir nicht sagen. Verdammt noch mal! Sag mir endlich die Wahrheit!" brauste Jess auf und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger auf seinem Arm. "Was ist mit dem Jungen? Sag's mir endlich!" Er war so aufgebracht, daß er völlig vergaß, an seine Verletzung und die Schmerzen zu denken, die ihn wie eine Lawine überrollten, als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Stöhnend sank er in die Kissen zurück und ließ Slims Arm los, um die Rechte gegen seine Brust zu drücken, in der ein brennendes und stechendes Inferno zu herrschen schien. Aber die Sorge um seinen Pflegesohn ließ ihn das Feuer in seinem Inneren vergessen. "Was ist mit Mike? Wo war er?"

"Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, daß ihm nichts passiert ist?"

"Slim, wo war er?" wiederholte Jess mit zwar leiser, aber doch sehr eindringlicher Stimme, in der fast ein drohender Unterton mitschwang.

Der Rancher atmete unwillig auf und wich bewußt seinem Blick aus. Er wußte, daß er dem Freund die Wahrheit auf Dauer nicht vorenthalten konnte, aber er war der Meinung, daß es einfach zu früh war, ihn jetzt schon mit allen Einzelheiten zu konfrontieren. Mit seinen Ausflüchten hatte er ihn jedoch bereits wesentlich mehr aufgeregt, als er dies vermutet, geschweige denn, überhaupt beabsichtigt hatte oder gar für Jess gut war. Wenn er ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagte, konnte es kaum schlimmer kommen.

"Na schön", brummte Slim, nachdem er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, vermied es aber weiterhin, ihn offen anzusehen. "Du hast recht. Er war nicht in der Schule."

"War er hier?"

"Ja", nickte er. Obwohl er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, ihm nun die Wahrheit zu sagen, kostete es ihn eine Überwindung, darüber zu sprechen. "Die Kinder hatten an diesem Dienstag schulfrei, weil ein Zirkus in der Stadt war. Mike war zu Hause, als diese zwei Kerle hier auftauchten."

"Haben sie … haben sie ihm etwas angetan?"

"Nein, nicht direkt."

"Was willst du damit sagen?"

"Nicht direkt und auch nicht körperlich."

"Wie meinst du das?" vergewisserte sich Jess und ahnte bereits, was nun gleich kommen mußte.

"Er hat … er hat … nun ja, er hat alles gesehen."

Jetzt war es endlich heraus! Slim konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich hinterher wohler fühlte in seiner Haut.

Jess wandte hastig den Kopf. Einen Augenblick brauchte er, ehe er Slims Worte mit allen damit verbundenen Auswirkungen begriff. Mit etwas Ähnlichem hatte er zwar gerechnet, aber nachdem er nun Gewißheit hatte, trafen sie ihn doch hart.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du meinst, er hat … Mein Gott, das ist … das ist ja furchtbar!"

Für einen Moment schloß er die Augen. Ein neuer Schmerz machte sich in seiner Brust breit, ein Schmerz, der nichts mit seiner Wunde oder seiner schlechten körperlichen Verfassung zu tun hatte, der ihn jedoch jeden anderen mit einem Schlag vergessen ließ.

"Ich wollte dir das jetzt nicht sagen. Ich befürchtete, daß es zuviel für dich ist. Und genau das ist es auch!"

"Das … das ist auch fast zuviel", mußte Jess zugeben, als er sich einigermaßen gefaßt hatte. "Trotzdem bin ich froh, daß du es mir endlich gesagt hast." Mit zitternder Hand fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. Wenn Slim ihm sagte, die zwei Männer hätten den Jungen mißhandelt, träfe es ihn nicht schlimmer. "Konntest du das nicht verhindern?"

"Nein, sonst hätte ich es garantiert getan. Das kannst du mir glauben!"

"Haben die Kerle ihn dazu gezwungen?"

"Nein, sie wußten Gott sei Dank nicht, daß noch jemand im Haus ist. Mike war in seinem Zimmer, als die zwei hier eindrangen. Als dieser Hal das Haus durchsuchte, hat er sich unter seinem Bett versteckt. Ich wünschte, er wäre dort auch geblieben."

"Hat … hat ihn dieser Hal … hat er ihn gefunden?"

"Nein, zum Glück nicht! Aber … nun ja, du kennst ja Mike und weißt, wie er ist. Als die Gefahr für ihn erst einmal vorüber war, trieb ihn die Neugierde aus seinem Versteck. Er duckte sich auf dem Flur hinter das Treppengeländer. Von dort konnte er alles beobachten. Er sah dich fallen und hörte dich schreien. Er hat gesehen, wie du … wie du das Blut gehustet hast und daran beinahe erstickt wärst. Später hat er auch gehört, wie Dan zu uns sagte, daß wir … daß wir mit dem Schlimmsten … Mein Gott, Jess, ich wünschte, ich hätte … Verdammt noch mal! Ich konnte es nicht verhindern! Es tut mir leid! Noch nicht einmal das konnte ich für dich tun! Noch nicht einmal dazu war ich imstande!"

"Das ist doch Unsinn, Slim!" widersprach Jess energisch. Anscheinend hatte er sich nach diesem Schock besser unter Kontrolle als der Freund. "Was hättest du denn tun wollen? Wenn du versucht hättest, irgend etwas daran zu ändern, hättest du wahrscheinlich alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Vielleicht wären dann die Kerle auf die Idee gekommen, Mike … Slim, du konntest das genausowenig verhindern wie das andere."

"Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie du immer wieder versuchst, über meine Mitschuld an allem hinwegzusehen. Trotzdem kann es für all das keine Entschuldigung geben. Nicht für mich! Zuerst lass' ich dich ungehindert in diese Kugel rennen, dann unternehm' ich noch nicht einmal etwas, um wenigstens Mike dieses schreckliche Erlebnis zu ersparen."

"Slim, hör endlich auf, dir daran auch noch die Schuld zu geben! Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen! Ich sage es dir noch einmal: jeder andere hätte es an deiner Stelle genauso hilflos geschehen lassen müssen – jeder, auch ich! Ich will nicht, daß du dich in Selbstvorwürfe hineinsteigerst, die völlig unbegründet sind. Es wäre schade, wenn du damit mit der Zeit etwas zerstörtest, was uns beiden soviel bedeutet."

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Slim verwirrt, mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und finsterer Miene.

"Muß ich dir das wirklich vorbuchstabieren?"

Sie wechselten einen langen, vielsagenden Blick. Ihre tiefe freundschaftliche, ja, brüderliche Verbundenheit ließ sie, ohne daß noch ein Wort in der Beziehung gefallen wäre, über diese Angelegenheit einig werden. Vielleicht half es Slim endlich, seine Selbstvorwürfe zu bewältigen, wenn Jess ihm unmißverständlich zeigte, daß sich zwischen ihnen und ihrem absoluten Vertrauen zueinander nichts geändert hatte und sich in Zukunft auch nichts änderte, selbst wenn die Schuld, die der Rancher glaubte, sich vorwerfen zu müssen, noch so groß war.

"Was ist mit Mike? Wie geht es ihm?" wollte Jess plötzlich wissen und war an nichts anderem mehr interessiert.

"Er hat einen ziemlichen Schock erlitten. Das kannst du dir sicher denken." Trotz aller Offenheit, mit der Slim ihm nun begegnen wollte, versuchte er, seine Worte genau zu wählen und ihn nicht unnötig mehr aufzuregen, als er es bisher schon getan hatte. "Miss Finch hat ihn bis auf weiteres vom Unterricht freigestellt. Sie war der Meinung, daß er zu Hause eher die Möglichkeit hat, darüber hinwegzukommen. In der Schule konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Er hatte nur Gedanken für das, was … was er gesehen hat. Daisy und ich versuchen, so gut es geht, ihn mit nützlicher Arbeit abzulenken. Ich habe das Gefühl, es hilft meistens nicht viel. Anfangs hat er sehr viel geweint und darunter gelitten. Seit er weiß, daß es dir bessergeht, hat er sich etwas gefangen. Das Schlimme ist, daß er mit niemandem darüber sprechen will außer mit dir. Jeden Tag fragt er mich mindestens ein dutzendmal, wie es dir geht und wann er endlich zu dir darf. So oft es dein Zustand zuließ, habe ich ihn hier sein lassen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, er brauchte nichts so sehr wie deine Nähe. Obwohl du nur still dagelegen hast und ohne Besinnung warst, hast du dem Jungen mehr gegeben, als Daisy und ich es jemals fertiggebracht hätten. In diesen zweieinhalb Wochen habe ich erst so richtig gemerkt, wie sehr er dich liebt und was du für ihn bedeutest."

Für einen Augenblick wußte Jess nicht, was er sagen sollte. Schweigend starrte er auf die Stelle, wo sein linker Arm die Bettdecke wölbte. Deutlich war ihm anzusehen, daß ihn Slims Feststellung tief berührte.

"Er bedeutet mir auch sehr viel", murmelte er vor sich hin, daß Slim ihn kaum verstehen konnte. "Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut könnte mir nicht mehr bedeuten." Gedankenvoll faßte er an seinen Verband. Plötzlich schaute er entschlossen auf. In seinen dunklen Augen stand eine Melancholie, die eindeutig verriet, daß er nicht halb so rosig in die Zukunft blickte, wie er dies gern getan hätte und – vor allen Dingen – zeigen wollte. "Slim, für den Jungen muß ich wieder gesund werden! Egal, wie, aber ich muß es schaffen! Glaubst du, daß ich das kann?"

"Jess, was ich glaube, ist nicht entscheidend. Viel wichtiger ist, was du glaubst."

"Sei ehrlich, Slim! Habe ich eine Chance? Was hat Doc Higgins gesagt?"

"Nichts, was du nicht längst wüßtest."

"Du weichst schon wieder aus!"

"Manchmal frag' ich mich, was du eigentlich hören willst, warum du immer wieder davon anfängst?"

"Weil ich die Wahrheit wissen will! Weil ich ein Recht darauf habe! Weil ich wissen muß, was ich zu erwarten habe – was ich Mike sagen kann", setzte Jess noch leise hinzu. "Soll ich dem Jungen vielleicht etwas versprechen, was ich unmöglich halten kann?"

Slim konnte seinem Blick nicht lange standhalten. Verbissen nagte er an seiner Unterlippe. Jess hatte ihn schon wieder festgenagelt.

"Was soll ich dir noch viel sagen? Dan weiß selbst nicht genau, ob du wieder in Ordnung kommst. Du wurdest sehr schwer verwundet. Das weißt du. Du hast lebensgefährliche innere Verletzungen. Es ist ein Wunder, daß du überhaupt noch lebst. Anfangs waren deine Chancen so gut wie gleich Null. Mittlerweile redet Dan immerhin schon von fünfzig zu fünfzig. Wenn du weiter so verbissen kämpfst und es wirklich schaffen willst, sehe ich keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln, daß es dir auch gelingen wird. Da kann Dan von mir aus denken und sagen, was er will. Schließlich hat er auch an jenem Dienstag behauptet, du würdest den Tag nicht überleben. Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich heute genausowenig Lust wie damals, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob du nun lieber auf dem Friedhof von Laramie oder auf dem Hügel hinter dem Haus begraben sein willst. Und wenn du mich fragst, solltest du daran auch keinen Gedanken verschwenden. – Wegen Mike …" Slim brach ab und überlegte einen Augenblick, ehe er neu anfing. "Vielleicht ist es das beste, wenn du ihm gar nichts versprichst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Jess, aber ich glaube, das ist für euch beide im Moment besser."

"Ich verstehe", nickte Jess schwer.

Der Hustenanfall überfiel ihn aus heiterem Himmel. Selbst für Slim kam er so überraschend, daß er dem Freund nicht gleich helfen konnte. Zum Glück dauerte die Schrecksekunde bei ihm wirklich nur Sekunden, sonst wäre Jess womöglich erstickt. Slim richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, spürte, wie er regelrecht bebte, als er schwer an seiner Brust lehnte.

Jess hustete einen blutigen Auswurf in das vorgehaltene Handtuch. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand gruben sich tief in seinen Verband. Anscheinend waren die Schmerzen so schlimm, daß sie nur noch zu ertragen waren, indem er sich selbst welche zufügte.

Als sich der Hustenreiz endlich bei ihm legte, lag er erschöpft in Slims Armen, stöhnte und rang röchelnd nach Luft. Sein schwerer Atem und sein verzerrtes Gesicht verrieten, daß er mit aller Kraft und eisernem Willen gegen die übermächtige Flut von Schmerzen ankämpfte, der er um ein Haar nicht gewachsen war.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Rancher besorgt, nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sich auch die Finger seiner verkrampften Rechten von seiner Brust lösten.

"Ich glaub' schon", keuchte Jess.

Slim ließ seinen Oberkörper an sich gelehnt, bis er sicher sein konnte, daß Jess den Hustenanfall tatsächlich überstanden hatte. Erst dann bettete er ihn behutsam in die Kissen, wusch sein schweißbedecktes Gesicht, kühlte ihm Hals und Schläfen mit einem feuchten Lappen.

Verstohlen biß sich Jess auf die Unterlippe. Slim beobachtete ihn schweigend, spürte deutlich, daß den Freund trotz seiner üblen Verfassung und seiner Schmerzen etwas beschäftigte. Daß es etwas Schwerwiegendes war, sah er an seinem ernsten, nachdenklichen Gesicht.

"Slim, ich möchte …" Er hielt inne. Fast schien es, als müßte er erst noch einmal überlegen, ob es richtig war, was er sagen wollte. Mit den gefalteten Steckbriefen trommelte er heftig auf seinen linken Arm und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. "Ich möchte den Jungen sehen", sagte er dann entschlossen. "Ich muß versuchen, mit ihm zu reden."

"Was denn? Jetzt?"

"Ganz recht, du hast dich nicht verhört", nickte Jess zum Nachdruck. Als er Slim geradewegs in die Augen sah, wußte dieser, daß er ihm das schwerlich ausreden konnte. "Jetzt!"

"Meinst du nicht, daß das etwas zu früh ist – für euch beide?"

"Du vergißt eines: es kann eigentlich nur zu spät sein, aber niemals mehr zu früh. Dazu ist es nämlich bereits zu spät."

"Jess, ich bitte dich! Du bist dafür noch nicht in der Verfassung. Was meinst du, wenn so etwas wie vorhin passiert, während der Junge dabei ist!"

"Ich werde mich bemühen, daß das nicht geschieht. Und selbst wenn … Wäre das so schlimm? Hat Mike nicht schon ganz andere Dinge sehen müssen? – Bitte, Slim, nur ein paar Minuten! In der kurzen Zeit wird schon nichts dergleichen geschehen. Aber ich muß ihn sehen! Bitte! Vielleicht hilft es ihm, wenn er nur für einen Moment hier sein kann. Glaub mir, ich weiß bestimmt, daß es ihm auf keinen Fall schaden wird."

"Ich dachte dabei weniger an Mike. Ich befürchte, daß es nicht für ihn zuviel wird, sondern für dich. Du hast heute schon genug Aufregung gehabt. Das reicht mindestens für die nächsten drei, vier Tage. Du weißt, was Doc Higgins gesagt hat. Wenn du dich nicht schonst, kann er für nichts garantieren."

"Das kann er anders auch nicht."

"Nein, aber du mußt es schließlich nicht herausfordern. Ich denke, du willst unbedingt wieder gesund werden – für Mike. Du weißt selbst, daß das viel wichtiger ist, als wenn du jetzt mit Gewalt versuchst, in einigen wenigen Minuten deine ganze Kraft zu vergeuden. Der Junge braucht dich nicht nur ein paar Augenblicke, sondern einen langen Teil seines Lebens."

"Es hat keinen Zweck, noch länger zu versuchen, mir das auszureden. Ich muß den Jungen sehen – heute noch!" Jess wurde zunehmend ungehalten. "Bitte, Slim, hol ihn her! Ich rege mich sonst tatsächlich mehr auf, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Deine Sturheit übertrifft die eines jeden Mulis. Wenn du so weitermachst, wird sie dich wahrscheinlich ins Grab bringen. Am wenigsten verstehe ich, wieso ich das unterstütze."

"Mach nicht so viele Worte! Ruf lieber den Jungen! Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie lange ich stärker bin als dieses Chaos in meiner Brust."

Slim atmete unwillig auf. In den acht Jahren, die er Jess nun kannte, hatte er immer wieder die Erfahrung gemacht, daß es zwecklos war, gegen seinen texanischen Dickschädel anzukämpfen. Um Mike an diesem Abend noch zu sehen, wäre er eher aus dem Bett gekrochen, als darauf zu verzichten.

"Hoffentlich bereue ich nicht, daß ich das zulasse", sagte Slim aufatmend und erhob sich.

"Bestimmt nicht!" Jess hielt die Steckbriefe hoch. "Nimm die bitte mit! Ich möchte nicht, daß Mike sie jetzt hier findet."

"Tu mir aber den Gefallen und mute dir nicht zuviel zu. Schick den Jungen rechtzeitig weg, wenn du nicht mehr kannst." Slim griff nach dem gefalteten Papier. "Ich bleibe in der Nähe, falls du mich brauchst."

"Danke", sagte Jess nur.

Er schloß die Augen, als wollte er sich damit vorbereiten. Slim beobachtete ihn noch, wie er versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen und seinen Körper zu entspannen. Im stillen bewunderte er seine Disziplin. Soviel Selbstbeherrschung hatte er bei noch keinem Menschen erlebt. Slim wußte, daß den Freund nach dem letzten Hustenanfall starke Schmerzen quälten, von denen er sich jedoch auch vor ihm nichts anmerken ließ.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Zimmer. Draußen hörte er, daß Mike immer noch mit Daisy in der Küche beschäftigt war. Im Vorbeigehen warf er die Steckbriefe durch die offene Tür des Arbeitszimmers auf seinen Schreibtisch. Im Rahmen der Küchentür blieb er stehen, zunächst schweigend, weil er noch nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte.

"Sie wollen uns doch nicht etwa helfen?" sprach Daisy ihn an, die seine Schritte gehört hatte. "Da sind Sie etwas zu spät. Wir sind so gut wie fertig."

"Gott sei Dank!" Slim zwang sich zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen. "Ich war gerade bei Jess."

"Ist er denn wach? Möchte er … Ist etwas geschehen?" fragte sie besorgt. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Mike avisierte sie dem Mann, daß er vorsichtig sein sollte mit dem, was er in Anwesenheit des Jungen sagte. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Keine Angst, Daisy, es geht ihm ganz gut."

Sie starrte auf das Handtuch in seiner Faust.

"Slim, hat er …?"

Der Rancher nickte stumm.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Daran werden wir uns wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen, zumindest in der nächsten Zeit." Er sah zu Mike hinüber, der die letzten Teller abtrocknete, in den Schrank auf ihren Platz räumte und dann das Geschirrtuch zum Trocknen aufhängte. "Jess hat mich wegen Mike gefragt", redete er mit gedämpfter Stimme, damit der Junge nicht hören konnte, worüber sie sprachen.

"Was haben Sie ihm gesagt?"

"Die Wahrheit, was sonst?"

"Meinen Sie denn, daß das gut für ihn war? Ist es dazu nicht noch ein wenig zu früh gewesen?"

"Sicher, Daisy, aber haben Sie schon einmal versucht, Jess etwas vorzumachen oder ihn zu belügen?" antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Ich weiß, was Sie meinen." Sie nickte zustimmend. Genau die gleiche Erfahrung mußte sie auch schon machen, wenn sie versuchte, Jess etwas vorzutäuschen, was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. "Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

"Es hat ihn tief getroffen. Ich glaube, das macht ihm mindestens so viel zu schaffen wie seine Wunde. Er will ihn sehen."

"Slim!"

"Ich weiß, Daisy, aber ich konnte es ihm nicht ausreden. Zuerst dachte ich auch, er hätte sich das nicht richtig überlegt. Aber mittlerweile ist mir bewußt geworden, daß er sehr wohl weiß, was er tut. Sie kennen ihn so gut wie ich. Er tut nie etwas Unüberlegtes und schon gar nicht, wenn es den Jungen betrifft."

"Ich hoffe, daß es auch diesmal das Richtige ist", hatte sie ihre Bedenken.

"Das ist es, glauben Sie mir! Jess würde nie etwas tun, was dem Jungen schaden könnte. Vielleicht hilft es ihm sogar selbst, besser damit fertig zu werden."

"Sie müssen es ja wissen", war sie immer noch skeptisch.

"Nein, Daisy, Jess weiß es. Das ist für mich in dem Fall maßgebend."

Sie blickte zu Mike hinüber, der seine Hände an der Spüle wusch und sorgfältig abtrocknete. Dann starrte sie nachdenklich auf das Handtuch in Slims Hand, nahm es an sich und blickte, entschlossen nickend, auf.

"Ich glaube, Sie haben recht."

Wie zur Bestätigung berührte sie flüchtig seinen Unterarm. Dann ließ sie ihn stehen, um ihrer Arbeit weiter nachzugehen. Einen Augenblick lang schaute er ihr nach, ehe er sich dem Jungen zuwandte.

"Mike, komm bitte mal her!"

Erwartungsvoll kam er angerannt. Slim schlang den Arm um seine Schultern und dirigierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

"Jess möchte dich sehen."

"Wirklich?" In Mikes Gesicht ging vor Freude ein wahres Lichtermeer auf. "Darf ich wirklich zu ihm?"

"Ja, mein Junge, aber nur ganz kurz", schränkte Slim gleich ein. "Und du mußt mir versprechen, daß du sofort das Zimmer verläßt, wenn ich dich rufe oder er dich darum bittet."

"Warum denn?"

"Bitte, Mike, stell jetzt nicht solche Fragen! Versprich mir nur, daß du gehorchen wirst!"

"Ich verspreche es! Großes Ehrenwort!" gelobte Mike ohne gekreuzte Finger.

"Gut." Slim fuhr ihm anerkennend über seinen Blondschopf. "Und, bitte, Mike, du darfst ihn auf keinen Fall aufregen oder ihm zu nahe kommen. Du könntest ihm sonst wehtun." Mike wollte etwas einwenden, aber Slim ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Ich weiß, daß du das niemals tun möchtest, aber trotzdem … sei bitte sehr, sehr vorsichtig und komm nur an seine rechte Seite. Denke unbedingt daran, hörst du? Vergiß nicht, er ist sehr, sehr krank."

"Ich weiß", sagte Mike wie ein verständiger Erwachsener.

Slim versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken und folgte ihm bis zur Tür des kleinen Zimmers. Durch einen prüfenden Blick vergewisserte er sich, daß er ihn auch tatsächlich hineinlassen konnte. Während er einen Moment im Rahmen stehenblieb, nickte er ihm aufmunternd zu, da der Junge plötzlich zögerte. Offensichtlich konnte er nicht fassen, daß sein sehnlichster Wunsch der letzten Wochen endlich in Erfüllung gehen sollte.

Mike trat nur einen Schritt in das Zimmer. Gleich hinter der Tür blieb er stehen, schaute fragend zu Slim zurück, der ihm nochmals zunickte. Dann wandte er sich um.

Langsam kam er näher. Neben dem Bett blieb er stehen, starrte Jess mit einer schwer zu erklärenden Mischung aus Wehmut, Sehnsucht und Furcht an. Zuerst getraute er sich nicht, den Mann anzusprechen. Da schlug Jess die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

"Komm nur her, mein Junge! Hab keine Angst, ich schlafe nicht."

Jess lächelte ihn warmherzig an. Auf seinem bleichen, eingefallenen Gesicht wirkte es etwas verzerrt, dafür sprachen seine dunklen, glänzenden Augen Bände.

"Jess …", stammelte Mike. Vor Freude wußte er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

"Komm, setz dich ein wenig zu mir!"

Mit einer schwachen Bewegung seiner rechten Hand winkte er ihn zu sich. Mike schluckte, biß sich auf die Lippe, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Dann war er nicht mehr zu halten, stürzte auf die Knie, fiel seinem Pflegevater um den Hals und weinte hemmungslos.

Unvermittelt zuckte Jess zusammen, als der Junge seiner Wunde zu nahe kam. Er konnte ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht verhindern, hielt einen Augenblick die Luft an, um die Schmerzen besser in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Vorsicht, Mike, nicht so stürmisch!" warnte er mit rauher Stimme und schob den Arm des Jungen etwas zur Seite, der auf seine Brust drückte.

Erschreckt fuhr Mike zurück und starrte ihn entsetzt an.

"Ich habe dir wehgetan, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, Mike, es geht schon. Hab keine Angst!"

Bewußt hatte er gelogen. Mike hatte ihm unbeabsichtigt wehgetan, als er ihn in seinem Ungestüm so heftig drückte, daß Jess fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Statt sich jedoch etwas anmerken zu lassen, zog er den Jungen wieder an sich.

"Das wollte ich nicht!" schluchzte Mike. "Das wollte ich wirklich nicht!"

"Beruhige dich! Es ist ja nichts passiert. Weißt du, es hätte sowieso wehgetan. Es war bestimmt nicht deine Schuld."

"Ganz sicher?"

"Ganz sicher!"

Daraufhin herrschte langes Schweigen. Mike weinte still vor sich hin, hielt dabei seinen Arm fest um Jess geschlungen, rieb seine Wange an der seinen, konnte einfach nicht fassen, daß er wach war, ihn im Arm hielt und sogar schon mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Wortlos drückte Jess den Jungen an sich, strich ihm zärtlich über Kopf und Nacken und ließ ihn sich erst einmal ausweinen. Beide schöpften sie aus ihrer gegenseitigen Nähe Kraft – Mike für das Überwinden seiner kindlichen Ängste, Jess für die Energie, die seinen Lebenswillen nähren, mit der er gegen seinen hartnäckigen Gegner, den Tod, kämpfen mußte.

Nach einer langen Weile beruhigte sich Mike allmählich, löste sich halb aus Jess' Umarmung und fuhr sich mit dem Unterarm über sein verheultes Gesicht. Dabei hatte er erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, seine triefende Nase zum Stillstand zu bringen, die auch durch konsequentes Hochziehen nicht zu halten war.

"Auf dem Nachttisch liegen Tücher. Damit würde ich es einmal probieren", riet Jess ihm, liebevoll und doch fast ein wenig verschmitzt lächelnd, um ihn etwas aufzumuntern. "Ich komme nicht hin. Mein Arm ist nicht lang genug." Mit zwei Fingern wischte er ein paar Tränen von seiner Wange. "Vielleicht solltest du auch dein Gesicht etwas waschen, sonst fällt Daisy nachher in Ohnmacht, wenn sie dich so sieht. Du weißt doch, sie ist immer der Meinung, wir Männer wären so sparsam mit dem Wasser."

Verschämt heiterte sich Mikes Gesicht etwas auf. Er war sichtlich zwischen Weinen und Lachen hin und her gerissen, biß sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte zustimmend. Er ging um das Fußende des Bettes herum, auf die andere Seite, wo auf dem Nachttisch ein Stapel frischer Tücher lag, ein voller Krug Wasser und eine Schüssel standen.

Seine ausdauernd laufende Nase bekam er erst in den Griff, nachdem er zwei Tücher vollgeschneuzt hatte. Als er auch noch sein Gesicht gewaschen hatte, konnte er wenigstens wieder einigermaßen klar aus den Augen sehen, obwohl sie so verquollen waren, daß er sie zusammenkneifen mußte, weil ihn das Licht der Lampe blendete.

"Na, geht's wieder?" fragte Jess, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Mike nickte stumm. "Komm wieder hierüber und setz dich noch ein bißchen zu mir!"

Dafür brauchte Mike keine zweite Aufforderung. Er kam wieder auf Jess' gesunde Seite und ließ sich bei ihm auf der Bettkante nieder. Jess legte halb seinen Arm um ihn, und Mike griff mit beiden Händen nach seiner Rechten.

"Bist du mir jetzt böse?"

"Warum sollte ich das denn?"

"Weil ich … weil ich so geheult habe wie ein albernes Mädchen. Das … das wollte ich wirklich nicht! Aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Ich werd's bestimmt nicht wieder tun! Das verspreche ich ganz fest! Nur sei mir bitte nicht böse!" redete sich der Junge sein vermeintliches Problem von der Leber.

"Aber, Mike, ich bin dir deshalb doch nicht böse." Jess umschloß mit der Rechten seine beiden Hände, die verlegen mit seinen Fingern spielten. "Manchmal ist es ganz gut, wenn man seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf läßt. Wenn dir nach Weinen ist, wein soviel und solange, wie du willst. Weinen ist so wichtig wie Lachen. Deshalb schämst du dich doch auch nicht."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Absolut!"

Mike war davon zunächst nicht so überzeugt, sondern eher der Meinung, daß Tränen ein Privileg der Mädchen waren, während sie bei einem Jungen nur den Schwächling verrieten. Daß Jess die Sache offensichtlich ganz anders sah, mußte er erst einmal verarbeiten. Über dieses Thema hatten sie sich noch nie ernsthaft unterhalten, weil bisher keine Veranlassung dafür bestand. Allerdings mußte Mike noch nie so viel weinen wie in der letzten Zeit.

"Aber ich möchte doch ein richtiger Cowboy werden – und richtige Cowboys tun das nicht", kam er schließlich zu der Feststellung, die für ihn nur die einzig richtige sein konnte.

"Cowboys in deinem Alter dürfen das."

"Meinst du?" Mike sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du hast aber bestimmt noch nie geweint."

"Doch, Mike", kam die überraschende Antwort, die den Jungen in so großes Erstaunen versetzte, daß er nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte. "Es ist zwar schon lange her, aber ich war schon erwachsen."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht!"

"Es ist aber so."

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Warum … warum hast du denn geweint?"

"Weil ich vor vielen Jahren einen Menschen verlor, der mir sehr viel bedeutete."

"Wer war das denn?"

Jetzt war Mike neugierig geworden. Jess hatte ihm zwar schon viel von sich erzählt, aber anscheinend gab es da Dinge, über die er doch noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

"Darüber wollen wir ein andermal reden", wich Jess aus, als ihm plötzlich bewußt wurde, daß er hier ein Thema angeschnitten hatte, worüber er sich mit seinem Schützling zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf keinen Fall unterhalten wollte.

Irgendwann würde er ihm einmal davon erzählen, daß er Jahre, bevor er Slims Bekanntschaft machte, ein Mädchen geheiratet hatte, eine bildhübsche junge Frau, die wie ein Stern in sein ebenfalls noch junges Leben getreten war, die er über alles in der Welt geliebt hatte und im Inneren seines Herzens auch heute noch, mehr als zehn Jahre nach ihrem viel zu frühen Tod liebte. Diesen Verlust hatte er bis zu dieser Stunde nicht ganz verwunden.

Für Laura wollte Jess damals seßhaft werden, für sie beide und das Kind, das sie bald von ihm erwartete, eine Existenz aufbauen in der unendlichen Weite seiner texanischen Heimat. Aber es kam alles ganz anders. Laura wurde krank, daß ihr kein Arzt mehr helfen konnte.

Als er sie verlor, drohte er mit ihr endgültig seinen Halt in jeder menschlichen Gemeinschaft zu verlieren, weil das Leben für ihn plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr zu haben schien. Hals über Kopf stürzte er sich in Abenteuer und Gefahren, stand mit Gesetz und Ordnung auf Kriegsfuß, geriet durch schlechte Gesellschaft um ein Haar auf die schiefe Bahn und in die Mühlen der Justiz, lernte am eigenen Leib die Härten und Grausamkeiten eines die Persönlichkeit zerstörenden Strafvollzugs kennen, mußte immer wieder die Verachtung und Intoleranz seiner Mitmenschen spüren, was ihn lange verfolgte und beinahe geschafft hätte, aus ihm einen Kriminellen zu machen, ihm am Ende sogar das Genick zu brechen.

Erst die Begegnung mit Slim, ihre Freundschaft, die sich nach und nach zu dem entwickelte, was sie heute war, gab ihm seinen Respekt vor Recht, Gesetz und Ordnung, seinen Glauben an die Menschheit, nicht zu vergessen, an sein eigenes Leben zurück, machte ihn zu dem, was heute seine Mitmenschen so an ihm schätzten und bei ihnen soviel Anerkennung fand; jemand, der einen dicken Schlußstrich unter sein ehemaliges Leben gezogen hatte, das totale Gegenstück zu diesem ungebändigten Heißsporn, ein völlig anderer Jess Harper, ein grundanständiger Mensch, der bereit war, sich sogar mit seinem Leben dafür einzusetzen, was er früher bekämpfte, der mit voller Überzeugung auf der Seite des Gesetzes und der Gesellschaft stand, woran er zuerst beinahe gescheitert wäre.

Seine Freundschaft zu Slim war das eine Bein, auf dem nun sein Leben mit Standfestigkeit aufbaute. Den endgültigen Halt erhielt es allerdings erst durch die zweite Stütze: Mike. Der Junge bedeutete ihm heute soviel, wie ihm damals seine geliebte Laura bedeutet hatte.

Über diesen Punkt aus seiner Vergangenheit wollte Jess an diesem Abend unter keinen Umständen mit Mike reden. Nicht, weil er annahm, der Junge wäre nicht alt oder verständig genug für so etwas. Ganz im Gegenteil! Mike hätte es gewiß verstanden, denn so erwachsen war er mittlerweile sogar mit seinen zehn Jahren schon.

Vielmehr wäre es ihm selbst zuviel gewesen, darüber zu sprechen. Jess war nicht in der Verfassung, tiefschürfende Gespräche auf Dauer durchzuhalten, ohne daß sich sehr bald seine Schwäche allzu deutlich gezeigt hätte, weil so etwas ganz einfach noch über seine Kräfte ging.

Die Erinnerung an den schmerzlichen Verlust seiner jungen Frau würde ihm auf jeden Fall mehr zu schaffen machen, als ihm lieb sein konnte, weshalb er sofort versuchte, davon abzulenken, zudem er nicht verstehen konnte, wieso er ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken mußte. Jess konnte sich das nur damit erklären, daß er im Augenblick zuviel Zeit hatte zum Grübeln.

"Weißt du, Mike", sagte er schließlich und drückte seine Hände fester, "ich würde sogar auf der Stelle weinen, wenn ich dich verlieren müßte."

"Das würdest du tun?"

"Sicher, das kannst du mir glauben. Wenn man jemanden sehr, sehr liebhat und diesen Jemand in Gefahr weiß oder Angst um ihn hat, so große Angst, weil man ihn vielleicht verlieren könnte, wenn sich einem das Herz aus Furcht und Ohnmacht zusammenzieht, weil man jemandem, der einem sehr viel bedeutet, nicht helfen kann, ist es gewiß nichts Schlimmes, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, selbst wenn man kein Mädchen ist. Jeder, der das nicht verstehen will, hat niemals so etwas wie aufrichtige Zuneigung für jemanden empfunden." Jess blickte nachdenklich zu Mike auf, als wollte er feststellen, ob der Junge seine Worte verstanden hatte. "Es ist bestimmt keine Schande, daß du soviel geweint hast. Du brauchst dich deshalb nicht zu schämen. Im Gegenteil! Ich bin sogar sehr stolz darauf; denn schließlich haben mir deine Tränen gezeigt, wie sehr du mich …"

"Jess!" fiel Mike ihm ins Wort, rutschte von der Bettkante auf die Knie und kuschelte sich eng an ihn, um die wunderbare Gewißheit seiner Nähe besser auskosten zu können. "Ich hab' dich ganz, ganz furchtbar lieb!"

"Ich dich auch, mein Junge, ich dich auch …"

Der Mann legte den Arm um seine Schultern und schloß die Augen wie aus Dankbarkeit dafür, daß er diesen Moment erleben durfte.

"Ich will, daß du … daß du immer bei mir bleibst! Versprichst du mir das?"

Jess war froh, daß Mike sein Gesicht jetzt nicht sehen konnte, weil dieser das seine, an seine Schulter gedrückt, verborgen hielt. Er hätte dem Jungen sonst seine Hilflosigkeit zeigen, ihm gestehen müssen, wie groß die Gefahr eines baldigen Abschieds für immer und seine eigene Angst davor waren; wie die Ohnmacht über diese leidvolle Erkenntnis ebenso sein Gesicht zeichnete wie die körperlichen Schmerzen, die ihn mit ungebrochener Intensität quälten.

Mit zusammengepreßten Lippen und angehaltenem Atem starrte er über Mike hinweg und kämpfte mit aller Kraft darum, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Er konnte ihm nicht gleich antworten. Seine Stimme hätte ihm ihren Dienst versagt.

"Bitte, Jess, versprich es mir!" drängte der Junge.

"Ich werde bei dir bleiben, solange ich lebe. Das verspreche ich dir", wählte er sehr sorgfältig seine Worte, um keinerlei Mißverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen.

Mike durchschaute die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte überraschend schnell.

"Warum denn nicht für immer? Bitte, Jess, versprich mir das! Bitte, du darfst doch nicht … Bitte, versprich es mir! Bitte!"

"Mein Junge, das kann ich dir nicht versprechen."

"Aber warum denn nicht? Sag doch! Warum nicht?"

"Weil …" Nun kam Jess beinahe ins Wanken. Für eine Sekunde wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte, zweifelte daran, ob es das Richtige war, was er sagen wollte. "Weil ich das nicht allein zu entscheiden habe."

"Aber wieso denn nicht?" Mike erinnerte sich, daß ihm so etwas Ähnliches Daisy Cooper schon einmal gesagt hatte. Da Jess' Worte trotz allem Respekt, den er der Frau entgegenbrachte, für ihn mehr wogen, fürchtete er nun, daß an dieser Feststellung einiges wahr sein mußte. "Jess, du wirst doch wieder gesund werden! Du mußt wieder gesund werden! Bitte! Ich versprech' dir auch, daß ich immer ganz artig bin! Bestimmt! Ich werde Browny nicht mehr so hetzen und immer mein Zimmer aufräumen. Ich werde Tante Daisy freiwillig in der Küche helfen und in der Schule aufpassen und fleißig meine Hausaufgaben machen und alles lernen, was Miss Finch sagt. Ich will immer gehorchen und alles tun, was du willst, aber du mußt mir versprechen, daß du wieder gesund wirst!" Mike hatte sich so erregt, daß er sogar vergaß, gewiß nicht sonderlich zu Jess' Genesung beizutragen, indem er ihm den Ellbogen empfindlich zwischen die Rippen drückte, daß Jess fast die Engel singen hörte. Noch ehe dieser jedoch deshalb etwas sagen konnte, lag Mikes Kopf wieder neben dem seinen und der Junge schlang seinen Arm um seinen Hals, daß der Mann kaum noch Luft bekam. "Bitte, Jess, versprich es mir doch!" bettelte er schluchzend.

"Mike!" Jess versuchte, Mikes Arm von seinem Hals und den spitzen Ellbogen von seiner Brust zu schieben, der seiner Wunde gefährlich nahekam; aber der Junge reagierte auf sein Bemühen genau umgekehrt, wie er sollte. Seine Umklammerung wurde fester, als hätte er Angst, jemand könnte ihm seinen Pflegevater gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick nehmen. Schließlich hielt es Jess nicht mehr aus. "Mike, bitte, paß auf!" stieß er mühsam hervor und schluckte gequält, um ein lautes Aufstöhnen zu verhindern. "Du … du tust mir sonst weh."

Seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Erschreckt fuhr der Junge zurück.

"Jess!" rief er entsetzt. "Das … das wollte ich nicht! Wirklich! Das wollte ich nicht! Das mußt du mir glauben! Ich … ich … ich wollte dir doch nicht … Jess, bitte!" stammelte er und nahm seine Unterlippe so weit zwischen die Zähne, als beabsichtigte er, sie auf der Stelle mitsamt seinem Kinn zu verschlucken.

"Schon gut, mein Junge, beruhige dich!" Mit viel Mühe zwang sich Jess zu einem verharmlosenden Lächeln. In Wirklichkeit war ihm mehr nach Schreien zumute; aber das mußte Mike nicht unbedingt wissen. "Ist … ist ja nichts passiert. Es hat nur ein wenig gepiekt, nichts weiter. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich habe nur ein bißchen übertrieben, weil ich Angst hatte, es würde gleich wehtun."

Diesmal schaffte es Jess nicht, ihm etwas vorzumachen.

"Und ich habe dir doch wehgetan!" stellte Mike mit unverkennbarem Nachdruck fest. "Dabei wollte ich nur, daß du mir versprichst, wieder gesund zu werden. Warum mache ich immer alles falsch, wenn ich es richtig machen will?"

"Aber das tust du doch gar nicht", versuchte Jess, ihn zu trösten.

"Versprichst du es mir?" fing Mike wieder hartnäckig davon an.

Jess antwortete nicht gleich, sondern rieb ihm gedankenversunken den Rücken und fuhr durch seinen Blondschopf.

"Sieh mal, Mike, das einzige, was ich dir versprechen kann, ist, es zu versuchen. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Die Entscheidung liegt beim lieben Gott, nicht bei mir. Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht für ihn treffen. Kein Mensch kann das! Wir alle müssen uns seinem Willen beugen. Manchmal erscheint es uns ungerecht, was er bestimmt. Aber glaube mir, er weiß sicher, was er tut. Es wird auf jeden Fall das Richtige sein."

"Aber wenn er … Jess, wenn du … Er darf dich nicht sterben lassen! Das ist bestimmt nicht richtig!"

"Wenn der liebe Gott der Meinung ist, daß es das Richtige ist und mich zu sich ruft, wird er seine Gründe dafür haben. Dann müssen wir das akzeptieren, auch wenn es uns noch so schwerfällt."

"Jess, bitte, du mußt ihm sagen, daß du nicht zu ihm kommen kannst! Dann läßt er dich bestimmt bei mir."

"Ich kann ihm das nicht sagen. Es würde nicht viel nützen. Das muß jemand anders tun."

"Jemand, der dich sehr lieb hat?" Der Mann erwiderte, stumm nickend, Mikes fragenden Blick. "Meinst du, daß es hilft, wenn ich … wenn ich ganz viel zu ihm bete?"

Wenn Jess ehrlich war, bezweifelt er dies; aber er wollte Mike weder die Hoffnung noch seinen Glauben an Gott nehmen.

"Es kann zumindest nicht schaden. Aber versprich dir davon keine Wunder! Wenn der liebe Gott sich nicht umstimmen lassen will, kannst auch du es nicht ändern – und wenn du noch soviel betest."

"Er wird mich schon verstehen", war Mike da viel zuversichtlicher. "Du wirst wieder gesund, bestimmt! Du mußt nur ganz fest daran glauben!"

Es überraschte Jess ein wenig, daß ausgerechnet Mike das zu ihm sagte. Offensichtlich bestand für Mike nicht mehr der geringste Zweifel, daß sein Pflegevater wieder gesund wurde. Jess selbst war sich darüber nicht halb so sicher. Aber er war froh, daß wenigstens sein Schützling etwas positiver in die Zukunft blickte, als es die Aussichten auf diese zuließen. Der Junge war eben wirklich erst zehn Jahre alt, weshalb er viele Dinge mit anderen Augen, mit kindlicher Unbefangenheit sah – sehen durfte –, obwohl er durch das tiefgreifende Erlebnis einen gewaltigen Sprung zum Erwachsensein gemacht hatte. Trotzdem war er immer noch ein Kind – und vielleicht war es gerade seine kindliche Liebe zu seinem Pflegevater, die diesem half, die schwierige Hürde zu nehmen, um endlich über den Berg zu kommen.

Dennoch wollte – nein! mußte – Jess den Jungen auf irgendeine behutsame Weise darauf vorbereiten, daß er bei dem Versuch, sein Versprechen einzulösen, auf der Strecke blieb.

"Mike, du mußt mir auch etwas versprechen", sagte er deshalb, nachdem er lange überlegt hatte, ob er den Jungen mit seinem schwerwiegenden Anliegen belasten sollte.

Mike schüttelte den Kopf und drückte das Gesicht neben Jess' Wange ins Kissen. Damit wollte er unmißverständlich zeigen, daß er nichts von dem hören wollte, womit ihm der Mann eine wahrscheinliche Realität vor Augen zu führen beabsichtigte.

"Mike, bitte, sieh mich an! Du bist doch ein großer Junge und kein kleines Kind mehr. Also, sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Zögernd hob Mike den Kopf, biß sich trotzig auf die Lippen, bemühte sich aber trotzdem, Jess' Blick konsequent auszuweichen. Mit einer schwachen Handbewegung strich der Mann über seine Wange. Geduldig wartete er, bis der Junge endlich aufschaute, wobei dessen Augen am Überlaufen waren.

"Mike, ich muß dir nun etwas sehr Ernstes sagen und ich möchte, daß du mir genau zuhörst. Sieh mal, du weißt, daß ich sehr, sehr krank bin. Ich habe dir zwar versprochen, daß ich alles versuchen werde, wieder gesund zu werden, aber trotzdem … Es ist möglich, daß …" Jess wußte auf einmal nicht mehr, wie er sein Anliegen erklären sollte.

"Es ist möglich, daß du sterben mußt, nicht wahr?" vollendete Mike weinerlich den Satz genau in seinem Sinne.

Jetzt war es Jess, der für einen Augenblick die Augen niederschlug und an seiner Lippe kaute. Anscheinend zweifelte er plötzlich daran, ob das, was er sagen wollte, überhaupt das Richtige war. Schließlich blickte er entschlossen auf.

"Ja, Mike, das kann passieren."

"Aber du darfst nicht sterben! Ich hab' dich doch so furchtbar lieb! Bitte, Jess, du mußt wieder gesund werden! Bitte, bitte!"

"Mein Junge, manchmal … manchmal geschehen Dinge, die … Mike, mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer!" stieß Jess ziemlich hilflos hervor. "Was … was ich dir sagen will … Du mußt mir versprechen, daß, egal wie die Sache für dich und mich, für uns alle ausgehen wird, du niemals den Mut verlieren darfst und die Hoffnung, daß es irgendwie weitergehen wird – auch ohne … mich. Kannst du das verstehen? Ich meine, Slim und Tante Daisy werden immer … werden immer für dich da sein."

"Ich will aber, daß du da bist! Jess, ich will, daß du da bist!"

"Ich weiß, mein Junge. Glaube mir, ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, aber ich weiß nicht, ob meine Kraft reicht, es zu schaffen. Darum möchte ich, daß du weißt …" Jess brach ab. Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Um ein Haar hätte er nun doch die Fassung verloren. In einer Aufwallung seiner Gefühle drückte er Mike an sich, wobei er sich selbst heftige Schmerzen zufügte, die jedoch neben seinem tiefen seelischen Schmerz harmlos erschienen. "Mein Gott!" schluckte er mühsam. "Steh mir bei! Um Himmels willen, steh mir bei, daß ich das durchhalte!" flehte er mit ihm versagender Stimme, sich nicht daran störend, vor dem Jungen seine Schwäche zu zeigen. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr verbergen. Dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft.

Noch lange hielten sie sich eng umschlungen, schweigend, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend und doch mit dem untrüglichen Empfinden ihrer tiefen Verbundenheit, ihres Zueinandergehörens.

Am liebsten wäre Mike die ganze Nacht über bei seinem Pflegevater geblieben, wäre geborgen in seinem Arm eingeschlafen, wenn auch in wenig bequemer Lage, aber zutiefst glücklich und zufrieden.

Jess hingegen mußte immer mehr gegen eine neue Flut von Schmerzen ankämpfen, die ihm das Atmen zur Hölle machten. Anscheinend hatte er sich vom letzten Hustenanfall doch noch nicht völlig erholt. Lange würde seine Kraft jedenfalls nicht mehr ausreichen, diese Hölle vor seinem Schützling zu verbergen. Zwar wußte er, daß Mike schon ganz andere Dinge erlebt hatte, aber er wollte ihm nicht mehr zumuten, als unbedingt nötig war.

Mike hatte sein Gesicht tief an Jess' Schulter vergraben, so daß er nicht sehen konnte, wie der Mann das seine immer häufiger vor Schmerzen verzog und die Zähne zusammenbeißen mußte, damit kein Laut, der ihn hätte verraten können, über seine aufeinandergepreßten Lippen kam. Schließlich konnte er es kaum noch aushalten. Seine hartnäckigen Versuche, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, verursachten nur um so heftigere, daß er Mühe hatte, sich vor dem Jungen zu beherrschen.

"Mike", sagte er deshalb mit rauher Stimme, noch ehe es so schlimm wurde, daß er die Gewalt über seine schon bewundernswerte Selbstdisziplin verlor, "du mußt jetzt gehen."

Mike tat einfach, als hätte er seine Worte nicht gehört. Statt dessen kuschelte er sich nur fester an ihn.

"Mike, bitte, es ist schon spät", drängte Jess, da er nicht wußte, wie lange sein eiserner Wille stärker war als seine körperliche Schwäche. "Du mußt jetzt wirklich gehen!"

"Bitte, nur noch ein bißchen!" bettelte Mike und drückte seinen Kopf fester an seine Schulter. "Ich möchte so gern bei dir bleiben."

"Ich weiß. Trotzdem mußt du jetzt gehen!"

"Ich wollte dir doch noch soviel sagen." Mike löste sich endlich von ihm, blieb aber neben dem Bett auf den Knien liegen. "Jetzt ist mir gar nichts eingefallen."

"Du hast mir genug gesagt." Jess zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, aber sogar Mike merkte, daß sein Gesicht seltsam verzerrt wirkte. Feine Schweißperlen bedeckten seine Stirn. "Manchmal … manchmal sagt man mehr, wenn man nicht viel redet, sondern nur sein Herz sprechen läßt. Das hast du getan. Das war für mich viel wertvoller, als wenn die ganze Zeit dein Mund nicht stillgestanden hätte. Aber unsre Unterhaltung hat mich sehr angestrengt. Ich bin ziemlich müde. Deshalb ist es besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

"Aber ich darf doch morgen wiederkommen?" Irgendwie hatte Mike das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß Jess ihm mit seiner Behauptung, er wäre ziemlich müde, nicht die Wahrheit sagte. "Sag, darf ich wiederkommen?"

"Natürlich", kam nach einigem Zögern die Antwort. "Du mußt vorher jedoch Slim oder Tante Daisy fragen."

Mike nickte stumm. Nach dem Warum wollte er lieber nicht fragen, nachdem er sah, wie Jess sich verstohlen auf die Unterlippe biß.

"Du hast schlimme Schmerzen, nicht wahr?"

Der Mann nahm den Arm von ihm und legte die Hand auf seine bandagierte Brust. Seine Finger tasteten nach der Stelle, wo ihn die Kugel getroffen hatte, verkrampften sich kaum merklich auf dem weißen Leinen seines Verbandes. Da wußte Mike Bescheid! Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf den Rücken von Jess' Rechten, als wollte er ihm mit dieser zaghaften Berührung einen Teil seiner Schmerzen abnehmen. Jess griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest gegen seine Brust. Schwer zu sagen, ob er sich auf diese Weise ein wirkungsvolleres Mittel versprach, um seine Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu halten, oder ob er dem Jungen damit nur zeigen wollte, daß alles halb so schlimm war. Dabei wußte er, daß Mike ihm auf keinen Fall eine strikte Verneinung seiner Frage geglaubt hätte.

"Ach was!" sagte er deshalb. "Es ist halb so wild. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Weißt du, ich denke nur manchmal nicht daran. Dann …"

Jess konnte nicht weitersprechen. Er mußte die Luft anhalten, sonst wäre ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen gekommen. An seinem verkniffenen Gesicht konnte Mike deutlich erkennen, was das "Dann …" bedeutete.

"Es tut sehr weh, nicht wahr?"

"Bitte, frag mich jetzt nicht mehr danach!" preßte Jess atemlos hervor. "Geh, Mike, um Gottes willen, geh! Du mußt … du mußt Slim holen! Ich … ich brauche ihn jetzt. Schnell, beeil dich!" keuchte Jess am äußersten Rand seiner Beherrschung.

Mike löste die Hand aus der seinen und sprang entschlossen auf. Obwohl zuerst nicht viel gefehlt und er beinahe wieder angefangen hätte zu weinen, tat er jetzt eifrig, worum Jess ihn gebeten hatte. Immerhin war er schon erwachsen genug, um zu erkennen, daß sein Pflegevater dringend Hilfe benötigte, die er ihm gewiß nicht geben konnte.

Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn rannte er aus dem Raum. Das Wohnzimmer war verlassen. Daisy wirtschaftete noch in der Küche. Die Tür zum Büro stand offen. Drinnen brannte Licht.

"Slim!" Mike stürmte hinein und fand Slim hinter dem Schreibtisch, in den Papierkram vertieft. "Slim, Jess sagt, du sollst schnell kommen. Ich glaube, er hat sehr große Schmerzen."

Der Rancher ließ alles fallen, was er gerade in den Händen hielt, sprang auf und ließ ihn stehen, um mit großen Schritten ins Krankenzimmer zu eilen. Er kam gerade recht, um Jess bei einem heftigen Hustenanfall zu helfen, bei dem er fast erstickte. Die sich anschließende Schmerzwoge raubte ihm um ein Haar die Besinnung.

Der Rancher richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und lehnte ihn gegen den seinen. Jess, der sich vor Schmerzen und Atemnot nicht zu helfen wußte, stemmte sich regelrecht gegen ihn, vergrub sein verzerrtes Gesicht tief an Slims Schulter.

Als sich der Hustenreiz endlich legte, war er völlig erschöpft. Seine Hand glitt kraftlos zur Seite, sein schwerer Atem ging stoßweise. Lange Zeit wagte er nicht, sich zu bewegen, hielt die Augen geschlossen und reagierte zunächst auch nicht, als Slim begann, sein Gesicht zu waschen, seine Stirn und Schläfen mit dem feuchten Lappen zu kühlen.

Erst als der Freund ihn vorsichtig zurück auf einen Berg von Kissen gebettet hatte, schlug Jess die Augen auf und drehte langsam den Kopf. Sein müder Blick verriet Slim, daß er mit seiner Kraft am Ende war.

"Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Rancher besorgt.

"Wenn … wenn ich so tue, als gäbe es dieses Brennen und Stechen in meiner Brust nicht …" Jess keuchte, hielt die Luft an und konnte das leise Aufstöhnen beim Ausatmen nicht verhindern. "Ich bin … völlig fertig! Ich kann … nicht mehr. Wenn ich … ganz ehrlich bin, habe ich mit so etwas eigentlich nicht mehr gerechnet. Hoffentlich wird das nicht noch zur Gewohnheit."

Slim erwiderte darauf nichts, weil er nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte. Das, was er befürchtete, wollte er trotz aller Offenheit lieber für sich behalten, obwohl er annahm, daß es auch für Jess kein Geheimnis war.

"Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen", riet er ihm nur. "Das war ein anstrengender Tag für dich. Du hattest genug Aufregung. Wenn du so weitermachst, wird es nie besser werden."

"Ich weiß. Slim, bitte, sag Mike, daß er sich keine Sorgen machen muß, ja? Ich habe ihm versprochen, daß er morgen wiederkommen darf. Er soll dich nur vorher fragen."

"Darüber reden wir morgen noch mal."

"Nein!" widersprach Jess energisch. Gleich darauf biß er sich auf die Unterlippe, weil es ihm sogar Schmerzen bereitete, als er zu schnell den Kopf wandte. "Slim, ich brauche ihn! Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber … aber er gibt mir Kraft und auch Mut, mit wenigstens etwas Zuversicht in diese für mich mehr als ungewisse Zukunft zu sehen. Ohne ihn schaffe ich es nicht. Glaub mir, ich brauche ihn! Vielleicht … vielleicht kannst du das nicht verstehen. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Aber vorhin, als er bei mir war, hatte ich für ein paar Augenblicke ein wunderbares Gefühl der Hoffnung, daß alles wieder gut wird."

"Dieses Gefühl solltest du eigentlich ständig haben und nicht nur für ein paar Augenblicke."

"Komm, hör auf! Machen wir uns nichts vor! Selbst wenn ich jemals wieder auf die Beine anstatt in die Hölle komme, dürfte es unwahrscheinlich sein, daß ich ganz gesund werde. Vergiß nicht, wo diese Kugel steckte! So wie die mich erwischt hat, werde ich über kurz oder lang an den Folgen dieser Verletzung eingehen wie ein Tier, dem man besser gleich den Fangschuß geben sollte. Bis dahin wird diese ewige Husterei noch das kleinere Übel bleiben. Mikes Nähe macht mir die Aussicht auf mein bevorstehendes Ende zwar nicht unbedingt angenehmer, aber ich möchte jeden noch möglichen Augenblick, den ich mit ihm verbringen kann und darf, genießen und dankbar sein für jede Minute, die mir noch für ihn bleibt. Sag jetzt bloß nicht, ich hätte nur Unsinn geredet!"

Slim wich seinem Blick aus.

"Ich sage dazu gar nichts."

"Womit du zugibst, daß ich recht habe."

"Das habe ich nicht behauptet!"

"Lassen wir es gut sein, Slim! Die Tatsachen sind nun mal nicht zu ändern. Ich konnte Mike nicht versprechen, wieder gesund zu werden. Ich habe ihm nur versprochen, es auf jeden Fall zu versuchen. Du weißt, daß ich ein gegebenes Versprechen nach Möglichkeit immer halte. Mach dir also meinetwegen keine Sorgen oder wegen des Jungen! Irgendwie werden wir beide es schon schaffen, über die Runden zu kommen. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wie, aber es wird schon einen Weg geben. Du wirst sehen."

Slim war ein wenig erstaunt über Jess' ständigen Sinneswandel, von einem Extrem ins andere zu fallen. Solche gegensätzlichen Gedankensprünge war er nicht von ihm gewöhnt. Um ehrlich zu sein, vermißte er seine sonst so überaus geradlinige Art, auf die Dinge zuzugehen, allen Schwierigkeiten zu begegnen, seine Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen und zu meistern. Aber vielleicht veranlaßte den Freund diese erschreckende Erkenntnis über die Machtlosigkeit, die ihn lähmte und zur Unfähigkeit zwang, sein im Moment größtes Problem zu seiner eigenen Zufriedenheit oder der eines anderen lösen zu können, zu seinem gedanklichen Zwiespalt, der auf der einen Seite seinen Wunsch nach Leben nährte, auf der anderen Seite seinen Pessimismus in bezug auf seine nicht gerade rosige Zukunft schürte.

"Ich hoffe es für uns alle." Über Slims Gesicht huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln. "Trotzdem solltest du jetzt versuchen zu schlafen. Du hast es verdammt nötig!"

"Ich weiß." Vorsichtig legte Jess die Rechte auf seine Brust. Unter seinem Verband brannte es wie Feuer. Jeder Atemzug schürte die Glut bis zum fast Unerträglichen. "Ich werd's auch gleich versuchen, obwohl ich bezweifle, daß ich es fertigbringe." Erneut mußte er die Luft anhalten und sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu schreien. "Verdammt!" keuchte er, als er wieder zu Atem kam. "Hört das denn gar nicht mehr auf!"

"Möchtest du etwas von dem Laudanum nehmen?" fragte Slim, obwohl er wußte, daß Jess kein besonderer Freund von dem Beruhigungsmittel war. Ehe er davon nahm, ertrug er lieber die Schmerzen; aber Slim wollte es einfach nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, wie er sich quälte.

"So schlimm ist es noch nicht", log Jess; denn es war mehr als das. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon gehen. Dieses … dieses Zeug macht mich … so willenlos. Wenn ich hinterher aufwache, meine ich immer, ich wäre betrunken."

"Aber du könntest wenigstens ruhig schlafen. Warum willst du es dir ständig schwerer machen, als es unbedingt sein muß? Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du willst dir damit selbst etwas beweisen."

"Das ist doch Unsinn!" fuhr Jess ungewollt auf. Der anhaltend hohe Schmerzpegel machte ihn anscheinend zunehmend aggressiv. "Ich glaube, ich habe es nicht nötig, irgend jemandem etwas zu beweisen. Am wenigsten mir selbst! Und wenn doch, dann würde ich mir bestimmt etwas Angenehmeres aussuchen als diese verfluchten Schmerzen, auf die ich liebend gern verzichten kann." Plötzlich besann er sich. "Entschuldige", sagte er mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme. "Du darfst es nicht persönlich nehmen, wenn ich mal wild werde."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung", nickte Slim verständnisvoll und lächelte ihn freundschaftlich an. "Ich glaube, das alles zerrt an unser beider Nerven. Ich sage auch oft Dinge, die ich besser für mich behalten sollte. Ich weiß ganz genau, du darfst dich nicht aufregen. Und was mache ich? Ständig reize ich dich, daß du dich ganz einfach aufregen mußt." Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Ich verspreche dir, mich zu bessern, aber nur, wenn du jetzt auf der Stelle die Augen zumachst und einschläfst."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe ihm dies endlich gelang. Geduldig wartete Slim, bis sich sein Gesicht entspannte und auch seine Atemzüge ruhiger wurden.

Je länger er den Schlafenden betrachtete, desto mehr mußte er zugeben, daß er ihm heute abend ganz und gar nicht gefiel, ja, wenn er ehrlich war, bereitete er ihm irgendwie Sorgen. Er fand sogar, daß Jess verhältnismäßig schlecht aussah, kränker als während der letzten zwei Tage. Offensichtlich war die Aufregung, die er sich an diesem Abend zugemutet hatte, zuviel für ihn gewesen.

Da konnte Slim nur hoffen, daß dies nicht zu einem ernsthaften Rückfall führte und sich sein Gesundheitszustand nach der leichten Besserung in den letzten Tagen wieder verschlechterte. Jess war jedenfalls gewiß noch lange nicht in der Verfassung, einen derartigen Rückfall mit seinen kaum vorhandenen Kraftreserven auszugleichen.

An diesem Abend wagte sich Slim nicht von der Seite seines Freundes, weil er zu recht befürchtete, er könnte ihn noch brauchen. Jess war in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, keuchte ab und zu, drehte immer wieder den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Anscheinend plagten ihn heftige Schmerzen. Trotzdem wachte er nicht auf.

Gegen zwei Uhr morgens schreckte er plötzlich stöhnend auf. Für einen Moment saß er aufrecht im Bett, schien nicht zu wissen, was los war oder wo er sich befand. Offensichtlich hatte ihn ein schlimmer Traum aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Bald kehrte jedoch sein Bewußtsein zurück und mit ihm die Schmerzen. Schwer fiel er in die Kissen, halb auf die linke Schulter, daß es ihm wie Messerstiche durch die Brust fuhr. Gleich darauf erstickte ein Hustenanfall sein lautes Stöhnen. Um überhaupt Luft zu bekommen, rollte er ganz auf die Seite, krümmte sich bei jedem Husten vor Schmerzen, wühlte sich in die Kissen wie ein im Treibsand Versinkender, der verzweifelt einen Halt suchte.

"Slim!" rief er mit heiserer Stimme nach dem Freund, nachdem sich der Hustenreiz endlich bei ihm legte. "Slim!" Sein Hilferuf erstickte fast völlig in einem Röcheln.

Jess hing mit der rechten Schulter über die Bettkante und klammerte sich mit der Hand an die Lade. Die Schmerzen, die er sich selbst dadurch zufügte, waren harmlos im Verhältnis zu denen, die er damit betäuben wollte. Um nicht schreien zu müssen, biß er ins Kissen.

Slim fuhr auf, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen.

"Du lieber Himmel, Jess!" stieß er hervor, als er sah, was los war. Mit einem Schlag war seine Müdigkeit verflogen. Im Nu war er hellwach und nach wenigen großen Schritten bei seinem Freund, um ihm zu helfen. "Jess!" Aber dieser reagierte nicht.

Slim legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken, packte ihn an der Schulter und versuchte, ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen. Jess hatte sich mit der Rechten so fest an die Bettlade geklammert, daß Slim eine Menge Geduld und auch Gewalt brauchte, um seine wie in Agonie verkrampften Finger zu lösen, und sich wunderte, woher er diese enorme Kraft nahm. Endlich konnte er ihn behutsam auf den Rücken drehen. Dann schob er ihm alle verfügbaren Kissen unter, um ihn in eine halbsitzende Lage zu bringen. Sein Gesicht war völlig verzerrt. Auf seiner Stirn glänzten Schweißperlen.

"Slim!" stöhnte er, griff mit der Rechten, blind vor Schmerzen, ins Leere.

"Ich bin hier", redete Slim auf ihn ein und ergriff seine suchend nach ihm tastende Hand. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Beruhige dich, Jess! Es ist alles gut! Bleib ganz ruhig, sonst wird alles nur noch schlimmer."

"Das … das tut so weh! O Gott, tut das weh! Slim!" schrie er und klammerte sich an ihn.

"Komm, ich helfe dir." Der Rancher füllte mit der einen Hand das Glas auf dem Nachttisch halb mit Wasser und schüttete eine ordentliche Menge Laudanum dazu, während er mit der anderen versuchte, ihn ruhig zu halten. "Trink das! Dann hören die Schmerzen auf."

Indem er Jess das Glas an die Lippen setzte, zwang er ihn zu trinken, wenn dieser es auch nur sehr widerwillig tat.

"Ich … ich mag dieses Zeug nicht!" protestierte er und stellte sich an wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Suppe nicht löffeln wollte.

"Mach nicht so ein Theater! Sei froh, daß es dir über das Schlimmste hinweghilft."

Mit geröteten Augen starrte Jess ihn an. Für einen Augenblick schien er nicht bei vollem Bewußtsein zu sein. Von den starken Schmerzen war er wie gelähmt, hielt die Luft an, klammerte sich fester an Slim und stieß einen jener stummen Schreie aus, die man genau in dem Moment verschluckte, wenn sie die Kehle verlassen wollten.

"Ich … ich glaube, du hast … recht."

Bald setzte die betäubende Wirkung des Laudanums ein, was die Schmerzen erträglicher und Jess selbst etwas ruhiger werden ließ. Trotzdem verzog er immer wieder das Gesicht zu einer verzerrten Grimasse, wenn das Feuer in seiner Brust mit einer Stichflamme aufloderte, daß er sich kaum noch zu helfen wußte. Er atmete schwer, war völlig erschöpft, konnte jedoch trotz des Laudanums nicht einschlafen.

"Was war denn nur?" wollte Slim wissen, der ihm unermüdlich Stirn und Schläfen betupfte.

"Ich weiß nicht genau." Jess konnte nur langsam sprechen wie jemand, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Gedanken in klare Worte zu fassen, der zu müde war, um Lippen und Zunge zu bewegen. "Ich … ich habe geträumt … von … von Laura."

"Von Laura?"

Jess nickte kaum merklich. Einen Augenblick lang schloß er die Augen, als wollte er neue Kraft sammeln.

"Aber das mit Laura ist doch schon so lange her! Möchtest du darüber sprechen?"

Jess überlegte eine Weile. Schließlich sah er mit müden Augen auf.

"Vielleicht wäre das ganz gut. Ich … ich mußte schon am Abend plötzlich an sie denken, als Mike hier war. Ich weiß nicht, wieso auf einmal. Vielleicht weil ich ihr durch all das im Augenblick so nahe bin. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Du bist ihr jetzt nicht näher als die ganzen Jahre", wollte Slim ihm seine erneut auflebende Todesahnung ausreden. "Das bildest du dir nur ein."

"Ich wollte, es wäre nur Einbildung." Jess keuchte und nahm stöhnend seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, hielt den Atem an, ehe er endlich weiterreden konnte. "Erinnerst du dich an den Kerl mit dem schwarzen Umhang, der mich in meinen Träumen verfolgt? Von ihm habe ich vorhin geträumt. Diesmal … diesmal habe ich das Gesicht gesehen. Es … es war ein Totenkopf, der mich angrinste. Es ist der … der Tod, der mich verfolgt. Er ist hinter meinem Leben her. Er stand vor mir, hat mir seine knöcherne Hand entgegengestreckt. Ich konnte nicht ausweichen, stand auf einem riesigen Felsen. Um mich gähnte ein Abgrund. Ich wollte fliehen, aber ich wußte nicht, wohin. Der Felsen begann zu bröckeln. Als ich mich fast nicht mehr halten konnte, verwandelte sich plötzlich dieser schwarze Teufel in eine Frauengestalt. Da konnte ich ihr Gesicht erkennen. Es war … es war Laura." Jess schluckte. Das Sprechen strengte ihn sehr an, aber er fuhr fort. Jetzt hatte er davon angefangen, nun mußte er zu Ende erzählen, selbst wenn ihn das Reden noch soviel Kraft kostete. Slim wagte deshalb nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen, obwohl er sah, welche Mühe es ihm bereitete, seine Gedanken in einigermaßen verständliche Worte zu fassen. "Nur ein schmaler Abgrund trennte uns. Sie streckte die Hand nach mir aus, rief meinen Namen. Ich sollte zu ihr kommen. Ich wollte ihr die Hand reichen und über den Abgrund springen. Unsere Fingerspitzen berührten sich. Da rief mich Mike von der anderen Seite. Ich drehte mich um, aber ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, konnte nur seine ängstliche Stimme hören, sollte bei ihm bleiben, nicht zu Laura gehen. Als ich ihr sagen wollte, daß ich ohne den Jungen nicht kommen kann, verwandelte sie sich wieder in diese häßliche Totenkopfgestalt mit dem schwarzen Umhang. Der Tod griff nach meiner Hand und zerrte mich in den Abgrund. Ich fiel und fiel, hörte Mikes Schreie, sein Weinen, Lauras Rufe und das widerliche Lachen des Todes. Davon bin ich wohl wachgeworden."

"Ich wollte, ich könnte verhindern, daß du solche Träume hast." Slim wischte ihm die feinen Schweißperlen von der Stirn. "Nicht genug, daß dich die Schmerzen ständig quälen … Trotzdem … du solltest diesen Traumerlebnissen nicht allzuviel Bedeutung beimessen."

"Ich habe schon seit Jahren nicht mehr von Laura geträumt. Jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Ich habe noch nicht einmal von ihr geträumt, als ich so hohes Fieber hatte. Zumindest bin ich mir dessen nicht bewußt. Auf einmal ist sie wieder da, so nah und lebendig, als wäre sie gar nicht tot – oder als wäre ich …" Jess brach ab. Ein schwerer Hustenanfall erstickte ihn fast. Danach überrollte ihn trotz des Laudanums eine Schmerzlawine, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb und sein Gesicht zu einer steinernen Grimasse werden ließ. "Slim!" stieß er mühsam hervor, weil er zuerst nicht genügend Luft bekam und beinahe in Panik geriet, als sein Körper eindringlich nach Sauerstoff verlangte, den seine behinderte Atmung nicht sogleich zur Verfügung stellen konnte. Röchelnd und keuchend, klammerte er sich an den Freund, der aus Verzweiflung, ihm nicht helfen zu können, beinahe die Fassung verlor und kein Wort hervorbrachte. "Ich … ich kann das nicht mehr aushalten! Bitte, gib … mir noch von … von dem Zeug!"

Wenn Jess selbst nach dem Laudanum verlangte, dann mußten die Schmerzen mehr als schlimm sein. Schweigend füllte Slim das Glas auf dem Nachttisch. Mit dem Laudanum war er nicht ganz so sparsam, nachdem es beim erstenmal so gut wie keine Wirkung zeigte.

Diesmal trank Jess das Glas ohne Widerrede, ja, fast gierig leer, daß Slim Angst hatte, er würde sich dabei verschlucken. Ehe die Wirkung einsetzte, wüteten die Schmerzen noch einmal so verheerend, daß Jess sogar laut aufschrie. Dann endlich begann das Beruhigungsmittel zu wirken. Die Schmerzen ließen nach. Sein schweres Atmen wurde ruhiger. Sein verkrampfter Körper entspannte sich. Die zweite Dosis Laudanum war anscheinend so hoch, daß sie prompt wirkte. Sein Kopf neigte sich langsam zur Seite, seine rechte Hand rutschte kraftlos von seiner Brust. Endlich schlief er ein.

Slim legte seinen Arm unter die Decke, die er ordentlich glättete und zurechtziehen wollte, als er mit Entsetzen das Blut auf dem weißen Leinen des Verbandes entdeckte. Es war ganz frisch. Der rote Fleck vergrößerte sich rasch, war schon fast so groß wie ein Handteller.

"Um Gottes willen! Auch das noch!" rief er entgeistert.

Eine Weile brauchte er, bis er richtig begriff, was los war. Offensichtlich war die Wunde aufgebrochen, was sicherlich die entsetzlichen Schmerzen verursachte, die Jess nicht mehr aushalten konnte, obwohl er wirklich sehr viel zu ertragen in der Lage war. Jetzt befürchtete Slim, daß vielleicht auch eine innere Blutung eingetreten war, deren Folgen Jess nicht überlebte.

Im Nu hatte sich Slim gefaßt. Da er selbst nichts weiter für den Freund tun konnte, deckte er ihn nur sorgfältig zu und stand auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Jetzt konnte er ihm nur helfen, indem er in die Stadt ritt und den Arzt trotz der frühen Morgenstunde für ihn holte.

Im Wohnzimmer machte er Licht, zog seine Jacke über, die am Kleiderhaken neben der Haustür hing, und griff nach dem breiten Patronengurt. Routinegemäß überprüfte er die Waffe, obgleich er wußte, daß sie geladen war. Aber er wollte sicher sein, denn unterwegs konnte das Leben davon abhängen, zudem er vermutete, daß sich die Kerle, denen sie ihre Probleme zu verdanken hatten, noch in der Gegend herumtrieben. Deshalb wollte er auch nur ungern das Haus verlassen und die drei anderen Bewohner der Ranch ungeschützt zurücklassen. Aber Jess verblutete vielleicht, wenn er nicht auf dem schnellsten Weg Doc Higgins für ihn holte.

Hastig legte er den Gurt um. Noch während er die Schnalle schloß, eilte Slim in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches den Revolvergürtel des Freundes verwahrte. Er zog den Colt aus der Tasche, öffnete die Trommel, füllte die leeren Kammern mit Patronen aus den Laschen seines Gürtels und kontrollierte die einwandfreie Funktion der Waffe, die seit Wochen weder benutzt, noch gereinigt wurde. Jess hielt sie jedoch tadellos in Ordnung, denn wenn er unterwegs war, konnte er es sich nicht leisten, daß sie ihren Dienst versagte – und wenn er nur einer Klapperschlange den Garaus machen mußte.

Slim steckte den Revolver in den Hosenbund, hastete die Treppe hoch und klopfte an Daisy Coopers Schlafzimmertür. Bald sah er durch den Spalt unter der Tür Licht. Gleich darauf öffnete die Frau, noch mit ihrem Morgenrock kämpfend, die Tür.

"Slim, was ist denn?"

"Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich Sie geweckt habe, aber ich muß dringend in die Stadt."

"Was? Jetzt? Mitten in der Nacht?"

"Ich muß Doc Higgins holen."

"Ist etwas mit Jess?"

"Seine Wunde ist aufgebrochen. Er blutet ziemlich stark."

"Oh, mein Gott! Wie konnte das geschehen?"

"Keine Ahnung!" Sie gingen hinunter und betraten das Krankenzimmer. "Vielleicht ist alles nur halb so wild … Auf jeden Fall bedeutet es nichts Gutes. Nachher ist es doch ernster. Dann machte ich mir ewig Vorwürfe, wenn ich nicht den Arzt holte."

Daisy erwiderte zunächst nichts darauf. Sie fühlte Jess' Puls, zählte genau die Schläge, fuhr ihm übers Gesicht, um festzustellen, ob er Fieber hatte.

"Sein Puls ist kräftig, aber er hat erhöhte Temperatur." Dann hob sie die Decke. "Das sieht nicht gut aus. Er verliert ziemlich viel Blut. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn Sie den Arzt holen. Ich möchte den Verband nicht allein öffnen. Damit könnte ich es noch schlimmer machen."

"Meinen Sie, daß er auch wieder innere Blutungen hat?"

"Ich hoffe es nicht. Gehen Sie!" drängte sie nun. "Ich passe solange auf ihn auf."

Er zog Jess' Revolver aus seinem Hosenbund und drückte ihn Daisy in die Hand.

"Hier, nehmen Sie!" Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, da sie nicht wußte, was sie mit dem Schießeisen anfangen sollte. "Das ist Jess' Waffe. Sie ist geladen. Ich nehme an, er wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich Ihnen die gebe. Sie können ja zur Not mit so einem Ding umgehen. Vergessen Sie nicht, daß die Kerle noch frei herumlaufen. Ich fühle mich wohler, wenn ich weiß, daß ich Sie nicht ganz ohne Schutz hier zurücklasse. Jess kann Ihnen nicht helfen, wenn jemand versucht, hier einzudringen. Es müssen ja nicht unbedingt die drei von neulich sein."

Unschlüssig hielt sie den schweren Revolver in der Hand, ehe sie ihn in die geräumige Tasche ihres Morgenrockes steckte.

"Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Jetzt beeilen Sie sich! Es ist ein langer Weg bis Laramie in der Nacht."

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens kam Slim mit dem Arzt zurück.

Higgins untersuchte seinen Patienten sehr gewissenhaft, hörte ihn sorgfältig ab, kontrollierte genau jeden seiner Atemzüge, um eventuell eine innere Blutung festzustellen. Nachdem er den durchgebluteten Verband von der nässenden Wunde entfernt hatte, kam er zu der Diagnose, daß die äußere Blutung der Wunde schlimmer aussah, als sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Endlich nahm Dan das Stethoskop aus den Ohren und blickte nacheinander in die gebannt auf ihn gerichteten Gesichter von Daisy und Slim.

"Soweit ich feststellen kann, hat er uns zum Glück nur einen Schrecken eingejagt. Da sind zwar immer noch jede Menge Geräusche in seiner Lunge, die mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen, aber die hören sich nicht nach einer erneuten Blutung an."

"Gott sei Dank!" entfuhr es Daisy, der diese immerhin den Umständen entsprechend gute Nachricht half, den Anblick der häßlichen Wunde zu ertragen.

"Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" war Slim auf jeden Fall um eine gehörige Portion skeptischer, da er einfach nicht glauben konnte, daß alles nur völlig harmlos war.

"Nun, um ganz sicher zu sein, müßte ich ihn – ziemlich deutlich ausgedrückt – aufschneiden. Aber das würde er nicht überleben."

Im Nu hatte Higgins mit Daisys Hilfe eine perfekt sitzende Bandage um Jess' Brust, Schulter und Arm gelegt. Dank des Laudanums hatte er alles über sich ergehen lassen, ohne sich zu regen. Er schlief tief und fest und machte ganz den Eindruck, als wollte er so schnell nicht wieder aufwachen. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, jedoch nicht ganz so tief wie der eines Gesunden, aber wenigstens frei von diesem entsetzlichen Röcheln, das so oft Husten- und Erstickungsanfälle verursachte. Sein Kreislauf war einigermaßen stabil. Jedenfalls stellte der Arzt zufrieden fest, daß Jess' Herz kräftig, wenn auch mit leicht erhöhter Frequenz schlug.

"Das war wirklich nicht halb so schlimm, wie es zunächst aussah. Egal, was er in den letzten paar Stunden durchgemacht hat … Im Moment geht es ihm verhältnismäßig gut. Die Blutung war zwar nicht ganz harmlos, aber auch nicht lebensbedrohend und zum Glück nur äußerlich."

"Wieso konnte es überhaupt dazu kommen?"

"Nun, Slim, wahrscheinlich sind da mehrere Faktoren gleichzeitig oder nacheinander eingetreten. War er vielleicht in der letzten Zeit besonders unruhig oder aufgeregt?"

"Das kann man wohl sagen. Seit gestern abend weiß er …" Der Rancher überlegte zwei Sekunden. "… weiß er, daß Mike … Er weiß es halt!"

"Du hättest es ihm nicht sagen dürfen. Dafür war es viel zu früh. Kein Wunder, daß dieser seelische Tiefschlag Auswirkungen auf seinen körperlichen Zustand hat. Du hättest wissen müssen, daß ihm deine Offenheit im Moment noch mehr schadet als nützt."

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, Dan. Ich versuchte so lange wie möglich, ihm die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. Aber Jess hat ein unglaubliches, ich möchte fast sagen, unheimliches Gespür dafür. Ich habe lange genug versucht, ihm etwas vorzumachen. Aber wenn er mich so ansieht, dann … dann kann ich ihn nicht belügen. Sein Blick … Dan, das ist schlimmer, als wenn er einem die Pistole auf die Brust setzte. Deshalb konnte ich ihm auch nicht abschlagen, den Jungen noch am Abend zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, worüber sich die beiden unterhielten. Jess sagte mir nur heute nacht, er mußte dabei an Laura denken. Von ihr hatte er auch geträumt, was ihn dann aufschreckte."

"Laura? Das ist doch seine verstorbene Frau, nicht wahr?" vergewisserte sich Dan mit einem sinnenden Seitenblick auf seinen Patienten. "Aber soweit ich weiß, ist das mit Laura doch schon über zehn Jahre her."

"Heute nacht war es das nicht. Dieser Traum hat ihn total aufgewühlt. Anscheinend macht er im Moment Dinge durch, die ihm nicht nur körperliche Schmerzen verursachen. Dazu gehört offensichtlich ebenso die Bewältigung dieses Schicksalsschlages aus der Vergangenheit. Dan, es hätte auch nicht so glimpflich ausgehen können. Es hätte ihn umbringen können!"

"Schon möglich, aber diese Gefahr besteht im Moment bei jeder Kleinigkeit. Sein Gesundheitszustand ist nun mal noch sehr labil. Jess ist nach wie vor lange nicht überm Berg und wird es in nächster Zeit auch nicht sein."

"Wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe, habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, als wäre er diesmal endgültig eingeschlafen, um nicht wieder aufzuwachen."

"Keine Angst, das kommt von dem vielen Laudanum. Er wird mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden durchschlafen, sogar eher mehr als weniger."

"Meinst du, die hohe Dosis hat irgendwelche Folgen?"

"Das ist kaum anzunehmen."

"Jess mag dieses Zeug nicht. Neulich hat er mir gesagt, daß er die Schmerzen lieber aushält. Anscheinend befürchtet er, sich zu sehr daran zu gewöhnen."

"Die Gefahr besteht bei ihm gewiß nicht. Dazu ist er viel zu willensstark. Mir wäre sogar lieber, er würde eher welches nehmen, anstatt zu warten, bis ihm nur eine doppelte Dosis hilft. Er sollte froh sein, daß es seine Schmerzen erträglicher macht."

"Du kennst ihn doch."

"Ja, leider!" Dan kontrollierte noch einmal Jess' Puls und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn, um festzustellen, ob das Fieber gestiegen war. "Alles unverändert", bemerkte er zufrieden.

Jess verschlief tatsächlich den ganzen Tag und auch die folgende Nacht. Selbst am nächsten Morgen hatte er erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, zu sich zu kommen. Der ausgedehnte, tiefe Schlaf war nicht nur eine Folge des Laudanums, sondern eher der völligen Erschöpfung und eine wirkungsvollere Medizin als alles, was Doc Higgins verschreiben konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt


	14. Kapitel 13

****

KAPITEL 13

Im Laufe des Vormittags hatten Daisy und Slim hauptsächlich damit zu tun, Mike aus dem Krankenzimmer fernzuhalten. Der Junge zeigte wenig Verständnis für diese Maßnahme, die für ihn nur ein ungerechtfertigtes Verbot darstellte. Seine Beteuerungen, Jess bestimmt nicht zu stören, stießen bei den beiden Erwachsenen auf taube Ohren, daß er sich widerwillig an die ihm aufgetragenen Arbeiten machte. Nach dem Mittagessen half er Daisy Cooper erst nach einigem Hin und Her. Zuvor hatte er versucht, sich heimlich zu Jess zu schleichen; aber Daisy bemerkte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, packte ihn, halb ärgerlich, halb amüsiert, am Kragen und dirigierte ihn ohne Umschweife in die Küche, wo sie ihn besser im Auge behalten konnte.

Ehe Slim wieder das Haus verließ, um draußen auf dem Hof seiner Arbeit nachzugehen, wollte er sich vergewissern, daß Jess ihn inzwischen nicht vielleicht brauchte. Tatsächlich war dieser gerade am Aufwachen. Das bedeutete, daß die Arbeit noch etwas warten mußte, denn der Freund hatte vor allem anderen Vorrang.

Slim kam ans Bett und wartete geduldig, bis er endlich die Augen aufschlug. Noch ziemlich benommen blinzelte Jess zu ihm auf, hatte zuerst erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu erkennen, weil immer wieder dichte Nebelschwaden ihn einhüllten. Mit einer schwachen Handbewegung fuhr er sich zitternd übers Gesicht, um den Schleier vor seinen Augen wegzuwischen. Sein Arm rutschte schwer zur Seite, als hätte ihn diese kaum nennenswerte Bewegung dermaßen angestrengt, daß er sich erst davon erholen mußte.

"Hallo, Slim", brachte er mühsam hervor. Seine Stimme war so leise, daß er sich wunderte, wieso Slim ihn überhaupt hören konnte.

"Na, endlich!" atmete der Freund auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. "Ich dachte schon, du wolltest gar nicht mehr aufwachen."

"Wie … wie spät ist denn?"

"Mittag vorbei."

"Was … was war denn … letzte Nacht?"

"Letzte Nacht?" Slim lächelte mitleidig auf ihn herab. "Letzte Nacht hast du geschlafen wie ein Murmeltier, den Tag davor auch. Du warst sechsunddreißig Stunden weggetreten."

"Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern." Jess schloß für einen Moment die Augen, versuchte, tief durchzuatmen, mußte jedoch erkennen, daß ihm dies nach wie vor nicht bekam. "Ich weiß nur noch, ich hatte furchtbare Schmerzen, du hast mir von dem Teufelszeug gegeben, dann war plötzlich alles dunkel. Irgendwann hab' ich mal Stimmen gehört. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob das Wirklichkeit war oder ich nur geträumt habe. Was war denn?"

"Dan war hier vorletzte Nacht."

"Dan? Weshalb? In der Nacht? Hast … hast du ihn geholt?"

"Ja", nickte der Rancher ernst. "Deine Wunde war aufgebrochen. Sie hat ziemlich stark geblutet. Daisy wollte allein den Verband nicht öffnen, und ich hatte Angst, es könnte Schlimmeres passiert sein. Dan konnte uns jedoch zum Glück beruhigen. Die Blutung war harmlos und nur äußerlich. Er meinte allerdings, du solltest dir nicht mehr soviel zumuten, damit so etwas nicht noch mal vorkommt und dann vielleicht schlimmer endet. Außerdem solltest du dich in Zukunft nicht so mit dem Laudanum anstellen. Es wäre besser, wenn du nicht so lange wartest, bis dir erst eine zweite Dosis hilft. Deine ständige Angst, du könntest dich an das Zeug gewöhnen, ist völlig unbegründet."

"Das sehe ich anders!" widersprach Jess energisch. "Ich mag dieses Zeug nicht."

"Das ist letztendlich deine Sache. Trotzdem solltest du vernünftiger sein."

Jess hatte eine entsprechende Erwiderung auf der Zunge, behielt sie aber für sich. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen atmete er nur unwillig auf, was ihm jedoch sofort schlecht bekam, biß sich auf die Lippe, war für Sekunden von den Schmerzen wie erstarrt. Ein Hustenanfall folgte seinem Keuchen. Danach war er kaum in der Lage, den Freund um ein Glas Wasser zu bitten, weil seine Stimme ihren Dienst versagte. Slim ließ ihn trinken, gab ihm anschließend viel Zeit, sich von der Anstrengung zu erholen und neue Kräfte zu sammeln.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Slim nach einer Weile etwas unbeholfen.

Jess verzog das stoppelbärtige Gesicht – Daisy Cooper hatte bis jetzt auf die sonst regelmäßige Rasur verzichtet, um seinen Schlaf nicht zu stören.

"Wie ein dämpfiges Pferd, das bei der geringsten Anstrengung schnauft wie 'ne Lokomotive. Ich glaube, mehr bin ich auch nicht mehr wert. – Sag jetzt bloß nicht, das stimmt nicht!" gebot er einem möglichen Widerspruch des Ranchers noch im gleichen Atemzug Einhalt.

"Zum Glück glaube ich nicht dasselbe."

"Wo gehst du denn hin?" fragte Jess gleich darauf, als Slim aufstand. Anscheinend war es ihm nicht recht, daß er ihn jetzt allein lassen wollte.

"Ich werde Daisy Bescheid sagen, damit sie dir was zu essen bringt und den Urwald in deinem Gesicht rodet. Du siehst aus wie einer aus Morts Bildersammlung."

Jess fuhr sich über sein unrasiertes Kinn.

"Ich seh' bestimmt furchtbar aus", brummte er. "Wie ein schwindsüchtiger Tagedieb, was? Na ja, ich glaube allerdings nicht, daß daran ein Rasiermesser etwas ändert."

"So war es nicht gemeint."

"Ich weiß." Jess mußte keuchen. Von dem sonst folgenden Hustenanfall blieb er diesmal verschont. Vorsorglich schob Slim ihm noch ein Kissen unter, damit er höher lag. "Eh du gehst, gib mir bitte erst noch einen Schluck Wasser. Ich bin vom Reden ganz trocken. Wenn das so merkwürdig in meiner Kehle kratzt, ist die nächste Husterei meist nicht weit. Ich lege keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, wieder ein Handtuch vollzuspucken."

Das Keuchen wurde heftiger, mit ihm auch die Schmerzen, obwohl sich Jess nicht viel anmerken ließ.

"Du solltest nicht soviel reden", erinnerte Slim, nachdem er ihm beim Trinken geholfen hatte. "Ich werde dir Daisy schicken."

Durch die nur angelehnte Tür hörte Jess, wie draußen der Freund ein paar Worte mit Daisy Cooper wechselte und dann das Haus verließ, um sich um die eintreffende Mittagskutsche zu kümmern.

In der Küche schälte Mike gerade den letzten der Äpfel, die Daisy für den Kuchen benötigte, den sie am Nachmittag noch backen wollte. Mike zerkleinerte ihn, entfernte sorgfältig das Gehäuse und legte aufatmend das Messer auf den Tisch. Diese ewige Küchenarbeit würde ihn eines Tages noch um den Verstand bringen! Es gab gewiß viel wichtigere Arbeiten, als diese Äpfel zu schälen. Das einzige, was ihn bei dieser langweiligen Arbeit aufrecht hielt, war, daß die Äpfel für seinen Lieblingskuchen gebraucht wurden.

"Tante Daisy, ich bin mit dem Schälen fertig. Darf ich jetzt zu Jess?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, während er sich die Hände wusch.

"Du warst wirklich sehr fleißig und hast mir viel geholfen", lobte die Frau, womit sie seiner Frage bewußt auswich.

"Sag doch! Darf ich zu ihm?"

"Nein, Mike, jetzt nicht."

"Aber warum denn nicht? Er schläft doch gar nicht mehr. Bitte, Tante Daisy, nur ganz kurz!" bettelte er.

"Nein, Mike!" wiederholte sie freundlich, aber sehr bestimmt. "Du wirst zuerst Slim bei der Arbeit draußen helfen. Außerdem muß Jess erst etwas essen und … überhaupt solltest du jetzt lieber gehorchen. Ich denke, du hast mit dem lieben Gott ein Abkommen getroffen", erinnerte sie ihn an sein Versprechen, artig zu sein und zu gehorchen. "Und jetzt geh und hilf Slim! Was soll ich denn sonst Jess sagen, wenn er mich fragt, ob du ihn auch ordentlich vertrittst?"

Diese Worte waren als Ansporn gedacht, versetzten Mike jedoch nicht in die gewünschte Begeisterung. Er brummte irgend etwas vor sich hin, stibitzte beim Hinausgehen einige Apfelschnitten aus der Schüssel und hatte dann tatsächlich die Absicht, Slim Sherman im Hof bei der Arbeit zu helfen.

Dieser Vorsatz währte allerdings nur bis ins Wohnzimmer. Hier war er unbeobachtet, da sich Daisy dem Küchenherd zuwandte und an dem Jungen nicht weiter interessiert war. Sie nahm an, daß sie ihm ausreichend ihren Standpunkt erklärt hatte, weshalb sie sich nicht weiter darum kümmerte, ob er ihre Anordnungen befolgte. Gewiß wollte Mike nicht ungehorsam sein, aber die Sehnsucht nach seinem Pflegevater ließ ihn alle guten Vorsätze sorgfältig beiseite legen, um später vielleicht darauf zurückzugreifen.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durch den Wohnraum. Unbemerkt huschte er in das kleine Krankenzimmer, daß noch nicht einmal Jess sofort auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, der sonst immer gleich spürte, wenn jemand in seiner Nähe war.

Der Mann hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. In Wirklichkeit war er jedoch hellwach, wenn seine Sinne auch nicht so scharf waren wie sonst. Schuld daran war die leichte Benommenheit, die ihm noch etwas zu schaffen machte. Deshalb erschrak er sogar, nachdem Mike ihn angesprochen hatte, und zog seine Rechte reflexartig vor seiner Berührung zurück. Fast schien es, als fühlte er sich bei irgendeiner Schwäche ertappt.

"Ach, du bist es, Mike!" atmete er auf. Tatsächlich machte er dabei den Eindruck, erleichtert zu sein.

Aufgrund der unerwarteten Reaktion erschrak Mike ebenso, daß beinahe die Apfelschnitten aus seiner Hand gepurzelt wären, die er kunstvoll in seiner Linken aufgetürmt hatte.

"Ich … ich wollte … ich habe … ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht wecken. Ich … ich wollte doch nur … Jetzt … jetzt war ich so laut, daß du … daß du wachgeworden bist. Das … das wollte ich nicht! Bitte entschuldige!" stammelte der Junge.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich bin nur erschrocken, weil ich nicht erwartet habe, daß du da bist. Komm, setz dich zu mir!" Er griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zu sich auf die Bettkante. "Wissen eigentlich Daisy und Slim, daß du hier bist?" Mike schüttelte stumm den Kopf mit wenig schuldbewußter Miene, denn an Jess' Tonfall erkannte er sofort, daß er ihn im Zweifelsfall auf seiner Seite hatte, falls Slim oder Daisy ihn bei seinem nicht genehmigten Besuch erwischte. "Dann paß bloß auf, daß sie dich hier nicht finden! Das gibt sonst ein fürchterliches Donnerwetter."

"Ich weiß, aber ich konnte nicht länger warten. Sie haben mich die ganze Zeit nicht zu dir gelassen. Dabei wollte ich dich doch gar nicht stören. Ich … ich möchte einfach nur … bei dir sein. Bist du mir jetzt böse?"

"Aber nein." Jess tippte ihm an die Nase. "Trotzdem mußt du mir versprechen, das nächste Mal zu gehorchen. Frag in Zukunft erst um Erlaubnis, ja?"

"Warum denn?"

"Weil …" Jess überlegte einen Augenblick. "Weil ich es so haben will."

"Weil du noch sehr krank bist, nicht wahr?" vergewisserte sich der Junge mit traurigem Blick.

"Ja, Mike, genau deshalb", nickte Jess ernst. Sein Gesicht hellte sich jedoch sofort wieder auf, um den Jungen aufzumuntern, noch ehe er anfangen konnte, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln. "Sag mal, für wen hast du denn die Apfelschnitten mitgebracht? Sollten wir die nicht essen? Oder willst du sie noch länger warmhalten?"

Plötzlich fand es Mike selbst komisch, wie er die aufgetürmten Schnitten balancierte. Hartnäckig bestand er darauf, Jess zu füttern.

"Damit du dich nicht anstrengen mußt", erklärte er altgescheit, während er sehr gewissenhaft darauf achtete, daß er ordentlich kaute und beim Essen nicht sprach, damit er sich nicht noch an einem zu großen Bissen verschluckte.

"Du machst das wirklich sehr fachmännisch", mußte Jess loben.

"Du sollst beim Essen nicht sprechen, sonst mußt du wieder husten."

"Von wem hast du denn das gehört?"

"Tante Daisy hat das gesagt. Sie sagte, du müßtest bloß soviel husten, weil du beim Essen immer sprechen wolltest und dich dann verschluckst."

"Da hat sie nicht ganz unrecht", ließ er ihn bewußt in dem Glauben. Die Erklärung fand er noch nicht einmal so schlecht für den Jungen. "Hm", machte er schließlich, als er den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, "das war wirklich gut." Daß auch der Apfel nur nach Blut schmeckte, mußte der Junge nicht unbedingt wissen.

"Soll ich noch welche holen? Ich habe eine ganze Schüssel voll geschält und geschnitten – ganz allein!" berichtete Mike stolz. "Tante Daisy will nachher nämlich einen Kuchen backen. Da habe ich ihr geholfen."

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du jetzt keine Äpfel mehr wegnimmst, sonst reichen sie nachher nicht für den Kuchen. Außerdem könnte dich Daisy dabei erwischen. Dann würde sie doch noch erfahren, daß du dich hier hereingeschlichen hast."

"Dann würde sie mich bestimmt nicht mehr zu dir lassen."

Mike griff mit beiden Händen nach der Rechten seines Pflegevaters und hielt sie fest umschlossen, ohne sich dessen überhaupt bewußt zu sein.

Kommentarlos ließ Jess ihn gewähren, erwiderte nur den sanften Druck, womit er dem Jungen ein wohliges Gefühl der Geborgenheit vermittelte, ohne daß sie darüber ein einziges Wort verlieren mußten. Aus diesen gefühlvollen Augenblicken schöpfte er selbst auf geheimnisvolle Art Kraft. Diese Momente waren das beste Mittel, das er allen Widerwärtigkeiten seiner Lage entgegenzusetzen hatte.

"Weißt du was?" brach Mike das Schweigen nach einer Weile, in der sich die beiden nur angesehen und stumme Zwiesprache gehalten hatten. Sie dokumentierte eindeutig die innere Vertrautheit zweier Freunde fürs Leben, das Zueinandergehören und Miteinanderfühlen von Brüdern, die liebevolle Verbundenheit zwischen Vater und Sohn. "Du siehst heute fast genauso aus wie ein richtiger Seeräuber."

Jess mußte verschmitzt grinsen. Im Grunde stimmte es ihn sogar etwas erleichtert, daß Mike schon wieder so unbeschwert mit ihm sprach, zeigte es ihm doch, daß der Junge wenigstens in den ersten Ansätzen das furchtbare Erlebnis verarbeitet hatte.

"So? Wie sieht der denn aus?"

"Na, genauso wie du, mit ganz vielen Stoppeln im Gesicht. Bloß hat der noch ein Auge zugebunden. Siehst du, so!" Mike hielt ihm mit der Linken ein Auge zu und legte den Kopf schief, als wollte er für die Augenklappe Maß nehmen. "Hast du schon einmal einen richtigen Piratenkapitän gesehen?"

"Nein, noch nicht."

"Schade."

"Na, ich weiß nicht, ob das so schade ist. Solche Piraten sind doch im allgemeinen ziemlich üble und gefährliche Burschen."

"Aber du hättest bestimmt keine Angst vor ihnen."

"So sicher wäre ich mir da an deiner Stelle nicht."

"Bin ich aber! Du würdest sie alle mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Dann wärst du der Kapitän."

Jess schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, Mike, du hast zu viele Räubergeschichten gelesen."

Mike drückte das eine Auge zu und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

"Nur ein paar."

"In deinen Geschichten steht dann aber bestimmt nicht drin, daß solche Seeräuber meistens am Galgen enden, wenn sie erwischt werden. Vor ein paar Jahren hat man in New Orleans eine ganze Bande davon aufgehängt. Willst du, daß man mit mir das gleiche macht?"

"Dich würde man hundertprozentig laufen lassen. Du bist doch ein ganz, ganz furchtbar lieber Seeräuber!"

"Wenn du das sagst …"

"Ganz bestimmt!" versicherte Mike, legte tief aufatmend den Arm um seinen Hals und den Kopf neben den seinen, rieb das Gesicht an seiner unrasierten Wange und hatte in diesem Moment für kurze Zeit vergessen, was geschehen war, was seine Unbeschwertheit, sein Glück auf dieser Welt bedrohte. "Ich hab' dich ja so lieb!"

"Ich dich mindestens ebenso."

"Ist das auch wirklich wahr?"

"Zweifelst du etwa daran?"

Mike richtete sich etwas auf. Diesmal war er sehr vorsichtig dabei, um auf keinen Fall Jess' Wunde zu nahe zu kommen.

"Nein. Nur manchmal habe ich Angst, du könntest mich nicht mehr liebhaben, weil … weil … na ja, weil ich doch nie … weil ich nicht Vater zu dir sage, sondern immer nur deinen Namen", brachte Mike endlich heraus. Fast schien es, als schämte er sich für seine Worte, denn er wich Jess' Blick hartnäckig aus und drückte das Kinn auf seine Brust.

Jess legte den Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn durch behutsamen Druck, den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, Mike wollte seine Probleme damit bekämpfen, indem er sich wegen Nichtigkeiten neue schuf.

"Aber, Mike, es spielt doch keine Rolle, wie du mich nennst. Wichtig ist, was du da drinnen fühlst", Jess tippte ihm an die Brust, "was dein Herz sagt."

"Das sagt, daß du mir … daß du mir …" Vor lauter plötzlichem Eifer fielen dem Jungen nicht gleich die richtigen Worte ein. "… daß du mir unendlich vielmal lieber bist als ein richtiger Vater. Ich meine so einen, wie die anderen Kinder haben. Weißt du, die können alle nicht so mit ihren Vätern reden wie ich mit dir. Ständig erzählen die von dem schrecklichen Ärger, den sie mit ihren Vätern haben. Immer gibt es bei denen zu Hause Streit. Manchmal werden sie sogar ordentlich von ihnen verprügelt. Erst neulich kam Dennis Rover mit einem ganz blauen Auge zum Unterricht. Und einmal hat der Vater von Joe Stanton Joe mit einem Stock so sehr den Hintern versohlt, daß er gar nicht mehr richtig sitzen konnte. Und Mr. Courtney ist ständig betrunken und verprügelt Danny fast jeden Tag. Da bin ich wirklich froh, daß ich so einen Vater nicht habe, sonst wäre es ja genauso schlimm wie in diesem gräßlichen Waisenhaus, von wo ich weggelaufen bin. So einen Vater könnte ich nicht so liebhaben wie dich. Jedenfalls möchte ich dich gegen keinen von denen eintauschen. Nie im Leben! Lieber wäre ich tot!" redete sich Mike alles von der Leber.

"Übertreibst du da nicht ein wenig?"

"Nein, bestimmt nicht!" widersprach er leidenschaftlich, wurde im selben Augenblick jedoch wieder etwas unsicherer, als er mit fast zaghafter, ja, ängstlicher Stimme fortfuhr. "Deshalb mußt du auch unbedingt wieder gesund werden. Ich weiß doch sonst gar nicht, was …"

Jess merkte, daß er ins Stocken geriet und seine Stimme anfing zu zittern.

"Ich habe dir doch versprochen, es zu versuchen", erinnerte er deshalb und rieb ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

"Hast du … hast du es schon ein bißchen probiert? Ich meine, es zu versuchen."

"Natürlich! Deshalb habe ich so lange geschlafen. Ich glaube sogar, es hat etwas geholfen. Ein ganz klein wenig fühle ich mich schon besser."

Das war zwar nicht die absolute Wahrheit, aber auch keine bloße Lüge. Es war so ein Mittelding, eine von allem Negativem entschärfte, mit etwas Optimismus angereicherte Äußerung, die Mikes übermächtig scheinenden Sorgen schmälern sollte.

"Wirklich? Da bin ich aber froh!" rief Mike erfreut. Jess' Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. "Weißt du, ich habe auch ganz viel zum lieben Gott gebetet. Das hat er bestimmt gehört. Darum hat er dir endlich geholfen."

"Ganz sicher."

Jess zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann zog er ihn vorsichtig an sich, um sich nicht vielleicht selbst dabei Schmerzen zu bereiten, rieb ihm den Rücken und empfand es plötzlich als ein wunderbares Glück, den Jungen so nahe bei sich zu haben, seine tiefe Zuneigung zu spüren, zu fühlen, wie sehr sie sich gegenseitig brauchten, wie eng ihre Herzen miteinander verbunden waren.

Gerade rechtzeitig entdeckte Jess Daisy Cooper im Rahmen der Tür, ehe die Frau ein gehöriges Donnerwetter über die beiden loslassen konnte, das sie garantiert im gleichen Atemzug bereut hätte. Sie holte schon Luft und wollte zumindest Mike zurechtweisen, weil er, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt zu haben, sich ins Krankenzimmer geschlichen hatte, anstatt zu gehorchen und das zu tun, was sie ihm aufgetragen hatte.

Mit einer unauffälligen, jedoch sehr abweisenden Bewegung seiner Rechten winkte Jess energisch ab, noch ehe ein Laut über Daisys Lippen kam. Sie verstand ihn sofort und zog sich, von dem Jungen unbemerkt, zurück. Diese innige Zweisamkeit wollte sie auf keinen Fall stören. Dazu hatte sie kein Recht. Das wußte und akzeptierte sie. Außerdem war sie sicher, daß Jess selbst ein tadelndes Wort mit Mike sprechen würde. Zwar nahm sie an, daß der Mann das auf eine andere Weise tat, als sie es täte oder könnte; dafür erreichte er sein Ziel gewiß leichter und vor allem nachhaltiger. Obwohl sie von sich durchaus behaupten konnte, Mike gut im Griff zu haben, versetzten sie Jess' erzieherische Fähigkeiten immer wieder in Erstaunen, wie er den Jungen geschickt mit einer selbstverständlichen Sicherheit konsequent führte. Bis jetzt konnte sie dieses Geheimnis nicht eindeutig ergründen. Sicher spielten dabei eine gehörige Portion Liebe und Verständnis eine entscheidende Rolle.

Daisy wußte wirklich nicht, worin Jess' Erfolgsrezept bestand, außer daß er es wenn möglich vermied, seinen Schützling mit groben, unbedachten Worten nur zu tadeln, sondern vielmehr versuchte, seine Vernunft und sein Verständnis zu wecken, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, selbst zu entscheiden, ob etwas gut oder schlecht war, wobei er ihn mit Fingerspitzengefühl und Geduld auf den Weg brachte, der ihm als der richtige erschien; ihn wie einen Erwachsenen ernst nahm, jedoch keinen Augenblick vergaß, daß er noch ein Kind war. Ihr war schon aufgefallen, daß er ähnlich bei seiner Arbeit vorging, wenn er junge Pferde trainierte. Sie hatte ihn oft beobachtet und bemerkt – obwohl sie nicht sehr viel von dieser Arbeit verstand –, wie er die Eigensinnigkeit eines störrischen Tieres mit Geduld, aber doch energischer Bestimmtheit brechen konnte, ohne dessen Charakter zu zerstören.

Das Nichtstunkönnen und untätige Herumliegenmüssen machten Jess auf die Dauer ebensoviel zu schaffen wie die eigentliche Ursache. Er war es nicht gewöhnt und verabscheute es, hilflos im Bett liegen zu müssen. Irgendwie kam er sich so nutzlos vor. Hinzu kam diese quälende Ungewißheit, ob er denn überhaupt jemals wieder zu etwas nützte.

Die Gefahr, sich in solche Grübeleien hineinzusteigern, war jetzt besonders groß. Der wirksamste Schutz dagegen war, sich in mehr oder weniger erholsamen Schlaf zu flüchten. Allerdings hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß ihn diese Überdosis an Schlaf noch träger machte und seine Müdigkeit wie zu einem chronischen, sich ständig steigernden Übel werden ließ.

Trotzdem trug der viele Schlaf erheblich dazu bei, daß es ihm jeden Tag etwas besser ging. Anfangs merkte er dies selbst nicht so richtig. Es wurde ihm kaum bewußt, daß sein labiler Zustand sich allmählich festigte, obwohl ein gewisser Rest an Gefahr für sein Leben bestehen blieb. Er war immer noch sehr schwach. Vor allem die allgegenwärtigen Schmerzen machten ihm manchmal dermaßen zu schaffen, daß es ein leichtes für Slim oder Daisy war, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sie mit Laudanum zu betäuben, obgleich Jess seine grundsätzliche Meinung über diese Art der Schmerzbekämpfung nicht änderte.

Zusammen mit den Schmerzen blieb ihm auch der Husten erhalten. Oft waren die Anfälle so schlimm, daß sie ihn beinahe erstickten. Sie überfielen ihn meist aus heiterem Himmel und trieben den Schmerzpegel bis an die äußerste, manchmal auch über die erträgliche Grenze. Dann zweifelte er jedesmal daran, daß sich sein Gesundheitszustand bereits auf dem Weg zur Besserung befand.

An einem der folgenden Abende war er gerade dabei, sich zu Tode zu langweilen, als ihm Slim nach dem Abendessen einen Besuch abstattete.

"Hallo, Slim!" Zur Begrüßung hob er kurz die Hand. "Ein Glück, daß du kommst, sonst wäre ich vor Langeweile eingegangen."

"Na, Gott sei Dank ist daran noch keiner gestorben", grinste Slim und setzte sich zu ihm. "Wie fühlst du dich denn?"

"Nach nichts Halbem und nichts Ganzem. Zum Wegwerfen zu schade, zum Aufheben nicht gut genug. Ehrlich! Wenn ich noch lange so reglos hier liegen muß …"

"Das wirst du bestimmt noch müssen, wenn du nicht willst, daß es zu unnötigen Komplikationen kommt. Dan sagte zwar, daß die Wunde anfängt, ganz gut zu heilen, aber …"

"Ich weiß!" fiel Jess ihm ins Wort. "Er hat es mir bei seinem letzten Besuch gesagt. So offen war er wenigstens."

"Was machen die Schmerzen?"

"Zur Zeit halten sie sich in Grenzen. Aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, die wollen auf gar keinen Fall in Vergessenheit geraten, besonders, wenn ich versuche, tief Luft zu holen."

"Du mußt noch sehr vorsichtig sein."

"Keine Angst, das vergesse ich garantiert nicht, wo du und das hier", er legte die Hand auf seine Brust, "mich ständig daran erinnern." Er grinste. "Sag mal, was macht eigentlich die Arbeit? Wie kommst du voran?" wechselte er dann schnell das Thema, weil er sich über seinen angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustand nicht in allen Einzelheiten auslassen wollte.

"Ganz gut. Es reicht halt gerade für das Nötigste. Irgendwie werd' ich's schon schaffen, bis du wieder einsatzfähig bist. Vor Wintereinbruch ist noch eine Menge zu erledigen."

"Wem sagst du das? Unser Nordzaun ist stellenweise in einem ziemlich üblen Zustand. Als ich das letzte Mal da oben unterwegs war, habe ich gesehen, daß einige Pfosten schon ganz schön angefault sind und unbedingt erneuert werden müssen. Wenn das Vieh im Winter auf die verschneite Hochebene abtriftet, werden wir zu viele Tiere verlieren. Pferde finden genug Futter, aber diese dummen Rindviecher verhungern ja lieber, als daß sie auf die Idee kämen, den Schnee wegzuscharren, um an das Gras darunter zu gelangen."

"Ja, ich weiß, aber für diese Arbeit braucht einer allein mindestens eine Woche, eher sogar zwei oder noch mehr. Wenn ich da hinaufreite – wer soll dann hier das Depot bedienen? Ich kann von Daisy nicht verlangen, daß sie die Gespanne wechselt."

"Die Kutscher könnten das selbst besorgen."

"Schon, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ist der Hauptgrund ein anderer, weshalb ich das Haus nicht länger als unbedingt nötig auf weitere Entfernung verlassen will."

"Sag jetzt bloß nicht, meinetwegen, sonst spring' ich aus dem Bett!"

"Nein, aber du bist immerhin ein Teil des Grundes. Der andere Teil ist der, daß ich Daisy und Mike nicht ohne Schutz für längere Zeit hier allein lassen will, solange diese drei Halsabschneider noch auf freiem Fuß sind. Immerhin besteht die Möglichkeit, daß sie hier noch einmal – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – auftauchen. Du bist jedenfalls nicht in der Verfassung, es mit ihnen oder auch nur einem von ihnen in irgendeiner Weise aufzunehmen. Ein paar Stück Vieh, die aus eigener Dummheit in den Bergen verhungern, können wir verkraften. Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich ein zweites Mal auf dem Gewissen zu haben und dazu auch noch Daisy und Mike."

"Du hast mich doch nicht auf dem Gewissen!" warf Jess fast ein wenig empört ein. Er konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, daß Slim die Schuldfrage anders klärte als er.

"Laß uns darüber nicht schon wieder streiten!" bat Slim und hob abweisend die Hand. "Darüber werden wir wohl noch eine ganze Weile geteilter Meinung sein. Aber ich schätze, über Daisy und Mike sind wir uns einig. Ich hatte sogar schon ein ungutes Gefühl, als ich jetzt die drei Tage mit Heueinbringen beschäftigt war. Mike war zwar ständig in meiner Nähe, aber dir und Daisy hätte ich nicht schnell genug helfen können, wenn etwas gewesen wäre."

Beinahe hätte sich Jess in eine endlose Diskussion eingelassen, in der sie dann am Schluß doch nicht eindeutig zu einem Ergebnis gekommen wären. Gerade rechtzeitig besann er sich.

"Haben wir viel Heu verloren?" fragte er deshalb, um von diesem heiklen Thema abzulenken.

Zum Glück verstand Slim den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sofort. Offensichtlich hatte er an diesem Abend auch keine besondere Lust, alte Brötchen aufzuwärmen.

"Nicht sehr viel", erwiderte er aufatmend, "höchstens vielleicht eine Fuhre. Wir haben es gerade noch vor dem Regen geschafft. Wenn Mike nicht so kräftig mit zugepackt hätte, wäre es wesentlich mehr gewesen. Bei manchen Arbeiten kann er schon eine sehr große Hilfe sein."

"Ja, ich weiß. Gerade deshalb mußt du aufpassen, daß du ihn nicht zu hart rannimmst. Mike wird schnell übereifrig und weiß dann nicht mehr, wo seine Grenzen sind. Manchmal ist es ganz angebracht, seinen Arbeitseifer zu bremsen. Schließlich ist er noch ein Kind."

"Deshalb habe ich ihn heute mittag auch zu Daisy geschickt, sonst wäre er in seinem Übermut womöglich noch vom Heuboden gefallen. Daß Daisy ihn allerdings in Sachen Schule an die Kandare genommen hat, schmeckte ihm weniger gut."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Jess schmunzelte vor sich hin. "Aber es schadet ihm bestimmt nichts. Dann hat er wenigstens nicht soviel nachzuholen."

"Du solltest vielleicht am besten einmal mit ihm reden, daß er wieder zur Schule geht. Wenn du ihm das sagst, hat es ein ganz anderes Gewicht als bei Daisy oder mir."

"Sobald sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt, red' ich mit ihm. Ich möchte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Er hat noch einiges zu bewältigen. Das merke ich jedesmal, wenn er bei mir ist."

Ein leises Räuspern ließ beide den Kopf zur Tür drehen. Daisy stand im Rahmen.

"Ich möchte nicht stören, aber anscheinend haben Sie mein Klopfen nicht gehört."

"Aber nein! Sie stören bestimmt nicht!" erwiderte Jess, obwohl die Frau keinen von beiden direkt angesprochen hatte. "Kommen Sie doch herein!"

"Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Mike zu Ihnen kann."

"Er soll nur kommen."

"Mike!" rief sie über die Schulter ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich bin schon da!" Der Junge fegte aus der Küche, von wo er eine Handvoll frische Kekse aus einer Vorratsdose mitgehen ließ. Er hielt sie hinter seinem Rücken versteckt, als er sich an Daisy vorbeischlängelte. "Hallo, Jess!" sagte er etwas unsicher und wechselte mit ihm einen vielsagenden Blick, der Slim nicht entging.

"Ich glaube, ich lasse euch beiden am besten allein", meinte der Rancher, der sofort verstand, verließ den Raum und lehnte die Tür hinter sich an.

Mike drehte sich prüfend um, um sich zu vergewissern, daß er mit seinem Pflegevater endlich allein war. Er kam zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Na, Cowboy, was versteckst du denn da hinter deinem Rücken?"

Der Junge zog die Hand hervor und hielt Jess die Kekse unter die Nase.

"Die habe ich bei Tante Daisy in der Küche … gefunden."

"Kaum zu glauben, was Daisy alles so achtlos herumliegen läßt", grinste Jess.

"Die schmecken gut! Ich habe sie fast allein gemacht. Tante Daisy hat mir nur ein bißchen geholfen. Du mußt bloß aufpassen, daß du keine Krümel ins Bett bekommst. Das ist nämlich ganz ekelhaft."

"Du wirst mir aber helfen müssen. Ich kann die unmöglich alle allein aufessen, sonst krieg' ich ja Bauchweh." Jess griff nach dem Gebäck, das sich in Mikes Hand stapelte.

"Keine Sorge, zu zweit schaffen wir das bestimmt." Bald hatten sie die Kekse aufgegessen. Mike schüttete die auf seiner Hand verbliebenen Krümel auf den Boden. "Das knirscht so schön, wenn man drauftritt."

"Daisy wird dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, und das nicht ganz zu Unrecht. So schön finde ich das nämlich auch nicht."

"Ich will doch nur, daß du sie nicht ins Bett bekommst. Das ist nämlich noch viel weniger schön. Das piekt wie lauter Ameisen." Mike schüttelte sich zum Nachdruck. "Dann sollen sie lieber auf dem Boden knirschen. Soll ich noch mehr holen?"

"Nein, laß nur! Jedenfalls nicht für mich."

"Wenn du keine mehr magst, mag ich auch keine mehr."

"Also, das muß ich dir lassen: Biskuits kannst du schon fabelhaft backen. Die waren tatsächlich gut." Aus gutem Grund verriet ihm Jess nicht, daß er gar nicht wußte, wie sie schmeckten, da seine Geschmacksnerven ihm immer noch jeden Dienst versagten.

"Ich kann dich auch schon richtig bei der Arbeit vertreten!" verkündete Mike stolz.

"So?"

"Ja, ich habe Slim geholfen beim Heueinbringen. Ohne mich hätte er es nicht geschafft. Er sagte, wir hätten nur eine einzige Fuhre verloren, bloß weil ich ihm so gut geholfen habe."

"Da bin ich sehr stolz auf dich!" Jess tat, als wüßte er davon noch nichts. "Du weißt, wie wichtig das Futter im Winter ist. Aber obwohl du Slim schon soviel helfen kannst, darfst du auch deine Schularbeiten nicht vernachlässigen. Hast du mit Daisy schon geübt?"

"Ja, aber Miss Finch sagte doch, daß ich erst wieder zum Unterricht muß, wenn …"

"Ich weiß", fiel Jess ihm ins Wort, weil er merkte, wie schwer er sich tat, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. "Aber gerade deshalb solltest du sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie hat sehr viel Verständnis für dich gezeigt, als sie dir erlaubte, zu Hause zu bleiben. Jetzt solltest du ihr beweisen, daß auch du dir Mühe gegeben hast."

Mike überlegte lange. Dabei verzog er das Gesicht wie jemand, der etwas gegen seinen Willen versprechen sollte, es jedoch dem Menschen zuliebe tun wollte, der ihn um dieses Versprechen bat.

"Tante Daisy hat immer mit mir geübt. Miss Finch wird es gewiß gar nicht auffallen, daß ich nicht zur Schule gegangen bin."

"Möchtest du denn nicht wieder ihren Unterricht besuchen?"

"Schon, aber … aber … Geht es dir wirklich schon besser?" platzte Mike auf einmal heraus. "Ich meine, daß … daß … Jess, ich habe immer noch entsetzliche Angst, du … du … weil … ich muß … muß immer daran denken, wie … wie …", stammelte er und brachte vor Aufregung keinen vollständigen Satz zustande. "Du … du bist doch noch so schrecklich krank!"

"Das werde ich noch eine ganze Weile sein." Jess wollte zwar ursprünglich etwas anderes sagen, aber eine zu große Unwahrheit hätte ihm der Junge nicht abgekauft. "Es kann noch Wochen dauern, bis ich wieder gesund bin. Willst du Miss Finch solange warten lassen?" Daß er sie dann vielleicht sogar für immer warten lassen müßte, behielt er lieber für sich.

"Nein, aber ich … ich möchte doch …" Mike wußte eigentlich gar nicht recht, was er sagen wollte. Deshalb war er froh, daß Jess ihm die Entscheidung abnahm.

"Überlege es dir in Ruhe, mein Junge. Es muß ja nicht gleich sein."

"Wenn ich wieder zur Schule gehe, versprichst du mir dann, daß du bald wieder gesund wirst?" schlug Mike ein sehr einfaches, für ihn aber sehr wirkungsvolles Geschäft vor.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, was ich dir versprechen kann und was nicht. Daran hat sich noch nichts geändert. Du wirst dich leider damit abfinden müssen."

"Das kann ich aber nicht! Ich habe solche Angst, du könntest … du könntest … Was ist, wenn du … wenn du … Vielleicht mußt du doch noch … sterben. Ich habe Miss Finch gefragt, ob sie weiß, wie es ist, wenn man tot ist. Jetzt will ich es gar nicht mehr wissen. Ich will nur, daß du am Leben bleibst!"

"Na, einstweilen bin ich doch noch recht lebendig, oder?" versuchte Jess, den Jungen wieder etwas aufzumuntern, als er sah, wie nahe er den Tränen war. "Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, daran etwas zu ändern, auch wenn du nicht gleich wieder zur Schule gehst."

Mike sah ihn ungläubig an, zog verschämt die Nase hoch. Anscheinend war er einem Weinen näher als einem Lachen. Aber dann hellte sich sein Gesicht immer mehr auf.

"Weißt du was?" fragte er auf einmal. Seine aufgeheiterte Miene verriet, daß er jetzt an etwas anderes dachte als dieses Versprechen, das Jess ihm trotz seines Drängens nicht geben konnte. "Heute siehst du gar nicht mehr aus wie ein Piratenkapitän."

"Eher wie ein Gespenst, was?" ging Jess sofort darauf ein.

"Aber wie ein liebes Gespenst!"

Mike rutschte von der Bettkante, legte den Kopf neben den seinen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Das war wieder einer jener Momente, von denen er wünschte, sie sollten ewig dauern. Er spürte Jess' Arm auf seinem Rücken, hörte sein Herz schlagen, fühlte die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seiner Brust beim Atmen, empfand eine tiefe Zufrieden- und Geborgenheit in seiner väterlichen Obhut, daß er für kurze Zeit seine Probleme und Ängste vergaß.

Schweigsame Minuten verstrichen, in denen sich die beiden fest umschlungen hielten, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing und den Augenblick auf sich wirken ließ.

"Jess, wie weh tut das eigentlich, wenn man angeschossen wird?" wollte Mike plötzlich wissen und streichelte vorsichtig über Jess' linke Schulter, über die der Verband reichte.

"Das tut sehr weh. Ich hoffe, daß du selbst niemals erfahren mußt, wie weh so etwas tut."

"Ist das so schlimm, wie wenn man hinfällt und sich das Knie aufschlägt?"

"Es ist viel schlimmer. Ich möchte dir das jetzt nicht erklären."

"Hast du immer noch Schmerzen?"

"Manchmal."

"Jetzt auch?"

"Nein, Gott sei dank nicht."

Es wurde Jess nicht recht bewußt, daß er zum erstenmal nicht lügen mußte, als er diese Frage beantwortete. Er fragte sich nur, worauf der Junge noch hinauswollte.

"Aber neulich Abend … da hattest du Schmerzen, nicht wahr?" Im nachhinein war es wesentlich leichter für Jess, das zuzugeben. "Sehr schlimme? So schlimme, als es … als es … als du … als du … als der Mann … Ich meine, als er … geschossen hat?"

"Ich glaube, da war es noch schlimmer", beantwortete Jess nun zwar etwas widerwillig seine Fragen, aber irgendwie spürte er, daß Mike unbedingt darüber sprechen wollte und es gut für ihn war, wenn er sich jetzt mit ihm deshalb auseinandersetzte.

"Das glaube ich auch." Mike hob etwas den Kopf und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit, Ernst und vielleicht sogar etwas Furcht an. "Ich habe gehört, wie du … Du hast … du hast geschrien. Ich … ich habe es gehört. Dann muß es sehr wehgetan haben, nicht wahr?"

"Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Der Junge starrte ihn an, ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein. Vielmehr sah er die Bilder der Erinnerung vor sich, biß die Zähne aufeinander, preßte die Lippen zusammen und schloß die Augen, als fügte man ihm heftige Schmerzen zu, über die er nicht klagen wollte.

"Möchtest du darüber reden?" sprach Jess ihn behutsam an.

"Ich … ich weiß nicht", würgte Mike mühsam hervor. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

"Vielleicht probierst du es einfach. Vielleicht versuchst du, es mir zu erzählen, wie du es in Erinnerung hast. Vielleicht quält es dich dann nicht mehr so. Oft verliert eine schlimme Erinnerung an Gewicht, wenn man darüber geredet hat. Weißt du was? Erzähl mir einfach, was geschehen ist. Ich weiß es nämlich nicht. Slim wußte auch nicht alles, weil der Mann ihn niedergeschlagen hatte. Und Daisy war ohnmächtig geworden. Du bist der einzige, der alles von Anfang bis Ende verfolgen konnte."

"Und du? Weißt du denn nicht, wie es passierte?"

"Nein, Mike, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Als ich zu mir kam, wußte ich noch nicht einmal, was mit mir los ist."

"Sagst du das jetzt auch nicht nur so?"

"Du kannst Slim fragen. Außerdem – welchen Grund sollte ich haben, dich zu belügen?"

"Gar keinen." Mike sah ihn nachdenklich an, erinnerte sich plötzlich an sein verzerrtes Gesicht, das Blut, das ihm aus dem Mund quoll, hörte ihn schreien und husten. Er warf den Kopf neben den seinen und drückte sich fest an ihn. "Es war ganz schrecklich, Jess, so furchtbar! Ich will nicht mehr daran denken, aber ich kann's nicht vergessen. Warum hat der Mann das getan? Warum hat er das nur getan?"

"Nun, Mike, manchmal tun Menschen etwas, was andere nicht verstehen können, böse Dinge, an denen sie ihre Freude haben wie andere Menschen an guten." Ein wenig wunderte sich Jess, daß er darüber sprechen konnte, ohne zu sehr Partei zu ergreifen. "Ich kann dir diese Frage nicht beantworten. Wahrscheinlich kann das niemand, noch nicht einmal der, der es getan hat."

"Hast du ihn denn nicht gesehen, diesen gemeinen Kerl?"

"Nein, wo war er denn?"

"Hinter dem Fenster neben der Tür. Hast du ihn wirklich nicht gesehen?"

"Nein, du weißt doch, daß man von außen nicht in ein dunkles Fenster sehen kann, wenn die Scheibe spiegelt."

"Und du wußtest wirklich nicht, daß sie da waren?"

"Woher hätte ich das denn wissen sollen?"

"Wenn du es gewußt und diesen Hal gesehen hättest, hättest du dann auf ihn geschossen?"

"Mit Sicherheit nur, wenn er mir keine andere Wahl gelassen hätte. Auf jeden Fall hätte er es dann nicht so leicht gehabt, auf mich zu schießen. Sag, willst du denn nicht von Anfang an erzählen?"

Mike überlegte eine Weile, ehe er etwas zaghaft nickte. Er blieb neben dem Bett auf den Knien liegen, schmiegte sich fester an Jess, schlang den Arm um ihn und war froh, daß er seine Rechte an der Schulter spürte, die ihm doch die wunderbare Gewißheit verlieh, daß das, worüber er sprach, immerhin wenigstens zum Teil der Vergangenheit angehörte.

"Schon, aber ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Auf einmal geht alles so durcheinander."

"Vielleicht erzählst du mir erst einmal, warum du an dem Tag nicht in der Schule warst", half Jess ihm behutsam auf die Sprünge.

Seine ruhige, tiefe Stimme löste bei Mike das Chaos, durchbrach die Mauer des Schweigens, hinter die er aus Furcht vor der Wahrheit geflohen war, drang tief in sein Unterbewußtsein, ordnete seine wirren Gedanken. Diese ihm so vertraute Stimme nahm ihm die Angst vor seinen Erinnerungen, gab ihm den Mut, darüber zu sprechen – diese Stimme und Jess' unmittelbare Nähe; die Zuneigung, die er für diesen Mann empfand, der mehr für ihn war als nur Ersatz für einen unbekannten Vater; den er mit jeder Faser seines Herzens liebte. Nur ihm konnte er sich anvertrauen, von seinen Sorgen und Problemen berichten. Vielleicht wurden sie erträglicher, wenn er sie mit ihm teilte.

Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten verlor Mike bald seine Hemmungen und erzählte von seinen Erlebnissen, manchmal nur stockend, dann wieder sprudelten die Worte geradeso aus ihm heraus.

Geduldig hörte Jess zu, unterbrach ihn nur selten, wenn er seine Gedanken gar nicht mehr in Worte fassen konnte, half ihm, den Anschluß wieder zu finden, oder versuchte, eine seiner vielen Fragen zu beantworten, ihm in anschaulicher Weise die Dinge zu erklären, für die Mike keine Erklärung finden konnte. Dabei merkte der Junge nicht, wie schwer es oftmals Jess selbst fiel, darüber zu sprechen; was es für ihn bedeutete zu wissen, daß das, worüber sie sich unterhielten, ihn selbst, sie beide betraf, daß es Mike mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte und er nicht nur etwas wiedergab, was er von jemandem gehört hatte.

Zum erstenmal erfuhr Jess hier von Dingen, dargestellt in recht lebhafter, lebendiger Ausdrucksweise, die ihm Slim bisher – weshalb auch immer – verschwiegen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte dieser den Freund nicht unnötig damit belasten. Vielleicht wollte er diese Dinge auch nur aus seinem eigenen Gedächtnis verdrängen, weil sie so ungeheuerlich waren.

Die kindliche Naivität, die Unbefangenheit, mit der sich Mike manchmal ausdrückte, ließen einen Alptraum Wirklichkeit werden, den Jess bisher nur erahnen konnte. Sein einziger Trost war, daß es dem Jungen offensichtlich guttat, über das alles mit ihm zu reden. Tatsächlich war er, zwar in Tränen aufgelöst, hinterher doch etwas ausgeglichener, obwohl ihn das eine oder andere nach wie vor beschäftigte.

"Jess, bist du da drinnen sehr schwer verwundet?" wollte er auf einmal wissen und legte mit einer zaghaften Vorsicht seine Hand auf Jess' Brust, daß dieser die Berührung kaum spürte.

"Ich denke, das hat im ersten Augenblick alles viel schlimmer ausgesehen, als es in Wirklichkeit ist."

Diesmal hatte Jess bewußt gelogen. Nach allem, was er bisher wußte, sich selbst zusammenreimen konnte und nun auch noch von Mike dank seiner Unbekümmertheit erfahren hatte, glaubte er mehr denn je, daß es im Grunde schlimmer war, als gewisse Leute – allen voran Doc Higgins – zugeben wollten.

"Ich habe gehört, wie der Doktor sagte, du hättest … Das ist etwas ganz Gefährliches, wenn man da blutet, wo man es nicht sehen kann, nicht wahr?"

Dem Mann wurde dieses Frage- und Antwortspiel immer unangenehmer, zum einen, weil er kaum noch passende Erklärungen finden konnte, ohne Mike gegenüber zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen; zum anderen, weil ihm mehr und mehr bewußt wurde, daß sie hier über ihn im besonderen und nicht über irgendwelche Dritten im allgemeinen sprachen.

"Das kann ich nicht beurteilen", erwiderte er deshalb ausweichend; er wäre froh gewesen, wenn es der Junge dabei bewenden ließe.

"Das ist ganz bestimmt etwas Gefährliches! Hat es sehr wehgetan, als der Doktor die Wunde ausbrannte?"

Jess mußte schlucken. Die Vorstellung, sein Schützling könnte noch mehr gesehen haben, als er bis jetzt wußte, raubte ihm beinahe den Atem. Wenn er Mikes kindliche Neugierde berücksichtigte, erschien ihm dies noch nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich.

"Hast du … hast du das etwa auch gesehen?" Mikes Kopfschütteln beruhigte ihn Gott sei Dank in der Beziehung. "Woher weißt du denn davon?" versuchte Jess, etwas davon abzulenken, weil ihm selbst dieses Thema recht heikel war.

"Ich habe gehört, wie der Arzt sagte, daß er das tun mußte, um die inneren Blutungen zu stillen. Sag doch, hat es sehr wehgetan?"

"Nein, Mike, ich habe es nicht gespürt."

"Weil … weil du bewußtlos warst?"

"Ja."

"Wie ist das, wenn man bewußtlos ist? Tante Daisy meinte, das ist so, als wenn man ganz fest schläft. Ist das so?"

"Ja, Mike, das ist so."

Jess war sichtlich froh, daß der Junge ihm die Antworten schon vorwegnahm. Unangenehm war jedenfalls längst nicht mehr das richtige Wort, um seine Lage in diesem Gespräch zu beschreiben.

"Ich habe solche Angst, daß du nicht wieder gesund wirst." Mike schmiegte sich fester an ihn, als befürchtete er, daß ihm jemand in diesem Augenblick seinen Pflegevater nehmen wollte. "Ich habe solche Angst!"

"Die mußt du nicht haben, mein Junge. Hast du schon vergessen, daß ich dir etwas versprochen habe? Du solltest dich nicht mit Gedanken und Vorstellungen quälen, die du zufällig aufgeschnappt hast und womöglich völlig belanglos sind."

"Aber ich habe doch selbst gesehen, wie du gehustet und ganz viel Blut gespuckt hast."

"Vielleicht hast du dir das nur eingebildet. Du mußtest sehr schlimme Dinge sehen. Vielleicht hat dir nach diesem Schreck deine Phantasie einen Streich gespielt."

Jess wußte zwar, daß dies gewiß nicht der Fall war, aber er wollte versuchen, die Geschehnisse, von denen der Junge Zeuge geworden war und die er nur schwer verarbeiten konnte, etwas zu entschärfen. Allerdings bezweifelte er, damit Erfolg zu haben.

"Nein, Jess, ich habe mich bestimmt nicht getäuscht!" Mike hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Es war alles voller Blut – überall! Es lief dir aus dem Mund. Dann mußtest du husten und hast … hast ganz viel Blut gespuckt. Das habe ich gesehen. Ich dachte, du würdest ersticken. Das ist wahr! Das mußt du mir glauben!"

Seine Stimme hatte zu zittern begonnen. Schwer zu sagen, was für ihn schlimmer war: die Erinnerung oder die Ungewißheit, ob Jess seine Beteuerungen glaubte oder nicht.

"Aber, Mike, ich habe doch nicht behauptet, daß du mich anschwindelst." Jess zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihn fest. "Wenn du es sagst, wird es so gewesen sein. Wie gesagt, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Und du solltest dich nicht mehr damit quälen! Es ist doch vorbei. Ich fürchte zwar, daß du das nicht vergessen kannst, obwohl es gewiß das Beste für dich wäre, aber du mußt versuchen, darüber hinwegzukommen. Sieh mal, heute geht es mir schon viel besser. Ich habe kaum noch Schmerzen, du darfst bei mir sein, wir können miteinander reden, und bestimmt wird alles wieder gut. Freue dich doch darüber! Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken über Vergangenes und Dinge, die heute so gut wie kein Gewicht mehr haben, oder über dunkle Vorstellungen von dem, was vielleicht noch kommen könnte. Das, was jetzt ist, zählt! Nur das ganz allein! So ein großer Cowboy wie du müßte das doch verstehen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verstehen kann."

"Aber ich weiß es", versicherte Jess und durchwühlte sein Haar. "Du mußt es nur wollen. Dann wirst du feststellen, daß du es kannst."

Mike sah ihn ungläubig an. Endlich hellte sich Mikes Gesicht ein wenig auf.

"Einverstanden", sagte er. "Ich probiere es." Minutenlang sahen sich die beiden schweigend an, hielten eine stumme, dafür um so innigere Zwiesprache. "Jess", brach Mike auf einmal die Stille, "wirst du ihn jetzt hassen?"

"Wen meinst du?" antwortete Jess mit einer Gegenfrage, obgleich er genau wußte, wen er meinte.

"Den Mann, der es getan hat, diesen Hal. Er ist böse und gemein, er hat dir so wehgetan!"

Fast schien es, als entwickelte sich nun zwischen ihnen ein ähnliches Gespräch, wie es Mike vor mehr als drei Wochen schon einmal mit Slim Sherman geführt hatte.

"Aber deshalb kann ich ihn doch nicht hassen."

"Wieso denn nicht?"

"Ich habe, glaube ich, noch nie jemanden gehaßt. Ich könnte so etwas wahrscheinlich gar nicht."

"Aber wenn jemand so gemein ist wie dieser Hal …"

"Auch dann nicht! Wenn ich es täte, wäre doch niemandem damit geholfen. Ich würde damit nur mir selbst schaden, mir selbst und den Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten."

"Aber wieso denn?"

"Haß ist wie ein tollwütiges, wildes Tier. Er zerfrißt das Gute im Menschen, macht ihn zum willenlosen Werkzeug des Bösen", erklärte Jess fast wortwörtlich, was Slim ihm schon gesagt hatte. "Wenn ein Mensch anfängt, einen anderen zu hassen, wird ihn sein Haß eines Tages selbst zerstören, so wie er damit den anderen zerstören wollte. Aus ihm selbst wird das, weshalb er den anderen haßt."

Es wunderte Mike, wieso ausgerechnet Jess das sagte, er, der immerhin eine Kugel dieses Menschen in der Brust hatte und vielleicht sterben mußte an den Folgen dieser Verletzung, die ihn fast schon das Leben kostete und es immer noch bedrohte, die eine allgegenwärtige Gefahr für seine Gesundheit darstellte.

"Slim hat auch so etwas gesagt. Aber ich versteh' das nicht. Ich versteh' auch nicht, warum du diesen Hal nicht haßt."

"Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht. Wie kann ich jemanden hassen, den ich nicht kenne?"

"Würdest du es tun, wenn du ihn …"

"Nein, Mike, auch dann nicht! Ich verachte ihn vielleicht, verurteile das, was er getan hat, nicht, was er mir angetan hat, sondern den anderen und vor allen Dingen dir. Ich wünsche mir, daß er seine gerechte Strafe erhält, daß ihn jemand zur Strecke bringt, ehe er noch mehr Menschen Leid zufügt."

"Er hat mir doch gar nichts getan. Er hat doch auf dich geschossen."

"Das stimmt, aber dir hat er genauso wehgetan, viel schlimmer sogar noch als mir. Meine Wunde wird irgendwann verheilt sein. Aber was ist mit der da drinnen?" Jess tippte ihm an die Brust. "Mit der in deinem Herzen? Wird die auch heilen?"

"Jetzt weiß ich, was du meinst. Aber trotzdem … ich hasse ihn!"

"Das glaube ich dir nicht."

"Doch! Bestimmt! Ich hasse ihn so lange, bis er tot ist. Ich wünschte, er wäre es auf der Stelle! Er soll tot umfallen! Die Ratten sollen ihn fressen, mit Haut und Haaren!" rief Mike leidenschaftlich. "Aber zuvor soll er Blut spucken wie du und Schmerzen haben wie du und … und …", geriet er ins Stocken, weil ihm vor Aufregung und Abscheu nichts mehr einfiel.

"Mike", sagte Jess ruhig, um ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, "kannst du mir sagen, was das Gegenteil ist von Haß?"

Der Junge besann sich tatsächlich und überlegte.

"Ich denke, jemanden liebhaben, oder?" fragte er unsicher.

"Das denke ich auch. Meinst du, daß ein Mensch, der liebt, zur gleichen Zeit hassen kann?"

"Das geht bestimmt nicht."

"Du hast mir gesagt, du hättest mich lieb, nicht wahr? Das stimmt doch, oder?"

"Aber natürlich! Ich hab' dich sogar sehr lieb, das weißt du doch! Lieber als alles auf der Welt!" bekräftigte Mike noch leidenschaftlicher, als er kurz zuvor diesen Hal hassen wollte.

"Wenn das wirklich stimmt – was ich annehme –, wie willst du diesen Mann dann hassen können? Hast du nicht gerade eben gesagt, es ginge nicht, daß man beides zur gleichen Zeit tut? Du mußt dich also für eines entscheiden. Was meinst du, ist dir wichtiger?"

Mike war beinahe ein wenig entsetzt über diese Tatsache. Die Erkenntnis, daß immer nur eines von beiden in seinem Herzen wohnen konnte, überzeugte ihn jedoch, daß das, was er für den Mann mit dem Namen Hal empfand, kein wirklicher Haß war, sondern eher eine kindliche Abscheu, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken trieb, wenn man sein seelisches Trauma außer acht ließ, das er sowieso nicht bewußt als solches empfand.

"Ich … ich glaube, ich hasse ihn doch nicht. Ich würde sterben, wenn ich dich nicht mehr liebhaben könnte!" fiel er von einem Extrem ins andere, was aber für ein Kind in seinem Alter nichts Ungewöhnliches war, vor allem, wenn man berücksichtigte, was er bereits durchmachen mußte und womit er zu kämpfen hatte.

"Wer weiß, mein Junge, vielleicht wäre ich sogar längst tot, wenn du das nicht tun würdest", redete Jess sinnend vor sich hin.

"Wie meinst du denn das?"

Der Mann sah ihn erstaunt an, als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, daß Mike seine Worte gehört hatte.

"Vergiß es ganz schnell wieder, mein Junge! Es hat nichts zu bedeuten."

"Aber wieso wärst du dann tot? Sag doch!"

"Bitte, Mike! Es war wirklich nur dummes, belangloses Zeug, was ich da geredet habe. Wir wollen kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren!" wich Jess energisch aus. Er hätte sich selbst die Zunge dafür abbeißen können, daß er seine Gedanken so unkontrolliert geäußert hatte, obwohl er sonst genau überlegte, was er in Anwesenheit des Jungen sagte.

"Na schön, wie du willst", war Mike Gott sei Dank zufrieden, da er an Jess' ernstem Gesicht sehr deutlich erkennen konnte, besser nicht mehr mit Fragen weiterzubohren. "Aber, bitte, sei deshalb nicht mehr böse!"

Jess' Miene hellte sich sofort auf, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie sehr er den Jungen mit seiner unerwartet heftigen Reaktion verunsichert hatte.

"Aber, Mike, ich bin doch nicht böse! Das bildest du dir ein. Weißt du, ich habe mich nur über mein eigenes dummes Geschwätz geärgert. Das ist alles."

Da war Mike zufrieden. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung und als Ausdruck seiner Zufriedenheit kuschelte er sich an ihn. Es war einer dieser wunderbaren Augenblicke, die sein Herz vor Glück zerspringen lassen wollten, weil er so nahe bei Jess sein und seine väterliche Liebe spüren durfte. Plötzlich drückte der Mann ihn in einer Aufwallung seiner Gefühle so fest an sich, daß er sich damit beinahe selbst heftige Schmerzen zugefügt hätte.

"Ich kann dem lieben Gott nicht genug danken, daß ich dich habe, daß du hier, daß du bei mir bist! Ich wüßte nicht, was ohne dich wäre."

Jess schloß die Augen. Fast schien es, als könnte er das Glück kaum fassen, als müßte er es mit beiden Händen festhalten, als hätte er Angst, es zu verlieren, weil er nur seinen rechten Arm zur Verfügung hatte. Wieder einmal spürte er seine Zuneigung, die er für Mike seit dem Augenblick ihrer ersten Begegnung empfand, so übermächtig wie jedesmal, wenn ihm die latente Gefahr, in der sich nun dieses Glück befand, mit allen Auswirkungen bewußt wurde.

"Hab keine Angst, Jess, ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, wenn du nur auch immer bei mir bleibst!"

"Das verspreche ich dir, mein Junge! Solange ich lebe! Das weißt du."

"Hoffentlich lebst du noch ganz, ganz lange! Länger, als ich denken kann!"

Sie waren so sehr mit sich und ihrem Empfinden füreinander beschäftigt, weshalb keiner von ihnen bemerkte, daß sie während der letzten Minuten nicht allein waren. Slim war gekommen, um Mike und auch Jess daran zu erinnern, daß es längst Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen.

Für einen Augenblick blieb er in der Tür stehen, wollte gerade Mike auffordern, "Gute Nacht" zu sagen, als er unfreiwillig Zeuge des letzten Wortwechsels wurde. Daraufhin kam er sich äußerst fehl am Platze vor. Fast schämte er sich sogar, stehengeblieben zu sein und mitgehört zu haben. Da konnte er sich nur noch diskret zurückziehen.

****

KAPITEL 14

Am folgenden Montag ging Mike zum erstenmal nach fast vier Wochen wieder zur Schule. Diese Entscheidung traf er ganz allein, jedoch hatte Jess auf behutsame Weise etwas nachgeholfen und ihn auf den richtigen Weg gebracht und auch Slim und Daisy ausdrücklich gebeten, den Jungen nicht zu drängen, am besten das Thema Schule gar nicht zu erwähnen, es sei denn, Mike finge selbst davon an. Am Sonntag beim Frühstück stellte er dann alle vor vollendete Tatsachen, indem er stolz verkündete, wozu er sich entschlossen hatte.

Wie ein zweibeiniger Wirbelwind fegte Mike über den Hof. Im Stall traf er Slim, der das Geschirr für die Gespannpferde der bald eintreffenden Kutsche kontrollierte, ehe er es draußen über den Koppelzaun hängte.

"Jess sagte, ich soll Browny erst in der Koppel abreiten heute."

"Das rate ich dir auch. Wenn ein Pferd nur ein paar Tage gestanden hat, ist ihm nicht mehr zu trauen." Slim half ihm beim Satteln und Aufsitzen. "Rauf mit dir und zeig ihm, wer der Herr ist!"

Der Rancher führte ihn aus dem Stall und ließ ihn in die angrenzende Koppel. Browny tänzelte ein wenig, versuchte, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, aber Mike hatte ihn schon nach ein paar Runden fest im Griff.

Slim blieb am Zaun stehen und beobachtete ihn wohlwollend, wie er sein Pferd beherrschte. Dabei stellte er zum erstenmal bewußt fest, wie sehr die Haltung des Jungen der seines Partners glich. Mike hatte sie sich mit der Zeit durch ständiges Zusehen, wenn Jess mit Pferden arbeitete, abgeguckt und selbst angeeignet.

"Ich glaube, das reicht!" rief Slim auf einmal. "Du hast ihn wirklich hervorragend am Zügel. Bald kannst du es so gut wie Jess."

"Bis dahin muß ich noch sehr viel lernen."

"Er wird dir das schon noch beibringen." Slim öffnete das Gatter und reichte ihm sein Bücherbündel. "Hier, vergiß die nicht mitzunehmen! Und jetzt beeil dich! Aber hetze Browny für den Anfang nicht zu sehr."

"Keine Angst!" Mike schlang den Riemen ums Sattelhorn, während Slim den Bauchgurt für ihn nachzog. "Auf Wiedersehen, Slim!"

"Wiedersehen, Cowboy!"

Mike hob zum Abschied die Hand, trabte vom Hof und ließ Browny bald in munterem Galopp der Straße nach Laramie folgen. Dabei saß der Junge völlig gelöst im Sattel, mit sehr lang geschnallten Bügeln, die Zügelhand ziemlich hoch und nah am Körper gehalten, die Rechte locker an der Hüfte und halb auf dem Oberschenkel, sein willig vorwärts strebendes Pferd ohne Zweifel unter Kontrolle.

Slim schaute ihm nach, bis er hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung verschwunden war.

"Tatsächlich!" entfuhr es dem Rancher, ehe er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. "Er reitet genauso wie Jess. Komisch, das ist mir noch nie aufgefallen."

Am späten Vormittag ritt Mort Cory in den Hof. Slim arbeitete gerade neben der Remise, brachte Geschirre in Ordnung und bereitete die Gespanne für die Mittagskutschen vor. Der Sheriff trabte zu ihm hinüber, verhielt sein Pferd an der Tränke, wo er es sich selbst überließ.

Der Rancher hatte ihn schon von weitem kommen hören. Jetzt unterbrach er seine Arbeit und wartete, bis der Gesetzeshüter den freien Platz vor dem Schuppen überquert hatte.

"Hallo, Mort!" begrüßte er ihn. "Du hast dich ja lange nicht mehr blicken lassen."

"Hallo, Slim!" Die Männer tauschten einen flüchtigen Händedruck. "Ich war die ganze Zeit unterwegs. Ich wollte schon früher kommen, aber ich mußte mich erst einmal ausschlafen. Bin die letzten vier Wochen kaum dazu gekommen, ein Auge zuzumachen."

"Du siehst auch ziemlich fertig aus. Gibt's was Neues?"

"Nicht viel." Mort schob den Hut in den Nacken. "Jedenfalls nichts, was uns weiterbringt."

"Keine Spur von den Kerlen?"

"Spuren gab's genug, nur führten die alle ins Leere, das heißt, meistens ins Wasser oder in felsiges Gelände. Wir haben ein paar kalte Feuerstellen gefunden, aber ansonsten noch nicht einmal ein Schweifhaar. Nach dem Unwetter war es dann völlig sinnlos, weiter zu suchen. Da waren auch die dürftigen Spuren dahin."

"Die sind anscheinend ständig in Bewegung, was?"

"Ja, sieht so aus. Solange sie diese Taktik beibehalten, sind sie wohl kaum zu kriegen. Jedenfalls bin ich schon lange nicht mehr so viele Meilen geritten."

"Und das alles umsonst", stellte Slim ziemlich lapidar fest.

"Tja, aber ich hätte mich sowieso nicht untätig ins Büro hocken können. Na ja, auf diese Weise bin ich wenigstens mal wieder in alle Ecken meines Bezirkes gekommen. Das letzte Mal wurden die drei offensichtlich in Twin Forks gesehen. Dort haben drei Burschen, auf die die Beschreibung paßt, das Postbüro am hellichten Tag überfallen und vollständig geplündert. Diesmal gab's zum Glück keine Schießerei. Sie haben nur den Mann hinter dem Schalter bewußtlos geschlagen. Er ist mit 'ner Beule und dem Schrecken davon gekommen."

"Das sieht denen aber nicht ähnlich."

"Nein, aber es handelte sich ganz sicher um die drei. Der Überfallene konnte sie ziemlich gut beschreiben. Ich fresse meinen Hut, wenn der eine davon nicht dieser Ausbrecher Alexander Owen und der andere unser Freund Hal war."

"Hm, Twin Forks", überlegte Slim und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Dann sind sie aber noch nicht viel weiter nach Norden gekommen, eher sogar wieder zurück."

"Genau!" nickte Mort. "Zumindest treiben sie sich noch in unserem Territorium herum und machen keinerlei Anstalten, es in nächster Zeit zu verlassen."

"Denen scheint es hier tatsächlich zu gefallen."

"Kein Wunder! Das Gelände ist zum Versteckspielen wie geschaffen." Der Sheriff grinste bissig. "Anscheinend macht es denen unheimlichen Spaß, Leute wie mich an der Nase herumzuführen, auf unser aller Nerven rumzutanzen wie Akrobaten auf einem Seil, hin und wieder einen kleinen Überfall zu organisieren, um für den nötigen Lebensunterhalt zu sorgen, und nicht zuletzt aus reinem Vergnügen Leute über den Haufen zu schießen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, manchmal auch ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund. – Was macht eigentlich Jess?" wollte er im gleichen Atemzug wissen. "Ich hoffe, es geht ihm besser."

"So einigermaßen." Slims Blick wurde ernster, obwohl dies kaum möglich war. "Er ist noch nicht ganz überm Berg."

"Aber er wird doch wieder gesund?" Mort war deutlich anzusehen, daß er sich um den langjährigen Freund ehrlich sorgte.

"Selbst Dan kann diese Frage bis heute nicht beantworten. Jess wurde innerlich sehr schwer verletzt. Die Kugel muß ihn furchtbar zugerichtet haben, daß sogar Dan vor einem Rätsel steht und sich nicht erklären kann, wieso er noch lebt. Jess hat immer wieder schreckliche Hustenanfälle, die ihn beinahe ersticken. Dabei spuckt er Blut – mehr oder weniger –, daß mir jedesmal ganz anders wird. Gerade vorhin hatte er einen solchen Anfall, obwohl es ihm heute morgen relativ gut ging. Manchmal ändert sich sein Zustand von der einen zur anderen Minute. So etwas zerrt schon unheimlich an den Nerven, sag' ich dir. Vor allen Dingen, weil man nie weiß, ob er den nächsten Anfall überlebt."

"Es ist die Lunge, nicht wahr?"

Slim nickte mit zusammengepreßten Lippen.

"Wenn die Kugel glatt durchgegangen wäre, wäre alles nur halb so wild. Aber sie hat eine Rippe erwischt. Dadurch wurden Knochensplitter mitgerissen. Ganz zu schweigen von den inneren Blutungen, die jederzeit wiederkehren können. Die Gefahr, daß er innerlich verblutet oder an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt, besteht nach wie vor. Und die Schmerzen sind bisher auch nicht viel weniger geworden. Zeitweise kann er sie sogar kaum mit Laudanum ertragen."

"Das will bei Jess schon etwas heißen."

"Eben! Jetzt kannst du dir selbst ein Bild davon machen, wie die Sache aussieht."

"Da muß man ja tatsächlich dem lieben Gott dafür danken, daß er überhaupt noch lebt."

"Ja, Mort, das muß man. Du weißt, ich gehöre bestimmt nicht zu denen, die jeden Sonntag in die Kirche rennen, nur damit sie sich hinterher vielleicht besser fühlen. Aber soviel wie in den letzten vier Wochen habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gebetet. Ich glaube, wenn einem nahestehenden Menschen so etwas Furchtbares widerfährt, verliert man seinen Glauben entweder völlig, oder man findet ihn wieder."

"Ich würde Jess ganz gerne mal besuchen. Meinst du, ich kann zu ihm?"

"Sicher! Er freut sich über jede Abwechslung. Ich glaube nicht, daß er schläft. Vorhin war er jedenfalls wach. Nach dem Hustenanfall war er zwar ziemlich fertig, aber das hing wohl in erster Linie mit den Schmerzen zusammen, die ihn dabei wie jedes Mal fast zum Wahnsinn treiben. Geh nur rein! Daisy ist im Haus. Von ihr kriegst du sicherlich einen Kaffee. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich muß nur noch die Gespanne fertigmachen."

"Wie offen kann ich Jess gegenüber sein?" vergewisserte sich der Sheriff, der unter keinen Umständen etwas Falsches sagen wollte. "Ich meine in bezug auf ihn selbst und Mike."

"Er weiß alles. Versuch ja nicht, ihn zu belügen! Du kennst ihn ja! Er hat ein unheimliches Gespür für die Wahrheit. Ich habe lange probiert, sie ihm vorzuenthalten, bis er mir klipp und klar auf den Kopf zusagte, was los ist. Trotzdem bemüh dich, nicht zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Über manches regt er sich mehr auf, als für ihn gut ist. Oder er fängt an zu grübeln. Aber das scheint in seiner Lage ganz verständlich zu sein."

"Ich werde aufpassen", versprach Mort, holte sein Pferd und führte es am Zügel hinter sich her bis zum Ranchhaus. Dort band er es am Halteholm an.

Mit absichtlich lauten Schritten betrat er die Veranda, daß Daisy ihn sofort hörte. Sie öffnete schon die Tür, noch ehe er dazu kam zu klopfen.

"Guten Morgen, Sheriff Cory!" begrüßte sie ihn in ihrer warmherzigen Art und ließ ihn herein.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Mrs. Daisy!" erwiderte er ebenso freundlich, nahm den Hut ab und hängte ihn an einen Haken neben der Tür. Anscheinend war er froh, endlich wieder mit einer Frau wie ihr sprechen zu können.

"Sie waren ja schon fast eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee? Ich habe gerade frischen gekocht."

"Ja, sehr gern. Slim sagte schon, daß ich von Ihnen bestimmt einen kriegen kann."

Daisy eilte in die Küche, um gleich darauf mit einem vollen Tablett zurückzukehren. Sie schenkte ein und reichte Mort die Tasse.

"Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen? Ich hoffe, Sie haben es nicht so eilig wie neulich."

"Danke." Mort ließ sich bei ihr am Tisch nieder. "Heute habe ich Gott sei Dank etwas mehr Zeit."

"Waren Sie die ganze Zeit unterwegs?"

"Bis gestern abend, kurz vor Mitternacht."

"War Ihre Suche denn wenigstens erfolgreich?"

"Leider nicht. Ich habe es gerade zu Slim gesagt. Wir haben zwar jede Menge Spuren gefunden, aber ansonsten nichts von Bedeutung." Mort trank von seinem Kaffee. "Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich diese Kerle während der ganzen Zeit verflucht habe, obwohl ich weiß, daß das niemandem etwas nützt."

"Slim hat mir erzählt, was diese Männer noch alles angestellt haben. Was sind das nur für Menschen?"

"Tja, Mrs. Daisy, manchmal frage ich mich, ob das überhaupt Menschen sind. Ich glaube, wenn die endlich einer zur Strecke bringt, wird denen keiner eine Träne nachweinen." Der Sheriff spülte seinen Groll mit einem kräftigen Schluck Kaffee hinunter. "Trotzdem erscheint mir selbst im nachhinein alles nur halb so schlimm wie das, was sie Jess angetan haben; denn er zählt schließlich zu meinen besten Freunden. Seinetwegen bin ich eigentlich auch hier." Er leerte seine Tasse und hob abweisend die Hand, als Daisy nachschenken wollte. "Ich wollte ihm gern guten Tag sagen und sehen, wie es ihm geht."

Da drang auch schon eine sehr vertraute Stimme aus dem Krankenzimmer.

"Mort, bist du das?"

"Und ich dachte, er würde schlafen", meinte Daisy fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. "Bleiben Sie bitte nicht zu lange! Vorhin war er wieder in etwas schlechterer Verfassung. Sie wissen ja, Jess weiß in manchen Dingen einfach nicht, wann er genug hat."

"Keine Sorge, ich werde es kurz machen. Ich will ihm eigentlich nur guten Tag sagen."

"Wenn Sie es schaffen, Jess davon zu überzeugen, daß das genug für heute ist, müssen Sie mir nachher unbedingt verraten, wie Sie das angestellt haben."

"Mort?" kam es wieder aus dem Krankenzimmer, diesmal etwas lauter.

Cory ging zur angelehnten Tür des kleinen Raumes und klopfte an den Rahmen. Zuerst streckte er nur den Kopf ins Zimmer. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

"Bin ich hier richtig bei einem gewissen Jess Harper?"

"Nein, vor dir liegt nur das, was von ihm übrig ist", brummte Jess. Der Sheriff trat ein, kam ans Bett und tauschte mit ihm einen freundschaftlichen Händedruck. "Nimm dir den Stuhl und setz dich!"

Jess machte eine einladende Handbewegung, worauf sein Besuch den Stuhl heranzog und sich schwerfällig niederließ. Von den vielen Tagen im Sattel war er völlig steif und verspannt.

"Ich wollte schon immer mal 'ne lebendige Zielscheibe aus der Nähe begutachten. Daß sie ausgerechnet so aussieht wie du, hätte nicht zu sein brauchen. Daß du aber auch immer wieder mal einem Stück Blei im Wege stehen mußt! Kannst es einfach nicht lassen, was?" grinste Mort fast ein wenig verlegen.

"Du weißt doch, daß ich gern Kugelfang spiele. Diesmal konnte ich nicht genug kriegen."

"Jetzt mal Spaß beiseite! Wie geht es dir?"

"Na ja, wie es einem halt geht mit so einem Loch im Fell."

"Du siehst ganz schön mitgenommen aus."

"Unsinn! Ich verstell' mich nur, damit Daisy mich verwöhnt. In Wirklichkeit könnte ich glatt aus dem Bett springen!"

Jess keuchte. Obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, vor Mort seine Schmerzen zu verbergen, gelang es ihm nicht, dem langjährigen Bekannten etwas vorzumachen.

"Du hast schlimme Schmerzen, nicht wahr?"

"Ich will ganz ehrlich sein, Mort – ja! Manchmal denke ich sogar, daß es überhaupt nicht mehr anders wird. Aber, bitte, das brauchst du Daisy nicht zu sagen. Reden wir lieber von etwas anderem, damit ich nicht ständig daran erinnert werde. Warst du die ganze Zeit unterwegs?" wollte Jess prompt wissen.

Vorläufig hatte er jedenfalls genug davon, von sich und seinem miserablen Zustand zu reden, der sich in den letzten zwei, drei Stunden tatsächlich etwas verschlechtert hatte, zumindest was die Schmerzen und seinen Hustenreiz betraf. Ein paarmal war er sogar nahe dabei, Laudanum zu verlangen, aber er wollte versuchen, so lange wie möglich ohne das Schmerzmittel auszukommen. Wenn es jedoch mit den brennenden und stechenden Schmerzen in seiner Brust so weiterging oder gar schlimmer wurde, könnte er es ohne Laudanum nicht mehr aushalten, wollte er nicht das ganze Haus zusammenschreien.

"Ja, bis gestern abend."

"Und? Hast du was gefunden?"

"Nicht viel. Die Kerle haben uns die ganze Zeit zum Narren gehalten. Manchmal sind wir einer auffälligen Spur gefolgt, die aber bald ins Wasser führte. Oder sie verlor sich in felsigem Gelände. Vielleicht hätten wir sie aufgestöbert, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst. Du bist ein wesentlich besserer Fährtenleser als ich und erst recht als meine Männer."

"Glaub mir, ich wäre bestimmt mitgekommen, vor allem, nachdem mir Slim erzählte, was sie sonst noch alles angestellt haben. Warum mußten diese Kerle nur den alten Bud Franklin umlegen? Und dann das Mädchen aus Medicine Bow! Was ist eigentlich mit der Kleinen? Konntest du schon was Neues erfahren?"

"Typisch Jess Harper! Machst dir mehr Gedanken über andere als über dich selbst."

"Das täuscht. Weißt du, wenn ich mir über andere Gedanken machen kann, komme ich nicht dazu, über mich selbst nachzugrübeln." Als Jess keuchte, sah Mort deutlich, wie sich seine Finger in den Verband gruben. "Was ist also mit dem Mädchen?" wiederholte er; es war schon beinahe ein Stöhnen.

"Der scheint es wieder ganz gut zu gehen. Jedenfalls hat mir das der Sheriff aus Medicine Bow telegrafiert. Ich schätze, das sah im ersten Augenblick schlimmer aus, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Die Kleine wird bald wieder herumspringen. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie mehr Glück als Bud oder der Kassierer der Bank. Ganz zu schweigen von dir!"

"Wir wollten doch nicht mehr von mir sprechen", lenkte Jess mit rauher Stimme ab.

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn ich so unmittelbar vor Augen habe, was dieser schießwütige Verrückte mit dir angestellt hat, muß ich zwangsläufig immer wieder davon anfangen. Jess, ich will dir offen gestehen, daß du mir einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hast, als ich dich vor drei Wochen so reglos, wie tot habe daliegen sehen. Wenn ich von Slim nicht gewußt hätte, daß du noch lebst, hätte ich glatt angenommen, man hätte dich schon für die Beerdigung aufgebahrt. Für mich als dein Freund war es jedenfalls ein furchtbarer Anblick, ein richtiger Schock! Du siehst zwar heute auch nicht gerade aus wie das blühende Leben, aber immerhin. Glaube mir, es war wahrscheinlich ganz gut, daß wir die drei Kerle nicht gefunden haben. Ich fürchte fast, bei dem Amokschützen Hal hätte ich vergessen, daß ich einen Stern trage."

"Mach meinetwegen bloß keinen Unsinn! Die Sache ist es nicht wert, daß du deswegen deinen Posten riskierst."

"Die Sache bestimmt nicht, aber du auf alle Fälle!"

"Mort, das hätte mir genausogut auch bei einer anderen Gelegenheit passieren können."

"Ist es aber nicht!"

"Worin soll da der Unterschied liegen?"

"Jess, für mich gibt es da einen Unterschied, sogar einen sehr gewaltigen!"

"Das redest du dir ein! Sieh mal, du weißt ganz genau, mit welchem Ruf ich damals hierhergekommen bin und der auch heute noch an mir klebt wie 'ne Schmeißfliege am Dreck. Meine eigene Einstellung hat sich zwar im Laufe der Zeit geändert, aber für die Leute bin ich immer noch einer, der flink mit dem Schießeisen umgehen kann. Es spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, ob ich mich dabei für oder gegen das Gesetz stelle. Feinde hatte ich deshalb schon von jeher und werde sie auch mein Leben lang haben. Bisher hatte ich immer nur sehr großes Glück. Das ist aber keine Garantie, daß das auch einmal vorbei sein kann. Irgendwann wäre sowieso einer gekommen, der schneller ist oder die besseren Nerven hat. Mit so etwas rechne ich, seit ich zum erstenmal eine Waffe in die Hand genommen habe. Daß es mich diesmal so schwer erwischt hat, ist mein Pech. Das Schlimme für mich ist nicht, daß ich hier liegen muß oder vielleicht nicht mehr gesund werde, sondern daß Mike gesehen hat, wie es passierte. Wenn ich das hätte verhindern können, würde ich gern noch viel Schlimmeres auf mich nehmen als diese verdammten Schmerzen oder die Ungewißheit über eine Zukunft, von der ich nicht weiß, was sie mir bringen wird, ob sie für mich überhaupt existiert."

Das lange Sprechen hatte Jess sehr angestrengt. Seine Stimme war immer heiserer geworden. Jetzt keuchte er sogar einige Male.

"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, wie sehr es dich aufregt, hätte ich gar nicht davon angefangen."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld!" Jess biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Einen Augenblick hielt er die Luft an, schloß die Augen. Mit ganzer Kraft kämpfte er gegen die Flut von Schmerzen, die ihn plötzlich überrollten wie eine Lawine. "Manchmal … manchmal muß ich mir gewisse Dinge von der Leber reden. Verdammt! Ich werd' gleich verrückt!" stieß er hervor.

"Ich werde besser Mrs. Daisy oder Slim holen."

Mort wollte schon aufstehen, aber Jess hielt ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung zurück.

"Nein! Nicht! Laß sie!"

"Kann ich dir dann irgendwie helfen?"

Ein kaum merkliches Nicken war die Antwort.

"Auf dem Nachttisch … die braune Flasche … das … das ist Laudanum", stöhnte Jess, daß Mort ihn kaum verstehen konnte. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. So sehr quälten ihn die Schmerzen. "Ein … ein paar Tropfen auf … auf ein halbes Glas Wasser … Beeil dich!"

Der Sheriff griff wortlos nach der Karaffe mit dem Wasser, füllte das Glas bis zur Hälfte und träufelte einige Tropfen aus der braunen Arzneiflasche hinein.

"Ich hoffe, daß es genug ist", sagte er tonlos und ließ ihn trinken.

Jetzt wartete Jess mit zusammengepreßten Lippen, daß die Wirkung einsetzte. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er wieder Luft bekam, ohne daß es in seiner Brust brannte wie die Hölle.

"Entschuldige, Mort, daß du das mitgekriegt hast", keuchte er nach einer Weile, nachdem die Schmerzen sich endlich in erträglichem Rahmen hielten. "Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Um ein Haar hätte ich so laut geschrien, daß man es bis nach Laramie gehört hätte. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Anscheinend war es ihm hinterher peinlich, daß er vor den Augen des Sheriffs seine Schwäche nicht ohne fremde Hilfe unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Seit Stunden versuchte er, der schlimmer werdenden Schmerzen Herr zu werden, sie zu ignorieren, ohne Laudanum niederzukämpfen. Aber plötzlich überschritten sie selbst für ihn die Grenze des Zumutbaren. Jetzt, nachdem das Laudanum wirkte, das ihn zunehmend teilnahmslos machte, glimmte nur noch eine Glut unter seinem Verband.

"Du brauchst dich doch deshalb nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, daß das nicht gerade ein Sonntagsspaziergang für dich ist. Ich an deiner Stelle könnte das nicht so ruhig ertragen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ständig schreien wie am Spieß."

"Wir sollten besser wieder von was anderem reden, sonst passiert trotz dieses Teufelszeugs ein Unglück. Sag mal, diese drei Kerle", fing Jess dann tatsächlich von etwas anderem an, um seine eigene Aufmerksamkeit von sich selbst zu lenken, "wo hast du denn ihre Spuren verloren? Haben die wenigstens endlich unser Territorium verlassen?"

Mort wunderte sich, wie schnell er das Thema wechselte. Anscheinend lag ihm wirklich nichts mehr daran, sich über seinen verheerenden Gesundheitszustand zu unterhalten. Ihm zuliebe bemühte sich der Sheriff, diesen so gut wie zu übersehen.

"Schön wär's!" sagte er unzufrieden. "Die letzte Meldung kommt aus Twin Forks, wo sie das Postbüro überfallen haben."

"Twin Forks?" überlegte Jess mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. "Das ist aber nicht sehr weit von hier."

"Nein, jedenfalls nicht so weit, wie ich es mir wünsche."

"Sieht fast so aus, als kämen sie zurück."

"Hoffentlich nicht! Mir reicht, was sie hier angestellt haben."

"Auf jeden Fall haben sie einen weiten Bogen nach Südwesten geschlagen. Ich hätte angenommen, die Burschen sind schlauer und verdrücken sich nach Norden durch Montana bis über die kanadische Grenze."

"Wenn die weiterhin so in Bewegung bleiben wie bisher, sind sie hier genauso sicher. Die Feuerstellen, die wir ab und zu fanden, waren garantiert von den Kerlen, aber allesamt schon mehrere Tage alt."

"Slim hat mir erzählt, daß Steckbriefe im Umlauf sind. Konnten die denn nicht helfen, die Suche voranzutreiben?"

"Bis jetzt nicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Jedenfalls hat es keinen Sinn, weiter in der Gegend umherzureiten und einem Phantom nachzujagen. Auf der anderen Seite habe ich allerdings ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich mich jetzt in mein Büro hocke und nur abwarte, bis wieder etwas passiert oder mir die Kerle durch Zufall irgendwann mal über den Weg laufen. Ich fürchte jedoch, es wird mir nichts anderes übrigbleiben. Nur, irgendwie fühle ich mich für alles, was noch geschieht, verantwortlich."

"Das ist doch Unsinn!" Jess sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Du redest schon fast genauso wie Slim. Der will sich auch an allem die Schuld geben. Kein Mensch kann etwas dafür, daß das so ausgekochte Halunken sind. Für das, was sie anstellen, sind letztendlich sie selbst verantwortlich und sonst niemand."

"Wenn das so einfach wäre! Vergiß nicht, ich bin das Gesetz in diesem Bezirk, zumindest habe ich die Verantwortung dafür, daß es eingehalten wird, daß die Menschen hier in Frieden leben können und nicht Angst haben müssen, auf offener Straße oder gar vor der eigenen Haustür über den Haufen geschossen zu werden."

"Deine Anspielung auf das, was hier passiert ist, überhör' ich lieber, sonst rege ich mich bloß wieder auf. Du kannst doch nicht überall gleichzeitig sein."

"Das verlangt man aber von jemandem, der den Stern trägt."

"Das redest du dir ein!"

"Du brauchst gerade was zu sagen! Du bist doch jedesmal bei den ersten, die den Kopf für andere hinhalten, auch ohne daß man dir so einen Blechstern ansteckt."

"Wir reden hier nicht von mir!" wich Jess aus. "Das wollten wir doch lassen."

"Typisch Jess Harper! Sobald die Sprache auf ihn selbst kommt, will er davon nichts mehr wissen."

"Mort, du hast dir wirklich nichts vorzuwerfen! Es wundert mich allerdings, wieso diese Kerle trotz der Steckbriefe überall auftauchen können, ohne rechtzeitig erkannt zu werden."

"Du kennst doch die Sache mit den Steckbriefen. Die Leute lesen sie zwar und würden auch gern die ausgeschriebene Belohnung kassieren, aber das ist auch schon alles. Solange sie nicht selbst betroffen sind, hält sich das Interesse in sehr engen Grenzen. Apropos Steckbriefe! Ich hatte meinen Deputy beauftragt, während meiner Abwesenheit ein paar Telegramme zu verschicken, ob die zwei der drei Kerle vielleicht doch irgendwo bekannt sind."

"Und?"

"Man kennt sie tatsächlich, und zwar in den Dakotas, vor allem im nördlichen. Jedenfalls sind dort Steckbriefe im Umlauf, auf die die Beschreibung paßt. Auch die Vorgehensweise ist dort bekannt. Auftauchen, kassieren, spurlos verschwinden, dabei manchmal wild um sich schießen. Den einen kennt man unter dem Namen Ronald McPherson, genannt Ron, den anderen als Gregory Thorne. Dabei handelt es sich eindeutig um unseren Freund Hal. Er gilt als besonders gefährlich, weil unberechenbar. Aber das ist uns ja leider zur Genüge bekannt."

Ein wenig ungläubig blickte Jess auf. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß bei dem Namen des einen etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

"Wie paßt denn Hal zu Gregory?"

"Frag mich nicht! Wahrscheinlich ist der eine so falsch wie der andere. Wer weiß, vielleicht weiß der Kerl selbst nicht genau, wie er heißt. Von mir aus kann er sich Ulysses Grant oder George Washington nennen, deshalb bleibt er trotzdem ein notorischer Killer."

"McPherson und Thorne", murmelte Jess nachdenklich vor sich hin.

"Ja – kennst du einen von ihnen?" Mort sah fast ein wenig hoffnungsvoll auf.

"Ich kannte mal einen Thorne, Adam Thorne, ein ziemlich billiger Revolvermann. Aber das ist mindestens schon neun, eher sogar zehn Jahre her. Unten in Como, Texas, sind wir uns mal begegnet. Er wollte sich unbedingt mit mir schießen. Eines morgens fand man ihn mit einer Kugel im Rücken. Einige seiner Gönner wollten mir das in die Schuhe schieben. Ich schwör' dir, ich war es nicht! Der Meinung war übrigens auch der Sheriff aus Como. Ich saß zu der Zeit nämlich für ein paar Tage bei ihm im Gefängnis wegen einer Prügelei, weil ich die Strafe nicht zahlen konnte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wer diesen Thorne ins Jenseits befördert hat. Ehrlich gesagt, es hat mich auch nie interessiert."

"Vielleicht ist unser Hal – ich bleib' mal bei dem Namen – mit diesem Thorne verwandt."

"Nein, Mort, das glaube ich nicht. Soweit ich weiß, hatte Adam Thorne keine Angehörigen. Außerdem meinte Slim, daß weder dieser Hal noch sein Kumpan mich kannte. Die Namensgleichheit wird purer Zufall sein."

"Ich werde der Sache auf jeden Fall nachgehen."

"Das ist reine Zeitverschwendung! Mort, ich habe die Steckbriefe gesehen. Zwischen diesem Hal und dem Adam Thorne, den ich kannte, besteht nicht die geringste verwandtschaftliche Ähnlichkeit. Die haben nichts miteinander zu tun."

"Konntest du den Kerl nicht erkennen, als er abdrückte?"

"Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, noch nicht einmal an das Mündungsfeuer, was ja angeblich das letzte sein soll, das man in solchen Situationen sieht. Wenn Slim es mir nicht erzählt hätte, wüßte ich überhaupt nicht, was geschehen ist. Die Gesichter der beiden kenne ich nur von den Steckbriefen. Der dritte im Bunde ist ja wohl erst später zu den Kerlen gestoßen oder vielmehr, die zwei haben sich mit ihm hier getroffen."

"Ja, Alexander Owen. Vor etwa einem Jahr hat man ihn in Leavenworth eingebunkert. Man hätte ihn besser aufgehängt. Meiner Meinung nach reicht sein Strafregister mindestens zehnmal für den Strick, aber der Richter war damals anderer Ansicht. Bei seinem Ausbruch hat er übrigens einen Wärter getötet, den er zunächst als Geisel nahm. Als er keine Verwendung mehr für ihn hatte, jagte er ihm eine Kugel in den Bauch und ließ ihn einfach im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verrecken. Diesmal ist der Kerl auf jeden Fall reif für den Galgen."

"Owen soll sich doch auch überwiegend in den Dakotas herumgetrieben haben. So steht's jedenfalls in der 'Laramie Chronicle'. Gary hat die Geschichte bis ins Detail ausgegraben."

"Ja, es ist anzunehmen, daß sich die drei von früherer gemeinsamer Arbeit her kennen. Nachdem sie damals die Dakotas in Angst und Schrecken versetzten, sind diesmal wir an der Reihe. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als sie endlich vor die Flinte zu kriegen. Zum erstenmal wünsche ich mir, daß mir jemand Anlaß gibt, von der Waffe Gebrauch zu machen, sogar auf die Gefahr hin, daß ich dabei den kürzeren ziehe."

"Ich sag' es dir noch einmal, Mort! Mach keinen Unsinn!"

"Da ich das allein zu verantworten habe, kannst du es auch getrost mir allein überlassen."

Plötzlich stockte Jess der Atem. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer steinernen Grimasse. Er wandte den Kopf zur anderen Seite, biß ins Kissen, damit er nicht aufschrie. Seine Rechte verkrampfte sich auf seiner Brust.

"Um Gottes willen, was ist denn?" fragte Mort besorgt.

Jess konnte nicht antworten. Als er husten mußte, gruben sich seine Finger tiefer in den Verband. Schließlich keuchte er nur noch, rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Endlich ließen die Schmerzen etwas nach, daß er wenigstens einigermaßen Luft bekam. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu Mort. Dieser erschrak über sein verheerendes Aussehen, die geröteten Augen, die fahle Hautfarbe, die in dem schmerzverbissenen Gesicht intensiver wirkte.

"Es ist wohl doch besser, wenn ich Slim hole. Der kann dir vielleicht eher helfen als ich. Du siehst ja furchtbar aus. Wir werden ein andermal weiterreden. – Ich werde dir Slim schicken."

Diesmal schaffte es Jess nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Mort nickte ihm noch zuversichtlich zu und beeilte sich dann, daß er Hilfe für ihn holte, denn Jess kämpfte anscheinend gegen einen aufkommenden Hustenanfall.

Als der Sheriff das Zimmer verließ, betrat gerade Slim Sherman das Haus.

"Gott sei Dank, daß du kommst!" rief er dem Rancher entgegen. "Ich glaube, Jess braucht dich."

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er hat ziemlich starke Schmerzen. Ich sollte ihm Laudanum geben. Es waren vielleicht zehn Tropfen auf ein halbes Glas Wasser. Ich fürchte, es war nicht genug. Er hat immer noch heftige Schmerzen, kriegt kaum Luft, muß ständig husten und keuchen. Es geht ihm anscheinend nicht besonders."

"Das ist schon das zweite Mal heute morgen", sagte Slim im Vorbeigehen.

Dann ließ er den Sheriff einfach stehen. Im Krankenzimmer kam er gerade recht, um Jess bei einem furchtbaren Hustenanfall zu helfen, bei dem er ohne fremde Hilfe erstickt wäre. In das vorgehaltene Handtuch erbrach er einen mit rostigbraunem Blut vermischten Auswurf, mußte sich sogar übergeben. Anschließend lehnte er völlig erschöpft gegen Slims Oberkörper, hielt die Augen geschlossen, röchelte mühsam nach Atem. Immer wieder zuckte er in den Armen des Freundes zusammen, wenn die Schmerzen schlimmer wurden und ihm das Atmen fast unmöglich machten. Sein schwerer Kopf hing nach vorn gebeugt auf seiner Brust. Im Augenblick fehlte ihm die Kraft, ihn zu heben. Außerdem fürchtete er, daß selbst schon diese Bewegung eine erneute Flut von Schmerzen auslöste.

Slim faßte ihm an die Stirn und legte seinen Kopf zurück an seine Schulter, wischte ihm Blut und Erbrochenes aus dem Gesicht, ließ ihm viel Zeit, sich von der Anstrengung zu erholen.

"Slim?" fragte Jess leise, wie um sich zu vergewissern, ob der Freund noch in seiner Nähe war.

"Sprich jetzt nicht! Es gibt nichts zu sagen. Jetzt nicht, Jess! Bitte! Du brauchst deine Kraft für andere Dinge. Beruhige dich erst einmal, sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer."

"Es tut so weh!" stöhnte Jess, die Finger seiner Rechten tiefer in seinen Verband grabend.

"Soll ich dir noch von dem Laudanum geben?"

Jess nickte kaum merklich. Gleich darauf drückte er sich fester an den Freund, als wollte er vor einer Last zurückweichen, die ihn langsam zermalmte.

Vorsichtig, damit er sich auf keinen Fall verschluckte, flößte ihm Slim von dem Beruhigungsmittel ein. Nach ein paar Minuten wirkte es. Endlich entspannte sich Jess' Körper. Seine Atemzüge wurden ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. Bald befand er sich in einem Zustand zwischen apathischem Wachen und Halbschlaf, in dem er die Schmerzen kaum noch wahrnahm.

"Bist du … noch da?"

Unsicher tastete seine Hand ins Leere. Slim ergriff sie mit freundschaftlichem Druck.

"Keine Angst, ich bin hier. Es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte er. Zur Bestätigung verstärkte er den Druck seiner Rechten. "Bleib ganz ruhig. Soll ich dich zurücklegen oder möchtest du lieber noch einen Moment so bleiben?"

"Bitte nicht bewegen!" bat Jess, undeutlich zu verstehen. "Sonst fangen die Schmerzen wieder an." Abermals keuchte er. "Warum … warum hört das nicht auf? Ich dachte, ich hätte das endlich … hinter mir. Aber es … es kommt immer wieder."

"Mach dir darüber jetzt nicht so viele Gedanken! Versuch lieber, zu schlafen." Slim strich ihm die schweißverklebten Haare aus der Stirn. "Danach fühlst du dich bestimmt besser. Vielleicht hast du dir einfach zuviel zugemutet. Vergiß nicht, du bist noch sehr krank."

Jess wollte tief durchatmen, hielt jedoch sofort die Luft an, als das Stechen in seiner Brust stärker wurde.

"Wenn ich nur richtig atmen könnte und endlich diese Schmerzen aufhörten! Und dieser furchtbare Husten! Ich glaube, der … bringt mich bald um."

"Du mußt dir einfach mehr Zeit geben."

"Das ist es nicht! Die Zeit … sie läuft mir weg. Ich … ich habe keine mehr."

"Wenn du dir das auch noch ständig einredest … Komm, hör jetzt auf damit! Schlaf lieber!"

Es dauerte wirklich nicht mehr lange, bis Jess die Augen zufielen. Bald schlief er ruhig und so fest, daß er nicht merkte, wie Slim ihn behutsam auf den Kissenberg bettete. Ehe er die Decke über seine Brust zog und sorgfältig glättete, vergewisserte sich der Rancher, ob sich kein Blut auf seinem Verband zeigte, weil vielleicht die Wunde erneut aufgebrochen war. Seine Sorge war zum Glück unbegründet.

Da er im Moment nichts weiter für ihn tun konnte, verließ Slim schweren Herzens das Krankenzimmer. Im Wohnraum saß Mort Cory bei Daisy am Tisch.

"Slim, was ist mit Jess?" wollte Daisy wissen, die sich als erste getraute, etwas zu sagen. "Wir haben gehört …" Sie sah das zerknüllte, mit Blut und Erbrochenem verschmierte Handtuch in seiner Rechten. "Hatte er wieder einen Anfall?"

Slim nickte wortlos, stampfte in die Küche, öffnete geräuschvoll die Herdklappe und warf mit einer fahrigen Bewegung das ruinierte Handtuch in die Glut, in der er anschließend mit dem Schürhaken herumstocherte, daß die Funken flogen. Wütend schlug er die Klappe zu. Einen Augenblick lang stützte er sich mit beiden Händen auf die Handtuchstange am Herd, schloß die Augen und hielt die Luft an. Fast schien es, als betete er stumm vor sich hin oder kämpfte darum, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Schließlich warf er mit einem Ruck den Kopf in den Nacken, um an die Decke zu starren.

"Was hat Jess nur getan? Sag mir, was hat er getan, daß du ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen kannst. Es gibt so viele schlechte Menschen auf dieser Welt, aber ihn mußt du dir aussuchen! Warum ausgerechnet er?" Seine bebende Stimme wurde ruhiger. "Bitte!" flehte er. "Laß ihn endlich zufrieden! Mein Gott, laß ihn!"

Sekunden verharrte Slim noch in einem stummen Gebet, ehe er sich allmählich wieder fing. Wie über seine eigene Schwäche betroffen, fuhr er erschreckt zusammen. Mit beiden Händen wischte er sich über Gesicht und Augen, brauchte einen Moment, um zu sich selbst zu finden. Sogar seine Schritte wirkten etwas unsicher, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Darum bemüht, sich nichts von seinem Gefühlsausbruch anmerken zu lassen, setzte er sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

"Bitte, entschuldigt, daß ich mich so gehen ließ, aber ich konnte nicht mehr! Auf einmal gingen die Nerven mit mir durch. Es war einfach zuviel!" Slim blickte langsam auf. "Das war heute der zweite Anfall innerhalb von nicht einmal drei Stunden. Ich fürchte, wenn es zu einem dritten kommt, wird er ihn nicht überleben. – Gibt es eigentlich sonst noch was Neues, Mort?" wollte er dann wissen, um sich selbst abzulenken, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß eventuelle Neuigkeiten von Seiten des Sheriffs wesentlich dazu beitrugen.

Mort Cory erzählte daraufhin von dem, was er mittlerweile alles in Erfahrung bringen konnte, worüber er auch mit Jess gesprochen hatte.

"Sheriff, könnte denn nicht dieser Gregory oder Hal Thorne irgend etwas mit dem Thorne zu tun haben, den Jess damals kannte?" vermutete Daisy, während sie die Tassen füllte.

"Jess meint, nein, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Auf jeden Fall werde ich der Sache nachgehen."

"Dann gäbe es wenigstens einen Grund dafür, daß dieser Hal auf Jess geschossen hat."

"Ja, Mrs. Daisy. Allerdings ist dieser Hal auch in den Dakotas dafür bekannt, daß er keinen gravierenden Anlaß benötigt, um auf Leute zu schießen. Das ist ein zwanghafter Killer. Der schießt auf alles, was sich bewegt und irgendwie nach einem Menschen aussieht. Insofern könnte Jess recht haben, daß die Namensgleichheit reiner Zufall ist. Aber, wie gesagt, das werde ich überprüfen, sofern dies überhaupt möglich ist."

"Na ja, jedenfalls scheinen die drei Kerle allesamt vom gleichen Schlag zu sein", bemerkte Slim mürrisch. "Nach dem, was dieser Owen mit dem Wärter aus Leavenworth angestellt hat, wundert mich gar nichts mehr."

"Ja, der Mann war verheiratet und hinterläßt zwei kleine Kinder."

"Wie furchtbar!"

"Schon, Mrs. Daisy, aber in meinen Augen nicht furchtbarer als das, was dieser Hal hier angerichtet hat. Dafür könnte ich mich vergessen!"

"Als du das letzte Mal hier warst, wolltest du mir dieses Vergessen noch ausreden. Erinnerst du dich?"

"Das weiß ich noch sehr genau. Aber damals wußte ich nicht, was ich heute weiß. Was ich heute hinter dieser Tür –" Mort deutete mit Nachdruck auf die angelehnte Tür zum Krankenzimmer. "– aus nächster Nähe sehen und erleben mußte, hat mir für alle Zeiten gereicht. Danach gestehe ich mir das Recht zu, genauso Partei zu ergreifen wie jeder andere, der Jess als Mensch und Freund zu schätzen weiß. Daran wird mich weder das Gesetz noch mein Eid, den ich darauf geleistet habe, und noch viel weniger diese Blechmarke hier hindern." Sein ausgestreckter Daumen richtete sich wie ein gebieterisches Signal auf den Stern an seiner Brust. "Ich habe zwar nicht dieses brüderliche Verhältnis zu Jess wie du, aber er ist mein Freund. Und einen Freund wie ihn läßt man nicht ungestraft über den Haufen schießen. Warum soll ich da anders denken als du?"

"Weil es bei mir etwas anderes ist. Jess ist wie ein Stück von mir selbst, ein Teil meines Lebens, ein Bruder für mich. Seit vielen Jahren teile ich mit ihm alles, was ich ohne ihn schon längst verloren hätte, einschließlich meines Lebens. Wie oft hat er das seine riskiert, um meines zu retten, hat seine Knochen aufs Spiel gesetzt, beinahe seine Gesundheit ruiniert, hat Tag und Nacht geschuftet, nur um diese Ranch in Schwung zu halten. Weißt du noch, wie es damals aussah, ehe Jess nach diesem Viehtreck hier hängenblieb?" Offensichtlich hatte Slim das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, Resümee zu ziehen. "Auf der Ranch gab es keinen Yard Zaun, der nicht niedergerissen gewesen wäre. Das Vieh war überall in den Canyons und Bergen verstreut. Die Pferdezucht existierte nicht mehr. Das Haus war eine einzige Bruchbude. Durch das Dach regnete es, und durch die Ritzen in der Wand pfiff der Wind. Schuppen und Stall waren halb verfallen, die Brunnen versandet. Diese Ranch war so gut wie nichts mehr wert, weil ich anderes im Hirn hatte und mir die Arbeit so über den Kopf gewachsen war, daß ich kein Interesse mehr an diesem Stück Land hatte. Hätte mein Vater gewußt, was ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus seinem Lebenswerk gemacht hatte, hätte er sich im Grab rumgedreht – nicht nur einmal, sondern hundertmal! Ich habe damals bloß nicht an diesen Grundstückshai verkauft, weil ich zu stolz war zuzugeben, daß ich versagt hatte. Und dann tauchte Jess in der Stadt auf, lief mir mitten in diesem Chaos über den Weg, genauso heruntergekommen wie ich, vielleicht sogar noch etwas mehr. Ein rauhbeiniger, ungehobelter Kerl mit dem Ruf eines heißblütigen Texaners, dessen Schießeisen so locker im Holster steckte, daß es beinahe von alleine los ging. Aber er brachte noch etwas anderes mit, und das war Erfahrung. Die hatte ich nicht. Ich war immer der Meinung, eine Ranch führt sich von allein, machte es mir wohl allzu einfach. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was Jess damals veranlaßte, hier zu bleiben, zudem man ihn anfangs nicht gerade freundlich behandelte. Für die Leute war er nur einer dieser schießwütigen Halbstarken, die die Zeit nach dem Krieg hervorbrachte, einer mit zweifelhaftem Ruf und krimineller Vergangenheit, mit dem man lieber nichts zu tun haben wollte, ein konföderierter Rebell, der sich im Norden ins gemachte Nest hocken wollte. Nur, hier gab es kein Nest, und Jess' Vergangenheit war nicht halb so kriminell wie die gewisser ehrbarer Bürger und er selbst nicht halb so schlecht wie sein Ruf, geschweige denn, wie die Vorurteile der Leute, die ihn lange Zeit in ihrer biederen Gesellschaft nicht dulden wollten. Komischerweise hat das Jess schon immer weniger gestört als mich. Was ihn letztendlich hier gehalten hat, weiß er wahrscheinlich genausowenig wie ich. Vielleicht war es das Abenteuer, die Herausforderung des Ungewissen, die Gefahr, beim Sichselbstbeweisen draufzugehen. Ich weiß es nicht. Als er hier anfing, konnte ich ihm noch nicht einmal seinen Lohn zahlen. Trotzdem hat er gegen diese Landgeier härter gekämpft als ich. Weil ich ihm den Lohn schuldig bleiben mußte, bot ich ihm die Partnerschaft an. Damals dachte ich, er würde mich auf der Stelle erschießen. Statt dessen sagte er zu. Er sagte einfach nur, warum nicht. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre reine Dummheit von einem, der keine Ahnung hat. Aber dann mußte ich erkennen, daß Jess besser wußte, was in diesem Stück Land steckte als ich. Plötzlich standen wieder gesunde Rinder auf den eingezäunten Weiden, um unsere Pferde begannen sich die Züchter zu reißen. Sogar mir fing die Arbeit wieder an, Spaß zu machen. Alles, was du heute hier siehst, einschließlich der Tatsache, daß uns die Hypotheken nicht schon längst aufgefressen haben, ist einzig und allein Jess' Verdienst. Ich schulde ihm mehr, als ich je wieder gutmachen kann."

"Du hast ihm immerhin ein Zuhause gegeben."

"Nein, Mort, dieses Zuhause hat er sich selbst geschaffen. Wir haben es uns gemeinsam erarbeitet, aber ohne ihn gäbe es dieses Zuhause nicht. Jess bedeutet mir mehr als irgend jemand sonst auf dieser Welt, ich glaube, sogar mehr, als mir ein Bruder bedeuten könnte, wenn ich einen hätte. Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären, was uns verbindet. Ich weiß nur, es hat weder etwas mit Dankbarkeit noch Schuldgefühlen oder dergleichen zu tun. Jess behauptet immer, er verdanke mir, daß er seine Achtung vor Gesetz und Ordnung, vor der Menschheit und deren Gesellschaft wiedergefunden hätte. Das will ich gar nicht abstreiten. Aber ich verdanke ihm, daß ich wieder Respekt vor mir selbst haben kann. Es ist etwas, das tief hier drinnen sitzt." Slim deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Stelle, wo sein Herz schlug. "Wir sind im Grunde völlig verschieden und doch so ähnlich. Wir können uns stundenlang über irgend etwas streiten, aber uns auch genauso selbst über Kleinigkeiten gemeinsam freuen. Wenn einer von uns in Gefahr ist, kann es der andere oftmals spüren, auch wenn er -zig Meilen entfernt ist. Wenn Jess wie jetzt Schmerzen erdulden muß, leide ich mit ihm. Er ist der einzige Mensch, für den … Mort, seinetwegen könnte ich jemanden töten, ohne hinterher die geringsten Gewissensbisse zu bekommen oder mir Gedanken über mögliche Konsequenzen zu machen. Für Jess ginge ich ohne Wenn und Aber durch den finstersten Teil der Hölle."

"Denkst du, ich nicht?"

"Das würde ich nie anzweifeln. Aber du trägst noch andere Verantwortung. Du hast eine Verpflichtung gegenüber vielen Menschen, die ihr Vertrauen in dich setzen. Diese Menschen kannst – darfst du wegen eines einzigen nicht enttäuschen, nur weil dieser eine ein besonders guter Freund von dir ist."

"Keiner kann von mir verlangen, daß ich in diesem speziellen Fall nur meine Pflicht tue."

"Tu, was du für richtig hältst. Aber ich weiß, daß du ein viel zu guter Sheriff bist, als daß du im entscheidenden Augenblick die Nerven verlierst."

Als sich Mort bald darauf verabschiedete, verließ Slim mit ihm das Haus.

"Die Kutsche aus dem Westen wird gleich kommen", sagte er im Hinausgehen.

"Slim!" Der Sheriff band sein Pferd los, behielt die Zügel noch unschlüssig in der Hand. "Ich wollte es vor Mrs. Daisy nicht sagen, aber weiß Jess wirklich, wie es um ihn steht?"

"Glaube mir, keiner weiß so gut wie er selbst, was mit ihm los ist, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal der Arzt."

"Ich fürchte fast, er …" Mort brach ab.

"Wir fürchten alle dasselbe, allen voran Jess selbst. Nicht seinetwegen, sondern wegen Mike. Für den Jungen wird er jedoch kämpfen, mehr als für sich selbst. Nur deshalb ist er noch am Leben. Davon ist sogar der Arzt überzeugt. Ich hoffe, daß Jess' Liebe zu Mike stärker ist als seine körperliche Schwäche, sonst werden wir uns doch bald Gedanken über seine Beerdigung machen müssen."

"Ich wünsche ihm von ganzem Herzen, daß er es schafft." Mort stieg etwas schwerfällig in den Sattel. "Sag ihm viele Grüße von mir und wünsche ihm gute Besserung. Sobald ich kann, werde ich ihn wieder besuchen. Vielleicht, das heißt, hoffentlich geht es ihm bis dahin besser."

"Ich werd's ihm ausrichten."

Mort hob die Hand zum Abschied, ehe er vom Hof ritt. Slim schaute ihm nach. Dann ging er hinüber zur Koppel, um das Gespann für die erste Mittagskutsche zu richten.

Fortsetzung folgt


	15. Kapitel 14

****

KAPITEL 14

Am folgenden Montag ging Mike zum erstenmal nach fast vier Wochen wieder zur Schule. Diese Entscheidung traf er ganz allein, jedoch hatte Jess auf behutsame Weise etwas nachgeholfen und ihn auf den richtigen Weg gebracht und auch Slim und Daisy ausdrücklich gebeten, den Jungen nicht zu drängen, am besten das Thema Schule gar nicht zu erwähnen, es sei denn, Mike finge selbst davon an. Am Sonntag beim Frühstück stellte er dann alle vor vollendete Tatsachen, indem er stolz verkündete, wozu er sich entschlossen hatte.

Wie ein zweibeiniger Wirbelwind fegte Mike über den Hof. Im Stall traf er Slim, der das Geschirr für die Gespannpferde der bald eintreffenden Kutsche kontrollierte, ehe er es draußen über den Koppelzaun hängte.

"Jess sagte, ich soll Browny erst in der Koppel abreiten heute."

"Das rate ich dir auch. Wenn ein Pferd nur ein paar Tage gestanden hat, ist ihm nicht mehr zu trauen." Slim half ihm beim Satteln und Aufsitzen. "Rauf mit dir und zeig ihm, wer der Herr ist!"

Der Rancher führte ihn aus dem Stall und ließ ihn in die angrenzende Koppel. Browny tänzelte ein wenig, versuchte, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, aber Mike hatte ihn schon nach ein paar Runden fest im Griff.

Slim blieb am Zaun stehen und beobachtete ihn wohlwollend, wie er sein Pferd beherrschte. Dabei stellte er zum erstenmal bewußt fest, wie sehr die Haltung des Jungen der seines Partners glich. Mike hatte sie sich mit der Zeit durch ständiges Zusehen, wenn Jess mit Pferden arbeitete, abgeguckt und selbst angeeignet.

"Ich glaube, das reicht!" rief Slim auf einmal. "Du hast ihn wirklich hervorragend am Zügel. Bald kannst du es so gut wie Jess."

"Bis dahin muß ich noch sehr viel lernen."

"Er wird dir das schon noch beibringen." Slim öffnete das Gatter und reichte ihm sein Bücherbündel. "Hier, vergiß die nicht mitzunehmen! Und jetzt beeil dich! Aber hetze Browny für den Anfang nicht zu sehr."

"Keine Angst!" Mike schlang den Riemen ums Sattelhorn, während Slim den Bauchgurt für ihn nachzog. "Auf Wiedersehen, Slim!"

"Wiedersehen, Cowboy!"

Mike hob zum Abschied die Hand, trabte vom Hof und ließ Browny bald in munterem Galopp der Straße nach Laramie folgen. Dabei saß der Junge völlig gelöst im Sattel, mit sehr lang geschnallten Bügeln, die Zügelhand ziemlich hoch und nah am Körper gehalten, die Rechte locker an der Hüfte und halb auf dem Oberschenkel, sein willig vorwärts strebendes Pferd ohne Zweifel unter Kontrolle.

Slim schaute ihm nach, bis er hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung verschwunden war.

"Tatsächlich!" entfuhr es dem Rancher, ehe er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. "Er reitet genauso wie Jess. Komisch, das ist mir noch nie aufgefallen."

Am späten Vormittag ritt Mort Cory in den Hof. Slim arbeitete gerade neben der Remise, brachte Geschirre in Ordnung und bereitete die Gespanne für die Mittagskutschen vor. Der Sheriff trabte zu ihm hinüber, verhielt sein Pferd an der Tränke, wo er es sich selbst überließ.

Der Rancher hatte ihn schon von weitem kommen hören. Jetzt unterbrach er seine Arbeit und wartete, bis der Gesetzeshüter den freien Platz vor dem Schuppen überquert hatte.

"Hallo, Mort!" begrüßte er ihn. "Du hast dich ja lange nicht mehr blicken lassen."

"Hallo, Slim!" Die Männer tauschten einen flüchtigen Händedruck. "Ich war die ganze Zeit unterwegs. Ich wollte schon früher kommen, aber ich mußte mich erst einmal ausschlafen. Bin die letzten vier Wochen kaum dazu gekommen, ein Auge zuzumachen."

"Du siehst auch ziemlich fertig aus. Gibt's was Neues?"

"Nicht viel." Mort schob den Hut in den Nacken. "Jedenfalls nichts, was uns weiterbringt."

"Keine Spur von den Kerlen?"

"Spuren gab's genug, nur führten die alle ins Leere, das heißt, meistens ins Wasser oder in felsiges Gelände. Wir haben ein paar kalte Feuerstellen gefunden, aber ansonsten noch nicht einmal ein Schweifhaar. Nach dem Unwetter war es dann völlig sinnlos, weiter zu suchen. Da waren auch die dürftigen Spuren dahin."

"Die sind anscheinend ständig in Bewegung, was?"

"Ja, sieht so aus. Solange sie diese Taktik beibehalten, sind sie wohl kaum zu kriegen. Jedenfalls bin ich schon lange nicht mehr so viele Meilen geritten."

"Und das alles umsonst", stellte Slim ziemlich lapidar fest.

"Tja, aber ich hätte mich sowieso nicht untätig ins Büro hocken können. Na ja, auf diese Weise bin ich wenigstens mal wieder in alle Ecken meines Bezirkes gekommen. Das letzte Mal wurden die drei offensichtlich in Twin Forks gesehen. Dort haben drei Burschen, auf die die Beschreibung paßt, das Postbüro am hellichten Tag überfallen und vollständig geplündert. Diesmal gab's zum Glück keine Schießerei. Sie haben nur den Mann hinter dem Schalter bewußtlos geschlagen. Er ist mit 'ner Beule und dem Schrecken davon gekommen."

"Das sieht denen aber nicht ähnlich."

"Nein, aber es handelte sich ganz sicher um die drei. Der Überfallene konnte sie ziemlich gut beschreiben. Ich fresse meinen Hut, wenn der eine davon nicht dieser Ausbrecher Alexander Owen und der andere unser Freund Hal war."

"Hm, Twin Forks", überlegte Slim und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Dann sind sie aber noch nicht viel weiter nach Norden gekommen, eher sogar wieder zurück."

"Genau!" nickte Mort. "Zumindest treiben sie sich noch in unserem Territorium herum und machen keinerlei Anstalten, es in nächster Zeit zu verlassen."

"Denen scheint es hier tatsächlich zu gefallen."

"Kein Wunder! Das Gelände ist zum Versteckspielen wie geschaffen." Der Sheriff grinste bissig. "Anscheinend macht es denen unheimlichen Spaß, Leute wie mich an der Nase herumzuführen, auf unser aller Nerven rumzutanzen wie Akrobaten auf einem Seil, hin und wieder einen kleinen Überfall zu organisieren, um für den nötigen Lebensunterhalt zu sorgen, und nicht zuletzt aus reinem Vergnügen Leute über den Haufen zu schießen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, manchmal auch ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund. – Was macht eigentlich Jess?" wollte er im gleichen Atemzug wissen. "Ich hoffe, es geht ihm besser."

"So einigermaßen." Slims Blick wurde ernster, obwohl dies kaum möglich war. "Er ist noch nicht ganz überm Berg."

"Aber er wird doch wieder gesund?" Mort war deutlich anzusehen, daß er sich um den langjährigen Freund ehrlich sorgte.

"Selbst Dan kann diese Frage bis heute nicht beantworten. Jess wurde innerlich sehr schwer verletzt. Die Kugel muß ihn furchtbar zugerichtet haben, daß sogar Dan vor einem Rätsel steht und sich nicht erklären kann, wieso er noch lebt. Jess hat immer wieder schreckliche Hustenanfälle, die ihn beinahe ersticken. Dabei spuckt er Blut – mehr oder weniger –, daß mir jedesmal ganz anders wird. Gerade vorhin hatte er einen solchen Anfall, obwohl es ihm heute morgen relativ gut ging. Manchmal ändert sich sein Zustand von der einen zur anderen Minute. So etwas zerrt schon unheimlich an den Nerven, sag' ich dir. Vor allen Dingen, weil man nie weiß, ob er den nächsten Anfall überlebt."

"Es ist die Lunge, nicht wahr?"

Slim nickte mit zusammengepreßten Lippen.

"Wenn die Kugel glatt durchgegangen wäre, wäre alles nur halb so wild. Aber sie hat eine Rippe erwischt. Dadurch wurden Knochensplitter mitgerissen. Ganz zu schweigen von den inneren Blutungen, die jederzeit wiederkehren können. Die Gefahr, daß er innerlich verblutet oder an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt, besteht nach wie vor. Und die Schmerzen sind bisher auch nicht viel weniger geworden. Zeitweise kann er sie sogar kaum mit Laudanum ertragen."

"Das will bei Jess schon etwas heißen."

"Eben! Jetzt kannst du dir selbst ein Bild davon machen, wie die Sache aussieht."

"Da muß man ja tatsächlich dem lieben Gott dafür danken, daß er überhaupt noch lebt."

"Ja, Mort, das muß man. Du weißt, ich gehöre bestimmt nicht zu denen, die jeden Sonntag in die Kirche rennen, nur damit sie sich hinterher vielleicht besser fühlen. Aber soviel wie in den letzten vier Wochen habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gebetet. Ich glaube, wenn einem nahestehenden Menschen so etwas Furchtbares widerfährt, verliert man seinen Glauben entweder völlig, oder man findet ihn wieder."

"Ich würde Jess ganz gerne mal besuchen. Meinst du, ich kann zu ihm?"

"Sicher! Er freut sich über jede Abwechslung. Ich glaube nicht, daß er schläft. Vorhin war er jedenfalls wach. Nach dem Hustenanfall war er zwar ziemlich fertig, aber das hing wohl in erster Linie mit den Schmerzen zusammen, die ihn dabei wie jedes Mal fast zum Wahnsinn treiben. Geh nur rein! Daisy ist im Haus. Von ihr kriegst du sicherlich einen Kaffee. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich muß nur noch die Gespanne fertigmachen."

"Wie offen kann ich Jess gegenüber sein?" vergewisserte sich der Sheriff, der unter keinen Umständen etwas Falsches sagen wollte. "Ich meine in bezug auf ihn selbst und Mike."

"Er weiß alles. Versuch ja nicht, ihn zu belügen! Du kennst ihn ja! Er hat ein unheimliches Gespür für die Wahrheit. Ich habe lange probiert, sie ihm vorzuenthalten, bis er mir klipp und klar auf den Kopf zusagte, was los ist. Trotzdem bemüh dich, nicht zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Über manches regt er sich mehr auf, als für ihn gut ist. Oder er fängt an zu grübeln. Aber das scheint in seiner Lage ganz verständlich zu sein."

"Ich werde aufpassen", versprach Mort, holte sein Pferd und führte es am Zügel hinter sich her bis zum Ranchhaus. Dort band er es am Halteholm an.

Mit absichtlich lauten Schritten betrat er die Veranda, daß Daisy ihn sofort hörte. Sie öffnete schon die Tür, noch ehe er dazu kam zu klopfen.

"Guten Morgen, Sheriff Cory!" begrüßte sie ihn in ihrer warmherzigen Art und ließ ihn herein.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Mrs. Daisy!" erwiderte er ebenso freundlich, nahm den Hut ab und hängte ihn an einen Haken neben der Tür. Anscheinend war er froh, endlich wieder mit einer Frau wie ihr sprechen zu können.

"Sie waren ja schon fast eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee? Ich habe gerade frischen gekocht."

"Ja, sehr gern. Slim sagte schon, daß ich von Ihnen bestimmt einen kriegen kann."

Daisy eilte in die Küche, um gleich darauf mit einem vollen Tablett zurückzukehren. Sie schenkte ein und reichte Mort die Tasse.

"Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen? Ich hoffe, Sie haben es nicht so eilig wie neulich."

"Danke." Mort ließ sich bei ihr am Tisch nieder. "Heute habe ich Gott sei Dank etwas mehr Zeit."

"Waren Sie die ganze Zeit unterwegs?"

"Bis gestern abend, kurz vor Mitternacht."

"War Ihre Suche denn wenigstens erfolgreich?"

"Leider nicht. Ich habe es gerade zu Slim gesagt. Wir haben zwar jede Menge Spuren gefunden, aber ansonsten nichts von Bedeutung." Mort trank von seinem Kaffee. "Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich diese Kerle während der ganzen Zeit verflucht habe, obwohl ich weiß, daß das niemandem etwas nützt."

"Slim hat mir erzählt, was diese Männer noch alles angestellt haben. Was sind das nur für Menschen?"

"Tja, Mrs. Daisy, manchmal frage ich mich, ob das überhaupt Menschen sind. Ich glaube, wenn die endlich einer zur Strecke bringt, wird denen keiner eine Träne nachweinen." Der Sheriff spülte seinen Groll mit einem kräftigen Schluck Kaffee hinunter. "Trotzdem erscheint mir selbst im nachhinein alles nur halb so schlimm wie das, was sie Jess angetan haben; denn er zählt schließlich zu meinen besten Freunden. Seinetwegen bin ich eigentlich auch hier." Er leerte seine Tasse und hob abweisend die Hand, als Daisy nachschenken wollte. "Ich wollte ihm gern guten Tag sagen und sehen, wie es ihm geht."

Da drang auch schon eine sehr vertraute Stimme aus dem Krankenzimmer.

"Mort, bist du das?"

"Und ich dachte, er würde schlafen", meinte Daisy fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. "Bleiben Sie bitte nicht zu lange! Vorhin war er wieder in etwas schlechterer Verfassung. Sie wissen ja, Jess weiß in manchen Dingen einfach nicht, wann er genug hat."

"Keine Sorge, ich werde es kurz machen. Ich will ihm eigentlich nur guten Tag sagen."

"Wenn Sie es schaffen, Jess davon zu überzeugen, daß das genug für heute ist, müssen Sie mir nachher unbedingt verraten, wie Sie das angestellt haben."

"Mort?" kam es wieder aus dem Krankenzimmer, diesmal etwas lauter.

Cory ging zur angelehnten Tür des kleinen Raumes und klopfte an den Rahmen. Zuerst streckte er nur den Kopf ins Zimmer. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

"Bin ich hier richtig bei einem gewissen Jess Harper?"

"Nein, vor dir liegt nur das, was von ihm übrig ist", brummte Jess. Der Sheriff trat ein, kam ans Bett und tauschte mit ihm einen freundschaftlichen Händedruck. "Nimm dir den Stuhl und setz dich!"

Jess machte eine einladende Handbewegung, worauf sein Besuch den Stuhl heranzog und sich schwerfällig niederließ. Von den vielen Tagen im Sattel war er völlig steif und verspannt.

"Ich wollte schon immer mal 'ne lebendige Zielscheibe aus der Nähe begutachten. Daß sie ausgerechnet so aussieht wie du, hätte nicht zu sein brauchen. Daß du aber auch immer wieder mal einem Stück Blei im Wege stehen mußt! Kannst es einfach nicht lassen, was?" grinste Mort fast ein wenig verlegen.

"Du weißt doch, daß ich gern Kugelfang spiele. Diesmal konnte ich nicht genug kriegen."

"Jetzt mal Spaß beiseite! Wie geht es dir?"

"Na ja, wie es einem halt geht mit so einem Loch im Fell."

"Du siehst ganz schön mitgenommen aus."

"Unsinn! Ich verstell' mich nur, damit Daisy mich verwöhnt. In Wirklichkeit könnte ich glatt aus dem Bett springen!"

Jess keuchte. Obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, vor Mort seine Schmerzen zu verbergen, gelang es ihm nicht, dem langjährigen Bekannten etwas vorzumachen.

"Du hast schlimme Schmerzen, nicht wahr?"

"Ich will ganz ehrlich sein, Mort – ja! Manchmal denke ich sogar, daß es überhaupt nicht mehr anders wird. Aber, bitte, das brauchst du Daisy nicht zu sagen. Reden wir lieber von etwas anderem, damit ich nicht ständig daran erinnert werde. Warst du die ganze Zeit unterwegs?" wollte Jess prompt wissen.

Vorläufig hatte er jedenfalls genug davon, von sich und seinem miserablen Zustand zu reden, der sich in den letzten zwei, drei Stunden tatsächlich etwas verschlechtert hatte, zumindest was die Schmerzen und seinen Hustenreiz betraf. Ein paarmal war er sogar nahe dabei, Laudanum zu verlangen, aber er wollte versuchen, so lange wie möglich ohne das Schmerzmittel auszukommen. Wenn es jedoch mit den brennenden und stechenden Schmerzen in seiner Brust so weiterging oder gar schlimmer wurde, könnte er es ohne Laudanum nicht mehr aushalten, wollte er nicht das ganze Haus zusammenschreien.

"Ja, bis gestern abend."

"Und? Hast du was gefunden?"

"Nicht viel. Die Kerle haben uns die ganze Zeit zum Narren gehalten. Manchmal sind wir einer auffälligen Spur gefolgt, die aber bald ins Wasser führte. Oder sie verlor sich in felsigem Gelände. Vielleicht hätten wir sie aufgestöbert, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst. Du bist ein wesentlich besserer Fährtenleser als ich und erst recht als meine Männer."

"Glaub mir, ich wäre bestimmt mitgekommen, vor allem, nachdem mir Slim erzählte, was sie sonst noch alles angestellt haben. Warum mußten diese Kerle nur den alten Bud Franklin umlegen? Und dann das Mädchen aus Medicine Bow! Was ist eigentlich mit der Kleinen? Konntest du schon was Neues erfahren?"

"Typisch Jess Harper! Machst dir mehr Gedanken über andere als über dich selbst."

"Das täuscht. Weißt du, wenn ich mir über andere Gedanken machen kann, komme ich nicht dazu, über mich selbst nachzugrübeln." Als Jess keuchte, sah Mort deutlich, wie sich seine Finger in den Verband gruben. "Was ist also mit dem Mädchen?" wiederholte er; es war schon beinahe ein Stöhnen.

"Der scheint es wieder ganz gut zu gehen. Jedenfalls hat mir das der Sheriff aus Medicine Bow telegrafiert. Ich schätze, das sah im ersten Augenblick schlimmer aus, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Die Kleine wird bald wieder herumspringen. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie mehr Glück als Bud oder der Kassierer der Bank. Ganz zu schweigen von dir!"

"Wir wollten doch nicht mehr von mir sprechen", lenkte Jess mit rauher Stimme ab.

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn ich so unmittelbar vor Augen habe, was dieser schießwütige Verrückte mit dir angestellt hat, muß ich zwangsläufig immer wieder davon anfangen. Jess, ich will dir offen gestehen, daß du mir einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hast, als ich dich vor drei Wochen so reglos, wie tot habe daliegen sehen. Wenn ich von Slim nicht gewußt hätte, daß du noch lebst, hätte ich glatt angenommen, man hätte dich schon für die Beerdigung aufgebahrt. Für mich als dein Freund war es jedenfalls ein furchtbarer Anblick, ein richtiger Schock! Du siehst zwar heute auch nicht gerade aus wie das blühende Leben, aber immerhin. Glaube mir, es war wahrscheinlich ganz gut, daß wir die drei Kerle nicht gefunden haben. Ich fürchte fast, bei dem Amokschützen Hal hätte ich vergessen, daß ich einen Stern trage."

"Mach meinetwegen bloß keinen Unsinn! Die Sache ist es nicht wert, daß du deswegen deinen Posten riskierst."

"Die Sache bestimmt nicht, aber du auf alle Fälle!"

"Mort, das hätte mir genausogut auch bei einer anderen Gelegenheit passieren können."

"Ist es aber nicht!"

"Worin soll da der Unterschied liegen?"

"Jess, für mich gibt es da einen Unterschied, sogar einen sehr gewaltigen!"

"Das redest du dir ein! Sieh mal, du weißt ganz genau, mit welchem Ruf ich damals hierhergekommen bin und der auch heute noch an mir klebt wie 'ne Schmeißfliege am Dreck. Meine eigene Einstellung hat sich zwar im Laufe der Zeit geändert, aber für die Leute bin ich immer noch einer, der flink mit dem Schießeisen umgehen kann. Es spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, ob ich mich dabei für oder gegen das Gesetz stelle. Feinde hatte ich deshalb schon von jeher und werde sie auch mein Leben lang haben. Bisher hatte ich immer nur sehr großes Glück. Das ist aber keine Garantie, daß das auch einmal vorbei sein kann. Irgendwann wäre sowieso einer gekommen, der schneller ist oder die besseren Nerven hat. Mit so etwas rechne ich, seit ich zum erstenmal eine Waffe in die Hand genommen habe. Daß es mich diesmal so schwer erwischt hat, ist mein Pech. Das Schlimme für mich ist nicht, daß ich hier liegen muß oder vielleicht nicht mehr gesund werde, sondern daß Mike gesehen hat, wie es passierte. Wenn ich das hätte verhindern können, würde ich gern noch viel Schlimmeres auf mich nehmen als diese verdammten Schmerzen oder die Ungewißheit über eine Zukunft, von der ich nicht weiß, was sie mir bringen wird, ob sie für mich überhaupt existiert."

Das lange Sprechen hatte Jess sehr angestrengt. Seine Stimme war immer heiserer geworden. Jetzt keuchte er sogar einige Male.

"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, wie sehr es dich aufregt, hätte ich gar nicht davon angefangen."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld!" Jess biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Einen Augenblick hielt er die Luft an, schloß die Augen. Mit ganzer Kraft kämpfte er gegen die Flut von Schmerzen, die ihn plötzlich überrollten wie eine Lawine. "Manchmal … manchmal muß ich mir gewisse Dinge von der Leber reden. Verdammt! Ich werd' gleich verrückt!" stieß er hervor.

"Ich werde besser Mrs. Daisy oder Slim holen."

Mort wollte schon aufstehen, aber Jess hielt ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung zurück.

"Nein! Nicht! Laß sie!"

"Kann ich dir dann irgendwie helfen?"

Ein kaum merkliches Nicken war die Antwort.

"Auf dem Nachttisch … die braune Flasche … das … das ist Laudanum", stöhnte Jess, daß Mort ihn kaum verstehen konnte. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. So sehr quälten ihn die Schmerzen. "Ein … ein paar Tropfen auf … auf ein halbes Glas Wasser … Beeil dich!"

Der Sheriff griff wortlos nach der Karaffe mit dem Wasser, füllte das Glas bis zur Hälfte und träufelte einige Tropfen aus der braunen Arzneiflasche hinein.

"Ich hoffe, daß es genug ist", sagte er tonlos und ließ ihn trinken.

Jetzt wartete Jess mit zusammengepreßten Lippen, daß die Wirkung einsetzte. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er wieder Luft bekam, ohne daß es in seiner Brust brannte wie die Hölle.

"Entschuldige, Mort, daß du das mitgekriegt hast", keuchte er nach einer Weile, nachdem die Schmerzen sich endlich in erträglichem Rahmen hielten. "Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Um ein Haar hätte ich so laut geschrien, daß man es bis nach Laramie gehört hätte. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Anscheinend war es ihm hinterher peinlich, daß er vor den Augen des Sheriffs seine Schwäche nicht ohne fremde Hilfe unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Seit Stunden versuchte er, der schlimmer werdenden Schmerzen Herr zu werden, sie zu ignorieren, ohne Laudanum niederzukämpfen. Aber plötzlich überschritten sie selbst für ihn die Grenze des Zumutbaren. Jetzt, nachdem das Laudanum wirkte, das ihn zunehmend teilnahmslos machte, glimmte nur noch eine Glut unter seinem Verband.

"Du brauchst dich doch deshalb nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, daß das nicht gerade ein Sonntagsspaziergang für dich ist. Ich an deiner Stelle könnte das nicht so ruhig ertragen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ständig schreien wie am Spieß."

"Wir sollten besser wieder von was anderem reden, sonst passiert trotz dieses Teufelszeugs ein Unglück. Sag mal, diese drei Kerle", fing Jess dann tatsächlich von etwas anderem an, um seine eigene Aufmerksamkeit von sich selbst zu lenken, "wo hast du denn ihre Spuren verloren? Haben die wenigstens endlich unser Territorium verlassen?"

Mort wunderte sich, wie schnell er das Thema wechselte. Anscheinend lag ihm wirklich nichts mehr daran, sich über seinen verheerenden Gesundheitszustand zu unterhalten. Ihm zuliebe bemühte sich der Sheriff, diesen so gut wie zu übersehen.

"Schön wär's!" sagte er unzufrieden. "Die letzte Meldung kommt aus Twin Forks, wo sie das Postbüro überfallen haben."

"Twin Forks?" überlegte Jess mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. "Das ist aber nicht sehr weit von hier."

"Nein, jedenfalls nicht so weit, wie ich es mir wünsche."

"Sieht fast so aus, als kämen sie zurück."

"Hoffentlich nicht! Mir reicht, was sie hier angestellt haben."

"Auf jeden Fall haben sie einen weiten Bogen nach Südwesten geschlagen. Ich hätte angenommen, die Burschen sind schlauer und verdrücken sich nach Norden durch Montana bis über die kanadische Grenze."

"Wenn die weiterhin so in Bewegung bleiben wie bisher, sind sie hier genauso sicher. Die Feuerstellen, die wir ab und zu fanden, waren garantiert von den Kerlen, aber allesamt schon mehrere Tage alt."

"Slim hat mir erzählt, daß Steckbriefe im Umlauf sind. Konnten die denn nicht helfen, die Suche voranzutreiben?"

"Bis jetzt nicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Jedenfalls hat es keinen Sinn, weiter in der Gegend umherzureiten und einem Phantom nachzujagen. Auf der anderen Seite habe ich allerdings ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich mich jetzt in mein Büro hocke und nur abwarte, bis wieder etwas passiert oder mir die Kerle durch Zufall irgendwann mal über den Weg laufen. Ich fürchte jedoch, es wird mir nichts anderes übrigbleiben. Nur, irgendwie fühle ich mich für alles, was noch geschieht, verantwortlich."

"Das ist doch Unsinn!" Jess sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Du redest schon fast genauso wie Slim. Der will sich auch an allem die Schuld geben. Kein Mensch kann etwas dafür, daß das so ausgekochte Halunken sind. Für das, was sie anstellen, sind letztendlich sie selbst verantwortlich und sonst niemand."

"Wenn das so einfach wäre! Vergiß nicht, ich bin das Gesetz in diesem Bezirk, zumindest habe ich die Verantwortung dafür, daß es eingehalten wird, daß die Menschen hier in Frieden leben können und nicht Angst haben müssen, auf offener Straße oder gar vor der eigenen Haustür über den Haufen geschossen zu werden."

"Deine Anspielung auf das, was hier passiert ist, überhör' ich lieber, sonst rege ich mich bloß wieder auf. Du kannst doch nicht überall gleichzeitig sein."

"Das verlangt man aber von jemandem, der den Stern trägt."

"Das redest du dir ein!"

"Du brauchst gerade was zu sagen! Du bist doch jedesmal bei den ersten, die den Kopf für andere hinhalten, auch ohne daß man dir so einen Blechstern ansteckt."

"Wir reden hier nicht von mir!" wich Jess aus. "Das wollten wir doch lassen."

"Typisch Jess Harper! Sobald die Sprache auf ihn selbst kommt, will er davon nichts mehr wissen."

"Mort, du hast dir wirklich nichts vorzuwerfen! Es wundert mich allerdings, wieso diese Kerle trotz der Steckbriefe überall auftauchen können, ohne rechtzeitig erkannt zu werden."

"Du kennst doch die Sache mit den Steckbriefen. Die Leute lesen sie zwar und würden auch gern die ausgeschriebene Belohnung kassieren, aber das ist auch schon alles. Solange sie nicht selbst betroffen sind, hält sich das Interesse in sehr engen Grenzen. Apropos Steckbriefe! Ich hatte meinen Deputy beauftragt, während meiner Abwesenheit ein paar Telegramme zu verschicken, ob die zwei der drei Kerle vielleicht doch irgendwo bekannt sind."

"Und?"

"Man kennt sie tatsächlich, und zwar in den Dakotas, vor allem im nördlichen. Jedenfalls sind dort Steckbriefe im Umlauf, auf die die Beschreibung paßt. Auch die Vorgehensweise ist dort bekannt. Auftauchen, kassieren, spurlos verschwinden, dabei manchmal wild um sich schießen. Den einen kennt man unter dem Namen Ronald McPherson, genannt Ron, den anderen als Gregory Thorne. Dabei handelt es sich eindeutig um unseren Freund Hal. Er gilt als besonders gefährlich, weil unberechenbar. Aber das ist uns ja leider zur Genüge bekannt."

Ein wenig ungläubig blickte Jess auf. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß bei dem Namen des einen etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

"Wie paßt denn Hal zu Gregory?"

"Frag mich nicht! Wahrscheinlich ist der eine so falsch wie der andere. Wer weiß, vielleicht weiß der Kerl selbst nicht genau, wie er heißt. Von mir aus kann er sich Ulysses Grant oder George Washington nennen, deshalb bleibt er trotzdem ein notorischer Killer."

"McPherson und Thorne", murmelte Jess nachdenklich vor sich hin.

"Ja – kennst du einen von ihnen?" Mort sah fast ein wenig hoffnungsvoll auf.

"Ich kannte mal einen Thorne, Adam Thorne, ein ziemlich billiger Revolvermann. Aber das ist mindestens schon neun, eher sogar zehn Jahre her. Unten in Como, Texas, sind wir uns mal begegnet. Er wollte sich unbedingt mit mir schießen. Eines morgens fand man ihn mit einer Kugel im Rücken. Einige seiner Gönner wollten mir das in die Schuhe schieben. Ich schwör' dir, ich war es nicht! Der Meinung war übrigens auch der Sheriff aus Como. Ich saß zu der Zeit nämlich für ein paar Tage bei ihm im Gefängnis wegen einer Prügelei, weil ich die Strafe nicht zahlen konnte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wer diesen Thorne ins Jenseits befördert hat. Ehrlich gesagt, es hat mich auch nie interessiert."

"Vielleicht ist unser Hal – ich bleib' mal bei dem Namen – mit diesem Thorne verwandt."

"Nein, Mort, das glaube ich nicht. Soweit ich weiß, hatte Adam Thorne keine Angehörigen. Außerdem meinte Slim, daß weder dieser Hal noch sein Kumpan mich kannte. Die Namensgleichheit wird purer Zufall sein."

"Ich werde der Sache auf jeden Fall nachgehen."

"Das ist reine Zeitverschwendung! Mort, ich habe die Steckbriefe gesehen. Zwischen diesem Hal und dem Adam Thorne, den ich kannte, besteht nicht die geringste verwandtschaftliche Ähnlichkeit. Die haben nichts miteinander zu tun."

"Konntest du den Kerl nicht erkennen, als er abdrückte?"

"Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, noch nicht einmal an das Mündungsfeuer, was ja angeblich das letzte sein soll, das man in solchen Situationen sieht. Wenn Slim es mir nicht erzählt hätte, wüßte ich überhaupt nicht, was geschehen ist. Die Gesichter der beiden kenne ich nur von den Steckbriefen. Der dritte im Bunde ist ja wohl erst später zu den Kerlen gestoßen oder vielmehr, die zwei haben sich mit ihm hier getroffen."

"Ja, Alexander Owen. Vor etwa einem Jahr hat man ihn in Leavenworth eingebunkert. Man hätte ihn besser aufgehängt. Meiner Meinung nach reicht sein Strafregister mindestens zehnmal für den Strick, aber der Richter war damals anderer Ansicht. Bei seinem Ausbruch hat er übrigens einen Wärter getötet, den er zunächst als Geisel nahm. Als er keine Verwendung mehr für ihn hatte, jagte er ihm eine Kugel in den Bauch und ließ ihn einfach im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verrecken. Diesmal ist der Kerl auf jeden Fall reif für den Galgen."

"Owen soll sich doch auch überwiegend in den Dakotas herumgetrieben haben. So steht's jedenfalls in der 'Laramie Chronicle'. Gary hat die Geschichte bis ins Detail ausgegraben."

"Ja, es ist anzunehmen, daß sich die drei von früherer gemeinsamer Arbeit her kennen. Nachdem sie damals die Dakotas in Angst und Schrecken versetzten, sind diesmal wir an der Reihe. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als sie endlich vor die Flinte zu kriegen. Zum erstenmal wünsche ich mir, daß mir jemand Anlaß gibt, von der Waffe Gebrauch zu machen, sogar auf die Gefahr hin, daß ich dabei den kürzeren ziehe."

"Ich sag' es dir noch einmal, Mort! Mach keinen Unsinn!"

"Da ich das allein zu verantworten habe, kannst du es auch getrost mir allein überlassen."

Plötzlich stockte Jess der Atem. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer steinernen Grimasse. Er wandte den Kopf zur anderen Seite, biß ins Kissen, damit er nicht aufschrie. Seine Rechte verkrampfte sich auf seiner Brust.

"Um Gottes willen, was ist denn?" fragte Mort besorgt.

Jess konnte nicht antworten. Als er husten mußte, gruben sich seine Finger tiefer in den Verband. Schließlich keuchte er nur noch, rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Endlich ließen die Schmerzen etwas nach, daß er wenigstens einigermaßen Luft bekam. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu Mort. Dieser erschrak über sein verheerendes Aussehen, die geröteten Augen, die fahle Hautfarbe, die in dem schmerzverbissenen Gesicht intensiver wirkte.

"Es ist wohl doch besser, wenn ich Slim hole. Der kann dir vielleicht eher helfen als ich. Du siehst ja furchtbar aus. Wir werden ein andermal weiterreden. – Ich werde dir Slim schicken."

Diesmal schaffte es Jess nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Mort nickte ihm noch zuversichtlich zu und beeilte sich dann, daß er Hilfe für ihn holte, denn Jess kämpfte anscheinend gegen einen aufkommenden Hustenanfall.

Als der Sheriff das Zimmer verließ, betrat gerade Slim Sherman das Haus.

"Gott sei Dank, daß du kommst!" rief er dem Rancher entgegen. "Ich glaube, Jess braucht dich."

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er hat ziemlich starke Schmerzen. Ich sollte ihm Laudanum geben. Es waren vielleicht zehn Tropfen auf ein halbes Glas Wasser. Ich fürchte, es war nicht genug. Er hat immer noch heftige Schmerzen, kriegt kaum Luft, muß ständig husten und keuchen. Es geht ihm anscheinend nicht besonders."

"Das ist schon das zweite Mal heute morgen", sagte Slim im Vorbeigehen.

Dann ließ er den Sheriff einfach stehen. Im Krankenzimmer kam er gerade recht, um Jess bei einem furchtbaren Hustenanfall zu helfen, bei dem er ohne fremde Hilfe erstickt wäre. In das vorgehaltene Handtuch erbrach er einen mit rostigbraunem Blut vermischten Auswurf, mußte sich sogar übergeben. Anschließend lehnte er völlig erschöpft gegen Slims Oberkörper, hielt die Augen geschlossen, röchelte mühsam nach Atem. Immer wieder zuckte er in den Armen des Freundes zusammen, wenn die Schmerzen schlimmer wurden und ihm das Atmen fast unmöglich machten. Sein schwerer Kopf hing nach vorn gebeugt auf seiner Brust. Im Augenblick fehlte ihm die Kraft, ihn zu heben. Außerdem fürchtete er, daß selbst schon diese Bewegung eine erneute Flut von Schmerzen auslöste.

Slim faßte ihm an die Stirn und legte seinen Kopf zurück an seine Schulter, wischte ihm Blut und Erbrochenes aus dem Gesicht, ließ ihm viel Zeit, sich von der Anstrengung zu erholen.

"Slim?" fragte Jess leise, wie um sich zu vergewissern, ob der Freund noch in seiner Nähe war.

"Sprich jetzt nicht! Es gibt nichts zu sagen. Jetzt nicht, Jess! Bitte! Du brauchst deine Kraft für andere Dinge. Beruhige dich erst einmal, sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer."

"Es tut so weh!" stöhnte Jess, die Finger seiner Rechten tiefer in seinen Verband grabend.

"Soll ich dir noch von dem Laudanum geben?"

Jess nickte kaum merklich. Gleich darauf drückte er sich fester an den Freund, als wollte er vor einer Last zurückweichen, die ihn langsam zermalmte.

Vorsichtig, damit er sich auf keinen Fall verschluckte, flößte ihm Slim von dem Beruhigungsmittel ein. Nach ein paar Minuten wirkte es. Endlich entspannte sich Jess' Körper. Seine Atemzüge wurden ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. Bald befand er sich in einem Zustand zwischen apathischem Wachen und Halbschlaf, in dem er die Schmerzen kaum noch wahrnahm.

"Bist du … noch da?"

Unsicher tastete seine Hand ins Leere. Slim ergriff sie mit freundschaftlichem Druck.

"Keine Angst, ich bin hier. Es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte er. Zur Bestätigung verstärkte er den Druck seiner Rechten. "Bleib ganz ruhig. Soll ich dich zurücklegen oder möchtest du lieber noch einen Moment so bleiben?"

"Bitte nicht bewegen!" bat Jess, undeutlich zu verstehen. "Sonst fangen die Schmerzen wieder an." Abermals keuchte er. "Warum … warum hört das nicht auf? Ich dachte, ich hätte das endlich … hinter mir. Aber es … es kommt immer wieder."

"Mach dir darüber jetzt nicht so viele Gedanken! Versuch lieber, zu schlafen." Slim strich ihm die schweißverklebten Haare aus der Stirn. "Danach fühlst du dich bestimmt besser. Vielleicht hast du dir einfach zuviel zugemutet. Vergiß nicht, du bist noch sehr krank."

Jess wollte tief durchatmen, hielt jedoch sofort die Luft an, als das Stechen in seiner Brust stärker wurde.

"Wenn ich nur richtig atmen könnte und endlich diese Schmerzen aufhörten! Und dieser furchtbare Husten! Ich glaube, der … bringt mich bald um."

"Du mußt dir einfach mehr Zeit geben."

"Das ist es nicht! Die Zeit … sie läuft mir weg. Ich … ich habe keine mehr."

"Wenn du dir das auch noch ständig einredest … Komm, hör jetzt auf damit! Schlaf lieber!"

Es dauerte wirklich nicht mehr lange, bis Jess die Augen zufielen. Bald schlief er ruhig und so fest, daß er nicht merkte, wie Slim ihn behutsam auf den Kissenberg bettete. Ehe er die Decke über seine Brust zog und sorgfältig glättete, vergewisserte sich der Rancher, ob sich kein Blut auf seinem Verband zeigte, weil vielleicht die Wunde erneut aufgebrochen war. Seine Sorge war zum Glück unbegründet.

Da er im Moment nichts weiter für ihn tun konnte, verließ Slim schweren Herzens das Krankenzimmer. Im Wohnraum saß Mort Cory bei Daisy am Tisch.

"Slim, was ist mit Jess?" wollte Daisy wissen, die sich als erste getraute, etwas zu sagen. "Wir haben gehört …" Sie sah das zerknüllte, mit Blut und Erbrochenem verschmierte Handtuch in seiner Rechten. "Hatte er wieder einen Anfall?"

Slim nickte wortlos, stampfte in die Küche, öffnete geräuschvoll die Herdklappe und warf mit einer fahrigen Bewegung das ruinierte Handtuch in die Glut, in der er anschließend mit dem Schürhaken herumstocherte, daß die Funken flogen. Wütend schlug er die Klappe zu. Einen Augenblick lang stützte er sich mit beiden Händen auf die Handtuchstange am Herd, schloß die Augen und hielt die Luft an. Fast schien es, als betete er stumm vor sich hin oder kämpfte darum, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Schließlich warf er mit einem Ruck den Kopf in den Nacken, um an die Decke zu starren.

"Was hat Jess nur getan? Sag mir, was hat er getan, daß du ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen kannst. Es gibt so viele schlechte Menschen auf dieser Welt, aber ihn mußt du dir aussuchen! Warum ausgerechnet er?" Seine bebende Stimme wurde ruhiger. "Bitte!" flehte er. "Laß ihn endlich zufrieden! Mein Gott, laß ihn!"

Sekunden verharrte Slim noch in einem stummen Gebet, ehe er sich allmählich wieder fing. Wie über seine eigene Schwäche betroffen, fuhr er erschreckt zusammen. Mit beiden Händen wischte er sich über Gesicht und Augen, brauchte einen Moment, um zu sich selbst zu finden. Sogar seine Schritte wirkten etwas unsicher, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Darum bemüht, sich nichts von seinem Gefühlsausbruch anmerken zu lassen, setzte er sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

"Bitte, entschuldigt, daß ich mich so gehen ließ, aber ich konnte nicht mehr! Auf einmal gingen die Nerven mit mir durch. Es war einfach zuviel!" Slim blickte langsam auf. "Das war heute der zweite Anfall innerhalb von nicht einmal drei Stunden. Ich fürchte, wenn es zu einem dritten kommt, wird er ihn nicht überleben. – Gibt es eigentlich sonst noch was Neues, Mort?" wollte er dann wissen, um sich selbst abzulenken, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß eventuelle Neuigkeiten von Seiten des Sheriffs wesentlich dazu beitrugen.

Mort Cory erzählte daraufhin von dem, was er mittlerweile alles in Erfahrung bringen konnte, worüber er auch mit Jess gesprochen hatte.

"Sheriff, könnte denn nicht dieser Gregory oder Hal Thorne irgend etwas mit dem Thorne zu tun haben, den Jess damals kannte?" vermutete Daisy, während sie die Tassen füllte.

"Jess meint, nein, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Auf jeden Fall werde ich der Sache nachgehen."

"Dann gäbe es wenigstens einen Grund dafür, daß dieser Hal auf Jess geschossen hat."

"Ja, Mrs. Daisy. Allerdings ist dieser Hal auch in den Dakotas dafür bekannt, daß er keinen gravierenden Anlaß benötigt, um auf Leute zu schießen. Das ist ein zwanghafter Killer. Der schießt auf alles, was sich bewegt und irgendwie nach einem Menschen aussieht. Insofern könnte Jess recht haben, daß die Namensgleichheit reiner Zufall ist. Aber, wie gesagt, das werde ich überprüfen, sofern dies überhaupt möglich ist."

"Na ja, jedenfalls scheinen die drei Kerle allesamt vom gleichen Schlag zu sein", bemerkte Slim mürrisch. "Nach dem, was dieser Owen mit dem Wärter aus Leavenworth angestellt hat, wundert mich gar nichts mehr."

"Ja, der Mann war verheiratet und hinterläßt zwei kleine Kinder."

"Wie furchtbar!"

"Schon, Mrs. Daisy, aber in meinen Augen nicht furchtbarer als das, was dieser Hal hier angerichtet hat. Dafür könnte ich mich vergessen!"

"Als du das letzte Mal hier warst, wolltest du mir dieses Vergessen noch ausreden. Erinnerst du dich?"

"Das weiß ich noch sehr genau. Aber damals wußte ich nicht, was ich heute weiß. Was ich heute hinter dieser Tür –" Mort deutete mit Nachdruck auf die angelehnte Tür zum Krankenzimmer. "– aus nächster Nähe sehen und erleben mußte, hat mir für alle Zeiten gereicht. Danach gestehe ich mir das Recht zu, genauso Partei zu ergreifen wie jeder andere, der Jess als Mensch und Freund zu schätzen weiß. Daran wird mich weder das Gesetz noch mein Eid, den ich darauf geleistet habe, und noch viel weniger diese Blechmarke hier hindern." Sein ausgestreckter Daumen richtete sich wie ein gebieterisches Signal auf den Stern an seiner Brust. "Ich habe zwar nicht dieses brüderliche Verhältnis zu Jess wie du, aber er ist mein Freund. Und einen Freund wie ihn läßt man nicht ungestraft über den Haufen schießen. Warum soll ich da anders denken als du?"

"Weil es bei mir etwas anderes ist. Jess ist wie ein Stück von mir selbst, ein Teil meines Lebens, ein Bruder für mich. Seit vielen Jahren teile ich mit ihm alles, was ich ohne ihn schon längst verloren hätte, einschließlich meines Lebens. Wie oft hat er das seine riskiert, um meines zu retten, hat seine Knochen aufs Spiel gesetzt, beinahe seine Gesundheit ruiniert, hat Tag und Nacht geschuftet, nur um diese Ranch in Schwung zu halten. Weißt du noch, wie es damals aussah, ehe Jess nach diesem Viehtreck hier hängenblieb?" Offensichtlich hatte Slim das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, Resümee zu ziehen. "Auf der Ranch gab es keinen Yard Zaun, der nicht niedergerissen gewesen wäre. Das Vieh war überall in den Canyons und Bergen verstreut. Die Pferdezucht existierte nicht mehr. Das Haus war eine einzige Bruchbude. Durch das Dach regnete es, und durch die Ritzen in der Wand pfiff der Wind. Schuppen und Stall waren halb verfallen, die Brunnen versandet. Diese Ranch war so gut wie nichts mehr wert, weil ich anderes im Hirn hatte und mir die Arbeit so über den Kopf gewachsen war, daß ich kein Interesse mehr an diesem Stück Land hatte. Hätte mein Vater gewußt, was ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus seinem Lebenswerk gemacht hatte, hätte er sich im Grab rumgedreht – nicht nur einmal, sondern hundertmal! Ich habe damals bloß nicht an diesen Grundstückshai verkauft, weil ich zu stolz war zuzugeben, daß ich versagt hatte. Und dann tauchte Jess in der Stadt auf, lief mir mitten in diesem Chaos über den Weg, genauso heruntergekommen wie ich, vielleicht sogar noch etwas mehr. Ein rauhbeiniger, ungehobelter Kerl mit dem Ruf eines heißblütigen Texaners, dessen Schießeisen so locker im Holster steckte, daß es beinahe von alleine los ging. Aber er brachte noch etwas anderes mit, und das war Erfahrung. Die hatte ich nicht. Ich war immer der Meinung, eine Ranch führt sich von allein, machte es mir wohl allzu einfach. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was Jess damals veranlaßte, hier zu bleiben, zudem man ihn anfangs nicht gerade freundlich behandelte. Für die Leute war er nur einer dieser schießwütigen Halbstarken, die die Zeit nach dem Krieg hervorbrachte, einer mit zweifelhaftem Ruf und krimineller Vergangenheit, mit dem man lieber nichts zu tun haben wollte, ein konföderierter Rebell, der sich im Norden ins gemachte Nest hocken wollte. Nur, hier gab es kein Nest, und Jess' Vergangenheit war nicht halb so kriminell wie die gewisser ehrbarer Bürger und er selbst nicht halb so schlecht wie sein Ruf, geschweige denn, wie die Vorurteile der Leute, die ihn lange Zeit in ihrer biederen Gesellschaft nicht dulden wollten. Komischerweise hat das Jess schon immer weniger gestört als mich. Was ihn letztendlich hier gehalten hat, weiß er wahrscheinlich genausowenig wie ich. Vielleicht war es das Abenteuer, die Herausforderung des Ungewissen, die Gefahr, beim Sichselbstbeweisen draufzugehen. Ich weiß es nicht. Als er hier anfing, konnte ich ihm noch nicht einmal seinen Lohn zahlen. Trotzdem hat er gegen diese Landgeier härter gekämpft als ich. Weil ich ihm den Lohn schuldig bleiben mußte, bot ich ihm die Partnerschaft an. Damals dachte ich, er würde mich auf der Stelle erschießen. Statt dessen sagte er zu. Er sagte einfach nur, warum nicht. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre reine Dummheit von einem, der keine Ahnung hat. Aber dann mußte ich erkennen, daß Jess besser wußte, was in diesem Stück Land steckte als ich. Plötzlich standen wieder gesunde Rinder auf den eingezäunten Weiden, um unsere Pferde begannen sich die Züchter zu reißen. Sogar mir fing die Arbeit wieder an, Spaß zu machen. Alles, was du heute hier siehst, einschließlich der Tatsache, daß uns die Hypotheken nicht schon längst aufgefressen haben, ist einzig und allein Jess' Verdienst. Ich schulde ihm mehr, als ich je wieder gutmachen kann."

"Du hast ihm immerhin ein Zuhause gegeben."

"Nein, Mort, dieses Zuhause hat er sich selbst geschaffen. Wir haben es uns gemeinsam erarbeitet, aber ohne ihn gäbe es dieses Zuhause nicht. Jess bedeutet mir mehr als irgend jemand sonst auf dieser Welt, ich glaube, sogar mehr, als mir ein Bruder bedeuten könnte, wenn ich einen hätte. Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären, was uns verbindet. Ich weiß nur, es hat weder etwas mit Dankbarkeit noch Schuldgefühlen oder dergleichen zu tun. Jess behauptet immer, er verdanke mir, daß er seine Achtung vor Gesetz und Ordnung, vor der Menschheit und deren Gesellschaft wiedergefunden hätte. Das will ich gar nicht abstreiten. Aber ich verdanke ihm, daß ich wieder Respekt vor mir selbst haben kann. Es ist etwas, das tief hier drinnen sitzt." Slim deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Stelle, wo sein Herz schlug. "Wir sind im Grunde völlig verschieden und doch so ähnlich. Wir können uns stundenlang über irgend etwas streiten, aber uns auch genauso selbst über Kleinigkeiten gemeinsam freuen. Wenn einer von uns in Gefahr ist, kann es der andere oftmals spüren, auch wenn er -zig Meilen entfernt ist. Wenn Jess wie jetzt Schmerzen erdulden muß, leide ich mit ihm. Er ist der einzige Mensch, für den … Mort, seinetwegen könnte ich jemanden töten, ohne hinterher die geringsten Gewissensbisse zu bekommen oder mir Gedanken über mögliche Konsequenzen zu machen. Für Jess ginge ich ohne Wenn und Aber durch den finstersten Teil der Hölle."

"Denkst du, ich nicht?"

"Das würde ich nie anzweifeln. Aber du trägst noch andere Verantwortung. Du hast eine Verpflichtung gegenüber vielen Menschen, die ihr Vertrauen in dich setzen. Diese Menschen kannst – darfst du wegen eines einzigen nicht enttäuschen, nur weil dieser eine ein besonders guter Freund von dir ist."

"Keiner kann von mir verlangen, daß ich in diesem speziellen Fall nur meine Pflicht tue."

"Tu, was du für richtig hältst. Aber ich weiß, daß du ein viel zu guter Sheriff bist, als daß du im entscheidenden Augenblick die Nerven verlierst."

Als sich Mort bald darauf verabschiedete, verließ Slim mit ihm das Haus.

"Die Kutsche aus dem Westen wird gleich kommen", sagte er im Hinausgehen.

"Slim!" Der Sheriff band sein Pferd los, behielt die Zügel noch unschlüssig in der Hand. "Ich wollte es vor Mrs. Daisy nicht sagen, aber weiß Jess wirklich, wie es um ihn steht?"

"Glaube mir, keiner weiß so gut wie er selbst, was mit ihm los ist, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal der Arzt."

"Ich fürchte fast, er …" Mort brach ab.

"Wir fürchten alle dasselbe, allen voran Jess selbst. Nicht seinetwegen, sondern wegen Mike. Für den Jungen wird er jedoch kämpfen, mehr als für sich selbst. Nur deshalb ist er noch am Leben. Davon ist sogar der Arzt überzeugt. Ich hoffe, daß Jess' Liebe zu Mike stärker ist als seine körperliche Schwäche, sonst werden wir uns doch bald Gedanken über seine Beerdigung machen müssen."

"Ich wünsche ihm von ganzem Herzen, daß er es schafft." Mort stieg etwas schwerfällig in den Sattel. "Sag ihm viele Grüße von mir und wünsche ihm gute Besserung. Sobald ich kann, werde ich ihn wieder besuchen. Vielleicht, das heißt, hoffentlich geht es ihm bis dahin besser."

"Ich werd's ihm ausrichten."

Mort hob die Hand zum Abschied, ehe er vom Hof ritt. Slim schaute ihm nach. Dann ging er hinüber zur Koppel, um das Gespann für die erste Mittagskutsche zu richten.

Fortsetzung folgt


	16. Kapitel 15

****

KAPITEL 15

Die Begeisterung, mit der sich Mike auf dem Weg zur Schule befand, hielt sich trotz der Tatsache, daß es seinem Pflegevater leidlich besser ging, in engen Grenzen. Die Erinnerung an das schreckliche Erlebnis vor vier Wochen begleitete ihn wie sein eigener kleiner Schatten.

Obwohl es seinem Pflegevater zumindest an diesem Morgen etwas besser ging, wußte Mike, daß er noch sehr krank war, womöglich sogar noch so krank, daß nach wie vor Gefahr für sein Leben bestand. Wahrscheinlich wollte Jess ihm nur nicht zeigen, wie schlecht es ihm ging, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte.

Mittags auf dem Heimweg war ihm gerade recht, daß Browny ohne sein Zutun so munter war und ihn in flottem Galopp die Straße entlang trug. Endlich zu Hause, versorgte er sein Pony, sprach kurz mit Slim, der vor der Remise Geschirr ausbesserte, rannte über den Hof und stürmte ins Haus. Im Wohnzimmer war niemand. Der Eßtisch war halb gedeckt, und Mike hörte Daisy Cooper in der Küche wirtschaften.

"Mike, bist du das?" erscholl ihre Stimme von nebenan. "Wenn du deine Hände gewaschen hast, kannst du den Tisch fertig decken. Das Essen ist gleich gut."

"Ja, mach' ich."

Indes hatte Mike ganz andere Dinge im Sinn. Noch während er mit Daisy sprach, wollte er zur angelehnten Tür des Krankenzimmers schleichen, aber schon nach zwei Schritten wurde er sozusagen auf frischer Tat ertappt.

"Mike, das ist die falsche Richtung! Die Küche ist hier."

"Ich … ich wollte nur meine Bücher auf die Kommode legen."

"Du schwindelst ja!"

"Ich … ich wollte … nur ein bißchen … ehrlich, Tante Daisy!"

"Ein bißchen schwindeln gibt es nicht. Entweder man tut es, oder man tut es nicht."

"Bitte, entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht. Ich meine … weißt du, es war nur …" Verschämt verzog er das Gesicht. "Ich wollte meine Bücher auf die Kommode legen und bei Jess vorbeischauen. Ich wäre bestimmt ganz leise gewesen und nur an der Tür geblieben. Ich wollte ihn nur sehen. Ich hätte ihn ganz bestimmt nicht gestört. Ich habe Slim gefragt, ob … ob …"

"Slim hat dir bestimmt nicht erlaubt, jetzt zu ihm zu gehen, oder?"

"Er sagte, Jess würde schlafen und …" Mike starrte betreten auf seine Fußspitzen. "Nein, er hat es nicht erlaubt. Es … es tut mir leid …"

"Schon gut, mein Junge", lenkte sie ein, als sie sah, wie sehr ihn sein Ungehorsam quälte. "Ich weiß, daß du sehr große Sehnsucht hast, aber …"

"Jess geht es nicht gut, nicht wahr?" fiel er ihr ins Wort und hob dabei ruckartig den Kopf.

"Es geht ihm nicht schlechter als sonst auch. Er schläft nur. Du weißt, daß der Schlaf sehr wichtig für ihn ist und ihm beim Gesundwerden mehr hilft als jede Medizin. Es muß nicht gleich etwas Schlimmes passiert sein, nur weil du nicht zu Jess darfst. Du solltest nicht zuviel an dein eigenes Verlangen denken und mehr Rücksicht auf seine Bedürfnisse nehmen, wenigstens solange er noch so krank ist", versuchte sie ihm in ruhigem Ton zu erklären. "Und jetzt komm in die Küche und wasch deine Hände!"

Mike warf seine Bücher achtlos auf die Kommode und folgte ihr mißmutig, um zu tun, was ihm aufgetragen worden war. Während er bald darauf mit dem Tischdecken beschäftigt war, wollte Daisy vor dem Essen nach Jess sehen und einen Krug frisches Wasser ins Krankenzimmer bringen. Hastig legte Mike das Besteck auf den Tisch, schlich zur halboffenen Zimmertür, wo er sich mit der Schulter an den Rahmen lehnte und Daisy bei ihrer Arbeit beobachtete.

Mit traurigen Augen starrte er sehnsüchtig hinüber zum Krankenlager. Sein Wunsch, bei Jess zu sein, das Verlangen, seine Nähe zu spüren, war nahezu überwältigend. Zu gerne wäre er zu ihm ans Bett gegangen. Es kostete ihn eine große Überwindung, sich seinem Drang zu widersetzen und Abstand zu halten, zum Teil weil ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte – schließlich hatte er keine Erlaubnis, das Zimmer zu betreten; und wenn Daisy ihn entdeckte, setzte es gewiß ein fürchterliches Donnerwetter –, zum Teil weil er Angst hatte, er könnte durch seinen Ungehorsam Jess mehr schaden, als er sich vorzustellen vermochte.

Der Mann schien tatsächlich zu schlafen. Trotzdem fand Mike, daß er kränker aussah, als er ihn vom Morgen in Erinnerung hatte. Ehe Daisy ihn entdeckte, huschte der Junge zurück zum Tisch, wo er sehr geschäftig tat.

"Jess geht es nicht sehr gut, nicht wahr?" empfing er sie, als sie aus dem Zimmer kam.

"Nein, Mike, er schläft."

"Es tut ihm weh. Es tut ihm ganz furchtbar weh!" behauptete er felsenfest. Mit seinen Wiederholungen wollte er die Unumstößlichkeit seiner kindlichen Meinung unterstreichen.

"Wer sagt denn das?"

"Ich sage es! Und ich weiß, daß es so ist."

"Das bildest du dir ein. Glaube mir, Jess hat im Moment wirklich keine Schmerzen."

"Ist er … ist er wieder bewußtlos?"

Daisy wollte ihn schon fragen, wieso er darauf käme, aber sie besann sich und versuchte, ihn mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen.

"Nein, er schläft nur ganz tief und fest. Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben."

Mike konnte dies nicht so recht glauben, obwohl er nichts weiter dazu sagte.

"Er sieht so schrecklich krank aus", murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Jess ist auch sehr krank. Es wird noch lange dauern, bis er wieder gesund ist. Damit wirst du dich wohl oder übel abfinden und besonders viel Geduld haben müssen."

"Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich glaube nicht, daß ich das schaffe. Es ist ganz komisch, Tante Daisy. Manchmal, da mache ich mir überhaupt keine Sorgen, und dann wieder, ganz plötzlich, habe ich schreckliche Angst, Jess könnte … er würde … er müßte doch sterben."

"Nun, sterben müssen wir alle einmal, soviel ist sicher. Irgendwann … früher oder später."

"Aber doch jetzt noch nicht, oder?"

"Nein, erst wenn wir älter sind. Es ist wirklich noch viel zu früh, daß du dir übers Sterben Gedanken machen solltest."

"Aber Jess … er ist doch gar nicht alt, jedenfalls nicht alt genug. Er darf nicht sterben!"

"Niemand hat behauptet, daß er das sobald tun wird."

"Der Arzt hat es gesagt. Ich habe es gehört."

"Auch Ärzte irren sich manchmal. Sei doch froh, daß Doc Higgins nicht Recht behielt!"

"Das bin ich ja, aber trotzdem habe ich Angst."

"Was meinst du, wenn Jess wüßte, daß du dir so viele Sorgen machst!"

"Er weiß es ganz genau. Bestimmt, Tante Daisy! Er weiß es! Und ich weiß, daß er sich selbst auch welche macht, ganz große Sorgen! Ich wollte, daß er mir verspricht … er konnte mir nicht … Tante Daisy, er darf nicht sterben!" stieß er plötzlich hervor und drückte sich an sie. "Er muß wieder gesund werden! Ich … ich hab' ihn doch so furchtbar lieb! Ich … ich hatte noch nie jemanden so lieb. Warum tut das nur so weh, wenn man jemanden so lieb hat?"

"Manchmal zeigt erst der Schmerz, wie groß die Liebe ist, die man für einen Menschen empfindet", erklärte Daisy, ohne von dem Jungen zu erwarten, daß er sie verstand.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Das erkläre ich dir, wenn du größer bist und es bis dahin noch nicht selbst herausgefunden hast." Sie lächelte ihn sinnend an. "Wir sollten dieses Thema jetzt besser beenden. Weißt du, es ist sogar manchmal für Erwachsene zu schwierig, darüber zu reden. Wir wissen auch nicht alles. Und jetzt komm in die Küche und hilf mir mit dem Essen, sonst gibt es heute mittag nur leere Teller zum Angucken", wollte sie ihn und auch sich selbst auf andere Gedanken bringen. "Wie war es überhaupt in der Schule? Du hast ja noch gar nichts erzählt. Hat sich Miss Finch gefreut, dich wiederzusehen? Bist du gut mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zurechtgekommen?"

Damit schaffte sie es tatsächlich, ihn vorübergehend auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Wenn er auch nicht mit überschwenglicher Begeisterung von seinem ersten Schulbesuch nach fast vier Wochen berichtete, lenkte es ihn wenigstens von seinen Sorgen und Ängsten ab. Er erzählte auch von Danny Courtney, seinem liebsten Schulkameraden, und dessen Problemen, die er vor allem mit seinem ständig betrunkenen Vater hatte, der ihn oft grundlos verprügelte.

"Danny wollte unbedingt mit mir nach Hause kommen, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, daß das jetzt nicht geht. Solange Jess noch so krank ist, kann ich nicht … ich meine, da habe ich keine Zeit, mit Danny … weißt du, da kann ich mich nicht um ihn kümmern. Da möchte ich viel lieber … Kannst du das verstehen, Tante Daisy?"

"Sehr gut sogar. Ich finde es richtig, daß du ihn nicht mitgebracht hast – nicht jetzt. Slim möchte im Moment auch niemand Fremdes auf der Ranch haben, ich denke, noch nicht einmal Danny oder einen anderen deiner Schulkameraden. Außerdem ist es keine Lösung für Dannys Problem, wenn er ständig bei uns hier Zuflucht sucht, zumindest nicht auf Dauer."

"Weißt du, was er gesagt hat? Er sagte, er wünschte sich, seinem Vater wäre so etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen wie Jess. Kannst du das verstehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau, aber aus seiner Sicht vielleicht schon."

"Im Ernst?"

"Nun, Danny hat unter seinem Vater viel zu leiden. Er tut ihm oft weh, nicht nur, indem er ihn sinnlos schlägt, sondern auch da drinnen." Daisy tippte Mike an die Brust. "Dann wundert es mich nicht, daß Danny sich so etwas Schlimmes wünscht, obwohl es nicht recht ist."

"Es ist wirklich schade, daß nicht alles Väter so sind wie Jess."

"Manche benehmen sich wirklich nicht wie solche. Dannys Vater ist leider ein ganz schlimmer Ausnahmefall."

"Mir tut Danny leid. Ich glaube, bei ihm zu Hause ist es so schlimm wie in diesem Waisenhaus, in dem ich war. Es tut so weh, wenn man niemanden hat, den man liebhaben kann. Und noch viel schlimmer ist, wenn es niemanden gibt, der einen selbst auch ein bißchen liebhat."

Ein wenig war Daisy überrascht, daß Mike zu dieser Erkenntnis kam. Bei aller Verständigkeit, die er für sein Alter schon bewies, hatte sie nicht angenommen, daß er so genau erkannte, worauf es im Grunde bei einer menschlichen Beziehung ankam. Immerhin hatte er hier eine entscheidende Notwendigkeit erkannt, die selbst vielen Erwachsenen im Laufe eines langen Lebens nicht bewußt wurde.

"Weißt du, Tante Daisy, ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, daß ich keine Eltern habe, denn dann könnte ich doch gar nicht hier sein. Ich glaube ganz sicher, daß ich einen richtigen Vater nicht so liebhaben könnte wie Jess. Richtige Väter sind irgendwie anders."

"Nun, Mike, das liegt weniger daran, daß richtige Väter anders sind, sondern vielmehr an den Menschen selbst. Die sind verschieden. Und das ist auch ganz gut so. Stell dir vor, alle Menschen wären in ihrem Verhalten gleich. Das wäre doch entsetzlich langweilig."

"Hm", machte Mike nachdenklich und verzog das Gesicht. "Aber es wäre viel besser, wenn alle Menschen gut wären. Ich wünschte, das wäre so, dann würden sie sich gegenseitig auch nicht so weh tun wollen, so wie Mr. Courtney Danny immer wehtut oder … oder dieser Mann, der Jess … der ihm so furchtbar wehgetan hat."

"Das ist allerdings wahr", mußte Daisy ihm Recht geben; ihre Miene wurde dabei um einiges ernster. Schließlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf. "Weißt du was, mein Junge? Mit dir kann man schon richtig wie mit einem Erwachsenen reden, wenn du dich manchmal auch wie ein störrischer Lausebengel benimmst."

Mike verzog das Gesicht, halb verlegen, halb spitzfindig.

"Das kommt bestimmt daher, weil ich erst ein noch ganz kleiner Erwachsener bin. Ich muß noch sooo viel wachsen!" erwiderte er schlagfertig mit einer weitausholenden Handbewegung.

Am Abend kostete es Daisy all ihre Überzeugungskraft, Mike endlich zum Schlafengehen zu bewegen, ohne vorher Jess noch einmal besuchen zu dürfen. Aber erst, nachdem er sie dazu überreden konnte, wenigstens von der Tür aus einen kurzen Blick zu wagen, machte er sich mehr oder weniger widerstandslos auf den Weg ins Bett.

Ehe sie selbst schlafen ging, wollte sie Slim fragen, ob er noch eine Tasse Kaffee oder sonst etwas möchte. In seinem Arbeitszimmer, wohin er sich nach dem Essen zurückgezogen hatte, fand sie ihn allerdings nicht. Der Raum war dunkel, der Schreibtisch aufgeräumt. Daraufhin vermutete sie ihn bei Jess, aber auch hier war er nicht. Im Krankenzimmer brannte nur die Lampe mit kleiner Flamme auf dem Nachttisch. Jess hatte sich im Schlaf halb aufgedeckt. Daisy kam zu ihm ans Bett, schob ihm das Kissen unter seinem linken Ellbogen zurecht und zog die Decke über seine Brust. Jess murmelte irgend etwas vor sich hin, wandte den Kopf zur anderen Seite und lag dann wieder still.

Daisy zog sich leise zurück, um seinen Schlaf nicht zu stören. Sie war erleichtert darüber, daß er sie nicht brauchte und nach den furchtbaren Hustenanfällen an diesem Morgen doch Ruhe gefunden hatte, wenn auch nur aufgrund einer gehörigen Menge Laudanum.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer, griff sie nach ihrem Schal, warf ihn sich um die Schultern und öffnete die Haustür, als sie Slim entdeckte. Er stand auf der Veranda, neben dem Vordachpfosten, mit beiden Händen auf das Geländer gestützt, und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

"Slim, was machen Sie denn hier draußen? Wollen Sie sich vielleicht eine Erkältung holen? Um im Hemd hier zu stehen, ist es etwas zu kühl."

"Ich werde mich schon nicht erkälten. Ich wollte nur ein wenig frische Luft schnappen."

"Nachdem Sie den ganzen Tag an der frischen Luft waren?" vergewisserte sie sich spitzfindig. Sie trat neben ihn, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn so lange durchdringend an, bis er endlich seinen Blick von der finsteren Nacht auf sie wandte. "Slim, wenn Sie über irgend etwas reden möchten, höre ich Ihnen gern zu. Das wissen Sie."

"Wer sagt, daß ich das möchte?"

"Oh, niemand, absolut niemand! Es war … es war einfach nur so eine Idee von mir."

Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an, löste sich von ihm und ließ sich auf der Bank neben der Haustür nieder. Von dort beobachtete sie ihn unauffällig. Bald merkte sie, wie er immer mehr ihre Anwesenheit vergaß. Sie ertappte ihn dabei, wie er anfing, über eine bestimmte Stelle am Vordachpfosten zu reiben. Es war die Stelle, wo er mehrmals vergeblich versucht hatte, die Blutspritzer zu entfernen. Nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt hatte Jess gestanden, als ihn die Kugel traf und gegen das Geländer direkt vor ihm schleuderte. Slim bildete sich ein, die Erschütterung zu spüren, die der heftige Aufprall des Körpers seines Freundes verursachte, als er mit dem Rücken gegen den Balken krachte.

Daisy sah, wie sich Slims Hand auf dem Geländer verkrampfte, während sich seine Rechte fester um den Vordachpfosten klammerte. Die Frau konnte es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, wie er sich quälte, obwohl sie spürte, daß er allein sein wollte und sie sehr wahrscheinlich störte. Sie trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm vorsichtig die flache Hand auf den Rücken.

"Slim!" sprach sie ihn mit verhaltener Stimme an, aber er wich vor ihrer Berührung zurück. "Slim, bitte! Lassen Sie sich doch helfen!"

"Mir kann keiner helfen. Dazu ist es zu spät. Daisy, dazu ist es genau vier Wochen zu spät. Es ist sogar zu spät, es zu versuchen."

"Es ist nie zu spät."

"Dafür schon!" Mit einem Ruck löste er sich vom Verandageländer und auch von ihr, drehte sich um und ließ sich schwer auf die Bank fallen, von der die Frau gerade aufgestanden war. "Entschuldigen Sie, Daisy! Ich wollte Sie nicht so anfahren."

"Ist schon gut." Das Licht, das aus dem Haus fiel, warf einen warmen Schein auf ihr Gesicht, daß sie ihm vorkam wie ein Engel, der ihm in seinem Jammertal erschienen war. "Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen, oder möchten Sie lieber, daß ich gehe?" fragte sie nun mit der Rücksicht einer einfühlsamen Frau.

"Nein, bleiben Sie nur! Es ist so angenehm, jemanden in der Nähe zu wissen, der einen versteht. Manchmal denke ich, daß Sie uns direkt der Himmel geschickt hat. Ohne Sie …"

"Slim", unterbrach sie ihn, "Sie sitzen doch bestimmt nicht hier, um mir Komplimente zu machen. Das paßt im Moment nicht zu Ihren Augen. Die sind viel zu ernst für so etwas." Sie setzte sich zu ihm, sah ihn forschend von der Seite her an, ehe sie, so wie er, auf den dunklen Hof starrte. "Wenn Sie darüber reden möchten, höre ich Ihnen gern zu", wiederholte sie fast wortwörtlich nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend nebeneinandersaßen.

"Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen."

"Sie können es nicht vergessen, nicht wahr?" stieß sie ohne weitere Umschweife auf den Kern der Sache, die ihn beschäftigte.

"Vergessen?" wiederholte er verächtlich. "Wie könnte ich? Mein ganzes Leben lang werde ich das nicht vergessen! Aber das ist es nicht allein, was mich nicht los läßt. Das ist sogar von allem noch das kleinere Übel."

"Ich weiß. Nicht das Geschehen selbst quält Sie, sondern etwas anderes."

Sie wollte nicht so deutlich sagen, woran sie dabei dachte. Vielmehr wollte sie es ihm selbst überlassen, ob er sich ihr anvertrauen wollte oder nicht.

"Ganz recht!" Slim knetete seine Hände wie ein ungezogener Schuljunge, der seinen Ungehorsam beichten sollte. "Es ist diese Schuld, die auf mir lastet, die mich bald erdrückt. Diese verdammte Schuld, die keiner außer mir sehen will, die mir keiner nehmen kann, die mich hartnäckiger verfolgt als mein eigener Schatten. Und je mehr Sie oder Jess oder sonst jemand versucht, mir diese Schuld auszureden, desto deutlicher spür' ich sie. Dieses Gefühl ist so groß, so übermächtig, daß ich mir schon oft gewünscht habe, eines morgens einfach aufzuwachen und mich an nichts erinnern zu können. Können Sie das verstehen?"

"Ich glaube schon." Daisy atmete tief auf und zog den Schal fester um ihre Schultern. Ihr Frösteln hing jedoch weniger mit der kühlen Nachtluft zusammen als mit dem unangenehmen Thema ihrer Unterhaltung. "Trotzdem hat es wenig Sinn, sich deshalb so zu quälen. Sie helfen damit niemandem, weder sich selbst noch den Menschen, die Ihnen etwas bedeuten. Diese Schuld, Slim, die Sie sich da immer und immer wieder einreden wollen, existiert einfach nicht. Und wenn Jess sogar selbst …"

"Daisy, gerade weil er selbst sie nicht sehen will, weiß ich, daß sie da ist. Ich habe mich mindestens schon ein dutzendmal gefragt, was geschehen wäre, wenn Jess im Haus und ich hier draußen gewesen wäre; ob es nicht doch irgendeine Möglichkeit gegeben hat, das zu verhindern. Und jedesmal werde ich diesen furchtbaren Gedanken nicht los, daß es doch einen Weg gegeben hätte. Ich weiß nicht, welchen … irgendeinen halt! Ich denke mir ständig andere Varianten aus, aber egal, wie ich's auch anstelle … Wenn Jess im Haus und ich hier draußen gewesen wäre – Daisy, dann weiß ich eines todsicher: ich würde jetzt nicht da drinnen liegen und mit dem Tod kämpfen. Auch wenn von mir aus mehrere Schüsse gefallen wären, mich hätte keine dieser Kugeln getroffen und Sie auch nicht. Jess hätte das verhindert. Ich weiß nicht, wie, aber er hätte es nicht so tatenlos geschehen lassen. Er nicht! Und wenn er sämtliche Kugeln selbst gefangen hätte, aber er hätte dafür gesorgt, daß die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuten, mit heiler Haut davon gekommen wären."

"Slim, er hätte auch nichts tun können. Selbst wenn er … wenn Sie mich mit Ihrem Körper geschützt hätten, war da immer noch der Mann am Fenster. Dieser war viel zu weit weg von Ihnen. Wie hätten Sie den erreichen wollen? Vergessen Sie nicht, er hatte die ganze Zeit den Finger am Abzug und Jess direkt im Visier. Selbst wenn Sie den anderen mit etwas Glück überrumpelt hätten, wie hätten Sie verhindern wollen, daß der am Fenster das tut, was er letztendlich auch getan hat? Sie haben doch selbst gesehen, was das für ein Mensch war."

"Gerade deshalb! Ich habe die ganze Zeit gehofft, er würde nicht wirklich schießen, obwohl mein Instinkt mir sagte, daß er es tun wird. Killer wie die sind nicht mit schönen Worten aufzuhalten. Trotzdem habe ich so lange gewartet, bis es zu spät war. Anstatt zu handeln, habe ich überlegt, ob ich etwas tun kann und soll oder nicht. Mit dieser Unentschlossenheit habe ich Jess um ein Haar in die Hölle geschickt."

"Das ist doch Unsinn!"

"Daisy, ich weiß nur eines! In der Zeit, die ich sinnlos mit Überlegen beschäftigt war, hätte Jess gehandelt, richtig gehandelt. Er hätte alles riskiert, um das zu verhindern, und diese entscheidenden Minuten nicht unnütz vergeudet."

"Das bezweifle ich."

"Stellen Sie sich vor, ich hätte ihn nur ein paar Sekunden früher gewarnt! Der Lauf dieser Winchester war dermaßen verzogen, das Visier völlig dejustiert, daß Jess die Kugel schlimmstenfalls in der Schulter erwischt hätte, wenn er nur ein paar Schritte weiter entfernt gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn sogar nicht einmal getroffen, ja, noch nicht einmal gestreift. So wie Dan mir den Schußkanal beschrieben hat, möchte ich das sogar fast annehmen. Bei der Zielungenauigkeit hätte ihn der Schuß bei einer unwesentlich größeren Entfernung weit verfehlen müssen. Nur ein paar Schritte, Daisy! Nur ein paar Schritte und Jess wäre mit heiler Haut davongekommen!"

"Aber Sie konnten doch nicht wissen, daß das Gewehr nicht in Ordnung war."

"Nein, aber ich weiß es jetzt. Das ist ja das Schlimme!"

"Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht. Das allein ist doch entscheidend. Deshalb kann Ihnen niemand einen Vorwurf machen, daß Sie nicht anders gehandelt haben. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist … Sie selbst können sich auch keine falsche Entscheidung vorwerfen. So wie Sie reagiert haben, war es aus der damaligen Sicht absolut richtig. Keiner, der soviel Verantwortungsgefühl besitzt wie Sie, hätte anders gehandelt, allen voran Jess. Ich bin sicher, daß, wenn es umgekehrt gekommen wäre, er jetzt genau an dieser Stelle sitzen und mir genau dasselbe sagen würde wie Sie. Glauben Sie mir!"

"Ist doch nicht zu fassen!" Slim schüttelte den Kopf und rang die Hände. "Jeder erzählt mir hier dasselbe! Jeder versucht mich von demselben Ammenmärchen zu überzeugen, jeder, einschließlich Jess! Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist er sogar der Schlimmste von allen. Ich darf deshalb schon gar nicht mehr mit ihm darüber reden, weil er sich dann jedesmal fürchterlich aufregt – mehr aufregt, als er verkraften kann."

"Wundert Sie das?"

"Ich …" Slim hielt plötzlich inne. Für einen Moment starrte er die Frau neben sich wie entgeistert an, ehe er sich besann und tief aufatmete. "Ach, Daisy, ich weiß es nicht." Er wandte sich ab, beugte sich nach vorn, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel und begann sich die Hände zu reiben. "Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was richtig ist und was nicht. Und manchmal wünschte ich, mir ginge es wie Jess, der sich an nichts erinnern kann. Obwohl ich hin und wieder das Gefühl nicht los werde, daß er mehr weiß, als er zugibt."

"Das ist bestimmt nicht Ihr Ernst. Jess hat doch keinen Grund, Ihnen und uns allen in der Beziehung etwas vorzumachen."

"Nein, aber vielleicht sich selbst. Vielleicht will er sich absichtlich an nichts erinnern. Vielleicht ist das einfacher für ihn."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Vergessen Sie nicht, Jess hatte einen schweren Schock, einmal durch die unerwartet heftigen Schmerzen, zum anderen durch den plötzlichen hohen Blutverlust. Bei einem solch schweren Trauma ist eine derartige Gedächtnislücke nichts Ungewöhnliches."

"Vielleicht fällt es ihm durch diesen Schock nur leichter, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen."

"Nein, Slim!" entschied Daisy sehr energisch. "Nicht Jess! Glauben Sie mir, er weiß wirklich nichts! Auch wenn es manchmal den Anschein hat, er wüßte darüber mehr, als er zugibt, dann nur, weil er sich das Ganze selbst sehr lebhaft nach Ihrer Schilderung vorstellen kann. Es wurde schließlich nicht das erste Mal auf ihn geschossen. Es ist nur das erste Mal, daß er einen solch tiefen Schock erlitten hat. Und dann dürfen Sie nicht vergessen, Jess war zwei Wochen so gut wie ohne Besinnung, lag in einem entsetzlichen Fieberdelirium, stand mehr als einmal kurz vor dem völligen Zusammenbruch sämtlicher Lebensfunktionen und hätte beinahe einen tödlichen Kollaps erlitten. Daß er kaum einen Geschmack hat, ist nur eines der deutlichen Zeichen, wie nahe er dem Ende war. Dieser Sinn ist einer der ersten, die bei eintretendem Tod erlöschen. Ist es da ein Wunder, daß sein Gehirn – bewußt oder unbewußt – mit einer Art Amnesie reagiert? Dieser auf das Geschehen beschränkte Gedächtnisverlust ist auf keinen Fall von ihm wissentlich beabsichtigt oder herbeigeführt."

"Sie sehen das von einem rein medizinischen Standpunkt. Es klingt jedenfalls sehr wissenschaftlich. Sie wissen über solche Fälle anscheinend noch besser Bescheid, als ich bisher angenommen habe."

"Während des Krieges hatte ich leider genug Gelegenheit, Erfahrung zu sammeln. Daß ich diese Erfahrung auf solche Weise in den letzten Wochen auffrischen mußte, ist gewiß keine Bereicherung für mich. Und dann … mein Standpunkt ist nicht rein medizinisch. Dafür verbindet auch mich zuviel mit Jess. Im Grunde bin ich sogar froh über seine Gedächtnislücke. Auf diese Weise bleibt ihm wenigstens die Erinnerung an dieses furchtbare Geschehen erspart. Auch Sie sollten darüber froh sein, anstatt sich Gedanken zu machen, ob er nun tatsächlich nichts weiß oder uns nur etwas vorspielt in der Beziehung."

"Natürlich bin ich das! Trotzdem … ob Jess nun etwas weiß oder nicht, entbindet mich das nicht von meiner Schuld. Das eine hat schließlich nichts mit dem anderen zu tun. Die Sache wird dadurch nicht leichter für mich."

Daisy atmete tief auf. Darauf konnte – wollte sie nichts mehr erwidern. Sie hätten sich nur weiter im Kreis gedreht. Selbst wenn das Gespräch noch bis zum Morgen dauern sollte, würden sie keinen noch so kleinen Schritt weiterkommen. Das wußte sie.

Sie beobachtete den Mann neben sich, wie er gedankenverloren über seine Brusttasche strich. Daisy wußte, daß er das verhängnisvolle Geschoß ständig bei sich trug, als wollte er sicher sein, auf keinen Fall irgendein Detail des schrecklichen Vorfalls zu vergessen.

"Slim, Sie sollten diese Kugel endlich wegwerfen", konnte sie plötzlich nicht mehr länger schweigen.

"Kommt nicht in Frage!" entschied er energisch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. In Slims Augen stand ein einziges seelisches Chaos. "Jedenfalls nicht, solange Jess da drinnen liegt und mit dem Tode ringt. Ich möchte nicht eine Sekunde vergessen, wem …"

"… wem er das zu verdanken hat?" fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

"Sie haben es erfaßt!"

"Nun, ich nehme an, Sie denken dabei nicht an diesen Hal."

"Sie vermuten genau richtig!"

"Warum hören Sie nicht endlich auf mit diesem unsinnigen Gerede? Sie widersprechen sich selbst am laufenden Band."

"Tu' ich das? Tu' ich das wirklich?" antwortete er ziemlich gereizt mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Das wissen Sie selbst am besten. Was wollen Sie denn nun? Sich erinnern oder vergessen?"

"Beides, Daisy, beides!"

"Das geht nicht, das wissen Sie."

"Eben, deshalb macht es mir ja so zu schaffen. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Pferd, dessen Reiter mit den Zügeln etwas anderes durchsetzen will als mit den Beinen, wie eine unter Dampf stehende Lokomotive, die fahren soll, deren Bremsen aber nicht gelöst sind. Ich wundre mich über Jess' Unentschlossenheit, wenn er über sich und seine Aussichten für die Zukunft redet. Dabei geht es mir genauso, allerdings, wenn ich an die Vergangenheit denke."

"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich meinen Rat zu Herzen nehmen und in erster Linie an die Gegenwart denken. Das gleiche gilt auch für Jess."

"Das eine hängt doch mit dem anderen zusammen."

"Sicher, allerdings sollte man sich hauptsächlich auf das Augenblickliche konzentrieren, dabei jedoch nicht völlig den Blick verlieren für das, was hinter einem liegt oder noch vor einem liegen könnte. Aber der Schwerpunkt sollte auf dem Jetzt liegen. Das Leben findet jetzt statt, nicht irgendwann!"

Slim musterte sie mit einem schiefen Seitenblick.

"Warum müssen Sie eigentlich immer nur recht haben?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das habe." Daisy zog die Schultern hoch und band ihren Schal fester. "Ich versuche die Dinge nur zu sehen, wie sie sind."

"Ich wußte jedenfalls nicht, daß Sie so eine ausgeprägte philosophische Ader haben", stellte er ein wenig verwundert fest.

"Das ist doch Unsinn!" entschied die Frau energisch mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. "Ich habe nur einen gesunden Menschenverstand. Das ist alles. Das heißt, ich hoffe, daß ich den habe. Manchmal bin ich mir da selbst nicht so sicher."

"Das können Sie aber sein!" Slim schlang seinen Arm um ihre zierlichen Schultern und drückte sie herzlich an sich. Irgendwie schien es Daisy tatsächlich geschafft zu haben, ihn etwas aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen, zumindest vorübergehend. "Ich danke Ihnen."

"Wofür?"

"Für alles, insbesondere wieder einmal für Ihre Geduld, die Sie heute abend mit mir hatten."

"Dabei bin ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen helfen konnte."

"Das ist relativ. Aber Sie hatten recht. Manchmal ist es gut, wenn man einfach nur über etwas redet. Probleme löst man damit zwar nicht unbedingt, aber trotzdem tut es gut, sich hin und wieder auszuweinen."

Fast gelang es ihm, sie mit seinen Äußerungen verlegen zu machen. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Fürsorge und Vorwurf von der Seite her an.

"Slim, wissen Sie eigentlich, wie spät es schon ist?" wollte sie nun doch ihre Unterhaltung mit ihm beenden, ehe sie abermals in tiefgründige Bemerkungen ausartete, die ihn womöglich genau dahin zurückgebracht hätten, von wo er versucht hatte zu fliehen.

"Ich fürchte, spät genug." Er lächelte sie schuldbewußt an und nahm den Arm von ihren Schultern. "Entschuldigen Sie, Daisy, ich wollte Sie nicht so lange aufhalten."

"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen!" Sie stand auf, blieb aber noch bei ihm stehen. "Ich bin froh, daß wir miteinander geredet haben." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter wie eine Mutter, die stolz war auf ihren Sohn. "Trotzdem sollten Sie jetzt zu Bett gehen. Sie sehen sehr müde aus."

"Ich komme gleich."

"Gute Nacht, Slim, und grübeln Sie heute nacht nicht mehr soviel."

"Ich werde mich bemühen."

Sie durchschaute auffallend schnell die vorgetäuschte oberflächliche Arglosigkeit seines Lächelns. Allzu deutlich verriet es ihr, daß seine Ruhe nur eine dünne Fassade darstellte, hinter der sich das wahre Chaos seiner Gemütsverfassung verbarg. Der melancholische Ausdruck seiner Augen erinnerte sie an Jess, der ihr mit genau der gleichen Melancholie seines Blickes jedesmal ungewollt zeigte, daß er ihr nur etwas vormachte und in Wirklichkeit etwas ganz anderes dachte, als seine Worte sagten.

Mit Erstaunen erkannte Daisy wieder einmal, wie sehr sich diese beiden Männer ähnelten, wieviel Gemeinsames sie verband, obwohl sie in anderer Weise grundverschieden waren.

Fortsetzung folgt


	17. Kapitel 16

****

KAPITEL 16

Doc Higgins, der am späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages zu einem seiner regelmäßigen Besuche vorbeikam, konnte trotz des erneuten Rückfalls nichts Außergewöhnliches bei Jess feststellen, außer daß sein Gesundheitszustand nach wie vor nicht zu den besten zählte. Aber das war schließlich nichts Neues. Zumindest hatte er sich aber auch nicht verschlechtert.

Trotzdem hatte Slim das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß den Arzt irgend etwas beschäftigte, vielleicht sogar bedrückte. Jedenfalls machte er auf ihn diesen Eindruck, als er sich nach seiner Visite verabschiedete.

Slim konnte diese quälende Ahnung nicht loswerden, daß Dan eigentlich noch mehr sagen wollte, als nur seine üblichen Ratschläge zu erteilen. Konkrete Auskünfte darüber, was denn nun werden würde, konnte – oder wollte – er nicht geben.

Auch die nächsten Tage verbrachte Jess meist damit, zu schlafen oder vor sich hin zu dösen. Slim vermied jedes weitere längere Gespräch, das sonst nur allzu leicht in ein Streitgespräch über schwerwiegende Dinge oder Probleme, manchmal auch nur über Nichtigkeiten hätte ausarten können.

Auch Mike durfte seinen Pflegevater, wenn überhaupt, nur ganz kurz besuchen, was für den Jungen anfangs nur schwer zu begreifen war, woran er sich jedoch wohl oder übel gewöhnen mußte. Zum Schluß zeigte er sogar ein gewisses Verständnis dafür.

Wider allen Erwartens erholte sich Jess von den schweren Anfällen relativ rasch, obwohl ihm der zeitweise furchtbare Husten wie auch die damit verbundenen heftigen Schmerzattacken wie dunkle Schatten einer düsteren Vergangenheit oder einer ebensolchen ungewissen Zukunft erhalten blieben. Wenn er wach war, versuchte er, möglichst nicht ins Grübeln über seine Lage und Zukunft zu geraten.

Daisy verwöhnte ihn derweil mit gutem Essen und einer unermüdlichen Fürsorge, die ihm oftmals sogar unangenehm zu werden drohte, da er normalerweise nicht sehr für derlei Sentimentalitäten, wie er sich auszudrücken pflegte, empfänglich war.

Jedenfalls festigte sich sein Zustand im Verlauf der folgenden Woche einigermaßen. Allerdings konnte sein schlimmes Aussehen kaum darüber hinweg täuschen, wie sehr ihm noch die Folgen der für ihn um ein Haar tödlichen Begegnung mit der Kugel dieses Heckenschützen zusetzten. Der inzwischen sechs Wochen währende Kampf gegen den ständig lauernden Tod hatte seine Kraftreserven aufgebraucht und oftmals seinen Lebenswillen gefährdet. Nur eine zähe Natur wie er konnte dies überhaupt überstehen. Ob er es letztendlich überlebte, wußte niemand.

Immerhin fand Mort Cory, der in der zweiten Wochenhälfte beschloß, sich auf der Sherman-Ranch selbst zum Mittagessen einzuladen, nachdem er am Morgen endlich die seit über vierzehn Tagen erwartete Nachricht seines Amtskollegen aus Como in Texas erhalten hatte, seinen langjährigen Bekannten aufrecht im Bett sitzend, an einen riesigen Kissenberg gelehnt, offensichtlich in bester – was oder sofern es die Umstände betraf – Verfassung.

Das Fenster des kleinen Zimmers stand sperrangelweit offen, und die milde, nach Garten duftende Herbstluft erfüllte den Raum. Schon vor Tagen hatte Slim das Bett näher ans Fenster gerückt, so daß Jess in der heilenden Sonne liegen konnte, die an diesem Tag mit ihren außergewöhnlich warmen Strahlen wenig daran erinnerte, daß es laut Kalender schon Mitte Oktober war.

Jess hatte das eine Bein hochgestellt und ein Buch gegen seinen Oberschenkel gelehnt. So in die Lektüre vertieft, achtete er nicht weiter darauf, daß jemand das Haus betrat. Mort blieb im Rahmen der offenen Tür stehen und schlug absichtlich laut mit dem Handrücken dagegen.

"Hallo, Jess!" meldete sich der Sheriff, höchst erfreut darüber, daß er ihn in besserer Verfassung antraf als neulich. "Darf ich hereinkommen oder störe ich?"

Jess blickte erstaunt auf, denn mit Sheriff Cory hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Mort!" rief er erfreut über den Besuch. "Aber natürlich! Du störst überhaupt nicht! Komm rein und setz dich!"

Er klappte das Buch zu, legte es auf den Nachttisch und ergriff die ihm zum Gruß entgegengestreckte Rechte des Gesetzeshüters. Die Männer tauschten einen herzlichen Händedruck. Dabei stellte Mort mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit fest, daß in Jess' Handschlag schon wieder wesentlich mehr Kraft lag als bei seinem letzten Besuch.

"Slim sagte mir, daß ich dich hier finde – beim Sonnenbaden."

"Ja, ich versuche, das Beste daraus zu machen."

"Das seh' ich." Mort grinste amüsiert. "So läßt es sich aushalten. Bevor ich's vergesse … Ich soll dir einen schönen Gruß und gute Genesungswünsche vom Bürgermeister, sämtlichen Mitgliedern des Gemeinderates und mindestens von der halben Stadt überbringen, allen voran Gary Morgan."

"Danke. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sich so viele Leute für mein Befinden interessieren."

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber die Leute mögen dich wirklich."

"Ich bin mir da nach wie vor nicht so sicher. Ich gerate immer in Zweifel, ob sie tatsächlich mich mögen oder nur mein Schießeisen und die Tatsache, daß ich ihnen damit schon so manchen Ärger vom Hals geschafft habe. Ich habe noch nicht vergessen, wie sie damals mit ihrer Moral über mich herfielen, als ich hierherkam. Ich trage es ihnen zwar nicht nach, denn in gewisser Weise hatten sie recht – damals. Aber ich kann es auch nicht aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen."

"Ich weiß, Jess, aber das ist schon lange her. Seither sind viele Jahre vergangen und du hast sie und ihr abfälliges Gerede mehr als nur einmal beschämt, indem du ihnen zeigtest, daß du eben doch nicht der warst, für den sie dich hielten. Und heute bist du ein angesehener Bürger dieser Stadt. Alle, die dich damals verurteilen wollten, würden heute ihre Hand für dich ins Feuer legen. Glaube mir, sie meinen es wirklich ernst und sind aufrichtig besorgt um dich."

"Wenn du das sagst, will ich es gern glauben. – Sag mal, willst du dir nicht endlich einen Stuhl holen und dich setzen? Du machst mich mit deinem Herumgestehe ganz nervös."

"Daß dich so etwas nervös macht, kann ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen."

Mort, der den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden hatte, grinste verschmitzt und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Jess beobachtete den Sheriff skeptisch dabei, wie er in seiner Westentasche herumfingerte und offensichtlich nach etwas Bestimmtem suchte.

"Hast du Nachricht aus Como?"

"Woher weißt du, daß ich nachgefragt habe?"

"Ich kenne dich, Mort. Ich weiß, daß du, nachdem ich dir sagte, daß es zwecklos wäre, erst recht neugierig geworden bist. Einem guten Sheriff wie dir bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig. Also, was ist?"

Mort fand endlich, wonach er suchte, und reichte Jess ein sorgfältig gefaltetes Stück Papier.

"Das Telegramm ist heute morgen gekommen. Die Leitung bis Amarillo war fast zwei Wochen lang gestört. Deshalb hat das so lange mit der Antwort gedauert. Zur gleichen Zeit kam noch ein dicker Brief mit der Post." Er stand auf und ging nach draußen, um an der Garderobe in seiner Jacke nach dem Umschlag zu wühlen. "Hier!" Er wedelte damit in der Luft, als er zurückkam, und warf ihn aufs Bett, ehe er sich wieder setzte.

Geschickt faltete Jess das Telegramm auseinander. Mittlerweile hatte er gut gelernt, nur mit einer Hand zu hantieren. Sein linker Arm war immer noch vollständig in einer festsitzenden Bandage ruhiggestellt, damit die zerschossenen Muskeln ordentlich heilen konnten. Auf jeden Fall wollte Doc Higgins kein Risiko eingehen und auf diese Art dem zerrissenen Gewebe die nötige Zeit verschaffen, zudem eine falsche Bewegung gereicht hätte, erneut innere Blutungen auszulösen. Folglich blieb Jess im Moment nichts anderes übrig, als die Geschicklichkeit seines rechten Armes und vor allem der dazugehörigen Hand und Finger zu trainieren.

Mit einer gewissen Oberflächlichkeit überflog er die wenigen Zeilen, die keine wesentlichen Informationen enthielten. Sie waren eigentlich nur eine kurze Erklärung für die Verspätung und eine Mitteilung, die einen ausführlichen Brief und weiteres Material ankündigte.

"Gezeichnet Floyd Brannigan, Sheriff von Como, Hopkins County, Texas", las Jess den Namen unter der Depesche laut vor.

"Ja, kennst du ihn?"

"Wenn es der gleiche Floyd Brannigan ist, auf jeden Fall. Er war damals Hilfssheriff, ein junger Bursche, in meinem Alter, vielleicht ein bißchen älter, höchstens zwei, drei Jahre. Ein tüchtiger Kerl! Wundert mich nicht, daß er es zum Sheriff gebracht hat. Er und sein damaliger Vorgesetzter, Sheriff – wie hieß er doch gleich?" Jess kratzte sich nachdenklich am Ohr. "Duncan? Ja, ich glaube, so hieß er – haben mich immer ordentlich behandelt, wenn ich gerade mal in ihrer Pension wohnen mußte. Die zwei sind eigentlich die einzigen Sternträger aus jener Zeit, die ich in guter Erinnerung habe. Möchte wissen, was aus Duncan geworden ist."

"Hat sich zur Ruhe gesetzt", erklärte Mort und deutete auf den dicken Umschlag. "Steht alles da drin. Brannigan hat einen mehrere Seiten langen Brief geschrieben. Scheint viel Zeit zu haben, oder er hat sich einfach nur gefreut, wieder mal was über einen alten Bekannten aus jungen Jahren zu erfahren. Jedenfalls scheint er sehr gewissenhaft recherchiert zu haben."

"Floyd war schon immer sehr gründlich. Er konnte einem mit seiner Pedanterie ganz schön auf die Nerven fallen. Trotzdem haben wir uns ganz gut verstanden, solange mich Duncan bei sich in Gewahrsam hatte. Ich will nicht sagen, daß wir Freunde waren – unmöglich für mich damals, einen Mann des Gesetzes zum Freund zu haben! –, aber trotzdem. Zumindest war er nicht übel, hatte einen guten Charakter. Duncan hielt mächtig viel von ihm."

"Von dir muß er auch viel gehalten haben, was Brannigan so schreibt."

"Das weiß ich nicht. Damals war ich mir jedenfalls nicht sicher. Ich weiß nur noch, daß es ihm jedesmal gegen den Strich ging, wenn er mich einlochen mußte. Einmal wollte er mich sogar zu seinem Deputy machen, weil er befürchtete, mich sonst eines Tages noch am Galgen zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte er damit gar nicht so unrecht. Du kannst dir vorstellen, daß ich damals nicht im geringsten von diesem Vorschlag angetan war. Mit der nächsten Treibherde zog ich weiter nach Norden und habe eigentlich seitdem nichts mehr von Duncan oder Floyd gehört. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen. Was schreibt er denn?"

"Das beste ist, du liest alles selbst, sonst vergesse ich vielleicht noch die Hälfte – wäre kein Wunder bei der Menge. Obwohl ich vorab gleich sagen muß, daß die Ausbeute nicht besonders überwältigend ist."

Jess fischte den Packen Papier aus dem Umschlag und sortierte sechs Blätter aus dem Bündel, eng und fein säuberlich in gleichmäßiger Handschrift beschrieben.

"Floyd wäre besser Reporter oder gleich Schriftsteller geworden anstatt Sheriff. Duncan hat immer seine Späße mit ihm gemacht wegen seiner mehr als umfangreichen Berichte."

"Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Zumindest schreibt er nicht langweilig. Klingt manchmal sogar recht amüsant."

"Aber was Brauchbares hat er nicht gefunden", bemerkte Jess, als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, und griff nach einem vergilbten Steckbrief. "Der hat diese alten Dinger tatsächlich alle aufgehoben. Duncan hatte schon diesen Tick. Er hatte Mappen voller alter Steckbriefe. Er hat sie gesammelt wie Antiquitäten."

"Vielleicht will Brannigan eines Tages die passenden Geschichten dazu schreiben", vermutete Mort, nicht halb so ernst, wie es der Grund des ganzen Schriftwechsels eigentlich forderte.

"Würde mich nicht wundern. Jedenfalls scheint es tatsächlich so zu sein, daß unser Gregory oder Hal Thorne nichts mit seinem Namensvetter zu tun hat."

"Ich weiß nicht, Jess. Sicher, Brannigan konnte dafür nicht den geringsten Beweis finden und bestätigt damit eigentlich deine Vermutung. Aber irgendwo, tief da drinnen", Mort deutete mit dem Daumen in seine Magengegend, "werd' ich dieses Gefühl einfach nicht los."

"Jetzt fängst du aber an zu phantasieren!"

"Schon möglich. Vielleicht ist es auch nur, daß ich es gerne so hätte, ich meine, daß die zwei irgendwie zusammengehören."

"Und was würde das ändern?"

Mort zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog ein wenig ratlos das Gesicht.

"Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich nichts! Aber vielleicht fühlte ich mich dann wohler, wenn es endlich eine Erklärung für den Anschlag hier auf dich gäbe."

"Meinst du denn, dann ginge es mir gesundheitlich besser?" kam es abfällig aus den Kissen.

"Nein – nein, gewiß nicht! Aber wenn wir da einen Ansatzpunkt hätten, käme ich mir wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so hilflos vor. So weiß ich doch gar nicht, wo und wie ich die Sache anpacken kann, damit mit diesem Amoklauf endlich Schluß ist. Ich komme mir beinahe vor, als ob ich hinter einem Schatten herjage, der zu keiner Person gehört."

"Zu diesem Schatten gehört schon 'ne Person, nur eben nicht die, die du gern sehen würdest. Mort", Jess beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und schubste ihn aufmunternd an, "was dich bedrückt, ist einzig und allein die momentane Untätigkeit, zu der du gezwungen bist, außer du wolltest nur ziellos in der Gegend herumreiten, hinter einem Phantom her, in der Hoffnung, es durch einen glücklichen Zufall zu finden. Und weil du wegen deines bisherigen Mißerfolges ein schlechtes Gewissen hast."

"Hab' ich nicht!" widersprach Mort so heftig, daß er sich damit verriet. "Möchte wissen, weshalb!"

"Das kann ich dir sagen. Du hast es vor allem mir gegenüber. Weil du denkst, nein, weil du aus unerfindlichen Gründen der festen Überzeugung bist, dich dafür schämen zu müssen, mir als Freund nicht den Dienst erweisen zu können, den Kerl zu finden, der auf mich losgeballert hat. Mort, ich verlange nicht von dir, daß du dich meinetwegen von so einem Halsabschneider ständig zum Narren halten läßt. Das einzige, was ich verlange, ist, daß du deine Arbeit als Gesetzeshüter dieses Bezirkes machst. Und die hast du zur Genüge getan. Ich bin gewiß der letzte, der dir wegen deines bisherigen Mißerfolges in irgendeiner Weise einen Vorwurf macht. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen."

"Trotzdem, Jess …" Mort starrte ihn hilflos an. "Es ist nicht sehr befriedigend für mich."

"Wäre es denn befriedigender, sinnlos in der Gegend herumzureiten?"

"Vielleicht."

"Ach, komm, hör auf!" Jess winkte abfällig ab. "Das einzige, was das bringen würde, wären Blasen am Hintern, sonst nichts. Nach dem letzten Unwetter sind sämtliche Spuren verwischt. Die Reiterei hat erst wieder etwas Sinn, wenn die Kerle irgendwo auftauchen, daß du einen Anhaltspunkt hast."

"Hoffentlich ist dieser Anhaltspunkt dann aber nicht wieder 'ne Leiche oder ein fast totgeschossener Freund."

"Selbst wenn es so wäre, könntest du es nicht ändern."

"Ich müßte es verhindern, Jess, verhindern!"

"Mort, laß es gut sein!" Jess kam dieses Schuldgefühl, das den Sheriff quälte, nur allzu bekannt vor. Es schien das gleiche oder wenigstens ein ähnliches zu sein, das auch Slim beschäftigte. Nur war es bei diesem wesentlich ausgeprägter. "Wir kommen so nicht weiter."

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Mort deshalb ziemlich ratlos, in der Hoffnung, Jess hätte einen vernünftigen Vorschlag zu machen, der ihm zum Handeln verhalf.

"Keine Ahnung", enttäuschte ihn jedoch der Freund mit hochgezogener Schulter. Schließlich begann er etwas ziellos in dem Stapel Papier zu wühlen, der vor ihm auf der Bettdecke verstreut lag. "Woher soll ich das wissen. Du bist doch der Sheriff."

"Danke für die Feststellung." Mort verzog den Mund und legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wenigstens beruhigt es mich, daß du auch nicht schlauer bist als ich."

"Wieso sollte ich mehr wissen als du? Ausgerechnet ich! Alles, was ich über diese ganze Geschichte weiß, habe ich aus zweiter oder dritter Hand erfahren." Jess wollte ihn mit dieser Bemerkung nicht ganz vor den Kopf stoßen und setzte deshalb hinzu: "Mort, so wie ich die Sache sehe, können wir im Moment wirklich nichts anderes tun als abwarten. So schwer dir das auch fallen wird. Aber meiner Meinung nach ist es zur Zeit das einzig Vernünftige. Tu, was du für richtig hältst. Ich weiß, du bist ein viel zu guter Sheriff, um so schnell aufzugeben."

Mort erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern zog nur vielsagend die eine Braue hoch. Soviel stand fest: sie drehten sich im Kreis. Jedenfalls waren sie heute keinen Schritt weiter als bei seinem Besuch vor mehr als zwei Wochen, außer daß Jess' Genesung inzwischen einige beachtliche Fortschritte gemacht hatte und sie mittlerweile die amtliche Bestätigung hatten, daß die beiden Thornes nichts miteinander zu tun hatten. Aber das war auch schon alles.

Nachdem der Inhalt von Floyd Brannigans Nachricht in keiner Weise das hielt, was ihr Umfang versprach, hatte sich Mort wenigstens vom Besuch bei seinem jüngeren Freund etwas mehr versprochen. Jess hatte ihm so manches Mal einen Fingerzeig oder guten Ratschlag in einer verfahrenen Situation gegeben, was ihn oftmals überraschend zum Ziel und damit zum Erfolg führte. Aber daß er ausgerechnet in diesem Fall genauso ratlos war wie er selbst, konnte ihn überhaupt nicht befriedigen. Es blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als sich wohl oder übel damit abzufinden.

Während der nächsten Tage versuchte Jess, wenn es irgendwie möglich war, die vor allem während der Mittags- und frühen Nachmittagsstunden noch mehr als angenehm warme Sonne und außergewöhnlich milde Herbstluft am offenen Fenster zu genießen. So machte seine weitere Genesung gute Fortschritte. Jeden Tag fühlte er sich etwas kräftiger, obwohl ihm zwei überaus unangenehme Dinge erhalten blieben: der furchtbare Husten, der ihn in fast regelmäßigen Abständen wie aus heiterem Himmel überfiel, und die damit verbundenen verheerenden Schmerzen, die ihn wie Lawinen überrollten oder wie spitze Lanzen seine Brust durchbohrten und ihm manchmal sogar noch die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

Daran hatte sich bis jetzt nichts geändert. Nur die Abstände, in denen diese schrecklichen Anfälle auftraten, hatten sich etwas verlängert. Aber an ihrer Intensität konnte er keine Abschwächung feststellen.

Vielleicht, so versuchte er sich einzureden, empfand er sie auch nur subjektiv als gleichbleibend schlimm, weil sein übriger Zustand sich nun so merklich besserte, daß ihm der krasse Gegensatz zwischen den Zeiten, in denen er sich gut fühlte, und denen, in denen er kaum eine Besserung zu spüren glaubte, mehr auffiel. Wenn er allerdings seinen meist blutigen Auswurf sah, an dem sich bis jetzt nichts geändert hatte, begannen erneut rege Zweifel in ihm aufzulodern, ob und wie er am Ende überlebte.

Die Frage, ob er jemals ganz gesund wurde, sein gewohntes Leben führen und seine Arbeit verrichten konnte, die ständig seinen vollen körperlichen Einsatz forderte, beschäftigte, ja, quälte ihn. Vor allem die mögliche Antwort, die sich ihm aufzwang, belastete ihn, jagte ihm Angst ein, die nicht selten solch überwältigende Ausmaße annahm, daß er sie verdrängte, verdrängen mußte! Die Gefahr, daß sie zu einer krankhaften depressiven Psychose ausartete, wäre andernfalls nur allzu wahrscheinlich geworden.

Die Tatsache, daß er normalerweise ziemlich starke Nerven und einen gesunden Menschenverstand besaß, fest mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde, im Leben stand, ein stabiler, ausgeglichener Charakter war, sich und seine Umwelt überaus realistisch einschätzen konnte, half ihm in dieser schweren Zeit sicherlich, an diesen düsteren Visionen nicht zu scheitern. Er wäre sonst garantiert nicht der erste gewesen, der Gedanken in sich aufkommen ließ, sein leichtfertig als wertlos geworden bezeichnetes Leben wegzuwerfen und zu beenden.

Und dann war da noch Mike!

Selbst wenn alle guten Vorsätze, all diese positiven Umstände aus unerfindlichen Gründen versagt hätten – das intensive Verantwortungsgefühl für seinen Pflegesohn, die väterliche Zuneigung, die er ihm mit einer selbstverständlichen Ehrlichkeit seines Herzens entgegenbrachte, verliehen ihm genug Kraft, seinen Lebenswillen aufrecht zu halten und die nötige Energie aufzubringen, sich gegen seine körperliche Schwäche zu behaupten.

Für Mike spielte es keine Rolle, wie er überlebte. Für ihn zählte in erster Linie, daß er weiterhin für ihn da sein konnte. Seiner kindlichen Liebe tat es nicht den geringsten Abbruch, wenn sich sein Pflegevater in Zukunft nur noch weniger Kräfte verzehrender Arbeiten widmen könnte. Ja, Mike war es sogar egal, ob er überhaupt jemals wieder körperlich voll oder teilweise einsatzfähig wurde. Hauptsache, Jess blieb ihm als der sich um ihn sorgende Ersatz für einen unbekannten Vater, als großer Freund und älterer Bruder erhalten.

Was kümmerte es ihn, ob der Mann jemals in seinem Leben auch nur noch einen wilden Mustang bändigen und zu einem tadellosen Reit- und Arbeitspferd trainieren konnte! Die Gefahr, daß er sich bei solchen gefährlichen Arbeiten die Knochen oder gar das Genick brach, war sowieso viel zu groß. Oder wie schnell konnte eine Herde Rinder in Panik geraten und ihn zertrampeln oder ein durchgedrehter Jungstier mit seinen Hörnern aufspießen! Gefahren für schwere oder gar tödliche Unfälle gab es im normalen Ranchalltag genug. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Abenteuern, die er im Dienste der Postgesellschaft schon erlebt hatte, wenn diese der Meinung war, auf seine Zuverlässigkeit und sichere Hand nicht verzichten zu können.

So betrachtet, bedeutete es also nicht unbedingt nur etwas Negatives, wenn er in Zukunft gezwungen war, sein Leben nicht mehr in der gewohnten Weise führen zu können. Früher oder später hätte er sowieso vor dieser Entscheidung gestanden, denn auch ein Bewegung und körperliche Arbeit gewöhnter Mann wie er wurde schließlich nicht jünger.

Trotz all dieser Erkenntnis und Einsicht kam er sich allerdings doch noch nicht alt genug vor, sein weiteres Leben mit Untätigkeit oder irgendwelchen körperlichen Einschränkungen zu verbringen. Daß ausgerechnet eine Gewehrkugel seine Vitalität derart beschnitt, hatte er zwar im stillen immer befürchtet, diese Möglichkeit jedoch konsequent verdrängt.

Wenn er sich einredete, daß es hätte noch schlimmer kommen können, erfüllte ihn dies zwar nicht unbedingt mit Trost, aber doch irgendwie mit einer gewissen Dankbarkeit dafür, daß er überhaupt noch in der Lage sein konnte, sich über all diese Nichtigkeiten – waren es tatsächlich nur Nichtigkeiten? – Gedanken zu machen.

Aber auch wenn der Umstand, eben diese schwere Verwundung, ihn vorübergehend oder sogar vielleicht für immer zu einer gewissen Untätigkeit zwang, gab es einen positiven Punkt an dieser unabänderlichen Tatsache: noch nie zuvor hatte er soviel Zeit für Mike, sich um seine Probleme und kindlichen Sorgen zu kümmern.

Zwar hatte auch bisher jede freie Minute seinem Schützling gegolten, aber viel zu oft waren diese Minuten knapp bemessen. Obwohl er sich gewiß keine Vorwürfe zu machen hatte, seine väterlichen Pflichten in irgendeiner Weise zu vernachlässigen, stellte sich bei ihm doch hin und wieder ein Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen ein, für den Jungen nicht alles zur richtigen Zeit tun zu können. Deshalb beschäftigte es ihn nicht gerade unerheblich, ob er Mike wirklich all das in genügendem Maße geben konnte, was der Junge seiner Meinung nach zu seiner Entwicklung brauchte, damit er zu einem charakterfesten Erwachsenen heranreifen konnte.

Das erste augenfällige Positivum, das man durchaus als Resultat aus dieser außergewöhnlichen Verfügbarkeit an Zeit ansehen konnte, war die Tatsache, daß sich Mikes schulische Leistungen wesentlich verbesserten, ohne daß der Junge deshalb vermehrt für den Unterricht lernte. Obwohl sonst Daisy Cooper, die für eine Frau dieser Zeit über eine enorme Allgemeinbildung verfügte, fleißig mit ihm übte, tat er sich unter ihrer Obhut oftmals schwer, den Lehrstoff in sich aufzunehmen und die Aufgaben zu lösen.

Bei Jess hatte er da keine Probleme. Er brauchte sich eine Sache nur ein- oder zweimal durchzulesen oder mit Jess darüber zu reden, und schon wußte er Bescheid. Das Gelernte konnte er jederzeit abrufen, ohne dafür besonders pauken zu müssen.

Dabei tat sich der Mann oft schwerer als er, weil ihm ganz einfach die nötigen Grundlagen fehlten, die er sich zuerst etwas mühsam aneignen mußte, um dem Jungen überhaupt eine Hilfe sein zu können. Auf diese Weise profitierten jedoch beide davon, und Daisy fragte sich im stillen, wer von den beiden wem etwas beibrachte.

Sie beobachtete die zwei mit einer gewissen Freude, wie sie miteinander lernten, und bedauerte es im Grunde, daß Jess mit seiner Intelligenz nie die Gelegenheit erhalten hatte, sich ein umfangreiches Wissen anzueignen, das über das normale Sammeln an Erfahrung hinausging, nur weil er von Kind an gezwungen war, sich mehr aufs nackte Überleben zu konzentrieren, anstatt regelmäßig eine Schule zu besuchen und eine gute Ausbildung zu genießen. Ganz sicher würde er dann heute seinen Lebensunterhalt mit etwas anderem bestreiten, das vor allen Dingen weniger gefährlich war als Rancharbeit oder gar die Aufträge, die er gelegentlich für die Postgesellschaft übernahm.

Um so mehr bewunderte sie sein unermüdliches Bestreben, seinem Pflegesohn eine bessere Grundlage für die Zukunft schaffen zu wollen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß Mikes unverkennbarer Lerneifer auch dann anhielt, nachdem Jess vollständig genesen war und für ihn wieder weniger Zeit hatte, weil er seiner täglichen Arbeit nachgehen mußte – wenn es überhaupt jemals wieder soweit kam.

Einige Tage später empfahl Doc Higgins bei seinem wöchentlichen Besuch seinem Patienten, mit leichten Bewegungsübungen seine völlig erschlafften Muskeln langsam zu trainieren und auch seinen strapazierten Kreislauf zu stärken, damit er, wenn er ihm demnächst erlauben wollte, es endlich mit Aufstehen zu versuchen, nicht gleich beim ersten Versuch eines Versuches zusammenklappte wie ein Taschenmesser.

Allerdings warnte er ihn eindringlich davor, nicht zu übertreiben, denn die Folgen hätten sonst nur das Gegenteil bewirkt und seine Genesung um Tage, vielleicht sogar um Wochen zurückwerfen können. Ein Übertreiben konnte sein geschwächter Körper keineswegs verkraften; jede falsche Bewegung verursachte ihm höllische Schmerzen, die ihn für Stunden außer Gefecht setzen konnte oder schlimmstenfalls hätte zur Folge haben können, daß seine Wunde, die zumindest äußerlich ganz gut verheilte, wieder aufbrach.

Daisy war anfangs eine große Hilfe, übte mit unendlicher Geduld mit ihm die einfachsten Bewegungen, brachte ihn mit energischer Gymnastik, unterstützt von gezielter Massage, so weit, daß er nach und nach seine Muskeln wieder beherrschen konnte und einiges seiner verlorenen Kraft wiedergewann. Während zu Beginn ihre Hilfe hauptsächlich darin bestand, ihn passiv zu bewegen, weil er nicht imstande war, die einfachsten Übungen aus eigener Kraft auszuführen, hatte sie nach einer weiteren Woche ihre liebe Not, ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, damit er sich nicht überanstrengte.

Das eifrige Training stärkte nicht nur seine Muskeln und seinen Kreislauf, sondern auch sein Selbstvertrauen und lenkte ihn vor allen Dingen von seiner Grübelei ab.

Bald konnte er sich ohne fremde Hilfe aufsetzen. Danach dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis er am meisten damit zu kämpfen hatte, der Versuchung zu widerstehen herauszufinden, ob er es schon schaffte, das Bett zu verlassen. Zum Glück wußte er, daß ihn seine Ungeduld teuer zu stehen kommen konnte. Deshalb wartete er damit, bis es ihm der Arzt erlaubte, so schwer ihm dieses Warten auch fiel.

Fast zwei Wochen später, nachdem Jess mit den Übungen begonnen hatte, mußte Doc Higgins notgedrungen zugeben, daß es besser war, wenn er seinem Patienten erlaubte, es vorsichtig mit dem Aufstehen zu probieren, ehe dieser selbst auf die Idee kam, es heimlich zu tun.

Mit Slims Hilfe schaffte er dann seine ersten unsicheren Schritte, ehe sich Daisy seiner annahm, ihm an einer windgeschützten Stelle im Garten einen bequemen Korbstuhl herrichtete, wo er in der Sonne sitzen und die frische Luft genießen konnte.

Es war einer der Tage, an denen Mike bis in den frühen Nachmittag hinein Unterricht hatte und deshalb erst relativ spät von der Schule nach Hause kam. Er ritt bei Slim vorbei, der neben dem Stall eines der Gespannpferde der Mittagskutsche verarztete, das es mit einem geschwollenen Vorderlauf gerade noch bis zur Station geschafft hatte und für mindestens zwei Wochen für den Postverkehr ausfiel.

Mike hielt sich bei dem Rancher kurz auf und ritt dann über den Hof zum Haus, wo er sein Pony vor der Veranda festband. Etwas nachlässig wickelte er den einen Zügel um den Halteholm – er wußte, daß sein Browny auch stehengeblieben wäre, wenn er den Riemen einfach nur auf den Boden baumeln ließ –, grapschte seine Schulbücher und stürmte ins Haus, direkt in die Küche, wo er sein Bücherbündel achtlos auf den Tisch warf. An der Pumpe wusch er sich als erstes die Hände. Mittlerweile hatte er sich dieses Ritual angewöhnt, daß es ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war und er es, ohne unter Beobachtung zu stehen, zelebrierte.

Erst beim Abtrocknen fiel ihm auf, daß Daisy gar nicht in der Küche war, wo er sie sonst antraf, wenn er heimkam, weil sie dann nämlich damit beschäftigt war, irgend etwas Eßbares auf den Tisch zu zaubern, selbst wenn es nur ein paar Sandwiches waren, die es immer gab, wenn er so spät erst nach Hause kam.

"Tante Daisy! Wo bist du denn?" rief er durchs Haus und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich bin hier, mein Junge", kam es aus dem kleinen Raum, der bisher als Krankenzimmer diente und dessen Tür halb offenstand. "Herrje, ist es denn schon so spät!?"

Mike trat in den Rahmen der Tür, die er unsicher ganz aufdrückte. Mit leichtem Entsetzen stellte er fest, daß Daisy allein in dem Zimmer und das Bett leer war. Selbst die Matratze hatte sie nach draußen geräumt, um sie nach ausgiebigem Ausklopfen lüften zu lassen.

"Tante Daisy, wo … wo ist Jess?" stammelte der Junge eine Frage zusammen, vor Schreck ganz bleich im Gesicht, mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenstehendem Mund. Was ihm in zwei Sekunden alles durch den Kopf schoß, hätte er in zwei Stunden nicht erzählen können.

"Du kannst deinen Mund ruhig zumachen. Keine Angst, er ist nicht weggelaufen."

"Weggelaufen?" wiederholte Mike schluckend.

"Das sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein. Er ist hinten im Garten."

"Er ist … er ist … aber dann … dann …"

"Ja, genau." Daisy schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Mike, du guckst wie eine Katze, die in den Rahmtopf gefallen ist."

"Jess … er … du meinst, er ist wirklich auf?"

"Na, sonst wäre er kaum in den Garten gekommen."

"Aber das ist … das ist ja … großartig!" jauchzte der Junge. Sein anfängliches Entsetzen, das allmählich in Erstaunen übergegangen war, äußerte sich jetzt nur noch in reiner Freude. "Da muß ich sofort zu ihm! Jippy!" tanzte er ausgelassen um die Frau wie ein Medizinmann um einen Totempfahl.

"Ich kann deine Freude zwar verstehen, aber deshalb solltest du doch etwas leiser sein, wenn du in den Garten gehst. Es kann nämlich sein, daß Jess eingeschlafen ist. Weißt du, es strengt ihn noch sehr an und er muß sich noch viel ausruhen, aber es geht ihm wirklich schon sehr, sehr viel besser. Nur, wenn er schläft, laß ihn und störe ihn nicht."

"Bestimmt nicht! Ich bin ganz leise", versprach Mike mit vor Glück strahlenden Augen in einem glühenden Gesicht, das heller zu leuchten schien als die milde Herbstsonne am wolkenlosen Himmel. Der Junge stürmte zur Hintertür, deren Knauf er vor lauter Schusseligkeit nicht halb so schnell drehen konnte, wie er gerne wollte. Schließlich riß er sie mit einem Ruck auf und stürzte hinaus. "Jess?" rief er mit verhaltener Stimme.

Dabei bemühte er sich, wie versprochen, leise zu sein. Suchend blickte er sich um. Schließlich entdeckte er seinen Pflegevater in einem mit Kissen weichgepolsterten Korbstuhl an der Hauswand in der wärmenden Nachmittagssonne, mit einer buntgewebten Navajodecke halb zugedeckt. Offensichtlich war er beim Zeitunglesen eingeschlafen. Jetzt machte er einen tiefen Atemzug, murmelte etwas vor sich hin, drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite und schlief weiter.

Mike hatte schon befürchtet, er hätte ihn aufgeweckt. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er sah, daß er ihn nicht gestört hatte. Irgendwie erfüllte es ihn mit unbeschreiblicher Zufriedenheit, ihn so ruhig schlafen zu sehen, sein entspanntes Gesicht, zwar immer noch entsetzlich hager und blaß, aber doch nicht mehr ganz so eingefallen und vor allem ohne jede Anzeichen von Schmerzen. Er war so glücklich darüber, daß er zum erstenmal seit langer Zeit eine wunderbare Zuversicht verspürte, die ihm als solche gar nicht recht bewußt wurde. Aber jetzt glaubte er ganz fest zu wissen, daß alles wieder gut wurde, egal, was auch geschah.

Noch eine Weile stand Mike, stumm und andächtig, in wunderbare Gedanken versunken, ehe er sich entschloß, den Schlafenden lieber allein zu lassen, um ihn nicht doch noch zu stören. Der Junge schlich zur hinteren Tür zurück und wollte gerade ins Haus huschen, als Jess leise nach ihm rief. Es klang noch etwas verschlafen und unsicher. Anscheinend war er sich im Halbschlaf nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob er den Jungen tatsächlich gehört und seinen Schatten bemerkt, oder ob er es nur geträumt und sich eingebildet hatte, nicht mehr allein zu sein.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte Mike mit schuldbewußter Miene. "Bitte entschuldige!"

"Keine Sorge, mein Junge." Jess lächelte ihn warmherzig an. "Ich habe, glaube ich, gar nicht richtig geschlafen. Ich bin bloß etwas eingenickt. Bist du denn schon von der Schule zurück? Ist es schon wieder so spät?" fragte er noch im gleichen Atemzug erstaunt, da er offensichtlich keinerlei Gefühl für die Zeit hatte, obwohl er sich normalerweise sicher ohne Uhr zurechtfand und die Zeit minutengenau bestimmen konnte; aber seit seiner Verwundung hatte er dieses untrügliche Zeitgefühl fast völlig verloren. Wahrscheinlich würde es sich erst wieder einstellen, wenn der normale Alltag für ihn zurückkehrte.

Bald saß Mike bei ihm auf der Armlehne des Korbstuhls und plapperte ohne Pause, daß seine Worte wie das Plätschern eines Wasserfalls klangen. In seiner kindlichen Art erzählte er buchstäblich mit Händen und Füßen, als hätte er Jess schon Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und müßte ihm innerhalb von Minuten seine ganzen Erlebnisse während dieser Zeit anvertrauen. Jess hörte geduldig seinen ausgelassenen Schilderungen zu, die vor allem seine Schulerlebnisse und die Arbeit mit seinem Pony betrafen, worauf er besonders stolz zu sein schien.

"Du wirst staunen, wenn ich dir zeige, was ich Browny alles beigebracht habe!" rief Mike begeistert. "Weißt du, es macht richtig Spaß, so mit ihm zu arbeiten. Und ich habe das Gefühl, Browny macht es auch Spaß."

"Ein gutes Pferd ist immer gerne bereit, etwas zu lernen. Ich habe dir schon lange gesagt, daß du mit ihm richtig arbeiten sollst und nicht nur durch die Gegend galoppieren. Außerdem brauche ich mir jetzt wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, er könnte dir nicht gehorchen. Manchmal hatte ich nämlich, ehrlich gesagt, den Eindruck, daß Browny mit dir macht, was er will, zwar nicht immer, aber, wie gesagt, manchmal."

"Na ja", gab Mike etwas kleinlaut zu und zog die Nase kraus, "aber wirklich nur manchmal. Hast du das wirklich gemerkt?"

"Schon seit Monaten. Ich habe nur noch nichts zu dir gesagt, weil ich weiß, daß du ein guter Reiter bist. Aber es hätte bestimmt nicht mehr lange gedauert, und Browny wäre allein von der Schule nach Hause gekommen, nachdem er dich irgendwo im Straßengraben abgesetzt hätte."

"Ich würde mit Browny gerne einmal springen, ich meine, ich würde es mit ihm gern einmal richtig üben. Ob das geht?"

"Warum nicht? Browny ist zwar in seinem Körperbau etwas leichter, aber er hat starke Sehnen und Knochen und guttrainierte Muskelpartien. Wenn er von sich aus willig springt, kannst du es ruhig probieren. Nur solltest du ihn dazu nicht zwingen. Im allgemeinen laufen Pferde lieber zehnmal um ein Hindernis herum, als daß sie freiwillig einmal darüber springen."

"Browny brauche ich dazu nicht zu zwingen."

"So?" fragte Jess lauernd.

Er wußte, daß Mike mit seinem Pferd schon einige Hindernisse genommen hatte. Zwar hatte er es ihm nicht verboten, aber es war ihm auch nicht ganz recht, vor allem, wenn sein Schützling ohne Aufsicht irgendwo unterwegs das Springvermögen seines Ponys testete. Jess kannte sein kindliches Ungestüm zur Genüge und befürchtete zu Recht, daß er die Gefährlichkeit eines Hindernisses im freien Gelände unterschätzte und sich durch seinen Übermut ein folgenschwerer Unfall ereignen konnte.

"Na ja, ein paarmal hab' ich es unterwegs schon probiert."

"Mike, du weißt, daß ich das nicht besonders gern sehe. Nicht nur Browny könnte sich verletzen, sondern du auch. Im Grunde habe ich ja nicht generell was dagegen, solange du es hier auf der Ranch tust. Aber unterwegs solltest du es wirklich auf Notfälle beschränken."

"Versprochen!" war Mike einverstanden. "Weißt du, Browny kann im Notfall sogar über einen Zaun springen", berichtete er, nachdem er jetzt sicher war, Jess nicht grundsätzlich bei diesem Vergnügen gegen sich zu haben.

"Hast du das etwa auch schon probiert?"

Diesmal war der Tadel deutlicher aus Jess' Frage zu hören, obwohl er sich bemühte, nicht ganz so ernst zu klingen, wie es seiner Meinung nach angebracht gewesen wäre. Er wollte dem Jungen die Beichte nicht gar so unangenehm machen und lieber aus freien Stücken erzählen lassen. Schließlich wußte der Junge zur Genüge, daß der Mann mit seinen Reitkapriolen nicht in allen Punkten einverstanden war. Jess fand es wenig sinnvoll, ihm dies ständig vorzuhalten. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nur damit bewirkt, daß Mike seinem gefährlichen Vergnügen in aller Heimlichkeit nachging. Dann war es doch besser, wenn sie offen darüber sprachen.

"Ja, aber das war wirklich ein ganz schlimmer Notfall." Mike wurde sehr ernst, daß es den Mann sogar verwunderte. "Da bin ich über den Schulzaun gesprungen."

"Über den Schulzaun?" Jetzt war Jess doch etwas verblüfft. "Wieso denn gerade über den?"

Endlich hatte Mike die passende Gelegenheit gefunden, von seiner wenig erfreulichen Eskapade zu erzählen, die er sich vor nun fast genau acht Wochen mit Miss Finch in der Schule geleistet hatte, als er vor ihr oder, besser gesagt, vor der angeordneten Strafe des Nachsitzens weggelaufen war. Daß er seinen Ungehorsam Jess noch nicht gebeichtet hatte, belastete ihn ungemein. Denn gerade vor ihm wollte er kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.

Daß er sich hinterher bei Miss Finch entschuldigt hatte, erfüllte Jess mit einigem Stolz, bewies es ihm doch, daß sein Schützling nicht wie ein ungezogener Lausebengel gehandelt, sondern wie ein zu Anstand erzogener Erwachsener reagiert hatte, den die damalige besondere Situation zu seinem Handeln zwang, wofür er jedoch im Regelfall keine Entschuldigung sah.

Jess hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und drückte ihn auf die unsicher gestellte Frage, ob er ihm jetzt deswegen böse sei, liebevoll an sich.

"He, Cowboy, deshalb brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen", tröstete er ihn, weil er merkte, wie nötig er dies auf einmal hatte. "Ich finde zwar, daß das überhaupt nicht richtig war, was du da getan hast, aber offen gestanden, ich an deiner Stelle hätte genauso gehandelt."

"Wirklich?" fragte Mike, nicht ganz überzeugt, löste sich halb aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Bestimmt!"

"Dann … dann wollen wir es vergessen?"

"Schon geschehen – wenn du versprichst, es nicht wieder zu tun", setzte Jess noch hinzu, um dem ganzen wenigstens einen Hauch von Mißbilligung zu verleihen.

"Versprochen!" gelobte Mike und schlug mit beiden Händen in die offene Rechte seines Pflegevaters ein.

Der Junge war sichtlich froh, dieses Geständnis hinter sich zu haben, denn die Sorge, Jess mit seinem Ungehorsam enttäuscht zu haben, hatte ihn über Gebühr geplagt. Allerdings hatte er sich die ganze Zeit nicht recht getraut, darüber zu sprechen, weil er befürchtete, Jess hätte genug eigene Sorgen. Aber jetzt, da es ihm ganz offensichtlich besser ging, mußte er sich ihm unbedingt anvertrauen.

Mike, richtiggehend erleichtert über den Ausgang dieses Gesprächs, war mit einem Schlag wieder ganz der unbeschwert plappernde Zehnjährige, der in Gegenwart seines einigermaßen genesenden Pflegevaters die furchtbaren Erlebnisse in der jüngsten Vergangenheit überwunden zu haben schien. Vergessen könnte er sie allerdings nicht.

"Kommst du nachher mit rüber zur Koppel und siehst mir zu, wenn ich mit Browny arbeite?"

"Heute noch nicht, Mike. Weißt du, ich muß mich erst langsam wieder an alles gewöhnen. Soviel Bewegung auf einmal macht mich noch ganz schön müde. Aber ich denke, daß ich dir in ein paar Tagen Gesellschaft leisten kann."

"Tut es noch weh?" wollte der Junge, wieder etwas ernster, wissen.

"Manchmal schon", gestand Jess, denn er sah keine Veranlassung, Mike zu belügen. "Vor allem, wenn ich nicht daran denke und mich zu sehr anstrenge."

"Ich wünschte, du hättest keine Schmerzen mehr."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Junge!" Jess drückte ihn an sich, wobei er versuchte, soviel Zuversicht in seine Worte zu legen, daß es auch noch für ihn reichte. "Ich denke, das Schlimmste ist vorbei. Wenn es ab und zu mal piekst, dann ist das nur meine eigene Schuld, weil ich vergesse, daß ich noch nicht wieder so kann, wie ich gerne möchte. Das braucht dich nicht weiter zu beunruhigen."

"Ich habe Angst, daß der Mann noch einmal zurückkommt."

"Warum sollte er?"

"Ich weiß nicht." Mike zog ratlos die Schultern hoch. "Vielleicht weiß er, daß du noch lebst, und will noch einmal probieren, dich zu töten."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich weiß er sogar, daß er mich nicht getötet hat."

"Meinst du? Woher denn?"

"Vielleicht aus der Zeitung, oder es hat ihm jemand erzählt oder, wer weiß, woher. Vielleicht kann er es sich auch denken. Immerhin wußte er, daß er ziemlich daneben getroffen hat."

"Soweit war das gar nicht daneben!" hatte Mike das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, ihn korrigieren zu müssen. "Er hätte …" Geräuschvoll schluckte er. "Er hätte dich beinahe getötet."

"Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, daß er zurückkommt", lenkte Jess schnell ein, um ihm wenigstens etwas diese Angst zu nehmen. "Jedenfalls nicht meinetwegen! Er ist das erste Mal schließlich auch nicht meinetwegen gekommen. Daß das alles passiert ist mit mir, war nur ein unglücklicher Zufall, sonst nichts. Du brauchst bestimmt keine Angst zu haben, daß es sich wiederholt. Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Ich hab' erst keine Angst mehr, wenn der Sheriff ihn gefangen hat. Vorher nicht!"

"Na, dann kann ich nur hoffen, daß das bald ist; denn ich finde es nicht gut, wenn du dich so fürchtest. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dabei irgendwie helfen."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung!"

Damit wollte Mike ihm zeigen, daß er mit seiner Angst versuchte, irgendwie fertig zu werden und notgedrungen zu leben, wenn er sie nicht meistern konnte. Obwohl Jess nicht unbedingt der Meinung war, daß dies die richtige Lösung darstellte. Und in Ordnung fand er es schon gar nicht! Aber auch ihm fiel im Moment nichts ein, was seinen Schützling nachhaltig von seinen Sorgen befreit hätte, zudem er nicht noch gründlicher auf dieses Thema eingehen wollte; denn er befürchtete zu Recht, daß dies die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Wochen nur allzu intensiv belebt hätte. Darauf legte er nicht den geringsten Wert, nicht nur um Mikes, sondern um seiner selbst willen auch.

****

ENDE VON TEIL I

Fortsetzung folgt


	18. Kapitel 17

****

Teil II

DIE SCHATTEN WERDEN DUNKLER

KAPITEL 17

An einem Morgen in der folgenden Woche, kurz vor Ankunft der Post aus Laramie, ertappte Slim seinen Partner, wie er, völlig in Gedanken versunken, am Verandaaufgang stand, fast genau an der Stelle, wo vor neun Wochen das Unglück geschah, die Rechte am Vordachpfosten, mit dem Daumennagel über einen der unscheinbaren Flecke kratzend. Dabei wanderte sein finsterer Blick über die Bretterbohlen zur Haustür, um sich gleich darauf an dem Fenster daneben festzufressen. Die untere Rahmenhälfte war halb nach oben geschoben. Dahinter bauschte sich die Gardine im leichten Luftzug. Der Vorhang war neu. Schon vor Wochen hatte Daisy Cooper den vom Mündungsfeuer versengten Stoff ausgetauscht.

Jess starrte wie abwesend in das Fenster, als wollte er mit Gewalt etwas in dem dahinter im Dunkeln liegenden Raum erkennen.

Eine schwere Hand schlug ihm kräftig auf den Rücken und ließ ihn beinahe erschrocken zusammenfahren. Es war Slim, der ihn vom Stall aus ungewollt beobachtete, nachdem er das fertige Gespann für die erwartete Kutsche bereitgestellt hatte.

"Was ist mit dir? Ist dir nicht gut?" fragte er besorgt.

"Es … es ist nichts", erwiderte Jess leise; er war auffallend bleich, obwohl die von seinem schlechten Gesundheitszustand herrührende Blässe kaum zu übertreffen war.

"Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern?"

"Nein." Mit müden Augen schaute Jess halb auf und den Freund von der Seite her an. "Jedenfalls an nicht mehr als die ganze Zeit." Er schluckte. "Hier … hier war es, nicht wahr?"

Slim blickte sich flüchtig um, als prüfte er, ob es die richtige Stelle war. Dabei konnte er nicht verbergen, daß sich auch in ihm ein altvertrautes Unbehagen breitmachte.

"Ja", nickte er schwer. "Das heißt, du warst schon mehr auf der Treppe. Hier bist du dann … ich meine, hier … Jess, bitte! Ich möchte das jetzt nicht noch mal …", stieß Slim plötzlich hervor. Auch mit dem Freund an seiner Seite, der mittlerweile einigermaßen fest auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen stehen konnte, wollte er die furchtbaren Augenblicke jetzt nicht noch einmal durchleben. "Verdammt, ich hab' das so oft sehen müssen, immer und immer wieder, weil ich es einfach nicht vergessen kann. Verlang jetzt bitte nicht von mir, daß ich …"

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Es … es tut mir leid, das … das wollte ich nicht. Aber als ich hier stand, ist es … Weißt du, es ist irgendwie über mich gekommen." Mit zitternder Hand fuhr sich Jess über sein hohlwangiges Gesicht. "Ich glaube, das ist die Langeweile."

Der Rancher beobachtete ihn skeptisch, wie er mit der Rechten vorsichtig über die Stelle rieb, wo unter dem festen Verband seine Wunde brannte wie Feuer und ein dumpfer Schmerz bis über die linke Schulter in seinen Arm strahlte. Sein wie versteinert wirkendes Gesicht verriet deutlich, daß diese ganze Geschichte für ihn weitaus lebendiger war und ihn mehr beschäftigte, als er zugeben wollte, nicht nur was sein physisches Trauma betraf.

"Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Slim besorgt, weil er einfach nicht länger schweigend dabei zusehen konnte, wie er sich quälte.

"Nicht schlimm. – Mike sagte mir, er hätte Angst davor, daß der Kerl zurückkommt und es noch mal versucht."

"Und du? Hast du keine Angst?"

Es war dieser Tonfall, in dem nur sein Freund mit ihm reden durfte. Jess sah ihn beinahe verkniffen an. Dann wich er seinem fast herausfordernden Blick aus.

"Vielleicht … ich weiß es nicht."

"Aber ich weiß es." Slim legte ihm die Hand auf die gesunde Schulter. "Du hast genau die gleiche Angst wie der Junge. Wir alle haben sie. Oder denkst du, ich fürchte mich nicht davor, daß dieser Halsabschneider das zu beenden versucht, was ihm beim ersten Mal nicht gelungen ist? Und wenn es noch so unwahrscheinlich ist, daß der Kerl ein zweites Mal hier auftaucht, wird mir diese Angst niemand nehmen können. Ich habe keine Angst vor diesem Killer, sondern davor, daß ich so etwas noch einmal so tatenlos geschehen lassen muß. Von dieser Vorstellung krieg' ich Alpträume, das kannst du mir glauben!"

Dieses offene Geständnis schien bei Jess die innere Spannung zu lösen. Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung wischte er über seine Stirn.

"Du hast recht", gab er dann zu. "Ja, ich habe Angst. Nicht meinetwegen, denn es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, daß es jemand auf mich abgesehen hat, zudem es tatsächlich unwahrscheinlich sein dürfte, daß unser Freund noch mal zurückkommt. Nein, in der Beziehung hab' ich nicht mehr oder weniger Angst als bisher auch. Mit dem Risiko, so ein Ding verpaßt zu bekommen, leb' ich schließlich schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich geb' mich auch keinerlei Illusionen hin, ich könnte einmal anders als eines gewaltsamen Todes sterben. Das ist bestimmt auch nicht das, was mich beschäftigt oder gar beunruhigt. Ich meine, sterben müssen wir alle einmal früher oder später. Ich war dem Tod schon so oft sehr nahe – warum sollte ich ihn dann fürchten? Wenn man ihm entgehen will, ist Angst nur hinderlich, ja, gefährlich. Nein, ich habe keine Angst, weder vor diesem Wahnsinnigen, noch daß er zurückkommen könnte und es noch mal probiert, und auch nicht vor irgend jemand anderem. Ich habe nur davor Angst, daß … daß Mike so etwas ein zweites Mal erleben muß, daß sich so etwas noch einmal vor seinen Augen abspielt oder vielleicht sogar etwas Schlimmeres."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. So gesehen, fürchten wir beide dasselbe."

"Ja", nickte Jess und schien irgendwie erleichtert, sich mit seinen Sorgen dem Freund anvertraut zu haben.

Am nächsten Morgen war Daisy wie jeden Tag um diese Zeit in der Küche mit dem Abwasch vom Frühstücksgeschirr beschäftigt, während Slim sich für wenige ruhige Minuten in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen hatte, um ein paar Eintragungen in den Ranchbüchern vorzunehmen. Diese Arbeit hatte er in den letzten Wochen sträflich vernachlässigt, denn er wollte das erheblich kürzer werdende Tageslicht des vorangeschrittenen Jahres lieber draußen für wichtigere Dinge ausnützen. Irgendwann war er jedoch mit der Buchführung derart ins Hintertreffen geraten, daß er wenigstens die größeren Posten vermerken wollte, um sie dann an einem der folgenden Abende ordentlich zu verbuchen.

Da Jess für Buchführung tatsächlich zwei linke Hände zu haben schien, wenn er sich ansonsten auch über Gebühr für die Ranch einsetzte und mehr an körperlichem Einsatz und praktischer Arbeit leistete als Slim Sherman selbst, blieb diese lästige Arbeit ständig an dem Rancher hängen. Für Jess wäre es zwar keine Zumutung gewesen, die Führung der Bücher im Notfall zu übernehmen. Vielmehr wäre es für denjenigen eine Zumutung geworden, der sie hinterher prüfen mußte.

Die Revolverschüsse störten Slim mitten in der Addition einer längeren Zahlenkolonne. Die Detonationen folgten ziemlich kurz aufeinander, offensichtlich ganz in der Nähe. Slim ließ den Federhalter fallen, daß die Tinte herausspritzte und auf dem Journalbogen blaue Tupfer hinterließ. Für einen Augenblick stand in seinem Gesicht nacktes Entsetzen. Die Erinnerung an die Situation während des Überfalls vor so vielen Wochen schoß wie ein dunkler Pfeil durch sein Gehirn.

All diese Wochen war er auf der Hut gewesen, und doch hatte der Zufall eine ähnliche Lage geschaffen wie damals, als er sich hatte überrumpeln lassen. Sollte sich jetzt alles wiederholen? Vor allen Dingen, wo war Jess? fuhr ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, die die schrecklichsten Visionen als Antwort heraufbeschwor. Seit dem Frühstück hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Slim war kreidebleich und für Sekunden wie gelähmt. In dem schweren Ledersessel wirkte er wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Geräuschvoll schluckte er.

Die Schrecksekunde dauerte bei ihm allerdings nur einen Bruchteil dessen, wie sie ihm erschien – unendlich lang. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung riß er die unterste Lade seines Schreibtisches auf, wo er seit Wochen die Waffe des Freundes verwahrte, der bis jetzt nichts dagegen hatte und auch kein sonderliches Interesse zeigte, sich um sein Eigentum zu kümmern. Der sechsschüssige Colt war verschwunden und mit ihm der Patronengurt.

Slim war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber erleichtert sein sollte. Vielleicht hatte der Freund nur beides an sich genommen, um sich mit Schießübungen die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Vielleicht war auch Mike am Schreibtisch gewesen … Nein, das glaubte er nicht. So etwas würde der Junge nicht tun. Außerdem war er gar nicht hier, sondern in der Schule. Vielleicht war auch irgendwo draußen schon ein schlimmer Kampf im Gange, in den sein Partner verwickelt war, während er hier über Zahlen und anderen unwichtigen Dingen gebrütet hatte. Es mußten ja nicht unbedingt die Kerle von damals sein. Poststationen wurden schließlich immer wieder das Ziel von Überfällen. Obwohl seine erste Überlegung das Wahrscheinlichste war, füllte sich sein Kopf mit noch tausend anderen Möglichkeiten.

"Verdammt, Jess!" entfuhr es ihm, als er hastig aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer stürzte.

Im Wohnzimmer stolperte er beinahe über Daisy, die ihm in die Arme lief, das Gesicht so kalkig wie die Wände in der Küche.

"Slim?" brachte sie nur hervor, Frage und Hilferuf zugleich.

"Wo ist Jess?" wollte er nur wissen, während er seinen Revolvergurt vom Haken neben der Tür riß. Im Nu hatte er ihn um die Hüften geschlungen und die Schnalle geschlossen.

"Ich … ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, er ist draußen."

"Haben Sie ihn nicht gesehen?" Während er sprach, zog er den Colt aus dem Holster und prüfte aus reiner Routine, ob die Kammern der Trommel gefüllt waren.

"N… nein. Seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr. Ich habe nicht auf ihn geachtet. Ich habe nur vorhin die Haustür gehört. Meinen Sie … Oh, Slim, es wird doch nicht …" Sie preßte ihre vom Spülwasser noch nassen Hände an die Wangen.

Das Schießen hatte für eine Weile aufgehört. Slim eilte zum Fenster und schob vorsichtig die Gardine beiseite. Draußen im Hof war nichts und niemand zu sehen.

"Können … können Sie etwas erkennen?"

"Nichts! Keine Menschenseele! Alles ruhig!" Mit seinem letzten Wort setzte die Knallerei wieder ein, ein Schuß nach dem anderen in fast regelmäßigen Abständen. "Das ist hinterm Haus. Hört sich an wie von einer einzigen Waffe. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Jess selber diese Ballerei veranstaltet. Trotzdem bleiben Sie hier, Daisy! Es kann auch jemand anders sein."

Slim öffnete die vordere Haustür und huschte hinaus. Daß Daisy ein "Seien Sie vorsichtig!" murmelte, hörte er schon nicht mehr.

Obwohl sich der Rancher mittlerweile ziemlich sicher war, daß es sich bei dem Schützen um seinen Freund handelte, der irgendwo hinter dem Haus sich die Zeit mit Zielübungen vertrieb, konnte er das ungute Gefühl nicht ganz leugnen, das sich in seinem Magen breitmachte, als er ums Haus schlich. Wer immer es aus welchem Grund war, der da schoß – er wollte sich nicht unangenehm überraschen lassen.

Endlich konnte sich seine Erleichterung in einem lauten Seufzer äußern, der so tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien, daß er seinen ganzen Körper zum Beben brachte. Drüben am Zaun der leeren Koppel, die sich den Hügel hinter dem Haus hinaufzog, legte Jess kleine Steine auf die oberste Latte des Weidetors, um sie als Zielscheiben zu verwenden. Aufatmend ließ Slim seinen Sechsschüsser ins Holster gleiten und gab durch die Hintertür Entwarnung für Daisy Cooper.

"Alles in Ordnung, Daisy!" rief er ins Haus. "Es ist tatsächlich nur Jess."

"Gott sei Dank!" mußte sich auch Daisy mit einem lauten Aufseufzen von dem bangen Erwarten, was das nur alles zu bedeuten hatte, befreien.

"Wir sind an der hinteren Koppel", erklärte er, um sie nachdrücklich zu beruhigen.

Jess sah ihn kommen, störte sich aber nicht weiter an ihm, sondern maß seelenruhig den Abstand und fegte dann mit wohlgezielten, kurz aufeinanderfolgenden Schüssen die Steine von der Zaunlatte. Keine einzige der vier Kugeln verfehlte ihr Ziel. Nach dem vierten Schuß senkte er die Rechte mit dem schweren Revolver.

"Du hast einen vergessen!" rief Slim aus einiger Entfernung, und im nächsten Augenblick spaltete seine Kugel den fünften Stein in zwei kleinere Brocken, die auseinanderspritzten und durch die Luft wirbelten.

"Irrtum!" Jess' nächsten beiden Schüsse klangen fast wie einer, zerfetzten nacheinander die zwei Steinbrocken in tausend Splitter, noch ehe sie zu Boden gefallen waren. "Den hab' ich für dich aufgehoben."

"Das war nicht schlecht", mußte Slim anerkennend zugeben; anscheinend war sein Freund nicht die Spur aus der Übung gekommen. Auf der einen Seite beruhigte ihn diese Tatsache, auf der anderen Seite bewirkte es jedoch genau das Gegenteil: es beunruhigte ihn im höchsten Maße.

"Nja, aber es könnte besser sein", war Jess nicht ganz so mit sich zufrieden; den zweiten Brocken hätte er beinahe nicht mehr erwischt. "Es stört mich gewaltig, daß ich für den zweiten Schuß zuviel Zeit benötige, weil ich den Hammer mit dem Daumen spannen muß, anstatt mit der linken Hand zurückschlagen zu können."

"Bei deiner Treffsicherheit brauchst du doch keinen zweiten Schuß. Ich frage mich, wozu du überhaupt übst."

Jess wich seinem forschenden Blick aus. Statt dessen beschäftigte er sich auffallend mit seiner Waffe, öffnete die Trommel und ließ die leeren Hülsen zu Boden fallen. Dann steckte er den Colt in den Hosenbund und füllte die Kammern mit frischen Patronen aus dem Gurt. Er schien es mit einer gewissen Gelassenheit zu nehmen, daß er im Augenblick nur eine Hand zur Verfügung hatte.

Im stillen mußte Slim seine Geschicklichkeit bewundern, wie er dies so rasch mit nur einer Hand bewerkstelligte. Daß und wie er es fertiggebracht hatte, mit eben nur einer Hand den Patronengürtel umzuschnallen, verblüffte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Sicher hatte er bereits nach kürzester Zeit den Dreh gefunden.

"Aus purer Langeweile", kam nach einer Weile die lapidare Antwort, unterstrichen vom absichtlich lauten Schließen der Trommel.

Eine flinke Handbewegung, fast etwas fahrig wirkend, bugsierte den Revolver ins Holster. Slim vermißte die gelassene Geschmeidigkeit, mit der Jess sonst das Schießeisen handhabte. Vielleicht rührte diese leichte Gereiztheit von seiner momentanen Behinderung oder einer unbewußten Unsicherheit. Daß sie jedoch nur in seiner Einbildung existierte, war ausgeschlossen.

"Du hast uns jedenfalls mit deinem Geballere ganz schön erschreckt. Daisy und ich dachten schon … Na ja, wir dachten, es wäre was passiert."

"'tschuldige, ich hätte wenigstens Daisy vorwarnen sollen. Ich hatte völlig vergessen … Ich hab' wirklich nicht soweit gedacht."

"Schon gut." Slim trat auf ihn zu und schlug ihm kräftig auf die Schulter. "Sie wird es überleben. Trotzdem kannst du mir nicht erzählen, daß du nur aus Langeweile die Patronen verschwendest. Seit ich dich kenne, hast du das noch nicht getan."

"Vielleicht will ich mir damit etwas beweisen."

"Das soll wohl 'n Witz sein! Das kannst du jemand anderem erzählen, aber nicht mir."

"Das ist mein voller Ernst."

"Ja, und ich bin mein Onkel aus Philadelphia."

"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du einen Onkel in Philadelphia hast."

"Sowenig wie du dir was beweisen willst."

Die zwei Männer sahen sich durchdringend an. Schließlich wandte sich Jess kopfschüttelnd ab.

"Du hast recht", gab er dann zu. "Eigentlich weiß ich selbst nicht genau, warum ich das tue. Zuerst wollte ich wirklich nur wissen, wie sicher ich meine Hand beherrschen kann. Das war 'ne lange Zeit gewesen. Vergiß nicht, ich mußte sogar erst wieder laufen lernen. Tja, und dann …" Jess machte eine hilflose Geste. "Ach, verflucht, ich weiß es nicht!"

"Es ist deine Angst, nicht wahr?"

Jess blickte hastig auf, holte Luft, um etwas Scharfes darauf zu erwidern, diese Behauptung weit von sich zu weisen. Dann jedoch besann er sich.

"Schon möglich." Ratlos fuhr er sich durchs Haar und ließ die Hand schwer auf den dunklen Walnußholzkolben seiner Waffe fallen, ohne sich dessen überhaupt bewußt zu sein; eine gedankenlose Bewegung, von der er annahm, daß sie ihn eines Tages das Leben kostete. "Glaub mir, wenn ich es wüßte, fühlte ich mich bedeutend wohler. Wahrscheinlich ist es doch die Langeweile, das nutzlose Herumlungern, die Ungewißheit, was wird. Es macht mich einfach wahnsinnig! Am schlimmsten ist diese furchtbare Ahnung, daß das Ganze noch nicht ausgestanden ist."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Noch nicht einmal das kann ich erklären." Jess starrte wie abwesend den Koppelzaun entlang. "Tut mir leid, Slim", sagte er plötzlich und blickte den Freund mit soviel Melancholie in den dunklen Augen an, daß diesem ganz anders zumute wurde. "Ich fürchte, ich bin im Moment ein einziges Nervenbündel für dich, für Daisy – und auch für mich selbst. Verdammt, ich glaube, ich kann mich selbst nicht leiden."

Slim kam wieder auf ihn zu und legte tröstend die Hand auf seine Schulter.

"He, Partner, ich glaube, du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken."

"Wirklich?" Es klang sehr abweisend.

"Sei unbesorgt, du bist ganz sicher kein Nervenbündel – mit Sicherheit nicht!" bekräftigte der Rancher und verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht – ich versteh' dich. Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht." Sein ernstes Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. "Aber zwing mich ja nicht, es dir zu erklären. Das kann ich sowenig wie du. Nur eines will ich nie wieder von dir hören: das Wort 'nutzlos' mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack in deiner Stimme. Ich glaube, sonst gibt es ein fürchterliches Donnerwetter!"

Jess verzog ein paarmal den Mund, ehe er den Freund endlich von der Seite her ansah, nicht mehr ganz so verschlossen wie bisher, fast sogar mit einem verschämten Grinsen.

"Jetzt machst du mich beinahe neugierig."

"Heute noch nicht!" ging Slim erleichtert darauf ein. "Denk an deine Verletzung!"

"Na schön, dann werd' ich noch ein wenig üben. Das kann ich wenigstens einigermaßen, ohne daß ich gleich 'ne saftige Quittung präsentiert bekomme. Ich fürchte nur, daß wir dann die Weide so schnell nicht mehr benutzen können, weil sich sonst das Vieh die Zähne an dem vielen Blei ausbeißen wird." Sein Humor schien nicht bissig, sondern trocken. Offensichtlich hatte er den Tiefpunkt seiner Laune fürs erste überwunden.

"Na ja, jedenfalls beruhigt es mich ungemein zu wissen, daß du dich im Notfall wieder selbst verteidigen kannst."

"Ja, sofern man mir Gelegenheit dazu gibt. Entschuldige, Slim, das sollte gewiß kein Vorwurf sein. Bei Gott nicht!"

"Obwohl er berechtigt wäre."

"Nein, das ist er nicht!" entschied Jess, ungehalten über seine eigene Bemerkung. "Fang bitte nicht mit der alten Leier über deine angebliche Schuld an. Darüber möchte ich mich nicht schon wieder mit dir streiten. Du weißt so gut wie ich, daß das weder das erste noch das letzte Mal war, daß mich einer als Zielscheibe benutzt hat. Das trifft auch auf die Tatsache zu, daß es ein Hinterhalt war –" Slim holte Luft, um etwas einzuwenden, kam jedoch nicht zu Wort. "– den du nicht hättest verhindern können." Jess, der das Gefühl hatte, ihm etwas grob die Meinung gesagt zu haben, legte ihm zur Versöhnung die Hand auf den Unterarm. "Weißt du, obwohl ich annehme, daß es im Ernstfall bei einem weiteren Hinterhalt nicht viel nützen wird, werde ich in Zukunft das Haus nicht mehr ohne meine Kanone verlassen. Ich hoffe, daß dich das wenigstens etwas beruhigt."

Slim hob den einen Mundwinkel. Für einen Moment schien er zu überlegen, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Schließlich ergriff er die angebotene Friedenspfeife. Auch er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, über dieses leidige Thema von Schuld oder Versagen zu diskutieren, bei dem sie ewig auf der Stelle traten, sich höchstens sinnlos die Köpfe heißredeten und als Resultat sich regelmäßig die Laune verdarben.

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!" bekräftigte er. "Ich kann ja schließlich nicht überall gleichzeitig meine Augen haben."

Sie grinsten sich gegenseitig an.

Während Slim daraufhin zum Haus zurückkehrte, wo er endlich seine Addition beendete, sammelte Jess ein paar weitere Steine, um den Bleigehalt der brachliegenden Weide noch etwas zu erhöhen.

Fortsetzung folgt


	19. Kapitel 18

****

KAPITEL 18

Zu Beginn der kommenden Woche hatte es Jess endlich geschafft, seinen Partner zu überreden, den Zaun auf der nördlichen Weide in Ordnung zu bringen. Hinterher wußte er zwar kaum, wie er das fertiggebracht hatte, aber als er damit drohte, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, ließ sich Slim doch davon überzeugen, wie ernst es ihm war.

Jess bat ihn nur, einen ausreichenden Vorrat an Feuerholz zu hacken, damit sie wenigstens für eine Woche versorgt waren. Ansonsten wollte er die wichtigsten anfallenden Arbeiten zusammen mit Mike, so gut es ging, verrichten, ohne sich dabei zu sehr zu verausgaben, vorausgesetzt, sie waren überhaupt mit einer gesunden Hand zu erledigen.

Für die Instandsetzungsarbeiten am Nordzaun benötigte Slim tatsächlich zehn Tage, obwohl selbst diese Zeit gerade für die dringendsten Reparaturen reichte. Er mußte seinem Partner recht geben: der Zaun befand sich teilweise in katastrophalem Zustand, das war einfach nicht zu leugnen. Sobald im Frühjahr die Schneeschmelze vorbei war, mußten die übrigen Pfähle ausgetauscht werden. Damit wären sie gewiß zu zweit für mehrere Wochen vollauf beschäftigt. Ihm graute jetzt schon davor.

Als Slim zur Ranch zurückkehrte, war er allerdings wenig erfreut über ein weiteres lahmendes Pferd, das vom Gespann der nächsten Frühkutsche ausgetauscht werden mußte.

"Das ist schon das zweite innerhalb von zwei Wochen", brummte er unzufrieden und betastete die geschwollenen Sehnen am Vorderlauf des Tieres.

"Ja, und bei dem hier ist auch das Sprunggelenk heiß", stellte Jess nicht weniger unwirsch fest.

"Möchte wissen, woran das liegt."

"Wahrscheinlich am Beschlag."

Sie kontollierten die Hufe des Pferdes, worauf sich Jess' Vermutung bestätigte.

"Das Eisen ist schlecht geschmiedet. Hat wohl ein Anfänger angepaßt", stellte Slim fest.

"Nicht nur das. Hast du den inneren Stollen gesehen? Der ist viel zu hoch. Kein Wunder, daß das heiße Sehnen gibt. Eines steht fest, Pierce aus Laramie hat das Pferd nicht beschlagen. So 'ne Stümperei liefert der nicht als Arbeit ab."

"Wir sollten den Kutscher mal fragen, ob er was weiß. Auf jeden Fall muß das so schnell wie möglich aufhören, sonst können wir hier bald 'nen eigenen Tierarzt beschäftigen und 'nen extra Hufschmied einstellen."

"Ja, trotzdem sollten wir dem Gaul ein paar ordentliche Schuhe verpassen. Schließlich kann er nichts dafür."

Da Jess beim Beschlagen keine große Hilfe sein konnte und selbst beim Bedienen des Blasebalgs aufpassen mußte, daß ihn keine falsche Bewegung außer Gefecht setzte, nahm diese Arbeit viel Zeit in Anspruch. Mike kam bereits von der Schule nach Hause, als Slim gerade das vierte Eisen festnagelte. Er feilte noch die Hufränder glatt, dann nahm sich Jess des Vierbeiners an, führte ihn ein paarmal vorsichtig im Hof umher, um ihn an die neuen Eisen zu gewöhnen und genau beurteilen zu können, wie das Tier die verletzten Gelenke schonte.

"Ich glaube, das war genau das Richtige!" Er kam zum Stall zurück. "Ich werde die Gelenke erst einmal nur gut einreiben. Vielleicht können wir uns dann die Bandagen sparen."

"Aber denke dabei bitte nicht nur an das Pferd", erinnerte der Rancher, weil er der Meinung war, er könnte den Freund nicht oft genug ermahnen.

"Keine Angst, ich pass' schon auf", tönte es aus dem Stall, nicht ganz so gleichmütig, wie Slim erwartet hatte, daß er beifällig die eine Braue hochzog.

Zwei Tage später rollte die Frühkutsche mit erheblicher Verspätung in den Hof der Sherman-Ranch. Der Grund für diese Unpünktlichkeit war ein weiteres lahmendes Pferd.

Slim platzte beinahe der Kragen. Vom Kutscher erfuhr er, daß man auf der etwa fünfzig Meilen entfernten Milford-Station dazu übergegangen war, Pferde selbst zu beschlagen, um das Geld für den Hufschmied zu sparen und sich mit den Schmiedearbeiten ein – wenn auch kaum rentables – Zubrot zu verdienen.

"Soweit ich weiß, hat das Kellington befürwortet", erklärte der Kutscher, der auch nicht besonders glücklich über diese Neuerung zu sein schien. "Ich hatte ja schon auf der Dohannan-Farm den Verdacht, daß mit dem Gaul was nicht stimmt, aber Dohannan meinte, er sei in Ordnung. Ich kann ihm keinen großen Vorwurf machen bei seinem bißchen Pferdeverstand."

"Und wir haben die Arbeit und den Ärger damit!" schimpfte Slim, nicht ganz zu Unrecht.

"Na ja, Slim, im Grunde ist es auch nicht Milfords Schuld. Du weißt, der Mann tut sein Bestes. Und er hat's wirklich nicht leicht da draußen, wo sich die Wölfe gute Nacht sagen. Er versteht's halt nicht besser."

"Nja, wahrscheinlich weiß er gar nicht, was er da für einen Pfusch abliefert. Auf jeden Fall kann es so nicht weitergehen. Wir haben hier schließlich noch andere Arbeit, als uns ständig um diese lahmenden Zottelschwänze zu kümmern."

"Sag das nicht mir." Der Kutscher hob resigniert die Schultern, ehe er wieder auf den Bock kletterte. "Ich hab' versucht, sowohl mit Milford als auch mit Kellington zu reden. Der eine behauptet, ich verstünde nichts von Schmiedearbeiten, der andere riet mir, mich nur um die Einhaltung des Fahrplans zu kümmern. Was soll ich da machen?"

"Typisch Kellington! Vielleicht solltest du heute nicht versuchen, die Verspätung aufzuholen."

"Keine schlechte Idee."

Der Kutscher knallte als Bekräftigung mit der Peitsche, und das schwere Gefährt rollte Richtung Laramie in die diesige Morgenluft.

"Und, was hat Lew gesagt?" wollte Jess wissen, der sich vorm Stall bereits an dem lahmenden Pferd zu schaffen machte, als sein Freund mit finsterer Miene auf ihn zukam.

"Die Pferde wurden wahrscheinlich auf der Milford-Station beschlagen."

"Beschäftigt Milford denn jetzt seinen eigenen Hufschmied? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sich das lohnt."

"Tut es garantiert nicht, deshalb macht er's ja selbst."

"Milford und Pferde beschlagen? Nichts gegen Milford! Das ist bei Gott ein tüchtiger Kerl, aber von Schmiedehammer und Amboß sollte er besser die Finger lassen."

"Genau das hat ihm Lew auch gesagt."

"Und?"

"Milford behauptete, Lew verstünde nichts davon."

"Und Kellington? Weiß der davon?"

"Der hat Lew geraten, sich um seinen Fahrplan zu kümmern."

"Es ist wirklich verflucht schade, daß ich mich mit dem da herumplagen muß!" japste Jess, weil er sich fast nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, während er mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust deutete. "Ich würde zu gerne mal aus Leibeskräften lachen."

"Ich finde das überhaupt nicht zum Lachen!" schimpfte Slim, was sich jedoch nicht auf den bitteren Sarkasmus des Freundes bezog, sondern auf die Tatsache, daß sich offensichtlich keiner außer ihnen Gedanken um dieses Problem machte. "Heute mittag werd' ich in die Stadt fahren und Kellington selbst die Meinung blasen. So kann es jedenfalls nicht weitergehen."

Allerdings kam Slim heute nicht mehr zum Vorbringen seiner Beschwerde, denn schon als Mike von der Schule heimkehrte, begann es zu regnen. Bald schüttete es dermaßen, daß der Rancher die Fahrt in die Stadt lieber auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschob.

Der Wetterumschwung bereitete Jess erhebliche Probleme, was sich vor allem in einem verstärkten Hustenreiz und beginnender Atemnot äußerte. Für den Rest des Tages blieb er im Haus. Daß ihm dies heute nicht schwerfiel, hing nicht nur an dem strömenden Regen, der den ganzen Nachmittag über wie Sturzbäche aus einem bleiernen Himmel rauschte, sondern zum guten Teil an seiner Einsicht, sich nach den allzu deutlichen Warnsignalen seines schnell vor Erschöpfung rebellierenden Körpers zu richten, der sich an diesem verregneten Nachmittag besonders vernachlässigt zu fühlen schien. So kam es, daß sich Jess gleich nach dem Abendessen in sein Zimmer zurückzog, obwohl ihn Mike gerne noch ein wenig für sich in Anspruch genommen hätte.

In der Nacht hörte es auf zu regnen. Später klarte es sogar teilweise auf, daß ein wäßriger Vollmond ein fades, kaltes Licht verbreitete, das im Wohnhaus der Sherman-Ranch geisterhafte Schatten warf, wo es durch die Fenster fiel, an denen die Läden nicht geschlossen waren.

Irgendwann schreckte Slim plötzlich auf, ohne genau zu wissen, was ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Gebannt lauschte er in die Dunkelheit. Rasch über die Mondscheibe ziehende Wolkenfetzen ließen die tiefen Schatten in seinem Zimmer wie Dämonen auf und ab tanzen.

Es war alles ruhig. Slim schüttelte schlaftrunken den Kopf und drehte sich brummend auf die andere Seite, wobei er die Decke bis beinahe über die Ohren zog. Gerade wollte ihn ein wohliger Schlaf in sein Schattenreich entführen, als er abermals hochschreckte. Für einen Moment saß er aufrecht im Bett, horchte angestrengt. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß im Haus etwas nicht stimmte.

Da er nicht wußte, ob er sich das alles nur einbildete, wollte er lieber nachsehen. Er warf die Decke von sich und schlüpfte in seine Hosen. Das Mondlicht spendete soviel Helligkeit, um sich zurechtzufinden. Aus der Nachttischschublade fingerte er einen Revolver. Er hatte hier oben immer eine Waffe versteckt, weil er den Patronengurt mit seinem Sechsschüsser meist unten in der Diele vergaß. Eine leichtsinnige Angewohnheit, wie er schon oft gedacht hatte, die ihm heute nacht jedoch besonders fahrlässig erschien.

Draußen auf dem Gang blieb er stehen, um abermals zu lauschen. Jetzt war er ganz sicher, daß sich im Erdgeschoß jemand oder etwas herumtrieb. Vielleicht waren es nur ein paar Mäuse oder Ratten, die durch die Ritze der Falltür aus dem Keller gekrochen waren, um sich in der Küche an den Resten vom Abendbrot gütlich zu tun, obwohl das nicht mehr vorgekommen war, seit Daisy ein schweres Stück Sisalteppich über die Klappe gebreitet hatte.

Genausogut konnte es sich um einen oder mehrere Einbrecher handeln, die da unten im dürftigen Mondlicht nach etwas suchten, was auch nur im entferntesten nach wertvoll genug aussah, um auf einem nächtlichen Raubzug als Beute zu dienen. Oder ein Tier hatte sich ins Haus verirrt, weil die Hintertür nicht verschlossen war, und wütete nun im Schlaraffenland der Küche. Wenn er sich die Zeit genommen hätte, wären Slim gewiß noch ein Dutzend weitere Möglichkeiten eingefallen.

Der Rancher blickte den Flur entlang, ob hinter einer der Türen Licht durch den Bodenspalt fiel. Die übrigen Bewohner schienen jedoch nichts gemerkt zu haben. Auch hinter der Tür des Schlafzimmers seines Freundes war es dunkel. Jess, der normalerweise einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte und eine Gefahr noch früher erkannte als er, war seit seiner Verwundung in dieser Beziehung allerdings keine zuverlässige Hilfe mehr, denn oftmals schlief er so fest, daß Slim sogar dachte, er hätte Laudanum geschluckt.

Slim wollte den Freund nicht stören, vor allem, weil er sich am Vortag nicht besonders wohl gefühlt hatte. Nachher waren es tatsächlich nur ein paar hungrige Mäuse, derentwegen er ihn geweckt hätte. Das wollte er gewiß nicht.

Vom oberen Treppenabsatz entdeckte er, daß die Küchentür nur angelehnt war. Der schwache Schein einer mit kleiner Flamme brennenden Petroleumlampe fiel durch den schmalen Spalt. Mäuse oder Ratten trieben sich gewiß nicht in der Küche herum. Soviel stand fest.

Von da an hatte Slim zwar einen bestimmten Verdacht; dennoch wollte er vorsichtig sein. Lautlos schlich er die Treppe hinunter. Mit dem Lauf des vorgehaltenen Revolvers drückte er langsam die Küchentür auf, die sich geräuschlos in den Angeln bewegte.

"Das hätte ich mir ja denken können!" entfuhr es ihm, als er Jess am Spülbecken entdeckte, wo er sich frischgepumptes Wasser übers Gesicht laufen ließ.

Bei Slims Worten zuckte er zusammen wie jemand, der sich bei irgend etwas ertappt fühlte. Mit der Hand wischte er sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Dann wandte er sich halb um, wobei er sich auf den Spülenrand stützte und emsig bemüht war, seine Schwäche zu verbergen.

"Willst du mich mit dem Ding erschießen?" fragte er, auffällige Arglosigkeit schlecht spielend.

"Was?" reagierte Slim ein wenig verwirrt. Ihm war anscheinend gar nicht recht bewußt, daß er in der Rechten die Waffe hielt, deren Lauf halb auf den Freund gerichtet war. "Unsinn!" Ärgerlich über seine Fahrlässigkeit, steckte er den Revolver in den Hosenbund. "Ich dachte, irgend so ein Herumtreiber wäre hier eingebrochen. Sag mal, was in drei Teufels Namen machst du denn hier unten, halb nackt? Du willst dir anscheinend mit Gewalt den Tod holen."

"Es ist … wohl eher umgekehrt und er holt mich."

"Verdammt, was ist denn los mit dir?" Slim kam mit energischen Schritten auf ihn zu und griff ihm an die Schulter. "Ist dir nicht gut? Meine Güte, du siehst ja schlimm aus!" Nicht fähig zu antworten, beugte sich Jess stöhnend nach vorn, als krümmte er sich unter einer erdrückenden Last. "Himmel, du kannst dich ja kaum auf den Beinen halten." Der Rancher packte ihn fest um die Schultern und geleitete ihn zu einem Stuhl am Küchentisch. "Setz dich erst mal hin!" Er holte ihm ein Glas Wasser. "Hier, trink!"

Jess gehorchte kommentarlos. Dann stützte er sich mit dem Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte, um seine Faust, den Unterarm als verstärkenden Hebel benutzend, gegen seine schmerzende Brust zu drücken.

"Verdammt, tut das weh!" Es klang wie das Wimmern eines getretenen Hundes. "'tschuldige!" stieß er mühsam hervor. "Ist bestimmt gleich vorbei."

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Jess schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Nein!" keuchte er. "Ist … ist wie ein Krampf." Erschöpft blickte er endlich auf. Auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen. "Es … es geht schon wieder."

Slim beobachtete ihn skeptisch, wie er sich mit zitternder Hand übers Gesicht wischte. Er sah katastrophal aus. Genauso fühlte er sich auch.

"Was war denn nur?" versuchte Slim mit teilnehmender Behutsamkeit zu erfahren.

"Ich … ich bin wachgeworden." Jess schluckte schwer. Ihm war hundeelend. "Hab' auf einmal keine Luft mehr gekriegt. Ich weiß nicht, was los war. Ich weiß nur, ich dachte, ich müßte ersticken. Und dann diese unerträglichen Schmerzen! Jedesmal, wenn ich denke, ich hätte das endlich hinter mir, geht dieses Theater von vorne los!"

"Aber warum bist du dann bloß hier heruntergekommen?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht." Ein wenig ratlos blickte Jess zu ihm auf. "Mir war furchtbar schwindlig, nein, eher schlecht", korrigierte er sich selbst. "Mein Gott, war mir schlecht! Ich … ich dachte, ich müßte mich übergeben."

"Hast du?"

"Nein, aber viel fehlte nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich … wahrscheinlich hat das die frische Luft verhindert. Hat jedenfalls gutgetan."

"Willst du damit sagen, daß du so draußen warst?"

"Nur an der Tür."

"Du mußt verrückt geworden sein!" entfuhr es Slim. "Sag mal, willst du … Allmächtiger, du willst dich anscheinend tatsächlich umbringen! Nimm dafür lieber deine Kanone!" riet er ziemlich aufgebracht. "Dich darf man wirklich keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen!"

"Was regst du dich so auf? Glaub mir, wenn ich das vorhätte, was du da faselst, könnte ich schon längst nicht mehr hier sitzen und mir deine Predigten anhören. Sollte ich vielleicht Daisys Küche vollreihern? Jetzt krieg dich wieder! Du guckst ja … Himmel, ich werd's schon überleben! Ich … ich werd' mich zumindest anstrengen", setzte er etwas kleinlaut hinzu, daß es sich wie ein nicht unerheblicher Zweifel an seinen eigenen Worten anhörte.

"Natürlich!" lenkte Slim ein, nur damit er zufrieden war; er wollte ihn bei seiner schlechten Verfassung heute nacht nicht gedankenlos reizen. "Aber wenn du so hier herumläufst, muß man das schließlich von dir denken."

Jess fuhr sich müde über Gesicht und Nacken.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten besser wieder nach oben gehen, ehe noch das ganze Haus wach wird. Ich möchte Daisy jetzt nicht begegnen und Mike erst recht nicht."

Jetzt war Slim wieder ganz der besorgte, verständnisvolle Kamerad, der ihm beim Aufstehen half. Aus eigener Kraft hätte er es kaum vermocht. Jess biß die Zähne zusammen. Mit einiger Anstrengung drückte er die Knie durch und zog sich an der Seite des Freundes hoch. Dabei kämpfte er eisern gegen den aufkommenden Schwindel und das Stechen, das sich zuerst spitz zwischen seine Rippen, dann dumpf in seine Brust bohrte, von wo aus es sich in seinem ganzen Oberkörper ausbreitete wie eine Feuersbrunst.

Irgendwie brachte es Slim fertig, ihn ins Bett zu schaffen ohne weiteren Zwischenfall. Während Jess sich stöhnend zurücklegte, ratschte Slim ein Streichholz an und machte Licht.

"Ich scheine tatsächlich das Wetter nicht zu vertragen", keuchte Jess und mußte sich auf dem Ellbogen hochstützen. "Sobald ich mich hinlege, ist mir zwar nicht mehr schwindlig; dafür habe ich das Gefühl zu ersticken."

"Warte, ich hole dir ein paar Kissen. Vielleicht geht es dann besser." Der Rancher öffnete die Verbindungstür zu seinem Zimmer, um gleich darauf mit zwei Kissen zurückzukommen, die er dem Freund unter den Rücken schob, daß er mit dem Oberkörper etwas höher lag.

"Danke."

"He, Partner, wenn du so aussiehst, brütest du meistens etwas Unangenehmes aus", stellte Slim, beunruhigt über seinen leeren Blick, fest.

"Ich hab' nur etwas überlegt. Gerade nach dem, was heute nacht wieder war … Weißt du, ich frage mich, ob das alles überhaupt noch einen Sinn hat."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich habe einfach das Gefühl … Slim, mit mir stimmt etwas nicht." Jess sah mit einem seltsamen Blick zu ihm auf. Die abgrundtiefe Melancholie in seinen Augen jagte Slim eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, die ihn selbst an einem sonnigen Hochsommertag zum Erschaudern gebracht hätte. "Ich meine, da drinnen." Er legte die Rechte auf seine Brust. "Verstehst du?"

"Ich glaube, jetzt phantasierst du."

"Ich war selten so klar im Kopf."

"Und was soll da deiner Meinung nach nicht stimmen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, irgendwas halt. Ich bin schließlich kein Arzt. Jedenfalls ist es nicht normal, daß mich ständig dieser Husten überfällt, bei dem ich fast regelmäßig Blut spucke, Schmerzen zum Wahnsinnigwerden habe oder plötzlich keine Luft mehr kriege. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sonst alles auf mich wartet. Daß ich immer noch aussehe wie ein schwindsüchtiger Tagedieb, ist dabei das allerharmloseste Übel. Das tut wenigstens nicht weh. Ich sage dir, da drinnen ist etwas nicht in Ordnung. Egal, was es ist, es wird mich über kurz oder lang umbringen. Soviel steht fest!"

"Das bildest du dir ein. Vergiß nicht, du selbst gehst nicht gerade zimperlich mit dir um. Bei so einer schweren Verwundung … Jess, jeder andere an deiner Stelle – sofern er das überhaupt überlebt hätte – würde noch im Bett liegen und nicht einmal ans Aufstehen denken. Und du willst schon wieder volle Arbeit leisten. Dabei bist du mit dir selbst unzufrieden, weil du einfach halt nicht so kannst wie normalerweise. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob dich das tröstet oder dir hilft, aber offen gestanden, ich an deiner Stelle könnte das nicht."

"Du hast recht, es ist kein Trost und auch keine Hilfe. Wahrscheinlich gibt es überhaupt nichts mehr, was mir hilft."

"Tu und denk von mir aus, was du willst, aber gib dich um Himmels willen nicht selber auf! Nicht jetzt, nachdem du so lange gekämpft hast."

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schwer das manchmal fällt." Jess rieb sich über die brennenden Augen. "Ich fürchte, dieses Problem werden wir heute nacht nicht mehr lösen. Tut mir leid, daß ich überhaupt davon angefangen habe."

"Ich werde dir einen Krug frisches Wasser holen, falls du heute nacht noch einmal Durst kriegst."

"Laß doch!"

"Kommt nicht in Frage! Denkst du, ich will dich da unten ein zweites Mal überraschen? Stell dir vor, das nächste Mal erkenn' ich dich nicht gleich und schieß' aus Versehen auf dich. Das fehlte wirklich gerade noch."

"Vielleicht würde das mit einem Schlag alle Probleme lösen", murmelte Jess vor sich hin, als sein Freund das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

In der Küche füllte Slim eine Karaffe mit Wasser, löschte das Licht und kam wieder nach oben. Diesmal schloß er die Zimmertür hinter sich.

Keiner der beiden Freunde ahnte, daß Daisy Cooper Teile ihres Gesprächs mitgehört hatte. Sie war wachgeworden und aufgestanden, um nachzusehen, was los war oder ob sie helfen konnte. Auf dem Gang hatte sie die offene Tür zu Jess' Zimmer gesehen und daß drinnen Licht brannte.

Gerade als sie fragen wollte, ob sie gebraucht wurde, hörte sie Jess von seiner finsteren Ahnung reden. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht lauschen, denn Heimlichkeiten hatte es in diesem Haus noch nicht gegeben, solange sie sich erinnerte. Aber der schwermütige Tonfall, der in seiner sonst sonoren Stimme wie eine schlecht gestimmte Saite mitschwang und der überdeutlich seine Resignation dokumentierte, lähmte sie, daß sie wie unter Zwang eine Weile auf dem dunklen Flur verharren mußte und notgedrungen seine ernsten Worte hörte.

Sie berührten sie so tief, daß sie es nicht mehr übers Herz brachte, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Stillschweigend zog sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Lange Zeit konnte sie nicht mehr einschlafen, starrte traurig an die dunkle Decke über sich. Dabei füllten sich ihre Augen allmählich mit Tränen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Daisy mit Slim allein war – Mike war bereits auf dem Weg zur Schule, und Jess schlief noch nach der für ihn so anstrengenden Nacht –, stellte die Frau den Rancher ohne Umschweife zur Rede.

"Slim, was war denn heute nacht?"

"Was soll schon gewesen sein?" wich er aus; er hatte eigentlich nicht die geringste Lust, ihr von dem Zwischenfall zu erzählen, weil er sie nicht beunruhigen wollte.

Daisy blieb jedoch hartnäckig.

"Versuchen Sie nicht, mir etwas zu verheimlichen! Ich bin wachgeworden, habe in Jess' Zimmer Licht gesehen und Stimmen gehört. Es ging ihm nicht gut, nicht wahr?"

"Vor Ihnen kann man tatsächlich nichts verbergen."

Slim gab es auf. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Dieser Frau war einfach nichts vorzumachen. Im Grunde war er sogar froh, daß sie ihm Gelegenheit bot, darüber zu sprechen.

"Hatte er wieder einen Hustenanfall?"

"Nein, es war ihm nur schwindlig und furchtbar schlecht. Anscheinend hat sein Kreislauf verrückt gespielt. Wahrscheinlich verträgt er den plötzlichen Wetterumschwung nicht."

"Das kann schon sein", nickte die Frau, obwohl sie genauso wie er eher den Verdacht hatte, daß der eigentliche Grund nur nebensächlich mit dem naßkalten Wetter zusammenhing. "Slim, ich habe … gehört, was er gesagt hat."

"Was gesagt hat?" vergewisserte er sich vorsichtshalber, ehe er ihr etwas erzählte, was nicht unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre.

"Über sich und seine Ahnung, daß etwas nicht mit ihm in Ordnung ist."

"Jetzt fangen Sie auch noch davon an!"

"Slim, ich fürchte, er hat recht."

Der Mann starrte sie an wie jemand, der nicht genau wußte, wen er vor sich hatte. In den wenigen schweigsamen Sekunden, die jetzt folgten, versuchte er, über diese Bemerkung und seine eigenen Gedanken, die er konsequent verdrängen wollte, ins klare zu kommen. Daisy erwiderte unverwandt seinen Blick, bis er die Augen niederschlug, um sie gleich darauf mit einem gewissen Wehmut wieder anzusehen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ihr etwas vorzutäuschen, was sie längst durchschaut hatte.

"Gesetzt den Fall, es wäre so – was dann?"

Jetzt wich sie seinem Blick aus. Sie streifte die Zeit, in der sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann im Lazarett gearbeitet hatte, mit einem flüchtigen Gedanken. Weit mehr als zehn Jahre waren seit Ende des Krieges vergangen, aber die Erinnerung an das Leid und Elend der Verwundeten war noch so lebendig, daß sie die entsetzlichen Bilder fast genauso deutlich vor sich sah wie jene, die sich ihr erst vor kurzem hier auf dieser Ranch boten. Wenn es tatsächlich stimmte, was die Erfahrung sie gelehrt hatte, konnte es für den Mann, den sie inzwischen lieben gelernt hatte wie einen eigenen Sohn, keine Zukunft geben.

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es ist wie eine Ahnung, die ich nicht beschreiben kann, verstehen Sie?"

"Sie reden schon wie Jess", stellte er unzufrieden fest.

"Ich weiß. Und nicht nur wie er, sondern auch wie Sie. Vielleicht machen wir uns nur alle gegenseitig verrückt. Wer weiß! Vielleicht lachen wir in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten nur darüber, daß wir uns so kindisch benommen haben. Oder aber wir stehen bis dahin …"

"… vor seinem Grab", vollendete er ziemlich geradeheraus den angefangenen Satz. "Das wollten Sie doch sagen!"

"Ich weiß nur eines: bei allem, was auch geschieht, dürfen wir die Hoffnung nicht verlieren. Mein gesunder Menschenverstand sagt mir zwar, daß das zwecklos ist. Aber irgendein Gefühl, das ich nicht erklären kann … Slim, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, daß Gott ihm erst einen Schutzengel schickt, nur um ihn hinterher seinem Schicksal zu überlassen."

"Gerade eben haben Sie aber etwas ganz anderes gesagt."

"Ja", nickte sie ernst. "Das vorhin war mein Verstand. Eben haben Sie mein Herz gehört. Glaube und Hoffnung können nur aus dem Herzen kommen, niemals aus dem Verstand. Den brauchen wir, um Realitäten zu erkennen. Für eine Lösung müssen wir beides bewegen."

"Ach, Daisy, das will ich Ihnen gerne glauben. Trotzdem habe ich bei der Sache ein ungutes Gefühl", gab er nun doch ehrlich zu, denn es hatte wenig Sinn, auf Dauer so auffällig gegen seine Überzeugung zu reden; Daisy hätte ihm das auf keinen Fall abgenommen.

"Das haben wir alle", erinnerte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

"Lassen Sie sich bitte nichts anmerken. Ich bin sicher, daß es ihn nur noch mehr belasten würde, wenn er wüßte, was Sie heute nacht … Ich meine … Sie verstehen schon."

"Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken."

Besonders begeistert war Slim heute nicht mehr von seinem Vorhaben, in die Stadt zu fahren, um Arthur Kellington, dem Leiter der hiesigen Zweigstelle der Postgesellschaft, die Meinung zu sagen wegen der unordentlichen Schmiedearbeiten und der daraus resultierenden Ausfälle bei den Gespannpferden. Das hatte weniger mit dem eigentlichen Anlaß zu tun als vielmehr mit dem Vorfall letzter Nacht. Als nach dem Mittagessen Mike jedoch versprach, streng auf seinen Pflegevater aufzupassen und Daisy sich als tatkräftige Unterstützung anschloß, ließ sich Slim endlich dazu überreden anzuspannen.

Zum erstenmal seit Wochen ließ er sich wieder in der Stadt blicken. Zuerst gab er in Burkes Kolonialwarengeschäft Daisys Einkaufsliste ab. Am Ende seiner Runde lag ein kurzer Besuch bei der Bank, der der erfreulichste des gesamten Nachmittags war.

Die Ranch war endlich schuldenfrei. In diesem Jahr hatten sie sogar einen beträchtlichen Überschuß erwirtschaftet. Mit Jess hatte er abgesprochen, einen Teil ihres Gewinns im Frühjahr in den Bau eines neuen Schuppens zu stecken und bei nächstbester Gelegenheit ein ordentliches Stück Land dazuzukaufen, damit sie ihre Herde vergrößern konnten. Darüber hinaus blieb eine stolze Summe als Privateinnahme für jeden von ihnen übrig. Nach acht Jahren harter gemeinsamer Arbeit hatten sie aus dem völlig heruntergewirtschafteten, hoch verschuldeten Anwesen eine grundsolide Existenz geschaffen.

Bei aller Freude darüber beschlich Slim beim Verlassen des Bankgebäudes plötzlich eine schreckliche Ungewißheit, ob Jess überhaupt Zeit und Gelegenheit bekam, die Früchte dieser harten Arbeit zu ernten. Jedenfalls hätte er selbst sofort alles verpfändet oder sogar ohne Gegenleistung darauf verzichtet, wenn er damit dem Freund hätte in irgendeiner Weise helfen können. Lieber wollte er mit ihm zusammen noch einmal von vorn anfangen und weitere acht Jahre schuften, als daß er ihn oder seine Gesundheit dem Schicksal preisgegeben hätte. Slim befürchtete allerdings, daß dieses Problem so leicht nicht zu lösen war. Gewiß hätte er darüber länger und intensiver nachgegrübelt, aber der Weg zur Poststelle, wo sich Arthur Kellington in einem Nebenraum ein feudales Büro eingerichtet hatte, war zum Glück nicht weit.

Slim betrat den Schalterraum, in dem ein Angestellter Postsäcke verschnürte und kontrollierte, ob all die verschieden großen Päckchen und Pakete den Verpackungsvorschriften der Gesellschaft entsprachen. Slim grüßte zwar freundlich, ließ aber an seinem Tonfall erkennen, daß er an keinem weiteren Gespräch interessiert war.

"Ist Mr. Kellington in seinem Büro?"

"Er ist da. Er wird sich freuen, Sie nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen."

Slim nickte nur, klopfte und wartete ein "Herein!" gar nicht erst ab, sondern trat sofort in das angrenzende Büro, das auf ihn durch seine Überladenheit an Plüschmöbeln und sonstigen Pseudokostbarkeiten wenig einladend wirkte. Aber Kellington schien sich in diesem "Panoptikum", wie Jess dieses ungemütliche Geschäftszimmer zu nennen pflegte, wohlzufühlen.

Arthur Kellington – ein Mann um die Fünfundvierzig, groß, hager und strohblond, mit seinen weichen Gesichtszügen und den wasserhellen Augen mehr wie ein in die Höhe geschossener Jüngling wirkend als ein fähiger Geschäftsmann, der er jedoch wider allen Erwartens war – thronte hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem so viele Bilderrahmen mit Miniaturen seiner Familie, Figürchen und anderer Firlefanz aufgebaut war, daß sich Slim wunderte, wieso auf der Mahagonietischplatte überhaupt noch Platz zum Arbeiten war.

Als der Mann von den Unterlagen aufblickte und den Besucher erkannte, fing er an, genauso zu strahlen wie der blankgeputzte Messingfuß seiner Schreibtischlampe.

"Slim!" rief er erfreut, sprang wie eine Uhrenfeder aus seinem hochlehnigen Ledersessel und streckte dem Mann vor dem Schreibtisch seine gepflegte Hand entgegen. "Das ist aber eine Überraschung! Sie haben sich ja schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier blicken lassen! Nehmen Sie doch Platz und stehen Sie nicht herum wie ein Fremder!"

Nach einem ausgiebigen Händeschütteln, bei dem Slim Mühe hatte, mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Boden stehen zu bleiben, ließ er sich etwas umständlich auf dem für seine Begriffe zu weich gepolsterten Besucherstuhl nieder, jeden Augenblick damit rechnend, daß das verspielt dekorierte Möbelstück seinem Gewicht nicht standhielt. Kellington bot ihm der Höflichkeit wegen eine Zigarre an, obwohl er genau wußte, daß sich Slim aus dem Kraut nichts machte und, wie erwartet, dankend ablehnte.

"Aber einen Brandy trinken Sie mit mir?"

Das konnte der Rancher nicht abschlagen, eben der Höflichkeit wegen, und nachdem das allgemeine Begrüßungszeremoniell überstanden war, wollte Slim gleich zur Sache kommen, um sich durch die überschwengliche Freundlichkeit nicht weiter einlullen zu lassen. Er sah es sowieso als Fehler an, bis heute mit seinem Besuch gewartet zu haben, denn wenn er eine Beschwerde oder ein Anliegen nicht sofort an den Mann bringen konnte, verlor sein Auftreten rasch an der gewünschten energischen Heftigkeit, zudem er in diesem Fall nichts Grundsätzliches gegen seinen Gesprächspartner hatte, vorausgesetzt, der Kontakt spielte sich zwanglos auf einer mehr oder weniger oberflächlichen Ebene ab.

Früher hatte er etwas mehr Respekt vor diesem jungenhaften Schreibtischtäter, repräsentierte er immerhin eine angesehene Firma, auf deren Konzession das wirtschaftliche Fortkommen der Ranch zum Teil in beträchtlichem Maße angewiesen war. Heute stellte diese Geschäftsbeziehung keine lebensnotwendige Grundlage mehr dar. Sie bildete vielmehr eine lukrative Nebenbeschäftigung, manchmal allerdings mit mehr Arbeit und Ärger verbunden, als die Sache abwarf, daß sich Slim wieder einmal, genau in diesem Augenblick, vornahm, bei passender Gelegenheit mit Jess über diese Sache zu sprechen.

Schließlich war es gerade sein Partner, von dem diese Gesellschaft am meisten profitierte, wenn er ihre Kutschen begleitete und dabei nicht selten Kopf und Kragen riskierte, ohne im entferntesten den angemessenen Lohn oder wenigstens Dank dafür zu erhalten. Nicht nur, daß diese Fahrten oftmals riskant waren, vor allem, wenn es sich dabei um den Transport von Bank- oder Lohngeldern sowie diverser anderer Kostbarkeiten handelte, sondern auch, daß Jess dann jedesmal für mehrere Tage für die normale Rancharbeit ausfiel, und das häufig im Sommer, wenn der Weidebetrieb seinen vollen Einsatz forderte. Je mehr sich Slim die Sache mit der Konzession und der damit verbundenen Gefälligkeiten, sei es aus Verantwortungsgefühl oder Gutmütigkeit von seiten seines Freundes, überlegte, desto mehr wuchs sein Entschluß, die Angelegenheit in einer geeigneten Minute mit Jess ernsthaft zu bereden.

Aber heute war er nicht gekommen, um dieses leidige Thema zu debattieren, sondern um sich über lahmende Pferde und miserable Schmiedearbeiten zu beklagen. Ehe Slim jedoch seine Beschwerde vorbringen konnte, fing Kellington von etwas ganz anderem an.

"Was da mit Jess passierte, ist ja eine ganz furchtbare Geschichte! Als ich davon in der Zeitung las, war ich wie vom Schlag getroffen. Hat sich das tatsächlich alles so abgespielt?"

Über dieses Thema wollte sich Slim eigentlich am wenigsten unterhalten, weder mit Arthur Kellington noch mit sonst jemandem. Aber anscheinend war die halbe Stadt neugierig darauf, die Sache endlich aus erster Hand zu erfahren. Eines mußte Slim jedoch zugeben: bei den wenigsten handelte es sich dabei um reine Neugierde. Vielmehr konnte er echtes Interesse, ja, Anteilnahme aus den Fragen nach Jess' Befinden deutlich heraushören. Allem Anschein nach war es ihnen nicht ganz so gleichgültig, was aus ihm wurde, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte. Mittlerweile schätzten sie offensichtlich doch mehr ihn selbst als Mitglied ihrer Gemeinde und nicht nur die Tatsache, daß er mit der Waffe schneller und besser umgehen konnte und sie deshalb den entsprechenden Respekt vor ihm hatten.

Allerdings hatte Jess nie Wert darauf gelegt, diese Fähigkeit besonders zu betonen. Wenn er für sie oder das Wohl der Stadt seinen Hals riskierte, dann tat er es niemals, um zu demonstrieren, welch ein toller Kerl er war, sondern weil ihm sein Verantwortungsgefühl keine andere Wahl ließ. Jess war der Meinung, daß jeder das zu tun hatte, wozu er fähig war. Von Leuten wie zum Beispiel Arthur Kellington würde er nie verlangen, daß er sich um die Sicherheit einer wertvollen Fracht selbst kümmern sollte. Dieses Unterfangen mußte zwangsläufig im Ernstfall schiefgehen, denn Kellington wußte mit einem Gewehr nicht mehr anzufangen, als es zu Dekorationszwecken an die Wand zu hängen. Hingegen hätte die Gesellschaft nach kürzester Zeit Konkurs anmelden müssen, wenn Jess sich an den Büchern mit Buchhaltung versucht hätte. Ein totales Chaos wäre die Folge gewesen, in das kein Revisor je wieder Ordnung hätte bringen können.

Grundsätzlich war Slim zwar der gleichen Meinung, hatte jedoch gerade im Fall Arthur Kellingtons den Verdacht, daß dieser das Verantwortungsbewußtsein Jess Harpers schamlos auszunutzen wußte, indem er aus Kostengründen den regulären Begleitfahrer einsparte, in der Hoffnung, Jess nähme von sich aus die Sache in die Hand, weil dieser es sich nie verziehen hätte, wenn einem befreundeten Kutscher unterwegs etwas zugestoßen wäre. Trotzdem mußte Slim zugeben, daß in Kellingtons lebhafter Reaktion nicht das Geschäftliche dominierte, sondern auch bei ihm eine ernsthafte Anteilnahme an Jess' Person und nicht an ihm als Wirtschaftlichkeitsfaktor im Vordergrund stand. Das wiederum verwirrte ihn mehr, als er im ersten Moment bewußt registrierte, so daß er überraschend bereitwillig auf das Thema einging.

"Gary Morgan hat die Sache ziemlich realistisch dargestellt. Jedenfalls hat er nicht der Sensation wegen übertrieben."

"Wie geht es ihm denn?"

"Gott sei Dank besser, aber es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, ehe er wieder der alte ist."

"Ich wollte das lange Zeit nicht glauben. Ich dachte, es müßte eine Verwechslung vorliegen, bis ich durch Zufall Gary Morgan traf, nachdem er die Steckbriefe gedruckt hatte. Selbst als der mir erzählte, in welch furchtbarem Zustand er Jess gesehen hat, dachte ich, das alles wäre Garys journalistischer Theatralik entsprungen. Ich redete mir einfach ein, daß er übertrieb."

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er es Ihnen schilderte, aber egal wie, er hat bestimmt nicht übertrieben."

"Dann hat es Jess also tatsächlich so schwer erwischt?"

Slim nickte ernst und starrte an Kellington vorbei ins Leere; er mußte an letzte Nacht denken.

"Ja", sagte er geistesabwesend, "es ist ein Wunder, daß er noch lebt."

"Dann bin ich doppelt froh, daß er es so gut überstanden hat!"

"Nun, ich fürchte, überstanden hat er es noch nicht. Zwar muß er nicht mehr liegen, aber das kann nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, daß …" Slim ließ den Satz unvollendet.

"Das hört sich ganz so an, als ob Sie sich berechtigte Sorgen machten."

"Das hört sich nicht nur so an." Slim wich seinem forschenden Blick aus, indem er auf die Schreibtischplatte starrte. "Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber Tatsache ist, daß diese schwere Verwundung unübersehbare Spuren hinterlassen und seine Gesundheit gewaltig angeschlagen hat. Er ist trotz allem noch sehr krank, und ich habe wirklich verdammt allen Grund, mir Sorgen zu machen."

"Daß es so ernst ist, tut mir ehrlich leid", gab Kellington ohne Polemik zu. "Sie wissen, ich mag Jess sehr, nicht nur weil er für die Firma schon soviel geleistet hat. Er ist ein feiner Kerl, dessen Aufrichtigkeit und bedingungslose Loyalität ich über alles schätze. Zugegeben, auch ich hatte – wie die meisten hier in der Stadt – zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft meine Bedenken, einem Mann mit seinem Ruf und seiner Vergangenheit über den Weg zu trauen; aber es ist schon sehr, sehr lange her, seit ich mich eines Besseren belehren lassen mußte. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, für die ich bedenkenlos meine Hand ins Feuer legen würde, aber für Jess würde ich es tun. Und er hat es verdammt noch mal verdient, daß er so schnell wie möglich gesund wird." Jetzt hatte er sich richtiggehend in seine Rede hineingesteigert. "Und deshalb sollte der Sheriff endlich zusehen, daß er diese Strauchdiebe zur Strecke bringt! Da wird ein Mann wie Jess Harper vor der eigenen Haustür fast umgebracht, und diejenigen, denen er das zu verdanken hat, laufen immer noch frei herum!"

Er schlug mit der Faust heftig auf die Tischplatte, daß ein paar Bilderrahmen hochhüpften. Offensichtlich bildete er sich ein, als Mitglied des Gemeinderates vor versammeltem Stadtparlament eine zündende Rede zu schwingen.

Slim zog etwas überrascht die eine Braue hoch. Soviel inbrünstigen Enthusiasmus hätte er Kellington nicht zugetraut, schon gar nicht wegen dieser Geschichte. Daß er bei den Gemeinderatssitzungen heiße Debatten führen und auch ausfallend werden konnte, was im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner sonst so gepflegten Art stand, war ihm bekannt; aber daß er wegen des Zwischenfalls auf der Ranch sich derart in Rage redete, wobei er sogar direkt oder indirekt Sheriff Cory und dessen Fähigkeiten, seine Arbeit gewissenhaft auszuführen, anzweifelte, verschlug ihm beinahe die Sprache. Bei allem Respekt für Kellingtons übereifrige Anteilnahme an der Sache – Mort Cory und sein polizeilicher Einsatzwille waren für ihn über jeden Zweifel erhaben.

"Sie können dem Sheriff keinen Vorwurf machen, Art", meinte er deshalb widersprechen zu müssen. "Er hat bestimmt getan, was er tun konnte, um die Kerle zu finden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß ihn in irgendeiner Weise eine Schuld trifft, weil die drei immer noch auf freiem Fuß sind. Nicht Mort Cory!"

Kellington hob abweisend beide Hände.

"Bei Gott!" rief er. "Ich wollte unserem Sheriff keinesfalls zu nahe treten. Im Gegenteil! Unsere Gemeinde kann froh sein, einen wie ihn zu haben."

"Das meine ich auch!"

"Ich frage mich nur allen Ernstes, wohin diese ständig wachsende Bereitschaft zur Kriminalität, diese Verrohung, dieser immer größer werdende Mangel an Gewissensskrupel noch führen soll. Ein Menschenleben scheint in diesem Land nichts mehr wert zu sein. Jetzt geht es sogar schon so weit, daß ehrbare Bürger direkt vor der eigenen Haustür aus dem Hinterhalt völlig grundlos über den Haufen geschossen werden. So kann das doch nicht weitergehen! Man kann sich ja bald nicht mehr aus dem Haus trauen."

"Ich glaube, ganz so schlimm ist es nicht. Dafür hat zumindest in unserem Bezirk hier Mort Cory gesorgt. Diese drei Halsabschneider sind leider eine extreme Ausnahme. Aber ich bin sicher, das heißt, ich hoffe es, daß auch die irgendwann über ihre eigene Dreistigkeit stolpern."

"Das kann man wirklich nur hoffen. Es beunruhigt mich nämlich im höchsten Maße, nein, ich habe sogar richtige Angst, wenn ich mir vorstelle, daß die sogar einen Mann wie Jess Harper zu Fall bringen konnten. Was muß dann erst unsereins erwarten?"

"In diesem Fall hatte Jess auch keine größere Chance als Sie oder irgend jemand anders."

"Ja, aber wie soll man sich dann gegen solch ein Gesindel schützen?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage." Slim dachte unwillkürlich an die Sinnlosigkeit des Überfalls auf der Ranch, dem ausgerechnet sein bester Freund zum Opfer fallen mußte. "Wahrscheinlich gibt es dafür kein Patentrezept. Das beste ist, den dreien nicht zu begegnen. Und wenn doch, dann möglichst keinen Widerstand, noch nicht einmal Widerrede leisten. Aber auch das ist offenbar keine Garantie dafür, daß man die Begegnung mit heiler Haut übersteht."

"Was mit Jess passierte, ist doch der beste Beweis, daß das keine Garantie ist, so wie ich die Sache der 'Laramie Chronicle' entnommen habe."

"Das ist richtig. Er wußte überhaupt nicht, daß die Kerle da und im Haus waren. Er kannte sie nicht einmal, genausowenig wie sie ihn."

Kellington schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Er wirkte regelrecht aufgewühlt von dieser Tatsache.

"Soll man da vielleicht keine Angst kriegen, wenn man sich das vorstellt?"

"Ich muß offen gestehen, daß auch ich den dreien nicht unbedingt ein zweites Mal begegnen möchte. Und was Jess betrifft … Nun, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß er jemals vor etwas oder jemandem gekniffen hätte – er auf jeden Fall noch weniger als ich. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er einen gesteigerten Wert darauf legt, die Bekanntschaft mit diesen drei Halunken in irgendeiner Weise zu vertiefen. Ich glaube zwar nicht, daß Sie das besonders beruhigen wird, aber vielleicht tröstet es Sie."

"Sie haben recht, es beruhigt mich ganz und gar nicht." Der gepflegte Geschäftsmann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches wirkte regelrecht desillusioniert. "Ganz im Gegenteil sogar! Es beunruhigt mich nur noch mehr." Kellington griff nach der Brandyflasche. "Trinken Sie auf diesen Schreck hin noch einen mit mir?"

"Danke, nein, der eine reicht mir", lehnte Slim höflich ab.

"Ich brauche noch einen!" Der Brandy gluckerte im Glas.

"Wissen Sie, Art, bei aller Besorgnis, die Sie offensichtlich wegen der drei Kerle haben, wundert mich eines: wieso lassen Sie die Kutschen nicht begleiten, wenigstens so lange, bis die akute Gefahr vorüber ist?"

"Das ist eine berechtigte Frage." Kellington nippte an seinem Glas. "Die Antwort ist: aus mehreren Gründen. Erstens ist das eine Frage der Kosten, das will ich gar nicht abstreiten. Das Unternehmen muß schließlich rentabel bleiben. Der zunehmende Eisenbahnverkehr und auch kleine Fuhrunternehmer sind eine ständig wachsende Konkurrenz. Wenn die Preise bezahlbar und wettbewerbsfähig bleiben sollen, kann ich das Geld nicht mit beiden Händen hinauswerfen, indem ich auf jede Kutsche einen Begleitfahrer setze. Punkt zwei ist schlicht und ergreifend ein akuter Personalmangel an wirklich fähigen Kräften, die sich nicht gleich bei der geringsten Unregelmäßigkeit in die Hosen machen und auch dann noch die Nerven behalten, wenn es tatsächlich einmal hart auf hart geht. Was nützt der bestbezahlte Wächter, wenn er eine Situation oder gar seine eigene Courage falsch einschätzt und damit nur erreicht, daß er Passagiere und Fracht mehr gefährdet als nützt? Von diesen Möchtegernhelden habe ich erst kürzlich ein halbes Dutzend rausgeschmissen. Erst vor drei Wochen hätte die Nummer Sechs von ihnen beinahe einen Weidereiter der McIntire-Ranch erschossen, nur weil der zufälligerweise denselben Weg hatte und ein Stück hinter der Kutsche herritt. Der Mann hatte noch nicht einmal eine Waffe bei sich, war an seinem freien Tag auf dem Weg zu seinem Mädchen. Daß ihm nichts passiert ist, verdankt er dem Zufall und der Tatsache, daß der Begleitfahrer nur in seinen eigenen Schilderungen der hervorragende Schütze war, für den er von der Gesellschaft gehalten und auch bezahlt wurde."

"Ich habe davon gehört", warf Slim ein. Einer der Kutscher hatte davon berichtet.

"So etwas ist doch ein Armutszeugnis!"

"Das haben Sie gesagt. Aber ein Renommee ist es wirklich nicht."

"Tja, und von den übriggebliebenen Wachen fallen ständig welche wegen Krankheit oder sonstiger Verhinderungen aus, wobei ich mich frage, ob die Hälfte dieser Ausfälle nicht vielleicht nur Ausreden sind. Drittens", fuhr Kellington mit der Aufzählung fort, wobei sich Slim allen Ernstes fragte, weshalb er sich vor ihm so ausführlich zu rechtfertigen suchte, "ist ein Begleitfahrer immer ein Hinweis für einen Straßenräuber, daß es garantiert etwas zu holen gibt. Wahrscheinlich würde die Verlustquote sprunghaft in die Höhe schnellen, denn auffälliger kann man doch gar nicht zeigen, daß sich ein Überfall lohnt. Bei der mangelnden Einsatzfreudigkeit der Männer sind unsere Kutschen sicherer, wenn sie nicht bewacht werden. Den meisten der Fahrer traue ich eher zu, daß sie eine gefährliche Situation allein besser meistern können, als wenn sie sich auf die Hilfe eines Wächters verlassen, der das Straßengesindel anzieht wie rohes Fleisch die Fliegen und im Ernstfall vielleicht nicht einmal zum Schutz taugt. Das führte viertens nur zu einem schlechten Ruf der Gesellschaft, der man nachsagen würde, sie hätte Angst vor Überfällen und könnte sie anders nicht in den Griff kriegen, was fünftens mit Sicherheit zu einer Erhöhung der Versicherung führte, die auch so schon teuer genug ist."

"Stellt die Versicherung denn nicht sogar regulären Schutz zur Bedingung?"

"Nur, wenn es erforderlich ist. Und das ist es weder nach meiner Meinung noch nach der ihrer Gutachter. Nun denn, Sie sehen, Slim, daß es viel effizienter ist, die Kutschen im Regelfall nicht begleiten zu lassen. Zu guter letzt würde dies nur zu einer Verunsicherung der Fahrgäste führen, die schon von vorn herein Angst hätten, die Strecken wären gefährlich. Verunsicherte und somit unzufriedene Passagiere könnten unserem Ruf und unserer Rentabilität mehr schaden, als wir verkraften können. Ebenso ginge das Frachtgeschäft zurück. Nur von der Beförderung der Postsäcke allein könnte diese Gesellschaft jedenfalls nicht existieren."

"Möglich, daß Sie recht haben, Art, vom wirtschaftlichen Faktor her gesehen, bestimmt sogar", mußte Slim zugeben; über einen anderen Faktor wollte er sich mit Kellington nicht streiten. Sie wären nie auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner gekommen.

"Für mich gibt es als Geschäftsmann keinen anderen, jedenfalls nicht, so lange diese Gesellschaft profitabel bleiben soll. Glauben Sie mir, Slim, ich habe bestimmt oft ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber schließlich muß ich zusehen, daß der Laden läuft. Da muß ich versuchen, sowohl meinen Vorgesetzten als auch meinen Kunden gerecht zu werden. Das ist nicht immer leicht – bestimmt nicht!"

"Das können Sie besser beurteilen als ich. Ich bin schließlich Rancher und kein Transportunternehmer. Genau das bringt mich auf den Punkt, weshalb ich eigentlich gekommen bin."

"Gibt es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?" wollte Kellington, nichts Gutes ahnend, wissen und beugte sich erwartungsvoll vor.

"Noch halten sie sich in Grenzen."

Slim ließ eine Hand in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden, von wo sie eines der Hufeisen zu Tage förderte, das auf der Milford-Station geschmiedet worden war. Mit einer demonstrativen Geste pflanzte er das Eisen auf Kellingtons Schreibunterlage, wo es völlig fehl am Platze wirkte zwischen all den silbernen Bilderrahmen und glänzenden Messingutensilien.

"Was ist das?" fragte Kellington erstaunt.

"Ein Hufeisen."

"Das sehe ich auch. Ich nehme allerdings nicht an, daß das Ding nur als Glücksbringer gedacht ist."

"Nein, als Beweisstück – sozusagen."

"Beweisstück? Wofür?"

"Das Eisen ist eines derjenigen, die auf der Milford-Station geschmiedet wurden."

"Und? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung damit?" Kellington drehte es hin und her. "Ich kann daran nichts Auffälliges feststellen, außer daß es relativ neu zu sein scheint. Was ist so ungewöhnlich daran?"

Slim verzog den Mund zu einem mitleidigen Grinsen. Daß sein Gesprächspartner den Gegenstand immerhin als Hufeisen erkannt hatte, war schon etwas recht Positives.

"Der eine Stollen ist zu hoch. Außerdem war es schlecht angepaßt."

"Und?"

"Das Resultat dieser Schlamperei sind bis jetzt drei lahmende Pferde, die wir auf der Ranch zu versorgen haben."

"Macht das denn soviel aus? Ich kenne mich da nicht aus."

Slim erklärte seinem Gesprächspartner ausführlich, was es mit dem fehlerhaften Hufeisen auf sich hatte und wie Pferdebeine darauf reagierten. Kellington war ein überraschend guter Schüler, der schnell begriff, worauf es ankam, daß sich Slim sogar darüber wunderte. Daß er ihn so leicht überzeugen konnte, hatte er wirklich nicht gedacht. Wenn er das zu Hause erzählte, glaubte ihm kein Mensch. Vielleicht hatte er bei ihm auch nur einen extra Stein im Brett, weil er ihm so geduldig zugehört hatte. Letztendlich war es egal, aus welchem Grund er sich so schnell belehren ließ. Hauptsache, er tat es.

Das sich anschließende Gespräch war wirklich nur noch belangloses Gerede, bis Slim endlich meinte, er müßte jetzt gehen. Daß er Kellington schon viel zuviel Zeit geopfert hatte, behielt er selbstverständlich für sich. Sie erhoben sich, und Kellington begleitete seinen Gast zur Tür.

"Na ja, jetzt, da Jess schon wieder auf ist, hoffe ich, daß ich bald wieder mit ihm rechnen kann", meinte er wie beiläufig, bevor er seinem Besucher die Tür öffnete.

"Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Slim lauernd und ahnte fast, was jetzt zum Abschluß noch kommen mußte.

"Na ja", machte der gepflegte Mann in dem perfekt sitzenden Maßanzug abermals, "in vier oder fünf Wochen soll ein wichtiger Banktransport stattfinden. Sie haben hoffentlich nicht vergessen, was ich Ihnen über die Männer, die als Wachen bezahlt werden, erzählte. Direktor Majors hat mich deshalb angesprochen. Auch er sähe es am liebsten, wenn ich Jess für diese Aufgabe gewinnen könnte. Außer Ihnen selbst ist er der zuverlässigste Mann für diesen Job und obendrein derjenige mit den besten Nerven und der sichersten Hand. Majors traut jedenfalls keinem anderen über den Weg. Es steht ein Haufen Geld auf dem Spiel. Offiziell weiß noch niemand davon. Ich bitte Sie deshalb, zu niemandem ein Wort zu sagen."

"Keine Frage", nickte Slim, was sich jedoch nur auf sein Stillschweigen bezog. "Was die Meinung Majors' über Jess betrifft … Daß ich keinen zuverlässigeren Menschen wie ihn kenne, brauche ich vor Ihnen nicht extra zu betonen. Nur fürchte ich, daß er so schnell noch nicht wieder so weit einsatzfähig ist, um Ihre und Majors' Bitte erfüllen zu können. Es wird garantiert noch länger als vier, fünf Wochen dauern, ehe er an so etwas überhaupt nur denken kann. Gesund oder gar in irgendeiner Weise belastbar ist er in vier, fünf Wochen hundertprozentig nicht. Wer weiß, ob er es in vier, fünf Monaten sein wird."

"Daß es ihn so schwer erwischt haben soll, kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen."

"Es ist aber so, glauben Sie mir!"

"Und was ist mit Ihnen selbst?"

"Tut mir leid, Art! Solange Jess für jegliche Art von Arbeit auf der Ranch ausfällt, können Sie nicht von mir verlangen, so etwas zu akzeptieren. Es reicht so kaum für das Nötigste. Ich kann die Ranch unmöglich solange im Stich lassen."

"Doch nur für ein paar Tage."

"Nicht für einen einzigen!" betonte Slim. "Reden Sie doch mal mit Mort Cory."

"Das brauche ich gar nicht zu versuchen. Der hat für so etwas keine Leute. Außerdem fällt es nicht in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist Jess bis dahin …"

"Vergessen Sie's, Art!"

"Vielleicht sollte ich ihn selbst fragen."

"Ich bitte Sie, tun Sie es nicht! Er hat im Augenblick genug eigene Probleme, die ihm zu schaffen machen, und keinesfalls die Kraft, sich zusätzlich um die Ihren zu kümmern. Belasten Sie ihn deshalb damit nicht auch noch. Er kann seine eigenen kaum bewältigen."

Slims Stimme klang so ernst, daß Kellington sich nicht getraute, genauer nach diesen Problemen zu fragen. Wenn sich der Rancher jedoch so schützend vor seinen Freund stellte, hatte dies sicherlich einen Grund, in den er sich besser nicht zu vertiefen suchte. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als diese Tatsache so zu akzeptieren, wie Slim sie ihm unmißverständlich unterbreitet hatte.

Wieder auf der Straße, mußte Slim kräftig durchatmen, um seine Lungen mit frischer Luft zu füllen. Der eigenartige Geruch von Kellingtons Panoptikum, der kalte Zigarrenrauch und sein aufdringliches Rasierwasser hatten einen unangenehmen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hinterlassen, obwohl, und das mußte Slim zugeben, der Brandy vorzüglich gewesen war.

Nicht zuletzt konnte er über den Verlauf des Gesprächs durchaus zufrieden sein. Blieb nur zu hoffen, daß der Mißstand auf der Milford-Station, was die unzulänglichen Schmiedearbeiten betraf, so schnell wie möglich abgestellt wurde. Dann könnte er sich über mangelnden Erfolg, den diese Unterhaltung nach sich zog, nicht beschweren.

Auf seinem Weg zu Mort Corys Büro lief er unbeabsichtigt Doktor Dan Higgins in die Arme, der auf dem Rückweg von ein paar Hausbesuchen in der Stadt war. Slim hatte zwar nicht die Absicht gehabt, den Arzt an diesem Nachmittag aufzusuchen, aber jetzt, da er ihn getroffen hatte, wollte er doch mit ihm reden.

"Gut, daß ich dich treffe, Dan."

"Wieso, was gibt's? Willst du kurz mit in meine Praxis kommen?"

"Nicht nötig, denke ich."

"Dann gehen wir ein Stück. Was kann ich also für dich tun?"

"Nicht für mich, Dan, aber ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen." Während sie langsam nebeneinanderher schlenderten in Richtung Doc Higgins' Haus, erzählte Slim von dem Vorfall in der vergangenen Nacht. "Dan, irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm", sagte er abschließend. "Das Gefühl habe ich schon die ganze Zeit und Jess selbst auch."

"Tja", Dan kratzte sich nachdenklich am Ohr – eine Verlegenheitsgeste, "ich fürchte, du hast recht."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich hatte von Anfang an den Verdacht, aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Deshalb wollte ich auch noch nicht darüber reden."

"Worüber, verdammt noch mal?"

Das, was Higgins ihm in den nächsten paar Minuten mit wenigen, verständlichen Sätzen versuchte über Jess' wahren Gesundheitszustand und seine Genesungschancen zu erklären, gab Slim endlich die Gewißheit, daß er mit seinen Vermutungen recht hatte. Am Ende wünschte er sich sogar, der Arzt wäre nicht so offen gewesen.

"Aber du mußt ihm doch irgendwie helfen können. Du bist sein Arzt – und ein verdammt guter sogar! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, daß du …"

"Glaube mir", fiel Higgins ihm ins Wort, "ich kann wirklich nichts mehr für ihn tun."

"Willst du mir vielleicht damit sagen …"

"Muß ich dir das etwa vorbuchstabieren?"

"Nein!" stieß Slim nach einer Weile mühsam hervor. "Himmel, nein!" wiederholte er, blieb am Gartentor vor Higgins' Haus stehen und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht; es war so weiß wie der Gatterzaun, vor dem sie jetzt standen.

"Möchtest du nicht doch lieber mit reinkommen?"

Slim hob abweisend die Hand, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

"Nein, danke." Endlich blickte er wieder auf. Seine Augen sprachen Bände. "Wie … wie lange noch?" würgte er kaum verständlich hervor.

"Schwer zu sagen", erwiderte der Arzt mit belegter Stimme und ratlos hochgezogenen Schultern. "Das hängt von vielen Faktoren ab. Auf jeden Fall wird er sehr wahrscheinlich … den Winter nicht überleben; wenn er hierbleibt, sogar keinesfalls."

"Wenn er hierbleibt? Was soll das heißen, wenn er hierbleibt? Dann gibt es also doch Hoffnung!"

"Nur ein vager Hauch von Hoffnung", korrigierte Dan. "Vielleicht würde es ihm etwas helfen, wenn er in ein anderes Klima käme, obwohl das wahrscheinlich auch nichts änderte. Das würde möglicherweise nur eine vorübergehende Besserung bringen und die Quälerei unnötig verlängern."

"Aber es könnte ihn auch retten, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nur, daß er hier keine Chance hat. Du merkst ja selbst, wie sich sein Zustand ständig verschlechtert, um so mehr, seit das Wetter umgeschlagen ist. Diese Nässe hier ist Gift für ihn. Auf der anderen Seite weiß die Medizin noch viel zu wenig über solche Fälle, als daß ich sagen könnte, ein Klimawechsel könnte Erfolg bringen. Ich habe einen Studienfreund, der sich auf Lungenkrankheiten spezialisiert hat. Er hat viele Jahre an der Ostküste praktiziert, war sogar einige Jahre drüben in Europa, hat überall Erfahrungen gesammelt und ist seit langem Professor. Ich habe ihn schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen, konnte ihn aber vor kurzem in Colorado Springs ausfindig machen."

"Colorado Springs?" In Slim begann Hoffnung aufzublühen. Für seinen Freund hätte er sich an einen weitaus dünneren Strohhalm geklammert. "Soweit ist das doch gar nicht. Du mußt ihm schreiben!"

"Schon geschehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, stehe ich schon seit Wochen in Verbindung mit ihm wegen Jess. Er ist meiner Meinung. Das heißt, er vermutet dasselbe wie ich, ist sich jedoch ebenfalls nicht über eine mögliche Lösung sicher. Ich erwarte eigentlich täglich Nachricht von ihm auf mein letztes Schreiben. Vielleicht steht da etwas Konkretes drin."

"Meinst du, es machte einen Sinn, wenn Jess einmal nach Colorado Springs fährt?"

"Möglich, das hängt davon ab, was ich als Antwort bekomme. Jonathan Tyler ist jedenfalls der Beste auf seinem Gebiet, der Beste, den ich kenne. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der Jess irgendwie helfen kann, dann ist nur er das. In seinem Fall kommt Jon gleich nach dem lieben Gott. Soviel steht fest."

"Warum hast du davon nie was erwähnt?"

"Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach sagen sollen? Daß ich am Ende meiner Weisheit bin? Daß es vielleicht jemanden gibt, der auch nicht mehr weiß als ich, der auch nichts für Jess tun kann? Ob das Ganze Sinn macht, werde ich erst noch erfahren. Ich hoffe es zwar, aber genausogut kann ich auch hoffen, daß dieses Jahr der Winter ausfällt, nur um … für Jess ein paar Wochen oder Monate mehr herauszuschinden. Ich bin Arzt, ich muß mich an die Gegebenheiten halten, darf keine Luftschlösser bauen. So etwas überlass' ich lieber einem Seelsorger, der bei jeder Predigt ein anderes hinstellt."

"Reg dich nicht auf!" versuchte Slim, den vor lauter Hilflosigkeit aufgebrachten Mann zu beruhigen. "Es war nicht so gemeint. Ich mache dir bei Gott keinen Vorwurf. Das hast du nach allem, was du getan hast, gewiß nicht verdient, egal, wie die Sache endet. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß dein Studienfreund einen Ausweg kennt."

"Ja", atmete Dan auf; es klang weniger zuversichtlich, als er zeigen wollte.

"Du mußt unbedingt mit Jess darüber reden. Letzte Nacht hat er wieder etwas von seiner Todesahnung angedeutet. Er kann einen damit richtig erschrecken. Dabei frage ich mich, ob es wirklich nur eine Ahnung ist, oder ob er tatsächlich etwas weiß. Wenn er jedenfalls so redet, macht er mir regelrecht Angst."

"Wahrscheinlich weiß er mehr als wir alle, weil er unbewußt das Richtige vermutet. Sobald die Antwort da ist und ich mir selbst ein klares Bild machen kann, werde ich mit ihm reden."

"Hoffentlich ist das bald. Ich fürchte nämlich, er hat nicht mehr viel Zeit. Und das Schlimme ist, er scheint das zu wissen."

"Trotzdem, Slim, möchte ich, daß du ihm vorläufig nichts von unserem Gespräch sagst."

"Weißt du auch, was du da von mir verlangst? Er ist mein bester Freund! Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich! Ich kann ihn doch nicht belügen!"

"Das verlangt niemand von dir. Das beste ist, du sagst ihm gar nichts."

"Du kennst ihn doch und weißt genau, daß er ein untrügliches Gespür für die Wahrheit hat. Es wäre jedenfalls nicht das erste Mal, daß er mir auf den Kopf zusagt, was Sache ist."

"Dann sag ihm, er soll am besten mit mir selbst darüber reden. Solange sich Tyler dazu nicht geäußert hat, möchte ich nicht, daß Jess mit Halbwahrheiten belastet wird. Ich möchte ihm nicht mehr zumuten, als unbedingt erforderlich ist. Daß er sich mit falschen Hoffnungen quält, muß nicht sein."

"Du hast vielleicht Nerven! Denkst du vielleicht, diese Ungewißheit belastet ihn weniger? Über das, was dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel für mich selber ist, will ich gar nicht reden. Ein Sonntagsspaziergang jedenfalls nicht! Wenn du ihm nicht bald reinen Wein einschenkst, wird er es von mir erfahren. Ich werde schweigen, solange es geht, das verspreche ich dir. Aber, wie gesagt, ich werde Jess nicht belügen. Für solche Spielchen bedeutet er mir zuviel."

"Ich weiß", nickte Dan schwer. "Bei meinem nächsten Besuch werde ich mit ihm reden, egal, ob bis dahin Tylers Antwort schon da ist oder nicht. Es wird mir hoffentlich das Richtige einfallen. Du brauchst ihm ja bis dahin nicht zu sagen, daß du mich getroffen hast."

"Was mir bestimmt schwerfallen wird. Aber wenn er mich fragt …"

"Ja, ich weiß, du wirst ihn nicht belügen", vollendete der Arzt etwas unwirsch den Satz. "Tut mir leid, daß ich dir wegen Jess nichts anderes sagen kann."

"Schon gut, du kannst schließlich nichts dafür. Egal, wie die Sache enden wird, ich weiß, du hast alles Menschenmögliche für ihn getan. Ich kann mich nur nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, daß nach allem, was hinter uns liegt, seine Tage nun doch gezählt sein sollen. Herrgott noch mal! Das kann ich wirklich nicht! Damit will ich mich nicht abfinden! Ich habe keine Lust, ihn weder in diesem Winter zu begraben noch im nächsten! Hast du das verstanden?"

"Sehr gut sogar, aber sag das nicht mir, sondern dem da oben!" Dan deutete mit dem Daumen Richtung Himmel. "Der trifft hier die Entscheidungen, nicht ich."

"Ja", preßte Slim zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Jedenfalls danke ich dir, daß du so offen warst. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens einigermaßen, woran ich bin und was uns allen noch bevorsteht. Ich schätze, das wird der bitterste Winter meines Lebens, und ich wünsche mir von Herzen, daß es für Jess nicht der letzte sein wird."

Dan konnte und wollte dazu nicht mehr viel sagen. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er sowieso schon mehr geredet, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Eines stand jedenfalls fest: Jess Harper würde ihm als sein Patient noch manch schlaflose Nacht bescheren, denn je mehr sich bei diesem Symptome des unrettbar Verlorenen häuften, desto schmerzvoller war es für Dan Higgins als sein Arzt, daß er nichts weiter für ihn zu tun vermochte, als zu warten und hilflos dabei zuzusehen, wie er trotz allen verbissenen Widerstandes am Ende verlieren mußte – eine traurige Erkenntnis.

Nach dieser nicht gerade Hoffnung verheißenden Unterhaltung verspürte Slim nicht mehr die geringste Lust, Mort Cory einen Besuch abzustatten. Schließlich fand er sich aber doch auf dem Weg zu dessen Büro, nachdem er sich von Doc Higgins in übelster Stimmung verabschiedet hatte. Vom Sheriff erfuhr er noch ein paar Einzelheiten zu dem bevorstehenden Geldtransport, unter anderem auch, daß dieser bereits ein offenes Geheimnis und deshalb unterwegs mit einem Überfall zu rechnen war. Daraufhin war Slim erst recht froh, daß Jess den Transport nicht begleiten konnte.

Schließlich hatte der Rancher das Bedürfnis, Mort über das wenig erfreuliche Gespräch mit Dan Higgins zu informieren, worüber der langjährige Bekannte ebenso betroffen war wie er selbst. Slim half es sogar, den ersten Schock soweit zu überwinden, daß zu Hause sicherlich nicht so schnell auffiel, was ihn belastete. Zumindest hoffte er dies.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Slim auf dem Weg nach Hause. Unterwegs bemühte er sich ernsthaft, sich nicht von düsteren Grübeleien über das Gespräch mit dem Arzt übermannen zu lassen. Mit Gewalt versuchte er, sich mit den angenehmen Dingen, die ausnahmsweise die finanzielle Lage der Ranch betrafen, zu beschäftigen und den Plänen, die nun endlich in greifbare Nähe gerückt schienen.

Wenn sie tatsächlich den Landbesitz und später auch die Herde vergrößern wollten, müßten sie zumindest über Sommer noch eine feste Hilfe einstellen, denn dann wäre die Arbeit zu zweit allein auf Dauer nicht mehr zu bewältigen, selbst wenn sie die Konzession für das Depot abgaben. Bisher waren sie gerade so zurechtgekommen und hatten nur zeitweise jemanden anheuern müssen.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte es natürlich passieren, daß diese Pläne erst einmal zunichte gemacht wurden, falls Jess noch für längere Zeit ausfiel. Das lukrative Geschäft mit guttrainierten Arbeitspferden käme gewaltig ins Stocken, so daß eine sehr wichtige Einnahmequelle auf unbestimmte Dauer nicht zur Verfügung stünde. Dann konnten sie um ein solides finanzielles Polster froh sein. Hinzu käme noch, daß die ausfallende Arbeitskraft des Partners nicht so einfach zu ersetzen war. Jess war schließlich kein Saisonarbeiter, sondern Teilhaber der Ranch, der ohne Wenn und Aber ständig bereit war, seinen vollen Einsatz zu leisten, mühelos zwei Helfer ersetzte und das Wort Feierabend selten so richtig ernst nahm. Wie sollte man solch einen Mann – und sei es auch nur für eine begrenzte Zeit – ersetzen?

"Vielleicht ist es sogar für immer", hörte sich Slim plötzlich murmeln.

Mit einem Mal kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um Dan Higgins' Worte – bald sogar ausschließlich; allerdings weniger im Zusammenhang mit der wirtschaftlichen Zukunft der Ranch als vielmehr der gesundheitlichen seines Freundes.

Zum ungezählten Male mußte er sich fragen, ob Jess denn überhaupt eine Zukunft hatte; und wenn tatsächlich ja, wie diese aussah. Vielleicht hatte auch Mort Cory recht, und alles war nur halb so schlimm, wie es im Augenblick schien. Vielleicht stellte sich mit freundlicherem Wetter von allein eine Besserung ein. Solange Jess in der heilenden Sonne sitzen konnte, hatte seine Genesung enorme Fortschritte gemacht. Vielleicht konnte er mit beginnendem Frühling diesen Erfolg fortsetzen und die inneren Verletzungen auskurieren. Aber dazwischen lag ein langer Winter, den er – wenn Higgins Recht behielt – mit seinen kaum vorhandenen Kraftreserven und der geringen Widerstandskraft seines geschwächten Körpers nicht überstehen konnte. Slim fand es jedenfalls äußerst grotesk, daß Jess' Gesundung hauptsächlich vom Wetter oder den Jahreszeiten abhängen sollte.

Endlich zu Hause hatte der Rancher gerade noch Zeit, den Wagen abzuladen, das Gespann auszuschirren und die Pferde zu versorgen, ehe Daisy zum Essen rief.

Im Haus roch es verführerisch nach Braten, daß er relativ rasch auf andere Gedanken kam, zudem es seinem Freund wesentlich besser zu gehen schien als am Abend zuvor, so daß es ihm zusehends leichter fiel, die Worte des Arztes erst einmal in den Hintergrund zu stellen.

Slim empfand es als eine Unhöflichkeit Daisy gegenüber, die sich soviel Mühe mit dieser vortrefflichen Mahlzeit gemacht hatte, wenn er während des Essens geschäftliche Dinge oder sonstige Probleme besprochen hätte. Auch Jess, in dieser Beziehung nicht weniger taktvoll, beschränkte das Tischgespräch auf Belanglosigkeiten und kam gar nicht auf die Idee, seinen Partner mit Fragen zu löchern. Erst als Daisy abgeräumt hatte und den Kaffee brachte, konnte er seine Neugierde über das, was es Neues gab, nicht mehr länger beherrschen.

"Was sagt eigentlich Kellington zu unserem Hufeisenproblem?" wollte er wissen, während er zwei Löffel Zucker in der dampfenden Kaffeetasse vor ihm verschwinden ließ und ausgiebig umrührte. Offensichtlich liebte er dieses Ritual, mit dem er regelmäßig den gemütlichen Teil des Abends einläutete.

"Du wirst es wahrscheinlich nicht für möglich halten", grinste Slim und klapperte ebenso genüßlich mit dem Kaffeelöffel in seiner Tasse, "aber er war ausgesprochen einsichtig. Er hat sich anscheinend dermaßen gefreut, mich wiederzusehen, daß er jeden Vorschlag bereitwillig akzeptiert hätte. Er hat sich bei mir erst einmal ausgiebig ausgeweint über diese schlechten und gefährlichen Zeiten, in denen man seiner Meinung nach seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher sein kann und eben so fort. Du kennst ihn ja. Ich habe ihm halt zugehört, damit er zufrieden war. Als ich endlich von den lahmenden Pferden anfangen konnte, war die Angelegenheit mit zwei Sätzen vom Tisch."

"Mit zwei Sätzen?"

"Ja, ich glaube nicht, daß es viel mehr waren. Hab' sie zwar nicht gezählt, aber er war sofort meiner Meinung. Ich mußte ihm genau erklären, woran es liegt. Ich möchte wetten, daß er nur die Hälfte kapiert hat, aber ich habe ihn ohne Wenn und Aber überzeugt, daß es so nicht weitergehen kann. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Da er sowieso nach Cheyenne ins Hauptbüro muß, will er die Sache bei Milford unterwegs gleich selbst in die Hand nehmen und regeln. Jetzt bist du platt, was?"

"Wie ein frisch gebügeltes Hemd", gab der Freund ohne Umschweife zu. "Was ist denn mit dem los? Ist der krank?"

"Er machte auf mich eigentlich einen ziemlich gesunden Eindruck." Slim verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Weiß der Teufel, was er auf einmal hat. Uns kann es schließlich egal sein. Hauptsache, er bringt Milford dazu, seine Schmiedekunst nicht mehr länger an den Kutschpferden der Gesellschaft auszuprobieren. Ich soll dir übrigens einen schönen Gruß von ihm bestellen und weiterhin gute Besserung wünschen."

"Danke, sehr aufmerksam", sagte Jess ohne große Begeisterung. Er machte keinen besonderen Hehl daraus, daß er Arthur Kellington zwar als Leiter des hiesigen Zweigbüros der Postgesellschaft und als cleveren Geschäftsmann respektierte, aber ansonsten keine freundschaftliche oder gar herzliche Beziehung zu ihm pflegte. "Gibt es sonst was Neues?"

"Nicht viel."

"Du machst wohl Witze! Jetzt warst du seit Wochen zum erstenmal wieder in der Stadt, und dann kommst du heim und behauptest, es gäbe nicht viel Neues. Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab."

"Ehrlich, Jess, nur überall das übliche Blabla, außer daß Kellington eine Wahnsinnssehnsucht nach dir zu haben scheint."

Jess riß erstaunt die Augen auf und deutete mit einer unsicheren Geste auf sich selbst.

"Nach mir? Das ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst!"

"Mein voller oder, besser gesagt, seiner. Und nicht nur er, sondern vor allem auch Majors."

"Majors? Was will denn der von mir? Kann mich nicht erinnern, daß ich irgendwelche Schulden bei ihm hätte."

"So war das auch nicht gemeint. Aber Majors will irgendwann im Dezember den Geldbestand in seinem Tresor verringern und einen hübschen Batzen in die Zentrale schicken. Für den Transport hat er Kellington beauftragt. Jetzt sorgen sich beide um die Sicherheit des Schatzes."

"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Muß ich dir das wirklich erklären?"

Natürlich war dies nicht notwendig.

"Du hast es ihm hoffentlich ausgeredet."

"Ich hab's zumindest versucht. Allerdings befürchte ich, daß es mir nicht ganz gelungen ist. Kellington kann in dem Punkt sehr hartnäckig sein, das weißt du ja, vor allem, wenn ihm so eine gewichtige Person wie Majors im Nacken sitzt. Das Ganze ist mal wieder eine heikle Angelegenheit und nicht ganz ungefährlich dazu, wie immer. Es soll zwar ein Geheimnis bleiben, aber Mort sagte mir im Vertrauen, daß es bereits stadtbekannt ist. Offen gestanden hätte ich dir auch ohne das da", Slim deutete unbestimmt in Richtung Jess' linker Schulter, "dringend geraten, die Finger davon zu lassen. Bei der Popularität um dieses Geheimnis rechne ich fest damit, daß da unterwegs ein munteres Preisschießen stattfinden wird."

"Du kennst mich doch."

"O ja, ich kenne dich! Ich kenne dich und ich kenne Kellington und auch Majors, aber dich ganz besonders!" bekräftigte Slim aufatmend. "Deshalb weiß ich auch, wer im Dezember Schießscheibe spielen würde, wenn es da nicht etwas Bestimmtes gäbe."

"Dann weißt du mehr als ich."

"Ach, komm, Jess, hör auf, so scheinheilig zu tun! Es wäre wie immer. Zuerst bist du dagegen und behauptest, daß das gar nicht in Frage käme, und zum Schluß, wenn es drauf und dran geht, würdest du doch neben dem Kutscher hocken, weil du es angeblich nicht mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren könntest, wenn du diese Bitte abgeschlagen hättest und tatsächlich etwas passierte. Genau darauf spekuliert doch Kellington immer. Selbst diesmal tut er es."

"Das will ich nicht abstreiten", gab Jess mit gesenktem Blick zu. "Aber diesmal irrst du dich bestimmt!"

"Erzähl mir nicht, du könntest plötzlich über deinen eigenen Schatten springen! Das hat bis jetzt noch keiner geschafft."

"Das hab' ich auch nicht vor. Ich habe noch nicht einmal vor, es zu versuchen. Aber weißt du, ich war in den letzten Wochen dem Tod verteufelt nahe, näher als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben, so nahe, daß ich zeitweise richtige Angst vor ihm hatte. Diese Angst habe ich bisher nicht gekannt, nicht in dem Maße! Und ich hab' sie immer noch, weil ich weiß, es kann schneller zu Ende sein, als ich denke oder mir lieb ist. Verstehst du, ich wußte das vorher zwar auch, aber irgendwie war es bisher etwas anderes. Ich habe mir nicht diese Gedanken darüber gemacht. Vielleicht mache ich sie mir im Augenblick auch nur aus lauter Langeweile."

"Das hoffe ich nicht, in deinem Interesse."

"Ich denke dabei eigentlich weniger an mich als an Mike. Solange der Junge mich braucht, wird mich diese Angst verfolgen. Was nicht heißen soll, daß ich mich in Zukunft vor irgendeiner Gefahr verkriechen oder davonrennen werde, gewiß nicht! Aber ich werde – das heißt, ich muß! – bewußter versuchen, jede mögliche Gefahr so gering wie möglich zu halten. Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will?"

"Ich denke schon, sehr gut sogar", nickte Slim nachdenklich. Ganz unvermittelt war das Gespräch nun doch wieder ernster geworden, als sie beabsichtigt hatten. Zu allem Überfluß drängten sich auch noch Dan Higgins' Worte etwas mehr in den Vordergrund, was dem Rancher allerdings gar nicht recht war; denn sein Freund geriet mehr und mehr in eine Stimmung, in der er besonders leicht ein Gespür für solche Dinge entwickelte. "Und ehrlich gesagt, ich kann nur hoffen, daß diesmal dieses Gefühl bei dir anhält. An wen du dabei denkst, ist mir im Grunde egal. Hauptsache, du bist endlich so einsichtig."

"Im Moment bin ich es jedenfalls." Jess blickte mit etwas aufgehellterem Gesicht dem Freund geradewegs in die Augen. "Deshalb werden Majors und Kellington diesmal garantiert ein paar schlaflose Nächte haben. Das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche."

Slim, sichtlich froh, daß Jess nicht noch tiefgreifender auf seinen Sinneswandel einging, reagierte sofort dementsprechend.

"Ich schätze, die werden's überleben."

"Ist anzunehmen." Jess grinste. Anscheinend war er nicht mehr im geringsten daran interessiert, die Phase seiner tiefsinnigen fünf Minuten weiter auszudehnen. Statt dessen schenkte er sich Kaffee nach und genoß das heiße Getränk, das seiner Meinung nach erst durch die entsprechende Menge Zucker seine Vollkommenheit entfaltete. "Was sagt denn Mort zu der Geschichte mit dem Geldtransport?" fragte er aus reiner Neugierde, obwohl er den Gesetzeshüter gut genug kannte, um dessen Reaktion genau zu wissen.

"Dasselbe wie immer."

"Wer weiß, vielleicht ruft dieser Transport unsere drei Freunde wieder auf den Plan."

"Genau dieselbe Vermutung hatte ich auch."

"Vielleicht wäre das eine gute Gelegenheit, sie endlich in die Falle gehen zu lassen."

In Jess' Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf, daß Slim fast befürchtete, er hätte seine guten Vorsätze von gerade eben schon wieder über den Haufen geworfen.

"Mort wollte deshalb noch einmal mit Majors sprechen. Es könnte wirklich sein, daß sich da endlich etwas tut."

"Ja", kam eine brummige Zustimmung; es hörte sich an wie das bösartige Geknurre eines gereizten Hundes.

Jess rieb sich, offensichtlich nun doch in düstere Gedanken versunken, über die Brust. Unter seinem Verband kribbelte es unangenehm, wenn er sich besonders den einen der drei vorstellte, dem er dieses Andenken zu verdanken hatte. Zum erstenmal machte sich in ihm der unbewußte Wunsch bemerkbar, demjenigen, der dafür verantwortlich war, einen Teil dessen zurückzuzahlen, was er ihm angetan hatte. Und es war auch das erste Mal, daß er bei diesem Rückzahlen der Schuld nicht in vorderster Linie an das dachte, was Mike angetan worden war, sondern ihm selbst. Er konnte nicht behaupten, daß er sich dafür rächen wollte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, daß es da eine offene Rechnung gab, die er zu gern beglichen hätte. Eine entsprechende Situation hätte er zwar gewiß nicht herausgefordert, aber er hätte sich auch nicht abgewendet, wenn sich ihm zufällig die Gelegenheit für eine Revanche bot.

"Ich frage dich besser nicht, woran du gerade denkst", sagte Slim mit ernst zusammengezogenen Brauen, nachdem er ihn eine Weile beobachtet hatte.

Jess brauchte einen Moment, ehe er endlich begriff, daß er gemeint war. Ein wenig zerstreut blickte er auf, sehr darum bemüht, sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.

"Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken. Was ist los?"

"Nichts von Bedeutung, außer daß du einem regelrecht Angst einjagen kannst, wenn du so vor dich hinstarrst. Dann möchte ich nicht unbedingt derjenige sein, der dir im Gehirn rumspukt. Ich möchte wetten, du hast – wer immer es auch war, ich will es gar nicht wissen! – keinen guten Faden an ihm gelassen."

"Das bildest du dir ein."

"Tatsächlich?"

Jess wich seinem Blick aus und trank von seinem Kaffee. Sich selbst über seine eigenen Gefühle im unklaren, hätte er es jetzt nicht fertiggebracht, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, auch Slim nicht, obwohl dieser der erste und vielleicht auch einzige wäre, mit dem er darüber reden könnte. Ein andermal vielleicht, wenn er diese Gefühle selbst konkreter fassen konnte …

"Meinst du, Majors läßt sich darauf ein, das Geld der Bank als Köder zu benutzen?" fing Jess genau an dem Punkt wieder an, an dem ihr Gespräch abgebrochen war. Dabei tat er einfach, als hätte es seine gedankliche Abschweifung nicht gegeben.

"Keine Ahnung." Slim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber wenn Mort ihn für seine Pläne gewinnen kann, wird es auf jeden Fall ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Dann hoffe ich nur, daß nicht wieder Blut fließt und es noch mehr Tote und Verletzte gibt."

"Tja, damit wäre aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zu rechnen. Egal wie, es ist und bleibt ein ziemliches Risiko. Und Kellington könnte es sich wieder einmal einfach machen und die Verantwortung anderen überlassen."

"Solange er sie diesmal nicht dir überläßt …"

"… ist es dir egal, ich weiß", vollendete Jess den Satz. "Mir an sich auch! Trotzdem fürchte ich, daß sich Mort damit was einhandelt, womit er nicht nur Lorbeeren ernten kann."

"Ich glaube nicht, daß er das vorhat – Lorbeeren verdienen."

"Ich auch nicht! Wo denkst du hin? Jeder andere vielleicht, aber nicht Mort! Da kann ihm der saubere Gemeinderat die Hölle heißmachen, wie er lustig ist. Ich hoffe nur, daß es dann diesmal nicht ausgerechnet Mort ist, der auf der Strecke bleibt. Das wäre es nicht wert, weder das Geld noch das Gesetz."

"Es ist aber nun mal seine Aufgabe. Außerdem weiß er schließlich, wie gefährlich die drei sind. Ein Nachteil ist das gewiß nicht."

"Gott sei Dank, kann ich da nur sagen! Hat er eigentlich noch mal was gehört von ihnen?"

"Nein, die letzte Meldung kam aus Twin Forks."

"Ja, das weiß ich. Und sonst nichts mehr?"

"Nein, keine Spur, geradeso, als ob sie nicht existierten."

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich das auch glatt annehmen. Irgendwie versteh' ich das nicht ganz."

"Mach dir nichts draus. Offensichtlich ist nichts, was mit diesen Halunken in Zusammenhang steht, zu verstehen. Ganz richtig im Kopf sind die jedenfalls nicht. Zumindest trifft das auf den einen zu, diesen Gregory oder Hal oder wie auch immer. Je mehr ich über den Kerl nachdenke, desto mehr nimmt er in meinen Augen das Bild eines Wahnsinnigen an. Die Begeisterung, mit der dieser Verrückte auf Menschen losballert, ist nicht normal. Ich kann dieses widerwärtige Grinsen in seiner Visage einfach nicht vergessen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, schon jemals so etwas zuvor gesehen zu haben. Ich glaube, mit der Gewissenlosigkeit, mit der dieser Spinner auf Menschen schießt, könnte ich noch nicht mal auf 'ne Klapperschlange schießen, die mich gebissen hat. Es ist nicht so, daß der nichts dabei empfindet. Ganz im Gegenteil! Es ist eine ganz primitive Schadenfreude, die den überkommt, eine Art Befriedigung, würde ich fast sagen. Das ist das Erschreckende."

"Auch der wird eines Tages seinen Meister finden", prophezeite Jess mit düster klingender Stimme. "Ich hoffe es jedenfalls."

Slim sah ihn prüfend an. Irgend etwas an seiner Haltung, dem Ausdruck seiner finster dreinblickenden Augen jagte ihm einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken. Es wäre zuviel gesagt, wenn er behauptete, in Jess ginge eine seltsame Veränderung vor, aber ganz geheuer waren ihm seine zweideutigen Bemerkungen heute abend nicht.

Soviel stand fest: zum ausgesprochenen Feind wollte er einen Mann wie Jess Harper nicht unbedingt haben. Dieser Meinung war er zwar schon zu Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft gewesen, aber heute fiel es ihm seit langem wieder einmal bewußt auf. Obwohl Jess herzensgut war und die Seele von einem Menschen sein konnte, der für einen Freund alles gäbe, einschließlich sein eigenes Leben, konnte er auf der anderen Seite genauso unerbittlich sein und wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier wild um sich beißen. In seinen Adern floß das heiße Blut des Südens, das ihn in früheren Jahren so oft in Schwierigkeiten brachte und auch heute noch für recht wilde Turbulenzen sorgen konnte, wenn es in Wallung geriet. Zwar dauerte es heute wesentlich länger, bis ihn jemand provozieren konnte, aber auszuschließen war es nicht. Und wenn dies geschehen war, dann konnte aus dem sonst so treusorgenden väterlichen Freund eines zehnjährigen Waisenjungen, dem ihr familiäres Zusammenleben und Zueinanderhalten über alles ging, ein gefährlicher Kämpfer werden.

Slim fragte sich allen Ernstes, was geschähe, wenn dieser Mann, der mit Abstand sein bester Freund war, den er je hatte und jemals hätte, durch einen Zufall, eine närrische Laune des Schicksals, bewußt noch einmal demjenigen begegnete, dem nicht nur er diese schwere Verwundung, sondern auch Mike sein seelisches Trauma verdankte; wenn er dieser Bestie von Mensch ein weiteres Mal gegenüberstünde mit der Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen. Daß dann auf jeden Fall wieder Blut fließen würde, war hundertprozentig sicher. Wessen Blut es wäre – darüber wollte Slim lieber keine Spekulationen anstellen.

Er mußte wieder an die Schießübungen hinter dem Haus denken. Die Tatsache, daß Jess ein schneller und sicherer Schütze war, der auch in extremen Situationen die Nerven behielt, konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, daß er in einem Punkt einem Gegner wie diesem Hal unterlegen sein mußte: und das war sein Mangel an Skrupellosigkeit. Er würde auch einen Killer wie diesen Hal oder Gregory Thorne nicht kaltschnäuzig über den Haufen schießen, sondern allenfalls in Notwehr gegen ihn ziehen.

Daß Jess in einem fairen Kampf schneller war als sein Gegner, wollte Slim nicht eine Sekunde lang bezweifeln. Er hatte gewiß auch die besseren Nerven. Das stand außer Frage. Nur ob es überhaupt zu einem fairen Kampf käme, das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, nicht wenn ein heimtückischer Amokläufer wie dieser Hal im Spiel war. Und genau das bereitete Slim nicht unerhebliche Sorgen, obwohl die Chance, daß Jess diesen Verrückten jemals wieder traf, relativ gering war. Aber ganz auszuschließen war es nicht.

"Und ich hoffe, daß du das nicht gerade sein wirst", sagte er deshalb mit einer unguten Ahnung.

"Wie kommst du darauf, daß ausgerechnet ich …?" fuhr Jess unbeabsichtigt auf.

"Es war nur so eine Idee."

"Ich muß sagen, du hast merkwürdige Ideen heute abend. Kann es sein, daß dir irgendwas nicht bekommen ist?"

"Ich meinte halt nur."

"Denkst du vielleicht, ich würde es darauf anlegen oder dem Kerl sogar nachlaufen?"

"Jetzt redest du aber Unsinn! Trotzdem könnte er dir so gut wie jedem anderen plötzlich, völlig unerwartet, über den Weg laufen. Das wäre doch möglich, oder?"

"Und? Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht von mir, daß ich ihm dann freundlich guten Tag sage und ihm die andere Seite hinhalte, damit er mir da auch noch eine reindonnert."

"Ich rechne fest damit, daß du das nicht tun wirst."

"Na also! Wir sollten besser das Thema wechseln. Ich möchte mir im nachhinein nicht das gute Essen verderben. Hab' keine Lust, wegen dieses Kerls Verdauungsprobleme zu bekommen", lenkte Jess ein, denn allmählich wurden ihm seine eigenen Gedanken unheimlich.

"Hätte nicht gedacht, daß du so etwas kriegst."

"Bei dem Kerl schon." Jess füllte zum dritten Mal seine Tasse. "Was machen eigentlich unsere Finanzen?" fing er prompt selbst von etwas anderem an. "Du wolltest doch zur Bank."

Slim lehnte sich, zufrieden lächelnd, zurück. Offensichtlich tat es ihm gut, das Gespräch mit etwas Angenehmem ausklingen zu lassen.

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber die sind das Erfreulichste, was ich dir bieten kann. Wir schreiben zum erstenmal gesunde, fette schwarze Zahlen."

"Du meinst, die Ranch ist schuldenfrei?"

"Jawohl, genau das ist sie! Keine Hypothek, keine Schuldverschreibung, kein Wechsel, nichts, nur ein gutes Polster auf dem Konto für den Winter. Wir haben es endlich geschafft!"

"Kann ich kaum glauben."

"Ist aber so! Das war wirklich ein hervorragendes Jahr!"

"Dabei sah es am Anfang gar nicht so rosig aus."

"Nein, aber vergiß nicht die Herde dreijähriger, die wir im Frühjahr so blendend verkaufen konnten. Und dann die Pferde! Mit denen haben wir einen Riesengewinn einfahren können."

"War auch 'ne verfluchte Knochenarbeit, diese Biester vor Ablauf der Frist hinzutrimmen. Aber es scheint sich ja gelohnt zu haben."

"Und ob! Ich habe mir erlaubt, für dich und mich je fünfhundert als Privatentnahme zu verbuchen. Ich nehme an, es ist dir recht."

"Wenn soviel übrig war, auf jeden Fall."

"Das war es, Partner, das war es! Und auf dem Ranchkonto steht noch genug für die laufenden Kosten, Winterfutter und die eine oder andere Anschaffung. Vielleicht kommen wir so endlich mal zu einem neuen Schuppen. Auf jeden Fall können wir nun von unserem Optionsrecht auf das Land südlich des Flusses Gebrauch machen. Das ist ausgezeichnetes Weideland und durch die tiefe, geschützte Lage vor allem im Winter nicht uninteressant."

"Das hört sich wirklich nicht schlecht an. Aber hast du dir auch schon mal überlegt, daß die Ranch in ihrer heutigen Größe bereits an der äußersten Grenze liegt, um sie allein zu bewirtschaften? Mike ist noch zu jung, um eine vollwertige Hilfe zu sein. Außerdem will ich, daß er nicht vorzeitig von der Schule geht. Er soll eine gute Ausbildung erhalten und sich nicht beim Pferdezureiten die Knochen brechen müssen. Wenn wir den Besitz vergrößern, brauchen wir Hilfe. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, für wie lange ich noch ausfallen werde. Ich gehe zwar davon aus, daß es nicht für immer sein wird, aber selbst diese Möglichkeit ist nicht ganz auszuschließen. Versuch jetzt ja nicht, mir zu widersprechen! Du weißt, daß ich recht habe!"

"Ich sage doch gar nichts."

"Um so besser! Also, wie sollen wir dann deiner Meinung nach einen derart vergrößerten Besitz bewirtschaften können wie bisher? Jetzt darfst du was sagen."

"Vielen Dank. – Natürlich brauchen wir dann Hilfe. Warum auch nicht? Wir sollten allmählich die Knochenarbeit einer bezahlten Arbeitskraft überlassen."

"Fühlst du dich etwa schon zu alt dazu? Ehrlich gesagt, ich nicht."

"Ich auch nicht, aber warum sollen wir unsere Gesundheit ruinieren, nur um den Betrieb hier vorwärtszubringen? Ich rede da vor allem von dir, wenn du meinst, nächtelang im eiskalten Regen herumreiten zu müssen, nur um so ein paar störrische Rindviecher zusammenzuhalten, daß sie nicht in ihrer Dummheit in einem Schlammloch ersaufen. Das kann genausogut jemand anders machen."

"Aber vergiß nicht, wir haben damals kein einziges Tier verloren", warf Jess zu seiner Rechtfertigung ein, der sofort wußte, von welchen Nächten der Freund sprach.

"Nein, aber dafür bist du anschließend ausgefallen."

"Das war doch halb so wild."

"Bei dir ist das immer nur halb so wild. Immerhin hast du über eine Woche im Bett gelegen und konntest vor Fieber kaum aus den Augen gucken."

"Das war Dans Schuld! Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich nicht so lange im Bett gelegen."

"Nein, sondern wahrscheinlich unter der Erde."

"Was willst du denn? Ich hab's doch ganz gut überstanden."

"Sicher, aber um ein Haar hätte es auch anders ausgehen können. Herrgott noch mal! So etwas muß doch nicht sein! Oder diese Mustangs einbrechen, die dich regelmäßig in den Dreck werfen und auf dir rumtrampeln, bis sie dir eines Tages das Genick oder Rückgrat brechen werden. Auch das kann jemand anders machen. Es reicht, wenn du sie hinterher nur noch trainierst. Die Ausbildung von so einem halbwilden Bastard ist schließlich gefährlich genug."

"Na ja, alles was Recht ist, aber, alles in allem betrachtet, muß ich dir zustimmen."

Slim sah ihn verblüfft an, als hätte er sich verhört.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ja, du hast recht", bestätigte Jess trotz seines anfänglichen Einwandes, damit er zufrieden war. "Ganz abgesehen davon weiß ich nicht, ob ich das überhaupt je wieder tun kann. Schon allein deshalb müssen wir uns mit dem Gedanken an mindestens eine Hilfskraft, vielleicht sogar zwei, beschäftigen, auch wenn wir das Stück Land am Fluß nicht erwerben."

Die Begründung gefiel Slim zwar weniger, aber allein die Tatsache, daß Jess so einsichtig war, versetzte ihn in helles Erstaunen.

"Also, ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig wundert mich das schon, daß du so schnell nachgibst. Was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir? Hat das irgendwie eine bestimmte Bedeutung?"

"Nicht daß ich wüßte." Jess hob die rechte Schulter. "Aber vielleicht hängt das indirekt mit dieser Angst zusammen, die ich dir versucht habe zu erklären. Ich weiß es nicht. Ist doch egal. Ich kann dir doch auch mal widerspruchslos recht geben, oder?"

"Das kommt zwar selten vor …"

"Aber nur, weil es mir Spaß macht, dich in der Beziehung zu ärgern."

"Wieso ärgern? Ich genieße das." Sie grinsten sich an. In diesem Augenblick war Slim unendlich weit davon entfernt, sich mit Doc Higgins' Hiobsbotschaft zu beschäftigen. Wenn er so ausgelassen mit dem Freund plaudern konnte, wie sollte er da die Zukunft so schwarz sehen, wie sie der Arzt prophezeite? "Bei der Gelegenheit sollten wir vielleicht überlegen, was wir mit der Konzession für das Depot machen."

"Daß du den Vertrag nächstes Jahr nicht verlängern willst, habe ich mir schon gedacht."

"Und du? Was ist mit dir?"

"Ich habe dazu, glaube ich, gar keine Meinung. Irgendwie ist es mir egal. Sicher, es artet langsam, aber sicher in ein undankbares Geschäft aus. Aber dafür bringt es auch Abwechslung. Und man trifft hin und wieder interessante Leute, wie zum Beispiel Daisy, die bis heute ihre Fahrt nach San Francisco nicht fortgesetzt hat."

"Ich hoffe, daß sie das auch nicht mehr tun wird. Denn von deiner Kochkunst könnte ich nicht mehr leben."

"Denkst du vielleicht, ich von deiner?"

"Wollen Sie mich loswerden?" mischte sich Daisy überraschend von der Küchentür her ein; sie hatte ihren Namen fallen hören.

"Gott bewahre!" rief Slim. "Wir sind froh, daß wir Sie haben. Wir können Sie zwar nicht zwingen, bei uns zu bleiben, aber falls Sie mit dem Gedanken …"

"Keine Sorge, ich habe gewiß keine Gedanken in der Richtung. Ich kann doch Mike nicht mit solchen zwei Mannsbildern allein lassen."

"Jetzt hat sie's uns wieder mal gewaltig gegeben!" stellte Jess verschmitzt fest.

"Sagen Sie bloß nicht, ich hätte unrecht!"

"Ich werde mich hüten. Nachher hauen Sie mir die Pfanne auf den Kopf wie dem Kerl, der sich mal an Ihrem Haushaltsgeld vergreifen wollte. Übrigens auch einer dieser interessanten Leute, die ich meinte", wandte sich Jess grinsend an Slim.

"Was du unter interessant verstehst!"

"Wieso? War es doch auch zu sehen, wie Daisy ihre Domäne verteidigt."

"Jedenfalls wird der sich an nichts mehr hier vergreifen, sollte er noch einmal vorbeikommen", rechtfertigte Daisy ihr tatkräftiges Eingreifen und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

"Der denkt garantiert nicht mehr im Traum daran", bekräftigte Jess. "Du siehst, was ich meine, Slim?"

"Ja, ich seh's", schmunzelte der Rancher. "Trotzdem sollten wir ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob wir das Depot halten oder nicht. Ich bin der Meinung, wir haben dadurch mehr Arbeit und Ärger, als die Sache abwirft."

"Aber die ganzen letzten Jahre waren wir froh darum."

"Das will ich nicht leugnen. Aber früher oder später müssen wir eine Entscheidung fällen, zudem ich glaube, daß zumindest die Parallelstrecke zur Eisenbahn bald eingestellt wird. Die Bahn ist nun mal bequemer und schneller. Daran führt kein Weg vorbei. Spätestens dann würde diese Einnahmequelle sowieso wegfallen, egal, ob wir sie nötig hätten oder nicht. Mit dieser Entwicklung wird sich auch ein Arthur Kellington abfinden müssen. Ob ihm das nun gefällt oder nicht. Und für uns kann es dann nur von Vorteil sein, wenn wir auf die Konzession nicht mehr länger angewiesen sind. Ich meine, wir müssen das ja nicht heute abend entscheiden, aber darüber nachdenken sollten wir schon."

"Es wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben."

Der Rest des Gespräches beschränkte sich auf Belanglosigkeiten. Schließlich meinte Jess, er hätte für heute abend genug Kaffee in sich hineingeschüttet und wollte lieber noch für ein paar Minuten an die frische Luft gehen, sonst müßte er diese Nacht mit erheblichen Schlafschwierigkeiten rechnen.

"Du willst jetzt noch rausgehen?" fragte Slim, nicht gerade begeistert von seinem Vorhaben.

"Ja, warum nicht? Sollte ich mich im Dunkeln vor irgend etwas fürchten?"

"Unsinn, aber es ist verdammt ungemütlich draußen – naß und kalt, genau das Richtige für dich."

"Du sagst es. Das kann jedenfalls kaum schlimmer sein, als den ganzen Tag im Haus zu hocken. Ich muß mir einfach noch ein wenig die Beine vertreten, sonst fällt mir innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich werd' schon ganz kribbelig. Bei der Gelegenheit kontrolliere ich gleich die Tore. Dann habe ich heute wenigstens etwas gearbeitet, nachdem Mike den ganzen Nachmittag wie ein Bluthund aufgepaßt hat, daß ich ja nichts anrühre. Steckst du da vielleicht dahinter?"

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ist mir gerade so eingefallen. Hätte ja sein können."

Keine zwei Minuten später standen sie, den Patronengurt über ihre Jacken geschnallt, Seite an Seite auf der Veranda.

"Weißt du was?" fragte Jess mit einem tiefen zufriedenen Seufzer, während er in die diesige Dunkelheit starrte, in der sich drüben an der Koppel ein paar Pferde als schwarze Schatten im aufsteigenden Dunst schemenhaft am Gatter entlang schoben. "Jetzt, da jeder Quadratfuß dieses Bodens schuldenfrei ist, gefällt mir dieses Fleckchen Erde noch mal so gut. Hätte nie gedacht, daß ich mal mit einem Stück Land so verwachsen sein könnte."

Sie traten aus dem Lichtkegel, der durch das Fenster neben der Haustür fiel, hinunter auf den Hof und machten gemächlich ihre Runde, wobei sie die Tore schlossen und die Stalltüren verriegelten, nachdem sie noch einmal nach den Pferden gesehen hatten.

Sie gingen bis zur vorderen Einfahrt, über der unter dem hohen Torbogen mit dem Namen der Ranch das große schmiedeeiserne S-R baumelte. Über den Weiden ringsum schwelte der Dunst, und die hellerleuchteten Fenster des Wohnhauses wirkten wie Irrlichter, die in den Schwaden zu tanzen schienen. Die Luft war unangenehm naß und kalt, roch nach feuchter Erde und Moder.

Die naßkalte Luft reizte Jess zu heftigem Husten, daß er sogar einen Augenblick stehen bleiben mußte und sich leicht nach vorn beugte, während seine Rechte unter seiner Jacke verschwand und fest gegen seine schmerzende Brust drückte.

"He, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Slim besorgt und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, als wollte er ihn so vor der unwirtlichen Witterung schützen; er kam ihm auf einmal wieder so furchtbar zerbrechlich vor, daß es ihn erschreckte.

"Es … es geht schon", keuchte Jess. "Wir sollten besser zurückgehen, ehe es noch schlimmer wird", sagte er etwas kurzatmig.

Sie kehrten um, wobei Slim etwas dichter neben ihn trat, um ihm schneller helfen zu können, falls aus dem bisher relativ leichten Husten und Keuchen ein schwerer Anfall wurde. Aber davon blieb der Freund an diesem Abend Gott sei Dank verschont. Dafür mußte der Rancher um so intensiver an Doc Higgins' Worte denken.

Als löste ihr enges brüderliches Verhältnis eine Art Gedankenübertragung aus, stellte Jess auf dem Rückweg genau die Frage, vor der sich Slim die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte.

"Warst du eigentlich bei Dan gewesen heute mittag?"

Slim zögerte fast eine Sekunde zu lang mit der Antwort. Zum Glück verbarg die Dunkelheit den Großteil seiner Verlegenheit, mit der er in Windeseile nach den passenden Worten suchen mußte.

"Nein, warum?" erwiderte er mit einer Gegenfrage; der abweisende Ton in seiner Stimme wäre wahrscheinlich auch einem weniger feinfühligen Menschen aufgefallen.

Jess sah ihn forschend von der Seite her an, während sie langsam nebeneinanderher gingen. Die Arglosigkeit, die er trotz der Dunkelheit auf dem Gesicht des Freundes erkennen konnte, glich einer durchsichtigen Maske. Daß der Rancher bewußt seinem fragenden Blick auswich, bestätigte nur Jess' Vermutung: er war nicht aufrichtig. Die Frage war nur, warum?

"Ich meinte nur."

"Wolltest du denn, daß ich zu ihm gehe?"

"Nein, sonst hätte ich dich darum gebeten. Ich dachte … na ja, ich hatte dich halt im Verdacht, nach dem, was letzte Nacht war."

"Vielleicht hätte ich deshalb tatsächlich mal bei ihm vorbeischauen sollen. Geschadet hätte es bestimmt nicht."

"Wieso? Bist du krank?"

"Ich nicht, aber offensichtlich geht es dir nicht besonders. Du scheinst wirklich Probleme wegen dieser widerlichen naßkalten Suppe hier zu haben."

"Halb so wild! Irgendwie werde ich mich daran gewöhnen müssen."

Das Gespräch erstarb. Jess wußte jetzt, daß er ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er konnte zwar nicht behaupten, daß er ihn belogen hatte, aber aufrichtig war er auch nicht gewesen. Er verzichtete jedoch darauf, ihn festzunageln und zur Rede zu stellen. Obwohl er den Grund für diese Unaufrichtigkeit nicht wußte, ahnte er, daß Slim ihn lediglich schonen wollte, wovor auch immer. Allerdings war sich Jess ziemlich sicher, daß er früher oder später doch offen mit ihm reden mußte. Sie hatten sich noch nie lange etwas vormachen können. Aber an diesem Abend hatte Jess selbst nicht mehr das geringste Bedürfnis, in einem Wespennest herumzustochern, von dem er wußte, daß es hinterher nicht mehr zu besänftigen war.

Slim war sichtlich erleichtert, daß es Jess dabei bewenden ließ. Erst im nachhinein fiel ihm auf, daß der Freund seine Frage für seine eigenen Zwecke so geschickt formuliert hatte, daß er ihn mit seiner Antwort nicht belügen mußte. Jess hatte ihn schließlich nicht gefragt, ob er mit Dan gesprochen hatte, sondern ob er bei ihm gewesen wäre. Nun, und genau das war er nicht. Er hatte den Arzt in der Stadt nur zufällig getroffen, ihn aber nicht gezielt aufgesucht. Er war noch nicht einmal mit ihm ins Haus gegangen. Warum er diese Einladung am Nachmittag abgelehnt hatte, konnte er selbst nicht erklären. Jetzt kam ihm diese Entscheidung sehr gelegen. Auf der einen Seite konnte er mit Leichtigkeit das Versprechen halten, das er Dan Higgins gegeben hatte, nämlich Jess nichts von ihrer Unterredung zu berichten. Auf der anderen Seite brauchte er, und das war ihm das Wichtigste überhaupt bei dieser Geschichte, den Freund nicht anzulügen. Für ihn war schlimm genug, daß er nicht offen mit ihm sprechen konnte.

Ein wenig wunderte er sich allerdings, wieso Jess nicht weiter darauf einging, wie es sonst seine übliche Art war, wenn er hartnäckig darauf beharrte, bis zum Grund einer Sache vorzudringen. Daß er es gerade hierbei so schnell bei Oberflächlichkeiten bewenden ließ, machte Slim etwas stutzig, je mehr er sich die Dinge überlegte. Irgendwie paßte es nicht zu ihm und seiner sonst üblichen Wahrheitsliebe, mit der Jess einen für gewöhnlich in Verlegenheit bringen konnte, wenn man versuchte, etwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Das bedeutete entweder, daß er völlig ahnungslos war, was sich Slim jedoch am allerwenigsten vorstellen konnte, oder aber mehr wußte oder zumindest vermutete, als er zugeben wollte. Vielleicht wollte er den Freund auch nur testen, wie weit seine Offenheit ihm gegenüber reichte. Slim konnte nur hoffen, daß er das in diesem Fall nicht als Maßstab seiner Loyalität ansetzte. Ihre Freundschaft hätte sonst einen gewaltigen Schlag auszuhalten – bildete er sich jedenfalls ein.

Schweigend beendeten sie ihre Runde. Ein Außenstehender hätte wahrscheinlich angenommen, daß sie nur die Stille des Abends genießen wollten und deshalb wenig gesprächig waren. In Wirklichkeit jedoch wollten sie sich durch ihr Schweigen gegenseitig schonen, während sie unwissentlich an dasselbe dachten; Slim, weil er von Dan Higgins informiert worden war; Jess, weil ihm sein untrügliches Gespür überdeutlich eine Ahnung signalisierte, die genauer zu sein schien als jede Erklärung oder Bestätigung. Es war wirklich keine leichte Sache, mit der sie da ihre Gedankenwelt belasteten – für keinen von ihnen.

Wenig später erreichten sie den Ausgangspunkt ihres Spazierganges. Slim, der schon an der Haustür war und sie gerade öffnen wollte, bemerkte mit einem Mal, daß Jess nicht mehr bei ihm war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß er mit ihm die Veranda betreten hatte. Als er sich suchend umwandte, fand er ihn zwei Schritte vorm Treppenaufgang, noch unten auf dem Hof stehend, den Rücken halb dem Haus zugekehrt, in den dichter werdenden Nebel starrend, als gäbe es da etwas in der Dunkelheit, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

"Was hast du denn? Meinst du, da lauert jemand im Hinterhalt?" wollte Slim mit fast ein wenig Ironie wissen, obwohl Jess' Haltung nicht unbedingt etwas in der Richtung verriet; deshalb auch Slims fragwürdiger Versuch, die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Da ist bestimmt keiner!" versicherte Jess mit einer Gewißheit und auch Ernsthaftigkeit, daß Slim erstaunt die Brauen hochzog.

Der Freund blickte ihn kurz an. Für einen Moment fiel das Licht aus dem Haus in seine Augen. Die Melancholie, die plötzlich wieder in ihnen lag, versetzte Slim einen gewaltigen Stich mitten ins Herz. Jess machte ganz den Eindruck von jemandem, der von irgend etwas für immer Abschied nehmen mußte, von etwas, das ihm nahe lag und er nicht wiedersähe, etwas, das er nicht verlassen wollte, die Wahl dieser Entscheidung ihm jedoch vom Schicksal aufdiktiert wurde. Jedenfalls wurde es Slim ganz anders.

"Dann komm endlich!" hörte er sich lamentieren. "Ich denke, du willst mit Mike noch eine Partie Dame spielen."

Für einen Augenblick verharrte Jess reglos auf der Stelle, als könnte er sich nicht losreißen. Slim, die drei Stufen der Veranda über ihm, blickte besorgt auf ihn hinab.

Das Licht aus dem Haus ließ den aufziehenden Dunst milchigweiß leuchten. Entsprechend blaß wirkte Jess' Gesicht, noch blasser und hagerer als sonst. Slim glaubte fast, so etwas wie Enttäuschung in ihm zu erkennen. Enttäuschung worüber, fragte er sich. Darüber, daß ihm sein bester Freund bewußt nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte? Wartete er darauf? Wollte er ihm Gelegenheit geben, das Versäumte nachzuholen, ehe sie wieder zu den anderen ins Haus zurückkehrten?

Nein, das war keine Enttäuschung, die sich da in seinen Augen spiegelte. Es war eine seltsame Traurigkeit, die in ihnen lag, die nur eines bedeuten konnte: Jess ahnte nicht nur, was das Schicksal noch für ihn bereithielt, er wußte es. Und da er der festen Überzeugung war, daß Slim es auch wußte, hielt er es nicht für nötig, darüber zu sprechen. Es hätte seiner Meinung nach nichts geändert.

"Verdammt, Jess, was ist denn bloß mit dir los? Du bist ja auf einmal ein einziges Rätsel! Stehst da rum und stierst vor dich hin wie einer, der überlegt, ob er von einer Klippe springen soll oder nicht."

"Du wirst lachen, aber so ähnlich ist mir zumute." Langsam stieg Jess die drei Stufen hoch. Endlich auf der Veranda, griff er nach dem Vordachpfosten. "Du solltest endlich mal Farbe besorgen und das Ding streichen!" sagte er plötzlich ohne ersichtlichen Bezug zu dem vorher Gesagten, während seine Rechte auf dem Balken auf und ab glitt.

Slim starrte ihn verwirrt an. Seine Gedankensprünge waren genauso merkwürdig wie seine ständig wechselnde Stimmung.

"Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mich darum zu kümmern. Außerdem gibt es Wichtigeres im Moment, als das Haus zu verschönern."

"Der Lack ist schon vollkommen verwittert. Wenn du die Farbe besorgst, werde ich den Anstrich besorgen. Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun."

"Der alte Lack muß erst abgeschliffen werden, sonst hält das nicht lange. Das weißt du genau. Und eben das wirst du nicht tun! Das Haus braucht im Frühjahr sowieso ein paar Eimer Farbe. Ich denke, das haben wir neulich schon mal ausführlich besprochen. Bis dahin wird auch dieser verdammte Pfosten warten müssen. Was stört dich denn plötzlich daran?"

"Es fällt mir halt gerade auf. Diese feuchte Witterung ist nichts für das blanke Holz."

"Das ist gutes, altes Holz. Es ist hart genug, um die paar Wintermonate auch ohne neue Farbe zu überstehen."

Slim wurde immer ungehaltener. Es gefiel ihm einfach nicht, wie Jess da vor sich hin brummelte und dabei gedankenverloren über den Holzbalken rieb.

"Mit dem Holz ist es wie mit den Menschen – die einen überstehen es, die anderen nicht."

"Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen? Was redest du da bloß für ein Zeug zusammen?" Slim sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Davon kann man ja 'ne Gänsehaut kriegen!"

"Du hast recht!" Wie zur Bekräftigung schlug Jess gegen den Pfosten. Mit einem Ruck straffte er seinen etwas zusammengekauerten Körper und sah entschlossen auf. Die Melancholie war zwar nicht ganz aus seinen Augen verschwunden, aber er bemühte sich ernsthaft, seinen Schwermut niederzukämpfen und in der feuchtkalten Dunkelheit zurückzulassen. "Wir sollten wirklich endlich hineingehen, ehe es hier draußen noch ungemütlicher wird."

Fortsetzung folgt


	20. Kapitel 19

****

KAPITEL 19

Am nächsten Tag, irgendwann im Laufe des vorangeschrittenen Vormittags kam Jess die Treppe herunter. Er hatte sich nach dem Frühstück wieder hingelegt, weil er sich nicht besonders fühlte.

Daisy war beim Bügeln. Als sie ihn kommen hörte, stellte sie das Eisen zur Seite und blickte ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Dabei fielen ihr sofort seine müden Augen auf. In seinem grauen Flanellhemd wirkte er auffallend blaß und krank.

"Jess, Sie sehen aber gar nicht gut aus", empfing sie ihn besorgt.

"Ich weiß", gab er diesmal sofort zu. Ein Blick in den Spiegel vor einer Minute hatte ihm eindeutig gezeigt, daß es unmöglich wäre, jemandem weismachen zu wollen, ihm ginge es blendend. "Ich glaube, je mehr ich schlafe, desto müder werde ich."

"Sie sollten morgens nicht mehr so früh aufstehen, solange Sie nicht gesund sind. Für Sie wäre es besser, wenn Sie ausschliefen, anstatt sich nach dem Frühstück wieder hinzulegen. Sie quälen sich doch nur selber herum und schaden sich damit mehr, als Sie absehen können."

"Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht." Sein Lächeln wirkte etwas gezwungen. "Ich verspreche, mich ab morgen zu bessern. Aber beschweren Sie sich nicht, wenn Sie zweimal Frühstück machen müssen."

"Aber, Jess, das soll doch kein Problem sein. Wenn Sie nur deshalb … Sie wissen ganz genau, daß ich auch dreimal Frühstück machte, wenn es sein müßte. Das ist mir bestimmt nicht zuviel. Das mache ich doch gern. Ach, manchmal sind Sie aber auch so unbeholfen in der Beziehung!" mußte sie ihm vorhalten. "Sie sind ewig nur darauf bedacht, an andere zu denken, sogar wenn es um solche Lappalien geht. Wann lernen Sie bloß endlich, ein einziges Mal zuerst an sich zu denken? Wenn ich Sie morgen früh um sechs hier im Haus herumgeistern sehe, werde ich Sie eigenhändig mit dem Kehrbesen wieder ins Bett jagen. Und Frühstück werden Sie dann überhaupt keines kriegen! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

"Sie können ja ganz schön energisch werden", bemerkte er verschmitzt. "Seien Sie nachsichtig mit mir!" bat er mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern, das seine müden Augen richtiggehend belebte. "Was das angeht, bin ich ziemlich schwer von Begriff."

"Ach, Sie! Wenn Sie schwer von Begriff sind, bin ich meine eigene Großtante. Das sind alles nur faule Ausreden. Ich kenne Sie besser, als Sie denken."

"Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort."

Mit einem Mal wurde sie sehr ernst. Als hätte sie ihren Sohn vor sich, fuhr sie ihm mit mütterlicher Besorgnis über sein hageres Gesicht und legte ihm die Hand unter das spitz gewordene Kinn.

"Jess, wir sollten darüber nicht soviel scherzen. Sie sahen wirklich schon besser aus. Sie müssen sich mehr schonen und sollten das mit dem Ausruhen tatsächlich beherzigen."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie an seine Wange. Was ihm diese Frau bedeutete, konnte er nicht erklären. Sie schenkte ihm all das, was er als Kind entbehren mußte und später als erwachsener Mann verloren hatte. Es tat ihm gut, einen Menschen wie sie in seiner Nähe zu haben. Sie war für ihn etwas Ähnliches, was er für Mike sein wollte, eine Art Zuflucht. Sie erschien ihm wie einer dieser geschlechtslosen Engel, der mit seiner Aura eine magische Kraft ausstrahlte, die ihn in seinen Bann zog und mit einem wohligen Gefühl der Geborgenheit erfüllte.

"Ich habe nicht gescherzt, Daisy!" versicherte er mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen. "Auch mir ist das sehr ernst. Wenn es sich anders angehört haben sollte, dann doch nur, um Sie nicht zu erschrecken."

"Sie sind ein richtiger Lauselümmel, wissen Sie das! Man kann Ihnen nicht böse sein."

"Nun, ich kenne einen ganzen Haufen Leute, die da absolut anderer Meinung sind. Manche von ihnen kriegen sogar schon einen Tobsuchtsanfall, wenn sie bloß an mich denken oder meinen Namen hören."

"Die kennen Sie alle nicht so gut wie ich." Sie sah ihn sinnend an, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. Nur allzu leicht wäre das Gespräch sonst in Bahnen gelenkt worden, in die sie es ihm zuliebe nicht bringen wollte. Statt dessen fing sie von etwas völlig anderem an. "Jetzt habe ich aber genug geschwätzt! Möchten Sie etwas essen? Soll ich …"

"Danke, Daisy", hielt er sie zurück, als sie schon Richtung Küche enteilen wollte; er war tatsächlich froh, daß sie das Thema wechselte. "Aber ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger. Ich trinke nur ein Glas Milch. Das kann ich mir auch selber holen!" setzte er rasch hinzu, noch ehe sie dazu kam davonzuhuschen, um ihm das Gewünschte zu bringen. "Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihm zu zeigen, daß er nicht so reden sollte, ließ ihn aber doch gehen, um sich selbst zu bedienen.

Mit einem vollen Glas kam er aus der Küche und setzte sich zu ihr. Eine ganze Weile sah er ihr bei der Arbeit zu, trank von seiner Milch und versuchte, die Ruhe zu genießen, ohne sich durch das Nichtstun nervös machen zu lassen.

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie mit flinken und doch ruhigen Bewegungen ein Wäschestück nach dem anderen bügelte und akkurat zusammenlegte. Wenn er es jemandem sagte, hätte es vermutlich keiner geglaubt, aber irgendwie tat es ihm gut, ihr dabei zuzusehen.

"Wissen Sie was?" sagte er auf einmal, weil er sich mit ihr über dieses Phänomen unterhalten wollte. "Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber ich könnte Ihnen jetzt stundenlang beim Bügeln zusehen. Es klingt bestimmt ganz schön dämlich, aber irgendwie wirkt es so beruhigend."

Sie blickte ihn lächelnd an.

"Komisch, mein Mann hat das immer behauptet. Von Nachbarsfrauen habe ich das auch schon gehört, daß ihre Männer ganz wild darauf sind, ihnen dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten, wenn sie entspannen wollen. Anscheinend übt diese Arbeit auf das starke Geschlecht eine ähnliche Wirkung aus wie ein Beruhigungsmittel. Vielleicht sollten es Nervenärzte als Behandlungsmethode einführen."

"Es wirkt aber offensichtlich nur in der einen Richtung. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an die Zeiten erinnern, als wir unsere Hemden selbst bügelten. Es machte mich immer fürchterlich nervös, wenn Slim Hausdienst hatte und sich mit dem Eisen versuchte. Dasselbe hat er behauptet, wenn ich an der Reihe war."

"Das muß ein köstliches Bild gewesen sein!" rief sie amüsiert.

"Lachen Sie nicht! Wir haben uns die größte Mühe gegeben. Slim hat jedesmal krampfhaft versucht mir klarzumachen, daß ein Bügeleisen kein Brandeisen sei. Übrigens genauso erfolglos wie ich ihm beizubringen versuchte, daß er das Ding nicht ständig wie einen Hammer auf den Amboß hauen soll, wenn eines meiner Hemden dazwischen war. Wir haben uns dann darauf geeinigt, unsere Hemden nur noch zu besonderen Anlässen zu bügeln. Das war wirtschaftlicher, weil wir die Ausgaben für Wäsche erheblich reduzieren konnten."

Daisy lachte vergnügt auf, wenn sie sich die zwei Männer bei der notgedrungen absolvierten Hausarbeit vorstellte.

"Das hat wahrscheinlich genauso lustig ausgesehen, als wenn ich versuchte, Ihre Arbeit zu machen."

"Sie würden dabei mit Sicherheit ein besseres Bild abgeben als wir in unserer Hausmädchenrolle. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin – wir hatten auch einen Mordsspaß. Es war manchmal schon recht abenteuerlich, was wir uns einfallen ließen, um diese lästige Hausarbeit auf ein Mindestmaß zu beschränken. Ich glaube, es war höchste Zeit, daß Sie damals diesem Junggesellentreiben ein Ende bereiteten. Es ist auch für Mike besser, anstatt in einem chaotischen Männerhaushalt aufzuwachsen."

"Haben Sie eigentlich noch nie daran gedacht, wieder zu heiraten?" Zu spät merkte sie, daß sie damit an eine alte Wunde bei ihm rührte, die selbst nach so langer Zeit nicht ganz vernarbt war. "Es tut mir leid, Jess, ich wollte nicht … Es war gedankenlos von mir."

"Ist schon gut, Daisy", winkte er ab. "Ich glaube, es macht mir nicht mehr ganz soviel aus, darüber zu reden. Mit Ihnen kann ich das. Außerdem ist es mittlerweile wirklich schon sehr lange her, daß ich eigentlich gelernt haben müßte, damit umzugehen. Das Leben geht schließlich weiter. Wenn man Erinnerungen zu sehr nachhängt, kann es passieren, daß man nicht frei genug ist, die Gegenwart zu bewältigen. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, daß … Wissen Sie, ich habe Laura sehr geliebt. Irgendwie habe ich Angst davor, diesen Schmerz des Verlustes noch einmal erleben zu müssen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Und dann wäre es auch nicht fair einer Frau gegenüber. Ich kann Laura nicht vergessen. Ich habe das alles vielleicht ganz gut überwunden in der Zwischenzeit, aber ich kann nicht vergessen. Und dann muß ich auch an Mike denken."

"Aber gerade wenn Sie an ihn denken, liegt es eigentlich auf der Hand, daß Sie versuchen müßten, eine richtige Familie zu gründen. Dazu gehört nun einmal eine Frau."

"Sicher, Daisy, aber normalerweise ist es doch so, daß ein Mann eine Frau heiratet und dann die Kinder kommen. Das ist das, was ich unter dem Gründen einer Familie verstehe. Bei Mike ist es ganz anders. Der Junge war zuerst da. Er ist schon, ich kann nicht sagen, erwachsen, aber immerhin so alt, daß ich ihm ein Mitspracherecht einräumen muß. Ich kann mir doch nicht einfach eine Frau suchen, sie heiraten und ihm sagen: 'Das ist jetzt für dich eine Mutter. Achte und respektiere sie, hab sie lieb!' Das geht doch nicht. Zu so etwas kann ich den Jungen nicht zwingen. Das muß er freiwillig tun, von sich aus. Wenn ich eine Frau so lieben würde, um sie heiraten zu können, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß auch Mike sie genug liebhaben könnte, um sie als Ersatz für eine ihm unbekannte Mutter zu akzeptieren."

"Aber wenn Sie dabei immer nur an den Jungen denken …"

"Das werde ich, Daisy, das werde ich! Mike hat furchtbare Dinge in diesem Waisenhaus erleben müssen. Das Schlimmste war, nicht geliebt, sondern nur notgedrungen geduldet zu werden, ja, lästig zu sein. Solange ich lebe, möchte ich, daß er so etwas nie wieder als Kind erfahren muß. Wenn ein Erwachsener so behandelt wird, hat er die Möglichkeit, sich dagegen zu wehren, etwas zu ändern, dagegen zu kämpfen, aber ein Kind … Mike soll das für alle Zukunft erspart bleiben. Die ersten sechs Jahre seines Lebens mußte er genug leiden. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn man als Kind nur herumgestoßen und getreten wird. Um ganz sicher zu sein, daß sich das bei Mike nicht wiederholt, bin ich gerne bereit, auf alle Annehmlichkeiten zu verzichten, die ein Eheleben so mit sich bringen kann. Was geschehen wird, wenn der Junge einmal erwachsen ist und auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann … Nun ja, darüber sollten wir uns besser erst unterhalten, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin hoffe ich auch weiterhin auf ihre tatkräftige Hilfe, was seine Erziehung anbelangt. Das darf ich doch?"

"Aber natürlich!"

"Das hier soll sein Zuhause bleiben, solange er will."

"Haben Sie sich schon einmal überlegt, was wird, wenn Slim die Heiratswut packt? Das hier ist immerhin sein Elternhaus. Sie können nicht von ihm verlangen, daß er es verläßt."

"Wer redet denn von so etwas!" Jess lachte belustigt auf. "Nur darüber mache ich mir in Zukunft erst wieder Gedanken, wenn er mir seine Angetraute offiziell als Mrs. Sherman vorstellt. Allein in den letzten zwei Jahren hat er mir mindestens fünfmal geschworen, endlich die Richtige gefunden zu haben. Die und keine andere! Die ersten drei Male habe ich ihn tatsächlich ernstgenommen. Das eine Mal war ich sogar so voreilig und hatte schon das Bauholz für ein neues Haus bestellt, das ich mir unten am Fluß bauen wollte, und bereits den Grundriß dafür abgesteckt. Erinnern Sie sich noch? Mike wollte sein Zimmer unbedingt auf der Seite zum Stall hin, damit er morgens vom Bett aus sein Pony begrüßen könnte."

"Und Sie getrauten sich nicht, mich zu fragen, ob ich mit Ihnen umziehen wollte."

"Genau! Und dann ist aus der großen Liebe doch nichts geworden, und Slim meinte, wir sollten ihn ja nicht allein hier sitzen lassen."

"Ja, und mit dem Holz haben Sie das Haus hier ausgebaut."

"Sehen Sie, Daisy, und genau deshalb mache ich mir über dieses Problem keine weiteren Gedanken. Wenn ich jedesmal Bauholz bestellt hätte, hätten wir mittlerweile schon eine ganz ansehnliche Gemeinde hier aufbauen können." Jess grinste vergnügt vor sich hin, ehe er wieder ernster wurde. "Aber das meinte ich nicht mit Zuhause. Zuhause ist meiner Meinung nach nicht allein ein Gebäude oder Dach über dem Kopf. Für mich bedeutet das etwas anderes, mehr als nur ein Herd oder Bett."

"Ich weiß, was Sie meinen", nickte sie verständnisvoll.

"Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich Slim das Versprechen abgenommen habe, sich um Mike zu kümmern, falls ich …" Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende und starrte vor sich hin. "Sicher war das überflüssig, vielleicht sogar verletzend für ihn, denn ich weiß, daß er das auch ohne dieses Versprechen tun würde. Aber wer weiß, was noch wird. Über das, was aus mir wird, bin ich mir jedenfalls nicht sicher, nicht nach dieser Geschichte hier." Mit dem Daumen deutete er zum Nachdruck auf seine Brust. Daisy wollte etwas einwenden, aber sie schwieg. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick für Einwände. "Auf jeden Fall kann ich seitdem beruhigter leben. Und sicherlich wird es mir auch leichter fallen …"

Nun konnte sie sich doch nicht mehr beherrschen.

"Bitte, Jess, sprechen Sie nicht weiter!" bat sie, noch ehe es ihr recht gewahr wurde, daß er von sich aus innegehalten hatte.

"Sicher, Daisy, entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie damit nicht beunruhigen. Aber Sie wissen so gut wie ich, daß ich nach wie vor mit allem rechnen muß. Wir alle wissen das! Es hat wenig Sinn, so zu tun, als gäbe es dieses Problem nicht. Damit schaffen wir es gewiß nicht aus der Welt. Wenn ich jedoch schon nicht weiß, wie meine eigene Zukunft aussehen wird, will ich wenigstens für die von Mike vorsorgen. Das muß ich doch, oder nicht? Das tun doch Väter im allgemeinen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, ich bin zwar nicht sein richtiger Vater, aber das ändert schließlich nichts. Deshalb bin ich trotzdem für ihn verantwortlich. Oder nehme ich es damit zu ernst?"

"Bestimmt nicht. Mit so etwas kann man es eigentlich nie ernst genug meinen. Sie machen das schon richtig, nur sollten Sie dabei Ihre eigene Zukunft nicht allzu düster sehen."

"Ich weiß, aber es ist nicht immer leicht." Er trank seine Milch aus und stand entschlossen auf. "Wissen Sie was, Daisy? Diese Unterhaltung mit Ihnen hat mir richtig gutgetan. Ich rede zwar nicht ausgesprochen gern über solche Dinge, aber hin und wieder brauche ich das."

"Sie wissen, ich bin immer für Sie da, wenn Sie mich brauchen", lächelte sie bescheiden und sortierte die gebügelte Wäsche.

"Wie könnte ich das vergessen! Sie sind wirklich ein Goldschatz!"

"Jess, Sie reden zuviel!"

"Ich weiß", lachte er. "Da muß was in der Milch gewesen sein. Trotzdem danke ich Ihnen, daß Sie soviel Geduld haben. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, daß ich Ihnen vor allem in der letzten Zeit ganz schön auf die Nerven gehe."

"Jetzt wollen Sie sich wieder schlechter machen, als Sie sind."

"Na, ehe ich mich tatsächlich noch anfange zu schämen, werde ich lieber mal rausgehen und nachsehen, was Slim treibt. Nicht daß der Kerl nur so tut, als ob er arbeitet und statt dessen im Heu liegt und schläft."

"Glauben Sie das?" fragte sie amüsiert.

"Natürlich nicht!" antwortete er ebenso. "Aber Kontrolle kann schließlich nichts schaden."

Über sein albernes Gerede konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Aber im stillen war sie froh darum, war er doch vor kurzem für ihre Begriffe ein wenig zu ernst gewesen. Vor allem schien er jedoch seine Zerschlagenheit überwunden zu haben, denn seine Augen blickten nicht mehr ganz so müde. Offensichtlich hatte es ihm wirklich gutgetan, mit ihr ein wenig zu plaudern.

Neben seinen gesundheitlichen Problemen machte Jess vor allem die Langeweile zu schaffen. Am Ende der Woche stellte er deshalb die Mitbewohner der Ranch vor vollendete Tatsachen, erschien bei Slim im Stall und bat ihn anzuspannen. Der Rancher war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, holte aber doch die Pferde, um sie vor den schweren Kastenwagen zu schirren. Es war zwecklos, gegen Jess' texanischen Dickschädel zu kämpfen.

"Soll ich irgend etwas in der Stadt erledigen?"

"Du kannst bei Hanson vorbeigehen und ihn fragen, ob die Schmiederohlinge da sind. Er hatte nicht alle Größen auf Lager. Sie waren bestellt, und er meinte, sie müßten in dieser Woche noch eintreffen. Er wollte auch stärkeren Draht besorgen für den Zug am Gattertor. Der ist schon wieder gerissen."

"Hab' ich gesehen."

"Und frag ihn, was mit der Pumpe ist, ob wir noch vor dem ersten Frost damit rechnen können. Die im Waschhaus zieht Luft. Der Zylinder hat einen Riß. Daisy muß jedesmal das Wasser von der Tränke schleppen, wenn ich sie nicht rechtzeitig dabei erwische und ihr das abnehme."

"Na, da kommt doch einiges zusammen. Es lohnt sich also, daß ich in die Stadt fahre", stellte Jess nicht ohne Triumphgefühl fest.

"Du weißt ganz genau, daß es in der Stadt immer etwas zu erledigen gibt, wenn man nur genügend darüber nachdenkt", brummte Slim weniger begeistert. "Bei der Gelegenheit würde ich an deiner Stelle auch gleich zum Barbier gehen und mir die Haare schneiden lassen. Du siehst aus wie ein Pferdedieb, der unter der Mähne seine abgeschnittenen Ohrläppchen verbergen will. Wenn du so Morts Deputy über den Weg läufst, locht er dich glatt ein, weil er denkt, du wärst einer der Rothäute, die letzten Monat aus dem Reservat abgehauen sind."

"Hab' noch nie so einen bleichgesichtigen Indianer gesehen."

"Nein, aber von hinten sieht man das nicht. Es sollen sich Skalpjäger in der Gegend herumtreiben. Nimm dich in acht, daß sich nicht einer 'ne Prämie verdienen will."

"Der soll nur kommen!"

"Nehmen Sie mich mit?" mischte sich plötzlich Daisy ein, daß sich Jess erstaunt umwandte und Slim sich ebenso überrascht von seiner gerade beendeten Arbeit aufrichtete.

Sie trug ein langes Cape aus schwerem Wollstoff, den dazu passenden Hut und streifte gerade ihre dünnen Lederhandschuhe über. Sie sah sehr unternehmungslustig aus.

"Daisy, was haben Sie denn vor?" brachte Jess endlich heraus.

"Ich werde mit Ihnen in die Stadt fahren und einen kleinen Bummel machen. Haben Sie etwas dagegen?"

"Nein", sagte er verwirrt. "Überhaupt nicht! Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Das ist wirklich eine großartige Idee!" rief Slim begeistert. Er machte gar keinen Hehl daraus, daß er sichtlich froh war, den Freund nicht allein fahren lassen zu müssen. Fast hatte er sogar den Verdacht, Daisy hätte ebenfalls Bedenken gehabt und wollte nur deshalb ausgerechnet heute einen Stadtbummel machen.

"Das finde ich auch", nickte sie. "Ich muß unbedingt wieder einmal ein wenig mit anderen Frauen schwätzen. Dann trifft es sich doch ausgezeichnet, daß Sie ausgerechnet denselben Weg haben", wandte sie sich an Jess, der mißtrauisch die Brauen zusammenzog.

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das ist ein abgekartetes Spiel. Wollen Sie etwa Aufpasser spielen?"

"Ich dachte eigentlich eher, daß Sie auf mich aufpassen", erwiderte sie schlagfertig. "Ich wollte neulich schon mit Slim fahren, wollte Sie aber nicht allein lassen. Außerdem hätte es dann nichts zu essen gegeben. Nun, und ich nehme nicht an, daß Sie mich in diesen Zeiten allein fahren lassen."

"Worauf Sie sich verlassen können!"

"Na also! Da habe ich mir gedacht, daß wir ja ein wenig auf uns gegenseitig aufpassen können. Ich fühle mich wirklich sicherer, wenn einer von Ihnen mich begleitet. Ich habe zwar keine Angst, aber noch treibt sich hier zuviel Gesindel herum."

Ihre Argumentation war zwar sehr fadenscheinig, erfüllte aber ganz gut ihren Zweck. Daisy vertrat natürlich auch die Ansicht, daß Jess besser zu Hause bliebe, weil das, was er vorhatte, noch viel zu anstrengend für ihn war. Da sie auf der anderen Seite allerdings wußte, daß sie ihn mit gängigen Mitteln nie hätte von seinem Vorhaben abbringen können, sah sie es als beste Lösung an, ihn zu begleiten.

"Sie haben mich überzeugt", gab Jess nach, weil er merkte, daß es wenig Sinn hatte, mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren.

"Fein, dann machen wir uns heute einen schönen Tag in der Stadt."

"Ich wollte eigentlich mit Mike zurückkommen bis zum Essen."

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir in der Stadt essen und erst am Nachmittag zurückfahren? Dann brauche ich mich heute mittag nicht so zu hetzen. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, Slim?" wandte sie sich an diesen, der erwartungsgemäß nichts einzuwenden hatte, sondern im Gegenteil sehr dafür stimmte.

Er half ihr auf den Wagen und registrierte es mit Beruhigung, daß Daisy selbst die Zügel ergriff, noch ehe Jess Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, sie ihr streitig zu machen. Kein einziges Wort verlor dieser darüber. Manchmal konnte er wirklich einsichtig sein, aber offenbar nur, wenn Daisy im Spiel war. Dann hatte eindeutig sie das Sagen, und er fügte sich – mehr oder weniger bereitwillig.

In der Stadt trennten sie sich, um jeder für sich Besorgungen zu machen, verabredeten sich jedoch zum Mittagessen im Hotel.

In Tonis Friseurgeschäft war im Moment niemand. Der Besitzer, ein italienischer Einwanderer, der stolz auf seine amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft war und dies jedem Fremden zur Begrüßung freudestrahlend in fast fehlerfreiem Englisch mit liebenswertem italienischem Akzent erklärte, fegte die überflüssigen Reste seines letzten Kunden zusammen. Als Jess eintrat, bimmelte die Türglocke wie ein ganzes Gehänge von Schellen und Klingeln, daß dieser jedesmal vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, weil er dachte, er hätte die halbe Einrichtung demoliert.

"Hallo, Toni!" begrüßte er den Inhaber, der bei seinem Eintreten sofort den Besen zur Seite stellte. "Ihr Türgeklimper schafft es immer noch, mich zu erschrecken. Irgendwann werde ich davon garantiert einen Herzschlag kriegen", grinste er und schloß vorsichtig die Tür, um das Glockenspiel nicht über Gebühr zu reizen.

"Signor Jess!" rief Toni erfreut und schlug klatschend die Hände zusammen, wobei seine schwarzen, südländischen Augen vor Freude zu strahlen begannen. Das "Signor" war der einzige Überrest, der an seine Muttersprache erinnerte. Er benutzte es allerdings nur im Zusammenhang mit der an ihn gerichteten Anrede, weil er der Meinung war, es paßte besonders gut zu seinem Vornamen. "Das ist aber eine Überraschung! Ich habe Sie ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!" An seinen Fingern fing er an zu rechnen. "Mindestens drei Monate nicht!"

"Das ist gut möglich. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch länger."

"Ah, das war eine furchtbare Geschichte!" Toni half ihm aus der Jacke und hängte sie an die Garderobe; er war mit allen Kunden aufmerksam und freundlich, aber er machte keinen Hehl daraus, daß er Jess zu jenen zählte, die er besonders gern bediente. "Die ganze Stadt hat davon gesprochen. Man sieht es Ihnen noch richtig an. Ganz blaß und schmal sind Sie geworden."

"Nicht schmal, Toni, hager nennt man so was", korrigierte Jess, ohne sich von seiner Anteilnahme belästigt zu fühlen oder ihn in schulmeisterlicher Manier verbessern zu wollen.

"Ah, danke, Signor Jess, aber manchmal erwische ich immer noch ein falsches Wort."

"So falsch war es gar nicht", meinte dieser, während er sich auf einem der bequemen Stühle niederließ.

"Jedenfalls sehen Sie noch sehr krank aus." Toni sah ihn mitleidig an. "Dafür sollten diese Kerle zur Hölle fahren! Wenn einer von ihnen in meinem Laden auftauchte, würde ich ihm mit dem Rasiermesser glatt die Kehle durchschneiden!" verkündete er in leidenschaftlichem Eifer, wobei er in bezeichnender Weise mit dem Zeigefinger an seinem Hals demonstrierte, wo und wie er die Klinge ansetzen wollte.

"Tun Sie es lieber nicht, Toni!" riet Jess mit ernster Miene. "Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde es noch nicht einmal probieren. Diese Männer sind wirklich gefährlich."

"Wenn das ein Mann wie Sie sagt … Kennen Sie diese Halunken?"

"Nein, und ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich auch nicht ihre nähere Bekanntschaft machen. Der eine Zusammenstoß mit ihnen reicht mir für alle Zeiten."

"Die haben Sie sehr schlimm getroffen, nicht wahr? Als ich davon erfuhr … Du lieber Himmel, ich konnte es nicht glauben! Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, daß man Sie … Aber jetzt, wo ich das da sehe …" Toni deutete mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln auf Jess' leeren Hemdsärmel, der in seinem Hosenbund steckte. "Allmächtiger, was hat man Ihnen angetan!"

"Keine Sorge, das ist nur vorübergehend. Meinem Arm ist bei der Sache nichts geschehen", beruhigte Jess den temperamentvollen Einwanderer.

"Trotzdem packt mich eine entsetzliche Wut, wenn ich daran denke, was ich in der Zeitung darüber las und Sie dann so vor mir sehen muß."

"Lassen wir das lieber, Toni", meinte Jess schließlich. "Es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern. Ich habe eine ziemlich schlimme Zeit hinter mir und möchte das nicht mehr beleben, als unbedingt sein muß."

"Natürlich, Signor Jess, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich soviel davon rede! Aber es hat mich wirklich sehr getroffen."

"Danke." Seine ehrliche Anteilnahme machte Jess fast verlegen. "Aber machen Sie sich trotzdem nicht so viele Sorgen. Ich denke, ich hab's ganz gut überstanden, auch wenn das von den Kerlen gewiß nicht beabsichtigt war. Ich hatte verdammtes Glück und … na ja, reden wir von was anderem."

"Natürlich!" wiederholte der Barbier verständnisvoll, griff endlich nach dem Umhang und warf ihn über seinen Kunden. "Rasieren und Haare schneiden?" fragte er beiläufig.

"Nur Haare schneiden, bitte!"

"Wie immer?"

"Ja, wie immer."

"Im Osten trägt man jetzt Mittelscheitel und viel Pomade. Soll ich …"

"Toni, ich sagte, wie immer. Lassen Sie bitte den Scheitel, wo er ist, und unterstehen Sie sich ja nicht, mir irgendwo Pomade hinzuschmieren."

"Aber alle modebewußten jungen Männer ölen ihr Haar. Darauf fliegen die Frauen wie nichts."

"Meinetwegen, aber ich bin weder modebewußt, noch lege ich Wert darauf, daß eine Frau auf mich fliegt, bloß weil ich mich einfette wie eine Radnabe oder mir einen Mittelscheitel mit dem Schürhaken ziehen lasse. Also, keine Pomade und kein modebewußter Firlefanz! Nur schneiden, bitte, damit ich mich wiedererkennen kann. Capito?"

"Si, Signor Jess." Toni schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und fing endlich an. Bald war er darüber hinweg, daß er Jess nicht den letzten Schrei der Figarokunst verkaufen konnte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte ein pomadiger Mittelscheitel gar nicht zu seinem Kunden gepaßt.

Jess schloß die Augen, weil es ihn nervös machte, den Barbier auf seiner linken Seite hantieren zu sehen, obwohl Toni sich die größte Mühe gab, seine kranke Schulter nicht zu berühren.

"Was gibt's eigentlich Neues in der Stadt?" wollte er teils aus Neugierde, teils aus Langeweile wissen.

"Ach, nicht viel, das übliche Gerede, den üblichen Klatsch. Nichts Besonderes! Mrs. Barlow hat ihr fünftes Baby bekommen, endlich ein Junge! Der alte Sam Klugman ist vor drei Wochen an Altersschwäche gestorben, und der Frauenbund für Zucht und Ordnung wettert wie immer gegen die Unmoral der heutigen Jugend."

Jess grinste bis über beide Ohren.

"Das ist wirklich nichts Neues. Es wäre höchstens etwas Neues, wenn die Damen mal gegen was anderes wetterten."

"Tja, und Sheriff Cory ist fürchterlich wütend, weil er immer mehr Steckbriefe in seiner Schublade hat und vor allem, weil er diese drei Halunken noch nicht fangen konnte. Waren Sie schon bei ihm?"

"Nein, noch nicht. Ich bin als erstes hierher gekommen. Werde ihn nachher besuchen."

"Er ist wirklich mächtig verärgert. Das kann ich sogar sehr gut verstehen. Und dann will Mr. Majors sein Geld transportieren lassen nächsten Monat. Offiziell ist davon zwar noch nichts bekannt, aber die ganze Stadt weiß es schon. Haben Sie davon gehört?"

"Ja, scheint wirklich ein offenes Geheimnis zu sein."

"Wie immer, wenn davon niemand wissen soll. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis man im Saloon Wetten darüber abschließt, ob das Geld unterwegs gestohlen wird oder nicht. Ich überlege schon, ob ich mir vorher nicht lieber meine Ersparnisse von der Bank hole. Unter meiner Matratze sind sie bestimmt besser aufgehoben als bei Mr. Majors. Was meinen Sie?"

"Wenn Sie klug sind, lassen Sie Ihr Geld lieber, wo es ist. Bei Majors ist es auf alle Fälle sicherer. Und wenn es gestohlen wird, ist die Bank versichert. Außerdem steht doch gar nicht fest, ob tatsächlich jemand das Geld stehlen will. Wenn soviel darüber geredet wird, halten es Ganoven meist für uninteressant. Warten wir es also erst einmal ab."

"Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht, aber man munkelt so allerlei. Na ja, und Mr. Kellington ist deshalb auch schon ganz nervös, weil seine Gesellschaft den Transport übernehmen soll."

"Habe davon gehört."

"Jetzt ist er nach Cheyenne gefahren ins Hauptbüro. Ich wette mit Ihnen, dort weint er sich erst einmal über diese Verantwortung aus. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso die Bank das Geld nicht mit der Eisenbahn transportiert. Die haben doch richtige Tresorwagen und so. Die sind garantiert viel sicherer."

"Wahrscheinlich auch teurer. Das wird Majors nicht gefallen."

"Aber wenn das Geld gestohlen wird, kommt das doch noch teurer."

"Ich würde mir nicht soviel den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Es wird schon gutgehen."

"Werden Sie den Transport begleiten?"

"Schließt man darüber auch schon Wetten ab?"

"Nein, wo denken Sie hin! Das ist eine rein persönliche Frage von mir. Wenn Sie es täten, könnte ich beruhigter schlafen."

"Da muß ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Diesmal lasse ich mich gewiß nicht dafür einspannen. Abgesehen davon, kann ich es auch gar nicht, denn bis dahin bin ich garantiert noch nicht wieder völlig in Ordnung. Also, wenn Sie wetten wollen – mein Rat: setzen Sie auf Nein und Sie werden gewinnen."

Toni lächelte verlegen. Jess hatte ihn sogar mit geschlossenen Augen durchschaut.

"Ich sagte doch, daß man darüber keine Wetten abschließt", bestritt er trotzdem, weil er nicht wußte, was er sonst darauf erwidern sollte.

"Ich meinte ja auch nur, falls …"

Bald darauf war Toni mit seiner Arbeit fertig, nahm ihm den Umhang ab und pinselte ihm die Haare von Kragen und Schultern.

Jess warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, in dem er durch das Fenster hinter ihm einen Reiter draußen vorbeikommen sah. Irgend etwas lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann, kam ihm bekannt vor, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Es kamen häufig Fremde hier durch, und er sollte sich eigentlich keine weiteren Gedanken über ihn machen. Trotzdem verharrte sein Blick einige Augenblicke länger auf dem Reiter, dessen Gesicht er nur undeutlich im Profil gesehen hatte. Dabei hätte er zu gerne gewußt, was ihn so nachdenklich machte. Er stand rasch auf und eilte zum Fenster, aber der Mann war schon vorbei. Anscheinend war er in eine Seitenstraße gebogen, denn er konnte ihn nirgendwo mehr sehen.

"Was haben Sie denn, Signor Jess?" fragte Toni verwirrt, folgte ihm zum Fenster und blickte suchend auf die Straße.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte, ich hätte im Spiegel jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne. Habe mich wohl geirrt. Kommen eigentlich in letzter Zeit viele Fremde hier durch?"

"Nein, ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen, jedenfalls nicht mehr als sonst auch. Warum fragen Sie?"

"Nur so." Jess wußte wirklich nicht, weshalb er das gefragt hatte. Verwirrt über seine eigene Reaktion, schüttelte er den Kopf, fingerte aus seiner Brusttasche ein paar Münzen und drückte sie Toni in die Hand. "Der Rest ist dafür, daß Sie mich mit der Pomade verschont haben."

"Vielen Dank, Signor Jess. Ah, Sie sehen jetzt wieder richtig gut aus!" schmeichelte der Barbier und sah ihn von oben bis unten an, als wollte er ihn auf dem schnellsten Weg als Bräutigam für eines seiner diversen weiblichen Familienmitglieder werben. Seine Töchter waren zwar noch nicht im heiratsfähigen Alter, aber er hatte noch jede Menge Cousinen und Nichten, die unter die Haube zu bringen waren.

"Danke, aber ich denke, jetzt übertreiben Sie gewaltig", grinste Jess ihn an. Den Zwischenfall mit dem Reiter hatte er längst vergessen. Statt dessen fuhr er sich über sein hohlwangiges Gesicht und nahm sein spitzes Kinn zwischen die Finger, während er noch einmal in den Spiegel sah. Sogar seine sonst kräftige, sehnige Hand war nur ein knochiges Überbleibsel, umgeben von einer bleichen Haut, die genauso durchsichtig wirkte wie die in seinem Gesicht. "Wenn ich mich so betrachte, komme ich mir eher wie ein Gespenst vor, das sogar am hellichten Tag die Leute erschreckt."

"Wenn man so krank war wie Sie, ist das doch kein Wunder." Toni hatte noch ein paar Haare auf seinem Kragen entdeckt und entfernte sie in beflissenem Eifer. Er holte die Jacke seines Kunden von der Garderobe und half ihm hinein. "Ich bin jedenfalls froh, daß es Ihnen wieder besser geht. Ich habe mir wirklich sehr große Sorgen um Sie gemacht", gestand er in seiner ehrlichen Art, ohne aufdringlich zu wirken.

"Danke, Toni." Beinahe brachte er es nun doch fertig, Jess verlegen zu machen. "Grüßen Sie bitte Ihre Frau und die Kinder!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich, und Jess verließ endlich den Laden, ehe der Barbier vielleicht doch noch auf die Idee kam, ihn mit Pomade oder Duftwässerchen zu beglücken.

Fast direkt vor Tonis Ladentür stieß Jess mit Gary Morgan zusammen, der wie eine Kanonenkugel um die Ecke geschossen kam und es wie immer pressemäßig eilig hatte. Im Vorbeihuschen wollte Gary schon eine Entschuldigung murmeln, als es ihn jedoch stutzig machte, wieso der Mann so zusammengefahren war, obwohl er ihn seiner Meinung nach nur leicht angerempelt hatte.

"Jess! Jess Harper! Ich werd' verrückt!" rief er lauthals, ergriff seine Rechte und schüttelte sie, als wollte er sie ihm ausreißen.

Jess, der zuerst nicht wußte, wie ihm geschah, mußte den quirligen Zeitungsmann erst einmal davon abhalten, ihm in seinem Ungestüm ernsthaft wehzutun.

"Vorsicht, Gary! Ich bin noch etwas empfindlich." Gequält grinsend, versuchte er, seine Rechte zu befreien, weil die heftige Bewegung, zu der ihn Gary mit seiner Begrüßung zwang, seine Wunde zum Schmerzen brachte.

"Natürlich, Jess, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich war so überrascht, Sie zu sehen, daß ich völlig vergaß …" Endlich gab er seine Hand frei. "Ich habe Ihnen hoffentlich nicht wehgetan?"

"Ist gerade noch mal gutgegangen."

"Wie geht es Ihnen denn? Mein Gott, Sie sehen ja noch ganz mitgenommen aus. Aber wenn ich daran denke, als ich Sie kurz nach dem Überfall gesehen habe … Da sehen Sie ja heute schon beinahe blendend aus. Sind Sie zum ersten Mal wieder in der Stadt?" redete er wie ein Wasserfall auf ihn ein.

"Ja."

Jess nervte das ununterbrochene Gerede, aber es hatte auch einen Vorteil. Wenn Gary so viel quatschte, brauchte er es nicht zu tun, zudem er ihm nur für kurze Antworten Zeit ließ, wenn er ihm überhaupt welche ließ und seine Fragen nicht gleich selbst beantwortete.

"Also, dieser Kerl hatte Sie ja fürchterlich zugerichtet. Mir ist ganz anders geworden. Werden Sie etwas gegen die Kerle unternehmen? Der Sheriff hat sich wirklich sehr bemüht, konnte sie aber bis heute nicht erwischen. Sehr gerissene Burschen! Werden Sie sie jagen?"

"Erwarten Sie das von mir?"

Mit der Gegenfrage verwirrte er den Zeitungsmann gewaltig, der sich offensichtlich nur darauf eingestellt hatte, selbst zu fragen. Nicht daß Jess etwas gegen Gary Morgan gehabt hätte. Er mochte ihn eigentlich ganz gut leiden und schätzte seine Gesetzesloyalität; aber heute war ihm sein außergewöhnliches Engagement und der damit verbundene, fast aufdringliche Redefluß ein wenig zuviel.

Ganz nebenbei setzte sich Jess Richtung Hansons Eisenwarengeschäft in Bewegung. Gary, der es ursprünglich so eilig hatte, ein Ziel in entgegengesetzter Richtung zu erreichen, ging unbewußt neben ihm her. Jess' Frage brachte ihn etwas aus dem Konzept.

"Nun, das nicht gerade; aber wie gesagt, der Sheriff war ziemlich erfolglos. Nicht daß ich unserem Sheriff nichts zutraue, bei Gott, nein! Er ist der fähigste Gesetzeshüter, den ich mir vorstellen kann! Aber Sie gingen vielleicht mit einer ganz anderen Hartnäckigkeit an die Sache. Immerhin hat man Sie um ein Haar getötet. Da kann ich mir gut vorstellen …"

"… daß ich mich rächen will?"

"Nun, Jess, ich kenne Sie und möchte behaupten, daß Rache nicht das richtige Wort ist. Sagen wir eher – revanchieren? Jess, ehrlich, es würde Ihnen niemand verübeln. Ganz im Gegenteil! Die ganze Stadt stünde hinter Ihnen."

"Kann ich mir denken, einschließlich unseres Frauenbundes für Zucht und Ordnung."

Gary sah ihn fragend von der Seite her an. Daß Jess die Sache nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen schien, überraschte ihn.

"Jess, ich mache keine Witze", betonte er deshalb.

"Ich auch nicht."

"Dann werden Sie also etwas unternehmen?"

"Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Der Sheriff ist wochenlang erfolglos in der Gegend herumgeritten und hat nach diesen Kerlen gesucht. Was anderes könnte ich auch nicht tun. Offen gestanden, dazu sehe ich mich nicht einmal in der Lage. Nein, Gary, ich muß Sie leider enttäuschen. Im Augenblick habe ich eigentlich vor, gar nichts weiter zu tun, als mich erst einmal gründlich auszukurieren. Glauben Sie mir, damit werde ich eine ganze Weile vollauf beschäftigt sein."

"Dann werden Sie auch nicht den Geldtransport nächsten Monat begleiten?"

"Nein, bestimmt nicht!"

"O je!" jammerte Gary. "Da seh' ich ja einiges auf uns zukommen."

"Wieso?"

"Weil Mr. Kellington so schnell niemand Geeignetes auftreiben wird, der das übernehmen kann."

"Das ist sein Problem. Gary", sagte Jess eindringlich und blieb für einen Moment stehen, "ich bin noch lange nicht gesund. Weder Kellington noch Majors noch Sie oder sonst jemand kann von einem kranken Mann verlangen, sein Leben und das von anderen wegen etwas aufs Spiel zu setzen, was genausogut ein anderer erledigen kann, wahrscheinlich sogar besser."

"Natürlich, Jess, entschuldigen Sie, ich habe nicht daran gedacht … Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie schwer Sie verwundet wurden, weil ich es einfach nicht glauben kann. Obwohl ich Sie damals, kurz nach dem Überfall gesehen habe, konnte ich es mir nie richtig vorstellen. Es war ein großer Schock, nicht nur für mich, sondern für alle anständigen Bürger dieser Stadt."

"Tja, Gary, manchmal treffen einen solche Dinge schneller, als man denkt. Werden Sie jetzt schreiben, daß ich kneife?"

"Jess!" rief Morgan entrüstet. "Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde lang angenommen … Mein Gott, wie können Sie so etwas sagen!" Sein Gefühlsausbruch war wirklich echt und nicht die Spur von affektiert.

"Es hätte ja sein können."

"Ich würde niemals so etwas von Ihnen behaupten! Niemals! Das wissen Sie genau, auch wenn Sie mir zehnmal versicherten, daß es die Wahrheit wäre. Ich würde es Ihnen ganz einfach nicht glauben. Sie werden schon Ihre Gründe für diese Entscheidung haben. Und daß Sie noch sehr krank sind, das merkt sogar jemand, der fast blind ist. Da braucht er gar nicht zu wissen, was passiert ist. Und jeder, der versucht, Ihnen etwas in der Richtung nachzusagen, kriegte es ganz gehörig mit mir zu tun. Soll sich ja keiner unterstehen!"

"Danke für Ihre redliche Gesinnung, Gary! Sie sind wirklich der einzige Zeitungsmensch, den ich kenne, der die Wahrheit nicht verdreht."

"Leider haben Sie recht. In unserer Gilde sind die meisten nur gierig nach Sensationen und treten die Wahrheit mit Füßen, nur um sich besser verkaufen zu können – und gehen dabei manchmal sogar über Leichen. Die Macht der Worte ist eine unheimliche und stärker als jede Waffe – sehr gefährlich!"

"Das glaube ich Ihnen auf Anhieb."

Endlich hatten sie Hansons Laden erreicht. Jess, dem Morgans Gesellschaft zu Anfang nicht gerade besonders angenehm gewesen war, fand, daß sich dies im Laufe ihres kurzen Gespräches doch noch geändert hatte. Schließlich hatte er nichts gegen ihn, er fand ihn nur hin und wieder etwas aufdringlich. Sonst konnte er ihm nichts Negatives nachsagen.

"Jetzt, da Sie wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen sind, werde ich Sie ja hoffentlich öfter in der Stadt sehen", sagte Gary zum Abschied und schüttelte seine Hand, diesmal aber eher vorsichtig, um ihm nicht noch einmal durch seine Gedankenlosigkeit wehzutun.

"Sicher, Gary, und passen Sie auf, daß Sie nicht in einen Wagen laufen vor lauter Eile."

"Schusseligkeit, reine Schusseligkeit, sonst nichts!" verbesserte der lebhafte Zeitungsmann.

Jess blickte ihm grinsend nach, als er den gleichen Weg, den sie gekommen waren, wieder zurückhastete.

Obwohl sich Jess in Hansons Eisenwarenhandlung nicht länger als nötig aufhalten wollte, mußte er es sich auch hier gefallen lassen, erst einmal die übliche Begrüßung hinzunehmen. Dann war er endlich unterwegs zu Doc Higgins' Praxis, die sich in der nächsten Querstraße, allerdings über der breiten Hauptstraße, befand. Hier hatte er jedoch Pech, denn der Arzt war nicht zu Hause, sondern auf seiner wöchentlichen Besuchsfahrt zu den umliegenden Farmen und Ranches unterwegs. Seine Haushälterin, Mrs. Howard, meinte, er wäre nicht vor Sonntagabend zurück.

Wieder zurück auf der Hauptstraße, bemühte er sich, möglichst wenigen Leuten zu begegnen, was allerdings nicht ganz einfach war. Außerdem wollte er nicht unhöflich sein und ihnen absichtlich ausweichen. Immerhin war er für viele Wochen so gut wie verschollen für sie gewesen, und sie freuten sich, ihn endlich wieder unter den Ihren zählen zu können. Als gerngesehenes Mitglied ihrer Gemeinde begrüßten ihn die Bürger dieser Stadt wie ein verlorengegangenes Schaf, das nach bangem Warten wieder auftauchte, reichlich lädiert zwar, aber Gott sei Dank am Leben. Zu seiner Beerdigung wollte anscheinend niemand gern gehen.

Zehn Minuten vor Geschäftsschluß hatte er sich endlich bis zur Bank durchgekämpft. Hier wollte er eigentlich nur den größten Teil der fünfhundert Dollar, die Slim am Dienstag als Privatentnahme auf sein Konto eingezahlt hatte, dem Sperrkonto gutschreiben lassen, das auf Mikes Namen lautete. Selten erschien ihm diese Vorsorge so wichtig wie gerade heute. Vielleicht war es das letzte Mal, daß er etwas in der Beziehung tun konnte, nicht etwa, weil es ihm in Zukunft an den bescheidenen Mitteln fehlte, sondern ganz einfach deshalb, weil er keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu bekäme.

Jess erledigte seine Geschäfte bei dem Mann am Schalter und war froh, daß sonst niemand in der Bank war und Anstalten machte, ihn aufzuhalten. Schon an der Tür, sprach ihn jedoch der Bankdirektor Lincoln Majors aus dem Hintergrund an. Notgedrungen mußte sich Jess umwenden und zu ihm zurückkehren. Es wäre mehr als unhöflich gewesen, so zu tun, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Majors", begrüßte er den wohlgenährten Geschäftsmann, der angenehm frei von Überheblichkeit war, sondern gern den Kontakt zu seinen Kunden pflegte, auch wenn sie nur ein kleines Konto bei seiner Bank hatten.

"Das ist ja wirklich eine freudige Überraschung!" Die zwei ungleichen Männer tauschten einen kräftigen Händedruck, der sich allerdings tatsächlich nur auf ihre Hände beschränkte. Allem anderen wäre Jess sofort ausgewichen; er hatte noch genug von Gary Morgans Armgeschüttle. "Wie geht es Ihnen denn?"

"So einigermaßen."

"Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?"

Jess warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu der großen Uhr an der Wand.

"Ein paar Minuten schon."

"Dann kommen Sie, gehen wir nach hinten." Majors öffnete die Absperrung und ließ ihn in den vom Schalterraum abgegrenzten Bereich. "Sie können ruhig abschließen und Mittag machen", wandte er sich an den Kassierer. "Ich lasse Mr. Harper dann hinaus."

"In Ordnung, Mr. Majors", erwiderte der Angestellte, brachte die Kassette mit dem Geld aus der Kasse zum Tresor, überließ es Majors, den Safe zu schließen, dessen Zeitschloß sich erst am Nachmittag wieder zur eingestellten Zeit öffnen ließ, und verließ die Bank.

Majors nahm Jess mit in sein Büro, wo er ihm Platz in einem bequemen Ledersessel anbot.

"Setzen Sie sich! Trinken Sie zur Begrüßung einen Cognac mit mir? Echter französischer! Zergeht auf der Zunge."

"Das glaube ich Ihnen gern – vielen Dank, trotzdem muß ich ablehnen. Das soll keine Unhöflichkeit sein, Mr. Majors", setzte Jess etwas verlegen hinzu, "aber ich muß noch vorsichtig sein."

"Verstehe ich voll und ganz." Majors, der die Flasche schon aus seiner Schublade hervorholen wollte, ließ sie stehen, wo sie stand. "Mir tut es auch gut, einmal darauf zu verzichten. Doc Higgins meinte übrigens ebenfalls, es könnte mir nichts schaden, mit diesen angenehmen Lastern des Lebens etwas kürzer zu treten. Meine Pumpe ist leider nicht mehr die jüngste." Majors setzte sich hinter seinen wuchtigen Schreibtisch, der mit Papieren überladen war. "Tja, ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden, sondern gleich zur Sache kommen. Sie werden sicherlich schon von diesem geplanten Geldtransport gehört haben."

"Die ganze Stadt spricht davon."

"Ja, ich weiß, das ist ein Problem. Geheimnisse haben es hier schwer, geheim zu bleiben. Weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte …"

"Fragen Sie mich bitte nicht, ob ich die Sache übernehme", bat Jess, ohne Majors ausreden zu lassen. "Meine Antwort lautet, nein."

"Nun", der Bankier lächelte schuldbewußt, "um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich ursprünglich die Absicht, Sie das zu fragen. Aber nachdem ich Sie gesehen habe, wußte ich sofort, daß ich das nicht tun kann. Ein Mann, der so krank aussieht wie Sie, ist es wahrscheinlich auch noch. Da wäre es glatt eine Unverschämtheit von mir, so etwas noch weiter in Erwägung zu ziehen. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob Gary Morgan nicht ein wenig zu tief in sein schriftstellerisches Repertoire gegriffen hat, als er von der Sache berichtete. Wenn ich Sie mir allerdings so anschaue … Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Jetzt wünschte ich, er hätte übertrieben. Ich denke jetzt nicht nur an den Geldtransport. Man hat Ihnen offensichtlich ganz erheblich zugesetzt, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr, als Morgan berichtet hat."

Offenbar reizte der Anblick seines jämmerlichen Äußeren seine Mitmenschen zu spontanen Sympathiebekenntnissen, was selbst einen gewieften Geschäftsmann wie Lincoln Majors dazu trieb, vom eigentlichen Kern des Themas abzuschweifen.

"Mir hat es gereicht", grinste Jess gequält.

"Offen gestanden, das sieht man Ihnen auch heute noch an. Sie können einen, der weiß, wie Sie normalerweise aussehen, ganz schön erschrecken."

"Tut mir leid, ist nicht meine Absicht."

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Majors, ein wenig abwesend wirkend.

Jess lehnte sich in dem schweren Ledersessel zurück, daß seine aufgeknöpfte Jacke über der Brust auseinanderfiel. Darunter konnte Majors den Revolvergurt erkennen, den er um die Hüften trug. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn der breite Ledergürtel mit dem Holster, in dem wie selbstverständlich der schwere Colt steckte, nicht aufreizend, aber doch mit der unverkennbaren Nachdrücklichkeit eines Mannes, der damit wie beiläufig zeigte, daß er die Waffe weder zur Angabe noch zur bloßen Zierde trug, sondern wie jemand, der sie vorzüglich zu benutzen verstand, wenn es die Umstände erforderten.

Was Majors bei jedem anderen – außer vielleicht dem Sheriff und auch noch Slim Sherman –, mit dem er allein in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Geschäftszimmers und der unmittelbaren Nähe des großen Geldschrankes saß, im höchsten Maße nervös gemacht hätte, erfüllte ihn in Jess' Gesellschaft mit einem behaglichen Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Obwohl seinem Besucher die momentane körperliche Schwäche überaus deutlich anzusehen war, konnte man auf den ersten Blick erkennen, daß Jess ein Mann war, der sich von einem Gegner keinesfalls so leicht einschüchtern ließ. Seine Haltung verriet eine überlegene Ruhe, die ihn auch in extremen Situationen nicht im Stich ließ, was sich für ihn schon so viele Male als Lebensretter erwiesen hatte. Diese Souveränität – so wollte es Majors einmal nennen – beeindruckte ihn ungemein. Selbst jetzt, in seinem verheerenden Zustand, strahlte sie dieser Mensch mit einer Intensität aus, daß der Bankdirektor regelrecht fasziniert davon war.

"Sie wollten doch zur Sache kommen", erinnerte Jess, womit er den schwergewichtigen Mann aus seinen Reflexionen über dieses Phänomen riß.

"Natürlich, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich mußte gerade an etwas denken."

"Hoffentlich war es was Erfreuliches."

"Ja, doch, würde ich sagen." Ein Lächeln verbreiterte Majors' Gesicht um fast das Doppelte; etwas Herzliches, Warmes lag in seinen wasserhellen Augen, was so ganz und gar nicht zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten paßte. "Also, bleiben wir noch ein wenig bei diesem Geldtransport. Nein!" Er hob abweisend die Hand, als er merkte, daß Jess etwas einwenden wollte. "Keine Sorge, ich werde Sie gewiß nicht zu überreden versuchen. Wie gesagt, es wäre eine glatte Unverschämtheit, ja, Unverantwortlichkeit von mir. Nein, es geht um etwas anderes. Nur eines gleich vorweg: dieses Gespräch soll unter uns bleiben. Wenn ich mit Ihnen gesprochen habe, wissen nur Sie und der Sheriff davon. Ich gestehe Ihnen zu, Slim Sherman einzuweihen, denn auch ihm kann man trauen. Aber kein Wort zu jemand anderem – auch nicht zu Mr. Kellington. Nicht daß ich ihm nicht traute, aber bei ihm gehen zu viele Leute ein und aus. Wie schnell ist da etwas zur falschen Stelle durchgesickert. Es geht immerhin um einen Haufen Geld. Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß irgend jemand Außenstehendes davon erfährt und das auch noch zu einem offenen Geheimnis wird. Deshalb müssen Sie mir Ihr Wort geben!"

"Sie haben es."

"Wenn ein Mann wie Sie mir sein Wort gibt, weiß ich ganz genau, daß das mehr wert ist, als wenn ich mit einem anderen eine schriftliche Abmachung treffe. Ich wollte, es wäre nur einer unter meinen Geschäftspartnern, der so aufrichtig ist wie Sie", seufzte der Bankier und kam um ein Haar abermals vom Thema ab.

"Mr. Majors, ich will Sie nicht drängen, aber ganz soviel Zeit habe ich nicht, um mich mit Ihnen über Ihre Geschäftspartner zu unterhalten, die ich zudem weder kenne noch kennenlernen möchte", wurde Jess fast ein wenig ungeduldig, weil der Bankdirektor trotz seiner Versicherung, nicht um den heißen Brei schleichen zu wollen, ständig so weit ausholte, daß er den berühmten roten Faden zu verlieren drohte. "Also, worum geht es?"

"Nun ja, der Sheriff war bei mir und machte den Vorschlag, die Geldsendung gewissermaßen als Köder zu benutzen. Er sagte, Slim Sherman hätte ihn auf diese Idee gebracht."

"Ja, ich weiß. Slim hat mir davon erzählt. Das heißt, wir haben uns eigentlich mehr zwanglos über diese Möglichkeit unterhalten."

"Ja, und? Was halten Sie davon?"

"Was ich davon halte? Meinen Sie denn, daß ich der kompetente Mann bin, der ihnen hierzu den richtigen Rat erteilen kann?"

"Warum nicht? Ich kenne keinen kompetenteren."

Jess schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Wieso kommen Sie da ausgerechnet auf mich? Meinen Sie nicht, daß da die Meinung des Sheriffs ausschlaggebender ist? Er ist schließlich der Fachmann. Er hat hier die Polizeigewalt inne und weiß am besten, ob etwas und wenn ja, was davon zu halten ist. Nicht ich!"

"Auch Sie sind Fachmann in solchen Dingen. Sie haben schließlich die meisten Transporte für diese Bank begleitet und alle sicher durchgebracht. Ich möchte sogar behaupten, daß Ihre Erfahrung in der Beziehung wesentlich weiter reicht als die des Sheriffs, der sich erst um die Dinge kümmert oder kümmern kann, wenn es eben keine Dinge mehr, sondern Fälle, sprich Überfälle sind."

"Ich glaube, jetzt überschätzen Sie aber meine Fähigkeiten der Verbrechensbekämpfung gewaltig. Ich sollte vielleicht erinnern, ja, mit Nachdruck betonen, daß ich nichts weiter als ein einfacher Cowboy, allenfalls vielleicht Rancher bin, der sich zwar hin und wieder beschwatzen läßt, einen Ihrer Geldtransporte zu begleiten, wenn sich gerade kein anderer dafür bereit erklären will, aber ansonsten mit der Lösung kriminalistischer Probleme wenig im Sinn hat."

"Ach, kommen Sie, Jess, nun seien Sie nicht gar zu bescheiden! Soll ich Ihnen ein paar Fälle aufzählen, in denen Sie mehr als nur eine Begleitung meiner Geldtransporte waren? Sie haben Sheriff Cory schon mehr als einmal – und das waren gewiß nicht alles nur Zufälle! – auf die richtige Fährte geführt und dem Gesetz zum Erfolg verholfen."

"Ja, und habe mir dabei auch ein paar hübsche Narben eingehandelt."

"Ich weiß, aber wie gesagt, ich will diesmal wirklich nur Ihre Meinung zu der Sache hören."

"Ehrlich gestanden, ich habe mir darüber noch nicht den Kopf zerbrochen, weil ich im Augenblick ganz andere Probleme habe – rein persönlicher Natur", erklärte Jess gleich unmißverständlich, damit Majors nicht auf die Idee kam, diese ebenfalls mit ihm diskutieren zu wollen. "Aber wenn das Geld als eine Art Köder dienen soll und diese oder von mir aus andere Halunken anbeißen, wird es auf jeden Fall Blutvergießen geben, es sei denn, eine Truppe bestens ausgebildeter Marshals bietet denen Paroli. Aber selbst dann oder vielleicht gerade dann wird die Sache gewiß nicht unblutig über die Bühne gehen. Und natürlich wird es dabei immer die Gefahr geben, daß das Geld unrechtmäßig den Besitzer wechselt. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie hoch die Summe ist, aber ich gehe auf jeden Fall davon aus, daß es mehr als genug ist, um so ein paar Strauchdiebe sich einen angemessenen Plan ausdenken zu lassen."

"Fünfzig-, vielleicht sechzigtausend, möglicherweise sogar noch mehr."

Jess pfiff durch die Zähne.

"Das ist wirklich ordentlich!" mußte er zugeben. "Es wurden schon Überfälle wegen weitaus weniger präzis organisiert. Und Leute hat man auch schon wegen geringerer Beträge umgebracht. Wieso wollen Sie überhaupt soviel transportieren?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage." Majors machte eine ausholende Geste. "Weil zuviel im Tresor ist. Das war ein sehr gutes Jahr. Die Rancher haben ausgezeichnete Geschäfte gemacht, weil die Fleischpreise überaus stabil waren …"

"Das kann ich nur bestätigen", warf Jess beiläufig ein.

"… die Farmer hatten Ernten wie seit Jahren nicht mehr, und selbst die Bergwerksgesellschaften haben riesige Gewinne einfahren können. Irgendwo muß sich das ganze Geld ja ansammeln. Nun, die Bank oder, besser gesagt, der Tresor hier ist nicht groß und der Versicherung sicher genug. Mit anderen Worten, sie haben ihn nicht für eine so große Summe zugelassen. Also muß ich die Geldmenge reduzieren und einen Teil in den Hauptsafe nach Cheyenne transportieren lassen."

"Das leuchtet ein."

"Wenn bis dahin einer versucht, den Geldschrank hier zu knacken und erfolgreich ist, wird die Bank fürchterlichen Ärger bekommen, denn die Versicherung würde nur bis zu einem gewissen Betrag Ersatz leisten. Das heißt, im Ernstfall sind wir – bin ich – unterversichert."

"Und wenn das Geld transportiert wird, ist für unterwegs die Versicherung des verantwortlichen Unternehmers und nicht die der Bank zuständig, womit wieder eine Deckung garantiert ist, vorausgesetzt, Kellington oder wer auch immer hat nicht am falschen Ende gespart. Wenn doch, haftet er für den Verlust", setzte Jess den Gedankengang fort.

"Genau, und die Bank und ihre Kunden hätten keinen Schaden."

"Und wenn Sheriff Cory das Geld als Köder benutzt, kann es sein, daß die Versicherung von vornherein nicht mitspielt und Kellington oder das Transportunternehmen auch nicht."

"So ist es!"

"Schön und gut, aber mittlerweile ist die Sache doch schon so bekannt, daß sie sowieso mit einem hohen Risiko belastet ist, auch ohne daß der Sheriff das Geld als Köder benutzt."

"Aber das Risiko ist nicht offiziell als solches deklariert. Das ist eben der Unterschied."

"Verstehe", nickte Jess nachdenklich. Ohne daß es ihm recht bewußt wurde, hatte Majors ihn für seine Zwecke eingespannt, denn jetzt fing er doch an, sich über dieses Problem den Kopf zu zerbrechen, obwohl er dies zu Anfang energisch von sich weisen wollte.

"Ich wäre dem Sheriff wirklich gern behilflich, aber hier geht es in erster Linie um das Geld meiner Kunden, die es der Bank anvertrauten. Damit kann und darf ich nicht so leichtfertig umgehen. Und mit Ihnen rede ich offen darüber, weil es Sie in gewisser Weise auch betrifft."

"Mich?"

"Ja, ich meine jetzt nicht, weil auch Sie Ihr Geld dieser Bank anvertraut haben, sondern weil es der Sheriff speziell auf die drei Burschen abgesehen hat, die an dem da schuld sind." Majors deutete auf Jess' linke Schulter.

"Vergessen Sie nicht, daß die drei noch mehr angestellt haben. Die haben unter anderem Bud Franklin umgelegt und beinahe ein kleines Mädchen erschossen, ganz zu schweigen von ein paar mehr Opfern, die nicht soviel Glück hatten wie ich."

"Das ist schlimm genug, aber ehrlich gesagt, stehen die mir alle nicht so nahe."

"Auch das waren Menschen!"

"Sicher, aber Sie sind ein Mitglied unserer Gemeinde, ein angesehener Bürger dieser Stadt, die Ihnen obendrein schon einiges zu verdanken hat."

"Das ist ein Thema, das meiner Meinung nach nicht zur Debatte steht im Moment."

"Vielleicht nicht für Sie, aber für mich schon! Nein, keine Widerrede!" schnitt Majors ihm das Wort ab, noch ehe er etwas Energisches einwenden konnte. "Es ist mein gutes Recht, das so zu sehen. Das müssen Sie mir zugestehen! Genau das ist jedoch der Grund, weshalb ich so in der Zwickmühle stecke. Denn auch ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als daß diese drei Halunken endlich geschnappt werden. Sicher, die haben genügend andere Scheußlichkeiten angestellt und wer weiß, wozu allem sie noch fähig sind. Aber die haben Sie beinahe kaltblütig umgebracht, und das – und nur das! – ist für mich ausschlaggebend."

"Ich kann das auf keinen Fall billigen!"

"Jess, es wird Ihnen nichts anderes übrigbleiben."

"Na, großartig!" rief dieser ein wenig mürrisch. Er wollte keinen Hehl daraus machen, daß ihm diese Einstellung nicht behagte. "Und was schlagen Sie demnach vor?"

"Das wollte ich eigentlich von Ihnen wissen."

"Von mir? Da fragen Sie gerade den Richtigen!"

"Eben, dieser Meinung bin ich auch!" schmunzelte Majors, der genau wußte, daß sie in diesem entscheidenden Punkt zwar am selben Strang, aber an verschiedenen Enden zogen.

"Mr. Majors, soweit waren wir heute schon einmal. Ich habe allmählich das Gefühl, wir drehen uns im Kreis. Ich finde, Sie verlangen da etwas zuviel von mir, zudem Sie eigentlich wissen sollten, daß ich mich selbst bei weitem nicht so wichtig nehme, um so etwas nur meinetwegen zu befürworten. Ich kann doch niemanden ins offene Messer rennen lassen, bloß weil man mir so ein Ding verpaßt hat. Wenn Sheriff Cory den dreien eine Falle stellen will, ist das bestimmt keine schlechte Idee. Wenn Sie ihn dabei unterstützen wollen, so ist Ihnen das groß anzurechnen, zudem Sie wissen, wie gefährlich die sind. Aber tun Sie das um Gottes willen nicht meinetwegen. Ich sagte Ihnen, daß, wenn es tatsächlich soweit käme und die anbeißen, auf jeden Fall Blut fließen wird. Ich will verdammt noch mal nicht, daß das nur meinetwegen geschieht! Dagegen werde ich etwas unternehmen, verlassen Sie sich drauf! Aber wenn Sie vielleicht sogar annehmen, mich so rumkriegen zu können, damit ich diesen Transport …"

"Du lieber Himmel, regen Sie sich nicht so auf!" versuchte Majors, den aufgebrachten Mann zu beschwichtigen. "Ich will Sie weiß Gott nicht rumkriegen. Was ich zu diesem Punkt gesagt habe, war mein voller Ernst. Aber Sie dürfen mir nicht verübeln, wenn ich behaupte, daß mir das, was mit Ihnen geschehen ist, mehr an die Nieren geht als das, was diese Kerle sonst noch angestellt haben. Und wenn Sie noch so sehr aus der Haut fahren wollen oder sollten deshalb – Sie werden meine Meinung nicht ändern. Das müssen Sie akzeptieren, so wie ich akzeptieren muß, daß es für Sie offensichtlich mehr zählt, was sonst auf das Konto dieser Männer geht. Ich weiß, daß Sie da sehr empfindlich sind, aber letztendlich ist es doch egal, was mich oder Sie zu irgend etwas in dieser Angelegenheit veranlaßt. Unser Ziel ist das gleiche."

Jess machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und hatte sich wieder völlig in der Gewalt.

"Sie haben recht", sagte er. "Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich beinahe hochgegangen bin, aber ich bin in der Beziehung wirklich empfindlich."

"Also, wo waren wir stehengeblieben …" Der Bankier blickte erwartungsvoll auf, machte jedoch den Eindruck, als wüßte er sehr genau selbst die Antwort auf seine Frage, weshalb sein Gegenüber keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu erwidern. "Nun denn, ich hoffe, Sie können mir bei meinen Überlegungen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Versuchen Sie es wenigstens!"

Jess, der sich auf der einen Seite geschmeichelt fühlte, daß man so viel Wert auf seinen Rat legte, war auf der anderen Seite reichlich genervt von Lincoln Majors' nahezu aufdringlicher Hilfesuche, die in seinen Augen schon fast ins Lächerliche ausuferte.

"Sie verlangen da einiges von mir, wissen Sie das?"

"Darüber bin ich mir im klaren."

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum Sie sich da ausgerechnet an mich wenden, wieso Sie überhaupt auf diese fixe Idee kommen, ich könnte Ihnen eine Patentlösung aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Ich habe wirklich ganz andere Sorgen."

"Das will ich Ihnen gern glauben, aber manchmal reicht schon, wenn man nur zwanglos über etwas redet, um die Spur einer Lösung zu finden. Und das muß ich, und zwar bald! Deshalb dachte ich, daß es ganz fruchtend wäre, mich mit Ihnen darüber zu unterhalten."

Jess wollte ihm nicht schon wieder sagen, daß sie soweit schon einmal waren. Majors hatte anscheinend die volle Absicht, den Tanz mindestens so lange fortzuführen, bis er ihn endlich aus der Reserve locken konnte. Das Problem war nur, daß sich Jess tatsächlich noch keine gravierenden Gedanken über diese Angelegenheit gemacht hatte und folglich auch nicht wußte, was er dem Bankdirektor erzählen sollte.

Allerdings gab es da etwas, was er so ganz und gar nicht begreifen wollte: Majors war so damit beschäftigt, ihm eine Äußerung zu entlocken, daß er offensichtlich keine Zeit oder Gelegenheit fand, sich selbst den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie am sinnvollsten bei der Sache vorzugehen war. Jess kam er wie ein kleiner Junge vor, der lamentierend nach einem Bonbonglas hoch oben auf dem Schrank verlangte oder greifen wollte und dabei nicht bemerkte, daß direkt vor seiner Nase eines stand.

"Haben Sie eigentlich schon daran gedacht, das Geld nicht mit der Postkutsche, sondern mit der Eisenbahn zu transportieren?" fragte er deshalb, weil ihm dies wie auch Toni, dem Barbier, wesentlich sicherer erschien. "Das wäre auf jeden Fall sicherer und zudem schneller."

"Und teurer."

"Sicherheit hat ihren Preis. Das ist nun mal so."

"Züge werden hin und wieder auch überfallen und ausgeraubt."

"Aber nicht so häufig wie Postkutschen."

"Ein wenig wundert es mich, daß ausgerechnet Sie diesen Vorschlag machen."

"Weshalb?"

"Sie als Mann der Postkutschengesellschaft!"

"Ich bin kein Mann der Postkutschengesellschaft!" widersprach Jess sofort. "Wenn wir die Konzession für ein Depot haben, sehe ich mich noch lange nicht als Mann von Kellingtons Betrieb. Und wenn ich hin und wieder seine Kutschen begleite oder als Fahrer einspringe, tue ich das gewiß nicht deshalb, weil ich einer seiner Männer bin. Ihre Geldtransporte habe ich schließlich auch schon begleitet. Aber deshalb bin ich kein Angestellter Ihrer Bank. Sie wollten, daß ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag mache. Nun gut, das mit der Eisenbahn war einer, obwohl das nicht Ihr Problem zu lösen scheint. Riskant bleibt der Transport auch, wenn er im Tresorwagen eines Zuges stattfindet, solange er als Köder für irgendwen eine Rolle spielen soll."

"Sie sagen es! Trotzdem war der Vorschlag nicht der schlechteste. Zugegeben, daran habe ich sogar selbst schon gedacht."

"Und?"

"Ich habe mich noch nicht festgelegt. Spätestens wenn Mr. Kellington nicht für den geeigneten Schutz sorgen kann, werde ich das mit der Eisenbahn näher in Erwägung ziehen."

"Er wird schon jemanden auftreiben. Vielleicht wäre es leichter, wenn er dabei etwas tiefer in die Tasche griffe. Es gibt immer welche, die meinen, sie müßten unbedingt den Helden spielen, wenn nur die Kasse stimmt. Manchmal sind unter diesen Abenteurern ganz brauchbare Burschen. Und wenn sich einer von denen gut bezahlen läßt, sollte man annehmen, daß er weiß, worauf er sich einläßt, und nicht bei der erstbesten Schwierigkeit kalte Füße kriegt."

"Ich bitte Sie, Jess, Sie nehmen doch wahrhaftig nicht an, daß ich soviel Geld meiner Kunden ein paar Abenteurern überlasse!"

"Was anderes war ich auch nicht, als ich vor acht Jahren hierherkam."

"Das kann möglich sein …"

"… aber vor acht Jahren hätten Sie mir nicht soviel Geld anvertraut, stimmt's?" vollendete Jess den Satz in süffisantem Tonfall.

"Das weiß ich heute nicht mehr", wich Majors aus. "Und außerdem steht das jetzt nicht zur Debatte!" Wie und was er früher über den Mann dachte, der vor ihm saß und von dem er heute nur das Beste hielt, wollte er nicht mit ihm erörtern; es wäre ihm peinlich gewesen. "Fahren Sie lieber fort, so laut vor sich hin zu denken wie bei der Überlegung mit der Eisenbahn. Ich finde das sehr anregend. Vielleicht komme ich mit Ihrer Hilfe doch auf einen grünen Zweig."

"Sie erwarten tatsächlich eine Patentlösung aus dem Stegreif von mir, nicht wahr? Was hätten Sie bloß unternommen, wenn ich heute und die nächste Zeit nicht in Ihrer Bank aufgetaucht wäre?"

"Gott sei Dank sind Sie aber im richtigen Moment gekommen!"

"Sie sollten die Sache wirklich lieber mit dem Sheriff besprechen. Nachher mache ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Und wenn die Sache schiefgeht, nageln Sie mich als willkommenen Sündenbock fest."

"Das werde ich gewiß nicht tun! Im übrigen paßt diese Übervorsichtigkeit ganz und gar nicht zu Ihnen."

Jess schüttelte abermals aufatmend den Kopf. Er fragte sich allen Ernstes – und das schon zum x-tenmal! –, weshalb er eigentlich hier saß und sich den Kopf für andere zerbrach, zudem es weder seine Aufgabe noch sein Problem war, das er hier lösen sollte.

"Na schön", sagte er, daß es sich anhörte wie ein Seufzen, "dann stelle ich Ihnen eine ganz einfache Frage. Vielleicht wird Ihnen die Beantwortung weiterhelfen."

"Nur zu!"

"Haben Sie sich schon einmal in Erwägung gezogen, zwei Transporte durchzuführen?"

"Ich soll das Geld teilen und das Risiko doppelt eingehen?" fragte Majors verwirrt, ja, enttäuscht, ohne sich eine Antwort überlegt zu haben.

"Davon war nicht die Rede. Aber wenn Sheriff Cory das Geld als Köder benutzen will, könnten Sie einen zweiten Transport genausogut als Köder benutzen für die, die es eventuell darauf abgesehen haben. Das würde ich Ihnen sowieso raten, auch wenn der Sheriff das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel wieder abbläst. Die Sache ist mittlerweile so publik, daß es auf jeden Fall ein Risiko wäre. Befördern Sie mit Kellingtons Postkutsche eine leere Kiste, während das Geld komfortabel im Safewagen der Union Pacific reist, aber ohne daß es das ganze Territorium weiß. Sollte die Postkutsche tatsächlich unterwegs überfallen werden, wäre das Geld längst in Sicherheit, bis die Räuber dahinter kämen, daß man sie an der Nase herumgeführt hat."

"Sie sind ein Genie!" rief Majors begeistert, und sein rundes Gesicht strahlte wie der Vollmond in einer klaren Frühlingsnacht.

"Bin ich ganz gewiß nicht!" erwiderte Jess trocken und befürchtete, der beleibte Bankier würde gleich aufspringen und ihm vor Freude um den Hals fallen. Das wäre gewiß nicht glimpflich für ihn ausgegangen.

"Ich wußte es! Ich wußte, daß ich mit Ihrer Hilfe eine Lösung finde. Das ist das Einfachste überhaupt! Warum bin ich bloß nicht selbst darauf gekommen?"

"Weil Sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, von mir etwas zu erfahren. Aber ich wette mit Ihnen, es hätte bestimmt nicht lange gedauert, bis Ihnen das auch eingefallen wäre. Sie stehen doch nicht zum ersten Mal vor so einem Problem."

"Natürlich nicht, aber der Sheriff hat mich mit seinem Köderspiel völlig verunsichert und Mr. Kellington mit seinen maßlosen Bedenken ebenso."

"Es wundert mich, daß Mort Cory nicht gleich diesen Vorschlag machte."

"Wir haben über die Sache noch nicht weiter geredet. Er fragte mich nur, ob ich eventuell einverstanden wäre und das Geld als Speck zur Verfügung stellen wollte. Er wollte nicht gleich eine Antwort, sondern bat mich, die Sache zu überdenken und ihm möglichst bald meine Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Auf der anderen Seite bleibt es ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Wenn irgendwelche Halunken erst einmal spitzkriegen, daß der Transport mit der Postkutsche eine Finte war, wird es vermutlich erst so richtig losgehen."

"Möglich, sogar anzunehmen. Allerdings hängt das auch von den Halunken ab."

"Ich habe in erster Linie an die drei gedacht, die der Sheriff unbedingt erwischen will."

"Die drei werden grundsätzlich erst um sich schießen und hinterher die Fragen stellen. Da spielt es gewiß keine Rolle, ob die auf einen Bluff hereingefallen sind oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich würden die das sowieso erst feststellen, nachdem sie demonstriert hätten, daß sie nicht langes Federlesen machen. Gerade diese drei töten auch, wenn für sie kein lukratives Geschäft auf dem Spiel steht, sondern einfach bloß aus purer Freude daran. Für den Kutscher und seinen Begleiter wird es auf alle Fälle ein Tanz auf dem Pulverfaß."

"Ja, so sehe ich das auch."

"Allerdings denke ich, daß unser Sheriff da schon entsprechend vorbauen wird. Wenn Mort Cory einen solchen Köder auslegt, kann man getrost davon ausgehen, daß er die Falle so präpariert, um der Maus keine Chance zu geben."

"Trotzdem fühlte ich mich wohler, wenn ich wüßte, jemand wie Sie könnte ihn unterstützen oder zumindest aufpassen, daß wenigstens dem Geld nichts passiert."

"Mr. Majors, bitte fangen Sie nicht wieder damit an!" bat Jess nun fast ein wenig ärgerlich. "Ich habe Ihnen den Gefallen getan, laut vor mich hin zu denken. Tun Sie mir jetzt bitte den Gefallen und begraben Sie dieses Thema ganz schnell, ehe Sie mich damit zu etwas reizen, was mir und gewiß auch Ihnen hinterher leid täte. Ich habe zu diesem Punkt nichts mehr zu sagen. Wir haben ihn schon viel zu sehr breitgetreten."

Jess' Stimme klang auffallend leise, dafür um so energischer. Der verhaltene Ärger schwang wie der Ton einer falschgestimmten Saite mit. Jeder, der ihn kannte, wußte, daß es äußerst unklug war, ihn, an diesem Punkt angelangt, weiter zu reizen. Er stand kurz davor, die Geduld zu verlieren. Zum Glück kannte der Bankier sein Gegenüber, denn er lenkte sofort ein.

"Gewiß, das haben wir", gab er zu. "Tut mir leid, daß ich jedesmal wieder davon anfange. Mir ginge es auch auf die Nerven. Sie hatten eine Engelsgeduld mit mir. Trotzdem war dieses Gespräch mit Ihnen ein voller Erfolg für mich. Ich wußte, daß es mir helfen würde, mich mit Ihnen darüber zu unterhalten."

"Sie wollen mir also immer noch allen Ernstes weismachen, daß Sie ohne mich nicht selbst darauf gekommen wären? Ach, jetzt hören Sie aber auf! Sie als Direktor dieser Bank können mir nicht erzählen, daß Sie mich oder irgend jemanden sonst brauchen, der Ihnen dabei helfen muß herauszufinden, wie Sie Bankgelder am sichersten transportieren können. Es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal."

"Na ja, ein wenig haben Sie natürlich recht", gab Majors endlich zu. "Meine Gedanken gingen bereits in diese Richtung. Spätestens bei einem Gespräch mit dem Sheriff hätten sie konkrete Formen angenommen. Aber jetzt, da ich weiß, daß Sie derselben Meinung sind, fühle ich mich irgendwie bestätigt und kann beruhigt einen genauen Plan mit dem Sheriff ausarbeiten."

"Zum tausendsten Mal: ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz, wieso Sie ausgerechnet auf meine Meinung soviel Wert legen. Ich bin weder ein Geschäftsmann noch Gesetzeshüter, habe nichts mit der Organisation von Transporten zu tun und bin auch nicht für irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verantwortlich, sondern beschäftige mich eigentlich mit ganz anderen Dingen, um meinen Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten. Trotzdem tun Sie so, als ob es in dieser Stadt keinen außer mir gäbe, der Ihnen einen Rat erteilen könnte."

"Sie haben etwas vergessen: Sie haben trotz allem eine einschlägige Erfahrung und vor allem einen gesunden Menschenverstand. Sie haben diese herausragende Fähigkeit, die Dinge so zu sehen, wie sie sind, und treffen Ihre Entscheidungen klipp und klar."

"Wenn Sie sich da nur nicht irren!" meldete Jess vehemente Zweifel an, aber Majors hatte sein unumstößliches Urteil über ihn schon lange gefällt.

"Ich denke nicht. Jedenfalls beruhigt es mich, Sie gedanklich auf meiner Seite zu wissen."

"Ich fürchte fast, es hat wenig Sinn, da irgendwelche Logik hineinbringen zu wollen."

"Sehen Sie es einfach als gegebene Tatsache an."

"Wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben. Trotzdem, wenn wir schon dabei sind – einen Rat möchte ich Ihnen noch geben. Aber das ist wirklich einer, den Sie beherzigen sollten. Wenn Sie tatsächlich mit Mort Cory einen Plan ausarbeiten, lassen Sie niemanden davon wissen! Er könnte sonst ganz fürchterlich in die Hose gehen. Ich habe Ihnen mein Wort gegeben, daß diese Unterhaltung unter uns bleibt. Das wird sie, obwohl wir nichts Konkretes beschlossen haben. Aber wenn es um die Details geht … Mr. Majors, es sollte wirklich niemand außer Ihnen von diesem zweiten Unternehmen die Versanddaten kennen."

"Jess, Sie wollen mir doch nicht damit sagen, daß ich Sie in Versuchung führen könnte."

"Ich habe nicht von mir gesprochen. Aber wenn das genauso ein offenes Geheimnis wird wie dieses Vorhaben überhaupt, dann ist es bereits jetzt zum Scheitern verurteilt. Das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen."

"Sicher! Aber trotzdem – danke für den guten Rat!"

"Na gut, dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg dabei. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns hinterher fragen, warum überhaupt so ein Theater um das Ganze gemacht wurde."

"Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als das."

Jess sah diese Unterhaltung für beendet an. Sie hatte seiner Meinung nach viel zu lange gedauert. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr hinter Majors verriet ihm, daß er sich beeilen mußte, wenn er Mort Cory noch guten Tag sagen wollte, ehe er Mike von der Schule abholte. Um unmißverständlich zu zeigen, daß es nichts mehr zu bereden gab, erhob er sich. Majors sah erstaunt an seiner hageren Gestalt auf, ehe auch er aufstand.

"Sie wollen schon gehen?"

"Ja, ich denke, es gibt nichts weiter zu bereden im Moment. Außerdem habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen."

"Natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich Sie so lange in Anspruch genommen habe."

Majors kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. Neben Jess wirkte er wie ein zum Platzen gefüllter Mehlsack, obwohl er trotz allem eine sympathische Erscheinung war. Sie verließen das Geschäftszimmer und kamen zurück in den Schalterraum.

"Dabei fällt mir ein … Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen der Kassierer gesagt hat", meinte Majors in geschäftlichem, aber freundlichem Ton, "daß auch die Bank gute Geschäfte gemacht hat in diesem Jahr und die Zinsen auf Einlagen um einen halben Prozentpunkt anheben konnte."

"Dann wird das Geld auf Mikes Sperrkonto schneller wachsen."

"Sie tun wirklich viel für den Jungen."

"Er ist mein Pflegesohn! Es ist wenig genug, was ich ihm hinterlassen kann, aber er soll es einmal leichter im Leben haben als ich."

"Sie sorgen wirklich gut für ihn. Ich meine damit eigentlich weniger die finanzielle Seite als die menschliche. Und er ist so ein aufgeweckter Junge!"

"Nun, ein Engel ist er nicht – Gott sei Dank! Aber ich denke, er ist genau richtig."

"Das denke ich auch! Wissen Sie, wenn mir einer vor acht Jahren erzählt hätte, was aus diesem Abenteurer von damals einmal wird, dem hätte ich kein Wort geglaubt. Meine Güte, was haben Sie sich verändert – zu Ihrem Vorteil verändert!"

Jess lachte abfällig auf.

"Es ist seitdem viel Zeit vergangen. Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur älter und darum ruhiger geworden, vielleicht auch etwas bequemer."

"Das muß ja schließlich kein Nachteil sein, wie man sehen kann." Majors ging mit ihm zur Tür und schloß auf, um ihn hinauszulassen. "Passen Sie gut auf sich auf, Jess!"

"Sicher!" versprach dieser und schüttelte die fleischige Hand des Bankiers; obwohl seine Rechte im Augenblick nur aus Haut und Knochen zu bestehen schien, war sein Händedruck kräftig wie eh und je.

Majors blieb hinter der abgeschlossenen Tür stehen und beobachtete den Mann durch das Fenster. Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, war er froh, daß sich sein erster Eindruck von damals, als er vor acht Jahren hier aufgetaucht war, schlichtweg als falsch erwiesen hatte. Um so mehr bedauerte er, was ihm widerfahren war und aufgrund dessen seine Gesundheit sehr angeschlagen zu sein schien. Zufällig bekam er mit, wie Jess heftig zu husten begann und sich für einen Augenblick an den Vordachpfosten lehnte. Der Bankier schüttelte betroffen den Kopf und überlegte, ob er nach draußen gehen sollte, als sich bei Jess der Hustenreiz legte. Schließlich wandte sich Majors ab und ging ins Innere der Bank zurück. Der Anblick des kranken Mannes tat ihm plötzlich in der Seele weh, daß er ihn nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte.

Tatsächlich überfiel Jess ein relativ heftiger, aber Gott sei Dank kurzer Anfall, der ihm für Augenblicke wahnsinnige Schmerzen durch die Brust trieb. Anscheinend reizte der Wechsel von der trockenen Wärme in dem leicht überheizten Büro des Bankiers zu der feuchtkalten Novemberluft, die draußen wie eine Bleischicht über der Stadt lag, seine Schleimhäute mehr, als er nur mit einem harmlosen Hüsteln abtun konnte.

Einen Moment stand er mit der rechten Schulter an den Vordachpfosten gelehnt. Ein paar Minuten dauerte es, bis die Schmerzen nachließen und er sich aufraffte. Noch etwas steifbeinig überquerte er die Straße. Schräg gegenüber lag das Sheriffbüro. Bis er es erreichte, hatte er den Anfall einigermaßen überwunden, daß Mort Cory sicherlich nicht gleich auf Anhieb erkannte, was gerade eben mit ihm gewesen war.

Jess trat, ohne zu klopfen, ein. Das hatte er sich schon vor langer Zeit so angewöhnt, nicht weil es ihm an entsprechender Höflichkeit mangelte, sondern weil er sich nur allzu gern einen Spaß daraus machte, den Gesetzeshüter zu ertappen, wie er, nichts ahnend, hinter seinem Schreibtisch über dem lästigen Papierkram brütete und dabei lautstark mit sich selbst fluchte. Mort war bei seinem Hereinplatzen schon so sehr erschrocken, daß er beinahe das Tintenfaß umgestoßen hätte.

Heute riß Jess zwar nicht wie üblich die Tür mit einem Ruck auf – allzu heftige Bewegungen, die nicht unbedingt erforderlich waren, wollte er aus gutem Grund lieber vermeiden –, aber er trat doch mit einer Lässigkeit ein, als wäre er hier zu Hause; das sogar mit gewissen Recht, denn oft genug hatte er dem Sheriff den Gefallen getan, ihn für ein paar Tage zu vertreten, wenn er dienstlich die Stadt verlassen mußte. Aber seit Mort zwei zuverlässige Gehilfen hatte, kam dies kaum noch vor, worüber sich Jess gewiß nicht ärgerte.

Zu seiner Überraschung schien das Büro jedoch nicht besetzt. Er wunderte sich noch, wieso dann die Tür offen war, als Mort Corys Stimme aus dem angrenzenden Gefängnis drang. Er hatte die Tür gehört und wollte sich bemerkbar machen.

"Einen Moment! Ich komme gleich. Nehmen Sie ruhig schon mal Platz!"

Jess blickte sich verwundert im Büro um. Außer ihm war kein Besucher anwesend. Gleichgültig zuckte er mit der gesunden Schulter und wollte es sich gerade bequem machen, als Cory mit polternden Schritten näherkam. Er hatte im angebauten Gefängnistrakt die quietschenden Scharniere der Zellentüren geölt. Sich mit einem Lappen die verschmierten Hände wischend, trat er durch die Trenntür und war so mit dem Dreck an seinen Fingern beschäftigt, daß er beim Eintreten gar nicht aufsah.

"Fürchterliche Sauerei!" fluchte er. "Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich Sie so lange warten ließ. Was kann ich für Sie …" Endlich hob er den Kopf. "Jess!" rief er erfreut, warf den Lappen auf seinen Schreibtisch und eilte auf den Mann zu, um ihn gebührend zu begrüßen. "Menschenskind! Du bist das wirklich!"

"Na, Gott sei Dank, ich befürchtete schon, wir wären seit neuestem wieder per Sie. Hätte ja sein können, daß du mich nicht mehr kennen willst, nachdem ich so lange nicht mehr hier war", grinste Jess und tauschte mit ihm einen freundschaftlichen Händedruck.

"Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht, alter Junge. Außerdem war ich ja erst vor kurzem bei euch zum Essen."

"Vor kurzem ist gut! Das ist immerhin ein paar Wochen her."

"So lange schon? Wird mir nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als mal wieder einen Kontrollbesuch zu machen, um zu prüfen, ob Mrs. Daisy noch so gut kochen kann."

"Tu das!" kam die verschmitzte Aufforderung.

Während sich Jess auf dem Armlehnstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch niederließ, ging Mort zu dem bullernden Kanonenofen in der Ecke und holte die Kanne mit dem Kaffee.

"Ich nehme an, du trinkst auch eine Tasse zum Aufwärmen."

"Schmeckt dein Kaffee immer noch so scheußlich?"

"Ich verrate lieber nicht, was Slims Kommentar war, als er am Dienstag hier vorbeischaute."

"Das sagt ja alles."

Mort schenkte ein, stellte die Kanne zurück und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

"Was treibst du denn in der Stadt? Hat dir das der Doc überhaupt schon erlaubt?"

"Sagen wir, er hat es mir nicht ausdrücklich verboten. Ich habe es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten. Beinahe wäre mir die Decke und das ganze obere Stockwerk auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich mußte einfach mal raus. Ist verdammt langweilig, wenn man nichts tun kann, als nur rumsitzen, essen und schlafen."

"Kann ich verstehen. Aber bist du denn für solche Ausflüge schon fit genug?"

"Bis jetzt geht es mir nicht schlechter, als wenn ich zu Hause geblieben wäre, denke ich."

Jess trank von seinem Kaffee; er schmeckte bitter wie Galle.

"Jetzt mal allen Ernstes, Junge – wie geht es dir? Du siehst noch reichlich mitgenommen aus." Im stillen dachte Mort, daß todkrank das richtige Wort wäre. "Und so rappeldürr, als wolltest du dich hinter dir selbst verstecken. Richtig ausgezehrt! Ehrlich gesagt, du gefällst mir nicht besonders."

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber als ich vorhin bei Toni war und mich im Spiegel betrachtet habe, ist mir dasselbe aufgefallen."

"Wenn du schon in der Stadt bist, solltest du unbedingt beim Doc vorbeischauen."

"Schon geschehen."

"Und?" Die Frage kam fast zu erwartungsvoll.

"Er war nicht da. Ist unterwegs. Seine Haushälterin erwartet ihn nicht vor Sonntag zurück." Jess verzog spitzfindig den Mund. "Ein Grund, am Montag wieder herzukommen. Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun."

"Du solltest das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Du siehst wirklich furchtbar aus."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe vorhin zu Toni gesagt, wie ein Gespenst, das sogar am hellichten Tag die Leute erschreckt." Jess machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Besser, wir lassen das! Tu mir den Gefallen und red von was anderem. Dieses Thema mußte ich heute schon so oft durchkauen, daß ich vermutlich Verdauungsprobleme kriegen werde."

"Wieso?"

"Jeder, den ich treffe, stellt das in ähnlicher Form fest. Hätte nicht gedacht, daß sich die Leute so für mich interessieren. Wobei ich nicht einmal weiß, ob es bei allen echtes Interesse oder hauptsächlich nur Neugierde ist."

"Ich glaube eher, echtes Interesse. Die Leute sind nicht ganz so schlecht, wie immer angenommen wird. Und du bist nun einmal einer von ihnen. Du gehörst zu ihrer Gemeinschaft, sie mögen dich. Da ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn sie sich um dich sorgen oder Interesse an deinem Befinden zeigen. Laß sie nur! Sie meinen es sicherlich gut. Was die anständigen Bürger dieser Stadt betrifft, so können sie zwar auf der einen Seite sehr spießig sein, aber auf der anderen Seite wissen sie doch, was Gemeinsinn und Zusammenhalt heißt."

"Komisch, gerade eben hat mir Majors auch so was Ähnliches klarzumachen versucht."

"Du warst bei ihm?" wollte Mort erstaunt wissen.

"Ja, notgedrungen. Ich hatte in der Bank zu tun, und da hat er mich erwischt."

"Wollte er dich wegen seines Geldtransportes beschwatzen?"

"Jein. In der Beziehung muß ich ihm zugestehen, daß er relativ einsichtig war. Jedenfalls hat er ziemlich schnell kapiert, daß mit mir da diesmal nichts läuft. Aber er wollte von mir den, wie er sagte, fachmännischen Rat in puncto Sicherheit und was da gegebenenfalls zu tun sei."

"Von dir?"

"Frag mich bloß nicht, wieso! Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich seine fadenscheinige Argumentation nicht ganz verstanden. Er erzählte mir, daß du das Geld als Köder benutzen wolltest, und wollte wissen, was ich davon halte. Verlange bitte keine ausführlichen Einzelheiten von mir! Mir ist es jetzt einfach zuviel, das alles zu wiederholen. Jedenfalls war er überglücklich, als ich ihm den Vorschlag machte, zwei Transporte durchzuführen, den einen als Köder ohne Geld, den zweiten zur Sicherheit und mit dem Zaster."

"So etwas wollte ich ihm auch vorschlagen, aber er sollte erst einmal darüber nachdenken, ob er überhaupt mit meinem Mit-Speck-fängt-man-Mäuse-Spiel einverstanden ist."

"Genau das hatte ich vermutet." Jess lachte sarkastisch auf. "Das Tollste war, daß er von mir das Wort haben wollte, mit niemandem außer dir und Slim darüber zu reden, damit nichts durchsickert. Dabei gehe ich fest davon aus, daß sein Plan, wie immer er letztendlich aussehen wird, zu gegebener Zeit ebenso zu einem offenen Geheimnis wird wie dieser Transport überhaupt, was jedoch weder meine noch deine oder gar Slims Schuld wäre."

"Davon bin ich allerdings auch überzeugt. Und was hältst du so ganz im allgemeinen von dieser Idee, ich meine, mit dem Köder?"

"Mort, was heißt hier Idee? Dieser Transport wird das Geschmeiß des ganzen Territoriums anziehen, so bekannt wie das ist, egal, ob du einen Köder daraus machen willst oder nicht."

"Ja, ich weiß."

"Na also! Dann liegt es doch nur auf der Hand, sich diese Tatsache zunutze zu machen und im geeigneten Moment die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen, egal, wer drinnen sitzt. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, daß du es ausschließlich nur auf unsere drei Freunde abgesehen hast."

"Nein, aber hauptsächlich! Ich rechne fest damit, daß gerade die anbeißen werden."

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Gerade denen würde ich auch etwas anderes zutrauen."

"Und das wäre?"

"Daß sie zum Beispiel frechweg in die Bank marschieren und das Geld direkt aus dem Tresor holen."

"Aber das wäre doch viel riskanter. Warum sollten die sich unnütz in Gefahr begeben, wenn sie's unterwegs viel einfacher haben können?"

"Eben! Es könnte denen zu einfach sein. Unsere Bank wäre schließlich nicht die erste, die sie am hellichten Tag heimsuchten."

"Daran habe ich wirklich noch nicht gedacht."

"Das solltest du aber. Ich könnte es ihnen jedenfalls ohne weiteres zutrauen. In der Stadt gibt es außerdem mehr Leute, die man über den Haufen knallen kann. Das ist zumindest für unseren schießwütigen Hal nicht zu verachten. Vergiß das nicht! Der braucht schließlich seine Abwechslung. Majors sagte etwas von fünfzig- oder sechzigtausend, die er transportieren will. Dann gehe ich davon aus, daß fast die doppelte Summe im Tresor liegt. Das ist ein ganz schöner Batzen Geld. Die sind das Risiko schon für weitaus weniger eingegangen, und dieser Hal hat schon für geringere Beträge Leute zusammengeschossen."

"Ja, dich!"

"Ich rede eigentlich nicht von mir, sondern von Bud Franklin und dem kleinen Mädchen, das beinahe draufgegangen wäre."

"Wenn ich mir das recht überlege, liegst du mit deiner Vermutung wahrscheinlich gar nicht so falsch. Mir scheint, du kannst diese drei Kerle ganz gut einschätzen."

"Ich kann auch falsch liegen. Ich kenne die drei schließlich nicht. Das ist alles reine Spekulation, sonst nichts!"

"Hast du darüber auch mit Majors gesprochen?"

"Nein", grinste Jess verstohlen, "denn wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ist mir das selbst gerade eben erst eingefallen."

"Ich muß sagen, du hast in der Beziehung noch interessantere Einfälle als Slim, der die Sache mit dem Köder andeutete. Auf jeden Fall ist es diese Vermutung wert, daß man sie näher in Erwägung zieht. Deine Ahnungen sind meistens wesentlich präziser als so manche Versicherung seitens anderer."

"Jetzt tu nicht gleich so, als ob diese Ahnung bereits Wirklichkeit wäre!"

"Ich habe Slim am Dienstag mal wieder gefragt, ob er seine Dienste nicht doch regulär der Polizei zur Verfügung stellen wollte. Natürlich hat er wie immer abgelehnt. Macht nichts! Ich setze dich genauso gern auf die Gehaltsliste."

"Red keinen Blödsinn! Du weißt genau, wie meine Antwort sein wird. Versuch also erst gar nicht, mich zu fragen. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, daß du mit deinen zwei Deputies ganz gut bedient bist."

"Von denen wäre aber garantiert keiner auf diese Idee gekommen."

"Nun hör aber auf! Früher oder später müßte diese Möglichkeit jedem blutigen Anfänger in den Sinn kommen. Und du kannst mir nicht erzählen wollen, daß du selbst nicht vielleicht auch schon daran gedacht hast."

"Bestimmt nicht, ehrlich!"

"Aber dann doch nur, weil du im Moment zu sehr auf diese Ködergeschichte fixiert bist."

"Kann sein, aber beschwören will ich das nicht. Jedenfalls, ehe du dich vielleicht bei Pinkerton bewerben willst, frag lieber erst mich. Hier kannst du sofort anfangen."

"Du hast sie ja nicht alle! Ich bin doch kein Polizeischnüffler!"

"Danke!"

"'tschuldige, war nicht auf dich bezogen!" Jess hob beschwichtigend die Hand, obwohl Mort es mehr als Scherz aufgefaßt hatte. Aber wenn es um dieses Thema ging, war mit den zwei Freunden von der Sherman-Ranch gleichermaßen nicht zu spaßen. "Zudem glaube ich nicht, daß ich dir mit dem da", er deutete mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust, "eine große Hilfe sein könnte."

"Das wirst du ja nicht für immer mit dir herumschleppen. Ganz abgesehen davon, brauche ich hier keinen, der sein Gehalt damit verdienen will, daß er sich körperlich betätigt. Dafür habe ich zwei Deputies, die ganz wild darauf sind, sich mit Kontrollritten und dem Schlichten von Saloonprügeleien Bewegung zu verschaffen. Polizeiarbeit ist aber ein bißchen mehr. Hauptsächlich sollte man dabei mit dem hier oben arbeiten", Mort tippte zum Nachdruck an seinen Kopf, "und nicht nur zeigen, daß man Muskeln hat oder fix mit der Kanone ist."

"Ich weiß. Ich weiß auch dein Angebot zu schätzen, aber trotzdem … Gib dir keine Mühe. Ich werde das bleiben, was ich bin, auch wenn ich mich für den verbleibenden Rest meines Lebens auf kein Pferd mehr setzen könnte. Und damit Schluß!"

Irgendwie redet er schon, als ob er wüßte, was Doc Higgins gesagt hat, dachte Mort im stillen und fragte sich, ob Slim vielleicht nicht doch mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

"Trotzdem würde es mich freuen, wenn du ab und zu darüber nachdenken könntest."

"Mort, bitte, wir brauchen uns darüber nicht weiter zu unterhalten. Wenn du weiterhin haben willst, daß ich dir gelegentlich behilflich bin, dann sollten wir es dabei lassen. Im übrigen solltest du deine Deputies halt mehr zum Gebrauch ihres Verstandes anleiten. Zumindest der eine, Clem Brittfield, scheint ein ganz cleverer Bursche zu sein. Ich möchte wetten, daß, wenn der sich erst einmal mit einer Sache näher befaßt, er auch ganz brauchbare Einfälle haben kann. Du mußt ihm nur die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu bewähren."

"Sicher, aber du wirst es mir hoffentlich nicht verübeln, wenn ich es von Zeit zu Zeit bei dir versuche, um zu sehen, ob du vielleicht nicht doch deine Meinung geändert hast."

"Kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, daß das jemals geschehen wird. Anstatt dir hier sinnlos den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wie du mich eventuell doch noch rumkriegst, solltest du besser darüber nachdenken, wie du einem möglichen Bankraub vorbeugen willst. Das ist meiner Meinung nach wesentlich wichtiger."

"Jetzt redest du, als wärst du absolut sicher, daß es überhaupt soweit kommt."

"Bin ich nicht! Aber die Chancen, daß so etwas passiert, sind – ich möchte fast behaupten – ziemlich gleich groß mit denen eines Überfalls unterwegs auf den Transport. Ich mache mir gewiß keine Sorgen darüber, daß dabei ein Haufen Geld abhanden kommen könnte. Was mir Sorgen bereitet, ist, daß – wenn es tatsächlich unsere drei Freunde wären – bei so einem Überfall nicht nur der Verlust des Geldes zu beklagen wäre, sondern sehr wahrscheinlich auch Menschenleben. Bei einem Überfall unterwegs sind nur die gefährdet, die das Risiko kennen und sich dafür bezahlen lassen. Aber hier in der Stadt … Du weißt schließlich, daß deren Freude um so größer ist, je mehr Unschuldige darin verwickelt werden."

"Das habe ich garantiert nicht vergessen. Ich brauche dabei nur an denjenigen zu denken, der mir im Augenblick gegenübersitzt", erwiderte Mort trocken.

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du fängst absichtlich immer wieder davon an, nur um mich zu ärgern", vermutete Jess und gab sich die größte Mühe beim Versuch, es einigermaßen gelassen zu sehen; es reizte ihn tatsächlich.

"Natürlich!" erwiderte Mort; im Gegensatz zu ihm sah er die Sache nicht so verbissen. "Weshalb denn sonst?"

Er grinste den abgezehrten Mann an, der regelrecht verloren wirkte in dem wuchtigen Armlehnstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und in seiner gefütterten Jacke, die ihm normalerweise ganz gut paßte, im Augenblick jedoch wenigstens zwei Nummern zu groß zu sein schien. Trotzdem konnte der bemitleidenswerte Eindruck, den er mit seiner momentanen körperlichen Schwäche erweckte, nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, daß seine wachsamen Augen und sein ansonsten entschlossenes Auftreten den Kämpfer verrieten, der genau wußte, was er wollte und es auch durchzusetzen verstand, mit dem im Ernstfall auch jetzt nicht zu spaßen war. Auf keinen Fall würde ihn sein vorübergehendes Gebrechen dazu bringen, klein beizugeben. Mort Cory war einfach felsenfest davon überzeugt, daß sein Zustand nur vorübergehend war. Das redete er sich zumindest konsequent ein.

Fortsetzung folgt


	21. Kapitel 20

****

KAPITEL 20

Für Jess war der lange Ausflug nach Laramie zuviel gewesen für das erste Mal. Zwar stritt er dies rigoros ab, aber vor sich selbst konnte er es nicht leugnen. Am Abend ging er auffallend früh zu Bett, und am nächsten Morgen schlief er lange in den Tag hinein, daß er sich darüber nur wundern konnte. Wenn er allerdings sein Schlafbedürfnis als Maßstab für seine Genesung nehmen wollte, so schien diese eine Entwicklung rückwärts zu machen. Dabei war er sich nicht sicher, ob nicht vielleicht auch die Langeweile eine entscheidende Rolle spielte. Was auch der Grund für sein gesteigertes Schlafbedürfnis sein mochte – er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals soviel Zeit damit zugebracht zu haben, es zu befriedigen.

Als er endlich die Treppe herunterkam, stellte er mit Schrecken fest, daß es schon bald Mittag war. Einigermaßen ausgeruht und in relativ guter Verfassung erschien er bei Daisy in der Küche, wo er sich ein großes Glas Milch und ein paar übriggebliebene Biskuits vom Frühstück holte. Natürlich protestierte Daisy dagegen heftig und wollte darauf bestehen, ihm ein ordentliches Frühstück zu machen. Da es jedoch bald Mittagessen gab, konnte Jess sie nach einigem Hin und Her davon überzeugen, daß dies nicht notwendig war. Der Lärm der eintreffenden Kutsche aus Cheyenne beendete die Debatte, bei der er sonst vielleicht doch noch den kürzeren gezogen hätte.

"Das ist ja schon die Kutsche aus Cheyenne!" stellte er überrascht fest und ging zur Haustür, wo er nach seinem Revolvergurt griff, der an einem Haken neben seiner Jacke hing.

Mit flinken Bewegungen schnallte er den breiten Gürtel um und wollte gerade die Rechte nach seiner Jacke ausstrecken, als es klopfte und zur gleichen Zeit geräuschvoll die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Jess zuckte reflexartig zusammen und machte einen raschen Schritt zurück, weil er befürchtete, mit der Türkante zu kollidieren. Der Platz hätte jedoch gereicht; aber er war etwas schreckhaft, wenn jemand oder etwas seiner kranken Schulter zu nahe kam.

"Hallo, ist denn niemand …" Es war Arthur Kellington, der das Haus mit seiner stürmischen Jungenhaftigkeit betrat und die Tür aufriß, als müßte er für einen dreihundertfünfzig Pfund schweren Körper Platz schaffen; dabei brachte er kaum knapp die Hälfte auf die Waage mit seiner spindeldürren Gestalt. "Jess!" rief er voller Freude, als er sich umwandte und den Mann halb hinter der Tür entdeckte.

"Hallo, Mr. Kellington", begrüßte Jess ihn zwar freundlich, aber nicht unbedingt wie jemanden, den er sehnsüchtig erwartete. Als Kellington dann auch noch seine Rechte mit beiden Händen packte und schüttelte, als wollte er ihm den ganzen Arm herausreißen, mußte er ihm schnellstens Einhalt gebieten. "Vorsicht bitte! Ich bin noch etwas empfindlich bei solchen stürmischen Begrüßungen."

Die Länge von Kellingtons Leitung schien an diesem späten Samstagvormittag in direkter Proportion zu seiner körperlichen Größe zu stehen. Ehe er Jess' Hand endlich losließ, hatte dieser sie ihm bereits entzogen, denn gegen den ungezügelten Ausbruch seiner Begrüßungsfreude mußte er schnellstens etwas unternehmen, um allzu großen Schaden zu verhüten. Das Ziehen in den zerschossenen Muskeln und Knochen wurde fast zum Reißen, bis er endlich seine Rechte freibekam und sogleich gegen die schmerzende Brust preßte.

"Sie müssen tausendmal entschuldigen, Jess, aber ich freue mich so, Sie endlich wiederzusehen, daß ich total vergessen habe …"

Die Wiedersehensfreude schien aus Kellington einen wahren Tolpatsch zu machen, der seine langen Arme nicht unter Kontrolle brachte, denn um ein Haar wäre seine Rechte zum Ausgleich für die verlorene Hand seines Gegenübers auf dessen kranker Schulter gelandet. Jess, der so etwas beinahe befürchtet hatte, konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen.

"Bitte nicht die Schulter, wenn es geht, sonst setzen Sie mich womöglich völlig außer Gefecht!" bat er, gequält grinsend, und hob wie zur Abwehr die Hand, während er vorsichtshalber einen weiteren Schritt zurück machte, um aus der enormen Reichweite von Kellingtons Gliedmaßen zu gelangen. Nach diesem für seine Begriffe etwas zu heftig ausgefallenen Kontakt fand er es sinnvoller, sich etwas mehr auf Distanz zu halten, als er dies ohnehin schon tat.

"Natürlich! Ich benehme mich aber auch wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen und das alles nur, weil ich mich wirklich wahnsinnig freue!"

Der Besucher hatte erhebliche Probleme, seine Arme und Hände ruhigzuhalten, denn sie waren ständig in Bewegung. Das eine oder andere Mal wäre seine Rechte garantiert in verbotene Bereiche vorgedrungen, wenn Jess sie nicht so aufmerksam im Auge behalten und sich selbst jedesmal gerade noch im rechten Moment in Sicherheit gebracht hätte. Keinesfalls war es Kellingtons Absicht, Jess irgendwelchen Schaden zufügen zu wollen. Nur, hätte dieser sich ausschließlich darauf verlassen wollen, wäre es ihm garantiert schlecht bekommen. Soviel Wiedersehensfreude auf einmal konnte sein lädierter Zustand beim besten Willen nicht verkraften.

"Hoffentlich habe ich Ihnen in meiner Gedankenlosigkeit nicht ernstlich wehgetan." Auch wenn es auf Anhieb vielleicht nicht so klang oder aussah, aber Kellingtons Besorgnis war tatsächlich ernst gemeint. "Es täte mir wirklich leid." Allmählich fing sein Benehmen an, seinem Alter laut Kalender zu entsprechen.

"Ich denke, daß es gerade noch mal gutgegangen ist."

"Mein Gott, Sie sehen wirklich verheerend aus. Ich war zwar auf einiges gefaßt, aber daß es so schlimm ist …"

"Dieses schmeichelhafte Kompliment läßt sich zur Zeit einfach nicht vermeiden, was?" feixte Jess nun, nachdem er ihren ersten Zusammenstoß leidlich überstanden hatte.

"Entschuldigen Sie, es war wohl ein wenig geschmacklos, das zu sagen."

"Aber woher denn! Immerhin entspricht es den Tatsachen." Jess sah die Sache wesentlich lockerer, als Kellington annahm, daß dieser sogar ein wenig überrascht war.

"Wie geht es Ihnen denn? Ich war am Mittwoch schon einmal hier, aber da sagte mir Slim, sie fühlten sich nicht besonders und hätten sich hingelegt."

"Na ja, ich habe mir angewöhnt, viel zu schlafen. Das ist jedenfalls ein ganz gutes Mittel gegen die Langeweile. – Warum stehen wir eigentlich hier herum? Wollen Sie sich nicht einen Moment setzen und eine Tasse Kaffee trinken? Daisy hat noch welchen auf dem Herd. Er ist zwar nicht mehr ganz frisch, dürfte aber immer noch der beste sein, den Sie zwischen Laramie und Cheyenne kriegen können."

"Da muß ich Ihnen ohne Einwände Recht geben."

Während Kellington mit einem Mal etwas unbeholfen wirkte und sich anscheinend nicht zu setzen getraute, ehe er Daisy Cooper begrüßt hatte, erschien Jess in der Küchentür, um nach einer Tasse Kaffee für den Gast zu fragen. Die Frau holte Tassen aus dem Schrank, um gleich darauf mit dem vollen Tablett ihr Reich zu verlassen.

"Ah, Mrs. Cooper, welch freudige Überraschung!" begrüßte Kellington sie in seiner überschwenglichen Art. Irgendwie hatte er Schwierigkeiten, das angemessene Maß zu finden.

Gleich fällt er ihr um den Hals, dachte Jess, aber dann würde sie ihm glatt das Tablett auf den Kopf hauen! Wenn er sich das vor seinem geistigen Auge vorstellte, mußte er verstohlen in sich hineingrinsen.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Kellington. Nett, daß Sie wieder einmal vorbeischauen. Wie geht es Ihnen denn? Was macht die Familie?" fragte sie in ihrer herzlichen Art und nahm ihm somit den meisten Wind aus den Segeln für unbeholfene Komplimente.

"Danke, alles bestens! Wie es Ihnen geht, brauche ich ja gar nicht zu fragen. So jung und frisch, wie Sie aussehen, muß es Ihnen geradezu blendend gehen."

"Sie sind ein Schmeichler!"

Sie stellte das volle Tablett auf den Tisch. Jess füllte die Tassen, um Beschäftigung vorzutäuschen; er mochte dieses süße Gerede nicht, das genauso überladen war wie Kellingtons Büro. Nach drei Minuten Süßholzraspelei meinte Daisy zum Glück, man möge sie entschuldigen, aber sie müsse sich leider ums Essen kümmern.

"Was für eine charmante Frau! Das muß ich immer wieder feststellen!" sagte Kellington hingerissen, wobei er ihr wie verzaubert nachstarrte, als sie in der Küche verschwand.

"Ja, Daisy ist unser aller Goldschatz, den wir nicht missen möchten", fügte Jess mit Stolz hinzu; es hörte sich an, als spräche er von einem ehrwürdigen Familienoberhaupt. "Möchten Sie nicht lieber Platz nehmen und Ihren Kaffee im Sitzen trinken?" fragte er im gleichen Atemzug, denn Kellington machte ihn mit seiner Länge nervös, was jedoch hauptsächlich daher rührte, daß er seiner manchmal unberechenbaren Spontaneität, mit der er auf seine Mitmenschen zuging und körperlichen Kontakt herstellte, nicht traute und das nicht nur wegen seiner Verletzung als nicht besonders angenehm empfand.

Er mochte es nicht leiden, wenn man allzu freundschaftlich tat, ohne daß dafür Grund bestanden hätte, und reagierte empfindlich, wenn man ihm in kumpelhafter Weise zu nahe treten wollte. Zwar hatte er nichts gegen Arthur Kellington, aber als einen engen Vertrauten oder gar Freund sah er ihn nicht. Daß er ihm fast mit betonter Höflichkeit begegnete und sich nach all den Jahren nicht dazu durchringen konnte, ihn mit Vornamen anzusprechen, worum Kellington ihn oft gebeten hatte, sollte nur seine Distanzhaltung unterstreichen. Dabei hatte er nichts dagegen, daß Kellington ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Aber mehr durfte dieser nicht erwarten.

Die zwei Männer setzten sich an den Wohnzimmertisch und tranken ihren Kaffee. Ehe Kellington sich wieder in Komplimenten über Daisys Kaffeekochkunst oder unbeholfenen Bemerkungen über Jess' Befinden ergehen konnte, brachte dieser das Gespräch gleich in eine andere Richtung, zudem er es besser fand, wenn er die Fragen stellte.

"Waren Sie bei Milford?" kam er deshalb ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

"Ja, natürlich!" sagte Kellington in seiner ausholenden Art. "Ich denke, ich habe ihm die Sache ganz gut klarmachen können. Er hatte keine Ahnung, war aber zum Glück sehr einsichtig. Offensichtlich hat er sich mit den Schmiedearbeiten ein wenig übernommen. Jedenfalls ist das Problem Gott sei Dank abgestellt."

"Das heißt, wir werden deshalb keine lahmenden Pferde mehr haben."

"Nein! Zum Glück haben Sie und Slim das rechtzeitig bemerkt, ehe noch mehr Unheil geschehen wäre."

"Nun ja, Lew Witherspy hatte schon länger den Verdacht."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber es ist, wie ich schon zu Slim sagte: wenn ich auf alle Beschwerden der Kutscher gleich hörte, hätte ich den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun. Was glauben Sie, worüber die sich alle beklagen kommen?"

Jess sagte dazu nichts weiter. Es hätte etwas Falsches sein können.

"Gibt es was Neues in Cheyenne?" fragte er statt dessen.

"Nicht viel, das Übliche eigentlich. Oh, aber das darf ich keinesfalls vergessen! Ich soll Ihnen viele Grüße und Genesungswünsche von Marshal Peters bestellen."

"Danke."

"Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er bedauerte, was mit Ihnen geschehen ist. Alle, die Sie kennen und schätzen, bedauern das, mich selbstverständlich eingeschlossen."

"Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, sollten wir lieber das Thema wechseln. Ich möchte das nicht schon wieder durchkauen."

"Kann ich voll und ganz verstehen. Trotzdem muß ich Ihnen sagen, daß das eine furchtbare Geschichte war. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, daß man Sie direkt vor der eigenen Haustür unter den Augen Ihrer – ich sage einmal – Familie niedergeschossen und beinahe getötet hat … Da kann es einem ganz anders zumute werden."

"Mr. Kellington, bitte!" sagte Jess leise, aber sehr eindringlich, mit stärker werdendem Unmut. "Ich möchte darüber wirklich nicht sprechen! Das Ganze ist für mich und für die anderen Bewohner dieser Ranch nicht leicht und wird garantiert nicht einfacher, wenn ich es immer wieder aufwärmen soll. Was geschehen ist, war schlimm genug, und wir haben einiges zu tun, um damit fertig zu werden. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis, daraus einen Staatsakt zu machen."

"Natürlich, trotzdem …"

"… sollten wir es dabei belassen", fiel Jess ihm beinahe ungehalten ins Wort, den Satz ganz und gar nicht in Kellingtons Sinne vollendend. "Ich möchte gewiß nicht unhöflich sein und weiß Ihre Anteilnahme zu schätzen, aber trotzdem … Ich nehme an, Sie haben das schon alles mit Slim durchgekaut. Tun Sie es jetzt bitte nicht mit mir!"

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Sie das so sehr belastet", bemerkte Kellington erstaunt.

Bisher hatte er von ihm immer angenommen, ein knallharter Bursche zu sein. Schwer zu erklären, woher diese etwas stark übertriebene Vorstellung rührte. Jedenfalls entsprach dieses Bild ganz und gar nicht den Tatsachen, eher seinen idealisierten Wunschvorstellungen.

"Was meinen Sie, wie es einen belasten müßte, eine Vierundvierziger aus nächster Nähe in den Pelz gebrannt zu bekommen? Man hat zwar nicht das erste Mal auf mich geschossen, aber das heißt nicht, daß ich so etwas gewöhnt bin. Sie lesen anscheinend zu viele Schauermärchen und Heldengedichte, in denen das Sterben gerne glorifiziert und als etwas Angenehmes dargestellt wird. Die Wirklichkeit ist ein bißchen anders. Glauben Sie mir! Es ist nie angenehm, wenn man einer Kugel im Wege steht, auch wenn es nur eine winzige Schramme gibt. Wenn Sie mal so ein Ding mit voller Wucht gefangen und deshalb vorm Tor zur Hölle gestanden haben, unterhalten wir uns noch einmal darüber, obwohl ich es Ihnen nicht wünsche."

"Na ja", machte Kellington etwas verlegen, in seine halbvolle Kaffeetasse starrend, ehe er wieder aufblickte und Jess mit einem verschämt wirkenden Lächeln ansah, "ich glaube, als Außenstehender macht man sich da generell falsche Vorstellungen. Sie haben recht, es ist immer leichter, nur darüber zu reden, als es selbst zu durchleben."

"Sie sagen es! Deshalb sollten wir das Thema wechseln und uns über etwas anderes unterhalten."

"Sicher", nickte Kellington verständnisvoll. Plötzlich lachte er wehmütig auf. "Und da hatte ich die Absicht, Sie trotz Slims Warnung wegen des Geldtransportes zu fragen."

Jess atmete tief auf, soweit es seine Verletzung zuließ. Dabei stieß er jedoch so heftig den Atem durch die Nase, daß es für Kellington beeindruckend genug war.

"Tun Sie's nicht!" warnte er in zunehmend übler werdender Laune.

"Sie haben schon davon gehört?"

"Wer hat das mittlerweile nicht? Ich war gestern in Laramie. Die ganze Stadt spricht davon."

"Tja, das ist das Problem. Genau aus diesem Grunde dürfte es schwierig sein, jemanden zu finden, der das Geld sicher nach Cheyenne begleitet."

"Aber mich wollten Sie fragen!" stellte Jess wenig freundlich fest. "Sie sind anscheinend von der fixen Idee besessen, mir würde das Zielscheibe-Spielen nichts ausmachen, ich wäre daran gewöhnt, mir eine verpassen zu lassen, was? Leider muß ich Sie da gehörig enttäuschen. Mir macht es nämlich überhaupt keinen Spaß – nach dem hier", zum unmißverständlichen Nachdruck deutete er mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust, "noch weniger als vorher! Ganz abgesehen davon habe ich die Verantwortung für einen zehnjährigen Jungen. Das übersehen Sie offensichtlich. Die ganze Zeit habe ich das viel zu wenig beachtet, aber als es mit mir auf Messers Schneide stand und ich vor Fieber und Schmerzen kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, ist mir ausgerechnet diese Verantwortung mehr denn je bewußt geworden. Mit anderen Worten – Sie werden in Zukunft öfter auf meine Gefälligkeiten verzichten müssen."

"So etwas habe ich beinahe befürchtet." Kellington versuchte ein müdes Lächeln. "Es tut mir leid, Jess, daß ich überhaupt davon angefangen habe." Seine Entschuldigung klang ernst gemeint. "Aber wissen Sie, wenn ich Sie nicht selbst angesprochen hätte, hätte ich mich ewig gefragt, ob ich Sie nicht vielleicht doch hätte überreden können."

"Sie sollten mich eigentlich etwas besser kennen."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin verzog Kellington das Gesicht, als hätte er auf einen faulen Zahn gebissen. Zum erstenmal hatte er ernsthaft mit diesem ihm ureigenen Problem zu kämpfen, daß er sich im Zweifelsfall gern auf das Verantwortungsgefühl anderer – und in diesem speziellen Fall auf das von Jess Harper – verließ. Es war immer ein bequemes Spiel gewesen, denn bisher brauchte er sich um eine Lösung kaum Gedanken zu machen. Jess, der sich selten etwas für seine Dienste vergüten ließ und meist aus freundschaftlicher Gefälligkeit oder auch kameradschaftlicher Sorge um den einen oder anderen Kutscher einsprang, wenn Not am Mann war, war bisher nicht nur die wirtschaftlichste, weil kostengünstigste Schutzperson gewesen, sondern bei weitem auch die zuverlässigste. So leicht konnte es weder Kellington noch die Gesellschaft verkraften, wenn er in Zukunft seltener zur Verfügung stand.

Eines mußte man Kellington jedoch lassen: trotz seiner unbekümmerten Plumpheit, mit der er gern mit der Tür ins Haus fiel oder mit beiden Beinen ins Fettnäpfchen trat, merkte er relativ rasch, daß es unklug war, mit diesem Mann weiter darüber zu diskutieren, ob er nicht vielleicht doch eine kleine Fahrt nach Cheyenne in Erwägung ziehen könnte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er es sich mit ihm wegen solcher – im Grunde genommen – Lappalien verderben. Dazu legte er viel zuviel Wert auf ein angenehmes Verhältnis mit ihm. Nicht zuletzt hatten er und die Gesellschaft seinem uneigennützigen Einsatz schon einiges zu verdanken. Das vergäße er gewiß nicht, auch wenn er das nicht immer unmittelbar zeigte.

"Sie waren doch in Cheyenne", bemühte sich Jess trotz allem intensiver um eine Lösung des Problems als Kellington. "Konnten Sie im Hauptbüro keine Unterstützung anfordern?"

"Habe ich probiert", winkte Kellington voller Frust ab. "Die Antwort war das übliche Gerede, keine Leute, kein Geld und so fort. Man läßt mir volle Handlungsfreiheit – wie immer!"

"Ich habe so das unbestimmte Gefühl, als ob da keiner so recht die Verantwortung übernehmen wollte und sich einer auf den anderen verläßt."

"Womit Sie die Situation exakt beschrieben haben", mußte Kellington beipflichten.

"Sie sollten sich vielleicht in erster Linie noch einmal mit Lincoln Majors unterhalten. Ich hatte gestern mit ihm ein ziemlich ausführliches Gespräch." Jess verzog das Gesicht zu einem süßsäuerlichen Grinsen. "Unter anderem hat er übrigens ebenfalls versucht, mich für seine Pläne zu gewinnen. Nun, wer weiß, vielleicht finden Sie mit ihm zusammen eine Lösung. Und dann haben wir schließlich noch einen sehr fähigen Sheriff in unserem Bezirk."

"Mort Cory ist für das Geld erst zuständig, wenn es gesetzwidrig den Besitzer gewechselt hat. Das wissen Sie doch!"

"Schon, aber vielleicht kann er Ihnen mit seinem fachmännischen Rat helfen. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, daß kein brauchbarer Begleiter aufzutreiben ist. Es gibt garantiert gute Männer, die gegen entsprechende Bezahlung bereit sind, den Helden zu spielen."

"Ich brauche aber keine Helden, sondern zuverlässige Männer. Ein einziger würde mir genügen. Aber wenn es um soviel Geld geht, traue ich keinem so recht über den Weg."

"Mir würden Sie doch auch trauen."

"Ich bitte Sie, Jess, das steht außer Frage! Ihnen würde ich sogar bedenkenlos den Inhalt meines Privatsafes anvertrauen."

"Danke, das ehrt mich. Aber Sie versuchen hoffentlich nicht, mich damit zu ködern?"

"Gott bewahre! Das sollte nur heißen, daß ich einem, der sich seinen Job teuer bezahlen läßt, erst recht nicht vorbehaltlos traue. Und je mehr einer dafür fordert, desto skeptischer werde ich."

"Sie sollten bei der Auswahl vielleicht weniger auf die Bezahlung oder Forderung achten als vielmehr auf die Leute selber. Menschenkenntnis hat schließlich nichts mit Dollars zu tun."

"Wie wahr!" seufzte Kellington. "Ich sehe schon, Sie haben auch keine Lösung für mich."

"Haben Sie die tatsächlich von mir erwartet?"

"Erhofft, Jess, erhofft!" korrigierte er geschlagen.

"Komischerweise hat sich Lincoln Majors gestern ähnlich geäußert. Dabei habe ich allerdings bis heute nicht begriffen, wie ich zu dieser Ehre komme. So ganz allmählich wird mir das lästig. Jeder versucht, mich hier für die Lösung seiner Probleme zu gewinnen. Leider übersieht man dabei völlig, daß ich im Moment mit meinen eigenen genug zu schaffen habe."

Kellington erinnerte sich plötzlich, daß ihm Slim Sherman bei seinem Besuch in der Stadt dasselbe mit fast genau den gleichen Worten gesagt hatte.

"Brauchen Sie Hilfe? Jess, wir haben Ihnen schon soviel zu verdanken – ich meine nicht nur die Gesellschaft und ich selbst, sondern auch die Gemeinde – vergessen Sie nicht, ich bin Mitglied des Stadtrates! Wenn wir irgend etwas für Sie tun können – Himmel, lassen Sie mich das ja sofort wissen!" bot Kellington in ehrlichgemeinter Hilfsbereitschaft an.

"Vielen Dank! Etwas Ähnliches hat Lincoln Majors ebenfalls angeboten. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, daß er oder Sie mir helfen können – und auch nicht Ihr Stadtrat. Meine Probleme muß ich selber lösen, das heißt, wenn sie überhaupt zu lösen sind."

Kellington sah ihn fragend an. Dabei schien ihm zum erstenmal die erschreckende Veränderung des Mannes richtig bewußt zu werden, den er bisher nur als tatkräftiges Energiebündel kannte, dessen blendendes Aussehen und selbstsicheres Auftreten er von jeher bewunderte, ja, beneidete, ohne ihm deshalb irgend etwas zu mißgönnen. Allerdings mußte er zugeben, daß diese Veränderung hauptsächlich äußerlich war und offensichtlich in direktem Zusammenhang mit seiner schweren Verwundung stand. Von seiner Selbstsicherheit hatte dieser Mann mit Gewißheit nichts eingebüßt. Für Kellington ein Grund mehr, ihm seine höchste Wertschätzung entgegenzubringen. Männer seines Schlages kannte er nicht viele; wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil es davon nicht viele gab. Er sah es wirklich als große Bereicherung, Jess Harper zu seinem engeren Bekanntenkreis zählen zu dürfen.

"Gesundheitliche, nicht wahr?" vergewisserte er sich nach einem forschenden Blick in das hagere Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners.

Wenn Jess ehrlich war, mußte er zugeben, daß ihn diese Feststellung Kellingtons überraschte. Soviel Aufmerksamkeit hätte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Trotzdem fiel seine Erwiderung sehr karg aus, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, Auslegungen in diesem Zusammenhang zu machen.

"Ja", kam die knappe Antwort, die es Kellington eindeutig untersagte, auch nur ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren.

Er fragte wirklich nicht. Die Art, wie Jess dieses eine Wort betonte, verbot es ihm. Statt dessen begann er, sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Offensichtlich hatte weder Gary Morgan mit seinen Zeitungsberichten übertrieben, noch Slim Sherman während seines Besuches bei ihm in der Stadt die Geschichte dramatisiert. Ohne Zweifel schien Jess Harper aufgrund seiner Verletzung ein schwerkranker Mann zu sein, der sich zwar bemühte, sich nicht viel von seiner Schwäche anmerken zu lassen, dessen abgezehrter Körper, sein beinahe hinfälliges Äußeres allerdings nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, daß er mit den Folgen dieser Verwundung hart kämpfen mußte.

Als ihm diese Erkenntnis bei seinem jämmerlichen Anblick zum erstenmal mit aller Rücksichtslosigkeit bewußt wurde, lief Kellington ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Plötzlich war das Ganze nicht mehr nur ein Zeitungsbericht oder Sensationsgerücht, das in der Stadt kursierte, sondern greifbare Wirklichkeit, die den Mann, der ihm gegenübersaß, um ein Haar das Leben gekostet hätte. Daß er ihn gut kannte, mehr noch, daß er ihn zu seinem engeren Bekanntenkreis zählte, verstärkte das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen, und seine anfängliche Unbekümmertheit schlug in tiefes Mitgefühl um.

Nur allzu gern hätte er ihm irgendwie geholfen, sah aber ein, daß das einzige, was er im Moment für ihn tun konnte, war, ihn nicht weiter mit diesen Dingen zu belästigen. Allein die Tatsache, daß er dies endlich erkannte, war ein enormer Fortschritt, der Jess allerdings mehr auffiel als Kellington selbst, was kein Wunder war. Zwischen ihrer beider Einfühlungsvermögen und Menschenkenntnis lagen Welten; gegensätzlicher konnten zwei Menschen kaum sein.

Jess wollte nun endlich von diesem Thema loskommen und versuchte erneut, das Gespräch in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

"Was machen eigentlich die Geschäfte?" fragte er deshalb, als gäbe es für ihn nichts Wichtigeres zu erfahren.

Dabei hielt sich sein Interesse an eben diesen Geschäften im Grunde in sehr engen Grenzen. Aber vielleicht konnte er Kellington endlich davon abbringen, noch weiter auf seinen persönlichen Angelegenheiten herumzureiten. Über diese Dinge wollte er sich – wenn es denn schon unbedingt sein mußte – ausschließlich mit den Menschen unterhalten, die ihm nahe standen – und das wesentlich näher als ein Arthur Kellington.

"Wie immer, Jess", erwiderte der Geschäftsmann mit dem gepflegten Äußeren und dem jungenhaften Aussehen, das ihn in der rustikalen Umgebung und Jess' Gesellschaft fast wie einen weltfremden Weichling wirken ließ.

"Ist das nicht ein wenig untertrieben?"

Jess glaubte ihm kein Wort. Zwar kümmerte er sich nicht sonderlich um die geschäftlichen Zusammenhänge, da er mehr für die praktischen Arbeiten war; aber trotzdem verstand er von geschäftlichen Dingen mehr als sein Gesprächspartner umgekehrt von seinen Arbeiten. Daher konnte ihm Kellington nicht weismachen, daß die Geschäfte nur wie immer liefen.

"Aha, ich sehe schon, man kann Ihnen selbst in fremdem Metier nichts vormachen", stellte Kellington anerkennend fest.

"Was heißt vormachen?" Jess hob die rechte Schulter, während ein Feixen sein hageres Gesicht aufhellte. "Von Lincoln Majors weiß ich, daß es allgemein ein gutes Geschäftsjahr war. Wir selbst können uns auch nicht gerade beklagen. Da kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab, daß ausgerechnet Ihre Geschäfte nur wie immer gehen."

"Sie haben recht", gab Kellington nicht ganz ohne Stolz zu. "Auch die Gesellschaft wird das Jahr mit guter Bilanz abschließen. Allerdings – und das muß ich unbedingt auch noch Slim mitteilen – hat man im Hauptbüro in Erwägung gezogen, die Parallelstrecke zur Eisenbahn wenigstens über die Wintermonate zeitweise nicht zu betreiben. Man will testen, ob es nicht rentabler ist, den Schwerpunkt mehr auf die Nebenstrecken zu verlegen – als Zubringer zu den Bahnstationen, verstehen Sie?"

"Keine schlechte Idee!"

"Aber dann wären Sie hier auch davon betroffen."

"Mr. Kellington, ich will ganz offen sein, aber Slim und ich haben uns schon – sagen wir, indirekt – mit diesem Problem beschäftigt. Es ging dabei weniger um die Rentabilität der Strecke als vielmehr darum, daß es uns allmählich über den Kopf wächst. Die Ranch macht einen Haufen Arbeit auch ohne das Depot. Und da ich zudem für unbestimmte Zeit ausfallen werde, kann es uns also nur recht sein, wenn die Strecke teilweise oder von uns aus auch völlig stillgelegt wird. Aber ich denke, daß das eine Angelegenheit ist, die Sie besser mit Slim bereden. Ich schätze, Sie rennen damit offene Türen bei ihm ein."

"Wenn das so ist, gibt es ja keine Probleme in der Beziehung."

"Ich denke nicht, jedenfalls nicht aus unserer Sicht."

"Dabei wäre mir schon lieb, wenn Sie die Konzession weiterführten. Sollte die momentane Strecke tatsächlich eingeschränkt werden, so wird die Gesellschaft das Depot auf jeden Fall für die Nord-Süd-Route halten wollen. Ihre Ranch als Station liegt äußerst günstig. Es wäre schon von Vorteil …"

"Ich glaube, Mr. Kellington", fiel Jess ihm ins Wort, "das sollten Sie besser mit Slim besprechen. Er ist für diesen Teil unserer Geschäfte der geeignetere Verhandlungspartner. Ich will zwar nicht damit sagen, daß ich mich dafür nicht zuständig fühle, aber er versteht von solchen Dingen mehr als ich."

"Ist das jetzt nicht ein wenig falsche Bescheidenheit von Ihnen?"

"Hat es sich so angehört?"

"Das nicht gerade, aber ganz so unerfahren sind Sie doch nicht. Ich möchte Sie nur an das blendende Geschäft erinnern, das Sie im Frühsommer in eigenem und dem Namen vier weiterer Rancher der Umgebung in Billings abgeschlossen haben. Der enorme Profit, den Sie da erzielt haben, war wie lange in aller Munde!"

"Das war ein Rindergeschäft, vergessen Sie das nicht!"

"Geschäft bleibt Geschäft! Wo soll da ein Unterschied sein?"

"Verlangen Sie jetzt bloß nicht von mir, daß ich Ihnen das erkläre!"

Kellington musterte ihn abschätzend, ehe er zu schmunzeln begann. Dann schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf und hob abweisend beide Hände.

"Keine Sorge! Aber offen gestanden, Ihr Verhandlungsgegner bei solch einem Rindergeschäft möchte ich nicht unbedingt sein."

"Ist halb so wild, aber ich lasse mich von niemandem übers Ohr hauen."

"Und Sie wollen kein Geschäftsmann sein! Sagen Sie jetzt bloß nicht: 'Ich bin Rancher.'"

"Bin ich das denn nicht?"

"Sie betonen das genauso wie Slim. Er hat das auch sehr nachdrücklich von sich behauptet."

"Das stimmt doch auch, oder?"

"Sicher, aber trotzdem knallhart in geschäftlichen Dingen."

"Wenn man einen Ranchbetrieb über Wasser halten will, sollte man das auch sein. Und wenn man irgendwann mal auf einen grünen Zweig kommen will, bleibt einem erst recht nichts anderes übrig. Ich habe zwar von Buchhaltung nicht viel Ahnung, aber soviel weiß ich: um Profit machen zu wollen, muß man auf lange Sicht versuchen, finanziell mehr herauszuholen, als man hineinsteckt. Manchmal ist allerdings der Einsatz sehr hoch. Doch dieses Risiko muß man eingehen, wenn man ein Ziel erreichen will. Das gilt schließlich nicht nur für einen Ranchbetrieb, sondern für alle Bereiche. Oder sehe ich das falsch?"

"Nicht im geringsten! Ich würde sogar soweit gehen und diese Feststellung auf das ganz normale alltägliche Leben beziehen."

Jetzt wird er auch noch philosophisch, dachte Jess, der ein wenig überrascht war über Kellingtons leidenschaftliche Reaktion. Es war gewiß nicht seine Absicht gewesen, ein so tiefsinniges Gespräch über Risikobereitschaft und Grundlagen für erfolgreiche Geschäfte oder gar menschliche Beziehungen generell zu führen. Trotzdem hörte er sich sagen:

"Darauf sogar besonders."

Zum Glück kam Kellington nicht mehr dazu, ihn zu fragen, was oder wie speziell er das meinte. Nicht daß Jess um eine Erklärung verlegen gewesen wäre; vielmehr wäre es Arthur Kellington selbst schwergefallen, die wahre Bedeutung von dem, was er zur Antwort bekam, richtig zu erfassen, denn dafür war er zu oberflächlich.

Die Haustür wurde mit Nachdruck geöffnet, und Slim streckte den Kopf herein.

"Ich will die gemütliche Runde ja nicht stören, aber der Kutscher meint, er müßte weiterfahren, wenn er seinen Fahrplan wenigstens so einigermaßen einhalten soll."

"Immer diese Hetze!" stöhnte Kellington und erhob sich. "Würden Sie ihm bitte sagen, daß er sich keine Gedanken machen soll. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung."

"Ich werd' es ihm ausrichten."

Slims Kopf verschwand, die Tür fiel hinter ihm von allein ins Schloß.

"Dann werde ich wohl gehen müssen", meinte Kellington aufatmend. Es hörte sich ganz so an, als wäre er gern noch ein wenig geblieben.

"Ich werde Sie ein Stück begleiten – bis zur Kutsche", setzte Jess noch hinzu, als ihn der andere beinahe verdutzt ansah.

Jess erwartete ihn an der Haustür, wo er seine Jacke übergezogen hatte. Kellington folgte ihm. Plötzlich verschwand die jungenhafte Unbesonnenheit aus seinem Gesicht. Mit einem Mal war er sogar sehr ernst. Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster neben der Tür. Auch ein Laie wie er erkannte, daß die Scheibe relativ frisch verkittet war.

"Von hier hat man einen guten Blick über den Hof", stellte er fast ein wenig geistesabwesend fest, "… und den Verandaaufgang. Gary Morgan hat es genau beschrieben. Hier ist es passiert, nicht wahr? Ich meine, von hier hat dieser Killer auf Sie geschossen. Nicht zu fassen! Mein Gott, wenn ich mir das vorstelle …"

Jess hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, es sich vorzustellen. Für ihn war es allgegenwärtig.

"Der Kutscher wartet", wich er deshalb aus.

"Wie bitte?" Kellington war in Gedanken völlig mit dem Ablauf des Überfalls beschäftigt, daß er im ersten Moment nicht wußte, was Jess meinte. "Natürlich!" nickte er, noch einen letzten Blick durch das Fenster werfend. "Das sind doch nicht mehr als vier oder fünf Yards."

"Ich hab' es nicht nachgemessen. Für mich spielt es auch keine Rolle."

"Daß Sie den Kerl aber auch nicht gesehen haben! Fast zum Greifen nah!"

"Wenn Sie es sich von draußen betrachten, werden Sie sich die Frage selbst beantworten können." Kellington sah ihn abschätzend an. Offensichtlich versuchte er ihn sich vorzustellen, wie er draußen am Verandaaufgang das schwere Geschoß aus nächster Nähe erwischte. "Was ist?" fragte Jess ungehalten. "Sie sehen mich an, als nähmen Sie Maß für meinen Sarg."

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich mußte mir gerade vorstellen …"

"Können Sie sich das überhaupt vorstellen?" ging Jess beinahe ungewollt voller Unmut darauf ein. "Fehlt Ihnen dazu nicht die nötige Erfahrung, auf die ich nicht nur an Ihrer Stelle liebend gern verzichten könnte? Bei mir ist es dazu leider etwas zu spät. Ich habe sie nicht zum erstenmal gemacht, aber zum erstenmal in dieser Heftigkeit. – Gehen wir!"

Jess hatte schlichtweg genug. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß er unhöflich sein könnte, ging er an Kellington vorbei und öffnete ihm demonstrativ die Tür. Dieser empfand es jedoch ganz und gar nicht als unhöflich. Schließlich hatte er es selbst provoziert.

Sie verließen das Haus. Auf der untersten Stufe des Verandaaufgangs blieb Kellington stehen und blickte über die Schulter zurück. Das Glas des Fensters neben der Tür spiegelte, die Öffnung lag im Dunkeln. Es war kaum möglich, die Gardine, die nicht direkt an der Scheibe, sondern an einer Vorhangschiene über der Fensternische hing, zu erkennen.

"Jetzt verstehe ich, was Sie eben meinten. Tut mir leid, daß ich mich so unüberlegt äußerte."

"Ich wiederhole mich zwar nur ungern, aber die Kutsche wartet!" drängte Jess, schon ein Stück vorausgegangen; Kellingtons Worte hatte er absichtlich überhört.

Der große Mann in dem tadellosen Maßanzug aus dickem, sehr teurem Wollstoff, der ihn mehr als nötig vor den spätherbstlichen, aber nicht winterlichen Temperaturen schützte – ihm mangelte es offensichtlich an entsprechender Abhärtung –, riß sich endlich los und folgte Jess zu der wartenden Kutsche. Nach allem war es doch beruhigend für ihn, daß der Mann, den er sich gerade in seinem Blut vorgestellt hatte, vor ihm herging, zwar nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung, die er von ihm gewöhnt war, aber doch aufrecht und mit einer Geschmeidigkeit, die ihn an einen Berglöwen erinnerte. Sogar Kellington erkannte, daß dies jemand war, der jeden Muskel seines Körpers beherrschen, seine Reaktionen bei Bedarf mit starken Nerven kontrollieren konnte. Selbst der leere Jackenärmel, der an seiner linken Seite im festen Takt seiner Schritte baumelte, tat seinem unerschütterlich wirkenden Erscheinungsbild keinen Abbruch. Daß an seiner rechten Hüfte die Colttasche seine Jacke ausbeulte und fingerlang am Oberschenkel darunter hervorschaute, wirkte nicht als Herausforderung, sondern eher wie ein Attribut, das sein Durchsetzungsvermögen wie beiläufig unterstrich. Dieser Mann strahlte soviel Sicherheit und Entschlossenheit aus, daß sogar eine eher ängstliche Natur – wie Kellington von sich selbst zugeben mußte – an seiner Seite Selbstvertrauen gewinnen konnte.

Jemand mit soviel Durchsetzungskraft und Zähigkeit wäre genau der Richtige für den Auftrag von Majors, ganz zu schweigen von seiner absoluten Zuverlässigkeit, für die er sich jederzeit verbürgt hätte. Aber gerade wegen seiner Entschiedenheit, ja, Unbeugsamkeit hätte es Kellington nicht mehr gewagt, ihn deshalb erneut anzusprechen. Nicht daß er Angst vor einer weiteren Abfuhr hatte; aber er hätte Jess damit ernsthaft verärgern können. Das wollte er unter keinen Umständen riskieren. Schließlich legte er erheblichen Wert auf ein weiterhin gutes bekanntschaftliches Verhältnis.

Fortsetzung folgt


	22. Kapitel 21

****

KAPITEL 21

Am Montagmorgen erschien Jess ausgesprochen früh bei Slim im Stall, wo er ihn bat, den Wagen für ihn anzuspannen.

"Willst du schon wieder in die Stadt?"

"Dan war am Freitag nicht in seiner Praxis. Ich habe bei seiner Haushälterin hinterlassen, daß ich deshalb heute noch mal vorbeikomme. Ich will ihn nicht vergeblich warten lassen."

Slim tat sehr geschäftig mit den Pferden und bemühte sich, den Freund nicht offen anzusehen. Nach allem, was er vom Arzt erfahren hatte, wäre es ihm diesmal sehr schwer gefallen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, obwohl er diesen furchtbaren Gedanken nicht loswerden wollte, daß Jess mit ziemlicher Sicherheit genau das ahnte, was er vor ihm zu verbergen suchte. Seine Stimme klang so merkwürdig zweideutig, daß Slim sich fragen mußte, ob er nicht deshalb den Arzt aufsuchen wollte, um sich Gewißheit über das zu verschaffen, was er unbewußt sowieso schon wußte.

Jess entging der merkwürdige Ausdruck in Slims Augen und die auffallend graue Farbe in seinem Gesicht nicht. Offensichtlich belastete oder bedrückte ihn etwas dermaßen, das diese Veränderung bei ihm bewirkte. Schon neulich abend während ihres Rundgangs über den Ranchhof hatte Jess diesen Verdacht. Damals war es dunkel, und er hatte diese sonderbare Stimmung nur instinktiv empfunden. Heute konnte er sein Gesicht sehen, obwohl Slim sich Mühe gab, einen direkten Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Gerade dieses gezielte Ausweichen verriet ihm, daß er etwas vor ihm verbergen wollte. Jess mit seinem feinen Sinn für solche Dinge erkannte jedoch, wie sehr der Freund darunter litt, was immer es auch sein mochte. Wahrscheinlich war es dasselbe, weshalb er heute unbedingt zu Doc Higgins wollte.

Slim war fertig mit Anschirren und richtete sich auf. Als sich unbeabsichtigt ihre Blicke trafen, wußte Jess, daß es dasselbe war, was sie beide beschäftigte. Um so mehr wollte er versuchen, keine weiteren Anspielungen mehr zu machen.

"Ich bin mit Mike pünktlich zurück." Er ging demonstrativ energisch an dem Rancher vorbei und bestieg den Wagen. Seine Rechte griff nach den Zügeln. "Sag Daisy, Sie soll was Feines kochen! Bis heute mittag!"

Sorgenvoll blickte Slim ihm nach. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß der Arzt endlich mit ihm sprach. Viel länger könnte er jedenfalls nicht mehr so tun, als wüßte er von nichts.

Jess erreichte die Stadt ohne Zwischenfälle. Die Pferde machten ihm keine Schwierigkeiten, sondern liefen willig im Gespann, so daß er kaum Kraft benötigte, sie zu lenken. Trotzdem war er froh, als er den Wagen vor Hansons Eisenwarengeschäft anhalten konnte, wo er als erstes nach der Pumpe fragte, die jedoch noch nicht eingetroffen war, aber vielleicht mit der Fracht am späten Vormittag ankam. Er ließ den Wagen stehen und ging die paar Schritte zu Fuß zu Doc Higgins' Praxis.

Der Arzt, der von seiner Haushälterin von seinem erfolglosen Besuch am Freitag unterrichtet worden war, erwartete ihn bereits in seinem Sprechzimmer. Da er die Praxis heute erst am Nachmittag öffnete, hatte er genügend Zeit für ihn. Obwohl er es nicht für gut heißen konnte, daß Jess bereits wieder mit dem Wagen durch die Gegend kutschierte, war es ihm doch lieber, sich ungestört in seiner Praxis unterhalten zu können, anstatt bei ihm zu Hause. Es würde so zwar auch nicht leichter für ihn sein, aber in seinem Arbeitsraum fühlte er sich dieser Aufgabe besser gewachsen als auf der Sherman-Ranch, wo ihn gleich drei Augenpaare erwartungsvoll angestarrt hätten.

"Jess!" rief er trotz allem erfreut, ihn zu sehen, und eilte auf den Mann zu, noch ehe dieser richtig eingetreten war. "Mrs. Howard sagte mir, daß du am Freitag bereits da warst. Ich kann mich eigentlich nicht erinnern, dir das schon erlaubt zu haben."

"Hast du auch nicht." Jess grinste verstohlen. Seine Augen nahmen daran nicht teil. "Aber du kennst mich doch. Ich hab' es zu Hause vor Langeweile nicht mehr ausgehalten."

"Glaube ich dir, aber trotzdem solltest du etwas vorsichtiger sein."

"Meinst du denn, das würde etwas ändern?"

Jess schlüpfte für Dans Begriffe erstaunlich geschickt aus seiner Jacke und hängte sie mitsamt dem Revolvergurt an den Haken.

"Setz dich da rüber und zieh dein Hemd aus. Ich gehe mir derweil die Hände waschen."

Keine zwei Minuten später war der Arzt bei der Arbeit, schnitt vorsichtig den alten Verband auf und bat seinen Patienten, still zu sitzen, weil er einmal vor der kalten Schere auf seiner Haut zurückwich. Dan steckte sich das Stethoskop in die Ohren und hörte seinen Rücken und Brustkorb ab. Von dem, was er da hörte, war er wenig begeistert. Vielmehr bestätigte es seinen Verdacht, daß sein Patient ein todkranker Mann war.

"Du hast starke Atembeschwerden und Schmerzen, nicht wahr?" wollte Dan wissen, als er endlich die Wunde, die äußerlich in einer häßlichen Narbe zu heilen begann, versorgte und dann einen frischen Verband anlegte, wobei Jess selbst ihm etwas zur Hand ging.

"Manchmal schon. Vor allem nachts, wenn ich zu tief liege. Seit das Wetter so schlecht geworden ist, kann es aus heiterem Himmel vorkommen, daß ich furchtbar husten muß. Meistens, wenn ich vom Warmen ins Kalte komme oder umgekehrt oder in einen Raum, wo viel geraucht wird. Und heute nacht bin ich plötzlich aufgewacht, weil ich dachte, ich ersticke." Dan half ihm, sein Hemd überzustreifen. "Dan, was soll eigentlich dieses Frage- und Antwortspiel? Ich denke, du hast genug durch dein Hörrohr da festgestellt. Ich kann dir auch so sagen, daß irgend etwas nicht mit mir stimmt."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ach, komm, hör auf! Tu nicht so scheinheilig! Denkst du vielleicht, ich wüßte nicht, was mit mir los ist?"

Der Arzt kehrte ihm den Rücken und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. In seinem wuchtigen Ledersessel wirkte der kleine Mann mit dem schütteren Haar und den hellen, gutmütigen Augen fast ein wenig verloren. Nichtsdestotrotz verfügte er über ein beachtliches medizinisches Können. Wollte man es an seiner umfangreichen Bibliothek messen, mußte es sogar sehr beachtlich sein. Einer derjenigen, die ihm dies sofort bescheinigt hätten, setzte sich gerade ihm gegenüber vor seinen Schreibtisch. Jetzt begann Dan etwas verlegen mit dem Federhalter zu spielen.

"Hat Slim mit dir gesprochen?"

"Worüber soll er denn mit mir gesprochen haben?" wurde Jess hellhörig – und nachdenklich, sehr nachdenklich. "Er war also doch bei dir!"

"Nein, nicht direkt. Wir haben uns zufällig unterwegs getroffen, als er in der Stadt war."

"Dann hat er wenigstens damit nicht gelogen. Ich hatte gleich irgendwie den Verdacht, daß etwas nicht stimmte mit ihm. Ich frage mich nur, warum er nichts davon gesagt hat."

"Weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe."

"Meinst du nicht, daß du es mir auch sagen könntest? Ich denke, es betrifft mich, oder?"

"Ja."

"Herrgott noch mal! Laß dir doch nicht so die Würmer aus der Nase ziehen!" fuhr Jess ungewollt auf; aber Dans Verschlossenheit reizte ihn geradezu, aus der Haut zu fahren, obwohl er im Grunde genau wußte, weshalb der Arzt so herumdruckste. "Wenn du mir sagen willst, daß ich sehr wahrscheinlich nicht wieder gesund werde, brauchst du dich nicht so anzustellen! Zu diesem Schluß bin ich schon lange gekommen, sogar von ganz allein. Oder bildest du dir ein, ich wüßte nicht, was da drinnen los ist!" Zum Nachdruck deutete er mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust. "Ist es das, was du mir nicht sagen kannst? Nun gut!" Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Dann habe ich das ja jetzt für dich übernommen. Nicht genug, daß es mein bester Freund nicht für nötig hält, offen mit mir zu reden, nein! da muß sich mein Arzt auch noch anschließen!"

"Bist du jetzt endlich fertig?"

Jess warf den Kopf in den Nacken, schloß die Augen. Einen Moment brauchte er, um zu sich zu kommen.

"Entschuldige!" sagte er wesentlich ruhiger, senkte aufatmend den Kopf und fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Stirn. "Ich sollte mich nicht so gehenlassen. Es tut mir leid! Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich … ich habe nicht das Recht, so mit dir zu reden."

"Schon gut", winkte Dan verständnisvoll ab. "Ehe wir weiterreden, tu mir bitte den Gefallen und mach Slim keinen Vorwurf. Ich nehme an, es war nicht leicht für ihn."

"Das habe ich gemerkt."

"Im Grunde genommen ist es meine Schuld. Ich habe mir von ihm versprechen lassen, nichts zu sagen. Aber er hätte dich nie belogen."

"Nein, das hat er tatsächlich nicht, weil ich ihm nicht die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben habe. Ich wußte, daß er … ich habe es ihm angesehen, daß ihn etwas bedrückt. Und ich wußte auch, was es war. Wir kennen uns schon viel zu lange, als daß ich das nicht bemerkt hätte. Verdammt, was hast du ihm eigentlich gesagt?"

"Daß …" Dan fiel es schwer, offen zu sein. Er biß sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick. Es tat ihm weh, als Arzt und mehr noch als Freund dem Mann die Wahrheit zu sagen und ihm dabei auch noch unverwandt in die Augen zu sehen.

"Es sieht schlecht aus, nicht wahr?" half Jess ihm, obwohl die Tatsache, daß sie hier über ihn und seine Zukunft redeten, nicht sehr zu seinem Wohlbefinden beitrug. Aber schließlich war es nichts gravierend Neues für ihn, daß er mit allem rechnen mußte, faßte er doch nur seine Gedanken der letzten Tage und Wochen in einfache Worte. "Willst du mir das sagen?"

Der Arzt zögerte, ehe er endlich kaum merklich vor sich hin nickte.

"Ja", sagte er leise. "Ja, Jess – ja!" bekräftigte er, als bestünde sein Wortschatz nur aus dieser einen Silbe.

Jess schluckte geräuschvoll. Auch ihm begann es zunehmend unangenehm zu werden in seiner Haut, aber schließlich war er hauptsächlich deshalb hergekommen, um sich endlich Gewißheit zu verschaffen. Derweil brannte es unter seinem Verband wie Feuer.

"Wie ernst ist es?"

"Sehr ernst … zu ernst sogar!"

"Das hört sich so an, als ob ich …" Jetzt, da er endlich Gelegenheit hatte, mit seinem Arzt zu sprechen, fiel es ihm schwer, seine düsteren Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. "Was immer es ist, ich werde daran krepieren, richtig?"

"Himmel, tu mir den Gefallen und red nicht so!"

"Verdammt, wie soll ich nach deiner Meinung denn sonst reden? Wenn du dir schon alles vorkauen läßt, kannst du mir auch die Wahl der Worte überlassen. Oder denkst du, es wäre einfacher oder weniger schlimm, wenn ich mich gewählter ausdrückte?"

Dan machte nur eine kurze verneinende Kopfbewegung. Seine Kehle fühlte sich entsetzlich trocken und geschwollen an, daß er kein Wort sagen konnte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß ihm diese Aussprache soviel Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich, seinen Patienten nicht so gut zu kennen. Dann wäre ihm bestimmt alles viel leichter gefallen.

Vergeblich wartete Jess darauf, daß Dan ihn ansah. Schließlich senkte er selbst ebenfalls den Blick. Plötzlich fühlte er sich hundeelend. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewußt, daß sie hier von ihm selbst sprachen, nicht von einem Dritten. Der Unterschied zwischen einer Ahnung zu haben und Gewißheit zu erfahren konnte enorm sein. Mehr denn je spürte er, wie sehr er im Grunde an seinem Leben hing, obwohl er oft genug so leichtfertig damit umgegangen war – seiner jetzigen Ansicht nach viel zu oft!

"Wie lange noch?" fragte er leise mit sehr heiserer Stimme, kaum verständlich.

"Das … das kommt womöglich auf dich selber an", kam die ebenso leise Antwort.

"Auf mich selber? Vielleicht erklärst du mir das mal genauer! Sag mir jetzt bloß nicht, ich müßte nur wollen! Seit fast drei Monaten will ich! Du läßt mich gegen den Teufel kämpfen, nur um mir heute mitzuteilen, daß ja sowieso alles sinnlos ist. Vielen Dank, kann ich da nur sagen!" Jess wunderte sich über sich selbst, daß er soviel redete. Offensichtlich tat er dies aus reiner Unsicherheit, weil er nicht wußte, wie er sonst reagieren sollte.

"Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer!" beklagte sich Dan, obgleich er es eigentlich war, der ihn mit seiner Wortkargheit reizte. "Ist dir überhaupt klar, worüber wir hier reden?"

"Sehr genau sogar! Über mein Todesurteil, über was sonst? Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, wenn dir die Wahl meiner Worte wieder nicht gefällt. Aber im Moment ist es doch so, daß hauptsächlich nur ich rede und du dich in souveränes Schweigen hüllst. Aber bitte, vielleicht kannst du es mir besser erklären. Nur zu! Mich kann so gut wie nichts mehr erschüttern."

"Du redest, als ob du es nicht abwarten könntest. Dabei fragst du noch nicht einmal, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt …"

Dan machte eine etwas zu lange Pause, weil er nicht wußte, wie er sich am besten ausdrücken sollte. Während er noch überlegte, ob er nicht neu beginnen sollte, warf Jess ungeduldig ein:

"Also schön, ich tu' dir den Gefallen und frage dich. Gibt es eine?"

"Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?"

"Ja, sag mal, was erwartest du eigentlich von mir? Daß ich mich darüber freue, mich irgendwann zu Tode zu husten? Ich nehme an, daß es so kommen wird, nicht wahr?"

Als Dan vor ein paar Tagen mit Slim gesprochen hatte, hatte er nicht diese unüberwindlichen Hemmungen, die Dinge so darzulegen, wie sie standen. Aber nun, wo es darum ging, mit seinem langjährigen Bekannten über dessen weitere Zukunft zu sprechen, brachte er es nur mühsam fertig, seiner Pflicht als Arzt nachzukommen und seinen Patienten über sein Schicksal aufzuklären.

"Wenn du hierbleibst, wird das auf jeden Fall über kurz oder lang geschehen."

"Wie meinst du das, wenn ich hierbleibe?"

"Du müßtest in ein anderes Klima."

"Das wäre?"

"Am besten der Südwesten, New Mexico oder Arizona. Dort ist es warm und vor allem trocken."

"Dort ist es auch staubig."

"Du sollst dort ja keine Rinder treiben."

"Hab' ich auch nicht angenommen. Soll mich da aber vielleicht von einem Gila-Monster beißen lassen, was?"

"Jess, das war nicht als Witz gedacht."

"So habe ich das auch gar nicht verstanden. Du meinst also, das würde helfen?"

"Das könnte helfen."

"Aber eine Garantie ist es nicht."

"Nein, höchstens eine fünfzigprozentige Chance – allerhöchstens! –, mehr nicht. Tut mir leid!"

"Dann schlag dir das ganz schnell aus dem Kopf! Ich mache keine Reise von tausend Meilen oder mehr, nur um irgendwo in der Wüste Arizonas zu verrecken. Das kann ich hier einfacher haben, denke ich."

"Jess, wenn du hierbleibst, wirst du diesen Winter nicht überleben. Begreif das doch!"

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber das habe ich begriffen!"

"Dann verstehe ich dich nicht. Das naßkalte Wetter hier wird dich umbringen. Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Lust, das mit anzusehen. Du hast jetzt schon eine chronische Entzündung. Die kann hier unmöglich ausheilen, das durch die Verletzung geschädigte Gewebe wird nicht vernarben. Bei nächstbester Gelegenheit holst du dir eine akute Pneumonie, die du keinesfalls überleben wirst. Willst du es denn unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen?"

"Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?"

"Du könntest es wenigstens probieren. Immerhin ist eine geringe Chance besser als gar keine."

"Bildest du dir etwa ein, daß ich diese Tausendmeilenreise überstehen würde? Doch wohl kaum!"

Dan antwortete nicht gleich. Statt dessen starrte er ihn sinnend an. Wenn er ehrlich war, bezweifelte er sogar, daß er selbst eine Reise von nur zweihundert Meilen überstehen könnte, nicht bei den Verkehrsverhältnissen im Südwesten des Landes.

"Na also!" zog Jess den Schluß aus seinem Schweigen. "Wenn dir nichts Besseres einfällt, werde ich lieber hier auf mein Ende warten, wenn es denn schon unbedingt sein muß."

"Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

"Und wie bitte schön willst du das verhindern? Du kannst mich schließlich nicht zwingen, eine Reise anzutreten, deren Ziel ich nie erreiche. Dann bleibe ich lieber zu Hause. Wer weiß, vielleicht verpasse ich diese nächste Gelegenheit, um mir was Akutes einzuhandeln."

"Bei unserem Klima ist das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Ich will dich nicht noch mehr beunruhigen oder dir gar Angst machen, aber spätestens zum Jahreswechsel …"

"… bin ich fällig", vollendete Jess sehr bissig den Satz.

"Himmeldonnerwetter! Fang nicht schon wieder diese Tour an! Du tust ja geradeso, als könntest du es nicht mehr abwarten."

"Sicher, ich bin ganz wild darauf, ins Gras zu beißen, nachdem ich fast drei Monate vergeblich versucht habe, mühsam wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, gleich am Anfang das Handtuch zu werfen. Leichter gefallen wäre es mir damals allemal." Jess fuhr sich übers Gesicht, als müßte er dort etwas wegwischen, das ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Dann blickte er Dan lange an, ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein oder ihn gar zu sehen. Er wirkte wie abwesend, sah müde und erschöpft aus. Schließlich deutete seine Rechte eine unbeholfene Geste an. "Tut mir leid, Dan", entschuldigte er sich, wesentlich entspannter, und auch seine Stimme klang gefaßter. "Du hast recht, ich bin unmöglich. Anstatt mich hier so aufzuführen, sollte ich lieber die Nerven behalten und vernünftig bleiben – oder zumindest so tun als ob."

Der Arzt sah ihn forschend an. Tatsächlich schien er sich allmählich in die Gewalt zu bekommen und seine Fassung wiederzufinden.

"Ist schon gut." Versöhnend versuchte er ein Lächeln. Es sah aus wie das Bild auf einem Zerrspiegel. "Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie ich an deiner Stelle reagierte. Wahrscheinlich genauso, eher sogar noch schlimmer."

"Das ist ein schwacher Trost für mich." Jess hob die Mundwinkel; dadurch wirkte der melancholische Ausdruck seiner Augen noch intensiver. "Es ist schon merkwürdig. Die ganze Zeit ahnte ich, daß du mir so etwas sagen wolltest, und dachte, es könnte mich nicht mehr umhauen. Und jetzt, wo ich es endlich weiß, erschlägt es mich fast. Hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich so darauf reagiere."

"Ist nur verständlich."

"Besteht sonst eine Möglichkeit, diese Misere in den Griff zu kriegen, oder soll ich Däumchen drehen, während ich auf mein Ende warte?" Um ein Haar klang es wieder eine Spur zu bissig.

"Es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit, allerdings mit einer wesentlich geringeren Chance auf Erfolg als ein Aufenthalt im Südwesten."

"Wie gering?"

"Zwanzig, dreißig Prozent – höchstens!"

"Das ist nicht viel."

"Nein, aber immer noch mehr, als wenn du hierbleibst."

"Das heißt also, auch da müßte ich von hier weg."

"Auf jeden Fall! Allerdings nicht so weit."

"Wie weit?"

"Colorado Springs."

"Was soll da unten anders sein als hier?"

"Einiges! Zunächst einmal ist in der Gegend das Klima wesentlich trockener als hier, auch im Winter. Zwar klirrend kalt mit viel Schnee, aber die Luft ist trocken und klar."

"Und zum anderen?" fragte Jess, mißtrauisch die Brauen zusammenziehend, daß sich zwischen ihnen über seiner Nasenwurzel eine steile Furche bildete. Fast kam es ihm so vor, als hätte sein Arzt schon beschlossen, ihn nach Colorado Springs zu verfrachten.

"Ich habe einen alten Studienfreund, der sich auf Lungenkrankheiten spezialisierte, inzwischen einen Haufen Erfahrung gesammelt, in allen großen Städten des Ostens Vorlesungen gehalten hat und sogar einige Zeit in Europa verbrachte. Wir hatten uns lange aus den Augen verloren, aber vor kurzem konnte ich ihn ausfindig machen. Vor zwei oder drei Jahren hat er sich in Colorado Springs niedergelassen, wo er eine Art Sanatorium eingerichtet hat, hauptsächlich wohl für die Minenarbeiter, die zunehmend unter Atemwegserkrankungen leiden."

"Ein Sanatorium?"

"Ja, so eine Art Heilstätte."

"Ein Krankenhaus für Schwindsüchtige", bemerkte Jess voller Unbehagen.

"Nun werde nicht gleich wieder so bärbeißig!"

"'tschuldige, ist mir gerade so eingefallen." Abweisend hob er die Hand. "Red nur weiter! Bin ganz Ohr."

"Du nimmst das anscheinend nicht ernst."

"Das täuscht. Ich nehme das sogar sehr ernst. Also, fahr fort!"

"Wie gesagt, er hat dieses Sanatorium eingerichtet und schon einige beachtliche Erfolge erzielt. Er ist wirklich eine Kapazität. Glaube mir, wenn dir überhaupt jemand helfen kann, dann nur er. Er hatte viel Gelegenheit, Erkenntnisse auf den Schlachtfeldern während des Sezessionskrieges zu sammeln, konnte diese Erfahrungen in Europa fortsetzen und erweitern. Wahrscheinlich hätte er dir diese Kugel etwas eleganter aus der Brust geschnitten. Wer weiß, vielleicht hättest du dann heute diese Probleme nicht."

"Ich finde, du hast das elegant genug gemacht."

"Danke!" Ein flüchtiges Lächeln unterstrich Dans Dankbarkeit für diese unumstößliche Anerkennung. Jess hatte manchmal eine etwas ruppige Art, seine Bewunderung auszudrücken oder gar Komplimente zu machen. Aber es war immer ehrlich gemeint und nicht nur als Schmeichelei gedacht. Deshalb wußte Dan um den Wert seiner Worte, die er mehr schätzte als überschwengliches Gerede, was meist auch nicht mehr als pures Gerede war. "Nun denn, wie dem auch sei", fuhr er fort, "ich habe mit ihm schon vor einer ganzen Weile deinetwegen Kontakt aufgenommen und mir den einen oder anderen Rat geholt."

"Du hast das nie erwähnt. Warum nicht?"

"Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Außerdem wollten wir, das heißt Jonathan Tyler und ich, keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Dazu ist diese Angelegenheit zu ernst. Ich mußte abwarten, wie sich die Symptome bei dir entwickeln, und auch Jonathan mußte sich erst einmal ein einigermaßen genaues Bild machen."

"Und was ist dabei herausgekommen? Daß er mir womöglich auch nicht helfen kann."

"Das ist nicht gesagt. Er würde es zumindest gerne versuchen. Jess, er ist wirklich der fähigste Spezialist, den ich kenne. Ich habe weder das Wissen noch die Möglichkeit, deinen Zustand in irgendeiner Weise zu verbessern. Das einzige, was ich noch für dich tun kann, ist, dir eine Flasche mit Laudanum in die Hand zu drücken, damit du deine Schmerzen betäuben kannst und im Endstadium so wenig wie möglich von allem mitkriegst. Ist es vielleicht das, was du willst?"

"Du kennst meine Antwort und weißt, wie ich dieses Zeug verabscheue."

"Eben! Abgesehen davon, wäre das auch keine echte Hilfe. Jess, es ist ein Wunder, daß du noch lebst. Tritt es nicht mit Füßen, indem du diese Chance nicht nutzt."

"Das muß ich mir erst überlegen."

"Überleg nicht zu lange, denn du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit, vergiß das nicht!"

"Ich muß das erst einmal richtig verarbeiten, verdammt noch mal! Soviel Zeit nehme ich mir ganz einfach! Außerdem muß ich vor allem mal mit Slim darüber reden, auch wenn er es mit mir nicht getan hat. Dann muß ich auch Mike … ich meine, ich muß doch auch an ihn denken, ganz besonders sogar! Ich darf da nichts überstürzen."

"Gerade wenn du an ihn denkst, hast du eigentlich keine andere Wahl. Jess, bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf mich – in deinem Interesse! Ich möchte keinen guten Freund verlieren, nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Entscheide dich so schnell wie möglich und geh nach Colorado Springs!"

"Und für wie lange?"

"Das läßt sich vorab nur sehr schwer sagen."

"Doch bestimmt für einige Wochen."

"Rechne lieber für Monate, zumindest über Winter. Die Entzündung muß völlig ausheilen, sonst nützt das alles nichts."

"Für Monate?" wiederholte Jess. "Das ist unmöglich, Dan! Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir haben eine Ranch zu unterhalten. Ich kann Slim doch nicht einfach so mit der ganzen Arbeit sitzenlassen!"

"Im Moment kannst du ihm sowieso nicht helfen. Und wenn du nicht gehst, wirst du ihm nie mehr helfen können."

"Du hast selbst gesagt, daß meine Chancen auch anders gering sind. Warum sollte ich all diese Strapazen auf mich nehmen, und nachher war alles umsonst? Und dann nehme ich an, daß das auch eine Kleinigkeit kostet."

"Das ist richtig, jedoch sollte das kein Grund sein, diese Chance nicht zu nutzen."

"Du bist vielleicht gut! Denkst du, mein Konto oder das der Ranch läuft über? Bestimmt nicht für einen monatelangen Aufenthalt in diesem Sanadingsda, von dem ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht zurückkehren werde."

"Bist du dir eigentlich darüber im klaren, daß, wenn du nicht gehst, du bis Jahresende sehr wahrscheinlich unter der Erde liegst?" erinnerte Dan auf ziemlich brutale Art, weil er der Meinung war, sein Patient hätte dies vergessen.

"Keiner kann mir garantieren, daß das nicht auch der Fall sein wird, wenn ich nach Colorado Springs gehe."

"Ich begreife einfach nicht, wieso dir deine Gesundheit dieses Risiko und Opfer nicht wert ist. Ich dachte immer, du gehörst nicht zu denen, die so leicht aufgeben, einfach resignieren, weil es das Bequemste ist. Und ich dachte, du wolltest unbedingt wieder gesund werden – nicht deinetwegen, sondern wegen der Menschen, die dir etwas bedeuten, allen voran Mike. Und dann schmeißt ein Kämpfer wie du einfach so die Flinte ins Korn, wenn die ersten Schwierigkeiten auftauchen. Willst du mich unbedingt enttäuschen? Schön, du bist mir schließlich keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Tu, was du willst! Aber denke daran, auch andere werden enttäuscht sein; aber am schlimmsten ist, daß es Mike sein wird. Hast du ihm nicht versprochen, du würdest alles versuchen?"

Dans Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Mit seiner Moralpredigt hatte er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Jess' empfindlichste Stelle getroffen – Mike. Jess biß die Zähne zusammen und mahlte mit dem Unterkiefer. Seine Lippen waren nur ein schmaler Strich.

"Du wußtest genau, wo du mich erwischen kannst, nicht wahr?" sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

"Du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen."

"Du hast recht", gab Jess zu, wich aber seinem Blick aus. "Trotzdem, ob du es gern hörst oder nicht, wünschte ich gerade wegen des Jungen, daß ich damals die Augen nicht mehr aufgemacht hätte. Unmittelbar nachdem es passiert war, wäre es für ihn leichter gewesen. Da rechnete er damit, daß ich … Aber heute … Mein Gott, Dan, wie soll ich ihm das nur begreiflich machen?"

"Komm erst einmal mit dir selbst ins reine. Wahrscheinlich ergibt sich dann alles Weitere wie von ganz allein. Vielleicht versteht Mike dann alles leichter, als du erwartest."

"Und es gibt wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit?"

"Nein, Jess! Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Ich erwarte auf dem schnellsten Weg deine Entscheidung bezüglich Colorado Springs, damit ich Jonathan Tyler verständigen kann."

"Du gehst anscheinend hundertprozentig davon aus, daß das bereits beschlossene Sache ist, was?"

"Ist es das denn nicht?"

"Für dich und deinen Studienfreund vielleicht, aber noch lange nicht für mich. Bisher kann ich da keinen großen Unterschied feststellen zwischen einem Ende hier und einem in diesem Krankenhaus, oder was immer es ist. Der einzige Unterschied, den ich momentan sehe, ist der, daß es hier vielleicht etwas schneller vorbei sein wird. Ob es mir in Colorado Springs leichter fallen wird, den Löffel zu schmeißen, möchte ich bezweifeln. Auf der anderen Seite spricht für diese Reise, daß es dann Mike wenigstens nicht mit erleben muß. Aber ob es deshalb leichter für ihn sein wird?"

"Jetzt hör mal, auch wenn deine Chance noch so gering ist, solltest du nicht grundsätzlich davon ausgehen, daß ja sowieso alles keinen Sinn hat."

"Es ist so ähnlich wie russisches Roulette, zwar mit nur einer Kugel, aber dafür mit sechsmal abdrücken. Vielleicht sollte ich mal russisches Roulette spielen. Ist vielleicht kein schlechter Zeitvertreib."

"Jetzt fängst du wohl an zu spinnen! Denkst du, das wäre eine Lösung?"

"Warum nicht? Wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal die schlechteste. Auf jeden Fall ginge das schneller und wesentlich schmerzloser. Ich würde schon dafür sorgen, daß ich die richtige Stelle erwische."

"Weißt du eigentlich, was du da für einen Blödsinn redest?"

"Ich weiß sehr gut, was ich da rede, aber Blödsinn ist es garantiert nicht!"

"Du solltest dir lieber über meinen Vorschlag Gedanken machen, anstatt solchen Schwachsinn von dir zu geben! Bisher hatte ich eigentlich angenommen, daß du ein sehr vernünftiger Mensch bist! Ich möchte meine Meinung über dich nicht unbedingt ändern müssen."

"Wer weiß, Dan, wozu mich die Schmerzen treiben werden, sollten sie noch schlimmer werden. Ich werde sie jedenfalls nicht in Laudanum ertränken, denn ich lege keinen Wert darauf, mein Gehirn in einen Dämmerzustand zu bringen. Meinen Verstand möchte ich, wenn es irgendwie geht, behalten."

"Dabei redest du, als wärst du gerade dabei, ihn zu verlieren."

"Wenn dem so wäre, könnte ich längst nicht mehr hier sitzen und mich mit dir darüber unterhalten. Eines solltest du jedoch wissen: ich trage meine Kanone nicht bloß zur Zierde. Ich weiß sehr genau, wie man mit so einem Ding umgeht. Und das Recht, sie im entscheidenden Moment zu benutzen, um der Quälerei ein Ende zu machen, werde ich mir von niemandem nehmen lassen. Von niemandem! Merke dir das! Merke dir das sehr gut!"

"Du machst mir Angst, Jess!"

"Ach ja? Komisch, Slim hat neulich genau das gleiche behauptet. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich so gefährlich aussehe, es sei denn, du fürchtest dich vor Gespenstern, die am Tag durch die Gegend geistern."

"Jetzt fang nicht auch noch an, dich darüber lustig zu machen!"

"Wenn du wüßtest, wie ernst mir das alles ist, würdest du erst so richtige Angst kriegen. Ach, komm, Dan, lassen wir das lieber!" versuchte Jess, seine Äußerungen etwas zu entschärfen. Im nachhinein fand er sogar selbst, daß er einen damit ohne weiteres erschrecken konnte. Zuweilen erschreckte es ihn sogar selbst. "Was ich da laut vor mich hin gedacht habe, braucht dich wirklich nicht weiter zu beunruhigen oder gar zu bedrücken, was jedoch nicht bedeuten soll, daß es nicht mein Ernst war."

"Jess, ich habe das Gefühl, ich muß hier ein für allemal etwas klarstellen, denn du scheinst einen wichtigen Punkt völlig falsch verstanden zu haben."

"Hab' ich das? Ich bin an sich der Meinung, daß dem nicht so ist. Du hast dich für meine Begriffe jedenfalls sehr deutlich in allem ausgedrückt."

"Trotzdem muß ich noch einmal betonen, daß du nicht nach Colorado Springs gehen sollst, um dort …" Dan besann sich, um den Nachsatz neu zu beginnen. "… um von dort nicht wiederzukehren, sondern um gesund zu werden."

"Was aber, gemessen an den Chancen, sehr unwahrscheinlich sein dürfte", erinnerte Jess bissig. "Ich bin zwar kein Rechengenie, aber soviel kriege ich noch zusammen, um zu wissen, was eine zwanzig- oder höchstens dreißigprozentige Chance bedeutet. Wir können dieses Thema also abhaken."

"Soll das etwa heißen, daß du es noch nicht einmal versuchen willst?" vergewisserte sich der Arzt, sichtlich enttäuscht über die offensichtliche Resignation seines Patienten; er hatte ihn wirklich anders eingeschätzt.

Die Enttäuschung bezog sich dabei nicht nur auf ihn, sondern in gleichem Maße auf sich selber. Daß er sich so in ihm getäuscht hatte, ließ ihn beinahe an seiner sonst ganz gut entwickelten Menschenkenntnis zweifeln.

"Ich …" Jess hielt inne und wandte sich abrupt ab.

Der Arzt wollte schon fragen, ob es ihm nun die Sprache verschlagen hätte, erkannte aber zum Glück, daß jetzt nicht der geeignete Moment für Sticheleien war.

"Nein, Dan", sagte Jess leise mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, verwirrt über sich selbst und seine widersprüchlichen Reaktionen. "Aber ich brauche etwas Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten, damit ich möglichst sachlich darüber nachdenken kann. Diese Ungewißheit belastet mich mehr, als wenn ich klipp und klar wüßte, wie das alles enden wird. Ich glaube, ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht genau, wovor, nicht vorm Sterben und auch nicht vorm Tod, aber … möglicherweise vor mir selber … und davor, bei … bei Mike zu versagen … irgend etwas zu übersehen, was wichtig und für sein weiteres Leben entscheidend sein könnte. Es wäre alles viel leichter für mich, wenn ich nicht wüßte, wie sehr er mich braucht."

"Ich kann dir das nachfühlen. Trotzdem solltest du jetzt – und gerade jetzt! – in allererster Linie an dich selbst denken. Nimm dich bitte – von mir aus nur dieses eine Mal – selber in eigenem Interesse als das Wichtigste. Wenn ich dir eine Überdosis Egoismus verschreiben könnte, würde ich es glatt tun, denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ein gesundes Maß Egoismus fördert unheimlich den Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Und genau das scheint dir im Moment zu fehlen. Du zerbrichst dir den Kopf darüber, was aus anderen wird, und vergißt dabei dich selbst."

"Dan, Mike ist wie mein eigener Sohn. Es ist meine Pflicht, in erster Linie an ihn zu denken."

"Sicher, aber deshalb mußt du nicht dich selber aufgeben. Das wäre ein schlechtes Pflichtbewußtsein und ein falsch verstandenes obendrein. Du hast so lange gekämpft – erfolgreich gekämpft! –, du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, sonst hast du am Ende tatsächlich nicht nur verloren, sondern versagt."

"Ich habe kaum noch Kraft zum Kämpfen. Mit jedem Mal merke ich, wie mein Widerstand schwächer wird. Wahrscheinlich, weil alles so sinnlos ist."

"Eines mußt du dir sehr genau merken, Jess! Widerstand gegen das Sich-selber-Aufgeben ist niemals sinnlos, egal, ob sich das Blatt positiv oder negativ wendet. Bisher dachte ich eigentlich, daß du das wüßtest und das deine Einstellung zum Leben ist. Sollte ich mich wirklich so in dir getäuscht haben? Das kann ich nicht glauben! Du bist doch kein unerfahrener Grünschnabel, der vom Leben und seinen Regeln keine Ahnung hat! Und ich möchte wirklich nicht wissen, wie oft dich dein Widerstand, selbst wenn er vielleicht noch so sinnlos erschien im ersten Augenblick, letztendlich davor bewahrte, vor die Hunde zu gehen. Ich rede jetzt nicht nur von den letzten paar Wochen, sondern von all den Jahren davor. Und plötzlich willst du – ausgerechnet du! – mir weismachen, du hättest keine Kraft mehr? Läßt du dich da nicht von deiner momentanen körperlichen Schwäche irritieren? Die Kraft, die du für deinen Kampf brauchst, kommt nicht von den Muskeln, sondern von hier oben." Dan tippte sich seitlich an die Stirn. "Du hast vorhin selbst betont, wie sehr du auf einen klaren Verstand Wert legst. An dem deinen habe ich noch nie gezweifelt, auch wenn ich da vorhin ein wenig boshaft reagiert habe. Also, erzähle mir hier nichts über keine Kraft mehr haben und sinnlosen Widerstand!"

"Es ist verdammt unfair von dir, daß du mich ständig mit meinen eigenen Waffen schlägst, weißt du das?" beschwerte sich Jess, ehrlich darum bemüht, die immer düsterer werdende Spannung zu entzerren.

Es war schon fast ein Augurenlächeln, was da über Dans Gesicht huschte; aber seine hellglänzenden Augen ruhten mit wohlwollender Teilnahme und Anerkennung auf seinem um so viele Jahre jüngeren Gegenüber, hatte Jess ihm doch gerade in seiner altvertrauten nonchalanten Art bestätigt, daß er sich nicht getäuscht hatte.

"Läßt du mir denn eine andere Wahl?"

Dem hatte Jess nichts entgegenzusetzen.

"Nun gut", sagte er statt dessen abschließend, mit dem Handballen zum Nachdruck auf die Armlehne des Stuhles schlagend, ehe er sich erhob. "Jedenfalls danke ich dir, daß du endlich so offen mit mir geredet hast. Ich verspreche dir, daß ich ernsthaft über alles nachdenken werde. Sobald sich meine unausgegorene Zerfahrenheit etwas gelegt hat, hoffe ich, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Dann lasse ich es dich sofort wissen."

"Wie gesagt, Jess, warte damit nicht mehr zu lange. Es wäre schade um die Zeit. Sie ist wirklich kostbar", erinnerte Dan eindringlich, stand ebenfalls auf und begleitete ihn zur Tür.

"Ich weiß. Muß ich sonst etwas beachten?"

"Nein, nichts, was du nicht bereits weißt. Sieh zu, daß du ausreichenden Schlaf kriegst und laß dich von Mrs. Daisy weiterhin verwöhnen. Vermeide, wenn es geht, schlecht gelüftete Räume und große Menschenansammlungen. Aber davon bist du ja sowieso kein Freund."

"Nein. Es ist merkwürdig, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, schon jemals so gesund gelebt zu haben wie im Moment. Trotzdem war ich noch nie so krank in meinem Leben."

Sie verließen das Sprechzimmer und gingen schweigend den langen Gang mit den Wartebänken für die Patienten entlang. An der Haustür drückte der Arzt lange seine Hand zum Abschied.

"Ich erwarte dich bald mit einer Antwort, Jess. Ich weiß, du triffst die richtige Entscheidung."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über Jess' Gesicht.

"Bis dann", sagte er nur noch, ehe er das Haus verließ.

Der Arzt sah ihm sinnend nach, bevor er bedächtig die Tür schloß und sich gedankenversunken in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, wo er sehr gewissenhaft die Ergebnisse seiner jüngsten Untersuchung notierte. Mehr denn je wünschte er sich, auf der Krankenakte stünde ein anderer Name, am liebsten von jemandem, den er überhaupt nicht kannte.

Jess kam zurück zur Hauptstraße. An der Ecke blieb er stehen und starrte unschlüssig die Gebäudefronten entlang, die sich zu beiden Seiten der bescheidenen Hauptverkehrsader der sich in den letzten Jahren stattlich entwickelnden Gemeinde aneinanderreihten wie bunte Perlen an einer Kette. Ein bleigrauer Himmel wölbte sich wie eine Glocke über das Häusermeer mit den falschen Fassaden und den überdachten Gehsteigen davor.

Diese Stadt, die ihm in den letzten Jahren zu einer Art Heimat geworden war, die er hatte wachsen sehen aus ihren bescheidenen Anfängen, die ihm so vertraut war wie sonst kein Ort, in der er jeden Winkel kannte, in deren Straßen er sogar schon als Vertreter des Sheriffs kämpfen mußte, kam ihm plötzlich irgendwie fremd vor, so, als hätte er auf ihre Details nie richtig geachtet. War es bisher Oberflächlichkeit oder Gewohnheit, oder begann er die Dinge nur mit anderen Augen zu sehen? Er wunderte sich, daß ihm das ausgerechnet jetzt auffiel, wo er doch eigentlich andere Sorgen haben müßte.

Die Uhr vom Turm der kleinen Kirche, die am Ende des großen freien Platzes stand, dort, wo sich die Junction Road mit der Main Street kreuzte und zusammen mit drei weiteren Seitenstraßen eine sternförmige Fläche bildete, in deren Mitte der Stadtbrunnen mit seiner anmutig wirkenden Frauenstatue im Sommer für angenehme Erfrischung sorgte, schlug halb zwölf. Das unscheinbare Glockenspiel des Uhrwerks schien Jess aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, denn er wandte sich abrupt um, als hätte ihn jemand gerufen.

Verwirrt über sich selber und seine Geistesabwesenheit, schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf. Langsam setzte er sich Richtung Stadtmitte in Bewegung. Bis der Schulunterricht zu Ende war und er Mike abholen konnte, hatte er mehr Zeit, als ihm im Moment lieb war. Um sie nicht gar so nutzlos zu vergeuden, wollte er Mort Cory einen Besuch abstatten. Vielleicht tat es ihm gut, mit ihm zu reden.

Auf seinem Weg die geschäftige Hauptstraße entlang kreisten seine Gedanken immer mehr um Mike. Andauernd fragte er sich, ob er wirklich genug für den Jungen vorgesorgt hatte. Auf dem schnellsten Weg mußte er sich Gewißheit verschaffen. Er hatte zwar Slims Wort, das er bei Gott nicht anzweifeln wollte, aber so viele widrige Umstände könnten zu ungeahnten Schwierigkeiten führen, die er alle auszuschließen gedachte, sofern es dafür eine noch so geringe Möglichkeit gab. Sicherlich konnte ihm dabei Mort Cory behilflich sein. Plötzlich erschien ihm sein Besuch bei ihm nicht mehr als pure Notlösung zur Überbrückung von nutzloser Wartezeit.

Kurz bevor er das Sheriffbüro erreichte, fiel sein Blick zufällig auf ein Schild, das auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite über einer Tür baumelte. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum es seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war jedoch dankbar dafür; denn es brachte ihn auf eine weitaus bessere Idee. Es war das Praxisschild von John Wendridge, seines Zeichens Anwalt und Notar, der ihn schon damals, vor vier Jahren bei seinem Kampf gegen Amtsschimmel und Paragraphenwahn tatkräftig unterstützt hatte. Ohne John Wendridge hätte er es jedenfalls nicht geschafft, das Sorgerecht für Mike zu bekommen. Sicherlich konnte ihm der Advokat die nötige Gewißheit verschaffen, mit der er seiner mehr als düsteren Zukunft begegnen mußte.

Entschlossen überquerte er die Straße. Keine Minute später war er in Wendridges Büro, wo ihn der Anwalt, ein vertrauenserweckender Mann Anfang Fünfzig, mit scharfen Augen und einem Backenbart, der ihm eine unumstößliche Würde verlieh, freudig begrüßte.

"Jess! Jess Harper!" rief er erfreut und eilte auf ihn zu, um ihn herzlich zu begrüßen. "Das ist aber eine Überraschung, daß Sie sich einmal in mein tristes Büro verirren. Sie waren ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr bei mir!"

"Ganz ehrlich ist mir auch lieber, wenn ich Sie nicht in Anspruch nehmen muß", gab Jess ohne Umschweife zu.

"Das klingt ja geradeso, als hätten Sie unsere Zusammenarbeit in schlechter Erinnerung."

"Nein, bestimmt nicht! Ganz im Gegenteil sogar! Aber es sind halt doch meistens unangenehme Dinge, die mich zu Ihnen führen."

"Gewiß, aber schließlich bin ich doch da, damit ich den Leuten bei solchen Dingen helfen kann." Wendridge machte eine einladende Handbewegung. "Nehmen Sie doch Platz! Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?"

"Nein, danke!" lehnte Jess ab, während er sich in dem bequemen Besucherstuhl vor dem mit Akten und Büchern beladenen Schreibtisch niederließ.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, Sie zu sehen. Nach dem, was ich in Gary Morgans Zeitung gelesen und an Gerüchten in der Stadt gehört habe, befürchtete ich, das könnte nie wieder der Fall sein." Wendridge verzog sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Man sieht Ihnen richtig an, daß Sie schlimme Zeiten hinter sich haben. Wollte da einer eine alte Rechnung begleichen?"

"Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Es war reiner Zeitvertreib eines notorischen Killers."

"Ein entsetzlicher Zeitvertreib, der fürchterliche Spuren hinterlassen hat! Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich so offen bin, aber Sie sehen wirklich arg mitgenommen aus. Ihre Gesundheit scheint sehr angegriffen zu sein."

"Mir reicht es."

"Daß die ausgerechnet Sie erwischen mußten …"

"Das war purer Zufall und läßt sich nicht mehr ändern. Mr. Wendridge, ich …"

"Schon gut!" wehrte der Notar ab. "Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen. Sie sind garantiert nicht gekommen, um sich mit mir über diese Halsabschneider zu unterhalten."

"Genau", bekräftigte Jess; daß Wendridge nicht weiter auf diesem Thema herumreiten wollte, sprach für ihn.

"Was kann ich also für Sie tun? Ich sehe Ihnen an der Nasenspitze an, daß Sie etwas ernsthaft bedrückt."

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß man das so leicht erkennen kann."

"Na ja, ganz so leicht ist es nicht. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist Ihr ansonsten – entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich das sage! – ziemlich verheerendes Aussehen etwas irritierend. Aber es gehört zu meinem Beruf, Menschen genau zu beobachten und möglichst richtig einzuschätzen. Worum handelt es sich also?"

Auf diese direkte Frage konnte Jess nur ebenso direkt antworten. Er war froh darum, daß es Wendridge ihm so leicht machte.

"Um Mike, genauer gesagt um das, was aus ihm wird, für den Fall, daß mir etwas zustößt."

"Nach dem, was passiert ist, machen Sie sich Sorgen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja. Ich hätte das schon viel früher erledigen müssen. Aber ehrlich gesagt, mir ist jetzt erst so richtig bewußt geworden, daß es da möglicherweise offene Punkte gibt, die ich unbedingt klären muß."

"Verständlich", nickte Wendridge bedächtig. Das Verantwortungsbewußtsein seines Klienten bestätigte ihm, daß er vor vier Jahren die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, in seinem Bemühen für den Jungen voll hinter ihm zu stehen. "Aber ich glaube, da kann ich Sie beruhigen. Vor dem Gesetz hat Mike die gleiche Stellung wie ein leibliches Kind. Das heißt, daß er Sie auch ohne ausdrückliche Testamentsverfügung voll beziehungsweise gleichberechtigt mit einem leiblichen Kind, wäre dies vorhanden, beerben würde. Sollte Ihnen etwas zustoßen, was ich bei Gott nicht wünsche, fiele also zum Beispiel Ihr Anteil an der Sherman-Ranch automatisch an ihn. Insofern brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen."

"Das war es eigentlich auch gar nicht, was mich beunruhigt." Jess nagte an seiner Unterlippe. "Was mich weitaus mehr beschäftigt, ist die Frage, was aus ihm werden würde. Gesetzt den Fall, ich hätte diese Sache nicht überlebt, wie sähe dann seine Zukunft aus? Slim hat mir zwar versprochen, sich um ihn zu kümmern, falls ich es nicht mehr könnte. Nun, ich habe nicht den geringsten Grund, sein Wort anzuzweifeln. Aber wie sieht es mit der rechtlichen Lage aus? Wir sind schließlich nicht miteinander verwandt oder verschwägert. Vor dem Gesetz hätte er demnach keinerlei Rechte an dem Jungen. Das ist doch richtig, nicht wahr?"

"Vollkommen."

"Das würde bedeuten, daß man Mike erst einmal wieder in ein Waisenhaus steckte und Slim gar keine Chance hätte, sein Versprechen einzulösen."

"An sich ja. Er müßte so wie Sie damals einen Antrag auf Vormundschaft stellen. Je nachdem, wer den Fall bearbeitet, wäre mit entsprechenden Schwierigkeiten zu rechnen, oder sagen wir einmal, sie wären nicht auszuschließen."

"Und Mike wäre der Leidtragende."

"Mit Sicherheit."

"Ich habe dem Jungen versprochen, daß er niemals wieder in ein Waisenhaus muß, egal, was passiert. Dieses Versprechen möchte ich unter allen Umständen halten. Nicht meinetwegen, damit ich glaubwürdig bleibe und nicht mein Gesicht verliere. Das ist mir nicht so wichtig. Mir liegt vielmehr daran, daß Mike sein Zuhause nicht verliert. Und ich möchte auch nicht, daß Slim deshalb irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten kriegt. Er und Daisy Cooper würden sich genauso wie ich um den Jungen kümmern. Mike ist Slim zugetan wie einem Onkel, eigentlich mehr noch, wie einem großen Bruder, und Mrs. Cooper ist heute schon seine Tante Daisy. Wenn man ihn aus dieser Familie herausreißen würde – er zerbräche daran."

"Ich verstehe." Wendridge musterte seinen Besucher skeptisch. "Nur erlauben Sie mir eines zu sagen: wenn ich Sie so reden höre, habe ich das Gefühl, Sie wüßten mit Sicherheit, daß in absehbarer Zeit dieses Problem akut wird. Ich täusche mich da hoffentlich, aber die Art, wie Sie das alles so betonen, läßt mich Schlimmes ahnen."

"Ich will nur vorbeugen, sonst nichts!" hielt Jess seine Erklärung sehr allgemein. "Wenn ich mir vorstelle, daß all die Jahre dieser entscheidende Punkt nicht einwandfrei geklärt war, werde ich im nachhinein noch nervös. Es gab zu oft Gelegenheiten, bei denen dieses Problem hätte entstehen können. Ganz abgesehen davon brauche ich nachher, wenn ich Ihr Büro verlasse, nur ungeschickt vor ein Fuhrwerk zu laufen und unter die Räder zu geraten. Was dann? Es muß schließlich nicht unbedingt gleich einer mit dem Schießeisen herumfuchteln. Menschen haben nun einmal die Angewohnheit, früher oder später zu sterben. Meistens tun sie das sogar ganz von allein ohne äußere Gewalteinwirkung."

"Das ist allerdings ein wahres Wort. Trotzdem wundert es mich, daß ein junger Mann in Ihrem Alter sich so intensiv damit befaßt."

"Das hier", Jess deutete beiläufig auf seine linke Brustseite, "läßt mir keine andere Wahl. Außerdem ist mein sonstiges Leben schließlich auch nicht gerade ungefährlich. Bei der Arbeit können tausend Dinge passieren, die mein Leben vorzeitig beenden. Vergessen Sie das nicht!"

"So gesehen, haben Sie natürlich recht."

"Was kann ich also tun, um Mike im Ernstfall von vornherein vor dem Zugriff der Behörden zu schützen?"

"Die Sache ist wahrscheinlich einfacher, als Sie sich vorstellen können." Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln erschien auf Wendridges Gesicht. "Sie müßten anhand einer schriftlichen Verfügung einen Vormund – in diesem Fall Slim Sherman oder Daisy Cooper oder beide – benennen. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, daß es im Falle Ihres …" Der Notar schluckte geräuschvoll, ehe er das Wort aussprach. "… Ihres Ablebens zu keinerlei Schwierigkeiten seitens Dritter kommt, wäre es von Vorteil, wenn die in Frage kommende Person die Vormundschaft im voraus akzeptiert. Dieses läßt sich ganz leicht mit einer entsprechenden unterzeichneten Erklärung erreichen. Das Ganze müßte natürlich notariell beurkundet sein. Dann könnten Sie absolut sichergehen, daß der Junge kein Waisenhaus mehr von innen sehen muß, es sei denn, der bestellte Vormund nähme im nachhinein seinen Anspruch an dem Jungen zurück."

"Die Gefahr bestünde weder bei Slim Sherman noch bei Daisy Cooper."

"Dann brauchen Sie sich deshalb auch keine weiteren Sorgen zu machen. Wenn Sie möchten, werde ich ein entsprechendes Dokument verfassen, das Sie nur noch unterschreiben brauchen. Für den zu benennenden Vormund werde ich die äquivalente Erklärung vorbereiten. Ich werde beides beglaubigen und amtlich verwahren, bis der akute Fall eintreten sollte."

"Das ist genau das, was mir vorschwebte!" sagte Jess zufrieden – erleichtert war das richtige Wort. "Wie schnell könnten Sie so ein Dokument aufsetzen?"

"Wenn Sie wollen, komme ich morgen damit zur Ranch. Allerdings müßte die notarielle Beurkundung in meinen Praxisräumen vorgenommen werden."

"Das wäre mir sowieso lieber. Auf der Ranch könnte Mike etwas davon mitkriegen. Das möchte ich vermeiden."

"Jess, ist mit Ihnen wirklich alles in Ordnung?" vergewisserte sich der Notar und sah ihn durchdringend an. Er wurde einfach dieses unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, daß sein Klient das alles nicht nur auf die Zukunft allgemein, sondern auf einen Zeitpunkt in nicht allzu weiter Ferne bezog. "Daß Sie sehr krank aussehen, dürfte für Sie nichts Neues sein. Nach allem, was geschehen ist, ist das wohl auch verständlich. Aber darüber hinaus machen Sie irgendwie einen erschreckend deprimierten Eindruck auf mich. Wir haben uns zwar eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen, aber so habe ich Sie nicht in Erinnerung. Eine solche Niedergeschlagenheit bin ich nicht von dem Mann gewöhnt, der mir vor vier Jahren die Hölle wegen eines sechsjährigen Jungen heiß machte, dem er unbedingt seinen Namen geben wollte, den Mike übrigens auch behielte – nur ganz nebenbei erwähnt."

"Mit mir ist nichts, glauben Sie mir! Ich bin nur etwas müde und abgespannt. Möglicherweise habe ich mir mit der Fahrt in die Stadt etwas zuviel zugemutet. Ich sollte mich mehr schonen, das ist alles."

"Vielleicht sollten Sie einmal zum Arzt gehen, wenn Sie schon in der Stadt sind."

"Von dort komme ich gerade." Mit seinem schwermütigen Grinsen konnte Jess ihn ganz und gar nicht überzeugen. Im Gegenteil! Es bestätigte nur seine Vermutung. "Doc Higgins kann mir auch nicht helfen."

Fast hegte Wendridge den Verdacht, daß er bei seinem letzten Satz ein entscheidendes Wort weggelassen hatte, das "mehr" hinter dem "nicht".

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, aufdringlich zu sein … aber was bedrückt Sie? Sind es nur gesundheitliche Probleme, oder sind sie gar seelischer Natur? Wenn Sie mich ließen, würde ich Ihnen sehr gerne helfen, sofern ich es könnte."

"Das haben Sie bereits getan, mehr sogar, als Sie ahnen. Ansonsten sollten wir es dabei belassen."

Aus seiner Stimme klang unverkennbarer Nachdruck heraus, daß Wendridge nicht wagte, weiter in ihn zu dringen.

"Wie Sie wollen, aber sollten Sie Ihre Meinung ändern, wissen Sie, daß Sie auf mich zählen können."

"Vielen Dank, mir reicht es jedoch wirklich, wenn Sie nur dieses Dokument aufsetzen. Nur noch eine Frage – müssen Slim und ich gemeinsam erscheinen, oder reicht es, wenn wir getrennt kommen? Ich frage nur deshalb, weil wir im Moment schlecht beide die Ranch und ihre übrigen Bewohner allein lassen wollen."

"Zur Beurkundung wäre es schon besser, wenn Sie beide gleichzeitig erschienen, aber ich denke, daß ich da eine Ausnahme machen kann. Es geht ja nicht um eine Streitfrage. Schließlich nehme ich an, daß Sie sich in diesem Fall einig sind."

"Ich muß zwar noch mal mit Slim deshalb ausführlich sprechen, aber das heißt nicht, daß wir geteilter Meinung sind."

"Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen."

"Was würde aber geschehen, wenn mich nun tatsächlich ein Wagen überrollte, noch ehe diese Beurkundung erfolgt ist?"

"Sie denken wirklich an alles."

"Ich hoffe, daß ich das tue, obwohl ich mir manchmal nicht ganz sicher bin."

"Ich wußte schon immer, daß Sie ein umsichtiger Mann sind, von dem manch anderer eine Menge lernen könnte, der ständig betont, dies zu sein. Das ist mir schon damals vor vier Jahren aufgefallen."

"Ich fürchte, jetzt überschätzen Sie mich gewaltig, Mr. Wendridge. Ich würde mich eher als leichtsinnig bezeichnen, weil ich damit erst heute zu Ihnen gekommen bin, anstatt schon vor vier Jahren daran zu denken und die Sache zu regeln. Nicht auszudenken, was inzwischen schon alles hätte geschehen können! Was wäre also, wenn mich ein paar durchgehende Pferde direkt vor Ihrer Bürotür gleich nachher niedertrampelten?"

"Ich würde eine einstweilige Verfügung beantragen und irgendwie durchboxen, daß der Junge bleibt, wo er ist. Es wäre nicht einfach, aber Sie könnten sich auf mich verlassen. Im übrigen bitte ich Sie eindringlichst, durchgehenden Pferden aus dem Weg zu gehen und das nicht nur vor meiner Bürotür!"

"War ja nur als Beispiel gedacht. Aber schließlich habe ich die Erfahrung gemacht, daß man in diesem Paragraphendschungel jede Kleinigkeit berücksichtigen muß, wenn man nicht in die eigene Falle tappen will."

"Wenn dem nicht so wäre, hätten Anwälte und Notare gar keine Daseinsberechtigung", versuchte es Wendridge mit einem kleinen Scherz.

"Das ist allerdings wahr", mußte Jess zugeben und erhob sich. "Trotzdem bin ich froh, daß ich in Ihnen einen Mitstreiter habe, wenn es darauf ankommt."

"Das haben Sie!" versicherte der backenbärtige Mann mit beruhigender Zuversicht, erhob sich ebenfalls und begleitete Jess zur Tür. "Ich erwarte Sie und Slim in den nächsten Tagen", sagte er zum Abschluß.

"Das können Sie!" bekräftigte Jess und ergriff die gepflegte Advokatenhand zum Abschied. "Vielen Dank, jetzt fühle ich mich wesentlich besser als vorhin."

"Das sieht man Ihnen tatsächlich an, und wenn Sie das noch so sehr abstreiten wollen. Passen Sie gut auf sich auf, Jess, und werden Sie vor allen Dingen recht bald gesund. Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen, daß ich Ihnen wenigstens die Sorge um Ihren Jungen abnehmen konnte, oder sagen wir besser, helfe zu tragen. – Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Wiedersehen, Mr. Wendridge!"

Vor der Anwaltskanzlei blieb Jess auf dem Bürgersteig stehen. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich bedeutend wohler, seit er diesen ungewissen Faktor klären konnte und die enorme Last nicht mehr mit voller Wucht auf seine Schultern drückte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich freier. Diese Freiheit benötigte er dringend, um weitere Entscheidungen fällen zu können. Vor allem empfand er dieses beklemmende Gefühl der Angst nicht mehr so intensiv. Sogar das Brennen seiner Wunde hatte nachgelassen. Ob es nun von dem seelischen Druck herrührte, von dem John Wendridge ihn etwas entlasten konnte, oder von Doc Higgins' Untersuchung, sei dahingestellt. Jedenfalls empfand er es als angenehm, daß es sich unter seinem Verband nicht mehr anfühlte, als hätte der Arzt ein Stück glühende Holzkohle mit einbandagiert.

Er überquerte die Straße und ging auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite weiter, bis er endlich das Büro des Sheriffs erreichte.

"Jess!" rief Mort erfreut, wenn auch ein wenig überrascht. "Na, da hast du aber Glück! Ich wollte gerade noch einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt machen, ehe ich zum Essen gehe."

"Dann komme ich ja ungelegen."

"Ach, woher denn!" winkte Cory ab und hängte seine Jacke wieder an die Garderobe. "Ich glaube nicht, daß jemand die Stadt in der Zwischenzeit klauen wird, wenn ich meinen Rundgang verschiebe. Ehrlich gesagt, ich setze mich lieber ins Warme und plaudre ein wenig mit dir, anstatt meinen Stern mehr oder weniger sinnlos spazierenzutragen. – Ich würde dir gern eine Tasse Kaffee anbieten, aber ich habe leider keinen mehr. Von dem Satz, der noch in der Kanne ist, würde ich höchstens einem Gefangenen welchen zumuten."

"Laß nur, von deinem Kaffee würde mir sowieso schlecht werden." Jess zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie über einen leeren Stuhl. Dann ließ er sich etwas schwerfällig auf dem seiner Meinung nach bequemsten der beiden Besucherstühle nieder. "Ich habe mich zwar schon gesetzt, aber wenn ich dich von der Arbeit abhalte, brauchst du keine Notiz von mir zu nehmen."

"Woher denn! Du weißt doch ganz genau, daß ich mich immer freue, wenn du vorbeikommst." Mort ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf den bequemen Drehstuhl fallen. "Du siehst heute allerdings ziemlich fertig aus."

"In gewisser Weise bin ich das auch." Jess lehnte sich zurück, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke. "Du müßtest dein Büro unbedingt mal wieder streichen", stellte er beiläufig fest.

Mort folgte nur flüchtig seinem Blick und faßte ihn dann etwas schärfer ins Auge. Die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen endete weit oben auf seiner Stirn.

"Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich kaufe dir nicht ab, daß du nur gekommen bist, um mir das zu sagen."

"Nein", redete Jess an die Decke.

"Du hast doch irgend etwas. Ich möchte fast sagen, du siehst ziemlich bedrückt aus."

Jess nahm den Blick von der Decke und sah den Gesetzeshüter unverwandt an, wobei er spöttisch den einen Mundwinkel hochzog.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, je mehr ich das vertuschen will, desto mehr verrate ich mich."

"Du warst bei Doc Higgins, nicht wahr?"

Erstaunt hob Jess eine Augenbraue.

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er lauernd.

"Ist mir nur so eingefallen."

Jess drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, als wollte er angestrengt an einer Tür lauschen, kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den Sheriff argwöhnisch.

"Das hört sich so an, als ob du Bescheid weißt. Weißt du?"

"Was heißt, Bescheid wissen?" Mort wich seinem durchbohrenden Blick aus. "Slim hat mir davon erzählt, als er bei mir war letzte Woche."

"Dann wußte es wohl jeder außer mir, was?"

"Ach, komm, red nicht so ein dummes Zeug! Slim hatte Dan unterwegs getroffen. Nachdem er es erfahren hatte, mußte er unbedingt mit jemandem reden. Der Ärmste war völlig fertig, zudem Dan ihm das Versprechen abnahm, dir gegenüber vorerst zu schweigen. Du kannst weder ihm noch mir einen Vorwurf machen – und Dan auch nicht!"

"Mach' ich auch nicht! Ich frage mich nur, ob sich von all denen, die es vor mir wußten, einer die Mühe machte, es aus meiner Sicht zu sehen."

"Jess, du tust uns Unrecht! Denkst du, das ist ein Thema, über das deine besten Freunde herziehen wie über billigen Stadtklatsch? Denkst du das wirklich von uns?"

"Nein!" sagte er leise, mit einer schwachen Handbewegung abwinkend. "Natürlich nicht!"

"Dazu hast du auch keinen Grund. Du stellst dir nicht vor, wie Slim das getroffen hat, mich natürlich auch, aber er war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Er mußte einfach mit jemandem reden, von dem er wußte, daß er damit nicht hausieren geht. Also ist er zu mir gekommen." Mort sah ihn lange, beinahe sogar erwartungsvoll an, aber Jess erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern starrte grimmig vor sich hin. "So wie du heute zu mir gekommen bist", fügte er leise hinzu, um damit die Spannung bei ihm zu lösen. "Du bist doch deshalb gekommen?"

"Hauptsächlich, ja." Jess hob endlich die Lider. "Aber wenn du schon alles weißt …"

"Ich bezweifle, daß ich alles weiß. Aber selbst wenn dem so wäre, sollte dich das nicht hindern, mit mir darüber zu reden, wenn du es loswerden willst. Vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser. Ich meine, dafür sind Freunde doch da, daß man mit ihnen reden kann, wenn man das Bedürfnis hat."

"Dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal, ob ich darüber reden will oder überhaupt kann. Hat man dir schon einmal gesagt, daß du keine Chance mehr hast?"

Mort biß die Zähne zusammen. Eines stand für ihn fest: es war leichter gewesen, als Slim auf dem Stuhl saß, auf dem Jess heute hockte, nur auf den ersten Blick lässig zurückgelehnt, in Wirklichkeit jedoch eher völlig verkrampft. Es war immer einfacher, sich mit jemandem über einen Dritten zu unterhalten als mit dem, den das Problem unmittelbar betraf.

"Nein", kam endlich die undeutliche Antwort.

"Dann kannst du dir auch nicht vorstellen, wie mir zumute ist."

"Vielleicht doch."

"Möglich." Jess machte eine längere Pause. "Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewußt oder von mir aus nur geahnt", fuhr er schließlich sinnend fort. "Ich habe es vermutet – befürchtet – von Anfang an, seit ich zum erstenmal klar darüber nachdenken konnte. Trotzdem hat es mich beinahe umgehauen, als es mir Dan vorhin offen sagte. Nie im Leben hätte ich angenommen, daß …" Er brach ab und begann von neuem. "Dan sagte, ich sollte zu einem Studienfreund von ihm nach Colorado Springs mit einer Chance von vielleicht vier, eher fünf zu eins; aber hier würde ich den Winter nicht … Verdammt, Mort, je mehr ich darüber nachdenke und rede, desto miserabler fühle ich mich!"

"Ist das ein Wunder? Ich wäre sogar enttäuscht von dir, wenn dem nicht so wäre." Mort gelang es einfach nicht, seinen Blick zu fangen. "Was wirst du tun?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Nervös rieb Jess mit dem Daumennagel über die Stuhllehne. "Als erstes über alles in Ruhe nachdenken, sofern das überhaupt möglich ist. Zumindest werde ich es versuchen."

"Gibt es da denn faktisch etwas zum Nachdenken?"

"Ha, wie du das sagst!"

"Entschuldige, aber nachdenken ist hoffentlich nicht das einzige, was du tun willst."

"Was denn sonst?"

"Jess, du wirst doch da hingehen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wenn man dir diese Möglichkeit bietet, solltest du sie auch wahrnehmen."

"Dan wollte das nicht hören, aber ich sage dir, daß das eine Reise ohne Rückfahrkarte ist. Ich werde von dort nicht zurückkommen, höchstens in einer Holzkiste. Soviel steht fest!"

"Das ist doch Unsinn! Kerl, du redest ja noch schlimmer als Slim!"

"Kein Wunder! Schließlich handelt es sich ja auch um mich und nicht um ihn."

"Du redest, als hättest du bereits kapituliert. Tut mir leid, aber das kannst du mir nicht erzählen wollen! Nicht du, Jess! Jeder andere sofort, aber nicht du!"

"Nicht zu fassen!" Jess schlug klatschend auf die Armlehne. "Als ob ich was Besonderes wäre!"

"Nein, aber du bist derjenige, der nie aufgeben will, der immer behauptet, es gäbe Hoffnung auf ein Vorwärts, eine Zukunft, man dürfe nur niemals resignieren oder an sich selber zweifeln, man müsse die Zähne zusammenbeißen und so lange kämpfen, wie ein Funke Hoffnung besteht. Und jetzt plötzlich, wo diese Einstellung für deine Zukunft von so großer Bedeutung ist, willst du den Löffel wegschmeißen, bloß weil es so bequemer ist!"

"Du redest genauso wie Dan."

"Ja, begreifst du denn nicht, daß man mit dir so reden muß? Zum Donnerwetter noch mal! Aber du kannst einem eine Höllenangst einjagen! Weißt du das?"

"Dan war der gleichen Ansicht."

"Gibt dir das nicht zu denken? Jess, wenn ich nicht wüßte, daß du einen gesunden Menschenverstand hast und mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stehst, mit einem überaus klaren Blick für die Realität, würde ich glatt annehmen, aus dir spräche ein gedankenloser Schlendrian, der bei den ersten kleinen Schwierigkeiten kalte Füße kriegt."

"Nun ist aber gut, ja!" fuhr Jess ihn hart an. "Auch Dan hat gemeint, er müßte so mit mir reden, um mich zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, kann das oder will das keiner verstehen, daß ich mir hier über meine Zukunft den Kopf zerbrechen soll, man mir aber gleichzeitig klarzumachen versucht, mich ebenso um meine Beerdigung zu kümmern. Anfangs dachte ich auch, es würde mir nichts ausmachen. Aber auf einmal muß ich feststellen, daß es ein himmelweiter Unterschied ist, ob ich mir nur etwas zurechtphantasiere oder aus einer Ahnung plötzlich Gewißheit wird. Jeder versucht mir hier eine überragende Stärke anzudichten und übersieht dabei völlig, daß ich schlicht und einfach Angst habe. Ist das so schwer zu begreifen? Das merkst du doch schon allein daran, daß ich viel zuviel rede", setzte er kleinlaut hintenan.

"Ist das etwa eine Schande?" gab Mort ihm auf seine Art recht, daß Jess zuerst etwas verwirrt den Kopf hob und ihn dann kaum merklich schüttelte.

"Nein." Er machte eine schwache, wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Es ist auch nicht so, daß es die Angst vorm Tod selber ist. Dazu ist er mir schon zu oft begegnet."

"Das habe ich auch nicht von dir angenommen", warf Mort ein, sichtlich froh, daß sein junger Freund sich einigermaßen gefaßt hatte.

"Zuerst war es die Angst wegen Mike", fuhr Jess fort, ohne die Bemerkung des Sheriffs zu beachten; er hatte sich wirklich wieder unter Kontrolle und wirkte mit einem Mal sogar ausgesprochen ruhig. "Aber nachdem ich inzwischen bei John Wendridge war und dort alles Nötige in die Wege geleitet habe, fühle ich mich wenigstens von dieser Last befreit. Was geblieben ist, ist eine ganz fürchterliche Angst vor einem langsamen, unabänderlichen Dahinsiechen. Es entspricht weder meinen Vorstellungen vom Leben noch denen vom Sterben."

"Wer sagt denn überhaupt, daß es so kommen wird? Ist diese Schlußfolgerung nicht ein wenig übereilt?"

"Du brauchst mich nur anzusehen, dann kannst du dir diese Frage selbst beantworten. Du hättest Dans Gesicht sehen sollen, als er mich vorhin untersuchte. Ich möchte wirklich nicht wissen, welche Notizen er sich anschließend gemacht hat. Wenn ich seinen medizinischen Kauderwelsch verstünde, kriegte ich garantiert die schlimmsten Alpträume, noch schlimmere, als ich sowieso schon habe."

"Du redest, als ob du etwas dagegen unternehmen wolltest, das nichts mit einer Reise nach Colorado Springs zu tun hat."

"Hört sich das tatsächlich so an?"

"Irgendwie schon, obwohl das, woran du bestimmt schon gedacht hast, nicht ganz zu dir passen würde."

"Wie meinst du das … das, woran ich bestimmt schon gedacht habe?"

"Komm, Jess, jetzt tu nicht so! Trotzdem kann ich mir dich einfach nicht dabei vorstellen, wie du das Ding da", Mort nickte bezeichnend in Richtung der Waffe an seiner rechten Hüfte, "gegen dich selber … Verdammt, so verrückt wirst du doch hoffentlich nicht sein!"

Jess senkte den Blick und streifte damit über die schwarzbraune Ledertasche bis über den Walnußholzgriff des sechsschüssigen Colts. Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung löste er die Sicherungsschlaufe über dem Hahn, zog das Schießeisen nur mit dem Zeigefinger aus dem Holster, und im nächsten Augenblick lag die Waffe in seiner rechten Faust. Während er den Lauf nach oben an die Decke gerichtet hielt, spielte er daran herum, daß der Sheriff bei jedem anderen nervös geworden wäre.

"Was hast du jetzt vor? Mir ohne Umschweife zu demonstrieren, daß du es doch bist – daß du es doch tun kannst?"

"Ein gefährliches Spielzeug", sinnierte Jess, zu auffällig vorgebend, sich voll auf die Waffe in seiner Hand zu konzentrieren. "Und absolut tödlich, wenn man damit umzugehen und den richtigen Punkt zu treffen versteht", setzte er mit makaber klingender Stimme hinzu, während er sich mit dem Korn des Revolverlaufs über den Haaransatz an der Schläfe rieb.

"Sag mal, würde es dir vielleicht etwas ausmachen, dich mit was anderem zu kratzen?"

"Warum, macht es dich nervös?" Der mattglänzende, blaugraue Lauf wanderte ein paarmal über seine Stirn. Dabei machte Jess ein Gesicht, als liebkoste ihn eine zärtliche Frauenhand. "Keine Sorge!" Mit einem Ruck nahm er die Waffe herunter, wirbelte sie einmal um den Zeigefinger und ließ sie ins Holster am Gürtel gleiten, daß es so aussah, als fände sie ihren Weg wie von allein. "Noch bin ich nicht soweit, was jedoch nicht heißen soll, daß ich es nicht tun könnte, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Manchmal geht so etwas schneller, als einem lieb ist."

"Können wir nicht von was anderem reden? Du machst mir einfach Angst, wenn ich dich da sitzen sehe, wie du mit deinem Schießprügel herumspielst und merkwürdiges Zeug faselst."

"Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Wenn, dann würde ich es bestimmt nicht hier vor deinen Augen tun. Damit möchte ich niemanden belasten, wenn es geht."

"Mein Gott, wie du redest! Davon wird mir ganz anders! Und da soll ich keine Angst haben? Nun, wenn es dich beruhigt, vor dir habe ich keine, genausowenig wie vor dem Schießeisen, mit dem du dir so genüßlich am Kopf herumfummeln mußt. Ob du es letztendlich tun würdest, kann ich mit einem Mal nicht mehr beurteilen. Nein, ich habe keine Angst, daß es jetzt passieren könnte. Aber wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, dann rutscht mir das Herz in die Hose. Da ist ein mir völlig fremder Ausdruck in ihnen, der mir den Atem stocken läßt."

"Jetzt fängst du aber an zu phantasieren!" versuchte Jess es ins Lächerliche zu ziehen und Arglosigkeit vorzutäuschen. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit meiner schwarzäugigen Freundin erschreckt habe. Konnte schließlich nicht wissen, daß du so schwache Nerven hast."

"Die muß man in deiner Gesellschaft kriegen, das kann ich dir sagen!" Mort sah ihn etwas ärgerlich an. Diesen Zwischenfall wollte er jedenfalls so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Allerdings befürchtete er, daß er mit dem Vergessen nicht aus der Welt geschafft war. Dieses befremdliche Blitzen in den tiefblauen Augen seines jungen Freundes ließ ihn einfach nicht los. "Sag mal, Jess", fing er plötzlich in väterlichem Ton an, "warum versuchst du eigentlich nicht einfach, das Beste daraus zu machen, und tust, was Doc Higgins dir geraten hat? Ich meine, du kannst doch dabei nichts verlieren, sondern nur gewinnen. Bist du dir diesen Versuch denn nicht schuldig?"

"Ich glaube nicht, daß ich mir etwas schuldig bin."

"Es macht mich stutzig, wie du das betonst."

"Das bildest du dir ein!"

"Na schön, dann tu es eben nicht für dich, sondern für – Mike, wenn dir das leichter fällt. Für ihn kannst … wirst du hoffentlich bereit sein, dieses kleine Opfer zu bringen. Sieh es doch einfach als eine Art Urlaub an, den du nach allem weiß Gott nötig hättest, sozusagen ein Erholungsaufenthalt, was es im Grunde auch ist; das Ganze sogar verbunden mit erstklassiger ärztlicher Betreuung. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, daß da ein Erfolg ausbleiben wird. Du bist doch ansonsten ein kerngesunder Bursche, bei dem ein Arzt glatt verhungern könnte. Merkwürdigerweise denkst du aber immer nur ans Sterben. Wie wäre es, wenn du statt dessen mehr das Leben in den Vordergrund rücktest? Ich denke, du willst leben. Oder soll ich mich da getäuscht haben?"

Jess zögerte mit der Antwort länger, als Mort erwartet hatte, was seiner Meinung nach ein gutes Zeichen war. Offensichtlich beschäftigte ihn diese gutgemeinte, in umsichtige Gelassenheit verpackte Moralpredigt dermaßen, daß er sich zum erstenmal anstrengte, sein Dilemma nüchtern zu sehen, ohne gleich einen persönlichen Aufstand daraus zu machen.

Der Sheriff beobachtete ihn, wie er mit dem ausgestreckten Mittelfinger unsichtbare Figuren auf seine Stirn malte. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob sein Zögern nun ernsthaftes Überlegen bedeutete oder ganz einfach nur, daß er darauf keine passende Antwort wußte und sich auch nicht bemühte, eine zu finden.

"Du hast dich nicht getäuscht!" kam es zu Morts größter Überraschung dann leise, aber bestimmt. Mit einem Ruck hob er den Kopf und nahm den Finger aus dem Gesicht. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mort. Ich werde gründlich darüber nachdenken. Wenn es manchmal den Anschein haben sollte, daß ich bereits aufgegeben habe, dann ist das nur eine Reaktion von, sagen wir, verzweifelter Hilflosigkeit. Ich fürchte, ich habe keine Kraft mehr, wobei diese körperliche Schwäche allmählich auf meine Psyche übergreift und meinen geistigen Widerstand zerfrißt. Ich ertappe mich selber immer häufiger dabei, wie ich ein Verlangen anstrebe, meine Lebensverhältnisse zu ordnen, damit ich ruhigen Gewissens gehen kann. Dann wieder verachte ich diesen inneren Schweinehund in mir, der es sich gar zu einfach machen will. Manchmal erkenne ich mich selber nicht mehr. Und dann habe ich plötzlich Angst vor diesem Jess Harper, der mir selbst so fremd zu werden scheint. Verstehst du das?"

"Wenn ich jetzt 'sehr gut' sage, wirst du mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Ist es denn nicht verständlich, wenn man berücksichtigt, was du durchgemacht hast?"

"Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, das nicht als Ausrede zu benutzen."

"Ausrede? Als ob du es nötig hättest, nach Ausreden zu suchen!"

"Vielleicht wäre alles nicht ganz so schlimm, wenn ich mir nicht so nutzlos vorkäme, ja, ich möchte fast sagen, überflüssig."

"Wann hast du denn das ausgebrütet?"

"Das brauche ich nicht auszubrüten, das ist ganz einfach Tatsache! Schon bei der geringsten Anstrengung oder der kleinsten falschen Bewegung kriege ich sofort die Quittung präsentiert. Ich bin nun mal nicht der Typ Mensch, der für längere Zeit untätig herumhocken kann und es als angenehm empfindet, andere die Arbeit verrichten und sich obendrein noch bedienen zu lassen. Ich muß mit beiden Händen zupacken können, etwas bewegen. Ich langweile mich zu Tode. Eigentlich dürfte ich noch nicht einmal in die Stadt fahren. Das brauchst du Slim und Daisy nicht zu sagen und auch Dan nicht, aber die Fahrt heute hierher hat mich ganz schön angestrengt, obwohl ich unterwegs keine Probleme mit den Pferden hatte. Ich frage mich, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn die Gäule plötzlich versucht hätten durchzugehen. Trotzdem werde ich in Zukunft auf diese Fahrten nicht verzichten. Ich halte diese Herumhockerei zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus!"

"Wäre es dann schon allein aus diesem Grund nicht ganz gut, wenn du nach Colorado Springs gingst – einfach alles mal hinter dir lassen, Abstand gewinnen, auch räumlichen, vielleicht den sogar besonders?"

"Ich bezweifle, daß ich ausgerechnet dort Abstand gewinnen könnte."

"Du solltest es auf alle Fälle versuchen, Jess! Wie gesagt, was hast du dabei schon groß zu verlieren? Komm, stell dich nicht so an! Ich weiß, du wirst es schaffen, wenn du das mit jeder Faser deines Herzens und deines Verstandes möchtest. Du kannst mir hier erzählen und weismachen wollen, was du lustig bist, aber du kannst mich nicht davon überzeugen, daß du dein Leben einfach so wegwerfen willst, bloß weil der Weg ans Ziel steinig ist. Das ist schließlich nichts Neues für dich. Nachdem du damals die Kugel erwischt hast, hat jeder damit gerechnet, daß du das niemals überleben wirst. Aber du bist einfach über alle Hürden gestiegen, manchmal wahrscheinlich auch nur gekrochen. Daß das nicht leicht oder gar ein Sonntagsspaziergang war, brauchst du keinem ausdrücklich zu sagen, der das mit erleben mußte. Jedenfalls gebe ich offen zu, daß ich damals der festen Überzeugung war, du würdest nie wieder die Augen aufmachen. Und heute kann ich mich sogar schon wieder über deinen Starrsinn ärgern, über diesen sturen texanischen Dickschädel, der dir einfach nicht auszutreiben ist. Ich wette mit dir, spätestens, wenn wir uns nächstes Jahr zur Unabhängigkeitsfeier die Hucke vollaufen lassen, lachen wir über dieses ewige Geplänkel, soll ich oder soll ich nicht."

"Da würde ich gerne mitlachen, das kannst du mir glauben."

"Ich gehe fest davon aus, daß du derjenige sein wirst, der am lautesten lacht. Mir fällt kein plausibler Grund ein, warum du das nicht können solltest."

"Mir dafür eine ganze Menge."

"Setz jetzt bloß nicht wieder deine Trauermiene auf! Es liegt mir wirklich fern, den Ernst dieser Angelegenheit herunterspielen zu wollen. Gott im Himmel, das kannst du mir glauben! Ich weiß sehr wohl, daß du schwere Zeiten hinter dir hast, verdammt schwere sogar; aber weder du noch der Doc können mir erzählen, daß die, die vor dir liegen, schwerer sein sollen. Du hast die vergangenen hinter dich gebracht, du wirst auch die zukünftigen schaffen. Für mich besteht da jedenfalls kein Zweifel. Es ist mir ziemlich gleich, ob du mir das abkaufst. Den Teufel werde ich mich darum scheren! Ich bin felsenfest davon überzeugt, daß dieser halsstarrige Texaner, der du immer noch bist, uns alle am nächsten 4. Juli wieder unter den Tisch saufen und anschließend den grausigsten Kater im ganzen Territorium haben wird."

"Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben! Du träumst vom 4. Juli, dabei denke ich an eine ganz andere Feier, die sehr wahrscheinlich auf dem Friedhof stattfinden wird und auch nicht erst am 4. Juli. Tut mir leid, wenn es wieder über mich kommt, aber es läßt mich nun mal nicht los."

"Allmählich kriege ich das Gefühl, du findest Gefallen an diesem Selbstmitleid, das du seit neuestem pflegst wie eine welkende Pflanze und nicht dabei merkst, daß es nur Unkraut ist. Ich verstehe zwar nicht viel von Gartenarbeit; aber soviel weiß ich, daß man Unkraut jäten muß, bevor es den anderen Pflanzen die Nahrung wegnimmt und die dann anfangen zu kümmern", meinte Mort, ohne seinen aufblühenden Sarkasmus verstecken zu wollen. Jess sollte ruhig merken, daß ihm dieses leidige Thema langsam, aber sicher zuwider wurde.

"Ich bitte dich, Mort, lassen wir das! Es hat wirklich keinen Sinn, es länger breitzutreten. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach noch nicht so weit, um nüchtern genug darüber nachzudenken und zu einem vernünftigen Schluß zu kommen. Trotzdem, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, hat es mir ganz gut getan, mit dir zu reden. Merkwürdigerweise hilft es mir, eine gewisse Ruhe wiederzufinden, sachlicher die Dinge zu sehen, so, als ob sie mich weniger beträfen. Ich weiß, daß es mit Reden allein nicht getan ist. Probleme löst man damit jedenfalls keine. Aber vielleicht gewinne ich allein schon dadurch eine Art Abstand. Ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt noch mit Slim gesprochen habe, werde ich frei genug sein, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die hoffentlich die richtige sein wird."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt", war Mort auf jeden Fall zuversichtlicher als sein junger Freund. "Bleibst du zum Essen in der Stadt?" fragte er prompt etwas anderes, um ganz eindeutig zu zeigen, daß auch er dieses leidige Thema abgeschlossen hatte für heute.

"Nein", reagierte Jess entsprechend. "Ich werde nur noch Mike von der Schule abholen. Dann fahren wir nach Hause. Ich bin froh, daß er auf dem Rückweg kutschieren kann. Mir wäre das jetzt zuviel." Beim Aufstehen drückte er unwillkürlich die Hand gegen seine Brust. Seine Wunde schmerzte immer noch ein wenig. "Dan war heute aber auch besonders grob bei der Untersuchung."

"Wenn du willst, kann ich Clem Bescheid sagen, daß er dich nach Hause fährt. Ist vielleicht besser, falls du unterwegs Hilfe brauchst."

"Danke, Mort, ist nicht nötig! Mike ist schon sehr sicher beim Fahren. Wir werden bestimmt wohlbehalten nach Hause kommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

"Na schön, dann werde ich dich aber wenigstens ein Stück begleiten. Wo hast du den Wagen stehen?"

"Bei Hanson. Wir warten auf eine Pumpe. Die in Daisys Waschküche ist im Eimer. Hanson rechnet stündlich mit der Anlieferung der neuen. Bestellt ist sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit."

"Dann komme ich mit zu Hanson. Ich wollte mir ja sowieso noch ein wenig die Beine vertreten vorm Essen. Muß mich mal wieder auf der Straße zeigen. Ich hocke schon den ganzen Morgen hier und arbeite Berichte auf. Ich sage dir, Jess, die Arbeit eines Sheriffs besteht zu achtzig Prozent aus Papierkram, zehn Prozent aus lästigen Kontrollgängen, fünf Prozent aus sonstigen unangenehmen Dingen und höchstens zu fünf Prozent aus echter Polizeiarbeit."

Jess grinste breit und griff nach seiner Jacke.

"Und da wolltest du mich für den Polizeidienst ködern! Ich weiß schon, warum ich mich dazu nicht überreden lasse. Schreibarbeiten wären genau das Richtige für mich, um mich ins Irrenhaus zu bringen. Ich vergreife mich noch nicht einmal an den Ranchbüchern." Er zog seine Jacke über und knöpfte sie zu, während er weitersprach. "Sehr zu Slims Vorteil, würde ich sogar behaupten." Sein Grinsen reichte bis zum Haaransatz, aber seine Augen nahmen daran nicht teil. "Denn sonst wäre er reif für die Klapsmühle, wenn er unsere Buchhaltung wieder auf Vordermann bringen müßte."

Mort lachte belustigt auf. Nach ihrem ernsten Gespräch schien ihm das alberne Gerede ebenso gutzutun wie Jess.

"Ich glaube, das behauptest du bloß, damit keiner auf die Idee kommen kann, dir irgendwelchen Papierkram aufzuhalsen", lachte er, legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und ging mit ihm zur Tür.

Sie verließen das Büro. Der Sheriff begleitete ihn bis zu Hansons Eisenwarenhandlung.

Das Fuhrwerk, das regelmäßig zwischen der Bahnstation und dem Geschäft verkehrte und die bestellten Güter zulieferte, brachte heute zwar eine umfangreiche Ladung vom Bahnhof, aber die erwartete Pumpe war nicht dabei. Hanson hatte nur eine weitere Kiste mit Schmiederohlingen und ein paar Werkzeuge auf den Wagen der Sherman-Ranch geladen.

"Ich frage mich, was Slim mit diesen Unmengen von Schmiederohlingen vorhat. Sieht fast so aus, als wollte er Pierce Konkurrenz machen. Hoffentlich kommt Kellington nicht mal auf die glorreiche Idee, daß wir regulär Schmiedearbeiten übernehmen könnten, nachdem er das auf der Milford-Station eingestellt hat."

"Ich denke, die Postkutschengesellschaft will den Verkehr einschränken über Winter."

"Hoffentlich nicht nur über Winter. Die zusätzliche Belastung mit dem Depotunterhalt wächst uns langsam über den Kopf. Für die sich ständig ausweitenden Rancharbeiten ist es ein wahrer Hemmschuh, daß immer einer da sein muß für den Stationsbetrieb. Uns wäre es eigentlich recht, wenn die Ost-West-Route eingestellt werden würde. Aber selbst wenn das geschähe, liebäugelt Kellington weiterhin mit unserem Depotbetrieb für die Nord-Süd-Strecke. Ich hoffe, Slim kann ihm das bei nächster Gelegenheit ausreden."

"Ihr wolltet doch das Stück Land südlich des Flusses erwerben."

"Ja, vielleicht im Frühjahr. Wenn wir dann auch noch die Herde vergrößern, sehe ich schwarz für Kellington und Co."

Mort registrierte es mit gewisser Beruhigung, wie Jess von der Zukunft der Ranch sprach. Anscheinend völlig unbewußt hatte er sich selbst in diese Zukunft mit eingeplant, denn immerhin sprach er eindeutig in der Mehrzahl "wir" und nicht allein von seinem Partner. Im Moment war Jess offensichtlich dermaßen abgelenkt, daß von Resignation nichts mehr bei ihm zu spüren war.

"Na, ganz allmählich scheint bei euch der Wohlstand einzukehren", bemerkte der Sheriff, nicht ohne Anerkennung.

"Davon sind wir noch weit entfernt, wobei ich zugeben muß, daß auch keiner von uns beiden besonderen Wert darauf legt. Aber es ist gut zu wissen, daß das Land endlich schuldenfrei ist."

"Dafür habt ihr auch viele Jahre geschuftet."

"Aber es hat sich gelohnt!" Jess band die Pferde los und bestieg etwas schwerfällig den Wagen. "Tja, Mort, ich muß mich beeilen, sonst verpasse ich vielleicht Mike."

"Wann kommst du wieder mal vorbei?"

"Bald, schätze ich. Ich habe noch dringend was bei Wendridge zu erledigen. Bis dahin halt die Ohren steif, Mort, und laß dir das Essen schmecken."

"Ich werde einfach so tun, als ob es schmeckt. Bis dann!"

Der Sheriff hob zum Abschied die Hand, während Jess die Pferde antrieb und zur Schule am entgegengesetzten Stadtausgang fuhr, wo er gerade rechtzeitig kam, um Mike nicht zu verpassen.

Fortsetzung folgt


	23. Kapitel 22

****

KAPITEL 22

Im Hof der Sherman-Ranch brachte Mike die Pferde vor der Remise zum Stehen, in deren Schiebetür Slim auf die Ankömmlinge wartete.

"Hallo, Slim!" rief Mike, zog ordentlich die Bremse fest, schlang die Zügel darum und sprang in kindlichem Übermut vom Wagen, um seinen Browny zu versorgen, den er am Wagen angebunden hatte.

"Hallo, ihr beide!" erwiderte Slim, nicht ganz so unbeschwert, wie er beabsichtigte; aber dem Jungen fiel es nicht weiter auf, auch nicht, daß Jess nur etwas beim Absteigen vor sich hin brummte.

Während Mike sich um sein Pony kümmerte und dabei außer Hörweite an der Koppel zu tun hatte, warf der Rancher seinem Partner einen fragenden, zugleich erwartungsvollen Blick zu. Jess wich ihm zunächst demonstrativ aus, ja, beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

"Wenn du mit Browny fertig bist, kannst du ins Haus gehen und Daisy ein wenig helfen. Um so schneller gibt es was zu essen!" rief er zu dem Jungen hinüber, löste die Zügel vom Bremsenhebel, klinkte die Gespannketten aus und führte die zwei Pferde zur Koppel auf der anderen Seite der Remise. Selbst diese leichte Arbeit bekam seiner Verletzung nicht, aber er mußte sich in irgendeiner Form Bewegung verschaffen. Slim, ihm mit erstaunt hochgezogenen Brauen nachstarrend, schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und begann den Wagen abzuladen. "Die Pumpe war noch nicht da", sagte Jess lakonisch und sehr abweisend beim Vorbeigehen.

"Ist dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?"

"Meine Leber dürfte in Ordnung sein." Es hörte sich an wie das Geknurre eines gereizten Hundes. Derweil machte er sich weiter an den zwei Pferden zu schaffen, öffnete die Schnallen der Geschirre und entledigte die Tiere von dem Lederzeug, obwohl seine Wunde bereits heftig zu rebellieren begann. "Jedenfalls hat Dan darüber kein Wort verloren."

Slim verzog das Gesicht wie jemand, der Unangenehmes auf sich zukommen sah, das er selbst zu verantworten hatte, vor dem er nicht ausweichen konnte. Durch einen flüchtigen Blick in die andere Richtung vergewisserte er sich, daß sich Mike tatsächlich außer Hörweite befand und ihnen keinerlei Beachtung schenkte, weil er mit seinem Pony beschäftigt war.

Die Kiste mit den Schmiederohlingen stellte er wieder zurück auf den Wagen. Statt dessen ging er zu den Pferden, an denen Jess mit einer Hand zwar geschickt, jedoch anscheinend unter erheblichem Kraftaufwand hantierte und an dem Rancher nicht besonders interessiert zu sein schien. Dabei kostete ihn seine Ignoranz ihm gegenüber ähnlich viel Kraft wie die Arbeit mit dem Geschirr.

"Dann weißt du also Bescheid?" fragte Slim betreten; sein schlechtes Gewissen erdrückte ihn fast. "Er … er hat mit dir gesprochen?"

"Was du ja nicht von dir behaupten kannst!" erwiderte Jess barsch und zerrte zum Nachdruck wütend an einem der Riemen, daß das Pferd erschreckt den Kopf hochwarf und er, von einem durchbohrenden Stich in die Brust halb in die Knie gezwungen, gegen das Tier taumelte, das seinem Unmut in einem lauten Schnauben Luft machte.

"Jess!"

Mit einem Schlag hatte Slim alles, was mit seinem schlechten Gewissen zu tun hatte, vergessen. Er sah nur, daß der Freund Hilfe brauchte, trat mit zwei raschen Schritten zu ihm und wollte ihn stützen; aber Jess wich vor seiner Berührung zurück.

"Faß mich nicht an!" gebot er energisch mit einer gebieterischen Handbewegung.

"Was ist? Willst du dich mit Gewalt umbringen?"

"Ich bin dabei, darüber nachzudenken."

"Bist du denn recht bei Trost! Du kannst dich ja kaum aufrecht halten. Laß mich dir doch helfen, verdammt noch mal!"

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"

Slim, der einen weiteren Versuch machen wollte, ihm den Arm um die Schultern zu legen, zog mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung seine Hand zurück. Daß er ihn so sehr verletzt hatte, schmerzte ihn.

"Denkst du, das ist die richtige Lösung?"

"Warum nicht? Wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal die schlechteste."

Jess' Sarkasmus war scharf wie ein Rasiermesser. Seine unwirsche Reaktion tat ihm selber weh, aber er konnte sie nicht verhindern. Es war wie ein Zwang, dem er nicht entrinnen konnte. Seine Ursache lag weniger in der Enttäuschung über das Schweigen des Freundes, sondern vielmehr in seiner eigenen Unsicherheit.

"Kerl, was redest du denn da?" fragte Slim verwirrt über seine zweideutigen Bemerkungen.

Jess, der ihm die ganze Zeit halb den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und mit gegen die Brust gepreßter Hand an das Pferd gekauert lehnte, sammelte all seine Kraft, raffte sich auf und wandte sich mit einem Ruck um, daß er mit den Schulterblättern gegen den wuchtigen Leib des Pferdes stieß. Er verkniff sich die Schmerzen, starrte Slim mit zugekniffenen Augen und leicht verzerrtem Gesicht an. In seinem Blick stand soviel Enttäuschung, Melancholie, Verbitterung und auch Verzweiflung, daß es Slim mitten ins Herz traf.

"Ja, zum Donnerwetter!" stieß er wütend hervor. "Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?"

"Herrgott, was willst du denn hören?" brauste nun auch Slim auf, obwohl es ihm im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder leid tat.

"Was ich hören will? Himmel, was habe ich bloß für einen Freund, der nur zu sagen hat, was ich hören will. Ist das deine neueste Art von Hilfe?"

"Jess!" wies Slim ihn hart zurecht. Daß er ihn mit seinem Schweigen so sehr verletzen konnte, hatte er nun doch nicht angenommen. Zuerst wollte er sich rechtfertigen, holte schon Luft; aber noch ehe das erste Wort über seine Lippen kam, merkte er zum Glück, daß er ihn damit nur weiter gereizt, seine Enttäuschung weiter gesteigert hätte. "Verdammt, Jess!" sagte er statt dessen mit beinahe sanfter Stimme und einer unbeholfenen Handbewegung. "Es … es tut mir leid!" entschuldigte er sich, nicht für seine heftige Reaktion – denn dazu bestand seiner Meinung nach kein dringender Grund –, sondern für seine Unaufrichtigkeit, unter der er selbst so gelitten hatte. "Ich weiß, ich hätte … ich meine … ich hätte mit dir reden müssen, aber Dan … verstehst du, er wollte … ich sollte … ich habe ihm versprochen zu schweigen, solange ich … es geht. Es ist mir nicht leichtgefallen. Ich wußte, es war nicht richtig! Du stellst dir nicht vor, wie mich diese Unaufrichtigkeit belastet hat. Ich … ich konnte … Jess, bitte verzeih mir!" Das Schweigen des Freundes verunsicherte Slim noch mehr. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle im Boden versunken. "Kannst du das? Kann … darf ich das überhaupt von dir verlangen? Verdammt, sag endlich was! Schrei mich an, hau mir eine rein oder mach sonst was, aber steh nicht da wie ein Ölgötze, der das Maul nicht aufkriegt und mich bloß anstiert!"

Als endlich wieder Leben in seine starren Augen kam, senkte Jess den Blick, schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und rieb sich über die Stirn. Es war, als hätte er gerade seine gesamte Vergangenheit, Zukunft und auch Gegenwart innerhalb von Sekunden durchlebt, ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein. Er hatte eher das Gefühl, ein Tornado wäre über ihn hinweggefegt.

"Sicher, kannst du das von mir verlangen", sagte er leise, aber mit fester Stimme. Mit einem Mal war er wieder die Ruhe selbst. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht … Ich habe gewußt, daß dich irgend etwas in der Richtung quält. Ich habe es gespürt. Deshalb habe ich auch nicht … Ich habe ja selber so etwas geahnt."

"Ich weiß." Slim trat auf ihn zu und faßte ihm an die Schulter. Diesmal wich er nicht vor seiner Berührung zurück. "Ich habe … wirklich sehr darunter gelitten, daß ich nicht mit dir reden konnte. Aber Dan wollte es so haben."

"Ja, er hat es mir gesagt."

"Du wußtest es schon neulich abend, nicht wahr? Deshalb hast du nicht weiter gefragt."

"Ja, ich habe gefühlt, daß du etwas weißt, was du mir nicht sagen wolltest oder konntest. Ich wollte dich nicht zwingen … Hättest du mich wirklich angelogen?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, dem anderen auszuweichen.

"Nein!" erwiderte Slim offen, ohne überlegen zu müssen.

"Du hättest dein Wort, das du Dan gegeben hast, gebrochen?"

"Ja, denn unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir mehr. Außerdem sagte ich ihm, daß ich zwar schweigen würde, aber nur solange ich dich nicht belügen müßte, wobei ich auch das Schweigen als Unaufrichtigkeit … Jess, das … das wird doch nichts zwischen uns ändern, oder?"

"Nein, Partner!" Über Jess' Gesicht huschte der Ansatz eines schwachen Lächelns. "Es hätte alles geändert, wenn es dir leicht gefallen wäre, wenn es dir nichts ausgemacht hätte und wenn du mir dabei in die Augen gesehen hättest – so wie jetzt. Dann wüßte ich, daß ich meine Zeit verschwendet hätte, indem ich über acht Jahre lang dem Falschen vertraute."

"Das hast du gewiß nicht. Du stellst dir nicht vor, wie froh ich bin, daß ich diese Geheimniskrämerei hinter mir habe. Ich bin es so gewöhnt, über alles offen mit dir zu reden, daß ich kaum wußte, wie ich die letzten Tage durchstehen sollte. Verdammt, Jess, ich jammre dir hier die Ohren voll, dabei ist das, was Dan sagte … Du hast es schon immer geahnt, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, du doch auch, oder?"

Slim nickte nur zustimmend mit aufeinandergepreßten Lippen.

"Ich habe es wie du von Anfang an befürchtet", fügte er hinzu, während er sich selten so eng mit dem Freund verbunden fühlte wie gerade in diesem Augenblick. "Und was werden wir jetzt tun?" fragte er ziemlich ratlos, obwohl er mit der Mehrzahl unmißverständlich zeigte, daß Jess in jedem Fall auf seine Hilfe zählen konnte.

"Ich weiß es nicht." Jess machte eine hilflose Geste, rieb sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung über Gesicht und Nacken; er sah sehr erschöpft aus. "Ich wollte, ich wüßte es", sagte er mit rauher Stimme. "Dan meint anscheinend, Colorado Springs wäre die Lösung."

"Und du?"

"Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, ob es eine Lösung gibt, bei der ich nicht …" Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. "Ich muß erst einmal über alles in Ruhe nachdenken. Ein bißchen Zeit brauche ich schon dafür."

"Wenn du mit mir reden willst oder mich anderswie brauchst, laß es mich wissen. Ich befürchte zwar, daß auch ich dir nicht helfen kann. Trotzdem sollst du wissen, daß ich …"

"Danke, Partner!" Jess sah ihn mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln an. "Das ist im Moment sogar das einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit weiß." Diese Bemerkung bezog sich ausschließlich auf den Teil des Satzes, den Slim verschluckt hatte. "Und, Slim, laß dir bitte gegenüber Daisy und Mike nichts anmerken."

"Natürlich nicht, nur früher oder später wirst du mit ihnen reden müssen."

"Keine Frage, aber nicht, bevor ich selber nicht weiß, was ich ihnen sagen soll." Jess löste sich mit einem schweren Atemzug von dem Pferd, gegen das er die ganze Zeit lehnte. "Und jetzt gehe ich wohl besser ins Haus. Du bist mir hoffentlich nicht böse, wenn ich dir den Rest der Arbeit allein überlasse."

"Mir wäre sogar lieber gewesen, du hättest von Anfang an die Finger davon gelassen. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du siehst ziemlich angegriffen aus. Mir scheint, du hast dich überanstrengt. Du solltest dich vielleicht nach dem Essen etwas hinlegen und ausruhen."

"Vielleicht wird es auch von Daisys gutem Essen schon besser."

Jess sagte dies ohne jede Begeisterung, was Slim zu denken gab.

Vom Essen wurde es nicht besser, worauf sich Jess tatsächlich in sein Zimmer zurückzog und trotz seines nervlichen Aufgerütteltseins fast den ganzen Nachmittag verschlief. Seine Erschöpfung war anscheinend so groß, daß die Müdigkeit siegte und seinem geschwächten Körper den nötigen Schlaf verschaffen konnte.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich nur leidlich besser, als er Stunden später wieder zu sich kam. Die Dämmerung brach bereits herein, aber er blieb in dem rasch dunkler werdenden Raum noch auf dem Bett liegen, ohne Licht zu machen. Mit unter den Nacken geschobenem Arm, bis auf die Stiefel völlig angezogen und nur halb zugedeckt, starrte er an die Zimmerdecke, als gäbe es dort etwas Interessantes zu bestaunen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Gespräch mit dem Arzt, seinen Besuch beim Notar und die Frage, ob und was er selber falsch gemacht hatte, damit es überhaupt erst soweit kommen konnte. Er warf sich Verantwortungslosigkeit und Leichtsinn vor, obwohl er sich nicht weiter die Mühe machte, dies vor sich selber zu begründen.

Daß er nun die Konsequenzen für seinen nicht gerade biederen Lebenswandel tragen mußte, belastete ihn nicht weiter. Das redete er sich zumindest ein, ebenso die Tatsache, daß der Überfall damals nur eine Art stellvertretendes Symbol für all die vorangegangenen Situationen darstellte, in denen er leichtfertig mit seinem Leben gespielt hatte. Für ihn war es so etwas wie eine Strafe, die ihm das Schicksal verordnete. Das Schlimme war nur, daß er diese Strafe nicht allein tragen mußte, sondern auch die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, allen voran Mike.

Genau hierin sah er sein Versagen begründet, denn ihm wollte er eigentlich eine unbeschwerte Kindheit und Jugend garantieren nach seinen sechs Höllenjahren in einem Waisenhaus, das von einem in Erziehung und zu Menschlichkeit unfähigen Heimleiterehepaar geführt wurde, das die Kinder schlimmer behandelte wie Tiere in einem Käfig.

Und gerade jetzt, da der Junge in ein Alter kam, in dem er ihn als väterliche Bezugsperson am meisten brauchte, mußte er ihn sehr wahrscheinlich im Stich lassen, nur weil das – durch Zufall, Vorsehung, Leichtsinn, Gedankenlosigkeit, widrige Umstände oder was auch immer – eingetreten war, was er bisher der Einfachheit halber verdrängt hatte.

Wenigstens hundert andere Situationen wollten ihm einfallen, die er allein in den letzten vier Jahren, seit der Übernahme von Mikes Vormundschaft heraufbeschworen hatte, die manchmal nur um Haaresbreite glimpflich verliefen, weil er offenbar einen wachsamen Schutzengel gehabt hatte. Daß dieser Schutzengel ausgerechnet bei dem einen Mal, bei dem ihn keine primäre Schuld traf, versagte, empfand er als Ironie des Schicksals, als Strafverschärfung.

Wie sollte er sich also entscheiden? Wenn er hier blieb, waren seine Tage gezählt, soviel stand fest. Da brauchte er sich keinerlei Illusionen hinzugeben. Daß sich sein Gesundheitszustand seit dem Wetterumschwung rapide verschlechtert hatte, wußte er ohne ärztliche Untersuchung oder Bestätigung. Es konnte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er sich eines Nachts zu Tode hustete oder sich beim leisesten Luftzug eine akute Lungenentzündung holte, die sein jetzt schon erheblich geschwächter Körper unmöglich überstehen konnte. Welche sonstigen Komplikationen sich außerdem einstellten, wollte er sich an dieser Stelle gar nicht weiter ausmalen. Lange würden sie jedenfalls nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen.

Einzige Alternative, die ihm der Arzt hierzu bieten konnte außer einer Reise in den warmen Südwesten, die allerdings schon allein wegen ihrer Beschwerlichkeit und Weite nicht in Frage kam, war ein Aufenthalt in Colorado Springs, wo ihm sein alter Studienfreund optimale medizinische Versorgung gewähren konnte, jedoch ohne irgendeine Garantie auf Erfolg. Im Gegenteil! Auch dort wären seine Überlebenschancen nur unwesentlich höher und die hervorragende ärztliche Obhut ein unerträglicher Aufschub des Unabänderlichen.

Zudem bedeutete es eine enorme finanzielle Belastung. Er müßte seinen Anteil an der Sherman-Ranch beleihen und hinterließe somit seinem Pflegesohn statt einer soliden Grundlage für seinen Start ins Erwachsenenleben einen Berg voll Schulden, nur um ein paar Tage oder Wochen eines fragwürdigen Siechtums herauszuschinden. Sollte er das etwa auch noch verantworten? Vor allen Dingen, wollte er so überhaupt sein Leben beenden?

Plötzlich fiel ihm der Geldtransport ein, der in den nächsten Wochen stattfinden sollte. Vielleicht sollte er sich die Sache in Anbetracht der neuen Situation noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Zwar wäre es nicht nur Lincoln Majors gegenüber unverantwortlich, als todkranker Mann diesen Job zu übernehmen, der vollen Einsatz erforderte; aber immerhin ergab sich damit die ziemliche Wahrscheinlichkeit, bei einem Überfall auf der Strecke zu bleiben. Denn daß es zu einem solchen käme, war bei der bereits stattfindenden Popularität so gut wie sicher.

Wäre es nicht die eleganteste Lösung, bei dieser Gelegenheit als Zielscheibe zu dienen? Er selbst entginge dem, vor dem er eine Heidenangst hatte: langsam dahinzusiechen und den Tod als Erlösung zu empfinden. Und – was das Wichtigste bei dem Ganzen wäre! – seine Angehörigen, wieder allen voran Mike, müßten sein Siechtum nicht auch noch mit erleben. Für sie würde er sterben, wie er gelebt hatte – bei einem seiner gefährlichen Abenteuer. So gesehen, war dieser Geldtransport vielleicht für alle Beteiligten das Nonplusultra überhaupt. Das mußte er unbedingt genauer ins Auge fassen!

Dieser makabre Gedankengang wurde durch ein leises Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

"Jess, bist du wach?" Slims Stimme klang verhalten, da er den möglichen Schläfer nicht wecken wollte.

"Komm ruhig rein, du störst mich nicht", erwiderte Jess nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß.

Er fühlte sich in der Ausarbeitung seines wunderbarsten Einfalls seit langem gestört. Solange die Idee jedoch so unausgegoren war, wollte er sich vor dem Freund – gerade vor ihm, denn er war sich sicher, daß Slim es keinesfalls billigte oder gar so genial fände wie er – davon nichts anmerken lassen.

Jess setzte sich auf und ließ die Beine über die Bettkante baumeln, wobei die hellen Socken an seinen Füßen wie Irrlichter über den dunklen Boden zu tanzen schienen. Slim stand unschlüssig an der unteren Bettlade und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sogar im Halbdunkel merkte er, daß der Freund etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, worüber er mit ihm sprechen wollte.

"Was machen die Schmerzen?" hörte er sich aus lauter Verlegenheit fragen; hinterher dachte er, daß das die dämlichste Frage war, die er stellen konnte.

"Einigermaßen. Habe mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, glaube ich." Jess angelte seine Stiefel vom Boden und zog sie an. "Setz dich einen Moment und steh nicht so herum wie jemand, der nicht weiß, wo er mit seinem Hintern hin soll."

Obwohl Jess energisch mit der Hand neben sich aufs Bett schlug, entschied sich Slim für den Stuhl, den er vors Bett rückte, damit sie sich gegenübersaßen. So konnte er ihm besser in die Augen sehen, in denen er ein auffälliges Blitzen bemerkt zu haben glaubte. Vielleicht hatte er sich das im Zwielicht der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung auch nur eingebildet.

"Willst du mit mir reden?"

"Ja, ich muß dir etwas sehr Wichtiges sagen, was Daisy und Mike nicht unbedingt zu hören brauchen. Ich war heute morgen bei Wendridge."

"John Wendridge?"

"Ja." Jess nickte zum Nachdruck. Das Blitzen in seinen Augen war verschwunden.

"Sag bloß, du hast bei Wendridge dein …" Slim brach ab, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob sich das, was er sagen wollte, nicht taktlos anhörte.

"Tu dir nur keinen Zwang an und sprich dich aus! Über dieses erste Empfindlichkeitsstadium bin ich bereits hinaus."

Zu Slims Erstaunen klangen Jess' Worte nicht bissig dahin geworfen, sondern eher sachlich kühl.

"Na ja, hast du … ich meine, hast du tatsächlich dein Testament bei ihm gemacht?" brachte er endlich seine Frage zusammen. Anscheinend war es ihm unangenehmer, sie zu stellen, als für den Freund, sie zu beantworten.

"Nein, das war gar nicht nötig. Er konnte mir auf Anhieb bestätigen, daß es in der Hinsicht keinerlei Probleme geben wird. Mike würde vor dem Gesetz wie mein eigener Sohn behandelt, wenn es um die Erbfolge geht. Wenigstens ist der Punkt geklärt und braucht mich nicht weiter zu belasten. Ganz anders sieht es allerdings mit der Vormundschaftsregelung aus."

"Jess, ich habe dir versprochen …", fuhr Slim entrüstet auf. Sollte der Freund etwa sein Wort angezweifelt haben? Diese Kränkung sah er fast als noch etwas Schlimmeres an, als er sich mit seinem Schweigen geleistet hatte.

"Bitte, laß mich ausreden!" unterbrach Jess ihn, gefaßter denn je, daß er sich selbst darüber wundern mußte. "Ich habe nicht einen Augenblick an deinem Versprechen gezweifelt. Das hat aber nicht das geringste mit den Rechtsverhältnissen zu tun. Wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte, sieht das Gericht den Jungen wieder als Vollwaisen an und steckt ihn erst einmal ins nächste Waisenhaus. Dagegen könntest du nichts tun. Du müßtest so wie ich damals gegen diesen Paragraphendschungel und Dilettantismus von Moral predigenden Gesetzesaposteln und Rechtsverdrehern kämpfen, die angeblich alle nur das Beste für den Jungen wollten. Selbst wenn du mit etwas Glück gegen sie gewinnen solltest, wäre Mike ihnen, ihren scheinheiligen Institutionen und ihrer Willkür ausgeliefert. In jedem Fall wäre er der Leidtragende. Ich habe dem Jungen versprochen, daß er nie wieder in ein Waisenhaus muß, egal, was geschieht. Dieses Versprechen will ich unbedingt halten. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Dein Wort mir gegenüber allein genügt leider nicht. Nicht für mich, denn mir genügt es völlig."

"Wie kann ich dir also helfen?" bot sich Slim sofort an; für seine voreilige Reaktion begann er sich fast zu schämen.

"Wendridge wird ein Dokument verfassen, eine Art Erklärung, in der ich dich als Vormund im Falle meines Ablebens benenne. Damit keiner auf die Idee kommen kann, diese Erklärung anzufechten, wird er sie notariell beglaubigen und hinterlegen. Um das Ganze perfekt zu machen, mußt du mit einer Gegenzeichnung dein Einverständnis erklären. Für Mike würde sich dann nichts ändern. Kein Mensch hätte das Recht oder die Möglichkeit, ihn von hier wegzuholen. Wirst du das für mich … für ihn tun?"

"Das ist sehr wenig, was mir zu tun bleibt."

"Du irrst dich! Es ist viel, sehr viel sogar. Wir hätten das schon am Anfang regeln müssen, damals, als Mike hierher kam. Ich muß offen gestehen, daß ich dieses Problem nie so richtig gesehen habe. Wenn ich über diese Fahrlässigkeit nachdenke, treibt sie mir jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen … Nun, es war falsch, aber ich bin froh, daß ich diesen Fehler im letzten Augenblick korrigieren konnte. Nachdem diese Papiere unterzeichnet sind, kann von mir aus kommen, was will."

"Sieh nicht so schwarz!" versuchte Slim, ihn etwas aufzumuntern. Daß er zuweilen noch schwärzer sah, stand hier nicht zur Debatte. Wenn es galt, dem Freund Mut zuzusprechen, ihm Zuversicht, Hoffnung zu spenden, vergaß Slim sehr schnell seinen eigenen Pessimismus. "Komm jetzt lieber mit hinunter, ehe du hier im Dunkeln anfängst, Trübsal zu blasen. Mike hat schon ein paarmal nach dir gefragt. Oder wolltest du jetzt über mehr mit mir reden?"

"Nein, jetzt nicht! Ich bin noch nicht soweit."

"Laß es mich aber sofort wissen, ja?"

Jess nickte nur.

"Komm jetzt!" drängte Slim.

"Geh ruhig schon vor. Ich komme gleich."

Slim erhob sich und stellte den Stuhl zurück in die Ecke. Es war ihm nicht recht, daß der Freund ihn jetzt wegschickte, aber er verließ doch das Zimmer.

Jess blieb einen Augenblick auf der Bettkante sitzen, ehe er aufstand und zum Fenster ging. Er schob den unteren Teil nach oben und starrte hinaus in die nebliggraue Dämmerung. Die Luft war feuchtkalt und schwer wie Blei. Die Anhöhe hinter dem Haus lag im Dunst.

"Jetzt sollte ich mir allmählich überlegen, auf welchem Hügel und unter welchem Baum er mich begraben soll", murmelte er vor sich hin, als ihn plötzlich fröstelte, nicht von der naßkalten Luft, sondern von seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken.

Mit einem Ruck schloß er das Fenster, zog das Rollo herunter und stampfte mit schweren Schritten durch den dunklen Raum zur Tür. Was er jetzt brauchte, war die Gesellschaft der Menschen, die seine Familie waren.

Wenn seine Tage schon gezählt waren, dann wollte er sie wenigstens im Kreise seiner Angehörigen verbringen. Daß es sich bei diesen nicht im entferntesten um Blutsverwandte von ihm handelte, war für ihn völlig unbedeutend.

Zwei Tage später hatte John Wendridge die erforderlichen Papiere fertig, so daß Jess, der am Mittwoch bei ihm im Laufe des späten Vormittags auftauchte, nur noch seine Unterschrift daruntersetzen mußte. Allerdings war er erst vollends beruhigt, nachdem Slim die Gegenzeichnung geleistet hatte.

Jetzt, da diese quälende Ungewißheit, diese Furcht, etwas in bezug auf Mikes Zukunft übersehen zu haben, vorüber war, hob sich ein wenig seine Stimmung, daß er nicht gar so wortkarg mehr vor sich hin brütete, wie er dies seit seinem letzten Besuch bei Doc Higgins getan hatte. Die Veränderung fiel sogar Mike auf, der ihn immer wieder fragte, ob oder was er denn hätte, darauf jedoch nur knappe Antworten erhielt, die ihn so ganz und gar nicht zufrieden stellen wollten. Der Junge half sich dann jedesmal selbst damit, indem er sich einredete, für die Logik der Erwachsenen, zu denen sein Pflegevater schließlich zählte, noch zu klein zu sein.

Daisy Cooper mit ihrem feinen weiblichen Gespür für solche Dinge merkte dagegen sehr wohl, daß irgend etwas im Gange war. Jess schien fast völlig seinen gesunden Humor verloren zu haben. Sie vermißte seine übermütigen Späße, die er mit ihr vor allem in der Küche bisher so gerne trieb. Er war ruhig geworden, sie wollte es fast über Gebühr ernst nennen, als bedrückte ihn etwas. Nicht zuletzt verrieten ihn seine traurigen Augen, aus denen dieses schelmische Glitzern, das sie so sehr liebte, verschwunden war. Zu gerne hätte sie den Grund erfahren, aber wenn sie ihn deshalb vorsichtig ansprach, wich er sofort mit auffälliger Arglosigkeit aus, daß sie sich nicht mehr getraute zu fragen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn damit zu quälen.

Da auch Slim wortkarg geworden war und sie die zwei Männer oft beim Austausch von vielsagenden Blicken ertappte, mit denen sie sich stumm zu verständigen schienen, begann sie ihre Schlüsse aus dem ungewöhnlichen Schweigen zu ziehen. Die merkwürdige Atmosphäre brachte sie in unmittelbaren Zusammenhang mit Jess' letztem Arztbesuch.

Auch sie mußte feststellen, daß es ihm seit dem Umschwung des Wetters immer schlechter ging, er viel Zeit mit Schlafen verbrachte, auffallend blaß und hager wirkte und anscheinend häufig mit Atembeschwerden zu kämpfen hatte, obwohl er sich, wenn er nicht gerade wie aus heiterem Himmel von einem heftigen Hustenanfall heimgesucht wurde, die größte Mühe gab, sich nichts von seinem schlechter werdenden Gesundheitszustand anmerken zu lassen.

Daisy war auch heute noch eine viel zu gute Krankenschwester, um diese Symptome eindeutig zu erkennen. Ohne daß ihr jemand etwas gesagt oder auch nur angedeutet hätte, wußte sie mit einem Mal, daß der Mann, in dem für sie ihr im Krieg gefallener Sohn weiterlebte, nicht mehr lange bei ihnen wäre. Sie würde ihn verlieren, wie sie ihren Sohn verloren hatte, nur mit dem furchtbaren Unterschied, daß sie von seinem Tod nicht durch eine lapidare Militärmeldung informiert wurde, sondern sein Sterben mit erleben und mit erleiden mußte.

Diese schreckliche Erkenntnis trieb ihr jede Nacht die Tränen in die Augen, wenn sie vorm Einschlafen darüber nachdachte. Sie wollte diese Gedanken verdrängen, aber wenn sie allein war und von ihrer Arbeit und der Gesellschaft der anderen nicht mehr abgelenkt wurde, stellten sich diese düsteren Visionen zwangsläufig bei ihr ein.

Das Erstaunliche war, daß sie sich tagsüber nichts von alledem anmerken ließ, obwohl sie zumindest von Jess den Verdacht hatte, daß er etwas ahnte. Obwohl ein rauher Bursche mit einer harten Schale als Panzer, womit er sich wie mit einem Schutzwall umgab, konnte er auf der anderen Seite überaus sensibel sein mit einem feinen Instinkt, der ihn untrüglich bis in die Seele seiner Mitmenschen blicken ließ. Ihm in dieser Beziehung etwas vorzumachen, war nahezu ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Im Grunde genommen machten sie sich also alle drei etwas vor, ungeachtet dessen, daß jeder von ihnen wußte, was sie voreinander verbergen wollten: daß der Tod in dieses Haus zurückgekehrt war, ohne ihm seit jenem verhängnisvollen Dienstagvormittag jemals ganz den Rücken gekehrt zu haben.

Fortsetzung folgt


	24. Kapitel 23

****

KAPITEL 23

Am Donnerstagabend zog sich Slim sofort nach dem Essen in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, wo er vorgab, wichtige Buchhaltungsarbeiten erledigen zu müssen. In Wirklichkeit hatte er jedoch gemerkt, daß Jess nach einer Gelegenheit suchte, mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Zwar hatte er nichts in der Beziehung erwähnt, aber Slim kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um dies ohne viele Worte zu merken. Der beste Platz, wo sie ungestört in Klausur gehen konnten, war das kleine Büro, in dem sie schon so manchen Plan geschmiedet oder Probleme gelöst hatten oder einfach nur den Tag bei einer Tasse Kaffee, manchmal auch mit einem alten Bourbon ausklingen ließen.

Slim saß hinter dem schweren, alten Schreibtisch, von dem aus schon sein Vater die Geschicke der Ranch geführt, was er selbst jedoch erst im Laufe der Zeit, genau genommen seit acht Jahren, gelernt und auch mit der erforderlichen Akribie getan hatte, seit dem Zeitpunkt nämlich, seit er wußte, daß sich so ein Anwesen nicht von alleine bewirtschaftete.

Auf den ersten Blick schien er konzentriert in die Bücher vertieft zu sein. Wie wenig dies allerdings zutraf, bewies die Tatsache, daß er sofort erwartungsvoll aufblickte, als Jess, ohne zu klopfen, das Zimmer betrat. Jeder Außenstehende hätte angenommen, sie hätten sich hier verabredet. In gewisser Hinsicht war dies auch der Fall, wenn diese Verabredung auch anders stattgefunden hatte, als man für gewöhnlich vermutete. Sie war stumm, ohne daß ein einziges Wort zwischen den beiden gefallen wäre, erfolgt, nur mit Blicken und für jeden Dritten mit unscheinbaren Gesten, die jeder von ihnen aufgrund ihrer langen, freundschaftlichen, ja, brüderlichen Verbundenheit mit Selbstverständlichkeit beherrschte und vom anderen verstand, ohne daß es ihnen selbst bewußt gewesen wäre.

"Hast du einen Moment Zeit?" fragte Jess, mehr als einführende Worte gedacht denn als echte Frage. Er wußte, daß der Freund auf ihn wartete und die Frage an sich völlig überflüssig war. "Ich … ich würde gern mit dir reden, das heißt, ich wollte es zumindest probieren."

"Ich weiß. Deshalb bin ich hier reingegangen."

"Dann hatten wir ja dieselbe Idee."

"Die hatten wir schließlich nicht das erste Mal."

Nach diesem im Grunde nichtssagenden Wortwechsel, von beiden offensichtlich hauptsächlich aus Verlegenheit geführt, ließ sich Jess etwas schwerfällig auf dem wuchtigen Ledersessel nieder, der das Gegenstück zu dem auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches war, in dem Slim hockte. Jess lehnte sich zurück, schloß die Augen und begann das Gespräch mit einem ausgedehnten Schweigen, das Slim zunächst nicht stören wollte.

"Hat das bei Wendridge heute morgen geklappt?" wollte er dann wissen, obwohl er nicht annahm, daß es bei Slims Besuch in der Anwaltskanzlei zu irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten gekommen war.

"Ja, er hat sein Siegel – habe vergessen, wie er es genau nannte – darunter gesetzt. Er sagte, er wollte das Dokument im Gerichtsarchiv hinterlegen und zur Sicherheit bei sich die beglaubigte Abschrift im Tresor lassen. Somit wäre alles amtlich, und du müßtest dir keine Sorgen mehr deshalb machen."

"Hauptsache, für Mike wird sich nichts ändern! Und ich wollte auch nicht, daß du irgendwelche Scherereien deshalb kriegst. Das mit den Sorgen machen ist allerdings nicht so leicht aus der Welt zu schaffen."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Jess fuhr sich übers Gesicht und rieb sich ein paarmal über die Stirn, ehe er aufblickte und Slim geradewegs in die Augen sah, die geduldig auf ihm wie auf einem wesentlich jüngeren Bruder ruhten, für den er die Verantwortung trug. Der Rancher war zwar wirklich der ältere von beiden, aber auf dem Kalender machte es nur knapp zwei Jahre aus. Was die Lebenserfahrung betraf, war Jess eindeutig im Vorteil und auf jeden Fall der reifere.

"Slim, was soll ich nur tun?" fragte er ziemlich ratlos.

"Ich wollte, ich wüßte auf deine Frage die alleinig richtige Antwort. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es so etwas wie eine Antwort gibt – geben kann."

"Dan ist der festen Überzeugung, es gibt nur eine Lösung – Colorado Springs."

"Das klingt, als ob du das anders siehst."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da überhaupt etwas sehen kann! Ich habe Stunden, Tage darüber nachgegrübelt. Es ist eine Rechnung, die einfach nicht aufgeht. Das Ergebnis bleibt für mich immer negativ, egal, ob ich hierbleibe oder gehe. Der einzige Faktor, der sich in meinen Augen dabei ändert, ist die Zeit. Und gerade die macht mir Probleme. Auf der einen Seite hätte ich gern noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, aber auf der anderen Seite will ich meinen Abgang so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Jeder Aufschub ist reine Zeitverschwendung und sinnlose Quälerei. Ich denke dabei weniger an mich … Aber was ist mit Mike? Mit Daisy? Und auch mit dir? Ich kann euch nicht noch mehr zumuten. Ich wünschte, ich hätte damals nie mehr die Augen aufgemacht. Es wäre für uns alle besser gewesen."

"Du lieber Himmel! Hör auf, so zu reden! Das klingt ja, als könntest du es … Herrgott, ich krieg' davon 'ne fürchterliche Gänsehaut!"

"Slim, wenn du sachlich darüber nachdenkst, mußt du mir recht geben."

"Dann werde ich nicht sachlich darüber nachdenken! – Jess, so wie ich Dan verstanden habe, sieht er in einem Klimawechsel eine gute Chance für dich."

"Nennst du zwanzig, höchstens dreißig Prozent gute Chance? Mehr konnte er mir nicht zugestehen, und selbst das hat sehr fraglich geklungen."

"Das ist immerhin besser als gar keine. Sag bloß, du willst diese Chance nicht packen? Versuch es doch einfach! Bitte!"

"Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, daß das Ganze eine Kleinigkeit kosten würde?"

"Na und? Die Ranch ist schuldenfrei. Hast du das vergessen? Soviel wird sie ja wohl abwerfen, daß diese Reise zu finanzieren wäre. Und wenn nicht, wird eben eine Herde verkauft. Was macht das schon?"

"Jetzt, wo die Fleischpreise unten sind?"

"Was spielt denn das in diesem Zusammenhang für eine Rolle? Außerdem kann es nur von Vorteil sein, wenn über Winter ein paar weniger von diesen ewigen Wiederkäuern durchzufüttern sind. Was interessiert es mich, ob auf dem Land wieder eine Hypothek liegt, wenn es um deine Gesundheit geht? Wir werden die Bilanzzahlen schon wieder ins Schwarze kriegen."

"Wir?"

"Ja, denkst du, ich will allein hier weiterschuften? Noch sind wir doch Partner, oder?"

"So meinte ich das nicht." Jess senkte den Blick. Sein hohlwangiges Gesicht konnte nicht ernster werden. "Aber du wirst dich bald nach einem Ersatz umsehen müssen."

"Ersatz umsehen!" wiederholte Slim und tippte sich an die Schläfe. "Ich brauche keinen Ersatz! Du wirst hier gebraucht, kein Ersatz! Ich rede nicht von deiner Arbeitskraft, die zwar schwer zu ersetzen sein dürfte; aber darüber mache ich mir die geringsten Gedanken. Nur, was ist mit dir? Denkst du, man kann einen Freund einfach so ersetzen, wie man ein Rad an einem Wagen austauscht? Meinst du, für Mike ist es damit getan, daß er mich anstatt dich zum Vormund hat? Mein Gott, hast du Nerven!"

"Du würdest dich wundern!" murmelte Jess halblaut vor sich hin, legte den Kopf zurück und schloß die Augen. "Ganz abgesehen davon", redete er beinahe monoton vor sich hin, "wird dieses Problem früher oder später auftauchen."

"Du tust ja geradeso, als ob du dabei nachhelfen wolltest, weil du es nicht mehr abwarten kannst. Eines sag' ich dir! Komm ja nicht auf solche Gedanken!"

"Slim, wenn Mike nicht wäre, hätte ich diese Gedanken schon längst in die Tat umgesetzt."

"Du bist verrückt! Du sagst das mit … einer Gelassenheit, daß mir das kalte Grausen kommt. Menschenskind! Du bist doch kein achtzehnjähriger Hitzkopf mehr, dem ein fragwürdiger Weidekodex im Hirn herumspukt und den Blick für die Realität versperrt."

"Mein Blick für die Realität war noch nie so klar." Wie zum Beweis öffnete er die Augen und sah den Freund unverwandt, beinahe durchdringend an. Merkwürdigerweise blieb seine Stimme dabei ruhig und sehr bestimmt, daß fast etwas Drohendes, wie ein fernes Donnergrollen, mitklang. "Tatsache ist und bleibt, daß man mir eine Kugel zwischen die Rippen gejagt hat und ich daran früher oder später verrecken werde. Ob das nun hier sein wird oder in Colorado Springs oder sonst wo, bleibt sich letztendlich gleich. Und du hast recht! Ich habe wirklich schon daran gedacht, die Sache mit etwas mehr Würde zu beenden, als mich erwartet, wenn ich mich an eine Hoffnung klammre, von der zwar jeder wunderbar träumt, die es aber von der reinen Logik her gesehen gar nicht geben kann."

"Du gibst also auf, ja? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" vergewisserte sich Slim. In jedem seiner Worte stand sowohl Enttäuschung als auch die Anklage.

"Was heißt aufgeben? Das kann man nur, wenn man eine Wahl hat. Habe ich die?"

"Du könntest es immerhin versuchen, anstatt gleich von vornherein zu resignieren."

"Ich habe es versucht. Seit zwölf Wochen versuche ich es. Und was hat es gebracht?"

"Du bist immerhin noch am Leben."

"Was für ein Leben ist das schon? Ich bin todkrank und zu nichts nutze. Ich habe euch allen Fürchterliches zugemutet, und meine Tage sind gezählt. Was ist so ein Leben deiner Meinung nach wert?"

"Jess, ich kann es nicht zulassen, daß du dich selber oder dein Leben als nutzlos bezeichnest. Ein Freund ist niemals nutzlos! Und was denkst du, wie dich Mike sieht? Meinst du, für ihn bist du auch nutzlos?"

"Nein." Jess senkte den Blick.

"Na, Gott sei Dank sind wir uns wenigstens in diesem Punkt einig. Ich habe das Gefühl, mit dir muß man manchmal in diesem Ton reden, damit du zu dir selbst findest."

"Möglich." Jess nahm seine Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zog die Brauen zusammen. "Ich weiß, ich bin ein fürchterliches Nervenbündel, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll." In einer hilflosen Geste hob er den Kopf. "Ich sollte es dir nicht sagen, aber ich habe tatsächlich schon daran gedacht, zu Majors zu gehen, um ihm zu sagen, daß ich seinen Transport übernehmen werde."

"Du bist verrückt!"

"Ich weiß, aber überleg mal! Wäre es nicht die sauberste Lösung?"

"Jess, das ist keine Lösung, sondern heller Wahnsinn! Wenn du es darauf anlegst, dich umbringen zu lassen, dann tu es lieber selbst. Abgesehen davon bist du überhaupt nicht in der Verfassung, diesen Job zu übernehmen. Das … Sag mal, hast du heute lauter solche merkwürdigen Ideen?"

"Ich habe überhaupt keine Idee!" fuhr Jess auf, war dabei aber etwas zu heftig, denn während er das Gesicht verzog und die Lippen aufeinanderpreßte, schnellte seine Rechte spontan gegen seine Brust.

"Was ist denn los mit dir? Mir fällt schon eine ganze Weile auf, daß du so leise redest. Hast du schon Schmerzen beim Sprechen?"

"Seit ein paar Tagen habe ich Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich … Ach, ich weiß es nicht!" Nach einem Keuchen warf er den Kopf nach hinten und starrte an die Decke, als müßte er sich dort auf einen bestimmten Punkt konzentrieren, um Herr über seine Schwäche zu werden. "Ich komme mir manchmal vor wie ein Blasebalg, bei dem die Luft durch ein falsches Loch entweicht. Wahrscheinlich ist das sogar ein ganz guter Vergleich."

"Du siehst schlecht aus, weißt du das?"

"Ja, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll … es geht mir auch schlecht. Hinzu kommt … Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll … Irgend etwas beunruhigt mich."

"Ist das nicht verständlich?"

"So meinte ich das nicht."

"Wie denn?"

"Ich … ich weiß es nicht." Jess sah den Freund ratlos an. Sein Blick wirkte regelrecht zerfahren. "Ich kann das nicht erklären. Es ist wie eine Ahnung, aber ich weiß nicht … ich … ich kann sie nicht zuordnen. Verstehst du? Ich habe das Gefühl, daß irgend etwas auf mich zukommt, aber ich kann es nicht klar erkennen. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles nur ein. Wahrscheinlich sogar!"

"Wolltest du etwa deshalb, daß ich heute auf Mike nach der Schule warte?"

"Ja! Ist das nicht verrückt? Ich mache mir auf einmal Sorgen, wenn er allein unterwegs ist."

"Dann laß ihn doch mit der Kutsche fahren."

"Nein, ich glaube, das würde mich noch mehr beunruhigen. Es ist nicht so, daß ich mir seinetwegen richtige Sorgen mache. Versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich bin einfach nur beunruhigt und kann den Grund dafür nicht erklären."

Slim schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

"Du bist ein einziges Rätsel, weißt du das?"

"Sehe ich genauso, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Wenn ich wüßte, was mit mir los ist, könnte ich vielleicht etwas dagegen unternehmen."

"Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du willst gar nichts dagegen unternehmen."

"Hat keinen Sinn, das abzustreiten. Ich bin mir selbst ein Rätsel. Warum, weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht weil ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, was ich will – leben oder sterben. Einmal will ich beides, dann wieder beides nicht. Ich wünschte, ich fände endlich eine Antwort."

"Ich kenne nur eine."

"Ja, ich weiß: Colorado Springs."

"Wenn die Sprache darauf kommt, habe ich jedesmal das Gefühl, du hast so etwas wie eine regelrechte Abneigung dagegen."

"Ach, woher denn! Das bildest du dir ein. Ich kann mich halt bloß nicht dazu überwinden, diese Möglichkeit so optimistisch zu sehen wie du und Dan und auch Mort. Wenn ihr davon redet, hört sich das ja wie ein wahrer Gesundbrunnen an. Dabei kann ich mir kaum etwas vorstellen, was dort anders sein soll als hier. Ich kenne die Gegend, bin ein paarmal in der Richtung gewesen, zwar nicht im Winter, aber das spielt wohl keine Rolle. Dort unten sieht es nicht viel anders aus als hier, außer daß es im Sommer mörderisch heiß und trocken ist. Da muß man am Tag mindestens eine Gallone Wasser trinken, damit man nicht austrocknet. Was an so einem Klima gesünder sein soll als an unserem, muß ich mich allen Ernstes fragen."

"Du vergißt diesen Professor Tyler und sein Sanatorium."

"Ach, so heißt das! Mir war dieses Wort entfallen. Ist ja auch egal, wie es heißt. Für mich ist und bleibt es ein Krankenhaus für Schwindsüchtige. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wieso ich ausgerechnet dort gesund werden soll. Nur der Gedanke daran macht mich schon krank."

"Ich glaube, du machst dir über dieses Sanatorium und Dans Studienfreund falsche Vorstellungen. Ich habe mich heute morgen noch einmal bei ihm erkundigt darüber. So wie ich das verstanden habe, scheint das Haus für seine Privatgäste ziemlich komfortabel zu sein. Dieser Tyler will seinen Patienten, die er mehr als seine Gäste betrachtet, nur das Beste vom Besten bieten, vor allem, was Komfort und Technik angeht. Für seine Privatgäste stehen vollklimatisierbare Zimmer zur Verfügung. Und die medizinische Versorgung muß geradezu bahnbrechend sein. Ich kenne mich da zwar genausowenig aus wie du, aber Dan ist von Tyler und seiner Arbeit überzeugt."

"Voll klimatisierbar? Was soll denn das sein?"

"Frag mich nicht! Anscheinend haben die da ein ausgeklügeltes Heizungs- und Belüftungssystem eingebaut. Jedenfalls hättest du dort nicht diese Schwierigkeiten mit überheizter Raumluft oder naßkaltem Nebel und so."

"Wenn ich dich so reden höre, dann kommt es mir fast so vor, als wolltest du dort unbedingt mal ein paar Tage Urlaub machen."

"Warum nicht? Wäre bestimmt keine schlechte Idee. Was einem Kranken guttut, kann einem Gesunden nicht schaden."

"Dann schlage ich vor, du machst ein paar Tage Urlaub und ich bleibe hier. Wenn du zurück bist, sehen wir weiter."

"Soll das ein Witz sein oder ist das eine deiner sonderbaren Ideen?"

"Weder noch, sondern mein voller Ernst."

"Ich verstehe dich nicht, Jess! Tut mir leid, ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht!" In hilfloser Ratlosigkeit schüttelte Slim den Kopf. Es war schon beinahe Verzweiflung, die da mit ins Spiel kam und auf seinem Gesicht erschien. "Ich meine, was hält dich davon ab, es wenigstens zu probieren? Doch hoffentlich nicht die finanzielle Seite?"

"Nicht nur, aber auch. Ich habe keine Lust, Mike als Vermächtnis einen Berg voll Schulden zu hinterlassen für nichts und wieder nichts. Denn wenn ich das, wofür wir beide in den letzten acht Jahren geschuftet haben, für etwas verpfänden will, das ich von vornherein als sinnlos betrachten muß, dann ist das Unsinn, egal, um was es sich dabei handelt."

"Sinnlos? Wieso denn sinnlos? Selbst wenn Dan nur von einer Chance eins zu zehn gesprochen hätte, wäre es nicht sinnlos. Ja, selbst eine von eins zu hundert wäre es immer noch wert, sie zu nutzen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du mit deiner Sturheit … Starrsinnigkeit einen bestimmten Plan verfolgst! Allmählich kommt mir jedenfalls der Verdacht. Ich kann mir zwar weiß Gott keinen plausiblen Grund vorstellen, aber dir traue ich mittlerweile alles zu. Auf der einen Seite willst du es herausfordern, bei diesem Geldtransport auf der Strecke zu bleiben; auf der anderen Seite willst du aber nicht versuchen, dein Leben zu retten, indem du diese Reise nach Colorado Springs machst. Da muß man ja den Eindruck gewinnen, daß du überhaupt nicht mehr an deinem Leben interessiert bist. Irre ich mich, oder willst du tatsächlich sterben? Das kann ich nicht glauben, nicht nach allem, was du hinter dich gebracht hast, wie du gekämpft und dich selbst nicht von einem gierig lauernden Tod hast unterkriegen lassen. Und jetzt erzählst du mir, daß du keine Lust mehr hast. Gerade du, der niemals eine Sache von vornherein als sinnlos oder hoffnungslos angesehen hat? So schnell kann ein Mensch doch nicht seine grundlegende Einstellung zum Leben ändern."

"Warum nicht?"

"Machst du es dir da nicht zu einfach? – Jess, Resignation war für dich schon immer ein Fremdwort. Erzähl mir nicht ausgerechnet jetzt, daß es deine neue Lebensphilosophie ist. Das kaufe ich dir beim besten Willen nicht ab."

"Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, daß es einfach nur Angst vor einem schleichenden Tod ist, der mich hier vor den Augen meiner Mitmenschen langsam zerfrißt? Mir graut davor, wenn ich mir vorstelle, irgend jemandem – egal wem; ob das nun du oder Daisy oder jemand Fremdes ist – zur Last zu fallen und mich dabei womöglich dermaßen zu verändern, daß ich mich selbst nicht mehr erkenne. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber dann lass' ich mich lieber bei einem möglichen Überfall auf diesen Geldtransport erschießen oder jag' mir – wie du gemeint hast – am besten gleich selber 'ne Kugel durch den Kopf. Daß wir uns nicht mißverstehen! Ich habe keine Angst vorm Tod, aber ich habe Angst davor, so unwürdig zu verrecken. Jedem kranken Tier räumt man da mehr Rechte ein und erlöst es vorher von seinen Qualen."

"Du scheinst zu vergessen, daß wir hier nicht von einem Tier reden, sondern von dir. Wenn das für dich kein Unterschied ist – für mich schon! Und zwar ein gewaltiger!"

"Dann ist es halt einer. Nur – was habe ich davon?"

Slim starrte ihn entgeistert an. Mit dieser Kaltschnäuzigkeit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Da lag soviel Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme des Freundes, daß er sich fragen mußte, ob dies tatsächlich derselbe Mann war, den er seit über acht Jahren kannte, mit dem er bisher alles in brüderlicher Kameradschaft geteilt hatte. Sollte ihn diese furchtbare Tragödie so verändert haben? War seine bisher positive, ja, optimistische Lebenseinstellung, die er während dieser ganzen Zeit so bewundert hatte, nur falsche Makulatur? Oder verriet diese plötzliche phlegmatische Dickfelligkeit tatsächlich seine Angst, seinem Schicksal machtlos ausgeliefert zu sein?

Ein Blick in seine Augen, und Slim wußte Bescheid. Sie hatten genau den gleichen Ausdruck wie damals, als Jess ihm nach einem fiebrigen Alptraum gestand, Angst zu haben und nicht zu wissen, wovor oder vor wem. In ihnen lag jener stumme Schrei der Verzweiflung, der inständigen Bitte nach Hilfe, der Angst vor dem ohnmächtigen Ausgeliefertsein an einen übermächtigen Gegner, gegen den er zwar allein kämpfen mußte, aber sich nur mit Unterstützung seines besten Freundes behaupten konnte. Offen blieb nur die Frage, was er mehr fürchtete: einen qualvollen Tod oder sich selbst, den Kampf oder das eigene Versagen, seine Unzulänglichkeit oder gar die eigene Courage.

"Jess, sag mir eines: was um alles in der Welt hindert dich daran, diese Chance, die sich dir da bietet, zu nutzen? Warum willst du sie nicht wahrnehmen? Warum?"

"Weil es in meinen Augen keine richtige Chance ist, sondern nur ein Aufschub, deshalb!"

"Es könnte aber genausogut deine Rettung sein." Slim beugte sich, mit beiden Ellbogen auf die Platte gestützt, weiter über seinen Schreibtisch. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, der harte Verputz begann langsam zu bröckeln. Die ersten Risse glaubte er jedenfalls schon zu erkennen. "Sicher, es gibt keine Garantie dafür, daß dieser Tyler dir helfen kann. Dann hast du halt, ziemlich brutal ausgedrückt, Pech gehabt und obendrein Recht behalten. Aber es wäre bei Gott nicht auszudenken, wenn er dir nur deshalb nicht helfen könnte, bloß weil du die Chance nicht wahrgenommen und deshalb verpaßt hast, oder ich es zugelassen habe, daß du sie einfach ignorierst. Das würde mich bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen. Das würde mich sogar schlimmer bedrücken als meine Mitschuld an dem Ganzen."

"Jetzt fang nicht wieder diese Leier an!"

"Ich sollte es vielleicht tun, damit du endlich zur Vernunft kommst. Hör endlich auf, dich selbst so zu quälen! Wenn du das nicht kannst – nun gut! Aber merkst du nicht, daß es für deine Mitmenschen eine noch schlimmere Tortur ist, deine selbstzerstörerischen Ansichten zu ertragen? Deine unausgegorene Wankelmütigkeit dir selbst gegenüber ist kaum zum Aushalten. Auf der einen Seite schreist du um Hilfe, aber auf der anderen Seite machst du es jedem unmöglich, es auch nur zu versuchen, dir beizustehen. Ich weiß, daß du Furchtbares durchmachst und wahrscheinlich noch Schlimmeres durchmachen wirst – von dem, was bereits hinter dir liegt, ganz zu schweigen! Aber denkst du, für mich oder Daisy und Mike ist das alles nur eine Kleinigkeit? Es ist für uns gleichermaßen schlimm." Slim machte eine kurze Pause, in der er den Freund eindringlich ansah und wartete, ob und wie er reagierte. Aber Jess hüllte sich in tiefes Schweigen, was der Rancher als weiteres Zeichen einer beginnenden Zugänglichkeit deutete. "Merkst du denn gar nicht, was du dir und uns mit deinem urplötzlichen schwermütigen Nihilismus antust? Wenn du dich wider deine Natur aufgeben willst oder gar bereits aufgegeben hast, dann ist das schlimm genug, aber letztendlich deine Entscheidung, die du offensichtlich aus reiner Bequemlichkeit getroffen hast. Verlang jedoch nicht von mir, daß ich das billige oder gar tatenlos mit ansehe, wie mein bester Freund vor die Hunde gehen will und mir dabei einredet, daß seine Selbstaufgabe das beste für alle ist, ausgerechnet mein bester Freund", wiederholte Slim, um den Dolch noch tiefer zu stoßen, "der mir vor langer, langer Zeit beibrachte, niemals aufzugeben, solange ein Funken Hoffnung besteht, zu kämpfen, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, auch und gerade wenn es um das eigene Leben geht, es nicht leichtfertig wegzuwerfen. Wo ist nur dein Optimismus geblieben, dein Kampfgeist, dein Lebenswille, dein Selbstvertrauen? Machst du es dir nicht zu einfach, indem du den Tod suchst, anstatt den Kampf um dein Leben weiterzuführen? Verdammt, was muß ich dir denn noch sagen, damit du endlich aus deiner Lethargie aufwachst?" war Slim anscheinend am Ende seiner Weisheit und auch seiner Geduld angelangt; er wußte wirklich nicht mehr weiter.

Die Antwort war zunächst ein mittlerweile entsetzlich ausuferndes Schweigen. Es dauerte endlose Minuten, in denen Jess verdrossen vor sich hin starrte.

"Du brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen", murmelte er auf einmal vor sich hin, so leise, daß er kaum zu verstehen war. "Du hast alles gesagt, mehr sogar, als jeder andere hätte sagen dürfen." Aufatmend lehnte er sich zurück und schloß wieder die Augen. "Verflucht noch mal! Du hast recht! Du hast ja recht!" wiederholte er mit bewegter Stimme.

"Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, gegen eine undurchdringliche Wand von Verbohrtheit zu reden", seufzte Slim erleichtert auf, was außer ihm jedoch niemand beachtete. Es war ihm egal, denn er sagte es sowieso mehr zu sich selbst.

Währenddessen schien Jess in einem stummen Gebet zu verharren, bis ihn ein schon einige Zeit unterdrücktes Keuchen aus der Versunkenheit riß. Obwohl es nicht so schlimm war, reichte es, daß er augenblicklich in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand.

Slim beobachtete ihn besorgt, voll ehrlichem Mitgefühl, schmerzerfüllt über die Erkenntnis, daß er ihm im Grunde gar nicht helfen konnte, untätig zusehen zu müssen, wie er litt, sich quälte, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch. Jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht erinnern, ihn schon jemals in einem solch zerfahrenen Zustand gesehen zu haben. Als Jess mit müden Augen aufblickte, stand totale Erschöpfung in ihnen. Er schien in jeder Beziehung völlig ausgelaugt, am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein.

"Slim, ich habe Angst!" bekannte er leise mit einer brüchigen Stimme, so rauh wie ein Reibeisen. "Ich habe eine Höllenangst vor genau alledem, was du gesagt hast."

"Ich weiß. Schließlich bin ich dein Freund. Es wäre ein wahres Armutszeugnis, wenn ich es nicht gemerkt hätte, und ich würde dir kein Wort glauben, wenn du das geleugnet hättest."

"Vor dir kann man anscheinend nichts verbergen."

"Wolltest du das denn?"

"Nein!" Zum Nachdruck schüttelte Jess den Kopf. "Nein, warum sollte ich? Ich glaube nicht, daß es eine Schande ist, so etwas vor einem Freund zuzugeben."

"Allmählich fängst du wieder an, so zu reden, wie ich es von dir gewöhnt bin. Einen Augenblick lang fürchtete ich, dich verloren zu haben."

"Keine Sorge, so schnell und so einfach wirst du mich nicht los." Jess grinste verstohlen, aber seine Augen behielten ihren traurig-ernsten Ausdruck.

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Vielleicht tröstet es dich, wenn ich dir gestehe, daß auch ich Angst habe."

"Nicht viel, aber es beruhigt mich komischerweise ebenfalls."

"Vielleicht schaffen wir es, mit diesem Makel gemeinsam das zu meistern, was uns die Zukunft bringen wird."

"Vorausgesetzt, es gibt überhaupt eine."

"Es gibt immer eine Zukunft, Jess! Wie sie aussehen wird, liegt nur an uns."

"Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Könnte fast von mir sein."

"Zugegeben", schmunzelte Slim vertrauensvoll, "das ist von dir!"

Noch ehe Jess etwas darauf erwidern konnte, klopfte es etwas zaghaft an der Tür und Mike streckte den Kopf zu einem schmalen Spalt herein.

"Jess, spielst du nicht noch ein bißchen Dame mit mir? Ich lass' dich auch gewinnen."

"Ist das nicht großartig!" fuhr Jess zu ihm herum. Von seiner Zerrüttetheit ließ er sich dem Jungen gegenüber nicht das geringste anmerken. "Das ist doch ein Bengel! Hast du da Töne! Er läßt mich auch gewinnen!" wandte er sich kopfschüttelnd an den Freund.

Slim, sichtlich erleichtert über seinen Stimmungswandel, spielte das Spiel mit, zuckte arglos mit den Schultern und meinte nur:

"Aus ihm spricht ganz und gar dein Pflegesohn."

"Sag doch, Jess! Spielen wir noch ein bißchen? Nur ein Spiel!"

"Nein, Mike, heute nicht", erwiderte Jess trotz seiner etwas besseren Laune ziemlich knapp, ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen, sein Ablehnen genauer zu erklären.

"Und du auch nicht, Slim?" wandte sich Mike hoffnungsvoll an den Rancher, den er jedoch ebenfalls nicht für eine Partie gewinnen konnte.

"Nein, Mike." Im Gegensatz zu seinem Partner fügte er hinzu: "Weißt du, Jess und ich wollen uns noch ein wenig unterhalten."

"Na schön."

"Hast du denn deine Schularbeiten alle gemacht?" wollte Jess statt dessen wissen.

Das war wirklich ein Wink, nicht mit dem üblichen Zaunpfahl, sondern schon beinahe mit einem Telegrafenmast. Jess wußte genau, daß er sie gemacht hatte, hatten sie sie am Nachmittag doch gemeinsam in Angriff genommen.

"Du hast mir doch selber dabei geholfen. Na ja, macht nichts, dann geh' ich eben zu Bett und les' noch ein bißchen. Aber du kommt doch noch und sagst mir gute Nacht?"

"Natürlich", versprach Jess. "Und, Mike! Lies bitte nicht wieder irgendwelche Gruselgeschichten von deinem einäugigen Piratenkapitän vorm Einschlafen. Nachher kriegst du bloß wieder Alpträume."

"Nein, heute nicht. Heute les' ich von Sir Christopher."

"Sir Christopher? Wer ist denn das?"

"Das Burggespenst von Richwood Castle."

"Du lieber Himmel! Das hört sich ja noch schlimmer an!"

"I wo! Sir Christopher ist ein liebes Gespenst. Er lebt in einem alten Schloß in Schottland."

"In Schottland?"

"Ja, da laufen die Männer alle in karierten Röcken herum."

"Das muß ja lustig aussehen."

"Ja, so wie Sir Christopher! Wenn du willst, les' ich dir von ihm vor. Aber da mußt du dich beeilen, sonst schlafe ich vielleicht schon."

"Na, dann geh schon vor. Ich komme gleich nach. Fang schon mal an mit Lesen."

"Aber ganz bestimmt kommst du!"

"Ja, du Nervensäge!"

"Gute Nacht, Slim!" wandte sich Mike an den Rancher, der schmunzelnd dem Gespräch gefolgt war.

"Gute Nacht, mein Junge, und sag Sir Christopher, er soll aufpassen, daß er sich in seinem Rock nicht erkältet."

Mike zog eine Grimasse und verschwand.

"Warum kann er eigentlich nicht was von Cooper lesen oder so was in der Richtung wie andere Kinder auch? Sir Christopher aus Schottland im Faltenröckchen! Da stehen einem ja die Haare zu Berg!"

"Wart nur, wenn er erst anfängt, sich für Mädchen zu interessieren, gerät sein Burggespenst schnell in Vergessenheit."

"Sicher, aber da werde ich erst so richtig schlaflose Nächte kriegen. Wahrscheinlich rege ich mich dann über seinen ersten Liebeskummer mehr auf als er."

"Jetzt redest du wieder wie ein richtiger Vater."

"Ich weiß. Es fragt sich nur, ob ich alt genug werde, seine erste große Liebe zu erleben. Wahrscheinlich reicht es nicht einmal zu erfahren, ob sich Sir Christopher in seinem Faltenröckchen erkältet oder nicht", wurde Jess mit einem Schlag wieder todernst.

"Bist du es dem Jungen nicht schuldig, deine Chance in Colorado Springs zu nutzen? Wenn du es schon für niemanden sonst tun willst, dann tu es wenigstens ihm zuliebe."

"Und was ist, wenn ich nicht zurückkomme?"

"Was ist, wenn du nur nicht zurückkommen kannst, weil du gar nicht gegangen bist? Was soll ich ihm dann sagen? Denkst du, für ihn ist es damit getan, daß du bei Wendridge alles geregelt hast? Sicher, Mike würde mich als Vormund zur Not akzeptieren, aber er braucht den Mann, dessen Namen er trägt! Nur er kann ihm diese väterliche Geborgenheit geben, nicht ich. Ich bin nur ein guter Onkel für ihn, allenfalls vielleicht so etwas wie ein großer Bruder. Du bist mehr für ihn. Du bist nicht nur Ersatz für einen unbekannten Vater. Du bist sein Vater. Er braucht dich! Deshalb mußt du den Kampf um dein Leben weiterführen. Auch wenn du am Ende verlieren solltest, darfst du trotzdem niemals aufgeben. Mike zuliebe mußt du weiterkämpfen. Nur seinetwegen bist du doch überhaupt noch am Leben, oder etwa nicht?"

"Ja, wahrscheinlich – ich bilde es mir zumindest ein", gab Jess mit gesenktem Blick zu. "Meinst du wirklich, daß dieser Professor Tyler mir helfen könnte?"

"Ich hoffe es! Ich bete zu Gott, daß er es kann, wenn ich ansonsten auch nicht viel mit dem lieben Gott zu schaffen habe. Gib Tyler und dir die Chance, es zu beweisen – oder wenigstens zu versuchen!"

"Wird mir nicht viel anderes übrigbleiben, was?"

"Heißt das, du gehst?"

"Ich werde es wohl müssen, denn ich fühle wahrhaftig, daß ich hier nicht mehr älter werden kann. Ich fürchte sogar, daß es nicht bis Weihnachten dauern wird, bis ich … bis ich unter der Erde liege", vollendete er doch den Satz, obwohl er zuerst lieber abbrechen wollte; aber es hatte keinen Sinn, um die Tatsachen herumzureden. Dadurch wurden sie nicht aus der Welt geschafft. "Seit ein paar Tagen merke ich, daß es unaufhaltsam zu Ende geht."

"Du hast starke Schmerzen, hm?"

"Ja, mal mehr, mal weniger, aber seit ein paar Tagen hören sie überhaupt nicht mehr auf. Und der Husten wird immer schlimmer. Slim, es dauert keine vier Wochen mehr."

"Ein Grund mehr, dich so schnell wie möglich zu entscheiden."

"Wenn ich gehe, tust du mir dann einen Gefallen?"

"Wenn ich kann – keine Frage!"

"Falls mir dieser Professor Tyler auch nicht helfen kann und ich in Colorado Springs sterben sollte, holst du mich dann heim und … und begräbst mich auf der Ranch? Bitte!"

"Jess, eigentlich will ich dich nirgendwo begraben, weder hier noch sonstwo. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, wird mir dein Wunsch Befehl sein, wenn es irgendwann einmal in weiter Zukunft soweit sein sollte."

"Danke!" Das Wort war ein einziges zufriedenes Aufseufzen. "Und bitte versprich mir noch etwas! Egal, was geschieht, mach dir um Gottes willen keine Vorwürfe! Ich weiß genau, daß du dir einen Großteil Schuld an dem Ganzen selbst gibst. Immer noch, auch wenn du es schon lange außer heute abend nicht mehr ausdrücklich gesagt hast. Vergiß nicht, dich trifft nicht mehr oder weniger Schuld als in deinen Augen mich selbst. Versprich mir, daß du zumindest versuchen wirst, das einzusehen, und auch Mike gegenüber niemals etwas in der Richtung erwähnen wirst. Er würde es nicht verstehen, sowenig wie ich es verstehe."

"Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen!"

"Dann versprich es mir wenigstens in bezug auf Mike!"

"In Ordnung, das verspreche ich dir!" kam es nach einigem Zögern. "Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber jetzt redest du wieder, als gäbe es aus Colorado Springs kein Zurück mehr."

"Nein!" widersprach Jess ruhig; er wirkte erstaunlich gefaßt, beinahe gelassen, aber seine müden Augen waren voller Melancholie. "Ich will nur vorher alles geregelt wissen, weil mir später keine Zeit, keine Gelegenheit mehr bleibt. Ich werde gehen, um für mein Leben zu kämpfen. Genausogut weiß ich jedoch, daß dieser Kampf ziemlich aussichtslos sein wird und ich ihn verlieren werde. Trotzdem werde ich ihn aufnehmen – für Mike, für dich und Daisy –, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß es eine Enttäuschung wird, werden muß."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Ich bin sicher, in zwei, drei Monaten wissen wir alle mehr."

"Es wird nicht so lange dauern. Und das, was wir dann wissen werden, wird nichts anderes sein, als wir heute schon wußten."

"Hoffentlich irrst du dich!"

"Ja, das wünsche ich mir auch."

"Wann wirst du Dan Bescheid sagen? Gleich morgen?"

"Nein."

"Jess, du darfst nicht mehr so lange warten!"

"Ich weiß, aber ich muß vorher erst mit Mike sprechen. Das kann ich heute abend nicht mehr. Ich fürchte, dazu fehlt mir die nötige Kraft. Ich hoffe, daß sich am Wochenende eine Gelegenheit bietet."

"Das hoffe ich auch, denn du hast wirklich keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren."

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Spätestens am Montag werde ich mit Dan reden. Und Daisy muß ich es auch irgendwie beibringen. Obwohl ich bei ihr das Gefühl habe, daß sie es längst weiß, zwar nicht die Sache mit Colorado Springs, aber das andere. Es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn es nicht so wäre. Sie wäre sonst nicht die hervorragende Krankenschwester, für die ich sie bisher gehalten habe."

"Dann kommt ja dieses Wochenende einiges auf uns zu."

"Das Schlimmste steht mir noch bevor."

"Das wäre?"

"Lebwohl zu sagen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Jess, nicht Lebwohl", korrigierte Slim sofort.

"Vergiß nicht, die Chancen stehen bestenfalls eins zu vier. Es ist anzunehmen, daß es ein Abschied für immer sein wird. So gesehen, wünschte ich, ich hätte es schon hinter mir – in jeder Beziehung."

Slim wollte ihn lieber nicht fragen, was genau er damit meinte. Er wäre sowieso nicht mehr dazu gekommen, denn es klopfte auffällig laut an der Tür, die seit Mikes kurzer Störung einen schmalen Spalt offengestanden hatte, ohne daß es einem von ihnen aufgefallen wäre.

Was sie auch nicht wußten, war, daß Daisy, die kurz nach Mikes Rückzug zu Sir Christopher sich erkundigen wollte, ob noch jemand eine Tasse Kaffee möchte, das meiste des folgenden Gespräches mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig mitgehört hatte.

Die Stimmen hinter der angelehnten Tür klangen so ernst und leise, daß sie ihre Hand in dem Augenblick zurückzog, als sie gerade nach dem Türknopf greifen wollte. Dann hörte sie Jess irgend etwas sagen von alt genug werden und zu erleben und Slim erwiderte etwas von schuldig sein und Chance in Colorado Springs zu nutzen. Von da an hörte sie fast jedes Wort mit, auch wenn sie manchmal Schwierigkeiten hatte, besonders Jess zu verstehen, der sehr verhalten sprach. Dafür klang seine Stimme um so bedrückter, zitterte sogar hin und wieder.

Die Frau wollte gewiß nicht lauschen, aber sie konnte sich von dem Gespräch beim besten Willen nicht losreißen. Es war ein regelrechter Zwang, der sie da an der nicht geschlossenen Tür hielt, die Mike absichtlich hatte offenstehen lassen, weil er annahm, Jess würde ihm bald in sein Zimmer folgen.

Jetzt wünschte sich Daisy, nicht auf die Idee gekommen zu sein, noch einmal wegen des Kaffees fragen zu wollen, obgleich sie auf der anderen Seite froh war, nun endlich Bescheid zu wissen. Sicher, Jess hätte gewiß irgendwann mit ihr gesprochen, aber selbst von Slim hätte sie nie alle Einzelheiten erfahren, die sie so zwar auch nicht alle kannte, dafür jedoch Jess' düstere Gedanken, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

Als das Gespräch einen Punkt erreichte, an dem sie es nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte, wischte sie sich hastig mit ihrer Schürze übers Gesicht und wollte es auf der Stelle beenden, anstatt sich diskret zurückzuziehen. Dabei hoffte sie, daß ihre leicht geröteten Augen sie nicht verrieten. Sicherlich würde ihr das gedämpfte Licht der Petroleumlampe helfen. Allerdings fragte sie sich, für wie lange sie ihr Geheimnis des Wissens für sich behalten konnte.

Ihr war jämmerlich zumute, als sie laut klopfte und sich anschickte, so zu tun, als käme sie gerade aus der Küche.

"Slim! Jess!" rief sie betont arglos, während sie die Tür aufdrückte – wenn sie es selbst tat, merkte wenigstens keiner der beiden Männer, daß sie offenstand –, daß es fast auffiel. "Möchte jemand von Ihnen noch eine Tasse Kaffee? Sie waren ja so sparsam heute abend."

Sie wußte, daß sie sich einen ungelegenen Moment für diese Frage ausgesucht hatte, aber sie spürte deutlich, wie sie mit ihrem überraschenden Auftritt die unerträgliche Spannung in dem trauten, wie eine kleine Bibliothek wirkenden Zimmer löste.

"Danke, Daisy, für mich nicht. Ich hatte schon meine drei Tassen. Eine mehr und ich mach' die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu", lehnte Slim ab. Er bemerkte nicht ihre leicht geröteten Augäpfel, wohl aber, daß Jess die Frau ein paar Sekunden zu lange forschend musterte, ehe er antwortete.

"Für mich gilt das gleiche, obwohl ich heute nur zwei Tassen hatte."

"Ich habe Sie hoffentlich nicht bei etwas Wichtigem gestört?"

"Nein, wir haben nur ein wenig geplaudert."

"Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen und nach Mike und Sir Christopher sehen", schwindelte Jess und erhob sich schwerfällig.

"Sir Christopher?"

"Ja, Mikes Nachtgespenst aus Schottland. Trägt ein Faltenröckchen", erklärte er so sachlich, daß es schon wieder neckisch klang.

"Ein Faltenröckchen?"

"Ja, tragen alle Männer in Schottland." Daisy sah ihn von oben bis unten an, wie er einen Augenblick lang neben dem Ledersessel stand und sich auf die hohe Rückenlehne stützte, um sein leichtes Schwanken besser verbergen zu können. "Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Daisy! Ich bin kein Schotte."

"Ihnen würde ein Faltenröckchen auch gar nicht stehen. Ich habe Sie eigentlich mehr deshalb angesehen, weil Sie so unsicher auf den Beinen sind."

"Keine Angst, ich bin nicht betrunken."

"Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen. Aber Sie sehen sehr müde aus. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen!" Im Vorbeigehen berührte Jess sie kurz am Arm. "Es wird schon wieder."

Der zweite Teil seiner Antwort paßte mehr zu dem, was sie gehört hatte, und auch die Art, wie er es sagte, machte die Frau stutzig. Ob er etwas bemerkt hatte? Ihm traute sie es jedenfalls zu, hatte er doch ein untrügliches Gespür für solche Dinge. Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach, wie er steifbeinig zur Tür ging.

"Jess, was ist denn?" warf sie ihm hinterher, um ihm eine Möglichkeit zu geben, sich ihr anzuvertrauen; aber er wich nur nichtssagend aus.

"Nichts weiter! Ich bin nur steif vom Herumhocken. Mir fehlt die Bewegung, das ist alles."

Er verließ das Zimmer, um nach oben zu gehen und nach Mike zu sehen. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, ihn schon viel zu lange warten zu lassen.

"Slim, was hat er denn?" wandte sich Daisy an den Rancher, der gerade nach dem Herdenbuch greifen und wenigstens so tun wollte, als hätte er dringende Eintragungen vorzunehmen.

"Was soll er schon haben?" antwortete Slim etwas zu abweisend; diese Art paßte nicht zu ihm, aber er wollte nicht in Gefahr laufen, sich von der Frau festnageln zu lassen. Außerdem wollte er seinem Partner nicht vorgreifen. "Sie haben ihn doch gehört."

"Sicher!" Sie kam näher an den Schreibtisch, vergewisserte sich jedoch durch einen Blick über die Schulter davon, daß Jess tatsächlich den Raum verlassen hatte, ehe sie weitersprach. Sie hielt es nicht länger aus und mußte ihre Karten auf den Tisch legen. "Ich habe aber noch mehr gehört?"

"Mehr?"

Sie wollte ihn schon anfahren, daß er nicht so scheinheilig tun sollte; aber die Situation verlangte mehr Taktgefühl.

"Ja, die Tür war nicht ganz geschlossen. Ich wollte gewiß nicht lauschen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht …" Jetzt begann ihre Stimme zu zittern. Beinahe hätte sie die Fassung verloren. "Slim, ich habe gehört … Himmel, ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht gehört!"

"Dann wissen Sie Bescheid?"

Sie nickte stumm mit glasigen Augen. Dann schwankte sie zu dem Sessel, von dem Jess aufgestanden war, und sank schluchzend hinein. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Je mehr sie es versuchte, desto mehr verspürte sie den Drang ihrer Tränen, aus den Augen zu quellen.

Slim kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, ließ sich bei ihr auf der Sessellehne nieder, schlang den Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie an sich, um sie zu trösten.

"Bitte, hören Sie auf zu weinen! Das hilft doch niemandem."

"Ich weiß, aber vielleicht hilft es wenigstens mir", sie schneuzte sich heftig, "mich mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen …" Sie brach ab. Ihre Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.

Notgedrungen mußte Slim einsehen, daß es das beste war, sie sich ausweinen zu lassen. Es dauerte eine lange Weile, ehe sie sich endlich etwas beruhigte, sich kräftig schneuzte und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich wollte mich nicht gehenlassen", schniefte sie wie jemand, der unter einem starken Katarrh litt, "aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Das … das war einfach zuviel!"

"Deshalb brauchen Sie sich nicht zu schämen. Denken Sie, in mir sieht es anders aus? Ich könnte glatt einen Heulkrampf kriegen, wenn ich bloß anfange, darüber nachzudenken, obwohl ich so etwas von Anfang an befürchtet habe. Und das schlimme ist, Jess hat es die ganze Zeit geahnt, wenn nicht sogar gewußt, ohne daß es ihm jemand sagen mußte."

"Ja, seine Andeutung neulich in der Nacht …" Daisy sah an dem großen Mann neben sich auf, der ein ziemlich betretenes Gesicht machte. Etwas zaghaft legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm, wie um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Slim, was genau hat der Arzt gesagt? Wird Jess … ich meine, wird er … wird er … sterben?"

Slim atmete tief auf. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er antwortete.

"Wenn er hierbleibt, mit Sicherheit."

"Was soll das heißen, wenn er hierbleibt?"

"Hier ist es zu feucht und zu kalt. Dan meint, wenn er in ein anderes Klima käme, könnte er es vielleicht schaffen. Aber hier würde er den Winter keinesfalls … überleben."

Der Druck ihrer Finger auf Slims Arm verstärkte sich, wurde fast zu einem Krampf.

"Aber wo soll er denn hin? Ich habe etwas von Colorado Springs gehört. Stimmt das?"

"Ja."

"Aber da ist es über Winter doch auch kalt."

"Schon, aber die Luft ist klar und trocken. Außerdem hat Doc Higgins einen alten Studienfreund ausfindig gemacht, der sich auf so etwas spezialisiert hat und da unten ein Sanatorium betreibt. Dan meint, wenn Jess jemand helfen könnte, dann nur dieser Professor Tyler."

"Dann muß er auf dem schnellsten Weg dorthin! Slim, er wird doch gehen, nicht wahr?"

"Ich denke, ja, obwohl er zuerst nicht besonders davon begeistert zu sein schien."

"Aber wieso denn nicht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Daisy." Slim zuckte ein wenig ratlos mit den Schultern. "Aus irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Gründen. Ich glaube, er wollte lieber …" Er verschluckte den Rest des Satzes. Zu seinem Erstaunen beendete Daisy ihn.

"… lieber hier sterben? Sagen Sie, ist es das, was er … was er beabsichtigte?"

Slim biß sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte schwer.

"Ich glaube, ja. Er wollte, daß ich ihn …"

"Ich habe es gehört!" fiel sie ihm ins Wort. "Bitte sprechen Sie es nicht aus! Es tut so schon weh genug."

"Wir sollten uns vielleicht nicht so verrückt machen", lenkte er plötzlich ein, womit er nicht nur ihr, sondern sich selbst gleichermaßen Zuversicht einreden wollte. "Bestimmt wird alles gut, wenn er den Rat des Arztes befolgt."

"Glauben Sie das?"

"Ich hoffe es."

"Soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen? Jess weiß genau, daß er auch in Colorado Springs nicht gesund werden kann. Er geht nur dorthin, damit wir es nicht … Slim, er wird nicht zurückkommen!"

"Verdammt, Daisy, jetzt reden Sie genauso miesepeterig wie er! Dabei ist es gar nicht allzu lange her, daß Sie mir meine Schwarzseherei austreiben wollten."

"Ich weiß, aber da wußte ich nicht, was ich heute weiß. Selbst wenn ich das vorhin nicht gehört hätte, wüßte ich, daß er sterbenskrank ist. Ich mußte schon zu oft den Tod kommen sehen, als daß ich nicht wüßte, wie er sich ankündigt. Die ganze Zeit habe ich gehofft, Jess wäre stark genug, ihn zu besiegen, aber er hat einfach keine Kraft mehr. Er wird jeden Tag schwächer, und es wird gewiß nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er vor seinem Gegner kapitulieren muß. Das weiß er, deshalb wird er gehen. Er will es uns ersparen."

"Daisy, ich sollte es nicht zugeben, aber ich fürchte, Sie haben recht", gestand Slim. "Trotzdem gebe ich die Hoffnung nicht auf, daß dieser Professor Tyler etwas für ihn tun kann. Und wenn nicht, kann er ihm vielleicht wenigstens helfen, daß er es leichter haben wird als hier. Hier quält er sich doch nur herum, vergeudet seine Kraft damit, es vor uns zu verstecken."

"Ich weiß. Gerade vorhin hat er so getan … Slim, er muß fürchterliche Schmerzen haben. Er versucht das zu verbergen, aber seine Augen verraten ihn. Vielleicht kann dieser Professor wenigstens die etwas lindern. Damit wäre sogar mir ein wenig geholfen; denn es tut mir so entsetzlich weh, wenn ich … Slim, er muß wieder gesund werden!" stieß sie plötzlich hervor. "Hören Sie!" Sie begann, heftig an seinem Arm zu zerren und schüttelte ihn energisch. "Er muß! Mike … wir brauchen ihn doch!"

"Ja, deshalb hoffe ich, daß er nicht nur nach Colorado Springs geht, um nicht vor unseren Augen … um nicht wiederzukommen, sondern um tatsächlich um sein Leben zu kämpfen, wie er sagte. Wenn er dabei weiterhin so verbissen ist wie die ganze Zeit … Daisy, dann hat er meiner Meinung nach ganz gute Aussichten. Er darf sich nur nicht aufgeben. Dann schafft er es. Das weiß ich, das heißt, ich hoffe es von ganzem Herzen, sonst würde ich den besten Freund verlieren, den ich jemals hatte und haben werde. Und das möchte ich nicht – nicht auf diese Weise und auch auf keine andere!"

"Können wir ihm denn nicht irgendwie helfen?"

"Ich fürchte, nein. Das einzige, was wir tun können – müssen! –, ist, es ihm nicht zusätzlich unnütz schwerer zu machen. Es sind Höllenqualen für ihn. Ich meine damit nicht allein seine körperlichen Schmerzen. Die muß er leider selbst ertragen."

"Ich weiß, was Sie meinen", nickte sie schwer. "Es sind auch Höllenqualen für uns", fügte sie leise mit weinerlicher werdendem Ton hinzu.

"Wem sagen Sie das! Ich frage mich nur, wie Mike das alles verkraften soll."

"Ich habe gehört, daß Jess bei Mr. Wendridge war."

"Ja, wegen der Vormundschaftsregelung im Falle seines …" Er verschluckte das Wort in dem Moment, als es über seine Lippen kommen wollte. "Die Sache ist geklärt. Eine Sorge weniger, die er … die wir haben."

"Sie waren heute morgen bei ihm, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, ich habe die Gegenzeichnung geleistet. Damit ist sichergestellt, daß der Junge auf alle Fälle hierbleiben kann, egal, ob … Herrgott, Daisy!" fuhr Slim niemand Bestimmtes an, sprang von der Armlehne auf und stampfte mit polternden Schritten auf und ab. "Was red' ich denn da! Natürlich wird er von Colorado Springs zurückkommen! Wie kann ich nur einen Augenblick daran zweifeln! Diese Sache bei Wendridge wird hoffentlich überflüssig gewesen sein. Er kann doch nicht einfach die ganze Verantwortung auf mich abwälzen, nur damit er seelenruhig bei diesem Professor sterben kann!"

"Slim!" wies sie ihn energisch zurecht und starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Wie können Sie so etwas von Jess behaupten!"

"Ich …", wollte er aufbrausen, drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um und sank merkwürdig in sich zusammen, wie ein Ballon, aus dem ein Teil der Luft entwich. Kopfschüttelnd griff er sich an die Stirn. "Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich, weniger bei ihr als unbewußt bei dem nicht anwesenden Freund. "Himmel, wie komm' ich dazu, so etwas zu sagen? Ich sollte mich schämen, so etwas überhaupt zu denken. Das muß die Verzweiflung sein." Verwirrt von seinen beinahe diffamierenden Gedanken über ausgerechnet den Menschen, der ihm so nahestand, wie es ein Bruder nicht könnte, fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und durch die Haare. "Ich muß verrückt geworden sein, so etwas in den Mund zu nehmen."

"Sie sind sehr abgespannt, Slim. Da kann so etwas schon einmal passieren", versuchte sie ihm seine ausfallenden Worte nachzusehen.

Beschämt wandte er sich ab und stützte sich, ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, mit beiden Fäusten schwer auf die Schreibtischplatte.

"So etwas darf nicht passieren! Wie kann ich gerade ihm nur so etwas unterstellen? Dabei … dabei trifft mich selbst doch an allem die größte Schuld."

"Fangen Sie bitte nicht wieder von dieser unsinnigen Schuld an! Nicht jetzt!" beherrschte sie, im Moment sogar gefaßter als er. "In diesem Haus reichen die Sorgen auch ohne Ihre Selbstvorwürfe schon bis unters Dach. Daß Sie mich damit aufregen, braucht Sie nicht weiter zu bedrücken. Aber nehmen Sie bitte etwas mehr Rücksicht auf Jess. Sie wissen genau, wie er darüber denkt – mit Recht, kann ich nur sagen! Belasten Sie ihn damit nicht auch noch! Schließlich hat er schon genug zu tragen. Gerade eben haben Sie selbst gesagt, daß wir es ihm nicht noch zusätzlich schwerer machen dürfen. Gilt das für Sie etwa nicht?"

"Es gilt vor allem für mich", kam nach einigem Zögern die leise Antwort, daß Daisy ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Immer mehr verlor er ihr gegenüber seine gefaßte Haltung, je weiter die nackten Tatsachen in sein Bewußtsein vordrangen und die Realität zu nichts anderem als Realität wurde. "Manchmal denke ich, wir träumten alle nur", murmelte er unverständlich vor sich hin, "wir wären nur Zerrbilder in einem Alptraum und hätten es versäumt, im richtigen Augenblick aufzuwachen. Wenn ich es mir überlege, erscheint auf einmal alles so absurd, daß es gar nicht wahr sein kann. Und die größte Absurdität bin ich selber. Als Jess vorhin so unausgegoren herumgefaselt hat, nahm ich mir das unverschämte Recht heraus, ihn zurechtzuweisen. Und was mache ich jetzt? Ich quatsche noch schlimmeres Zeug zusammen. Das beste ist, wenn Sie nicht mehr hinhören."

Sie stand auf und trat neben ihn. Zaghaft legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Rücken, um ihm ihre Verbundenheit, ihr Verständnis und aufrechtes Mitgefühl zu zeigen, vielleicht auch, weil sie selbst einen Halt benötigte, weil es ihr guttat, in diesem Augenblick nicht allein zu sein.

"Slim, wir sollten eines nicht vergessen. Solange Jess lebt und bereit ist, für sein Leben zu kämpfen, wird es eine Hoffnung geben, egal, wie ernst oder aussichtslos die Lage sein sollte oder im Moment aussieht. Sicher, ich habe vorhin selbst nicht sehr optimistisch geklungen und bin es auch jetzt, ehrlich gestanden, nicht in dem Maße, wie ich es eigentlich sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, daß ich in der Beziehung schon zu viele schreckliche Erfahrungen sammeln konnte und mußte. Es kann manchmal von Nachteil sein, wenn man über bestimmte Dinge zu gut Bescheid weiß." Sie griff nach seinem Arm und blickte den Mann durchdringend von der Seite her an, obwohl er ihr konsequent auswich. "Aber was ich auch sage oder tue oder weiß – eines ist gewiß: ich werde Jess niemals aufgeben! Dazu bedeutet er mir zuviel. Und Ihnen doch auch, denke ich!"

Ihre letzte Bemerkung wirkte wie ein Schlagwort, daß er den Kopf zu ihr herumriß und sie anstarrte wie einen Geist. Dann wurden seine Züge weicher, er tätschelte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und versuchte sogar ein reichlich verunglücktes Lächeln.

"Mehr als irgend jemand sonst auf dieser Welt, das wissen Sie! Was meinen Sie, weshalb es mir so dreckig geht, weshalb ich mir diese Vorwürfe und Sorgen mache? Selbst wenn er mir nur ein Bruchteil dessen bedeutete, wie ich für ihn empfinde, könnte ich keine Ruhe finden. Wenn man mit einem Menschen schon so lange alles teilt, zählt er mehr als das eigene Leben. Ich habe es früher immer bedauert, keine Geschwister zu haben. Durch Jess darf ich erfahren, was Bruderliebe heißt. Ich weiß nicht, was wird, wenn ich ihn auf diese schreckliche Weise verlieren muß."

"Noch haben Sie … wir ihn nicht verloren. Und ich bete zu Gott, daß es nicht soweit kommt, nicht heute, nicht morgen, nicht hier und auch nicht in Colorado Springs."

"Vielleicht nützt es was, wenn ich Sie ein wenig dabei unterstütze."

Sie lächelte ihn traurig mit feucht schimmernden Augen an.

"Es kann gewiß nichts schaden. Ich nehme zwar nicht an, daß Gott schwerhörig ist, aber zwei Stimmen sind besser zu hören als eine."

"Ja, bestimmt!" Er hob den einen Mundwinkel und drückte nochmals ihre Hand auf seinem Arm. "Lassen Sie Jess trotz allem nicht merken, daß Sie Bescheid wissen, bis er sich Ihnen anvertraut. Sie wissen ja, wie empfindlich er sein kann. Wir sollten da vielleicht etwas zusätzliche Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Nicht daß wir etwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen suchten, aber er würde sich nur wieder in abstrusen Grübeleien verlieren."

"Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken! Es wird mir zwar nicht leichtfallen, aber ihm zuliebe könnte ich Schlimmeres auf mich nehmen."

"Danke."

"Das ist nicht nötig!" mischte sich eine leise, nur allzu vertraute Stimme in ihrer beider Rücken ein.

Erschrocken starrten sie sich sekundenlang an und wandten sich dann gleichzeitig um. Jess stand im Rahmen der Tür, blaß und hager, von schwerer Krankheit gezeichnet, im Licht der Petroleumlampe noch gebrechlicher wirkend, obwohl er sich wie immer die größte Mühe gab, seine Schwäche zu verbergen.

"Jess!" rief Daisy, unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte, und eilte auf ihn zu. "Ich habe … wir wollten … nicht daß Sie denken … Bitte!" stammelte sie, unfähig, einen Satz zustande zu bringen, und griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Arm.

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Daisy!" versuchte er sie zu trösten. Wenn er gezwungen war, sich um das Wohlergehen anderer zu kümmern, vergaß er oberflächlich seine eigenen Sorgen. "Das, was Sie befürchten, denke ich bestimmt nicht. Im Gegenteil!" Er legte den Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. "Wenn Sie schon alles wissen, brauche ich mich nicht damit herumzuquälen, wie ich es Ihnen am schonendsten beibringen soll."

"Ach, Jess, das ist alles so furchtbar! Warum mußte es nur ausgerechnet Sie treffen?" seufzte sie weinerlich.

"Machen wir uns nichts vor! Sie wissen so gut wie ich, daß so etwas längst überfällig war. Wenn ich es mir hätte aussuchen können, hätte ich es mir nur ohne viel Aufhebens gewünscht, damit ich es wenigstens Ihnen und Mike ersparen könnte."

"Warum sagen Sie nur so etwas Schreckliches?"

"Weil es die Wahrheit ist."

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn durchdringend an. In seinen traurigen Augen lag etwas Geheimnisvolles; sie wollte nicht gerade behaupten, etwas Unheimliches, aber es beunruhigte sie.

"Sie werden den Rat des Arztes befolgen und nach Colorado Springs gehen, nicht wahr?"

"Ich verspreche mir zwar nicht viel davon, aber Ihnen und Mike zuliebe werde ich gehen."

"Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" mischte sich Slim ein, der die ganze Zeit mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen schweigend auf der Schreibtischkante hockte.

"Nein, nicht heute abend. Ich habe es nicht fertiggebracht", erwiderte Jess an Daisy vorbei.

"Je früher du das hinter dich bringst, desto besser!"

"Ich weiß, verdammt, aber deshalb mußt du mir nicht ständig in den Ohren damit liegen. Denkst du, das ist eine Kleinigkeit für mich?"

"Ich will nur nicht, daß du es vergißt."

"Du warst schon einmal geistreicher, weißt du das?" konnte Jess nicht umhin, seinem Freund ziemlich aufgebracht vorzuhalten.

"Nun benehmen Sie sich doch nicht wie zwei dumme Schuljungen!" fuhr Daisy energisch dazwischen. "Damit meine ich Sie alle beide!" Mit einem ärgerlichen Blick wies sie besonders Slim zurecht. "Heben Sie sich Ihren kindischen Kleinkrieg lieber für wann anders auf! Auf der anderen Seite muß ich Slim recht geben, Jess!" wandte sie sich wieder an den Mann vor ihr, in den durch den kurzen heftigen Wortwechsel eine seltsame Art von Leben gekommen war.

"Sicher, ich weiß, aber trotzdem müssen Sie mir ein klein wenig mehr Zeit geben, ja? Ich werde das schon hinbringen – auf meine Art! Soviel werden Sie mir hoffentlich zugestehen!" entgegnete er gereizt.

"Natürlich!" lenkte sie rasch ein. "Deshalb brauchen Sie sich nicht gleich so aufzuregen!"

"Wer regt sich denn hier auf?" kam es spitz zurück; er schien tatsächlich verärgert zu sein, möglicherweise am meisten über sich selbst, daß er überhaupt so ungehalten reagierte.

"Jess, bitte!"

Übellaunig starrte er sie an. Plötzlich wurde ihm jedoch sein grantiges Verhalten bewußt, daß er beschämt ihrem Blick auswich.

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich und rieb sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung übers Gesicht. "Sie dürfen nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen, was ich von mir gebe. Ich fürchte, ich bin mit den Nerven ziemlich am Ende. Ich wollte Sie nicht so anfahren. Können Sie mir noch einmal verzeihen?"

"Es gibt doch nichts zu verzeihen. Ich glaube, das alles ist für jeden von uns ein wenig zuviel. Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, es gemeinsam zu tragen. Dann wird es für den einzelnen zwar nicht unbedingt einfacher, aber bestimmt etwas leichter. Jess, Sie werden sehen, Sie gehen nach Colorado Springs, und dann wird alles gut. Es muß einfach wieder gut werden. Ich will ganz fest daran glauben! Wenn Sie das auch tun, dann werden Sie es schaffen."

"Das wird auf jeden Fall eine ziemliche Weile dauern, fürchte ich."

"Es ist doch egal, wie lange es dauert! Hauptsache, Sie kommen gesund wieder!"

"Sind Sie davon tatsächlich überzeugt, oder ist da nicht der Wunsch mehr Vater Ihrer Gedanken? Ich habe Ihnen mehr Realitätsnähe zugetraut bei Ihrer medizinischen Erfahrung."

"Was heißt schon Erfahrung? Vor so vielen Wochen wollte mir meine Erfahrung einreden, daß Sie nie wieder die Augen aufschlagen."

"Vielleicht wäre es das beste gewesen. Aus heutiger Sicht betrachtet, möchte ich das sogar fest behaupten."

"Werden Sie nicht gleich wieder so zynisch! Meinen Sie, davon wird irgend etwas besser?"

"Er suhlt sich wieder in seinem bitteren Sarkasmus, daß mir schon schlecht davon wird", bemerkte Slim aufatmend, stand von der Tischplatte auf und stampfte zum dunklen Fenster, um griesgrämig hinauszustarren, obwohl er durch die spiegelnde Scheibe außer Dunkelheit nichts erkennen konnte.

"Halt du dich da raus!"

Slim hob abweisend beide Arme, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen.

"Es fällt mir schwer, Partner, aber ich versuche einfach nicht mehr hinzuhören."

"Geht das schon wieder los?" schimpfte Daisy. "Haben wir denn nicht bereits genug Probleme, auch ohne daß Sie beide sich so aufführen?"

"Ich habe hier die Probleme, nicht Sie!" korrigierte Jess, erneut bärbeißig in seine üble Laune verstrickt, obwohl Daisy mit Ihrer Frage niemand Bestimmtes angesprochen hatte und auch gar keine Antwort erwartete.

"Jess!" herrschte sie ihn an. "Wie können Sie nur so reden!"

"Das ist Galgenhumor", sagte er bissig. "Meine Henkersfrist macht mich so kaltschnäuzig."

"Daß du mit mir so redest, will ich dir weiß Gott nicht ankreiden", redete Slim aus dem Fenster, weil er es einfach nicht mehr für sich behalten konnte. "Aber du könntest dich wenigstens vor Daisy ein wenig mehr zusammenreißen!"

Jess starrte ihm ein Loch in den Rücken, so groß wie eine Grizzlypranke. Plötzlich wandte er sich abrupt ab und stampfte entschlossen zur Tür.

"Wo wollen Sie denn hin?" rief Daisy ihm besorgt nach. Jetzt begann sie sich Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie nicht mit etwas mehr Verständnis auf ihn eingegangen war.

"Ich brauche frische Luft!" schnappte er.

"Warte, ich komme mit!" rief Slim ihm nach, drehte sich hastig um und wollte ihm nacheilen; aber Jess erwiderte nur abweisend, ohne innezuhalten:

"Nein!"

"Jess, du solltest …"

"Slim, bitte!" Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und spannte seine Schultern so gut es ging, ohne sich Schmerzen dabei einzuhandeln. "Ich brauche keine Amme – noch nicht! Ich möchte für ein paar Minuten allein sein. Das dürfte doch nicht so schwer zu begreifen sein."

"Dazu kannst du auch im Haus bleiben."

"Ich sagte, ich brauche frische Luft!"

"Jess, Slim hat recht. Draußen ist es scheußlich kalt und naß. Wollen Sie denn mit Gewalt … Der kalte Nebel ist Gift für Sie!"

"Schlimmer kann es davon kaum werden", brummte Jess.

"Daisy, es hat keinen Sinn! Lassen Sie ihn! Diesem Hornochsen ist nicht zu helfen."

"Ach, Sie sind auch nichts anderes!"

"Danke."

"Ich sehe", rief Jess von der Haustür, wo er seine Jacke überzog und den breiten Ledergürtel mit dem Holster umschnallte, "wir sind uns alle einig. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich gehe nur bis zur Einfahrt und kontrolliere die Tore. In zehn, fünfzehn Minuten bin ich zurück."

"Spätestens!" bestimmte Slim, der es offensichtlich nicht lassen konnte zu sticheln. "Wenn du in einer Viertelstunde nicht wieder durch diese Tür trittst, werde ich dir nachgehen."

"Ich habe keine Uhr dabei. Sei vorsichtig, wenn du mir nachschleichst! Im Dunkeln bin ich schreckhafter als sonst. Ich möchte nicht bei dem Nebel aus Versehen auf dich schießen."

"Jetzt ist er völlig aus den Fugen geraten!" stellte Slim überraschend sachlich fest, tippte sich dabei aber ausgiebig an die Schläfe. "Von mir aus kannst du da draußen in die Jauchegrube fallen und darin ersaufen!"

"Ich werde mich bemühen, es nicht zu tun, nur um dich zu ärgern."

"Verbohrter Dickschädel!" schimpfte Slim hinterher, als die Haustür hinter dem Freund ins Schloß fiel.

"Slim, so tun Sie doch etwas!"

"Was soll ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Mit ihm in die Jauchegrube fallen?"

"Reden Sie keinen Unsinn! Halten Sie ihn lieber zurück! Er wird sich da draußen den Tod holen."

"Ich hoffe nicht, daß das so schnell geht". Er lächelte sie zuversichtlich an. "Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen um ihn. Ganz so schlimm ist es wohl nicht. Er hat recht, ich kann ihm nicht überall hin nachsteigen. Er ist schließlich kein kleiner Junge und weiß, was er tut."

"Sind Sie da sicher?"

"Aber, Daisy, Sie kennen ihn doch!"

"Ja, genau, und das bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen! Haben Sie seine Augen gesehen? Slim, er macht mir Angst."

"Mir zuweilen auch. Trotzdem glaube ich, daß er vernünftiger ist, als wir annehmen. Mike oder sein Verantwortungsgefühl für den Jungen wird hoffentlich den entscheidenden Einfluß ausüben. Ich will nicht übertreiben, aber ich möchte behaupten, ohne den Jungen hätten wir Jess schon längst verloren."

"Dennoch mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Ich finde, er ist so anders als sonst. Sie können mir erzählen, was Sie wollen, aber ich meine, er hätte sich verändert."

"Das bilden Sie sich wirklich nur ein. Sicher, die ganze Geschichte macht ihm natürlich zu schaffen, zerrt an seinen Nerven. Aber uns geht es schließlich wenig anders."

"Ob er sich geärgert hat, weil ich einen Teil Ihres Gespräches mithörte?" vermutete sie.

"Das glaube ich nicht." Mit seinem Lächeln versuchte er sie zu trösten. "Ich glaube eher, daß ihm das im nachhinein tatsächlich gelegen kam, genauso wie er sagte. Insofern besteht also kein Grund, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen."

Daisy war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich ernst meinte oder nur sagte, um sie zu beruhigen, ließ es jedoch dabei bewenden. Eines merkte sie jedoch überdeutlich: so gelassen, wie Slim vorgab zu sein, war er bei weitem nicht. Es hätte sie gewundert, wenn ihn das alles so wenig berührte.

Fortsetzung folgt


	25. Kapitel 24

****

KAPITEL 24

Am nächsten Morgen bat Jess seinen Freund nicht nur mit unverkennbarer Unruhe anzuspannen, sondern er wirkte regelrecht nervös.

"Sag mal, was brennt denn dir unter den Nägeln?" konnte Slim nicht umhin festzustellen.

"Red nicht soviel, spann lieber an!"

"Na, hör mal! Es ist zehn Uhr. Selbst wenn Mike früher Schluß hat, wird es übrig reichen, damit du ihn nicht verpaßt. Du bist ja richtig kribblig heute!"

"Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Vielleicht ist das Wetter dran schuld."

"Ich weiß, daß du deswegen", Slim deutete unbestimmt auf seine linke Schulter, "ziemlich empfindlich geworden bist, aber deshalb ist es bei dir nie eine Frage der Nerven gewesen. Ist es wegen Mike, wegen der ausstehenden Aussprache?" vermutete Slim, den die Unrast des Freundes an diesem Morgen mehr beschäftigte, als beiden lieb war.

"Nein. Deshalb sollte ich vielleicht nervös sein, bin es aber nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so, daß du es merken würdest." Slim sah ihn von unten heraus an, während er sich am Geschirr der beiden Gespannpferde zu schaffen machte. "Du brauchst mich deshalb nicht so anzugucken! Es ist wieder diese Ahnung!" Ungehalten schritt Jess am Wagen auf und ab, sich gedankenversunken über die Brust reibend. "Diese Ahnung, die ich nicht erklären kann. Vielleicht bin ich schon verrückt. Würde mich jedenfalls nicht wundern."

Slim schüttelte den Kopf, verschnallte den letzten Riemen und richtete sich auf.

"Geh bitte noch einmal bei Hanson vorbei. Er sagte gestern, er hätte eine feste Lieferzusage für heute. Es wäre ein wahrer Segen, wenn diese verfluchte Pumpe endlich einträfe."

"Werde ich machen", versprach Jess beim Aufsteigen. "Sonst noch etwas?"

"Nein, es sei denn, Daisy hätte noch etwas."

"Hat sie." Jess grinste gequält vom Wagen, während er den Einkaufszettel, den Daisy ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, halb aus seiner Jackentasche zog und gleich wieder darin verschwinden ließ. "Auseinandergefaltet ist das Ding so lang wie mein Arm."

"Versteh' ich nicht. Sie war doch erst letzte Woche einkaufen."

"Du kennst doch Daisy."

"Ja." Slim verzog amüsiert den Mund. "Fahr vorsichtig! Der Nebel hat sich zwar gehoben, aber die Straße dürfte teilweise noch recht schlickig sein."

"Du traust mir hoffentlich zu, daß ich den Wagen auf der Straße halten kann."

"Manchmal weiß ich nicht genau, was ich dir zutrauen soll."

Jess erwiderte nichts darauf. Wahrscheinlich wäre es nur wieder zu einem sinnlosen Wortgefecht ausgeartet; ob ernsthaft oder neckisch, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Es hätte auf jeden Fall unnütz Zeit gekostet.

"Bis heute mittag!" sagte er statt dessen nur und trieb die Pferde an, daß der Wagen holpernd vom Hof rollte.

Die Straße war wirklich in keinem besonders einladenden Zustand, daß Jess über eine Stunde brauchte, ehe er endlich die Stadt erreichte.

In Burke Hershels Kolonialwarengeschäft lieferte er Daisys Einkaufsliste ab, ließ den Wagen dort stehen und ging zu Fuß in Hansons Eisenwarenhandlung, um sich nach der Pumpe zu erkundigen. Der Ladeninhaber versicherte ihm, daß sie heute mit dem Mittagszug einträfe. Von seinem Lieferanten in Cheyenne hatte er die telegrafische Bestätigung erhalten, daß sie dort verladen worden war.

"Wurde allmählich Zeit!" brummte Jess seinen Kommentar dazu, ehe er den Laden wieder verließ. "Der Wagen steht bei Burke", sagte er noch über die Schulter. Dann schloß sich hinter ihm die Ladentür mit lautem Glockengebimmel.

Die Kirchturmuhr schlug leise und unscheinbar. Es mußte Viertel vor zwölf sein. Um Mort Cory einen Besuch abzustatten, bevor er zur Schule ging, war es bereits zu spät. Wenn Mike tatsächlich früher Unterrichtsschluß hatte, würde er ihn eventuell verpassen. Also verschob er seinen Besuch auf später. Hätte ihn nicht seine Unrast getrieben, hätte er genausogut beim Sheriff warten können. Denn dort hatten sie sich für den Fall, daß sie sich verpaßten, verabredet. Aber Jess hätte jetzt nicht den Nerv gehabt, sich seelenruhig ins Sheriffbüro zu setzen.

Das Gefühl, daß Gefahr in der Luft liegen könnte, war in der Stadt um einiges stärker geworden. Dabei fand er es selbst nahezu albern, sich so etwas überhaupt einzureden. Nicht das geringste deutete auf Gefahr hin.

In Laramie herrschte der übliche Freitagsmorgenverkehr, nicht mehr oder weniger als sonst; es lungerten keine finsteren Gestalten auf der Straße herum, und auffallend viele Fremde oder gar Leute, die sich irgendwie merkwürdig benahmen, konnte er auch nicht entdecken. Trotzdem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

"Ich bin wirklich verrückt!" murmelte er vor sich hin, als er sich gemächlich auf den Weg zur Schule machte, jedoch mit einer gesteigerten Wachsamkeit, die ihm fast unangenehm wurde. Aber er konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Dazu war dieses instinktive Gefühl zu stark.

Die kleine Sackgasse mit dem flachen Schulgebäude am Ende lag in spätherbstlichem Frieden. Dahinter tummelten sich die Ponys der Kinder auf der Weide. Jess streifte am Schulzaun entlang wie ein Wachhund, der seine Runde drehte oder sein Terrain abschritt. Dann trieb er sich bei den Pferden herum, daß ihn jemand, der ihn von weitem beobachtete und nicht erkannte, für einen potentiellen Ganoven hätte halten können, der sich nur nicht entschließen konnte, welches der Tiere er zuerst stehlen sollte. Seine wachsamen Augen tasteten die Büsche entlang der kleinen Koppel ab, als befürchtete er, daß sich in ihnen diese unbekannte Gefahr versteckt hielt. Merkwürdigerweise war er dabei die Ruhe selbst. Von seiner Nervosität war jedenfalls nichts mehr festzustellen. Offensichtlich beruhigte es ihn, daß er in Mikes Nähe war. Sollte da im Verborgenen tatsächlich irgendeine Gefahr lauern, konnte er den Jungen wenigstens davor schützen. Dieser Gedanke war völlig absurd. Trotzdem kreiste nichts anderes in seinem Kopf.

"Ich muß verrückt sein", redete er mit sich selbst, das "muß" besonders betonend, jedoch mit wenig Einfluß auf sein sonderbares Verhalten.

Die Zeit des Wartens vertrieb er sich mit seinen Hirngespinsten, wobei seinen geschärften Sinnen nicht das geringste entging, lungerte am Koppelzaun herum und ließ sich auch durch Brownys Anwesenheit nicht ablenken. Das zierliche Pferd mit den temperamentvollen Augen hatte ihn erkannt und trottete auf ihn zu. Es hängte den Kopf über den Zaun und beschnupperte ihn und vor allem seine Jackentaschen, in denen er manchmal Zucker versteckt hatte. Als Browny übermütig seinen Kopf gegen seine Brust drücken wollte, machte Jess einen Schritt zurück, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Seiner Wunde hätte es gewiß nicht gutgetan.

Lange brauchte er nicht mehr zu warten, bis die Schulglocke bimmelte, die normalerweise um diese Zeit die letzte Stunde einläutete. Statt dessen öffnete sich die Tür, und die Kinder strömten mit johlendem Geschrei einem vorzeitigen Wochenende entgegen. Miss Finch hatte ihnen tatsächlich die letzte Stunde geschenkt, offiziell wegen ihrer aller hervorragenden Mitarbeit, inoffiziell weil sie übers Wochenende eine Freundin besuchen wollte. Ihren Schülern war es letztendlich egal, weshalb sie früher nach Hause durften. Daß ihre Lehrerin recht sparsam mit Hausaufgaben gewesen war, erhöhte die Freude auf das bevorstehende Wochenende.

Mike war bei den ersten, die zur Koppel rannten. Schon als er den Kopf aus der Tür streckte, bemerkte er den Mann bei seinem Browny. Wenn an solch einem erfolgreichen Start ins Wochenende sein Pflegevater und sein Pferd auf ihn warteten – was konnte da die Welt etwas anderes als in Ordnung sein! Winkend rannte er über den Hof und schien das übrige Treiben um ihn herum völlig vergessen zu haben.

Miss Finch, die an der Tür stehen geblieben war, als zählte sie ihre Sprößlinge, um sicher zu sein, daß auch wirklich alle den Weg nach draußen fanden – obwohl sie genau wußte, daß sie sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte –, blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, wie er davonfegte. Am Koppelzaun entdeckte sie gleich darauf Jess Harper, nickte ihm freundlich zu und war beinahe übertrieben angetan von seiner ebensolchen Erwiderung des Grußes. Schnell konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Schüler, um ihr Herz vor diesem unkontrollierten Hüpfen zu bewahren, dessen sie in seiner Gegenwart nur mit Mühe Herr werden konnte. Es wäre ihr peinlich gewesen, wenn die Kinder etwas davon bemerkt hätten.

Auch Jess nahm sich auffallend viel Zeit für seine stumme Begrüßung, worunter sogar vorübergehend seine Wachsamkeit litt.

"Hallo, Jess! Das finde ich riesig, daß du gekommen bist!" rief Mike, daß der Mann seine Begrüßungsblicke in eine andere Richtung lenkte. Nicht daß er sich vor dem Jungen geniert hätte, aber er wollte Miss Finch vor ihren Schülern nicht kompromittieren.

"Ich hab's dir doch so gut wie versprochen."

Mike folgte seinem Blick, sah gerade noch, wie sich Miss Finch rasch abwandte, und strahlte ihn spitzfindig an.

"Für 'ne Lehrerin ist sie sehr nett. Das kannst du mir glauben!"

"Du Lausebengel!" grinste Jess, griff über den Zaun und fuhr ihm neckend übers Gesicht. "Beeil dich lieber! Ich denke, du willst bei Mort Cory im Gefängnis noch für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgen, ehe wir zurückfahren."

"Darf ich das wirklich?"

"Klar! Mort weiß zwar nichts von seinem Glück, aber er wird es noch früh genug erfahren."

"Bist du noch nicht bei ihm gewesen?"

"Nein, ich bin erst hierhergekommen. Ich wollte dich doch nicht verpassen." Mike war im Nu fertig, grapschte die Zügel und rannte, Browny hinter sich her ziehend, zum Tor und zu seinem Pflegevater. "Wir müssen vorher zu Burke Hershel. Dort steht der Wagen. Außerdem will ich noch mal bei Hanson vorbeisehen. Er sagte vorhin, daß unsere Pumpe heute mit dem Mittagszug kommt. Hast du Hunger?"

"Eigentlich nicht."

"Das kann ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen." Sie machten sich zurück auf den Weg zur Stadt. Jess schlang den Arm um seine Schultern. "Mal sehen, vielleicht gibt es bei Burke 'ne Kleinigkeit, ein Sandwich oder so. Wer weiß, wie lange wir auf das Fuhrwerk vom Bahnhof noch warten müssen."

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich halt' es bestimmt aus, bis wir zu Hause sind."

"Das werden wir sehen, wenn wir zu Burke kommen", schmunzelte Jess, der sich kaum vorstellen konnte, daß Mike an der kleinen Imbißtheke im General Store von Burke Hershel vorbeifand, ohne Hunger zu verspüren.

"Na ja, ich kann ja wenigstens mal gucken, was er so alles hat heute", räumte Mike mit langsam wachsendem Appetit ein.

"Wußte ich's doch!" Wie zur Bestätigung wühlten Jess' Finger in seinem Blondschopf. "Du hättest mich sonst glatt enttäuscht."

Mike sah mit einem zugekniffenen Auge zu ihm auf, als wollte er prüfen, ob das sein Ernst war.

"Du nimmst mich ganz schön auf den Arm!" beklagte er sich.

"Woher denn! Du bist mir viel zu schwer!"

In Burke Hershels Laden gab es wirklich sehr leckere Sandwiches heute, an denen Mike unter keinen Umständen ungeachtet vorbeigehen konnte. Eines mit kaltem Huhn lachte ihn besonders an.

"Was gibt es eigentlich heute zum Mittagessen?" wollte er wissen, nachdem von dem Sandwich nichts mehr übrig war.

"Keine Ahnung, habe vergessen zu fragen. Aber so wie ich Daisy kenne, bestimmt etwas Gutes. Warum? Willst du noch eins?" fragte Jess verblüfft, als er bezahlte. "Du, wenn du zu Hause nichts mehr essen kannst, werden wir aber was zu hören bekommen!"

"Wie wäre es denn mit einem Nachtisch?" meinte Burke Hershel hinter der Theke, nahm das große Bonbonglas und hielt es dem Jungen vor die Nase.

Sich dagegen zu wehren, war sinnlos.

"Dein Magen muß das aushalten, nicht meiner", war Jess' Kommentar, als der Junge ihn, stumm um Erlaubnis fragend, ansah.

Mike fand, daß sein Magen das verkraften konnte.

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Hershel!" sagte er artig und zog seine Hand, gefüllt mit etwas Klebrigem, aus dem Glas.

"Besser, wir gehen, ehe du auf die Idee kommst, hinterher noch 'ne saure Gurke zu verdrücken."

"Keine schlechte Idee!"

Jess verdrehte die Augen.

"Und mir wird gleich schlecht! So etwas kann man anscheinend nur runterkriegen, wenn man in deinem Alter ist."

"Woher denn! Schmeckt gut! Möchtest du mal probieren?"

"Lieber nicht!" lehnte der Mann ab, während er mit ihm den Laden verließ und draußen den halbvollen Wagen bestieg, an den Mike sein Pferd gebunden hatte. "So wie das Zeug aussieht, zieht es einem glatt die Zähne raus. Fang ja nicht an, über Zahnschmerzen zu jammern! Ich krieg' schon welche, wenn ich mir das bloß vorstelle."

"Ach du! – Darf ich fahren?"

"Nachher. Das kurze Stück bis zu Hanson schaffe ich gerade noch."

"Tut … tut es wieder weh?" fragte Mike, auf einmal sehr besorgt, daß er beinahe vor Schreck den ganzen Karamelklumpen in seinem Mund verschluckt hätte.

"Nein. Ich möchte allerdings, daß das so bleibt. Deshalb ist mir schon recht, wenn du auf dem Rückweg fährst." Beruhigt über diese Versicherung, begann sich Mike die klebrigen Finger zu lecken. "Du solltest dir die Finger waschen, sonst bleibst du irgendwo hängen und kommst nicht mehr los."

Mike versetzte ihm mit dem Ellbogen einen Knuff in die Seite. Jess grinste in sich hinein, wendete den Wagen und fuhr in die Seitenstraße, in der Hansons Eisenwarenhandlung lag. Trotz aller Unbeschwertheit in Mikes Gesellschaft hatte seine Wachsamkeit nicht nachgelassen, obwohl er auf der Straße keinerlei Anzeichen von irgendwelchen Unregelmäßigkeiten feststellen konnte, die diese gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit rechtfertigten.

Vor Hansons Geschäft sprang Mike vom Wagen und sorgte an der Tränke als erstes dafür, daß seine Finger nicht mehr klebten. Es wurde ihm selbst unangenehm. Im Laden erfuhr Jess, daß der Zug Verspätung hatte, die Pumpe aber spätestens in einer Stunde auf seinem Wagen verstaut wäre.

"Ist die Pumpe da?" empfing Mike ihn draußen am Wagen, wo er gewartet hatte und den Knoten kontrollierte, mit dem sein Pony festgebunden war.

"Noch nicht."

Jess blieb mit dem Rücken zur Ladentür stehen und blickte an dem Jungen vorbei die Seitenstraße entlang, als ob er auf etwas Bestimmtes wartete oder suchte. Dabei streifte er wie nebenbei den diesigen Himmel, durch den eine milchige Vorwintersonne zu blinzeln begann. Ein kalter Wind hatte den Nebel etwas aufgerissen, daß es sofort freundlicher wirkte.

Während er da vor dem Geschäft stand, unschlüssig, seine Aufmerksamkeit aufs höchste gespannt, rieb Jess sich gedankenversunken über die Brust. Unter seinem Verband kribbelte und brannte es, als hätte sich ein Ameisenvolk darunter verkrochen.

"Jess, was hast du denn?" riß Mike ihn aus seinen Gedanken, die er, hätte ihn jemand danach gefragt, nicht erklären konnte.

"Es ist nichts", erwiderte er nur und bemühte sich um ein argloses Lächeln.

"Du hast doch keine Schmerzen, oder?"

"Nein. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Er hatte dabei nicht einmal gelogen, denn als Schmerzen konnte er dieses merkwürdige Beißen und Stechen unter der festen Bandage nicht gerade bezeichnen, jedenfalls nicht im üblichen Sinn, wie er es gewöhnt war. Trotzdem war es ein unangenehmes Gefühl, das sogar seine Atmung beeinträchtigte. Jeder tiefere Atemzug wurde zu einer Tortur; aber vor Mike ließ er sich nicht das geringste anmerken, zudem er die Ursache für dieses Gefühl weniger in seiner Wunde sah als vielmehr in seinen über Gebühr gespannten Nerven. Wenn sich gleich ein Feuerball durch die Straße gewälzt hätte, hätte seine Unruhe nicht größer sein können.

"Wir wollen zum Sheriff gehen, damit er dir endlich einen Stern anheften kann", meinte er leichthin, trat auf den Jungen zu und legte den Arm um seine Schultern. "Unsere Pumpe kommt erst in etwa einer Stunde."

Als sie Richtung Hauptstraße aufbrachen, ließ er sich von seiner inneren Gespanntheit nichts mehr weiter gegenüber seinem Pflegesohn anmerken. Aber seine Augen schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, ohne daß er sie deshalb viel bewegen mußte. Unter seinen leicht zugekniffenen Lidern tasteten sie jeden Hauseingang, jede Nische, jedes Fenster und sogar die Balkone und Dächer ab, als könnte dort jemand lauern. Diesen warnenden Instinkt wollte er nicht ignorieren. So manches Mal hatte ihm seine anfangs übertrieben erscheinende Ahnung das Leben gerettet. Hier sah zwar nichts nach Gefahr aus, aber das hatte auch Slim von jenem Augenblick behauptet, als ihm Hal oder Gregory Thorne vor so vielen Wochen direkt vor der eigenen Haustür diese Kugel verpaßte.

"Jess, spielst du heute ein wenig den Gefangenen und läßt dich von mir einsperren?"

"Und dann verlierst du den Schlüssel, was?"

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", versprach Mike und sah ihn treuherzig an. Er wurde einfach dieses Gefühl nicht los, daß mit seinem Pflegevater etwas nicht stimmte. Obwohl er prompt auf seine Frage eingegangen war, schien er mit seinen Gedanken wo ganz anders zu sein. "Bitte!"

"Aber nur, wenn mir Mort einen zweiten Schlüssel gibt. Dir trau' ich nicht über den Weg."

"Du bist gemein!" beschwerte sich Mike und versetzte ihm einen übermütigen Puff in die Seite.

"Und du ein Folterknecht. Bald habe ich einen blauen Fleck neben dem anderen. Wenn mich Doc Higgins das nächste Mal untersucht, wird er denken, ich habe mich geprügelt."

Sie erreichten die Einmündung zur Hauptstraße. Ehe sie hier nach rechts einbogen, verhielt Jess seinen Schritt, daß Mike erstaunt zu ihm aufblickte.

"Ist irgendwas?" wollte er verdutzt wissen. Sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Jess so abwesend, daß er doppelt soweit entfernt schien wie sowieso schon die ganze Zeit.

Seine Augen waren nur ein schmaler Spalt, als er über seine kranke Schulter die Hauptstraße entlang starrte. Es war jetzt nicht mehr soviel Verkehr wie vorhin, als er in der Stadt angekommen war. Auch waren kaum Leute auf der Straße. Einige Geschäfte hatten über Mittag geschlossen, und man war entweder beim Mittagessen oder wenigstens dorthin unterwegs.

Ein paar Müßiggänger hatten die dürftigen Sonnenstrahlen zum Anlaß genommen, sich auf nach Süden ausgerichteten Brettergehsteigen in Korbstühlen oder auf Bänken zu einem belanglosen Plausch einzufinden und auf ihre Art die Zeit totzuschlagen. Es gab also nichts Außergewöhnliches, was Jess' Argwohn gerechtfertigt hätte. Allerdings kam der Mann nicht dazu, sich von der Harmlosigkeit der Lage in der Richtung zu überzeugen, die sie einschlagen mußten, um zum Sheriffbüro zu gelangen.

Urplötzlich packte Mike mit beiden Händen seinen Arm, der auf seinen Schultern ruhte, und zog ihn mit aller Kraft, seinen ganzen Körper als Gegengewicht zu dem viel schwereren Mann einsetzend, in die Seitenstraße zurück, daß Jess, von diesem Verhalten völlig überrumpelt, zwei stolpernde Schritte halb nach hinten machen mußte, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Der Ruck war so gewaltig, daß er beinahe in die Knie ging, weil er dachte, der heftige Schmerz, den der Junge mit seinem Zerren auslöste, würde ihn genau in der Mitte auseinanderreißen.

"Bist du noch zu retten?" stieß er mühsam hervor, riß sich mit einer energischen Bewegung los und preßte die Rechte gegen seine Brust. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, die Engel singen zu hören, hatte er sie gerade gehört.

"Komm da weg!"

Die Stimme des Jungen hörte sich schrill, fast hysterisch an. Noch einmal packte er mit beiden Händen seinen Arm, riß ihn zu sich und zwang den Mann, zwei weitere Schritte zurück in die Seitenstraße zu machen.

"Verdammt noch mal!" entfuhr es Jess, sich diesmal weitaus erboster losreißend über diese nicht gerade zimperliche Methode des Jungen, auf sich oder was auch immer aufmerksam zu machen. "Willst du es unbedingt darauf anlegen, daß mir die Hand ausfährt?" Jess mußte die Luft anhalten und die Zähne zusammenbeißen, ehe sich seine tobende Wunde einigermaßen beruhigte.

"Jess … ich … ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, aber … aber ich habe … habe ihn gesehen!" schluckte Mike verstört, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Nacktes Entsetzen stand in seinem bleichen Gesicht.

"Wen zum Teufel?" ächzte Jess.

"Na, ihn!"

"Wen ihn? Herrgott, Mike, stell dich nicht so an! Sag mir, wen hast du gesehen! Wenn du jetzt sagst, den Weihnachtsmann, leg' ich dich hier mitten auf der Straße übers Knie! Bist du dir eigentlich darüber im klaren, daß du mir diesmal ganz schön wehgetan hast?" wies er ihn, mühsam nach Luft schnappend, zurecht. "Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

"Aber ich habe ihn doch gesehen!"

"Mike, nimm dich zusammen!" herrschte Jess ihn ungehalten, ärgerlich an. "Wenn du nicht willst, daß …", wollte er schon ein Donnerwetter loslassen, besann sich aber im letzten Moment. Mikes ungewöhnliche Reaktion mußte schließlich eine Ursache haben, denn ohne triftigen Grund hätte er sich nicht so verhalten. Und keinesfalls hätte er so unüberlegt gehandelt, daß er ihm aus einer seiner Kindereien heraus Schmerzen zugefügt hätte. Sein verschrecktes Gesicht deutete jedenfalls nicht auf eine fahrlässige kindische Albernheit hin. "Sieh mal, du hast mir wirklich sehr wehgetan", sagte er deshalb etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt, aber immer noch schwer atmend und aschfahl. "Was ist also los? Wen hast du gesehen?"

"Den … den Mann!"

"Welchen Mann?" drängte Jess. In seinem Gesicht vollzog sich eine seltsame Veränderung. Eine schreckliche Ahnung stieg in ihm hoch. Seine Schmerzen begannen Nebensache zu werden. "Mike, welchen Mann?" wiederholte er eindringlich.

"… der … der auf dich geschossen hat … diesen Hal …", stammelte Mike, völlig verstört, vor Angst und Schrecken wie gelähmt, Verzweiflungstränen in den Augen.

"Bist du sicher?"

Der Junge nickte stumm, mit aufgerissenen Augen und aufgesperrtem Mund. Am liebsten hätte er Jess bei der Hand genommen und wäre mit ihm davon gerannt, so weit wie möglich. Nur hier weg! Wenn es sein mußte, bis ans Ende der Welt, damit dieser Hal sie nicht finden konnte. Zu seinem Unbehagen machte Jess nicht die geringsten Anstalten zum Weglaufen.

"Wo ist er?" wollte er statt dessen mit auffallend ruhiger Stimme wissen. "Mike!" rief er etwas energischer, um in den starren Ausdruck des Kindergesichts wieder Leben zu bringen. "Reiß dich zusammen!" Er legte ihm fest die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft. "Hab keine Angst! Ich sorge schon dafür, daß er weder dir noch mir etwas tun kann. Aber du mußt mir sagen, wo er ist, damit er mich nicht noch einmal überraschen kann. Also!"

"Ich habe aber Angst!" Mike zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Diesmal wird er dich töten!"

"Mit Sicherheit nicht, denn diesmal weiß ich, daß er da ist. Also, wo genau ist er?"

"Laß uns doch von hier weggehen. Bitte! Er hat dich vielleicht schon gesehen und dann …"

"Nichts und dann! Mike, der Mann wartet ganz gewiß nicht auf mich. Das würde er jedenfalls nicht mitten in der Stadt tun. Er kennt mich nur von dem einen Mal. Aber auch da wartete er nicht auf mich. Wenn wir jetzt weglaufen, kann so etwas wie damals immer wieder passieren, nicht nur mit mir, sondern auch mit Slim oder Daisy und auch mit dir."

"Aber mich kennt er doch gar nicht."

"Das spielt keine Rolle. Dieser Mann ist gefährlich, das weißt du genau. Er schießt am liebsten auf Menschen ohne besonderen Grund. Bitte, Mike, du mußt mir jetzt helfen! Oder willst du, daß ich ein zweites Mal in seine Kugel laufe? Sag mir, wo er ist!"

"Er … er …" Mike schluckte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Er sitzt schräg gegenüber vom … vom Sheriffbüro … auf unserer Seite … da rechts hoch …"

"Wo genau?"

"Ich … ich weiß nicht mehr … nicht sehr weit …"

"Nicht sehr weit", dachte Jess laut vor sich hin. In Sekundenbruchteilen projizierte er das Bild der Hauptstraße vor sein geistiges Auge. Im Nu hatte er die einzig mögliche interessante Adresse auf dieser Seite der Hauptstraße gefunden: die Bank, die tatsächlich schräg gegenüber dem Sheriffbüro lag. "Vor der Bank etwa?" vergewisserte er sich.

"K… kann sein! Ich … ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es … es ging so schnell."

"Hast du nur ihn gesehen oder den anderen auch?"

"Nur ihn, aber … aber vielleicht ist der andere auch da. Sie werden dich töten!"

"Das wird dank dir hundertprozentig nicht passieren. Das verspreche ich dir!"

Vorsichtig kehrte Jess bis zur Straßenecke zurück. Er wußte genau, wie weit er sich vor wagen durfte, ohne daß er von dem Platz aus, den er vermutete, gesehen werden konnte. Gebannt lugte er die breite Straße entlang, die hier einen leichten Bogen machte.

"Bitte, Jess, geh nicht! Er wird dich sehen!" rief Mike ihm nach und wollte ihn am Arm zurückhalten; aber diesmal schüttelte Jess die Kinderhände gleich von sich. "Komm doch zurück, bitte!" flehte Mike weinerlich und bildete sich ein, jeden Augenblick den Schuß zu hören, der seinen Pflegevater zu Boden warf.

"Hab keine Angst, Mike! Sei nicht so laut und bleib, wo du bist, verstanden!" befahl Jess und hob zum Nachdruck beschwichtigend die Hand hinter seinem Rücken, während er sich an die Wand des Eckhauses drückte und den Mann, der da in dem Korbstuhl seitlich von der Bank hockte, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierte. Wenn er ihn mit seinen Blicken hätte durchbohren können – er hätte ihn direkt an die Mauer des soliden Bankgebäudes genagelt.

Der Mann wirkte wie einer dieser gelangweilten Müßiggänger, der da in dem verwitterten Korbstuhl vor sich hin döste, wenn auch das Wetter für ein Nickerchen an der frischen Luft zu kalt war. Seine zerschlissene, schmutzige Kleidung ließ auf einen Herumtreiber schließen, der hier nichts weiter als seine Zeit verbummeln wollte, vielleicht sogar in der Hoffnung, von jemandem zu einem Glas Bier eingeladen zu werden. Ein schäbiger Hut beschattete sein Gesicht; aber Jess war sich sicher, das Profil wiederzuerkennen. Es gehörte dem Reiter, den er vor einer Woche kurz im Spiegel in Tonis Friseurladen gesehen hatte, der ihm damals irgendwie bekannt vorkam, den er jedoch keiner vertrauten Person zuordnen konnte. Heute empfand er es als sträfliche Nachlässigkeit und bodenlosen Leichtsinn, seinem Gefühl nicht sofort nachgegangen zu sein und – schlimmer noch! – diese Begegnung sogar zu vergessen.

Wahrscheinlich war dieser Hal letzte Woche in der Stadt gewesen, um die Lage auszukundschaften. Über die Dreistigkeit, am hellichten Tag zuerst mitten durch die Stadt zu reiten und dann heute provokativ fast direkt gegenüber vom Büro des Sheriffs zu hocken, mußte Jess erst einmal einen beinahe bewundernden Fluch loslassen. Gleichzeitig stieg in ihm ein äußerst bitteres Gefühl hoch, daß er sich sehr zusammennehmen mußte, die Situation nicht rigoros für sich auszunutzen. Immerhin saß da vorne, vielleicht zwanzig Schritte von ihm entfernt, der Mann, der ihm aus lauter Langeweile diese Kugel verpaßt hatte, die für sein ganzes Dilemma und Mikes gestörten Seelenfrieden verantwortlich war. Zu allem Überfluß war der Vorteil heute auch noch auf seiner Seite, denn er hatte ihn gesehen, wußte also, daß er in seiner Nähe war, der Mann jedoch dasselbe nicht von ihm.

Jess riskierte einen weiteren Blick, als wollte er die günstige Gelegenheit nutzen, diesen verrückten Heckenschützen eingehender zu betrachten. Der Kerl paßte wirklich zu keinem, den er kannte oder dem er jemals wissentlich begegnet war. Nur aufgrund des Steckbriefes kam er ihm nun, da er wußte, um wen es sich handelte, beinahe vertraut vor. Aber auch jetzt konnte er sich nicht erinnern, den Mann in dem Augenblick gesehen zu haben, als er auf ihn schoß.

Seine Rechte fiel, ohne daß ihm dies wahrscheinlich bewußt wurde, beinahe sanft auf den Walnußholzkolben seines Sechsschüssers, der im Holster tief an seinem Oberschenkel baumelte. Mit einer unscheinbaren Bewegung löste er die Sicherungsschlaufe über dem Hahn. Die Versuchung war wirklich sehr groß! Aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Widersacher hatte er ein Gewissen, das ihm selbst jetzt nicht erlaubte, unfair zu handeln. Hätte er es gekonnt – er hätte sich mit diesem Hal auf eine Stufe stellen müssen.

Statt dessen überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er vorgehen sollte, um diesmal nicht derjenige zu sein, der trotz seines Vorteils auf der Strecke blieb. Eines stand fest: wenn alle drei Halunken in der Stadt waren – daß sie das waren, bezweifelte er eigentlich keinen Augenblick lang –, konnte er es unmöglich mit allen dreien – und das womöglich gleichzeitig – aufnehmen.

Sicherlich waren die zwei anderen in der Nähe. Er vermutete sie, ehrlich gesagt, in der Bank oder zumindest auf ihrem Weg dorthin. Das ergäbe jedenfalls einen Sinn. Schließlich lag dort zur Zeit ein ganzer Haufen Geld, zudem sich ein solches Gerücht wie von alleine vor einiger Zeit schon verbreitet hatte. Sollten die drei nicht davon erfahren haben, verstünden sie ihr Geschäft nur sehr mangelhaft. Diese Unfähigkeit traute er ihnen keinesfalls zu.

Ein Zufall konnte es also nicht sein, daß diese Kerle ausgerechnet heute daran dachten, ihre Finanzen aufzufrischen. Es war Freitag vor Thanksgiving, Farmer und Rancher sowie die Geschäftsleute in der Stadt hatten Kassensturz gemacht und ihre Gewinne zur Bank gebracht. Der geplante Geldtransport bestätigte nur die Tatsache, daß der Tresor bis oben hin voll war.

Jetzt brauchten Leute wie dieser Hal und seine Kumpane nur noch vorbeizukommen und zu kassieren. Natürlich am hellichten Tag, direkt vor der Nase des Gesetzes! Dabei konnte kein Zweifel bestehen, daß der Sheriff, sollte er sein Büro verlassen oder weil er zum Mittagessen gehen wollte, der erste war, der von Hal gebührend begrüßt wurde. Es konnte auch kein Zufall sein, daß ausgerechnet der schießwütige Hal Wache hielt. Der würde garantiert niemandem eine Chance geben, seine zwei Gefährten bei ihrem einseitigen Bankgeschäft zu stören.

Ein grimmiges Grinsen huschte über Jess' angespanntes Gesicht. Er hatte sie also von vornherein richtig eingeschätzt. Genau das, was er vermutet hatte, war nun eingetroffen. Trotz der überall kursierenden Steckbriefe besaßen diese drei die Unverfrorenheit, mitten am Tag sich auf offener Straße zu produzieren, in die Bank zu spazieren und Kasse zu machen.

Jetzt konnte er auch diese instinktive Ahnung erklären, die er schon seit Tagen hatte. Es war, als hätte er unbewußt ihre Nähe, ihre Anwesenheit in der Umgebung gespürt, als hätte sich bei ihm ein besonderer Sinn entwickelt, der ihn solche Dinge unterschwellig fühlen ließ. Daß dieser Instinkt bei ihm nicht funktionierte, als auf ihn aus dem Hinterhalt geschossen wurde, konnte er nur damit erklären, daß er sich durch die unmittelbare Nähe seines Zuhauses zu sehr ablenken ließ.

Jess spähte die Straße in beide Richtungen entlang. Der Verkehr hatte weiter nachgelassen; es waren kaum noch Leute unterwegs. Um so besser! dachte er, denn je weniger auf der Straße waren, desto weniger konnten in Gefahr kommen, dem mordgierigen Hal oder einem seiner Begleiter vor den Lauf zu geraten. Irgendwie mußte er verhindern, daß die drei entkamen und bei ihrem Abgang womöglich ein Blutbad unter den wenigen Passanten oder in der Bank anrichteten.

Vielleicht waren sie gar nicht in dem Gebäude, ja, noch nicht einmal in der Stadt, und dieser Hal hockte nur zu seinem Vergnügen da. Vielleicht wollte er sicherheitshalber erst noch einmal das Terrain abklopfen. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur den Sheriff bei günstiger Gelegenheit ins Jenseits befördern, nur damit sie es hinterher leichter hatten, die ganze Stadt unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Mindestens ein Dutzend weitere Möglichkeiten wollten Jess einfallen, ehe er diese Zweifel einfach beiseite räumte. Für ihn stand fest, daß sein spezieller Freund nicht dort in dem Korbstuhl herumlungerte, nur um die Aussicht zu genießen.

Aber egal, was die drei vorhatten – eines war sicher: er brauchte Hilfe, um es zu verhindern und sie festzunageln. Der einzige, der dafür in Frage kam, war der Sheriff. Aber der konnte nicht einmal die Nase aus seinem Büro strecken, ohne gleich handfest behelligt zu werden. Wie sollte er, Jess, dann unbemerkt über die Straße und in sein Büro gelangen? Der Bluthund Hal hätte ihn wahrscheinlich sofort wiedererkannt. Irgendwie mußte er an ihm vorbeikommen, ohne daß dies geschah. Jess löste sich von der Hauswand und kam zu Mike zurück. Schon nach zwei Schritten wußte er die Lösung, wie sie zu Mort Cory kommen konnten, ohne von dessen "Wächter" überrascht zu werden.

Der Junge verharrte wie angewurzelt an der gleichen Stelle und zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Aufregung, vor Angst. Noch kurz zuvor hatte er sich auf ein harmloses Spiel im Gefängnis gefreut, wo es in seiner Phantasie zu handfesten Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Gefangenen und Gesetzeshütern kam. Mit einem Schlag war alles kein Spiel mehr. Jetzt war es nackte Wirklichkeit, in die, wie schon einmal vor Wochen, sein Pflegevater verwickelt wurde. Sein Gegner war wieder dieser Mann, der ihn bereits damals beinahe das Leben kostete. Sollte sich jetzt alles in etwas abgewandelter Form wiederholen? Eine grauenvolle Vorstellung für den Zeugen vom ersten Mal! Der Schock von jenem Dienstagmorgen saß ihm auch heute noch in den Gliedern. Zwar hatte er ihn oberflächlich ganz gut überwunden, aber in dem Augenblick, als er diesen Hal sah, kehrte der Schrecken mit voller Intensität zurück. Einigermaßen beruhigt konnte er wahrscheinlich erst sein, wenn dieser Hal mausetot war.

"Ha… hast du ihn … gesehen?" stotterte er eine Frage zusammen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich so trocken und geschwollen an, daß es ein Wunder war und er überhaupt einen Ton herausbrachte.

Zum Glück schien wenigstens Jess die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Die ganze Zeit hatte sich Mike gewundert, was mit seinem Pflegevater sein könnte, weil er irgendwie, zwar nicht direkt nervös, aber doch nicht so gelassen wie sonst schien. Jetzt wunderte er sich über seine nahezu stoische Erhabenheit, mit der er offensichtlich über der Situation stand.

"Ja", kam es mit sonorer Stimme zurück, die es sogar fertigbrachte, Mikes unerträgliche Spannung zu lösen. "Er sitzt am Ende des Bankgebäudes, schräg gegenüber von Mort Corys Büro. Du hattest recht."

"H… hat er dich … auch gesehen?"

"Nein, keine Sorge! Das ist allein dein Verdienst. Dir habe ich es zu verdanken, daß er mich nicht wieder überraschen konnte. Gott sei Dank hast du so schnell reagiert!"

"Aber ich habe … habe dir wehgetan!" jammerte Mike, was ihm anscheinend im nachhinein erst richtig bewußt wurde.

"Doch nicht absichtlich! Es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie das, was sicherlich gleich passiert wäre, wenn du mich nicht zurückgehalten hättest. Wahrscheinlich verdanke ich dir sogar mein Leben."

"Im Ernst?"

"Mit Sicherheit!"

"Warum … warum hast du ihn denn nicht … nicht erschossen?"

"Wolltest du denn wirklich, daß ich das tu'?"

Mike sah ihn betreten an. Sein Blick rutschte an seinem rechten Arm herunter, nahm zuerst seine Hand, dann seine im Holster steckende Waffe in Augenschein, wanderte wieder nach oben und blieb auf seinen dunklen Augen haften, die geduldig auf ihm ruhten. Obwohl Jess wußte, daß er keine Zeit verlieren durfte, wenn er diese Sache zu einem guten Ende führen wollte, nahm er sich die kurze Zeit, um dem Jungen seine Angst zu nehmen.

"Ich … ich …"

"Wenn ich das getan hätte, wäre ich nicht besser als er. Meinst du nicht?"

"Aber er ist böse! Er wird … er wird …"

"Er wird gar nichts! Im Moment sitzt er nur da und tut nichts von dem, was du befürchtest. Und wenn er noch so böse ist, habe ich nicht das Recht, ihn einfach über den Haufen zu schießen. Er ist doch ein Mensch."

"Aber … aber …"

"Nichts aber!" entschied Jess, schlang seinen Arm um seine Schultern und zwang ihn, mit ihm tiefer in die Seitenstraße zurückzugehen. "Komm jetzt! Wir haben einen ziemlichen Weg vor uns."

"Wo … wo gehen wir denn hin? Willst … willst du ihn einfach so da sitzen lassen?"

Vor kurzem wollte Mike noch zusammen mit ihm weglaufen, weil dies seiner Meinung nach das Vernünftigste gewesen wäre. Jetzt, da Jess ihn zum Gehen drängte, war er fast enttäuscht, daß er das Feld räumen wollte, ohne etwas gegen diesen Hal zu unternehmen.

"Im Moment bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig. Außerdem könnte dir etwas zustoßen, wenn es tatsächlich zu einem Zusammenstoß kommt oder die beiden anderen auf der Bildfläche erscheinen."

Ein gutes Stück, bevor sie den Wagen vor Hansons Geschäft erreichten, überquerte Jess mit ihm die Straße und bog in eine kleine Gasse, die an ein paar Hinterhöfen entlang, parallel zur Hauptstraße verlief.

"Wo gehen wir denn hin?" wollte der Junge verwirrt wissen, während Jess ihn fester an sich drückte und halb vor sich her schob. Sollte irgend etwas passieren, konnte er ihn so besser mit seinem Körper decken.

"Dahin, wohin wir die ganze Zeit wollten."

"Zum Sheriff?"

"Ja."

"Aber das ist doch die falsche Richtung!"

"Wir sind schon richtig. Keine Angst!"

"Aber wir kommen doch nie unbemerkt zur Tür rein, solange dieser Hal gegenüber sitzt. Er wird dich sehen und dann … dann … Jess, laß uns lieber nach Hause gehen. Dann wird er uns bestimmt nicht sehen. Wenn wir zum Sheriff gehen, wird er … wird er wieder auf dich schießen. Bitte! Ich will gar nicht mehr, daß ihn der Sheriff fängt und auch nicht, daß du ihn erschießt. Bitte, laß uns gehen! Bitte!" flehte er weinerlich und versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten.

"Beruhige dich!" Jess schob ihn mit sanftem Druck weiter die Gasse entlang. "Wir werden hinten herum gehen. Das Gefängnis hat doch einen Hinterausgang. Wenn wir diesen Block umgehen und da vorne zur Hauptstraße zurückkehren, können wir sie überqueren, ohne daß uns der Kerl sieht. Auf der anderen Seite gehen wir die Parallelstraße zurück und werden mit etwas Glück zur Hinterseite vom Gefängnis gelangen. Wenn der Bursche bis dahin noch vor der Bank sitzt, gibt es nur eine gefährliche Stelle, und das ist der Seitenweg, der neben dem Gefängnis vorbeiführt und den er direkt im Blickfeld hat. Wenn es uns gelingt, den unbemerkt zu überqueren, haben wir es geschafft."

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Wir werden! Vertrau mir! Er ist ja höchstens nur drei Schritt breit. Na ja, sagen wir, für dich sind es vier."

"Ich hab' aber trotzdem Angst."

Jess hätte ihm jetzt sagen können, daß er sich auch nicht ganz wohl dabei fühlte, vor allem, wenn er versuchte sich vorstellen, wie es weiterging, nachdem sie das Sheriffbüro erreicht hätten. Aber das behielt er lieber für sich, nicht weil er sich vor dem Jungen schämte, ehrlich zu sein, sondern weil er ihn nicht beunruhigen wollte. Statt dessen beschleunigte er seinen Schritt, daß sie bald die nächste Ecke erreichten, wo sie wieder nach rechts zur Hauptstraße hin einbogen, die sie tatsächlich außer Hal Thornes Sichtweite unbehelligt überqueren konnten.

Bereits bevor sie die breite Main Street erreicht hatten, meldete sich mit ziemlicher Heftigkeit Jess' Wunde. Die raschen Bewegungen forderten mehr Sauerstoff, den seine Lunge nur aufgrund von tieferen Atemzügen zur Verfügung stellen konnte. Er ignorierte das schlimmer werdende Stechen in seiner Brust und schaffte es mit eiserner Willenskraft, seine voranschreitende Atemnot und den aufkommenden Hustenreiz unter Kontrolle zu halten. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit, sich um diese Warnzeichen seines geschwächten Körpers zu kümmern. Wahrscheinlich würde er, sofern er das, was eventuell auf ihn zukam in den nächsten paar Minuten, überhaupt lebend überstand, hinterher einfach vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen, weil er seine dürftigen Kraftreserven in dieser Zeit völlig aufgezehrt hatte. Aber das war ihm egal! Im Augenblick konnte er sich keine Schwäche leisten.

"Jess, was machen wir denn, wenn der Sheriff gar nicht in seinem Büro ist?" meldeten sich bei Mike plötzlich schlimme Bedenken, obwohl er mittlerweile von selbst schnell genug ging, beinahe sogar schon rannte, daß der Mann ihn nicht mehr drängen mußte.

"Frag mich nicht!" erwiderte Jess kurzatmig. "Nehmen wir einfach an, er ist da."

Insgesamt waren sie vielleicht zwei Minuten forsch gegangen, als sie nach ihrer Wanderung um zwei weitere Blocks den Seitenweg neben dem Gefängnis erreichten. Hier mußte Jess trotz aller Willenskraft erst einmal für ein paar Sekunden verschnaufen. Mit dem Rücken warf er sich gegen die Hauswand, preßte die Rechte gegen die schmerzende Brust und verzog trotz aller guten Vorsätze das Gesicht. Das Pochen war kaum zu ertragen.

"Jess, kannst du noch?" fragte Mike besorgt, zaghaft an seiner Jacke zupfend, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Es geht gleich wieder!" keuchte er. Seine Behinderung brachte ihn schon bei weitaus geringerer Anstrengung außer Atem.

"Du hast schlimme Schmerzen, nicht wahr?"

"Halb so wild!" Jess biß die Zähne zusammen, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn und raffte sich mühsam auf. "Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig." – Mike hingegen fand schon, daß das wichtig war, für ihn jedenfalls wichtiger, als möglichst rasch zum Sheriff zu kommen. – "Wir sind ja gleich da. Nur noch über den Weg und die paar Schritte zur Tür. Das haben wir im Handumdrehen geschafft!"

Der Mann versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Es wirkte zwar etwas verzerrt; trotzdem fiel es zuversichtlicher aus, als er selbst angenommen hatte. Dann riskierte er einen Blick. Fast direkt gegenüber hockte Hal in dem Korbstuhl, mit von der Hutkrempe beschattetem Gesicht und seine Fingernägel mit der Messerspitze säubernd. Er war also anderweitig beschäftigt, obwohl Jess nicht annahm, daß er deshalb seinen Wachposten vernachlässigte. Wahrscheinlich hätte dieser Mann sogar auf einen streunenden Hund geschossen, wenn er von seinem Schatten überrascht worden wäre.

"Wir haben einen Vorteil: er muß gegen die Sonne gucken. Sie scheint zwar nicht richtig durch den Nebel, aber es reicht, um vom Gegenlicht etwas geblendet zu werden", meinte Jess, wieder wesentlich ruhiger. Die Stiche in seiner Brust waren jetzt nicht mehr gar so spitz wie Lanzen, also erträglicher – das redete er sich zumindest ein.

"Ich wollte, wir wären schon auf der anderen Seite", wünschte Mike. Ihm war äußerst mulmig zumute.

"Keine Angst, der stochert mit dem Messer an seinen Fingernägeln herum. Damit ist er hoffentlich beschäftigt genug, bis wir drüben sind. Geh auf meiner linken Seite, damit ich dich decken kann, falls es ihm einfallen sollte, verrückt zu spielen. In zwei Sekunden haben wir es geschafft." Jess spähte noch einmal zu dem Korbstuhl hinüber. "Bist du soweit? Ich zähle bis drei. Bei 'Jetzt!' gehen wir rüber, nicht zu langsam, aber auch nicht gerannt! Halt dich ja in meiner Deckung, hörst du? Auch wenn es nur zwei Sekunden sind … Kann es losgehen?"

"Ja!" krächzte Mike.

Das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Zwei Sekunden, dachte er, die müssen wahnsinnig lang sein!

Später vermochte Mike nicht zu erklären, wie sie diese zwei Sekunden heil überstehen konnten. Das war wohl reines Glück gewesen! Aber jetzt waren sie vorerst in Sicherheit, denn sie befanden sich an der solide gemauerten Rückwand des Gefängnistraktes. Nach wenigen Schritten standen sie vor der geschlossenen Hintertür, die Mike an die massive Tür zum Burgverlies von Richwood Castle erinnerte, wo Sir Christopher hauste. Wieso er ausgerechnet jetzt an diese Gespenstergeschichte denken mußte, war ihm schleierhaft, war sie gegen diese alptraumhafte Realität nicht mehr als ein albernes Kindermärchen.

Jess pochte möglichst nicht so geräuschvoll, aber doch eindringlich gegen die mächtige Holztür mit den schweren Eisenbeschlägen und der vergitterten Sichtluke. Erst nach dem zweiten Klopfen öffnete sich die Klappe, und Mort Corys verdutztes Gesicht erschien hinter den Gitterstäben.

"Was zum Teufel … Jess!" rief er erstaunt. "Seit wann kommst du durch die Hintertür?"

"Frag nicht soviel! Schließ auf! Leise, wenn's geht!"

Mort schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, schloß die Klappe und schob den Riegel zurück.

"Was soll denn diese Geheimniskrämerei?" fragte er ziemlich konfus, als er die zwei Besucher hereinließ.

"Mach die Tür zu und schieb den Riegel wieder vor!" war Jess kurz angebunden, während er Mike vor sich her in den Zellengang schob. "Beeil dich!" Er stampfte voraus ins Büro. "Du bleibst da hinten in Deckung!" befahl er dem Jungen so bestimmt, daß dieser zuerst wie angewurzelt in der Trenntür zum Gefängnis stehenblieb, sich später allerdings, als er von den zwei Erwachsenen unbeobachtet war, weiter vor ins Büro traute.

"Was soll denn das heißen – in Deckung?" Mort verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

"Sieh mal da rüber, aber bleib vom Fenster weg! Seitlich vor der Bank … der Mann in dem Korbstuhl … Kommt der dir bekannt vor?"

"Das könnte …" Morts Blick wanderte aufgeregt zwischen dem Mann auf der anderen Straßenseite und dem Bild auf dem Steckbrief am Anschlagbrett an der Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch hin und her. "Tatsächlich! Das könnte …"

"Nicht könnte, sondern ist!"

"Hast du ihn erkannt? Kannst du dich an ihn erinnern?"

"Nein, aber Mike hat ihn erkannt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er sich irrt. Diese Visage verfolgt ihn schließlich lange genug."

"Menschenskind! Der hockt ja da wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Den brauche ich bloß einzusammeln!" freute sich Mort und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

"Bist du verrückt!" konnte Jess ihn gerade noch zurückhalten. "Meinst du, der hat Angst vor deinem Abzeichen? Sobald du die Nase zur Tür rausstreckst, knallt er dich ab. Der hockt doch nicht zu seinem Vergnügen da!"

"Soll ich ihn mir vielleicht aus Jux betrachten? Den werd' ich mir kaufen!"

"Das wirst du eben nicht tun! Du bist wohl lebensmüde! Die beiden anderen werden in der Nähe sein. Ich vermute, sie statten der Bank einen lohnenden Besuch ab. Entweder sind sie schon drinnen, oder sie sind unterwegs."

"Na, großartig! Soll ich deiner Meinung nach von meinem Logenplatz aus zusehen, wie sie diese Stadt bis auf den letzten Cent plündern?"

"Red keinen Unsinn! Wir müssen nur warten, bis wir sie alle drei zusammen schnappen können. Solange wir die anderen nicht sehen und nicht genau wissen, wo sie stecken, wäre es glatter Selbstmord, etwas zu unternehmen. Außerdem würden wir, wenn sie schon drüben sind, die Leute in der Bank gefährden. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind noch Kunden drin. Majors auf alle Fälle und der Kassierer wahrscheinlich auch. Wenn ich mich irren sollte, dieser Hal alleine ist und nur aus Langeweile da drüben seine Nagelpflege erledigt, können wir ihn auch noch in dem Moment erwischen, wenn er verschwinden will."

"Du hast dir das schon alles ausgerechnet, was?"

"Woher! Ist mir gerade erst eingefallen."

"Und was heißt hier 'wir'? Bildest du dir etwa ein, du bist mit dem da einsatzfähig? Ich werde es nicht zulassen …"

"Du redest zuviel!" schnitt Jess ihm das Wort ab. "Ich werde mich einen feuchten Kehricht darum scheren, was du zulassen willst und was nicht. Denkst du vielleicht, ich dreh' Däumchen, während diese drei Halsabschneider versuchen, dich vor meiner Nase aus dem Weg zu räumen? Außerdem, falls du es vergessen hast: ich bin ausgesprochener Rechtshänder. Meine schwarzäugige Freundin krieg' ich schon noch aus dem Holster, besser jedenfalls, als du denkst", setzte er grinsend hinzu.

"Was ich denke, behalte ich lieber für mich. So wie du einen anguckst, traue ich dir alles Mögliche zu." Mort ging zum Gewehrschrank, holte eine Winchester und die dazugehörige Munition. "Brauchst du auch eine?"

"Nein, ist mir nur hinderlich mit einer Hand. Aber ein paar Patronen wären nicht schlecht."

Der Sheriff griff nach einer Schachtel mit fünfundvierziger Patronen und warf sie Jess zu, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührte und die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite im Auge behielt. Mit einer unscheinbaren Bewegung fing er die Schachtel, ließ den Deckel aufschnappen und leerte den Inhalt in seine Jackentasche, ohne den Blick vom Fenster zu wenden.

"Tut sich da draußen was?" fragte Mort, während er das Magazin der Winchester füllte und die restlichen Patronen einsteckte.

"Nichts, außer daß er seine Maniküre beendet hat."

"Diese Warterei ist ja nervenaufreibend!"

"Wem sagst du das?"

"Ob er dich gesehen hat?"

"Bestimmt nicht, oder bildest du dir ein, der würde dann so ruhig da hocken? Zumindest hätte er versucht, das zu beenden oder nachzuholen, was ihm damals nicht gelungen ist."

Mort musterte ihn skeptisch.

"Na, hoffentlich gelingt es ihm nicht heute. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du siehst wirklich nicht danach aus, als ob du es mit ihm aufnehmen könntest. Du scheinst zu vergessen …"

"Kümmre dich nicht um mich! Mir ging es schon lange nicht mehr so gut."

"Wer's glaubt, wird selig."

"Mort, bitte! Für solches Gewäsch ist jetzt weder der rechte Augenblick noch die Zeit. Da drüben hockt ein gemeingefährlicher Killer, und zwei nicht weniger gefährliche Kumpane von ihm treiben sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo in der Nähe herum, heben in diesem Augenblick vielleicht sogar die Bank aus. Wir sollten uns lieber den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie wir sie kriegen können, ohne daß sie die halbe Stadt dabei zusammenschießen."

"Du hast recht", mußte der Sheriff zugeben und starrte nun auch aus dem Fenster. "Waren viele Leute unterwegs?"

"Nicht besonders. Die scheinen alle beim Mittagessen zu sitzen. Ist auch gut so. Wo treiben sich eigentlich deine zwei Deputies herum?"

"Phil ist nach Eltham Junction geritten, sich um einen Ladendiebstahl kümmern. Clem hat heute seinen freien Tag. Sein Dienst fängt erst heute abend an."

"Jedesmal, wenn ich nach ihm frage, hat er seinen freien Tag. Hat der überhaupt mal tagsüber Dienst?"

"Er ist 'ne Nachteule, schläft gern in den Tag hinein. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, daß ich dafür die meisten Nächte unter die Bettdecke kriechen darf." Der Sheriff wurde zunehmend ungeduldig, während Jess nach wie vor die Ruhe selbst war. "Also, wenn jetzt nicht bald was passiert, knöpf' ich mir diesen Hal auch ohne Sondervorstellung vor. Verlaß dich drauf!"

"Das wirst du bleibenlassen! Weißt du, ob Majors die Bank heute mittag schon fürs Wochenende geschlossen hält?"

"Keine Ahnung!" Mort zuckte die Achseln. "Manchmal tut er es, manchmal nicht. Wie es ihm gefällt. Das weißt du doch selbst. Warum?"

"Weil dann sein Kassierer hundertprozentig auch drüben und der Tresor noch offen ist, bis die zwei den Wochenabschluß gemacht haben. Leichter könnte das Spiel wirklich nicht sein. Hast du niemanden rein- oder rausgehen sehen?"

"Woher denn! Hab' den ganzen Tag nicht einmal da rüber geguckt, außer seit du da bist. Ich kann dir noch nicht einmal sagen, ob Majors heute morgen pünktlich aufgeschlossen hat. Warum auch? Habe besseres zu tun, als ihn zu kontrollieren und seine Kunden zu zählen. Ist schließlich seine Sache. – Komisch, ich kann gar keine Pferde in der Nähe sehen, noch nicht einmal ein einzelnes, was unserem Freund gehören könnte."

"Die werden schon irgendwo warten. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, daß der oder die zu Fuß unterwegs sind. Die Bank hat doch einen Seitenausgang. In der Gasse dort werden die Gäule stehen."

"Ist das nicht unpraktisch für den Burschen da?"

"Du fragst vielleicht ein Zeug! Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich war schließlich nicht dabei, als sie ihren Plan ausbaldowerten."

"Und wenn sie durch die Seitenstraße verschwinden?"

"Ohne ihren Leibwächter? Das glaubst du ja selbst nicht! Spätestens wenn in den Bewegung kommt, wird es Zeit für uns."

"Ich wollte, ich hätte deine Nerven", brummte Mort mit einem schiefen Seitenblick auf den jüngeren Mann.

Das einzige, was sich an diesem bewegte, waren seine Augen. Von seinem übrigen Körper schien er jeden Muskel unter Kontrolle zu haben, ohne daß er deshalb verkrampft wirkte. Im Gegenteil! Er sah sehr entspannt aus, die Rechte gelassen auf dem Revolverknauf, nicht weil er sie in der Nähe oder möglichst an seiner Waffe wissen wollte, sondern weil dies eine Angewohnheit von ihm war.

"Sei froh, daß du sie nicht hast!" Ein gehässiges Grinsen huschte über sein schmales Gesicht, daß es unnatürlich hart wirkte. "Ich freue mich auf den Augenblick, wenn mein Freund da drüben feststellen muß, daß wir es diesmal sind, die ihn überraschen, und nicht umgekehrt. Schätze, der wird gleich fürchterlich dumm aus seiner schmutzigen Wäsche gucken."

"Hoffentlich sind es nicht wir, die das tun!"

"Verdirb mir bloß nicht die Schadenfreude mit deiner Miesmacherei!"

"Du legst es darauf an, gegen ihn ziehen zu müssen?"

"Nein!" kam die kurze Antwort, spontan und vor allen Dingen so entschieden, daß Mort sich hütete, dieses "Nein" für einen Augenblick anzuzweifeln.

"Dann ist es gut, sonst hätte ich dich doch da hinten einsperren müssen."

"Verlang aber nicht von mir, daß ich ihm auch noch die andere Seite hinhalte!" fügte Jess scharf hinzu, was Mort eindeutig signalisierte, seine Absichten in dieser Richtung besser nicht weiter zu erforschen.

"Was werden wir eigentlich tun, wenn die tatsächlich auftauchen?"

Jess schielte zu ihm hinüber, als wollte er wissen, ob diese Frage sein Ernst war.

"Räuber und Sheriff spielen, was sonst?"

"Ich sag' ja – deine Nerven! Und dabei hast du Glück, daß du mich überhaupt noch angetroffen hast hier im Büro. Ich wollte nämlich gerade losgehen und einen kleinen Rundgang durch die Stadt machen vorm Essen."

"Ich würde eher sagen, du hast Glück gehabt, daß ich dich rechtzeitig daran gehindert habe. Oder bildest du dir ein, der da drüben würde dir erlauben, durch die Stadt zu spazieren, bloß weil du so 'ne Blechmarke anstecken hast? Wohl kaum!"

"Du hast recht", mußte Mort mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend zugeben. "Schätze, ich verdanke dir mein Leben."

"Nicht mir, Mort, sondern Mike und dem Zufall. Und jetzt wollen wir davon nicht mehr reden! Wir werden gleich Wichtigeres zu tun kriegen."

"Und der Zufall trägt ausgerechnet deinen Namen."

Jess ignorierte diese Bemerkung. Statt dessen straffte sich seine abgezehrte Gestalt, steigerte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit, obgleich dies kaum möglich war.

"Da tut sich was!" stellte er, aufs höchste konzentriert, fest, wobei seine Hand immer noch locker auf dem Knauf seiner Waffe ruhte.

Tatsächlich erhob sich Hal von dem verwitterten Korbstuhl und ging, beinahe gelangweilt wirkend, bis zu den zwei Stufen, die von der Straße auf den Brettergehsteig direkt vorm Haupteingang der Bank führten. Am Vordachpfosten machte er eine halbe Drehung, daß er nun mit seinem Körper seine Rechte und das sehr tief am Oberschenkel baumelnde Revolverholster verdeckte. Vom Sheriffbüro aus war dadurch nicht zu sehen, was er mit der Waffe oder seiner Hand tat.

Im selben Augenblick bogen zwei Reiter, offensichtlich in keinerlei Eile, um die Ecke aus der Seitenstraße neben der Bank, ein lediges Pferd mit sich führend. An jedem der drei Sättel hing ein gut gefüllter Proviantsack. Daß da allerdings nur Zwieback und Dörrfleisch verstaut waren, wollten die zwei Männer im Sheriffbüro bezweifeln.

Die drei vor der Bank bewegten sich mit einer Gemächlichkeit, daß es richtiggehend provozierend wirkte. Dabei konnte kein Zweifel bestehen, daß es sich bei den zwei Reitern um die beiden anderen Kerle handelte, von denen zwar überall die Steckbriefe hingen, die aber trotzdem die Unverfrorenheit besaßen, am hellichten Tag, vor den Augen des Sheriffs ihre kriminellen Geschäfte zu tätigen und es dabei nicht eilig hatten.

In der Bank, in Lincoln Majors Büro eingesperrt, lagen der Bankdirektor und sein Kassierer, mit dem Revolverknauf ziemlich brutal außer Gefecht gesetzt, vor dem offenen Tresor, in dem sich nur noch die Wertpapiere und Münzgeld befanden, wofür die wählerischen Gewalttäter kein Interesse zeigten. Sie waren durch die Seitentür zwei Minuten nach zwölf eingedrungen und hatten in aller Seelenruhe Kasse gemacht, ohne die geringste Spur von Hektik zu zeigen. Das bestätigte nur ihre Abgebrühtheit.

Jetzt tummelten sie sich genauso seelenruhig vor dem Bankgebäude, daß es keinen verwunderte, wenn sie anfingen auszupacken und die Beute gleich vor Ort zählten. Da konnte sich Mort Cory nicht mehr beherrschen. Mit vorgehaltenem Gewehr stürmte er aus seinem Büro, gerade in dem Moment, als Hal sein Pferd besteigen wollte.

"Keine Bewegung! Sie sind verhaftet!" erscholl seine Stimme im Gesetzeshütertonfall über die Straße.

Obwohl er die drei tatsächlich in ihrem schwächsten Augenblick überraschte, zeigten sie sich nicht besonders beeindruckt, weder von seinen Worten noch von der entsicherten Winchester in seinen Händen. Während Ron McPherson, der den zweiten Reiter halb verdeckte, zunächst so tat, als gäbe er auf, eröffnete Alexander Owen sofort das Feuer.

Mort ließ sich fallen. Sein Gewehr donnerte über die Straße. Wie eine feuerspeiende Walze rollte er zur Seite, hinter dem Wasserfaß, das die Regenrinne an seiner Büroecke aufnahm, vor den Kugeln Schutz suchend. Blindlings schoß er auf die andere Straßenseite, traf jedoch niemanden. Dafür erschreckte er die Pferde der drei, die sich wild gebärdeten.

Hal, der nur mit einem Fuß im Steigbügel hing, flog als erster unfreiwillig durch die Luft und krachte unsanft auf den Brettergehsteig vor der Bank. Sein scheuendes Pferd bockte aus der Schußlinie. Für seinen Besitzer war es als Fluchttier wertlos geworden.

Ron McPhersons Wallach stieg, schrill wiehernd, und warf seinen Reiter gegen das Geländer vor dem Brettergehsteig, das durch sein Gewicht zerbarst, blieb jedoch in der Nähe tänzelnd und schnaubend stehen.

Alexander Owen konnte sich am längsten im Sattel halten, wild um sich schießend, während er sein Pferd im Kreis herumriß, ehe es von einer verirrten Kugel getroffen wurde, zur Seite taumelte und Owen in den Sand der Straße setzte. Das verendende Tier als Deckung benutzend, schickte er Kugel um Kugel aus seiner Winchester in das Sheriffbüro, so daß Jess keine Gelegenheit erhielt, einen gezielten Schuß anzubringen, ohne in Gefahr zu laufen, sich ein Stück Blei einzuhandeln.

Die beiden anderen beschäftigten derweil den Sheriff, der sich selbst verfluchte, nicht längst ein größeres Faß aufgestellt zu haben, wie er dies während des letzten Regens vorhatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln gewahrte er einige Passanten, die weiter oben schreiend die Straße überquerten und in einem Hauseingang verschwanden. Irgendwo knallten Türen, eine Frau schrie hysterisch auf, ein Kind quengelte weinerlich. In einem Hinterhof kläffte ein Hund, ein anderer antwortete aus entgegengesetzter Richtung. Nach ein paar weiteren Schüssen schien die Stadt ausgestorben zu sein. Wenigstens konnte dann keiner ihrer Einwohner als Unbeteiligter mit in dieses Schauspiel verwickelt und womöglich sogar getroffen werden.

Jess, von Alexander Owen in seiner dürftigen Deckung festgenagelt, verfluchte seine schmerzende Wunde und die Tatsache, daß er seinen linken Arm nicht gebrauchen konnte. Auf diese Weise war er erheblich in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt, was ihm zusätzlich zur Gefahr werden konnte. Er hatte sich gegen den schmalen Mauerstreifen zwischen Tür und Fenster gepreßt und versuchte, Alexander Owen zu erwischen, der jedoch hinter seinem toten Pferd in guter Position lag. Die beiden anderen konnte er von dieser Stellung aus überhaupt nicht unter Beschuß nehmen.

Als er das Feuer unterbrechen mußte, weil die Trommel seines Revolvers leer war, schlug ein Stakkato von Schüssen durch das Fenster hinter ihm neben der Tür, daß die einzige noch heile Scheibe des Büros als kleinkrümeliger Glasregen zu Boden prasselte.

Plötzlich fuhr Jess zusammen, weil er in seinem Rücken etwas hörte, was das Blut in seinen Adern beinahe gefrieren ließ. Entsetzt starrte er in das verwüstete Büro zurück, in dem Papier und Akten auf dem Boden verstreut lagen und das zerschossene Tintenfaß auf dem Schreibtisch eine schwarzblaue Lache hinterlassen hatte.

"Mike!" schrie er wie von Sinnen.

Der Junge stand vor dem Schreibtisch, vor Angst und Schrecken wie gelähmt, als eine Kugel den Schirm der Petroleumlampe neben ihm zerschmetterte und der Fuß mitsamt Zylinder von der Tischplatte gefegt wurde, daß er am Boden zersplitterte und das Petroleum verschüttete.

Mikes verstörter Aufschrei, seine vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen, sein aufgesperrter Mund und die furchtbare Tatsache, daß er sich mitten in der Schußlinie befand, vor Entsetzen keiner Bewegung fähig, ließen Jess alle Vorsicht vergessen. Obwohl eine weitere Salve in das Büro schlug, verließ er seine Deckung, hastete in geduckter Haltung zu dem Jungen und riß ihn mit zu Boden, während er unter dem Schreibtisch vor dem Hornissenschwarm von Geschossen Deckung suchte. Mit der linken Schulter stieß er dabei mit voller Wucht an den einen Tischsockel, daß er im ersten Moment dachte, er wäre getroffen. Leicht benommen von den heftigen Schmerzen in seiner Brust, spürte er einen Luftzug an seiner rechten Schläfe, wo ein Schuß ein paar Haarspitzen streifte. Ein weiterer hinterließ auf seinem Hals, direkt unter seinem linken Ohr, eine brennende Schramme, was er zunächst gar nicht bemerkte, wohl aber, daß diese Kugel Mike getroffen hätte, stünde er noch dort vor dem Schreibtisch.

Jetzt lagen beide auf dem Boden, eingerahmt von den zwei massiven Tischsockeln des wuchtigen Schreibtisches, in Sicherheit vor den Geschossen, die mal mehr, mal weniger von der Straßenseite jaulend hereinzischten und sich klatschend in Wände und Schränke bohrten.

Mike wimmerte wie ein gequälter Hund und klammerte sich an seinen Pflegevater, der, halb über ihm kauernd, ihn mit seinem Körper schützte und jeden Augenblick damit rechnete, daß eine der Kugeln sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken fraß.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Mike?" fragte Jess voller Sorge. Warum er nicht im Gefängnistrakt in Deckung geblieben war, wollte er gar nicht wissen.

Der Junge, halb unter ihm liegend, nickte verschreckt.

"Ich … ich glaub' schon", schluckte er und getraute sich nicht zu bewegen. Seine Arme hatte er um Jess' Hals geschlungen und seine Hände krampfhaft in seinem Rücken vergraben. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gar nicht mehr losgelassen.

"Bist du sicher?" vergewisserte sich der Mann und versuchte, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen, ohne dabei zu weit aus der Deckung zu geraten und eine Kugel zu fangen.

"Bestimmt", versicherte Mike, sich allmählich beruhigend, aber am ganzen Körper zitternd und mit soviel Angst in den Augen, daß sie ihm beinahe den Verstand raubte.

"Gott sei Dank!"

Jess drückte ihn an sich. Daß der Junge mit heiler Haut davon gekommen war, ließ ihn die fürchterlichen Schmerzen vergessen, die in seiner Brust tobten und ihn beinahe außer Gefecht setzten.

"Bist … bist du getroffen?" wollte Mike mit stockender Stimme wissen, der am Rande mitbekommen hatte, wie Jess heftig zusammenzuckte, als er mit der Schulter gegen den Tischsockel prallte.

"Nein, nichts passiert! Ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen." Jess lockerte seine Umarmung, drehte sich halb um die eigene Achse und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen den Tischsockel, während er begann, sein Schießeisen neu zu laden. "Mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Aber du … du blutest ja!"

"Ach was! Wo denn?" Von dem aufgeregten Jungen ließ er sich von der Arbeit nicht abhalten.

"Am Hals … da!"

Mike deutete auf die Schramme unter seinem Ohr. Achtlos wischte Jess mit dem Handrücken darüber, entdeckte das Blut und verzog das Gesicht zu einem arglosen Grinsen.

"Ist nicht schlimm!" Mit einem Harmlosigkeit vortäuschenden Lächeln versuchte er den Jungen zu beruhigen. "Ist nur ein Kratzer." Er schob die letzte Patrone in die Kammer und schloß die Trommel. "Hab' ich gar nicht gemerkt."

"Ist alles meine Schuld!"

"Unsinn!" Mit unverkennbarem Nachdruck schob er den wieder geladenen Colt ins Holster. "Mike, du bleibst hier unten und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle, hörst du? Hier bist du sicher, aber du mußt unten bleiben!"

"Wo … wo willst du denn hin?" fragte der Junge mit allergrößtem Unbehagen, als Jess Anstalten machte, etwas gegen den unaufhörlichen Beschuß der Gegenseite zu unternehmen.

"Ich werde versuchen, durchs Gefängnis nach draußen zu gelangen. Mort kann sich vor der Tür nicht mehr lange halten, und ich bin hier keine Hilfe für ihn."

"Bitte, bleib hier! Sie werden dich töten! Bitte, Jess! Ich hab' so schreckliche Angst! Du darfst nicht gehen! Bitte!"

"Mike, ich muß! Ich kann mich hier nicht verkriechen, während sie den Sheriff da draußen abknallen. Was würdest du dann von mir denken?"

"Ist doch egal! Hauptsache, dir geschieht nichts!"

"Ich pass' schon auf! Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Aber du mußt mir versprechen, daß du hier unten bleibst, egal, was passiert!"

"Jess …"

"Dein Ehrenwort, Mike!"

"Mein … Ehrenwort", stammelte der Junge heiser.

"Du kommst erst wieder hoch, wenn der Sheriff oder ich es dir erlauben. Hast du das verstanden?" schärfte er ihm ein; Mike nickte stumm. "Gut!"

Jess durchwühlte seinen Blondschopf und verabschiedete sich mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln.

Während einer Feuerpause gelangte er ungeschoren zu der offenstehenden Trenntür zum Gefängnis. Mit lautem Knall warf er sie hinter sich ins Schloß, als auch schon wieder eine Salve herüberpfiff und ein Teil der Geschosse in die massive Tür schlug.

Dahinter mußte er erst einen Augenblick verschnaufen. Nun, da er allein war, konnte er seine Schmerzen nicht mehr länger verbergen. Sie trieben ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich um seine pochende Wunde zu kümmern.

Vor dem Büro lag der Sheriff unter heftigem Beschuß, und auf der anderen Straßenseite hatten sich drei gemeingefährliche Killer verschanzt.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen raffte er sich auf, hetzte den Zellengang entlang und warf den Riegel an der Hintertür zurück. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riß er die schwere Tür auf und stand im nächsten Augenblick an der Rückfront des Gebäudes, den schweren Revolver in der rechten Faust. Das vertraute Gewicht seiner Waffe verlieh ihm plötzlich ein Gefühl der Zuversicht, daß er mit einem Mal wußte, aus diesem Kampf nicht als Verlierer hervorzugehen. Da konnte ihn das Brennen und Stechen in seiner Brust noch so sehr warnen!

An der Ecke wagte er einen vorsichtigen Blick. Die Schießerei fand direkt vor dem Sheriffbüro statt. Mort Cory hatte die drei bis jetzt mit seinem mehr oder weniger gezielten Gewehrfeuer ebenso festgenagelt wie sie ihn. Während er mit den zwei anderen beschäftigt war, mußte es Ron McPherson gelungen sein, zu seinem Pferd und in den Sattel zu kommen.

Jedenfalls hörte Jess Hufgetrappel auf sich zukommen. Dann – halb aus seiner Deckung an die hintere Seitenwand des Gefängnisses gedrückt, wollte er einen Blick wagen – bog ein Reiter um die Ecke, wild um sich schießend. Jess sah ihn nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Es reichte gerade, um ihn zu erkennen und einen ungezielten Schuß aus der Hüfte in seine Richtung abzufeuern. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit genug, sich zu vergewissern, ob seine Kugel überhaupt irgendein Ziel erreichte. Statt dessen mußte er vor Rons wahllos verschossenen Kugeln an der Gefängnisrückseite in Deckung gehen.

Ein reiterloses Pferd galoppierte an ihm vorbei, machte ein paar verschreckte Bocksprünge, daß der Proviantsack am Sattel auf und ab hüpfte, und tänzelte den Seitenweg entlang. Gleichzeitig hatte Ron McPherson aufgehört zu schießen.

Erneut spähte Jess um die Hausecke. Ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt lag der Mann ausgestreckt auf dem Gesicht und regte sich nicht mehr. Da Jess nicht wußte, wo und ob sein ungezielter Schuß überhaupt getroffen hatte oder Ron sich nur verstellte, mußte er sich erst vergewissern, daß von diesem keine Gefahr ausging und er ihm nicht mehr in den Rücken fallen konnte.

Schon als er sich vorsichtig mit vorgehaltener Waffe näherte, sah er das Blut an seinem Hinterkopf und Genick. Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend schob er mit dem Fuß zuerst das Schießeisen aus der Reichweite von Rons rechter Hand und drehte ihn dann auf den Rücken. Seine Kugel war ihm von schräg unterhalb des Kiefers in den Hals gedrungen und hatte ihm beim Austritt den halben Hinterkopf weggerissen.

Daß er sich über diesen Volltreffer besonders freute, konnte Jess nicht gerade behaupten. Er gehörte nicht zu jenen, denen es nichts ausmachte, einen Menschen zu töten, auch nicht in Notwehr. Die einzige Erleichterung, die er beim Anblick des Toten verspürte, war in der Tatsache begründet, daß es jetzt nur noch zwei gegen zwei stand.

Indessen ging auf der Vorderseite des Sheriffbüros das Schießen ohne Unterbrechung weiter. Mort, der hinter dem leergelaufenen Regenfaß, das mit Einschußlöchern nur so bespickt war, kaum noch Schutz fand, mußte sich allmählich nach einer anderen Deckung umsehen, denn jetzt, wo das Faß kein Wasser mehr enthielt, schlugen die Geschosse durch, wenn sie nicht gerade auf eines der Eisenbänder trafen, die es noch zusammenhielten.

Zuvor konnte er einen kleinen Erfolg verzeichnen. Alexander Owen war hinter dem toten Pferd zusammengezuckt und schoß jetzt nur noch vereinzelt. Offensichtlich hatte er ihn getroffen, zwar nicht ganz außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber doch in seiner Schießwut etwas gebremst.

Beim nächsten Schuß gab die Winchester nur ein metallisches Klicken von sich. Mort versuchte ein weiteres Mal durchzuladen, aber das Magazin war leer. Das wollte Hal Thorne, der sich an der Ecke des Bankgebäudes in guter Deckung verschanzt hatte, ausnutzen, um diesen lästigen Gesetzeshüter endlich loszuwerden.

Aus dem Sheriffbüro schien, wer immer sich da versteckt gehalten hatte, keine Gefahr mehr zu erwarten zu sein. Anscheinend war der sich darin befindliche Widersacher bei dem schweren Beschuß im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durchsiebt worden. Jedenfalls wurde hinter dem Sheriff schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr geschossen.

Hal sprang mitten auf die Straße, um ein besseres Ziel zu haben. Mort, mit dem Nachladen seines Gewehres beschäftigt, hatte weder Zeit, seinen Revolver aus dem Holster zu reißen noch Gelegenheit, sich in Deckung zu bringen. Selbst wenn er eine günstigere Position gefunden hätte, hätte sie ihm nichts genützt, weil er Hal viel zu spät sah. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, daß Jess die Situation von der Hausecke aus im Blick hatte, rettete dem Sheriff das Leben.

"Paß auf, Mort!" schrie der Freund, riß im gleichen Augenblick die Rechte hoch und feuerte.

Sein Schuß war eins mit dem des anderen, vielleicht sogar den winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde früher. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie der Sheriff zusammenzuckte und die Winchester fallen ließ.

Hal krümmte sich und preßte die Linke in die Magengrube, während er mit der anderen Hand die Waffe hob. Er torkelte vorwärts und schoß dabei weiter, jedoch ungezielter in Richtung Hausecke. Trotzdem heulte eine Kugel haarscharf an Jess' Kopf vorbei. Eine weitere klatschte in die Hauswand neben seinem Gesicht, peitschte Splitter und Verputz gegen seine Wange, ehe Jess endlich einen zweiten Schuß abfeuern konnte, der den Amoklauf beendete.

Hal Thorne richtete sich kerzengerade auf, wurde nach hinten gerissen und kippte dann rücklings auf die Straße, auf halbem Weg zwischen den auf der Diagonale liegenden Hausecken. Bei seinem Sturz schleuderte sein noch rauchender Colt weit über die Straße.

Auch hinter dem toten Pferd wurde nicht mehr geschossen. Alexander Owen, vom großen Blutverlust geschwächt, hing völlig entkräftet mit dem Oberkörper über dem Kadaver, unter sich den prallen Proviantsack. Die Waffe entglitt seiner Rechten und kullerte über den Leib des toten Tieres, wo sie für einen schnellen Zugriff unerreichbar für ihn war. Allerdings schien er sowieso das Bewußtsein verloren zu haben, so daß von ihm keine Gefahr mehr ausging.

Nach der heftigen Schießerei, die nicht einmal fünf Minuten gedauert hatte, wirkte die plötzliche Stille geradezu unheimlich.

In die zusammengekauerte Gestalt hinter dem leeren Regenfaß kam endlich wieder Leben. Mühsam richtete Mort seinen Oberkörper auf und lehnte sich für einen Moment mit dem Rücken gegen die Wassertonne.

Jess, argwöhnisch das Schlachtfeld im Auge behaltend und den Colt mit gespanntem Hahn in der Rechten, huschte um die Ecke und war mit wenigen Schritten bei dem Gesetzeshüter, der mit verzerrtem Grinsen zu ihm aufblickte.

"Alles in Ordnung, Mort?" fragte er nach einem letzten Blick über die Straße, wo sich jedoch nichts regte, sicherte die Waffe und ließ sie ins Holster gleiten, während er neben dem Gesetzeshüter in die Hocke ging und ihm fürsorglich die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Alles bestens! Ist gerade noch mal gutgegangen. Danke!"

"Nichts zu danken. Hat es dich schlimm erwischt?" wollte er wissen und schob seine Jacke zur Seite. Morts Hemd war auf der rechten Seite blutig.

"Nein, ist nur 'ne Schramme. Könnte schlimmer sein. Was ist mit dir?"

"Alles in Ordnung. Kommst du hoch?"

"Sicher." Mort rappelte sich auf die Beine und preßte die Linke gegen seine rechte Körperseite, wo Hal Thornes Kugel knapp unterhalb der Rippen eine brennende Furche in die Haut gezogen hatte, die so stark blutete, daß ihm das Blut über die Hand lief und auf den Boden tropfte. Die Wunde selbst schien Gott sei Dank nicht gefährlich zu sein. "Wir sollten uns mal um die Überreste kümmern. Was ist mit dem dritten?"

"Der liegt mausetot da gleich um die Ecke. Hat versucht abzuhauen." Jess deutete unbestimmt Richtung Seitenweg. "Kommst du zurecht?"

"Klar! Hab' mich noch nie so großartig gefühlt!" versicherte Mort mit einem erleichterten Grinsen, obwohl er sich etwas schwankend in Bewegung setzte, um die Straße zu überqueren.

Jess blickte ihm mißtrauisch nach, aber der Sheriff hatte so wie er anderes zu tun, als sich um die eigene Schwäche zu kümmern.

Bei dem Pferdekadaver vergewisserte sich Mort, daß von Alexander Owen tatsächlich keine Gefahr mehr ausging. Er zerrte den reglosen Körper auf den Rücken.

Statt sich weiter um den schwerverletzten Mann zu kümmern, bückte er sich nach dem Proviantsack und riß ihn auf. Er war prall gefüllt mit Geldscheinen aus der Bank.

Der Pulverrauch hatte sich noch nicht verzogen und stand trotz des Nordostwindes beißend zwischen den Hauswänden, als auch schon die ersten Schaulustigen auf der Straße erschienen.

"Holt mal einer den Arzt!" fuhr Mort die Neugierigen mürrisch an, die um ihn herum standen und anscheinend nicht wußten, was sie tun sollten.

Tatsächlich sprang einer davon in Richtung Doc Higgins' Praxis. Dann wurde die von innen verschlossene Tür der Bank geöffnet, und Lincoln Majors stolperte zusammen mit seinem ebenfalls noch sehr benommenen Kassierer heraus. Sie hatten sich aus dem Büro befreien können, wo sie angesichts des leeren Tresors und der heftigen Schießerei, die vor der Bank stattfand, nur hoffen konnten, daß die zwei Bankräuber, die ihnen aufgrund der Steckbriefe sehr bekannt vorkamen, vom Sheriff oder wem auch immer aufgehalten wurden, sonst wäre genau das eingetroffen, was Lincoln Majors und die Bank nicht verkraftet hätten: ein Versicherungsfall, bei dem die Versicherung wegen Überhöhung der Einlagen das Risiko zu tragen abgelehnt hätte, womit Majors persönlich für den Schaden haftbar gemacht worden wäre – sein völliger Ruin, nicht nur in finanzieller Hinsicht.

Majors wankte aus der Tür, die eine Hand gegen die Beule an seinem Hinterkopf gedrückt. Erstaunlich schnell überblickte er die Lage und sank mit einem lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung in den Korbstuhl, in dem Hal Thorne Wache gehalten hatte. Hier mußte er sich erst einmal von seinem Schreck erholen.

Währenddessen trat Jess zu der reglosen Gestalt von Hal Thorne, der mitten auf der Straße lag. Seine Rechte ruhte dabei auf dem Walnußholzgriff seines Schießeisens, diesmal weniger aus Gewohnheit denn als Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Obwohl er gesehen hatte, daß beide seiner Kugeln getroffen hatten, war er gerade Thorne gegenüber besonders mißtrauisch.

Hal blutete unter dem linken Rippenbogen. Eine zweite Einschußstelle befand sich direkt neben seinem Brustbein. Jess dachte schon, der Mann wäre tot, aber da schlug Hal die Augen auf und verzog das graue Gesicht zu einem seiner niederträchtigen Grinsen, daß es seinem Opfer von damals eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken trieb. Er hatte Jess sofort erkannt, schon als er ihn vorhin an der Hausecke gesehen hatte.

"Ausgerechnet Sie!" stöhnte er.

"Tja …"

"Hätte nicht gedacht, daß wir uns noch mal begegnen", sagte Hal mit schwacher Stimme, aber in einem Redefluß. Dabei starrte er Jess mit seinen Augen an, in denen auch jetzt noch soviel von seiner heimtückischen Wesensart zu erkennen war, daß es den Mann von der Sherman-Ranch schauderte. "Hab' noch nie so verflucht miserabel getroffen."

"Es hat gereicht", hörte sich Jess trocken sagen.

"Ja!" Hals Grinsen wurde breiter. Blut quoll ihm aus Mund und Nase, aber er grinste immer noch. Er sah gespenstisch aus. "Zu dumm, daß ich vor Ihnen in der Hölle sein werde." Er spuckte Blut und keuchte. "Aber keine Angst!" ächzte er. Schadenfreude breitete sich in seinem eingefallenen Gesicht aus. "So wie Sie aussehen, werden wir uns dort bald wieder treffen. Ich werd' am Eingang auf Sie warten. Dann … dann schieß' ich nicht mehr daneben!" prophezeite er und verließ diese Welt mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, das zur widerwärtigen Grimasse auf seinem fahlen Gesicht gefror. Seine gebrochenen Augen stierten Jess an, als wollten sie ihn gleich mitnehmen zur Hölle.

Eine ganze Weile stand er reglos da und starrte auf den Toten hinab. Wenn er seine Gefühle beschreiben wollte, die bei seinem Anblick in ihm hochstiegen, hätte er es nicht fertiggebracht. Mitleid war gewiß nicht dabei, eher Verachtung und Abscheu, vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Genugtuung.

Wer wollte ihm das verdenken. Immerhin lag vor ihm der Mann, der ihn vor zwölf Wochen aus dem Hinterhalt ohne besonderen Grund über den Haufen geschossen hatte, nur weil er gerade Lust dazu verspürte, Zielübungen statt auf leere Flaschen und Konserven auf einen Menschen zu machen, hatte ihn dabei so schwer verletzt, daß ihm womöglich ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod bevorstand, und hatte nebenbei zu allem Überfluß das kindliche Gleichgewicht seines Pflegesohnes empfindlich gestört und dessen kleine heile Welt aus den Fugen geraten lassen. Nein, Mitleid konnte Jess mit diesem Mann nicht haben! Daß Hal ausgerechnet an seinen Kugeln sterben mußte und tatsächlich vor ihm zur Hölle fuhr, empfand er nicht mehr als gerecht. Wiedergutmachen konnte er damit jedoch nichts.

Wenigstens konnte sich Jess von der Schuld freisprechen, ihn aus purer Vergeltungssuche getötet zu haben. Es war wirklich reine Notwehr gewesen und um den Sheriff zu retten. An Rachegedanken in dem Moment, als er abdrückte, konnte er sich jedenfalls nicht erinnern, selbst wenn er sich vor seinem Gewissen noch so schlecht machen und niedrige Gelüste in der Beziehung vorwerfen wollte. Daß er hinterher über das Resultat eine gewisse Befriedigung verspürte, konnte ihm keiner – auch er selbst nicht! – verübeln. Das Recht der plötzlichen inneren Erleichterung stand ihm ganz einfach zu nach allem, was dieser Mann ihm angetan hatte, was er seinetwegen durchmachen mußte und vielleicht noch auf ihn wartete. Dabei lag es ihm fern, über den Mann vor sich zu richten oder gar leichtfertig zu behaupten, er hätte den Tod verdient. Ungeachtet dessen fiel es ihm allerdings schwer, irgend etwas anderes zu sehen, was er verdient haben könnte. Hal Thorne hatte über viele Menschen Schmerzen und Leid gebracht, Tod und Elend.

Allein, daß sich Jess so viele Gedanken über sein Ableben machte, war für ihn Quälerei genug. Wenn Hal Thorne das erfahren hätte, wäre sein letztes Grinsen mindestens doppelt so breit ausgefallen. Auch wenn er trotz allem ein Mensch gewesen war, war er es weder jetzt noch zu Lebzeiten wert, daß sich ein aufrichtiger Mann wie Jess Harper Vorwürfe machen mußte, leichtfertig seinen Tod herbeigeführt zu haben.

Plötzlich stand Mort Cory neben ihm und legte ihm schwer die Hand auf seine rechte Schulter, ohne daß Jess von dem Toten aufsah. Sein ernstes Gesicht verriet, daß er in tiefe Gedanken versunken war. Leichtfertig hatte dieser Mann gewiß niemanden getötet!

"Das war knapp, was?" meinte der Sheriff und warf einen ziemlich verächtlichen Blick auf den Toten. Er sah keinen Anlaß, ihn zu bedauern.

"Tja, das kann man wohl sagen."

"Hat der Kerl noch irgendwas von sich gegeben?"

"Nichts von Bedeutung, nur daß er in der Hölle auf mich wartet."

"Du machst dir über so eine Bemerkung hoffentlich keine Gedanken?"

"Nein", kam die knappe, bestimmte Antwort; trotzdem wurde Mort das Gefühl nicht los, daß irgend etwas an der Sache seinen jungen Freund über Gebühr beschäftigte.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Jess! Du hattest keine andere Wahl", betonte er nachdrücklich, den Druck seiner Hand auf Jess' Schulter zu einem festen Griff verstärkend.

"Sicher! Ich wünschte nur, es hätte sich dadurch etwas geändert."

"Sehr viel hat sich da sogar geändert! Da es Owen auch nicht mehr lange macht, laufen immerhin drei Galgenvögel weniger auf dieser Welt herum, die mit wahrer Freude auf ihre Mitmenschen losgeballert haben. So gesehen hat sich also sehr viel geändert."

"Das meinte ich nicht!"

Endlich blickte Jess zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht war sehr ernst. Er selbst sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Anscheinend begann sich jetzt, nachdem die außergewöhnliche nervliche Belastung allmählich nachließ, eine totale Erschöpfung bemerkbar zu machen. Daß er sich während der letzten paar Minuten völlig verausgabt hatte, konnte er jedenfalls nicht leugnen. Eher müßte er sich wundern, daß er überhaupt soviel Kraft aufbringen konnte, das alles durchzustehen, ohne schon gleich zu Anfang vor lauter Schwäche auf der Strecke zu bleiben. Auch fingen die Schmerzen in seiner Brust wilder denn je an zu toben. Jetzt, wo körperliche Spannung und Konzentration wichen, rebellierte sein ausgelaugter Körper um so mehr gegen diese enorme Überanstrengung.

"Ich weiß", nickte Mort verständnisvoll. "Im übrigen hast du als mein Hilfssheriff gehandelt, falls jemand dumme Fragen stellen sollte."

"Ich habe nichts zu verbergen."

"Ich weiß", sagte der Gesetzeshüter abermals. "Trotzdem wird es auch so in meinem Bericht stehen. Macht sich besser! Manchmal kommen die Leute auf die verrücktesten Ideen. Das weißt du ja. Was mich betrifft, brauch' ich dir nicht ausdrücklich zu sagen, daß ich trotz meiner anfänglichen Einwände deswegen", er nickte bezeichnend wegen seiner Verletzung, "heilfroh war, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen anstelle einer meiner Deputies. Schätze, dann würde ich nicht mehr leben."

Jess verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Grinsen, weniger über Morts Feststellung als vielmehr über seinen Gehilfen Clem Brittfield, der eigentlich seinen freien Tag hatte, jetzt aber außer Atem die Straße entlang gerannt kam.

Die zweite Nachthälfte und den Vormittag hatte er bei seiner Freundin in deren Zimmer in einer Pension am entferntesten Stadtausgang verbracht, als ihn die Schießerei aus den süßesten Träumen und ihren Armen riß. Soviel Diensteifer mußte man ihm zugestehen; denn immerhin hatte er sich so schnell es ging in seine überall in dem abgedunkelten Raum verstreuten Kleider geworfen und sich auf den Weg zum Ort des Geschehens gemacht, zu Fuß, weil sein Pferd ungesattelt im Stall stand und er in seiner Aufregung kein anderes Reittier finden konnte, obwohl er auf der langen Strecke die Hauptstraße entlang mindestens an einem halben Dutzend gesattelter Pferde vorbeispurtete.

"Immerhin kommt Clem da gerade angaloppiert – zu Fuß –, trotz seines freien Tages."

Mort blickte zurück auf die Straße hinter ihm. Auch er mußte bei seinem Anblick grinsen.

"Du hast recht, zwar etwas spät, aber immerhin!"

Zur gleichen Zeit kam auch Gary Morgan herbeigeeilt, Notizblock und Bleistift bereits in der Hand.

"Und unsere Zeitung ist auch schon unterwegs."

"Dabei sollte ich erst einmal die Beute sicherstellen."

"Überlaß das Clem! Nicht daß er denkt, er wäre überflüssig. Und du solltest mit deiner Schramme besser zum Arzt gehen, eh du ausblutest." Jess deutete ein wenig besorgt auf Morts linke Hand, die er gegen seine Seite gepreßt hielt und über die das Blut, klebrig glänzend, rann. "Das hört ja überhaupt nicht mehr auf."

"Dan kommt hoffentlich sowieso gleich – wegen unseres Freundes da drüben. Der Kerl hat noch gelebt. Vielleicht braucht er auch bereits den Leichenbestatter. Schätze, die aus Leavenworth werden sich freuen, wenn sie das hören."

"Kann es keinem verdenken", brummte Jess, schon halb zum Gehen gewandt.

"Wo willst du denn hin?"

"In dein wüstes Büro, nach Mike sehen. Ich fürchte, der Ärmste ist vor Angst schon tausend Tode gestorben."

"Na, im Gefängnis war er wenigstens sicher."

"Wenn er dort geblieben wäre."

"Wieso? Ist er nicht …"

"Nein, er stand plötzlich vor deinem Schreibtisch mitten im Kugelhagel."

"Du lieber Himmel! Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert!"

"Gerade noch mal gutgegangen. Ich glaube, die hier", Jess deutete auf die Schramme an seinem Hals, "war für seinen Kopf bestimmt. Wenn er dort geblieben ist, wo ich ihn zurückgelassen habe, war er in Sicherheit – Gott sei Dank!"

"Hm, ich komme gleich nach."

Jess ließ ihn stehen und kehrte in das übel zugerichtete Büro des Sheriffs zurück.

Gary Morgan erreichte Mort Cory als erstes, noch vor Clem Brittfield, dem offensichtlich die anstrengende Nacht zu schaffen machte.

"Sheriff, das war ja ein Höllenspektakel!" rief er schon von weitem und nahm beim Näherkommen sofort den toten Hal Thorne in Augenschein. "Das ist ja tatsächlich einer der Kerle von unserem Steckbrief!"

"Ja, und die zwei anderen sind auch Freunde von uns."

"Meine Güte!" Gary überblickte abschätzend die Straße, auf der sich in dicken Trauben die Leute tummelten, jedoch respektvollen Abstand zu Mort Cory hielten, da sie alle wußten, daß er für solche Menschenaufläufe wenig Verständnis zeigte; aber solch ein Schauspiel wollte sich keiner entgehen lassen, kam es schließlich nicht gerade häufig vor, daß man ihre Bank ausrauben wollte und der Sheriff die Räuber beinahe auf frischer Tat stellen konnte, das Ganze auch noch garniert mit einer gewaltigen Schießerei. "Das gibt 'ne Wahnsinnsstory!" entfuhr es dem Zeitungsmann vor Begeisterung. "Ich werde eine Extraausgabe drucken."

"Von mir aus! Bloß, Gary, bleiben Sie bitte auf dem Boden!"

"Aber, Sheriff!" Morgan fuhr ein wenig entrüstet zu ihm herum. "Sie kennen mich doch und wissen, daß ich nur Tatsachen berichte."

"Klar, Gary, ich wollte Sie ja nur erinnern – zur Sicherheit."

"Ich habe doch auch Jess Harper gesehen, oder irre ich mich da? Wo …"

"Bitte, Gary, geben Sie uns ein wenig Zeit, die Dinge zu regeln, ja? Kommen Sie nachher in mein Büro oder in das, was davon übrig ist. Sagen wir, in zwei Stunden etwa?"

"Einverstanden", nickte Morgan bereitwillig, denn er wußte, wenn ihn Mort Cory offiziell zu sich bestellte, konnte er mit erstklassigen Informationen aus allererster Hand rechnen. Dafür war er gerne bereit, sich zwei Stunden, wenn es sein mußte, auch länger zu gedulden.

"Nur tun Sie mir den Gefallen und lassen Sie Jess in Ruhe damit. Für ihn wird es garantiert nicht leichter, wenn er das alles noch einmal durchkauen soll."

"Aber er ist doch in Ordnung, nicht wahr? Ich meine, es ist ihm hoffentlich …"

"Keine Sorge! Heute ist er Gott sei Dank mit ziemlich heiler Haut davon gekommen."

"Aber Sie hat es erwischt", bemerkte Gary mit einer hinweisenden Kopfbewegung in Richtung Morts blutender Wunde, wobei er das Gesicht verzog, als wollte ihm der Dentist einen eitrigen Zahn ziehen.

"Wie gesagt, Gary, in zwei Stunden", erinnerte Mort.

"Natürlich. Darf ich diese drei Halsabschneider fotografieren?"

"Ist mir egal. Machen Sie das mit dem Leichenbestatter aus."

"In Ordnung. Wo ist eigentlich der dritte?"

"Der müßte da irgendwo in dem Seitenweg liegen." Morgan wollte schon fragen, was dieses "müßte" zu bedeuten hatte, aber der Sheriff setzte hinzu: "Keine Angst, der wird Ihnen nichts mehr tun."

Irgendwie paßten diese beiden Aussagen nicht zusammen, aber Gary Morgan zwang sich, seine Neugierde unter Kontrolle zu halten und darauf zu beschränken, die Lokalitäten zu besichtigen. In zwei Stunden würde er ganz gewiß die Einzelheiten erfahren.

Völlig ausgepumpt traf endlich Clem Brittfield ein. Er war ein junger, kräftig gebauter, rothaariger Bursche mit lustigen Grübchen auf den Wangen, die ihm ein beinahe lausbubenhaftes Aussehen verliehen. Wenn er nicht gerade seinen freien Tag bei seiner leichtlebigen Freundin verbrachte – sie war Animiermädchen in einem der Tanzlokale –, erwies er sich als recht zuverlässiger Mann, der seine Arbeit als Hilfssheriff sehr ernst nahm. Ihm fehlte zwar oftmals das gewisse Etwas, das ihn über eine knifflige Situation stellen sollte, aber er war durchaus lernfähig, so daß er in ein paar Jahren gewiß über die nötige Erfahrung und Courage verfügte, die ihm im entscheidenden Moment genügend Selbstvertrauen gab.

"Sheriff, was in drei Teufels Namen war denn hier los?" begrüßte er seinen Vorgesetzten, der sich eigentlich endlich in sein Büro zurückziehen wollte, weil sich eine allmähliche Schwäche aufgrund des Blutverlustes bemerkbar machte.

"Erzähl' ich Ihnen nachher. Sammeln Sie als erstes mal die drei Proviantsäcke ein und bringen Sie sie zu Majors in die Bank. Das eine Pferd muß da in dem Seitenweg sein, das andere steht da vorn am Brunnen, das dritte liegt da drüben. Dann soll sich der Leichenbestatter um die Toten kümmern. Und der Abdecker soll den Pferdekadaver von der Straße schaffen. Sagen Sie Majors, ich erwarte ihn in meinem Büro, wenn er das Geld wieder im Tresor verstaut hat. Wenn endlich Doc Higgins auftaucht, soll er mal nach dem Kerl da drüben sehen. Der hat vorhin noch gelebt. Keine Angst!" hielt er seinen nervös gewordenen Deputy zurück, der meinte, er müßte sich als erstes darum kümmern, daß sich Alexander Owen nicht aus dem Staub machen konnte. "Der läuft garantiert nicht mehr weg. Sollte er noch leben, schaffen Sie ihn ins Gefängnis, wenn der Arzt bei ihm war. Wenn nicht, soll der Leichenbestatter drei Kisten mitbringen. Und Doc Higgins soll bei mir vorbeikommen und dafür sorgen, daß diese Sauerei da aufhört." Er lockerte etwas den Griff seiner Linken, deren Handfläche genauso blutig war wie sein Hemd. "Sagen Sie ihm, daß es sonst seine Schuld ist, wenn ich an diesem harmlosen Kratzer verblute."

"Es hat Sie aber ganz schön erwischt. Brauchen Sie Hilfe? Soll ich …"

"Sie werden als erstes nach den Proviantsäcken sehen. Daß mir ja keiner abhanden kommt! Ich mache Sie dafür verantwortlich, Clem!"

"Ja, Sir!"

"Wenn Sie alles erledigt haben, jagen Sie die Leute auseinander und kommen ins Büro."

"Ja, Sir!"

Mort sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, wie er tatsächlich als erstes in dem Seitenweg neben dem Gefängnis verschwand, wo er beinahe über den toten Ron McPherson und Gary Morgan gestolpert wäre, der die Leiche ausgiebig begutachtete und dabei ein besseres Gefühl im Magen zu haben schien als Jess beim Anblick des halb zerfetzten Schädels.

Als Clem bald darauf im Laufschritt um die Ecke zurückkam und das Pferd des Toten mitsamt vollem Proviantsack am Zügel hinter sich her zog, wußte der Sheriff, daß sein Deputy die Situation voll im Griff hatte. Beruhigt kehrte er in sein Büro zurück. Er war froh, wenn er sich endlich hinsetzen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt


	26. Kapitel 25

****

KAPITEL 25

Wie ein ängstlicher Welpe kauerte Mike zusammengerollt unter dem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden, zuckte bei jeder Salve, die ins Büro schlug, zusammen und preßte wimmernd die Hände gegen die Ohren. Seine Angst war so überwältigend, daß er weder schreien, noch weinen oder sich gar bewegen konnte. Sogar seine Augen hatte er zugekniffen wie jemand, der mit jedem Augenblick seinen Untergang erwartete. Dabei war ihm weniger die Gefahr bewußt, in der er sich selber befand, als vielmehr die, in der sein Pflegevater schwebte. Jeder Schuß, der wie ein scharfer Peitschenknall von der anderen Seite herüberkrachte, jede Kugel, die irgendwo einschlug, könnte genausogut auch ihn treffen. Davor hatte er weitaus mehr Angst als um sein eigenes Leben, weil er es sich viel lebhafter vorstellen konnte, wie Jess da draußen eine Kugel fing. Warum mußte dieser Hal nur hierher zurückkehren und alles von vorn beginnen?

Plötzlich ließ das Schießen nach. Dann fielen noch ein paar einzelne Schüsse. Mit einem Mal herrschte Totenstille. Erst jetzt hörte Mike sich selber schluchzen. Es war ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Obwohl sich im Büro nichts regte, wagte er nicht, sich zu bewegen. Als der Federhalter von der Tischplatte rollte und mit gespenstischem Klirren zu Boden kullerte, fuhr der Junge zusammen wie beim Einschlag einer Kanonenkugel.

Sein Schluchzen wurde lauter, er versuchte, sich noch kleiner zu machen, und wünschte sich auf einmal, nur noch in die Arme seines Pflegevaters flüchten zu können. Aber der war wahrscheinlich längst tot.

Ein heftiger Weinkrampf überfiel ihn, daß er von seiner Umwelt nichts mehr wahrnahm. So bekam er nicht mit, daß jemand das Büro betrat und nach ihm rief. Als sich eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte, zuckte er vor Schreck zurück. Das war sicherlich einer der Verbrecher, der ihn da in seinem Versteck gefunden hatte.

"Mike! Mike, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte die ihm vertraute Stimme seines Pflegevaters. Sie klang in diesem Augenblick so wunderbar, daß Mike sich nicht erinnern konnte, schon jemals etwas Großartigeres gehört zu haben.

In seinen starren Körper kam mit einem Mal das Leben zurück. Wie ein tanzender Kreisel wirbelte er herum. Im nächsten Augenblick klammerte er sich, heftig aufschluchzend, an den Mann, der von dieser Reaktion richtiggehend überfallen wurde und sich mit dem Knie abstützen mußte, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Mike erwürgte ihn fast mit seinen eng um seinen Hals geschlungenen Armen, von den Schmerzen in seiner Brust ganz zu schweigen, die ihm der kindliche Körper in seinem Ungestüm zufügte, als er mit vollem Gewicht gegen ihn prallte.

"Jess, ich dachte … ich dachte, du wärst … tot … sie hätten … sie hätten … ich bin so froh, daß … daß du lebst!" stammelte der Junge unter Tränen und preßte sich fester an ihn.

"Vorausgesetzt, du erdrückst mich nicht", erwiderte Jess mit rauher Stimme und konnte seine eigenen Gefühle, die wie eine Riesenwoge in ihm aufwallten, nur mit Mühe im Zaum halten. Daß Mike ihm empfindlich wehtat, registrierte er dabei zunächst nicht. "Beruhige dich! Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben – jetzt nicht mehr! Es ist alles gut!" redete er sanft auf ihn ein, rieb zärtlich über seinen Rücken und drückte ihn an sich, weil er es selbst nicht fassen konnte, daß sie beide dieses Abenteuer mit heiler Haut überstanden hatten. Derweil brodelte es unter seinem Verband wie in einem überhitzten Kochtopf; aber in dieser Sekunde war das Nebensache für ihn. "Bist du unversehrt?"

Mike nickte schluchzend. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er sich endlich beruhigte und halb aufrichtete, jedoch nicht aus seiner Umarmung lösen wollte.

"Und du?" fragte er mit dünner Stimme. Seine verheulten Augen waren ganz verquollen.

"Ich bin in Ordnung", versicherte Jess und lächelte ihn trotz seiner Schmerzen an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Der Junge wischte mit dem Unterarm über sein tränennasses Gesicht und zog die Nase hoch. Erst jetzt konnte er ihn einigermaßen klar erkennen. Jess sah sehr erschöpft aus. Das fiel sogar ihm auf, obgleich er jetzt mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war. Aber sein Gesicht war dem seinen so nahe, daß Mike deutlich die feinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn sehen konnte. Sein Pflegevater schien am Ende seiner Kraft zu sein.

"Wirklich?" kamen ihm deshalb berechtigte Zweifel.

"Wirklich!"

"Und der Sheriff?"

"Der hat es auch überstanden. Er kommt gleich."

"Ist … ist der Mann … ich meine … ist … ist er … tot?" Mike schluckte so geräuschvoll, daß ihm der Kehlkopf wehtat.

"Der ist mausetot! Vor ihm brauchst du keine Angst mehr zu haben."

"Bist … bist du sicher?" Mike konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, daß dieser Alptraum zu Ende sein sollte.

"Absolut. Der kann keinem mehr etwas tun. Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben."

"Hast du … hast du ihn …"

Jess nickte schwer. Nicht daß es ihm schwerfiel, dies vor dem Jungen zuzugeben! Aber er hatte sich selber nicht ganz frei von diesen Skrupeln gesprochen, die er sich unsinnigerweise meinte vorwerfen zu müssen.

"Ja, ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Er ließ mir keine andere Wahl. Er hätte sonst den Sheriff getötet." Während er das sagte, blickte er dem Jungen geradewegs in die Augen.

Mike kam es gar nicht in den Sinn, seine Aufrichtigkeit anzuzweifeln. Warum auch? Schließlich war er über diese Nachricht richtiggehend erleichtert, freute sich sogar darüber.

"Ich bin so froh! Jess, ich bin so froh!" fing er tatsächlich an zu jubeln. "Ich kann's gar nicht glauben! Jetzt kann er dir nie, nie mehr wehtun, nicht wahr?"

"Ich bin eher froh, daß er dir nicht mehr wehtun kann. Ich wünschte, das wäre ihm auch nie gelungen."

"Keine Angst, jetzt geht es mir gleich viel, viel besser!" seufzte Mike zufrieden auf, umarmte und drückte ihn von neuem.

"Trotzdem solltest du nicht vergessen, daß er ein Mensch war."

"Aber ein ganz fürchterlich böser! Und deshalb bin ich froh, daß er tot ist."

Jess wollte dieses Thema im Moment nicht weiter vertiefen. Mike hätte seine Einwände nicht verstanden – nicht verstehen wollen. Den Jungen interessierte nicht, ob dieser Hal ein Mensch war oder ein Teufel, der zufälligerweise wie ein Mensch aussah. Er wußte nur, daß Hal Thorne demjenigen, der ihm am liebsten auf dieser Welt war, Fürchterliches angetan hatte. Daß es ausgerechnet Jess war, der ihn getötet hatte, empfand er nicht mehr als gerecht. Seiner Meinung nach hatte solch ein Mensch oder Teufel nichts anderes verdient, als durch denjenigen zu sterben, dem er ursprünglich den Tod bringen wollte. Mike hielt dies sogar für ausgesprochen gerecht!

Das Ableben Hal Thornes verlor für Jess schneller an Bedeutung, als ihm lieb sein konnte, denn seine Wunde begann ihm nun ernsthaft zu schaffen zu machen, nachdem sich Mike erneut an ihn preßte.

"Mike, bitte sei etwas vorsichtiger! Ich kann zwar deine Erleichterung verstehen, aber deshalb solltest du doch mehr aufpassen und mich nicht so fest packen!" bat er mit heiserer Stimme und versuchte, sich aus der engen Umarmung zu lösen, weil die Stiche in seiner Brust beinahe unerträglich wurden.

Erschreckt fuhr Mike zurück. In seiner überschwenglichen Freude hatte er total vergessen, daß Jess auf solche stürmischen Umarmungen noch äußerst empfindlich reagierte.

"Ich hab' … hab' dir schon wieder … wehgetan!" stammelte er entsetzt. "Das … das …"

Gleich wollte er wieder in Tränen ausbrechen, aber Jess rieb ihm beschwichtigend über den Rücken.

"Reg dich nicht auf, mein Junge!" versuchte er ihn zu trösten. Mit einem arglosen Lächeln gelang es ihm tatsächlich, seine Schmerzen geschickt zu tarnen. "Du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Weißt du, auch für mich war das alles ein bißchen viel. Nur deshalb piekst es. Bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?"

"Das ist alles nur meine Schuld!"

"Aber woher denn!"

"Doch! Erst hab' ich dir draußen wehgetan, als ich so fest an deinem Arm gezogen habe. Und dann vorhin, weil ich nicht im Gefängnis geblieben bin, wie du gesagt hast. Da … da hätten sie dich beinahe erschossen. Nur … nur weil ich ungehorsam war. Und jetzt … jetzt …"

"Mike, bitte hör auf, dir solche unsinnigen Vorwürfe zu machen. Sieh mal, wenn du mich auf der Straße nicht zurückgehalten hättest, hätte mich dieser Hal garantiert schneller erkannt als ich ihn, denn ich kannte nur sein Bild vom Steckbrief. Bis ich gemerkt hätte, was mit ihm los ist, hätte er schon längst irgend etwas gegen mich unternommen. Es ist mit Sicherheit anzunehmen, daß ich das nicht überlebt hätte. Wärst du nicht gewesen … Nun, ich brauche dir nicht zu erklären, was dann passiert wäre. Und vorhin … Na ja, ein bißchen unvorsichtig warst du da schon. Um ein Haar … Du warst in sehr großer Gefahr. Aber deshalb hast du mit deinem Verhalten für mich die Gefahr nicht mehr herbeigeführt, als sie ohnehin schon bestand. Ich hätte sowieso versucht, irgendwie zur Gefängnistür zu kommen. Durch dich mußte ich den Weg nur einmal unterbrechen. Wahrscheinlich hat mir auch dies das Leben gerettet."

"Aber du hast dir dabei wehgetan und das da abbekommen!" beharrte Mike, mit dem Zeigefinger nachdrücklich auf die blutverkrustete Schramme an seinem Hals deutend.

"Anders hätte ich vielleicht eine Kugel gefangen. Und das hätte bestimmt mehr weh getan, das kannst du mir glauben."

"Trotzdem! Ich mache immer alles falsch."

"Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht! Du hast es schon richtig gemacht. Nur daß du nicht im Gefängnis geblieben bist, war etwas unüberlegt. Stell dir vor, du wärst getroffen worden! Was denkst du, wie weh mir das getan hätte?"

"Es … es tut mir leid, Jess, ich wollte wirklich … ich meine, ich wollte wirklich da hinten bleiben. Aber dann hatte ich plötzlich so furchtbare Angst, allein zu sein. Ich … ich konnte einfach nicht … Bitte, bitte, sei mir deshalb nicht böse! Bitte, bitte!" jammerte Mike, dem sein Ungehorsam auf einmal mit einer Heftigkeit aufs Gewissen drückte, daß er völlig außer sich geriet. "Bist du?"

"Nein, denn ich bin so froh, dich heil wiederzuhaben, daß ich dir noch viel größeren Ungehorsam verzeihen könnte."

"Ich werde so etwas ganz bestimmt nie wieder tun!" gelobte er eifrig.

"Nun", Jess durchwühlte seinen Blondschopf, "ich hoffe, daß du auch nie wieder in eine solch gefährliche Lage kommst. Und jetzt solltest du dir ordentlich die Nase putzen. Du siehst ja fürchterlich aus, wie so ein Straßenbengel, der nicht weiß, wo er hingehört."

Mikes Gesicht begann wieder zu strahlen. Wenn sein Pflegevater so mit ihm redete, war alles gut, das wußte er. Daß es Jess einiges an Kraft kostete, ihn das glauben zu machen, merkte er in seiner kindlichen Unbekümmertheit nicht.

Keine Minute später betrat Mort Cory sein verwüstetes Büro mit schweren Schritten.

"Hier sieht es ja aus, als ob 'ne Bombe eingeschlagen hätte!" bemerkte er wie jemand, der sich von diesem Anblick völlig überrascht fühlte. In Wirklichkeit wollte er sich nur entsprechend bemerkbar machen.

"Was beklagst du dich?" grinste Jess, richtete sich schwankend auf und ließ sich auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen, nachdem er ihn skeptisch auf seine Standfestigkeit geprüft hatte. "Dein Schreibtisch steht doch noch."

"Das scheint aber auch das einzige zu sein." Mort stampfte zur kleinen Waschkommode in der Ecke. Vom Wasserkrug waren nur noch Scherben übrig, die Blechschüssel lag, mit ein paar Dellen versehen, auf dem Boden, vom Spiegel waren nur noch die Halterungen an der Wand. Wenigstens hing das Handtuch am Haken. Er grapschte danach, knüllte es wie ein Stück Papier zusammen und schob es unter sein Hemd auf die immer noch blutende Wunde. "Wenn Dan nicht bald kommt, bin ich ausgeblutet. Das ist ja 'ne fürchterliche Sauerei!"

"Sieht wirklich scheußlich aus", mußte Jess zugeben.

Sogar Mike verzog das Gesicht.

"I!" machte er. "Das sieht aber schlimm aus! Tut das denn nicht weh?"

"Halb so wild!" winkte Mort leichthin ab. "Das sieht viel schlimmer aus, als es ist. Wolltest du nicht diese Gefängnismeuterei vom letzten Mal beenden?" grinste er statt dessen.

"Schon, aber das eben war viel aufregender als so eine Meuterei!"

"Das kann man wohl sagen. Wenn ihr zwei nicht gewesen wärt, wäre die Bank um einen ganzen Haufen Geld ärmer und diese Stadt auch."

"Mike hat ihn als erstes entdeckt", erinnerte Jess wie beiläufig. "Ohne ihn wäre hier noch einiges mehr passiert."

"Weißt du was, Hilfssheriff, du solltest besser dein Abzeichen anstecken, damit die Leute sehen können, wem sie zu danken haben." Mort fischte aus seiner Schreibtischschublade einen silberglänzenden Stern mit der Aufschrift "Deputy" und drückte ihn Mike in die Hand. "Betritt mir ja nicht mehr dieses Büro ohne dein Abzeichen, sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun."

"Heißt das, ich darf … darf ihn behalten?"

"Ich bitte darum! Hiermit bist du Ehrendeputy dieser Stadt. Wehe, es kommt einer und will das anzweifeln!"

"Mann, das ist ja riesig!" Mikes strahlende Augen wurden noch einmal so groß, als er sich die Blechmarke ansteckte. "Wie sehe ich aus?"

"Wie ein richtiger Ehrendeputy", bestätigte Jess, heilfroh, daß der Junge endlich auf andere Gedanken kam. Um seine Anerkennung zu unterstreichen, durchwühlte er seinen Blondschopf. Diese Geste schien er in den letzten zwanzig Minuten noch lieber gewonnen zu haben. "Du solltest dich endlich hinsetzen, ehe du tatsächlich noch ausblutest", meinte er dann wieder etwas ernster an den Sheriff gewandt, der, leicht schwankend, an seinem Schreibtisch lehnte, nach einem Aktendeckel griff, um damit die Scherben vom Tintenfaß und der Lampe auf den Boden zu fegen.

"Ja, ich habe bloß Angst, daß ich dann nicht mehr hochkomme", brummte er und verzog das Gesicht vor grimmigem Unmut über die schwarzblaue Lache auf der Tischplatte. "Hier sieht es wirklich aus wie in einem Saustall!" schimpfte er, befolgte dann aber den Rat des Freundes und sank stöhnend in seinen Drehsessel, der an der Lehne eindeutige Spuren der gerade überstandenen Schießerei trug.

"Wenigstens ist nicht von deinem Blut dabei."

"Ja, bin wirklich froh, daß du mich vorhin zurückgehalten hast. Du hattest recht mit deiner Vermutung, daß die zwei anderen in der Bank waren. Selbst wenn ich diesen Hal geschafft hätte – seine beiden Kampfgenossen hätten mich glatt erwischt. Ich brauche dir also nicht zu sagen, daß du die Lage auf jeden Fall besser eingeschätzt hast als ich."

"Das war reiner Zufall, Mort. Ich hätte damit auch falsch liegen können. Hören wir lieber auf, davon zu reden, was passiert wäre, wenn …"

"Trotzdem ist alles genauso eingetroffen, wie du schon neulich gemeint hast. Die drei haben tatsächlich der Bank einen Besuch abgestattet. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte das zwar nicht ganz als unwahrscheinlich abgetan, aber so richtig vorstellen konnte ich es mir trotzdem nicht. Woher hast du das bloß gewußt?"

"Das ist doch Unsinn! Woher sollte ich das gewußt haben? Es war nur so eine Idee."

"Slim war gestern kurz bei mir und sagte mir, du wärst die ganze Woche schon so komisch, nervös, über irgend etwas beunruhigt."

"Ja, schon. Es war wie eine Ahnung. Ich kann dir das nicht erklären. Ich war einfach beunruhigt. Ich weiß nicht, wieso. Vielleicht habe ich es unbewußt gefühlt. Ist doch auch egal. Wahrscheinlich bin ich in der letzten Zeit einfach nur zu nachdenklich und reagiere überempfindlich. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich stecke mit den dreien jedenfalls nicht unter einer Decke, falls du das meinst."

Mort sah ihn etwas fassungslos an, ehe er sich wie beiläufig an den Kopf tippte.

"Du spinnst wohl, was? Wie könnte ich denn auf so was kommen? Slim hatte recht. Du bist wirklich manchmal komisch."

"Ach, komm, vergiß es!" winkte Jess mit einer lustlosen Handbewegung ab. "Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur so bissig, weil …" Er brach ab, weil ihm plötzlich bewußt wurde, daß sie nicht allein waren. Statt dessen rieb er über seine Stirn. "Das war anscheinend ein bißchen zu viel heute. Du hattest recht. Ich bin nicht in der richtigen Verfassung für solche Abenteuer."

"Dafür hast du trotzdem vollen Einsatz geleistet", ging Mort sofort darauf ein. "Ich muß sagen, du hast dir die Belohnung mehr als hart verdient. Bin ehrlich froh, daß sie an dich fallen wird. Würde sie jedenfalls sonst niemandem gönnen."

"Belohnung?" Jess hob verwirrt den Kopf. "Welche Belohnung denn?"

"Na, die für die drei Halunken!" Der Sheriff zog eine seiner Schreibtischschubladen auf und griff nach den obersten beiden Steckbriefen. Sein Bilderbuch, wie er die Sammlung von aktuellen Fahndungsmeldungen scherzhaft zu nennen pflegte, war nach persönlicher Dringlichkeit sortiert. Das Wichtigste lag obenauf. "Das sind zusammen fünftausend Dollar. Ist nicht mehr als gerecht, daß ausgerechnet dir das zusteht. Allein zweitausend für Alexander Owen. Die aus Leavenworth scheinen wirklich große Sehnsucht nach ihm zu haben."

"Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich werde diese Belohnung nicht annehmen! Ich habe noch nie im Leben für so etwas kassiert. Ich bin doch kein Kopfgeldjäger."

"Ich werde mich hüten, so etwas auch nur im stillen von dir zu denken! Trotzdem solltest du das Geld annehmen."

"Kommt nicht in Frage, Mort!" protestierte Jess nicht nur abweisend, sondern regelrecht entrüstet. "Ich will diese Prämie nicht. Außerdem steht sie mir gar nicht zu. Schließlich war es Mike, der den ersten Hinweis lieferte, und nicht ich."

"Das ist doch bestens! Dann bleibt sie ja in der Familie."

Noch ehe Jess etwas einwenden konnte, antwortete Mike selbst.

"Wenn Jess das nicht will, will ich es auch nicht!" Um seine Solidarität zu unterstreichen, setzte er sich zu ihm auf die Armlehne des unbequemen Holzstuhles und schlang den Arm um seine Schultern. "Für mich ist es Belohnung genug, daß dieser böse Hal nie mehr Jess wehtun kann. Außerdem wüßte ich gar nicht, was ich mit soviel Geld anfangen soll. Solange ich es hätte, müßte ich immerzu daran denken, was … Ich kann … kann es doch … sowieso nicht vergessen."

"Womit die Sache erledigt sein dürfte", ergänzte Jess abschließend. "Außerdem dachte ich, stünde einem Deputy sowieso keine Belohnung zu."

"Das gilt nur für offiziell vereidigte."

"Das gilt anscheinend so, wie du es brauchst."

"Jess, warum stellst du dich bloß so an? Das Geld käme gerade recht …" Mort fiel ein, daß er in Mikes Gegenwart aufpassen mußte, was er sagte. "Schließlich verdankst du einem dieser Halunken deine angeschlagene Gesundheit. In meinen Augen ist es deshalb nicht mehr als recht, daß du die Prämie für ihn und seine zwei sauberen Kumpane bekommst, um diese marode Gesundheit wieder herzustellen, dich ordentlich auszukurieren. Ist das so schlimm?"

"Deshalb bleibt es doch Kopfgeld. Gib dir keine Mühe, Mort! Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren. Es geht ganz einfach gegen meine Prinzipien."

"Wie kann man nur so stur sein!"

"Das hat mit Sturheit nichts zu tun. Ich habe diese zwei Männer nicht zu meinem Vergnügen getötet oder um dafür die Prämie zu kassieren. Ich habe es getan, weil mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, um dein und mein Leben zu retten, weil es die Situation so erforderte. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht tun müssen. Ich habe lediglich einem Freund geholfen, weil ich es als meine selbstverständliche Pflicht ansehe, so etwas zu tun, wenn ich sehe, daß er meine Hilfe braucht."

"Ein bißchen mehr war das schon. Du hast immerhin einen Bankraub verhindert, der zweifellos in die Annalen der Gemeinde eingegangen wäre. Da waren über hunderttausend Dollar in der Bank, schätze ich, soviel wie noch nie zuvor. Darüber hinaus hast du zwei potentielle Killer zur Strecke gebracht. Das Wie und Warum spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle. Die wären sowieso an den Galgen gewandert. Dafür hätte jeder noch so milde Richter gesorgt."

"Es hat keinen Sinn, daß wir uns weiter darüber unterhalten. Du kennst meine Antwort."

"Dir ist einfach nicht zu helfen. Ich hoffe bloß, daß ich davon nicht nur die aus Leavenworth, sondern auch unsere Honoratioren überzeugen kann. Gerade die werden das schwer begreifen können."

"Das ist mir gleich! Man kann mich schließlich nicht zwingen. Und jetzt Schluß damit!" wollte Jess, ziemlich ärgerlich, einen Schlußstrich darunter ziehen, obgleich er fürchtete, daß die Frage nach der Belohnung, deren Auszahlung, sein Verzicht darauf und alles, was damit zusammenhing, so leicht nicht aus der Welt zu schaffen war.

Der Gemeinderat von Laramie hatte sich schon in weitaus nichtigeren Angelegenheiten als sehr hartnäckig erwiesen. Eines seiner hartnäckigsten Mitglieder betrat im nächsten Augenblick das Büro: der Vorstand persönlich, Lincoln Majors. Trotz seiner Beule am Hinterkopf und den Kopfschmerzen, die sie verursachte, strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte er auch allen Grund dazu.

"Meine Herren", begrüßte er die zwei Männer in überschwenglich freundlicher Höflichkeit, als handelte es sich um seine ganz persönlichen Lebensretter, "das war das Glanzstück des Jahrhunderts!"

"Sie sollten nicht so maßlos übertreiben", versuchte Mort, ihn in seiner Euphorie etwas zu bremsen.

"Übertreiben? Ich habe eher untertrieben!" Er drückte jedem von ihnen ausgiebig die Hand. "Ich habe das Geld zwar noch nicht nachgezählt, aber so wie es aussieht, fehlt kein einziger Cent. Den Schaden, den Sie beide verhindert haben, kann sich wahrscheinlich kein Mensch vorstellen. Ich danke Ihnen, daß es nicht dazu gekommen ist."

"Nun, Linc, der meiste Dank gehört Jess, nicht mir. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre – ich glaube, ich hätte von dem ganzen Überfall auf Ihre Bank nicht das geringste mitgekriegt. Die drei wären mit dem Geld einfach verschwunden."

"Das ist nicht ganz richtig", korrigierte Jess gleich, beinahe etwas gelangweilt, daß dasselbe Theater noch einmal durchgekaut werden sollte. Seine Wunde machte ihm erheblich zu schaffen, daß er kaum wagte zu atmen; außerdem war er schlichtweg hundemüde. "Wenn Mike den einen, der Wache geschoben hat, nicht sofort und somit rechtzeitig wiedererkannt hätte, wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr am Leben und der Sheriff wahrscheinlich auch nicht, und das Geld befände sich schon längst auf dem Weg nach Kanada."

"Dann bist du ja unser Held des Tages!" rief Majors und drückte nun auch Mike mit beiden Händen die Rechte, daß der Junge aus Verlegenheit ein rotglühendes Gesicht bekam.

"Aber … aber wieso denn?" stammelte er. "Ich … ich hatte doch nur ganz fürchterliche Angst, daß der Mann … Wenn er Jess zuerst gesehen hätte … Ich hatte wirklich ganz entsetzliche Angst!"

"Auch für einen kleinen Helden ist es keine Schande, Angst zu haben", lächelte Lincoln Majors auf den Jungen herab, der sich vorsichtshalber enger an seinen Pflegevater lehnte. Er mochte es nicht besonders, unter fremden Leuten im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, zudem er sich sehr deutlich daran erinnerte, beinahe vor Angst und Schrecken in die Hosen gemacht zu haben. Was daran so heldenhaft sein sollte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht erkennen. "Was denkst du, wie groß meine Angst war, als diese zwei anderen plötzlich in der Bank erschienen sind? Die war mindestens so groß wie deine, wahrscheinlich sogar größer."

Mike verspürte wenig Lust, sich mit Lincoln Majors darüber zu streiten, wessen Angst größer war. Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, wäre er mit Jess am liebsten nach Hause gefahren.

Abenteuer und Aufregung von gerade eben reichten ihm erst einmal für eine Weile. Der Schrecken saß ihm zu tief in den Knochen, als daß er in kindlicher Unbeschwertheit oder gar mit Begeisterung von seinen gerade überstandenen Erlebnissen erzählen konnte oder wollte. In ein paar Tagen sah er das alles gewiß mit anderen Augen. Im Moment sah er nur diesen Hal vor der Bank herumlungern und Jess im Kugelhagel über sich liegen, der ihn mit seinem Körper vor den tödlichen Hornissenschwärmen von Geschossen schützte und sich dabei nur allzu leicht eines davon hätte einfangen können. Nein, mit Lincoln Majors wollte er sich über seine ausgestandene Angst nicht unterhalten!

"Wenn du diesen Kerl zuerst gesehen hast, steht dir auch die ganze Belohnung zu. Weißt du das? Was wirst du denn mit dem ganzen Geld anfangen?"

"Ich will die Belohnung nicht!"

"Haben Sie das gehört, Jess? Da sollten Sie aber ein Machtwort sprechen!" meinte Majors mit erstaunt hochgezogenen Brauen, an den Mann gewandt.

"Nicht nötig", winkte Jess mit einer schwachen Handbewegung ab. "Mike und ich sind einer Meinung."

"Darüber müssen wir aber noch einmal reden, am besten unter vier Augen."

"Es gibt dazu nichts zu sagen, Mr. Majors", erklärte der Mann von der Sherman-Ranch bestimmt, daß der Bankdirektor fast enttäuscht aufseufzte.

"Später …"

"Auch nicht später."

Jess sprach sehr leise; aber für Majors lag gerade in dieser Verhaltenheit ein unmißverständlicher Nachdruck, daß er sehr rasch begriff, dieses Thema nicht weiter breitzutreten. Für einen Moment herrschte peinliches Schweigen. Schließlich begann der Bankier ein verlegenes Lächeln.

"Sie werden schon wissen, was Sie tun", lenkte er ein.

Wer ihn kannte, wußte, daß er hierzu noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte. Er verfügte nur über genügend diplomatisches Geschick, die augenblickliche Situation richtig zu erfassen und die leicht gereizte Stimmung zu erkennen, in der sich Jess offensichtlich befand. Es wäre wirklich unklug gewesen, ihm in seiner momentanen Laune, die eindeutig aus seiner Abgespanntheit und völligen Erschöpfung resultierte, zu widersprechen.

In diesem Moment betrat Clem Brittfield, der Hilfssheriff, zusammen mit Doc Higgins das Büro, das in seinem wüsten Zustand gleich überfüllt wirkte.

"Na, endlich!" entfuhr es Mort. "Ich dachte schon, ich müßte hier verbluten."

"So schnell stirbt man nicht. Du siehst noch reichlich munter aus", bemerkte der Arzt trocken und streifte Jess mit einem wenig freundlichen Seitenblick. "Komisch, schon als ich den ersten Schuß gehört habe, sagte mir meine innere Stimme, daß du da mit drin hängst. War das Absicht?"

"Red keinen Unsinn!" fauchte Jess wie ein Kater, dem jemand auf die Schwanzspitze getreten hatte. "Kümmre dich lieber um Mort!"

"Ich habe eher das Gefühl, ich sollte mich besser um dich kümmern. Du siehst um einiges schlimmer aus als er."

"Er hat die Schramme, nicht ich."

"Schramme? Wer redet denn von Schramme? Du siehst aus, als kriegtest du gleich einen Kollaps. Du hast anscheinend mal wieder vergessen, wo du im Grunde eigentlich hingehörst!"

"Dan, bitte! Fang bloß nicht an, auf mir herumzuhacken! Kümmre dich nicht um mich, sondern versorg lieber Morts Wunde!"

"Das werde ich tun, aber du bist gleich danach dran!"

"Der dritte ist auch tot!" meldete Clem in das kurze Streitgespräch. Daß er heute eigentlich seinen freien Tag hatte, hatte er schon längst vergessen. Wenn es sein mußte, war er dienstbereit rund um die Uhr.

"Ja", wurde der Arzt dadurch von seinem Patienten abgelenkt, der ihm zur Zeit die meisten Sorgen bereitete. "Er war schon tot, als ich zu ihm kam."

"Dann brauchen wir uns um den auch nicht mehr zu kümmern", atmete Mort auf, ohne einen Hehl daraus zu machen, daß er für Alexander Owen nicht mehr empfand als für die anderen beiden. Inzwischen machte sich der Arzt an seiner Wunde zu schaffen. "Autsch! Paß doch auf!" schimpfte er und haute seine blutverschmierte Faust auf die Tischplatte. "Herrgott, du hast ja heute ein Gefühl in den Fingern, daß mir gleich die Hand ausfährt!"

"Sei nicht so zimperlich vor all den Leuten!"

"Zimperlich? Ich bin doch kein Ochse!"

"Und ich kein Tierarzt! Ich kann hier die Wunde nicht versorgen. Du mußt dich hinlegen!"

"Hinlegen? Womöglich auf den Tisch, was?"

"Das wäre das beste."

"Hab' ich mir gedacht! Geht es auch im Gefängnis? Ich geniere mich so!" blödelte der Sheriff, allerdings in recht übler Laune.

"Hört euch das an!"

"Ich bin bei Ihrer Wirtin vorbeigegangen und habe Ihnen ein frisches Hemd mitgebracht."

"Danke, Clem, wenigstens einer, der an mich denkt." Mort stand stöhnend auf und griff im Vorbeigehen nach dem Kleidungsstück. "Halten Sie meinen Stuhl warm, suchen Sie sich Papier und Bleistift und fangen Sie mit dem Protokoll an. Sobald mich dieser Pferdedoktor verarztet hat, werde ich mich weiter darum kümmern. Fangen Sie mit den Geschehnissen in der Bank an. Das, was außerhalb passiert ist, weiß ich selber. Und bieten Sie Mr. Majors endlich Platz an! – Jetzt fummle doch nicht laufend an mir herum!" schimpfte er im gleichen Atemzug, als Dan ihn versuchte ins angrenzende Gefängnis zu drängen. "Lassen Sie sich von Jess helfen, wenn Sie sich nicht sicher sind. Er weiß, worauf es ankommt." Endlich setzte er sich Richtung Gefängnis in Bewegung. "Er tut zwar immer so, als hätte er von Polizeiarbeit keine Ahnung, dabei kennt er sich manchmal besser aus als ich", brummte er vor sich hin, während er mit dem Arzt im Zellentrakt verschwand.

Während sich Clem Brittfield mit Jess' Unterstützung um die Formalitäten kümmerte, waren aus dem Gefängnis lautstarke Flüche zu hören, die schließlich in heftigen Protesten endeten, als der Arzt meinte, es wäre das beste für Morts Schramme, wenn er sich zwei, drei Tage ausruhte und möglichst im Bett verbrachte, damit die Wunde Gelegenheit hatte zu heilen und sein Körper sich von dem Blutverlust erholen konnte. Selbst wenn Morts Blutdruck aufgrund der Verletzung niedriger als normal gewesen sein sollte, schnellte er bei diesem Ratschlag sofort in die Höhe, ohne daß er dafür ein Stärkungsmittel benötigte.

"Bist du noch ganz bei Trost!" polterte seine Stimme durch die offene Trenntür ins Büro. "Ins Bett legen! Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

"Dann wird es doppelt so lange dauern, bis das verheilt ist."

"Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, daß es schneller geht. Jedenfalls werde ich mich dazu nicht ins Bett legen. Für solche Faulenzereien habe ich weder Zeit noch Lust."

"Du bist genauso ein hirnverbrannter Dickschädel wie dein Freund da draußen. Was willst du denn? Die Bankräuber laufen dir schließlich nicht mehr weg."

"Schlag dir das Ins-Bett-Legen aus dem Kopf! Ganz schnell!"

"Dir ist nicht zu helfen!" schimpfte nun auch der Arzt. "Wenn du schon meinst, du müßtest hier herumlaufen, weil es ohne dich nicht geht, dann verzichte wenigstens für ein paar Tage aufs Reiten. Das wirst du hoffentlich können."

"Werd's mir überlegen", knurrte Mort und erschien wieder im Büro, mit frischem Hemd und noch etwas steifbeinig, aber mit durchaus gesunder Gesichtsfarbe. "Nun, wie sieht es aus?" fragte er seinen Hilfssheriff, der bei seinem Erscheinen sofort aufstand und ihm seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch überließ. An Dan Higgins und seinen Einwänden war er nicht länger interessiert.

"Ich bin fast fertig, Sheriff. Jess war wirklich eine große Hilfe."

"Hab's Ihnen doch gesagt", bemerkte Mort mit einem schiefen Seitenblick auf den Mann vor dem Schreibtisch, der im Gegensatz zu ihm sehr mitgenommen aussah.

Jess winkte nur mit einer schwachen Handbewegung ab.

"Wer ist der nächste?" erkundigte sich der Arzt, der hinter dem Sheriff das Büro betrat und zielstrebig auf Jess zusteuerte, als wollte er ihn gleich an Ort und Stelle ausgiebig untersuchen.

"Mr. Majors hat eine gehörige Beule am Hinterkopf, Doktor", erklärte Clem, womit er ihn von Jess ablenkte. "Die sollten Sie sich unbedingt ansehen."

"Ach was! Ist nicht der Rede wert! Mir geht es hervorragend!"

"Davon überzeuge ich mich lieber selbst." Dan untersuchte die Beule, die jedoch wirklich so gut wie harmlos war, gab ihm ein paar Pillen gegen die Kopfschmerzen und riet ihm, kalte Umschläge gegen die Schwellung zu machen. "Und dich will ich in meiner Praxis sehen – heute noch!" sagte er, zu Jess gewandt, während er seine Tasche zuklappte.

"Geh schon vor! Ich komme gleich nach", erwiderte dieser ohne irgendwelche Einwände, daß Dan in helles Erstaunen geriet und ihn daraufhin etwas genauer musterte. Wenn er dieser Aufforderung so kommentarlos zustimmte, mußte es ihm sehr schlecht gehen. Seinem verheerenden Aussehen nach zu urteilen, war dies auch der Fall.

"Bis gleich!" Dan legte ihm im Vorbeigehen die Hand auf die Schulter zum Zeichen dafür, daß er verstanden hatte, und verließ das Büro.

Tatsächlich bat Jess nur kurze Zeit später, man möge ihn entschuldigen.

"Du kommst doch wieder?" vergewisserte sich Mort, ihn besorgt beobachtend, wie er beim Aufstehen das Gesicht verzog und – das hätte er schwören können! – noch blasser wurde.

"Ich glaube nicht. Wenn ich bei Dan war, fahren wir gleich nach Hause. Ich bin froh, wenn ich daheim bin."

"Ich brauche dich zwar für meinen Bericht, aber das können wir auch später erledigen. Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus. Schaffst du es allein?"

"Wird schon gehen."

Jess grinste verstohlen, um seine Schmerzen besser verbergen zu können, verabschiedete sich und folgte mit Mike dem Arzt in dessen Praxis.

"Was hat er denn?" wollte Lincoln Majors vom Sheriff wissen, da ihm nicht entgangen war, daß zwischen den beiden ein stillschweigendes Einvernehmen über etwas Ungesagtem bestand.

"Er hat sich bei der Sache anscheinend völlig verausgabt. Sie hätten ihn sehen sollen! Es muß ihn alle Kraft gekostet haben. Und dann dürfen Sie eines nicht vergessen, Linc: Jess ist im Grunde genommen ein todkranker Mann."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Ich sollte es Ihnen vielleicht nicht sagen, aber Sie sehen ja selbst … Wenn der Arzt recht behält, sind seine Tage gezählt. Er kann hier nicht gesund werden."

"Mein Gott, und das erfahre ich erst jetzt? Kann man denn gar nichts für ihn tun?"

"Nicht viel. Das einzige, was ihm vielleicht etwas helfen könnte, wäre, wenn er in ein anderes Klima käme. Aber auch das wäre keine Garantie."

"Warum mußte dieser Killer aber auch ausgerechnet ihn aussuchen? Einen anständigen Menschen … Mort, können wir ihm denn gar nicht irgendwie helfen? Er hat schon soviel für uns alle getan. Gerade das heute war das beste Beispiel. Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so seinem Schicksal überlassen! Gott, das hat er nicht verdient."

"Tja, wir können ihm aber leider nicht seine Gesundheit zurückgeben."

"Aber es muß doch etwas geschehen! Sollen wir denn einfach tatenlos zusehen, wie er … Irgend etwas müssen wir doch tun können."

"Ich wollte, ich wüßte etwas. Der Arzt wollte ihn zu einem Studienfreund nach Colorado Springs schicken, der dort ein Sanatorium betreibt."

"Ja, und?"

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob Jess auf diesen Vorschlag eingehen wird. Immerhin würden sich durch einen Aufenthalt bei diesem Professor seine Überlebenschancen nicht sonderlich verbessern. Jedenfalls schien er davon nicht sehr begeistert. Außerdem dürfte das Ganze eine gewaltige Kleinigkeit kosten."

"Ja, aber warum schlägt er dann die Belohnung aus?"

"Muß ich Ihnen das wirklich erklären?"

Majors starrte den Sheriff ungläubig an. Sein anfängliches Unverständnis wandelte sich allmählich in mißbilligendes Verstehen.

"Nein", sagte er schließlich, "trotzdem sollte ihn die finanzielle Frage …"

"Ich glaube, das ist nicht das Hauptproblem."

"Ja, aber was denn sonst?"

"Wahrscheinlich liegt das in Jess selber, in seinen Vorstellungen von Leben und Sterben, seinem Verantwortungsgefühl anderen gegenüber. Es steht mir keinesfalls zu, über seine persönlichen Ansichten hier zu reden oder gar zu urteilen. Ich weiß nur, daß er einer meiner besten Freunde ist, den ich sehr wahrscheinlich bald auf eine Art und Weise verlieren muß, die mir ganz und gar nicht behagt. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, daß derjenige, dem er diesen Schlamassel zu verdanken hat, schon in der Hölle schmort, ist dabei für mich ein Trost!"

"Vielleicht sollte ich einmal versuchen, mit ihm …"

"Linc, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Sie und wir alle ihn in Ruhe lassen. Es betrifft schließlich Dinge, die im Grunde nur ihn, allenfalls noch seine nächsten Angehörigen etwas angehen. Ich persönlich bin Ihrer Meinung, aber ich muß in erster Linie seine Privatsphäre respektieren. Es ist gewiß nicht leicht für ihn. Soviel steht fest. Ich kann mir jedoch nicht vorstellen, daß es in irgendeiner Weise leichter für ihn wird, wenn wir ihm ständig in den Ohren liegen. Er muß seine Entscheidung selber treffen. Egal, wie sie ausfallen wird, wir müssen es akzeptieren, so schwer es uns auch fällt."

"Trotzdem … ich kann mir nicht vorstellen … Mort, er ist doch ein Mitglied unserer Gemeinde, ein sehr angesehenes sogar. Ich kenne keinen hier, der ihn nicht mag. Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so seinem Schicksal überlassen", wiederholte Majors, "geradeso, als ginge er uns nichts an. Er ist doch einer von uns."

"Sicher, Linc. Vielleicht genügt es, wenn wir ihm ein bißchen mehr Zeit geben, um mit sich ins reine zu kommen."

"Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Wie gesagt, Linc, es handelt sich um seine ureigene Angelegenheit", betonte der Sheriff noch einmal. "Wir haben nicht das Recht, uns in seine persönlichen Dinge einzumischen. Stellen Sie sich vor, er würde Ihnen vorschreiben, wie Sie Ihre Bank zu führen haben."

"Aber das ist doch etwas anderes!"

"Wirklich?"

"In meinen Augen schon."

Mort erwiderte darauf nichts. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, daß sich Lincoln Majors nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen wollte, bei nächster Gelegenheit mit Jess Harper über verschiedene Dinge zu sprechen, von denen er annahm, daß sie eben nicht nur seine privaten Belange betrafen.

Dan Higgins erwartete seinen Patienten in seinem Sprechzimmer, obwohl er, wollte er ehrlich sein, sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt kam. Wenn Jess nämlich allzu bereitwillig vorgab, seine Anordnungen zu befolgen, konnte das durchaus bedeuten, daß er sie schlichtweg mißachtete. Aber diesmal hatte Jess nicht die geringste Absicht, dies zu tun. Allerdings war es nicht einfach, Mike klarzumachen, daß er nicht mit ins Sprechzimmer kommen sollte.

"Ich verspreche dir, daß ich ihm nichts antun werde!" versicherte Dan, angenehm gerührt über die rege Teilnahme des Jungen. "Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Mrs. Howard wird dir solange Gesellschaft leisten", fügte er hinzu und winkte seiner Haushälterin, damit sie sich des Jungen annahm.

"Ja, sicher", sagte sie freundlich, nahm ihn bei der Hand, und er ließ sich widerstrebend von ihr in den Salon führen. "Wir trinken inzwischen eine leckere heiße Schokolade."

"Ich mag aber keine heiße Schokolade!" wollte Mike widersprechen.

"Mike!" Die Stimme seines Pflegevaters hatte einen deutlichen Anflug von Strenge.

"Na schön", gehorchte er endlich, ohne daß ein weiteres Wort nötig gewesen wäre. "Ich kann die Schokolade ja mal probieren."

"Dieser Lausebengel!" grinste Jess hinter ihm her, als er mit dem Arzt in dessen Arbeitszimmer verschwand.

"Ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu sagen, daß er dich von ganzem Herzen liebt."

"Nein, ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich wollte, er würde es weniger tun", setzte Jess leise und sehr nachdenklich hinzu.

"Das ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst!"

"Mein voller! Und ich wünschte, ich selber würde nicht so an ihm hängen. Dann wäre alles viel einfacher, sowohl für ihn als auch für mich."

Jess konnte sich nur mit Mühe seiner Jacke entledigen; er hatte furchtbare Schmerzen.

"Setz dich da rüber! Ich werde erst einmal die Schramme an deinem Hals versorgen. Nachher kriegst du davon noch eine Blutvergiftung."

"Das würde das Ganze nur beschleunigen."

"Fang bloß nicht an, wieder solchen Quatsch zu reden!" Dan versorgte den Kratzer, der wirklich harmlos war, obwohl die dunklen Flecken, die das getrocknete Blut auf seinem Kragen hinterlassen hatte, ungleich gefährlicher wirkten. "Das brennt gleich fürchterlich", warnte er, ehe er die Stelle mit Jodtinktur bepinselte. Er hatte recht. Es brannte wirklich höllisch. "Das beste ist, wenn du weiter nichts machst. In ein paar Tagen wird das von allein abheilen. Ist wirklich nur die Haut."

"Die Kugel hätte um ein Haar Mike erwischt. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken."

"Na ja, allzuviel hat bei dir auch nicht mehr gefehlt. Selbst wenn das nur die Haut ist … ein wenig weiter rüber und sie hätte dir die Halsschlagader zerfetzt."

"Dann wären mit einem Schlag eine Menge Probleme gelöst gewesen."

"Wolltest du es etwa darauf ankommen lassen? Hast du deshalb bei dem Tanz mitgemischt? Immerhin war das eine Gelegenheit."

"Du spinnst ja!" entfuhr es Jess, nicht ganz zu Unrecht; denn merkwürdigerweise hatte er in den Augenblicken, in denen für sein Leben die größte Gefahr bestand, am wenigsten daran gedacht, es leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen.

"Dann bist du also doch nicht lebensmüde", stellte Dan mit einer gewissen Beruhigung fest.

"Ich …" Jess holte Luft, um etwas Scharfes zu erwidern, besann sich jedoch anders. "Komisch", sagte er nachdenklich, fast sogar etwas erstaunt, "jetzt, wo du davon anfängst … wenn ich es mir recht überlege, habe ich tatsächlich nicht ein einziges Mal daran gedacht, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Ich glaube, ich hatte sogar ein paarmal richtige Angst", gab er zu und mußte sich im nachhinein selbst darüber wundern.

"Du und Angst?" Dan zog ungläubig die eine Braue hoch, während er ihm half, das Hemd auszuziehen.

"Ja, verdammt! Ziemlich große sogar! Traust du mir so was etwa nicht zu?"

"Offen gestanden – nein!"

"Das beweist doch nur, wie wenig du mich kennst und von solchen Dingen verstehst."

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, will ich gar nichts davon verstehen. Mir reicht es, wenn ich hinterher die kaputten Knochen zusammenflicken muß."

Jess grinste gequält. Eigentlich hatte er nicht die geringste Lust, sich über dieses Thema mit dem Arzt weiter zu unterhalten. Er hatte überhaupt kein Bedürfnis, mit irgendwem über irgend etwas zu reden. Er hatte wahnsinnige Schmerzen, war total erledigt und hätte sich am liebsten in eine stille Ecke zurückgezogen, um es mit Schlafen wenigstens zu probieren. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so erschöpft gefühlt.

"Was ist? Du bist ja heute so schweigsam", meinte der Arzt etwas verwundert, obwohl er sofort gemerkt hatte, daß sein Patient offensichtlich gegen eine Flut von Schmerzen kämpfte und all seine verbliebene Kraft dafür verwendete, sich möglichst wenig anmerken zu lassen. Aber Dan entging nicht, daß er hin und wieder kaum merklich das Gesicht verzog, die Zähne zusammenbiß und mit dem Unterkiefer mahlte. "Wo bleiben deine zynischen Kommentare?"

"Mir ist heute nicht danach."

"Du hast Schmerzen." Es war eine reine Feststellung und keine Frage.

"Ich bitte dich zwar nur ungern, aber kannst du mir nicht irgend etwas dagegen geben? Ich glaube, ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus."

Dan zog erstaunt die Brauen hoch. Jess mußte wirklich am Ende seiner Kraft sein, wenn er eine solche Bitte äußerte.

"Ich muß dich zuerst untersuchen."

"Wozu? Das hast du doch erst. Denkst du, es ist inzwischen besser geworden?"

"Nein."

"Aber wahrscheinlich schlimmer, was?"

"Möglich – ehrlich gesagt, befürchte ich das tatsächlich. Hast du Probleme beim Atmen?"

"Dämliche Frage!" knurrte Jess kurzatmig. "Denkst du, ich rede nur zum Spaß so leise?"

Higgins zog es vor, darauf nichts zu erwidern, entfernte statt dessen den festen Verband und entdeckte als erstes einen faustgroßen Bluterguß an seiner linken Schulter.

"Woher hast du denn das?" fragte er, verblüfft über den blauen Fleck, der sich sicherlich bald in allen Schattierungen verfärbte.

Jess streifte seine Schulter mit einem müden Blick.

"Muß von vorhin sein", keuchte er. "Bin damit gegen Morts Schreibtisch gestoßen, als ich mit Mike Deckung suchte."

"Dann brauchst du dich über deine Schmerzen nicht zu wundern."

"Tu' ich doch gar nicht." Er keuchte abermals, diesmal heftiger. "Obwohl ich sie schon vorher hatte. Kannst du … kannst du dich nicht ein bißchen beeilen? An dem blauen Fleck werde ich bestimmt nicht sterben."

"Wer redet denn von dem blauen Fleck?"

Dan musterte ihn beinahe angriffslustig, während er sich das Stethoskop in die Ohren steckte und mit wachsendem Unbehagen die vielen Geräusche analysierte. Wie erwartet, gefielen sie ihm heute weitaus weniger als bereits bei der Kontrolle am Montag. Schließlich überfiel Jess am Ende der Untersuchung ein schrecklicher Hustenanfall, der den Schmerzpegel ins Unerträgliche zu treiben drohte. In seinem Auswurf befand sich frisches Blut.

"Seit wann hast du das?"

"Seit …" Jess rang nach Luft. "… gestern." Sein heftiges Keuchen endete in einem erneuten Husten. "Dan, das tut höllisch weh!" stöhnte er. "Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann … dann weiß ich nicht mehr, was … ich tu'!"

Der Arzt beeilte sich daraufhin wirklich. Im Nu hatte er die Wunde versorgt und einen neuen Verband angelegt. Dann ging er zum Arzneischrank, mixte ein starkes Schmerz- und Kreislaufmittel zur Stärkung und hielt Jess wortlos den Glasbecher mit einer milchigen, übel riechenden und genauso schmeckenden Medizin vor die Nase.

"Trink das, eh du zusammenklappst!"

Jess gehorchte ohne Kommentar, leerte den Becher in einem Zug und verzog das Gesicht zu einer jammervollen Grimasse.

"War da Laudanum dabei?"

"Nein. Bei dir muß man heute mit stärkeren Geschützen auffahren."

"Dann … dann ist es besser, wenn ich nicht weiß, was drin war. Aber egal, was es war, hoffentlich wirkt es bald."

"Ein paar Minuten dauert es schon." Dan half ihm, das Hemd überzustreifen. "War gestern auch schon soviel Blut dabei?" wollte er dann wissen, während er nach seinem Puls tastete, um die Wirkung des Medikaments zu verfolgen.

"Nein, nur ein bißchen. Kommt wohl von vorhin. Hat mich einiges an Kraft gekostet …"

"Das kann man wohl sagen! Jedenfalls war dieses Theater nicht im geringsten deiner Gesundheit förderlich. Im Gegenteil! Du hättest dich da besser herausgehalten."

"Du hast vielleicht gut reden! Erstens steckte ich von Anfang an mittendrin – ohne daß ich es darauf angelegt habe! –, und zweitens konnte ich Mort nicht ins offene Messer rennen lassen. Oder Mike! Hätte ich deiner Meinung nach zusehen sollen, wie sie ihn abknallen?"

"Reg dich bloß nicht so auf! Wenn du willst, daß das Zeug wirkt, verhalte dich lieber ruhig. Versuche gleichmäßig durchzuatmen und red nicht soviel!"

"Gleichmäßig durchatmen! Du hast vielleicht Nerven! Wenn ich das könnte, ginge es mir wahrscheinlich nicht so dreckig."

Jess mußte keuchen. Der Hustenreiz hatte sich anscheinend noch nicht gelegt. Trotzdem begann sich wenigstens sein Kreislauf allmählich zu erholen. Dan ließ sein Handgelenk los, nachdem er den Puls kräftiger und in ruhigerer Frequenz ertasten konnte.

"Du solltest dem Blei einfach etwas konsequenter aus dem Weg gehen."

"Es war wirklich nicht meine Schuld", versicherte Jess, wesentlich ruhiger, beinahe kleinlaut.

"Natürlich nicht." Der Arzt legte ihm zur Versöhnung die Hand auf die Schulter. "Daß du das überhaupt so lange ausgehalten hast, wundert mich. Du hättest eigentlich schon vor mindestens einer halben Stunde auf der Strecke bleiben müssen."

"Frag mich bloß nicht, wie!" Jess knöpfte endlich mit leicht zitternden Fingern sein Hemd zu. Dann fuhr er sich erschöpft über die Stirn, wo ein paar Schweißperlen glänzten. Jetzt, da die Schmerzen nachließen, merkte er erst richtig, wie fertig er war. "Das vorhin hat mich viel von meiner Zeit gekostet, nicht wahr?"

Der Arzt, der sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch verzogen hatte, starrte ihn sinnend an, ehe er seinem Blick auswich. Da lag wieder diese Melancholie in seinen Augen, die es ihm schwermachte, ihm offen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Ja, sehr viel sogar!" nickte er vor sich hin. Endlich blickte er trotz seines Unbehagens auf. "Jess, du kannst auf keinen Fall mehr länger warten!" sagte er dann sehr eindringlich. "Ich werde Tyler heute noch telegrafieren. Du mußt so schnell wie möglich zu ihm."

"Du fragst gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt will."

"Nein, weil mich das nicht interessiert. Ich kann es einfach nicht verantworten, auf deinen Willen oder Unwillen Rücksicht zu nehmen."

"Dann ist es ja gut, daß ich mich trotz allem Hin und Her für Colorado Springs entschieden habe. Ich wollte es dir zwar erst am Montag bei meinem regulären Besuch sagen, aber wenn du so darauf drängst …"

"Jess, es ist wirklich höchste Zeit! Ich wäre sogar froh, wenn du schon dort wärst. Die Entzündung hat sich gefährlich ausgebreitet. Jeder verlorene Tag verschlechtert nur deine Chancen. Am liebsten würde ich dich heute in den Nachmittagszug stecken. Ich tue es nur nicht, weil du aufgrund deiner miserablen Verfassung noch nicht einmal bis Cheyenne kämst, ohne unterwegs zusammenzubrechen. Nach deinem momentanen Zustand dürfte ich dir die Reise generell nicht erlauben. Ich muß es jedoch tun, weil es auf keinen Fall mehr besser werden wird, wenn wir das Ganze verschieben – eher schlechter."

"Ich will ja nicht gerade behaupten, daß ich davon sehr begeistert bin. Und dann klingst du auch noch so ermutigend!" meinte Jess bissig.

"Tut mir leid, Junge, aber so sind die Tatsachen. Je eher du zu Tyler kommst, desto besser. Hast du inzwischen mit Mike darüber gesprochen?"

"Nein!"

"Dann tu es bitte auf dem schnellsten Weg! Tyler wird mit seiner Antwort nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Ich schätze, sie liegt spätestens morgen mittag auf meinem Tisch."

"Ich wollte ja sowieso am Montag bei dir vorbeikommen."

"Gut. Solltest du bis mittags nicht hier gewesen sein, werde ich zur Ranch kommen."

"Ich werde da sein", versprach Jess, daß sich der Arzt ein wenig wunderte über seine rasche Kapitulation. "Werd' es schon irgendwie schaffen."

"Du solltest besser darauf achten, dich nicht weiter zu übernehmen."

"Ich pass' schon auf."

Dan musterte ihn skeptisch. Immer mehr überraschte ihn dieser plötzliche Stimmungswandel bei dem Mann, der am Anfang der Woche so kontrovers reagiert hatte. Heute war seine Einstellung dazu eher ruhig – sachlich, ja, fast nüchtern. War er über den ersten Schock hinweg, oder verfolgte er mit seiner Zugänglichkeit ein bestimmtes Ziel?

Der Arzt konnte sich nur zwei Gründe vorstellen, weshalb Jess nachgab. Entweder hatte er eingesehen, daß es wirklich das beste für ihn war, und er wollte gehen, um zu versuchen, in Tylers Sanatorium gesund zu werden. Oder aber – und das traute er ihm aufgrund der rapiden Verschlechterung seines Zustandes am ehesten zu – er wollte seinen Angehörigen ersparen, seinen qualvollen Tod mit anzusehen.

Bei diesem Gedanken lief Dan Higgins ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn er diese trübe Abgeschlagenheit in seinen müden, fast traurigen Augen nur halbwegs richtig deutete, traf das letztere zu. In seinen Augen konnte Higgins allerdings nicht erkennen, ob er sich selbst endgültig aufgegeben hatte oder nicht. Gewiß wäre ihm wohler gewesen, wenn er diese völlige Absage an sich selbst, das eigene Leben, das Überleben hätte ausschließen können.

"Was ist? Warum siehst du mich so an? Stellst du schon Spekulationen über den Zeitpunkt meines Ablebens an?"

"Über so etwas solltest du keine faulen Witze machen."

"Das war mein voller Ernst. Genauso hast du nämlich ausgesehen."

"Nein, Jess, ich habe mich nur gefragt, wieso du plötzlich so schnell nachgibst."

"Was heißt hier nachgeben? Und von wegen schnell! Hat immerhin eine Weile gedauert. Ich habe doch schließlich das Recht, meine Meinung zu ändern, oder?"

"Selbstverständlich! Es wundert mich halt nur. Das ist alles."

"Sag mir lieber, wie die Kosten aussehen, damit ich weiß, ob ich Mike außer Schulden noch etwas anderes hinterlassen kann."

"Also doch!" entfuhr es Dan.

Mit dieser Bemerkung hatte sich Jess seiner Meinung nach verraten. Er wollte nur von hier weg, um seinen Angehörigen alles Weitere zu ersparen. Es war in erster Linie Flucht und erst in zweiter – vielleicht! – ein Stellen zum Kampf um sein Leben.

"Also doch was?"

"Nichts von Bedeutung!" wich Dan aus.

"Tu bloß nicht so scheinheilig! Ich weiß, was du denkst. Du hast unrecht."

Der Arzt verzog schuldbewußt das Gesicht. Nur für einen Augenblick hatte er vergessen, daß Jess mit seinem feinen Gespür seine Mitmenschen relativ rasch durchschauen und ebenso leicht ihre unausgesprochenen Gedanken erraten konnte, und zwar mit einer Sicherheit, daß es manchmal schon unheimlich anmutete.

"Das beruhigt mich, ehrlich gesagt", ging er nun doch darauf ein, weil es zwecklos war zu leugnen. Jess hätte ihm sowieso kein Wort geglaubt, wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte. "Also, wie gesagt, ganz billig wird der Spaß nicht. Tyler hat zwar noch kein konkretes Angebot gemacht, weil das bis jetzt nicht relevant war; aber ich schätze, mit zwei- bis dreihundert Dollar die Woche wirst du rechnen müssen für beste Versorgung. Tyler wird dir dafür bestimmt die allerbeste Kategorie bieten, schon allein deshalb, weil wir befreundet sind. Er wird jedenfalls alles für dich tun, was in seiner Macht steht. Soviel ist sicher."

"Dann hoffe ich nur, daß es genug sein wird."

"Tja, Jess, das hoffe ich auch."

"Gut, dann kann ich jetzt ja gehen, oder hast du noch etwas?"

"Nein, nur daß du dich in Zukunft etwas mehr zurückhalten sollst. Dein Zustand hat sich seit deinem letzten Besuch wirklich um einiges verschlechtert. Ich sage dir das, ohne übertreiben oder dir gar Angst einjagen zu wollen. Du gehörst eigentlich ins Bett. Das vorhin war ein ernstzunehmendes Warnzeichen. Dein Kreislauf stand kurz vorm Zusammenbruch. Fordre es bitte nicht noch mehr heraus!"

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein – ich verspreche es!"

Sie erhoben sich beide. Dan beobachtete ihn skeptisch, wie er ein paar Sekunden vor dem Schreibtisch verharrte und sich schwer auf die Tischplatte stützte. Von der raschen Bewegung schwindelte ihn.

"Willst du dich nicht lieber einen Moment hinlegen? Du kannst dich ja kaum auf den Beinen halten."

"Es … wird schon gehen." Jess drückte die Knie durch und straffte die Schultern. Seine Wunde begann zu toben. "Ich fürchte, wenn ich mich jetzt hinlege, werde ich so schnell nicht mehr hochkommen."

"Das kann durchaus passieren. Versprich mir aber, daß du es zu Hause tun wirst."

"Ich verspreche es."

Dan zog die Brauen hoch.

"Ohne Wenn und Aber?"

"Diesmal ohne."

"Na gut." Der Arzt wandte sich halb um und holte aus dem kleinen Medikamentenschrank hinter ihm ein dunkelbraunes, sorgfältig beschriftetes Glas mit Tabletten. "Hier, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich dir die mitgebe. Nimm über den Tag verteilt drei bis vier Stück davon."

Jess begutachtete mißtrauisch das verschlossene Glas, das er ihm in die Hand drückte. Mit den lateinischen Namen auf dem Etikett konnte er nicht viel anfangen.

"Was ist das für ein Zeug? Wenn das Morphiumpillen sind, kannst du sie behalten."

"Sei nicht gleich wieder so kritisch! Das ist kein Morphium, sondern etwas für deinen labilen Kreislauf und dein strapaziertes Herz, das seit Wochen Schwerstarbeit leistet. Du kannst von Glück reden, daß du eines hast wie ein junger Büffel, sonst wärst du längst auf dem Friedhof."

"Hm, danke!" brummte Jess, daß es sich fast wie eine Entschuldigung anhörte, ging zur Garderobe und ließ das Glas in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.

Dann nahm er seine Jacke vom Haken und war froh, daß ihm der Arzt beim Anziehen behilflich war. Dieser tauschte gleich darauf seinen weißen Kittel gegen den Gehrock.

"Ich komme ein Stück mit. Ich werde am besten gleich das Telegramm an Tyler schicken. Ich habe damit schon viel zu lange gewartet." Dan legte ihm fürsorglich die Hand auf den Rücken. "Wenn du am Montag vorbeikommst, kann ich dir sicherlich Näheres sagen. Mach dich auf jeden Fall darauf gefaßt, daß du irgendwann im Laufe der nächsten Woche fährst. Es ist wirklich höchste Zeit."

"Dann werde ich am Wochenende mit Mike sprechen müssen." Jess atmete auf, während er seine Rechte in der Jackentasche versenkte und dort mit dem Arzneiglas zu spielen begann. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte es schon hinter mir. Nach dem, was heute morgen war, ist es nicht einfacher geworden."

Fortssetzung folgt


	27. Kapitel 26

****

KAPITEL 26

Der Fahrer der Mittagskutsche brachte die Neuigkeit auf die Sherman-Ranch. Slim, der gerade den einen Karabinerhaken der Gespannkette öffnete, entglitt sie vor Schreck, daß sie mit Gerassel zu Boden fiel und das ihm am nächsten stehende Pferd neugierig den Kopf hob.

"Sag das noch mal!" schluckte er, sich rasch aufrichtend und den Kutscher, der ihm auf der anderen Seite zur Hand ging, entsetzt anstarrend.

"Du kannst den Mund ruhig wieder zumachen!" grinste der Mann. "Du hast dich nicht verhört. Ich sage dir, das war ein Mordsspektakel. So etwas hat es hier noch nie gegeben! Kann mich jedenfalls nicht erinnern. Gott sei Dank, wieder drei weniger, die einem das Leben zur Hölle machen könnten."

"Und Jess?"

"Keine Sorge! Der war noch quicklebendig, als ich losfuhr."

"Bist du sicher, daß es sich bei den dreien um diese Kerle handelte?"

"Absolut! Ich hab' es nicht selbst gesehen, aber man sagt, Jess selbst hätte zwei von ihnen erledigt, auch den, der ihm damals das Ding verpaßte. Manchmal verhilft der Zufall wohl doch der Gerechtigkeit zum Sieg. Bin jedenfalls froh, daß das abgehakt ist. Es fährt sich viel sorgloser, ohne die drei Halsabschneider in der Gegend zu wissen. Außerdem liegt es mir jetzt nicht mehr ganz so schwer im Magen, was man damals mit Jess anstellte."

"Ich wollte, mir ginge es ebenso", murmelte Slim mit verschlossener Miene, während er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Nach wie vor warf er sich vor, bei der ersten Begegnung mit zwei der drei Galgenvögel versagt zu haben, was seinen Freund beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte und heute mehr denn je bedrohte. Daß dieser ihm nun auch noch die Gelegenheit genommen hatte, die Verantwortlichen dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, entbehrte in seinen Augen jeder Logik. Er hatte seinen besten Freund nicht nur vor so vielen Wochen in dem Augenblick im Stich gelassen, als er seine Hilfe am meisten benötigte, sondern auch heute, als er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sein Versagen von damals wenigstens teilweise wiedergutzumachen. Das redete er sich jedenfalls ein. Daß er von dem, was in der Stadt vorgefallen war, keine Ahnung hatte – haben konnte! –, war keine Entschuldigung, allenfalls eine Ausrede. Jess war dem Teufel zum zweitenmal begegnet und mußte zusehen, daß er dieses Zusammentreffen ohne seine Unterstützung heil überstand. Mit dem Ende dieses Alptraums wurde die Schuld, die sich Slim vorwarf, nicht geringer. Im Gegenteil! In seinen Augen hatte sie sogar beängstigende Ausmaße angenommen, blieb ihm doch nun die Chance verwehrt, sie in irgendeiner sinnvollen Weise abzutragen.

"Was ist? Du bist ja so schweigsam?" meldete sich der Kutscher von der anderen Seite. "Sag bloß, es hat dir die Sprache verschlagen!"

"Du sagst es! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was dabei hätte passieren können …"

"Du solltest es mehr von der positiven Seite sehen. Jess ist schließlich kein Anfänger. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, hatte er die Situation von Anfang an voll im Griff. Ist doch schließlich nicht das erste Mal, daß er in so was verwickelt wird."

"Genau das ist das Problem."

"So wie man dich reden hört … Slim, du denkst doch nicht, er hätte es herausgefordert?"

"Sollte ich das denken?"

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du wärst wirklich ein schlechter …"

"Hab' ich vielleicht was gesagt?" fiel Slim ihm unwirsch ins Wort.

"Hat es etwas gegeben zwischen euch? Ich meine, es könnte doch sein … Hat es?"

"Was soll es denn deiner Meinung nach gegeben haben?"

"Na ja, es könnte doch sein …"

"Es ist bestimmt nicht das, was du denkst." Slim richtete sich auf. "Es ist ganz und gar nicht das, was du denkst!" bekräftigte er zum Nachdruck. "Stan, er ist todkrank. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Das ist es – und nur das!"

Als der Kutscher in sein aufgewühltes Gesicht sah, wagte er nicht mehr, etwas anderes zu vermuten.

"Tut mir leid, Slim!" entschuldigte er sich, beschämt über seine Annahme, der Rancher könnte eventuell nicht hinter dem Handeln des Freundes stehen. "Und ich Esel dachte …" Betreten senkte er den Blick. "Das wußte ich nicht."

"Ist nicht deine Schuld", wich Slim aus, führte das Gespann zur Koppel, von wo er das frische mitbrachte, und wollte sich nicht weiter darüber auslassen, was denn nun genau wessen Schuld war.

Der Kutscher hütete sich davor, irgend etwas in der Beziehung weiter ergründen zu wollen. Slim erweckte heute ganz den Eindruck, ihm sonst an die Gurgel zu springen.

Bald darauf fuhr die Kutsche weiter. Sie ließ zwei zutiefst besorgte Ranchbewohner zurück.

Daisy Cooper, die etwas Vages von den Fahrgästen erfahren hatte, als sie sich bei ihr mit Kaffee und Keksen versorgen ließen, fand Slim vorm Verandaaufgang, wo er beinahe sehnsüchtig Richtung Laramie stierte. Anscheinend war er am Überlegen, ob er nicht sein Pferd satteln sollte, um dem Wagen entgegenzureiten.

"Slim, stimmt das?" sprach sie ihn an, daß er sich bei seinen düsteren Vorstellungen von dem, was der Kutscher nicht berichtet hatte, ertappt fühlte. "Die Fahrgäste haben irgend etwas von einer fürchterlichen Schießerei erzählt, die es heute in der Stadt gegeben haben soll. Wissen Sie etwas davon?"

"Ja, der Kutscher hat es berichtet. Unsere drei Freunde haben versucht, die Bank zu plündern."

"Jess ist mit Mike noch nicht zurück. Er wird doch nicht …"

"Doch, Daisy! Und so wie es Stan geschildert hat, muß er bis zum Hals da mit drin gehangen haben."

"O mein Gott!" Entsetzt nahm sie ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. "Slim, ist … Lieber Himmel, es … es ist ihm doch nichts geschehen?"

"Nein, so wie Stan sagt, nicht. Er ist ihm bei der Abfahrt in der Stadt begegnet. Jess wartete noch auf unsere Pumpe, wollte bis halb drei hier sein."

Daisy stieß einen lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Wenn er eben etwas anderes gesagt hätte, wäre sie vor Aufregung in Ohnmacht gefallen. Das hätten ihre Nerven nicht verkraftet.

"Gott sei Dank!" atmete sie auf. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht, als sie ihre Hände aus dem Gesicht nahm. "Wenn ihm wieder etwas zugestoßen wäre, ich glaube, das hätte ich nicht überlebt. Was hat sich denn da nur abgespielt? Wie konnte es überhaupt soweit kommen? Und warum um alles in der Welt mußte ausgerechnet Jess … Slim, die sind doch nicht seinetwegen zurückgekommen, oder?"

"Nein, Daisy, so wie es aussieht, nicht." Slim stand immer noch unschlüssig vorm Treppenaufgang. Der Drang, in die Stadt zu reiten, beschäftigte ihn nach wie vor, obwohl ihn die Tatsache, die Befürchtungen der Frau entschärfen zu müssen, etwas ablenkte. "Und selbst wenn, hätten sie dies gewiß nicht in der Stadt getan. Schließlich wußten sie, wo sie ihn finden konnten. So wie ich die Sache sehe, wollten die tatsächlich nur die Bank erleichtern. Daß sie dabei ausgerechnet von Jess gestört wurden, ist wohl reiner Zufall. Stan wußte nichts über den Ablauf der Dinge, aber die drei Kerle sind auf alle Fälle auf der Strecke geblieben. Schätze, etwas Genaues werden wir erst von Jess erfahren. Dabei kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, daß er für so ein Theater in der richtigen Verfassung war. Aber er muß eine Ahnung gehabt haben."

"Eine Ahnung? Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Ich wollte, ich könnte es erklären. Wahrscheinlich kann er das nicht einmal selbst. Er war die letzten paar Tage ziemlich unruhig, heute morgen sogar richtig nervös. Er machte sich Sorgen um Mike. Darum ist er auch jeden Tag in der Stadt gewesen, obwohl es ihm besser getan hätte, zu Hause zu bleiben. Ich dachte zuerst, das hinge einzig und allein mit seinem Besuch bei Doc Higgins am Montag zusammen. Aber gestern, als ich in der Stadt war, hat er mich ausdrücklich darum gebeten, auf Mike nach der Schule zu warten. Wahrscheinlich hat er diese Gefahr instinktiv gefühlt. Er hat ja manchmal ein seltsames Gespür für so etwas, wie eine innere Stimme, ein sechster Sinn. Ich wünschte nur, er hätte es auch damals gehabt, als ich ihn in diese Kugel hab' rennen lassen."

"Slim!" wies sie ihn scharf zurecht.

"Ist doch wahr!" begehrte er auf. "Nicht mal heute, wo ich Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, einiges wiedergutzumachen, konnte ich ihm helfen."

"Aber, Slim, das ist doch … das ist doch völlig absurd, was Sie da sagen!"

"Ach ja? Ich sehe das anders! Zuerst rühr' ich keinen Finger, als man ihm diese ganze Geschichte einbrockt, und dann lass' ich ihn die Suppe selber auslöffeln, ohne es für nötig zu finden, ihm dabei zu helfen. Das ist beschämend, wissen Sie das? Ich nehme mir hier das Recht heraus, ihm weise Ratschläge zu erteilen, Vorwürfe zu machen, weil er die Dinge nicht immer so sieht wie ich, und wenn es zur Sache geht, lass' ich ihn die Kastanien allein aus dem Feuer holen. Ich bin hier nur am Lamentieren und Nörgeln, und er versucht inzwischen, das wieder gerade zu biegen, was ich verpatzt habe. Und dann steh' ich hier herum und jammre Ihnen zu allem Überfluß die Ohren voll. Sie haben recht: es ist absurd!" wetterte er gegen sich selbst.

"Slim, sind Sie noch recht bei Trost?" fragte die Frau allen Ernstes. "Wovon reden Sie?"

"Von meiner Unfähigkeit, einem Freund beizustehen, wenn er Hilfe braucht. Davon! Von meiner Pflicht, das für ihn zu tun, was ich ihm selbst überlassen habe, aus Bequemlichkeit, Verantwortungslosigkeit! Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen!"

"Aber was hätten Sie denn tun sollen? Slim!" Sie kam zu ihm herunter und griff energisch nach seinem Arm. "Das war doch alles reiner Zufall. Sie sind doch kein Hellseher! Oder wollen Sie sich daran auch noch die Schuld geben? Das ist ja wohl das Lächerlichste, was ich je gehört habe. Wenn das Jess zu Ohren kommt, wird er sich darüber fürchterlich aufregen. Und das können Sie wirklich nicht verantworten! Vor allem, weil das alles völlig unsinnig ist, was Sie da von sich gegeben haben."

"Ist es das? Ist es das tatsächlich?" vergewisserte er sich gereizt.

"Herrgott noch mal, ja!" fuhr sie ihn hart an. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich so laut werde, aber mit Ihnen kann man im Moment anscheinend nicht anders reden. Sie haben ganz recht! Sie jammern mir hier etwas vor über abstruse Dinge, die in Ihrer Phantasie diese Schuldgefühle erzeugen, mit denen Sie sich selbst bemitleiden, anstatt froh darüber zu sein, daß dieser Alptraum endlich ein – wenn auch blutiges – Ende gefunden hat. Wer dafür gesorgt hat, ist doch weiß Gott egal! Es ist ganz offensichtlich vorbei! Das ist doch das Wichtigste! Haben wir denn im Augenblick keine anderen Sorgen als diese Ihre eingebildete Schuld? Ändert sich irgend etwas, wenn Sie sich hier selbst bedauern? Anscheinend muß man erst ein ehrkäsiges Mannsbild sein, um dieses ganze Gewäsch von Schuld und Pflicht zu verstehen, oder entspringt das nur den Vorwürfen, die Sie in Ihrer verworrenen Phantasie ausgebrütet haben?"

Slim starrte sie entgeistert an. In diesem Ton hatte er sie, wenn er ehrlich war, noch nie reden hören. Immerhin schaffte sie es, ihn sehr schnell zur Besinnung zu bringen. Sie hatte ganz einfach recht mit dem, was sie ihm an den Kopf warf.

Wieder einmal hatte er sich in etwas hineingesteigert, was er zwar keinesfalls leugnen konnte, aber doch nicht so breittreten sollte, daß er damit seinen Mitmenschen derart auf die Nerven ging, als gäbe es nichts anderes als diese Probleme, die er sich zu den real vorhandenen künstlich schuf. Jess brachte er damit regelmäßig auf die Palme. Nur gut, daß er sich heute zuerst bei ihr ausgeweint hatte. Es wäre unverantwortlich gewesen, den Freund zu allem Überfluß auch noch damit zu reizen, was zweifellos geschehen wäre, wäre er dagewesen.

Als er sich darüber klar wurde, hellte sich seine finstere Miene bis zum Haaransatz auf.

"Daisy, Sie sind ein Teufelsweib!" Er konnte nicht umhin, seine Arme um sie zu schlingen und sie heftig an sich zu drücken. "So etwas wie Sie gibt's nur einmal auf dieser Welt!"

"Jetzt kommen Sie mir ja nicht mit Ihrer Honigtour!" Trotz ihres Protests drückte er ihr einen liebevollen Kuß auf die Stirn, ehe er sie losließ. "Allmählich beginne ich zu verstehen, weshalb Sie und Jess hin und wieder hinterm Haus im Dreck liegen. Wenn man so vernagelt sein kann, bleibt das gar nicht aus. Einer schlimmer als der andere, und jeder auf seine ureigene halsstarrige, verbohrte Art. Furchtbar, dieses ewige Mannsgeplänkel!"

"Sie gönnen uns aber auch gar nichts!"

"Slim, das war mein voller Ernst!" meinte sie, ihn ausdrücklich aufmerksam machen zu müssen. Wenn er so schnell und vor allem so kommentarlos nachgab, traute sie ihm nicht über den Weg. Darin unterschied er sich nicht die Spur von seinem Partner. "Wir können so etwas im Moment wirklich nicht benötigen. Jess braucht jetzt eine ganz andere Hilfe, keine im üblichen Sinn, das wissen Sie! Wir sollten uns mehr darauf konzentrieren und nicht auf das, womit er ganz offensichtlich allein fertig werden kann. Er braucht Sie jetzt nicht, damit Sie ihm bei so etwas wie in der Stadt beistehen können, sondern dann, wenn er wirklich auf die Hilfe eines Freundes angewiesen ist. Verwehren Sie ihm diese Hilfe nicht, indem Sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind. Denn das wäre mehr als unverantwortlich."

"Ich weiß", nickte er schwer. "Deshalb bedaure ich um so mehr, daß ich mich so aufgeführt habe. Wahrscheinlich war ich im ersten Augenblick … Allein die Vorstellung, daß diese drei Kerle noch einmal … Ich kann es eigentlich immer noch nicht fassen! Und daß ausgerechnet Jess ihnen noch einmal begegnen mußte … Ist das nicht eine üble Laune des Schicksals?"

"Irgendwie schon", mußte nun auch sie zugeben.

"Keiner ist mit ihnen fertig geworden. Dann müssen sie fatalerweise dem noch einmal über den Weg laufen, dem sie am meisten angetan haben. Daß es so kommen könnte, habe ich zwar nicht vermutet, aber befürchtet. Ich kann dem Himmel nicht genug danken, daß Jess diese Begegnung überlebt hat. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, habe ich damit nicht gerechnet. Er ist zwar verdammt schnell und bewundernswert sicher, aber er hat auch eine Menge Skrupel."

"Wundert Sie das etwa?"

"Nein, es würde mich wundern – nein! enttäuschen –, wenn es nicht so wäre. Zum Glück hat er gute Nerven, wenn es darauf ankommt. Wahrscheinlich haben die ihm auch heute das Leben gerettet, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß ihm einer der drei eine Chance gegeben hätte. Ich weiß es nicht. Warten wir ab, was wir von ihm erfahren."

"Wenn wir überhaupt etwas von ihm erfahren", meldete Daisy berechtigte Zweifel, da sie glaubte, Jess Harper in der Beziehung sehr gut einschätzen zu können.

"Tja, das ist allerdings die Frage …" Slim warf einen ungeduldigen Blick die Straße entlang. "Wie spät ist eigentlich?"

"Nun werden Sie nicht gleich wieder nervös! Es ist sicherlich erst kurz nach zwei – höchstens! Ein wenig mehr Zeit sollten sie den beiden schon geben. Ich denke, der Kutscher sagte etwas von halb drei. Außerdem, wenn sie wirklich auf die Pumpe warteten, kann es doch auch sein, daß sich da etwas verzögert."

"Sicher, sicher!" redete Slim abwesend vor sich hin. "Ich kann ja inzwischen das Gespann versorgen …"

"Sie reden, als ob Sie nichts anderes zu tun hätten."

"Wie?" Ein wenig verwirrt drehte er den Kopf und sah die Frau mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

"Schon gut!" winkte sie ab. "Ich werde das Essen warm stellen."

Sie ließ ihn stehen und kehrte zum Haus zurück. Von drinnen sah sie durch das Fenster neben der Tür, wie sich der Rancher endlich aufraffte, den Hof zu überqueren und die Gespannpferde auszuschirren. Nachdem er die Pferde der Mittagskutsche versorgt hatte, hielt er es nicht mehr länger aus, obwohl es noch nicht halb drei war – er trug weder eine Uhr bei sich, noch interessierte ihn die Uhrzeit in irgendeiner Weise –, und beschloß kurzerhand, sein Pferd zu satteln, um dem Wagen entgegenzureiten. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß er sich wegen seiner übertriebenen Sorgen lächerlich machte, konnte ihn jetzt nichts mehr davon abhalten, selbst an Ort und Stelle nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Die Arbeit konnte er sich jedoch sparen. Auf halbem Weg zur Stalltür hörte er hinter sich ein Fuhrwerk, das die Straße aus Laramie herankam. Es war tatsächlich der Ranchwagen.

"Dem Himmel sei Dank!" entfuhr es Slim, während er sich erleichtert umwandte und mitten auf dem Hof stehen blieb, um die beiden Ankömmlinge zu erwarten.

Auf Jess' Anweisung fuhr Mike bis vors Wohnhaus und hielt die Pferde so an, daß der Wagen direkt vorm Verandaaufgang zum Stehen kam.

Bis Slim die beiden erreichte, war Mike schon mit einem Satz vom Bock gesprungen und machte sich bereits an der Leine zu schaffen, mit der Browny angebunden war, während Jess abstieg wie ein gebrechlicher alter Mann, den das Rheuma plagte. Seine Schwäche schien so groß zu sein, daß sie ihn in die Knie gezwungen hätte, wenn er sich nicht gegen den Wagen lehnte, um nicht gar so heftig zu schwanken. Zwar war er beim Absteigen so vorsichtig wie möglich gewesen, hatte versucht, keine schnelle Bewegung zu machen, aber trotzdem fing seine Wunde an zu toben.

"Mann, Slim, du stellst dir nicht vor, was wir heute erlebt haben!" rief Mike vom hinteren Ende des Wagens. Anscheinend hatte er bereits den ersten Schock überwunden und brannte nun förmlich darauf, die Geschichte jemandem in möglichst lebendigen Details zu schildern.

"Du hast recht, Mike, ich könnte es mir tatsächlich nicht vorstellen, wenn es mir der Kutscher nicht erzählt hätte", erwiderte Slim ein wenig abweisend.

"Stell dir vor …"

"Später, Mike!" fiel er ihm ins Wort. "Du solltest jetzt schleunigst dein Pony versorgen. Daisy wartet mit dem Essen."

"Tu, was er sagt, Cowboy!" mischte sich Jess von der anderen Seite des Wagens ein, leise, aber doch bestimmt.

"Na schön!" gab Mike mißmutig nach; aber wenn sein Pflegevater in diesem Ton mit ihm redete, war es besser, nicht zu widersprechen; es war die indirekte Aufforderung, die zwei Männer allein zu lassen. "Komm, Browny, dann erzähle ich dir davon. Du interessierst dich garantiert dafür!" schmollte er und zog sein Pony hinter sich her zum Stall.

"Also! Was war los?" fragte Slim seinen Partner mit einer tiefen Furche, die über seiner Nasenwurzel steil nach oben zeigte.

"Ich denke, Stan hat dir bereits Bericht erstattet", wich Jess aus. "Dann weißt du doch Bescheid. Wüßte nicht, was es dazu noch zu sagen gibt."

"Machst du Witze?" fuhr der Rancher ungewollt auf. "Ich habe inzwischen drei verschiedene Versionen gehört, und du versuchst mir einzureden, es gäbe dazu nichts mehr zu sagen!"

"Wieso drei?"

"Außer dem Kutscher hatten die zwei Fahrgäste ihre eigene Geschichte Daisy zu erzählen. Macht also drei. Und jetzt wüßte ich ganz gern, was da tatsächlich los war."

"Muß das unbedingt jetzt sein?"

"Verdammt, Jess, da wollen diese drei Halunken die Bank ausrauben, du lieferst dir mit denen eine Wahnsinnsballerei und behauptest, es gäbe dazu nichts mehr zu sagen."

"Da scheint es ein ziemliches Mißverständnis zu geben."

"Ach wirklich?"

"Ja, ach wirklich! Du redest, als ob ich es absichtlich darauf angelegt hätte, mich mit denen herumzuschießen."

"Hast du?"

"Sag mal, spinnst du?" Jess starrte den Freund grimmig, beinahe sogar gekränkt an. Der Ärger, der in ihm über diese Frage hochstieg, trieb seinen Blutdruck in die Höhe, obwohl er, in leicht geduckter Haltung, an den Wagen gelehnt, verharrte. "Mike und ich sind durch puren Zufall in diesen Schlamassel geraten, und es ist ein noch verdammt größerer Zufall, daß wir das überlebt haben und ich hier stehen kann, um mir dein dämliches Gequatsche anzuhören."

"Nach dem, was du so in den letzten Tagen von dir gegeben hast, kann man immerhin auf solche Gedanken kommen."

"Du hast sie ja nicht alle! Meinst du etwa, dann hätte ich zu dem Tanz Mike eingeladen? Du mußt wirklich den Verstand verloren haben! Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, daß eine der drei Versionen, die du gehört hast, nur halbwegs so idiotisch war wie die, die deiner Phantasie entsprungen ist."

"Meiner Phantasie ist überhaupt nichts entsprungen! Kannst du dir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, daß ich mir einfach nur Sorgen gemacht habe? Immerhin waren das doch die drei, deren Bekanntschaft wir bereits machen mußten, oder hat sich Stan da geirrt?"

"Nein", erwiderte Jess lakonisch, aber wesentlich ruhiger.

"Na also! Und da jede der drei Versionen eine völlig andere Geschichte darstellt, hätte ich ganz gern von dir gehört, was da eigentlich geschehen ist. Gott im Himmel, ich wollte dir gewiß nichts unterstellen! Wie käme ich dazu? Tut mir leid, wenn es sich so angehört hat." Slim legte ihm zur Versöhnung die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du mußt dich vor mir doch nicht rechtfertigen."

"Können wir nicht später darüber reden? Mir …" Jess keuchte und griff unter seine Jacke. "… mir geht es nicht besonders."

"Hast du doch etwas abgekriegt?" Besorgt faßte er ihn fester. "Stan hat zwar gemeint …"

"Stan hatte schon recht. Diesmal … hatte ich mehr Glück. Dafür macht mir das vom letzten Mal um so mehr zu schaffen."

"Du kannst dich ja kaum aufrecht halten!" mußte Slim mit wachsender Besorgnis feststellen. In seinem anfänglichen Ungehaltensein hatte er es zunächst gar nicht richtig gemerkt. "Warst du wenigstens beim Arzt?"

"Natürlich!"

"Na, so selbstverständlich ist das bei dir schließlich nicht. – Was sagt er?"

"Dan konnte mir auch nicht mehr viel helfen."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Daß es noch schlimmer geworden ist."

"Von dem, was heute vorgefallen ist?"

"Nicht nur!" Jess biß die Zähne zusammen und sog, leise zischend, die Luft ein. "Ich habe es dir noch … noch gar nicht gesagt", keuchte er, "aber seit gestern … kommt wieder frisches Blut beim Husten."

Slims Finger gruben sich tiefer in seine Schulter.

"Weiß das Dan?"

"Ja", nickte Jess schwer.

"Und?"

"Nichts und! Er hat sofort Tyler telegrafiert. Schätze, daß ich im Laufe der nächsten Woche fahre."

"Was ist mit Mike?"

"Werde am Wochenende mit ihm reden müssen, sobald es mir etwas besser geht."

"Du kannst einem tatsächlich einen Schrecken einjagen. Bist du sicher, daß du nichts abgekriegt hast? Was ist denn das da?" Slim deutete auf die blutverkrustete Schramme an seinem Hals. "Ich könnte schwören, daß du das heute morgen beim Frühstück noch nicht hattest."

"Das ist doch bloß ein Kratzer! Ist nicht mal groß genug, daß Dan es für nötig fand, da was zu nähen. Ich hatte es sogar schon fast vergessen."

"Das glaub' ich dir aufs Wort!" Slim verzog das Gesicht in kameradschaftlicher Anteilnahme. "Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was das für eine Geschichte wird. Und ich bin verdammt froh, daß du mit heiler – mit fast heiler – Haut davon gekommen bist, egal, wie sich das vorhin angehört hat. Ich hab' es wirklich nicht so eklig gemeint, wie es geklungen hat."

"Vergiß es, Partner! Ich hab' es jedenfalls schon getan." Jess grinste verstohlen. "Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich jetzt ganz gern reingehen. Ich bin wirklich total erledigt."

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Nicht nötig. Die paar Schritte schaffe ich noch."

"Ich lade den Wagen ab, dann komme ich nach. War unsere Lieferung eigentlich komplett?" wollte Slim dann wissen, ohne ihn jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Hanson meinte, ja. Ich hab' es, ehrlich gesagt, nicht bis zur letzten Schraube kontrolliert. Wird schon in Ordnung sein. Hanson nimmt die alte Pumpe zurück. Vielleicht kann er sie zur Gießerei zum Einschmelzen schicken. Kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, daß daran etwas zu reparieren ist."

"Was ist das andere für ein Zeug?"

"Das mußt du Daisy fragen. Stand alles auf ihrer Liste für Burke. Anscheinend hamstert sie Vorräte für den Fall, daß wir bald eingeschneit werden."

"Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, daß so etwas geschieht."

Jess löste sich vom Wagen und stieg langsam die drei Stufen zur Veranda hoch. Am Vordachpfosten mußte er einen Moment verharren, weil er das Gefühl hatte, die Bretterdielen würden sich auf und ab biegen.

"Soll ich dir nicht doch lieber helfen?"

"Es … es geht schon."

Slim blickte ihm skeptisch nach, wie er mit unsicheren Schritten zur Haustür stakste – wie ein kranker Wolf, der sich trollend in seinen Bau zurückzog.

Daisy erschien in der Tür und nahm ihn in ihre Arme, begrüßte ihn wie einen verlorenen Sohn.

Erst jetzt, da er ihn bei ihr in guten Händen wußte, wandte sich Slim seiner Arbeit zu, lud die Proviantsäcke ab, verstaute sie in der Vorratskammer und fuhr den Wagen zum Waschhaus, wo er die neue Pumpe unterbrachte.

Viel war von Jess an diesem Nachmittag nicht mehr zu erfahren, während Mike sogar während des Essens nicht seinen Mund halten konnte, obwohl Daisy ihn ein paarmal ermahnen mußte. Schließlich gab sie es auf. Wenigstens schien sein Appetit durch das Abenteuer nicht gelitten zu haben, denn er schob einen Löffel nach dem anderen in den Mund, daß sich die drei Erwachsenen nur wundern konnten.

"Möchten Sie auch noch etwas von dem Stew?" fragte sie Jess, als sie Mikes Teller zum zweitenmal füllte. "Ich glaube, wenn Sie sich nicht beeilen, ist davon nichts mehr übrig."

"Nein, danke, Daisy, mir reicht es", winkte er ab und hielt zur Sicherheit die Hand über seinen leeren Teller, noch ehe Daisy trotz seiner Ablehnung für Nachschlag sorgen konnte.

"Aber Sie haben ja kaum etwas gegessen."

"Tut mir leid, Daisy, aber ich krieg' nichts mehr runter."

"Sag bloß, dir hat es den Appetit verschlagen!" mischte sich Slim erstaunt ein, der sich am Küchentisch eingefunden hatte, wo er sich zu seiner Tasse Kaffee ein noch warmes Maisbrötchen stibitzte.

"Das nicht gerade, aber ich bin einfach nur ziemlich fertig."

"Es geht Ihnen nicht gut, nicht wahr?" fragte Daisy besorgt, die schon die ganze Zeit merkte, daß mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Er redete kaum, und wenn doch, dann so leise, daß er nur mit Mühe zu verstehen war, war – obwohl es nichts Außergewöhnliches bei ihm zur Zeit war – auffallend blaß und hatte – und das war es eigentlich, was sie nachdenklich stimmte – tiefe, dunkle Ringe um die Augen und offensichtlich auch Schmerzen.

"Schätze, wenn ich das jetzt abstreite, glauben Sie mir nicht. Entschuldigt mich, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich nach oben gehe und mich etwas hinlege. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Daisy!" wehrte er ab, ehe sie etwas einwenden konnte. "Ich habe es dem Arzt versprochen. Es … es ist wohl wirklich das beste im Moment."

Schwankend stand er auf. Slim hatte das Gefühl, aufspringen und ihn stützen zu müssen. Daß er sich nur deshalb hinlegen wollte, weil er es Dan Higgins versprochen hatte, konnte sich Slim beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, nicht, wenn er in sein aschfahles Gesicht sah. Er nahm eher an, daß dieses Versprechen nur eine Ausrede war, um keine weiteren Auslegungen über sein Befinden machen zu müssen. Besorgt blickte er an seiner hageren Gestalt auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, löste sich Jess vom Tisch und verließ steifbeinig die Küche.

"Slim, was hat er denn nur?" wandte sich Daisy an den Rancher, der jedoch genauso ratlos schien wie sie.

"Keine Ahnung! Ich nehme einfach mal an, daß der heutige Besuch in der Stadt mehr als nur ein bißchen zu anstrengend für ihn war. Nach Stans verworrenem Bericht kann das durchaus möglich sein. Er selber hat sich ja bisher hartnäckig über den Vorfall ausgeschwiegen. Bis jetzt war jedenfalls noch so gut wie nichts darüber aus ihm herauszukriegen."

"Er hat doch noch nie gern über solche Dinge gesprochen."

"Sicher, aber diesmal wüßte ich wirklich gern, was da im einzelnen passiert ist."

"Ich kann euch das ganz genau erzählen, zwar nicht alles, aber das meiste!" platzte Mike heraus, der gerade seinen zweiten Teller mit Stew leer gelöffelt hatte und jetzt auf den Rosinenpudding wartete, vielmehr jedoch darauf spannte, die Geschichte endlich von Anfang bis Ende erzählen zu können, wenigstens soweit er sie selbst mitbekommen hatte. Er fand, daß das immer noch für einen abenteuerlichen Bericht reichte.

"Gleich, Mike."

"Du wirst erst einmal fertig essen!" entschied Daisy. "Du hast heute schon genug bei Tisch geplappert."

Slim trank seinen Kaffee aus und stand entschlossen auf.

"Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

"Ich werde einmal nach ihm sehen. Offen gestanden hat er mir überhaupt nicht gefallen."

"Würden Sie bitte frisches Wasser mit nach oben nehmen? Ich habe heute morgen nur den Krug auf der Waschkommode gefüllt. Und bringen Sie bitte sein Hemd mit! Wenn das Blut erst eingetrocknet ist, gehen die Flecken nicht mehr heraus. Das sah ja wieder entsetzlich aus."

"Ich glaube, Daisy, das hat diesmal nur so schlimm ausgesehen. Die Schramme an seinem Hals ist wirklich harmlos."

"Sicher, obwohl sie furchtbar aussieht."

"Dan hat ihn bereits verarztet."

"Das habe ich gesehen. Oder denken Sie, ich wäre sonst so kommentarlos darüber hinweggegangen?"

"Nein", grinste er, "es hätte mich auch gewundert."

Oben klopfte Slim an Jess' Zimmertür. Auf sein leises, aber brummiges "Komm rein, die Tür ist offen!" trat er ein und fand den Freund, nur noch mit Unterhosen bekleidet, vor der Waschkommode, wo er die Schüssel aus dem Krug füllte.

"Daisy meinte, sie hätte noch kein Wasser hoch gebracht und bat mich … na ja, falls du … nicht daß du wieder herumgeistern mußt wie neulich in der Nacht."

"Hört sich an wie eine Ausrede", bemerkte Jess muffig, wobei er mit seinem Spiegelbild redete.

"War es nicht!" widersprach Slim ärgerlich.

"Stell es auf den Nachttisch – danke!"

Für Jess schien die Sache erledigt zu sein, denn er zeigte kein weiteres Interesse, weder an dem Rancher noch an dem kleinen Tablett, das dieser tatsächlich auf dem Nachttisch abstellte.

"Ich soll dein Hemd mit hinunter bringen, damit sie das Blut auswaschen kann."

"Über dem Stuhl", war die knappe Antwort.

Jess schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung und begann sich zu waschen. Schließlich tauchte er das Gesicht ins Wasser, um so vielleicht das stärker werdende Schwindelgefühl zu ertränken. Slim beobachtete ihn, wie er den Kopf aus der Schüssel nahm, nach dem Handtuch griff und sich abtrocknete. Sein Gesicht war fast so weiß wie das frische Leinen seines Verbandes, der seinen Oberkörper umspannte wie ein straff sitzendes Korsett.

"Ist was?" fragte Jess bissig, warf das Handtuch auf den Waschtisch und drehte sich um, lehnte sich aber rücklings gegen die Kommode, weil er sonst beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

"Nein, ich wundre mich nur."

"Worüber?"

"Ganz einfach! Es ist noch nicht einmal vier Uhr nachmittags, und du hast anscheinend tatsächlich die Absicht, schlafen zu gehen."

"Was dagegen?"

"Nein, ich wundre mich nur. Ich meine, Hinlegen ist schließlich etwas anderes als Schlafengehen."

"Ach ja?"

"Nun sei doch nicht …" Slim atmete unwillig auf. Daß er so kurz angebunden war, behagte ihm nicht. "Jess, verdammt, was ist denn los? Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, daß du nur unter die Decke kriechen willst, bloß weil du es Dan versprochen hast. Das wäre ja wirklich das erste Mal."

"Es gibt schließlich immer ein erstes Mal."

"Ach, komm, red nicht so ein abgedroschenes Zeug! Das paßt nicht zu dir!"

"Na schön, wenn du es genau wissen willst … Mir ist kotzübel, mein Kreislauf ist völlig aus den Fugen, ich bin total erledigt und habe wahnsinnige Schmerzen. Reicht das, damit ich mich um vier Uhr nachmittags ins Bett legen kann, oder muß ich dir meine ganze Krankengeschichte herunterbeten?"

"Himmel, du sollst dich doch vor mir nicht rechtfertigen!"

"Dann frag auch nicht so blöd! – Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte er sich im gleichen Atemzug, fuhr sich über Gesicht und Nacken und blickte müde auf. "Aber mir geht es wirklich hundsmiserabel. Ich komme mir vor wie ein ausgeglühtes Stück Kohle – als ob ich jeden Augenblick auseinanderbröckle."

"Ehrlich gesagt, genauso siehst du auch aus, sogar die Farbe stimmt!"

"Danke, sehr schmeichelhaft!" Jess raffte sich auf, stieß sich mit einer schwachen Bewegung von der Kommode und stelzte mit unsicheren Schritten zum Bett, auf das er vor Erschöpfung sank. "Wenn ich mich eine Weile ausruhe, wird es bestimmt wieder besser."

"Du hast dich überanstrengt."

"Schon möglich." Jess griff nach dem Arzneiglas, das ihm Doc Higgins mitgegeben hatte, ließ den Deckel aufschnappen, schluckte eine der Pillen und schüttete ein halbes Glas Wasser hinterher. "Wird wohl Zeit für eine dieser Erbsen."

"Was ist das? Morphium?"

"Nein, jedenfalls behauptet das Dan. Soll gut sein für meinen Kreislauf und mein Herz. Als er das sagte, hatte ich das Gefühl, kurz vor meinem neunzigsten Geburtstag zu stehen. Na ja, egal!" Jess verzog das Gesicht und legte vorsichtig die Hand auf seine Brust. "Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn da auch Morphium drin wäre. Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich mich doch noch an der Laudanumflasche vergreifen."

"Willst du welches?"

"Nein, noch nicht. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie sich das Zeug mit den Pillen verträgt. Dan hat zwar nichts erwähnt, aber ich will es mit diesen Mittelchen nicht übertreiben. Wenn ich zu diesem Professor gehe, wird der mir noch genug davon verabreichen."

"Solange es dir hilft …"

"Ich bezweifle nach wie vor, daß mir das hilft."

"Ach, denkst du vielleicht, so etwas wie heute morgen ist die bessere Medizin für dich?" fragte Slim spitz. Eigentlich wollte er nicht so gehässig sein, denn Jess war anscheinend wirklich in einer miesen Verfassung; aber es war ihm einfach herausgerutscht.

"Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht, weder das hier", er drückte den Daumen auf seinen Verband, "noch das heute morgen. Stell dir vor, es hat mich noch nicht einmal jemand gefragt, ob ich überhaupt Interesse an so etwas habe."

"Deshalb brauchst du nicht gleich wieder so giftig zu werden. Das heute morgen scheint dich nicht nur körperlich einiges gekostet zu haben. Anscheinend hast du dich dabei auch nervlich völlig verausgabt."

"Ist das so abwegig? Immerhin hab' ich bei diesem Theater zwei Menschen getötet."

"Das hast du ja wohl nicht zu deinem Vergnügen getan!"

"Nein."

"Jess, du hast dir über so etwas doch noch nie so viele Gedanken gemacht."

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Mein Gott, du redest ja gerade, als wäre es diesmal etwas anderes gewesen."

"Es ist immer etwas anderes und doch jedesmal dasselbe. Denkst du, es hat mir schon jemals Spaß gemacht?"

"Wenn ich das von dir denken würde … dann wäre ich es nicht wert, dein Freund zu sein. Ich könnte mir so etwas nicht einmal vorstellen, selbst wenn ich mich dabei noch sehr anstrenge. Und wenn du heute morgen zwei von den dreien ins Jenseits befördert hast, wird das schon seinen Grund gehabt haben."

"Sicher, ich mußte es tun, weil mir nichts anderes übrigblieb."

"Na also! Was machst du dir darüber noch Gedanken? Es war doch ganz sicher Notwehr, oder?"

"Eindeutig sogar."

Slim sah ihn forschend an. Daß ihn diese Sache so sehr beschäftigte, fand er immer absonderlicher. Er selbst wußte zwar nur vage darüber Bescheid; aber er konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, daß eines dieser gefährlichen Abenteuer, die sich Jess in der Vergangenheit zuhauf, in letzter Zeit Gott sei Dank seltener lieferte, ihn so nachhaltig in Aufruhr versetzt hätte.

"Jess, dich bedrückt doch etwas, und das muß mit diesem Spektakel in der Stadt zusammenhängen. Erzähle mir nicht, das ist nicht wahr! Willst du nicht lieber darüber reden – jetzt? So wie du aussiehst, findest du vorher keine Ruhe. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut."

"Slim, es gibt dazu wirklich nicht viel zu sagen. Ich gehöre nun mal nicht zu denen, die sich in so etwas mit Begeisterung suhlen."

"Mit so einem wollte ich auch nichts zu tun haben."

"Danke."

"Also?"

"Ach, ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Vielleicht bin ich nur so aufgewühlt, weil Mike da mit drin gehangen hat. Einmal stand er mitten im Kugelhagel. Himmel, ich kann das nicht vergessen! Die Schramme da … ich meine, die Kugel … Slim, keine Zehntelsekunde später und sie hätte ihn voll erwischt. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen … laß es dir von Mike erzählen. Ich krieg' das jetzt unmöglich zusammen."

"Und wie hast du die zwei Kerle erwischt? Kann mir das Mike auch erzählen?"

"Nein." Jess machte eine hilflose Handbewegung. "Der eine, dieser Ron, wollte abhauen", begann er mitten aus dem Zusammenhang heraus. Er wollte nach wie vor nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Dazu hatte er nicht die Nerven. Aber vielleicht half es ihm tatsächlich, wenn er wenigstens versuchte, über das zu sprechen, was ihn besonders beschäftigte. "Ich versuchte, von der Hinterseite her in eine bessere Position zu gelangen, weil die Vorderfront von Morts Büro ein einziger Hexenkessel war. Es war unmöglich, vom Büro aus etwas zu unternehmen, Mort zu helfen. Als ich um die Ecke biegen wollte, kam dieser Kerl direkt auf mich zugeritten und hat auf mich losgeballert. Ich hab' einfach auf gut Glück geschossen. Ich hatte nur Zeit für einen blindlings abgefeuerten Schuß, sonst hätte er mich erwischt. Es war mehr Glück als Verstand, daß ich überhaupt getroffen habe. Er muß sofort tot gewesen sein. Hab' ihm …" Er schluckte. "… die halbe Birne weggeblasen."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß es jemanden zwischen Laramie und Cheyenne gibt, dem es lieber wäre, wenn er dir statt dessen ein drittes Auge auf der Stirn verpaßt hätte."

"Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher."

"Na gut, sagen wir, jemand Anständiges", verbesserte sich Slim. "Was ist mit dem anderen, diesem Wahnsinnigen?"

"Den hab' ich erwischt, gerade als er Mort abknallen wollte. Mort lag vor dem Büro in schlechter Deckung. Er hatte sich verschossen und war am Nachladen. Um ein Haar … er hat Gott sei Dank nur einen Streifschuß abbekommen."

"Schlimm?"

"Er hat schlimm geflucht hinterher."

"Na, dann ist es wirklich harmlos", grinste Slim.

"Wenn ich diesen Kerl gleich richtig erwischt hätte, wäre das vielleicht gar nicht passiert."

"Deine Skrupel, he?"

"Ja, wahrscheinlich; aber es ging auch alles wahnsinnig schnell. Hatte keine Zeit für einen sauberen … Dieser Hal … ich glaube, er hätte noch herumgeballert, wenn ich ihm auf Anhieb mitten durchs Herz geschossen hätte. Slim, du hättest ihn sehen sollen! Er stolperte wie ein feuerspeiender Drache auf mich zu. Dieser Mann muß wirklich wahnsinnig gewesen sein."

"Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Wahrscheinlich hat der heute genauso irre geglotzt wie damals, als er genüßlich seine Winchester auf dich abfeuerte."

"Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Der hatte wirklich Freude am Töten. Ich mußte ihm eine zweite Kugel … er hätte mich sonst wieder erwischt, aber diesmal richtig. Er hatte mich wohl sofort erkannt. Er lebte noch, hat sogar ein paar Worte geredet. Nichts von Bedeutung. Er sagte, er würde am Eingang zur Hölle auf mich warten. Und dann würde er garantiert nicht mehr daneben schießen."

"Du läßt dir darüber doch keine grauen Haare wachsen?"

"Warum sollte ich? Es ist auch nicht, was er sagte, sondern wie er es sagte, was mich – ich kann nicht sagen, erschreckt –, sagen wir, berührt hat. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, sein widerliches Grinsen, voller Eiseskälte! Wenn der tatsächlich in die Hölle gekommen ist, ist da unten glatt das Feuer ausgegangen."

"Würde mich nicht wundern."

"Ich konnte ihn damals nicht sehen, zumindest erinnre ich mich an nichts; aber ich weiß jetzt, was in dir vorgegangen sein muß. Und ich weiß auch jetzt erst so richtig, was dieser Satan Mike angetan hat. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wieso er so extrem darunter litt. Ich meine, es wurde schließlich nicht das erste Mal auf mich geschossen, und er hat es sogar schon mit ansehen müssen. Aber er mußte noch nie so etwas sehen, was sich dieser Hal womöglich geleistet hat, das, was ich in seinen Augen gesehen habe, bevor er starb – reine Mordgier! Reine sadistische Mordgier! Wenn ich bloß daran denke, läuft es mir eiskalt über den Rücken."

"Jess, nachdem du mir jetzt einiges, wenn auch nichts Vollständiges erzählt hast, kann ich eigentlich noch viel weniger verstehen, weshalb du dir irgendwelche Gedanken machst. Für mich war das zweimal ein ganz klarer Fall von Notwehr. Das wird dir jeder andere vernünftig Denkende nur bestätigen. Und jeder, der etwas anderes hindrehen will, hat keine Ahnung, wovon er redet. Jedenfalls dummes Gerede oder schöne Worte allein hätten keinen der beiden aufgehalten. Soviel steht fest. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was dich da so bedrückt. Jeder andere, der das hätte überleben wollen, hätte genauso handeln müssen, wäre aber wahrscheinlich nicht mit heiler Haut davon gekommen, Mort und mich selber eingeschlossen. Anstatt froh darüber zu sein, daß sie dir diesmal keines verpaßt haben, grübelst du darüber nach, warum zwei Halunken das Zeitliche gesegnet haben, die es obendrein nicht besser verdient haben. Bildest du dir etwa ein, denen sollte man eine Träne nachweinen?"

"Das ist es nicht, Slim, du verstehst mich falsch."

"Dann mußt du es mir erklären. Tut mir leid, sonst kann ich mir keinen plausiblen Reim darauf machen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

"Probier es wenigstens! Verdammt, Jess, du hast doch wirklich schon Sorgen genug – wir alle haben jede Menge davon! Ich behaupte einfach kaltschnäuzig, von denen war es keiner auch nur einen Fingerhut voll wert, daß du dir ihretwegen noch mehr aufhalst, bloß weil du dir da irgend etwas einredest, was kein anständiger Mensch versteht."

"Wenn ich nur den Ablauf der Dinge sehe, dann konnte ich wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht anders handeln. In der Beziehung habe ich mir nichts vorzuwerfen."

"Ja, dann verstehe ich dich noch weniger – tut mir leid!"

"Aber als es vorbei war", fuhr Jess fort, ohne Slims Einwurf zu registrieren, "und dieser Hal sterbend vor mir lag, da … Ich kann nicht genau erklären, was ich da empfand. Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß es mich in irgendeiner Weise befriedigt hätte, aber erleichtert war ich schon. Sehr erleichtert sogar!"

"Du lieber Himmel! Ist das ein Wunder? Jedenfalls gewiß kein Verbrechen!"

"Nein, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob da nicht eine gewisse Genugtuung dabei war."

"Na und? Gerade bei dieser Sache solltest du dir sogar eine gehörige Portion Schadenfreude gönnen, ohne daß dir jemand etwas nachsagen dürfte. Findest du nicht, daß du dazu das Recht hättest?"

"Ich bin da nicht deiner Meinung."

"Jess, jetzt nehmen wir einmal an, unsere Rollen damals wären vertauscht gewesen, unser Freund Hal hätte mich anstelle von dir erwischt. Dann fändest du es doch in Ordnung, wenn du bei seinem Anblick heute so etwas wie Genugtuung verspürt hättest."

"Das wäre nicht dasselbe."

"Ach? Und wo bitte soll da der Unterschied liegen?"

"Ich hätte diese Gedanken nicht um meiner selbst willen, sondern deinetwegen."

"Ist das nicht an den Haaren herbeigezogen? Und ist es letztendlich nicht egal, warum oder für wen du das empfunden hast? Es war doch auf alle Fälle hinterher, nachdem schon längst alles vorbei war, als du Zeit und überhaupt noch Gelegenheit hattest, dir solche verrückten Sachen einzubilden. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Wenn einer dieser drei Halsabschneider auch nur die Spur einer Ahnung von deinen völlig unbegründeten Schuldkomplexen mit ins Grab genommen hätte, wäre das eine viel größere Schadenfreude gewesen als die, die damals in der Visage dieses Spinners stand in dem Moment, als er dir dieses Ding verpaßt hat."

"Vielleicht hat er mich deshalb so teuflisch angegrinst zum Abschied, weil er das wußte."

"Gerade deshalb solltest du ihm im nachhinein nicht den Gefallen tun. Er ist es doch gar nicht wert gewesen."

"Sicher hast du recht." Jess rieb sich gedankenversunken über die Brust. "Vielleicht brauche ich nur eine Weile, bis ich genügend Abstand von dem Ganzen habe."

"Sei doch einfach nur froh, daß es vorbei ist und du noch lebst. Denke jetzt lieber mehr an dich selber!"

"Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich endlich mal probieren. Vor allen Dingen sollte ich mir allmählich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber machen, wie ich es Mike beibringe, daß ich von hier weg muß – für unbestimmte Zeit."

"Wenn ich dich dabei irgendwie unterstützen kann, laß es mich bitte wissen."

"Danke, aber das muß ich selber erledigen."

Jess keuchte. Gleich darauf wälzte er sich hustend auf seine gesunde Seite und versuchte sich halb auf dem rechten Ellbogen aufzurichten, um des schweren Anfalls besser Herr zu werden und auch den furchtbaren Schmerzen einigermaßen entgegenwirken zu können. Slim wußte nicht, wie er ihm behilflich sein konnte. Schließlich holte er ein paar Kissen, half ihm, sich halb aufzusetzen, und schob sie ihm unter den Rücken.

"Hier!" Er hielt ihm ein Handtuch vor Mund und Nase. "Huste da hinein, eh du das ganze Bett versaust. Daisy kriegt sonst einen Nervenzusammenbruch – allerdings nicht wegen der versauten Bettdecke." Der Rancher setzte sich zu ihm und mußte ihn weiter aufrichten, weil er keine Luft mehr bekam. "Du lieber Himmel! Du erstickst ja gleich!"

Es dauerte lange, bis sich der Hustenreiz endlich legte. Das Handtuch war voller Blut – auch frisches war dabei. Slim biß die Zähne aufeinander und mahlte mit dem Unterkiefer. Er hätte keinem sagen können, wie weh ihm selbst dabei war, den Freund in diesem schrecklichen Zustand sehen zu müssen.

"Tut mir leid, daß du das wieder einmal mitkriegen mußtest", krächzte Jess, eisern darum bemüht, die Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Ich wünschte nur, Dan wäre eben dabeigewesen, damit er gesehen hätte, was los ist."

"Die Gelegenheit hat er heute schon gehabt."

"Soll das heißen, daß das für heute schon das zweite Mal war?"

"Nur war es da nicht ganz so schlimm."

"Dan hat dich doch untersucht, nehme ich an. Konnte er etwas feststellen?"

"Keine Ahnung, er hat sich dazu nicht weiter geäußert. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, hat es mich auch nicht sonderlich interessiert. Mittlerweile stehe ich nämlich auf dem Standpunkt, daß es besser ist, wenn ich nicht alles weiß."

Jess versuchte, an das Wasser auf dem Nachttisch zu kommen, ließ aber sofort davon ab, weil ihm eine wie von einem Katapult abgeschossene Lanze mitten durch den Oberkörper zu fahren und ihn in die Kissen zu nageln schien. Ohne daß er den Freund darum bitten mußte, füllte dieser das Glas mit Wasser und reichte es ihm.

"Möchtest du nicht doch ein paar Tropfen von dem Laudanum nehmen?"

"Danke – lieber nicht! So schlimm ist es noch nicht, bilde ich mir wenigstens ein." Gierig trank er das Glas leer. "Meine Güte! Hätte nicht gedacht, daß mir das alles so zusetzt."

"Du scheinst völlig am Ende zu sein. Ich frage mich allen Ernstes, was da sonst noch alles passiert ist in der Stadt heute."

"Laß es dir von Mike erzählen. Tut ihm, glaube ich, gut, wenn er sich jemandem mitteilen kann. Ich kann dir jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr viel sagen. Bin … bin fix und fertig!"

Jess zog sich die Decke höher. Offensichtlich machte er dabei auf den Freund sofort den Eindruck zu frieren.

"Was ist? Ist dir kalt?"

"Es geht schon."

"Ich werde dir noch eine Decke holen. – Du hast doch kein Fieber?" fragte Slim besorgt, als er mit einer weiteren Wolldecke zurückkam.

"Ich glaube nicht." Jess hustete erneut, diesmal ohne blutigen Auswurf. "Hoffentlich geht das nicht gleich wieder los."

"Ich lege dir ein frisches Handtuch hin – für alle Fälle."

"Danke. Zum Glück scheint diese Husterei nicht ansteckend zu sein. Jedenfalls hat Dan nichts davon erwähnt."

"Ansteckend?" wiederholte der Rancher mit hochgezogenen Brauen. "Was soll denn daran ansteckend sein?"

"Könnte doch sein, oder? Stell dir vor, es wäre so! Wenn du oder gar Mike sich dann etwas bei mir holen würde … Nicht auszudenken!"

"Was du dir da zusammenspinnst, ist wirklich nicht zum Ausdenken! Selbst wenn es das wäre – ansteckend –, meinst du, es würde mich davon abhalten, dir zu helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst? Es interessiert mich nicht, ob ich mich dabei anstecken könnte oder nicht! Es interessiert mich sowenig wie dich, wenn es umgekehrt wäre. Und jetzt kein Wort mehr darüber, verstanden!"

Jess brummte irgend etwas vor sich hin. Dann ließ ihn der Freund allein.

Am späten Vormittag des folgenden Tages rollte ein leichter Einspänner in den Hof. Slim, der mit Mike im Waschhaus mit der Installation der neuen Pumpe beschäftigt war, bemerkte den Wagen erst, als er vor der offenen Tür hielt, während Mike, der seine tatkräftige Mithilfe nicht ganz so verbissen als Arbeit betrachtete, sondern eher als eine willkommene Abwechslung, ihn sofort hörte und aufsprang, um nachzusehen, wer sie da besuchen kam; denn Besuch war immer aufregender als eine noch so interessante Arbeit. In der offenen Tür winkte er deshalb stürmisch über den Hof dem Ankömmling entgegen, nachdem er ihn erkannt hatte. Es war Mort Cory.

"Hallo, Sheriff!" rief er zu ihm hinüber, daß Mort den Wagen statt gleich vors Wohnhaus, zuerst zu ihm herüber lenkte.

"Hallo, Deputy!" grüßte der Mann grinsend und verhielt das Pferd vorm Waschhaus. "Wo hast du denn dein Abzeichen?"

"Das trage ich nur im Dienst", kam die spontane Antwort, daß Mort dem nur lachend zustimmen konnte.

"Mort, bist du das?" erscholl Slims Stimme aus der Waschküche; man hörte, wie er Werkzeug irgendwohin warf und sich aus unbequemer Lage aufrichtete. Gleich darauf erschien er hinter Mike in der Türöffnung. "Morgen!" begrüßte er den Gesetzeshüter.

"Morgen ist gut!" erwiderte Mort verschmitzt. "Es ist bald Mittag."

"Ehrlich? Kein Wunder! Bei der Sisyphusarbeit!"

"Der zweite Mann fehlt, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Mort, gewaltig sogar – selbst bei diesen lästigen Arbeiten!"

"Wo ist er eigentlich?"

"Im Haus. Schätze, er ist noch gar nicht auf. Es ging ihm sehr schlecht gestern", sagte Slim nun sehr ernst. "He, Mike", wandte er sich an den Jungen, den er irgendwie loswerden mußte, ehe er die Unterhaltung mit dem Sheriff fortsetzte, "willst du nicht Daisy vorwarnen, daß wir einen Gast zum Mittagessen haben werden. – Du bleibst doch zum Essen, nicht wahr?"

"Darauf habe ich eigentlich spekuliert."

"Hab' ich mir gedacht! – Sag ihr, daß ich auch gleich komme."

"Na schön", willigte Mike ungern ein, aber er wußte ohne viele Worte, daß die zwei Männer ungestört sein wollten. Dabei hätte er zu gern gehört, was sie zu besprechen hatten, wollte allerdings nicht lange herumquengeln, um vor dem Sheriff nicht ungehorsam zu erscheinen.

"Sag mal, Mort", hörte er Slim belanglos fragen, solange er sich in Hörweite befand, "seit wann gehörst du eigentlich zu diesen versnobten Buggyfahrern? Lahmt dein Pferd?"

"Nein, mein Pferd nicht, aber ich", grinste Mort. "Der Schramme, die ich mir gestern eingehandelt habe, tut es besser, wenn ich ein paar Tage auf den Sattel verzichte. Wenn es nach Dan ginge … Du kennst ihn ja! Er wollte mich sogar ins Bett beordern. Dabei tun die Stiche, mit denen er die Wunde genäht hat, wesentlich mehr weh als der eigentliche Kratzer."

"Du solltest vielleicht doch auf ihn hören."

"Ach was! Nur bei dem Gedanken daran, mich ins Bett zu legen, werde ich schon krank. Keine Sorge, mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Das verdanke ich im Grunde nur Jess. Ohne ihn hätte mich dieser Gregory oder Hal oder wie auch immer glatt erwischt – ich meine, richtig erwischt. Er hat es dir hoffentlich erzählt."

"Ja und nein. Du weißt ja, wie er ist. Bis jetzt war er nicht sehr gesprächig. Das meiste habe ich von Mike erfahren. Jess hat nur knapp von seinem unmittelbaren Zusammentreffen mit diesen beiden Halsabschneidern berichtet. Ehrlich gesagt, ging es ihm gestern auch dermaßen schlecht, daß selbst diese kurze Schilderung eine ziemliche Mühe für ihn war. Anscheinend hat er sich bei der Geschichte total verausgabt."

"Ja, ich war heute morgen noch einmal bei Dan. Er erwähnte so etwas. Dan machte jedenfalls einen sehr ernsten, verschlossenen Eindruck, als ich ihn nach seinem Gesundheitszustand fragte. Da getraute ich mich nicht, weiter in ihn zu dringen."

"Nach dem, was ich selber mit Jess gestern nachmittag und erst recht in der letzten Nacht erleben mußte, wundert mich Dans Reaktion nicht im geringsten."

"So schlimm?" Darauf schüttelte Slim nur aufatmend den Kopf, womit er eindeutig signalisierte, nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen. "Dann bin ich vielleicht umsonst gekommen."

"Du wolltest zu ihm?"

"Ja, ich brauche ihn für den Bericht, zumindest für den Teil, den ich nicht selbst rekonstruieren kann. Clem hat zwar Danny Courtney als Augenzeugen ausfindig gemacht, aber ich will nicht unbedingt seine enthusiastische Schilderung für das Protokoll verwenden. Nicht daß ich dem Jungen nicht glaube; aber ich denke, Jess kann es mir sachlicher schildern."

"Das ist nicht zu leugnen. Möglich, daß er inzwischen auf ist, das heißt, ich hoffe es selber, sonst müßte ich mir doch …"

"Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Mort, gewaltige sogar. Und das allerschlimmste ist, daß sie berechtigt sind. Aber damit sollte ich dich nicht belasten. Du hast schließlich genug anderes am Hals."

"Denkst du etwa, ich mache mir keine Sorgen um ihn? Du hättest ihn gestern sehen sollen! Es muß ihn eine immense Kraft gekostet haben. Seinem körperlichen Einsatz und seiner vollen Konzentration verdanke ich mein Leben. Glaube mir, Slim, im entscheidenden Moment war nichts von seiner Schwäche zu merken. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt!"

"Ich kann mir das gut vorstellen – und hinterher kam der beinahe völlige Zusammenbruch. Ich fürchte nur, daß der sowieso irgendwann gekommen wäre. Das Spektakel gestern hat das Ganze nur beschleunigt. Ich wollte, er wäre schon in Colorado Springs."

"Dan hat so etwas angedeutet. Ehm, wie offen kann ich sein, ich meine, gegenüber Mrs. Daisy und Mike? Nicht daß ich da mit der Tür ins Haus falle."

"Daisy weiß Bescheid – na ja, was heißt, Bescheid wissen? Sie weiß halt davon. Mit Mike hat Jess noch nicht gesprochen. Schätze, das wird ein ziemlicher Akt werden."

"Um die Aufgabe beneide ich ihn wirklich nicht."

"Ich auch nicht."

"Ich habe übrigens die 'Laramie Chronicle' mitgebracht." Mort hielt die zusammengefaltete Zeitung, die neben ihm auf dem Sitz lag, hoch. "Gary Morgan muß mal wieder eine Nachtschicht eingelegt haben. Hat jedenfalls einen sehr lebendigen Artikel geschrieben – ohne Effekthascherei! Das muß man ihm unbedingt zugute halten. Er ist sehr wahrheitsliebend. Ich hoffe nur, daß die Geschichte nicht das Revolvergeschmeiß des ganzen Territoriums anzieht."

"Meinst du, da besteht eine Gefahr?"

"Was heißt Gefahr? Es gibt schließlich immer welche, die meinen, sich profilieren zu müssen."

"Die hat es vorher schon gegeben. Die wird es immer geben, auch ohne Zeitung. In letzter Zeit sind wir ja Gott sei Dank davon verschont geblieben. Im übrigen sind wir – oder besser gesagt, vor allem Jess – bisher ganz gut mit solchen Rabauken zurechtgekommen. Wenn sich erst einmal herumspricht, daß hier keine Lorbeeren in der Beziehung zu verdienen sind, kommen diese Brüder gar nicht erst in Versuchung. Den einen oder anderen Unverbesserlichen wird es immer geben."

"Sicher, um Jess mache ich mir deshalb keine Sorgen. Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben."

"Mort, aber bitte erwähne ihm gegenüber nichts davon, sonst fängt er darüber auch noch zu grübeln an. Er hat so schon Probleme genug. Ich traue ihm sogar zu, daß er sich selber schon Gedanken deshalb gemacht hat. Sollte er davon anfangen, versuche es bitte abzubiegen."

"Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen", versprach der Sheriff verständnisvoll. "Tja, dann werde ich mal rüber gehen und nachsehen, ob es bald etwas Leckeres gibt."

"Ich komme gleich nach. Ich will noch ein paar Schrauben festziehen, sonst fällt mir das Ding auseinander und ich muß von vorn anfangen."

"Soll ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Danke, Mort, aber das ist nicht nötig. Das Schlimmste habe ich, glaube ich, mit dem Ding hinter mir. Falls du mich lauthals fluchen hörst, kannst du ja mal nach dem Rechten sehen."

Mort grinste, setzte das Pferd in Bewegung und fuhr hinüber zum Wohnhaus. Als er das Haus betrat, erschien Daisy Cooper in der Küchentür, sich die nassen Hände an der Schürze trocknend.

"Sheriff Cory!" rief sie erfreut und eilte auf ihn zu, um ihn zu begrüßen. "Das ist aber eine Überraschung! Inzwischen ist ja eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seit Sie das letzte Mal hier waren. Sie sind heute hoffentlich nur wegen des Essens hier?"

"Nicht nur, aber hauptsächlich. Na ja, da dachte ich halt, ich könnte mal wieder das Angenehme mit dem Dienstlichen verbinden."

"Das hört sich fast nach etwas Unangenehmem an", vermutete sie, mit einem Mal um eine gehörige Portion ernster.

"Aber nein! Ich wollte nur mit Jess' Hilfe meinen Bericht vervollständigen. Mehr nicht!"

"Jess war heute noch gar nicht unten. Es ging ihm gestern nachmittag sehr schlecht und wohl auch in der Nacht. Der lange Schlaf wird ihm hoffentlich guttun. Das gestern war anscheinend zuviel für ihn."

"Ja, obwohl ich froh bin, daß er trotz allem dabei war. Ohne ihn hätte ich es nicht überlebt."

"Slim hat es mir gesagt. Aus Jess war nicht viel herauszubekommen, aber darüber müssen sich die beiden offensichtlich unterhalten haben. Sie wurden verwundet, nicht wahr?"

"Ach was!" winkte er ab. "Das ist bloß eine harmlose Schramme." Mit der Hand rieb er – doch etwas vorsichtig – über den Verband unter seinem rechten Rippenbogen. "Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, was das ohne Jess geworden wäre. Ohne ihn könnte ich gewiß nicht hier sein und mich auf Ihr Essen freuen, sondern wäre in einer Holzkiste gelandet."

"Dann stimmt das also wirklich!" meldete sich Mike aus dem Hintergrund und erschien ebenfalls in der Küchentür mit hoch erhobenem Zeigefinger, von dem etwas Klebriges zu tropfen drohte, das er jedoch rechtzeitig und sehr genüßlich ableckte.

"Mike, hast du wieder genascht!" tadelte Daisy sein Schleckermaul, aber Mike nahm die Schuldzuweisung gelassen hin.

"Ich habe nur gekostet, ob der Nachtisch gut wird."

"Dieser Naschkater!" stöhnte Daisy. "Können Sie sich so etwas vorstellen?" wandte sie sich an den grinsenden Sheriff. "Er und Jess gleichzeitig in meiner Küche? Das ist nicht zum Aushalten. Der eine steckt seinen Finger in alles, was süß ist oder auch nur sein könnte, der andere ist überhaupt nicht wählerisch und steckt seinen Finger gleich in jeden Topf. Und wenn Sie mich jetzt fragen, welcher von beiden schlimmer ist, kann ich es Ihnen nicht sagen."

"Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm!" zitierte Mike altgescheit und laut an seinem Finger schmatzend, daß Mort sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und lachen mußte.

"Darauf sind die zwei auch noch stolz! – Sag mal, hast du nichts zu tun?"

"Doch, ich werde einmal nachsehen, wo Jess bleibt, sonst verpaßt er ja das Essen."

"Nein, Mike, laß ihn – bitte!" wollte sie ihn zurückhalten, aber Mike hatte sich schon in Richtung Treppe davon gemacht.

"Keine Angst, ich bin ganz leise. Ich störe ihn bestimmt nicht", versprach er, bereits auf halbem Weg nach oben.

"Dieser Junge!" Ärgerlich, daß sie ihn nicht aufhalten konnte, wandte sie sich wieder an den Sheriff. "Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, was ihn da oben erwartet", sagte sie nun so leise, daß nur Mort sie verstand. "Ich hoffe nur, daß er tatsächlich noch schläft und nicht irgendwelche … Es ging ihm nämlich wirklich nicht gut."

"Aber was will er denn noch vor dem Jungen verbergen? Schließlich hat er …"

"Ach, Mort, Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wieviel Kraft Jess aufwenden muß – vergeudet! –, die er so dringend für sich selber brauchte, nur um sich vor Mike und auch uns nicht allzuviel anmerken zu lassen. Deshalb ist es wahrscheinlich gut, wenn er bald nach Colorado Springs geht. Dort wird er hoffentlich eher an sich selbst denken als hier. Er schadet sich sonst mehr, als er verkraften kann."

"Das Gefühl habe ich allerdings auch. Aber so ist er nun mal. Das wissen Sie doch."

"Natürlich weiß ich das! Ansonsten stört mich dieser Zug nicht im geringsten – im Gegenteil! –, spricht er doch für seinen guten Charakter. Aber diesmal geht es nicht nur um eine Kleinigkeit. Seine Gesundheit, seine Zukunft, sein Leben steht auf dem Spiel! Da sollte er ein wenig egoistischer sein. Und dann diese Geschichte gestern in der Stadt! Mein Gott, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie froh ich war, die zwei gestern wohlbehalten heimkommen zu sehen. Mike hat uns alles, was er dazu wußte, erzählt. Von Jess war ja nicht viel zu erfahren."

"Ich habe die Zeitung mitgebracht." Mort machte eine hinweisende Handbewegung. "Gary Morgan hat einen sehr engagierten Artikel verfaßt – genau den Tatsachen entsprechend, wie es seine Spezialität ist."

"Den muß ich nachher unbedingt lesen. Aber jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Mort – ich muß nach dem Essen sehen. Machen Sie es sich bequem und fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause. Sie sind ja schließlich kein Fremder."

"Danke, Mrs. Daisy."

Während sie sich weiter über Belanglosigkeiten unterhielten, hantierte sie an ihren Töpfen und Mort stand im Türrahmen – sie konnte ihn einfach nicht dazu bewegen, sich zu setzen.

Derweil hatte sich Mike vorgenommen, bei seinem Pflegevater, der seiner Meinung nach seit Stunden überfällig war, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Wenn Jess so lange schlief, bedeutete es meist nichts Gutes.

Tatsächlich hatte er eine entsetzliche Nacht hinter sich, zumindest was die Zeit um Mitternacht betraf. Zuerst hatten ihn furchtbare Schmerzen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Dann überfiel ihn ein Husten, schlimmer als am Nachmittag, daß sogar Slim wach wurde, der ihm zum Glück sofort zu Hilfe kam, sonst wäre er erstickt, weil ihm die Kraft fehlte, sich selbst aufzurichten. Hinterher hätte er vor Schmerzen beinahe das Haus zusammengeschrien, daß er bereitwillig nach dem Glas griff, das ihm der Freund reichte. Wenigstens bewirkte das Laudanum, daß Schmerzen und Hustenreiz nachließen und er endlich wieder Ruhe fand. Sicherlich förderte das Beruhigungsmittel seinen ausgedehnten Schlaf, der seinem ausgebrannten Körper die dringend nötige Erholung verschaffte, sonst hätte er einen Zusammenbruch erlitten.

Jetzt stand er vorm Spiegel und rasierte sich, als Mike mit einem zaghaften "Jess, bist du wach?" die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und gleich darauf den Kopf hereinstreckte.

"Komm ruhig rein, ich bin gleich fertig", kam es von der Waschkommode. "Morgen, mein Junge."

Mike, sichtlich froh, daß er schon auf war, strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, sauste in übermütigen Hüpfern herein.

"Morgen?" überlegte er und stellte sich neben ihn. "Na ja, das kann man gerade noch sagen", meinte er, mit krausgezogener Nase seinem Spiegelbild bei der Rasur zusehend.

"Wieso? Ist schon wieder so spät?"

"Tante Daisy hat fast das Mittagessen fertig."

"Ich sollte wirklich einmal daran denken, den Wecker aufzuziehen."

"Geht es dir heute besser?"

"Ja, zum Glück."

"Dann war es doch gut, daß du so lange geschlafen hast."

"Du sagst es, Cowboy."

Mike beobachtete ihn angestrengt, fast sehnsüchtig, bei seiner Rasur, bis Jess zu ihm herunterschielte, während er mit dem Rasiermesser über seine eingeseifte Wange fuhr.

"Jess, dauert es noch lange, bis ich mich auch rasieren kann?" wollte er auf einmal wissen, daß sich der Mann ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Als Mike anfing, seine Handbewegung mit einem fiktiven Rasiermesser nachzumachen und ihn dabei verstohlen von der Seite her ansah, um auch seine Mimik nachzuahmen, hätte er sich beinahe geschnitten.

"Na ja", meinte er mit einem kritischen Blick auf Mikes Spiegelbild, "schätze, das dauert noch ein bißchen, bis da was wächst zum Rasieren."

"Vielleicht geht es schneller, wenn ich öfter mal so tue als ob."

"Ich glaub' es zwar nicht, aber üben schadet bestimmt nichts." Jess schmierte ihm aus Jux einen Zeigefinger voll Schaum auf die Wange. "Hier, damit du etwas nachhelfen kannst."

"Au fein!" rief Mike begeistert, verteilte den Schaum und benutzte seinen Zeigefinger als Rasiermesser. "So geht es viel besser! Wenn ich mich richtig rasieren darf, bin ich dann endlich erwachsen?"

"Nicht ganz, aber fast. Du kannst es wohl überhaupt nicht abwarten, was?"

"Ist doch viel besser, wenn man erwachsen ist."

"Meinst du?"

"Klar!" Mike war begeistert bei der Arbeit. "Warst du eigentlich auch mal so klein wie ich?"

"Sicher."

"Hast du dich da auch schon rasiert?"

"Nein!" lachte der Mann verhalten. "Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr genau erinnern, aber ich möchte wetten, daß es mir da genauso erging wie dir und ich es auch nicht mehr abwarten konnte, bis es soweit war."

"Ich kann mir dich überhaupt nicht als Junge vorstellen. Ich meine gerade, du wärst schon immer so gewesen wie heute."

"Mit Sicherheit nicht." Jess beendete seine Rasur und wischte sich den restlichen Schaum aus dem Gesicht. "Nur hatte ich niemanden, dem ich solche Fragen stellen konnte."

Zum Glück ging Mike auf dieses Thema nicht weiter ein, denn Jess hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, ihm von seiner mehr als unerfreulichen Kindheit zu erzählen. Statt dessen beendete auch der Junge seine "Rasur" und wusch den Seifenschaum von seinem Kinderflaum.

"Wenn ich groß bin, will ich so sein wie du."

"Abwarten!" Jess streifte sich ein frisches Hemd über. "Wer weiß, in ein paar Jahren siehst du mich vielleicht ganz anders."

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Mußt du den Verband jetzt immer tragen?"

"Ich hoffe nicht! Aber eine ganze Weile bestimmt noch."

"Du hast manchmal noch schlimme Schmerzen, nicht wahr?"

"Das kann ich leider nicht abstreiten."

"So wie gestern?"

"Ja, Mike, so wie gestern." Jess knöpfte sein Hemd zu und stopfte es in die Hose. Er hatte schon befürchtet, der Junge könnte etwas von seinem heftigen Anfall in der Nacht mitbekommen haben. Da dies offensichtlich nicht der Fall war, sah er keine Veranlassung, ihn über seinen gestrigen verheerenden Zustand zu belügen. Es fiel ihm sowieso leichter, ehrlich zu sein, wenn er in der Vergangenheit darüber sprach. Um jedoch von tiefgreifenderen Fragen abzulenken, fing er von etwas anderem an. "Komm, da du schon mal hier bist, kannst du mir helfen, Ordnung zu schaffen. Mit nur einer Hand ist Bettenmachen keine leichte Arbeit."

"Aber das kann doch Tante Daisy nachher machen."

"Daisy ist nicht unser Dienstmädchen!"

"Was denn?"

"Sie gehört schließlich zur Familie, oder etwa nicht?"

"Du hast recht. Aber sie sagt, du und Slim, ihr brauchtet eure Betten nicht selber machen."

"Das ist aber kein Grund, ihr jedesmal die ganze Arbeit zu überlassen. Sie hat auch so schon genug zu tun. Also, Schluß mit der Debatte! Hier!" Er warf ihm einen sauberen Kissenbezug zu. "Du kannst das besser mit zwei Händen."

"Tante Daisy hat doch erst die Wäsche gewechselt", bemerkte Mike verwundert, während er das Kissen frisch bezog.

"Mir war heute nacht so warm. Ich mag keine verschwitzten Kissen!" schwindelte Jess, weil er dem Jungen nicht sagen wollte, daß der alte Bezug voller Blut war, den er schon vorher abgezogen und so zusammengeknüllt zur Seite gelegt hatte, daß die allzu deutlichen Spuren nicht zu erkennen waren.

Zu zweit zogen sie Laken und Decke zurecht. Dann ging Jess zum Fenster und schob die untere Hälfte hoch. Es kam feuchtkalte Novemberluft herein, obwohl sich der Dunst etwas gehoben hatte. Für einen Moment wurde er sehr ernst, während er den Hügel hinter dem Haus hinauf starrte. Er dachte an das Gespräch, das er vor zwei Tagen mit Slim geführt hatte.

"Das ist wirklich ein schöner, friedlicher Platz da oben", murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Was sagst du?" fragte Mike erstaunt, der ihn nicht richtig verstehen konnte.

"Ich sagte, der Nebel hat sich gehoben", log er sehr spontan und wandte sich um, wobei er sich bemühte, sich von dem kurzen Anflug seiner Melancholie dem Jungen gegenüber nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.

Im Grunde müßte es ihn erschrecken, daß er nun sogar trotz Mikes Anwesenheit seiner Todesahnung verfiel, die bisher durch dessen Nähe verflogen war. Statt jedoch weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, legte er mit ihm die zweite Decke zusammen und warf sie auf das Fußende des Bettes.

"Ich dachte, dir war so warm heute nacht. Wozu brauchtest du dann die zweite Decke?" kamen dem Jungen berechtigte Zweifel an dieser Ausrede mit dem verschwitzten Kissenbezug; aber Jess war vor seiner Spitzfindigkeit auf der Hut.

"Zuerst war mir nicht so warm. Deshalb hab' ich sie mir geholt, du Schlauberger. Später wurde sie mir dann zuviel."

"Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?"

"Du kannst einem ja richtige Löcher in den Bauch fragen."

"Entschuldige! – Sag doch!"

"Doch, ich habe gut geschlafen!" Er fuhr ihm neckisch übers Gesicht. Daß er erst in der zweiten Nachthälfte mit Hilfe von einer ordentlichen Menge Laudanum Ruhe gefunden hatte, brauchte der Junge nicht zu wissen. "Und du?" fragte er, nach außen hin den Anschein erweckend, nur das kindliche Frage- und Antwortspiel mitzumachen. In Wirklichkeit wollte er nur erfahren, ob Mike etwas von seiner chaotischen Nacht mitbekommen hatte.

"Wie ein Murmeltier!" rief dieser jedoch begeistert. "Ich habe was ganz Tolles geträumt!"

"So?"

"Ja, wir wären oben in der Hütte zur Jagd gewesen. Nur wir beide! Wir hätten ganz viele Tiere gesehen und eine riesige Herde Wildpferde. Der sind wir den ganzen Tag nachgeritten. Und stell dir vor, in den Bergen hätten wir Sir Christopher getroffen und ihn wegen seines karierten Rockes ausgelacht."

"Du und dein Sir Christopher!" grinste Jess kopfschüttelnd.

"Ehrlich! Er hatte sich verlaufen und wußte nicht mehr, wie er in sein altes Schloß kommen sollte. Da haben wir ihn mitgenommen."

"Du träumst vielleicht ein Zeug! Wenigstens scheint es diesmal kein Alptraum gewesen zu sein."

"Ich glaube, ich träume jetzt nur noch schöne Sachen."

"Das hoffe ich!"

"Bestimmt! Jetzt wo dieser böse Hal tot ist! In meinen Träumen habe ich ihn nämlich immer kommen sehen. Und dann … dann hat er dir jedesmal wehgetan. Da bin ich immer aufgewacht und hatte fürchterliche Angst, er könnte tatsächlich kommen."

"Gott sei Dank brauchst du die jetzt nicht mehr zu haben."

"Ist er jetzt in der Hölle?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Darüber habe ich mir noch nicht den Kopf zerbrochen. Ganz gewiß werde ich das auch nicht tun. Und du solltest es ebenfalls nicht. Es sollte uns genügen, daß er nicht mehr da ist, meinst du nicht?"

"Jess, ich … ich hatte fürchterliche Angst gestern, noch schlimmere, als wenn ich nur von diesem Hal geträumt habe. Bin … bin ich jetzt ein Feigling?"

"Bestimmt nicht!" Der Mann schlang den Arm um seine Schultern und drückte ihn an sich. "Es ist keine Schande, wenn man Angst hat. Ein Feigling ist man deshalb noch lange nicht."

"Aber ich möchte doch einmal so werden wie du. Und du hattest keine Angst."

"Meinst du?"

"Ich habe es jedenfalls nicht gemerkt."

"Vielleicht, weil du mit deiner eigenen zu sehr beschäftigt warst." Jess drückte ihn fester. "Jedenfalls eines ist sicher: wenn wir beide keine Angst gehabt hätten, hätten wir es nicht überlebt."

"Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Nun, ein gesundes Maß an Angst in solchen Situationen verhindert, daß man allzu leichtsinnig oder leichtfertig handelt. Angst und Feigheit sind bei weitem nicht dasselbe. Eine gewisse Angst gibt einem die nötige Zeit zum Überlegen, ehe man sich selber und andere sinnlos gefährdet. Sie hilft uns, eine Gefahr besser zu erkennen, abzuschätzen, ob man ihr gewachsen ist, Auswege zu finden. Ohne sie würde man nur blindlings in sein Verderben rennen. Feigheit ist dagegen, wenn man seine Augen verschließt, so tut, als sähe man nicht, daß jemand Hilfe braucht. Wenn man sich selber nicht zutraut, ein Problem zu lösen und es immer nur anderen überläßt; wenn man gleich bei dem geringsten Anlaß wegläuft, anstatt zu überlegen, ob man etwas tun kann, um einen Schaden gering zu halten."

"Aber ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, daß ich gestern einmal etwas überlegt habe."

"Aber ich kann mich daran erinnern, sehr gut sogar!" Jess lächelte ihn liebevoll an; in seinen Augen lagen Anerkennung und Vaterstolz. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Hast du das schon vergessen?"

"Ich hatte doch nur Angst, sonst nichts."

"Genau das hat genügt. Deine Angst hat dich im richtigen Augenblick das Richtige tun lassen."

"Aber ich wollte doch weglaufen."

"Hast du es getan?"

"Nur nicht, weil du nicht mit wolltest."

"Was hättest du denn getan, wenn du alleine gewesen wärst?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Ich wäre bestimmt gestorben vor Angst."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Überleg mal! Stell dir vor, ich wäre nicht bei dir gewesen und du hättest diesen Hal gesehen. Wärst du dann weggerannt und hättest so getan, als ob du ihn nicht gesehen hättest?"

"Nein, das hätte ich nicht!" brauchte Mike nicht lange zu überlegen. "Ich wäre, glaube ich, zum Sheriff gelaufen oder nach Hause oder sonst wohin und hätte versucht, jemanden zu finden, der diesen Hal fangen kann."

"Aha!" machte Jess. "Und was haben wir beide getan?"

"Wir sind … Jetzt verstehe ich, was du meinst!" rief der Junge begreifend. "Natürlich! Wir haben das auch getan."

"Na, siehst du! Wenn man eine Gefahr überleben will, muß man sie als erstes richtig einschätzen können, ob man ihr mit den Mitteln, die einem zur Verfügung stehen, begegnen kann. Wenn man sich dabei nur aus falschem Stolz oder Angabe oder Unerfahrenheit überschätzt, schadet man sich selbst und anderen mehr, als man nützen kann."

"So wie ich im Büro, als ich ungehorsam war und nicht im Gefängnis geblieben bin."

"Na ja, das war wirklich sehr gefährlich. Aber schließlich mußt du erst noch Erfahrungen sammeln, ehe du jeder Situation gewachsen sein kannst. Ich wette mit dir, so etwas würdest du nie wieder tun."

Mike schüttelte schuldbewußt den Kopf.

"Fünfhundertprozentig nicht!" beteuerte er. "Nie wieder! Und ich will so etwas auch nie wieder erleben! Nie mehr im Leben!"

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich auch nicht!" gestand Jess und durchwühlte ausgiebig seinen Blondschopf, wobei Mike sogar noch übermütig seiner Hand folgte, weil er nicht genug kriegen konnte, hatte der große Freund ihm doch gerade bestätigt, daß er kein Feigling war.

Dann griff Jess nach dem Glas mit den Tabletten auf seinem Nachttisch, fischte eine heraus und schluckte sie mit einem kräftigen Zug Wasser.

"Mußt du die nehmen, weil du … weil du Schmerzen hast?" fragte Mike, mit einem Mal besorgt, während er ihn beobachtete und das Gesicht verzog, als müßte er eine scheußlich schmeckende Medizin schlucken.

"Nein, nur damit es mir schneller wieder besser geht. Weißt du, das war für mich ganz schön anstrengend gestern."

Mike versuchte das Etikett auf dem braunen Arzneiglas zu entziffern, gab es jedoch sehr rasch auf.

"Verstehst du, was da drauf steht?"

"Nein!" Jess setzte das harmloseste Grinsen auf, das er im Moment zustande brachte. "Das kann wohl nur Doc Higgins."

"Was ist das denn für eine komische Sprache?"

"Ich nehme an, Latein."

"Latein? Aber das versteht doch keiner."

"Ich fürchte, das ist auch Sinn der Sache."

"Verstehe ich nicht."

"Mach dir nichts daraus. Manchmal ist es ganz gut, wenn man nicht alles versteht." Der Junge starrte ihn verwirrt an, in jedem Auge ein riesiges Fragezeichen. "Ich tu' es auch nicht."

Dieses harmlos präsentierte Geständnis brachte Mike zu einem erleichterten Auflachen.

"Mußt du noch viel Medizin nehmen?" wollte er dann – wieder etwas ernster – wissen.

"Nein, nur ab und zu, wenn es mir nicht so gut geht."

"Aber jetzt geht es dir doch gut, oder?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Jess brachte es nicht übers Herz, von seiner bevorstehenden Reise nach Colorado Springs anzufangen. Er war froh, daß der Junge nach dem gestrigen Erlebnis schon so unbeschwert über alles reden konnte. Da wollte er ihm diesen Schock jetzt nicht antun; obwohl er wußte, daß es, je länger er wartete, um so schwerer wurde, ihm diese Maßnahme verständlich zu machen, ohne ihn allzu sehr zu beunruhigen.

"Wenn ich groß bin, könnte ich vielleicht Doktor werden. Dann kann ich dir helfen, wenn du wieder so krank bist. Und dann kann ich sicherlich auch verstehen, was auf so einem Schild steht. Meinst du, das ist eine gute Idee?"

"Warum nicht? Wenn du das wirklich möchtest, solltest du es tun."

"Aber da muß man sehr viel lernen, nicht wahr?"

"Ich denke schon. Aber das muß man schließlich sowieso im Leben."

"Ob ich das schaffe?"

"Na, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum nicht."

"Aber eigentlich möchte ich lieber so werden wie du."

"Deshalb kannst du doch trotzdem Arzt werden."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß ich Doktor sein werde und gleichzeitig eine Ranch führen kann und Pferde trainiere und mit Rindern arbeite. Irgendwie paßt das nicht zusammen, oder?"

"Na ja, ein wenig chaotisch würde das schon werden. Beides verlangt schließlich vollen Einsatz, obwohl oder gerade weil das zwei grundverschiedene Dinge sind."

"Eben!" nickte Mike ernst. Sich für das eine oder andere zu entscheiden, schien ihm im Moment richtiggehend Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten.

"Weißt du was?" wollte Jess ihm helfen, sich aus seiner Zwickmühle zu befreien. "Vielleicht solltest du jetzt gar nicht zu sehr darüber nachgrübeln, was du einmal machen willst. Schließlich oder Gott sei Dank hast du für diese Entscheidung noch ein paar Jahre Zeit. Wer weiß, was bis dahin ist. Vielleicht willst du bis dahin gar nicht mehr so werden wie ich und auch kein Arzt mehr. Vielleicht willst du dann lieber eine Lokomotive fahren oder Brücken bauen oder was ganz anderes. Es gibt schließlich so vieles, was man tun kann. Damit du dir das später aussuchen kannst, wie du möchtest, ist es jetzt nur wichtig, daß du regelmäßig zur Schule gehst und fleißig lernst. Dann werden dir einmal alle Wege offenstehen."

"Das ist aber ganz schön lästig, weißt du das?"

"Ich kann es dir nachfühlen." Er wischte ihm grinsend übers Gesicht. "Aber trotzdem! Wenn du dich in ein paar Jahren dann entscheiden mußt, wirst du gewiß an meine Worte denken und froh darum sein, sie befolgt zu haben."

"Du weißt soviel, Jess. Hast du das auch in der Schule gelernt?"

"Nein, Mike, das hat mich die Erfahrung gelehrt. Und ich möchte diese Erfahrung gern an dich weitergeben, weil du es einmal leichter im Leben haben sollst als ich."

"Hattest du es denn nicht leicht?"

"Nein, mein Junge, weiß Gott nicht. Ich will und kann dir das jetzt nicht alles erklären – ein andermal vielleicht."

"Wolltest du denn nicht so werden, wie du heute bist?"

"Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, habe ich mir darüber nie Gedanken gemacht, wie oder was ich einmal werden wollte. Es hat sich halt alles irgendwie so ergeben."

"Ich bin wirklich schrecklich froh, daß sich das so ergeben hat. Ich möchte gar nicht, daß du anders wärst. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich dich dann so lieb haben könnte. Stell dir vor, du wärst zum Beispiel wie Mr. Courtney, der ständig betrunken ist und Danny immerzu schlägt! So jemanden könnte ich bestimmt nicht lieb haben."

"Das könnte ich dir noch nicht einmal verdenken."

"Jess, gehen wir bald mal wieder in die Berge zum Jagen?" Zum Glück beschäftigte Mike diese Frage anscheinend mehr, als nachhaltiger in Jess' Erinnerungen über vergangene Zeiten oder Absichten zu forschen.

"Dich läßt dein Traum nicht los, was? Du willst da oben wohl unbedingt nach diesem Sir Christopher suchen, he?"

"Ach, du!" Mike versetzte ihm einen übermütigen Schubs. "Nein, im Ernst! Sag doch! Das ist so aufregend, wenn wir in den Bergen unterwegs sind."

"Ich fürchte, mein Junge, daraus wird so schnell nichts."

"Warum? Weil jetzt der Winter kommt? Oder weil du immer noch so krank bist."

"Ja, Mike, deshalb."

"Aber irgendwann wirst du doch wieder gesund sein. Und dann gehen wir, nicht wahr?"

"Sicher."

Mike merkte zum Glück nicht, daß Jess etwas anderes dachte, als er sagte. Wenn er jetzt den Nerv gehabt hätte, mit ihm über seine bevorstehende Reise zu sprechen, hätte er sich wenigstens dieses Problem vom Hals schaffen können. Vielleicht wäre die Gelegenheit nie wieder so günstig; aber er schaffte es nicht, sich zu überwinden. Daß es nicht leicht wäre, wußte er von Anfang an. Aber daß er sich so schwer damit tat, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Trotzdem war er diesmal wahrhaftig nahe daran, davon anzufangen, aber der Lärm, der durch das offene Fenster hereindrang, lenkte ihn sofort ab, als hätte er darauf nur gewartet.

"Sag bloß, das ist schon die Kutsche aus Cheyenne!" rief er erstaunt, wie um sich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, und ging zum Fenster, um sich zu vergewissern. Von hier aus blickte man zwar in den Garten hinterm Haus, aber der Krach vom Hof stammte eindeutig von der ankommenden Post. "Dann ist es ja tatsächlich schon so spät."

"Das habe ich doch gesagt."

Jess griff nach dem Fenster und wollte es schließen, zog aber abrupt die Hand zurück, da ihm die Bewegung Schmerzen bereitete, war heftig zusammengezuckt und mußte keuchen.

"Warte, ich helfe dir!" rief Mike sofort, sprang hinzu und zog das Fenster zu. "Hast du dir wehgetan?" fragte er ängstlich und sah mit sorgenvoller Miene, wie Jess die Hand gegen seine Brust drückte.

"Nicht schlimm!" schluckte er etwas kurzatmig. "Ich vergesse einfach laufend, daß ich mich mehr in acht nehmen müßte." Er versuchte ein argloses Grinsen, nahm die Hand von seiner Brust und durchwühlte Mikes Haar. "Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen!"

"Du mußt wirklich mehr aufpassen, sonst wird es ja nie besser."

"Du hast recht!" Der blutige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hätte eigentlich ein Warnzeichen sein müssen, das Jess jedoch absichtlich ignorierte. Er schluckte ihn einfach hinunter. "Aber jetzt sollten wir besser nachsehen, ob jemand Interessantes mit der Kutsche gekommen ist."

"Der Sheriff ist auch da!"

"Was? Und das sagst du erst jetzt?"

"Ich glaube, er wollte zu dir."

"Zu mir?"

"Ja, er sagte irgend etwas davon, daß er dich braucht für … für seinen Bericht."

"Na, dann sollten wir ihn nicht so lange warten lassen."

"Das hat doch Zeit! Keine Angst, er bleibt zum Essen."

"Das konnte ich mir allerdings denken, daß er mal wieder das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbindet." Jess grinste oberflächlich. "Geh schon vor, ich komme gleich nach."

"Was machst du denn noch so lange? Wir haben das Zimmer doch richtig ordentlich aufgeräumt. Besser hätte es Tante Daisy auch nicht hingekriegt."

"Das stimmt allerdings. Ich danke dir. Geh jetzt bitte!"

Mike hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß Jess ihn loswerden wollte.

"Aber du kommst doch?"

"In einer Minute."

Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln, schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur hörte er durch die offene Zimmertür seinen Pflegevater heftig husten. Er wollte schon zurückgehen, um zu sehen, ob er vielleicht helfen konnte, ohne sich vorstellen zu können, wie er dies bewerkstelligen sollte. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, daß er ihn ausdrücklich hinausgeschickt hatte. Sicherlich wollte er allein sein, um ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie krank er war. Daß er hin und wieder husten mußte, war für Mike jedenfalls kein Geheimnis. Und daß dieser Husten mit seiner Verletzung zusammenhing, wußte er auch. Jess tat vor ihm zwar immer harmlos, aber so leicht ließ er sich nicht diesen Bären aufbinden, daß alles in bester Ordnung war.

Mike wurde mit einem Mal sehr ernst, ja, traurig, nahm seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und machte ganz den Eindruck, als kämpfte er gegen aufkommende Tränen, während er unschlüssig auf dem Flur stand und nicht wußte, was er tun sollte.

Zum Glück war der Anfall nicht ganz so schlimm, aber als Jess das frische Blut auf dem Kissenbezug sah, nach dem er in der Eile gegriffen hatte, wußte er, daß es schlimmer war, als ihm lieb sein konnte. An der Waschkommode holte er aus einer Schublade zwei große Schnupftücher, die er, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, noch nie benötigt hatte. Jetzt war er der Ansicht, seinen Mitmenschen sein Gebrechen nicht mehr ohne diese zumuten zu können.

Es wird wirklich Zeit, daß ich von hier wegkomme, dachte er, steckte die Tücher ein und streifte das Bild seines abgezehrten Körpers im Spiegel. In diesem Moment jagte es ihm selbst einen gehörigen Schrecken ein, zeigte es ihm doch unmißverständlich, wie es um ihn stand. Trotzdem galt seine Hauptsorge, wie er seinen katastrophalen Zustand am besten vor Mike verbergen konnte. Dafür opferte er nach wie vor viel zuviel Kraft.

Fortsetzung folgt


	28. Kapitel 27

****

KAPITEL 27

Am späten Nachmittag, nachdem er Slim trotz dessen heftigen Protests bei der Installation der neuen Pumpe geholfen hatte, saß Jess – sogar mit gewaschenen Haaren – in der warmen Küche am Tisch, vor sich sein Schießeisen in seine Bestandteile zerlegt, mit dem Öllappen in der Hand und Mike bei ihm hockend, der ihm half, wenn er mit nur einer Hand bei seiner Arbeit in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

Jess reinigte die Waffe sehr gewissenhaft von allen Pulverrückständen. Daß er sie regelmäßig pflegte und größten Wert auf ihre tadellose Funktion legte, hatte weder etwas mit Angabe noch mit Eitelkeit zu tun, sondern diente nur seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß der Colt jemals seinen Dienst versagte. Solch eine Nachlässigkeit konnte er sich nicht leisten. Da brauchte er nicht unbedingt an den Vortag zu denken. Ein Fehlschuß konnte ihm auch unterwegs auf der Weide zum Verhängnis werden.

Er hatte die Patronen aus der Trommel genommen und reinigte die leeren Kammern. Auf dem Tisch lagen die sechs Hülsen. Drei davon waren leer. Seit der Schießerei hatte er es nicht für nötig gefunden, sie durch neue zu ersetzen. Wäre er der Meinung gewesen, daß dies notwendig war, hätte er es sofort getan.

"Jess, darf ich die drei Hülsen behalten?" fragte Mike fast ein wenig scheu, denn er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie der Mann auf seine Bitte reagierte.

Jess zog die eine Braue hoch und warf ihm einen lauernden Seitenblick zu, ließ sich jedoch Zeit damit, noch anderweitig zu reagieren. Erst als er alle Kammern gereinigt hatte und die Trommel zu den übrigen Teilen auf den Tisch legte, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage, ohne jedoch seine weitere Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

"Wofür brauchst du denn die?" – Er wußte ganz genau, was der Junge damit beabsichtigte.

"Ich wollte sie aufheben."

"Seit wann sammelst du leere Patronenhülsen?" fragte er scheinheilig, während er den Lauf zu putzen begann.

"Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Aber das sind doch die … ich meine, damit hast du … Ich möchte sie mir gerne aufheben. Bitte! Als Andenken!"

"Andenken?!"

"Ja. Bitte!"

"Daß dich das von gestern mehr beschäftigt, als mir lieb ist, weiß ich ja. Aber daß du dir diese leeren Hülsen auch noch als Andenken aufheben willst … Meinst du nicht, daß das ein wenig unsinnig ist?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Sag doch! Darf ich sie behalten? Du brauchst sie doch gar nicht mehr."

"Darum geht es nicht. Mike, du solltest nicht vergessen, daß damit zwei Menschen getötet wurden. Mir gefällt es nicht, daß du da auf so eine Art Trophäen aus bist."

"Aber das bin ich doch gar nicht. Ich … ich möchte sie einfach nur aufheben."

"Und ich möchte, daß du alles, was mit dieser ganzen Geschichte zusammenhängt, so schnell wie möglich vergißt."

"Das kann ich nicht. Das werde ich nie können. Dann müßte ich ja auch dich vergessen."

Mit dieser Schlußfolgerung überfiel er ihn regelrecht. Damit hatte Jess nicht gerechnet. Tatsächlich brauchte er einen Moment, bis er seine Verwunderung hierüber beherrschte.

"Das ist allerdings ein handfestes Argument", brachte er zunächst als einziges heraus.

"Dann darf ich sie behalten?"

"Ganz recht ist mir das nicht. Ich fürchte nur, wenn ich dir das verbiete, wirst du es ja doch nicht verstehen. Versprich mir aber, daß du damit nicht herumprahlst!"

"Bestimmt nicht! Ich hebe sie nur für mich auf. Vielen Dank!" Mike pickte die drei Hülsen vom Tisch und ließ sie auf der offenen Hand hin und her rollen. "Weißt du, immer wenn ich sie anschauen werde, tut es bestimmt nicht so weh, wenn ich daran denken muß, was dieser Hal getan hat. Das kann ich nämlich nicht vergessen, und wenn ich es noch so viel probiere. Vielleicht weiß ich irgendwann das von gestern nicht mehr so genau; aber das, was dieser Hal mit dir gemacht hat, kann ich in hundert Jahren nicht vergessen. Das weiß ich noch, wenn ich schon längst tot bin! Das kannst du mir glauben!"

Wehmütig lächelnd, strich Jess ihm über seinen Flachskopf. Daß er daran offensichtlich nichts ändern konnte, schmerzte ihn mehr als seine Gedanken an die allernächste Zukunft.

"Tust du mir dann aber wenigstens den Gefallen, es doch hin und wieder zu probieren?"

"Das schaffe ich nicht! Kannst du es denn vergessen?"

Mit seiner Fragerei lockte er ihn fast aus der Reserve. So naiv diese Fragen klangen – die Antworten erforderten seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, wollte er den Jungen nicht verunsichern oder gar ängstigen.

"Ich muß damit leben, Mike, so wie du, nur mit dem Unterschied, daß ich nicht vergessen kann, was dir angetan wurde."

"Dann geht es dir ja genauso wie mir, nicht wahr?"

Jess nickte schweigend. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein zu sehen, daß es dem Jungen anscheinend guttat, in ihm einen Leidensgenossen zu haben, was ihn für vieles entschädigte.

"Slim geht es bestimmt genauso."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Daß er es auch nicht vergessen kann."

"Anzunehmen."

"Ganz bestimmt!" Mike merkte nicht – oder wollte es nicht merken –, wie Jess' Miene immer verschlossener wurde, je mehr er dieses Thema ausweitete. "Er hebt nämlich die Kugel auf."

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich weiß es halt. Er hat sie immer in seiner Hemdtasche stecken."

"Ja", brummte der Mann, "dabei sollte er sie besser endlich wegwerfen."

"Aber warum denn?"

"Weil ich es nicht gut finde, daß er das Ding aufhebt und ständig mit sich herumschleppt."

"Warum macht er denn das? Als Andenken? Dazu wäre sie mir viel zu unheimlich."

"Unheimlich?"

"Ja, ich meine, wenn ich mir vorstelle, daß sie … daß du … daß du sie … da drin hattest." Mike deutete, betreten schluckend, mit der Faust auf seine eigene Brust. "Brrr!" machte er und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern wie unter einem heftigen Anfall von Schüttelfrost. "Da wird mir ganz schlecht!"

"Mir auch, das kannst du mir glauben. Und ich wette mit dir, ihm geht es genauso."

"Aber warum hebt er sie dann auf?"

"Vielleicht will er, daß es ihm schlecht wird."

"Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Das glaube ich dir. Verlange jetzt bloß nicht von mir, daß ich dir das erkläre!" hielt er ihn zurück, noch ehe Mike Luft holen konnte.

"Meinst du, es ist besser, wenn ich Slim selber frage?"

"Ich an deiner Stelle würde es nicht tun."

"Na schön, vielleicht später."

"Du bist ganz schön hartnäckig."

"Neugierig!" korrigierte Mike und schien auch noch stolz darauf zu sein, daß Jess ihn nur kopfschüttelnd ansah. "Warum hebst du dir denn kein Andenken auf?"

"Du bist wohl nicht bei Trost! Du und deine Andenken!"

"Warum? Hast du was gegen Andenken?"

"Gegen die Art von Andenken schon. Was denkst du, was das hier ist?" Ungehalten, fast ärgerlich, deutete er mit dem Daumen auf seine linke Brust. "Meinst du nicht, das ist Andenken genug?"

Der Junge nickte betreten.

"Du hast recht", gab er kleinlaut zu. "Entschuldige, daran habe … habe ich nicht … Bist du mir jetzt böse?"

"Ach, woher!" Jess fuhr ihm mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht, als wollte er dort sein plötzlich auflebendes schlechtes Gewissen wegwischen. "Aber löchre mich nicht weiter mit solchen Fragen nach Andenken. Ich habe dir erlaubt, die drei Hülsen zu behalten. Lassen wir es damit gut sein, ja?"

"Einverstanden!" war Mike froh, daß sich das verschlossene Gesicht seines Pflegevaters wieder etwas aufhellte.

Daisy kam in die Küche, um sich Kaffee zu holen. Dabei streifte sie mit einem beiläufigen Blick Jess' leere Tasse auf dem Tisch.

"Möchten Sie auch noch welchen?" fragte sie ihn, während sie die Kanne schon zum Einschenken hochhielt. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, daß er nein sagte.

"Ja, gern." Er sah lächelnd zu ihr auf. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte sie zurück. Sie schenkte ein. "Danke", sagte er nur und löffelte eine angemessene Menge Zucker hinzu. "Bei dem scheußlichen Wetter tut heißer Kaffee wirklich gut."

"Sie waren viel zu lange draußen."

"Das hat mir nichts ausgemacht. Bei der Arbeit ist mir warm geworden."

"Hoffentlich haben Sie sich nicht wieder zuviel zugemutet."

"Ach, was! Außerdem wäre Slim alleine nie fertig geworden."

"Trotzdem … Und passen Sie auf mit Ihren nassen Haaren. Nicht daß Sie sich zu allem Überfluß noch eine Erkältung holen."

"Keine Angst, ich gehe heute nicht mehr vor die Tür. Hier in der Küche ist gut warm. Ist mir eigentlich schon fast zuviel."

Sie berührte ihn flüchtig an der Schulter und ließ die beiden allein, um sich draußen im Wohnzimmer wieder an ihr Nähzeug zu setzen.

"Tante Daisy macht sich immer Sorgen", bemerkte Mike mit einer Miene, die eindeutig verriet, daß ihm dies vor allem dann zuviel wurde, wenn es ihn selbst betraf.

"Sie bemuttert uns eben gern. Laß sie nur! Es macht ihr halt Freude. Und uns schadet es schließlich nicht." Er trank von seinem Kaffee. "Frauen haben das so an sich."

"Ich finde das ganz schön lästig. Du nicht?"

"Es kann auch manchmal sehr angenehm sein."

"Ehrlich?"

"Ja, ehrlich!" Jess zwickte ihm in die Nase. "Außerdem willst du damit hoffentlich nicht sagen, daß dir Daisys Fürsorge lästig ist!"

"Das hat nichts mit Tante Daisy zu tun. Ich meinte halt … so allgemein … Tante Daisy ist in Ordnung. Ich glaube, sie ist die einzige Frau, die ich so richtig gern haben kann."

"Warten wir es ab, bis du deine erste Freundin mit nach Hause bringst."

"Ich mag doch gar keine Mädchen."

"Ja", grinste Jess bis über beide Ohren, "das hast du schon ein paarmal gesagt, ich möchte fast sagen, ausdrücklich betont."

"Ist auch wahr! Die sind alle so zickig."

"In ein paar Jahren findest du sie garantiert sehr aufregend und ihre Zicken hinreißend."

"Du nimmst mich ganz schön auf den Arm."

"Abwarten!"

Jess setzte seinen Sechsschüsser zusammen und stellte die Feder am Abzug nach. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sich der Schuß fast von allein löste. Dann spannte er den Hahn und blickte über den Lauf. Die Justierung stimmte. Zufrieden führte er den Hammer mit dem Daumen zurück.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, daß du damit so gut umgehen kannst", stellte Mike aufatmend fest.

"Bist du das?"

"Ja, stell dir vor, was sonst gestern passiert wäre! Der Sheriff wäre jetzt tot und wir beide bestimmt auch."

"Wer weiß!"

"Bestimmt! Sogar der Sheriff sagte, er hätte noch nie jemanden so gut schießen sehen. Zeigst du es mir auch noch einmal? Ich konnte es doch nicht sehen."

Jess legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten, während er die Brauen zusammenzog und eine steile Furche über seiner Nasenwurzel wie ein Graben erschien.

"Das ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst!"

"Doch!"

"Verdammt, Junge, eine Waffe ist kein Spielzeug."

"Das weiß ich, aber sie ist doch jetzt nicht geladen."

"Das ist unwichtig. Ob geladen oder nicht – man spielt mit so einem Ding nicht herum!"

"Aber …"

"Nichts aber! Eine Waffe ist ein gefährliches Werkzeug. Du weißt ganz genau, daß man damit Schreckliches anstellen kann. Damit nur aus Jux in der Gegend herumzufuchteln, ist nicht nur leichtsinnig, sondern verantwortungslos. Ich denke, das habe ich dir schon erklärt."

"Hast du."

"Na also! Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, daß du vergessen haben könntest, wie man mit so einem Ding jemandem fürchterlich wehtun kann. Und wie oft ist aus einem albernen Spiel aus Angeberei oder Hirnlosigkeit blutiger Ernst geworden."

"Du hast recht. Es war dumm von mir. Bitte entschuldige!"

"Schon geschehen!" Jess' Züge wurden wieder freundlicher. "Im übrigen war es nicht dumm, sondern eher ein bißchen unüberlegt, meinst du nicht."

Mike nickte eifrig.

"Aber trotzdem bin ich froh, daß du so gut schießen kannst", kam er nicht darüber hinweg.

"Na ja", atmete Jess auf, "manchmal kann es von Vorteil sein; aber meistens ist es eher ein Fluch." Jetzt, da er die Fronten geklärt hatte, konnte er auch weiter mit ihm darüber reden.

"Wieso denn?"

"Weil man nur allzu leicht gezwungen werden kann, die Waffe zu benutzen, auch wenn man es eigentlich gar nicht will. Wenn man eine trägt, muß man immer damit rechnen, daß es hin und wieder so weit kommt. Oder es passiert so etwas wie gestern. Und auf einmal gibt es sogar Tote."

"Aber du hast es doch nicht absichtlich getan."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe noch nie absichtlich auf jemanden geschossen oder ohne daß ich nicht gezwungen gewesen wäre, mich zu verteidigen. Dabei frage ich mich immer öfter, ob ich selbst in so einem Fall … Ach, vergiß es! Ich glaube nicht, daß dies das richtige Thema für dich ist."

Mike fand das überhaupt nicht.

"Hast du schon viele erschossen?"

"Du stellst vielleicht Fragen heute! Denkst du, ich führe über so etwas Buch. Jeder ist einer zuviel, Mike. Laß dir das gesagt sein."

"Wieso kannst du eigentlich so gut schießen?"

"Das hat sich halt im Laufe der Zeit so ergeben."

"Ist es sehr schwer?"

"Es ist erschreckend einfach, mein Junge. Nur Übungssache, sonst nichts."

"Dann kann ich es doch auch lernen, oder?"

Jess starrte ihn entgeistert an.

"Sicher", brummte er. "Lernen kann das jeder. Aber bist du auch bereit, die Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen? Willst du … könntest du das?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Dann sollten wir uns erst weiter darüber unterhalten, wenn du dir im klaren bist. Aber, ehrlich gesagt, mir wäre es lieber, wenn du es nicht lernen wolltest."

"Aber warum denn nicht?"

"Weil … Weißt du, Mike, ich mußte deshalb schon sehr viel Schlimmes durchmachen. Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht nach den Einzelheiten! Ich möchte einfach nicht, daß sich das an dir wiederholt. Wenn du das jetzt nicht verstehen kannst, muß dich das nicht so sehr bedrücken. Ich bin sicher, es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann wirst du begreifen, was ich damit sagen wollte."

"Aber schießen lernen darf ich doch, oder?"

"Wenn du es absolut möchtest, werde ich es dir irgendwann wohl oder übel beibringen müssen. Besser du lernst es von mir …"

"Wenn ich groß genug bin?"

"Wenn du erwachsen genug bist", korrigierte Jess. "Verantwortungsbewußte Reife hat nichts mit Größe zu tun."

"Aber wie merke ich denn, ob ich erwachsen genug bin? Wenn ich mich rasieren kann oder wenn ich Mädchen nicht mehr zickig finde?"

"Nein, wenn du verstehen kannst, was ich dir versucht habe zu erklären."

"Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob ich dann überhaupt richtig verstehe. Wie soll ich es denn merken?"

"Es reicht, wenn ich es merke." Mike sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du kannst mir vertrauen!" versicherte der Mann, als gäbe es sonst keine Probleme für ihn.

"Das tue ich – ganz bestimmt!" rief Mike, ohne den geringsten Zweifel an seinen Worten hegend. Ein klein wenig fühlte er sich schon erwachsen; allein die Tatsache, daß Jess heute so ausführlich mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte, sorgte für dieses stolze Gefühl. "Ich will unbedingt einmal so werden wie du. Du weißt einfach immer, was richtig ist."

"Ich glaube, jetzt übertreibst du mal wieder gewaltig. Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht."

"Doch! Gestern zum Beispiel … da hast du ganz genau gewußt, was richtig ist und was du tun mußt, sogar viel besser als der Sheriff. So möchte ich auch einmal sein."

"Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich immer nur das Richtige tue oder ob ich überhaupt weiß, was das Richtige ist. Manchmal kommen mir hinterher Zweifel, ziemlich oft sogar. Aber ich muß das tun, von dem ich denke, daß es das Richtige ist in dem Moment, wo es erforderlich ist. Vor allem muß ich es aber mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren können, und zwar so, daß ich nicht vor mir selber die Achtung verliere."

"Puh, das ist ganz schön kompliziert!"

"Ist es nicht."

"Ich fürchte, das lerne ich nie!"

"Ich denke, doch." Jess mußte ihm unbedingt noch einmal seinen Blondschopf durcheinanderbringen. "Du wirst sehen, daß du das auch noch lernst mit der Zeit."

"Ja, ich weiß", stöhnte Mike, ziemlich unzufrieden über eben diesen Zeitfaktor, "wenn ich erwachsen bin."

"So ist es."

"Bis dahin muß ich ja noch so furchtbar viel lernen! Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, daß das alles in meinen Kopf paßt."

Jess lachte belustigt auf.

"Ich schon. Du wirst dich wundern, was da alles hineinpaßt!"

"Da bin ich wirklich gespannt."

Fortsetzung folgt


	29. Kapitel 28

****

KAPITEL 28

Nach dem Abendessen und dem Abwasch konnte Mike seinen Pflegevater endlich dazu überreden, ihm den Zeitungsartikel über das Ereignis vom Vortag vorlesen zu dürfen. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überredungskunst. Dabei war ihm unbegreiflich, wieso der Mann an diesem Bericht so wenig Interesse zeigte und offensichtlich nur einwilligte, um ihm damit einen Gefallen zu tun.

Darüber hinaus schien es ihm etwas schlechter zu gehen als am Nachmittag. Er klagte zwar weder über Schmerzen noch über sonst eine Schwäche, wie es auch nicht üblich von ihm war, aber er hatte sich stillschweigend auf das Sofa unterm Wohnzimmerfenster zurückgezogen, wo er die Kissen zu einem riesigen Berg aufgestapelt hatte und, halb sitzend, halb liegend, mit dem Oberkörper dagegen lehnte. Dabei wirkte er trotz des warmen Lichts der Petroleumlampen und dessen weichen Schatten auffallend blaß. Selbst wenn er sich tatsächlich wohl fühlen sollte, wie er dies mehrmals versicherte, so mußte er zumindest ziemlich müde sein. Anscheinend war die Arbeit mit der Pumpe doch zu anstrengend für ihn gewesen, was er natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte.

Außerdem beschäftigte ihn das ausstehende Gespräch, das er noch mit seinem Pflegesohn führen mußte. Allein die Überlegungen, wie er es ihm am schonendsten beibringen sollte, zehrten an seinen Nerven und auch an seinen Kräften. Aber der Junge war den ganzen Tag so unbeschwert gewesen, daß er es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte.

Jetzt saß er also auf dem Sofa, bequem gegen den Kissenberg gelehnt, und genoß die heimelige Atmosphäre des einfachen Ranchhauses. Nur allzu gut wußte er, daß diese friedlichen Momente im trauten Kreis seiner Angehörigen sehr knapp für ihn gezählt waren. Wahrscheinlich war dies sogar einer der letzten Abende überhaupt, die er mit ihnen verbringen konnte.

Keinesfalls wäre ihm eine Trennung so schwer gefallen, wenn für ihn die Gewißheit bestünde wiederzukehren. Es machte ihm eigentlich nicht viel aus, unterwegs zu sein, auch für längere Zeit nicht. Früher war er sowieso ein ruheloser Wanderer, der es kaum länger als ein paar Wochen, allenfalls vielleicht einmal eine ganze Sommersaison irgendwo ausgehalten hatte. Auch heute noch war er oft tage- oder wochenlang unterwegs, wenn er Vieh bis weit nach Kanada hinein oder – seltener – in den tiefen Südwesten trieb. Von Zeit zu Zeit brauchte er das, sonst wäre ihm die Ranch auf Dauer vielleicht doch zu eng geworden. Das Umherziehen lag ihm einfach im Blut, nur war ihm heute die Geborgenheit seiner Familie wichtiger.

Außerdem wußte er jedesmal, daß er nach diesen Geschäften wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte, auf diese Ranch, die ihm in all den Jahren zu einem richtigen Heim, fast einer Art Zuflucht geworden war, wo seine Angehörigen auf ihn warteten, die ihm mehr bedeuteten, als er erklären konnte. Nein, daß er sie für viele Wochen oder gar Monate verlassen mußte, hätte ihm nicht soviel ausgemacht. Einzig und allein die Ungewißheit, jemals hierher zurückzukehren, sie wiederzusehen, bei ihnen zu sein, schmerzte ihn. Auf diese Weise gezwungen zu sein, vielleicht Abschied für immer zu nehmen, ließ eine unbeschreibliche Melancholie in ihm aufsteigen. Sicher, offiziell ging er nach Colorado Springs, um sich besser auskurieren zu können, um möglichst gesund zu werden; aber vor sich selbst mußte er ehrlicher sein.

Es war zwecklos zu leugnen, daß sich sein Zustand gerade während der letzten paar Tage rapide verschlechtert hatte. Er bemühte sich zwar redlich, sich davon nicht viel anmerken zu lassen, aber die schweren Hustenanfälle mit dem immer häufiger blutigen Auswurf, die wieder vermehrten Schmerzen, seine fast ständige Müdigkeit und schnelle Erschöpfung nach manchmal nur Kleinigkeiten machten es ihm nicht gerade leicht, nach außen hin gutes Befinden vorzutäuschen. Sich selber konnte er sowieso nichts vormachen. Er würde sich nach Colorado Springs begeben ohne Wiederkehr. Deshalb sog er diese wenigen ihm verbliebenen stillen Augenblicke des gemütlichen Beisammenseins begierig in sich auf, obwohl sich schon wieder diese bleierne Müdigkeit bei ihm bemerkbar machte, die mit ihren äußeren Anzeichen sein kränkliches Aussehen nur noch betonte.

Während Mike den seitenlangen Artikel aus der "Laramie Chronicle" mit Begeisterung vorlas, begann Jess immer weniger auf seine Worte zu achten, hatte er das beschriebene Geschehen schließlich selbst hautnah erlebt, daß ihn der Bericht im Grunde nicht interessierte.

Statt dessen beobachtete er Daisy, die unter der großen Lampe am Wohnzimmertisch bei ihrer Näharbeit saß. Nachdem sie haufenweise abgerissene Knöpfe an Hemden und Hosen angenäht hatte, beschäftigte sie sich jetzt mit den neuen Gardinen für das Küchenfenster. Ihrer Meinung nach war es an der Zeit, im ganzen Haus die Vorhänge zu erneuern.

Für das verschönernde Beiwerk war sie zuständig, und die zwei Männer ließen ihr absolut freie Hand dabei. Wenn Daisy Cooper neue Gardinen im Auge hatte, dann kamen auch neue Gardinen an die Fenster. Da hätte es keiner fertiggebracht, sie von etwas anderem zu überzeugen. Sicherlich hatten die Fenster des Wohnhauses dann auch neue Gardinen nötig.

Ich muß unbedingt mit Slim reden, daß wir ihr zu Weihnachten eine von diesen verbesserten Nähmaschinen kaufen, dachte Jess. Dabei spielte ein warmes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel, wenn er sich ihre Überraschung vorstellte. Das Lächeln erstarb jedoch rasch, als er daran dachte, daß er diese Überraschung wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erlebte. Es schmerzte ihn – nicht seinetwegen, sondern um Daisys willen.

Sein verstohlenes Keuchen unterbrach Mikes Redefluß. Auch Daisy blickte von ihrer Näharbeit auf, unschlüssig, ob sie ihn deshalb ansprechen, ihm vielleicht sogar helfen oder lieber gleich Slim Sherman holen sollte, der in dem kleinen Büro nebenan die Post erledigte. Diesmal blieb es glücklicherweise bei dem relativ harmlosen Keuchen.

"Jess, geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Mike besorgt und ließ die Zeitung sinken, hinter der er völlig verschwunden war; keine Frage, daß ihn das Befinden seines Pflegevaters wesentlich mehr interessierte als ein noch so spannend geschriebener Artikel in der "Laramie Chronicle".

"Woher denn!" winkte Jess arglos ab, wobei die Handbewegung etwas kraftlos wirkte und sein müdes Lächeln entsprechend ausfiel. "Lies nur weiter!" bat er mit leiser Stimme.

Der Junge musterte ihn skeptisch über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg. Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer, ihm zu glauben. Aber er begann dann doch weiterzulesen, obwohl die beinahe unbeschwerte Begeisterung von kurz zuvor kaum noch in seinem Tonfall mitschwang. Im stillen machte er sich sehr große Sorgen um ihn.

"Also ich finde, Mr. Morgan hat das toll geschrieben", meinte Mike, als er umblättern mußte und mit den großen Papierblättern kämpfte.

"Was sagst du?" fragte Jess zerstreut; anscheinend war er kurz vorm Einschlafen gewesen.

"Du hörst ja gar nicht richtig zu!" beschwerte sich Mike, ihn mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Ärger, aber auch einem gehörigen Maß an Sorge ansehend.

"Doch, natürlich!" widersprach Jess. "Ich war nur so in deinen Redefluß vertieft, daß ich auf deine Frage nicht geachtet habe."

Mike glaubte ihm kein Wort. Im Moment fand er es nur selber kindisch, ihn mit gezielten Fragen nach dem Inhalt des Artikels in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Das hätte er gewiß getan, wenn Jess nicht so krank gewesen wäre. Da hätte er sehr schnell bewiesen, daß er ihn anschwindelte. Aber jetzt sah er so müde und schwach aus, daß er ihm sogar leidzutun begann.

"Jess, ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

"Selbstverständlich! – Was wolltest du also wissen?"

"Ich habe gar nichts gefragt", ging Mike tatsächlich darauf ein. Das Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte also. "Ich meinte nur, daß Mr. Morgan das alles sehr gut beschrieben hat."

"Ja, er hat ein ziemliches Talent für so etwas."

"Es hört sich alles so an, als wäre er tatsächlich dabeigewesen."

"Nun, der Sheriff wird ihm schon einen genauen Bericht geliefert haben."

"Aber das klingt so richtig … ich weiß auch nicht, wie … als ob er es selbst erlebt hätte und nicht bloß wie ein Zeitungsbericht."

"Gary Morgan versteht halt sein Handwerk."

"Bestimmt könnte er ganz tolle Gespenstergeschichten schreiben."

Diese Bemerkung brachte Jess zu einem belustigten Lachen, zwar begleitet von einem Keuchen, aber trotzdem belebte es vorübergehend seine Lebensgeister.

"Du kommst einfach nicht von diesem Spuk los, was? Ich wette mit dir, du suchst jeden Abend nach diesem Sir Christopher unter deinem Bett."

"Gar nicht wahr!" wehrte der Junge energisch ab und schlug zum Spaß mit der aufgeblätterten Zeitung nach dem Mann. "Was du immer von mir denkst!"

"Von dir denke ich nur das Beste, du kleiner großer Gespensterschreck!" grinste Jess und versuchte mit der Rechten, ihm einen zärtlichen Nasenstüber zu versetzen, ohne sich allzuviel dabei zu bewegen. "Lies lieber weiter, sonst bist du bis morgen früh noch nicht mit dieser abenteuerlichen Geschichte fertig."

"Aber dann mußt du auch richtig zuhören."

"Tu' ich."

Mike sah ihn abschätzend an. Heute abend hatte er das Gefühl, daß es sein Pflegevater nicht so genau mit der Wahrheit nahm, obwohl er ansonsten ein sehr aufrichtiger Mensch war.

"Also gut", willigte der Junge schließlich ein, hob die Zeitung und begann weiterzulesen, jedoch mit weniger lebhafter Betonung. "Jetzt kommt gleich die Stelle, wo du dem Sheriff das Leben gerettet hast", warf er nach einer ganzen Weile doch wieder begeistert ein. "Das finde ich einfach am tollsten! Jess?!" wurde er über das Schweigen auf der anderen Seite der "Laramie Chronicle" stutzig und senkte die Zeitung. "Das habe ich mir doch gedacht! Ist einfach eingeschlafen! Dabei wird es gerade jetzt erst so richtig spannend."

Mike faltete kopfschüttelnd die Zeitung zusammen, wobei er sich bemühte, nicht so laut mit dem Papier zu rascheln. Aber diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme war an sich überflüssig.

Jess schien fest zu schlafen und nicht nur vor sich hin zu dösen. Sein Kopf war auf dem bunten Sofakissen weit zur Seite geneigt. In seinem entspannten Gesicht regte sich nichts. Seine Rechte war halb von seiner Brust gerutscht, die sich gleichmäßig unter seinen ruhigen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Er verstellte sich nicht, sondern schlief wie ein Murmeltier.

So ganz traute Mike dem Frieden nicht. Mit der flachen Hand fuhr er ein paarmal dicht vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern vorbei, wartete aber vergeblich auf ein Blinzeln.

"Laß ihn!" hörte er plötzlich Daisy neben sich sagen.

Auf so etwas hatte sie gewartet, hatte sich sogar gewundert, weshalb es so lange dauerte, ehe ihn der Schlaf endlich übermannte, war er am späten Nachmittag bereits sehr müde gewesen, obwohl er an diesem Tag lange geschlafen hatte.

"Stell dir vor, er ist einfach eingeschlafen!" beschwerte sich Mike.

"Sei lieber nicht so laut, sonst weckst du ihn noch." Sie holte die buntgewebte Navajodecke von einem Sessel und breitete sie über den Schlafenden. "Komm jetzt, ehe wir ihn wecken."

Mike gehorchte kommentarlos und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, wo er ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Vielleicht konnte er sie überreden, ihr den Artikel vorzulesen. Daß sein Pflegevater gerade an der spannendsten Stelle eingeschlafen war, konnte er bei allem Verständnis, das er für seinen schlechten Gesundheitszustand aufbrachte, nicht begreifen.

"Wie kann man nur einschlafen, wenn es gerade so spannend wird!"

"Ich glaube, mein Junge, Jess hat den Schlaf bitter nötig."

"Aber er war doch bis fast mittags im Bett. Und jetzt ist er schon wieder so müde. Es ist doch noch gar nicht so spät."

"Du vergißt, daß er eigentlich noch viel zu krank ist, um den ganzen Tag herumzulaufen und all das zu tun, was er trotzdem tut, obwohl er sich noch viel mehr schonen müßte. Ich nehme an, er hat sich heute mittag einfach zuviel zugemutet, als er Slim mit der Pumpe half."

"Manchmal habe ich richtig Angst, daß er überhaupt nicht mehr gesund und so wird wie früher."

"Sicher wird er wieder so werden wie früher. Aber das wird gewiß noch sehr lange dauern."

"Das ist ganz schön traurig, weißt du das?"

"Ja, Mike, aber viel trauriger wäre doch, wenn er … ich meine, stell dir vor …"

"… er wäre gestorben?" vollendete er unsicher den Satz. "Das wäre ganz, ganz furchtbar! Tante Daisy, das hätte ich bestimmt nicht überlebt. Dann … dann wäre ich auch … gestorben, ganz bestimmt! – Aber trotzdem … Weißt du, es wäre halt doch schöner, wenn er endlich wieder genauso wäre wie vorher."

Daisy sah von ihrer Näharbeit auf.

"Stell dir nur einmal vor, er würde nie wieder so werden wie früher. Würdest du ihn deshalb weniger liebhaben?"

"Nie im Leben! Ich werde Jess immer liebhaben, solange ich lebe! Egal, ob er … ich meine … ich hätte halt nur lieber, daß er nicht mehr so viele Schmerzen hat. Es tut mir selber immer so weh, wenn er … Tante Daisy, wieso tut mir das eigentlich selber so weh? Ich meine, ich bin doch gar nicht krank. Aber jedesmal, wenn ich weiß, daß Jess Schmerzen hat, dann tut es bei mir da drin auch weh. Verstehst du das?"

"Nun", Daisy lächelte ihn liebevoll an, "so etwas kann schon passieren, wenn man jemanden sehr gern hat. Dann bildet man sich plötzlich ein, man müßte dasselbe aushalten wie derjenige, für den man so stark empfindet."

"Aber wieso ist das so?"

"Du solltest nicht soviel fragen, warum und weshalb, mein Junge. Wenn man zu sehr versucht, den menschlichen Gefühlen auf den Grund zu gehen, kann man sie ganz leicht dabei verletzen oder gar zerstören. Halte lieber dieses Glück mit beiden Händen fest, daß du jemanden so sehr liebhaben kannst, um mit ihm Freud und Leid spüren zu können."

Mike hatte kein Wort verstanden, aber er befolgte trotzdem ihren Rat und bohrte nicht tiefer mit Fragen. Anscheinend war die Sache wesentlich komplizierter, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. So wie es aussah, hatte sogar Daisy Cooper erhebliche Probleme, eine einleuchtende Erklärung zu finden. Da wollte er wirklich lieber nur sein Glück genießen, jemanden von ganzem Herzen gern haben zu können und die wunderbare Gewißheit zu haben, ebenso wiedergeliebt zu werden.

"Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte Jess irgendwie helfen, daß er schneller wieder gesund wird."

"Du hilfst ihm vielleicht mehr, als du denkst."

"Aber ich kann doch gar nichts tun."

"Du hast ihn lieb, das reicht doch."

"O je, das ist schon wieder so etwas, was ich nicht verstehe", stellte Mike mißmutig fest, daß er erneut an diese Grenze stieß, wo für ihn das Begreifen endete.

Sie strich ihm tröstend über die Wange.

"Sein Herz nicht ganz zu verstehen, ist nicht weiter tragisch und auch gar nicht so wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, ihm im entscheidenden Augenblick zu folgen."

"Also, ehe das noch komplizierter wird, sollte ich dir vielleicht besser den tollen Bericht vorlesen, den Mr. Morgan geschrieben hat."

Sie lachte ihn herzlich an.

"Ich habe ihn zwar schon selbst gelesen, aber ich wette mit jedem, der es nicht glauben will, daß er viel aufregender klingt, wenn du ihn vorträgst", ging sie bereitwillig auf ihn ein, obwohl sie nicht unbedingt der Meinung war, daß dies die geeignete Lektüre darstellte, weder vom Stil noch vom Inhalt her.

Jedoch war Gary Morgans Ausdrucksweise nicht so schlecht, daß sie den Jungen verdorben hätte, und der Inhalt entsprach den Tatsachen, die er zum Teil sogar selbst erlebt hatte. Daran konnte sie nichts ändern. Da war es schon ein ganz besonderer Trost für sie, daß er mit diesem Erlebnis so – sie neigte fast dazu zu behaupten – unbeschwert umgehen konnte.

"Und du wirst auch nicht dabei einschlafen, nicht wahr? Das mußt du mir versprechen, sonst fange ich nicht an."

"Ich verspreche es."

Mike wollte gerade Luft holen, um endlich anzufangen, als Slim in der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer erschien, jedoch im Rahmen stehen blieb.

"Jess, kannst du mal einen …"

Ein zweistimmiges, ziemlich energisches "Pscht!" ließ ihn mitten im Satz verstummen. Erst jetzt machte er sich die Mühe, vollends in die Tür zu treten und dem Geschehen im Wohnzimmer seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

"Das hätte ich mir ja denken können", bemerkte er, nachdem er den Schlafenden auf der Couch entdeckt hatte. "Schläft er schon lange?"

"Seit ein paar Minuten."

"Er ist einfach eingeschlafen, während ich ihm aus der Zeitung vorgelesen habe. Gerade dann, als es am spannendsten wurde! Das mußt du dir mal vorstellen!" mußte Mike unbedingt seinen Kommentar dazugeben.

"Er wäre besser gleich zu Bett gegangen."

"Seien Sie nicht gleich wieder so kritisch! Sie sollten lieber froh sein, daß er so ruhig ist."

Slim zog fragend die Brauen hoch. Diese Bemerkung ließ ihn sofort wieder alle möglichen Dinge befürchten.

"Wieso? Ist irgendwas gewesen?"

"Aber nein! Es muß doch nicht immer gleich etwas gewesen sein. Ich nehme einfach nur an, daß er sich heute mittag überanstrengt hat, als er Ihnen mit der Pumpe half. Kein Wunder also, wenn ihm jetzt die Augen zufallen."

"Ja, ich konnte ihn aber auch nicht davon abbringen. Auf der einen Seite war ich natürlich froh, daß er mir geholfen hat, sonst hätten Sie die neue Pumpe nicht so schnell in Betrieb nehmen können. Andererseits habe ich gleich befürchtet, daß er besser die Finger davon gelassen hätte. Aber versuchen Sie einmal, einem Ochsen das Tanzen beizubringen."

"Slim!"

"Ist doch wahr!"

"Sind Sie denn soviel anders als er?" fragte sie spitzfindig.

"Ich …", wollte Slim schon nach einer angemessenen Rechtfertigung suchen, ließ es dann aber sein. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich mit ihr deshalb anzulegen. Sie würde auf jeden Fall das letzte Wort haben. "Ach, Schwamm drüber!" winkte er ab. "Sie haben recht, ich sollte nicht immer so kritisch sein."

"Slim, wenn du dich zu uns setzt, lese ich dir Mr. Morgans Artikel auch vor. Er ist sehr spannend", bot Mike seine Dienste an wie frische Biskuits.

"Ich weiß", nickte der Mann ein wenig zerstreut; für eine Morgansche Märchenstunde hatte er, ehrlich gesagt, keinen Bedarf. "Ich habe bereits die Überschrift gelesen."

"Ich kann ihn dir jetzt ja ganz vorlesen."

"Nein, Mike, jetzt nicht. Ich muß mich noch ein wenig um den Papierkram kümmern. Ich lese ihn dann später selber."

"Aber die Zeitung bitte nicht wegwerfen! Ich möchte sie mir nämlich aufheben."

"Aufheben?"

"Ja, als Andenken. Jess hat es mir erlaubt."

"Na ja, wenn das so ist." Slim lächelte ihn versöhnlich an. "Dem kann ich natürlich nichts entgegensetzen."

"Ich durfte auch die leeren Patronenhülsen behalten", erklärte Mike stolz, daß Slims Brauen sofort wieder ein Stück in seine Stirn wanderten.

"Das wundert mich aber."

"Ehrlich!"

"Wozu brauchst du denn die? Etwa auch als Andenken?"

"Natürlich!"

"Ich sage dazu besser nichts." Der Rancher zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern. "Wenn Jess dir das erlaubt hat … Er wird schon wissen, was er tut."

"Hättest du es mir denn nicht erlaubt?"

"Ich … Ach, warum nicht? Wenn du das Zeug absolut brauchst … Solange du nicht auch noch unbedingt die dazugehörigen Kugeln haben willst …"

"So wie du die eine!"

Slims Gesicht wurde sehr ernst, als er reflexartig nach dem Geschoß in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes tastete, wo es ihm – wie jedesmal, wenn er sich seiner Existenz bewußt wurde – einen Stich bis tief unter die Haut versetzte.

"Das ist etwas anderes", sagte er leise, mit grimmig verzogenem Mund.

"Ich habe zu Jess gesagt, daß mir die ganz schön unheimlich wäre. Ich glaube, die hätte mir schon ein so großes Loch da hineingebrannt!" Mikes übertriebene Handbewegungen unterstrichen seine Worte auf recht deutliche Weise.

"Ja, Mike, das tut sie. Sie brennt tatsächlich wie die Hölle."

"Aber warum hebst du sie dann auf?"

"Vielleicht, weil … Verdammt, du sollst nicht solche Fragen stellen!"

"Ich habe Jess gefragt, warum du das tust."

"Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er darauf eine passende Antwort wußte."

"Weißt du denn eine?"

Slim starrte ihn an. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, sein Partner spräche aus dem Jungen.

"Keine, die du verstehen würdest", sagte er schließlich mehrdeutig.

"Vielleicht verstehe ich schon mehr, als du denkst."

"Hat dir das Jess eingeredet?"

"Nein, er denkt doch selber, daß ich manche Dinge noch nicht so ganz verstehe. Aber das, warum du diese … ich meine, warum du sie aufhebst, versteht er auch nicht. Er meinte, du wolltest vielleicht nur absichtlich, daß es dir schlecht wird, wenn du daran denkst, was sie … was … was passiert … Sag, hebst du sie wirklich deshalb auf?"

"Nein, nicht deshalb! Das muß dir genügen! Und damit Schluß!" Mit ärgerlicher Miene machte Slim eine wegwerfende Handbewegung; ärgerlich über sich selbst, weil er sich von dem Jungen so in die Enge hatte treiben lassen. "Du solltest jetzt besser anfangen, diesen Artikel vorzulesen, und mir nicht mehr so viele Fragen wegen dieser Kugel stellen. Denk ja nicht, daß du, bloß weil Jess schon schläft, die Nacht hier zum Tag machen und extra lange aufbleiben könntest. Zehn Uhr ist Schluß!"

"Ja, Sir."

Erst an seiner Reaktion merkte Slim, daß er zu barsch mit ihm gewesen war und das nur, weil er an seine wundeste Stelle gerührt hatte mit seiner kindlichen Unbekümmertheit.

"Na ja, wenn es zehn Minuten später wird, ist auch kein Beinbruch", räumte er deshalb, versöhnlich lächelnd, ein. "Ist ja schließlich Samstagabend heute. Ich denke, daß mir Jess deshalb nicht gleich die Leviten lesen wird, wenn ich da ein wenig großzügiger bin."

Sofort hellte sich Mikes Gesicht wieder auf. Fast hatte er befürchtet, den Rancher ernsthaft mit seiner Fragerei verärgert zu haben. Woher sollte er wissen, daß seine vorübergehende Verstimmung nichts mit seiner Neugierde, sondern in erster Linie mit Slims ureigenen düsteren Erinnerungen, Selbstvorwürfen und noch düstereren Gedanken an die Zukunft zu tun hatte.

"Ich beeile mich, daß ich rechtzeitig fertig werde", versprach er eifrig.

"Laß dir Zeit. Nicht daß Daisy das Beste noch verpaßt, bloß weil du gar zu schnell bist."

Slim wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, um in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu verschwinden, aber Mike hatte das Bedürfnis, sich zu entschuldigen.

"Tut mir leid, Slim!" rief der Junge ihm nach, daß er sich noch einmal umwandte. "Ich … ich wollte nicht so vorlaut sein und soviel fragen, daß du böse wirst. Ich glaube, ich bin dir ganz schön auf die Nerven gefallen."

"Nicht deine Schuld!" versicherte Slim mit ruhiger Stimme und dem freundlichsten Lächeln, das er in dieser Minute zustande brachte. "Weißt du, manchmal falle ich mir selbst auf die Nerven. Dann kann es schon einmal passieren, daß ich lauter werde, als ich eigentlich wollte. Ich meine es bestimmt nicht so, und böse bin ich deshalb auch nicht mit dir. Und jetzt solltest du Daisy nicht mehr so lange auf die Folter spannen mit deiner Geschichte."

Irgendwann erschien Daisy bei Slim in dessen Arbeitszimmer, um ihm mitzuteilen, daß sie zu Bett gehen wollte und er nicht die halbe Nacht über den Büchern und Rechnungen brüten sollte.

"Ich will nur noch einmal die Kalkulation für die Landoption durchrechnen. Wenn das nächstes Jahr hinhauen sollte, könnten wir den Viehbestand tatsächlich um eine Herde von mindestens fünfhundert, wenn nicht sogar tausend Köpfen vergrößern."

"Sollten Sie das nicht lieber mit Jess besprechen?"

"Natürlich! Wir haben sogar schon einmal darüber geredet. Wenn das klappt, wird allerdings auch ein Haufen Mehrarbeit auf uns zukommen. Aber es würde sich lohnen."

"Und was wird, wenn Jess … Slim, ich weigre mich zwar konsequent, mir das vorzustellen, aber trotzdem müssen Sie daran denken … ich meine, es könnte schließlich passieren, daß er … nie mehr gesund wird … oder nicht zurückkehrt."

"Ich weiß, Daisy, ich weiß." Plötzlich sah die Rechnung für die Zukunft nicht mehr so positiv aus – allerdings nicht in bezug auf die Zahlen oder die finanziellen Mittel. "Sollte das tatsächlich geschehen, wäre sowieso alles andere uninteressant."

"Trotzdem ginge das Leben weiter."

"Sicher, aber es fiele mir schwer, irgend etwas in diesem Leben zu planen, ohne ihn mit einbeziehen zu können. Wenn man etwas seit vielen Jahren gewöhnt ist … Das alles würde mir keinen Spaß machen ohne ihn."

"Vielleicht wäre es leichter für Sie, wenn Sie eine eigene Familie hätten, für die Sie sorgen müßten."

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Selbst eine Frau oder eine Familie kann unmöglich den besten Freund ersetzen. Ganz abgesehen davon – ich weigre mich einfach wie Sie, mir das zukünftige Leben auf dieser Ranch ohne den zweiten Mann auszumalen, obwohl ich es besser wissen sollte."

"Vergessen Sie dabei nicht, daß Ihnen auf jeden Fall die Fürsorgepflicht für Mike bleibt. Ist das nicht Verantwortung genug? Gerade das ist das mindeste, was Sie Ihrem besten Freund schuldig wären, oder?"

"Tja, nur Mike ist nicht Jess, obwohl ich ihn immer häufiger in dem Jungen wiedererkenne. Zum Beispiel vorhin … So hätte genausogut Jess reden können. Er hätte sich vielleicht anders ausgedrückt, aber nur, weil er als erwachsener Mensch eine andere Position vertreten kann als ein zehnjähriger Junge und eben das dieser Junge weiß und respektiert."

"Wundert Sie das etwa bei dem positiven Einfluß, den er auf Mike ausübt?"

"Ein wenig schon; schließlich ist Mike nicht sein leiblicher Sohn."

"Spielt das denn eine Rolle?"

"Ich denke doch."

"Und ich denke, nicht unbedingt. Letztendlich kommen auch nicht alle leiblichen Kinder nach ihren Eltern. Wer weiß, ob Mike ihm so nacheiferte, wenn da eine Blutsverwandtschaft bestünde. Bei ihm hat dieses Nacheifern eine andere Ursache. Es ist einfach nur unbefangene kindliche Liebe, sonst nichts oder zumindest nicht viel mehr. Und Jess … Nun, ich denke, ein Vater könnte nicht verantwortungsbewußter für seinen Sohn sorgen wie er für diesen Jungen. Viel zu viele Väter und auch Mütter lassen da einiges zu wünschen übrig."

"Ja, ich weiß. So gesehen haben Sie gewiß recht." Slim lehnte sich schwer aufatmend in seinem wuchtigen Ledersessel zurück, während er sinnend auf das leere Gegenstück vor dem alten Schreibtisch starrte. Finstere Zukunftsvisionen begannen vor seinen Augen heraufzuziehen. Vielleicht blieb dieser Sessel für immer unbesetzt. "Ich wollte nur, Jess hätte schon mit ihm gesprochen", murmelte er plötzlich ohne direkten Bezug zu dem vorher Gesagten vor sich hin. Beim Weitersprechen blickte er ernst zu der zierlichen Frau auf, die zu ihm an den Tisch getreten war. "Wenn ich ihn nicht besser kennen würde, behauptete ich glatt, er versucht zu kneifen."

"Das denken Sie doch nicht wirklich von ihm!"

"Nein, um Gottes willen! Obwohl ich weiß, daß er sich damit sehr schwer tut."

"Das ist schließlich kein Wunder! Aber er wird es sicherlich in geeigneter Weise lösen, dieses Problem. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Und er wird auch zurückkehren – an dieses Wunder glaube ich einfach! Und Sie doch auch, sonst würden Sie nicht soviel planen und von Vergrößerung der Herde sprechen."

Slims finstere Miene hellte sich wieder auf, als er versuchte, ihrer aller Zukunftsprobleme mit einem gewissen Humor – Galgenhumor? – zu sehen.

"Natürlich, denn schließlich muß er dafür sorgen, daß wir nur erstklassige Tiere bekommen. Wenn er mir den ganzen Papierkrieg überläßt, ist er dafür zuständig, daß auf unseren Weiden nur allerbestes Vieh steht. Ich kann mich ja nicht um alles gleichermaßen gut kümmern."

"Ich glaube, da können Sie sich – wir uns – ganz auf ihn verlassen, meinen Sie nicht?"

"Und ob ich das meine, Daisy, und ob! Wenn wir uns auf niemanden auf dieser gottverdammten Welt mehr verlassen könnten – auf ihn schon! In jeder Beziehung, nicht nur wegen des Viehs!"

Sie hatte dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Seine Worte, in denen sie einen Hauch von Zweideutigkeit zu erkennen glaubte, bewiesen ihr trotz allem, daß auch er von einer gewissen Hoffnung erfüllt war, mochten die Zukunftsprognosen noch so düster erscheinen. Das Leben würde weitergehen auf dieser Ranch! Daisy glaubte fest daran – und an zwei besetzte Ledersessel!

Mit einem Gefühl von Zuversicht legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, wobei auf ihrem Gesicht ein mütterliches Lächeln erschien.

"Trotzdem sollten Sie jetzt Schluß machen", erinnerte sie fürsorglich.

"Sie haben schon wieder recht!" Er tätschelte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Die Zahlen rechnen sich so gut, daß ich sie mir mit der allergrößten Freude morgen noch einmal anschauen werde. Und wenn Jess sie erst sieht, wird ihm gar nichts anderes mehr übrigbleiben, als so schnell wie möglich in Colorado Springs gesund zu werden. Wir haben ja schon einmal darüber gesprochen, aber daß die Rechnung so positiv ausfällt, wußten wir beide nicht. Diesen Erfolg möchte ich mit niemandem außer ihm teilen. Keiner hat ihn mehr verdient als er!"

"Sie haben ihn sich beide verdient – sehr hart sogar."

"Ganz leicht war es nicht, das ist wahr. Und glauben Sie mir, oft – sehr oft sogar! – habe ich gedacht, wir schaffen das nie. Ohne Jess hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon damals, vor acht Jahren aufgegeben – aufgeben müssen. Und heute wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, daß er mindestens genausoviel und genausolange von diesem Erfolg profitieren kann wie ich. Ich hätte sonst keine Freude daran."

"Ich bete jeden Tag für ihn", gestand sie.

"Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber ich auch, obwohl ich sonst noch nie viel mit dem lieben Gott gesprochen habe, sogar oft daran zweifelte, daß es ihn überhaupt gibt. Mittlerweile hoffe ich von ganzem Herzen, daß es tatsächlich einen Gott gibt und er hört, wie sehr ich für diesen Menschen bete. Vielleicht ist er dann nicht gar so streng mit mir als verlorenem Schaf, wenn er merkt, daß ich nicht für mich selber bitte."

"Der liebe Gott verliert keine Schäfchen", erklärte sie warmherzig.

"Ich kann es nur hoffen, denn sonst, fürchte ich, werden wir Jess verlieren."

Wie um die Gewichtigkeit seiner Worte zu unterstreichen, klappte er das Rechnungsbuch zu, stand auf, drehte die Lampe aus, legte den Arm um Daisys Schultern und verließ mit ihr das kleine Büro, in dem er mit seinem Partner schon so manchen Schlachtplan geschmiedet hatte.

Fast während der ganzen Nacht hörte Slim das Keuchen und Husten seines Freundes, daß er oftmals nahe daran war, aufzustehen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Auf alle Fälle begann er sich Vorwürfe zu machen, den Freund am Abend überhaupt geweckt zu haben. Selbst wenn er nicht gerade bequem auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte, hatte er wenigstens ruhig und fest geschlafen.

Gegen Morgen ließ sein Hustenreiz endlich nach. Slim fragte sich, ob es ihm tatsächlich besser ging oder er nur von dem Laudanum geschluckt hatte, das auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Die wahre Antwort darauf würde er gewiß nicht erfahren – jedenfalls nicht von Jess, es sei denn in einer Anwandlung von Ehrlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber in dieser Beziehung.

Trotz der schlimmen Nacht, die er offensichtlich hinter sich hatte, erschien Jess am Morgen zum gemeinsamen Frühstück, wortkarg, in ziemlich übler Verfassung, was sich vor allem auf seine Laune bezog. Nicht daß er mürrisch gewesen wäre, aber er reagierte doch abweisend, ja, verschlossen auf die Bemühungen der anderen, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Es ging ihm anscheinend nicht besonders, er wirkte zerschlagen, unausgeschlafen, ganz einfach krank.

Bald nach dem Frühstück machte sich der mangelnde Schlaf der vorangegangenen Nacht so stark bemerkbar, daß er sich hinlegen mußte, um das Defizit wenigstens etwas auszugleichen. Außerdem schien ihm auch sein Kreislauf wieder erhebliche Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, denn als er mühsam die Treppe hochstieg, um sich in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen, schwankte er ein paarmal so stark, daß Daisy, die ihm besorgt nachblickte, befürchtete, er würde das Gleichgewicht verlieren und stürzen. Wahrscheinlich wäre dies auch passiert, hätte er sich nicht mit ganzer Kraft auf den Handlauf der Treppe gestützt.

Erst nachmittags hatte er sich so weit erholt, daß sich seine Stimmung etwas hob, obwohl in jedem seiner knapp bemessenen Worte eine seltsame Art von Traurigkeit lag, ebenso in seinen dunklen Augen, die niemandem etwas vormachen konnten, wenn er sich ansonsten auch die größte Mühe gab.

Da Mike mit dieser Verschlossenheit ebenfalls nicht viel anzufangen wußte, trollte er sich am Abend früher als sonst in sein Zimmer, um noch ein wenig in seiner Gespenstergeschichte zu schmökern, obwohl sich sein Interesse an Sir Christophers Abenteuern im fernen Schottland in engen Grenzen hielt. Aber irgendwie mußte er sich von seinen heimlichen Sorgen ablenken, die er sich – bewußt oder unbewußt – um seinen Pflegevater machte, dem es anscheinend von Tag zu Tag schlechter ging, während die Phasen, in denen er sich leidlich wohl fühlte, ständig kürzer und seltener wurden.

"Ich werde am besten nach oben gehen", sagte Jess, bald nachdem Mike in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war. "Es hat keinen Sinn, daß ich mich hier länger herumquäle! Werde auch noch mal nach Mike sehen."

"Du solltest endlich mit ihm reden", erinnerte der Freund in ruhigem, ernstem Ton, ohne ihn maßregeln zu wollen.

"Du wirst es nicht für möglich halten, aber das hatte ich tatsächlich vor. Bleibt mir schließlich nichts anderes übrig."

"Was ist los?" fragte Slim hinter ihm her, als er einen Moment am Antrittspfosten der Treppe verharrte. Von hinten war nicht zu erkennen, ob er dies aus Unentschlossenheit tat oder weil ihn schwindelte. "Ist dir nicht gut?"

"Es ist nichts", winkte Jess ab, straffte die Schultern und blickte müde in den großen Raum zurück. "Ich werde hinterher nicht mehr herunterkommen, sondern leg' mich gleich hin. Gute Nacht, zusammen."

Zwei besorgte Augenpaare folgten ihm nach oben, bis er in dem halbdunklen Flur im ersten Stock verschwunden war.

Hier blieb er vor Mikes Zimmertür stehen, zögernd, voller Zweifel, ob das richtig war, was er vorhatte. Abwechselnd an Ober- und Unterlippe nagend, schloß er die Augen und schien ein kurzes, aber sehr intensives Gebet zum Himmel zu schicken, atmete so tief ein, bis sich seine Wunde bemerkbar machte, und öffnete dann entschlossener die Tür, als er sich selbst je zugetraut hätte.

Mike lag schon im Bett, das Kissen im Rücken, mit dem Oberkörper gegen die Bettlade gelehnt, das Gesicht hinter seinem Gespensterbuch versteckt. Obwohl die Geschichte gerade so spannend, weil unheimlich wurde, ließ er sofort das Buch vor seiner Nase sinken und sah erwartungsvoll auf, als die Tür aufging.

"Jess!" rief er erfreut. "Du kommst gerade recht! Soll ich dir ein bißchen von Sir Christopher vorlesen? Ist wahnsinnig spannend und – brrr!" Er schüttelte sich. "– fürchterlich gruselig!"

"Nein, Mike, heute nicht."

"Schade! Es würde dir bestimmt gefallen."

Jess ließ sich von Mikes Begeisterung für die Abenteuer des schottischen Schloßgespenstes nicht ablenken. Wohl huschte ein Lächeln um seinen Mund, aber seine Augen blieben ernst. Nach phantastischen Kindergeschichten stand ihm heute gewiß nicht der Sinn.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß mir heute dein Sir Christopher viel Spaß machen würde."

"Nicht?" Zuerst war der Junge sichtlich enttäuscht. Dann jedoch vertrieb aufkommende Sorge seine Enttäuschung. "Hast du irgend etwas? Bist du böse? Darf … soll ich das Buch … ich meine, soll ich es zurückgeben?"

"Von mir aus kannst du darin schmökern, solange du magst und du es behalten darfst. Nur heute abend …" Jess kam ans Bett und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Kante. Er wirkte sehr bedrückt. "Ich muß mit dir sprechen, Mike."

Der Junge legte das Buch beiseite und sah ihn betreten an. Wenn Jess so ernst war, setzte es meist eine Standpauke. Das Dumme war nur, Mike konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, etwas dermaßen Schlimmes angestellt zu haben, was eine Gardinenpredigt nach sich ziehen müßte.

"Habe … habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" schluckte er. "Ich habe bestimmt nichts angestellt, Ehrenwort! Ich bin auch nicht mehr so schnell geritten!" beteuerte er. "Und gesprungen bin ich nur in der Koppel, wie du es gewollt hast. Ganz großes Ehrenwort!"

Beschwichtigend fuhr Jess ihm durch seinen Blondschopf. Sein väterliches Lächeln wirkte so gequält, als hätte ihn jemand mit Waffengewalt dazu gezwungen.

"Das will ich dir gern glauben. Sei unbesorgt! Es ist gewiß nicht deine Schuld oder deinetwegen."

"Aber vielleicht wegen gestern, ich meine, wegen der Patronen … weil ich sie aufgehoben habe? Wenn du möchtest, werfe ich sie weg."

"Nein, auch nicht deshalb. Ich habe dir erlaubt, sie zu behalten. Damit ist die Angelegenheit doch erledigt, oder?"

"Ich denke schon."

"Na also." Jess legte den Arm um seine Schultern und drückte ihn an sich. "Nein, es geht nur darum …" Er besann sich, weil er nicht wußte, wie und wo er anfangen sollte, ohne mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. "Wir müssen uns über etwas sehr Ernstes unterhalten – dringend!"

"Dann habe ich also doch etwas falsch gemacht. Weil … weil ich wollte, daß du mir zeigst, wie gut du schießen kannst, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, auch deshalb nicht, sondern – meinetwegen."

"Deinetwegen?" vergewisserte sich der Junge und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Hast du denn etwas angestellt?"

"Nein – nein, Mike, es geht nicht darum, ob irgend jemand etwas angestellt hat, sondern … Es ist nur so … Ich … ich muß von hier weg."

"Weg?" wiederholte Mike verdutzt, ohne die volle Bedeutung dieses kleinen Wortes im ersten Augenblick in seiner ganzen schicksalsbestimmenden Wichtigkeit zu erfassen. "Aber … aber wieso denn? Gefällt es dir hier nicht mehr?"

"Unsinn! Es gefällt mir hier sogar sehr gut."

"Aber warum willst du dann weg?"

"Ich will nicht, ich muß!"

"Du mußt? Aber du nimmst mich doch mit, oder?" kam es anklagend, enttäuscht, weinerlich.

"Nein, Mike, das geht nicht."

"Nicht?" Mikes Stimme wurde immer dünner. "Aber … aber …"

"Da, wo ich hin muß, kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen."

"Und … und wo ist das? Warum mußt du überhaupt weg?"

"Weil ich nicht hierbleiben kann. Weil ich … Ich kann hier nicht … gesund werden – deshalb! Verstehst du?" brachte Jess mühsam heraus. Im nachhinein fand er, daß er wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen in Mikes Gefühlswelt herumtrampelte.

Der Junge starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Bist du denn immer noch so krank?" schluckte er statt dessen eine Frage zusammen.

"Ja, Mike, immer noch."

"Aber ich dachte, es ginge dir besser."

"Besser als anfangs – ja. Trotzdem … Verdammt, wie soll ich dir das bloß erklären?" Jess wischte sich mit einer hilflosen Geste übers Gesicht. Er fühlte sich scheußlich und von der kindlichen Naivität, mit der sich Mike in ängstlichem Unbehagen durch Verständnislosigkeit und Unwissenheit fragte, beinahe überfordert. "Sieh mal, ich wurde damals sehr schwer verwundet, das weißt du – nicht nur da, wo man es sehen kann …"

"Auch innen drin, ich weiß. Darum mußt du soviel husten und hast solche Schmerzen. Ich weiß ganz genau, daß du die hast, obwohl du immer so tust, als wäre nichts."

"Du paßt genau auf, was?"

"Und du bist deshalb auch immer so müde", fügte Mike hinzu, ohne seine Bemerkung zu beachten. "Aber wieso mußt du von hier weg?"

"Doc Higgins meint, es liegt an unserem Klima."

"Klima? Was ist das?"

"Das Wetter hier. Ich vertrage unseren naßkalten Winter nicht, der sich seit den letzten paar Tagen ankündigt. Das ist es."

"Aber der ist doch schon immer so, und es hat dir nie etwas ausgemacht."

"Normalerweise macht mir das auch nichts aus, aber jetzt, wo ich so krank bin, kann es sein …" Er brach ab. Zu seinem Erstaunen vollendete Mike jedoch den Satz, indem er Jess' eigene Gedanken aussprach.

"… daß du noch kränker wirst und vielleicht … vielleicht sogar … Wenn du weggehst, wirst du dann wieder gesund?"

"Ich hoffe es."

Zum Glück ging Mike nicht weiter auf die Mehrdeutigkeit dieser Antwort ein.

"Wo mußt du überhaupt hin?" wollte er statt dessen wissen. Seine Stimme klang jetzt so dünn, daß sie nach jeder Silbe zu brechen drohte.

"Nach Colorado Springs."

"Ist das sehr weit weg?"

"Es geht. Etwa zweihundertfünfzig Meilen."

"Das hört sich aber ganz furchtbar weit an."

"Ist es nicht. Von hier bis zur kanadischen Grenze ist es beinahe viermal soweit. Und wenn ich unsere Rinder schon bis Calgary geschafft habe, sogar fünfmal."

"Das ist etwas anderes."

Im stillen mußte Jess ihm recht geben, nicht nur wenn er bloß die Entfernung betrachtete.

"Wo ist denn dieses … wie heißt es?"

"Colorado Springs. Liegt etwa siebzig, achtzig Meilen südlich von Denver."

"Und da ist das Wetter anders als hier?"

"Etwas – ist ein wenig trockener dort."

"Aber wieso macht es dann soviel aus?"

"Weißt du, es ist nicht allein das Wetter. Doc Higgins meint, in Colorado Springs gibt es jemanden, der mir helfen könnte."

"Wieso? Kann er dir nicht helfen?"

"Nein, Mike, nicht mehr."

"Das verstehe ich nicht!"

"Ist auch nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls muß ich so schnell wie möglich dort hin."

"Wann denn?" fragte Mike mit schlimmen Vorahnungen und blickte ängstlich zu ihm auf.

"In den nächsten Tagen."

"Schon?! Kannst du nicht noch ein bißchen warten? Bitte! Ich möchte nicht, daß du weggehst. Bitte!"

"Mike, ich möchte das auch nicht, aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Ich muß! Hörst du? Ich muß, wenn ich wieder gesund werden will. Ich denke, du willst das auch."

Mike antwortete mit einem traurigen Nicken. Zu viele trübe Gedanken schossen durch sein Gehirn, daß er kaum noch wußte, ob das nun alles Wirklichkeit war, was er in den letzten Minuten erfahren hatte, oder ob es sich dabei nur wieder um einen Alptraum handelte, aus dem er aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht erwachen konnte.

Jetzt, nachdem diese drei Männer endlich aus seinem Leben verschwunden waren, hatte er gehofft, daß alles gut wurde – nur gut werden konnte. Nun mußte er schon wieder die furchtbare Erfahrung machen, daß das Leben seines Pflegevaters nach wie vor in Gefahr war. Die voreilige Annahme, daß sein Alptraum mit dem Tod der drei Männer endete, erwies sich schlichtweg als falsch, eine schillernde Seifenblase, die gerade eben zerplatzte, ein Luftschloß, das noch fiktiver schien als Sir Christophers Spukschloß in Schottland.

"Mußt … mußt du für lange weg?" fragte er zaghaft, mit beiden Händen, ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein, fest an seinen Arm geklammert, der um seinen Oberkörper lag. Er hatte das Gefühl, an einem unendlich tiefen Abgrund zu stehen und auf dem brüchigen Unterboden gleich hinunter in die gähnende Tiefe zu stürzen. So merkte er gar nicht, wie sich seine Finger beharrlich in Jess' Muskeln gruben, um den Halt nicht zu verlieren. In seiner Magengegend machte sich eine unangenehme Leere breit, die ihm bis in den Kopf stieg. Plötzlich überfiel ihn eine quälende Angst, nicht vor diesem eingebildeten Schlund, der ihn zu verschlingen drohte, sondern davor, den ihm liebsten Menschen doch noch zu verlieren. Nicht er war in Gefahr, in dieser Schlucht zu Tode zu stürzen, sondern Jess. Davor mußte er ihn bewahren, ihn festhalten; aber er wußte, daß seine kindliche Kraft nicht dazu ausreichte. Er würde hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie sein Pflegevater abrutschte und am fernen Boden dieses Abgrunds zerschellte. "Sag doch!" drängte er, als der Mann sich mit einer Antwort Zeit ließ.

"Ich fürchte, ja."

"Wie lange?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau, Mike. Auf jeden Fall für Wochen, eher sogar für Monate."

"So lange!" rief Mike entsetzt. "Dann wirst du an Weihnachten ja gar nicht hier sein."

"Nein."

"Das … das ist aber ganz schön traurig, weißt du das?" schniefte der Junge, der kaum noch in der Lage war, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Kannst du denn nicht bis nach Weihnachten warten und solange hierbleiben?"

"Nein, mein Junge, auf keinen Fall. Ich muß so schnell wie möglich dort hin, sonst …"

Jess überlegte, ob er den Nachsatz aussprechen sollte. Da kam ihm Mike bereits zuvor.

"… sonst ist es zu spät und du müßtest vielleicht … vielleicht … nicht wahr, du müßtest dann … du würdest … nie wieder …" Mike konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende formulieren. Ein Klumpen riesigen Ausmaßes verstopfte ihm die Kehle.

"Das könnte tatsächlich passieren", erwiderte Jess, dessen Kehle ebenso trocken wurde.

Zum Glück merkte Mike nicht, daß sich seine Antwort nicht nur auf zu langes Warten bezog oder gar beschränkte. Dafür stieg in ihm eine ganz andere Befürchtung hoch, die letztendlich auf genau das gleiche hinauslief.

"Aber … aber du wirst doch wiederkommen?"

"Sicher", schluckte Jess.

"Ganz bestimmt? Versprichst du es?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. In diesen zwei Augenpaaren lag soviel Traurigkeit wie sonst nur bei Menschen, die gerade das ihnen Liebste auf der Welt verloren hatten. In Sekundenschnelle wägte Jess die Möglichkeiten für ein solches Versprechen ab, das er auch oder gerade in dieser Situation nicht leichtfertig oder übereilt geben wollte, nur damit der Junge erst einmal zufrieden war. Zu leicht hätte er ihn in dieser wichtigen Angelegenheit enttäuschen können.

"Ich verspreche es!" beteuerte er, ohne lügen zu müssen, denn er hatte Slims Wort, daß dieser ihn auf alle Fälle nach Hause zurückholte. Er würde also wiederkommen, und wenn es in einer Holzkiste war. Diese Einzelheiten mußte er Mike Gott sei Dank nicht anvertrauen.

"Ganz großes Ehrenwort?"

"Ganz großes Ehrenwort!" gelobte Jess und drückte ihn zur Bestätigung fest an sich, bis seine Wunde anfing zu schmerzen, als sollte ihn das Stechen in seiner Brust mit Nachdruck immer dann an dieses Versprechen erinnern, wenn er selbst nicht mehr daran glauben wollte, es einhalten zu können.

"Dann … dann versuche ich mir einfach vorzustellen, daß du mit einer Herde unterwegs nach Calgary bist."

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Du wirst sehen, die Zeit geht bestimmt schnell vorbei, und dann bin ich wieder da."

"Ich wollte, sie wäre schon vorbei. Kann ich denn nicht mitkommen? Bitte!"

"Nein, Mike, das geht nicht. Und ich möchte das auch nicht."

"Aber warum denn nicht? Ich könnte doch auch dort zur Schule gehen. Bitte! Dann würde es mir bestimmt nicht soviel ausmachen."

"Das geht nicht! Frag mich nicht weiter, warum! Du … wir müssen uns damit abfinden, daß du hierbleiben mußt."

"Darf ich dich dann wenigstens besuchen? Bitte!"

"Nein! Nein, Mike, auch das möchte ich nicht."

"Aber es ist doch gar nicht so weit. Nur für ein paar Tage. Dann weiß ich, daß es dir gutgeht und … Bitte! Bitte, nimm mich mit!"

Beinahe wäre er weich geworden, denn Mikes Flehen setzte ihm mehr zu, als er mit seiner Entschiedenheit abzuwehren vermochte. Da er aber selbst nicht wußte, was ihn erwartete, vor allem in bezug auf seine Gesundheit und eine mögliche oder unmögliche Genesung, konnte er es nicht verantworten, dem kindlichen Begehren nachzugeben.

"Nein, Mike, das geht nicht! Bitte, frag nicht weiter, warum und weshalb, ja? Vertrau mir einfach! Versuch es wenigstens! Ich verspreche dir, daß ich so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen werde. Glaube mir, mir ist das auch nicht recht, aber es ist wirklich das beste."

"Das finde ich nicht!" widersprach Mike, seinen Kopf tiefer an seiner Schulter vergrabend. "Viel besser wäre, wenn du überhaupt nicht so krank wärst. Dann müßtest du gar nicht weg und hättest auch keine Schmerzen."

"Es gibt nun mal Dinge, die sind nicht zu ändern. Wir können nur versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen."

"Ich wünschte, diese Männer wären niemals hiergewesen."

"Sie waren es aber. Damit mußt du dich abfinden."

"Das kann ich nicht!"

"Es wird dir auf längere Sicht nichts anderes übrigbleiben. – Weißt du, mein Junge, es kann passieren, daß ich auch in Colorado Springs nicht gesund werde. Ich hoffe das zwar nicht, aber diese Gefahr besteht."

"Aber dann kannst du doch auch hierbleiben. Hier ist es auch nicht sicher."

"Nein, aber hier ist sicher, daß …" Jess verschluckte den Rest.

"… daß du bald … daß du … sterben wirst?" krächzte Mike; der Kloß in seinem Hals hatte mittlerweile eine Größe erreicht, mit der er ihn sogar beim Atmen zu hindern begann.

"Wie gesagt, mein Junge, hier kann ich auf keinen Fall gesund werden. Ich denke, du möchtest, daß es mir bald besser geht. Sicherlich kann dort, wo ich hingehe, auch jemand etwas gegen meine Schmerzen unternehmen."

"Letztes Jahr, als Amalie Wingades Großvater starb, haben ihre Eltern ihr gesagt, er würde eine lange Reise machen und keine Schmerzen mehr haben. Ist das vielleicht auch so eine Reise, die du machen wirst?"

"Habe ich das etwa gesagt?"

"Nein, aber vielleicht willst du mir so etwas Ähnliches sagen. Ich bin nicht so ein kleines, dummes Mädchen, dem man solche Märchen erzählen kann, die es auch noch glaubt."

"Nun, und ich bin nicht Amalies Großvater. Ich hoffe, damit ist die Sache geklärt."

"Gar nichts ist geklärt!" begehrte Mike auf, um sich hinterher nur fester an ihn zu drücken. "Jess, ich … ich habe solche Angst, daß du nicht wiederkommst."

"Die mußt du nicht haben", versuchte Jess ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dieser Versicherung war. "Ich habe es dir doch versprochen."

"Schon, aber was ist, wenn du dein Versprechen nicht halten kannst? Das könnte doch passieren, oder? Muß gar nicht deine Schuld sein. Und dann?"

"Nichts und dann!" Jess brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, was den Jungen beinahe erst recht stutzig machte. "Das wird nicht geschehen. Ich komme wieder – hundertprozentig!"

Nur zu gerne wollte Mike ihm glauben, klang diese Versicherung doch so unumstößlich, daß er nichts lieber getan hätte, als seine Zweifel auf dem schnellsten Weg zu begraben. Aber irgendeine geheimnisvolle Stimme in seinem Unterbewußtsein warnte ihn vor allzu großer Zuversicht – nicht weil er Jess' Wort etwa anzweifelte – das käme ihm nie in den Sinn! –, sondern weil er diese ungewisse dunkle Macht des Schicksals fürchtete, die ihm vorkam wie eine unberechenbare wilde Bestie, die da irgendwo im Verborgenen lauerte. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er fühlte ihre Anwesenheit mit jedem Nerv seiner sensiblen kindlichen Empfindung.

"Ich werde dich ganz fürchterlich vermissen", gestand er traurig und drückte seine Nase zwischen Jess' Schultergelenk und Schlüsselbein platt, nur um zu verhindern, daß sie anfing zu triefen. Seine Augen benötigten gewiß nur noch die Spur eines Reizes, um überzulaufen.

"Ich dich auch, Cowboy, ich dich auch!" Jess strich ihm zärtlich über Kopf und Rücken. "Trotzdem … denk immer daran, daß es nur vorübergehend ist. Und wenn ich wiederkomme, dann werden wir zum Jagen in die Berge gehen – nur wir beide. Das wolltest du doch! Vielleicht fällt dir das Warten nicht so schwer, wenn du etwas hast, worauf du dich freuen kannst. Na, was hältst du davon?"

"Ich wollte, es wäre schon soweit. Ich habe schreckliche Angst. Ich will nicht, daß ich die habe, aber ich kann nicht machen, daß sie aufhört. Sie ist einfach da."

Wenn du wüßtest, welche Angst ich habe! dachte Jess, redlich bemüht, sich von seinen eigenen finsteren Vorstellungen über die Zukunft nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber trotzdem solltest du versuchen, sie einfach wegzustecken."

"Das kann ich nicht. Und wenn du erst weg bist, wird sie garantiert noch schlimmer. Es wäre so schön … Bitte, werde ganz schnell wieder gesund! Hörst du? Ganz, ganz furchtbar schnell!" bettelte er, sich so fest an ihn kuschelnd, daß seine Wunde fast anfing zu schmerzen.

"Du hast mein Wort, daß ich alles unternehmen werde, um so schnell wie möglich wieder heimzukommen. Darauf werde ich mich bestimmt besser konzentrieren können, wenn ich mir um dich keine Sorgen machen muß, wenn ich weiß, daß du dich nicht von deiner Angst beherrschen läßt, sondern umgekehrt du mit ihr fertig wirst und sie besiegst. Willst du das versuchen?"

"Das schaffe ich nicht!"

Jess griff ihm unters Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, bis er ihn ansehen mußte und sich ihre Blicke trafen.

"Du schaffst es! Das weiß ich. Du mußt es nur wollen. Du darfst niemals aufgeben, weder dich selbst noch die Menschen, die dir etwas bedeuten. Du darfst niemals behaupten, ich schaffe es nicht, solange du es nicht probiert hast. Verstehst du das?"

Wenn Jess ehrlich war, hatte er dem Jungen eben eigentlich nur das wiederholt, was er sich selbst ständig in Gedanken vorpredigen mußte, um seinen Willen zum Kampf um sein Leben aufrecht zu halten. Fast schien es, als müßte er diese Gedanken von Zeit zu Zeit aussprechen, um sich selbst ins Gewissen zu reden, wenn es gerade niemand anders für ihn erledigte. Anscheinend schöpfte er daraus Kraft, indem er seinen Schützling in Zuversicht und Glauben an sich selbst, an die eigenen Fähigkeiten unterwies. Auch er hatte eine gehörige Portion von dieser Zuversicht dringend nötig, wovon er sich natürlich dem Jungen gegenüber nichts anmerken lassen durfte. Nicht daß Mike von ihm deshalb enttäuscht gewesen wäre, weil er seine eigenen Ratschläge nicht immer so beherzigte, wie er es gerne getan hätte; aber sie hätten einen erheblichen Teil ihrer Wirkung verloren. Und das konnten sie sich beide nicht leisten.

Mike wich seinem Blick aus, starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin, seine Unterlippe nachhaltig mit den Zähnen bearbeitend. Er schien tatsächlich ernsthaft zu überlegen.

"Ich glaube schon", nickte er schließlich und sah wieder zu ihm auf. "Du hast recht, ich werde es versuchen. Bitte, mach dir meinetwegen keine Sorgen, wenn du weg bist. Werde lieber ganz schnell gesund, ja?"

"So schnell, ich kann", versprach Jess, und es war nicht nur leeres Dahergerede, bloß um den Jungen zu beruhigen. "Und du versprichst mir, daß du inzwischen artig bist und auf Slim und Tante Daisy hörst. Wirst du das?" Diesmal nickte Mike nur stumm. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr er gegen die aufkommenden Tränen kämpfte. Aber er wollte tapfer zeigen, daß er sich beherrschen konnte. "Und mach dir wirklich keine Sorgen, weder um mich noch um dich! Es wird alles wieder gut, das verspreche ich dir, ganz bestimmt!"

Als Mike sah, daß auch der Mann sich schwer tat, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren, konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Er bemühte sich zwar, nicht so heftig zu schluchzen, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte Jess' Hemd einen nassen Fleck von seinen Tränen. Jess ließ ihn stillschweigend gewähren und sich ausweinen.

"Weißt du, was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche?" fragte er schniefend mit einem Hauch von Selbstvergessenheit, fast in süße Wachträume entrückt. "Ich weiß ja, daß es in Wirklichkeit keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt. Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn es wirklich einen gäbe. Dann könnte er mir diesen Wunsch bestimmt erfüllen. Es ist etwas, was man nicht anfassen kann. Kein Ding, weißt du?"

"Dann muß es ja etwas ganz Besonderes sein – etwas Ungewöhnliches."

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es kostet kein Geld, aber ich glaube, es ist trotzdem sehr wertvoll. Man kann es nicht sehen und auch nirgendwo kaufen, und es paßt auch nicht unter den Weihnachtsbaum. Ich wünsche mir nichts anderes, als daß du schnell wieder ganz gesund wirst und keine Schmerzen mehr hast – nie mehr! Ob … ob dieser Wunsch … ob er in Erfüllung geht?"

"Bestimmt, mein Junge", versicherte Jess, sichtlich gerührt von soviel Teilnahme, um soviel Zuversicht bemüht, wie er zusammenkratzen konnte, "allerdings nicht bis Weihnachten."

"Bis wann denn sonst?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Mike, auf alle Fälle, fürchte ich, bis zum Frühjahr, eher sogar länger."

Mike überlegte, als wollte er diese Zeit in Stunden und Minuten umrechnen. Selbst wenn er sie nur in Wochen und Tage faßte, erschien sie ihm unendlich lang.

"Wenn es nur wahr wird!"

"Es wird wahr – bestimmt!" Jess drückte ihn fester, obwohl dies kaum möglich war. "Wenn jemand so etwas Wunderbares für einen anderen Menschen wünscht, wird dem Weihnachtsmann nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als sich um die Erfüllung dieses Wunsches zu kümmern, auch wenn es länger dauert", meinte er, wünschte sich selbst jedoch, das alles wäre so einfach.

Fortsetzung folgt


	30. Kapitel 29

****

KAPITEL 29

Die folgende Woche begann auf der Sherman-Ranch mit einer allgemein gedrückten Stimmung unter ihren Bewohnern. Jeder wußte, daß es die letzten Tage von Jess Harper im trauten Kreis dieser Menschen waren, die das Schicksal im Laufe der Zeit zu einer besonderen Art von Familie hatte zusammenwachsen lassen. Im stillen fürchtete man sogar, daß es seine letzten Tage überhaupt waren, verschlechterte sich sein ohnehin schon miserabler Zustand nahezu stündlich, wenn auch von kurzen Phasen durchsetzt, in denen sich eine Besserung oder zumindest ein Stillstand abzuzeichnen schien. Vielleicht gelang es ihm in gewissen Momenten nur, sein wahres Befinden genügend zu kaschieren, daß er nach außen hin glaubhafter vortäuschen konnte, alles sei in bester oder wenigstens besserer Ordnung. Aber in Augenblicken, in denen er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, war seine wahre Verfassung relativ leicht zu erkennen, selbst für jemanden, der ihn nicht so gut kannte wie seine Angehörigen auf der Ranch.

Spätestens ein flüchtiger Blick in seine dunklen Augen, aus denen er nicht diese bleischwere Melancholie verbannen konnte, verriet ihn, war er doch von Natur aus eher ein humorvoller Mensch, den zwar der Ernst eines nicht gerade leichten Lebens geprägt hatte, aber deshalb nicht mürrisch verschlossen oder gar verbittert hatte werden lassen.

Instinktiv fühlte er, daß in den vergangenen Wochen eine gewisse Veränderung in ihm vorgegangen war, die sich in den letzten Tagen dermaßen intensiviert hatte, daß er sich zuweilen selbst fremd vorkam. Er schrieb dies in erster Linie seiner schlechten körperlichen Verfassung zu, nicht zuletzt der nagenden Ungewißheit, ob der bevorstehende Abschied von den Menschen, die ihm soviel bedeuteten, nicht vielleicht zu einem Abschied für immer wurde.

Vor allem die Vorstellung, seinen Pflegesohn ausgerechnet dann verlassen zu müssen, wenn er ihn seiner Meinung nach am meisten brauchte, quälte ihn in einer Art, die ihm völlig unbekannt war. So wurde aus dem, was ihm bisher soviel Kraft gegeben hatte, eine immer größere Belastung, die ihn in Momenten, in denen er darüber nachgrübelte, zu erdrücken drohte. Alles wäre so einfach gewesen, wenn er heute noch das Leben von damals führte. Trotzdem wäre er nicht dazu bereit gewesen, eine einzige Sekunde der letzten acht Jahre zu opfern.

Wenn er nur nicht so unsagbar müde wäre! Irgend etwas Schreckliches fraß sich durch seine Brust, zehrte seinen Körper aus, ließ seine Kräfte schwinden, zermürbte seinen Lebenswillen. So sehr er es verdrängte, um so mehr wurde es zur Gewißheit: in ihm steckte der Tod.

Während Mike sich an diesem Morgen mit einer sehr bescheidenen Begeisterung auf den Weg zur Schule machte – er fragte nur, warum ihm keiner früher gesagt hatte, daß Jess von zu Hause weg mußte; die Antwort, daß dieser es ihm selbst sagen wollte, aber nicht wußte, wie, entsprach zwar der Wahrheit, stellte den Jungen aber überhaupt nicht zufrieden; trotzdem ließ er es dabei bewenden und sprach über dieses Thema nicht mehr –, erschien Jess kurz darauf zu einem verspäteten Frühstück, wortkarg und in wenig angenehmer Laune, wie so oft in den letzten paar Tagen.

"Jess, was haben Sie denn?" wollte Daisy wissen, obwohl sie genau wußte, was mit ihm los war; aber sie konnte dem Drang einfach nicht widerstehen, das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Es ist nichts, Daisy", erwiderte er abweisend. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

"Das sagen Sie jedesmal; dabei weiß ich genau, daß mit Ihnen die ganze Zeit schon etwas nicht stimmt."

"Das bilden Sie sich ein. Sie sollten mir und meinen Launen nicht soviel Beachtung schenken. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung."

Er trank seine Milch aus und stand auf. Sein Teller war noch halb voll.

"Aber Sie haben ja gar nicht aufgegessen! Da wollen Sie mir einreden, mit Ihnen sei alles in Ordnung?"

"Tut mir leid, Daisy, aber ich habe nicht viel Hunger heute morgen und auch keinen sonderlichen Appetit."

"Wollen Sie wirklich nach Laramie fahren? Das Wetter ist scheußlich heute morgen. Und Ihnen scheint es überhaupt nicht gut zu gehen. Das sehe ich Ihnen an. Da können Sie mir erzählen, was Sie wollen."

"Wenn ich hier herumsitze, wird weder das Wetter besser noch meine Laune oder mein Befinden. Außerdem habe ich in der Stadt noch einiges zu erledigen. Ich habe schließlich nicht mehr viel Zeit, gewisse Dinge zu regeln."

"Mein Gott, wie Sie das sagen … nicht mehr viel Zeit, gewisse Dinge zu regeln … Als ob Sie uns hier für immer verlassen wollten."

"Daisy, erstens kann von Wollen keine Rede sein, zweitens kann es durchaus ein für immer werden. Vergessen Sie das nicht!"

Mit schweren Schritten stampfte er zur Garderobe, griff nach dem breiten Ledergurt mit der Waffe im Holster und schlang ihn sich um die Hüften. Wenigstens war bei dieser Bewegung nicht viel von seiner Schwäche zu erkennen. Beim Hineinschlüpfen in die schwere, gefütterte Jacke fielen seine Bewegungen wesentlich ungelenker, ja, steif aus.

"An so etwas mag ich überhaupt nicht denken!" rief sie ihm durchs Wohnzimmer nach. "Und Sie sollten es auch nicht tun!"

"Es bleibt mir leider keine andere Wahl."

"Werden Sie zum Essen zurück sein?" fragte sie, resigniert über seinen kaltschnäuzigen Pessimismus.

"Ich denke schon. Ich werde Mike von der Schule abholen. Hab' es ihm versprochen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließ er das Haus. Daisy, die in der offenen Tür stand, blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

In der Stadt versuchte Jess, möglichst jedem tiefgreifenden Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vor Hansons Eisenwarengeschäft ließ er den Wagen stehen, bat diesmal jedoch darum, man möge ihn nach dem Abladen der alten Pumpe in den Seitenweg neben dem Sheriffbüro fahren, und ging auf dem Weg zu Doc Higgins' Praxis bei Robin Farley vorbei, wo er für Daisy Cooper die modernste und beste Nähmaschine bestellte, die der Ladeninhaber beschaffen konnte. Das hatte er mit Slim so vereinbart.

Der Weg bis zu Doc Higgins' Haus war ihm noch nie so lang erschienen. Die kleinste Bewegung strengte ihn heute an, daß er wirklich froh war, endlich das weißgetünchte Haus hinter dem hübsch angelegten Vorgarten zu erreichen.

Wenn Doc Higgins ganz ehrlich sein wollte, hatte er nicht mit ihm gerechnet, sondern sich bereits darauf eingestellt, nach dem Mittagessen zur Ranch hinaus zu fahren. Das, was der Arzt heute bei der Auskultation feststellte, war selbst für ihn erschreckend.

"Nicht gut, was du da hörst, was?"

Doc Higgins sah ihn lange an, schweigend, mit sehr ernster Miene, wobei er ein gewisses Bedauern nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Schließlich zog er die Brauen hoch und wich aufatmend seinem fragenden Blick aus.

"Nein", sagte er leise. "Was macht dein Kreislauf? Macht der noch Probleme?"

"Nicht mehr der Rede wert. Liegt wahrscheinlich an den Pillen, die du mir gegeben hast."

"Wenigstens etwas Positives."

"Ich habe das Gefühl, das sagst du jetzt nur, um mir etwas Erfreuliches mitteilen zu können. – Hast du schon Antwort aus Colorado Springs?"

"Ja", war die zunächst knappe Antwort.

"Und? Was sagt dein Studienfreund?"

Der Arzt beendete zuerst seine Untersuchung, ehe er weitere Auslegungen hierzu machte.

"Daß du auf dem schnellsten Weg kommen sollst. Hast du denn inzwischen endlich mit Mike gesprochen, oder steht das immer noch aus?"

"Das habe ich gestern abend hinter mich gebracht." Jess war froh, daß Dan ihm beim Anziehen half. Selbst das bißchen Bewegung beim Überstreifen seines Hemdes bereitete ihm erhebliche Schwierigkeiten. "Danke", sagte er, wie eh und je unzufrieden über seine Behinderung. "Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber anscheinend werde ich von Mal zu Mal steifer. Man sollte mich wie die alte Pumpe aus Daisys Waschküche verschrotten."

"Darüber kann ich nicht lachen", bemerkte Dan ärgerlich.

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich auch nicht."

"Dann solltest du solche geistreichen Äußerungen besser für dich behalten."

"Du bist ja heute noch humorloser als ich", stellte Jess erstaunt fest, daß es schon beinahe klang wie eine Beschwerde. "Hat das vielleicht mit dem zu tun, was du von deinem Kollegen erfahren hast?"

"Jon hat mir nicht viel Neues mitgeteilt." Dan machte eine Pause und ließ sich auffallend viel Zeit, um sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurückzuziehen. "War auch nicht nötig", fuhr er fort. "Das, was ich gerade selbst gehört habe, hat mir gereicht. Ich wollte wirklich, du wärst schon bei ihm."

"Hat es denn dann überhaupt noch Sinn zu gehen?"

"Auf jeden Fall! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, daß die Fahrt dorthin zu anstrengend für dich wird. Ich habe Jon mitgeteilt, daß du am Freitag mit dem Vormittagszug hier losfährst."

"Wenn es so brennt, warum soll ich bis Freitag warten?"

"Weil du dann die besten Anschlüsse in Cheyenne und Denver hast. Wenn alles klappt, bist du nur einen Tag unterwegs und kannst am Samstagmorgen schon in Colorado Springs sein. Ich nehme nicht an, daß es für dich besonders gesundheitsfördernd ist, wenn du länger als unbedingt nötig auf die Anschlußzüge warten mußt."

"Du hast das anscheinend genau ausbaldowert, was?"

"Habe ich! Ich werde auch dafür sorgen, daß du dich um nichts weiter kümmern mußt. Du mußt nur in den richtigen Zug einsteigen. Alles Weitere werde ich veranlassen. Falls möglich, werde ich dir auch die Fahrkarte besorgen. Wenn du am Donnerstag noch einmal vorbeikommst, wird alles geregelt sein."

"Ich habe das Gefühl, du traust mir nicht, daß ich tatsächlich fahre. Kann das sein?"

"Nein, Jess, ich will dir nur alles abnehmen, was dich unnötig belasten könnte. Die Fahrt selber wird anstrengend genug für dich sein. Glaube mir! Deshalb kann ich es schon allein als dein Freund nicht verantworten, daß du dich um Nebensächlichkeiten bemühen mußt, die genausogut ein anderer für dich erledigen kann. Als dein Arzt müßte ich sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil du eigentlich auf der Stelle ins Bett gehörst. Ich sollte es dir vielleicht nicht so brutal ins Gesicht sagen, aber du bist wirklich todkrank."

"Danke, das brauchst du nicht so zu betonen", meinte Jess bissig. "Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber das weiß ich schon lange."

"In Colorado Springs", fuhr der Arzt fort, als hätte es diese Bemerkung seines Patienten nicht gegeben, "wird dich jemand vom Zug abholen – so steht es jedenfalls in Jons letzter Nachricht –, so daß du dich auch darum nicht zu kümmern brauchst."

"Gehört wohl alles zum Service, was?"

"So sieht es aus. Ich sagte dir ja, daß Jon sehr um seine Privatpatienten bemüht ist. Sicherlich spielt unsere langjährige Bekanntschaft dabei eine Rolle, daß er sich um dich bevorzugt kümmern wird."

"Komme mir vor, wie ein Ehrengast auf einer Vergnügungsreise, wenn das garantiert auch nicht viel Vergnügen für mich werden wird."

"Ganz so schlimm wird es hoffentlich nicht werden. Jon war eigentlich schon immer ein sehr umgänglicher Mann, mit dem sehr gut auszukommen war. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er sich in dem Punkt wesentlich geändert hat. Zumindest früher hatte er einen gesunden, trockenen Humor. Selbst wenn er den zum Großteil verloren hätte, wette ich, daß du dich gut mit ihm arrangieren wirst. Und wenn es tatsächlich so ist, daß er dich aufgrund unserer Freundschaft ein wenig bevorzugt behandelt, solltest du das ruhig genießen. Schaden wird es dir auf keinen Fall. Nun gut", atmete Dan auf, "bleibt also nur noch die Kostenfrage. Auch da spielt anscheinend unsere alte Freundschaft eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle. Er schreibt, für zweihundertfünfzig die Woche könnte er die allerbeste Versorgung garantieren. Dafür hast du sogar einen persönlichen – sagen wir einmal – Betreuer, der dafür zuständig ist, sofort zur Stelle zu sein, wenn du überraschend Hilfe brauchst, in welcher Form auch immer."

"Der Händchen hält, wenn es soweit ist", warf Jess sarkastisch ein und war sich trotz dieser Erläuterung nicht sicher, wofür dieser persönliche Betreuer tatsächlich gut sein sollte.

"Jess!" wies Dan ihn deshalb sofort in sehr energischem Ton zurecht.

"'tschuldige, aber versuche das mal aus meiner Sicht zu sehen. Allein der Gedanke, auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen zu sein, löst bei mir schon Neurosen aus. So nennt man doch diese Zustände, oder?"

"Warum bist du bloß gleich so bissig? Kannst du denn nicht wenigstens einmal versuchen, etwas Positives daran zu sehen?"

"Gern, wenn du mir verrätst, wie ich das anstellen soll! Dan", fuhr Jess, etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt, fort, "selbst wenn ich das alles noch so positiv betrachte – es wird nun mal keine vergnügliche Urlaubsreise daraus. Auch in Colorado Springs wartet dieser knöcherne Seelenräuber auf mich. Das weißt du genau. Er begleitet mich auf Schritt und Tritt, und er wird auch diese Reise mit mir machen. So leicht läßt der sich nicht abschütteln. Daran wird weder dein Studienfreund noch dieser persönliche Betreuer etwas ändern können. Aber, bitte – ich will nicht voreilig etwas oder jemanden verurteilen, ohne jedem vorher eine angemessene Chance gegeben zu haben."

"Vergiß dabei bloß nicht, dir selbst eine zu geben! So wie du redest, könnten einem glatt die Haare zu Berge stehen. Und ich hatte gehofft, du hättest diese …" Der Arzt machte eine kurze Pause, um nach dem richtigen Ausdruck zu suchen. "… depressive Phase endlich oder wenigstens weitgehend hinter dir", vollendete er, fast ein wenig unzufrieden über die Wahl seiner Worte, den Satz.

"Ich muß sagen, du drückst dich heute besonders geistreich aus", fiel auch prompt Jess' Kommentar entsprechend aus. "Hängt das damit zusammen, daß du es heute in besonderem Maße bist, oder reizt dich allein schon meine Anwesenheit dazu?"

"Deine Anwesenheit gewiß nicht, aber dein eigener Sarkasmus. Herrgott noch mal!" fluchte Dan, nicht nur über die Bissigkeit seines Patienten, sondern mehr noch über seine eigene und die Tatsache, daß er sich durch ihn und seine Bemerkungen überhaupt dazu hinreißen ließ. "Warum müssen wir uns deshalb eigentlich immer in die Wolle kriegen? Verdammt, Jess, die Angelegenheit ist wirklich sehr ernst und sie ist mir mehr wert, als daß ich mich mit dir wegen kindischer Nichtigkeiten streiten will. Wenn du das mit deiner Bissigkeit zerreden willst, dann ist das deine Sache. Verlange aber nicht von mir, daß ich es genauso mache!"

Nach Dans Standpauke herrschte tiefes Schweigen, das nach seinen lauten Äußerungen besonders auffällig und deshalb fast unangenehm wirkte. Schließlich erreichte es eine Länge, die den Arzt um ein Haar nervös gemacht hätte.

Eigentlich erwartete er auf seine Predigt eine ebenso heftige Reaktion von seiten seines Patienten; aber Jess starrte nur auf einen Punkt auf der Schreibtischplatte, als wollte er mit seinem Blick ein Loch hineinbrennen. In seinem hageren Gesicht, auf dem sich in dunklen Schatten und scharfen Kanten sein kränklicher Zustand überdeutlich widerspiegelte, regte sich nichts. Selbst seine Augen, die sonst immer seine inneren Regungen verrieten, auch wenn er diese hinter einer noch so harten Fassade verstecken wollte, schienen diesmal zu zwei tiefblauen, fast schwarzen Kristallen erstarrt zu sein.

Genau das war es auch, was in Dan eine gewisse Ungeduld, ja, Unruhe weckte. Diese scheinbar undurchdringliche, unnahbare Abwesenheit, Verschlossenheit war er nicht von ihm gewohnt. Sie bereitete ihm momentan sogar mehr Kopfzerbrechen als sein miserabler Gesundheitszustand, dessen Verlauf er immerhin verfolgen konnte. Was aber sonst mit ihm los war, was sich hinter seiner Stirn abspielte, hinter diesen Augen, die so unerbittlich gegen sich selbst gerichtet zu sein schienen, entzog sich seinem Wissen. Es beunruhigte ihn, weil er gerade diesen Mann so nicht kannte.

Wenn er sich sowieso nicht schon aufgrund der augenblicklichen Umstände um ihn gesorgt hätte – spätestens jetzt, bei seinem Anblick hätte er es getan. Daß ihn diese ganze Geschichte derart zu verändern schien, erschreckte den Arzt sogar mehr und mehr, je weiter er darüber nachdachte; denn um so deutlicher fiel es ihm auf und um so mehr bedauerte er es.

Dan hätte gewiß noch weiter darüber nachgegrübelt, wenn Jess nicht plötzlich dieses aufdringliche Schweigen gebrochen hätte. Statt der vermißten heftigen Reaktion klangen seine Worte eher ruhig, fast wie abwesend, und seine Stimme, obwohl sehr verhalten, in das Schweigen hinein wie eine rücksichtslose Unterbrechung der Stille.

"Du hast recht."

"Was denn?" Erstaunt riß Dan den Kopf hoch; er traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Ist das alles?"

"Was willst du denn hören?" Der Anflug von Teilnahmslosigkeit schien tatsächlich echt und nicht gespielt zu sein.

"Nun ja, ein wenig vermisse ich deine sarkastischen Spitzen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Du hast doch recht. Wie oft willst du das denn noch hören?"

"Wenn es nicht ernst gemeint ist, überhaupt nicht. Tut mir leid, wenn ich das sage, aber ich habe immer mehr das Gefühl, daß du … daß irgend etwas nicht mit dir stimmt, womit ich nicht deine körperliche Verfassung meine. Du kommst mir irgendwie so anders vor, so fremd, als hättest du dich verändert. Das habe ich dir am Freitag schon gesagt. Jedenfalls habe ich immer häufiger Schwierigkeiten, den Jess Harper zu erkennen, an dem ich bisher diese konsequente Geradlinigkeit schätzte. Kann das sein oder ist es gar so?"

"Möglich." Daß Jess nicht noch gleichgültig die Achseln zuckte, grenzte schon fast an Nachlässigkeit. "Mach dir nichts draus. Ich habe zuweilen selbst Schwierigkeiten dabei."

"Jess, das ist doch keine Antwort! Und schon gar keine Lösung!"

"Lösung? Gibt es denn eine?"

"Warum bist du nur so zynisch? Das paßt doch überhaupt nicht zu dir. Ehrlich gesagt, vermisse ich deine positive Lebenseinstellung, von der du dich bisher hast leiten lassen, egal, wie groß die Probleme waren, die auf dich warteten. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, daß du dich davon ausgerechnet dann achselzuckend abwendest, wenn du sie am nötigsten hast und vielleicht dein Leben davon abhängt. Was ist also los mit dir?"

"Was soll schon los sein? Wie wäre dir denn an meiner Stelle zumute? Würdest du es mit …" Jess suchte sekundenlang nach dem richtigen Wort. "… mehr Humor angehen?"

"Du verstehst mich nicht."

"Wozu soll eigentlich dieses ganze Gerede gut sein? Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, wie es alle erwartet haben. Ich bin dir für alles sehr dankbar, mehr als ich dir mit Worten sagen kann. Und ich will dir gern glauben, daß dein Studienfreund alles, was in seiner Macht steht, für mich tun wird. Ich weiß das alles mehr zu schätzen, als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst. Aber verlange bloß nicht von mir, an dem Ganzen an sich oder als solches etwas positiv oder gar mit einer gewissen Heiterkeit zu sehen."

"Wie kommst du bloß darauf, daß ich so etwas von dir verlangen könnte? Jess, ich verlange doch nicht von dir, daß du an dieser Sache etwas positiv findest. Himmel, wie könnte ich! Ich möchte doch nur, daß du erkennst, daß es …" Dan verschluckte den Rest des Satzes. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung vollendete sein Patient den Gedanken.

"… eine Zukunft gibt?"

"Ja."

"Eine Zukunft wird es immer geben. Nur ob es für mich eine gibt, sei dahin gestellt. Aber das ist nicht das, was ich als Problem sehe, noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, daß ich sehr wahrscheinlich mein Leben auf eine Art beenden muß, die so ganz und gar nicht meinen Vorstellungen davon entspricht. Das alles könnte ich noch mit einem gewissen Gleichmut in Kauf nehmen. Aber jetzt stell dir mal vor, du hast einen Jungen, der bald in das Alter kommen wird, in dem er dich ganz besonders braucht. Und kurz davor mußt du ihn im Stich lassen, ihn jemand anderem anvertrauen, einfach jemand anderem die Verantwortung überlassen, jemandem, der zwar dein allerbester Freund ist, aber für den Jungen eben doch nicht du selber. Und wenn du daran noch etwas Positives sehen kannst, dann verstünde ich dich wirklich nicht."

"Das ist absurd! Du läßt doch niemanden im Stich!"

"Wie würdest du es dann nennen?"

"Darüber mache ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken, weil es nämlich nicht relevant ist. Aber das wird es sofort, und zwar in dem Augenblick, in dem du dich selbst aufgibst. Deshalb solltest du dich wirklich mehr zusammenreißen. Du würdest damit nicht nur dir selbst schaden, sondern am meisten den Menschen, die dir soviel bedeuten und denen auch du etwas bedeutest. Möglich, daß ich mich wiederhole, aber anscheinend kann man dir das nicht oft genug sagen. Selbst wenn du nie wieder gesund werden würdest, wäre das für dich vielleicht ein Drama, aber für diese Menschen ein Grund, daß du trotzdem am Leben bleibst. Das darfst du nie vergessen. Gerade Mike wird es gewiß verstehen, wenn du nicht mehr mit zwei Händen zupacken könntest. Für ihn ist es doch viel wichtiger, daß du für ihn da bist, wenn er dich braucht, um sich dir anzuvertrauen. Deshalb mußt du aus Colorado Springs zurückkehren. Aber das kannst du nur, wenn du den positiven Blick für die Zukunft nicht verlierst, wenn du dir selbst die Chance für eine Zukunft nicht mit deinem bärbeißigen Zynismus verwehrst. Du kannst dieses zweifelhafte Mittel nämlich nicht zu deinem Vorteil beherrschen, eben weil es normalerweise nicht deine Art ist. Glaube mir, die Zeit ist verdammt schlecht gewählt, es als Maßnahme einzuführen."

"Soll ich dir mal was sagen?" fragte Jess mit einem wehmütigen Grinsen, das auf seinem hohlwangigen Gesicht seltsam verzerrt wirkte. "Du bist nicht nur der beste Chirurg, den ich kenne, sondern auch der beste Seelenarzt."

"Nein", widersprach Dan in väterlichem Ton, "ich bin nur dein Freund, der dir helfen will, sofern du mich läßt – sonst nichts."

"Weißt du, es ist schön, solche Freunde zu haben, wenn man sie braucht", gab Jess zu, ohne daß es ihn eine Überwindung gekostet hätte.

"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Das unterscheidet uns eben von oberflächlich Bekannten."

"So wird es sein", atmete Jess gedankenvoll auf, daß es sich beinahe wieder den Hauch von abwesend dahergeredet anhörte.

"Manchmal habe ich dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, daß du mit deinen zynischen Bemerkungen mich nur herausfordern willst, um eine Bestätigung für deine wahre Einstellung zu allem zu erhalten. Vielleicht merkst du das selber nicht einmal und provozierst mich nur unbewußt. Fest steht jedenfalls, daß du mich – und das sage ich dir jetzt, auch wenn ich dir zigmal etwas anderes vorhalte so hin und wieder – bisher noch nicht enttäuscht hast."

"Danke!"

Jess grinste verstohlen, wollte damit in erster Linie jedoch den plötzlichen schmerzhaften Stich unter seinem Verband tarnen, der sich sonst allzu deutlich in seinem abgezehrten Gesicht Ausdruck verschafft hätte. Sehr zu Jess' Unbehagen entging dem Arzt das auffällig laute Schlucken nicht, als er versuchte, einen weiteren Stich in der Nähe seiner lädierten Rippe unbemerkt hinunterzuwürgen. Mit einem Schlag wurde Dan wieder sehr ernst.

"Was ist? Schmerzen?"

"Nicht der Rede wert! Nur ab und zu ein Stechen – wie immer."

"Ist es die Wunde selber?"

"Nein, so fühlt es sich eigentlich nicht an, eher wie damals, als mich bei dem Unfall während des Sturmes ein umstürzender Baum beinahe erschlagen hätte und mir zwei Rippen brach, nur vielleicht etwas brennender oder – ach, ich weiß nicht, wie. Ich kann es nicht genau erklären. Es ist halt einfach da und tut weh, mal mehr, mal weniger, das ist alles. Kein Grund, lange darüber zu reden."

"Für dich vielleicht kein Grund, aber für mich als dein Arzt schon. Die Entzündung um den zerschossenen Knochen und das zerstörte Gewebe ist immerhin die Hauptursache für deine schlechte Gesundheit und wird dir noch über einen ziemlichen Zeitraum hin Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Je mehr ich darüber erfahren kann, desto besser. Das gleiche gilt für Jonathan Tyler. Oberstes Gebot, das ich dir deshalb mit auf den Weg zu ihm geben will und muß, ist, daß du voll kooperativ bist und offen und ehrlich über alles sprichst, auch wenn es dir unangenehm sein oder unwichtig erscheinen sollte. Weder er noch ich sehen es als Schwäche, wenn du zugibst, daß du Schmerzen hast, egal wie heftig oder welcher Art."

"Werde mich bemühen, mich daran zu halten. Wird nicht leicht sein."

"Außerdem vergeudest du nur unnütz deine Kraft mit deiner überflüssigen Vertuschungstaktik. Soviel hast du nicht davon, um mit ihr so verschwenderisch umzugehen, vergiß das nicht!" mahnte Dan zum wiederholten Male, ohne dabei mit erhobenem Zeigefinger erscheinen zu wollen. Er hatte einfach nur das Gefühl, dies seinem Patienten nicht oft genug sagen zu können. Trotz der guten Vorsätze, nach denen er sich immer wieder richten wollte, schien er das nämlich nur allzu schnell und allzu leicht zu vergessen.

"Ich bin nun mal kein Jammerlappen; deshalb werde ich es mir auch in Colorado Springs nicht angewöhnen."

"Mit Jammern hat das nichts zu tun, sondern eher mit Verschleierung der Tatsachen. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, daß du zu Hause deine Leute nicht über Gebühr beunruhigen willst; aber beschränke das wirklich nur auf zu Hause, wenn du schon nicht ganz darauf verzichten kannst. Jon brennt übrigens darauf, dich kennenzulernen. Zwar sind die Umstände nicht ganz so erfreulich, aber das ist nun mal leider nicht zu ändern."

"Mich kennenlernen?" fragte Jess nun doch ein wenig erstaunt. "Was hast du ihm denn von mir erzählt? Muß ja was ganz Fürchterliches gewesen sein."

"Halb so wild!" Dan grinste breit. "Habe ihm nur berichtet, was für ein starrsinniger Mensch du bist. Jedenfalls wird er alles versuchen, dir den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten – und vor allen Dingen erfolgreich. Über Winter hat er wenig Privatpatienten zu betreuen, weil die lieber über Sommer zur Erholung kommen, wenn das Wetter freundlicher ist, so daß er viel Zeit haben wird, sich vorrangig um dich zu kümmern. Wenn du ihn mit deiner ganzen Kraft unterstützt, wirst du diesen Winter garantiert überleben. Du mußt nur viel Zeit und noch mehr Geduld und Ausdauer mitnehmen. Wenn du zu allem nicht die Hoffnung verlierst, wirst du als gesunder Mann zurückkommen. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt, gerade weil du ansonsten organisch völlig gesund bist und normalerweise eine körperliche Kondition hast, die selbst für einen Mann deines Alters nicht gerade alltäglich ist. Du schaffst es, mein Junge! Du mußt es nur wollen!"

"Ich will es, Dan, ich will es", versicherte Jess nachdrücklich, nicht überheblich, sondern eher verhalten, inständig. "Auch wenn es sich manchmal anders anhören sollte, will ich es tatsächlich. Das ist mir zum einen Teil am Freitag klargeworden, als mir während der Schießerei die Kugeln um die Ohren schwirrten, und zum anderen Teil gestern abend, als ich mit Mike gesprochen habe. Wenn mich zuweilen meine zynischen fünf Minuten überfallen, ist das nur eine Art Angst oder Verzweiflung oder Unsicherheit, wie ich mich meinen Mitmenschen gegenüber verhalten soll – nenn es, wie du willst! –, aber in meinem tiefsten Inneren kann ich mich nicht aufgeben. Das könnte ich Mike und all den anderen, die mir etwas bedeuten, nicht antun. Insofern hast du recht mit dem, was du vorhin sagtest über diesen positiven Blick, den ich nicht verlieren darf. Manchmal ist es wirklich nicht leicht, vor allem, wenn es mir so schlecht geht, wenn ich merke, wie ich kaum noch Kraft habe, gegen diese ständig wachsende Schwäche, diese verhängnisvolle Lethargie anzugehen, die von meinem Lebenswillen Besitz ergreifen will. Es ist eine tödliche Falle, die ich mir immer wieder selbst stelle, als ob ich mich damit testen wollte, inwieweit ich dazu in der Lage bin, sie rechtzeitig zu erkennen, um ihr zu entgehen. Manchmal bilde ich mir ein, ich hätte tatsächlich Angst vorm Sterben, bis ich merke, daß ich mich nicht vorm Tod fürchte, sondern vor mir selber, ich könnte ihn leichtfertig an mich heran lassen. Dann wieder habe ich das Gefühl, er steckt schon längst in mir und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er mich in meiner eigenen Falle verrecken läßt. Ich kann wirklich nur hoffen, daß diese Reise nach Colorado Springs mir helfen wird, diesen Teufelskreis zu durchbrechen, sonst werde ich am Ende dieses makabre Spiel um mein Leben verlieren. Und ich bin ein verdammt schlechter Verlierer – das kann ich dir sagen!"

"Ich bin froh, daß du das Problem so klar erkennst. Ich hätte es dir jedenfalls nicht so gut erklären können. Aber selbst wenn, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, daß ich es dir hätte so einfach begreiflich machen können. Schon allein die Tatsache, daß du es so deutlich siehst, wird dir helfen, es zu bewältigen, zudem es glücklicherweise Menschen gibt, die dir dabei nicht nur helfen wollen, sondern es auch tun werden, sofern du sie läßt."

"Es fällt mir halt nur schwer, mit diesem Gedanken fertig zu werden, eventuell sogar darauf angewiesen zu sein. Das ist das, was mir im Magen liegt wie ein verdorbenes Essen."

"Ich weiß. Vielleicht solltest du diese Hilfe wertfreier sehen, sagen wir als eine selbstverständliche Gegenleistung für all die vielen Male, in denen du auf deine Art Menschen geholfen hast, weil du es als selbstverständlich angesehen hast, dies zu tun. Jetzt ist die Reihe an dir, dir helfen zu lassen, wobei ich allerdings wünschte, daß dabei nicht das in Gefahr wäre, was auf dem Spiel steht."

"Vielleicht sollte ich es tatsächlich so sehen. Vielleicht sollte ich das Ganze wirklich nur als eine Art Erholungsurlaub betrachten, den ich nach all den Widrigkeiten der letzten Zeit einfach einmal nötig habe. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich endlich damit aufhören, daraus mehr zu machen, als es im Grunde genommen ist. Vielleicht stellt sich dann viel eher und leichter ein Erfolg ein. Jedenfalls werde ich mich bemühen, die Sache nicht gar so verbis… verbittert anzugehen. Mit meinen ewigen Lamentos ändre ich auf keinen Fall etwas, soviel ist mir inzwischen klargeworden."

"Das habe ich bereits wohlwollend festgestellt. Allerdings hoffe ich auch, daß diese Einsicht von Dauer sein wird."

"Im Moment weiß man das bei meiner Verfassung nie." Dan riß den Kopf hoch und starrte ihn lauernd, herausfordernd an. "Da brauchst du mich gar nicht so anzugucken! Immerhin gebe ich das wenigstens zu. Ist doch schließlich auch etwas."

"Gar zu leichtfertig brauchst du damit nicht gleich umzugehen!"

"Ja, ich weiß", gab Jess ohne weiteren Kommentar und ohne Umschweife zu.

Statt dessen lehnte er sich aufatmend zurück. Irgendwie machte er dabei einen sehr müden Eindruck, wie jemand, der Enormes geleistet hatte und jetzt von dieser Anstrengung völlig erschöpft war.

"Hast du etwas?" konnte der Arzt es nicht lassen zu fragen.

"Nichts von Bedeutung", winkte Jess etwas teilnahmslos mit einer schwachen Handbewegung ab.

"Du siehst sehr müde aus."

"Ja, bin ich auch. Habe mich anscheinend schon so an das lange Schlafen morgens gewöhnt, daß mir ein Aufstehen noch vorm Mittagessen wie mitten in der Nacht vorkommt."

Dan verzog den Mund. Es war nicht klar zu erkennen, ob er dies tat, weil er seinen Patienten eigentlich als ausgesprochenen Frühaufsteher kannte oder weil er vorgeben wollte, daß ihn diese Bemerkung amüsierte, während sie ihn im stillen eher nachdenklich stimmte.

"Wie verlief eigentlich das Gespräch mit Mike?" fing der Arzt von etwas anderem an.

"Für meine Begriffe zu glatt", erwiderte Jess nach einer Weile knapp.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage. Leider weiß ich nicht, ob ich dir darauf auch eine gute Antwort geben kann. Weißt du, ich sollte eigentlich froh darüber sein, daß es so verlaufen ist, ich meine, so relativ glatt. Trotzdem bin ich es nicht. Möglich, daß das ganze Problem – ich will es mal so nennen – ausschließlich an mir liegt, weil ich derjenige bin, der ein Drama daraus macht. Weiß der Teufel! Bei meiner momentanen Verfassung ist das sogar wahrscheinlich."

"Aber doch nicht im Gespräch mit dem Jungen!"

"Wer weiß! Vielleicht ist es schon so schlimm, daß ich es nicht mehr merke, wenn ich anfange, mich selbst zu bemitleiden."

"Vielleicht schlägst du in der Beziehung ab und zu über die Stränge. Kann schon sein. Aber dann hat das mehr mit deinem beißenden Zynismus zu tun, der dich seit neuestem von Zeit zu Zeit überfällt, als mit Selbstmitleid. Auf der anderen Seite kenne ich dich jedoch viel zu gut, als daß du mir einreden könntest, du hättest dich in der Beziehung auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht unter Kontrolle im Beisein des Jungen."

"Ich bin mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

"Aber ich!" erklärte Dan, ohne den geringsten Zweifel an Jess' Selbstbeherrschung zu haben, wenn sein Pflegesohn im Spiel war. "Was veranlaßt dich denn überhaupt, irgendwelche Bedenken zu haben? Wie hat er denn reagiert?"

"Ganz normal eigentlich, wie ein zehnjähriges Kind mit Mikes Erfahrungen halt reagiert, würde ich sagen. Abgesehen von einem Weinkrampf, war er sehr gefaßt, hat es ganz gut verstanden, glaube ich. Trotzdem …"

"Aber dann scheint doch alles in Ordnung zu sein."

"Eben, Dan, es scheint mir zuviel! Scheinen ist nicht tatsächlich sein. Ich fürchte, er frißt seine Sorgen und Ängste in sich hinein, nur weil er sie mir nicht zeigen will. Versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich glaube nicht, daß er sich vor mir schämt oder geniert. Dazu ist er zu unbedarft, obwohl ihm deshalb manchmal schon Zweifel kommen. Aber dann redet er sofort mit mir darüber. Nein, Dan, ich fürchte eher, daß er sie mir nicht zeigen will, um mich nicht damit zu belasten, um mich zu schonen, weil er in seiner kindlichen Naivität mehr weiß oder ahnt, als mir lieb ist. Nämlich genau das, was ich vor ihm zu verbergen suche – wie dreckig es mir eigentlich geht. So gesehen, machen wir uns beide etwas vor. Wahrscheinlich ist es genau das, was mich so beunruhigt. Diese gutgemeinte Unaufrichtigkeit, die ich selbst heraufbeschwöre."

"Wie der Vater, so der Sohn, was?"

"Sieht ganz danach aus."

"Wenn es tatsächlich so ist, wie du sagst, muß er dich wirklich sehr lieben. Warum nimmst du diesen kindlichen Liebesbeweis nicht einfach als das, was er ist, und hörst auf, dich selbst mit deiner Grübelei verrückt zu machen?"

"Weil es nicht gut ist, wenn der Junge seinen … seinen Kummer in sich hineinfrißt."

"Sicher nicht, aber was soll er denn deiner Meinung nach tun oder wie soll er reagieren?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Jess machte eine ziemlich hilflose Geste. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Dan", wiederholte er. "Wenn ich es wüßte, ginge es mir wahrscheinlich besser. Wie gesagt, ich habe das Gefühl, ich dürfte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen – nicht ausgerechnet jetzt!"

"Vielleicht solltest du dann noch einmal mit ihm reden."

"Und was soll ich ihm sagen? Noch einmal dasselbe etwa? Wahrscheinlich könnte er das leichter verkraften als ich."

"Ich glaube fast, daß das genau der Punkt ist, worin auch dein Problem liegt. Du hast nämlich selbst Angst vor dieser Trennung. Der Junge spürt das, wodurch sich seine eigene Angst noch steigert. Er will es dir nicht zeigen, weil er fürchtet, dir damit wehzutun."

"Kann sein. Nur habe ich keine Angst vor der Trennung, sondern davor, ihn nicht wiederzusehen. Versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem, was vielleicht noch auf mich zukommt. Ich bin es schließlich gewöhnt, mit unangenehmen Dingen konfrontiert zu werden. Aber wenn ich mir seinen Schmerz vorstelle … Dan, das ist unerträglich für mich."

"Du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen."

"Ich mach' sie mir aber!" erwiderte Jess scharf. "Es handelt sich immerhin um Mikes Zukunft."

"Es ist auch die deine, vergiß das nicht! Es ist sogar in erster Linie die deine. Du tust dem Jungen keinen Gefallen damit, wenn du nur an ihn denkst und dabei den Blick für dein eigenes Leben verlierst. Wenn du wieder gesund bist, kannst du dich von mir aus soviel um andere kümmern, wie du willst – Mike eingeschlossen. Aber jetzt darfst du den kümmerlichen Rest deiner Kraft an niemand anderen verschwenden als an dich selbst. Du wirst jedes Quentchen davon brauchen. Nur auf die Art kannst du es schaffen, gesund zu werden, womit sich all deine heraufbeschworenen Probleme von selbst lösen. Und wenn du selbst dir schon nicht diesen Dienst erweisen willst, dann erweise ihn wenigstens Mike."

"Ich will's versuchen. – Weißt du schon, wann der Zug geht am Freitag?" wechselte Jess dann so spontan das Thema, daß Dan verblüfft die Augen aufriß.

"Um neun", sagte er endlich, immer noch leicht irritiert, sich jedoch nicht viel anmerken lassend. "Wenn alles klappt, bist du um eins, halb zwei in Cheyenne."

"Ein bißchen schneller als die Kutsche ist das schon."

"Vor allem ist es bequemer für dich. Auch wenn es nur sechzig oder siebzig Meilen sind bis dahin, werde ich dir trotzdem einen guten Platz besorgen. In Cheyenne hast du voraussichtlich knapp drei Stunden Aufenthalt. Leider gibt es bei der Denver & Rio Grande keine so komfortablen Schlafwagen wie bei der Union Pacific – noch nicht –, sonst würde ich dir ein Abteil besorgen. Aber ich werde dir den besten Platz organisieren, der im Zug aufzutreiben ist. Ich werde mich noch einmal genau erkundigen. Vielleicht brauchst du in Denver gar nicht umzusteigen. Bis jetzt weiß ich nur, daß du dort etwa eine Stunde Aufenthalt hast. Planmäßige Ankunft in Colorado Springs ist gegen zehn Uhr am Samstagmorgen. Wie gesagt, du wirst an der Bahnstation abgeholt und brauchst dich um nichts zu kümmern. Das gilt auch fürs Gepäck unterwegs."

"Werde nicht viel haben. Ich denke nicht, daß ich mich an meinem Rasierzeug zu Tode schleppen werde."

"Trotzdem ist es für dich bequemer, wenn du dich nicht darum kümmern mußt. Ich fürchte, du hast an dir selbst genug zu tragen. Das wird eine anstrengende Fahrt für dich werden. Vergiß das nicht! Was dir abgenommen werden kann, laß dir abnehmen. Wenn ich hier weg könnte, würde ich dich begleiten. Bei deinem labilen Zustand … na ja, lassen wir das!"

"Ich werde schon zurechtkommen, keine Sorge."

"Natürlich", sagte Dan nur, während er "Hoffentlich!" dachte.

"Gut, dann kann ich ja gehen. Habe nämlich noch einiges zu erledigen."

Der Arzt, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, bemerkte, daß er beim Aufstehen verstohlen den Kopf zur Seite wandte und das Gesicht verzog. Die Bewegung verursachte ihm offensichtlich Schmerzen.

"Soll ich dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben?"

"Nicht nötig! So schlimm ist es nicht."

"Wie du willst. Trotzdem solltest du besser keine langen Spaziergänge mehr durch die Stadt machen. Bleib lieber hier und ruh dich noch ein wenig aus."

"Keine Zeit, Dan!" An der Garderobe half Higgins ihm in die warm gefütterte Jacke. "Ich muß zu Majors, um mit ihm die Finanzen zu klären. Und beim Sheriff habe ich auch etwas zu tun."

"Bei Mort? Kaffee kannst du auch hier haben. Zudem der von Mrs. Howard wesentlich besser schmeckt."

Zweifellos hatte der Arzt die Absicht nicht aufgegeben, seinen Patienten zum Bleiben zu überreden, aber Jess machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich überzeugen zu lassen.

"Das glaube ich dir sogar auf Anhieb." Jess grinste gequält, während er seine Jacke zuknöpfte. "Aber Mort braucht meine Unterschrift fürs Protokoll. Außerdem will ich sehen, wie es ihm geht."

"Auf jeden Fall besser als dir, obwohl er gescheiter nicht soviel in der Gegend herumwandern würde. In der Beziehung ist er genauso unbelehrbar wie du."

"Du kennst doch Mort."

"Ich kenne euch beide! Zum Glück habe ich so gut wie keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf, sonst würden sie mir garantiert ständig zu Berge stehen euretwegen."

"Übertreib nicht so maßlos!"

Dan begleitete ihn hinaus und blieb noch eine Weile in der offenen Tür stehen, um ihm gedankenversunken nachzustarren.

Fortsetzung folgt


	31. Kapitel 30

****

KAPITEL 30

In der Bank hatte Jess das Gefühl, daß Lincoln Majors ihn bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete.

"Das trifft sich ja ausgezeichnet!" rief der Bankier erfreut, schritt forsch auf ihn zu bis zur Absperrung und öffnete das Gatter, um ihn in den abgegrenzten Bereich zu lassen. "Guten Morgen!" begrüßte er ihn mit einem kräftigen Handschlag, mit dem er ihn gleichzeitig durch die Tür auf die andere Seite der Absperrung zog, die er hinter ihm sofort wieder schloß.

Jess erwiderte freundlich den Gruß, obwohl er sich ein wenig darüber wunderte, daß Majors ihn sofort voll in Beschlag und mit in die Heiligtümer der Bank nehmen wollte, ohne den geringsten Zweifel zu hegen, daß Jess nicht nur etwas am Schalter zu erledigen haben könnte, sondern ausschließlich zu ihm wollte.

"Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich Sie so überfalle", sagte er auch prompt, während er mit ihm nach hinten ging, "aber ich bin wirklich froh, daß Sie hier sind. Das erspart mir den Weg zu Ihnen zur Ranch."

"Nanu, was gibt es denn?" wollte Jess erstaunt wissen, während er ihm in sein Büro folgte.

Hatte Majors ihn schon vorher mit bevorzugtem Respekt und freundschaftlicher Verbundenheit behandelt, so hatte sich seine Einstellung ihm gegenüber seit dem Zwischenfall vom Freitag zum Positiven hin gesteigert, falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Diesem Mann würde er bedenkenlos den Inhalt seines Privatsafes anvertrauen und in ebensolcher Weise sein Leben. In seiner Anwesenheit fühlte sich der Bankier nicht nur sicher; er verkörperte für ihn Sicherheit im engsten Sinne schlechthin.

Wenn die Bankgesellschaft einen solchen Mann als ständigen Sicherheitsbeauftragten für ihre diversen Geschäfte und Geldtransporte mit angemessenem festem Gehalt gewinnen könnte, wäre dies ein unbezahlbarer Glücksgriff, hatte er bereits Erwägungen angestellt, wußte jedoch von vornherein, daß dies nur ein Wunschtraum bleiben mußte. Denn selbst wenn Jess als gesunder Mann aus Colorado Springs zurückkehrte, was er auf jeden Fall für ihn hoffte, konnte sich Majors nicht vorstellen, ihn zu so etwas überreden zu können. Trotzdem wollte er es bei passender Gelegenheit erwähnen, nur um sich hinterher nicht ewig Vorwürfe machen zu müssen, es nicht wenigstens versucht zu haben. Jedenfalls würde er einem solch fähigen Mann sämtliche Wege ebnen für eine Karriere im Sicherheitsdienst des Bankgewerbes oder sogar der Politik. Welch ein Verlust, solch ein außergewöhnliches Potential brachliegen lassen zu müssen! bedauerte er zutiefst, obwohl er dieses Thema noch gar nicht angesprochen hatte. Dafür kannte er die mögliche Antwort besser, als ihm lieb war.

Im Büro bot Majors seinem Besucher Platz an und stellte ihm die obligatorische Frage, ob er ihm einen Cognac anbieten dürfe, die Jess aus demselben Grund wie neulich dankend verneinte, was der Bankier wiederum zum Anlaß nahm, ebenfalls darauf zu verzichten.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Jess, wenn ich Sie eben so überfallen habe …", sagte Majors abermals, während er seine umfangreiche Körperfülle hinter seinem mit Papieren und Akten beladenen Schreibtisch plazierte.

"Aber das macht doch nichts! Sie wollten etwas von mir?"

"Ja!" rief Majors eifrig, ohne jedoch seinen herzlich-freundschaftlichen Ton zu verlieren. "Das heißt, eigentlich ist das nicht ganz richtig. Ich weiß, offen gestanden, gar nicht, wie ich in dem Fall an Sie herantreten soll. Vielleicht geben Sie mir noch ein paar Minuten, um – sagen wir – Mut zu fassen."

"Du lieber Himmel, das hört sich ja nach etwas sehr Unangenehmem an. Ihnen oder der Bank ist hoffentlich nicht doch Geld am Freitag abhanden gekommen?"

"Aber nein! Kein einziger Cent fehlt! Das ist alles nur Ihr Verdienst!"

"Nicht ganz! Es ist ebenso das Verdienst von Sheriff Cory und Mike. Vergessen Sie das bitte nicht!"

"Aber ohne Sie … ach, was soll's! Ich möchte Sie mit diesem Gerede nicht langweilen – Sie haben recht." Zum Nachdruck hob er abweisend beide Hände. "Nein, es ist eigentlich etwas, was Sie persönlich betrifft. Und da ich weiß oder mir ziemlich gut vorstellen kann, wie Sie eventuell reagieren werden, muß ich mir vorher sehr gut überlegen, wie ich Ihnen gegenüber mein Anliegen formuliere."

"Sie machen mich richtig neugierig. Vielleicht versuchen Sie es einfach. Oder ist mit mir so schwer zu reden?"

"Nein, selbstverständlich nicht! Aber, wie gesagt, dieses spezielle Thema ist nicht einfach."

"Wenn Sie versuchen wollen, mich wegen der Belohnung doch noch herumzukriegen, dann ist das wirklich kein einfaches Thema!" vermutete Jess, womit er sich instinktiv auf dem richtigen Weg befand.

"Geben Sie mir bitte noch etwas Zeit!" wich Majors aus, obwohl dieser Schritt nicht unbedingt der diplomatischste war, denn Jess liebte es nicht besonders, aus nicht gravierenden Gründen hingehalten zu werden. Seiner Meinung nach gab es keinen gravierenden, außer daß Majors offensichtlich sehr verlegen zu sein schien. "Vielleicht sollten Sie mich vorher erst wissen lassen, ob und was ich oder die Bank für Sie tun kann. Sofern es im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten liegt, werde ich Ihnen selbstverständlich jeden Wunsch erfüllen."

"Danke, das ist sehr großzügig, aber so anspruchsvoll bin ich nicht. Allerdings bin ich nicht nur zum Guten-Tag-Sagen gekommen."

"Nun, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich das auch nicht angenommen. Was gibt es also?"

"Nun ja, Sie wissen ja, daß ich durch diese Verwundung immer noch kränker bin, als mir lieb ist. Ich will Ihnen weiß Gott nicht meine Krankengeschichte vorjammern. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Details etwas zur Sache tun oder Sie interessieren würden."

"Seien Sie da lieber nicht so sicher."

"Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Jess umständlich fort, ohne weiter auf Majors' Einwurf einzugehen, "Doc Higgins ist der Ansicht, daß ich hier nicht gesund werden kann, und meint, ein Klimawechsel könnte mir eventuell helfen."

"Ich weiß. Er hat Ihnen einen längeren Aufenthalt bei einem Kollegen in Colorado Springs empfohlen."

Jetzt riß Jess sehr erstaunt den Kopf hoch.

"Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte er verwundert, nicht ganz ohne Groll über Majors' anschließende Erklärung.

"Die halbe Stadt spricht davon. Sie wissen doch, Geheimnisse kennt man hier nicht. Aber, offen gestanden, ich habe es von Sheriff Cory erfahren, was mir, ehrlich gesagt, lieber ist, als so etwas über den Tratsch der Stadt zugetragen zu bekommen."

"Mort? Wie kommt …"

"Bitte regen Sie sich deshalb nicht auf und nehmen Sie es ihm auf keinen Fall übel. Er hatte einen triftigen Grund, mir das zu sagen. Und ich bin wirklich froh, daß er es getan hat."

Der Ärger über die Redseligkeit des Freundes, was seine persönlichen Belange betraf, legte sich bei Jess überraschend schnell. Anscheinend fehlte ihm heute völlig die nötige Energie für ausgedehnte Streitgespräche.

"Was soll's!" sagte er deshalb mit einem fast gleichgültig wirkenden Zucken seiner gesunden Schulter. "Ist letztendlich egal, woher Sie es haben. Dann können Sie sich sicher vorstellen, daß das eine Kleinigkeit kosten wird."

"Sehr gut sogar. Demzufolge nehme ich an, daß Sie mit mir über die Finanzierung dieser – nennen wir es einmal – Reise sprechen wollen."

"So ist es", nickte Jess in einer Art, die eher vermuten ließ, daß es sich hier um ein reines Finanzgeschäft anstatt um das Problem der Wiederherstellung seiner Gesundheit handelte. "Wie Sie wissen, verfüge ich nicht über genug flüssige Mittel, da das meiste auf dem Sperrkonto für Mike ruht, wo es auch bleiben soll. Ich weiß schließlich nicht, was einmal werden wird, und der Junge soll auf alle Fälle die Möglichkeit für eine solide Ausbildung erhalten. Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, meinen Anteil an der Sherman-Ranch zu beleihen, was wahrscheinlich der einfachste Weg sein dürfte."

"Schon möglich, aber das kann ich nicht befürworten – unter keinen Umständen!"

Ein wenig verwirrt rieb sich Jess über die Stirn. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wo und warum es da Schwierigkeiten geben sollte.

"Versteh' ich nicht. Die Ranch ist doch schuldenfrei."

"Eben deshalb. Meinen Sie nicht, daß sie dies auch bleiben sollte, solange es sich nicht um rancheigene Angelegenheiten handelt?"

Lincoln Majors bereitete es offenbar diebisches Vergnügen, Jess in seiner Ahnungslosigkeit umherirren zu lassen, während er in ruhigem, ja, väterlichem Ton mit ihm sprach.

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht verdenken, wenn Sie meinen, daß Colorado Springs eine schlechte Investition ist", mißdeutete er die Reaktion des Bankiers demzufolge auch völlig. Das verriet jedenfalls der unverkennbare Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

"Um Gottes willen, Jess! Wo denken Sie hin! Ich bin sogar der Meinung, daß dies eine sehr gute Investition ist, eine, die sich hoffentlich auf alle Fälle lohnt, nicht von der finanziellen Seite her gesehen, sondern ausschließlich von Ihrer – gesundheitlichen."

"Sagen Sie, Mr. Majors, kann es sein, daß Sie irgendeinen bestimmten Zweck mit Ihrem etwas verwirrenden Gerede verfolgen? Das hört sich an, als ob Sie eine Art Spiel mit mir trieben. Liege ich damit richtig?" wollte Jess auf einmal spitzfindig wissen, kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn lauernd, nicht erbost, aber doch am Beginn von aufkommendem Ungehaltensein. "Ich will Ihnen den Spaß nicht verderben, aber für mich ist das eine verdammt ernste Geschichte. Das sollten Sie dabei auf keinen Fall vergessen."

"Aber das weiß ich doch. Es käme mir nie in den Sinn, es anders zu sehen", versicherte Majors ruhig und auch ernst, obwohl sein Gesicht eine offene Freundlichkeit widerspiegelte, die Jess nur noch mehr verwirrte. "Das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen."

"Dann sollten Sie besser endlich zur Sache kommen. Mir ist heute nicht nach solcherlei Wortspielen. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, was ich damit sagen will."

"Besser, als Sie denken." Majors betrachtete ihn forschend, über viele Dinge nachsinnend. Den Eindruck, den er heute auf ihn machte, konnte er beinahe nicht beschreiben; er würde ihn als bemitleidenswert bezeichnen, was sein kränkliches äußeres Erscheinungsbild betraf, wenn er zum Vergleich das Bild heranzog, das er von Jess Harper aus besseren Zeiten in Erinnerung hatte, obwohl sich Jess wie immer die größte Mühe gab, sich von seinem momentanen Gebrechen so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen. "Ich glaube, es ist jetzt doch angebracht, Ihnen reinen Wein einzuschenken, ehe Sie mir vielleicht an den Kragen springen, weil ich so lange um den heißen Brei herum rede."

Jess grinste, etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt.

"Das dürfte bei meiner augenblicklichen körperlichen Verfassung etwas schwierig werden. Trotzdem würde ich mir an Ihrer Stelle nicht trauen und mich vorsorglich in acht nehmen."

"Dann kann ich nur hoffen, daß das, was ich Ihnen sagen möchte, Ihr Temperament nicht doch außer Kontrolle geraten läßt." Auch Majors begann zu grinsen, griff nach dem Brieföffner, um verlegen damit herumzuspielen, während er sich schwer zurücklehnte, daß der wuchtige Ledersessel leicht nachwippte. "Wissen Sie, um noch einmal kurz auf diese Belohnung zurückzukommen … Nein!" hielt er ihn von einem Einwand ab, bereits als Jess anfing Luft zu holen. "Sagen Sie jetzt bitte nichts, ehe Sie mich nicht angehört haben! Also, um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich persönlich Ihrer Entscheidung nur zustimmen. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich sogar von Ihnen enttäuscht, wenn Sie die Prämie nicht so konsequent ablehnten. Sie haben recht, es ist und bleibt Kopfgeld und würde nicht zu Ihnen passen. Ich meine, wenn Sie es angenommen hätten, würde ich Sie deshalb gewiß nicht verurteilen oder gar meine Achtung vor Ihnen verlieren; aber so etwas könnte ich nicht so ohne weiteres mit dem Bild vereinbaren, das ich mir im Laufe der Jahre von Ihnen gemacht habe. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch bin ich der Meinung, daß man das, was Sie gerade einmal wieder – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – für unser aller Gemeinwohl getan haben, nicht einfach mit einem weiteren lapidaren Dankeschön abtun darf."

"Können Sie mir vielleicht einmal verraten, worauf Sie mit Ihrer feierlichen Ansprache hinauswollen? Oder wollen Sie mich mit Ihrer Lobeshymne nur in Verlegenheit bringen?"

"Weit gefehlt! Ich bitte mich zu entschuldigen, falls ich es getan haben sollte." Majors spielte unverwandt mit dem Brieföffner. "Nun ja, als Vorsitzender des Gemeinderates habe ich noch am Samstag eine außerordentliche Sitzung einberufen. Sämtliche Mitglieder des Komitees waren der Ansicht, daß es mittlerweile an Undankbarkeit, ja, Unverschämtheit grenzte, Ihre Verdienste um unsere Gemeinde wieder einmal nur mit schönen Worten zu honorieren. Ich möchte jetzt nicht sämtliche Fälle aufzählen, in denen wir Sie mit netten Sprüchen abspeisten, während Sie Ihr Leben für uns oder unsere Geschäfte einsetzten, obwohl Sie es genausogut hätten ablehnen können. Ich glaube, wir alle haben es uns oft sehr einfach gemacht, indem wir uns auf Sie und Ihr Verantwortungsbewußtsein Ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber verließen."

"Übertreiben Sie da nicht ein bißchen gewaltig?"

"Nein, Jess! Selbst oder gerade an diesem Freitag zum Beispiel … Sie haben Ihr Leben riskiert, um diesen Bankraub zu vereiteln. Sie haben nicht nur dem Sheriff das Leben gerettet und sehr tatkräftig mitgeholfen, drei gefährliche Verbrecher zur Strecke zu bringen, die sich bisher sehr geschickt jeder Polizeigewalt entziehen konnten, sondern haben uns alle, diese Stadt, ja, das ganze County vor einem Desaster bewahrt."

"Verdammt, wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen, daß das reiner Zufall war und nicht allein mein Verdienst!"

"Zufall hin, Zufall her! Wenn Sie nicht eingegriffen hätten, könnte ich mich jetzt nicht mit Ihnen darüber unterhalten, weil ich mich wahrscheinlich noch am Freitag aus lauter Verzweiflung erhängt hätte."

"Sagen Sie, wovon reden Sie überhaupt?"

"Das will ich Ihnen sagen. Ich hätte diese Verantwortungslosigkeit den Bankkunden gegenüber nicht verkraftet. Dazu fühle ich mich zu sehr mit diesen Menschen verbunden, die mir und dieser Bank ihr Vertrauen schenken. Gegenüber solchen Dingen bin ich nicht abgebrüht genug, ob Sie das glauben oder nicht."

"Mr. Majors", atmete Jess zunehmend unwillig auf, "Sie schleichen jetzt schon eine ganze Weile wie eine Katze um den heißen Brei, ohne daß ich wüßte, worauf Sie eigentlich hinaus wollen. Außerdem fühle ich mich heute überhaupt nicht in der Verfassung, solche weitschweifigen Reden über mich ergehen zu lassen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein ganz simples Hypothekengeschäft mit Ihnen zur Finanzierung dieser Reise nach Colorado Springs abwickeln und keine Bilanz über irgendwelche angeblichen Verdienste aufstellen. Da ich annehme, daß mein Anteil an der Ranch wesentlich mehr wert ist, als ich für diesen Aufenthalt aufbringen muß, dürfte es wohl keine Schwierigkeiten geben. Lassen Sie uns dieses Geschäft endlich abschließen, bitte! Ihre feierliche Ansprache werde ich mir gern ein andermal anhören, wenn es mir vor allem gesundheitlich etwas besser geht."

"Aber darum handelt es sich doch gerade!"

"Mr. Majors, bitte!" drängte Jess ungehalten.

"Na schön, aber dann ist es nicht meine Schuld, wenn ich mit der Tür ins Haus falle." Der Bankdirektor hörte endlich auf, mit dem Brieföffner zu spielen. Statt dessen sah er sein Gegenüber mit feierlicher Miene an. "Als Vorsitzenden des Gemeinderates von Laramie hat man mich beauftragt, Ihnen mitzuteilen, daß die Stadtväter es als besondere Freude, ja, Ehre, empfänden, sämtliche Kosten, die im Zusammenhang mit Ihrem Genesungsaufenthalt in Colorado Springs anfallen werden, übernehmen zu dürfen. Wir alle sind der Meinung, daß dies nur ein Bruchteil dessen sein kann, was wir Ihnen mittlerweile schuldig sind."

"Sind Sie verrückt?" war Jess' Kommentar – der einzig richtige seiner Auffassung nach.

"Durchaus nicht! Wir alle sehen keine andere Möglichkeit, uns in angemessener Weise bei Ihnen für Ihre Verdienste erkenntlich zu zeigen. Wir können schließlich nicht immer nur mit beiden Händen nehmen. Ich, das heißt, wir alle würden uns sehr freuen, wenn Sie uns mit dieser Geste die Möglichkeit gäben, auch einmal etwas für Sie zu tun. Bitte sehen Sie das nicht als irgendwelche Abgeltung oder Bezahlung, sondern ganz einfach nur als Geschenk der Bürger dieser Stadt, die stolz darauf sind, einen anständigen Mann wie Sie in ihrer Mitte zu wissen. Ich kann Sie nicht dazu zwingen, dieses Geschenk anzunehmen, aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie es täten. Das heißt, wenn Sie es nicht tun, werde ich dafür sorgen müssen, daß sich diese Hypothek, mit der Sie Ihren Ranchanteil belasten wollen, von alleine tilgt."

"Ich würde das als reine Erpressung bezeichnen", bemerkte Jess ärgerlich, mit solch unlauteren Methoden überrumpelt zu werden.

"Seien Sie doch nicht so streng mit mir!" Majors wagte ein versöhnendes Lächeln. "Sagen Sie mir lieber, daß Sie unser bescheidenes Geschenk annehmen wollen."

"Aber das kann ich nicht!"

"Und wieso nicht?"

"Weil …" Jess suchte angestrengt nach einer Begründung. "Weil …" Er machte eine hilflose Geste. "Verdammt, weil ich es halt nicht kann."

"Das ist für mich kein Argument. Sehen Sie, Jess, wenn wir Ihnen als Anerkennung eine goldene Uhr oder von mir aus Wertpapiere oder so etwas in der Richtung überreichen würden, fänden Sie das wahrscheinlich in Ordnung."

"Das fände ich genausowenig in Ordnung."

"Ach, kommen Sie! Es fehlt nur noch, daß Sie so etwas auch als Kopfgeld bezeichnen wollen, obwohl das – und das schwöre ich Ihnen! – nicht das geringste damit zu tun hat, weder etwas mit der Belohnung für diese drei Verbrecher noch mit dieser Geschichte vom Freitag."

"Sind Sie da wirklich sicher?"

"Ja, das bin ich! Es geht ganz einfach nur darum, daß die Bürger dieser Stadt endlich einmal etwas für Sie tun können, nachdem sie jahrelang nur von Ihrer freiwilligen Einsatzbereitschaft profitiert haben. Sicher, keiner von uns kann Ihnen helfen, Ihre Gesundheit wieder zu erlangen. Aber wir können – wir möchten! – Ihnen helfen, alle Möglichkeiten auszuschöpfen, die es gibt. So eine schwere Verwundung hätten Sie sich genausogut bei einem Ihrer Einsätze auf Kellingtons Kutschen oder damals, vor zwei Jahren bei diesem versuchten Überfall auf genau diese Bank – erinnern Sie sich noch? – zuziehen können oder vielleicht sogar noch Schlimmeres. Wobei ich gestehen muß, daß mir der Querschläger, der Sie damals getroffen hat, schlimm genug erschien. Wahrscheinlich würde es Ihnen leichter fallen, dieses Präsent anzunehmen, wenn Sie dieser Unglücksschuß da nicht bei Ihnen zu Hause, sondern am Freitag bei dem Spektakel hier in der Stadt getroffen hätte."

"Würde es nicht!"

"Dann sehen Sie es von mir aus als etwas Negatives. Sehen Sie es als eine Art Beruhigung von schlechtem Gewissen der Leute hier, das sie gegenüber einem Mitbürger haben. Vielleicht ist es das sogar zum Teil. Was mich selbst angeht, trifft dies in gewisser Weise zu. Das gebe ich offen zu, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß Sie deshalb einen Tobsuchtsanfall kriegen, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe. Außerdem – und das möchte ich ausdrücklich erwähnen – sollten Sie sich wegen dieser armseligen Aufmerksamkeit, die wir Ihnen da zuteil werden lassen möchten, zu keinerlei weiteren Verpflichtungen gezwungen sehen. Es soll wirklich nur eine bescheidene Entschädigung für all die kleinen und großen Gefälligkeiten sein, die Sie uns bereits erwiesen haben. Die einzige Gegenleistung, die wir uns alle für die Zukunft erhoffen, ist, daß Sie wieder gesund werden. Das wünschen wir uns nicht von Ihnen, sondern für Sie. Bitte, Jess, beschämen Sie uns nicht noch mehr und nehmen Sie unsere ehrlich gemeinte freundschaftliche Hilfe an. Wenn es für Sie wie eine Bezahlung aussieht, dann verzeihen Sie uns bitte unsere Plumpheit, aber es ist leider unsere einzige Möglichkeit, dieses schlechte Gewissen … Es würde uns mehr freuen, wenn Sie einverstanden sind, als wenn wir Ihnen diese Gefälligkeit aufzwingen müßten. Bitte, Jess, geben Sie uns diese Chance!"

"Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", brachte Jess ziemlich ratlos heraus, sich unbeholfen den Scheitel kratzend.

"Einfach nur, daß Sie einverstanden sind, nichts weiter."

"Das ist nicht so einfach, wie Sie sich das vorstellen."

"Kommen Sie mir jetzt ja nicht mit Ihrer Prinzipienreiterei! Geschenke von Freunden sollte man annehmen und nicht kaputtreden."

"Sie wollen mir anscheinend überhaupt keine Wahl lassen."

Lincoln Majors schmunzelte süffisant, jedoch nicht überheblich.

"Ich kenne Sie, Jess, und weiß, glaube ich, mittlerweile ganz gut, wie man Sie am besten überreden kann. Man darf Ihnen keine Alternative offen lassen. Es ist wie ein Schachspiel. Man muß dem gegnerischen König seine Fluchtmöglichkeiten nehmen, um ihn mattzusetzen. Ich meine das weiß Gott nicht negativ. Nicht daß Sie denken, wir wollten Ihren Stolz verletzen. Im Gegenteil! Ich hoffe, das alles so vorgebracht zu haben, damit Sie diesen – sagen wir – Vorschlag akzeptieren können, ohne daß dies der Fall sein wird."

"Machen Sie es sich da nicht ein wenig zu einfach? Sie setzen mir die Pistole auf die Brust und überlassen mir die großzügige Entscheidung, ob Sie beim Abdrücken den linken oder den rechten Zeigefinger benutzen sollen."

"Ganz so schlimm ist es hoffentlich nicht."

"Haben Sie sich eigentlich auch überlegt, daß das sehr wahrscheinlich eine recht teure Angelegenheit werden kann ohne die geringste Garantie auf einen Gewinn? Dieser Spaß wird zweihundertfünfzig die Woche kosten und das auf unbestimmte Zeit. Keiner weiß, für wie lange."

"Selbst wenn es das Doppelte kostete, wäre dies kein Thema. Auch die Dauer spielt von der finanziellen Seite her keine Rolle. Einzig und allein Ihretwegen hoffe ich, daß es sich nicht allzu lange hinzieht. Ansonsten wird es keine zeitliche Einschränkung geben."

"Sie können reden, wie Sie wollen, ich finde das einfach nicht angemessen, nicht gerechtfertigt, durch nichts! Ob das nun allein auf Ihrem Mist gewachsen ist oder auf dem der Stadtväter von Laramie – es ist nicht richtig."

"Und wie wäre es Ihrer Meinung nach richtig?"

"Das wi…"

"Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie gleich unterbreche!" ließ Majors ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. "Sagen Sie jetzt bloß nicht, daß das alles Ihre Privatangelegenheit ist, die Sie alleine ausbaden müssen!"

"Ist es das denn nicht?"

"Reine Ansichtssache, sonst nichts! Daß wir darüber verschiedene Standpunkte vertreten, ist nichts Neues und demzufolge für mich kein erwähnenswertes Problem. Es liegt mir fern, Sie zu zwingen, die Dinge zu sehen, wie ich es tue."

"Trotzdem nageln Sie mich fest."

"Warum sind Sie nur so starrköpfig? Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, solch ein Angebot von guten Freunden anzunehmen, völlig ohne Hintergedanken oder abhängige Verpflichtung. Kein Mensch käme auf die Idee, Sie deshalb irgendwann unter Druck zu setzen oder Ihnen etwas aufzwingen zu wollen."

"Bis auf diese Sache als solche."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß wir uns dermaßen mißverstanden haben."

Jess atmete tief auf, bis sich seine Wunde bemerkbar machte. Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, war er von dieser großzügigen Anteilnahme im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes überwältigt.

"Wissen Sie auch, daß Sie sehr unfair sind, mich derart zu überfallen und in die Enge zu treiben", beschwerte er sich in seiner Hilflosigkeit angesichts Lincoln Majors' handfester Argumente.

"Aber das bin ich doch gar nicht. Ich … wir wollen uns lediglich für Ihre ungezählten Meriten revanchieren. Das ist alles." Auf dem runden Gesicht des Bankdirektors breitete sich ein wohlgefälliges Lächeln aus, das sehr rasch zu einem warmherzig väterlichen Ausdruck wechselte. "Im übrigen interpretiere ich diese Bemerkung dahingehend, daß wir uns einig sind."

"Sie sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

"Ich denke, das habe ich auch nicht getan."

"Müssen unsere ehrenwerten Stadtväter eigentlich immer ihren Kopf durchsetzen?" kam die Beschwerdefrage eines kapitulierenden Mannes, der sich nicht einmal mehr über sich selbst wunderte, daß er so schnell aufgab.

"Nicht immer, aber wenn es zum Wohl von verdienten Mitbürgern ist, auf jeden Fall."

"Verdiente Mitbürger!" wiederholte Jess, ohne eine gewisse Abfälligkeit verbergen zu wollen. "Sie sollten nicht so maßlos übertreiben."

"Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, mein Lieber! Bei der Armee hätte man Sie längst mit Orden überhäuft."

"Zum Glück sind wir nicht in der Armee. Ich frage mich, was Sie tun würden, wenn mir dieser schießwütige Verrückte keine blaue Bohne zwischen die Rippen gejagt hätte."

"Dann hätten wir etwas anderes gefunden, was uns vielleicht eine längere Diskussion gekostet hätte, uns jedoch, offen gestanden, Ihretwillen angenehmer gewesen wäre. So gern wir diese Entscheidung getroffen haben, so wenig soll sie darüber hinwegtäuschen, daß wir uns alle wünschen, dieses Problem da", Majors nickte in Richtung Jess' linker Schulter, "gäbe es überhaupt nicht. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß … Jess, Sie müssen wieder gesund werden! Wir wollen Sie auf keinen Fall verlieren – hören Sie? – auf keinen Fall! Nicht wegen dieses hinterhältigen Amokschützen und auch nicht jemand anderes wegen!" betonte er sehr eindringlich.

"Vielen Dank, aber leider hängt das nicht von mir ab."

"Ich weiß, trotzdem hilft es Ihnen vielleicht ein wenig, wenn Sie wissen, was wir alle für Sie empfinden. Wahrscheinlich mußten Sie oft genug den Eindruck von uns gewinnen, daß wir nur gefühlskalte Geschäftsmänner sind, die Sie und Ihr ausgeprägtes Verantwortungsbewußtsein vortrefflich auszunutzen verstehen. Sicher hat das für den einen oder anderen das eine oder andere Mal zugetroffen. Nichtsdestotrotz möchten wir Ihnen nun beweisen, daß wir für Sie da sein können, wenn Sie uns brauchen. Natürlich können Sie jetzt behaupten, daß Sie uns auch jetzt nicht brauchen, gar nicht brauchen können, denn erstens ist das alles im Grunde genommen Ihr ureigenes Problem, zweitens könnten Sie diese Reise genausogut selbst finanzieren, und drittens können wir Ihnen eigentlich überhaupt nicht helfen, was Ihre gesundheitlichen Belange betrifft. Nun gut, sicherlich hätten Sie recht mit solchen Einwänden. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte ich Ihnen mit meiner – nennen wir es einmal – Ansprache zeigen, daß Sie uns doch mehr bedeuten als ein kurzangebundenes Dankeschön mit dem geschäftstüchtigen Hintergedanken, beim nächsten Mal wieder auf Sie zählen zu können. Jess, Sie sind ein Bürger unserer Stadt, und wir sind sehr froh, Sie zu unserer Gemeinschaft zählen zu dürfen. Was früher vielleicht einmal war, interessiert hier keinen Menschen mehr. Nur was jetzt ist, ist wichtig. So wie Sie für uns da sind, wenn es darum geht, unsere Geschäftsinteressen oder gar unser Leben zu verteidigen, oftmals unter Einsatz Ihres eigenen Lebens sogar, so möchten wir jetzt für Sie da sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich da klar verständlich machen kann. Es handelt sich dabei nicht in erster Linie um die Übernahme dieser Kosten, für die Sie auch selber aufkommen könnten. Nein, was ich meine, ist diese Geste als solche. Sie sind einer von uns, und wir wünschen uns alle, daß Sie bald wieder nach Hause zurückkehren, als gesunder Mann. Außerdem sollen Sie wissen, daß wir immer hinter Ihnen stehen werden, egal, was noch auf Sie zukommen mag. Dieses letzte möchte ich Ihnen nur vorsorglich sagen, falls Sie diese moralische Unterstützung einmal benötigen sollten und ich vorher nicht die Gelegenheit habe, es ausdrücklich zu erwähnen."

Lincoln Majors, der beinahe wie vor versammeltem Podium während einer Gemeinderatssitzung sprach, hatte seinen beeindruckenden Monolog schon lange beendet, als Jess immer noch schwieg, von soviel Anteilnahme und anerkennender Hochachtung, was seine Person betraf, offensichtlich völlig erschlagen. Im ersten Moment war er so verlegen, daß er kein Wort herausbrachte, gar nicht wußte, was er überhaupt sagen könnte. Er saß nur stumm da und fühlte sich ausgesprochen unbehaglich in seiner Haut. Derart im Brennpunkt der hiesigen Kommunalpolitik zu stehen, mochte er nicht im geringsten leiden. Wenn er zudem die Gründe für dieses Theater berücksichtigte, steigerte dies in keiner Weise sein Wohlbefinden.

Offen gestanden, dann war ihm ein lapidares Dankeschön doch lieber. Damit abgespeist zu werden, war seiner Meinung nach nicht so schlimm, als so viele Worte des Lobes und der Beweihräucherung ertragen zu müssen. Jetzt fragte er sich sogar, ob es nicht einfacher gewesen wäre, diese ausgesetzte Belohnung zu kassieren. Kopfgeld hin, Kopfgeld her! Wenigstens wäre damit die Sache erledigt, zumindest was diese Reinwaschung von Abgeordnetengewissen betraf. Früher oder später wäre er mit etwas Mühe und gutem Willen sicherlich mit sich selbst ins reine gekommen hinsichtlich der Definition "Kopfgeld". Statt dessen hatte er eine wahre Flut von teilnehmendem Zuspruch und Engagement ausgelöst, die ihn schlichtweg überrollte. Auf so etwas war er nicht vorbereitet.

"Was ist? Sie sind ja so schweigsam", wollte Majors ihn aus der Reserve locken.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Sie wollen mir doch hoffentlich nicht erzählen, daß Ihnen meine dürftige Anerkennungsrede die Sprache verschlagen hat."

"Ein wenig schon. Ich bin nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich in so etwas räkeln muß."

"Ich weiß." Majors lächelte sehr verständnisvoll und auch entschuldigend. "Ich wollte Sie mit meinen Worten gewiß nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, sondern einfach nur sagen, was unbedingt einmal gesagt werden mußte. Vielleicht, das heißt, ich hoffe, das war eine verhältnismäßig gute Gelegenheit, es zu tun."

"Tja", atmete Jess ein wenig hilflos auf und rieb sich in unbeholfener Betretenheit mit der flachen Hand den Nacken, "da Sie mir ja keinerlei Wahlmöglichkeit offen lassen, bleibt mir wohl nur zu sagen, daß ich Ihnen und unserer Stadt zu großem Dank verpflichtet bin für soviel Großzügigkeit und Anerkennung. Mehr fällt mir dazu wirklich nicht ein, außer daß es mir nicht recht ist, was Sie da über meinen Kopf hinweg beschlossen haben. Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, na ja, ich meine … ach, verdammt! Ich bin mit solchen Dingen reichlich ungeschickt und tu' mir schwer, die passenden Worte zu finden. Bin halt kein Stadtrat."

"Ich habe Sie trotzdem verstanden. Und ich bin der Meinung, Sie haben das richtig genug gesagt. Wenigstens kann ich das Richtige daraus schließen."

"Aber Sie verlangen hoffentlich nicht von mir, daß ich vor versammeltem Komitee im Gemeindesaal eine Dankesrede halte. Lieber streite ich mich mit Ihnen noch ein paar Stunden lang über Sinn oder Unsinn dieser freundschaftlichen Zuwendung."

"Keine Angst, wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, werde ich das gern in Ihrem Namen übernehmen."

"Solange ich es mir nicht anhören muß …"

"Ich kann Sie dazu nicht zwingen."

"Na, wunderbar! Wenigstens etwas!" atmete Jess erleichtert auf. Daß er so schnell nachgegeben hatte, konnte er nicht begreifen. Sollten sich seine stark reduzierten körperlichen Kräfte auch auf seine geistige Widerstandsfähigkeit auswirken? Sein rasches Nachgeben erweckte bei ihm jedenfalls den Eindruck und ließ mehr und mehr keine andere Schlußfolgerung zu.

"Soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen?" schmunzelte Majors hinter seinem Schreibtisch; er machte mit einem Mal einen sehr gelösten Eindruck. "Ich hatte vor diesem Gespräch eine Heidenangst, gerade weil ich Sie so gut kenne. Jetzt, da wir uns einig sind, kann ich dies ja getrost zugeben. Ich bin wirklich froh, daß ich Sie so schnell gewinnen konnte für unser Vorhaben."

"Was aber nicht heißen soll, daß ich bedingungslos davon überzeugt bin. Ein wenig waren Sie auch im Vorteil, das sollten Sie nicht übersehen. Im Moment fühle ich mich nämlich überhaupt nicht dazu in der Lage, mich mit Ihnen oder jemand anderem über irgend etwas lange herumzustreiten."

"Tut mir leid, aber es war alles andere als meine Absicht, Ihre Schwäche auszunutzen. Sie sind mir deshalb hoffentlich nicht böse."

"Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber ich habe im Augenblick wirklich andere Probleme. Nein, vielen Dank!" wehrte Jess im gleichen Atemzug ab, weil Majors schon in fürsorglicher Anteilnahme sich erkundigen wollte, ob er etwas für ihn tun könnte. "Dabei können Sie mir leider nicht helfen – wirklich nicht!"

"Sind Sie sicher?"

Jess nickte nur mit soviel unumstößlichem Nachdruck, der dem wohlgenährten Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches nachhaltig den Mut für jede weitere Frage in dieser Beziehung nahm.

"Wann geht die Reise denn los?"

"Freitag morgen. Ich werde den Vormittagszug nehmen."

"Nun gut, ich nehme an, daß ich die finanzielle Seite am besten mit Doc Higgins kläre. Er hat ja wohl den geeigneten Kontakt. Wie gesagt, Jess, ich möchte, daß Sie sich in der Beziehung um rein gar nichts kümmern müssen. Sollte es irgendwelche Probleme oder Fragen geben, lassen Sie es mich bitte umgehend wissen. Schicken Sie mir eine telegrafische Depesche oder sonst eine Nachricht. Versprochen? Aber ich denke schon, daß alles Weitere in Ordnung gehen wird und keine Schwierigkeiten auftauchen dürften."

"Wenn ein Mann wie Sie sich so großzügig um alles kümmern will, denke ich das auch. – Hm", machte Jess und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick in Richtung des nicht geschlossenen Tresors, den er durch die offenstehende Tür zum Nebenraum erkennen konnte und in dessen Fächern eine akkurate Ordnung herrschte, "haben Sie denn inzwischen eine Lösung für Ihr Problem da drin gefunden?" wollte er wissen, womit er das Gespräch ein wenig von sich abzulenken versuchte. "Ich meine, selbst nach diesem Spektakel vom Freitag ist es schließlich nicht aus der Welt geschafft. Jetzt wird sich doch nur noch schneller herumsprechen, daß es hier eine Menge Zaster zu holen gibt."

"Ja, ich weiß." Majors atmete seufzend auf. "Sie können sich wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, wie schwer mir das im Magen liegt."

"Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber sollten Sie vielleicht nicht besser die Tür geschlossen halten, wenn gerade niemand dran muß? Ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich die Verantwortung für soviel Geld hätte, das mir nicht gehört, würden mich diese offenen Türen nervös machen."

"Ich kann mir Sie gar nicht nervös vorstellen."

"Haben Sie eine Ahnung! Diese Aussicht hier macht mich sogar jetzt nervös, obwohl es mir im Grunde egal sein könnte."

"Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber seit neuestem geht es mir genauso", gab Majors zu, daß Jess ihn überrascht anstarrte. "Das Problem ist das Zeitschloß. Es öffnet sich nur zu bestimmten Zeiten. Da sich nur zwei pro vierundzwanzig Stunden einstellen lassen, bleibt mir leider nichts anderes übrig, als das Ding während der Geschäftszeiten unverschlossen zu halten. Was auf der einen Seite eine wünschenswerte Sicherheitseinrichtung ist, erweist sich auf der anderen Seite als hemmend für den normalen Geschäftsbetrieb. Ich habe mit der Herstellerfirma wegen Behebung dieses Problems gesprochen. Man will sich darum kümmern."

"Das sind ja sehr beruhigende Aussichten."

"Ach, wissen Sie, ich versuche, damit zu leben. Ein Schloß, das nicht an die Zeit gekoppelt ist, ist leichter zu öffnen. Wenn jemand den Tresor ausheben will und mich mit vorgehaltener Waffe zwingt, ihn zu öffnen, ist das auch nicht sicherer. So habe ich wenigstens die Möglichkeit, den Safe vorher zu schließen, falls ich genug Zeit habe, um entsprechend zu reagieren."

"… und nicht so wie am Freitag, was?"

"Hören Sie bloß auf! Wenn ich daran denke! Wir wollten gerade die Konten abschließen und die Kasse prüfen, als diese zwei Kerle wie eine Kanonenkugel durch den Seiteneingang gestürzt sind."

"War der denn nicht verschlossen?"

"Ordnungsgemäß. Aber die Tür ist nicht durch Gitter verstärkt. Wenn sich zwei ausgewachsene Männer gleichzeitig dagegen stemmen, ist sie wohl nicht stabil genug."

"Dann ist das aber eine sehr gefährliche Schwachstelle."

"Wem sagen Sie das! So gesehen ist dieses ganze Gebäude eine Schwachstelle. Ich dürfte das gar nicht sagen, aber Ihnen kann ich ja Gott sei Dank vertrauen. Was denken Sie, weshalb sonst die Versicherung die Summe für den Schadensfall nicht erhöhen will? Auf der anderen Seite sind auch schon Banken überfallen und ausgeraubt worden, die sicherer und solider konstruiert sind als dieses Gebäude – einige mehrmals sogar."

"Das stimmt allerdings."

"Im übrigen sollten wir nicht außer acht lassen, daß dies erst der zweite richtige Überfall auf diese Bank seit ihrem zehnjährigen Bestehen ist. Bei beiden waren Sie übrigens nicht unerheblich an der Vereitelung beteiligt, fällt mir ein."

"Ja, und beide Male war es reiner Zufall, vergessen Sie das nicht!"

"Zufall hin, Zufall her! Für die Bank und ihre Kunden kann dieses Kuriosum jedenfalls nur ein positives Phänomen sein und auf alle Fälle besser als jede Versicherung. Hinzu kommt, daß wir hier einen sehr fähigen Sheriff haben."

"Gut, daß Sie das erwähnen, denn meiner Meinung nach ist das der entscheidende Punkt und nicht, daß ich da jedesmal ganz unbeabsichtigt mit hineingeschlittert bin. Oder was denken Sie, weshalb wir hier von solchen Dingen relativ verschont bleiben?"

"Dem kann ich nur beipflichten, obwohl gerade Ihre Anwesenheit in beiden Fällen von ausschlaggebender Bedeutung war. Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine weitere Mühe zu geben, das herunterzuspielen. Mort Cory hat mir davon berichtet, wie Sie am Freitag trotz Ihrer schweren Verwundung souverän die Lage beherrschten, besser als er und allemal besser, als es einer seiner Deputies oder irgendein anderer hätte tun können. Wenn ich mir das recht überlege, vergeuden Sie ein wertvolles Potential, indem Sie Ihren Lebensunterhalt als Rancher verdienen. Wissen Sie das?"

"Ich fürchte fast, Sie machen sich jetzt lustig über mich."

"Gott bewahre! So etwas fiele mir noch nicht einmal im Traum ein." Majors beugte sich eifrig nach vorn, den schweren Körper mit den Ellbogen auf die Schreibtischplatte gestützt. Wenn er es jetzt schaffte, diesen Mann zu überzeugen, konnte er ihn für seine geheimsten Wünsche gewinnen. Der Augenblick, ihn in seine Pläne einzubeziehen, war selten günstiger – dachte er. "Jess, Männer wie Sie gibt es nicht sehr viele. Könnten Sie sich denn nicht vorstellen, in die Dienste dieser Bankgesellschaft zu treten – als oberster Sicherheitsbeauftragter. Ich könnte Ihnen zu einer wahren Bilderbuchkarriere verhelfen."

"Sie machen wohl Witze!"

"Es war mir selten so ernst. Sie wären genau der Richtige für die Koordination von Sicherheitseinsätzen. Glauben Sie mir! Und das wäre gewiß nicht gefährlicher als Rancharbeit. Ein Mann mit Ihren Fähigkeiten …"

"Mr. Majors", fiel Jess ihm ein wenig ungehalten in die Rede, nicht laut, aber dafür sehr bestimmt seine Worte betonend, "diese Fähigkeiten, die Sie mir da andichten wollen, habe ich gewiß nicht. Im Grunde bin ich nichts weiter als ein durch Zeit und Umstände einigermaßen zivilisierter, weil gereifter, renitenter Dickschädel, dem seine Eigensinnigkeit und die Tatsache, daß er fix mit dem Schießeisen umgehen kann, schon manchen Ärger einbrachte."

"Bei aller Bescheidenheit – verwechseln Sie da nicht den Jess Harper von früher mit dem anständigen, hochangesehenen Mann von heute?"

"Mag sein, deshalb werden trotzdem beide immer ein und dieselbe Person bleiben. Sie können sie nicht trennen."

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht. Ich wollte doch nur …"

"Mr. Majors, es hat keinen Sinn, daß wir uns darüber weiter unterhalten. Ich danke Ihnen für die Hochschätzung, die Sie mir da entgegenbringen und für Ihr überaus verlockendes und gutgemeintes Angebot. Ich fühle mich wirklich außerordentlich geschmeichelt. Trotzdem werde ich bleiben, was ich bin, und weiterhin meinen Lebensunterhalt mit schweißtreibender Rancharbeit verdienen, sofern mich das hier", er deutete nebensächlich mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust, "nicht zu etwas anderem zwingt. Aber Sie sollten sich schleunigst aus dem Kopf schlagen, daß ich mit Hilfe meines Schießeisens auch nur einen müden Dollar verdienen werde, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, in Zukunft nichts anderes als meine Kanone gebrauchen zu können. Ich bin kein Revolvermann, weder im positiven noch im negativen Sinn!"

"Himmel, es würde mir nie im Leben einfallen, Sie so zu sehen. Von Ihnen möchte ich sogar behaupten, daß Ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen stark genug ist, um sich auch ohne Waffe den nötigen Respekt zu verschaffen. Gerade diese Fähigkeit ist es doch, die ich an Ihnen bewundre und die ich auf sinnvolle Weise fördern möchte. Sie stellen sich nicht vor, welch imposante Ausstrahlung Sie auf Ihre Mitmenschen ausüben. Ihre energische Konsequenz, Ihre erhabene Ruhe und Gelassenheit fasziniert nicht nur mich, sondern jeden, der es mit Ihnen zu tun hat. Das hat weder etwas mit körperlicher Stärke noch Ihrer treffsicheren Schnelligkeit mit dem Schießeisen zu tun, sondern mit Ihrer geradlinigen Persönlichkeit. Selbst jetzt, da Sie sehr krank und nicht im Vollbesitz Ihrer körperlichen Kräfte sind, wirken Sie auf mich wie ein Fels in der Brandung, der durch nichts zu erschüttern ist."

"Allmählich kriege ich das Gefühl, daß Sie mich mit Gewalt auf die Palme bringen wollen, nur um zu sehen, wie lange sich dieser Fels in der Brandung souverän beherrschen kann", bediente sich Jess seiner Worte. Seine Ironie bewegte sich scharf an der Grenze zum Sarkasmus.

"Weit gefehlt! Alles, was ich will, ist, Sie davon zu überzeugen, daß Sie ganz andere Möglichkeiten hätten, als ständig in der Gefahr zu leben, sich bei Ihrer Arbeit auf der Ranch das Genick zu brechen."

"Sicher. Wenn es nach Ihnen und übrigens auch Arthur Kellington ginge, könnte ich mich fortan als Zielscheibe verdingen in der Hoffnung, daß die anderen immer die schlechteren Schützen sind. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber dann breche ich mir bei der Rancharbeit lieber das Genick. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß das geschieht, dürfte wesentlich geringer sein, als bei diesem anderen Broterwerb auf der Strecke zu bleiben. Mr. Majors, ich bin nicht der, für den Sie mich halten, und ich möchte es auch gar nicht sein, glauben Sie mir!" meinte Jess ausdrücklich betonen zu müssen.

"Sie werden lachen, aber je mehr Sie das hervorheben, desto mehr verstärkt sich bei mir der Eindruck, daß Sie das nur so rigoros abwehren, weil Sie genau wissen, daß ich recht habe."

"Haben Sie nicht! Aber selbst wenn, scheinen Sie etwas Wesentliches zu vergessen: ich habe einen zehnjährigen Jungen, um den ich mich kümmern muß. Daran mußte ich Sie schon das letzte Mal, als ich hier war, erinnern. Schon allein seinetwegen käme so etwas, was Ihnen vorschwebt, nicht in Frage. Im übrigen sollten wir dieses Thema ganz schnell fallenlassen, ehe Sie mich vielleicht zu Worten reizen, die mir hinterher gewiß leid täten."

"Womit es unentschieden stehen dürfte."

"Wie bitte?"

"Nichts für ungut, Jess! Vergessen Sie es einfach. Aber sollten Sie so etwas irgendwann einmal in Erwägung ziehen, denken Sie bitte an mich!"

"Das wird bestimmt nicht passieren. Außerdem sollten Sie sich vielleicht besser Gedanken darüber machen, wie Sie das Problem Ihres übervollen Tresors lösen, anstatt mir hier solche fragwürdigen Vorschläge zu unterbreiten", lenkte Jess endgültig von sich ab – zumindest hoffte er, daß ihm dies endlich gelang. "Der vereitelte Bankraub und die Tatsache, daß drei Halsabschneider weniger unter den Lebenden weilen, hat die Notwendigkeit einer raschen Behebung dieses Problems schließlich nicht aus der Welt geschafft."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß!" Majors hatte den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zum Glück verstanden und ging sofort darauf ein. Es lag ihm fern, den Bogen zu überspannen. Er hatte genug Süßholz geraspelt, obwohl er genau wußte, daß er damit bei Jess wenig Übereinstimmung fände. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in diesem Punkt zu kapitulieren. Klugerweise tat er dies kommentarlos. "Ich kann nur hoffen", meinte er, "daß dieser mißglückte Überfall vom Freitag für eine Weile wie eine Art Abschreckung wirkt, wenigstens so lange, bis diese Schwierigkeit als solche nicht mehr relevant ist."

"Von alleine wird sie sich aber nicht erledigen."

"Das gewiß nicht. Aber einen potentiellen Bankräuber stimmt es hoffentlich etwas nachdenklich, wenn er weiß, daß in unserer Stadt Gesetz und Ordnung herrschen und mit Leuten seines Schlages nicht langes Federlesen gemacht wird. Deshalb gehe ich davon aus, daß diese Geschichte vom Freitag nicht vermehrt solche Leute anziehen, sondern eher abschrecken wird. Zumindest wird sich der eine oder andere reiflich überlegen, ob es das Risiko wert ist."

"Allzu sehr würde ich an Ihrer Stelle nicht darauf pochen. Man hat schließlich schon Banken überfallen, in denen es weitaus weniger zu holen gab. Sie sollten diese Möglichkeit der Einschüchterung nicht überbewerten."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde es auch nicht tun. Aber es verschafft mir ein wenig Freiraum, mir etwas Anständiges auszudenken. Da ich mit Arthur Kellingtons Hilfe kaum rechnen kann und Sie selbstverständlich erst recht nicht in Frage kommen, ist es schließlich ganz gut, sich dieses Abschreckungsfaktors zu bedienen – auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß er nur in meiner Einbildung existiert. Aber es beruhigt mich ungemein – komischerweise."

"Sie haben Nerven!" mußte Jess zugeben, halb bewundernd, halb mißbilligend.

"Ich tu' nur so als ob, sonst könnte ich nachts nicht mehr schlafen", grinste Majors in würgendem Galgenhumor. "Trotzdem möchte ich nicht, daß Sie sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Sie haben mir in dieser Angelegenheit schon genug beigestanden und auch geholfen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, daß Sie jetzt andere Dinge beschäftigen. Sie sollten weder über diese Bank noch über den überlaufenden Tresor nachgrübeln, sondern zuallererst einmal an sich selbst denken und daran, wie Sie auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder ganz der alte werden."

Jess zog mißtrauisch die Brauen hoch. Ein prüfender Blick in die wasserhellen Augen des Geschäftsmannes verriet ihm jedoch, daß er es in aufrichtiger Teilnahme meinte und nicht nur aus reiner Verlegenheit, weil er nicht wußte, was er sonst sagen sollte. Dementsprechend fiel seine Reaktion darauf aus.

"Na ja, Sie wissen ja, versprechen kann ich nichts, aber ich werde mich bemühen, mein möglichstes zu tun – keine Frage! Aber – wenn ich das mit Ihren Worten so sagen darf – darüber sollten wiederum Sie sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Das würde zu nichts führen, außer daß Sie sich selbst von Ihren eigenen Problemen zu sehr ablenkten."

"Vielleicht will ich das gerade damit erreichen. Manchmal kann es sehr nützlich sein, wenn man ständig vor Augen hat, daß es Leute gibt, die ganz andere Probleme haben als man selbst. Es ist zwar nicht gerade tröstlich, aber es gaukelt einem ermutigende Lichtblicke vor. Sehr förderlich für die Nachtruhe!"

"Eine etwas merkwürdige Therapie, finden Sie nicht?"

"Besser, wenn ich mich dazu nicht weiter äußere. Irgendwie werde ich diese Unannehmlichkeit vom Tisch kriegen. Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen."

"Keine Angst, hatte ich auch nicht vor. Nur, was sagen Ihre Kunden dazu? Sind die denn nicht beunruhigt darüber, daß sozusagen jeder zweite Dollar, den sie bei Ihnen auf der hohen Kante haben, nicht versichert und bevorzugte Jagdbeute von finsterem Gelichter ist?"

"Gott sei Dank nicht! Jedenfalls mußte ich noch nichts dergleichen feststellen."

"Hm, das zeugt ja von erheblichem Vertrauen."

"Ja." Majors lächelte mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge. Es war ihm anzusehen, daß er sich bei dieser Feststellung nicht bedingungslos wohl fühlte. "Ich kann nur hoffen, daß ich keinen von ihnen enttäusche. Außerdem – Sie haben Ihr Geld schließlich auch hier."

"Soviel ist das ja nicht gerade." Jess kratzte sich, verschmitzt grinsend, am Ohr. "Zudem denke ich schon, daß es in Ihrem Geldschrank besser aufgehoben ist als unter meiner Matratze oder in dem altersschwachen Safe im Arbeitszimmer der Ranch, den man zur Not sogar unter den Arm packen kann."

"Dann sollten Sie schleunigst für Ersatz sorgen."

"Unsinn!" winkte Jess schmunzelnd ab. "Slim liebt dieses Erbstück heiß und innig. Soll mir recht sein. Ich habe sowieso nichts zum Hineintun. Steht mehr zur Dekoration herum, als daß es etwas nützt. Ich habe schon den Vorschlag gemacht, daß es Mrs. Cooper für das Haushaltsgeld benutzen könnte." Das Grinsen auf Jess' Gesicht wurde noch einmal so breit. "Sie hat dankend abgelehnt, weil sie der Meinung ist, das Haushaltsgeld wäre sicherer, wenn sie es weiterhin in der leeren Keksdose in der Küche aufbewahrt als in diesem verrosteten Ding."

Ein vergnügtes Lachen platzte aus Lincoln Majors. Anscheinend war er darüber erleichtert, daß das Gespräch nun etwas aufgelockerter verlief. Er mochte diesen trockenen Humor seines Gegenübers und hatte ihn schon beinahe vermißt.

"Entschuldigen Sie", japste er, "aber das war wirklich gut! Nach unserem ernsten Gespräch läuft mir das runter wie Balsam."

"Nun, ich mag durch das ganze Theater vielleicht etwas wunderlich geworden sein, aber so verschroben, daß ich nur noch Trübsal blasen kann, bin ich Gott sei Dank doch nicht. Es fällt mir halt nur nicht so leicht wie früher, ein lockeres Wort vorzubringen."

"Wobei ich jedoch fest hoffe, daß Ihr liebenswürdiger Humor nicht verlorengeht und spätestens mit Ihrer völligen Genesung zurückkehren wird."

"Das hoffe ich auch."

"Nun denn!" Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando erhoben sich die beiden Männer, und Lincoln Majors werkelte seinen üppigen Körper hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. "Dann bleibt dazu ja nicht mehr viel zu sagen, außer daß Sie schon allein deshalb schnell gesund werden müssen. Ich hoffe für uns alle, daß Ihr Aufenthalt in Colorado Springs ein voller Erfolg wird. Ganz besonders wünsche ich es jedoch für Sie selbst."

"Danke, es wird schon irgendwie schiefgehen. Und ich muß Ihnen nochmals danken für alles, was Sie für mich tun wollen."

"Nein, Jess, ich habe Ihnen zu danken", widersprach Majors, legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf den Rücken und verließ mit ihm sein Büro. "… ich und all die kleinen und großen Kunden dieser Bank. Außerdem danke ich Ihnen, daß Sie mir und den Vertretern dieser Gemeinde die Freude machen, unser bescheidenes Präsent anzunehmen. Es bedeutet uns wirklich sehr viel, glauben Sie mir!" mußte er unbedingt noch einmal betonen, weil er der Meinung war, dies nicht oft genug getan zu haben.

Im Schalterraum wurden sie von einem dienstbeflissenen Kassierer empfangen, der gerade einen Kunden, der ein größeres Anlagengeschäft tätigen wollte und hierzu einen Termin vereinbart hatte, um etwas Geduld bat.

"Mr. Majors, Ethan Jordan ist hier. Sie hatten mit ihm …", wollte der Kassierer erinnern.

"Ja, ich weiß. Wenn Sie sich noch einen Augenblick gedulden wollen", wandte er sich an den schmächtigen Mann, der wie ein Vertreter aussah und die zwei ungleichen Männer, die da aus den hinteren Räumen nach vorn traten, argwöhnisch musterte. Nach der allgemeinen Höflichkeitsfloskel kehrte sich Majors wieder um und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich dem Mann von der Sherman-Ranch. "Tja, dann bleibt mir ja nicht mehr viel zu sagen, mein Junge." Er ergriff seine Rechte mit beiden Händen. "Für den Fall, daß wir uns vor Ihrer Abreise nicht mehr sehen sollten, möchte ich Ihnen alles Gute wünschen, eine angenehme Reise und vor allem einen erfolgreichen Aufenthalt. Und, wie gesagt, wenn noch irgend etwas unklar sein sollte, lassen Sie es mich wissen."

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Majors, für alles."

"Ich danke Ihnen! Bitte, kommen Sie bald wieder zurück, Jess! Vor allen Dingen gesund!" sagte er, während er ihn zur Tür begleitete. "Passen Sie gut auf sich auf!"

"Keine Sorge!" Sie tauschten noch einmal einen herzlichen Händedruck zum Abschied. "Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Majors! Ich hoffe, daß es eines geben wird."

"Mit Sicherheit! Auf Wiedersehen, Jess! Halten Sie die Ohren steif!"

"Sie auch! – Leben Sie wohl!"

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich endgültig von Lincoln Majors, der zu spät den merkwürdigen Unterton in seiner Stimme registrierte. Jess hatte schon halb die Straße überquert, als die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte endlich das Bewußtsein des beleibten Bankdirektors erreichte. Gleich darauf ertappte sich dieser dabei, wie er betroffen den Kopf schüttelte, ehe er, in tiefe Gedanken versunken, ins Innere der Bank zurückkehrte, um sich Ethan Jordan und seinen Belangen zu widmen, wobei ihm allerdings ein Jess Harper nicht aus dem Sinn ging.

Fortsetzung folgt


	32. Kapitel 31

****

KAPITEL 31

Am Freitagmorgen nach einer so gut wie schlaflosen Nacht und einem zeitigen Frühstück hieß es für Jess Harper Abschied nehmen. Ihm fiel es nicht minder schwer als seinem Schützling oder Daisy Cooper.

Jetzt saß er, völlig abgekämpft von der ruhelosen Nacht, in der ihn ein Hustenanfall nach dem anderen gequält und den Schmerzpegel andauernd so hoch gehalten hatte wie schon lange nicht mehr, auf dem unbequemen, schlecht gefederten Ranchwagen, keinerlei Vorstellung davon, wie er diese anstrengende Reise überstehen sollte. Zudem beschäftigte ihn der Abschied von seinem Pflegesohn mehr, als er zunächst angenommen hatte oder gar zugeben wollte. Darüber hinaus gab es noch soviel, was er seiner Meinung nach Slim Sherman sagen müßte, aber er wußte nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Also saß er einfach da und schwieg sich aus, ein Gefangener seiner eigenen düsteren Gedanken, mit einem entsetzlichen Brennen unter seinem Verband, das bei jedem Holpern des Wagens zu einem Feuerstoß anschwoll.

"Du bist ja nicht gerade gesprächig heute morgen", brach Slim nach einer Weile dieses bleischwere Schweigen, weil es ihm anscheinend unheimlich zu werden begann.

"Ist das ein Wunder?" – Slim streifte ihn mit einem forschenden Seitenblick. – "Sieh mich nicht so an! Was soll ich denn sagen?"

"Keine Ahnung! Irgendwas halt!"

"Ja", machte Jess auf einmal wie jemand, der mit seinen Gedanken weit entrückt schien, mit leerem Blick auf die Hinterteile der zwei Gespannpferde starrend, "der Hügel hinterm Haus ist der richtige Platz."

"Was ist los? Erst redest du überhaupt nicht, und dann fängst du an zu phantasieren."

"Tu nicht so! Du weiß genau, wovon ich rede." Die zwei Pferde liefen fast im gleichen Takt. Erstaunlich, daß ihm das ausgerechnet jetzt auffiel. "Ich möchte, daß du mich dort begräbst. Das ist ein friedlicher, luftiger Ort. Von da kann man an klaren Tagen bis zum Fluß hinüber sehen. Im Sommer trägt der Wind den Geruch von Salbei herüber. Unter der alten Steineiche ist es schön schattig und angenehm kühl. Da kann man es an heißen Tagen aushalten."

"Sag mal, bist du noch zu retten?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht", beantwortete Jess überraschend diese Frage mit einem Gleichmut, der Slim einen Schauer über den Rücken trieb. "Was denkst du, warum ich dir das sage? Du sollst schließlich wissen, wo du mich hinbringen mußt."

"Ich bringe dich zur Bahnstation", ging Slim ärgerlich darauf ein. "Und ich hoffe, daß ich dich von dort auch bald wieder abholen werde."

"Sicher, fragt sich nur, wie."

"Verdammt, Jess, wenn du heute nur solches Zeug von dir geben willst, dann versink lieber wieder in dein Totengräberschweigen; aber verschone mich bitte mit diesem Unsinn!"

"Tut mir leid, Slim, du hast recht. Ich sollte wirklich nicht so reden." Jess schien aus seiner Geistesabwesenheit herausgefunden zu haben, was sich auch durch seine aufrechtere Haltung äußerte. "Trotzdem … du weißt, welchen Platz ich meine? Für den Ernstfall – du weißt schon …"

"Ja, ich weiß, aber laß es damit gut sein, ja?"

"Sicher."

Slim musterte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich betont lässig zurücklehnte und das rechte Bein gegen den oberen Rand des Wagenkastens stemmte. Dabei rutschte seine Jacke etwas hoch, daß die Colttasche aus schwarzem Leder und sogar der abgegriffene Walnußholzkolben der matt glänzenden Waffe zum Vorschein kam. Der Rancher streifte zuerst sie, dann den Mann, der sie trug, mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Irgend etwas gefiel ihm nicht an ihm.

"Sag mal, wozu nimmst du eigentlich dein Schießeisen mit?" konnte er nicht mehr widerstehen zu fragen. "Meinst du, daß du es dort brauchen wirst, wo du hingehst?"

"Das kann man nie wissen." Jess' Hand fiel schwer auf den Kolben. "Vielleicht fang' ich an, mich in Colorado Springs zu langweilen. Dann ist es doch gut, wenn ich mein Spielzeug dabei habe."

"Nur deshalb?"

"Weshalb sonst?" Jess hatte die Anspielung sehr gut verstanden, wollte jedoch keinesfalls weiter darauf eingehen. "Außerdem", fügte er weniger bissig hinzu, "kann auf der Fahrt dorthin alles mögliche passieren. Mit dem Ding fühle ich mich nicht so nackt. Es gibt schließlich noch andere außer meinen drei verblichenen Freunden, die plötzlich auftauchen können."

"Erwartest du etwa jemanden in der Richtung?"

"Jetzt scheinst du zu phantasieren."

Die Straße führte in einem weiten Bogen um einen dichtbewaldeten Hügel, daß der Wagen nun aus seinem Windschatten kam. Ein eisiger Nordwind trieb den Morgendunst auseinander. Die Luft roch nach Schnee. Jess zog den Kragen der warm gefütterten Jacke höher. Die schneidend kalte Luft biß bei jedem Atemzug wie ein scharfzahniges Raubtier.

"Was ist?" fragte Slim besorgt, der bemerkte, wie er seinen einbandagierten Arm fester gegen den Oberkörper preßte. "Frierst du?"

"Nein, aber die Kälte tut beim Atmen weh", keuchte er.

"Du gefällst mir überhaupt nicht, weißt du das?"

"Kann es dir nicht verdenken. Ich gefalle mir auch nicht."

Das Keuchen wurde heftiger. Schließlich wurde daraus ein bellender Husten, wie er ihn fast die ganze Nacht heimgesucht hatte. Jess spuckte auf die Straße. Sein Auswurf bestand größtenteils aus Blut.

"Soll ich anhalten?"

"Nein", japste er mühsam, "es geht schon."

"Ich habe dich die ganze Nacht gehört. Es ist schlimmer geworden, nicht wahr?"

"Ja." Jess schluckte. Der Hustenreiz hatte sich gelegt. Dafür schmerzte seine lädierte Rippe um so mehr. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich schon wieder deine Nachtruhe gestört habe."

Slim verzog das Gesicht zu einem teilnehmenden Lächeln. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Sorge um den kranken Freund.

"Hab' mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Ich fürchte sogar, daß ich das in der nächsten Zeit gewaltig vermissen werde."

"Im Grunde bin ich froh, daß ich von dir und Mike und Daisy … daß ich von euch wegkomme, ehe das doch noch ansteckend wird."

"Was soll denn daran ansteckend werden?"

"Das kann man nie wissen. Unangenehm ist es mir auf jeden Fall."

"Das weiß ich, obwohl dafür kein Grund besteht. Zum tausendstenmal: es ist schließlich nicht deine Schuld. Aber selbst wenn … Was soll an einem kranken Freund, der Hilfe braucht, unangenehm sein? Kannst du mir das vielleicht einmal verraten?"

"Ich finde daran einiges."

"Na schön, damit du zufrieden bist. Aber denkst du, eine Freundschaft sollte aufhören, wenn es anfängt, unangenehm zu werden."

"Manchmal wäre es vielleicht besser, wer weiß."

"Daß so etwas ausgerechnet von dir …" Slim schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Ich kann das nur mit deiner momentanen Verfassung erklären. Ansonsten würde ich glatt behaupten, neben mir hockt ein Fremder."

"Bitte, laß uns die letzten paar Minuten, die uns bleiben, nicht über dieses Thema streiten!"

"… die uns bleiben …", wiederholte Slim verächtlich seine Worte. "Du redest wirklich einen verdammten Mist zusammen! Bist du mal wieder zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß du dir die Rückfahrkarte sparen kannst?"

"Dazu habe ich nichts zu sagen. Im übrigen, ich habe tatsächlich keine Rückfahrkarte."

"Ja, und so, wie du faselst, willst du dir anscheinend auch keine besorgen, was?"

"Du irrst dich!" Der Widerspruch enthielt nicht die geringste Betonung, sondern wirkte wie gleichgültig daher gesprochen. "Mit dem, was ich will, hat das nicht viel zu tun. Ich würde eher sagen, mit dem, wie sich die Dinge notgedrungen entwickeln werden."

"Jess, ich bitte dich, sei still! Allmählich wird mir dein zweideutiges Gerede zu unheimlich. Ich fürchte fast, dich darf man nicht allein lassen. Ich sollte dich vielleicht besser begleiten. Irgend jemand muß einfach auf dich aufpassen."

"Unzurechnungsfähig bin ich noch nicht, wenn du das meinst."

"Herrgott, bald muß ich das aber meinen! Du brummelst da etwas zusammen, daß einem ja schlecht werden muß."

Jess schwieg daraufhin eine ganze Weile, brütete vor sich hin, tiefsinnig vor sich hinstarrend. Zum Glück fragte Slim ihn nicht über seine Gedanken aus; er hätte sie nämlich nicht in vernünftige Worte fassen können. Bald begann sich Jess jedoch über sich selbst zu ärgern, daß er diese kurze Zeit, die ihm blieb, um vielleicht das eine oder andere noch mit dem Freund besprechen zu können, nicht besser nutzte. Anstatt sich in polemischen Zweideutigkeiten zu ergehen, sollte er sich zusammenreißen und sich nicht mit diesem Selbstmitleid umgeben, das er so widerlich fand.

"Es tut mir leid, Slim", entschuldigte er sich auf einmal, "daß ich so oft die Kontrolle über mich verliere. Ich sollte mit meinen Äußerungen nicht so unbeherrscht sein."

Slim wandte halb den Kopf, um ihn versöhnlich anzugrinsen.

"Daß du immer gleich so maßlos übertreiben mußt."

Seine Miene wurde sofort wieder ernst, als Jess abermals hustete und erneut auf die Straße spuckte.

"Dieses Gebelle ist ja heute ganz schlimm!" keuchte er, unzufrieden mit sich selbst und der Machtlosigkeit gegen seine Schwäche.

"Vielleicht sollte ich dich doch lieber begleiten."

"Ach, was! Du kannst dagegen schließlich auch nichts unternehmen. Es wird schon gehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

"Das hast du jetzt schon so oft gesagt, daß ich es dir nicht mehr abkaufen kann."

"Ja, ich weiß, das kauft mir inzwischen keiner mehr ab. Ich sollte mir wirklich etwas Neues einfallen lassen." Jess zog geräuschvoll die Luft zwischen den Zähnen durch. Irgendwie hatte er eine falsche Bewegung gemacht, was auf dem schlecht gefederten Kutschbock kein Wunder war. Sein malträtierter Körper quittierte das unverzüglich mit einer entsprechenden Gegenreaktion. "Ich kann nur hoffen, daß dieser Professor etwas gegen die verdammten Schmerzen unternehmen kann. Die werden genauso wie diese elende Husterei immer schlimmer."

"Hast du die Flasche mit dem Laudanum dabei?"

"Rat mal, was das ist?" Seine Rechte verschwand in seiner Jackentasche und förderte eine braune Arzneiflasche zur Hälfte hervor. "Hab' ich zur Sicherheit eingesteckt, falls ich unterwegs Durst kriege. Wäre mir peinlich, wenn ich den ganzen Zug zusammenschreien müßte, bloß weil ich so etwas Wichtiges vergessen hätte."

"Du nimmst in letzter Zeit öfter davon, nicht wahr?"

"Bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig. Ich verabscheue das Zeug mehr denn je, aber es lindert nicht nur diese verfluchten Schmerzen, sondern auch diesen lästigen Husten. Ich fürchte fast, ich habe mich schon an dieses Gift gewöhnt."

"Das glaube ich nicht, sonst würdest du längst an der Flasche hängen."

"Muß mich doch einteilen. Dauert schließlich eine Weile, bis ich an Nachschub komme."

Jess sagte das zwar im Scherz – mehr oder weniger –, aber in seiner Stimme schwang ein merkwürdiger Unterton mit, der Slim nicht entging.

"Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus."

"Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles. Werde wohl am besten versuchen, während der Fahrt im Zug etwas zu schlafen. Ich hoffe, daß ich mich da ein wenig ausruhen und Schlaf von heute nacht nachholen kann."

"Mußt du in Denver umsteigen?"

"Nein, habe nur eine Stunde Aufenthalt."

"Dann bleibst du am besten im Zug."

"Traust mir wohl zu, daß ich die Weiterfahrt verpasse, he?"

"Ach, komm, sei nicht albern! Oder willst du dich unbedingt mit deiner angekratzten Gesundheit durchs Wochenendnachtleben von Denver schlagen?"

"Wäre zu überlegen."

"Ja, und bei deinem Spürsinn für so etwas wärst du garantiert gleich mitten im Geschehen."

"Was soll denn das heißen?"

"Nichts! Rein gar nichts! Aber, wer weiß, nachher gerätst du wieder in so einen Schlamassel wie letzten Freitag – durch puren Zufall, versteht sich! –, und während wir dich alle in Colorado Springs wähnen, lägest du derweil schon längst auf dem Friedhof von Denver."

"Du spinnst ja! Außerdem will ich nicht auf dem Friedhof von Denver begraben werden, sondern auf dem Hügel hinterm Haus – auf der Ranch!" betonte Jess jede Silbe. "Hast mir vorhin wohl nicht zugehört, was?"

"Leider viel zu gut", atmete Slim unwillig auf. Es war gewiß nicht seine Absicht gewesen, ihr Gespräch wieder an den makabren Anfang zurückzubringen.

"Dann ist es ja gut. Habe nämlich keine Lust, mich laufend zu wiederholen. So lieb ist mir dieses Thema nicht."

"Irgendwie beruhigt es mich ja, daß du das jetzt so betonst. Übrigens, die Viehauktion findet wie jedes Jahr Ende Mai statt, habe ich erfahren."

"Wieso kommst du denn jetzt plötzlich darauf?"

"Ist mir gerade eingefallen – damit du weißt, bis wann spätestens du zurück sein solltest."

"Sicher", brummte Jess ohne weiteren Kommentar. Bei seinem Tonfall war der auch nicht nötig.

"He, ich meinte damit nicht da hinten auf der Ladefläche, verstanden!"

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde mich auch bemühen."

"Hoffentlich vergißt du das nicht."

"Werde es mir jeden Morgen, wenn ich aufwache, mindestens einmal vorsagen, zufrieden?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht."

"Dir kann man es einfach nicht recht machen."

"Nicht, wenn du so abfällig davon redest."

"Dann sollten wir es am besten lassen, zudem es im Endeffekt sowieso nichts bringt."

"Also, ehrlich gesagt, irgend etwas gefällt mir heute wirklich nicht an dir. Du bist mir ein wenig zu hintersinnig. Obendrein siehst du aus, als ob du gleich zusammenbrechen würdest", brachte Slim erneut seine Bedenken zum Ausspruch, weil er fand, daß sein kränklicher Zustand einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, nicht allein, was sein körperliches Befinden betraf.

"Kein Grund, ausführlicher darüber zu palavern", winkte Jess mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab. "Ich bin einfach nur müde. Na ja, und vielleicht mache ich mir auch ein wenig Sorgen um Mike."

"Um Mike? Wieso denn wegen des Jungen? Du bist es doch, dessentwegen man sich hier Sorgen machen muß."

"Das trifft vielleicht für dich zu. Aber für mich ist der Junge wichtiger."

"Traust du mir etwa nicht zu, daß ich in der Zwischenzeit auf ihn aufpassen kann?"

"Denkst du, dann hätte ich dich gebeten, dich um ihn zu kümmern?" antwortete Jess mit einer nadelspitzen Gegenfrage, die er gleich selbst beantwortete. "Selbst meinem besten Freund würde ich ihn nicht anvertrauen, wenn ich da nur den geringsten Zweifel hätte. Aber das meinte ich nicht, sondern Mike selbst. Ich mache mir um ihn Sorgen, weil er sich welche um mich macht, mehr, als er verarbeiten kann."

"Wenn du willst, kann ich ja mal mit ihm reden oder von mir aus Daisy bitten, es zu tun."

"Nein, Slim, damit ist es nicht getan, fürchte ich jedenfalls. Ich weiß, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht, wie man ihm helfen könnte oder was das Richtige wäre."

"Ich schon! Sieh einfach zu, daß du so schnell wie möglich heimkommst. Ich glaube, das hilft am besten."

"Ich wünschte, das wäre so einfach. Ich will dir keine Vorschriften machen, aber ich bitte dich, sei nicht zu streng mit ihm. Was er jetzt braucht, ist ein Übermaß an Verständnis. Trotzdem solltest du ihm die Grenzen zeigen, wenn es nötig ist. Ich weiß, ich verlange sehr viel von dir, aber du bist mein bester Freund und ich weiß nicht, wem sonst ich diese Verantwortung überlassen könnte, ohne allzu schlechtes Gewissen dem Jungen gegenüber. Ich will um Gottes willen nicht doch deine Fähigkeiten anzweifeln in der Beziehung, aber ich habe das Gefühl, ich dürfte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

"Ich denke schon. Trotzdem solltest du dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Daisy und ich werden uns gut um ihn kümmern, was aber nicht heißen soll, daß wir dich bei ihm ersetzen könnten. Allein deshalb solltest du dich mit dem Gesundwerden beeilen. Es könnte sonst nämlich sein, wir verhätscheln ihn dermaßen, daß du ihn nicht wiedererkennst", versuchte Slim, das ernste Gespräch etwas zu entzerren.

"Daran hättet ihr mehr zu kauen als ich. Wenn Mike erst einmal merkt, daß er jemanden um den Finger wickeln kann, dann tut er das auch. Bei mir weiß er, daß ich das nur mit mir machen lasse, wenn ich das so will und nicht, wenn er sich das in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

"Ich weiß, du läßt dich nur von Daisy um den Finger wickeln. Und das merkst du sogar erst, wenn es längst passiert ist."

"Als ob das mit dir anders wäre! Außerdem solltest du nicht so scheinheilig ablenken."

"Ich habe nur versucht, dich ein wenig aufzumöbeln. Du scheinst es heute nämlich nötig zu haben. Also, Schluß jetzt! Du wirst aufhören, dir irgendwelche Sorgen zu machen, verstanden? Du weißt schließlich, daß der Junge bei uns gut aufgehoben ist. Letztendlich macht sich Mike doch nur Sorgen um dich, weil er weiß, daß du dir welche um ihn machst. Ich nehme an, das habe ich so richtig erkannt. Im übrigen kann ich dir nur raten, deinen Aufenthalt in Colorado Springs so kurz und erfolgreich wie möglich zu halten. Ich glaube, damit tust du uns allen den größten Gefallen, allen voran dir selber. Und dann solltest du auf jeden Fall dein Versprechen halten, regelmäßig Lebenszeichen von dir zu geben. Du mußt ja nicht jeden Tag einen seitenlangen Brief schreiben, aber hin und wieder ein paar Zeilen könnten wahre Wunder tun, nicht nur bei Mike."

"Ich werde mich bemühen. Zeit genug werde ich ja wohl haben."

"Eben! Ganz abgesehen davon, möchte ich dich bitten, als erstes eine Nachricht zu schicken, daß du gut angekommen bist."

"Du tust ja geradeso, als ob das eine Weltreise wäre."

"Für jemanden in deiner miserablen Verfassung ist das auch beinahe wie eine Weltreise. Nur ein kurzes Telegramm, ja? Schon allein, damit Daisy zufrieden ist."

"Na schön, werde an der Bahnstation eines aufgeben, vorausgesetzt, da ist ein Telegraf."

"Da ist für gewöhnlich einer, das weißt du genau."

"Sonst noch etwas?"

"Hast du den Umschlag eingesteckt, den dir Dan für Tyler mitgegeben hat?" fiel Slim auf diese Frage tatsächlich noch etwas ein.

"Selbstverständlich! Ist in der Tasche. Frage mich, was da drinnen ist."

"Hast du nicht gefragt?"

"Nein, wozu? Schätze, da wird meine Krankenakte drin sein. Wahrscheinlich eine Mordsgeschichte! Für jedes Wehwehchen ein Kapitel und zwei für die größeren Sachen."

"Hast du nicht mal reingeguckt?"

"Dan hat den Umschlag verschlossen. Wird schon wissen, warum. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich nicht so versessen darauf, diese Gruselgeschichte zu lesen. Erstens kenne ich sie besser, als mir lieb ist, zweitens würde ich dieses Ärztelatein sowieso nicht verstehen, und drittens würden meine schlaflosen Nächte davon garantiert noch schlafloser werden."

"Das entspricht aber nicht deiner sonstigen Vorliebe, über alles genau Bescheid wissen zu wollen und den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen."

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Mittlerweile bin ich jedoch zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß es gerade in dieser Angelegenheit besser ist, nicht alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu wissen. Du stellst dir nicht vor, wie deprimierend solch ein Wissen sein kann."

"Hat Dan noch irgend etwas gesagt?" vermutete Slim, daß mehr hinter dieser Erkenntnis stecken könnte, als er bisher von ihm erfahren hatte.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das war auch nicht nötig. Mir reichte, wenn ich sein Gesicht sah. Dabei sieht die Wunde an und für sich recht ordentlich aus – von außen."

"Ist sie gut verheilt?"

"Ja, einigermaßen, das heißt fast. Dan sagt, sie hätte sich gut geschlossen, und der Muskel scheint auch allmählich zusammenzuwachsen. Das, was Dan Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, ist der zerschossene Knochen und, na ja, das, was man halt nicht von außen sehen kann. Schätze, dieser Professor Tyler wird einiges zu tun kriegen. Er muß ein verdammt guter Arzt sein, so wie Dan von ihm schwärmt."

"Das kann dir ja nur recht sein."

"Ja", nickte Jess ernst vor sich hin. "Ich hoffe nur, daß ich etwas davon profitiere."

"Mit Sicherheit! Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, daß Dan dir sonst diese anstrengende Reise zumutete."

"Das wird sich bald herausstellen. Viel schlimmer kann es ja kaum werden."

"Du hast hoffentlich genügend Geduld eingepackt."

Jess grinste gequält.

"Soviel, wie ich zusammenkratzen konnte. Ich hoffe, es wird reichen." Er besann sich und sah den Freund neben sich so lange an, bis dieser es merkte und sich ihre Blicke trafen. "Slim, ich glaube, ich bin zuversichtlicher, als du denkst und vor allem, als ich mich selber manchmal anhöre. Nicht daß ich annehme, das alles wäre harmloser, als ich mir einbilde – das ist es gewiß nicht! –, aber ich bin trotz allem oder gerade deshalb bereit zu kämpfen. Ich bin fest entschlossen, mich nicht aufzugeben, auch wenn dieser andere Jess Harper, den ich sowenig kenne und der mir unter Umständen gefährlich werden könnte, noch so hartnäckig versucht, mir diesen Kampf auszureden. Ich hoffe, daß mein Wille zu leben – egal wie! – nicht unterzukriegen ist. Ich mußte dir das unbedingt sagen, ehe wir uns trennen."

"Weißt du, ich habe im Grunde nie etwas anderes von dir angenommen, egal wie schwarzseherisch oder bissig deine Worte geklungen haben. Wenn man jemanden schon so lange und so gut kennt, wie ich dich kenne, dann spürt man solche Dinge." Slim nahm die Zügel in eine Hand und legte ihm kameradschaftlich die Linke auf den Rücken. "Ich weiß, du schafft es!" versicherte er, als könnte darüber nicht der geringste Zweifel bestehen.

Sie sahen sich lange offen in die Augen, zwei Freunde, die im Laufe der Jahre ein inniges brüderliches Verstehen, ein selbstverständliches Verantwortungsgefühl, ein tiefes gegenseitiges Vertrauen entwickelt hatten, ohne ihren unterschiedlichen Charakter zu verlieren oder ihr ausgeprägtes Eigenleben aufzugeben, die gelernt hatten, ihre Eigenheiten zu respektieren, ihre Schwächen zu tolerieren, Achtung voreinander zu bewahren, egal, wie groß oder gravierend ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten sein mochten, die gerade dann füreinander da waren, wenn die Schwierigkeiten am größten wurden. Es schien, als ob sie in diesen wenigen Sekunden, in denen sich ihre Blicke trafen, ein geheimes Abkommen über alles noch Folgende getroffen hätten, das selbst unter Brüdern nicht so ohne weiteres wortlos zustande kam.

"Und was ist mit dir? Wirst du es auch schaffen?" wollte Jess dann sehr ernst mit verhaltener Stimme wissen. In dieser konzentrierten Ruhe lag eine inständige Bitte. Dabei wußte er, daß ihn der Freund ohne weitere klärende Worte verstand. Er meinte das Bewältigen seiner Schuldgefühle.

"Ich werde es versuchen, Jess, dir zuliebe und dem, was uns schon so viele Jahre verbindet. Trotzdem … es gibt nun einmal Dinge, die kann ich nicht vergessen."

"Denkst du, mir geht es anders? Aber irgendwie muß ich versuchen, damit fertig zu werden. Das Leben geht schließlich weiter – irgendwie halt. Und deshalb … Slim, ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich dir das schon gesagt habe … es gibt nichts – rein gar nichts! –, was du dir vorwerfen müßtest oder ich dir vorwerfen könnte."

"Ich bin da nach wie vor anderer Ansicht." Slim hatte ursprünglich nicht die geringste Lust, sich schon wieder über dieses leidige Thema zu streiten; aber Jess redete diesmal so ruhig, ja, nahezu beschwichtigend mit ihm, ohne die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, sich in eine heiße Diskussion hineinsteigern zu wollen, sondern eher nach einer freundschaftlich-sachlichen Aussprache bestrebt. "Im übrigen meine ich, ist das jetzt weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort, um dafür eine Lösung zu finden", versuchte der Rancher auszuweichen.

"Es ist aber vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit, die uns dafür bleibt. Und ich kann nicht ruhigen Gewissens gehen, ohne das vorher mit dir geklärt zu haben."

"Jess, du solltest dich damit nicht belasten! Dieses Problem hat nichts mit uns beiden oder unserer Freundschaft zu tun, sondern ganz allein mit mir selber und meinen Vorstellungen über die Pflicht, die mein Gewissen fordert, die ich aber meinem besten Freund gegenüber nicht erfüllt habe. Die Gründe, weshalb ich es nicht tat oder tun konnte, spielen dabei keine Rolle, jedenfalls nicht für mich. Ich kann nicht vergessen, was an jenem Tag geschehen ist und – was viel schlimmer ist! – daß ich im Grunde tatenlos dabei zugesehen habe – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Daß Daisy dabei im Spiel und womöglich in Gefahr war, ist für mich keine Entschuldigung, allenfalls eine Ausrede. Weißt du, ich habe immer und immer wieder darüber nachgegrübelt, wie das Ganze abgelaufen wäre mit dir an meiner Stelle und mir draußen vorm Haus. Jess, und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst! – ich weiß, du hättest anders reagiert, du hättest irgend etwas unternommen – hundertprozentig!"

"Nein, Slim, da redest du dir etwas ein. Ich wüßte jedenfalls nicht, was ich an deiner Stelle anders gemacht hätte. Nichts! Ausgeschlossen, daß da etwas anders abgelaufen wäre! Wie oft willst du das denn noch hören?"

"Ich will es überhaupt nicht hören."

"Na schön, soll ich dann sagen, ja, du bist an allem schuld, bloß damit du zufrieden bist? Glaube mir, wenn ich tatsächlich wüßte, daß du dich dann besser fühltest, würde ich es auf der Stelle tun. Nur, was würde das schon ändern?"

"Eben! Darum geht es ja! Um etwas zu ändern, hätte ich früher reagieren müssen. Hinterher – heute ist es dafür zu spät. Ich hätte damals etwas tun müssen und nicht du heute!"

"Du sprichst in Rätseln." Fast hörte sich diese Bemerkung gelangweilt an. Tatsächlich wurde es Jess zunehmend zu anstrengend, dem Freund diese Schuld ausreden zu wollen, in die er sich hineinsteigerte.

"Stell dir nur einmal vor, ich hätte dich Sekunden früher gewarnt! Sagen wir, als du zehn Schritte vom Haus entfernt warst."

"Wenn du willst, stelle ich mir auch zwanzig Schritte vor. Die Entfernung spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle. Dieser Kerl brauchte nur abzudrücken. Und das hätte er genau in dem Moment getan, wenn du den Mund aufgemacht hättest, egal, wieviel Schritte ich vom Haus entfernt gewesen wäre. Darüber brauchen wir uns überhaupt nicht zu unterhalten. Wie oft willst du das denn noch durchexerzieren?"

"Bis ich dich oder mich überzeugt habe. Du darfst nämlich eines nicht vergessen: bei der Zielungenauigkeit seines Gewehres wäre dir jeder Schritt weniger zum Verhängnis geworden. Jeder Schritt!"

"Aber das konntest du damals nicht wissen."

"Schlimm genug, daß ich es heute weiß."

"Denkst du, ich zweifelte deshalb an dir, ich könnte dir in einem entscheidenden Moment, wenn es darauf ankommt, nicht mehr vertrauen?"

"Vielleicht solltest du das."

"Slim, jetzt hör aber auf! Wenn es einmal soweit ist, sage ich dir Bescheid, ja? Aber bis dahin will ich davon nichts mehr hören! Warum bist du einfach nicht nur froh, daß wir es alle so einigermaßen überstanden haben?"

"Es ist eben nur einigermaßen. Und selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre, sind damals Dinge passiert, die sich nicht mehr aus der Welt schaffen lassen."

"Aber sie sind doch vorbei, von mir aus auch nur so gut wie. Oder willst du mir damit vielleicht erklären, daß du nur deshalb all die Tage und Nächte bei mir gewacht hast, um deine Schuldkomplexe zu befriedigen?"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe Slim auf diese messerscharfe Bemerkung, die durch die sehr ruhige Stimme des Freundes über Gebühr an Intensität gewann, etwas erwiderte.

"Denkst du das?" vergewisserte er sich voller Unbehagen über die eigene Dickfälligkeit, was seine Schuldgefühle betraf.

"Nein, aber allmählich gewinne ich den Eindruck, daß du mich davon überzeugen willst."

"Vielleicht war diese Schuld unbewußt tatsächlich der Grund dafür, daß ich nicht von deiner Seite weichen wollte."

"Und das soll ich dir abkaufen? Denkst du, das allein hätte helfen können, als es mit mir auf Messers Schneide stand?"

"Ich konnte dir doch überhaupt nicht helfen. Das einzige Mal, als ich es tatsächlich hätte tun können, habe ich versagt. Eine weitere Chance hatte ich nicht."

"Erstens hast du nicht versagt, und zweitens hast du mir mehr geholfen, als du dir vorstellen kannst; denn du warst da, wenn ich einfach nur einen Freund gebraucht habe."

"Aber nicht im entscheidenden Augenblick!" beharrte Slim hartnäckig, daß es sich beinahe wie Trotz anhörte.

"Herrgott, müssen wir uns denn ständig im Kreis drehen? Wieso kriege ich das bloß nicht in deinen Schädel?"

Allmählich geriet Jess ans Ende seiner Geduld, obwohl er sich über sich selbst zu wundern begann, daß er die ganze Zeit so gelassen blieb. Entweder lag es daran, daß er sich nicht besonders fühlte, einfach nicht die nötige Kraft hatte, heftiger zu reagieren, oder weil er einsah, daß er Slim auch mit heftigeren Worten nicht von seinem gedanklichen Irrtum überzeugen konnte. Deshalb versuchte er diesmal anscheinend die sanftere Tour, weil ihm im Laufe ihres Gespräches bewußt wurde, daß er unbedingt noch einmal mit ihm darüber reden mußte, ehe sie sich vielleicht für immer trennten.

"Das liegt gewiß nicht an dir. Vielleicht legt sich das alles, bis du zurückkommst. Vielleicht brauche ich nur etwas mehr Zeit. Und vielleicht fällt es mir leichter, wenn du wieder gesund bist."

"Ja, und vielleicht würde es dir helfen, wenn du endlich diese verdammte Kugel wegwerfen würdest."

"Noch bin ich nicht soweit, aber vielleicht kann ich auch das bis dahin tun."

"Dann muß ich mich wirklich sehr bemühen."

Schweigend fuhren sie weiter, ohne daß einem von ihnen dieses Schweigen unangenehm geworden wäre – jetzt nicht mehr, denn sie hatten sich ausgesprochen und waren sich einig, wenn auch nach wie vor nicht einer, sondern verschiedener Meinung. Sich einig sein und doch geteilte Meinungen vertreten – das konnten nur Freunde wie sie.

Jess lehnte sich so bequem wie möglich zurück, den Windschatten, den Slims Körper warf, nutzend, um dem eisigen Nordwind einigermaßen aus dem Weg zu gehen, der ihm beim Luftholen Schmerzen in der Brust verursachte. Für ein paar Momente schloß er die Augen und schien sich zu entspannen, wobei er so tief und ruhig, wie er konnte, zu atmen versuchte.

"Weißt du was, Partner", sagte er auf einmal, ohne seine Haltung zu ändern, "wenn ich so zurückdenke, haben wir schon einiges zusammen durchgemacht – viel Gutes und noch mehr Schlechtes. Trotzdem möchte ich auf nichts davon verzichten und ich wollte es auch mit niemand anderem erlebt haben."

"Geht mir umgekehrt genauso." Bei anderer Gelegenheit hätte Slim ihn wahrscheinlich mehr oder weniger auffällig gefragt, ob er jetzt vorhatte, in sentimentalen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen; aber er hielt den Augenblick nicht für sehr gut gewählt, zudem es nicht wie Gefühlsduselei geklungen hatte, sondern eher wie eine zufriedene Feststellung. "Deshalb hoffe ich, daß wir noch einiges in der Richtung gemeinsam erleben werden. Ein Grund mehr, auf dem schnellsten Weg gesund zu werden und nach Hause zurückzukehren. Ich würde mich sonst zu Tode langweiligen."

"So wie es aussieht, wird das für uns beide eine schwere Zeit, was?" Mit einem geöffneten Auge grinste Jess den Freund an, der ebenso zurückgrinste. "Wann, sagst du, ist diese Viehauktion?" fragte er dann, obwohl er es genau wußte.

"Ende Mai, wie jedes Jahr."

"Bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als bis dahin wieder daheim zu sein."

"Ich möchte sehr darum bitten."

"Ja, in meinem eigenen Interesse, ich weiß. Denn wenn du dir dort alte Ochsen andrehen läßt, muß ich mir deine Vorwürfe deshalb bis in alle Ewigkeit anhören. Und das kann ich mir nicht auch noch aufhalsen."

"So sehe ich das auch."

Ihrer beider Stimmung hatte sich etwas gehoben, denn sonst hätten sie darüber nicht in diesem Tonfall reden können. Bei aller Unbeschwertheit, die sie nach außen hin zu demonstrieren versuchten, konnten sie den Ernst der Situation jedoch nicht ganz verbergen. Dazu stand er zu auffällig in ihren Augen. Aber sie bemühten sich, die restliche Zeit, die ihnen verblieb, sich das Leben nicht schwerer zu machen, indem sie sich die Köpfe heißredeten über Dinge, über die sie schon genug diskutiert hatten und die sie trotzdem nicht ändern konnten.

"Slim, du solltest zusehen, daß du so bald wie möglich jemanden einstellst, der dir bei der Arbeit hilft."

"Ich wollte eigentlich warten, bis du zurück bist, damit wir gemeinsam jemanden aussuchen."

"Aber du brauchst die Hilfe jetzt schon – und wenn es nur jemand für vorübergehend ist, gerade für die Zeit, solange ich weg bin."

"Ich werde sehen."

"Nein, Slim, du solltest es wirklich tun."

"Jetzt über Winter wird es schon gehen. Und wenn der Postkutschenverkehr teilweise oder sogar ganz eingestellt wird, erst recht. Für das Nötigste wird es reichen."

"Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Du weißt genau, daß der Nordzaun eine Schwachstelle ist, gerade im Winter. Solange er nicht vollständig erneuert ist – und daß er das nötig hat, mußt du selbst gesehen haben, als du oben warst –, wird da immer wieder Vieh durchbrechen. Wir werden an den Verlusten zwar nicht zugrunde gehen, aber es muß schließlich nicht sein, zudem das im Endeffekt garantiert kostspieliger ist, als eine Hilfskraft einzustellen, die da oben öfter mal Kontrollritte durchführt und das Übel so gering wie möglich hält." Jess versetzte dem Freund einen ordentlichen Puff in die Seite, um so vielleicht mehr sein Interesse daran zu wecken. "Oder willst du mich mit deiner Uneinsichtigkeit nur ärgern, bloß damit ich nach meiner Heimkehr wochenlang unser Vieh zusammensuchen, Kälber aus dem Gestrüpp und Kühe aus Drecklöchern ziehen kann?"

"Bei dir muß man aufpassen!" schmunzelte Slim, war er doch froh, daß der Freund von seiner Rückkehr aus Colorado Springs offensichtlich fester überzeugt war, als er hin und wieder verlauten ließ. "Du durchschaust jedesmal meine geheimsten Gedanken."

"Hinterhältiger Kerl!" Jess knuffte ihn abermals, diesmal heftiger. "Aber jetzt mal Spaß beiseite. Ich meinte das ernst."

"Ja, ich weiß, und ich weiß auch, daß du recht hast." Slim wandte halb den Kopf und grinste ihn an. "Ich muß anschließend sowieso noch in die Stadt, um für Daisy ein paar Besorgungen zu machen. Da kann ich ja gleich herumhören und nach jemandem Ausschau halten – falls es dich beruhigt."

"Etwas schon." Jess grinste ihn ebenfalls an, regte sich sonst aber nicht. "Hat dir Daisy schon wieder einen Auftrag für Burke mitgegeben?"

"So lang wie mein Arm und deiner dazu."

"Wo will sie das bloß alles unterkriegen? Ich denke, die Vorratskammer ist voll."

"Wir haben ja noch einen Keller. Und der ist lange nicht voll."

"Da werden sich die Mäuse und Ratten aber freuen."

"Von wegen! Ich glaube, Daisy hat die Plage ganz gut in den Griff gekriegt mit dem Gift, das wir ihr besorgt haben. Ich habe jedenfalls schon lange keine mehr gesehen."

"Wenn im Keller erst wieder Vorräte lagern, werden die sich schon einfinden."

"Und hoffentlich in den aufgestellten Fallen landen. Daisy kann in der Beziehung sehr akribisch sein. Das weißt du doch."

"Na ja, ansonsten gibt es gefüllten Mäusebraten an den Feiertagen."

"Das gönnst du uns wohl, was?"

"Klar, da ich nicht zu Hause bin – erst recht! Apropos Feiertage … Vergiß nicht, dich bei Farley wegen der Nähmaschine zu erkundigen."

"Wann, sagtest du, soll sie da sein?"

"Farley meinte, es würde höchstens zwei Wochen dauern, weil sie der Lieferant in seinem Zwischenlager in Cheyenne vorrätig haben müßte. Ich würde sagen, bis spätestens Mitte Dezember müßte sie da sein. Und paß auf, daß Daisy nicht vorzeitig etwas merkt."

"Keine Sorge, ich werde sie gut verstecken, wenn das auch nicht ganz leicht sein dürfte."

"Das fürchte ich auch. Ist ja ein richtiges Möbelstück mit dem passenden Schrank dabei. Daisy wird Augen machen, sag' ich dir! Ist wirklich schade, daß ich das nicht sehen kann."

"Ja, Partner, das ist es! Wir werden dich an Weihnachten vermissen."

"Nur zu Weihnachten?" wollte sich Jess entrüsten, nur zum Spaß, um dem eigentlichen Ernst dieser Feststellung den nahezu traurigen Hintergrund zu nehmen.

"Natürlich! Das heißt, auch da werden wir es nicht tun, zumindest ich nicht, krieg' ich doch dein Stück vom Festtagsbraten zusätzlich auf den Teller", blödelte Slim, wurde jedoch im gleichen Augenblick wieder ernster, gemessen an seinem Tonfall, sogar wesentlich ernster. "Keine Frage, daß wir das tun werden", versicherte er und warf einen kurzen, aber sehr bewegten Blick zurück auf den Freund, der seitlich hinter ihm an der niedrigen Lehne des unbequemen Kutschbocks zu kleben schien, "nicht nur zu Weihnachten, aber da besonders", setzte er hinzu, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn auf die Straße richtete.

"Ist nun mal nicht zu ändern." Redlich darum bemüht, Harmlosigkeit vorzutäuschen, machte Jess den alternativen Vorschlag: "Ich habe Mike geraten, sich vorzustellen, ich würde eine Herde nach Kanada treiben. Dann bin ich schließlich auch längere Zeit unterwegs. Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle versuchen, uns das vorzustellen?"

"Du treibst aber keine Herde nach Kanada. Also ist es auch nicht dasselbe, noch nicht einmal etwas Ähnliches."

"Ich glaube fast, du meinst das richtig ernst mit dem Vermissen."

"Was hast denn du gedacht? Natürlich meinte ich das so! Mit wem soll ich denn in der Zwischenzeit streiten?"

"Streiten? Tun wir das so oft?"

"Na ja, sagen wir, geteilter Meinung sein."

"Vielleicht solltest du dir doch endlich eine Frau zulegen, zum Ausgleich sozusagen", meinte Jess, und es klang überhaupt nicht so wie nur im Spaß daher gesagt.

"Den Vorschlag machst ausgerechnet du?"

"Warum nicht? Ich kenne mich da besser aus, als du denkst – und besser als du allemal! Die Ehe kann etwas sehr Feines sein. Aber ich warne dich! Laß dich ja nicht von der Falschen einlullen!"

"Dann werde ich die Sache am besten verschieben, bis mein fachmännischer Berater wieder da ist."

"Keine schlechte Idee, denn bei deinem Geschmack könnte da leicht etwas in die Hosen gehen. Ich möchte nicht mein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn ich zurückkomme."

"Keine Sorge, ich werde warten, bis du wieder da bist."

"Sehr vernünftig! Aber jetzt paß lieber auf die Schlaglöcher auf, sonst fangen meine gesunden Rippen auch noch an, Theater zu spielen."

"Wir hätten den anderen Wagen nehmen sollen."

"Und wie wolltest du dann Daisys Zeug transportieren?"

"So eilig wäre das nicht gewesen. Ich hätte es ja beim nächsten Mal mitnehmen können. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß da etwas besonders Brandeiliges auf der Liste steht."

"Unsinn, wozu den Weg zweimal machen? Außerdem habe ich den Wagen die ganze Zeit ja selbst auch benutzt. Nur heute habe ich das Gefühl, daß die Straße besonders schlecht ist."

"Ich glaube, das liegt weniger an der Straße als an dir. Nicht die Straße ist heute schlechter, sondern dir geht es schlechter."

"Daß du immer recht haben mußt!" beschwerte sich Jess, daß sich der Freund fast ein wenig wunderte, wieso er es nicht zuerst mit einer Widerrede versucht hatte.

"Du streitest es nicht ab?" vergewisserte er sich deshalb erstaunt.

"Ausnahmsweise nicht! Hat keinen Sinn! Besser würde es davon jedenfalls nicht werden."

"Verdammt, Jess, ich bin wirklich froh, wenn du diese Fahrt hinter dir hast, und gäbe etwas darum, wenn du schon bei diesem Professor Tyler wärst."

"Jetzt fang nicht wieder an, dir Sorgen zu machen! Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden."

Gleich darauf folgten sie der Abzweigung, die direkt zur Bahnstation führte, ohne daß sie durch die ganze Stadt mußten. Hinter dem verwitterten Ortsschild bog die Straße ab und führte vor den ersten Häusern vorbei, passierte die Verladekoppeln, die sich wie ein gigantisches geometrisches Muster in die Landschaft fügten, ein paar Schuppen und Lagerhallen des Frachtkontors und endete vor einem langgestreckten Gebäude, in dessen Umgebung ein reges Treiben herrschte, Postsäcke und Frachtkisten sich stapelten und Menschen hektisch ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

Slim hielt den Wagen in unmittelbarer Nähe des Büros, hinter dessen halbvergittertem Schalterfenster ein geschäftiger Mann mit Ärmelschonern und einer Schildkappe Fahrkarten verkaufte und gerade ein paar gutgekleideten Damen Auskunft erteilte.

"Ich fahre den Wagen um die Ecke und komme gleich wieder."

"In Ordnung", erwiderte Jess beim Absteigen, was ihm heute besonders viel Mühe zu bereiten schien, daß sich Slim sogar einmal zu ihm hinüberbeugte, weil er den Eindruck hatte, ihm helfen zu müssen.

Der Mann hinter dem Schalter schien seine Augen überall gleichzeitig zu haben, denn noch während er mit den zwei Frauen sprach, erteilte er einem der Laufburschen Avis, daß da gerade derjenige eintraf, der mit besonders aufmerksamem Service bedacht werden sollte. Er kannte Jess zwar vom Sehen, aber selbst wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte er gewußt, daß es sich um den Fahrgast handelte, dessen Wohlergehen ihm Dan Higgins ausdrücklich ans Herz gelegt hatte.

"Mr. Harper?" fragte der Laufbursche, der ihn nicht persönlich kannte, etwas unsicher, als Jess es gerade geschafft hatte, irgendwie vom Bock zu steigen, ohne dabei in die Knie zu gehen, während er sich einen Augenblick gegen den Wagen lehnte, bis er seine Schwäche einigermaßen überwunden hatte und die Schmerzen in seiner Brust nachließen.

"Ja?"

Verwundert hob er den Kopf und wandte sich halb um, wobei er allerdings mit der Schulter gegen den Wagen gelehnt blieb. Nur allzudeutlich war ihm anzusehen, daß mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Das bemerkte auch der junge Mann von der Eisenbahn.

"Ich habe Anweisung, mich um Ihr Gepäck zu kümmern."

"Danke – ist nicht viel, nur die Tasche hinten auf dem Wagen."

Flinke Hände griffen nach dem Gepäckstück.

"Nein, danke, Sir, das ist schon alles geregelt", erklärte der junge Mann, noch bevor Jess unter seine Jacke greifen und eine Münze aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes fischen konnte. "Der Mann hinter dem Schalter erwartet Sie. Bitte, entschuldigen Sie mich und gute Reise!"

"Danke!" hatte Jess kaum Gelegenheit zu erwidern, denn der Mann eilte bereits – nach einem freundlichen, dienstbeflissenen Lächeln – davon.

"Dan hat anscheinend wirklich an jede Kleinigkeit gedacht", bemerkte Slim grinsend vom Bock herunter.

"Scheint so. Kann mir, ehrlich gesagt, nur recht sein." Jess straffte seine zusammengekauerte Gestalt und löste sich vom Wagen. "Ich sehe dich dann gleich."

"In zwei Minuten."

Während Slim den Wagen aus dem Weg fuhr, ehe er Ärger bekam, weil er den reibungslosen Verkehr aufhielt, stakste Jess steifbeinig die paar Schritte zum Schalter, wo er von dem Mann in der Schildmütze überaus zuvorkommend empfangen wurde.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Harper", begrüßte er ihn sogar mit Handschlag. "Ich freue mich, daß Sie die Dienste der Union Pacific in Anspruch nehmen und hoffe, daß Sie mit unserem Service zufrieden sein werden."

"Bei soviel Aufmerksamkeit dürfte das nicht schwerfallen", sagte Jess etwas unbeholfen.

Unwillkürlich begann er sich zu fragen, ob Dan Higgins, der genau wußte, daß er es nicht besonders liebte, in bevorzugtem Mittelpunkt zu stehen, diesen speziellen Service nicht absichtlich nur deshalb angefordert hatte, um ihn damit ein wenig zu ärgern, oder ob das nur ein gesteigerter Diensteifer aufgrund von entsprechenden Sonderzuwendungen war.

"Es wurde alles für Sie arrangiert. Der Schaffner im Zug weiß Bescheid und wird sich persönlich um Sie kümmern, falls Sie es wünschen."

"Das wird hoffentlich nicht nötig sein." Dan hat tatsächlich ganze Arbeit geleistet, mußte er im stillen zugeben. Was diese Extras gekostet hatten, interessierte ihn weitaus weniger als das, was Doc Higgins als Begründung vorgebracht hatte, sofern eine solche bei angemessener Bezahlung überhaupt nötig gewesen war. "Fährt der Zug pünktlich ab?"

"Auf die Minute!" verkündete der Mann hinter dem Schalter stolz. "Planmäßige Ankunft in Cheyenne ist ein Uhr fünfzehn. Ich bedaure sehr, daß Sie nicht weiter mit uns fahren."

"Tja, ich muß nun mal nach Colorado Springs und nicht nach St. Louis."

Der Mann mit der Schildkappe antwortete mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, während er den Fahrschein ausstellte und ihn Jess in die Hand drückte.

"Bitte sehr, Mr. Harper! In Cheyenne melden Sie sich bitte bei meinem Kollegen von der Denver & Rio Grande. Um Ihr Gepäck brauchen Sie sich nicht zu kümmern – das wird von uns erledigt –; aber er wird Ihnen das Billett für den Rest der Fahrt überreichen."

"Ein bißchen umständlich, finden Sie nicht?"

"Das ist Konkurrenz", lächelte der Mann, diesmal entschuldigend. "Ich hoffe jedoch, daß Sie das nicht als Unannehmlichkeit betrachten. Wir sind schließlich ständig bemüht, es unseren Fahrgästen so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Und so ein wichtiger Mann wie Sie …"

"Was ist denn an mir so wichtig?" fiel Jess ihm mit grimmigem Erstaunen in die Rede. Es war wirklich besser, wenn er nicht wußte, was Doc Higgins über ihn verbreitet hatte. "Außer vielleicht, daß ich mit meinem etwas lädierten Äußeren und meiner unangenehmen Husterei Ihre übrigen Fahrgäste erschrecken könnte. Ist übrigens nicht ansteckend, sagt der Arzt", fügte er gleich ein wenig abfällig hinzu.

"Aber, Mr. Harper! Denken Sie, ich wüßte nicht um Ihre Verdienste für diese Stadt und in indirekter Weise auch für diese Gesellschaft?"

"Hat Ihnen das auch Doc Higgins erzählt?" Zwischen Jess' Augenbrauen erschien eine tiefe Furche, die steil nach oben bis fast zum Haaransatz reichte. "Er sollte …"

"Woher denn! Ich lese schließlich die Zeitung. Nach Gary Morgans Bericht und dem, was man sonst so alles hört, muß das eine sensationelle Geschichte gewesen sein letzten Freitag. Vor allem dieser Alexander Owen, der dabei auf der Strecke blieb, ist der Union Pacific in ziemlich schlechter Erinnerung, hat er diese Gesellschaft in der Vergangenheit durch seine dreisten Überfälle nicht unerheblich in Mißkredit gebracht und ihr auch gewaltigen finanziellen Schaden zugefügt. Ihr überaus lobenswerter Einsatz hat sicherlich erheblich dazu beigetragen, daß wir von ihm in Zukunft nichts Negatives mehr zu erwarten haben. Insofern ist es mir persönlich eine besondere Ehre, Ihnen die Dienste unseres Unternehmens darbieten zu dürfen in der Hoffnung, daß Sie vollstens zufriedengestellt sein werden."

Du lieber Himmel! dachte Jess, vielleicht wäre ich doch besser mit der Kutsche gefahren.

Zuerst holte er Luft, um diese Lobeshymne, in die sich der Schildmützenmann hineingesteigert hatte, schlagkräftig zu widerlegen, aber es hätte wahrscheinlich nur zu einer endlosen Diskussion darüber geführt, daß der Mann da irgend etwas falsch verstanden haben mußte.

"Vergessen Sie dabei lieber nicht den Sheriff", sagte er statt dessen nur. "Der war schließlich zu einem Gutteil daran beteiligt und ihm gebührt mindestens ebenso, wenn nicht sogar größerer Dank. Er war es übrigens auch, der diesen Alexander Owen dahin beförderte, wohin ihn allem Anschein nach jeder haben wollte."

"Aber ohne Sie wäre ihm das nicht gelungen. Jedenfalls bin ich persönlich und auch im Namen meines Arbeitgebers froh über diesen Ausgang dieser Geschichte. Vor allem auch, wenn man bedenkt, was sich diese Kerle sonst noch alles geleistet haben. Insbesondere natürlich das da!" Er nickte auffällig in Richtung Jess' linker Schulter. "Das war wirklich der Gipfel von allem."

"Ich nehme an, das haben Sie auch in der Zeitung gelesen."

"Sicher. Das hat einen ziemlichen Wirbel verursacht, als das bekannt wurde. Ich hoffe wirklich, daß Sie während Ihres Aufenthaltes in Colorado Springs völlig genesen werden. Bitte verzeihen Sie, wenn ich so offen bin, aber Sie sehen tatsächlich sehr, sehr krank aus."

"Ich sagte doch, daß ich womöglich Ihre übrigen Fahrgäste erschrecken werde." Jess grinste, um dem Ganzen eine harmlose Fassade aufzusetzen. "Vor allem einige der Damen werden sich – man nennt das, glaube ich – echauffieren. Könnte schlecht fürs Geschäft sein."

"Aber, Mr. Harper!" entrüstete sich der Mann hinter dem Schalter ohne falsch gemeinte Affektiertheit, obgleich es den Hauch von geschwollen klang. "Ich bitte Sie! Sollten Sie in der Beziehung Grund haben, sich über irgend jemanden zu beschweren, bitte ich Sie, dies umgehend zu tun. Es kann doch nicht angehen …"

"Nun, ich denke, so schlimm wird es nicht werden", fiel Jess ihm beschwichtigend ins Wort. "Im übrigen habe ich ein ziemlich dickes Fell, was das anbelangt."

Der Zug, aus westlicher Richtung kommend, erreichte ratternd die Station. Die Räder quietschten, als der Lokführer die Bremse zog und sich Metall auf Metall rieb. Gleich darauf ließ er überschüssigen Dampf ab, der alles in weißen Nebel hüllte. Das schrille Pfeifen der Lokomotive in unmittelbarer Nähe tat Jess' empfindlichen Trommelfellen weh, während der Mann hinter dem Schalter seine Uhr an der Kette aus der Tasche zog, den Deckel aufspringen ließ und mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht vor dem gewaltigen Berg an technischem Fortschritt und Zivilisation, den die Eisenbahn für ihn verkörperte, bemerkte:

"Auf die Minute! Sogar beinahe auf die Sekunde! Das nenne ich Zuverlässigkeit!"

Jess schien davon weniger beeindruckt. Ihm machten die Dampf- und Rauchschwaden, die direkt auf ihn zuwehten, gewaltig zu schaffen, daß sie ihn sogar zu heftigem Husten reizten. Er wandte sich halb um, preßte ein Tuch vor Mund und Nase und versuchte gleichzeitig den Schmerzen entgegenzuwirken, indem er sich mit der linken Schulter gegen die Holzwand des Schalterhäuschens drückte.

Der Mann mit der Schildmütze war so mit dem Phänomen der technischen und zeitlichen Präzision beschäftigt – überwältigt wäre zuviel gesagt, obwohl dazu nicht viel fehlte und er damit schließlich täglich konfrontiert wurde –, mit der die Ankunft des Zuges und dessen Ent- und Beladen vonstatten ging, daß er zunächst nicht mitkriegte, was sich praktisch direkt vor seiner Nase abspielte. Erst als ihm die große Gestalt Slim Shermans den Blick auf das geschäftige Treiben halb verdeckte, registrierte er, daß es auch Leute gab, die von der technischen Errungenschaft der Eisenbahn weniger fasziniert waren als er, für die ein Zug einfach nur ein einigermaßen bequemes Fortbewegungsmittel war, von dem man keine besondere Notiz nehmen mußte und für die offensichtlich Wichtigeres existierte, als über perfekten zeitlichen Ablauf von alltäglichen Dingen viele Worte zu verlieren.

"Jess, alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Slim besorgt und legte ihm fürsorglich die Hand auf die Schulter, ohne sich im geringsten an dem Mann hinter dem Schalter zu stören, dem etwas zu spät einfiel zu fragen, ob er etwas tun könnte.

Jess nickte zwar, mußte aber erst für Sekunden die Luft anhalten, ehe er sich endlich wieder gerade aufrichten konnte. Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, mußte er zugeben, daß er sich genau in diesem Augenblick ganz und gar nicht dazu imstande fühlte, eine noch so bequeme Reise irgendwohin zu machen und diese einigermaßen gut zu überstehen.

"War wohl ein bißchen zuviel Qualm auf einmal", ächzte er, redlich darum bemüht, aus dem Zwischenfall keine unnötige Affäre zu machen, um nicht endlose Wortergüsse von Entschuldigungen und Teilnahmebekunden des Schaltermannes über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Die letzten Minuten vor der Abfahrt zog er lieber vor, mit seinem Partner zu teilen.

"Wir sollten vielleicht besser einen anderen Platz zum Warten suchen", schlug Slim vor.

"In der Station gibt es Kaffee und einen kleinen Imbiß, wenn Sie möchten. Bis zur Weiterfahrt des Zuges dauert es noch genau", der Mann von der Eisenbahn warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr, "dreiunddreißig Minuten! Sie können auch schon einsteigen und es sich in Ihrem Abteil bequem machen. – Benötigen Sie auch eine Fahrkarte?" wandte er sich dann an Slim, der mit ein wenig aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit dankend ablehnte.

"Was meinst du? Sollen wir den Kaffee mal probieren?" redete der Rancher jetzt nur noch mit Jess und war an dem Pünktlichkeitsfanatiker nicht mehr weiter interessiert.

"Willst du?"

"Nur, wenn du möchtest."

"Ehrlich gesagt, nicht unbedingt. Da drinnen sind bestimmt ein Haufen Leute mit dicken Zigarren. Laß uns lieber ein paar Schritte gehen."

"Ist mir auch lieber", war Slim sofort einverstanden; auch ihm war es lieber, die letzten Minuten mit dem Freund allein zu verbringen anstatt inmitten einer buntzusammengewürfelten Menschenmenge in einem schlecht gelüfteten, völlig überheizten Raum.

"Vielen Dank für alles", sagte Jess noch zu dem Mann in dem Schalterhäuschen mit einem reichlich verzerrt wirkenden Lächeln.

"War mir eine außerordentliche Ehre, Mr. Harper! Gute Reise und angenehmen Aufenthalt!" rief der Schildkappenmann übereifrig und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Jess mit einem kräftigen Händedruck zu verabschieden.

"Nanu, was ist denn mit dem los?" wollte Slim verwundert, wenn nicht sogar amüsiert, wissen, als sie sich schon ein Stück von dem belebten Bahnhofsvorplatz entfernt hatten und gemächlich an der weitaus ruhigeren Seitenfront des Gebäudes entlang schlenderten.

"Tja,", grinste Jess, dem es offensichtlich etwas besser ging, sobald auch die Luft besser wurde, "bin halt ein wichtiger Mann."

"Ein was?"

"Wich-tig!" betonte er, wie man jemandem ein Wort vorsagte, der der Sprache nicht mächtig war.

"Hat das dieses wandelnde Uhrwerk behauptet?"

"Du hast es erfaßt! Ach, komm!" Jess schlug ihm kräftig auf die Schulter. "Frag mich lieber nicht, wieso er darauf gekommen ist oder was er damit meinte. War jedenfalls nicht so wichtig und für meine Begriffe nur dummes Geschwätz. Laß uns lieber von etwas anderem reden, ja?"

"Wie du willst", war Slim sofort einverstanden.

Allerdings verbrachten sie die nächsten paar Minuten schweigend, gingen gemächlichen Schrittes stumm nebeneinanderher, daß jeder, der sie nicht kannte, angenommen hätte, es handelte sich um zwei Menschen, die sich nicht viel zu sagen hatten. Tatsächlich waren sie jedoch so eng miteinander verbunden, daß jedes Wort nur überflüssig sein konnte.

Auf der Gebäuderückseite kamen sie an aufgestapelten Kisten, Säcken und mit einer Plane abgedeckten Strohballen vorbei. Jess steuerte eine der massiven, sorgfältig beschrifteten Holzkisten an und lehnte sich, halb sitzend, dagegen wie jemand, der nach übermäßiger Anstrengung eine Ruhepause einlegen mußte.

"Was hast du? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

"Ich bin fürchterlich müde, das ist alles." Seine Hand fuhr wie beiläufig unter seine Jacke und rieb über seinen Verband, als wäre dies ein unbewußter Reflex auf die Stiche, die eine unsichtbare Nadel zu verursachen schien.

"Du hast Schmerzen, nicht wahr?"

"Wenn ich das jetzt abstreite …"

"… glaube ich es dir nicht."

Jess gab so etwas wie ein Lachen von sich, das sich beinahe verächtlich anhörte, was sich jedoch nicht auf den Freund beziehen sollte.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", versuchte er es als harmlos hinzustellen, aber Slim war nicht so leicht zu überzeugen und blickte weiterhin besorgt auf ihn hinab. "Wird wohl von der vielen Husterei eben kommen", setzte er erklärend hinzu, damit er nicht ganz so den Anschein erweckte, seine freundschaftliche Teilnahme ins Lächerliche ziehen zu wollen. Das war nämlich gewiß nicht seine Absicht.

"Soll ich dir vielleicht nicht doch besser einen Kaffee holen oder irgend etwas anderes?"

"Nein, danke, nicht nötig! Wer weiß, wie der hier schmeckt. Nachher wird mir bloß schlecht davon."

"Schlimmer als der von Mort kann er nicht sein. Und den verträgt dein Magen auch."

"Ja, ich weiß", grinste er verstohlen zu ihm auf. "Trotzdem möchte ich es nicht ausprobieren."

"Na schön, wie du willst", gab es Slim auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Kiste.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie dort stumm nebeneinander, fernab vom Bahnhofstrubel, der ausschließlich auf der Gebäudevorderseite stattfand. Hier, hinter der Station, zwischen all den Frachtkisten und Säcken, störte keine Menschenseele die Stille, die beinahe den Hauch von Feierlichkeit annahm.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte Jess über die weite Hochebene, ließ den Blick über das naheliegende bescheidene Häusermeer von Laramie schweifen, dann die ferne Bergkette entlang, die sich bald im spätherbstlichen Dunst aufzulösen schien. Es war, als wollte er sich dieses Bild genau einprägen, als nähme er wortlos Abschied von dieser Gegend und all den Menschen, die in ihr lebten, die er kannte, die ihm mehr oder weniger viel bedeuteten, die er vielleicht nicht wiedersah. Plötzlich spürte er Slims Hand auf seinem Rücken. Ein melancholischer Seitenblick streifte den Freund neben ihm, der in kameradschaftlicher Fürsorge meinte, ihn vor dem völligen Abrutschen seiner Stimmung in einen abgrundtiefen Schwermut bewahren zu müssen.

"He, was ist denn los?" fragte er, obwohl er genau wußte, was ihn bedrückte. Aber er wollte nicht, daß er sich noch mehr verschloß.

Ein letztes Mal glitt Jess' Blick in die Runde.

"Wer weiß", sagte er dabei in die Weite, "ob ich das alles jemals wiedersehe …" Er senkte die Lider und starrte zu Boden. "… ob wir uns jemals wiedersehen."

"Natürlich werden wir uns wiedersehen! Daran gibt es überhaupt keinen Zweifel!"

"Ich weiß nicht, Slim, ich bin mir auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher. Es ist wieder wie eine jener finsteren Ahnungen, die mir solche Angst machen, diese Angst, die ich nicht beschreiben kann, von der ich nicht weiß, wovon sie ausgeht, was der auslösende Grund ist. Sie ist einfach da, und ich kann nichts gegen sie tun. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wovor ich sie eigentlich habe. Ist das nicht verrückt?"

"Ein wenig schon."

"Entschuldige, daß ich schon wieder davon anfange."

"Aber da gibt es doch nichts zu entschuldigen. Bis jetzt konnten wir doch über alles reden, oder nicht?"

"Schon, aber das sind vielleicht unsere letzten Minuten. Und die sollte ich nicht mit solch dummem Gerede vergeuden."

"Jetzt hör mal! Erstens sind das nicht unsere letzten Minuten, und zweitens war das auch kein dummes Gerede. Aber selbst wenn dem tatsächlich so wäre, bin ich drittens schließlich dein Freund, mit dem du dich auch mal über dummes Gerede unterhalten kannst, wenn dir danach zumute ist."

"Ich wollte dir noch soviel sagen, und jetzt fällt mir nur dieser Schwachsinn ein."

"Du brauchst mir nichts von alledem zu sagen. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst oder meinst, daß es nötig ist, kannst du es auch tun, wenn du wieder daheim bist." Er versetzte ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken, daß er ihn erstaunt ansah. "Und vergiß die Viehauktion in Denver nicht – Ende Mai! Sobald ich das genaue Datum kenne, lasse ich es dich wissen, damit du dich darauf einrichten kannst. Nicht daß du da zu spät kommst."

Jess schüttelte ein wenig verwirrt den Kopf und wollte fragen, ob das sein Ernst wäre, ob es nichts Wichtigeres für ihn gäbe als diese Viehauktion. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, brachte er jedoch keinen Ton mehr heraus. In Slims Augen konnte er lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Von einer Viehauktion war darin nicht die Rede.

"Weißt du", sagte er auf einmal, wieder in die Weite starrend, ohne sich dessen recht bewußt zu sein, "mir war zwar klar, daß es nicht leicht werden würde, Abschied zu nehmen. Aber daß es mir so schwer fällt, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Zu Hause konnte ich mich noch einigermaßen beherrschen, aber jetzt, wo ich praktisch vor der letzten Tür stehe, da tut es auf einmal richtig weh. Wenn mir das jemand vor ein paar Jahren gesagt hätte, den hätte ich für verrückt erklärt. Mein Leben lang habe ich immer Wert darauf gelegt, unabhängig zu bleiben. Dann trat plötzlich Laura in dieses Chaos. Da wurde alles mit einem Schlag anders. Als sie starb, war der Rückfall in dieses Chaos um so intensiver. Dann habe ich hier wieder Halt gefunden, eine richtige Familie, zwar nicht, was man im allgemeinen so nennt, aber doch Menschen, die mir … mein Gott, die mir alles bedeuten. Und dann Mike! Durch ihn bekam mein Leben einen ganz neuen Sinn. Und jetzt? Daß ich für längere Zeit weg muß, macht mir nichts aus. Wenn ich nur wüßte, daß es nicht vielleicht für immer wäre. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, daß mir das so zu schaffen macht." Jess wandte den Kopf und blickte dem Freund wieder geradewegs in die Augen, in denen kaum weniger Melancholie stand als in seinen eigenen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du dich fühlst, aber mir geht es ganz fürchterlich beschissen."

"Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, mir geht es nicht so, würdest du mir nicht glauben, nicht wahr?"

Den Mund zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln verzogen, schüttelte Jess kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Dann werde ich es auch nicht tun. Ich bitte dich nur, komm wieder! Egal wie – aber komm wieder, und zwar verdammt noch mal, ohne daß ich dich mit einer Holzki… Entschuldige, mein Gott, entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht …"

"Ist schon in Ordnung." Jess schlug ihm auf den Oberschenkel, versuchte damit, die Spannung ein wenig zu lösen. "In so einer Holzkiste wäre es mir viel zu eng und unbequem."

"Verdammt, Jess, wir sollten darüber nicht auch noch unsere Witze machen!" Slim, ärgerlich über sich selbst, sah ihn ziemlich betreten an, fassungslos über sein eigenes dummes Gerede. "Wir sollten über so etwas am besten überhaupt nicht mehr reden. Bitte, entschuldige!"

"Vergiß es! Tu mir bitte nur den Gefallen und versuche dir gegenüber Mike nicht soviel anmerken zu lassen. Für ihn würde es sonst nur noch schlimmer werden, wenn er mitkriegt, daß es dir im Grunde auch nicht besser geht als ihm. So wie es aussieht, scheint das jedenfalls nicht nur für mich eine schwere Zeit zu werden."

"Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir doch einreden, du würdest bloß eine Herde nach Kanada schaffen, von mir aus auch bis nach Alaska oder noch weiter. Und von mir aus könntest du dafür zwei Jahre brauchen! Das würde mir nicht soviel ausmachen wie diese Reise von nicht einmal dreihundert Meilen. Weißt du, was Mike Daisy einmal gefragt hat? Warum tut das nur so weh, wenn man jemanden gern hat?"

"Und was hat Daisy zur Antwort gegeben?" wollte Jess mit belegter Stimme wissen.

"Das weiß ich nicht, weil ich sie nicht gefragt habe. Aber ich glaube, eine Antwort spielt gar keine Rolle. Allein die Frage sagt alles, ist eigentlich schon Antwort genug, findest du nicht?"

"Du erwartest jetzt hoffentlich keine Antwort von mir?"

Slim sah ihn zuerst verwirrt an, senkte dann jedoch den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wie könnte ich", murmelte er. "Tut mir leid, Partner, ich mache es mit meinem Gerede wirklich nicht leichter für dich."

"… und auch nicht leichter für dich", setzte Jess mit leiser Stimme hinzu.

Das darauf folgende Schweigen wurde bald vom schrillen Pfeifen der Lokomotive unterbrochen. So wußten sie auch ohne Blick auf die Uhr, daß es Zeit war.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen gehen, sonst verpaßt du noch den Zug", meinte Slim schließlich, als sich der Freund nach einer Weile immer noch nicht regte.

"Ja, glaube ich auch." Jess erhob sich, schwerfällig ächzend wie eine knarrende Kellertür. "Kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, daß die meinetwegen ihren Fahrplan durcheinanderkommen lassen."

"Ich denke, du bist ein so wichtiger Mann", bemühte sich Slim, die gedrückte Stimmung etwas zu heben.

"Sonst geht es dir gut, ja?" ging Jess zwar darauf ein, aber die Stimmung hob sich deshalb nicht.

"Überhaupt nicht!"

Auch Slim stand von der Kiste endlich auf. Gemächlich gingen sie zurück zur Vorderfront des Gebäudes, wo auf dem Bahnsteig die letzten Fahrgäste einstiegen. Am hinteren Waggon, an dem es wesentlich ruhiger zuging, erwartete sie ein Schaffner in Uniform.

"Mr. Harper?" sprach er Jess an, womit er die zwei abfing, noch ehe sie weiter nach vorn gehen konnten.

"Sieht so aus, als ob du gemeint bist", bemerkte Slim trocken. "Anscheinend hatte ich recht mit meiner Feststellung."

"Gib nicht so an!" kam ein weiterer krampfhafter Versuch, wenigstens nach außen hin locker zu wirken. "Ja, bitte?" wandte sich Jess an den Bediensteten der Union Pacific.

"Wenn Sie bitte hier einsteigen wollen. Ich habe in diesem Waggon ein Abteil für Sie reserviert."

"Vielen Dank. – Tja", wandte sich Jess an den Freund, "jetzt heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen, was?" Er bot ihm die Rechte; Slim ergriff sie mit beiden Händen, umschloß sie fest, als wollte er ihn im letzten Augenblick doch nicht gehen lassen. "Mach's gut, Partner, und halt die Ohren steif! Gib auf Daisy und Mike acht, ja? Sei nicht gar so streng mit dem Jungen, aber laß dir von ihm nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jess!" Slims Stimme klang wie von jemandem, dessen Zunge um das Doppelte geschwollen schien. "Denk jetzt nur an dich, hörst du? Paß auf dich auf und komm vor allen Dingen bald wieder! Und vergiß nicht, von dir hören zu lassen!"

"Werde ja viel Zeit zum Schreiben haben, schätze ich."

"Eben."

"Bis dann, Slim! Sag noch mal viele Grüße zu Hause!"

"Mach' ich!" Der Rancher schluckte geräuschvoll. "Auf Wiedersehen, Partner, auf ein baldiges!"

Endlich gab Slim seine Hand frei. Plötzlich hatte er das furchtbare Gefühl, etwas Wertvolles zu verlieren, ohne daß er es verhindern konnte. Vielleicht war dies das letzte Mal, daß er die Hand seines Freundes schüttelte, seine Stimme hörte, ihn lebend sah.

Mit mahlendem Unterkiefer und nahe daran, die Fassung zu verlieren, wenn er sich dies vorstellte, blickte er ihm nach, wie ihm der Schaffner beim Einsteigen half, weil der Tritt trotz Einsteighilfe sehr hoch war und dabei schon so mancher gesunde Fahrgast gestolpert war.

Auf der hinteren Plattform blieb Jess stehen, weil ihm mit einem Mal tausend Dinge einfallen wollten, die er meinte, noch sagen zu müssen.

"Denk bitte daran, nach Daisys Weihnachtsgeschenk zu sehen!" rief er von oben herunter.

"Keine Angst!"

"Und vergiß nicht, dich nach einer Hilfe umzugucken!"

"Nein, mache ich nachher gleich. Geh jetzt lieber hinein, ehe der Zug los fährt. Ich denke schon an alles!"

Die Waggontüren wurden mit lautem Knall zugeschlagen. Der Schaffner, der Jess beim Einsteigen geholfen hatte, pfiff in seine Trillerpfeife und sprang zu ihm auf die hintere Plattform. Winkend gab er dem Lokführer Zeichen. Dieser antwortete mit schrillem Pfeifen seiner unter vollem Dampf stehenden Lokomotive und setzte den Zug schnaufend in Bewegung.

Slim hob die Hand und rief ein lautes, hoffnungsvoll klingendes "Auf Wiedersehen und komm gesund wieder!" hinterher.

Auch Jess hob die Hand, aber seine Antwort darauf wurde von einem weiteren Pfeifen der Lok übertönt, daß Slim als einziges seinen Namen verstehen konnte. Allerdings wußte er auch, ohne daß er es hören konnte, was der Freund gesagt hatte.

"Hoffentlich kein Lebwohl, Jess!" murmelte er, während er ihm hinterher winkte. "Hoffentlich nicht!"

Er wollte ihm noch etwas zurufen, aber der Zug nahm rasch an Fahrt auf, daß die Entfernung bereits zu groß war. Jess hätte ihn nicht mehr hören können, und für andere Ohren waren seine Worte nicht bestimmt, von denen sich auf dem nun fast leeren Bahnsteig immer noch genug befanden. Slim starrte ihm so lange nach, bis der Zug in einer Kurve wie eine sich windende stählerne Schlange verschwand.

Auf einmal hatte er ein sehr flaues Gefühl im Magen, eine trockene Kehle und seltsam feucht schimmernde Augen.

Die Kugel in seiner Brusttasche schien zu glühen.

Er fühlte sich hundeelend.

Fortsetzung folgt


	33. Kapitel 32

****

KAPITEL 32

Hinter der Kurve schnaufte der Zug längst den Paß hinauf, als Jess immer noch auf der Plattform stand und die Gleise entlang starrte, obwohl die Bahnstation weit auf der Strecke zurücklag und von ihr nichts mehr zu sehen war. Auch er fühlte sich hundeelend, was nur zum Teil von seiner schlechten körperlichen Verfassung herrührte. Wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte, er hätte nicht beschreiben können, wie jämmerlich ihm zumute war. Ihn zu fragen, war allerdings nicht nötig. Ein Blick in seine Augen verriet alles. In ihnen lag soviel Melancholie wie nicht in all den Tagen und Wochen zuvor, wenn er seine tiefsinnigen Phasen hatte.

Während der Zug mit ihm in eine ungewisse Zukunft rollte, mußte er all die Menschen zurück lassen, die ihm soviel bedeuteten, denen er im Grunde verdankte, daß er überhaupt noch lebte, die ihm bisher die Kraft gegeben hatten, an eben diese Zukunft trotz aller Widrigkeiten zu glauben, die wiederum an ihn glaubten und daran, daß er diese Zukunft nicht aufgab – sich selbst nicht aufgab. So sehr er sich etwas anderes wünschte und dafür kämpfen wollte – er mußte sie sehr wahrscheinlich enttäuschen, setzten sie doch zu hohe Erwartungen in ihn und offensichtlich auch in diesen Professor Tyler und dessen Fähigkeiten. Gegen den Lauf der Dinge, die Natur, die Anfälligkeit und Unzulänglichkeit des menschlichen Körpers, dessen gesundheitlicher Verfall auch nicht mit noch soviel Wille und Verstand aufzuhalten war, gegen das Schicksal schlechthin war selbst ein Professor der Medizin machtlos.

Jess' einziger Trost war die Tatsache, daß er in Colorado Springs nicht unter den Augen seiner Angehörigen sterben mußte, wobei er ihnen vielleicht das Bild eines dahinsiechenden, zerfallenden Lebens geboten hätte. Was sie bis jetzt mit ansehen und erleben mußten, war seiner Meinung nach schlimm genug. Er war froh, ihnen den Rest ersparen zu können. Insofern erschien ihm diese Reise beinahe wie ein Geschenk des Himmels und der schwergefallene Abschied als notwendiges Übel, jedoch besser als der Abschied, der ihnen allen bevorgestanden hätte, hätte er die Möglichkeit dieser Reise nicht gehabt oder wahrgenommen.

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel seine Rechte schwer auf den Walnußholzkolben seines Schießeisens. Plötzlich gab ihm der vertraute Griff ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Sicherheit, das ihn – wollte er ehrlich sein – in gewisser Weise erschreckte, gehörte es doch zu diesem anderen Jess Harper, den er sowenig kannte, vor dem er selbst Angst hatte, schien er nämlich ein unberechenbarer Zyniker zu sein mit dem gefährlichen Drang, sich selbst zu zerstören. Vor ihm mußte er auf der Hut sein, wollte er nicht zu seinem willenlosen Werkzeug werden.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er während der ganzen Fahrt nach Cheyenne dort auf der Plattform im kalten Fahrtwind gestanden und über dieses Phänomen nachgegrübelt, ohne daß ihm recht bewußt geworden wäre, daß er sich dabei womöglich noch den Tod geholt hätte, denn gegen solche Witterungsunbilden fehlte ihm im Moment die nötige Widerstandskraft. Aber hinter ihm ging die Waggontür auf, und der Schaffner, der ihm in den Zug geholfen hatte, erschien in der Öffnung. Dieser hatte zunächst nicht mitbekommen, daß er ihm nicht in das Wageninnere gefolgt war. Erst als er ihn in das für ihn reservierte Abteil begleiten wollte, stellte er fest, daß er ihn auf dem Weg dorthin irgendwo verloren haben mußte.

"Mr. Harper", sprach er ihn von hinten an, daß sich Jess fast überrascht halb umwandte; irgendwie fühlte er sich – zwar nicht unbedingt ertappt – gestört in seinen recht makabren Grübeleien. "Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie störe, aber wollen Sie nicht hereinkommen?"

"Gleich", kam eine wenig redselige Antwort so leise, daß sie vom Geratter des Zuges, das hier draußen besonders laut zu hören war, beinahe verschluckt wurde.

"Das ist zwar eine offizielle Aussichtsplattform", erklärte der Schaffner, der sich anscheinend um ihn sorgte, denn er hatte den Auftrag erhalten, sich um ihn zu kümmern und ihm den Aufenthalt im Zug so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten, "und während der Fahrt ist es demnach nicht verboten, sich auf ihr aufzuhalten, aber bei diesem unfreundlichen Wetter ist es doch kein Vergnügen."

"Sie haben recht", mußte Jess zugeben, ohne sich durch die Fürsorge des Mannes gemaßregelt zu fühlen, wandte sich zu ihm um und bemühte sich sogar, sein freundliches Lächeln zu erwidern. Schließlich konnte der Mann nichts für sein körperliches und seelisches Dilemma und er selbst hätte durch unwirsche Reaktion nichts daran ändern können, höchstens daß er sich in irgend etwas hineinsteigerte, was ihm hinterher, wenn sein kühler Verstand endlich wieder einsetzte, leidgetan hätte. Warum sollte er also auf eine freundliche Aufmerksamkeit nicht ebenso reagieren? "Gehen wir! Hier wird es wirklich ungemütlich."

Womit er gewiß nicht übertrieb, denn der kalte Fahrtwind begann mehr und mehr unter seine Jacke zu kriechen, je weiter der Zug der Paßhöhe entgegendampfte. Vereinzelt tauchten sogar die ersten versteckten weißen Flecken in den Bodenvertiefungen und zwischen den Felsen auf, während die naßkalte Luft intensiver nach Schnee roch und der Himmel jene bleigraue Farbe annahm, die nahendes Schneegestöber verriet. Genau das richtige Wetter für einen Kranken, sich den ausschlaggebenden Rest zu holen. Auf jeden Fall paßte es zu seiner Stimmung, die er jedoch im Beisein anderer nicht so offen zur Schau tragen wollte.

Jess folgte dem Mann in das beheizte Innere des Waggons und ließ sich in das ruhige, leere Abteil führen, das wie ein paar wenige andere vom übrigen Teil des Eisenbahnwaggons separiert war. Hier brachte die Union Pacific für gewöhnlich ihre besser zahlenden und auch bevorzugt zu behandelnden Fahrgäste unter, wenn sie unter sich und nicht in dem noch komfortableren Salonwagen reisen wollten. Vor allem Geschäfts- und Hochzeitsreisende liebten diese ungestörten Separees, von den neugierigen Blicken der übrigen Passagiere abgeschirmt, auf im Gegensatz zu den einfachen Holzbänken gepolsterten Sitzen, aus denen für die Nachtstunden rasch bequeme Liegeflächen gezaubert werden konnten.

"Bitte schön, Mr. Harper", sagte der Schaffner und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, "wenn Sie hier Platz nehmen wollen. Ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen angenehm so."

"Ja, danke, alles bestens", erwiderte Jess, wenig an dem ganzen Darumherumgehabe interessiert. Ihm genügte eigentlich schon ein ruhiges Plätzchen, wo er vielleicht etwas von der fehlenden Nachtruhe nachholen konnte.

"Möchten Sie ablegen?" Noch während er dies sagte, half ihm der Schaffner aus der Jacke und hängte sie an einen dafür vorgesehenen Haken. "Ist Ihnen so angenehm, oder soll ich etwas mehr einheizen lassen?"

"Vielen Dank, ich glaube, es ist ganz gut so."

Etwas unbeholfen, weil ihn soviel Aufmerksamkeit beinahe in Verlegenheit brachte, setzte sich Jess mit dem Rücken zur Fahrtrichtung ans Fenster, wo er sich mit seiner gesunden Schulter in die Ecke kauern konnte. Unter seinem Verband schien ein Großfeuer ausgebrochen zu sein. Wovon es ausgelöst wurde, konnte er sich nicht erklären, war er mit seinen Bewegungen beim Ablegen eher sparsam gewesen. Jedenfalls war er froh, als er sich endlich setzen und zurücklehnen konnte. Anscheinend machte es Sinn, daß Doc Higgins so vehement darauf bestanden hatte, für diese Reise soviel Bequemlichkeit wie möglich für ihn zu organisieren. Selbst die gut gepolsterten Sitze, die er zunächst als unnützes Beiwerk sehen wollte, erwiesen sich jetzt als komfortable Hilfe, dämpften sie doch erheblich die leichten Erschütterungen des rollenden Waggons, die das Feuer in seiner Brust sonst noch mehr geschürt hätten.

"Möchten Sie sich nicht lieber in Fahrtrichtung setzen? Die meisten unserer Fahrgäste bevorzugen das."

"Danke, aber ich sitze ganz bequem so." Allmählich begann sich Jess über sich selbst zu wundern, wieso ihm die Übereifrigkeit des Mannes nicht schon längst auf die Nerven fiel. "Außerdem kann ich mich so herum besser anlehnen."

"Verstehe", nickte der Eisenbahner mit ernstgemeinter Anteilnahme. "Möchten Sie irgend etwas zu lesen? Wir haben jede Menge Zeitungen an Bord. Allerdings sind einige davon schon ein paar Tage alt. Sie wissen ja bestimmt, wie das ist. Manchmal sind sie schon nicht mehr aktuell, bis man sie endlich in Händen hält. Aber als Reiselektüre sind sie gut brauchbar."

"Nein, danke, ich werde lieber versuchen, etwas zu schlafen."

"Soll ich Ihnen eine Decke bringen?"

"Nicht nötig, ist warm genug hier."

Obwohl sich Jess die größte Mühe gab, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, entging dem Schaffner nicht, daß er erhebliche Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen hatte und offensichtlich auch Schmerzen. Seine leise, manchmal sogar stockende Stimme verriet ihn trotz aller Vortäuschungsmanöver.

"Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl? Soll … kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

"Danke, ist schon in Ordnung." Er konnte ein Keuchen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Wie in einem unbewußten Reflex preßte er die Hand gegen seine Brust, sich tiefer in die Ecke kauernd. "Es ist nichts weiter."

"Sie scheinen wirklich sehr krank zu sein."

"Das kann ich wohl nicht leugnen, was?" Jess bemühte sich um ein argloses Grinsen, konnte damit sein leicht verzerrtes Gesicht aber nicht ausreichend tarnen.

Der Schaffner machte eine verneinende Kopfbewegung mit ziemlich betretener Miene.

"Kann ich noch irgend etwas für Sie tun?"

"Ich denke nicht, vielen Dank. Nur – wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte allein lassen könnten, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden."

"Selbstverständlich!" nickte der Schaffner in ergebenem Eifer. "Sollten Sie irgend etwas brauchen oder Hilfe benötigen, lassen Sie es mich bitte sofort wissen. Ich bin in der Nähe. Im übrigen können Sie es sich getrost bequem machen und sich ausruhen. Sollten Sie schlafen, werde ich Sie rechtzeitig wecken, wenn wir Cheyenne erreichen. Ansonsten werde ich mich darum kümmern, daß Sie nicht gestört werden. Soll ich abdunkeln?"

"Nicht nötig."

"Dann wünsche ich Ihnen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

"Vielen Dank – für alles."

Der Schaffner verabschiedete sich mit einer ehrerbietigen Kopfbewegung und höflich-freundlichem Lächeln.

Jess atmete beinahe seufzend auf. Endlich – endlich! – war er allein. Nicht daß ihm die Anwesenheit des Mannes lästig gewesen wäre, aber er legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, ihm sein miserables Befinden allzu sehr offenbaren zu müssen; denn viel länger hätte er es nicht mehr vor ihm verbergen können, hatte er sowieso schon mehr mitbekommen, als Jess beabsichtigte preiszugeben, zudem ein heftiger Hustenreiz bald jenes Stadium erreichte, in dem er ihn nicht mehr länger unterdrücken konnte. Anscheinend war die angenehm warme Luft im Waggon zu trocken und wahrscheinlich zu staubig, daß sie seine Schleimhäute reizte.

Der heisere Husten jagte ihm höllische Stiche durch die Brust, daß er nahe daran war, nach der Flasche mit dem Laudanum in seiner Jackentasche zu greifen. Obwohl er wußte, daß dies keine Lösung darstellte, erreichte er diesmal sehr schnell die Grenze dessen, was er an Schmerzen auszuhalten vermochte, zudem er hier nicht zu Hause war. In aller Öffentlichkeit – auch wenn er im Moment allein war und sich unbeobachtet fühlte – wollte er sich nicht so gehenlassen.

Da ihm die Kraft fehlte, dem Toben in seiner Brust angemessenen Widerstand entgegenzusetzen, fingerte er nach der braunen Arzneiflasche in seiner Jackentasche. Mit dem Abzählen von Tropfen hielt er sich nicht lange auf, sondern nahm gleich einen kleinen Schluck, von dem er schätzte, daß es die richtige Dosis war, die zwar seine Schmerzen einigermaßen betäubte, ihn aber nicht teilnahmslos machte oder gar so tief einschläferte, daß er die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr zu sich kam oder völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt war.

Die Flüssigkeit hinterließ einen bitteren Arzneigeschmack auf seiner Zunge. Seine Hand zitterte sogar etwas, als er die Flasche wieder in der Tasche verschwinden ließ. Jetzt kauerte er in der Ecke, die Rechte fest gegen die schmerzende Brust gepreßt, wie abwesend aus dem Fenster starrend, und hoffte, daß die Wirkung bald einsetzte. Dabei versuchte er sich auf so etwas Nebensächliches zu konzentrieren wie das Rattern des Zuges, das mit seiner Gleichmäßigkeit beinahe etwas Einschläferndes verbreitete.

Nach ein paar Minuten entkrampfte sich sein Körper, Schmerzen und Hustenreiz ließen nach, wurden erträglicher, daß er endlich wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte. Auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen, die er mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung wegwischte. Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, stimmte es ihn nachdenklich, daß ihm der Griff nach dem Laudanum von Mal zu Mal leichter zu fallen schien. Vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein; vielleicht waren es die Schmerzen, die von Mal zu Mal schlimmer wurden, daß es ihm nur deshalb leichter fiel, sich zu überwinden.

Während die Lokomotive mit ihren Hunderten von Pferdestärken die anhängenden Waggons langsam, aber stetig den Paß hinaufzog, es draußen zu schneien begann und allgemein sehr ungemütlich zu sein schien, was das Wetter und die unwirtliche Felsenlandschaft betraf, empfand es Jess als regelrecht angenehm, im warmen Abteil zu sitzen und einfach die brennenden Augen schließen zu können. Er war hundemüde. Daran war mit Sicherheit nicht das Laudanum schuld. Es half ihm nur, sich trotz dem Kochen in seiner Brust zu entspannen. Seine Lider waren wie Blei. Keine zwei Minuten später hatte ihn die Müdigkeit übermannt, daß er, wie vom Rattern des Zuges hypnotisiert, einschlief.

Ein langgezogenes Pfeifen, mit dem der Lokführer ein paar Antilopen von den Gleisen jagte, die sich dort auf halbem Weg zum Paß im Schneegestöber eingefunden hatten, schreckte Jess kaum eine halbe Stunde später auf. Verwirrt blickte er um sich, hatte im ersten Augenblick Schwierigkeiten, sich zurechtzufinden, nicht nur was die landschaftliche Gegend betraf, sondern auch sein allernächstes Umfeld, und konnte sich zunächst nicht erklären, was ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Ein weiteres Signal zerschnitt die Stille der Berge, tönte wie ein übermütiger Gruß, dessen Antwort ein wenig klangvolles Echo war.

Mit dem Handrücken rieb Jess über die angelaufene Scheibe und warf einen schläfrigen Blick aus dem Fenster. Im Nu wußte er, wo genau sich der Zug befand, kannte er die Gegend zwischen Laramie und Cheyenne doch wie seine Westentasche. Draußen herrschte dichtes Schneetreiben, das den weiteren Blick in die zum Teil atemberaubende Landschaft verwehrte. Hier oben gab es oft einen frühen Wintereinbruch, und der Schnee hielt sich dann bis lange ins Frühjahr hinein. Das trübselige Wetter konnte nicht besser zu seiner Stimmung passen.

Mit einem lauten Aufatmen, das schon eher an ein Aufseufzen erinnerte, löste er sich aus der Ecke, wischte sich ein paarmal mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht und richtete sich dann leicht schwankend auf.

Beim Einsteigen hatte er den Trinkwasserbehälter gleich neben seinem Abteil entdeckt. Vielleicht konnte er mit einem Schluck Wasser den ekelhaften Geschmack von seiner Zunge spülen. Und vielleicht würde es auch seinem Kreislauf guttun, wenn er sich etwas die Beine vertrat, zudem er im Moment wenigstens seine Schmerzen und den Hustenreiz einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben schien. Offensichtlich war der Griff nach der Laudanum-Tinktur nicht verkehrt gewesen. Wenn er anschließend ein, zwei Stunden ruhen konnte, ginge es ihm sicherlich wieder etwas besser. Es war wohl doch eine kluge Entscheidung gewesen, diese Reise mit der Eisenbahn zu machen, anstatt sich in einer zugigen Kutsche den Unbilden des beginnenden Winters auszusetzen.

Jess war noch nicht richtig draußen auf dem Gang, als er dem diensteifrigen Schaffner in die Arme lief, der anscheinend nur deshalb im Zug war, um sich um das Wohl ein paar weniger ausgewählter Fahrgäste zu kümmern.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Harper?" war er sofort zur Stelle, daß es Jess beinahe zuviel wurde, mit soviel Aufmerksamkeit überschüttet zu werden.

"Nein, danke, ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Schluck …"

"Aber Sie brauchen doch nur etwas zu sagen. Nicht nötig, daß Sie sich selbst …"

"Bitte, bemühen Sie sich nicht!" hielt Jess ihn freundlich abweisend zurück, wollte der Mann nur tun, wofür er bezahlt und wahrscheinlich auch von seiner natürlichen Höflichkeit getrieben wurde. "Tut mir ganz gut, wenn ich mir ein bißchen die Beine vertrete."

"Wie Sie möchten. Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser? Sie sahen vorhin wirklich sehr elend aus."

Der Schaffner fand zwar, daß er dies immer noch tat, aber nun, da Jess einigermaßen aufrecht vor ihm stand und ihn um einen halben Kopf überragte, machte er einen etwas stabileren Eindruck als diese zusammengekauerte Gestalt in der Ecke des Abteils.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe. War nicht meine Absicht."

"Ich bitte Sie! Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht."

"Danke, aber das brauchen Sie wirklich nicht."

Jess schlängelte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an ihm vorbei, um sich endlich Wasser zu schöpfen. Er merkte, wie ihm die Augen des Schaffners folgten, beachtete dies aber nicht weiter, trank statt dessen zwei Kellen Wasser, worauf er sich gleich viel wohler fühlte. Vor allem verschwand der ekelhafte Geschmack auf seiner Zunge fast vollständig bis auf einen faden Rest – er hätte schwören können, nach Blut!

Kaum war Jess in sein Abteil zurückgekehrt, als er auf dem Gang hinter sich laute Stimmen hörte. Offensichtlich war der Schaffner mit einem der Fahrgäste in eine ziemlich heftige Diskussion geraten. Eigentlich wollte er sich darum nicht weiter kümmern, denn erstens ging es ihn nichts an, und zweitens war er nicht sonderlich daran interessiert, in irgendeine noch so harmlose Auseinandersetzung mit wem oder weswegen auch immer verwickelt zu werden.

Dann rief der Fahrgast aber seinen Namen den Gang entlang, daß er sich verwundert umwandte und zurückblickte, wo es in die vordere Hälfte des Waggons mit den billigeren Sitzplätzen ging. Nicht allein die Tatsache, daß ihn hier jemand so gut kannte und mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, sondern vielmehr, daß ihm die Stimme so bekannt vorkam, machte ihn stutzig. Auf dem Gang entdeckte er zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung Lincoln Majors, in der Rechten eine etwas überdimensionale Reisetasche, von der er sich anscheinend beim Einsteigen nicht trennen wollte, mit der Linken ihm beinahe stürmisch zuwinkend, vor Freude strahlend, ihn entdeckt zu haben, während der Schaffner sich anzuschicken versuchte, ihn in die andere Hälfte des Waggons zurückzudrängen und ihm mit Worten und energischen Gesten klarmachen wollte, daß er als normalzahlender Fahrgast im Separeeteil des Waggons nichts verloren hatte.

"Nanu, Mr. Majors!" entfuhr es Jess verblüfft, ihm hier zu begegnen.

Der wild gestikulierende Schaffner beruhigte sich etwas, behielt den gewichtigen Mann aber, von dem er annahm, daß er nichts weiter als ein aufdringlicher Vertreter war, der den Fahrgästen seine dubiosen Waren aus der riesigen Tasche feilbieten wollte, streng im Auge.

"Sie kennen diesen Mann?" fragte er Jess, versperrte Lincoln Majors jedoch mit seinem Körper den weiteren Zugang. Zuerst mußte er klipp und klar die Verhältnisse prüfen, ehe hier so ein plumpvertraulicher Hosenträgerverkäufer seine bevorzugten Fahrgäste belästigte und womöglich noch vergraulte. So etwas gab es bei der Union Pacific nicht!

"Aber natürlich! Das ist doch …" Lincoln Majors gab hinter dem Rücken des Schaffners Jess auffallend Avis, nicht zu sagen, wer er war. Jess wunderte sich etwas darüber, verstand jedoch den Wink und reagierte entsprechend. "… ein alter Bekannter."

Der Eisenbahner musterte den beleibten Bankier mißtrauisch. Daß diesen Klinkenputzer ausgerechnet ein Mann wie Jess Harper kannte, fand er äußerst absonderlich.

"Sind Sie sicher?" zweifelte er auch prompt – sein Verdacht, einen zwielichtigen Wundermittelverkäufer vor sich zu haben, der in Jess ein potentielles Opfer gefunden zu haben glaubte, war nicht so leicht aus der Welt zu schaffen.

"Natürlich!"

"Na ja", machte der Schaffner abfällig nach einem weiteren, sehr geringschätzigen Blick, der über Lincoln Majors von oben bis unten wie über einen wertlosen Gegenstand glitt, "wenn das so ist. Ich befürchtete, er wollte Sie belästigen. Hat mir zu gezielt nach Ihnen gefragt."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung! Keine Angst, er wollte mich bestimmt nicht belästigen."

"Na ja", wiederholte der Schaffner, nicht viel freundlicher dem vermeintlichen Vertreter gegenüber. "Wenn Sie unbedingt darauf bestehen, kann er Ihnen selbstverständlich Gesellschaft leisten", willigte er ein, ohne einen Hehl daraus zu machen, daß ihm dies nicht recht war.

"Zu freundlich", grinste Majors vergnügt, obwohl der Schaffner nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Er sah den Bankier mißbilligend an.

"Aber dafür müssen Sie auch den Aufschlag zum normalen Fahrpreis zahlen!" erklärte er wenig freundlich in der Hoffnung, daß der Platzwechsel im letzten Augenblick an den finanziellen Mitteln dieses penetranten Handlungsreisenden scheiterte.

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich!" erwiderte Majors, sehr zum Leidwesen des Mannes, zückte seine Brieftasche, die für die Begriffe des Schaffners etwas zu dick gefüllt war, und bezahlte anstandslos den Differenzbetrag.

Trotzdem ließ er ihn nur widerstrebend an sich vorbei und jagte giftige Blicke hinter ihm her, als er mit seiner überdimensionalen Reisetasche und einem verschmitzt schmunzelnden Jess Harper in dessen Abteil verschwand.

"Dieser Mensch wollte mich tatsächlich nicht zu Ihnen lassen", grinste Majors, während er ablegte.

"Er nimmt halt seinen Auftrag sehr ernst."

"Haben Sie ihm den gegeben?"

"War nicht nötig. Irgend jemand ist mir da zuvorgekommen."

"Entschuldigen Sie, Jess, aber ich überfalle Sie hier wirklich. Ich habe schon abgelegt und frage Sie gar nicht, ob ich das darf."

"Warum sollten Sie denn nicht dürfen? Wenn es Sie nicht stört, daß ich sehr wahrscheinlich nicht sehr unterhaltsam sein werde – bitte sehr!" Jess zog sich in seine Ecke zurück und beobachtete den schwergewichtigen Mann, wie er zuerst seinen Mantel aufhängte und dann die große Reisetasche verstaute, die offensichtlich einige Pfunde wog, von der er sich partout nicht trennen wollte. "Das ist wirklich ein Zufall, daß Sie auch in diesem Zug sind", bemerkte er spitzfindig.

"Ja", strahlte Majors ihn an, als hätte er in einer Lotterie das große Los gezogen. "Wo darf ich mich setzen?" fragte er sehr höflich.

"Wo Sie wollen." Jess hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß diese Frage nur aus Verlegenheit gestellt wurde, sondern weil sich Majors tatsächlich ein wenig als Eindringling fühlte und auf sämtliche seiner etwaigen Wünsche Rücksicht nehmen wollte. Dafür begann der Mann allerdings den Verdacht in ihm zu wecken, daß es im Grunde gar kein Zufall, sondern geplante Absicht war, mit ihm im selben Zug zu reisen. "Oder ist das etwa gar kein Zufall?" vermutete er deshalb, ihn lauernd von unten heraus ansehend, erwartungsvoll die eine Braue hochziehend.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Nur so!" Jess machte eine nichtssagende Geste. Nach einem sinnenden Blick auf die schwere Reisetasche, die neben dem Bankier auf dem Nachbarsitz thronte und auf die er betont lässig seinen rechten Ellbogen legte, nachdem er auf der gegenüberliegenden Sitzbank Platz genommen hatte, nahm sein Verdacht konkretere Formen an. Ihm schwante Ungeheuerliches. "Sind Sie geschäftlich unterwegs oder nur zu Ihrem Vergnügen?"

"Geschäftlich, Jess, geschäftlich!"

"Nach Cheyenne?"

"Ja, nun, nachdem Arthur Kellington in der Geldtransportangelegenheit bisher keinen Schritt vorankam, habe ich mir gedacht, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen."

"Keine schlechte Idee!" Jess glaubte ihm kein Wort. "Ich nehme an, jetzt wollen Sie auf eigene Faust versuchen, jemanden zu finden, der geeignet ist, auf das Geld aufzupassen."

"Nicht ganz!" Lincoln Majors strahlte immer noch wie sieben Sonnen. "Habe ich alles schon arrangiert."

Jetzt war es kein Verdacht mehr. Mit einem Schlag durchschaute Jess den Plan. Ein nicht ganz sauberer Plan, seiner Meinung nach, und das Schlimmste – er war ein Teil davon! Ob von Lincoln Majors von vornherein beabsichtigt oder nicht – Jess steckte mittendrin, ob er wollte oder nicht.

"Es ist in der Tasche, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht so laut!" bat der Bankier, obwohl Jess schon die ganze Zeit nur sehr leise sprach, nicht weil er Angst hatte, es könnte jemand mithören, sondern weil ihn jedes lautere Sprechen zu sehr angestrengt hätte. Außerdem war die Tür zum Abteil geschlossen und außer ihnen kein Mensch in der Nähe. Überdies verhinderte das stetige Rattern des Zuges, daß selbst jemand, der heimlich angestrengt lauschte, etwas verstand.

"Sie sind verrückt, wissen Sie das!" stellte Jess lapidar fest.

"Wieso? Sie selbst haben mich auf diese Idee gebracht."

"Trotzdem … zwischen einer Idee und der Umsetzung … Das ist doch bodenloser Leichtsinn!"

"Ich bin der Meinung, das ist die Lösung überhaupt!"

"Weiß sonst noch jemand davon?"

"Keine Menschenseele, nur Sie und ich."

"Tss, ich kann es nicht glauben!" Jess kratzte sich fassungslos am Ohr. "Sie haben wirklich Nerven! Was meinen Sie, wenn das schiefgeht?"

"Aber es wird nichts schiefgehen! Die Bank bleibt heute wegen des Feiertages gestern geschlossen, für jeden, der es hören will, fahre ich heute nach Cheyenne, um Arthur Kellingtons Arbeit zu machen, und dabei habe ich in spätestens vier Stunden das Problem gelöst. Obendrein begleitet mich bei meiner Mission genau der Mann, auf dessen Gesellschaft ich den allergrößten Wert dabei lege. Und ganz nebenbei hält mich jeder im Zug für einen überaus lästigen Vertreter, der die Fahrgäste mit aufdringlichem Geschäftsgebaren vergraulen könnte. So gesehen, kann überhaupt nichts schiefgehen."

"Komischerweise kann ich es Ihnen noch nicht einmal verübeln, daß Sie mich da für Ihre Zwecke mißbrauchen – wahrscheinlich weil Ihre Tollkühnheit, mit der Sie diesen Plan durchführen, in gewisser Weise bewundernswert ist. Allerdings fürchte ich, daß ich Sie enttäuschen müßte, wenn es tatsächlich zu einem Zwischenfall käme. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, daß ich eine Hilfe für Sie wäre. Bestimmt nicht, möchte ich sogar behaupten!"

"Um Gottes willen, Jess, ich hatte wirklich nicht vor, Sie in irgendeiner Weise ausnutzen zu wollen. Sie sind zu überhaupt nichts verpflichtet in der Beziehung. Aber, verstehen Sie mich bitte, ich fühle mich in Ihrer Nähe einfach sicherer."

"Sie vergessen anscheinend völlig, was mit mir los ist! Selbst wenn ich wollte, wäre es unverantwortlich von mir, es zuzulassen, daß Sie sich auf meinen Schutz verlassen. Ich selbst kann mich nicht auf mich verlassen, weil mir trotz gutem Willen das da", er deutete nachdrücklich mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust, "jederzeit einen ziemlich brutalen Strich durch die Rechnung machen kann. Mir scheint, das haben Sie in Ihrem genialen Plan übersehen."

"Wie könnte ich! Deshalb käme es mir auch nicht in den Sinn, irgend etwas in der Richtung von Ihnen zu verlangen oder zu erwarten. Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, daß ich mich nirgendwo und bei niemandem so sicher fühlen kann wie in Ihrer Nähe. Gewiß, Sie sind körperlich nicht gerade in Höchstform, aber Ihre Nerven befinden sich in tadellosem Zustand, und Ihre Rechte funktioniert schnell und präzis wie eh und je."

"Wenn Sie sich da nur nicht täuschen!"

"Und selbst wenn, könnte ich nirgends besser aufgehoben sein als hier bei Ihnen. Ihre Zuverlässigkeit ist auch in Ihrer schlechten Verfassung immer noch um einiges höher als die eines dieser hochbezahlten Abenteurer, die nur eine große Klappe haben, aber sonst keinen Mumm aufweisen. Für mich sind Sie der beste Schutz, den ich mir wünschen kann. Ich bin sicher, mein Gepäck wird Cheyenne in einwandfreiem Zustand erreichen, egal, was passiert."

"Sie sind wirklich unverbesserlich."

Jess schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und gab es relativ schnell auf, Lincoln Majors von irgend etwas anderem überzeugen zu wollen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Darüber hinaus fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, ein umfangreiches Streitgespräch zu führen. Nach wie vor hatte er die feste Absicht, den Großteil der Fahrt mit Schlafen zu verbringen. Daran änderte auch die Anwesenheit des Bankiers nichts oder gar die seiner gewichtigen Reisetasche. Soweit ging sein Pflichtgefühl nicht. Wenn Lincoln Majors meinte, er könnte ihn als persönlichen Leibwächter benutzen, war das seine Sache. Er hatte seiner Ansicht nach nichts getan, was diesen Entschluß gefördert haben könnte.

"Ich kann Ihnen nur eines versichern", zog er für ihn das unumstößliche Resümee, "wenn in den nächsten drei oder dreieinhalb Stunden jemand durch diese Tür da kommen und versuchen sollte, sich mit Gewalt Ihr Gepäck anzueignen, könnte und würde ich nicht viel tun, das zu verhindern. Das lassen Sie sich gesagt sein! Ich würde genauso wie Sie meine Hand hochnehmen und hoffen, mit heiler Haut davonzukommen."

"Ich würde Sie auch um nichts anderes bitten, denn ich könnte nichts anderes verantworten – und ich wäre gewiß nicht von Ihnen enttäuscht – im Gegenteil! Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Jess! Erstens wird gewiß nichts dergleichen passieren, und zweitens verlange ich auch nicht von Ihnen, daß Sie für so etwas Ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Dazu habe ich kein Recht."

"Mr. Majors", wollte Jess dieses Gespräch beenden, weil es ihm auf die Dauer zu anstrengend wurde, "ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich würde unsere Unterhaltung gern abschließen. Nicht daß Sie sich ärgern, aber ich fühle mich nicht besonders und wollte die Fahrt eigentlich dazu nutzen, mich etwas auszuruhen. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben …"

"Aber nein, um Gottes willen, lassen Sie sich durch mich nicht stören! Ich habe mir ein paar Zeitungen besorgt. Ich komme ja sonst kaum dazu, sie zu lesen. Schlafen Sie ruhig. Ich werde Sie rechtzeitig wecken, wenn wir Cheyenne erreichen. Seien Sie unbesorgt. Tun Sie inzwischen einfach so, als wäre ich gar nicht da. Nur möchte ich gerne in Ihrem Abteil bleiben, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

"Von mir aus! Ich weiß", setzte Jess fast gleichmütig hinzu, "hier fühlen Sie sich sicher."

Diesen Mann hätte er in hundert Jahren mit noch so plausiblen Argumenten nicht überzeugen können. Das beste war, es einfach aufzugeben. Gelangweilt beobachtete er ihn, wie er seine Reiselektüre hervorholte und nach einem entschuldigenden Lächeln für das laute Rascheln des Papiers beim Auseinanderfalten hinter seiner Zeitung verschwand, mit sich und der Welt in höchstem Maße zufrieden.

Zum Glück war Jess viel zu müde, sich über diese Unverfrorenheit, die er im stillen bewunderte, weitere Gedanken zu machen, sonst hätte er sich vielleicht während der ganzen Fahrt über mögliche Zwischenfälle den Kopf zerbrochen, von denen Lincoln Majors einfach annahm, daß sie nicht eintreten konnten. Sein Plan war so gewagt, daß man ihn tatsächlich nicht mehr als leichtsinnig bezeichnen konnte, sondern eher als genial. Das hätte er ihm natürlich niemals bestätigt. Daß er ihn selbst darauf gebracht hatte, konnte den Bankier beim Treffen dieses Entschlusses nur entlasten. Jess konnte also wirklich nur hoffen, daß von diesem Unterfangen außer ihnen beiden niemand etwas wußte oder auch bloß ahnte. Es hätte sonst sehr unangenehm werden können.

Statt diese möglichen Unannehmlichkeiten weiter zu ergründen, starrte Jess in das Schneegestöber, das der eisige Nordwind gegen die Scheibe trieb. Zumindest hatte Lincoln Majors' Auftauchen trotz allem etwas Positives: Jess wurde bei seiner Grübelei über seine eigenen Probleme derart aus dem Konzept geworfen, daß es ihm schwerfiel, sich erneut darauf zu konzentrieren. So kam es, daß ihn die Eintönigkeit der wenig belebenden Aussicht auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft und die Stille, die im Abteil eingekehrt war, allmählich wieder einschläferte. Daß ihn dabei nicht einmal die Anwesenheit einer Tasche voller Bankgelder störte, bewies im Grund nur, wie entsetzlich krank er war.

Nach einem ziemlich geräuschvollen Umblättern senkte Lincoln Majors die Zeitung, um sich für die Lautstärke zu entschuldigen und dabei gleich herauszufinden, ob er vielleicht nicht doch wieder ein Gespräch in Gang brachte, unterhielt er sich eigentlich gern mit diesem Mann, der zu jenen gehörte, die meinten, was sie sagten und nicht bloß der Konversation wegen dummes Gerede von sich gaben. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Jess lehnte entspannt in seiner Ecke und schien fest zu schlafen.

Majors betrachtete ihn eine Weile, bedauerte zutiefst sein kränkliches Erscheinungsbild, seinen abgezehrten Körper, seine erschreckende Hinfälligkeit. Auch ohne den leeren linken Ärmel war ihm anzusehen, daß er ein todkranker Mann war, dessen fahles Gesicht im trüben Tageslicht noch eingefallener wirkte, als es ohnehin schon war. Trotzdem traute Majors ihm mehr zu als jedem dieser Möchtegernhelden, die schon kalte Füße bekamen, ehe die ersten Schwierigkeiten überhaupt auftauchten.

Sein Blick fiel auf den breiten Ledergürtel mit dem Holster, in dem – nicht aufreizend, sondern wie selbstverständlich – der schwere sechsschüssige Colt steckte, der bei diesem Mann ein natürliches Attribut seiner Selbstsicherheit zu sein schien, sie lediglich unauffällig unterstrich, anstatt sie prahlerisch zu betonen. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich deshalb so sicher in seiner Nähe, selbst jetzt, da ihn seine Schwäche übermannt hatte und er fest zu schlafen schien. Vielleicht könnte ihn in seinem Zustand jemand im ersten Augenblick überrumpeln. Das wollte Majors nicht bezweifeln. Diese momentane Achillesferse gestand er ihm aufgrund seiner schlechten Verfassung ohne negative Wertung zu; denn er wußte, daß er sich deshalb nicht unterkriegen ließe. Das war es, was ihn an diesem Mann faszinierte und weswegen er ihm in jeder kritischen Situation blindlings vertraute. Selbst ein Versagen würde er ihm nicht als Fehler nachtragen, sondern als Ergebnis von widrigen Umständen sehen.

Lincoln Majors' spekulative Reflexionen wurden vorübergehend unterbrochen, als Jess im Schlaf ein paarmal keuchte und anschließend leise vor sich hin stöhnte, ohne jedoch wachzuwerden. Er drehte nur den Kopf zur anderen Seite und lehnte jetzt mit der Schläfe am Seitenpolster des komfortablen Sitzes, daß der Bankier die frische Narbe der tiefen Furche an seinem Hals erkennen konnte, die ihm die eine Kugel bei der Schießerei letzten Freitag gezogen hatte. Unwillkürlich rutschte sein Blick weiter herunter über seine linke Schulter und Brustseite. Plötzlich mußte sich Majors fragen, wie diese Narbe unter seinem Verband aussah. Allein die vage Vorstellung von ihr und ihre Auswirkungen auf die Gesundheit dieses Mannes trieben ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

"Es ist erschreckend, was ein Mensch einem anderen Menschen antun kann, ohne dafür einen Grund haben zu müssen!" murmelte er tief betroffen vor sich hin. "Wieso ein Mensch überhaupt zu so etwas fähig ist! Mein Gott, was ist das nur für eine verkehrte Welt!" Über diese niederschmetternde Erkenntnis mußte er verständnislos den Kopf schütteln.

Um sich von seinen frustrierenden Feststellungen über die unabänderlichen Tatsachen abzulenken, stand er auf, um den Schaffner um eine Decke für den Schlafenden zu bitten. Ohne allzu lautes Scharren zu verursachen und ihn damit möglicherweise noch zu wecken, zog er die Schiebetür zurück und blickte hinaus auf den Gang. Sofort erschien der Kopf des Schaffners an der Ecke. Allerdings verfinsterte sich dessen Gesicht schneller, als es sich erwartungsvoll aufgehellt hatte, nachdem er entdecken mußte, daß es nur dieser aufdringliche Vertreter war, der offensichtlich einen Wunsch äußern wollte. Dieser aufgeblasene Dickwanst hatte zwar den Zuschlag für das Separee bezahlt, mit Freundlichkeit durfte der jedoch nicht rechnen, da konnte er zehnmal ein Bekannter von Jess Harper sein!

"Ach, entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte Majors sehr freundlich, obwohl er nicht das Gefühl hatte, daß ihn der Schaffner deshalb mit Zuvorkommenheit überschüttete; aber das war ihm egal. Auch er hatte als Bankier mit den unterschiedlichsten Leuten zu tun, daß er die verschrobensten Charaktere zu nehmen wußte, wie sie sich ihm darboten. "Könnte ich bitte eine Decke haben?" bat er in verhaltenem Ton, damit er den Schläfer hinter sich nicht störte.

"Eine Decke?" vergewisserte sich der Schaffner, als hätte er sich verhört, nicht den geringsten Eindruck erweckend, die Bitte des Mannes erfüllen zu wollen. Aber er kam näher, weil er das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los wurde, nach dem Rechten sehen zu müssen. Leuten wie diesem Bauchladenverkäufer war nicht über den Weg zu trauen.

"Ja, bitte – für Mr. Harper."

Erst nach einem prüfenden Blick in das Abteil hellte sich die verschlossene Miene des Eisenbahnbediensteten etwas auf.

"Selbstverständlich", sagte er wie ausgewechselt, "ich bringe sofort eine." Er verschwand nur für Sekunden und brachte in gewohntem Eifer das Gewünschte. "Ich fragte ihn bereits, ob ich ihm eine bringen sollte, aber er lehnte ab."

Mit einem "Vielen Dank!" nahm Majors die leichte Wolldecke, schloß die Abteiltür und schüttelte die gefaltete Decke auseinander, die er sorgfältig über den schlafenden Mann in seiner Ecke breitete, dabei äußerst bemüht, seiner kranken Schulter nicht zu nahe zu kommen oder seinen Schlaf zu stören, den er offenbar sehr nötig hatte.

Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und begann wieder in seiner Zeitung zu lesen, war beim Umblättern der Seiten jedoch sehr vorsichtig, um allzu lautes Rascheln zu vermeiden, und warf häufig einen prüfenden Blick auf sein Gegenüber, um sich zu vergewissern, daß die Decke inzwischen nicht verrutscht und auch ansonsten alles mit ihm in Ordnung war. Dabei vergaß er völlig den bedeutungsvollen Inhalt seiner Reisetasche.

Die weitere Fahrt nach Cheyenne verlief ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle. Kein Mensch ließ sich in der Nähe des ruhigen Abteils blicken. Nur der Schaffner sah ein paarmal durch das Fenster in der Schiebetür, um sich davon zu überzeugen, daß mit seinem bevorzugt zu behandelnden Fahrgast alles in Ordnung war. Kurz bevor der Zug Cheyenne erreichte, streckte er den Kopf herein und wollte an die Ankunft in der Territoriumshauptstadt erinnern.

"Die nächste Station ist Cheyenne. In etwa zehn Minuten sind wir da", verkündete er mit gedrosselter Stimme, da Jess immer noch schlief.

"Vielen Dank", erwiderte Majors und nahm seine Zeitung herunter; er hatte die letzten drei Stunden nur gelesen.

"Soll ich …"

"Nicht nötig! Ich kümmre mich um ihn, keine Angst!"

Argwöhnisch dreinblickend, ließ der Schaffner die beiden ungleichen Männer allein. Diesem Vertreter traute er zu, daß er Jess Harper während seines Schlafes bis auf den letzten Cent ausgeraubt hatte, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß dieser sich das so nichtsahnend gefallen ließe, erweckte er bei ihm doch eher den Eindruck, sich trotz seines kränklichen Zustandes von so einem wie diesem Handlungsreisenden nicht überrumpeln zu lassen.

Derweil packte Majors seine Zeitungen ein – die Lektüre würde ihm mehr als reichlich die Zeit bei der Rückfahrt verkürzen – und stand auf, um sich über den Schlafenden zu beugen. Es tat ihm aufrichtig leid, ihn wecken zu müssen.

"Jess!" sprach er ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme an, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Wenn er hochfuhr und sich dabei ungeschickt bewegte, hätte er sich empfindlich wehtun können. "Jess, kommen Sie zu sich!" Er berührte ihn an der rechten Schulter und begann ihn sanft zu schütteln. Endlich kam in den Schläfer Leben, er brummelte etwas vor sich hin, wollte sich jedoch gleich wieder fester an das Polster lehnen. "Jess, Sie müssen aufwachen! Jess!"

Diesmal drang sein Name bis in sein Bewußtsein. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, erkannte das runde, freundliche Gesicht des Bankiers über sich und war mit einem Schlag hellwach.

"Mr. Majors!" rief er verwirrt. "Ist …" Beim allzu raschen Aufrichten meldete sich sofort seine zerschossene Rippe. "Ist etwas passiert?"

"Woher denn! Seien Sie um Gottes willen vorsichtig und machen Sie langsam! Nicht daß Sie sich selbst verletzen!"

"Ich glaube, ich habe richtig fest geschlafen, was?"

"Das kann man wohl sagen. Es hat mir regelrecht leidgetan, Sie wecken zu müssen, aber wir kommen bald nach Cheyenne."

"Schon?" Jess warf einen überraschten Blick aus dem Fenster. Nachdem sie den Paß hinter sich hatten, hörte es bald auf zu schneien. Jetzt war der Himmel sogar aufgeklart, und vereinzelt brach eine wäßrigkalte Wintersonne durch. "Tatsächlich!" stellte er verblüfft fest. "Ich habe überhaupt nichts mitgekriegt."

"Das habe ich gemerkt. Sie sind noch nicht einmal aufgewacht, als der Lokführer bei jedem Halt ein wahres Pfeifkonzert veranstaltete."

"Hab' ich wirklich nicht mitgekriegt." Jess wischte sich ein paarmal über sein verschlafenes Gesicht und schien endlich diese bleischwere Zerschlagenheit abgeschüttelt zu haben. "Hat mir aber anscheinend gut getan. Jedenfalls fühle ich mich um einiges besser als heute morgen." Er richtete sich auf und nahm die Decke herunter. "Haben Sie mich zugedeckt?"

"Ja, ich dachte, es ist Ihnen bequemer so."

"Vielen Dank!"

Er versuchte, in seine tauben Muskeln durch kräftiges Anspannen Leben zu bringen, keuchte und massierte seinen einbandagierten Arm, als wäre er unter dem Verband eingeschlafen oder gleich ganz abgestorben.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung, Jess?" fragte Majors besorgt, dem nicht entging, wie er sich einmal auf die Unterlippe biß.

"Ja – ja ich denke schon. Ich brauche nur einen Moment, um richtig zu mir zu kommen. Wissen Sie", grinste er entschuldigend, "ich habe eine ziemlich schlimme Nacht hinter mir. Anscheinend habe ich jetzt etwas von diesem fehlenden Schlaf nachgeholt." Ein letztes Mal rieb er sich über den Kopf, um gleichzeitig mit seinen Fingern seine wirren Haare in Ordnung zu bringen. "Was macht eigentlich Ihr Gepäck?" wollte er auf einmal wissen, um von seiner Person abzulenken.

Anscheinend war der Schluck von der Laudanum-Tinktur die Spur zu umfangreich ausgefallen, daß er an die letzten drei Stunden keinerlei Erinnerung hatte. Wenn in dieser Zeit jemand versucht hätte, sie zu überfallen, hätte er davon wahrscheinlich nicht das geringste mitbekommen. Wenn Lincoln Majors das wüßte! Ihm selbst allerdings bereitete es kein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Dem geht es ausgezeichnet!" verkündete Majors, ließ sich zurück auf seinen Sitzplatz fallen und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf die Reisetasche neben sich. "Sie müssen zugeben, daß mein Plan wirklich perfekt war. Bis jetzt lief alles wie am Schnürchen."

"Also, ehrlich gesagt, muß ich Ihren Mut bewundern, soviel Geld einfach in eine Reisetasche zu packen und loszuziehen. Da sind doch bestimmt an die fünfzigtausend drin."

"Um genau zu sein – fünfundsiebzig."

"Fü…" Das Wort blieb Jess im Hals stecken. "Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn! Es könnte mir ja egal sein, aber trotzdem bin ich froh, wenn Sie das in Ihrer Zentralstelle abgeliefert haben. Ich frage mich, welche Versicherung dafür aufkäme, wenn Ihr Gepäck unterwegs verloren ginge."

"Gar keine."

"Habe ich mir beinahe gedacht."

"Ich müßte für den Schaden selber gerade stehen. Insofern wäre ein Abhandenkommen unterwegs nichts Schlimmeres, als wenn der Überfall letzte Woche geklappt hätte. Nun, und wenn das Risiko sowieso von vornherein besteht, kann ich doch etwas unternehmen, um es zu reduzieren. Kommen Sie, Jess, regen Sie sich nicht im nachhinein darüber auf! Es hat doch alles gut geklappt."

"Sicher, aber hoffentlich fällt es Ihnen nicht ein, alle zukünftigen Transporte auf diese Art durchzuführen. Ehrlich gesagt, reichlich riskant wäre das schon, vor allem, wenn es sich erst einmal herumgesprochen hat."

"Auch dann wäre das nicht viel riskanter, als das Geld in eine Kiste zu stecken und mit einer von Arthur Kellingtons Kutschen zu transportieren, obendrein begleitet von einem, dem nicht unbedingt bedingungslos zu trauen ist. Nein, mein Lieber! Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Dann nehme ich die Sache in Zukunft lieber selber in die Hand."

"Ja, und jedesmal, wenn ich vielleicht aus irgendwelchen Gründen in Cheyenne zu tun habe, leisten Sie mir zufällig Gesellschaft, was?"

"Aber, Jess!" wollte Majors zuerst weit von sich weisen, räumte dann aber schmunzelnd ein: "Andererseits wäre dies zu überlegen. Wie gesagt, ich fühle mich nirgendwo so sicher wie in Ihrer Nähe. Dabei will ich Sie bei Gott nicht dazu zwingen oder vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Beileibe nicht! Dazu habe ich kein Recht. Das würde ich gewiß nicht tun."

"Nein, natürlich nicht – so wie heute zum Beispiel!" brummte Jess, konnte dem Bankier aus unerfindlichen Gründen jedoch nicht böse sein.

Merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich nicht im geringsten von ihm bösartig ausgenutzt, eher sogar den Hauch von geschmeichelt. Trotzdem war er der Meinung, dieser grenzenlosen Begeisterung, auf diese Art Transporte von Bankgeldern durchzuführen, etwas Einhalt gebieten zu müssen; denn solch ein Unterfangen, so tollkühn und genial ausgeklügelt es sein mochte, war auch mit einer gehörigen Portion Leichtsinn verbunden. Daß er wieder einmal unfreiwillig mittendrin steckte, setzte dem Ganzen nur die Krone auf. Irgendwie schien er für solche Dinge ein wahrer Magnet zu sein.

Natürlich hätte er sich im Ernstfall für Lincoln Majors und den Inhalt seiner Reisetasche eingesetzt, auch wenn er das noch so lautstark dementierte und hinterher allein schon aus gesundheitlichen Gründen hätte büßen müssen. Daß Lincoln Majors auf seinen etwaigen Einsatz spekulierte, war schlimm genug. Viel schlimmer wäre jedoch gewesen, wenn Jess diesen im Ernstfall verweigert hätte. Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten war es dazu nicht gekommen.

"Ich hätte Sie gewiß nicht für irgend etwas verantwortlich gemacht, wenn Sie sich im akuten Fall tatsächlich geweigert hätten. Ganz gewiß nicht!" betonte Majors ausdrücklich. "Das schwöre ich Ihnen." Dabei sah er Jess geradewegs in die Augen.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte dieses Was-wäre-wenn-Spiel lieber beenden, ehe seine Laune umschlug und er sich in grimmigem Ernst darüber aufzuregen begann, zudem er sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso er die ganze Zeit so verhältnismäßig gelassen blieb. Entweder war daran die anhaltende, beruhigende Wirkung des Laudanums schuld, oder aber er setzte unbewußt andere Prioritäten beim Beurteilen von Gewichtigkeiten.

"Ach, was soll's!" winkte er schließlich mit einem gewissen Gleichmut ab wie jemand, der sich mit den gegebenen Umständen abfand, weil er sie nicht mehr ändern konnte. "Sie haben recht. Ist zum Großteil ja meine eigene Schuld. Ich hätte Ihnen einfach nicht diesen Vorschlag machen dürfen. Auf der anderen Seite hat es wenig Sinn, über diese ungelegten Eier zu debattieren. Bringt ja doch nicht viel." Jess grinste den wohlbeleibten Mann versöhnlich an. "Ich nehme an, ich soll Sie bis zur Bank begleiten."

"Ehrlich gesagt, es wäre mir schon ganz recht – wenn es … wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht und auch nicht zu anstrengend für Sie ist."

"Ich denke, daß ich das gerade noch verkraften kann, wenn Sie nicht unbedingt im Laufschritt hineilen wollen."

Jetzt strahlte der Bankier wieder übers ganze Gesicht. Einen Mann wie diesen Jess Harper gab es wirklich nur einmal; er kannte jedenfalls keinen zweiten.

"Ich werde mich Ihnen anpassen." Seine Worte klangen fast wie ein zufriedenes Seufzen. "Außerdem wollen wir keinesfalls auffallen."

"Keinesfalls!" bekräftigte Jess, nun beinahe amüsiert über das Ganze.

Das schrille Pfeifen der Lokomotive klang wie eine Bestätigung seiner Zustimmung. Der Zug verlor an Fahrt. Draußen tauchten Verladekoppeln, Frachtschuppen und schließlich die Bahnstation von Cheyenne auf, im Hintergrund das stattliche Häusermeer der Territoriumshauptstadt. Nach einem weiteren Pfeifkonzert quietschten die Bremsen, Metall rieb auf Metall, der Zug kam mit einem leichten Ruck zum Stehen. Ein lautes Zischen folgte, als der Lokführer Dampf abließ. Gleich darauf hüllte eine weißgraue Wolke die Waggons ein, wehte über das Stationsgebäude und löste sich in der kalten Novemberluft auf.

Noch ehe die zwei Männer in dem Abteil sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben, erschien der Schaffner in der Schiebetür.

"Wir sind da, Mr. Harper", redete er nur mit Jess, ohne Lincoln Majors zu beachten. "Sogar auf die Minute, wenn ich bemerken darf. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten es bequem genug und wurden nicht gestört." Das letzte sagte er mit einem herablassenden Seitenblick auf den vermeintlichen Vertreter.

"Vielen Dank, war alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit", erwiderte Jess in angemessen geschraubtem Ton. Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, begann ihn das alles mehr und mehr zu amüsieren. Vielleicht war es auch nur eine besondere Form von Galgenhumor, lenkte es ihn doch erheblich von seinen persönlichen Problemen ab.

"Das freut mich und auch, daß es Ihnen offensichtlich wesentlich besser zu gehen scheint als heute morgen."

"Die paar Stunden Schlaf haben mir viel geholfen." Jess wollte nach seiner Jacke greifen, als der Schaffner ihm zuvorkam und ihm beim Überziehen behilflich war, während Lincoln Majors Luft für ihn blieb, der allein in seinen Mantel schlüpfen mußte, dies aber nicht weiter beanstandete, bewies es ihm nur, daß er seine Rolle des ungebetenen Hausierers perfekt weiterspielte. "Danke", sagte Jess, froh über die Hilfsbereitschaft des Mannes, allerdings selbst die Jacke über seiner kranken Schulter zurechtrückend; ihr wollte er möglichst niemanden zu nahe kommen lassen, wenn er es rechtzeitig verhindern konnte.

Auf der hinteren Plattform richtete der Schaffner die Tritthilfe, sprang vom Waggon und rückte die Stiege zurecht.

"Vorsicht beim Aussteigen, bitte!" warnte er und bot seinem bevorzugten Fahrgast mit dem ausgestreckten Arm Hilfe. "Der Tritt ist sehr hoch." Jess schaffte es trotzdem, den Boden unbeschadet zu erreichen. "Um Ihr Gepäck brauchen Sie sich, wie gesagt, nicht zu kümmern. Das wird alles von uns arrangiert. Wann genau der Zug nach Denver abfährt, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Wissen Sie", er beugte sich vertrauensvoll zu seinem Gesprächspartner, ein entschuldigendes Grinsen auf seinem kreisrunden Gesicht, das beinahe so flach war wie eine Diskusscheibe, "ich kümmre mich im allgemeinen nicht um die Fahrpläne der Konkurrenz, die sich oftmals nicht so streng daran hält wie unsere Gesellschaft."

"Macht nichts, ich werde es schon herauskriegen." Jess erwiderte sein Grinsen, während er Anstalten zum Gehen machte. "Nochmals vielen Dank für alles, aber jetzt müssen Sie mich entschuldigen", drängte er, obgleich er es gar nicht so eilig hatte; aber er wollte sich nicht in ein längeres Gespräch verwickeln lassen. Außerdem waren da noch Lincoln Majors und seine Reisetasche, die geduldig auf ihn warteten.

"War mir eine unvergleichliche Freude, Mr. Harper!" Der Schaffner verabschiedete sich mit einem kräftigen Händedruck. "Beehren Sie uns bald wieder! Alles Gute!"

Nach der üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskel war Jess endlich erlöst, gerade rechtzeitig, ehe ihm die zuvorkommende Freundlichkeit des Schaffners zuviel werden konnte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal zusehen, daß Sie Ihr Gepäck loswerden", meinte er dann, an Majors gewandt, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

"Gehen Sie ruhig erst Ihre Dinge erledigen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich mich um einen Wagen kümmern."

"Laufen Sie lieber nicht soviel spazieren mit Ihrer Tasche, sonst schaffen Sie es doch noch, mich so nervös zu machen, daß ich es nicht mehr verstecken kann."

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich eher das Gefühl, Sie versuchen etwas anderes zu verstecken. Aber Nervosität ist das nicht."

"Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", wich Jess aus. "Im übrigen hatte ich das Gefühl", lenkte er sogar noch weiter ab – ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß er sehr wohl wußte, was Majors mit seiner Bemerkung andeuten wollte, "daß der Schaffner Sie nicht besonders mochte. Kann das sein?"

"Das will ich nicht abstreiten." Der Bankier schmunzelte amüsiert über seinen glaubhaften Auftritt als aufdringlicher Handlungsreisender. "Ich fürchte, er kann Vertreter nicht leiden."

"So wird es sein. Trotzdem sollten Sie Ihrer Masche mit dem Verwechslungsspiel nicht gar so sorglos vertrauen. Hier treibt sich zuweilen recht zwielichtiges Gesindel herum. Der eine oder andere könnte auch an Ihrem Gepäck interessiert sein, bloß weil er sich vom Inhalt verspricht, sich neu einzukleiden. Man hat hier zwischen ein paar Frachtkisten schon mal jemandem mit einem Messer im Rücken gefunden, dessen Gepäck leichter war als Ihres."

"Jetzt machen Sie sich nicht gleich wieder so viele Sorgen!"

"Das sind keine Sorgen, sondern Tatsachen."

"Ich weiß, Sie meinen es gut. Trotzdem sollten Sie einfach so tun, als wäre ich gar nicht da."

"Etwas schwerfallen dürfte mir das schon, nachdem ich nun mal weiß, was ich weiß. Und wenn ich schon auf Sie und Ihr Gepäck aufpassen soll, dann tun Sie mir wenigstens den Gefallen und bleiben in meiner Nähe."

Majors hatte ihn natürlich längst durchschaut und wußte, daß er nicht wirklich nervös war, sondern ihm einfach nur klarzumachen versuchte, daß er sein leichtsinniges Unterfangen nicht ganz billigen konnte.

"Natürlich, Sie haben recht", räumte er ein und meinte es auch tatsächlich so ernst, wie er es sagte. "Ich sollte wirklich nicht übertreiben. Gehen wir also erst nach dem Fahrplan sehen. Ich kann mich in der Zwischenzeit ja erkundigen, wann der nächste Zug zurückfährt."

Jess hätte es zwar lieber gesehen, wenn sie sich so schnell wie möglich zur Bank begeben und sich hinterher erst um die Abfahrtszeiten gekümmert hätten, aber er war froh, Majors wenigstens davon überzeugt zu haben, mit seiner Reisetasche nicht allein auf dem Bahnhofsgelände von Cheyenne herumzuspazieren, wo zwischen all den gelagerten Gütern und Frachthallen schon leichtgewichtigere Personen spurlos verschwunden waren.

Von dem Mann am Schalter der Denver & Rio Grande erfuhr Jess, daß sein Zug fahrplanmäßig um halb vier Cheyenne verlassen würde, jedoch eine Stunde früher zur Verfügung stünde, so daß er es sich in seinem auch hier reservierten Abteil bereits bequem machen konnte, falls er dies wünschte. Bei der Konkurrenz wurde er ebenfalls zuvorkommend behandelt, und der Fahrkartenverkäufer versicherte ihm, daß man bei der Denver & Rio Grande alles tun wollte, um ihm die Reise so angenehm und bequem wie möglich zu gestalten, so daß er zum Service der Union Pacific gewiß keinen Unterschied feststellte. Infolgedessen kam er zu dem Schluß, daß die Rivalität zwischen den Eisenbahngesellschaften für den zahlenden Fahrgast nur von Vorteil war.

Mit einem der bereitstehenden Wagen fuhren sie bald darauf zum Grand Teton Hotel, das genau gegenüber der Bank lag – sehr zum Leidwesen Jess Harpers, der es lieber gesehen hätte, der Kutscher setzte sie direkt vor der Bank ab. Aber Lincoln Majors fand dies zu auffällig.

"Allmählich machen Sie mich ganz kribbelig mit Ihren Umwegen!" mußte Jess seinen Unmut darüber äußern, als sie nach der Weiterfahrt des Einspänners zu Fuß die Straße überquerten. "Ich bin wirklich froh, wenn Sie dieses Ding da endlich los sind."

"Ich kann es Ihnen nicht verdenken. Ehrlich gesagt, mir wird die Tasche auch allmählich zu schwer." Womit Majors lediglich das physikalische Gewicht meinte.

Jess verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Mehr brachte er auf diese Bemerkung hin nicht zustande.

"Hoffentlich hat die Bank nicht schon geschlossen, sonst werde ich doch noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen", stöhnte er, als sie endlich den gegenüberliegenden Gehsteig betraten und sie nur noch wenige Schritte vom Eingang des soliden Steingebäudes trennten, in dem die Zentralstelle der First Territorial Bank of Wyoming untergebracht war.

"Hat sie, aber nur für den Publikumsverkehr. Wenn ich mich entsprechend bemerkbar mache, wird der Wachmann mich sicherlich hinein lassen."

"Kennt er Sie denn überhaupt?"

"Das kommt auf den Wachmann an. Nicht jeder kennt mich persönlich."

"Dann kann das ja noch lustig werden!"

"Regen Sie sich nicht gleich wieder auf!"

"Ich und aufregen? Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Eben!" grinste Majors ihn von der Seite her an. "Hätte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen können. Sie werden mich hoffentlich hinein begleiten? Ich möchte Sie gern unserem Präsidenten vorstellen."

"Wenn es irgendwie machbar ist, möchte ich darauf verzichten. Ein andermal vielleicht. Aber heute ist mir nicht danach, gewichtige Bekanntschaften zu machen."

"Wie Sie wollen."

Die Bank hatte tatsächlich schon geschlossen.

Lincoln Majors klopfte. Nichts regte sich. Er hielt die Hand über die Augen, während er mit der Nase fast am Fenstereinsatz der vergitterten Tür klebte, um in das Gebäudeinnere zu spähen. Im Schalterraum waren einige Angestellte bei der Arbeit, zwei Wachmänner sicherten das Portal, während der dritte durch den Raum nach hinten rannte. Gleich darauf tauchte der Vorsteher auf, anscheinend noch unschlüssig, ob er Alarm schlagen sollte.

Majors erkannte ihn, klopfte ein paarmal und begann dann aufgeregt zu winken und Zeichen zu machen, man möge endlich aufschließen und ihn hinein lassen.

"Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die uns für potentielle Bankräuber hielten und gleich anfingen, mit Kanonen auf uns zu schießen", hatte Jess seine Befürchtungen. Wenn Gary Morgan so eine Geschichte in seiner "Laramie Chronicle" veröffentlichte, hätte er ihn eines Lügenmärchens verdächtigt.

"Unsinn! Mr. Goldblum, der Kassenleiter, hat mich erkannt."

"Na, hoffentlich kann er auch den Wachmann überzeugen, ehe der uns ein Loch in den Pelz brennt."

"So etwas passiert doch bloß in diesen Abenteuerromanen, die man an der Ostküste für ein paar Cents an jeder Ecke kaufen kann."

"Kann ich nicht beurteilen." Jess blickte mit wachsendem Unbehagen in die Runde hinter sich. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Leute auf sie aufmerksam wurden. "Hab' noch keine gelesen", brummte er und konnte über die augenblickliche Situation nur den Kopf schütteln.

Lincoln Majors gestikulierte wieder vor der Scheibe und nickte freudestrahlend jemandem im Inneren des Gebäudes zu. Endlich hörte man, wie die Absperrung entriegelt wurde. Die schwere Tür mit dem vergitterten Fenstereinsatz öffnete sich einen Spalt weit.

"Na, endlich, Mr. Goldblum! Ich befürchtete schon, ich wäre umsonst gekommen!" rief er erfreut, wollte die Tür weiter aufdrücken, um forsch hinein zu marschieren; aber da schob sich ihm der Lauf eines Karabiners entgegen. "Um Gottes willen, nehmen Sie die Waffe herunter, ehe Sie noch jemanden damit verletzen!"

"Mr. Majors! Was wollen Sie denn hier?" fragte der Kassenleiter, jedoch ohne dem Wachmann zu erlauben, den Lauf zu senken. "Wir haben bereits geschlossen."

"Ich weiß, aber ich muß dringend etwas bei Ihnen abliefern. Bitte lassen Sie mich hinein! Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

Goldblum, ein korrekter, aufmerksamer Geschäftsmann, vor allem sehr verantwortungsbewußt, was die Sicherheit der Bank betraf, musterte ihn argwöhnisch, ehe sein scharfer Blick Jess erfaßte, der diesen förmlich zerschnitten hätte, wäre er eine ängstliche Natur gewesen.

"Wer ist das?" wollte der Kassenleiter mißtrauisch wissen. Wie zur Bekräftigung seines schlimmen Verdachts wanderte die Gewehrmündung von Lincoln Majors' umfangreichem Leib zu Jess' Gürtelschnalle, die unter seiner offenstehenden Jacke ein auffälliges Ziel bot.

"Das ist Jess Harper und gewiß kein Bankräuber. Er hat letzte Woche den Überfall in Laramie vereitelt und war so freundlich, mich heute zu begleiten. Bitte nehmen Sie endlich dieses gefährliche Ding da weg, ehe es noch los geht!"

"Habe davon gehört." Goldblum musterte die zwei Männer abschätzend. "Na schön", gab er endlich nach, obwohl es ihm nicht leicht über die Lippen kam. Irgendwie wurde er den Verdacht einfach nicht los, daß an der Sache etwas faul war. "Kommen Sie mit Ihrem Begleiter herein – aber keine Tricks!" meinte er, vor allem Jess wissen lassen zu müssen, dessen Schießeisen ihm unbehaglich war.

"Aber, Mr. Goldblum!" Entrüstet folgte Majors dem mürrischen Blick des Kassenleiters, der sich an seinem Begleiter festgefressen hatte. "Ohne Mr. Harper hätte diese Bank schon mehr als einmal Federn lassen müssen. Sie sollten ihm mit etwas mehr Freundlichkeit begegnen, ist er doch der einzige, dem ich mich mit meinem Gepäck hier anvertrauen konnte."

Goldblum richtete abrupt die Augen auf die große Reisetasche und starrte dann Majors an. Sein Blick wurde dabei fast so etwas wie fassungslos.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Erzähle ich Ihnen sofort, wenn Sie mich endlich hinein lassen und dem Wachmann sagen, dieses furchteinflößende Ding herunterzunehmen."

Unauffällig gab der Kassenleiter Avis. Die Mündung verschwand endlich, der Türspalt verbreiterte sich.

"Ich werde hier warten", sagte Jess ein wenig genervt von diesem Theater.

"Wollen Sie ni…"

"Mr. Majors, bitte!" gebot er, ohne Widerrede zuzulassen. "Erledigen Sie in aller Ruhe Ihre Geschäfte. Ich werde hier draußen so lange auf Sie warten."

"In Ordnung, wie Sie wollen. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Anschließend darf ich Sie aber hoffentlich zum Essen einladen. Das bin ich Ihnen ja wohl schuldig."

Jess wollte schon widersprechen, sah aber zum Glück ein, daß es im Moment wenig Sinn hatte, etwas in der Richtung probieren zu wollen. Außerdem wollte er sich nicht zwischen Tür und Angel der Bank mit ihm darüber streiten, wer was wem schuldig war.

"Sehen Sie jetzt lieber zu, daß Sie den Inhalt Ihrer Tasche sicher abliefern. Bis nachher!"

"Ich werde mich beeilen, damit Sie nicht so lange warten müssen. Bis gleich! Und, Jess!" Er wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, als er schon drinnen war und Goldblum wieder zusperren wollte. "Vor allem vielen Dank!"

"Wofür?"

"Sie wissen schon."

Majors verschwand in der Bank. Die Verriegelung wurde geschlossen.

Jess blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, ehe er sich umwandte, etwas gelangweilt gegen den Vordachpfosten lehnte und dem regen Treiben auf der Hauptstraße zuschaute, während er sich gedankenversunken über die Brust rieb, wo ihn die zerschossene Rippe bei jedem Atemzug an ihre Existenz erinnerte, obwohl sich die Schmerzen im Moment in einem erträglichen Rahmen hielten.

"Wenn ich das jemandem erzähle, wird es mir kein Mensch glauben!" murmelte er vor sich hin, als könnte er es selbst nicht glauben.

Von Anfang an hatte er die Befürchtung gehabt, daß ihr Auftritt vor der Bank mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregte, als vor allem Lincoln Majors annahm. Während Jess jedoch hauptsächlich das rege Treiben auf der Straße verfolgte, achtete er nicht so sehr auf die Leute, die hinter ihm den Gehsteig entlang gingen. Daß er dies besser getan hätte, wußte er erst, als sich ein harter Gegenstand in sein Kreuz bohrte und empfindlich gegen einen seiner Wirbel drückte. Ein Rätselraten war nicht notwendig. Das war eindeutig der Lauf einer Waffe, der sich da schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken bohrte. Das glaubte ihm wirklich keiner!

Grundsätzlich nahm Jess jede derartige Eindeutigkeit sehr ernst, vor allem, wenn er nicht wußte, wen er hinter der Waffe vermuten sollte. Um einen Spaß handelte es sich gewiß nicht, da er das leise Klicken gehört hatte, als der Hahn gespannt wurde.

"Keine Bewegung! Sie sind verhaftet!" sagte in seinem Rücken eine Stimme, die er nicht kannte. Eine Hand fingerte nach seiner Waffe. "Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch und rühren Sie sich nicht von der Stelle, oder es knallt!"

Jess löste sich endlich vom Vordachpfosten und nahm die Rechte hoch. Er sah keinen Grund, nicht zu gehorchen, zudem er annahm, daß sich das Ganze bald aufklären ließ.

"Ich sagte, Hände hochnehmen – beide!"

Der Lauf in seinem Rücken verschaffte der Aufforderung Nachdruck, indem er sich diesmal ziemlich heftig zwischen seine Schulterblätter bohrte, wobei allerdings seine Verletzung zu rebellieren begann. Unvermittelt zuckte er zusammen.

"Deshalb brauchen Sie nicht gleich grob zu werden", keuchte er. "Ich kann nur die eine Hand hochnehmen. Ich bin verletzt."

"Das weiß ich. Habe Ihnen das Ding schließlich selbst verpaßt, als Sie letzte Woche das Frachtbüro ausheben wollten. Und jetzt sind Sie auf die Bank scharf. Nicht wahr, Thatcher Wilde?"

"Thatcher Wilde? Aber …"

"Maul halten und umdrehen! Will Sie mal aus der Nähe sehen, ehe ich Sie einloche!"

"Hören Sie, das ist ein Mißverständnis. Ich bin nicht Thatcher Wilde", beteuerte Jess und wandte sich um.

Sein Widersacher war ein junger Bursche Anfang Zwanzig, mit einer Menge Sommersprossen im Gesicht, sehr darum bemüht, mit vorgetäuschter Härte Herr der Lage zu spielen; dabei erkannte Jess sofort das unruhige Flackern in seinen hellen, an sich gutmütigen Augen, das seine Unsicherheit verriet, die er mit Hilfe der Waffe in seiner Faust zu kaschieren suchte. An seiner Jacke steckte das Abzeichen eines Hilfsmarshals.

"Nein, woher denn!" Der junge Mann bemühte sich sehr, selbstsicher zu wirken, wobei ihn Jess' überlegene Ruhe nervös zu machen begann. "Sie sind der Weihnachtsmann, ich weiß."

"Bin ich nicht!" widersprach Jess, den jungen Mann nicht ganz so harmlos haltend, was sich jedoch in erster Linie auf den Fünfundvierziger in seiner Rechten und seine zum Ausbruch drängende Nervosität bezog und nicht auf den Mann selber, der ihn an einen zu schnell gewachsenen Schuljungen erinnerte, der sich mit dieser vermeintlichen Verbrecherjagd mehr aufgehalst zu haben schien, als sein in den Anfängen steckendes Selbstbewußtsein verkraften konnte. "Mein Name ist Jess Harper und nicht Thatcher Wilde oder wie auch immer", sagte er gelassen, obwohl ihm der entsicherte Revolver vor seinem Bauchnabel trotz allem einiges Unbehagen bereitete.

"Natürlich, und morgen Abraham Lincoln. Erzählen Sie das von mir aus Richter Evans."

"Wird mir ein Vergnügen sein."

"Genug palavert! Los, gehen wir! Das Büro des Marshals ist gleich da drüben. Gehen Sie voran! Aber machen Sie ja keine Dummheiten. Diesmal treffe ich garantiert besser!"

"Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Daß sein Gefangener jetzt auch noch anfing, verschmitzt zu grinsen, brachte den jungen Hilfsmarshal beinahe auf die Palme.

"Sie sollen sich endlich in Bewegung setzen!" forderte er ihn unmißverständlich auf und wollte ihn die zwei Stufen zur Straße hinunterschubsen, aber Jess wich seiner Berührung geschickt aus. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, daß dieser grünschnäblige Gesetzeshüter seiner Wunde in einer Weise zu nahe kam, was ihm ernsthafte Probleme eingehandelt hätte.

Das war genau der Augenblick, in dem Marshal Peters fand, daß es Zeit wurde einzugreifen, ehe vielleicht aus mißverstandener Übereifrigkeit seitens seines Gehilfen ein Unglück geschah.

Der große, stattliche Mann mit den scharfen Augen des Menschenkenners, den breiten Schultern des Kämpfers und der feinen, überlegenen Art desjenigen, der wußte, daß er genug Autorität ausstrahlte, um sich in nahezu jeder Situation den nötigen Respekt zu verschaffen, allein schon durch das Auftreten seiner imposanten Gestalt, war schon lange auf die Menschentraube aufmerksam geworden, die sich da so nach und nach vor dem Gebäude der Bank bildete. Bereitwillig wichen die Leute zur Seite und ließen ihn vorbei. Jetzt stand er hinter seinem Deputy, um ihm notfalls mit körperlichem Einsatz Einhalt zu gebieten, bevor dieser noch eifriger bei der Ausübung seines Dienstes wurde.

"Was geht denn hier vor sich?" fragte er in sonorem Bariton, während er mit Jess um die Wette zu grinsen schien, was der Hilfsmarshal natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

Diesem platzte bald der Kragen über die Unverfrorenheit seines Gefangenen, sich seinen Anordnungen zu widersetzen und sich dabei auch noch über ihn lustig zu machen.

Dabei war Jess im Grunde gar nicht nach Grinsen zumute, denn die rasche Bewegung, mit der er dem Burschen ausgewichen war, setzte seiner Verletzung zu, daß seine Rechte, die er eigentlich erhoben halten sollte, unwillkürlich unter seine Jacke fuhr. Das wiederum war eine Bewegung, die der Hilfsmarshal völlig mißdeutete, nahm er doch an, der vermeintliche Thatcher Wilde wollte nach einer versteckten Waffe greifen. Seine Rechte schnellte hoch. Wer weiß, was er mit seinem Schießeisen angerichtet hätte, wenn sich nicht im selben Augenblick Marshal Peters' Hand wie eine Stahlfessel um sein Handgelenk gelegt hätte und seinen Arm nach unten riß.

"Immer schön langsam mit dem Ding!"

"Marshal, das ist Thatcher Wilde!" ereiferte sich der Deputy. "Ich habe ihn gerade verhaftet. Hat hier vor der Bank herumgelungert."

"So, so, Thatcher Wilde", wiederholte Peters und ließ sich von ihm Jess' Schießeisen aushändigen.

Was er dann damit machte, begriff der sommersprossige Bursche nicht – bei allem Respekt, den er vor seinem Vorgesetzten hatte. Marshal Peters hielt die Waffe am Lauf und überreichte sie dem Gefangenen, der sie mit einem etwas verzerrt wirkenden Schmunzeln wegsteckte.

"Aber … aber, Marshal! Was … was tun Sie denn da?"

"Ich gebe Jess Harpers Waffe ihrem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer zurück", erklärte der große Mann trocken. "Was dagegen?"

"Aber … aber das ist doch …"

"… mit Sicherheit nicht Thatcher Wilde."

"Aber …"

"Glauben Sie mir, mein Junge! Ich kenne diesen Mann schon seit vielen Jahren. Auch wenn Sie sich auf den Kopf stellen – das ist nicht Thatcher Wilde, sondern Jess Harper. Und der hat ganz gewiß nicht versucht, das Frachtbüro auszuräumen."

"Sind … sind Sie sich wirklich sicher?"

"Fünfhundertprozentig! Und jetzt stecken Sie endlich Ihre Kanone weg, ehe Jess auf die Idee kommt, sich durch Sie bedroht zu fühlen. Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie ihm in irgendeiner Weise gewachsen wären."

Dunkle Flecken begannen auf dem jungenhaften Gesicht zu brennen. Bald war der Deputy rot bis zum Haaransatz und über die Ohren. Sogar sein Hals schien Feuer gefangen zu haben.

"Ent… entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich … ich war wirklich fest davon überzeugt …"

"Das ist schon in Ordnung", fiel Jess ihm mit ruhiger Stimme ins Wort. Er sah keinen Grund, gegen den Mann irgendwelchen Groll zu empfinden, wollte dieser doch nur seine vermeintliche Pflicht erfüllen. Schließlich – oder Gott sei Dank! – war nichts passiert und spätestens im Büro des Marshals oder vor Richter Evans wäre das Mißverständnis aufgeklärt worden. "Sie haben nur Ihre Pflicht getan."

"Trotzdem, ich hätte beinahe …"

"Nun, wenn ich wirklich dieser Thatcher Wilde wäre, würden Sie wahrscheinlich längst nicht mehr leben. Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht: Sie sind mir ein paarmal zu nahe gekommen. Jemand, der Dreck am Stecken hat, hätte Sie da leicht überrumpeln können. Von einem gesuchten Halunken dürfen Sie niemals annehmen, daß er bereitwillig Ihrer Aufforderung nachkommt."

Das Gesicht des Deputys hellte sich auf. Die Röte verschwand allmählich. Nachdem sich die Situation entspannt hatte, begann auch er gelöster zu werden. Daß ihm sein vermeintlicher Gefangener den Irrtum nicht nachtragen wollte, baute ihn unheimlich auf.

"Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, Mr. Harper! Ich werd's mir merken", strahlte er. "Tut … tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich vorhin … ich meine … ich habe Ihnen doch nicht … ich meine, Ihre Verletzung …"

"Ist schon in Ordnung", winkte Jess ab, obwohl er sich unauffällig an den Vordachpfosten lehnte und seine Rechte längst wieder unter seiner Jacke verschwunden war.

"Vern, Sie sollten endlich wieder an Ihre Arbeit gehen!" erinnerte Marshal Peters, sehr um einen strengen Ton bemüht. "Kilrain ist mit dem Wagen zurück. Hat eine ganze Fuhre Galgenvögel mitgebracht. Die Papiere müssen fertiggemacht werden, und Richter Evans wartet immer noch auf das Protokoll von gestern. Und sorgen Sie dafür, daß die Leute hier verschwinden!"

"Ja, Sir!" rief der Hilfsmarshal eifrig. "Hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Harper, und nochmals bitte um Entschuldigung!" verabschiedete er sich von Jess mit einem scheuen Nicken, hinter dem seine ganze Verlegenheit stand.

"Hat man da noch Worte!" stöhnte Marshal Peters hinter ihm her, als er die Leute auseinandertrieb und dann über die Straße auf das Büro des Marshals zu eilte.

"Er wird einmal ein guter Polizist."

"Ja, wenn er bei seinem Übereifer alt genug wird."

"Sicher wird er das. Sie müssen ihm bloß noch ein paar Kniffe beibringen."

"Na ja, ist noch nicht lange bei mir, hat in den zwei Monaten aber schon mehr gelernt als andere in zwei Jahren nicht." Peters ließ seinen Gehilfen Gehilfen sein und wandte sich nun Jess mit größerer Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Jetzt muß ich Sie erst einmal ordentlich begrüßen", sagte er, sichtlich erfreut, den Mann von der Sherman-Ranch nach Monaten endlich wiederzusehen. Dazu gehörte seiner Meinung nach auch ein entsprechender Händedruck. "Was treiben Sie eigentlich hier? Sie sahen wirklich so aus, als wollten Sie vor der Bank Schmiere stehen." Peters mußte selbst über diese Bemerkung lachen. "Sind Sie geschäftlich hier?"

"Nein, eigentlich nur auf der Durchreise. Ich warte auf Lincoln Majors. Ist der Direktor der Bank in Laramie. Hat in der Zentrale etwas zu erledigen."

"Sind Sie sein Begleitschutz, he?"

"Ja", brummte Jess, "mehr oder weniger freiwillig unfreiwillig."

"Immer noch der alte Jess Harper", grinste Peters. "Was war es denn diesmal?"

"Das werden Sie mir bestimmt nicht glauben! Ich glaub' es ja selber kaum. Haben Sie von dem Geldtransport gehört, den Majors in den nächsten Wochen durchführen wollte?"

"Ja, sicher. Ich fürchte, das ganze Territorium weiß darüber Bescheid."

"Eben."

"Will er sich jetzt selber darum kümmern und geeignete Leute dafür suchen?"

"Nicht mehr nötig. Hat er schon alles besorgt."

"Wie besorgt?"

"Ganz einfach, er hat das ganze Geld in eine Reisetasche gepackt, ist in den Zug gestiegen und hierher gefahren. Jetzt ist er gerade dabei, den Inhalt seiner Reisetasche an der zuständigen Stelle abzuliefern."

"Und kein Mensch weiß davon?"

"So ist es."

"Der Mann hat Nerven! Und Sie konnte er mal wieder überreden, Leibwächter zu spielen?"

"Nicht ganz." Jess grinste süß-säuerlich. "Er ist plötzlich bei mir im Zug aufgetaucht und hat mir stolz seine Reisetasche präsentiert."

"Das ist ja verrückt! Sie haben recht! Das ist wirklich nicht zu glauben."

"Sagte ich doch! Als ich mich in Laramie in den Zug setzte, wußte ich nicht das geringste davon. Im übrigen hatte ich es bereits zuvor strikt abgelehnt, mich da überhaupt mit reinziehen zu lassen, weil ich schon allein aus gesundheitlichen Gründen diese Verantwortung nicht übernehmen könnte, was Lincoln Majors allerdings nicht davon abhielt, sie mir doch aufs Auge zu drücken. Na ja, hat ja zum Glück ganz gut geklappt", setzte er mit einem gleichmütigen Schulterzucken hinzu.

Peters schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also, ehrlich, Jess, wenn ich Sie nicht besser kennen würde, müßte ich glatt behaupten, Sie wollen mir da einen Bären aufbinden." Er grinste verschmitzt. "Andererseits war das nicht einmal die schlechteste Idee, wie sich ja herausstellte – ich meine, bei der Publicity, die diesem geplanten Transport vorauseilte. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, daß der ohne Zwischenfall über die Bühne gegangen wäre."

"Ich auch nicht, deshalb machte ich Majors einen ähnlichen Vorschlag, allerdings nicht mit soviel Leichtsinn verbunden."

"Die Idee stammt von Ihnen?"

"Nicht ganz. Majors hat mich nach meiner Meinung zu dem ganzen Wirbel gefragt, wollte so etwas wie meinen Rat. Fragen Sie mich bloß nicht, wieso er ausgerechnet auf mich gekommen ist! Da machte ich ihm den Vorschlag, zwei Transporte durchzuführen, einen sozusagen als Tarnung."

"Verstehe."

"Tja, und da er dem Wachpersonal der Postkutschengesellschaft nicht viel zutraut und dem Zweigstellenleiter in Laramie noch weniger, daß er jemand Geeignetes findet bis zur Stunde Null, hat er sich selbst etwas einfallen lassen. Ich nehme auch an, daß der versuchte Überfall letzten Freitag seine grauen Zellen in besonders rege Tätigkeit versetzt hat."

"Das war ja eine heiße Geschichte!" entfuhr es Marshal Peters. "Ich war gestern bei Richter Evans und habe Mort Corys Bericht gelesen."

"Ist der denn schon da?"

"Ja, natürlich! Ist vorgestern morgen mit der Post gekommen. Liest sich wie eines dieser billigen Abenteuerheftchen – ich meine vom Inhalt her, nicht vom Stil."

"Wenn ich im nachhinein darüber nachdenke, war das auch so etwas, was einem keiner abkaufte, wenn es nicht amtlich wäre. In der Vergangenheit hat es zwar das eine oder andere Theaterstück gegeben, aber das vom letzten Freitag …"

"Und Sie waren bis über beide Ohren mit darin verwickelt."

"Das war rein zufällig."

"Waren das tatsächlich die Kerle, die Ihnen das da verpaßt haben?"

"Ja", nickte Jess schwer und sehr ernst.

"Der muß Sie damals ganz schön erwischt haben, was?"

"Kann man wohl sagen. Reicht mir jedenfalls – auch heute noch."

"Das merke ich. Sie sehen noch ganz schön mitgenommen aus, richtig krank, würde ich sagen."

"Ich weiß." Jess versuchte sich mehr aufzurichten. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, etwas in seiner Brust sei zu kurz geraten, daß es ihn sofort wieder in leicht geduckte Haltung zwang. "Ich kann das leider nicht leugnen."

"Hat Ihnen dieser Hitzkopf von Vern vorhin doch wehgetan in seinem Übermut?" fragte Peters besorgt, als er ihn dabei ertappte, wie er verstohlen die Lippen aufeinanderpreßte und für einen Moment die Luft anhielt.

"Nicht weiter schlimm. Das rumort schon die ganze Zeit."

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wohin Sie unterwegs sind, geht mich im Grunde auch nichts an, aber wären Sie mit der Verletzung nicht besser noch eine Weile zu Hause geblieben? Sie sehen ja wirklich ganz elend aus."

"Daran würde sich zu Hause auch nichts mehr ändern."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Nichts weiter", versuchte Jess auszuweichen, aber Peters' forschender Blick drängte nach einer ausführlicheren Erklärung. "Doc Higgins, der mir das Ding rausgeschnippelt hat, schickt mich zu einem Studienfreund nach Colorado Springs. Dorthin bin ich unterwegs."

"Colorado Springs? Na, für Sie in Ihrem miserablen Zustand muß das ja wie eine Weltreise sein!"

"Allmählich kommt es mir tatsächlich so vor."

"Dann hätte ich an Ihrer Stelle noch etwas mit dieser Reise gewartet."

"Ich konnte nicht länger warten. Habe dafür nicht mehr soviel Zeit."

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

"Doch, Frank, leider!"

"Verdammt, Jess, ich hatte mir ja schon gedacht, daß das diesmal eine ziemlich ernste Angelegenheit ist, aber daß es so schlimm ist … Teufel noch mal! Wieso mußte dieser Halsabschneider ausgerechnet auf Sie losballern? Diese Idioten sollten endlich mal anfangen, sich selbst zu dezimieren."

"Dann hätten Leute wie Sie ja bald nichts mehr zu tun."

"Jess, das war nicht als übler Scherz gedacht."

"Ich weiß, aber es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern, daß es geschehen ist. So etwas hätte überall passieren können, zu jeder Zeit. Das war sogar schon längst überfällig."

"Sie machen wohl Witze!"

"Überhaupt nicht! Bei dem Leben, das ich bisher führte und in gewisser Weise immer noch führe, bleibt so etwas nicht aus – kann es gar nicht ausbleiben. Sie wissen doch, wenn man mit dem Feuer spielt, verbrennt man sich die Finger."

"Das sind doch lächerliche Binsenweisheiten!"

"An denen immer noch ein Funken Wahrheit ist", ergänzte Jess mit nüchterner Sachlichkeit, die fast einen Hang zur Gleichgültigkeit verriet.

"Sie reden … Himmel, ich weiß gar nicht, wie! Als fänden Sie das so in Ordnung, als hätten Sie tatsächlich auf so etwas gewartet. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

"Was heißt gewartet? Das ist wohl etwas zuviel gesagt. Aber ich habe die ganze Zeit damit gerechnet und es auch befürchtet. Na ja, nun ist es halt passiert. Wir sollten darüber nicht mehr so viele Worte verlieren."

Peters musterte ihn abschätzend. Irgend etwas gefiel ihm nicht an ihm. Dabei konnte er nicht eindeutig erklären, was ihn dazu veranlaßte, zu diesem Schluß zu kommen. Ob es nur sein kränkliches Äußeres war, seine leicht zusammengekauerte Gestalt oder die Tatsache, daß es ihm wirklich so schlecht zu gehen schien, wie er aussah, oder auch beides zusammen oder etwas ganz anderes. Er wußte es nicht, bis er in seine Augen sah. Es war dieser melancholische Ausdruck seiner temperamentvollen Augen, in denen immer noch die Glut des Südens brannte, jener unerschütterliche Stolz des unbeugsamen Texaners, eines zähen Kämpfers, der sich von nichts und niemandem bisher hatte unterkriegen lassen. Für gewöhnlich verrieten sie eine unnachgiebige Zähigkeit, aber auch eine gehörige Portion Gutmütigkeit, ja, gewisse Sanftmut, die diesem Mann trotz seiner harten Schale einen sympathischen weichen Kern verlieh. Und jetzt waren diese Augen voller Melancholie, daß es sogar einen Frank Peters erschreckte. Ein schlimmer Verdacht begann in ihm emporzusteigen.

"Sicher, Sie haben recht, Jess", sagte er nur, erschüttert über die Erkenntnis, daß sein Verdacht keine Vermutung bleiben konnte, sondern seine Bestätigung in Jess' Augen fand. "Wie lange haben Sie denn Aufenthalt hier?" lenkte er deshalb ab.

"Der Zug nach Denver fährt um halb vier."

"Dann können wir ja gemeinsam essen gehen. Sie leisten mir hoffentlich Gesellschaft."

"Warum nicht", ging Jess sofort auf dieses Thema ein, obwohl er keinen besonderen Appetit verspürte. "Warten wir auf Lincoln Majors. Der hat vorhin auch vom Essen geredet. Wobei ich allerdings gestehen muß, daß ich nur vorhatte, in Mollys Café zu gehen. Da ist es nicht so voll und nicht so verraucht. Allzuviel von dem Tabaksqualm bekommt mir nämlich nicht."

"Sie haben ziemliche Probleme damit, was?"

"Kann man wohl sagen." Wie zur Bestätigung mußte Jess husten. "Außerdem wollte ich bei der Gelegenheit Molly guten Tag sagen und sehen, wie es ihr geht. Ist ihr Kaffee immer noch so gut?"

"Der beste in der ganzen Stadt. Und ihr Stew, das sie mittags anbietet, ebenfalls."

****

ENDE VON TEIL II

Fortsetzung folgt


	34. Kapitel 33

Teil III

****

REISE OHNE WIEDERKEHR?

****

KAPITEL 33

****

Der Rest der Reise verlief für Jess Harper ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, so daß er am nächsten Morgen pünktlich in Colorado Springs eintraf, wo ihn direkt am Zug jemand erwartete. Obwohl er unterwegs noch ein wenig hatte schlafen können, fühlte er sich wie gerädert und, ohne zu übertreiben, einem Zusammenbruch nahe. Trotzdem gab er im Telegrafenbüro die gewünschte Depesche auf, damit seine Leute zu Hause wußten, daß er gut angekommen war.

Der Mann, der mit einem leichten Einspänner auf ihn wartete, mußte ihm auf den Wagen helfen, weil er es allein kaum geschafft hätte.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Harper", sagte der freundliche Mann, als er neben ihm im Wagen saß und die Zügel nahm. "Ich habe mich Ihnen noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin George, einfach nur George, und habe dafür zu sorgen, daß es Ihnen während Ihres Aufenthaltes bei uns an nichts fehlt. Professor Tyler würde mir sonst die Freundschaft kündigen." Er lächelte wie jemand, der keine Sorgen zu haben schien. "Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise."

"Danke, kann nicht klagen, obwohl sie ziemlich anstrengend war."

"Sie sehen auch sehr erschöpft aus. Bei uns können Sie sich jetzt erholen. Ich bin sicher, daß Sie hier bald gesund werden. Professor Tyler wird schon dafür sorgen."

"Hoffen wir das Beste."

George streifte den Mann neben sich mit einem unauffälligen Blick.

"Daran sollte für Sie kein Zweifel bestehen", sagte er in seiner munteren Art und gab sich die größte Mühe, überzeugend zu klingen. Dabei wußte er vom ersten Moment an, als er ihn sah, daß diesmal wahrscheinlich auch ein Professor Tyler passen mußte. Der Mann, der neben ihm im Wagen hockte, war todkrank. Das wußte er ohne weitere Untersuchung auf Anhieb.

George schien sehr redselig, jedoch keinesfalls überheblich zu sein. Sogleich hatte Jess das Gefühl, daß er mit diesem gesprächigen, überaus freundlichen Menschen gut auskäme; ein großer, kräftiger Mann – er schätzte ihn auf Ende Vierzig – mit einem gepflegten Äußeren, mit einer offenen, unkonventionellen Art, nicht aufdringlich, dafür um so herzlicher, mit gutmütigen Augen, die ihre Umwelt unauffällig, aber genau beobachteten und eine wache Intelligenz verrieten. Trotz seiner lebhaften Gesprächigkeit strahlte er eine wohltuende Ruhe und Vertrauensseligkeit aus, die seine Gesellschaft sehr angenehm machte, vor allem, wenn man selbst mit Problemen und finsteren Gedanken beladen war wie Jess zur Zeit.

Schon bald hatte sich Jess recht gut eingelebt, machten es die Leute um Professor Tyler und dieser selbst ihm leicht, sich schnell fast wie zu Hause zu fühlen. Nicht zuletzt spielte relativ lang anhaltend gutes Wetter keine unwesentliche Rolle, daß es ihm nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, begünstigt durch die Strapazen der Reise und die klimatische Veränderung, zunehmend besser ging.

So oft es das Wetter zuließ, war er an der frischen Luft, machte mit George, der keine Minute von seiner Seite wich, der sich nicht nur als guter Arzt ohne Doktortitel, sondern ebenso als hilfsbereiter Kamerad und aufmerksamer Helfer bei allen Dingen des täglichen Lebens erwies, zum Teil ausgedehnte Spaziergänge auf dem ursprünglich belassenen parkähnlichen Grundstück oder spielte hinter dem Haus auf der Terrasse Gartenschach mit ihm, wobei sich schon bei den ersten Anzeichen nach Absicht Olaf – ein junger Mann, der eigentlich für die Außenanlagen und Technik des Hauses verantwortlich war – zu den beiden gesellte, um für Jess die zu schweren Holzfiguren zu rücken, zudem er immer noch nicht seinen linken Arm gebrauchen konnte.

Oft saßen sie auch in der Sonne auf dem weitläufigen, windgeschützten Balkon, der zu seinem Zimmer gehörte, und brüteten über der kleineren Tischausgabe des Spiels, wobei George endlich in den Genuß kam, vor allem anfangs aus jedem Spiel als Gewinner hervorzugehen, bis Jess allmählich zu einem ebenbürtigen Gegner aufstieg.

Oder er lag einfach nur faul in dem bequemen Korbstuhl, um sich von der noch behaglich warmen Sonne bescheinen zu lassen, obwohl die Luft an manchen Tagen schon recht kalt sein konnte, daß George ihn sofort in eine Decke hüllte, damit er sich keine Erkältung zuzog.

So gewöhnte er sich daran, den ganzen Tag dem Müßiggang zu frönen, daß er sogar anfing, die Ruhe und das Nichtstun zu genießen und auch den Komfort der Umgebung, die vorbildliche ärztliche Versorgung und das vortreffliche Essen, das die Küchenchefin Liz jeden Tag, wie sie ständig behauptete, mit besonderer Liebe zubereitete.

All diese angenehmen Äußerlichkeiten konnten jedoch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, daß er unübersehbare gesundheitliche Probleme hatte und seine eigentliche Genesung so gut wie keine Fortschritte machte. Positive Merkmale waren einzig und allein, daß sich sein labiler Zustand vorübergehend festigte und die Schmerzen in erträglichem Rahmen bewegten, während die Hustenanfälle ihm mehr Zeit zum Schlafen ließen, seine Atemschwierigkeiten sich etwas legten, was sicherlich an der hervorragenden Belüftung des Hauses lag, von deren Technik er fasziniert schien. Daß er sehr müde war, hing sicherlich auch mit der Umstellung auf die neue Umgebung zusammen.

Trotzdem hatte Jess das untrügliche Gefühl, daß ihn ständig ein finsterer Schatten umgab, der schon zu Hause so hartnäckig an ihm klebte, der ihn auf der Fahrt hierher begleitet hatte, der ihm auch hier auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Jeden Morgen sah er ihn im Spiegel, wenn er sich rasierte, spürte ihn sogar besonders, wenn ihn Husten oder Atemnot quälten und seine zerschossene Rippe heftiger denn je an ihre Existenz erinnerte, der es fertig brachte, ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen, selbst wenn er in der wärmenden Sonne saß: es war der Schatten des Todes.

Obwohl er sich die größte Mühe gab, den Gedanken daran zu verdrängen angesichts der angenehmen Umgebung und freundlichen Menschen, die sich um ihn bemühten, konnte er dessen Existenz nicht leugnen. Das konnte erst recht nicht Professor Tyler, der ihn regelmäßig untersuchte und dabei stets das gleiche ernste Gesicht machte, daß sich Jess die Mühe sparte, Fragen zu stellen, auf die Tyler nur ungern geantwortet hätte. Auf diese Art verleitete er ihn wenigstens nicht dazu, unaufrichtig sein zu müssen.

Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten bemerkte George zum ersten Mal bewußt, daß sich offensichtlich Professor Tylers Verdacht bestätigte, den er in einem kurz zuvor geführten Gespräch mit seinem Assistenten angedeutet hatte. Die vorübergehende leichte Besserung des Befindens ihres Gastes stagnierte nicht nur, sein Gesundheitszustand begann sich sogar wieder zu verschlechtern, anfangs zwar kaum feststellbar – wohl weil Jess aus purer Macht der Gewohnheit es vortrefflich verstand, die ersten Anzeichen seiner größer werdenden Schwäche zu verbergen –, aber für seinen aufmerksamen Betreuer und einen hochqualifizierten Spezialisten wie Tyler unverkennbar. Dieser hatte schon zu Beginn befürchtet, daß die nahezu unbedeutende Erholung nichts weiter war als ein durch die günstigen Umstände bedingtes kurzes Aufflackern eines unaufhaltsam dem Ende zustrebenden Lebens. Daran konnte offensichtlich keiner etwas ändern.

Am frühen Nachmittag dieses sonnigen Dezembertages wollte George ihn wie immer zu ihrem täglichen Spaziergang abholen. Während Jess sonst bereits mehr oder weniger unternehmungslustig auf ihn wartete, ihm manchmal auch schon auf der breiten Treppe, die hinunter ins Erdgeschoß führte, in die Arme lief, fand er ihn heute vor der Wäschekommode, wie geistesabwesend auf irgend etwas in der aufgezogenen oberen Lade starrend. Dabei hatte er die Zähne so fest aufeinandergebissen, daß George deutlich erkennen konnte, wie seine Kiefermuskeln zuckten. Er sah aus wie jemand, der vor einem Abgrund stand und nicht wußte, ob er springen sollte, als ob er erst jegliches Für und Wider vorher abwägen müßte, als ob er nicht sicher wäre, ob die Tiefe für seine Zwecke groß genug war.

Jedenfalls hatte George ihn so noch nie gesehen, daß er ihm einen gewaltigen Schrecken einjagte, vor allem auch, weil er wußte, was sich in der oberen Lade der Kommode befand. Dort verwahrte er den breiten, mattschwarzen Ledergurt mit dem Holster, in dem die sorgfältig gepflegte, auch jetzt geladene Waffe steckte, dessen Schlaufen lückenlos mit blitzenden Patronen gefüllt waren, aufgereiht wie auf einer Gliederkette. Seit Jess hier war, hatte er ihn nicht mehr getragen. Jetzt stand er da und starrte ihn an, voller Sehnsucht und Abscheu, voller Begierde und Unsicherheit, Verlangen und – Angst.

Es war diese Angst vor dem anderen Ich, diesem unberechenbaren Unbekannten, diesem Jess Harper, der ihm so fremd war, vor dem er sich fürchtete, der ihn zu etwas treiben wollte, wogegen er sich mit aller Macht wehrte – wehren mußte! Allerdings fühlte er seit ein paar Tagen wieder diese ständig wachsende Schwäche in sich, die nicht nur seine körperliche Kraft immer mehr schwinden ließ, sondern auch seinen Widerstand, diese geistige Hemmschwelle, die ihn bisher davor bewahrt hatte, dem selbstzerstörerischen Feind in seinem Inneren nachzugeben. Noch schien sein Lebenswille stärker zu sein als der Wunsch nach einem würdevollen Abgang. Wie lange er sich jedoch gegen dieses Verlangen auflehnen konnte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Seine Kraft, sich dagegen zu wehren, neigte sich unaufhaltsam ihrem Ende.

Für jemanden wie George, dem menschliches Leben etwas Unantastbares, auf alle Fälle Erhaltungswürdiges war, erweckte er den Eindruck eines unerbittlich zu allem Entschlossenen, eines in die Enge getriebenen Kämpfers, der lieber bereit war, sich selbst zu zerstören, als vor einem Feind zu kapitulieren, vor allem, wenn sein Gegner der Tod selbst war.

Einen Augenblick lang wußte George nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Auf der einen Seite war ihm die Situation unheimlich, daß ihn sein Instinkt drängen wollte, sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zurückzuziehen; auf der anderen Seite befahl ihm jedoch gerade seine innere Stimme, diese unheilvolle Spannung zu lösen und Jess' Ringen mit sich selbst zu beenden.

"Jess, können wir gehen?" machte er sich bemerkbar, da Jess mit sich selbst und dem Inhalt der Schublade so beschäftigt schien, daß er seine Anwesenheit nicht registriert hatte.

Jedenfalls fühlte er sich bei seinen finsteren Grübeleien ertappt. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung knallte er die Schublade zu, als hätte er darin Geheimnisvolles entdeckt, was außer ihm niemanden etwas anging.

"Sicher", sagte er ohne jede Begeisterung, aber trotzdem bemüht, sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.

"Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich denke schon", war er etwas kurz angebunden, verzog aber doch das Gesicht zu einem dankbaren Lächeln, als George ihm in die Jacke half – nicht allein für die Hilfe beim Anziehen. "Gehen wir!" versuchte er, Unternehmungslust vorzutäuschen, obgleich er spürte, daß George so wie er etwas zu verbergen suchte, wahrscheinlich sogar dasselbe wie er, nur aus anderer Perspektive.

"Sie sollten die Jacke lieber zuknöpfen", riet George ihm und tat, als hätte es den Zwischenfall an der Wäschekommode nicht gegeben. "Trotz der Sonne ist es heute sehr kalt."

Jess wollte schon fragen, was das denn noch für eine Rolle spielte; aber er sagte dazu nichts weiter, sondern befolgte den Rat.

Überhaupt war er zunächst nicht sehr gesprächig, was heute ausnahmsweise auch auf George zutraf. Eine Weile schlenderten sie schweigend nebeneinanderher, wobei George sofort auffiel, daß Jess offensichtlich erhebliche Mühe hatte, Schritt zu halten, obwohl sie eher langsam den ausgetretenen Pfad entlang bummelten, der unter uralten Baumriesen zu einem kleinen See auf einer sonnenüberfluteten Lichtung führte, die den atemberaubenden Blick auf die umliegenden Berge freigab.

Der idyllische Platz war so friedlich, daß man nur allzu gern sämtliche Probleme dieser Welt vergessen wollte, seine eigenen eingeschlossen. Vielleicht kam Jess deshalb so gern hierher, weil er hier seine Sorgen einfach im Wasser des Sees ertränken konnte; vielleicht erinnerte ihn der Ort auch nur an den abgeschiedenen Bergsee, wo die Jagdhütte stand, in der er mit Mike während der Schulferien immer ein paar Tage verbrachte, um dem Jungen und sich selbst wenigstens etwas Abwechslung zu gönnen.

Auf halbem Weg zur Lichtung mußte George das Schweigen brechen. Nicht daß es ihm unangenehm geworden wäre, aber er konnte nicht länger so tun, als hätten sie sich an diesem Tag nicht besonders viel zu sagen, zudem er sehr deutlich spürte, daß mit dem Mann, der ihm in den letzten Wochen zu einem richtigen Freund geworden war, irgend etwas nicht stimmte, nicht nur was seinen sich allmählich verschlechternden Gesundheitszustand betraf.

"Jess, darf ich Sie einmal etwas fragen?" sprach er ihn vorsichtig an, weil er nicht genau wußte, ob er die Stille überhaupt stören sollte. So gut, daß er dies eindeutig hätte spüren können, kannte er ihn doch noch nicht.

"Nur zu!"

"Es geht mich bestimmt nichts an, aber es ist mir aufgefallen. An dem Tag, als Sie hier ankamen, trugen Sie … ich meine, da trugen Sie eine Waffe."

"Und?" Es klang nicht abweisend, sondern eher erwartungsvoll.

"Wie gesagt, es geht mich nichts an, aber seitdem habe ich Sie nicht mehr damit gesehen."

"Vermissen Sie sie etwa an mir?"

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Es ist mir halt nur aufgefallen, daß Sie damals eine trugen."

"Sind Sie denn der Meinung, daß ich sie hier tragen sollte?"

"Gewiß nicht." George lächelte verlegen. "Ich frage mich nur, wozu Sie sie überhaupt hierher mitgebracht haben."

Jess musterte seinen Begleiter mit einem schiefen Seitenblick.

"Komisch, Slim wollte das auch von mir wissen. Wieso er das fragte, kann ich zur Not noch verstehen. Aber bei Ihnen … Ist das nur Neugierde, oder verfolgen Sie damit einen bestimmten Zweck?"

George ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit, weil er befürchtete, er könnte damit zu sehr in Jess' Privatsphäre dringen. Aber an dem Schicksal dieses Mannes lag ihm mittlerweile so viel, daß er sich dieses Recht ganz einfach herausnahm.

"Ich habe Sie vorhin beobachtet, vor der Wäschekommode."

Diesmal war Jess' Blick beinahe herausfordernd. Seine zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierten ihn wie einen genau zu taxierenden Gegenstand, von dem er sich nicht sicher schien, ob er ihm von Nutzen oder von Schaden war.

"Spionieren Sie mir nach?"

"Gott bewahre! Es war reiner Zufall. Ich wollte nicht … aber Sie waren so weggetreten, daß Sie mich nicht bemerkt haben. Und, ehrlich gesagt, ich habe mich nicht getraut, Sie anzusprechen. Ich weiß, daß Sie …" George verschluckte den Rest, von dem er nicht wußte, wie er ihn in Worte fassen sollte.

"Tut mir leid, daß ich Sie erschreckt habe."

"In der obersten Schublade liegt der Revolver, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", brummte Jess. "Ist schließlich keine ungefährliche Gegend zwischen Laramie und hier", beantwortete er erst jetzt und ziemlich hintersinnig seine Frage von zuvor.

George faßte allen Mut zusammen, ehe er spitzfindig sagte:

"Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, daß Sie ihn nur deshalb dabei haben?"

"Weshalb denn sonst?"

"Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich meine."

Diesmal durchbohrte ihn der scharfe Blick aus den dunkelblitzenden Augen und nagelte ihn an einen der mächtigen Baumstämme ringsum.

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte Jess ärgerlich über diese Bemerkung, die er auslegen konnte, wie er wollte, und die gerade deshalb so scharf war wie ein Rasiermesser.

Für einen Augenblick dachte er, Slim Sherman redete mit ihm. Aber es war nicht Slim Sherman, dem er als einzigem das Recht für diesen Ton einräumte, sondern George, der ihm zwar zu einem treuen Gefährten geworden, aber eben doch nicht sein bester Freund seit mehr als acht Jahren war, der sich solche und noch ganz andere Dinge erlauben durfte.

"Muß ich Ihnen das wirklich erklären?" vergewisserte sich George, der sich über seine eigene Courage wundern mußte.

Sie waren stehen geblieben und starrten sich an, das heißt, eigentlich war es Jess, der seinen Begleiter anstarrte, während dieser eher bekümmert dreinblickte, als hätte er Angst, einen gerade erst gewonnenen Freund zu verlieren.

"George, ich glaube nicht, daß Sie das Recht haben …"

"Jess!" fiel er ihm ins Wort; was er jetzt sagen wollte, wollte George gar nicht wissen. Er wollte ihn nur nicht einfach so aufgeben wie jemanden, der seiner Meinung nach die Mühe nicht wert war. "Sicher habe ich nicht das Recht. Ich will es mir auch nicht anmaßen. Ich bitte Sie nur um eines: tun Sie es nicht! Um Gottes willen – tun Sie es nicht!"

"Wollen Sie mich etwa daran hindern?"

"Ich kann Sie nicht daran hindern, denn Sie sind nicht der Mann, der sich von irgend jemandem an irgend etwas hindern läßt. Bestimmt nicht! Das weiß ich. Deshalb bitte ich Sie auch, es nicht zu tun."

Die harte Fassade begann überraschend schnell zu bröckeln. Jess kaute verdrossen auf seiner Unterlippe, ehe er sich kopfschüttelnd abwandte.

"Ich kann dafür nicht garantieren, so gern ich es möchte", sagte er leise den Waldweg in die eingeschlagene Richtung entlang. "Ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu sagen, daß … Sie wissen ganz genau, daß ich auch hier keine Chance mehr habe. Seit ein paar Tagen … Hierherzukommen war nur ein Aufschub. Ich habe das von Anfang an befürchtet." Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln wandte er sich wieder seinem Begleiter zu. "Sie alle haben Ihr Bestes getan, aber es gibt nun einmal Dinge, die kann man nicht ändern. Man kann sie nicht aufhalten, egal, was man auch versucht. Dann bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig, als sich damit abzufinden und das Beste daraus zu machen. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich es auf meine Weise tun, sofern mir die Kraft dafür bleibt. Das wissen meine Leute zu Hause, und jetzt wissen auch Sie es. Ich kann Sie nicht bitten, mir dabei zu helfen, aber Sie sollten mir die Möglichkeit geben, mein Leben mit einer gewissen Würde zu beenden, wenn es soweit ist. Ich glaube, darauf hat jeder Mensch ein Anrecht. Das müßte sogar Gott verstehen, wenn es ihn tatsächlich gibt."

"Jess, bitte!" George wurde es ganz anders zumute. "Hören Sie auf, so zu reden! Noch ist nichts verloren. Sie werden das schaffen! Das weiß ich! Ganz bestimmt sogar! Sie wollen … Mein Gott, Sie haben sich doch nicht schon aufgegeben! Doch nicht so schnell! Das kann ich nicht von Ihnen glauben! Nicht von Ihnen!"

"Was heißt aufgegeben? Sagen wir lieber, ich mache mir keine Illusionen." Jess machte eine hilflose Geste. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie mit meinem Verhalten und dem Gerede von eben erschreckt habe. Das wollte ich nicht. Sie werden es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich hänge trotz allem sehr an diesem Leben, das ich oftmals so leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt habe; denn ich weiß, daß es Menschen gibt, die mich brauchen. Ihretwegen werde ich es nicht einfach so wegwerfen – nur ihretwegen bin ich überhaupt noch am Leben. Das kann mich aber nicht daran hindern, zu gegebener Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und die Zeit wird bald kommen. Das wissen Sie so gut wie ich."

"Aber um Himmels willen! Das ist doch keine Lösung!"

"Lösung?" wiederholte Jess verächtlich. "Für dieses Problem gibt es keine Lösung, jedenfalls keine, die ich überleben werde. Man kann nur einen Strich darunterziehen, um es damit abzuschließen. Und ich werde mir verdammt noch mal das Recht herausnehmen zu bestimmen, wann dieser Punkt erreicht ist."

"Sie machen mir richtig Angst."

"Sie sind nicht der erste, der das sagt."

"Gibt Ihnen das nicht zu denken?"

"Warum sollte es? Ich kann es Ihnen nicht verübeln. Sie stellen sich nicht vor, wie oft ich in der letzten Zeit vor mir selber Angst habe. Sie werden das vermutlich nicht verstehen und mir womöglich auch nicht glauben. Machen Sie sich nichts daraus! Ich habe zuweilen selber Schwierigkeiten. Darum ist es besser, wenn wir es dabei bewenden lassen."

"Das beunruhigt mich um so mehr. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wünschte ich, ich hätte Sie nicht zufällig da vor der Kommode stehen sehen."

"Vergessen Sie es einfach!" machte Jess den naivsten Vorschlag, der ihm im Moment einfiel. Darüber hinaus war es der einzige, der ihm dazu in den Sinn kam. "Im übrigen möchte ich mich für meine Unterstellung von vorhin entschuldigen. Wenn ich wirklich der Meinung gewesen wäre, Sie würden mir in irgendeiner Weise nachspionieren, hätte dieses Gespräch von soeben mit Sicherheit nicht stattgefunden. Über so etwas rede ich normalerweise nicht mit jedem und ich möchte auch, daß es unter uns bleibt. Ich habe zwar nichts zu verbergen, aber auch nichts an die große Glocke zu hängen."

George grinste gequält entschuldigend.

"Ich rede zwar gern, aber Tratscherei kann ich nicht leiden."

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

Jess wollte sich endlich wieder zum Gehen wenden, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht besonders danach war, den Spaziergang fortzusetzen.

"Jess!" rief George ihm nach, als er schon zwei Schritte Richtung Waldschneise gemacht hatte.

"Ja?" Halb erwartungsvoll, halb ungeduldig wandte er sich zu ihm um, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was es zu diesem Thema noch zu sagen gab.

"Danke."

"Wofür?"

"Für Ihre Offenheit und Ihr Vertrauen. Ich weiß, daß Sie nur sehr sparsam damit umgehen und nicht jedem bedenkenlos entgegenbringen. Ich fühle mich geehrt, daß ich zu diesem kleinen Kreis Auserwählter zählen darf."

Jess sah ihn verwirrt an. Für einen Augenblick wußte er nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Endlich huschte der Anflug eines traurigen Lächelns über sein fahles Gesicht.

"Zuerst hatten wir uns heute überhaupt nicht viel zu sagen. Dann habe ich zuviel geredet, und jetzt tun Sie es. Gehen wir lieber noch ein Stück."

Bis zum See kamen sie an diesem Nachmittag jedoch nicht mehr.

Bald hatte George das Gefühl, er müßte seinen ohnehin gemächlichen Schritt immer mehr verlangsamen, damit Jess nicht zurückblieb. Schließlich hielt er inne, weil dieser nun überhaupt nicht mehr nachkam. Zuerst blickte er nur über die Schulter zurück, drehte sich dann aber ganz zu ihm um. Jess stand drei Schritte hinter ihm, die Rechte zwischen zwei Knöpfen unter die Jacke geschoben, leicht nach vorn gekrümmt und den Kopf halb zur Seite gewandt, um sich verstohlen auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Anscheinend hatte er heftige Schmerzen, denn er versuchte, so wenig wie möglich zu atmen und hielt jedesmal so lange die Luft an, bis seine Lungen förmlich nach Sauerstoff lechzten.

"Jess, was haben Sie denn?" fragte George besorgt, kam an seine Seite, weil er befürchtete, daß er gleich zusammenbrach, und faßte ihm deshalb vorsorglich an die gesunde Schulter. Jess konnte nicht sprechen, machte nur eine abweisende Kopfbewegung und wandte sich etwas mehr zur Seite, um sein verzerrtes Gesicht besser verbergen zu können. "Ich hatte schon heute morgen den Verdacht, daß es Ihnen nicht besonders gut geht. Wir hätten nicht so weit gehen dürfen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß es zu anstrengend für Sie wird. Sie haben schlimme Schmerzen, nicht wahr?"

"Ist gleich vorbei!"

"Soll ich den Wagen holen?"

"Nicht nötig."

"Sind Sie sicher?"

Jess nickte verbissen.

"Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich da rüber und ruhen Sie sich einen Moment aus. Es ist gleich hier drüben. Nur ein paar Schritte." Er geleitete ihn zu ein paar aufgestapelten Baumstämmen, die Olaf nach dem letzten Windbruch zur Seite geräumt hatte, um später Brennholz daraus zu machen. "Ganz langsam! Gleich haben Sie es geschafft. Vorsichtig!" Er hielt ihn sogar, als er sich endlich, halb sitzend, gegen einen Strunk lehnen konnte. "Hier bleiben Sie erst einmal sitzen und verschnaufen ein wenig. Dann werde ich Sie auf dem schnellsten Weg zurückbringen. Tut es noch sehr weh?"

"Es sticht wie lauter stumpfe Messer mit Widerhaken dran", stöhnte Jess. "Weiß zwar nicht, wie die tatsächlich stechen, aber … aber ich stell' es mir so vor."

"Nicht soviel sprechen!" George setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, um ihn besser halten zu können. "Wo genau tut es weh?"

"Weiß nicht!" stieß er mühsam hervor. "Überall!"

Ein heftiger Hustenanfall raubte ihm beinahe die Sinne, ließ aus dem Stechen ein fürchterliches Reißen werden, daß ihm der Atem stockte und er sich verzweifelt an George klammerte, während sich ein Aufschrei aus seiner Kehle quälen wollte, jedoch in einem entsetzlichen Röcheln erstickte. George faßte ihn fester.

"Nehmen Sie die Hand von der Wunde!" Er griff nach seinem Handgelenk, versuchte seine verkrampften Finger zu lösen, um ihm mit sanftem Nachdruck die Rechte herunterzuschieben, die sich unter der Jacke regelrecht auf seiner Brust verkrallt hatte. "Lassen Sie los! Sie machen es doch nur noch schlimmer!"

"Ich kann nicht!"

"Natürlich können Sie! Hier, packen Sie meine Hand und drücken Sie fest zu. Von mir aus brechen Sie mir die Knochen, wenn Sie wollen, aber lassen Sie Ihre zerschmetterte Rippe!"

"Das … das tut so weh!"

"Ich weiß." George massierte behutsam seinen linken Oberarm, um ihn vom eigentlichen Herd des Übels etwas abzulenken und auch seine Verkrampfung zu lösen. "Packen Sie nur richtig zu!" forderte er ihn auf, während er kräftig dem harten Druck seiner Rechten entgegenwirkte. "Konzentrieren Sie sich dabei nur auf Ihre Atmung, genauso wie ich es Ihnen beibrachte. Dann wird es gleich besser werden. Lassen Sie sich einfach gehen! Schreien Sie, wenn Sie wollen, aber versuchen Sie bitte nicht, etwas vor mir zu verstecken! Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, was Sie da aushalten müssen."

Diesmal hatte Jess sehr lange zu kämpfen, bis er endlich wieder einigermaßen die Kontrolle über sich und seinen geschundenen Körper erlangte. Zusammengekauert, manchmal heftig zuckend, lehnte er, vornübergebeugt, mit dem Kinn auf der Brust, an George, der fürsorglich seine Schultern umschlungen und auch seine Rechte noch hielt, mit der er sich an ihn geklammert hatte wie ein Ertrinkender, den ein Unwesen in eine endlose Tiefe zerren wollte.

"Warum … warum muß das nur so verflucht wehtun?" fragte Jess mit brüchiger Stimme, hob langsam den Kopf und versuchte, seinen verkrümmten Körper etwas aufzurichten, wobei er sich jedoch eher an George hochziehen mußte. "Warum kann … es nicht einfach zu Ende gehen ohne diese Quälerei?"

"Gar nichts wird zu Ende gehen! Warum denken Sie immer nur an so etwas?"

"Weil … weil es bald soweit sein wird."

"Aber das ist doch Unsinn!"

"Fangen Sie jetzt bloß nicht an, mir irgendwelche Geschichten zu erzählen! Denken Sie, ich wüßte nicht, daß es seit ein paar Tagen unaufhaltsam schlimmer wird? Wenn ich mich morgens beim Rasieren im Spiegel betrachte, erschrecke ich jeden Tag etwas mehr. Bald werde ich mich wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mehr erkennen."

"Ach, Jess, nicht jeder Tag ist gleich. Jeder hat mal Höhen und Tiefen. Manchmal, da fühlt man sich völlig ohne Grund zerschlagen und ganz miserabel, und dann ist es wieder vorbei. Das geht jedem so, auch mir."

"Bitte hören Sie auf, mir irgendwelche Bären aufzubinden! Sie würden mich sonst sehr enttäuschen. Sie tun uns beiden keinen Gefallen damit. Eines steht jedenfalls fest: das heute war wohl unser letzter Spaziergang hierher. Ich schätze, daß ich dafür nicht mehr genügend Kraft aufbringen kann." Nachdem George hierzu schwieg, sah Jess ihn erstaunt von der Seite her an. "Nanu! Kein Kommentar?"

"Was soll ich dazu sagen?"

"Und wie lange … geben Sie mir noch?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." George hob ratlos die Schultern und machte ein betretenes Gesicht. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Trotzdem … Sie dürfen sich nicht aufgeben! Manchmal geschehen Dinge, für die es keine Erklärung gibt. Allein die Tatsache, daß Sie diese schwere Verwundung überhaupt überlebt haben, ist fast ein Wunder. Ich habe eine Menge Leute sterben sehen an weitaus harmloseren Blessuren. Die Medizin ist zwar nichts anderes als eine Wissenschaft, aber gerade deshalb muß man auch bei ihr auf Überraschungen gefaßt sein, nicht zuletzt weil die Natur des menschlichen Körpers nicht nur mit wissenschaftlichen Methoden zu erfassen ist. Hinzukommt, daß Sie ein Mensch sind mit einer sehr ausgeprägten Persönlichkeit, einem außergewöhnlich starken Willen. Deshalb sehe ich keinen Grund, irgendwelche Spekulationen anzustellen. Es wäre unverzeihlich, wenn ich Sie dadurch – bewußt oder unbewußt – in der falschen Richtung beeinflußte."

"Das haben Sie wirklich schön gesagt", brummte Jess bissig vor sich hin. "Allerdings glaube ich nicht, daß dies den Teufel beeindrucken wird, wenn er kommt, um sich meine Seele zu stehlen."

"Wieso der Teufel?" wollte George dem Ganzen ein wenig die Schärfe nehmen. Die nackten Tatsachen begannen ihn selbst unerträglich zu schmerzen.

"Sie bilden sich doch nicht etwa ein, daß sich jemand anderes daran vergreifen könnte!"

"Es wird sich hoffentlich niemand daran vergreifen."

"Er wird kommen, George, er wird! Er ist sogar schon in der Nähe."

"Nein, Jess, er oder wer auch immer kommt nur, wenn Sie es zulassen."

"Daran habe ich einmal geglaubt, aber das ist vorbei." Jess starrte finster vor sich hin, ehe er leise fortfuhr. "Es ist jetzt fast vier Monate her, seit er mir zum erstenmal leibhaftig begegnet ist. Damals bildete ich mir ein, Slim sei der einzige, vor dem er zurückwich, der ihn mit seiner freundschaftlichen Verbundenheit von mir fernhalten könnte. Dann war es Mike mit seiner kindlichen Zuneigung, der mir half, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Diese Menschen gaben mir bisher die Kraft, meinen Willen aufrecht zu halten, diesen Kampf mit aller Zähigkeit und Verbissenheit zu führen. Diese Kraft erschöpft sich allmählich. Ich fühle es, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Sie rinnt dahin so unaufhaltsam wie die Zeit. Sie haben recht, ich habe einen starken Willen. Aber er wird nicht genügen, um den Lauf der Dinge aufzuhalten, denn bald wird er gebrochen sein. Dann habe ich diesem wachsenden Schatten nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen."

"Mein Gott, wenn ich Sie so reden hör', kriege ich eine fürchterliche Gänsehaut." Kameradschaftlich legte George ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Vielleicht … vielleicht würde es Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie es zuließen, daß Ihre Leute Sie einmal besuchen. Vielleicht würde das …"

"Nein!" fuhr Jess energisch dazwischen. "Das möchte ich nicht!"

"Aber warum denn nicht? Sie vermissen sie doch. Das spüre ich. Vor allem Ihren Jungen. Wäre es …"

"Nein, George! Es ist zwar richtig, daß er mir fehlt, aber ich kann ihm das nicht antun. Ich will nicht, daß er mich so oder vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer sehen muß. Er hat es wochenlang ertragen müssen. Ich bin froh, daß ich ihm den traurigen Rest ersparen kann. Es wäre unverantwortlich."

"Aber …" George schluckte. "Entschuldigen Sie!" bat er, peinlich berührt, und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger auf Jess' Schulter. "Ich wußte, daß es Ihnen nahegeht, aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet …"

"Bitte, George!" ließ Jess ihn nicht ausreden. "Gehen wir lieber zurück, solange mir meine Beine noch gehorchen. Wird bestimmt nicht lange dauern, bis sie ihren Dienst versagen."

George gelang es tatsächlich, ihn zurückzubringen, ohne daß er unterwegs zusammenbrach, obwohl sie mehrmals Halt machen mußten, wenn ihn vor lauter Anstrengung doch noch seine Kräfte verlassen wollten. Endlich in seinem Zimmer, hätte George es am liebsten gesehen, wenn er sich sofort hingelegt hätte, aber Jess wollte sich lieber draußen in die Sonne setzen.

"Dann werde ich Ihnen aber auf jeden Fall eine Decke bringen!" bestimmte er und erschien gleich darauf mit einer warmen Wolldecke, die er trotz heftigen Protests über ihn breitete. "Ich werde Olaf sagen, daß er Professor Tyler verständigt. Er ist noch unten im Ort."

"Nein, lassen Sie ihn! Die Leute da unten brauchen ihn dringender als ich. Schließlich könnte er auch nichts weiter für mich tun."

"Jess, er würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn …"

"Es wird nichts zu verzeihen geben. Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen um mich!"

"Das dürfte mir schwerfallen."

"Würden Sie mich jetzt bitte allein lassen?"

"Na schön!" gab George nach, obwohl es ihm nicht recht war, was er da von ihm verlangte. "Kann ich noch irgend etwas für Sie tun? Möchten Sie noch irgend etwas?"

"Nein, danke! Gehen Sie jetzt, bitte!" sagte Jess sehr nachdrücklich, daß es sich wirklich so anhörte, als ob er ihn loswerden wollte, weil er ihn für das, was er vielleicht vorhatte, nicht brauchen konnte.

"Wie Sie wollen. Ich bin ganz in der Nähe, falls Sie mich doch noch brauchen sollten."

"Danke!"

Widerstrebend wandte sich George zum Gehen. Als er an der Wäschekommode vorbeikam, verhielt er einen Moment den Schritt. Jess wandte ihm zwar den Rücken zu, schien sogar bereits am Einschlafen zu sein, als seine Stimme jedoch sehr ungehalten von draußen durch die halb offene Balkontür hereindrang.

"Das, woran Sie jetzt denken, beschäftigt mich im Moment nicht so sehr wie Sie. Ich bin viel zu müde, um aufzustehen und an die Schublade zu gehen. Ich rate es Ihnen auch nicht, denn dieses Privileg hätte nur einer – und das ist Slim Sherman."

George schluckte. Dieser Mann war ihm zuweilen tatsächlich unheimlich, besonders wenn er so eindeutig seine Gedanken las, ohne ihn dabei überhaupt ansehen zu müssen. Dies war schon so oft geschehen, daß es sich unmöglich nur um Zufälle handeln konnte.

Jedenfalls empfand er es als wenig zweckmäßig, ihm in irgendeiner Weise widersprechen zu wollen. Es hätte wahrscheinlich nur eine nervenaufreibende Diskussion über Dinge gegeben, über die sie verschiedener Ansicht waren. Das durfte er Jess nicht zumuten in der furchtbaren Verfassung, in der er sich befand.

"Natürlich", murmelte George statt dessen verlegen und war froh, daß er ihn dabei nicht ansehen mußte. "Bis später."

Mit einem sehr unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengegend ließ er ihn endlich allein.

Fortsetzung folgt


	35. Kapitel 34

****

KAPITEL 34

In den folgenden Tagen verschlechterte sich Jess' Gesundheitszustand so augenfällig, daß es beinahe an ein Wunder grenzte, wenn er soviel Kraft aufbrachte, um wenigstens für kurze Zeit das Haus zu verlassen und in Begleitung seines fürsorglichen Betreuers sich ein paar Augenblicke draußen auf der Terrasse oder im Garten aufzuhalten, sofern es die zwar kälter gewordene, aber immer noch trockene Witterung zuließ. Allerdings erschöpften ihn diese manchmal nur Minuten dauernden Ausflüge an die frische Luft derart, daß er danach Stunden brauchte, um sich davon zu erholen.

Schon allein deshalb hätte Professor Tyler sie ihm verbieten müssen, aber er tat es nicht aus gutem Grund, halfen sie seinem Patienten, in dem er immer mehr den hoffnungslos verlorenen Todeskandidaten gewahrte, sich nicht gar zu sehr in fataler Lethargie hängenzulassen oder sich in ebensolchen Depressionen zu verlieren. Ansonsten konnte auch Jonathan Tyler nicht viel für ihn tun. Bis zu seinem völligen körperlichen Zusammenbruch war es somit nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Dieser kündigte sich nur wenige Tage nach Weihnachten an während seines vorerst letzten Versuchs, die Partie Gartenschach, die sich schon über mehrere Nachmittage hinzog, zu beenden. George, der auf seine Anweisungen auch Jess' Figuren rückte, da Olaf ausnahmsweise mit der Instandhaltung der technischen Anlagen beschäftigt war, merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Erst recht wurde er jedoch darauf aufmerksam, als Jess meinte, heute sei es zum erstenmal auch hier auffallend kalt, obwohl George eher fand, daß die Wintersonne sie besonders mit Wärme verwöhnte und das große Thermometer neben dem hinteren Treppenaufgang dies nur bestätigte.

"Ich fürchte, Sie haben Fieber. Schon heute morgen hatte ich den Verdacht."

"Ach was!" winkte Jess mit einer schwachen Handbewegung ab. Dabei sprach er so leise wie jemand, der selbst dafür kaum genügend Kraft besaß.

"Sie sehen heute sehr erschöpft aus."

"Bin nur ziemlich müde. Vielleicht … vielleicht ist mir deshalb auf einmal so kalt."

"Wir sollten besser ins Haus gehen." George kam auf ihn zu, weil er befürchtete, daß er gleich einen Schwächeanfall bekam. Mit unguter Vorahnung legte er ihm die flache Hand an die Stirn, obwohl seine fieberglänzenden Augen ihn bereits verrieten. "Mein Gott, Sie haben wirklich Fieber!" Sofort zog er seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn Jess über die Schultern. "Kommen Sie! Sie gehören auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Bett."

"Mir muß es wirklich dreckig gehen. Der beste Beweis dafür ist, daß ich Ihnen nicht widerspreche."

Jess war froh, daß George den Arm um ihn legte und ihn zum Terrasseneingang führte. Er klammerte sich an seinen Begleiter mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft. In seiner Brust begannen die Schmerzen zu toben. Mit jedem Schritt wurde das Atmen für ihn mehr zur Hölle. Ein heftiger Hustenanfall zwang ihn in die Knie, daß er an Georges Seite abrutschte und dieser ihn beinahe nicht mehr halten konnte. Aber er wußte genau, wie er ihn packen mußte, um die Hebelwirkung seiner Arme bestmöglich zu nutzen, ohne Jess dabei wehzutun.

Irgendwie brachte er ihn in sein Zimmer und auch ins Bett, wo ihn ein regelrechter Schüttelfrost überfiel, daß er am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Mit raschen Griffen sorgte George dafür, daß das hochgestellte Kopfteil des Bettes seinen Oberkörper stützte und ihn in halbsitzender Lage hielt. Trotzdem rang Jess nach Atem wie ein Ertrinkender, selbst als George die Belüftung so einstellte, daß der angenehme Luftstrom direkt auf sein schweißbedecktes Gesicht traf. Hustend und röchelnd wälzte er sich auf dem Bett, ehe George ihn endlich weiter aufrichten konnte, um ihm zu helfen. Während er beruhigend auf ihn einredete und ihn zu halten versuchte, betätigte er mit einer raschen Handbewegung den Klingelzug über dem Bett, um Professor Tyler zu verständigen.

"George!" keuchte Jess, blind vor Schmerzen, nach dem treuen Gefährten tastend, der nach seiner Hand faßte, um ihm mit sanftem Druck zu zeigen, daß er bei ihm war. "Ich ersticke!"

"Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig! Und nicht sprechen! Versuchen Sie, gleichmäßig zu atmen!"

"Das … das tut so weh!"

"Ich weiß. Versuchen Sie es trotzdem!"

Wie in Panik nach ihm suchend, entriß er seine Hand der seines Helfers, um sie erneut suchend nach ihm auszustrecken.

"George!"

"Keine Angst, Jess, ich bin bei Ihnen. Beruhigen Sie sich! Es wird alles wieder gut. Professor Tyler kommt gleich und wird Ihnen helfen."

Unablässig bemühte sich George, ihn zu beschwichtigen und zu einer einigermaßen normalen Atmung zu bringen; aber Jess verkrampfte sich immer mehr. Sein geschwächter Körper erlag jedoch sehr schnell einer nahezu totalen Erschöpfung, so daß er bald ruhiger wurde, weil ihm die Kraft fehlte, sich gegen Schmerzen und Atemnot weiter aufzulehnen. Die Folge war, daß er nun beinahe apathisch da lag, fiebernd und einem völligen Zusammenbruch nahe.

So bekam er kaum mit, wie Professor Tyler ihn gewissenhaft untersuchte, nachdem George mit wenigen Handgriffen aus der Umgebung des Bettes eine perfekte Krankenstation gezaubert hatte dank einer ausgeklügelten Technik von verschiebbaren Wänden und eingebauten Klappschränken. Tyler hoffte, das Fieber in seiner Entstehungsphase mit entsprechenden Dosen von Chinin unter Kontrolle zu halten, ehe es zur ernsthaften Gefahr werden konnte.

"Ich werde Ihnen etwas gegen das Fieber und die Schmerzen geben", erklärte Tyler in seiner väterlichen Art, während George, der die Mixtur hergestellt hatte, ihm das Becherglas mit der milchigen, bitterschmeckenden Flüssigkeit reichte. "Kommen Sie, trinken Sie! Schön langsam und vorsichtig!" Er ließ ihn trinken, und Jess gehorchte ohne Widerrede, trank in kleinen Schlücken, als wüßte er nicht recht, was mit ihm geschah. "Es dauert einen Moment, bis es wirkt. Dann werden Sie schlafen. Wenn Sie aufwachen, fühlen Sie sich garantiert besser."

"Jetzt … dauert es … nicht mehr lange, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Jess so leise, daß er kaum zu verstehen war, während über sein aschfahles Gesicht gespenstische Schatten von heftigen Schmerzen zuckten.

"Sie werden das schaffen, mein Junge!" versicherte Tyler, um soviel Zuversicht bemüht, wie er ihm in diesem Augenblick nur vermitteln konnte. Jess wollte schon fragen, wie er das genau meinte, aber den Kraftaufwand dafür konnte er sich sparen, als er Tyler mit fiebrigen Augen ansah. Seine ernste Miene, mit der er ihm so hartnäckig Arglosigkeit vorspielen wollte, machte jede weitere Erklärung überflüssig. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Jess! Ruhen Sie sich jetzt nur gut aus. George wird solange bei Ihnen bleiben."

Mit einer schwachen Kopfbewegung zeigte Jess, daß er verstanden hatte; und Tyler wußte, daß er auch über das genau im Bilde war, was er vor ihm verbergen wollte. So kam er dem Arzt entgegen, indem er ihm durch sein feines Gespür dafür ersparte, allzu unangenehme Dinge erklären zu müssen.

Tyler wartete geduldig bei ihm auf der Bettkante, bis ihn das Beruhigungsmittel einschläferte. Jess unternahm keinerlei Versuche, sich dagegen zu wehren. Im Gegenteil! Er war froh, daß die Schmerzen nachließen und sich diese wohlige Schwere in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Nach dem, was er in der letzten Zeit durchmachen mußte, empfand er es als Erlösung, einzuschlafen und von den entsetzlichen Schmerzen in seiner Brust nichts mehr zu spüren.

"Er wird sterben, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", nickte Tyler mit verhaltener Stimme. "Ich kann ihm nicht mehr helfen. Das war mir von Anfang an klar. Und das schlimme ist, er wußte es auch. Trotzdem hat er die Strapazen dieser Reise auf sich genommen."

"Ich glaube, er wollte es seinen Leuten zu Hause ersparen."

"Das traue ich ihm zu. Ich hätte ihm so gerne geholfen. Jetzt kann ich nichts weiter für ihn tun, als seine Schmerzen betäuben, um ihm das Sterben so leicht wie möglich zu machen."

"Wollen Sie nicht lieber Slim Sherman benachrichtigen?"

"Nein!" Tyler warf einen Blick auf das Krankenlager. "Nein, noch nicht! Ich bin zwar wie Sie der Meinung, daß es längst höchste Zeit ist, aber ich weiß, daß Jess es nicht haben will. Obwohl ich es nicht für richtig halte, muß ich seinen Wunsch respektieren. Wir dürfen uns nicht darüber hinwegsetzen. Jess sähe das als schweren Vertrauensbruch. In der Beziehung ist er sehr empfindlich, schätze ich. Wir sollten ihn nicht enttäuschen, nicht in seinen letzten Stunden. – Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf, George! Kontrollieren Sie regelmäßig seine Atmung und seinen Herzschlag. Informieren Sie mich sofort, wenn es zu irgendwelchen Anomalien kommt. Es sind dann vielleicht nur ein paar wenige Stunden, die ich herausschinden kann, aber ich möchte mir nicht vorwerfen müssen, nicht alles Menschenmögliche getan zu haben. Dan Higgins hatte leider recht mit seinen Befürchtungen. Tja, medizinischer Fortschritt hin oder her – das Schicksal ist leider Gottes nicht aufzuhalten. – Kümmern Sie sich um ihn!"

"Ich werde nicht von seiner Seite weichen", versprach George mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Vorerst war Jess' Fieber mit unbedenklichen Mengen von Chinin unter Kontrolle zu halten, obwohl es ihn sehr schwächte und er deshalb das Bett nicht mehr verlassen konnte. Die Schmerzen kamen, zwar in regelmäßigen Abständen, aber mit ebenso regelmäßigen Unterbrechungen, so daß er sich in den ruhigeren Phasen ein wenig erholte, sofern ihm die Hustenanfälle die nötigen Verschnaufpausen gewährten. Jeder Anfall steigerte seine Atemnot, daß ihn sein Lufthunger ohne die ausgezeichnete Belüftungsanlage des Hauses längst erstickt hätte.

George erwies sich nun als der Krankenpfleger schlechthin, der ihn regelmäßig wusch und rasierte, ihm beim Essen half und sofort zur Stelle war, wenn es nur den vagen Anschein gab, daß er seine Hilfe benötigte.

Jess ließ diese aufmerksame Fürsorge mehr oder weniger kommentarlos über sich ergehen, weil ihm die Kraft fehlte, ihr irgendwelchen Widerstand entgegenzusetzen, denn er brauchte jedes Quentchen davon, um seine fundamentalen Existenzgrundlagen am Leben zu halten. Sicher trug die beruhigende Wirkung der Medikamente erheblich dazu bei, daß er alles mit gewissem Gleichmut zu betrachten begann, der ihm sonst gewiß nicht so leicht gefallen wäre.

"Wissen Sie was, Jess?" meinte George, redlich darum bemüht, unbeschwert zu klingen, nachdem er eine sehr gewissenhafte Morgentoilette beendet und ihn in frische Laken und Decken gewickelt hatte. "Ich würde eigentlich gerne unsere Partie Schach zu Ende spielen."

"Daraus wird leider nichts mehr werden", flüsterte Jess, weil seine kranke Lunge für normales Sprechen nicht genug Luft zur Verfügung stellen konnte.

"So etwas sollten Sie nicht sagen. Sie werden wieder gesund. Ganz bestimmt!"

"Ich weiß, Sie … Sie meinen es gut." Immer wieder zuckte Jess vor Schmerzen und stöhnte ins Kissen, weil nahezu jedes zweite Wort von einem dieser dumpfen Stiche begleitet wurde, die er mittlerweile nicht nur in der Nähe seiner zerschossenen Rippe spürte, sondern überall auf seiner linken Brustseite. "Aber es hat keinen Sinn mehr." Nach einem heftigen Aufstöhnen meinte er auf einmal, auf den ersten Blick ohne ersichtlichen Bezug zu dem vorher Gesagten: "Ich hätte es tun sollen, solange ich noch dazu imstande war. Jetzt ist es … zu spät."

"Um Himmels willen, wovon sprechen Sie?"

"Von der Möglichkeit, aus diesem Leben mit etwas … mehr Würde zu treten."

"Nein, Jess, nein! Es wäre nicht recht gewesen. Ich bin froh, daß Sie es nicht getan haben. Sie reden, als ob …"

"Ich werde bald sterben. Das wissen Sie genau. Machen Sie es mir bitte nicht … so schwer."

"Wenn ich damit Ihre Selbstaufgabe verhindern kann, werde ich es Ihnen so schwer wie möglich machen." Er wusch sein schweißbedecktes Gesicht und kühlte seine Schläfen. "Es ist noch lange nichts verloren. Sie haben schon so viel überstanden, daß Sie sich von dem bißchen Fieber hoffentlich nicht unterkriegen lassen."

"Es ist nicht das Fieber, George, und es sind auch nicht die Schmerzen, sondern ganz einfach, daß die Natur der Sache ihren Tribut fordert. Wie soll ich mich dagegen wehren?"

"Jess, Sie sagten einmal, Sie seien ein schlechter Verlierer."

"Das bin ich. Und ich habe gelernt zu kämpfen. Deshalb weiß ich auch, wann ein Kampf sinnlos geworden ist. Das hat weder etwas mit Verlieren noch mit Aufgeben zu tun."

"Sagen Sie jetzt bloß nicht, das ist Ihre Version von Selbsterhaltungstrieb."

"Nein, aber von Selbstachtung."

"Die bei Ihnen anscheinend mehr mit dem Tod zu tun hat als mit dem Leben. So wie Sie reden, muß man jedenfalls diesen Eindruck gewinnen."

"Das eine gehört doch zum anderen … oder etwa nicht?"

"Sicher."

"Ich habe keine Angst vorm Tod oder vorm Sterben. Ich hatte nur Angst vor der Art und Weise, wie ich dieses Leben verlassen muß. Aber selbst die wird immer unbedeutender, weil ich es hier tun kann und darf, anstatt es zu Hause tun zu müssen … vor den Augen meiner Leute. Dafür bin ich sogar bereit, einen Teil meiner Selbstachtung zu opfern."

Jess keuchte. Das viele Sprechen hatte ihn sehr angestrengt, daß ihm das Atmen zur Qual wurde. Die Stiche in seiner Brust steigerten sich zu einem nagenden Bohren. Er preßte die Lippen aufeinander, um ein lautes Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken.

"Sie sollten jetzt nicht mehr soviel reden. Das kostet Sie viel zuviel Kraft. Versuchen Sie lieber, sich etwas auszuruhen. Bitte!"

George steckte sich das Stethoskop in die Ohren und setzte das Endstück gezielt auf seine Brust. Mit jedem Mal wirkte sein ernstes Gesicht besorgter.

"Nicht gut, was es da zu hören gibt, was?" stieß Jess mühsam hervor, während sich seine Rechte auf der Bettdecke zur Faust verkrampfte.

"Jess, bitte! Seien Sie jetzt still! Oder wollen Sie es mit Gewalt herausfordern? Ihre Schmerzen werden dadurch auch nicht besser."

"Tut mir leid, daß ich so ein … schwieriger Patient bin."

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, legte George das Ende des Stethoskops auf seinen Hals, um seinen Puls zu kontrollieren. Die erhöhte Frequenz und seine heiße Stirn verrieten ihm auch ohne Fieberthermometer, daß es höchste Zeit war für eine weitere Dosis Chinin.

"Eh Ihr Fieber noch weiter steigt, werde ich Ihnen lieber etwas geben. Vielleicht können Sie dann auch ein wenig schlafen." George rührte etwas von einem weißen Pulver in ein Becherglas, von dem er sehr gewissenhaft nur eine bestimmte kleine Menge abgemessen hatte. "So, das werden Sie jetzt schön trinken. Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen."

Er stützte ihn und hielt ihm das Glas, während Jess den bitteren Inhalt in kleinen Schlücken hinunterwürgte – ohne viel zu fragen, ob das tatsächlich nur Chinin war oder vielleicht noch ein paar Tropfen von irgend etwas anderem. Allmählich hatte er das Stadium erreicht, in dem er dankbar war für alles, was seine siechen Beschwerden erträglicher machte. Was spielte es jetzt noch für eine Rolle, ob ihn irgend so ein Betäubungsmittel abhängig machte oder langsam vergiftete? Warum sollte er mehr von diesen furchtbaren Schmerzen aushalten, als unbedingt nötig war, hatte er doch schon mehr als genug von ihnen ertragen? Vielleicht half es ihm, was immer es war, irgendwann friedlich einzuschlafen und nicht wieder aufzuwachen. Mittlerweile empfand er dies, wollte er ehrlich vor sich selber sein, für wesentlich angenehmer als, halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen, zu ersticken, weil sich da offensichtlich irgend etwas in seiner Lunge ausbreitete, was keinen Platz mehr ließ für genügend Luft zum Atmen.

"George!" rief er nach einer Weile mit gebrochener Stimme nach seinem Betreuer, der neben dem Bett saß und angenommen hatte, er schliefe längst.

"Jess!" Überrascht beugte er sich über ihn, um ihn besser verstehen zu können. "Sie sollten doch endlich schlafen!" Er wusch sein Gesicht, auf dem der Schweiß glänzte. Seine halb geöffneten Augen waren vom Fieber gerötet und seine Lider so schwer wie Blei. "Haben Sie noch sehr starke Schmerzen?"

Jess machte eine schwache verneinende Kopfbewegung. Tatsächlich hatten diese nachgelassen und hielten sich in erträglichem Rahmen.

"George, versprechen Sie mir etwas?" fragte er leise, daß dieser erhebliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, sein beinahe unartikuliertes Hauchen zu verstehen.

Er war so entsetzlich müde, aber er hatte seiner Meinung nach noch etwas Dringendes zu sagen. Da er nicht wußte, ob es nicht die letzte Gelegenheit war, wichtige Dinge zu klären, durfte er nichts aufschieben.

"Gern, wenn ich kann."

"Wenn … wenn Slim kommt, um mich nach … nach Hause zu holen, sagen Sie ihm bitte nicht, daß ich … daß ich noch durch diese … Hölle gegangen bin; er würde sonst mit seinen … Schuldgefühlen überhaupt nicht mehr fertig werden."

"Jess, Sie wollen Ihrem besten Freund doch keine Unaufrichtigkeit hinterlassen!"

"Ist nur … ein Freundschaftsdienst – der letzte, den ich ihm erweisen kann. Bitte, George! Sie … Sie kennen die Hintergründe nicht, und ich habe keine Kraft mehr, sie Ihnen … zu erklären." Jess schluckte ein Stöhnen hinunter. "Versprechen Sie es mir einfach! Bitte!"

"In Ordnung!" Zum Nachdruck ergriff George seine schlaffe Hand auf der Bettdecke. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht vor Bewegtheit. "Wenn Sie es so wollen, verspreche ich es Ihnen. Es wird aber gewiß nicht nötig sein, daß er kommt."

"Es wird, George, bald sogar! Sehr bald! – Danke!" konnte Jess nur undeutlich flüstern.

Was immer George in dem Becherglas gemixt hatte – es wirkte endlich. Nach ein paar röchelnden Atemzügen fiel sein Kopf langsam zur Seite. Dann schlief er für ein paar Stunden, frei von Schmerzen und quälender Atemnot. Geduldig hielt George bei ihm Wache, kontrollierte in gleichmäßigen Abständen Puls und Atmung und maß sein Fieber, das jedoch dank des Chinins ziemlich konstant blieb. Für wie lange es mit Medikamenten unter Kontrolle zu halten war, ohne daß es zu einer echten Bedrohung wurde, vermochte niemand zu sagen, auch nicht Professor Tyler, der George um die Mittagszeit kurz ablöste, damit er bei Liz in der Küche etwas essen konnte.

Hier hatte sich auch Olaf eingefunden, der am Morgen im Ort unten war, um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, und bei der Gelegenheit gleich die Post mitgebracht hatte. Unter all den Rechnungen, Fachzeitungen, einer Kiste mit Medikamenten und Chemikalien, einem Modekatalog für Liz, sonstigem wichtigem und unwichtigem Papierkram befand sich auch einer der mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Briefe von der Sherman-Ranch, von denen alle paar Tage einer eintrudelte. Anfangs hatten diese Lebenszeichen von zu Hause Jess' Laune sofort um einiges gehoben, denn Mike hielt es anscheinend für seine Pflicht, ihn über sämtliche Vorgänge zu Hause und von seinen Schulerlebnissen zu informieren. Manchmal waren es nur ein paar Zeilen, die da alle zwei oder spätestens drei Tage ins Haus flatterten, aber mit solch kindlicher Unbefangenheit geschrieben, gerade so, als vertraute er seine Gedanken nicht zuerst dem Papier an, sondern wäre selbst gekommen, um munter drauflos zu plaudern, obwohl Jess zwischen den Zeilen sehr oft eine gewisse Traurigkeit herauslesen konnte.

Immerhin hatte es Jess bisher dreimal geschafft, seinerseits Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben, das kurze Telegramm gleich nach seiner Ankunft in Colorado Springs nicht mitgezählt. Eine enorme Leistung, wenn man ihn kannte und wußte, daß Briefe Schreiben ganz und gar nicht zu den Beschäftigungen gehörte, für die er mit Überredungskunst oder gutem Willen zu begeistern war.

Mit dem Argument seiner angeblich so schlechten Handschrift hatte er versucht, seinen Angehörigen zu verkaufen, warum er die drei Briefe der letzten vier Wochen nicht selbst, sondern sein aufmerksamer Betreuer für ihn zu Papier gebracht hatte, während er ihm nur den Wortlaut diktierte. Zuerst wollte sich George vehement dagegen wehren, denn so tief in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen, war ursprünglich nicht seine Absicht, obwohl er sich geschmeichelt fühlte über das Vertrauen, das er ihm damit bekundete. Schließlich konnte Jess ihn doch dafür gewinnen, zumal er sich zur Ausrede nahm, durch seine Behinderung, mit nur einer Hand das Papier nicht festhalten und gleichzeitig damit schreiben zu können, so sehr seine Schrift zu verunstalten, daß das Gekrakel kein Mensch mehr entziffern könnte. Womit er natürlich nicht ganz unrecht hatte.

Die Reaktion von zu Hause entlockte dann sogar George ein Schmunzeln, hatte Mike nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als Slims Kommentar zu melden: "… und Slim hat gemeint, daß Du wohl einen bedauernswerten Dummen gefunden hast, der Dir die Arbeit abnimmt und uns Dein Geschmiere erspart. Ehrlich, genauso hat er gesagt! Ich habe ihn extra noch einmal gefragt und er hat es mir genauso diktiert, weil ich es sonst nicht so genau hätte schreiben können."

Als Jess diesen Abschnitt seinem Privatsekretär vorlas, gab es natürlich lauthals Gelächter. Ab sofort fand George nichts Schlimmes mehr dabei, das zu Papier zu bringen, was Jess ihm für seine Angehörigen diktierte.

Jetzt lag wieder ein Brief für ihn auf dem Tisch. Sein Vorhandensein trug allerdings kaum dazu bei, daß sich Georges Appetit beim Essen steigerte, denn er befürchtete, daß der Brief die Melancholie noch vertiefte, in die Jess immer häufiger fiel, vor allem wenn eine Nachricht von zu Hause eintraf.

Zu allem Überfluß behielt George tatsächlich recht mit seiner Befürchtung, daß der Brief von zu Hause bei Jess nicht gerade einen Freudentaumel auslöste, als er eine Stunde später aufwachte. Überhaupt brauchte er diesmal eine Weile, ehe er endlich seine fiebergeplagten Sinne einigermaßen beisammen hatte. Ausgerechnet die beständigen Stiche in seiner Brust waren es, die ihm halfen, relativ rasch in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden, obgleich sie gegenüber sonst geradezu erträglich schienen.

"Fühlen Sie sich besser?" fragte George mit freundlicher Stimme, während er sich über ihn beugte und gleich die kritischen Punkte seiner wichtigsten Lebensfunktionen überprüfte.

"Etwas", keuchte Jess, da seine Kehle wie ausgedörrt war.

George benötigte keinen ausdrücklichen Hinweis, sondern füllte sofort ein Glas aus der vollen Karaffe auf dem Nachttisch.

"Hier, trinken Sie erst einmal einen Schluck. Sie müssen viel Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen, solange Sie noch Fieber haben."

"Wieso noch?" ächzte Jess ungläubig. Er hatte nicht genügend Kraft, das volle Glas selbst zu halten, so daß George ihm helfen mußte. "Sie wollen mir doch nicht weismachen, daß ich das noch einmal los werde?" setzte er hinzu, nachdem er das Glas beinahe gierig geleert hatte.

"Sie sollten nicht gleich wieder so pessimistisch sein!" George, redlich um ein zuversichtliches Lächeln bemüht, wusch sein Gesicht und seinen Hals. "Olaf war heute morgen im Ort und hat die Post geholt", fing er deshalb von etwas anderem an, womit er ihn hoffentlich trotz seiner Befürchtungen etwas aufmuntern konnte. "Es war auch ein Brief für Sie dabei." Er legte den Umschlag direkt vor seiner Hand fast feierlich wie ein wertvolles Kleinod auf die Bettdecke. "Ich bin sicher, das wird Sie gleich auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Langsam, beinahe unsicher, tasteten Jess' Finger nach dem Umschlag. Seine Hand zitterte, als er ihn gerade soviel hochhielt, um die Vorderseite mit der Anschrift erkennen zu können, die Mike wie immer mit seiner akkuratesten Sonntagsschrift darauf gesetzt hatte, damit keinerlei Mißverständnisse bei der Zustellung eine etwaige Verzögerung verursachten.

"Ist von Mike." Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über sein eingefallenes Gesicht. "Wird mir bestimmt erzählen, wie Daisy beinahe … in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, als … als sie die Nähmaschine zu Weihnachten kriegte."

"Ich wette mit Ihnen, sie hat sich sehr darüber gefreut."

"Ja, bestimmt."

"Während Sie ihn lesen, werde ich Liz sagen, daß sie Ihnen etwas zu essen bringt." George betätigte die Klingel für die Küche. "Ich habe sie vorhin gebeten, Ihnen eine kräftige Suppe zu kochen."

"Danke, aber ich habe nicht viel Hunger."

"Ach, der kommt beim Essen. Sie werden sehen." George ging zur Tür und trat hinaus auf den Korridor, um zu sehen, ob Liz die Klingel gehört hatte. Sie erschien in der Küchentür. "Liz!" rief er die Treppe hinunter, gerade so laut, daß sie es hörte. "Ist das Essen für unseren Gast fertig?"

"Natürlich, ich bringe es gleich."

Während George auf dem Flur wartete, bis sie das volle Tablett brachte – er wollte seinen Patienten keine Sekunde ohne Aufsicht lassen; es hätte diesem zum Verhängnis werden können, wenn ihn plötzlich ein Husten- oder Erstickungsanfall heimsuchte –, dachte Jess, daß die Bezeichnung "Gast" in bezug auf ihn eine makabre Titulierung war. Überdies konnte er nicht genügend Energie aufbringen, den Umschlag zu öffnen und Mikes Brief zu lesen, weil er wußte, daß dies nicht nur eine anstrengende Angelegenheit für sein stark in Mitleidenschaft genommenes Konzentrationsvermögen war, sondern seine größer werdende Melancholie steigerte, wenn er sich Mikes lebhafte Schilderungen in plastischen Bildern vorstellte.

Bald kam George mit einem vollen Tablett zurück ins Zimmer, wie sieben Sonnen strahlend, in der Hoffnung, damit seinen recht trübsinnig dreinschauenden Patienten anzustecken, den es jedoch zuviel Kraft kostete, sich zu verstellen, was ihn allerdings nicht hindern konnte, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Natürlich merkte George es sofort, aber er tat einfach so, als hätte er nichts dergleichen festgestellt.

"Ah, wie das duftet!" schwärmte er genießerisch. "Liz hat es wieder mit besonders viel Liebe zubereitet. Sie sagt, sie hat einen ganzen Topf davon."

"Schätze, ich werde Mühe haben, das zu schaffen, was auf dem Tablett ist." Jess schien sich allen Ernstes für seinen mangelnden Appetit zu schämen. "Ich würde wirklich gern mehr essen, aber … aber es fällt mir mit jedem Mal schwerer."

George setzte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab, kurbelte das Oberteil des Bettes höher, zog den Klapptisch vor seinen Patienten und stellte das volle Servierbrett darauf.

"Ist es Ihnen recht so, oder soll ich das Bett noch etwas höher drehen?"

"Es … es wird schon gehen."

Aber es ging nicht. Jess fehlte bereits die nötige Kraft, um alleine zu essen.

"Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen", war George sofort zur Stelle und setzte sich zu ihm.

Während Jess anfangs wenigstens noch den Löffel halten konnte, so daß George nur seinen Arm zu stützen brauchte, wurde ihm selbst dieser bald zu schwer.

"Soweit war ich schon einmal", bemerkte er, unzufrieden mit sich selbst und der Unfähigkeit, wie ein erwachsener Mensch zu essen, als er es mit Mühe und Not geschafft hatte, den Teller zu leeren. "Nur war es damals umgekehrt, ist besser anstatt schlimmer geworden."

"Das braucht Sie nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Das wird wieder. Und mir macht das nichts aus. Schließlich bin ich dazu da, Ihnen bei allem zu helfen."

"Ist mir trotzdem peinlich."

"Es braucht Ihnen um Himmels willen nicht peinlich zu sein." George wusch ihn, weil er sich beim letzten Löffel beinahe verschluckt hätte und ihm mit Essensresten vermischter Speichel über das Kinn rann. "Sie können doch nichts dafür, daß Sie so krank sind. Und selbst wenn – wäre es keine Schande. – Möchten Sie noch mehr?"

"Nein, danke."

George räumte das Geschirr weg und klappte das Tischbrett zur Seite. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Brief, der ungeöffnet auf der Bettdecke lag.

"Sie haben ja noch gar nicht die Nachricht von zu Hause gelesen. Interessiert es Sie denn nicht, was Ihr Junge geschrieben hat?" fragte George erstaunt, weil er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, daß er nicht neugierig war. "Soll ich Ihnen den Umschlag öffnen?" Auf Jess' schwaches Nicken hin, riß er das Kuvert auf. "Warum haben Sie denn nichts gesagt? Ich hätte Ihnen doch längst …"

"Bitte lesen Sie ihn mir vor!" bat Jess leise. Sein schwerer Atem verriet, daß es ihm nur halb so gut ging, wie er zeigen wollte.

"Aber, Jess, da stehen sicherlich persönliche Dinge drin, die nur für Sie bestimmt sind."

"Bitte, George! Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht lesen, könnte nicht einmal die Buchstaben richtig erkennen." Jess schluckte geräuschvoll. Die Stiche in seiner Brust wurden wieder heftiger. "Bitte lesen Sie!" wiederholte er leise. "Das bloße Zuhören ist anstrengend genug."

George preßte die Lippen aufeinander und nickte, tief bewegt von soviel Vertrauen, aber auch von soviel Hoffnungslosigkeit, die das absehbare Ende unaufhaltsam näher brachte. Nur ungern zog er den Brief aus dem Umschlag und entfaltete ihn etwas umständlich, um Jess Gelegenheit zu geben, ihm doch noch Einhalt zu gebieten. Aber dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen, um sich anscheinend besser konzentrieren zu können.

"Er ist wirklich von Ihrem Jungen", sagte George erklärend, als er den Namen darunter sah und die kindliche Schrift, die die Buchstaben gleichmäßig auf das Papier gebracht hatte, fast wie hingemalt. "Er schreibt: 'Lieber Jess!'" Er hielt inne. "Möchten Sie nicht doch lieber …"

"Bitte, George!" fiel Jess ihm leise, aber sehr eindringlich ins Wort, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Lesen Sie weiter!"

George schluckte betreten und las ohne weitere Unterbrechung die zwei eng beschrifteten Seiten.

"Das ist sehr schön geschrieben", bemerkte er abschließend. "Er muß Sie von ganzem Herzen lieben. Sie sind darum zu beneiden!" Als Jess nicht darauf reagierte, dachte George, er wäre eingeschlafen. "Jess, sind Sie noch wach?"

"Sicher." Er öffnete halb die Augen. "Ich wünschte, er täte es weniger", antwortete er auf seine Bemerkung wegen Mikes kindlicher Zuneigung. "Dann wäre es für uns beide leichter."

George wußte darauf nichts zu sagen. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

"Da ist auch noch ein Postskriptum von Slim Sherman – nur ein kurzer Absatz", machte er ihn statt dessen aufmerksam. "Das werden Sie aber gewiß selbst …"

"Lesen Sie!" keuchte Jess.

George las: "'P.S. Hallo, Partner! Mike hat Dir ja schon alles geschrieben. Wie immer war er versessen darauf. Anscheinend hilft es ihm ein wenig, wenn er Dir seine Gedanken sofort anvertrauen kann. Trotzdem … Wir vermissen Dich! Verdammt, wir vermissen Dich sogar gewaltig! Sieh zu, daß Du bald wieder nach Hause kommst! Ich habe übrigens Charlie gesagt, er soll Dir noch etwas von der Arbeit übrig lassen. Nicht daß Du denkst, Du wärst hier überflüssig. Oder hast Du Dich schon so sehr an das süße Nichtstun gewöhnt? – Wir haben zu Weihnachten versucht, das Beste daraus zu machen, Mike zuliebe. Ich bin sicher, Du hast auch ein wenig an uns gedacht. An Neujahr werden wir laut auf Dich anstoßen, damit Du es hören kannst. Ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut, Partner, und Deine Genesung macht weiterhin Fortschritte. Mike, Daisy und ich – wir alle drei wünschen Dir jedenfalls nur das Beste und drücken Dir weiterhin fest die Daumen. Wir brauchen Dich! Komm bald nach Hause! Slim.'"

"Es dauert nicht mehr lange, Partner, und ich werde nach Hause kommen", sagte Jess spontan, als hätte der Freund persönlich mit ihm gesprochen. "Allerdings wirst du mich holen müssen."

George verschluckte beinahe seine Zunge. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl zu stören, wußte nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

"Jess …?" machte er sich deshalb mit unsicherer Stimme bemerkbar, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob dieser überhaupt noch mit seiner Anwesenheit rechnete.

"Ich danke Ihnen, George", tat er jedoch so, als hätte es seine Bemerkung nicht gegeben. Er schlug sogar die Augen auf und konnte sich ein müdes, trauriges Lächeln entlocken. "Jetzt … jetzt müssen Sie mir nur noch einen Gefallen tun."

"Selbstverständlich!" George faltete den Brief sorgfältig, steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn neben Jess' Hand auf die Bettdecke. "Vielleicht möchten Sie ihn später selbst noch einmal lesen", warf er ein. "Er ist wirklich schön geschrieben."

"Vielleicht …" Jess schloß seine Rechte um das Kuvert, als wäre es Mikes Hand. "Auf jeden Fall ist es der letzte gewesen, der noch rechtzeitig gekommen ist."

"Bitte reden Sie nicht so!" Diese Bitte klang beinahe wie ein Flehen. "Bitte nicht! Sagen Sie mir lieber, welchen Gefallen ich Ihnen tun kann", versuchte George ihn abzulenken, nicht ahnend, daß es ihm damit nicht gelingen konnte, wusch sein nasses Gesicht und strich ihm die schweißverklebten Haare aus der bleichen Stirn.

"Ich möchte, daß Sie ihn für mich beantworten."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich! Ich werde wieder für Sie schreiben, was Sie mir diktieren."

"So … so meinte ich das nicht."

"Aber wie denn?"

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr diktieren", keuchte Jess, nur mühsam verständlich. "Sie … Sie müssen das für mich erledigen."

"Aber ich kann doch nicht … Das wäre nicht richtig … Ihrem Jungen gegenüber … Ihrem besten Freund … Jess, das … das darf ich nicht!"

"Bitte, George, nur dieses eine Mal, das einzige und letzte Mal! Schreiben Sie … schreiben Sie, daß es mir gut geht und ich zum Jahreswechsel an zu Hause denken werde … und daß ich sicher bald nach Hause komme. Und fragen Sie, ob es schon sehr kalt und der Boden gefroren ist … Wenn Sie das geschrieben haben, lesen Sie es mir vor. Ich werde dann unterschreiben."

"Jess, ich …", wollte George protestieren, da dies für seine Begriffe zu weit ging.

"Bitte! Stellen Sie sich nicht so an! Ich … ich weiß schon, was ich tu'. Sie … Sie wissen ja so ungefähr, wie ich es Ihnen vorsagen würde. Lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken, daß es mir …"

"Aber, Jess, der Junge wird das merken. Sie wollen ihn doch nicht so belügen!"

"Er wird es nicht merken."

"Und was ist mit Slim Sherman?"

"Wenn Sie es richtig schreiben, wird Slim es verstehen. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Bitte beeilen Sie sich, solange ich noch die Feder halten und einigermaßen … meinen Namen darunter setzen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch … genügend Kraft dazu habe."

"Es ist nicht richtig!"

"Bitte, George, keine Debatten über richtig oder falsch!" Um ein Haar wurde Jess ungehalten, begann sich beinahe über Georges Ziererei aufzuregen. "Bitte schreiben Sie endlich! Nur ein paar Zeilen … das genügt schon!"

Das lange Hin und Her steigerte Jess' Atemnot und diese wiederum seine Schmerzen, daß George ihm beschwichtigend die Hand an die Schulter legte und ihn zu besänftigen suchte.

"Bitte, regen Sie sich nicht so auf deshalb! Sie fügen sich nur selbst Schmerzen zu, und das muß doch nicht sein. Ich meine, wenn Ihnen wirklich soviel daran liegt, daß ich das mit dem Brief für Sie erledige, werde ich es in Gottes Namen tun. Sie werden schon wissen, warum Sie es so haben wollen." Zur Bestätigung drückte er kräftig seine Rechte auf der Bettdecke. "Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, daß Sie ruhig bleiben und sich nicht mehr aufregen."

Jess wandte halb den Kopf, blickte ihn mit müden, fieberverschleierten Augen an und deutete ein schwaches Nicken an.

"Danke, George", sagte er leise, aber zufrieden. "Sie sind wirklich ein guter Freund. Tut … tut mir leid, daß ich soviel … von Ihnen verlange."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung." George lächelte versöhnlich auf ihn hinab. "Ruhen Sie sich ein wenig aus, während ich für Sie den Brief schreibe."

Jess nickte nur und schloß die brennenden Augen, während George sich kopfschüttelnd an den Schreibsekretär zurückzog, um seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, von dem er nach wie vor der Meinung war, daß er eine Art Vertrauensbruch vor allem gegenüber Slim Sherman darstellte.

"Ich weiß schon, was ich tu'", hatte Jess zwar versichert, aber George bezweifelte das. Allmählich befürchtete er, daß das trotz des Chinins weiterhin steigende Fieber Jess' Urteilsvermögen zu beeinträchtigen begann und er gerade dann, wenn er behauptete, genau zu wissen, was er tat, sehr weit davon entfernt war, es tatsächlich zu tun. Das mußte einfach der Fall sein, denn er kannte niemanden, der soviel Wert auf Aufrichtigkeit legte, wie Jess es bisher getan hatte. Daß er ständig versuchte – auch ihm gegenüber und den anderen in diesem Haus einschließlich Professor Tyler – etwas vorzumachen, wenn es sich um seinen Gesundheitszustand handelte, konnte er ihm noch verzeihen. Nur hatte das nichts mit dem Theater zu tun, das er nun seinen engsten Vertrauten vorspielen wollte. Oder doch? Von seinem Standpunkt aus betrachtet?

George begann zu zweifeln – diesmal an sich und seinem vorschnellen Urteil. Vielleicht weiß er doch, was er tut, dachte er im stillen, schließlich kenne ich nur ihn und das oberflächlich erst seit ein paar Wochen. Slim Sherman tut es immerhin schon seit mehr als acht Jahren, hat er behauptet. Und ich wiederum kenne diesen nicht …

Er warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zu Jess hinüber, konnte von Glück reden, daß dieser in so schlechter Verfassung war, sonst hätte er ihm eine entsprechende bissige Bemerkung dazu an den Kopf geworfen, weil selbst für einen unaufmerksameren Beobachter, wie es Jess normalerweise war, seine Gedanken spielend leicht zu lesen gewesen wären.

Ich habe kein Recht, an der Aufrichtigkeit dieses Mannes zu zweifeln. Wie oft muß ich mir das eigentlich noch sagen, fragte sich George und wollte sich die größte Mühe geben, die paar Zeilen in seinem Sinn zu verfassen. Trotzdem tat er sich schwer damit. Aber schließlich hatte er nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde ein Antwortschreiben fertig, das seiner Meinung nach ganz gut gelungen war.

Zufrieden aufatmend, daß er es nun doch geschafft hatte, seinem sterbenskranken Anvertrauten eine seiner letzten Bitten zu erfüllen, aus welchem Grund oder zu welchem Zweck auch immer, erhob er sich, um ihm das Ergebnis vorzulesen. Als er ans Bett trat, lag Jess still mit geschlossenen Augen da, schweißgebadet, und schien zu schlafen.

"Jess, sind Sie eingeschlafen?" fragte er mit verhaltener Stimme, um ihn keinesfalls zu stören; aber Jess schlug sofort die Augen auf und schien hellwach zu sein, wenn auch nicht ganz so wachsam, wie es sogar George von ihm gewöhnt war. "Entschuldigen Sie, ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen und Sie nicht wecken dürfen."

"Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Haben … haben Sie die Antwort fertig?"

Obwohl er froh war, daß sein Pfleger ihn zuallererst wusch und seine glühenden Schläfen kühlte, schien er regelrecht versessen darauf zu sein, daß der Brief fertig wurde. Etwas ungewöhnlich war dies schon, ließ er sich sonst recht viel Zeit mit der Beantwortung der Korrespondenz und tat dies erst, nachdem er mehrere Schreiben von zu Hause erhalten hatte.

"Ja, ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob sie Ihren Wünschen entspricht. Sie sollten vielleicht …"

"Lesen Sie es mir vor, bitte!" drängte er, an keinerlei Einwänden interessiert. "Bitte! Wir haben nicht mehr soviel Zeit!"

Diesmal verzichtete George darauf, seinen Unmut über diese Bemerkung kundzutun, setzte sich neben das Bett und begann zu lesen. Jess hörte aufmerksam zu und schwieg eine Weile, nachdem George zu Ende gelesen hatte, als überprüfte er, ob er an alles gedacht hatte.

"Vielen Dank, George! Das haben Sie besser hingekriegt als ich", sagte er schließlich zufrieden. "Mike wird nichts merken. Das ist sicher. Schreiben Sie bitte noch, daß er viele Grüße an Daisy sagen soll und den Brief auf jeden Fall an Slim weitergibt, damit er ihn selbst lesen kann."

"Soll ich ihn dann nicht besser an Ihren Freund richten anstatt an den Jungen?"

"Nein!" entschied Jess energisch. "Nein!" wiederholte er, etwas ruhiger. "Mike wird ihn auf jeden Fall zu Hause vorlesen, und er wird tun, worum ich ihn bitte. Und dann schreiben Sie bitte noch ein PS an Slim! Schreiben Sie: 'Hallo, Slim! Ich halte es für wenig sinnvoll, wenn Du Charlie sagst, daß er Arbeit für mich aufheben soll. Alles Gute, Partner!'" George schrieb und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, um ihm zu zeigen, daß er fortfahren könnte. "Das ist alles", sagte er jedoch aufatmend. Anscheinend hatte der eine Satz, den er ausdrücklich selbst formuliert hatte, soviel Energie erfordert, daß er richtiggehend ausgelaugt schien.

"Soll ich Ihnen den ganzen Brief nicht noch einmal vorlesen oder möchten Sie ihn nicht lieber selbst …"

"Nicht nötig."

"Aber vielleicht fällt Ihnen noch etwas ein, was Sie Ihrem Freund sagen möchten."

"Es steht alles drin, was er wissen muß."

Ein wenig merkwürdig fand George das schon. Nicht daß er direkt enttäuscht war über die an sich nichtssagende Bemerkung, die Jess offensichtlich als einziges an seinen Partner zu richten hatte, aber er wunderte sich doch darüber. Immerhin war Jess fest davon überzeugt, daß dies seine letzte Nachricht für ihn war.

"Aber …", meinte George, ihn deshalb noch einmal aufmerksam machen zu müssen.

"Glauben Sie mir", fiel Jess ihm sofort ins Wort, "Slim wird besser Bescheid wissen, als … als Sie sich vorstellen können."

"Ich kann mir aber einfach nicht denken …"

"George, bitte!" gebot Jess ihm Einhalt. "Geben … geben Sie mir lieber die Feder, damit ich meinen Namen darunter setzen kann, solange ich noch … dazu imstande bin."

Mißbilligend schüttelte George den Kopf, tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und half ihm sogar, seine Hand an die für seine Unterschrift vorgesehene Stelle hinter den Grüßen an zu Hause zu setzen. Jess nahm alle Kraft zusammen und hatte Mühe, seine Muskeln zu beherrschen und die Feder zu führen. Sie kratze über das Papier und verlängerte das zweite "S" in seinem Namen zu einem unkontrollierten Strich bis beinahe zum unteren Blattrand, um dort mit einem Klecks zu enden. Für jemanden, der es nicht besser wußte, mußte die Unterschrift sehr markant wirken. Auf keinen Fall verriet sie diesem, daß der Schreiber kaum noch Gewalt über seinen Körper und dessen Bewegungen hatte und dieser auffällige Abstrich nichts weiter als Kraftlosigkeit und Schwäche verriet.

"Wenn Sie möchten, schreibe ich den Brief noch einmal", bot sich George an, der dachte, ihm wäre die Feder ausgerutscht.

"Es … es ist gut so, George, bestimmt!" versicherte Jess. "Mike wird es nicht auffallen, und Slim kann mein Geschmiere lesen."

George löschte die Tinte und starrte dann nachdenklich auf den kaum eine Seite umfassenden Brief, mit dem er so ganz und gar nicht einverstanden schien. Nicht genug damit, daß ihn Jess nicht selbst verfaßt und seinem langjährigen Freund nur Banalitäten mitzuteilen hatte; zu allem Überfluß hatte er ihn mit einer kaum leserlichen Unterschrift versehen, die George nur mit Mühe als die seines Patienten erkennen konnte. Irgend etwas stimmte da nicht, entweder mit dem Brief, mit Jess, mit Slim Sherman oder aber mit beiden und ihrer langjährigen freundschaftlichen Beziehung, die vielleicht gar nicht das war, was sich George nach allem darunter vorstellte. Damit war er so beschäftigt, daß er nicht auf die Idee kam, der Brief könnte eine Art verschlüsselte Nachricht enthalten, die niemand außer Slim Sherman verstand.

"Wie Sie wollen", zuckte George nur verständnislos und jetzt auch etwas gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Sie kennen Ihre Leute schließlich besser als ich."

"Mit Sicherheit!" Jess keuchte, verbiß sich aber seine Schmerzen. Zuerst mußte die Sache mit dem Brief erledigt sein. Dann hatte er wieder Zeit, an sich selbst zu denken. "Adressieren Sie ihn bitte an Slim Sherman."

"Nicht an Mike?"

"Nein."

"Aber …"

"Bitte nicht schon wieder ein Aber! Tun Sie einfach nur, was ich Ihnen sage – bitte!"

"Sicher, Jess." Er berührte ihn flüchtig an der Schulter, wie um sich für seine ewigen Einwände zu entschuldigen. Dann faltete er das Papier, steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag und beschriftete ihn, wie geheißen. "Ich werde Olaf bitten, daß er ihn heute noch zur Post bringt. Ich nehme an, das möchten Sie."

Jess nickte.

"Danke, George, für alles!"

Zufrieden atmete er auf und schloß die Augen. Er hielt es nicht für nötig, sich davon zu überzeugen, ob George tatsächlich dafür sorgte, daß Olaf an diesem Nachmittag noch einmal in den Ort hinunter ging, um seine Post aufzugeben. Er wußte, daß er es tun würde. Und er war dankbar dafür.

In spätestens drei Tagen würde Slim die Nachricht erhalten und Bescheid wissen. Es würde keine drei Tage mehr dauern … aber die Post war erfahrungsgemäß nicht schneller.

Über diesem Gedanken schlief er völlig erschöpft, trotz seiner Schmerzen ein, daß er nur noch wie aus weiter Ferne mitbekam, wie George Olaf durch Liz verständigen ließ, er möge bitte so schnell wie möglich heraufkommen.

Beinahe weitere vier Tage lang kämpfte Jess mehr oder weniger verbissen gegen Fieber und Schmerzen und völligen körperlichen Verfall. Am Morgen, zwei Tage nach Neujahr, hatte das Fieber seine letzten Reserven verbrannt, und er war kaum noch in der Lage, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Seine Schwäche war so groß, daß sie sogar seine Schmerzen in den Hintergrund rücken ließ.

"George!" rief er so gut wie nicht verständlich und tastete mit einer schwachen Bewegung blind nach seinem Vertrauten, der an seinem Bett wachte und sofort zur Stelle war, seine Hand ergriff und beruhigend auf ihn einredete.

"Ich bin hier, Jess. Bleiben Sie nur ganz ruhig!"

Er wusch sein Gesicht, tupfte ihm den Schweiß aus den nur halb geöffneten Augen, die ihn nicht mehr erkennen konnten.

"Sie … Sie müssen noch etwas für mich tun!" lallte er, daß George Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Er beugte sich weit über ihn und brachte sein Ohr direkt vor seine Lippen, damit keiner der wenigen Wortfetzen, die die brechende Stimme nur mühsam formen konnte, verloren ging.

"Sicher, Jess, sicher!" In bewegter Teilnahme drückte George seine Hand fester. "Was wollen Sie mir sagen?"

Jess bot all seine schwindende Kraft auf, um sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er George unbedingt noch für seinen Freund und Partner anvertrauen mußte. Es bedeutete für ihn eine fast übermenschliche Anstrengung, diese letzten Worte für ihn zu hinterlassen. Aber sie waren ihm so wichtig, daß ihn selbst der geduldig auf ihn wartende Tod nicht hindern konnte, sie ihm als letzte Nachricht und Bitte zukommen zu lassen. Selbst wenn es das letzte war, was er in seinem Leben sagen und tun konnte – erst nach Erfüllung dieser verbliebenen Pflicht konnte er sein Leben in Frieden beschließen und diese Welt verlassen.

In einem verzweifelten Auflehnen, einem zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch, dem ihn einhüllenden Schatten des Todes zu entkommen, dem nahenden Ende ein paar wenige Augenblicke abzutrotzen, klammerte er sich an George und bemühte sich, in einigermaßen zusammenhängenden Worten die letzte Nachricht für seinen Freund zu hinterlassen.

"Was möchten Sie, was ich für Sie tue?" wiederholte George eindringlich, als er sah, wie sehr er sich quälte. "Jess! Verstehen Sie mich? Regen Sie sich nicht auf! Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig! Dann wird es schon gehen."

Beschwichtigend strich er ihm über die nasse Stirn, drückte seine Hand, versuchte sogar, ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, obwohl er annahm, daß Jess ihn gar nicht sehen konnte. Aber er sollte spüren, daß er für ihn da war, daß er bei ihm und er nicht allein war, daß er bereit war, ihm seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Um so erstaunter war George, als Jess es endlich schaffte, in einem beinahe zusammenhängenden Redefluß, wenn auch mehr gehaucht als gesprochen, unter Aufbietung all seiner verbliebenen Kraft zu flüstern:

"Wenn … Slim kommt, um mich … zu holen … sagen Sie … sagen Sie ihm bitte, daß … daß es mir leid tut und … und er das … verdammte Ding mit mir … begraben soll."

George hatte seine Worte zwar deutlich gehört, konnte mit deren Sinn jedoch nicht viel anfangen, weshalb er ihn fragen wollte, was er mit dem verdammten Ding meinte; aber es war zu spät. Ein krampfartiges Zucken und Beben verzerrte seinen Körper, ein Röcheln und Bäumen vor entsetzlichen Schmerzen, ehe er plötzlich ruhig wurde, sein Kopf sich langsam zur Seite neigte, und er ganz still lag.

"Um Gottes willen!" schrie George und versuchte, ihn zu sich zu bringen. "Jess! Verdammt, Jess, Sie können doch nicht … Jess!" Aber dieser regte sich nicht und zeigte äußerlich keinerlei Lebenszeichen mehr.

George preßte sein Ohr auf seine Brust, bildete sich ein, ein entferntes, dahinschwindendes Klopfen zu hören, riß das Stethoskop vom Nachttisch und suchte fieberhaft nach eindeutigeren Lebenszeichen. Durch das Hörrohr drangen schwache Herztöne an sein Ohr und kaum wahrzunehmende Atemgeräusche. Noch während er beinahe vergeblich so etwas wie einen Puls an Jess' Halsschlagader suchte, nervös die dafür in Frage kommende Stelle mit dem Stethoskop abtastete, griff er mit der anderen Hand blindlings nach dem Klingelzug über dem Bett, um mit aufgeregtem Läuten Professor Tyler zu rufen.

"Bitte, Jess, bitte! Sie dürfen nicht sterben! Halten Sie durch! Bitte, halten Sie durch!" flehte George, während er ihn zu massieren begann, um so die Pumpwirkung des versagenden Herzens zu unterstützen.

Zwischendurch versuchte er immer wieder, seinen Herzschlag zu kontrollieren, hatte aber erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, das unscheinbare Pochen überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Endlich ging die Tür auf, und Professor Tyler eilte herein. Nach dem aufgeregten Läuten der Notglocke wußte er sofort, daß etwas Schwerwiegendes passiert sein mußte.

"George, was …?" wollte er sich beim Öffnen der Tür erkundigen, als er aber sah, daß sich jede Frage erübrigte.

"Professor, schnell, sonst verlieren wir ihn!" drängte George beschwörend.

Tyler war nach wenigen Schritten heran, nahm ihm das Stethoskop ab und steckte es sich selbst in die Ohren. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Assistenten, der zwar nicht aufgeregt, jedoch sehr hektisch schien, wirkte Tyler ruhig und außerordentlich konzentriert.

"Bereiten Sie eine Ätherinjektion vor, rasch!" ordnete er an, ohne sich bei seiner Arbeit stören zu lassen, wobei er bei aller Erhabenheit, mit der er über der Situation zu stehen schien, ein recht bedenkliches Gesicht machte.

George, dem die Anwesenheit des kompetentesten Mediziners, den er sich vorstellen konnte, sein besonnenes Selbstvertrauen zurückgab, das angesichts des nahenden Todes seines Anvertrauten, für ihn längst mehr Freund als gut zahlender Privatpatient, um ein Haar ins Wanken geraten war, arbeitete mit flinken Handgriffen, die den geschulten Pfleger verrieten, und reichte nur Momente später Tyler die fertige Injektionsnadel. Dieser spritzte das Mittel seinem Patienten unter die Haut und wartete mit beinahe bangem Hoffen, bis eine Wirkung einsetzte. Jess' Reaktion, ob und wie sein völlig ausgezehrter Körper darauf ansprach, würde darüber entscheiden, was die nächsten Augenblicke brachten: Leben oder Tod.

Nach unendlichen Augenblicken, die wie Ewigkeiten schienen, voller Ungewißheit, ob das überstrapazierte, dem Versagen nahe Herz nicht ganz aussetzte, atmete Tyler auf, sah seinen Assistenten mit einem tiefen Seufzer an.

"Wir haben ihn wieder, George. Ich weiß zwar nicht, für wie lange, aber wir haben ihn wieder."

"Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon …" George atmete erleichtert auf, obwohl auch er genau wußte, daß sie mit ihren Bemühungen nur einen vorübergehenden Erfolg erzielt hatten, ein Aufschub, der ihrem Patienten wenige Stunden mehr in tiefer Bewußtlosigkeit schenkte; denn aufwachen würde er nicht mehr. Aber er lebte! "Hat er eine Chance?"

"Nein! Das Fieber wird ihn verbrennen. Noch mehr Chinin können wir ihm nicht geben. Das würde sein Herz nicht verkraften. Machen Sie ihm kalte Umschläge und fahren Sie mit den Abreibungen fort. Das wird dem überlasteten Herzen helfen, die Blutzirkulation einigermaßen aufrecht zu halten. Sobald es wieder etwas kräftiger arbeitet, werde ich mit Digitalis versuchen, den Rhythmus zu festigen. Obwohl ich genau weiß, es hat keinen Sinn … und wahrscheinlich tue ich ihm auch keinen Gefallen damit … Aber ich werde trotzdem alles versuchen …" Tyler setzte wieder das Stethoskop an, kontrollierte diesmal auch seine schwache, durch die großen Flüssigkeitsansammlungen in seiner Lunge stark beeinträchtigte Atmung. "Wenn jetzt noch seine Atmung ausfällt … ein Hustenanfall oder eine akute Atemlähmung … das wäre sein sofortiger Tod." Er wusch sein Gesicht, prüfte die Reaktion seiner Pupillen, maß das Fieber und hörte ihn zwischendurch immer wieder ab. "Wenn die Temperatur noch sehr viel steigt, kann ich mir die weitere Behandlung sparen", murmelte er unzufrieden über das, was das Fieberthermometer anzeigte.

"Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, was dieser Mensch aushalten kann", bemerkte George beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll.

"Ja, dabei hatte ich ihn gerade in den letzten zwei Wochen in Verdacht, daß er nach einer unauffälligen Möglichkeit sucht, sein Leben zu beenden."

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Dachten Sie wirklich, er wollte …"

"Könnte doch immerhin möglich sein. Wundert mich, daß er Sie nicht versucht hat zu überreden, ihm irgend etwas zu geben."

"Das hätte er nie getan!"

"Ja, wahrscheinlich, weil er Sie nicht mit hineinziehen wollte. Wenn, dann hätte er es selbst getan. Ich weiß genau, wie dazu seine Einstellung ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er seine Waffe nur zum puren Zeitvertreib mit hierhergebracht hat. Einem Mann wie ihm würde so etwas gewiß leichter fallen, als derart hilflos dazuliegen und einem Ende entgegenzudämmern. Dazu hat er zuviel Selbstachtung."

"Das stimmt allerdings. Einmal dachte ich sogar, er hätte das tatsächlich vor. Ich glaube, da war er sehr nahe daran. Gewiß hat er es in allerengste Erwägung gezogen. Ich weiß das. Ich habe ihn nämlich überrascht, als er vor der Kommode gestanden und seine Waffe angestarrt hat wie … ich weiß gar nicht, wie! Mir ist dabei jedenfalls eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gelaufen. Trotzdem bin ich ziemlich sicher, daß er es nie wirklich tun wollte. Nicht daß er es nicht könnte oder ich es ihm nicht zutraute. Nein, aber er will leben, selbst wenn er noch so sehr etwas anderes behauptet, sonst wäre er nämlich längst tot."

"Ja, ich denke, Sie haben recht", nickte Tyler, wobei er sinnend auf Jess hinabblickte, dessen eingefallenes Gesicht nur aus Nase und Backenknochen zu bestehen schien, mit hohlen Wangen und tiefen dunklen Schatten um die geschlossenen Augen. Sein Mund mit den trockenen Lippen, die genauso aschgrau wie sein Gesicht schienen, war halb geöffnet, das Kinn leicht heruntergefallen. Er sah aus wie ein Toter. "Achten Sie auf ausreichende Frischluftzufuhr. Ich fürchte, seine Atmung wird uns als nächstes Sorgen machen. Lassen Sie ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, George! Hier, nehmen Sie!"

"Wo wollen Sie denn hin?" fragte dieser beunruhigt, als Tyler ihm das Stethoskop reichte und Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben.

"Ich bin sofort wieder da. Ich werde Slim Sherman benachrichtigen lassen. Es ist höchste Zeit, eigentlich schon viel zu spät. Passen Sie um Himmels willen gut auf ihn auf!" schärfte er seinem Assistenten ein, obwohl er genau wußte, daß dies überflüssig war.

Draußen auf dem Korridor entdeckte er Olaf, der gerade aus der Küche kam, wo er bei Liz einen Stapel Brennholz für den Herd abgeliefert hatte. Tyler kam die Treppe herunter und verschwand mit dem jungen Mann in dem Raum am Ende des vorderen Flurabschnitts.

"Ist etwas mit Jess?" hatte Olaf endlich Gelegenheit zu fragen. "Liz sagt, sie hätte vorhin aufgeregtes Läuten bei Ihnen gehört. Wird … wird … ich meine, er wird doch nicht …"

"Es kann jeden Augenblick zu Ende sein", erwiderte Tyler, ohne von seinem Schreibtisch aufzublicken, hinter den er sich flüchtig gesetzt hatte, um den Wortlaut des Telegramms aufzuschreiben. "Hier!" sagte er jetzt, faltete den Zettel und drückte ihn dem sprachlos gewordenen jungen Mann in die Hand. "Sorge dafür, daß der Mann am Schalter die Nachricht sofort durchgibt und warte auf Empfangsbestätigung vom Telegrafisten in Laramie. Er soll die Nachricht unverzüglich an Mr. Sherman weiterleiten. Auf dem schnellsten Weg, egal wie, und wenn er es selbst zur Ranch bringt – Sherman-Ranch!" erklärte er überflüssigerweise. "Steht alles auf dem Zettel. Beeil dich, mein Junge!"

Olaf nickte fassungslos, starrte sekundenlang auf das Papier in seiner Hand und sah den Mann, der seit zehn Jahren wie ein Vater für ihn war, tief betroffen an.

"Es tut mir so leid wegen Jess", schluckte er.

"Es tut uns allen leid, aber es ist nicht zu ändern. Sieh zu, daß Slim Sherman die Nachricht so schnell wie möglich erhält. Das ist wahrscheinlich das letzte, was du für Jess tun kannst. Beeil dich, mein Junge!" wiederholte er.

Fortsetzung folgt


	36. Kapitel 35

****

KAPITEL 35

An dem Tag, an dem Slim Sherman seinen Freund zur Bahnstation brachte, fuhr er anschließend in die Stadt, wo er sich allerdings nirgendwo lange aufhielt, lieferte Daisys Einkaufsliste in Burke Hershels Kolonialwarengeschäft ab, sagte kurz Mort Cory guten Tag und ging zum Wranglers' Inn, dem größten Saloon in der Stadt, um bei dessen Wirt Nachricht zu hinterlassen, daß er für die Ranch eine Hilfskraft suchte.

Zehn Tage später – Slim bekam schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er an das mittlerweile vernachlässigte Vieh dachte und den nur behelfsmäßig reparierten Nordzaun – ritt tatsächlich ein gewisser Charlie Grovner auf die Ranch, ein Mann aus Montana, der dort eine Mannschaft verlassen hatte, weil es zwischen dem neuen Vormann, dem Sohn des Besitzers, und den Männern immer häufiger zu Reibereien kam. Auf der Suche nach Arbeit war er auch in den Wranglers' Inn in Laramie gekommen, wo der Wirt ihm den Rat gab, auf jeden Fall an der zehn Meilen entfernten Poststation vorbeizureiten. Wenn er Glück hätte und der Job noch nicht vergeben war, könnte er dort sicherlich Arbeit finden.

Charlie Grovner entpuppte sich bald als äußerst zuverlässige Kraft, nicht mehr ganz so jung – Slim schätzte ihn auf Anfang Vierzig –, aber mit enormem Arbeitswillen, ebensolcher Erfahrung, der sich vor allem für keine Arbeit zu schade war, der überall sofort mit anpackte, ohne viele Worte vorher zu verlieren, so daß er zu einer echten Hilfe, ja, richtigen Entlastung wurde, womit sich natürlich auch etwas Slims Laune hob.

Charlie war ein ruhiger, verträglicher Mann, der mit allen gut auskam, nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten sogar mit Mike, der zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft sich in kindlicher Eifersucht einbildete, die Stellung seines Pflegevaters mit glühendem Eifer verteidigen zu müssen.

Das Ganze gipfelte dann in einem Zwischenfall beim Abendessen, als Slim meinte, Charlie sollte mit ihnen im Haus essen, anstatt drüben in der einfachen Unterkunft für die Helfer allein zu sitzen. Zunächst zierte sich Charlie, war er es anscheinend nicht gewöhnt, so eng zur Ranchfamilie zu gehören. Auf Wild Goose, der Ranch, wo er während der fünf Jahre zuvor beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte man jedenfalls gewaltigen Wert auf Distanz gelegt.

"Na, kommen Sie, wenigstens solange Sie da drüben alleine sind. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das alles hier wird, wenn wir tatsächlich von dem Optionsrecht Gebrauch machen, aber bis dahin sind Sie willkommen. Das heißt, wenn mein Partner zurückkommt – vorbehaltlich dessen Einverständnis, selbstverständlich", hatte Slim beinahe mit Engelszungen auf den Mann eingeredet und diesen schließlich überzeugt.

Mike stand dieser Entwicklung sehr skeptisch gegenüber, bildete er sich wahrhaftig ein, daß da, keine drei Wochen, nachdem sein Pflegevater aus dem Haus war, bereits der Ersatz für ihn am Tisch zur trauten Runde beim Abendessen Platz nahm und das tatsächlich auch noch auf dem Stuhl, auf dem Jess für gewöhnlich saß. Nicht daß bei Tisch eine strenge Sitzordnung eingehalten wurde – jeder nahm seinen Platz aus reiner Gewohnheit ein, ohne jemals darauf bestanden zu haben, nur an diesem bestimmten sitzen zu wollen –; aber seit Jess Harper die Ranch verlassen mußte, war für Mike dieser eine bestimmte Platz für den ihm liebsten Menschen reserviert. Wenn Slim oder Daisy einmal dort saß, war das nicht so schlimm; aber ein Fremder hatte dort nichts zu suchen.

"Das ist Jess' Platz!" empörte sich der Junge mit giftigem Zorn, als müßte er einen wertvollen Schatz verteidigen.

"Mike!" versuchte Slim etwas unbeholfen, seiner kindlichen Eifersucht beizukommen. "Der Stuhl ist leer, und woher sollte Charlie wissen, daß du dich so anstellst?"

"Das ist trotzdem Jess' Platz, und ich will nicht, daß sich dort jemand Fremdes hinsetzt!"

"Charlie ist doch kein Fremder mehr."

"Für mich schon! Er hat da nichts zu suchen!"

"Mike!" Slims Geduldsfaden war am Reißen.

"Lassen Sie es gut sein, Slim", mischte sich Charlie beschwichtigend ein, ehe es Tränen gegeben hätte. "Der Junge hat recht. Zumindest kann ich ihn verstehen."

"Das ist kein Grund, daß er sich so benehmen darf."

"Slim, bitte!"

Der Rancher war schon wieder am Luftholen für einen scharfen Einwand, schluckte ihn jedoch hinunter aus Takt gegenüber Daisy Cooper, die das Essen brachte. Seiner Meinung nach entsprach es nicht unbedingt guten Manieren, wenn er ihre Mühe, die sie sich zweifellos mit dem Essen gemacht hatte, mit im Grunde kindischen Streitereien ignorierte, zudem er sogar annahm, daß sie sich im Zweifelsfall auf Mikes beziehungsweise Charlies Seite gestellt hätte.

Genau das hatte Daisy bereits im stillen getan. Durch die offene Küchentür war sie unvermeidliche Zeugin des kurzen Wortgefechts geworden, hielt es jedoch für wenig sinnvoll, sich einzumischen, zumal Mike genügend Schützenhilfe von Charlie Grovner erhielt.

Zwar wollte sie Mikes vorlaute Reaktion nicht kommentarlos billigen, aber sie verstand seinen Einwand durchaus, denn sie wußte oder ahnte zumindest, was in ihm vorgehen mußte, nachdem er vor nunmehr drei Wochen auf unbestimmte Zeit ausgerechnet von dem Menschen Abschied nehmen mußte, dessen Verlust ihm schon einmal drohte und jetzt mehr denn je auf dem Spiel stand. Sie wollte ihn deshalb gewiß nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen und all seine kindlichen, manchmal sogar aufsässigen Launen, die mehr ein Spiegel seiner Sorgen und Ängste als einer sich allmählich einstellenden Ungezogenheit waren, mit blinder Großzügigkeit übersehen; dennoch war sie der Meinung, etwas mehr Nachsicht walten zu lassen und seinen Querelen mit taktvollem Geschick zu begegnen. Denn daß dies alles eine Art Ausnahmezustand für den Jungen war, bewies allein schon die Tatsache, daß er sich bisher nie so angestellt hatte, wenn sein Pflegevater für mehrere Wochen unterwegs gewesen war, sei es mit einer Viehherde oder aus anderen Gründen.

Anscheinend war Slim gerade wieder dabei, dies zu vergessen und vor lauter eigenen Sorgen die des Jungen, die ungleich schwerer wogen, wenn man Mikes kindliches Alter berücksichtigte, zu übersehen. Aus diesem Grund würde sie nach dem Essen nicht Mike eine Standpauke halten wegen seiner vorlauten Ungezogenheit, die letztendlich nur aus seiner schlechteren Position als Kind resultierte, sondern vielmehr mit Slim Sherman ein ernstes Wort reden müssen, der ein weiteres Mal vergessen zu haben schien, daß außer ihm sich auch noch andere Sorgen um Jess Harper machten.

Das Essen wurde dann mehr oder weniger schweigsam eingenommen. Nur Charlie Grovner lobte ein paarmal Daisys Kochkünste, die wie immer aus einfachen Zutaten einen wahren Festschmaus gezaubert hatte, bedankte sich zum x-tenmal, daß man ihn so freundlich im Kreis der Familie aufnahm und bat, sich nach einem abschließenden Stück Apfelkuchen und zwei Tassen Kaffee entschuldigen zu dürfen, weil er nach den nicht geschlossenen Toren sehen und den Feierabend mit ein wenig Lesen ausklingen lassen wollte, um zeitig zu Bett zu gehen, da der nächste Arbeitstag für ihn schon vor Sonnenaufgang begann. Keiner hatte ihm bisher Vorschriften gemacht, wann und wie er sein Tagwerk beginnen sollte. Er tat dies von sich aus, weil er der Meinung war, daß sich dies so gehörte.

Mike, der Daisy heute abend ohne Wenn und Aber in der Küche half, war selbst beim Abtrocknen nicht sehr gesprächig. Erst als er beinahe fertig war, bemerkte die Frau, daß er den einen Teller mindestens zum fünften Mal drehte und mit dem Handtuch darüberfuhr, obwohl er längst trockener war als mittlerweile das Geschirrtuch, das er für seine Arbeit benutzte.

"Was ist?" konnte sie beim sechsten Wenden einfach nicht mehr länger schweigen. "Ist der Teller nicht sauber genug gespült?" wollte sie wissen, wenngleich sie genau wußte, daß Mikes plötzliche Akribie nichts mit dem Sauberkeitszustand des Tellers zu tun hatte.

Der Junge sah überrascht zu ihr auf. An das Porzellan mit dem hübschen blauen Dekor, auf das Daisy so stolz war, gab es doch bei einigen Nachbarsfrauen zum Teil nur dieses häßliche, aber unverwüstliche Blechgeschirr im Küchenschrank, hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet, während er so damit beschäftigt schien.

"Mit dem Teller ist nichts", sagte er abwesend.

"Dann stell ihn doch zu den anderen, ehe du ihn noch fallen läßt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß der trockener wird, wenn du ihn noch fünfmal drehst."

"Entschuldige!" Mit betonter Vorsicht stellte er den Teller auf die anderen, die er fein säuberlich gestapelt hatte, und griff nach dem nächsten auf der Spülenablage. "Tante Daisy, wird Charlie jetzt immer mit uns essen?"

Aha, dachte sie, das beschäftigt ihn also.

"Hättest du denn etwas dagegen?" entgegnete sie mit einer Gegenfrage, um ihn behutsam dazu zu bringen, über seine vermeintlichen Probleme zu reden, die seiner übereifrigen kindlichen Phantasie entsprangen.

Für eine Antwort ließ er sich zwei Teller Zeit. Die Frau drängte ihn deshalb nicht. Schließlich hatte er das Gespräch mit diesem Thema begonnen. Außerdem wollte sie ihm ausgiebig Gelegenheit geben, darüber nachzudenken, um so vielleicht selbst darauf zu kommen, daß diese Probleme, an denen er offensichtlich zu knabbern hatte, gar nicht existierten.

Mike stellte den zweiten Teller während seiner Bedenkzeit auf den Stapel und brachte den weißblauen Geschirrturm in Form, indem er den einen oder anderen Teller mehr nach links oder rechts rückte. Der Stapel glich längst einem perfekt ausgeloteten Bauwerk aus lauter Porzellanscheiben, als er endlich damit aufhörte, Daisy aber noch den Rücken zuwandte.

"Eigentlich nicht", murmelte er.

Daisy mit ihrem feinen Gespür für die empfindliche Kinderpsyche merkte natürlich sofort, daß dies nicht die vollständige Antwort war.

"Aber?"

Mit diesem einen erwartungsvoll betonten Wort wollte sie es ihm selbst überlassen, darüber zu sprechen oder es lieber bleiben zu lassen. Wie erwartet, zog es Mike vor, darüber zu sprechen. Schließlich war er es nicht anders gewöhnt, Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten, offen mit seinem Pflegevater zu bereden, der ihn mit Geduld und Verständnis zu Ehrlichkeit und Aufrich-tigkeit erzogen hatte, vor allem natürlich zu Hause. Da seine wichtigste Bezugsperson jedoch nicht verfügbar war, mußte Mike sich mit Daisy Cooper als Ersatz zufrieden geben, denn von Slim konnte er sich im Moment nicht vorstellen, daß er ihn verstand. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Rancher zu viele eigene Sorgen, um in angemessener Weise auf die des Jungen einzugehen.

"Nichts aber!" erwiderte Mike mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken, konsequent den Zipfel des Handtuchs um seinen Zeigefinger drehend.

"Na, dann ist doch alles bestens, oder etwa nicht?"

Ein weiteres Achselzucken folgte. Schließlich hielt er es mit seiner Herumdruckserei selbst nicht mehr länger aus.

"Tante Daisy, gehört Charlie jetzt genauso zu uns wie … wie … ich meine … so wie Jess?"

Das war es also! Sie hatte richtig vermutet.

"Aber, Junge, wie kommst du nur auf so etwas?"

"Ich … ich weiß nicht."

"Mike", sie schlang den Arm um seine Schultern, wartete aber vergeblich, daß er sie ansah, "wir sind doch eine Familie, denke ich, du, Jess, Slim und ich. Wir sind zwar nicht richtig miteinander verwandt, weißt du, wie das zum Beispiel zwischen Geschwistern oder Eltern und Kindern der Fall ist, aber deshalb gehören wir doch zusammen, wobei gerade du und Jess besonders eng miteinander verbunden seid. Wie stellst du dir denn vor, könnte man ein Familienmitglied durch einen Fremden oder Bekannten ersetzen, selbst nur vorübergehend? Man kann es nicht einfach so austauschen. Und wenn Charlie mit uns im Haus ißt, hat das doch nichts mit Jess zu tun oder daß Charlie in irgendeiner Weise Jess' Platz einnehmen könnte."

"Da hat er auch überhaupt nichts zu suchen!"

"Nun, ich meinte damit nicht den Stuhl da draußen am Tisch."

"Ich auch nicht!"

"Dann ist doch alles geklärt. Oder siehst du da noch irgendwelche Probleme?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte er erneut mit hochgezogenen Schultern und gesenktem Kopf. Das, was ihn in seinem tiefsten Inneren beschäftigte, konnte er wirklich nicht in klare Worte fassen, zum einen, weil er nicht wußte, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte, zum anderen, weil er sich für das, was er allenfalls an Erklärung zustande gebracht hätte, schämte. "Ich meinte halt nur", kam es dann hilflos, in der Hoffnung, Daisy wüßte, was ihn zum Grübeln veranlaßte, ohne daß er es näher beschrieb.

"Mike, sieh mich an, wenn wir miteinander reden!" forderte sie ihn statt dessen auf, legte den Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. Allerdings hob er erst seine niedergeschlagenen Lider, als das erwartungsvolle Schweigen unangenehm zu werden begann. "Siehst du, so gehört sich das für erwachsene Menschen." Daß sie ihn zum Kreis der Erwachsenen zählte, sollte sein Selbstvertrauen stärken, aber diesmal fiel es ihm schwer, es als Ansporn zu betrachten. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute. "Was bedrückt dich denn noch? Charlie ist doch ein ganz netter Bursche – und sehr fleißig dazu! Slim könnte sich keine bessere Hilfe wünschen. Und du verstehst dich doch auch gut mit ihm, so wie ich das schon feststellen konnte."

"Aber er ist nicht Jess!"

"Gott sei Dank ist er das nicht!"

"Und er wird es auch nie werden! Nie! Nie im Leben!"

"Hundertprozentig nicht! Wie kommst du darauf? Bildest du dir etwa ein, Charlie könnte Jess in irgendeiner Weise verdrängen oder gar ersetzen! – Mike?" Er schwieg verbissen, preßte demonstrativ Zähne und Lippen aufeinander, starrte sie an, schien sie jedoch nicht zu sehen. "Junge, das ist völlig absurd! Jetzt geht ganz gewaltig deine Phantasie mit dir durch! Du hast nicht den geringsten Anlaß, so etwas zu denken!" Den Tadel, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, konnte sie nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Das war nun doch ein wenig zuviel für ihr Verständnis. "Wie um alles in der Welt kannst du dir so etwas vorstellen?"

"Ich stelle mir so etwas überhaupt nicht vor, aber … aber ich mag nicht, wenn Slim … wenn … wenn …"

"Slim?" Daisys Überraschung war nahe daran, in Entrüstung überzugehen. "Was könnte er denn … Mike, was spintisierst du dir da nur zusammen?"

"Gar nichts! Aber ich mag halt nicht … Immer steht er auf Charlies Seite … vorhin schon wieder … Das kann ich nicht leiden! Kaum ist Jess weg, da kommt dieser Charlie und ist genauso sein Freund. Ich dachte … ich dachte … das ist doch nicht richtig! Oder denkt er, Jess kommt gar nicht wieder? Oder ist er nur sein Freund, solange Jess hier arbeitet?"

"Um Himmels willen, Junge, was redest du denn?"

Daisy war im ersten Augenblick so verwirrt, daß sie nicht wußte, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Mit einer hilflos wirkenden Geste fuhr sie über ihre Stirn, ehe sie Mike an beiden Schultern packte. Es fehlte nicht viel, und sie hätte ihn heftig geschüttelt, um sicher zu sein, daß ihre folgenden Worte tatsächlich seinen Verstand erreichten.

"Jetzt hör mir genau zu, du dummer, kleiner, großer Schlauberger! Seit über acht Jahren ist Slim Sherman Jess' bester Freund, hat mit ihm alles Gute und Schlechte geteilt. Die zwei können sich in jeder Situation blind vertrauen, sind wie Brüder, die bedingungslos füreinander da sind, nicht nur, wenn alles in Ordnung ist, sondern erst recht, wenn sie auf gegenseitige Hilfe angewiesen sind. Daß Slim im Augenblick öfter ungehalten reagiert, hängt nur damit zusammen, daß er sich sehr große Sorgen macht, nicht weil er befürchtet, Jess könnte dieser Ranch nicht mehr in dem Maße nützlich sein wie bisher, sondern weil ihm seine Gesundheit, sein Wohlergehen genauso am Herzen liegt wie sein eigenes, wie deines und meines – das von Jess wahrscheinlich sogar noch um einiges mehr. Das heißt aber nicht, daß Slim zu jemandem unfreundlich sein muß, der ihm keinen Anlaß dazu gibt und obendrein eine zuverlässige Hilfe bei der Arbeit ist. Auch wenn Jess wieder zurück ist, werden die beiden auf Dauer jemanden beschäftigen müssen, weil sie es in Zukunft allein nicht mehr schaffen werden. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, ob und wie schnell Jess wieder gesund wird. Zweifle nie wieder – nie wieder! hörst du? – an Slims aufrichtiger Freundschaft, die ihn nun schon so lange mit Jess verbindet, und zwar in einer Weise verbindet, die ihren Ursprung hier hat", sie tippte ihm mit Nachdruck an die Brust, "und nicht hier oben!" Ihr Zeigefinger klopfte an seine Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will, aber ich hoffe, daß du wenigstens begreifst, daß deine sehr üblen Unterstellungen völlig unbegründet sind. Du solltest dich schämen dafür! Slim wäre sehr enttäuscht von dir, wenn er erführe, wie du von ihm denkst. Aber ich glaube, noch enttäuschter wäre Jess darüber."

Mit dieser Bemerkung traf sie ihn gezielt an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle. Tatsächlich hatte er nicht alles verstanden, was sie in ihrer Erregung versucht hatte zu erklären. Noch nicht einmal der Sinn ihrer Bemerkung über Jess' Enttäuschung wurde ihm klar. Allein jedoch die Möglichkeit, ihm für eine solche Enttäuschung Anlaß zu geben, aktivierte sein schlechtes Gewissen im höchsten Maße. Dafür schämte er sich mehr, als er es für die Ursache tat.

"Aber ich wollte … ich dachte … ich meine … ich dachte doch nur, weil … weil …", stotterte er, weil er das wilde Chaos seiner naiven Befürchtungen nicht in sinnvolle Worte fassen konnte.

Beschämt ließ er den Kopf hängen, vor sich hin schmollend, kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Von Daisys Gardinenpredigt war er völlig durcheinander. Noch schwerer allerdings bedrückte ihn die Vorstellung, seinen Pflegevater allein schon andeutungsweise enttäuscht zu haben. Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken.

"Egal, was du gedacht hast, es war bestimmt falsch!" wollte die Frau ihn nicht mit der Aufforderung quälen, sich gefälligst klarer auszudrücken. Behutsam legte sie wieder ihren Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. "Aber trotzdem kann ich auch dich verstehen, mein Junge", sagte sie sanft, mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln auf ihrem gutmütigen Gesicht. "Glaube mir, ich weiß sehr wohl, was das alles für dich bedeutet."

"Ich … ich habe solche Angst, daß Jess …", begann er mit dünner Stimme. "Tante Daisy, ich habe ganz fürchterliche Angst, daß er nicht wiederkommt."

"Die solltest du nicht haben. Außerdem hat er es dir fest versprochen, denke ich." Sie selbst kannte nicht den detaillierten Hintergrund dieses Versprechens, sonst hätte sie ihn nicht so leichtfertig daran erinnert.

"Schon, aber es kann doch auch sein, daß er sein Wort zwar halten will, aber nicht kann, ohne daß es vielleicht seine eigene Schuld ist. Das wäre doch möglich, oder? Sag, Tante Daisy! Das wäre doch möglich, nicht wahr?"

"Nun, Mike, seinem Schicksal kann sich niemand entziehen. Sollte der liebe Gott tatsächlich beschlossen haben … Ach was! So etwas sollten wir gar nicht annehmen! Jess kehrt ganz sicher zurück! Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel!" Sie versuchte soviel Zuversicht wie nur möglich in ihre Worte zu legen. "Sicher, es kann eine sehr lange Zeit dauern, ehe er wieder nach Hause kommt, aber bisher ist jede Zeit des Wartens vorübergegangen. Du wirst sehen, der liebe Gott läßt ihn bestimmt nicht im Stich. Wenn er das wirklich wollte, hätte er es längst getan. Mit seiner Hilfe wird Jess es schaffen."

"Hoffentlich! Vielleicht kann er Jess überhaupt nicht leiden und will ihm deshalb nicht helfen."

"Gott mag alle Menschen, mein Junge, vor ihm sind alle gleich. Warum sollte er denn ausgerechnet Jess nicht mögen?"

"Keine Ahnung!" Mike zog mißmutig die Schultern hoch. "Wenn er ihn mag, warum hat er es dann zugelassen, daß dieser böse Hal Jess so etwas antun konnte? Warum läßt er überhaupt solche schrecklichen Dinge zu?"

"Tja, das ist eine gute Frage", mußte Daisy zugeben. "Vielleicht wollte er uns alle damit auf eine besonders harte Probe stellen."

"Auf eine Probe stellen?"

"Ja, vielleicht wollte er damit nur prüfen, ob unsere Verbundenheit miteinander und wir selber stark genug sind, eine solche Belastung auszuhalten."

"Heißt das, daß ich auch den lieben Gott ganz fürchterlich enttäuscht habe?" Mike fuhr ein Schreck durch die Glieder, daß er merkte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Kopf wich. "Tante Daisy, ich hab' es doch gar nicht so gemeint! Der liebe Gott muß das doch verstehen! Er wird doch nicht … Dafür darf er nicht … Bitte, bitte, es war wirklich nicht … Jess kann doch nichts dafür, wenn ich … Er muß Jess helfen! Weil … allein schafft er es nicht! Und jetzt …!"

"Beruhige dich, mein Junge!" versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen, da er auf einmal völlig aus dem Häuschen schien, wenn er sich die Sache eingehender überlegte, was seine leichtfertigen Phantastereien eventuell bewirkt haben könnten. "Ich denke, daß der liebe Gott Nachsicht haben wird mit deinen etwas voreiligen Schlüssen. Weißt du, ich glaube, bei Kindern, die ansonsten sehr artig sind und ihre Eltern so lieben, wie du Jess liebst, ist er nicht gar zu streng. Aber du solltest in Zukunft besonnener sein und auch mit Slim mehr Geduld haben."

"Das will ich ganz bestimmt!" gelobte Mike. Er meinte es wirklich ernst und sagte es nicht nur, damit irgendwer zufrieden war. "Weißt du, eigentlich konnte ich mir das sowieso nicht richtig vorstellen, daß Slim … ich meine, daß er … daß er nicht mehr … Ich schäme mich ganz fürchterlich! Ehrlich! Wirst du ihm sagen, was ich … was ich von ihm dachte?"

"Nein, Mike, das mußt du selbst klären – in einem Gespräch von Mann zu Mann."

"Und Jess?"

"Das werde ich erst recht dir überlassen."

"Ich werde es ihm gleich schreiben."

"Nein, Mike, das halte ich nicht für so gut, jedenfalls nicht jetzt gleich."

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Du solltest Jess jetzt nicht zu sehr mit solchen Dingen belasten. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, daß er im Moment genug mit sich selbst zu tun hat."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nun ja, du weißt doch, daß er sich immer gleich Sorgen macht, wenn er merkt, daß du auch nur winzigkleine Probleme haben könntest. Jess muß sich jetzt in erster Linie darauf konzentrieren, wieder gesund zu werden. Dafür braucht er all seine Kraft. Wenn er sich dann auch noch um dich sorgen muß, könnte ihn das zuviel von dieser Kraft kosten, die er dringend für sich selber benötigt."

"Ich glaube, du hast recht." Mike kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ich kann es ihm ja sagen, wenn er wieder da ist. Dann sieht er gleich, daß er sich keine Sorgen deshalb machen muß."

"Das wird wirklich das beste sein. Und jetzt sollten wir zusehen, daß wir in der Küche fertig werden. Was hältst du davon?"

"Gute Idee!" mußte Mike beipflichten, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, mit ihr seine Probleme ausdiskutiert zu haben. "Weißt du was, Tante Daisy?" meinte er in unbeschwerterem Tonfall. "Wenn du noch ein bißchen jünger wärst, würde ich Jess bitten, daß er dich heiratet. Du bist nämlich die einzige, zu der ich bestimmt auch Mutter sagen könnte."

"Vielen Dank!" schmunzelte die Frau gerührt. "Du machst heute aber interessante Komplimente. Nur, wer weiß, vielleicht würden wir gar nicht zusammen passen."

"Doch, bestimmt! Jess mag dich doch, und du magst ihn auch."

"Aber das ist schließlich mehr eine Beziehung wie zwischen – sagen wir – Mutter und Sohn."

"Ich meinte doch, wenn du jünger wärst."

"Möchtest du denn, daß Jess heiratet?"

"Nicht unbedingt! Mir ist sogar lieber, wenn er es nicht tut."

"Aber dann wäret ihr eine richtige Familie. Das könnte sehr schön sein."

"Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, daß das schön wäre. Stell dir vor, da wäre so eine komische Ziege, wie Slim sie zuletzt angeschleppt hat. Zu so einer könnte ich nicht Mutter sagen! Die wollte Jess dann nur für sich haben. Ich wäre so einer bloß lästig."

"Na, ich glaube, Jess hätte da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden."

"Was Weiber angeht, sind Jess und ich uns ziemlich einig", meinte Mike altgescheit. "Darüber haben wir uns schon ausführlich unterhalten."

Daisy hatte Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Du hältst wohl nicht viel von uns Frauen, junger Mann, was?"

"Oh, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun! Ich habe ja von Weibern gesprochen, weißt du, diese zickigen Dinger, die die Männer so komisch angucken und schmachtendes Zeug reden."

"Aber es sind doch nicht alle so, sondern nur ganz wenige. Die meisten sind, glaube ich, sehr nett."

"Egal! Mir ist lieber, wenn sich Jess von keiner mit ihrem Geschmuse einwickeln läßt."

"Und was wäre mit deiner richtigen Mutter?"

"Ich habe keine richtige Mutter!"

"Jeder hat eine Mutter. Möchtest du nicht erfahren, wer sie ist?"

"Nein! Wenn ich wirklich eine haben sollte, interessiert sie mich nicht! Sie interessiert mich von allen am wenigsten."

"Das sind sehr harte Worte, mein Junge."

"Und wenn schon! Warum sollte sie mich interessieren? Sie wollte mich doch gar nicht haben. Sie hat mich einfach vor eine fremde Tür gelegt und sich nicht weiter um mich gekümmert. Es war ihr egal, was aus mir wird. Warum sollte ich mich dann für sie interessieren?"

"Vielleicht blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Vielleicht war sie krank oder hatte nicht genug zu essen oder keine Gelegenheit, sich um dich zu kümmern, oder sonst welche Probleme."

"Trotzdem hätte sie mich nicht einfach so loswerden brauchen, daß ich nicht einmal einen Namen hatte! Also war ich ihr gleichgültig. Jedenfalls bin ich froh, daß ich jetzt zu Jess gehören darf. Ihm war ich noch nie lästig, obwohl es ihm auch nicht immer gut ging und er auch nicht immer Zeit für mich hat, früher noch weniger als heute. Trotzdem würde es ihm nicht einfallen, mich vor eine fremde Tür zu legen und so zu tun, als ginge ich ihn nichts an."

"Wo du recht hast, hast du recht", mußte Daisy zugeben. "Aber vielleicht war das alles nicht nur die Schuld deiner Mutter, sondern auch die deines Vaters."

"Wieso Vater? Der interessiert mich genauso wenig. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß ich einen habe. Und wenn doch, kann er mir genauso gestohlen bleiben. Wozu brauche ich ihn denn? Ich habe doch Jess. Ich könnte sowieso nur ihn liebhaben. Stell dir vor, ich hätte so einen Vater wie Danny, der den ganzen Tag bloß betrunken ist und mich verprügelt. Das wäre ganz fürchterlich – genauso wie in diesem gräßlichen Waisenhaus, von wo ich weggelaufen bin. Bei so einem Vater könnte ich jedenfalls nicht bleiben."

"Tja, mein Junge, ich sehe es wirklich als ein Glück, daß du diese Probleme Gott sei Dank nicht mehr hast und gewiß auch nicht mehr haben wirst. Egal, was geschieht, das hier ist und bleibt dein Zuhause. Ob es nun dieses Haus sein wird oder ein anderes – Jess und wir alle werden immer für dich da sein." Sie wollte ihm nicht allzu deutlich sagen, daß Jess dafür gesorgt hatte, damit sich daran auch nichts änderte für den Fall, daß die Fahrt nach Colorado Springs eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr für ihn war. "Da brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen."

"Wie meinst du das – dieses Haus oder ein anderes?"

"Nun, du weißt doch, daß Jess mit dir sofort ausziehen würde, wenn Slim heiraten und eine eigene Familie gründen wollte."

"Warum eigentlich? Wären Jess und er dann keine Freunde mehr?"

"Aber das hat doch nichts mit ihrer Freundschaft zu tun. Nur, weißt du, es wäre auf Dauer bestimmt nicht gut."

"Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Macht nichts!" Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an. "Wenn du einmal älter bist, wirst du das schon verstehen."

"Ist mir eigentlich auch egal. Solange ich bei Jess bleiben kann, spielt es überhaupt keine Rolle, ob wir für immer hierbleiben oder irgendwann einmal woanders hinziehen. Hauptsache, er nimmt mich mit."

"Das tut er ganz gewiß."

"Ich wünschte nur, er hätte mich jetzt auch mitgenommen", sagte er auf einmal wieder etwas trauriger.

"Aber Jess ist doch nicht ausgezogen."

"Trotzdem! Ich vermisse ihn so. Außerdem mache ich mir entsetzliche Sorgen um ihn. Es ging ihm doch so schlecht. Er hat immer öfter so schrecklich gehustet. Und dann hatte er jedesmal ganz schlimme Schmerzen."

"Aber darum ist er doch weg, damit es wieder besser wird."

"Es könnte auch sein, daß es nicht besser wird, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich könnte das sein", räumte Daisy ein; denn seine berechtigten Befürchtungen als übertriebene Kinderängste abzutun, hätte sie nicht verantworten können. "Aber so etwas darfst du nicht denken. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mike! Es wird sicherlich alles wieder gut – ganz sicher! Bisher hat sich noch alles irgendwie zum Guten gewendet, oder etwa nicht?"

"Na ja, schon! Trotzdem wäre mir lieber, wenn Jess endlich nicht mehr so krank wäre."

"Das wird schon wieder. Warte erst einmal ab, bis der Winter vorbei ist. Du wirst sehen, wenn es im Frühjahr wärmer und freundlicher wird, ist Jess eins, zwei, drei! wieder zu Hause."

"Ich wünschte, es wäre schon Frühling. Ich gucke jeden Tag auf den Kalender, aber es ist ja eine Ewigkeit bis dahin. Ich glaube, es ist mir noch nie so lange vorgekommen."

"Dann solltest du vielleicht nicht so oft auf den Kalender sehen. Du mußt dich mit etwas ablenken und mit anderen Dingen intensiv beschäftigen, daß du an den Kalender nicht mehr denkst. Du wirst sehen, dann kommt dir das Warten nicht so lange vor."

"Ja, ich weiß, aber das ist gar nicht so einfach. Dann frage ich mich immer, was Jess gerade macht, und schon fange ich wieder an zu zählen."

"Ach, was! Jetzt solltest du dich auf Weihnachten und Neujahr freuen. Wenn erst einmal das neue Jahr begonnen hat, dann geht es auch wieder voran. Ganz bestimmt sogar, mein Junge!"

"Ich kann mich aber nicht freuen, wenn Jess nicht da ist. Es ist so leer hier ohne ihn."

"Das ist keine Frage – alles was recht ist", mußte die Frau zugeben. "Es liegt jedoch bei uns, das Beste daraus zu machen. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, daß es im Sinne von Jess wäre, wenn du während der Zeit, in der er nicht da ist, nur Trübsal bläst und dich mit deinem Kummer in dein kleines Schneckenhaus verkriechst. Helfen könntest du damit niemandem, am allerwenigsten dir selber und auch nicht ihm."

"Das ist schon wieder so etwas, was ich nicht verstehen kann. Ich sollte mich wirklich mit dem Erwachsenwerden beeilen. Aber damit ist es wie mit dieser Warterei: es dauert ewig!"

"Wer weiß, Mike, wenn es einmal soweit ist und du erwachsen bist, wünschst du dir vielleicht manchmal, noch einmal Kind zu sein."

"Das kann ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen!"

"Ich schon", schmunzelte sie.

Nach Beendigung seiner Hausarbeitspflichten bei Daisy zog sich Mike beinahe unbemerkt in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er mehr Zeit als üblich seinen Hausaufgaben widmete. Seine schulischen Leistungen hatten nicht gerade nachgelassen, seit sein Pflegevater weg war, aber er tat sich schwerer mit Lernen, wahrscheinlich weil seine Gedanken zu oft abschweiften und mit Dingen beschäftigt waren, die mit Sicherheit nicht auf Miss Finchs Lehrplan standen.

Jetzt hockte Mike an der Schreibplatte seines Bücherregals und mühte sich mit seinem Geographiebuch, dessen Inhalt ihm heute besonders hartnäckige Probleme bereitete. Ziellos begann er darin zu blättern, bis die Seiten wie von selbst an einer bestimmten Stelle auseinanderfielen. Offensichtlich wurde diese Stelle außerordentlich häufig aufgeschlagen, daß der Buchrücken eine Falz bekommen hatte. Auch die untere Ecke des einen Blattes war etwas abgegriffen. Auf der Doppelseite breitete sich die Karte von Colorado aus mit dem nördlich angrenzenden Territorium von Wyoming. Hier hatte Mike schon ungezählte Male mit dem Finger den Weg nach Colorado Springs zurückgelegt. Mittlerweile kannte er jeden Ort, jede Station, jeden markierten Punkt, der auf dieser Strecke lag. Diese Doppelseite des großformatigen Buches kannte er wie seine Hosentasche. Er hätte sogar gewettet, daß er sie besser kannte, als Miss Finch es tat.

Auf der Karte war Colorado Springs nichts weiter als ein winziger Kreis an einem schwarzweißen Strich, der von Cheyenne hinunter bis Pueblo führte, von wo aus er sich als gestrichelte Linie nach Süden fortsetzte – die Strecke der Denver & Rio Grande Eisenbahn, deren Bauvorhaben erst in den letzten Jahren in Angriff genommen worden war.

Mit der Spanne zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger maß Mike die Entfernung. Sie kam ihm viel zu lang vor! Verträumt fuhr er über den unscheinbaren Punkt, der Colorado Springs als Station auswies. Dabei versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie es dort wohl aussah. Der Gedanke daran verblaßte rasch, als er sich zu fragen begann, wo genau in diesem Punkt Jess sich aufhielt und was er genau in diesem Augenblick tat oder dachte.

Auf dem aufgeschlagenen Buch faltete Mike die Hände übereinander, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte zuerst an die Decke und schloß dann die Augen, um ein inniges Gebet zu sprechen. Ein Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür störte ihn jedoch in seiner innigen Versunkenheit. Ein wenig erschrocken wandte er den Kopf.

Da ging auch schon die Tür auf, und Slim Sherman stand im Rahmen.

Kaum war Mike in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, als Slim bei Daisy in der Küche erschien.

"Jetzt sind Sie aber drei Minuten zu spät. Gerade habe ich den Rest Kaffee weggeschüttet. Den hätte ich Ihnen allerdings auch nicht mehr angeboten, weil er schon ganz eingekocht war. Ich werde schnell frischen aufsetzen", sagte die Frau eilfertig und wollte an den Schrank, um die Kaffeedose zu holen.

"Danke, Daisy, für mich brauchen Sie heute keinen mehr zu kochen, sonst liege ich die halbe Nacht wach. Ich sollte mir endlich einmal angewöhnen, abends nicht mehr als höchstens zwei Tassen zu trinken. Es ist mir schleierhaft, wieso Jess kübelweise Kaffee in sich hineinschütten und trotzdem wie ein Murmeltier schlafen kann. Ich kriegte da kein Auge zu."

"Mein Mann konnte das auch." Ein warmherziges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und hinterließ um ihre Mundwinkel einen Anflug von Schmunzeln. "Mir war das ein Rätsel. Anscheinend reagiert da jeder anders."

"Sieht fast so aus."

"Slim, Sie sind doch nicht in meine Küche gekommen, um sich über die Wirkung von Kaffee mit mir zu unterhalten", bemerkte sie spitzfindig über sein belangloses Gerede.

"Nein, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken."

"Bedanken?" fragte sie erstaunt. Wenn er gesagt hätte, daß er sich mit ihr über irgendein Problem unterhalten wollte, hätte sie es verstanden. Aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wofür er sich bedanken wollte. "Wofür denn?"

"Für die Schützenhilfe bei Mike."

"Haben Sie etwa … Slim, jetzt enttäuschen Sie mich aber!"

"Es war nicht meine Absicht! Bestimmt nicht, Daisy! Das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen. Es war wirklich reiner Zufall, daß ich es mitkriegte."

"Auch das, was der Junge …"

"Ja, und ich bin froh, daß ich es gehört habe."

"Sie sind ihm deshalb doch nicht böse?"

"Nein, obwohl er unrecht hatte. Aber er ist schließlich noch ein Kind und sieht alles mit anderen Augen. Das vergesse ich immer wieder. Wenn Jess davon wüßte, würde er behaupten, es geschieht mir recht, obwohl er Mike gegenüber wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert hätte wie Sie oder wenigstens so ähnlich."

"Ich bin nicht der Meinung, daß Ihnen irgend etwas recht geschieht, und ich glaube auch nicht, daß es Jess so sähe."

"Möglich, Daisy, möglich! Aber das ist nicht unbedingt das, was mich beschäftigt, sondern wieso Mike auf solche Gedanken überhaupt kommen kann."

"Ich weiß es nicht, Slim. Ich weiß nur, der Junge hat eine rege Phantasie und muß im Moment mit Ängsten leben, die zu bewältigen für ein Kind in seinem Alter nahezu unmöglich ist, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr er an Jess hängt und ihn auch braucht für die Bewältigung seiner Probleme, nicht nur was die Erinnerung an diese furchtbare Geschichte hier angeht, sondern auch an seine früheste Kindheit. Dann ist es doch nur verständlich, wenn er in mancher Beziehung übersensibel reagiert."

"Obwohl ich das genauso weiß wie Sie, benehme ich mich ständig wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen."

"Sie sollten nicht so hart gegen sich selbst sein. Schließlich haben Sie sich nichts vorzuwerfen."

"Dessen bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

"Fangen Sie um Himmels willen nicht wieder von Ihrer eingebildeten Schuld an! Bitte nicht ausgerechnet jetzt, Slim!"

"Die meinte ich nicht – ausnahmsweise! Ich rede im Moment nur von Mike. Als Jess mich gebeten hat, mich um den Jungen zu kümmern, hat er mir einen sehr guten Rat gegeben, den ich allerdings bisher so gut wie nicht beachtet habe, mit dessen Befolgung ich jedoch höchstwahrscheinlich bei Mike viel mehr erreichen könnte. Ich habe in seiner Anwendung nur leider zu wenig Erfahrung und anscheinend auch nicht das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl."

"Was war das denn für ein Rat? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen dabei helfen, ihn zu befolgen."

"Das glaube ich nicht, Daisy. Meiner Meinung nach liegt es nur an mir, wenn ich diesen Rat nicht nutzen kann, an meinem Mangel an Geduld und Einfühlungsvermögen, das richtige Maß bei dem Jungen zu finden. Jess hat das sehr schön gesagt, sehr treffend. Den genauen Wortlaut kriege ich nicht mehr zusammen. Er war ungefähr so: Behandle ihn wie einen Erwachsenen, aber vergiß niemals, daß er noch ein Kind ist. Ich glaube, das ist der springende Punkt, der seinen Erfolg bei Mikes Erziehung ausmacht und woran ich jedesmal scheitre. Weil ich ihn nämlich wie ein Kind behandle und dabei erwarte, daß er wie ein Erwachsener reagiert. Durch seine bisherigen Erlebnisse ist Mike zwar schon wesentlich reifer als andere Kinder in seinem Alter, aber trotzdem ist er ein erst zehnjähriger Junge, der die Welt anders sieht als ein Erwachsener. Bis mir das jedesmal bewußt wird, ist es meistens zu spät."

"Nun ja", meinte Daisy, mit dem Handtuch über die Anrichte wischend, obwohl dort alles trocken und sauber war, "etwas Wahres ist schon daran. Vor allen Dingen wäre es sicherlich nicht verkehrt, Jess' Rat in Zukunft konsequenter zu beherzigen. Er ist wirklich sehr gut."

"Ich frage mich bloß, woher Jess diese Weisheiten hat."

"Das sind keine Weisheiten, die man irgendwo nachliest und ausprobiert, ob sie funktionieren. Das ist das Ergebnis von eigenen Erfahrungen. Jess selber hatte nicht viel Zeit, Kind zu sein. All das, was er vermissen, worauf er verzichten mußte, will er Mike geben. Und indem er ihm mit Verständnis und Liebe und einer gehörigen Portion Geduld all das nahebringt, was er selbst als Kind nicht erfahren durfte – nämlich Geborgenheit in einer Familie –, hat er die Möglichkeit, einen Teil seiner ihm entgangenen eigenen Kindheit nachzuerleben. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund für seine Sensibilität, obwohl er ansonsten ein sehr lebenserfahrener und auch rauhbeiniger Bursche ist. Das ist schwer zu erklären und noch schwerer zu verstehen, aber genau das, weshalb Mike ihm so zugetan ist. Da ist auf der einen Seite diese energische Willensstärke, diese Kraft, sich zu behaupten, sich durchzusetzen, diese Selbstsicherheit. So etwas bewundert ein Kind. Aber dann ist da noch etwas anderes. Jess bringt es fertig, Dinge mit den Augen eines Kindes, aber dem Verstand und den Erfahrungen eines reifen Mannes zu sehen und sie Mike auch so zu verstehen zu geben. Ich glaube nicht, daß man so etwas lernen kann. Das soll bei Gott keine Kritik oder Zweifel an Ihren Fähigkeiten sein, aber Respekt und Verehrung sind nun einmal zweierlei Paar Stiefel. Respekt können Sie sich verschaffen; Verehrung bringt man jemandem entgegen. Wenn Sie Jess' Rat versuchen etwas bewußter zu befolgen, wird Mike Sie zwar deshalb trotzdem nicht so verehren, wie er Jess verehrt, aber er wird Sie leichter akzeptieren, weil er merkt, daß Sie nicht nur Jess' Freund sind, sondern auch der seine."

"Aber das weiß er doch."

"Natürlich weiß er das. Das heißt aber nicht, daß Sie es ihm nicht mehr zeigen brauchen. Denken Sie an Jess' Rat!"

"Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan", atmete Slim ein wenig mißmutig auf über seine Schwerfälligkeit in der Beziehung. "Wie soll ich denn gegen eine solch starke Persönlichkeit, die Jess zweifellos für den Jungen ist, ankämpfen?"

"Um Himmels willen! Wer redet denn von Ankämpfen?" Daisys Worte klangen beinahe entrüstet. Slim schien heute abend wirklich sehr schwer von Begriff zu sein. "Das wäre das Unklügste, was Sie tun könnten. Bei Mike würden Sie so jedenfalls nichts erreichen. Und auch Jess könnten Sie damit erheblich verletzen. Im Endeffekt käme nichts dabei heraus außer Tränen auf der einen und womöglich Streit auf der anderen Seite. Versuchen Sie bloß nicht, Jess in irgendeiner Weise zu imitieren. Das kann nicht gutgehen. Sie sind nun einmal nicht er, sondern Sie selbst. Mike nähme an, Sie wollten Jess bei ihm verdrängen und dafür seine Stelle einnehmen. Das könnten Sie nie schaffen, auch wenn Jess nicht zurückkehren sollte. Dieses Bestreben würde nur noch mehr Mikes Widerstand schüren."

"Eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht die Absicht, Jess da irgendwie in die Quere geraten zu wollen. Jess ist mein bester Freund und nur mir wollte er den Jungen anvertrauen. Ich könnte nie …" Slim ließ das Ende des Satzes offen, als schämte er sich dafür. "Ich fürchte nur, daß ich manchmal dieser Verantwortung nicht gewachsen bin."

"Aber nur, weil Sie daraus mehr machen wollen, als dahinter steckt."

"Und was raten Sie mir?"

"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich in bezug auf Mike nicht zu sehr von Ihrem Verstand leiten lassen, sondern einfach versuchen, öfter auf Ihr Herz zu hören und dabei nicht vergessen, daß Mike, wenn Sie in ihm gerade wieder Jess zu erkennen glauben, eben doch nicht Jess ist, sondern ein zehnjähriger Junge."

"Das ist starkes Pulver, was Sie da verschießen."

"Sie wollten meinen Rat."

"Ja, und ich bin Ihnen dankbar dafür. Jetzt habe ich zwei gute Ratschläge …"

"Es liegt nur an Ihnen, den besten Nutzen daraus zu ziehen."

"Vielleicht sollte ich mich in der Zwischenzeit, in der Jess als Lehrmeister ausfällt, mehr an Charlie halten. Offensichtlich kriegt der das bei Mike auch leichter hin als ich."

"Das habe ich vorhin mitgekriegt. Was Charlie wohl zugute kommt und Ihnen gewiß voraus hat, ist, daß er als Außenstehender frei von diesem Verantwortungszwang ist, mit dem Sie sich in Ihrem Erziehungseifer selber unter Druck setzen. Dadurch sind seine Reaktionen lockerer, natürlicher, während Sie sich durch Ihre Unsicherheit bloß verkrampfen und dabei Dinge von sich geben, die Sie eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollten, mit dem Resultat, daß sich Mike bloß noch mehr verschließt, bis aus seinem Widerstand reiner Trotz wird, nicht nur bei dem Jungen, sondern auch bei Ihnen."

Slim holte geräuschvoll Luft. Für seine Begriffe wurden Daisys Geschosse immer großkalibriger.

"Meinen Sie nicht, daß das jetzt ein bißchen zu sehr Fraktur geredet ist?"

"Finden Sie?" Sie tat abermals geschäftig mit dem Handtuch an der Anrichte, obwohl da wirklich kein Krümelchen mehr lag und kein Fleckchen den Hochglanz beeinträchtigte.

"Nun hören Sie doch auf, so da herumzuwischeln! Sie machen mich ganz nervös damit!" beschwerte sich der Rancher über ihre auffällige Putzwut, womit er indirekt zugab, daß sie mit ihrer Standpauke recht hatte.

"Slim", Daisy hörte tatsächlich mit ihrer Wischerei auf, jedoch nicht, weil er sie so eindringlich darum gebeten hatte, sondern um sich abrupt zu ihm umzudrehen, "Sie sollten auf der Stelle mit Mike reden – ich meine, reden und nicht schimpfen, denn dazu haben Sie keinen Grund!"

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."

"Dann frage ich mich, woher diese Notwendigkeit kommt. Oder besser, ich frage Sie. Sie haben in den letzten drei Wochen zehnmal häufiger einen Grund dafür gefunden als Jess in den letzten drei Jahren. Gibt Ihnen das nicht zu denken?"

"Das wiederum sollten Sie Mike fragen."

"Ich habe aber Sie gefragt. Andauernd haben Sie etwas zu nörgeln an dem Jungen. Sicher, mir paßt auch vieles nicht, mir paßt auch vieles nicht, was Jess hin und wieder bei ihm durchgehen läßt. Aber schließlich ist es sein Pflegesohn und nicht meiner. Wenn ich jedoch etwas einzuwenden habe, dann hört sich das etwas anders an als bei Ihnen. Kein Wunder also, wenn Mike so reagiert und jetzt sogar annimmt, daß sich Ihr Unmut nicht nur auf ihn selbst, sondern auch auf Jess beziehen könnte, weil Sie es vielleicht als ausgesprochen lästig finden, daß Sie sich während seiner Abwesenheit, die nichts mit den Geschäften der Ranch zu tun hat, um ihn kümmern sollen."

"Aber das ist doch Unsinn!"

"Natürlich ist das Unsinn! Oder denken Sie, ich wäre noch in diesem Haus, wenn es kein Unsinn wäre? So etwas könnte ich nämlich nicht ertragen."

Slim machte eine hilflose Geste.

"Wenn Jess wüßte, worüber wir hier reden. Ich glaube, es würde ihn in seinem Zustand umbringen."

"Zum Glück weiß er es nicht", war Daisy seiner Meinung. "Gerade weil Sie sich darüber so im klaren sind, müssen Sie endlich etwas dagegen unternehmen, ehe Mikes Phantasie vollends mit ihm durchgeht. Bitte reden Sie mit dem Jungen, von Mann zu Mann, aber befolgen Sie dabei Jess' Rat und vergessen Sie nicht, daß er noch ein Kind ist!"

"Würde ich gerne tun, Daisy, wenn ich bloß wüßte, was ich ihm sagen soll."

"Lassen Sie einfach nur Ihr Herz sprechen. Dann wird Ihnen schon das richtige einfallen."

"Irgendwie ist mir das – ich glaube, richtiggehend unangenehm."

"Ach, kommen Sie! Stellen Sie sich nicht so an! Was soll denn daran unangenehm sein? Ich glaube, Jess mußte dem Jungen schon weitaus unangenehmere Dinge beibringen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe ihn darum nie beneidet."

"Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen. Und jetzt drücken Sie sich nicht so lange vor der Verantwortung! Ich glaube sogar fast, der Junge wartet auf eine solche Aussprache. Womit es wieder einmal an der Zeit wäre, ihm zu beweisen, daß Sie nicht nur nach wie vor Jess' bester Freund sind, sondern auch der seine. Ja, ich weiß!" nahm Daisy ihm sofort die Luft aus den Segeln, ehe er sich über diese Bemerkung weiter aufblähen konnte. "Das weiß er doch! Trotzdem kann es nichts schaden, seine Erinnerung etwas aufzufrischen – und Ihre vielleicht auch. Und denken Sie daran, gleich Charlie Grovners Position dahin zu rücken, wohin sie gehört."

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Wenn Sie das nicht selber wissen, war unser ganzes Gespräch von eben für die Katz'. So schwer von Begriff kann kein …"

"Schon gut! Schon gut!" winkte Slim mit beiden Händen ab. "Was immer Sie sagen wollen, ich will es nicht hören. Sie haben heute schon genug Keile verteilt."

"Woran Sie selbst schuld sind. Und jetzt machen Sie, daß Sie nach oben kommen, ehe Mike annehmen muß, daß er nicht ganz im Unrecht war. Aber vergessen Sie dabei um Gottes willen nicht, Jess' Rat zu befolgen!"

"Sie sind ganz schön hartnäckig."

"Einer muß schließlich dafür sorgen, daß hier alles seine Ordnung hat. Und jetzt raus aus meiner Küche!" Energisch schob sie ihn zur Tür. "Ich will endlich fertig werden!"

Obwohl diese letzte Bemerkung bei weitem nicht so ernst gemeint war, wie sie sich anhörte, verriet Daisys Ton sehr deutlich, daß es auch für den Hausherrn unklug wäre, dieser Aufforderung Widerstand zu leisten. Gewiß fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis sie zu handfesteren Mitteln griff und zum Nachdruck ihrer Worte das große Nudelholz einsetzte. Zwar war sie ein äußerst geduldiger Mensch, aber heute abend stellte sich Slim besonders schwerfällig an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woran das lag. Wahrscheinlich wußte er es selbst nicht. Sie konnte es nur damit erklären, daß er sich unbewußt mehr Sorgen um den Freund machte, als er zugeben wollte, und deshalb den Kopf zu voll von anderen Dingen hatte, als daß er sich um Mikes kindliche Probleme hätte intensiver kümmern können.

Darin unterschied er sich eben von seinem Partner. Während Jess es fertigbrachte, sich auch dann noch mehr Gedanken um andere zu machen, wenn ihm seine eigenen Probleme bereits über den Kopf zu wachsen begannen, stellte Slim die seinen als übermächtigen Wall in den Vordergrund, über den er kaum nach anderen sehen konnte. Da mußte erst eine Frau wie Daisy Cooper mit schweren Geschützen auffahren, damit dieser Wall an Mächtigkeit verlor. Im Grunde jedoch war auch Slim die Seele von einem Menschen, der wie sein Partner seinen weichen Kern häufig hinter einer rauhen Schale versteckte. Was dabei herauskam, mußte Daisy gerade wieder während dieses Gespräches erleben.

Vor Mikes Zimmertür dachte Slim zum erstenmal bewußt an Jess' Rat, und zwar genau in dem Augenblick, als er, ohne sich vorher durch Klopfen bemerkbar zu machen, die Tür öffnen wollte. Seine Hand wollte gerade den Knopf drehen, da fielen ihm im letzten Moment Jess' Worte ein. Normalerweise betrat er nicht einmal das Zimmer des Freundes, ohne seine Absicht durch Klopfen kundzutun, denn schließlich räumte er jedem mit Selbstverständlichkeit eine gewisse Privatsphäre ein, auf die er selbst auch Wert legte. Wenn sich jemand in seine privaten Räume zurückgezogen hatte, hieß das, daß er mit Sicherheit allein sein und nicht durch einen anderen einfach so überfallen werden wollte. Genau das gleiche Recht mußte er Mike einräumen, vor allem in der jetzigen Situation und nach dem Zwischenfall bei Tisch.

Also klopfte Slim an Mikes Zimmertür, wie er dies allein schon aus Höflichkeit bei jedem anderen auch getan hätte. Zwar wartete er keine Aufforderung zum Eintreten ab, gab dem Jungen aber doch ein paar Sekunden Zeit, sich auf sein Erscheinen einzurichten, ehe er endlich den Knopf drehte und die Tür öffnete.

"Mike, ich möchte mich gern ein wenig mit dir unterhalten. Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Mike, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür an der Schreibplatte seines Bücherregals saß, wandte sich überrascht, wenn nicht sogar erschrocken um, nicht weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen zu verbergen suchte, sondern weil er bei einem innigen Gespräch mit Gott gestört wurde, das keinesfalls für die Ohren eines Dritten bestimmt war. Es hätte sonst an Wirkung verlieren können. Davon war der Junge felsenfest überzeugt.

"Sicher", murmelte er, ein wenig verwirrt über die Tatsache, daß Slim gewissermaßen um Erlaubnis fragte, ihm eine Standpauke halten zu dürfen. Daß er dies vorhatte, bezweifelte er nicht eine Sekunde lang. "Du willst bestimmt mit mir schimpfen wegen vorhin, nicht wahr?"

Er drehte sich wieder, schuldbewußt abwechselnd an Ober- und Unterlippe kauend, um und starrte in das aufgeschlagene Geographiebuch vor sich, fixierte den unscheinbaren Kreis an der Bahnstrecke nach Pueblo, als könnte er mit dieser Konzentration eine Art Schutzmauer um sich herum aufbauen.

"Meinst du denn, daß das nötig ist?"

Das Kinn tief auf die Brust gepreßt, zuckte Mike mit den Schultern. Er schämte sich abgrundtief, nicht wegen seines vorwitzigen Mundwerks bei Tisch, sondern wegen seiner unüberlegten Äußerungen in der Küche bei Daisy Cooper.

"Kann sein."

"Weißt du", sagte Slim beim Näherkommen, "ich habe noch einmal darüber nachgedacht und finde eigentlich, daß du nicht ganz so im Unrecht warst, wie ich es im ersten Augenblick gesehen habe. Ähm, darf ich mich ein wenig zu dir setzen? Es unterhält sich angenehmer, wenn ich mir dabei nicht die Beine in den Bauch stehen muß."

Immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf, verbiß sich Mike ein Grinsen. So wie es aussah, hatte Daisy Cooper recht gehabt. Anscheinend war Slim doch nicht dauerhaft verärgert über ihn.

"Klar!"

"Danke." Slim zog sich einen Schemel heran und setzte sich über Eck neben ihn an die Schreibplatte. "So ist es wirklich bequemer." Er warf einen Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Buches. "Ich störe dich hoffentlich nicht beim Lernen?" fragte er, obwohl er genau wußte, daß er dies nicht tat.

"Nein, das habe ich schon heute nachmittag gemacht."

"Das ist wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Karte von unserer Gegend. He, du hast ja sogar ein Zeichen gemacht, wo unsere Ranch liegt." Slim deutete auf das kleine, mit einem Bleistift markierte Mal. "Ja", sagte er anerkennend, "das ist genau die Stelle."

"Und da ist Jess jetzt!" Allmählich kehrte wieder eine gewisse Unbefangenheit zu dem Jungen zurück. "Meinst du … meinst du, daß er jetzt auch ein bißchen an mich denkt?"

Slim legte den Arm um seine Schultern, um ihm seine Verbundenheit zu zeigen.

"Sicher, ich glaube sogar, daß er den ganzen Tag an dich denkt und nicht nur in diesem einen Augenblick. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß du ihm sehr fehlst."

"Er fehlt mir auch."

"Das weiß ich, Mike! Uns allen fehlt er. Schließlich ist er ein wichtiger Teil unserer Familie oder dessen, was wir so nennen."

"Dann … dann bist du auch immer noch … ich …ich meine … sein Freund, nicht wahr?" stotterte Mike zusammen, konnte ihm dabei jedoch immerhin in die Augen sehen, wenigstens so lange, bis die Antwort kam.

Diese fiel zu Slims eigener Überraschung sehr ruhig, um nicht zu sagen, einfühlsam aus, daß er stolz auf sich hätte sein können, wenn er sich selber zuhörte.

"Mike, Jess ist seit vielen, vielen Jahren mein allerbester Freund. Mehr noch! Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sich daran jemals etwas ändern wird, egal, wo er sich gerade aufhält, aus welchen Gründen auch immer." Wenn Slim nicht kurz zuvor das Gespräch mit Daisy Cooper geführt hätte, hätte er mit Sicherheit anders reagiert. Auf keinen Fall wäre er dann so ruhig geblieben, hätte sich statt dessen nicht nur gekränkt über die Bemerkung des Jungen gefühlt, sondern wäre regelrecht erbost darüber gewesen und hätte ihn wahrscheinlich dementsprechend angefahren. So ging er jedoch für seine Begriffe geradezu vorbildlich auf ihn ein, ließ sich dabei allerdings nichts davon anmerken, daß er das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Daisy mitgehört hatte. "Wieso fragst du überhaupt danach? Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wieso du plötzlich daran zweifelst. Ich habe dir weiß Gott keinen Anlaß dafür gegeben. Oder etwa doch? Wenn du meinst, ja, dann sollten wir auf der Stelle darüber reden, denn ich möchte nicht, daß du dich vielleicht in Dinge hineinsteigerst, die gar nicht existieren, oder dabei vielleicht etwas zerstört wird, was uns allen so wichtig ist."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nun", Slim verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, während er ihm über den Kopf strich, jedoch aufpaßte, daß diese Geste nicht zuviel Ähnlichkeit besaß, mit der Jess ihm seinen Blondschopf zu zerzausen pflegte, "ich denke in erster Linie an unser gegenseitiges Vertrauen und die Offenheit, mit der wir unsere Probleme besprechen und uns gegenseitig helfen und in heiklen Angelegenheiten beistehen. Wieso kommst du also plötzlich auf so eine Idee?"

"Ich … ich weiß es nicht! Ich … ich weiß es … wirklich nicht! Slim, ich schäme mich … ganz fürchterlich dafür. Bitte, sei mir deshalb nicht böse! Bitte nicht! Ich habe es wirklich nicht … nicht so gemeint. Aber … aber ich dachte halt, weil … weil Charlie jetzt mit uns im Haus ißt und … und du so nett zu ihm bist … und er dir hilft, weil … weil Jess es nicht … weil er so krank ist und vielleicht nicht mehr … und nicht mehr für dich arbeiten kann … und … und dann bist du immerzu so brummig mit mir, wo ich mir doch soviel Mühe gebe, nichts falsch zu machen … ich … ich …"

Mike hatte sich so in Erregung gestammelt, daß er kein Wort mehr hervorbrachte, weil jede Silbe sofort in einem Schluchzen erstickte, obwohl seine Augen trocken blieben.

"He, kleiner Mann, jetzt beruhige dich erst mal!" versuchte Slim ihn zu trösten, schlang wieder den Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn an sich zu drücken. "Ich glaube nämlich, da ist deine Phantasie gewaltig mit dir durchgegangen. Wie ich zu Jess stehe, habe ich dir bereits gesagt, und schließlich weißt du das auch selbst. Daß sich daran nichts ändern wird, egal wie krank oder gesund er zurückkehren wird, dürfte dir mittlerweile klar sein. Außerdem solltest du wissen, daß Jess nicht für mich arbeitet, sondern wir Partner sind. Ihm gehört diese Ranch genauso wie mir. Wir arbeiten miteinander für uns selber. Und sollte er dies nicht mehr können, wird er trotzdem Miteigentümer bleiben. Aber vor allen Dingen wird er auch dann – und gerade dann! – mein Freund bleiben. Wenn ich hoffe, daß er gesund wiederkommt, dann doch nur, weil ich ihm das von ganzem Herzen wünsche. Du stellst dir nicht vor, wie weh es mir tut, ihn so krank zu wissen."

"So wie mir?"

"Ja, Mike, so wie dir! Weißt du, mein Junge, ich sollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, weil ich nicht möchte, daß du noch mehr herumgrübelst, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich sonst meine – na ja, sagen wir mein zuweilen häufiges Mürrischsein auch dir gegenüber erklären soll. Ich …"

"Du machst dir sehr große Sorgen, nicht wahr?" kam Mike ihm zuvor, als er noch herumdruckste, ob er es eingestehen sollte oder nicht.

"Ja, Mike", nickte Slim schwer, "ich mache mir Sorgen. Es hat wenig Sinn, das zu leugnen. Schließlich bist du alt genug, um das selber zu merken. Und du hast es ja auch gemerkt. Weißt du, Jess war wirklich sehr krank, als er … als er von hier weg ging. Deshalb mußte er ja diese Reise überhaupt erst machen."

"Ja, ich weiß, das hat er mir gesagt. Ich habe es erst nicht ganz verstanden, aber trotzdem ist mir aufgefallen, daß es ihm in den letzten paar Tagen immer schlechter ging, obwohl er immer so getan hat, als ob es nicht wahr wäre. Er mußte wieder öfter so furchtbar husten, und es hat bestimmt ganz schrecklich wehgetan. Denkst du, es ist dort, wo er hin ist, schon ein bißchen besser geworden?"

"Ich nehme es an." Daß Slim dies eben nicht tat, wollte er bei aller Offenheit dem Jungen nun doch nicht anvertrauen. "Schließlich hat ihn der Arzt deshalb dorthin geschickt. Und Jess schreibt doch auch, daß es ihm gut geht und er sich da unten wohl fühlt."

"Aber du machst dir trotzdem Sorgen", erinnerte Mike hartnäckig.

"Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen! Die werde ich mir so lange machen, bis Jess wieder daheim ist und ich mit eigenen Augen mich überzeugen kann, daß tatsächlich alles mit ihm in Ordnung ist. Bis dahin – nun ja, bis dahin kann es schon das eine oder andere Mal vorkommen, daß ich halt ein bißchen launisch bin", lenkte Slim dann den Faden vom Gesundheitszustand seines Freundes, den er trotz aller guten Vorsätze nicht gar zu ausführlich mit dem Jungen diskutieren wollte. "Ich meine das bestimmt nicht so ekelhaft, wie es sich anhört. Ich weiß, es ist nicht richtig und ich muß mich dafür auch entschuldigen, aber ich merke leider viel zu spät, daß ich ungerecht bin, bloß weil ich mich nicht ein bißchen mehr zusammenreißen kann. Ich bitte dich, nimm es mir nicht gar so übel. Hör am besten einfach nicht mehr hin, wenn es wieder einmal passiert. Ich weiß, ich verlange viel von dir, und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich das überhaupt von dir verlangen darf. Meinst du, du kannst mir ein wenig helfen, indem du hin und wieder ein Auge zudrückst?" Mike sah ihn offen an und nickte heftig dabei. "Dann sind wir wieder Freunde?"

"Das waren wir doch immer, oder?"

Ein herzliches Lächeln hellte Slims ernstes Gesicht auf.

"Ja, das sind wir, und das wollen wir auch bleiben – du und Jess und ich …"

"… und Tante Daisy!" ergänzte Mike eifrig, daß es der Rancher sofort bestätigte.

"… und Tante Daisy!"

"Und Charlie?" kam es etwas unsicher.

"Nun, Charlie ist im Grunde nur ein netter, zuverlässiger Bursche, der für uns arbeitet, aber – wenn er hoffentlich länger bleibt – bestimmt bald ein Freund unserer Familie wird. Was denkst du?"

"So wie Mort Cory?"

"So wie Mort Cory."

"Ich denke, wenn Jess wieder da ist, wird er ihn bestimmt auch mögen. Er ist wirklich sehr nett."

"Ja, und er arbeitet auch sehr fleißig. Was meine Einladung betrifft, daß er mit uns im Haus essen kann …"

"Das ist schon in Ordnung", fiel Mike ihm ins Wort. "Er weiß ja jetzt … ich meine, wo er sich nicht hinsetzen soll. Slim, war es sehr falsch, daß ich ihm das sagte?"

"Ein wenig vorlaut war das schon, aber ich glaube, Charlie hat das gar nicht so in den falschen Hals gekriegt wie ich. Wenn du nun gar nicht möchtest, daß er bei uns am Tisch sitzt, dann können wir ruhig darüber reden. Dann werde ich ihm sagen, daß es besser ist, wenn er sich sein Essen in der Küche holt und drüben in der Unterkunft ißt. Er verstünde das und es machte ihm bestimmt nichts aus, weil er es nicht anders gewöhnt ist."

"Nein, er soll nur mit uns im Haus essen, sonst ist er vielleicht traurig, weil er denkt, wir mögen ihn nicht."

"Na gut, dann kann er bleiben, zumindest so lange, bis Jess zurückkommt. Wenn er etwas dagegen hat, wird Charlie natürlich gehen müssen."

"Ich glaube nicht, daß Jess das nicht gefällt."

"Ich auch nicht."

"Wird Charlie jetzt immer für uns arbeiten?"

"Ich hoffe, daß er bleiben kann und will. Er ist sehr fleißig und, was ich bis jetzt beurteilen kann, sehr aufmerksam und zuverlässig. Er ist ein echter Glücksgriff. Ich gehe einmal davon aus, daß Jess es genauso sehen wird, wenn er zurückkommt. Nun, und wenn sich die beiden nicht gerade aus irgendwelchen Gründen spinnefeind sind und Charlie bleiben will, wäre es großartig, wenn er dies auch täte. Im Moment jedenfalls ist Jess froh, daß er hier ist, so wie er schreibt. Weißt du, als ich ihn zur Bahnstation brachte, hat er mir richtig damit in den Ohren gelegen, mich ernsthaft nach einer Hilfe umzusehen. Im Grunde haben wir es ihm zu verdanken, daß Charlie heute hier ist. Wenn Jess nicht so hartnäckig gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich bestimmt nicht am selben Tag darum gekümmert."

"Meinst du, ich sollte mich bei Charlie für mein vorlautes Benehmen entschuldigen?"

"Hm", machte Slim nachdenklich, "das ist eine verdammt gute Frage."

"Aber ich weiß die Antwort nicht. Was meinst du?" wollte Mike ziemlich ratlos wissen.

Es hätte ihm nichts ausgemacht, sich bei dem Mann zu entschuldigen; aber er wußte einfach nicht, ob es überhaupt richtig gewesen wäre. Nicht zuletzt zeigte er mit diesem Ratsuchen bei dem Rancher, daß zwischen ihnen wieder alles in Ordnung war.

"Ach, weißt du, ich denke das eigentlich nicht. Ihr wart euch ja einig. Charlie hat das ganz gut verstanden. Aber wenn dich dein Gewissen plagt, würde ich an deiner Stelle darauf hören und vielleicht bei passender Gelegenheit noch mal mit ihm darüber reden, so von Mann zu Mann. Schließlich ist er kein übler Kerl. So eine Aussprache würde auf jeden Fall die Fronten klären und ihm zeigen, daß du eigentlich nichts gegen ihn hast. Du kannst es dir ja noch einmal überlegen. Du mußt ja nicht gleich zu ihm gehen; am besten erst dann, wenn du weißt, was du ihm überhaupt sagen willst."

"Das ist eine tolle Idee! Vielen Dank, Slim! Soll ich dir einmal was sagen? Du bist wirklich mein bester Freund – aber erst nach Jess."

"Du hättest mich auch fürchterlich enttäuscht, wenn Jess erst nach mir käme."

Damit war der schiefhängende Haussegen wieder gerade gerückt. Allerdings ließ die Sache mit Charlie Grovner Mike keine Ruhe. Unmittelbar nach seiner klärenden Aussprache mit Slim erschien er im Wohnzimmer, wo Slim und Daisy den Abend bei einem Plausch vor dem Kamin ausklingen lassen wollten.

"Nanu, Mike?" wandte sich die Frau erstaunt zu ihm um, als er mit Jacke die Treppe herunterrannte. "Du willst doch hoffentlich keine Nachtwanderung machen!"

"Nicht direkt." Mike nahm die letzten zwei Stufen auf einmal. "Darf ich noch einmal raus?"

"Sicher", mischte sich Slim ein, obwohl Daisy bereits Luft holte, um etwas einzuwenden, "wenn du nicht gerade einen nächtlichen Spazierritt machen willst – warum nicht?"

"Aber wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin?" war Daisy ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden.

"Och, ich wollte noch einmal nach Browny sehen und ihm gute Nacht sagen. Vielleicht treffe ich dabei Charlie unterwegs. Dann kann ich ihm auch gleich gute Nacht sagen. Das hat er vorhin vielleicht nicht richtig gehört."

"Gute Idee!" mußte der Rancher beipflichten. "Verriegle aber wieder die Stalltür, wenn du fertig bist bei Browny. Um die Jahreszeit treibt sich in der Nacht viel Raubzeug herum. Deshalb ist es besser, wenn du nicht mehr allzuweit gehst allein."

"Keine Angst!" rief Mike von der Tür. "Ich bleibe auf dem Hof – Ehrenwort!"

Beim letzten Wort öffnete er die Haustür, die hinter ihm geräuschvoll ins Schloß fiel.

"Sagen Sie bloß, Sie billigen das!" beschwerte sich Daisy, als sie mit Slim wieder allein war.

"Aber warum denn nicht? So spät ist es noch nicht. Außerdem ist er schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr."

"Mir scheint, jetzt nehmen Sie Jess' Rat ein wenig zu ernst."

"Woher denn! Man könnte meinen, Sie hätten Angst, jemand von uns könnte nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit gestohlen werden", grinste Slim.

"Das nicht, aber deshalb muß man ja nicht gleich so leichtsinnig werden. Ich habe noch nicht vergessen, was hier sogar am hellichten Tag passiert ist. Auch wenn diese Männer mit Sicherheit keinen Schaden mehr anrichten können, bleibt da einfach ein ungutes Gefühl."

"Sicher! Denken Sie, mir geht es anders? Trotzdem – ich kann niemanden deshalb im Haus anbinden – auch den Jungen nicht. Wenn es soweit kommen sollte, daß wir uns nicht einmal mehr vor die eigene Haustür trauen dürften … Das hat mit Leichtsinn nichts zu tun. Außerdem glaube ich, daß Mike heute noch etwas zu erledigen hat."

"Bei Charlie?"

"Ja, anscheinend bedrückt es ihn, daß er ihm heute abend bei Tisch so eine rigorose Abfuhr erteilt hat. Jetzt will er mit ihm bestimmt eine Friedenspfeife rauchen."

Daisy riß die Augen auf.

"Rauchen?" entrüstete sie sich.

"Selbstverständlich nur bildlich gesehen", grinste Slim, amüsiert über ihr Entsetzen, Mike könnte tatsächlich seine erste Bekanntschaft mit Tabaksqualm machen.

"Na, hoffentlich!" Immer noch ein wenig fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, überraschen Sie mich heute abend."

"Inwiefern denn?"

"Sie fallen von einem Extrem ins andere. Bald wird Mike überhaupt nicht mehr wissen, woran er mit Ihnen ist. Erst zeigen Sie ihm die Peitsche, gleich darauf halten Sie ihm den Honigtopf hin. Es wäre vielleicht besser, da etwas mehr zu differenzieren."

"Ich halte mich nur an Jess' Rat, der in der Tat ein ausgezeichneter ist, wenn man versucht, ihn möglichst konsequent zu befolgen. Seit ich das erkannt habe, verstehen wir uns – ich meine, Mike und ich – wieder prächtig. Sie sollten nicht so streng sein mit uns beiden."

"Wie bitte? Dabei war ich doch diejenige …", wollte sie sich schon empören, brach jedoch ab. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, machte einem warmherzigen Lächeln Platz. "Ach, was rede ich da! Natürlich haben Sie recht. Der Junge ist ja tatsächlich kein kleines Kind mehr und Sie auch nicht. Sie werden schon wissen, was Sie tun."

"Jetzt haben Sie es eingesehen." Mit einem liebevollen Schmunzeln legte er seine Rechte auf ihre Hand auf der Sessellehne und drückte sie herzlich. "Hätte mich auch gewundert."

"Ach, Sie! Jetzt tun Sie genauso scheinheilig wie Jess, wenn ich ihn in meiner Küche mit dem Finger im Topf erwische. Richtige Mannsbilder! Ich bin Gott dankbar dafür, daß ich auf meine alten Tage eine solche Familie finden durfte." Mit einem Schlag wurde sie sehr ernst, fast sogar traurig. "Ich bete jeden Tag zu ihm, daß diese Familie nicht auseinandergerissen wird. Es wäre furchtbar, wenn … Slim, es wäre das Schlimmste, was ich mir vorstellen kann, wenn … wenn wir Jess auf diese Art verlieren müßten."

"Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen, Daisy."

"Tun Sie nicht so! Ich weiß genau, daß Sie sich auch welche machen. Hin und wieder geben Sie das sogar zu. Und wenn nicht … Woher kommen denn sonst Ihre zuweilen miesepetrigen Launen? Sagen Sie jetzt bloß nicht, vom Wetter!"

"Nein, natürlich nicht!" Jetzt wich er ihrem herausfordernden Blick aus. Auch seine Stimme klang ernster. "Und natürlich haben Sie recht", gab er aufatmend zu. "Ich mache mir sogar sehr große Sorgen. Das kann ich nicht leugnen. Bei mir ist es nur noch mehr als nur Sorge. Es … es ist dieses furchtbare Schuldgefühl, das ich einfach nicht los werde. Daisy, glauben Sie mir, ich würde wirklich … Schon allein Jess zuliebe täte ich nichts lieber, als es einfach abzulegen wie ein schmutziges Hemd. Aber der Dreck ist bis zur Haut durchgegangen, durch die Poren gedrungen, daß er sich nicht mehr abwaschen läßt. Ich habe das Gefühl, es vergiftet mich. Ich kann mich nicht damit abfinden, daß es damals keine Alternative gegeben haben soll. Ich kann es einfach nicht! Je mehr ich es versuche, desto stärker wird es."

Nun war Daisy diejenige, die ihre Hand in mitfühlender Teilnahme auf seinen Unterarm legte. Obwohl sie über dieses Thema schon so oft diskutiert hatten und immer noch geteilter Meinung waren, spürte sie, daß er gerade in diesen endlosen Debatten eine Art Hilfe suchte. Offensichtlich fing er nur deshalb ständig von neuem davon an, in der Hoffnung, früher oder später doch noch eine akzeptable Lösung für sich zu finden, eine plausible Entschuldigung für sein Versagen, für das sein bester Freund büßen mußte.

Dieser festen Ansicht war Slim nach wie vor. Sein Gewissen sah es unumstößlich als Verrat an ihrer Freundschaft, an ihrem Vertrauen, sich in heiklen Situationen blindlings aufeinander verlassen zu können. Da konnte ihm selbst Jess tausendmal etwas anderes versichern! Von diesem Vergehen war er seiner Meinung nach nicht freizusprechen. Daß er erst recht im nachhinein nichts ändern, nichts ungeschehen machen konnte, war das schwächste Argument, das ihn nur noch mehr belastete.

"Trotzdem müssen Sie versuchen, darüber hinwegzukommen. Sie tun sich und uns allen keinen Gefallen damit, indem Sie sich ständig damit quälen. Das wissen Sie genau!"

"Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir auch leid, daß ich Ihnen damit schon wieder die Ohren voll jammre, aber manchmal kommt es einfach über mich. Da muß ich es loswerden. Es ist … wie Wechselfieber, das regelmäßig aus heiterem Himmel kommt und geht. Man kann nichts dagegen tun. Entweder heilt es von alleine oder überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht – das heißt, ich hoffe es! – wird es besser, wenn Jess gesund zurückkommt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie es sich entwickeln wird, wenn er … Daisy, ich fürchte, dann zerfrißt es mich."

"Hoffentlich nicht – sowohl in Ihrem als auch in Jess' Interesse!"

"Ja, mehr noch in seinem!"

Fortsetzung folgt


	37. Kapitel 36

****

KAPITEL 36

Während der Feiertage versuchte man auf der Sherman-Ranch das Beste daraus zu machen. Obwohl sich alle sehr bemühten, sie Mike zuliebe wie gewohnt zu begehen, wollte keine rechte Feiertagsstimmung aufkommen. In vordergründiger Unbeschwertheit wurden sie wie eine unvermeidliche Pflichtübung hinter sich gebracht. Darüber konnte auch nicht Daisy Coopers Freude über die neue Nähmaschine hinwegtäuschen, die sie zwar mit strahlendem Gesicht quittierte; die Tränen, die ihr dabei vor angeblichem Glückstaumel in die Augen stiegen, entsprangen allerdings nicht nur ihrer Freude über dieses großartige Geschenk. Lediglich Charlie Grovner, den Slim gebeten hatte, das Fest mit ihnen gemeinsam zu feiern, brachte als unbeteiligter Außenstehender so etwas wie echte gute Laune mit, war er doch froh, daß man ihm so herzlichen Familienanschluß gewährte.

Vor allem Mikes Trübsinn legte sich erst etwas, als am Tag gleich nach Neujahr ein Brief aus Colorado Springs eintraf, den der Kutscher mit der Mittagspost aus Laramie ablieferte. Zunächst enttäuscht darüber, daß auf dem Umschlag Slim Shermans Name stand, hob sich seine Laune sofort, als der Rancher den Umschlag aufriß und feststellte:

"Hier, ist doch an dich gerichtet."

Ein wenig verwundert über diese Ungereimtheit, reichte Slim den Brief an den Jungen weiter, der schon danach zu hecheln schien wie ein Verdurstender nach frischem Wasser.

"Au fein!" rief Mike begeistert. "Endlich wieder ein Brief von Jess! Hat ganz schön lange gedauert."

"Wundert mich, daß er überhaupt so schnell wieder geschrieben hat", brummte Slim, dem bei der oberflächlichen Ansicht als erstes der Ausrutscher der Feder bei der Unterschrift aufgefallen war. Zu mehr hatte der kurze Blick nicht gereicht.

"Ich lese ihn dir vor, ja?"

"Ich danke dir."

"Tante Daisy!" rief Mike in Richtung Küche. "Tante Daisy! Möchtest du auch zuhören?"

"Wobei?" erkundigte sich die Frau und erschien in der offenen Küchentür.

"Heute war wieder ein Brief von Jess dabei. Ich will ihn gerade Slim vorlesen."

"Von Jess?" Auch sie war über die rasche Brieffolge überrascht, war die letzte Nachricht erst zu Weihnachten aus Colorado Springs eingetrudelt. "Da hat er sich aber diesmal beeilt", stellte sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen fest, trocknete ihre Hände an der Schürze und gesellte sich zu den beiden. "Was schreibt er denn?"

Mike begann mit glühendem Eifer zu lesen, wobei er jedes Wort wie einen besonderen Leckerbissen zu behandeln schien, den er auf der Zunge genußvoll zergehen ließ.

"Ach, es freut mich, daß es ihm gutgeht und ihm dort anscheinend gefällt", sagte Daisy, zufrieden aufatmend, nachdem Mike zu Ende gelesen hatte.

"Finde ich auch!" mußte Mike seinen Kommentar dazugeben. "Aber hoffentlich gefällt es ihm nicht gleich so gut, daß er nicht mehr nach Hause kommen mag."

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Daisy streifte den schweigsamen Rancher mit einem neugierigen Seitenblick. "Slim, was haben Sie denn? Ist irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Fast schien es, als wäre Slim in Gedanken woanders. Abwesend starrte er auf den Umschlag in seinen Händen. Jetzt fuhr er beinahe etwas erschrocken herum wie jemand, den man gerade aus tiefem Schlaf oder einem wirren Traum geweckt hatte.

"Nichts! Es ist nichts, Daisy!" Redlich mühte er sich um Arglosigkeit. "Ich dachte nur gerade, daß es für Mike ein wahres Glück ist, wenn dieser George für Jess das Schreiben übernimmt. Sein eigenes Geschmiere könnte der Junge gar nicht entziffern. Als ob man einem Ferkel die Feder in die Klaue gedrückt hätte!"

"Nun übertreiben Sie nicht so maßlos! Ihre Handschrift ist schließlich auch nicht viel leserlicher. Der Buchprüfer der Postgesellschaft stöhnt jedenfalls ständig über Ihre Eintragungen in angeblicher Sonntagsschrift."

"Sie haben recht", gab er überraschend schnell nach. Sie merkte nicht, daß seine Bemerkung über Jess' Handschrift nur eine Ausrede war.

"Hier, Slim, ich soll ihn dir geben, damit du ihn selbst lesen kannst."

"Danke, Mike. Du bekommst ihn später zurück – für deine Sammlung."

"Aber nicht vergessen!"

"Bestimmt nicht."

"Das muß ich gleich Charlie erzählen! Soll ich ihm auch sagen, was Jess über ihn und die Arbeit geschrieben hat?"

"Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich das nachher selbst übernehme."

"Na, gut!"

"Aber du kannst ihm sagen, daß es bald etwas zu essen gibt", meinte Daisy.

"Mach' ich!"

Mike fegte an die Garderobe, schlüpfte in seine Jacke und rannte übermütig aus dem Haus.

"Der Junge lebt jedesmal auf, wenn ein Brief kommt. Ehrlich gesagt, mir geht es wenig anders", mußte die Frau zugeben.

"Ja, mir auch."

Sie merkte immer noch nichts von Slims oberflächlicher Arglosigkeit und zog sich, zufrieden vor sich hin lächelnd, in die Küche zurück.

Slim stand noch eine Weile unschlüssig da, in der einen Hand den Umschlag, in der anderen den Brief dazu, und starrte beides abwechselnd an, als wüßte er nicht, wie das eine zum anderen paßte. Dann las er selbst die paar Zeilen, fand den Inhalt dürftig, sogar enttäuschend, und steckte das Papier mit einem verständnislosen Kopfschütteln in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Irgend etwas machte ihn stutzig an dem kurzen Schreiben; er konnte jedoch nicht sagen, was. Wahrscheinlich war er von der nicht übereinstimmenden Anschrift und Anrede irritiert. Und wieso hatte Jess ausdrücklich erwähnt, daß Mike ihm den Brief zum Selbstlesen geben sollte, wo er genau wußte, daß der Junge das sowieso immer tat? Vielleicht fiel ihm hierzu eine Erklärung ein, wenn er ihn später noch einmal in Ruhe las.

Zunächst vergaß er allerdings diesen Brief, denn während des gesamten Nachmittags hatten er und Charlie soviel Arbeit draußen zu erledigen, daß er nicht mehr daran dachte. Erst am Abend, als ihn Mike beim Schlafengehen daran erinnerte, fiel er ihm wieder ein.

"Slim, kann ich Jess' Brief wiederhaben oder brauchst du ihn noch?"

Der Rancher schlug sich an die Brusttasche, daß das Papier darin knisterte.

"Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, ihn in Ruhe zu lesen, Junge. Du kriegst ihn morgen zurück, einverstanden?"

"Das eilt ja nicht so. Aber nicht, daß du ihn da oben drin stecken läßt und Tante Daisy ihn aus Versehen mit in die Wäsche tut."

"Keine Angst, das passiert bestimmt nicht!"

Die Begründung hierfür behielt er lieber für sich. Er konnte ihn gar nicht vergessen, weil er ihn nämlich zu der Kugel gesteckt hatte, die er hütete wie seinen Augapfel und die ihm gerade während der letzten paar Tage wieder vermehrt Beschwerden bereitete, als entwickelte sie ein intensives Eigenleben. Jetzt, da ihn der Junge an den Brief erinnert hatte, schien sie sogar anzufangen zu glühen und das Papier in seiner Brusttasche zu verbrennen.

"Na gut", gab sich Mike damit zufrieden. "Dann gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, mein Junge."

"Slim", kam es noch einmal von der Treppe, "darf ich morgen mit Charlie zur Hochweide und die Wasserstellen kontrollieren? Bitte! Es ist doch mein letzter schulfreier Tag."

"Na schön, meinetwegen, wenn Charlie dich mitnimmt."

"Au fein! Vielen Dank! Gute Nacht, Slim! Gute Nacht, Tante Daisy!" rief er abermals und stürmte die Treppe vollends hoch.

"Gute Nacht, Mike! Lies bitte nicht mehr so lange!" bat die Frau, um ihn daran zu erinnern, daß er nicht die halbe Nacht mit Sir Christopher – er war gerade dabei, dessen drittes Abenteuer zu konsumieren – verbrachte.

"Bestimmt nicht! Ich muß doch morgen ausgeschlafen sein!" kam es vom oberen Treppenabsatz.

"Gute Nacht!" wiederholte Slim mechanisch, während er nachdenklich über die Brusttasche seines Hemdes strich.

Dann stand er auf und verschwand kommentarlos in seinem Arbeitszimmer, daß Daisy, die sich vor dem knisternden Kamin mit ihrer Handarbeit beschäftigte, ihm verwundert nachblickte. Slim beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern zog sich in das Heiligtum der Ranch zurück, wo auf seinem Schreibtisch die ungeöffnete übrige Post des Tages lag, die er als erstes erledigen wollte. Es war jedoch nichts Wichtiges dabei, so daß er sich bald in dem wuchtigen Ledersessel zurücklehnte, den Brief aus seiner Brusttasche fischte und zu lesen begann. Er las ihn mehrmals, bis er ihn fast auswendig kannte. Mit jedem Mal gefiel er ihm weniger, mit jedem Mal konnte er die Worte zwischen den Zeilen deutlicher erkennen.

Eine furchtbare Ahnung begann in ihm hochzusteigen, die die kaum leserliche Unterschrift des Freundes zu bestätigen schien. Slim folgte mit dem Zeigefinger dem Lauf der Feder. Zwar liebte er es, über Jess' Handschrift herzuziehen, die zwar schwer zu lesen war, aber recht ausgeprägt war und vom energischen Willen ihres Schreibers zeugte. Da gab es normalerweise keine unnützen Schnörkel und Striche.

"Da stimmt etwas nicht!" murmelte Slim vor sich hin, der sich mittlerweile an jedem Wort zu stoßen schien, sowohl vom Inhalt als auch vom Schreibstil her. Am heftigsten stolperte er allerdings über die fast unleserliche Unterschrift mit dem langen Abstrich beim letzten Buchstaben, der in einem unscheinbaren, aber eindeutigen Klecks endete.

Daisy störte ihn mit ihrem Eintreten in seinen düsteren Gedanken. Ihr untrügliches Gespür für solche Dinge verriet ihr, daß irgend etwas nicht mit ihm in Ordnung war, seit am Mittag Jess' Brief mit der Post kam. Es war ihr unerklärlich, zudem in dem Brief nichts Beunruhigendes stand. Ihr war jedenfalls nichts dergleichen aufgefallen.

"Slim, ich mag mich irren und es geht mich wahrscheinlich auch nichts an, aber ich habe das Gefühl, etwas bedrückt Sie", kam sie ohne lange Vorrede sofort zur Sache, entschlossen vor den Schreibtisch tretend und ihn durchdringend ansehend.

"Es ist nichts, Daisy, wirklich!"

"Ach, kommen Sie! Tun Sie nicht so! Sie bedrückt etwas. Wenn ich das nicht merkte, würde ich Sie nur sehr schlecht kennen. Ich merke es, seit Jess' Brief heute mittag kam. Aber an dem kann es ja wohl nicht liegen." Daisy streifte die auf der Tischplatte verstreuten Papiere und entdeckte den mit der beschrifteten Seite nach unten liegenden Brief obenauf. Anscheinend sollte sie nicht merken, daß er tatsächlich so intensiv damit beschäftigt war. "Oder etwa doch?" vergewisserte sie sich mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl, das plötzlich in ihr emporzusteigen begann wie die Quecksilbersäule eines Thermometers bei rasch steigender Temperatur. "Slim?" drängte sie neugierig und ängstlich zugleich, als er nicht reagierte. "Ist … ist irgend etwas mit Jess? War sonst etwas in der Post?"

"Nein."

"Irgend etwas muß doch sein. Wollen Sie es mir nicht lieber sagen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen sagen soll. Das ist das Problem."

"Sie wissen nicht, was – oder wie?" stocherte sie absichtlich, weil sie wußte, daß sie ihn bald soweit hatte und er sich ihr anvertraute.

"Beides, Daisy, beides!"

"Dann versuchen Sie es einfach."

"Ich möchte Sie damit nicht belasten. Jess wäre es nicht recht."

"Jess?" Lauernd legte sie den Kopf auf die Schulter, um ihn spitzfindig anzusehen. Damit hatte er sich endgültig verraten. "Es hängt also doch mit seinem Brief zusammen."

Er starrte sie lange an, ehe er abrupt den Blick senkte und sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Stirn zu kratzen begann. Mit einem Mal schien er sehr nervös.

"Daisy, hören Sie auf, mich so zu quälen – bitte!"

"Dann hat es also tatsächlich etwas mit ihm zu tun!" bohrte sie wie ein Folterknecht, während er dazu schwieg. "Slim", sagte sie nun sanfter, "ich will Sie nicht quälen, das tun Sie doch selbst! Nur, wenn tatsächlich etwas mit Jess sein sollte, meinen Sie nicht, daß ich dann auch ein Recht habe, es zu erfahren?"

Slim machte eine hilflose Geste und sah sie tief aufatmend an, wobei er fast einen etwas verstörten Eindruck erweckte.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr als Sie. Das ist es ja."

"Es … es ist Jess' Brief, nicht wahr?"

"Es ist nur eine Ahnung. Hier!" Jetzt griff er nach dem Brief und hielt ihn der Frau hin. "Am besten lesen Sie ihn selbst."

"Ich weiß doch, was drin steht."

"Trotzdem!" Plötzlich schien er ganz versessen darauf zu sein, sie als kompetente Beraterin zu gewinnen. "Bitte lesen Sie und sagen Sie mir, ob Ihnen daran etwas auffällt!"

Ziemlich verständnislos schüttelte sie den Kopf, nahm das Schreiben, setzte sich in den Ledersessel vor dem Schreibtisch und las die wenigen Zeilen.

"Was soll mir denn daran auffallen?" fragte sie, ohne die geringste Vorstellung zu haben, auf was er spekulierte.

"Sehen Sie ihn sich genau an! Lesen Sie ihn genau durch!"

"Aber das habe ich doch. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen."

"Daisy, diesen Brief hat Jess nicht geschrieben", rückte er endlich mit der Sprache heraus.

"Sicher, dieser George hat ihn geschrieben, so wie die anderen auch. Jess hat ihm nur diktiert, was er schreiben soll – wie jedesmal."

"Das meinte ich nicht, sondern daß er ihn diesmal auch nicht diktiert hat. Dieser Brief ist nicht von Jess."

"Aber wieso denn nicht?"

"Daisy, wenn Jess selber schreibt oder von mir aus diktiert, dann hört es sich so an, als ob er es sagen würde. Er schreibt, wie er redet. Er macht sich da nicht viel Mühe mit richtiger Formulierung und so. So wie der Brief klingt, redet Jess nicht."

"Aber wer hat ihn dann sonst geschrieben? Und wieso steht dann Jess' Name darunter. Das ist doch seine Handschrift, oder etwa nicht?"

"Soll ich Ihnen sagen, was ich denke? Dieser George hat den Brief selber verfaßt, und Jess hat ihn nur unterschrieben."

"So etwas würde Jess doch nicht tun. Warum sollte er?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Daisy. Vielleicht konnte er diesmal nicht diktieren. Vielleicht ging es ihm so schlecht, daß er es nicht konnte."

"Aber hier steht … Slim, finden Sie das nicht ein wenig an den Haaren herbeigezogen?"

"Daisy, ich kenne Jess schon verdammt lange. Ich weiß, wie er redet, ich weiß, wie er schreibt, und ich weiß, daß diese Worte nicht von ihm sind. Mit dieser Nachricht will er mir etwas sagen, was außer mir niemand erfahren soll. Ich weiß nur nicht genau, was es ist. Das, was ich vermute, läßt mich Furchtbares ahnen."

"Sie meinen, es geht ihm … nicht gut?"

"Genau das meine ich! Lesen Sie nur das Postskriptum!"

"Ich kann daran nichts Außergewöhnliches finden. Diese Bemerkung ist typisch für ihn."

"Ja und nein! Vom Inhalt her, ja, aber nicht vom Stil. So geschwollen redet er normalerweise nicht, jedenfalls nicht mit mir. Dann die Frage, ob es schon gefroren hat hier, ohne irgendeinen weiteren Bezug zum übrigen Inhalt. Es kann ihm doch egal sein, ob der Boden hier gefroren ist oder nicht, zumindest hat er sich noch nie so dafür interessiert, um es in einem Brief ausdrücklich zu erwähnen, es sei denn …" Slim sprach den Gedanken nicht aus, wandte sich statt dessen rasch der nächsten Ungereimtheit zu. "Dann diese ausdrückliche Aufforderung an Mike, mir den Brief auf jeden Fall zum Lesen zu geben. Er weiß ganz genau, daß Mike das immer tut. Dann war der Umschlag an mich adressiert, aber der Brief ist mit seiner Anrede an Mike gerichtet. Daisy, dafür daß das nur ein paar Zeilen sind, stehen ein Haufen Dinge drin, die auf den ersten Blick völlig überflüssig und nichtssagend sind. Selbst wenn Jess nicht wußte, was er schreiben sollte, hätte er so etwas gewiß nicht zu Papier gebracht."

"Ich glaube, Sie sehen Gespenster."

"Ich hoffe, daß ich das tue, aber ich fürchte, es ist nicht so. Sehen Sie sich nur seine Unterschrift an."

"Na ja, ihm wird die Feder ausgerutscht sein."

"Ausgerutscht?" vergewisserte sich Slim. Mittlerweile war er richtiggehend aufgewühlt. "Ich würde eher sagen, das sieht so aus, als ob sie ihm aus der Hand gefallen ist. Vielleicht war es schon so schlimm, daß er sie nicht mehr richtig halten konnte. Wer weiß, vielleicht …" Er brach ab. Allzu deutlich wollte er seine entsetzlichen Ahnungen nicht vor ihr aussprechen. "Entschuldigen Sie, Daisy", sagte er statt dessen und hob abweisend die Hand, "jetzt ist genau das passiert, was ich eigentlich verhindern wollte. Aber ich konnte mich auf einmal nicht mehr beherrschen. Nur, verstehen Sie, wenn ich recht haben sollte, dann … mein Gott, dann …"

"… dann werden wir ihn verlieren", vollendete sie den Satz genau in seinem Sinn. Sie sträubte sich zwar nach wie vor dagegen, die Dinge so zu sehen wie er, aber worauf er hinaus wollte, hatte sie inzwischen begriffen.

"Ja", würgte er hervor. "Vielleicht haben wir ihn in diesem Augenblick sogar schon verloren und wissen es nur noch nicht. Ich muß zu ihm", sagte er dann lapidar, als hätte ihm dies eine geheimnisvolle Stimme befohlen.

"Ist das nicht etwas überstürzt? Sie wissen doch gar nicht … Er wollte ausdrücklich, daß ihn niemand besucht", erinnerte sie.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dieser Brief ist wie ein Hilferuf. Ich weiß ganz genau, ich könnte ihm nicht helfen, aber trotzdem … Ich … ich muß doch irgend etwas tun. Ich habe schon einmal gedacht, ich könnte ihm nicht helfen und war danach anderer Meinung. Soll ich es jetzt vielleicht wieder tun?"

"Wovon reden Sie denn?"

"Davon, daß ich ihn vielleicht ein weiteres Mal im Stich lasse."

"Ach, Slim, bitte nicht schon wieder!" flehte sie. "Allmählich wird das zu einer krankhaften Manie bei Ihnen."

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung riß er den Kopf hoch und starrte sie herausfordernd an.

"Von mir aus soll es das werden! Sie können es jedenfalls nicht ändern. Ich hätte nicht mit Ihnen darüber reden sollen. Ich wußte, daß Sie mich nicht verstehen. Nicht genug, daß ich mich dabei nicht davon überzeugen konnte, unrecht zu haben. Jetzt habe ich auch noch Sie da mit hineingezogen und womöglich beunruhigt. Tut mir leid, Daisy! Das beste wird sein, wenn Sie einfach vergessen, was ich gesagt habe."

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

"Doch! Wenn Jess das erfährt, wird er ausrasten – mit Recht!"

"Er muß es ja nicht erfahren. Nur weiß ich immer noch nicht, was Sie jetzt vorhaben", beharrte sie unverdrossen.

"Stellen Sie sich vor, das weiß ich selbst nicht." Ziemlich ratlos blickte er sie an. Das ganze Elend seiner Ungewißheit stand ihm in den Augen. "Heute abend könnte ich sowieso nichts mehr unternehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, einfach d ecken. "Mit Sicherheit!"

Sie hielt ihm das Kuvert entgegen, wie zum Nachdruck, beinahe demonstrativ, als sollte diese Geste der absolute Schlußstrich unter dem Ganzen sein.

"Gewiß", gab er vor, ihrer Meinung zu sein, und nahm den Brief an sich, um ihn in seiner Brusttasche verschwinden zu lassen. "Lassen Sie sich bitte Mike gegenüber nichts von unserem Gespräch heute abend anmerken."

"Genau das wollte ich eigentlich Ihnen raten."

Daisy hatte zwar so getan, als hielte sie Slims düstere Ahnung nur für das Ergebnis seiner unbewältigten Schuldgefühle, aber später in ihrem Zimmer grübelte sie noch lange darüber nach, ob er mit seinen Vermutungen nicht vielleicht recht hatte oder zumindest teilweise auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Wenn sie ehrlich sein wollte, erschien ihr im nachhinein selber das eine oder andere Detail merkwürdig. Aber daß diese kleinen Ungereimtheiten alle so nahtlos in dieses Schreckensmosaik passen sollten, das Slim da aufbaute, wollte sie nicht glauben. Obwohl sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren eine grauenvolle Stimme hörte, die die Befürchtungen Slim Shermans bestätigte, weigerte sie sich, sie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Sie wollte sie einfach nicht hören! Die Vorstellung, was es bedeuten könnte, war ihr zu ungeheuerlich.

"Lieber Gott, laß ihn unrecht haben!" flehte sie, während sie von ihrem Bett aus an die dunkle Zimmerdecke starrte. "Er darf nicht recht haben! Das kannst du nicht zulassen! Ich habe schon einmal einen Sohn verloren. Ich möchte es nicht noch einmal erleben müssen. Bitte nicht!"

Ohne daß sie es richtig merkte oder gar hätte verhindern können, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

Auch Slim quälte sich die halbe Nacht mit seiner finsteren Ahnung, ehe er gegen Morgen endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, aus dem er lange vor Sonnenaufgang wie gerädert erwachte. Beim Rasieren kreisten seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um das, was er sich am Vortag zusammengesponnen hatte. Eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen hatte also nicht bewirkt, daß er es am nächsten Morgen mit anderen Augen sah. Im Gegenteil! Als er nach seiner Morgentoilette den Brief erneut las, fand er seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Sie quollen förmlich zwischen den Zeilen hervor. Zu allem Überfluß brannte die Kugel in seiner Brusttasche heute besonders heftig, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Das konnte kein Zufall sein und auch nicht bloß seiner Einbildung entspringen. Irgend etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Das fühlte er jetzt so deutlich, daß es ihm keiner mehr mit noch so plausiblen Argumenten ausreden konnte. Gleichzeitig wurde sein Drang, die Ranch zu verlassen, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, daß er unrecht hatte, immer stärker.

Den ganzen Vormittag versuchte er, sich mit Arbeit abzulenken. Es gelang ihm nicht. Wortkarg fertigte er die Mittagskutsche nach Laramie ab, versorgte die sechs Pferde und erschien dann bei Daisy in der Küche, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, ehe die Kutsche aus der Stadt eintraf. Bis jetzt verkehrten die Kutschen wie immer, und Slim hatte noch nichts davon gemerkt, daß der Betrieb reduziert oder gar ganz eingestellt werden sollte.

Daisy merkte, daß er zunehmend nervöser wurde, geradeso, als sähe er etwas Unangenehmes auf sich zukommen, das er nicht abwenden konnte.

"Der Brief beschäftigt Sie immer noch, nicht wahr?" meinte sie beim Kaffeenachschenken.

"Mehr denn je!" brummte er. "Mit Jess stimmt etwas nicht. Das fühle ich, wie man ein Unwetter heraufziehen spürt. Es macht mich ganz verrückt."

"Ach, Slim, Sie machen sich selber verrückt."

"Nein, Daisy, ich halte das nicht länger aus. Ich muß etwas unternehmen."

"Aber was denn – um Himmels willen?"

"Ich werde noch die Post aus der Stadt abwarten."

"Erwarten Sie denn irgend etwas?"

"Ich weiß es nicht!" Abrupt stand er auf, stampfte eine Runde in der Küche, ehe er zum Tisch zurückkehrte, sich wieder hinsetzte und sich in völliger Zerfahrenheit über den Kopf rieb. "Teufel noch mal, ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich merke immer deutlicher, daß meine Ahnung gar keine Ahnung ist. Irgend etwas Schreckliches ist geschehen oder geschieht. Ob ich etwas tun oder helfen kann oder nicht – das spielt keine Rolle. Ich weiß nur …" Slim blickte auf, starrte die Frau verstört an. "Jess braucht mich! Daisy, er braucht mich, verstehen Sie?"

"Slim …", wollte sie ihn besänftigen, aber er wich vor ihrer Berührung zurück.

"Ich muß zu ihm!" sagte er unumstößlich und stand entschlossen auf, als hätte ihn jemand mit nachdrücklicher Vehemenz gerufen. "Ich werde die Mittagskutsche nach Cheyenne nehmen und zusehen, daß ich einen Zug nach Süden erwische."

"Aber, Slim!"

"Versuchen Sie nicht, mir das auszureden! Ich habe lange genug gezögert. Hoffentlich ist es nicht wieder zu spät!"

"Mein Gott, Sie können einem ja richtig Angst machen mit Ihrem merkwürdigen Gerede. Sie wissen doch überhaupt nicht …"

"Daisy, ich muß zu ihm!" wiederholte er eindringlich, jedes Wort mit erschreckender Gewißheit betonend.

Er war so aufgebracht, seine Stimme klang so zerfahren und doch so bestimmt, daß die Frau nicht mehr wagte, irgend etwas einzuwenden. Mit einem Mal wußte sie, daß sie ihn von nichts abhalten konnte, am allerwenigsten davon, seiner inneren Stimme zu folgen. Das Schlimme war, daß auch sie befürchtete, er könnte recht haben.

"Und was soll ich Mike sagen, wenn er mit Charlie von der Weide zurückkommt?"

"Sagen Sie ihm, daß ich überraschend nach Cheyenne mußte, irgend etwas Geschäftliches."

"Das wird er nicht glauben."

"Dann müssen Sie es so deutlich erklären, daß er es glauben wird. Es wird Ihnen schon etwas einfallen. Bitte lassen Sie sich um Gottes willen nichts anmerken! Ich hoffe, daß ich mich irre", sagte er wesentlich beherrschter. Anscheinend beruhigten sich seine Nerven etwas, nachdem er eine klare Entscheidung getroffen hatte. "Wenn es so ist, werde ich mir ein fürchterliches Donnerwetter von Jess einhandeln. Aber das nehme ich gern in Kauf. Ich wünsche es mir sogar." Er griff in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes und zog den Brief heraus. "Hier, geben Sie den bitte Mike zurück. Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Ich denke, ich habe ihn endlich verstanden. Lange genug habe ich ja dazu gebraucht – hoffentlich nicht zu lange!"

Daisy nahm den Brief an sich und starrte ihm entgeistert nach, wie er die Treppe hinauf hastete, um in seinem Zimmer Rasierzeug und ein frisches Hemd in seine Satteltaschen zu packen.

"Sie werden also tatsächlich fahren?" vergewisserte sie sich, wie angewachsen am selben Platz stehend, und beobachtete ihn, als er, die Satteltaschen über der Schulter hängend, wenig später die Treppe wieder heruntereilte.

"Davon wird mich jetzt nichts und niemand mehr abhalten." Im Wohnzimmer warf er die Satteltaschen auf die Kommode neben der Haustür und nahm den Patronengurt vom Haken. "Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mir sogar Flügel wachsen lassen, damit ich schneller vorwärtskäme", sagte er, während er den breiten Ledergurt umschnallte und dann nach seiner Jacke griff. "Ich muß hinaus, das frische Gespann richten. Bis später."

Sie starrte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, wie er mit polternden Schritten das Haus verließ. Die Gewißheit, mit der er behauptete, dringend gebraucht zu werden, jagte ihr einen weitaus größeren Schrecken ein als ihre eigene innere Stimme; denn neben dem Beweis für seine enge Verbundenheit mit dem Freund lieferte sie auch die unabänderliche Endgültigkeit seines Verdachts.

"Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als daß er sich irrt!" redete sie abwesend vor sich hin. "Er muß sich ganz einfach irren! Er muß!"

Daß er sich nicht irrte, sollte sie nur wenig später erfahren.

Die Kutsche aus Laramie hatte drei Minuten Verspätung. Slim achtete nicht weiter darauf. Es interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich. Zwar legte er Wert auf eine angemessene Zuverlässigkeit, aber fanatisch wollte er gewiß nicht der Zeit nachhetzen. Seiner Meinung nach gab es wichtigeres, als streng nach der Uhr zu leben.

"Hallo, Abe!" begrüßte er den Kutscher, der vom Bock kletterte, um den beiden Fahrgästen aus dem Gefährt zu helfen. "Hast du noch Platz für mich?"

"Sicher! Wieso eigentlich?" vergewisserte sich Abe ein wenig verdutzt, zeigte seinen Fahrgästen, wo es Kaffee gab, und half dann beim Gespannwechsel.

"Ich muß dringend nach Cheyenne."

"Neujahrsgeschäfte, was? Oder hast du eine neue Flamme dort?"

"Red keinen Unsinn! Ich muß halt mal für ein paar Tage raus aus dem Trott."

Sie hatten das Gespann gewechselt, und Slim machte Anstalten, die sechs ausgeschirrten Pferde zur Koppel zu führen.

"Ich gehe noch meinen Kaffee trinken. Dann kannst du einsteigen."

"In der Zwischenzeit versorge ich schnell die Pferde."

"In fünf Minuten", erinnerte Abe.

"Keine Angst, ich verpasse die Abfahrt bestimmt nicht."

"Ach, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen." Abe fummelte in seiner Jackentasche und förderte einen verschlossenen Umschlag zu Tage. "Den hat mir Luke Sandham bei der Abfahrt persönlich in die Hand gedrückt und ausdrücklich darum gebeten, daß ich ihn dir sofort aushändige. Jetzt hätte ich das beinahe vergessen. Muß wohl sehr wichtig sein, wenn Luke sich selbst bemüht und so einen Aufstand macht. Hä!" lachte der Kutscher. "Ist vielleicht doch von deiner neuen Flamme. Wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du die Reise abblasen. Ich sage dir, diese Weiber machen sich einen Heidenspaß daraus, einen zum Narren zu halten."

"Ich habe die Hände voll", erwiderte Slim, beide Arme mit den Zügelenden von zweimal drei Pferden hochhaltend. "Steck ihn mir bitte in die Tasche. Danke!"

Während Abe Miller endlich zusah, daß er zu seinem Kaffee kam vor der Weiterfahrt, führte Slim die Gespannpferde zur Koppel, wo er sie von dem Lederzeug entledigte und in die Umzäunung zur übrigen Remonte entließ. Noch beim Überqueren des Hofes griff er in seine Jackentasche und fingerte nach dem Umschlag, auf dem nur sein Name, Sherman-Ranch und der doppelt unterstrichene Vermerk "EILT!" stand. Mit düsteren Vorahnungen begann er den Umschlag aufzureißen. Ein Telegramm mit dem ausdrücklichen Vermerk "EILT!" konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Slim war schon wieder auf der Veranda vorm Haus, als er endlich die Depesche aus dem Umschlag ziehen konnte und mit zitternden Händen auseinanderfaltete. Beim Lesen merkte er, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Kopf wich und ihm zu schwindeln drohte.

"Großer Gott, von Tyler!" schluckte er fassungslos, als er den Namen unter der Nachricht sah. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Er überflog die Zeilen, mußte sie nochmals lesen, weil er ihren Inhalt nicht begreifen wollte. "Das kann nicht sein! Verdammt noch mal, das ist nicht wahr! Das … das darf nicht wahr sein!"

Abermals hob er das Blatt Papier und las die wenigen Worte, als befürchtete er, sie bisher nicht verstanden zu haben. Es änderte sich jedoch nichts. Da stand immer noch:

"An Slim Sherman, Sherman-Ranch, Laramie, Wyoming. – Jess Harper schwer erkrankt Stop Sofortiges Kommen dringend erforderlich Stop Eilt Stop Prof. Dr. med. J. Tyler, Colorado Springs, Colorado."

Luke Sandham hatte die Buchstaben so, wie sie über den Telegraf angekommen waren, nacheinander als Lettern hingeschrieben. Es war nicht anzunehmen, daß er eines der Morsezeichen falsch verstanden hatte.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung stopfte Slim das Telegramm in seine Jackentasche. Plötzlich geriet er in helle Aufruhr, riß die Haustür auf, daß sich sogar die zwei Fahrgäste verwundert nach ihm umdrehten, und grapschte seine Satteltaschen von der Kommode neben der Tür.

"Abe, wir müssen los!" schnappte er.

"Slim, was haben Sie denn auf einmal?" wollte Daisy erstaunt wissen und kam, nichts Gutes ahnend, auf ihn zu.

"Das kann ich Ihnen sagen, Mrs. Daisy!" alberte der Kutscher. "Er hat ein Telegramm von seiner heimlichen Angebeteten bekommen. Deshalb ist er so aus dem Häuschen."

"Ein Telegramm?"

"Sogar ein Eiltelegramm!" betonte Abe. "Muß wirklich ein Mordsweib sein, was er sich da an Land gezogen hat."

"Verdammt, Abe, laß den Blödsinn! Für so etwas bin ich nicht aufgelegt!" herrschte er den Kutscher an, daß dieser sich beinahe an seinem heißen Kaffee verschluckte.

"Das Telegramm, ist es von Jess?" fragte Daisy, ohne sich weiter um das kurze Wortgefecht zu kümmern; sie war sehr ernst und sprach sehr leise.

"Nein, von Professor Tyler", erwiderte Slim mit rauher Stimme.

"Von … Du lieber Himmel! Was … was schreibt er denn?"

"Hier!" Er griff in seine Tasche und hielt ihr die Depesche unter die Nase, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, sie aus der Hand zu geben. "Ich hatte recht, Daisy! Verdammt, warum muß ich nur recht haben?"

"O mein Gott!" brachte sie nur heraus.

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre schon bei ihm. Ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl, daß ich zu spät komme. Sein Brief war zu lange unterwegs, und ich habe wieder zu lange gebraucht, um zu reagieren. Und wer weiß, wie lange dieses Telegramm gebraucht hat. Vielleicht ist …" Er schluckte. Sein Magen krampfte sich wie in einer Kolik zusammen. "Daisy, bitte lassen Sie sich Mike gegenüber nichts anmerken", bat er nur noch.

Sie nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. Es war ihr egal, was Abe Miller oder die zwei Fahrgäste dachten. Sie schämte sich nicht vor ihnen, ihre Gefühle zu zeigen wegen des Menschen, den sie liebte wie einen Sohn.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe", sagte sie weinerlich.

"Bitte! Sie müssen es versuchen! Ich werde mit ihm reden, wenn ich zurück bin. Dann werde ich wissen, was genau ich ihm sagen muß. Bitte, Daisy!"

Daisy nickte, geräuschvoll schluckend, und wischte mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von ihrer Wange. Stumm und wehmütig blickte sie ihm nach, als er nach draußen ging. Sie war nicht mehr fähig, eine Silbe von sich zu geben.

"Sag mal, kann mir vielleicht mal einer erklären, was hier los ist?" empfing ihn in äußerst vorwurfsvollem Ton Abe Miller, der die Fahrgäste hinausbegleitet hatte.

"Später!" brummte Slim kurz angebunden und warf seine Satteltaschen zu ihm hinauf auf den Bock, wo sie der Kutscher auf dem Dach bei dem übrigen Gepäck verstaute.

"Ich wüßte es aber ganz gerne schon jetzt! Dieses verfluchte Telegramm … Es hat etwas mit Jess zu tun, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", nickte Slim zu ihm hinauf.

"So, wie du aussiehst, frag' ich besser nicht weiter. Vielleicht sollte ich mich tatsächlich beeilen."

"Ich bitte dich darum!" Slim bestieg die Kutsche und knallte den Wagenschlag zu. "Fahr zu! Es ist ein weiter Weg bis Cheyenne."

Abe Miller murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was außer ihm niemand verstehen konnte, ließ die Peitsche über den Pferden knallen, und die Kutsche ruckte an.

Daisy stand in der offenen Haustür, die rechte Hand zu einem traurigen Abschiedsgruß erhoben, den Slim ebenso erwiderte. Dann rollte die Kutsche vom Hof.

Fortsetzung folgt


	38. Kapitel 37

****

KAPITEL 37

Gegen Mittag des folgenden Tages erreichte Slim Colorado Springs. Seine Gedanken kreisten ausschließlich um Tylers Telegramm und den schwer erkrankten Freund, von dem er nicht wußte, ob er überhaupt noch lebte, daß er während der langen Fahrt sogar kaum in der Lage war, ein Auge zuzumachen.

Jetzt stampfte Slim zielstrebig in den Ort, der ihn sehr an Laramie vor etwa zehn, zwölf Jahren erinnerte, als die Stadt oder das, was sie damals war, in bescheidenen Anfängen steckte und keiner wußte, ob sie jemals das Zeltplanendasein überdauerte oder gleich wieder starb, ehe sie zu anständigem Leben erwachte. Wieso ein Professor Tyler sich ausgerechnet diesen häßlichen Ort ausgesucht hatte, entzog sich Slims Kenntnis.

Immerhin befanden sich im Ortsinneren ein paar feste Gebäude, in denen überwiegend die Büros der umliegenden Bergwerksgesellschaften untergebracht waren, eine Bank, ein paar Geschäfte, jede Menge Kneipen, sogar ein Sheriffbüro mit einem Gefängnisanbau aus grob gehauenen Steinquadern, eine Holzkirche und ein paar hübsche Wohnhäuser, die sich am Ortsende einen Hügel hinaufschmiegten mit atemberaubender Aussicht auf die umliegenden Berge, anscheinend die mehr oder weniger herrschaftlichen Domizile der Manager einiger Kohle- und Erzminen.

Das einzige Gebäude, das im Moment Slims Interesse weckte, war der Mietstall, der sich ebenfalls mitten im Ort befand. Hier konnte er sich nicht nur ein Fortbewegungsmittel organisieren, sondern sich gleich erkundigen, wo sein Endziel lag. Jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, daß sich Tylers Privatsanatorium inmitten dieses Sammelsuriums aus Baracken, Zelten und mehr oder weniger stabil gebauten Häusern befand, zwischen denen sich auf miserablen Gassen der Unrat türmte und sich Heerscharen von Ratten und Ungeziefer tummelten.

Dieses Colorado Springs machte auf Slim keinen einladenden Eindruck. Dagegen überraschte ihn der Mietstallbesitzer mit angenehmer Freundlichkeit, als er ihn fragte, wie er denn am schnellsten und einfachsten ans Ziel käme. Der Mietstallbesitzer wollte schon nach hinten, um eines der Mietpferde für seinen Kunden zu holen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem vorbeifahrenden Fuhrwerk nach draußen durch das offene Schiebetor gelenkt wurde.

"Den Ritt können Sie sich vielleicht sparen. Da kommt gerade Olaf. Wird sicher noch die Post holen wollen. Der kann Sie mitnehmen. Olaf arbeitet bei Professor Tyler." Der freundliche Mietstallbesitzer ging mit Slim vor die Tür, wo er hinter dem Wagen her deutete, der ein Stück weiter die Straße entlang vor der Poststation hielt. "Der junge Mann dort. Er ist sehr nett und hilfsbereit. Sind sie eigentlich alle, die beim Professor beschäftigt sind. Wenn Sie Olaf fragen, wird er gewiß nicht nein sagen."

"Vielen Dank."

Slim verabschiedete sich, um die paar Schritte zur Poststation zu gehen, in der Olaf gerade verschwunden war. Soviel stand jedenfalls fest für ihn: so trostlos dieser Ort wirkte – die Leute schienen freundlicher zu sein, als die Fassaden, hinter denen sie hausten.

Er wartete vor der Station bei dem Wagen, der mit Säcken und Kisten beladen war. Offensichtlich hatte sein Fahrer Vorratseinkäufe getätigt. Keine zwei Minuten später trat Olaf aus der Tür, die eine Hand voller Post, die er mit der anderen oberflächlich durchblätterte, ob etwas besonders Eiliges dabei wäre; das wollte er gleich obenauflegen. Aber auf den ersten Blick schien heute nichts auffallend Wichtiges dabei zu sein. Noch während er in den Inhalt seiner Linken vertieft war, merkte er, wie ein Schatten auf ihn fiel.

"Olaf …?" sprach Slim ihn verhalten an, daß der junge Mann überrascht den Kopf hob.

"Ja?" kam es ein wenig verwirrt, denn der Angesprochene konnte sich nicht erinnern, diesen Fremden da vor sich zu kennen.

"Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie so überfalle, aber der Mietstallbesitzer meinte, Sie könnten mich mitnehmen."

"Mitnehmen?" vergewisserte er sich, und zwischen seinen strahlend blauen Augen erschien eine steile Furche. "Ich wüßte nicht …"

"Sie müssen nochmals entschuldigen! Sie können ja nicht wissen …" Slim hatte in der Hektik völlig vergessen, sich vorzustellen. "Mein Name ist Sherman – aus Laramie."

"Sie sind Mr. Sherman?" Sofort hellte sich Olafs Gesicht auf und er bot Slim freudig überrascht die Rechte zum Gruß.

Slim nickte nur und erwiderte den kräftigen Händedruck.

"Freut mich, Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Jess hat immer von Ihnen gesprochen wie von einem Bruder."

Das Stichwort war gefallen. Der Rancher konnte sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen.

"Wie geht es ihm?" wollte er wissen, schien sich vor der Antwort allerdings zu fürchten.

"Nicht gut. Professor Tyler wird froh sein, daß Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Bitte steigen Sie auf!" Olaf bestieg den Bock und wartete, bis Slim um den Wagen herum gegangen war und ebenfalls hinaufkletterte. "Ich muß noch bei Ben vorbei und ihm Bescheid sagen, daß der Professor heute nicht kommen kann."

"Wer ist Ben?"

"Ben ist Professor Tylers erste Kraft in der Krankenanstalt hier unten." Olaf trieb die Pferde an. "Wissen Sie, es gibt hier keinen richtigen Arzt außer dem Professor, seit im letzten Frühjahr der alte Doc Sconery starb. Ursprünglich war es gar nicht die Absicht von Professor Tyler, hier zu praktizieren. Er wollte nur das Sanatorium aufbauen und sich in Ruhe um seine Forschungen kümmern. Aber ein guter Arzt mit Leib und Seele kann und darf wohl nicht seine Augen verschließen, wenn Menschen Hilfe brauchen. Deshalb betreut er die Leute hier mit, bis sich endlich ein Nachfolger für Doc Sconery gefunden hat. Ein untragbarer Zustand, diese mangelnde medizinische Versorgung in dieser Wildnis! Ben ist nur Krankenpfleger; aber für die Leute hier ist es besser, wenn sie von ihm anstatt vom Barbier oder sonst einem Scharlatan notdürftig behandelt werden."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Olaf hielt den Wagen vor einem Backsteingebäude am Ortsrand, sprang vom Bock und verschwand in dem soliden, zweistöckigen Gebäude, das sowenig in diesen armseligen Ort paßte wie die Tatsache, daß sich ein Professor Tyler ausgerechnet in diese trostlose Gegend des westlichen Grenzlandes am äußersten Ende der Zivilisation verirrt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Olaf wieder auftauchte und mit der geschmeidigen Behendigkeit seiner Jugend erneut auf den Wagen kletterte, um ihn zu wenden, im flotten Tempo durch den Ort zurückfuhr und hinter der Bahnstation in den Weg hinauf in den Wald abbog.

Eine ganze Weile saßen die zwei Männer schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Bock, Olaf, weil er eigentlich von Natur aus nicht besonders redselig war und seiner Meinung nach schon viel zuviel geplappert hatte, und Slim, weil sich seine Gedanken fast ausschließlich mit dem beschäftigten, was ihn womöglich in diesem Sanatorium erwartete. Schließlich quälte ihn die Ungewißheit so sehr, daß er es nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte und den Mann neben sich ansprechen mußte, ob er vielleicht etwas Näheres wußte.

"Olaf … Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß leider nicht Ihren Nachnamen."

"Mit dem sollten Sie sich auch nicht belasten. Einfach nur Olaf. Alle nennen mich so."

"Na schön … Olaf. Ich wollte Sie eigentlich nur … Es ist wegen … wegen Jess. Wissen Sie, ob … ich meine, ist er sehr krank?"

"Ich fürchte, ja. Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht viel dazu sagen, aber es muß sehr schlimm sein. Es tut mir so leid, daß er … Wir bedauern es alle … Wir haben ihn alle irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen. Er ist so ein netter Mensch – und ein tapferer Kämpfer. Er hat sich nie viel anmerken lassen."

"Ist er schon lange so krank?"

"Schon ein ganze Weile, aber gestern morgen muß es beinahe zu Ende gewesen sein. Da hat mich Professor Tyler gebeten, Ihnen das Telegramm zu schicken." Olaf schielte zu ihm hinüber. Slim brütete vor sich hin, als schien er Olafs Anwesenheit völlig vergessen zu haben. "Er muß wirklich ein sehr guter Freund von Ihnen sein, nicht wahr?" sprach er ihn deshalb direkt an, um ihm eine Äußerung zu entlocken.

"Ja, das ist er, mein allerbester sogar! Und das schon seit sehr langer Zeit!"

"Das merkt man, sonst würden Sie sich nicht solche Sorgen machen."

"Sieht man das?"

"Sie wollen es doch nicht etwa abstreiten?"

"Nein", brummte Slim vor sich hin. "Wozu auch? Ich hoffe nur, daß ich nicht … nicht zu spät komme. Ist es noch sehr weit?"

"Wir sind gleich da."

Die nächsten paar Minuten, die Slim wieder in tiefes Schweigen fiel, erschienen ihm wie unendliche Stunden, bis schließlich das doppelstöckige Haus mit den großen Fenstern und den luftigen Balkonen vor ihnen auftauchte. Olaf fuhr direkt vor den Haupteingang. Mit einem äußerst unbehaglichen Gefühl folgte Slim dem jungen Mann über den Treppenaufgang zur Tür. Olaf öffnete sie und ließ Slim vor sich eintreten. Schon auf dem Flur begrüßte ihn Professor Tyler, als hätte er sehnsüchtig auf den Mann aus Laramie gewartet.

"Herzlich willkommen. Ich bin froh, daß Sie so schnell kommen konnten", sagte er sichtlich erleichtert. "Demnach haben Sie also mein Telegramm erhalten."

"Ja, aber da war ich eigentlich schon so gut wie unterwegs."

"Ach? Hat George etwa … Ich dachte, Jess wollte das nicht."

"Ich hatte schon längere Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl. Nach seinem letzten Brief begann ich mir noch mehr Sorgen zu machen."

"Hatte er irgend etwas angedeutet?"

"Nicht direkt, aber er hat mir auf seine Art mitgeteilt, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und er mich braucht. Ich habe es nur nicht gleich verstanden, sonst wäre ich schon unterwegs gewesen, als Ihr Telegramm kam. Professor, bitte, was ist mit ihm?"

"Ihr Freund liegt im Sterben", sagte er klipp und klar, wie die Dinge standen. "Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber ich gebe ihm keine zwölf Stunden mehr. Ich bin sehr froh, daß Sie noch rechtzeitig gekommen sind. Es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt bei ihm sind."

"Kann … kann ich gleich zu ihm?" würgte Slim mühsam hervor, während die Kugel in seiner Brusttasche Weißglut erreichte.

"Ich möchte Sie nur vorbereiten auf das, was Sie da oben erwartet."

"Vorbereiten?"

"Ja, es ist nämlich kein schöner Anblick."

"Schöner Anblick?" wiederholte er mit zitternder Stimme, einen gewissen Vorwurf nicht zu verbergen suchend. "Jess ist mein bester Freund. Was kümmert mich da ein oder kein schöner Anblick?"

"Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben."

Slim mußte sich sehr zusammennehmen, um die Fassung nicht zu verlieren, was sich auch auf seine Geduld bezog.

"Sie haben es mir gesagt, und jetzt möchte ich bitte zu ihm!"

"Er ist ohne Bewußtsein."

"Ich möchte trotzdem zu ihm!"

"Natürlich!" Tyler nickte verständnisvoll und beschwichtigend zugleich. "Bitte kommen Sie!"

Slim stieg mit ihm die breite Treppe hoch, wobei es schien, als müßte er sich am Handlauf hochziehen, weil ihm seine Beine nicht recht gehorchen wollten und seine Knie weich zu werden drohten. Die unumstößliche Endgültigkeit, mit der Tyler die Lage ohne Umschweife geschildert hatte, kam ihm erst nach und nach voll zu Bewußtsein, mit jeder Stufe etwas mehr, bis er erschauderte und ihn das Bedürfnis überfiel, sich vor Entsetzen zu schütteln wie unter einem plötzlichen Schüttelfrost. Oben auf dem langen Flur blieb er drei Schritte zurück. Mit einem Mal hatte er panische Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete, nicht vor irgendeinem unschönen Anblick, sondern vor der Tatsache, seinen Freund sterbend vorzufinden.

Tyler öffnete eine Tür auf dem breiten Gang, ließ ihn an sich vorbeigehen und eintreten. Slim getraute sich jedoch nicht weiter als bis zwei Schritte hinter die Tür. Obwohl der weitläufige Raum von einer blassen Wintersonne hell erleuchtet war, machte er auf ihn einen düsteren Eindruck, woran weder die Einrichtung noch die in freundlichem Weiß getünchten Wände schuld waren. Ein drohender Schatten schien das Tageslicht zu verdunkeln. Sofort spürte Slim die Anwesenheit des Todes, so deutlich, als wäre er ihm leibhaftig erschienen.

Eine lähmende Unbehaglichkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Er stand da, wie angewurzelt, während er sich beinahe scheu umschaute. Sein Blick blieb auf einem hohen Wandschirm haften, der die Sicht auf einen Großteil des Raumes verwehrte. Seine Augen brannten förmlich ein Loch in die Bespannung. Als Tyler ihn ansprach, fühlte er sich regelrecht ertappt, ohne genau zu wissen, wessen er sich schuldig fühlen sollte oder ob es überhaupt etwas gab, weswegen er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müßte.

"Bitte zuerst da hinein", hörte er Tyler wie aus weiter Ferne sagen und spürte seine Hand auf seinem Rücken. "Ich lege besonderen Wert auf ein gewisses Maß an Hygiene, vor allem, wenn jemand sowenig Abwehrkräfte besitzt wie Ihr Freund." Als Slim ihn nur verwirrt anstarrte, fügte er erklärend hinzu: "Wir sollten uns zuerst die Hände waschen."

"Natürlich!" Slim warf einen letzten Blick auf den Wandschirm, ehe er Tyler in das großzügige, sehr komfortable Badezimmer folgte, wie er es nicht einmal aus den besten Hotels kannte. "Zu Hause legt Daisy auch immer großen Wert darauf", sagte er, nur um sich von seiner brennenden Ungeduld abzulenken.

"Das ist Ihre Haushälterin, nicht wahr?"

"Sie ist eigentlich mehr als das. Daisy ist Teil unserer Familie."

"Ich verstehe." Tyler überließ dem Rancher Waschbecken und Seife, während er sich die Hände trocknete. "Genauso hat Jess von ihr gesprochen. Er sagte, er verdanke es zum Großteil ihrer guten Pflege, daß er überhaupt noch lebt."

"Daisy ist ausgebildete Krankenschwester. Ihr Mann war Arzt, Chirurg. Sie haben beide während des Krieges in einem Lazarett gearbeitet."

"Verstehe", sagte Tyler abermals und reichte Slim das Handtuch. "Wenn Sie dann soweit sind, folgen Sie mir bitte!"

Sie kamen zurück in den großen, hellen Raum, wo Slim trotz aller Ungeduld nur zögernd dem Professor hinter den Wandschirm folgte. Hier war George mit etwas beschäftigt, das sich erst bei näherem Hinsehen als lebender menschlicher Körper in einem Bett entpuppte und nicht als ein zur Totenwache aufgebahrter Leichnam. Slim, der wieder zwei Schritte hinter Tyler zurückgeblieben war, konnte zunächst nur einen Berg von Kissen, Decken und eisbepackten Wickeln erkennen, weil ihm der stattliche Mann vor ihm die Sicht auf alles Weitere versperrte.

"George, wir haben Besuch bekommen. Das ist Mr. Sherman", machte der Professor seinen Assistenten aufmerksam, trat etwas zur Seite, um Slim vorbeizulassen. "George war die ganze Zeit bei ihm", fügte er, an den Rancher gewandt, erklärend hinzu.

"Mr. Sherman", sagte George nur zur Begrüßung, zwar um ein freundliches Gesicht bemüht, aber sein dürftiges Lächeln fiel sehr ernst aus.

Slim nickte nur kaum merklich, stumm, unfähig, einen Laut von sich zu geben, mit zusammengepreßten Lippen und mahlendem Unterkiefer. Daß er ihn nicht weiter beachtete, sollte gewiß keine Geringschätzung sein – was George in diesem Augenblick auch nicht so verstand –; aber jetzt, da Tyler nicht mehr zwischen ihm und dem Krankenlager stand, gewahrte Slim zwischen all den Kissen und weißen Laken den Kopf eines Mannes, ein aschgraues, eingefallenes Gesicht, das nur aus tief verschatteten Augenhöhlen, hervorstehenden Wangenknochen, spitzem Kinn und einer viel zu großen Nase zu bestehen schien, die Stirn teilweise bedeckt von dunklen, naßglänzenden Strähnen schweißverklebter Haare. Nur mit äußerster Mühe konnte er das befremdlich, ja, gespenstisch wirkende Antlitz als das seines langjährigen Freundes und Partners erkennen.

"O Gott!" würgte er hervor, merkte, wie sein Kopf blutleer zu werden und ihm zu schwindeln drohte.

Der Magen wollte sich ihm umdrehen, nicht weil er zartbesaitet war und dieser Anblick für einen nahestehenden Angehörigen wirklich entsetzlich war, sondern weil es ausgerechnet Jess sein mußte, der da lag und sie alle lehrte, was ein Mensch imstande war auszuhalten.

"Ich weiß, es muß furchtbar sein, so etwas zu sehen, wenn man jemanden sehr gern hat und er einem soviel bedeutet", bemerkte Tyler, weil er nicht wußte, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Slim schluckte. Darauf konnte er nichts erwidern. Er starrte nur den sterbenden Freund an, mit glasigen Augen, die seine schwindende Beherrschung verrieten.

"Sind … sind Sie sicher, daß … daß er noch … lebt?" stotterte er krächzend eine Frage zusammen, während die Kugel in seiner Brusttasche den Siedepunkt zu erreichen schien.

"Gewiß doch."

"Wie … wie lange liegt er schon so da?"

"Seit gestern früh ist er ohne Besinnung. Ich fürchte, er wird auch nicht mehr zu sich kommen. Für ihn ist es wahrscheinlich besser so."

"Das heißt, daß er viel leiden muß, nicht wahr?" Die zu flüssigem Blei geschmolzene Kugel bereitete ihm unvorstellbare Höllenqualen. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. "Nicht wahr?" bohrte er mit Nachdruck, um sicher zu sein, daß Tyler seine Frage in gutgemeinter Absicht nicht überhört hatte. Daß er so ungehalten über Tylers Schweigen reagierte, konnte ihm niemand nachtragen, zudem er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie der Professor mit seinem Assistenten ein paar vielsagende Blicke wechselte.

"George mußte ihm versprechen, Ihnen nichts zu sagen", rückte Tyler zunächst nur vorsichtig mit der Sprache heraus, worauf er einen scharfen, mißbilligenden Blick des Ranchers erntete, während George sich intensiver mit dem Patienten zu beschäftigen begann und das aufkommende schlechte Gewissen damit beruhigte, indem er einfach so tat, als wären die zwei Männer nicht anwesend. "Nun gut, zum Glück oder wie auch immer, brauchte ich ihm dieses Versprechen nicht zu geben. Deshalb darf ich auch offen zu Ihnen sein."

"Bitte reden Sie nicht so lange um den heißen Brei!"

"In der Beziehung ähneln Sie beide sich sehr."

"Kommen Sie zur Sache!"

"Ihr Freund … er hat Furchtbares durchgemacht, entsetzliche Schmerzen und Erstickungsanfälle, schreckliche Krämpfe und Fieberdelirien. Letzte Nacht hätten wir ihn erneut um ein Haar verloren."

"Erneut?" schluckte Slim; ihm war speiübel.

"Ja, das erste Mal gestern morgen. Ich versuche mit Digitalis, Kampfer, Äther und einem halben Dutzend anderer Drogen sein völlig überfordertes Herz zu unterstützen. Ich kann die Dosen nicht beliebig erhöhen, wenn ich ihn damit nicht vergiften will. Sein Herz wird der enormen zusätzlichen Belastung durch das hohe Fieber nicht mehr lange gewachsen sein. Wenn er ansonsten organisch nicht so gesund wäre, lebte er schon längst nicht mehr."

"So etwas hat Doc Higgins auch einmal erwähnt. Ich wünschte nur, er müßte nicht mehr soviel leiden. Muß … muß er noch sehr große Schmerzen aushalten?"

"Nicht in seinem momentanen Zustand, den ich als empfindungsloses Dahindämmern bezeichnen möchte. Tut mir leid, wenn ich das so häßlich sage, aber ich will Sie nicht mit medizinischen Vokabeln und lateinischen Fremdwörtern im unklaren lassen. Obwohl er wollte, daß Sie es nicht erfahren, bin ich der Meinung, daß Sie als sein bester Freund ein Recht darauf haben. Solange er seinen Körper einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, hat er sich nie viel anmerken lassen. Wenn die Schmerzen so schlimm wurden, daß er sie nicht mehr verbergen konnte, hat er sich regelrecht dafür geschämt. Er hat nie nach einem Analgetikum verlangt. Ich meine, nach einem Schmerzmittel", erklärte er auf Slims düsteren, fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin. "Erst als seine Quälerei seinen ohnehin schon schwächlichen Zustand zu sehr zu belasten begann, hat er eine entsprechende Behandlung akzeptiert."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Slim schwer. "Er hat etwas gegen diese Mittelchen. Er hatte immer Angst davor, sich zu sehr daran zu gewöhnen oder daß sie sein Gehirn benebeln könnten."

"Was bei seinem starken Willen nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt. In den letzten Tagen mußten wir ihm immer stärkere Medikamente gegen seine Schmerzen geben. Trotzdem war er völlig klar bei Verstand bis zu dem Moment, als er besinnungslos wurde. Daran hat auch das mittlerweile lebensbedrohlich gewordene Fieber nichts geändert. Was dieser Mann bisher ausgehalten hat, ist unglaublich."

"Ja, und das schon seit Monaten!" Unwillkürlich mußte Slim daran denken, wie alles begonnen hatte. "Und das alles, bloß um am Ende auf der Strecke zu bleiben. Warum mußte er das alles nur durchmachen, wenn letztendlich doch alles umsonst war? Er wußte, daß es sinnlos war, hierherzukommen. Trotzdem hat er es getan – für uns hat er es getan, weil er wußte, was ihn erwartete und er es uns ersparen wollte. Jetzt weiß ich, daß er das um so mehr beabsichtigte, je mehr er es zu leugnen versuchte. Er war ständig zwischen Kampf und Aufgabe hin und her gerissen. Zuletzt wollte er nur noch kämpfen."

"Das hat er auch getan, und er tut es noch."

"Dabei hat er mehr vom Tod als vom Leben geredet. Jetzt kann ich ihn verstehen, warum er insgeheim vorm Leben mehr Angst hatte als vorm Tod. Ich frage mich nur, warum es nicht einfach zu Ende sein kann, warum er sich noch so quälen muß."

"Sie wollen ihn einfach aufgeben?" war Tyler ein wenig enttäuscht über Slims Worte.

"Aufgeben?" vergewisserte sich dieser in nadelspitzem Ton. "Meinen besten Freund aufgeben? Eher würde ich mich selber aufgeben als ihn!"

"Es hat sich fast so angehört."

"Was denken Sie, weshalb ich hier bin? Um ihn aufzugeben? Diesen Menschen werde ich nie aufgeben! Und wenn er selbst keine Kraft mehr hat zum Kämpfen, dann werde ich versuchen, den Teufel von ihm fernzuhalten. Und ich werde noch nicht einmal dann aufhören, wenn es alle anderen schon längst getan haben."

"Ich weiß, daß es schwer für … einen Angehörigen ist zu akzeptieren, was nicht mehr zu ändern ist, aber es ist meine Pflicht, Ihnen die Dinge so zu schildern, wie sie sind. Ich kann für Ihren Freund nichts mehr tun. Ich kann ihm nur noch im Rahmen meiner medizinischen Kenntnisse das Sterben so leicht wie möglich machen, ohne dabei den Eid verletzen zu müssen, den ich geleistet habe. Das heißt, ich werde versuchen, sein Leben so lange zu erhalten, wie es mir irgendwie möglich ist. Aber ich bin nicht der liebe Gott. Nur er ist imstande, diese Quälerei zu beenden auf die eine oder andere Art. Und so, wie es im Moment aussieht, hat er sich bereits entschieden. Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."

"Das sagte auch Doc Higgins, unmittelbar nachdem es passierte, und irrte sich. Woher soll ich wissen, daß Sie sich nicht auch irren? Auf der einen Seite soll ich Jess nicht aufgeben; auf der anderen Seite jedoch soll ich auch nicht hoffen dürfen. Ist das nicht ein bißchen zuviel verlangt?"

"Sie haben mich falsch verstanden."

"Ach?"

"Ich möchte nicht, daß Sie sich in etwas hineinsteigern, das Ihnen die Möglichkeit zur Hoffnung nimmt. Ich bin Wissenschaftler, Mr. Sherman, aber trotzdem weiß ich, daß es Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde gibt, die man manchmal weder mit Wissenschaft noch mit Logik erklären kann. Daß dieser Mann", er nickte in Richtung des Krankenlagers, "überhaupt noch lebt, ist so etwas. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn am Leben hält, jedenfalls nicht allein die Medikamente, die ich ihm gebe, oder die gute Pflege, die er hier erhält; weder sein starker Wille noch seine Zähigkeit, auch nicht die Widerstandskraft seines ansonsten abgehärteten, organisch völlig gesunden Körpers. Im Laufe der Zeit habe ich gelernt, ab einem gewissen Grad die Dinge so zu akzeptieren, wie sie sind. Auch die Wissenschaft stößt zuweilen an Grenzen, die sie nicht zu öffnen vermag. Mein Glaube an Gott, meine Ehrfurcht vor seiner Macht und Schöpfung verbieten es mir sogar, es zu versuchen. Und ich werde es auch nicht auf Kosten eines Menschenlebens tun. Deshalb habe ich Sie benachrichtigen lassen und habe gehofft, daß Sie noch rechtzeitig kommen, ehe es mit Ihrem Freund zu Ende ist, obwohl ich wußte, daß es sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch war, Sie erst kommen zu lassen, wenn alles vorbei ist. Ich kann ihm nicht mehr helfen, und auch Sie können nichts für ihn tun. Aber ich weiß, daß er Sie braucht. Und Sie wissen es auch, sonst wären Sie noch nicht hier."

"Ja", murmelte Slim mit trockener Kehle, "dabei wird er es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr erfahren, daß ich doch noch bei ihm war."

"Wer weiß, vielleicht weiß er es schon längst."

Slim hob rasch den Kopf. Verständnisloser konnte man kaum dreinblicken.

"Ich denke, er ist bewußtlos."

"Sicher ist er das. Aber der Tod ist oft von seltsamen Phänomenen begleitet, die eindeutig hinter diesen ewig verschlossen bleibenden Grenzen liegen. George kann ihm zwar die erdenklich beste Pflege zukommen lassen, aber nur Sie können ihm die Hilfe geben, die er jetzt braucht. Ich nehme nicht an, daß Sie sein furchtbarer Anblick dermaßen abstößt, um nicht bei ihm bleiben zu können."

"Wie bitte?" Slim dachte, er hätte sich verhört.

"Nichts für ungut!" lenkte Tyler sofort ein. Diesmal hätte er beinahe zu tief ins Fettnäpfchen getreten. "Ich hätte mir das auch nicht vorstellen können."

"Er hat mich im ersten Augenblick erschreckt, wenn Sie das meinen", akzeptierte Slim überraschend schnell die angebotene Friedenspfeife. Am Sterbebett seines Freundes wollte er sich mit niemandem überwerfen, schon gar nicht mit jemandem, der sein Bestes tat. Daß die Verfassung seiner Nerven schon einmal eine bessere war, beruhte schließlich nicht auf einem Fehler oder einer Unzulänglichkeit Professor Tylers, sondern lag an den gegenwärtigen Umständen. "Weil ich mit einigem gerechnet habe, aber nicht damit. Als er damals, nachdem es passierte, so kurz vor der Hölle stand, hat er zwar auch schlimm genug ausgesehen, aber nicht so wie jetzt. Er ist …" Slim schluckte. "… ja nur noch Haut und Knochen", vollendete er mühsam den Satz.

"Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, daß sein Körper von der lang anhaltenden Krankheit völlig ausgezehrt ist. So etwas hinterläßt Spuren. Sie können sich ruhig zu ihm setzen. Es ist nicht ansteckend."

Jetzt hätte Slim doch beinahe seine guten Vorsätze vergessen, in der Nähe des sterbenden Freundes keine Streitereien und unüberlegten Zwistigkeiten aufkommen zu lassen. Diesmal fehlte wirklich nicht mehr viel, und er wäre aus der Haut gefahren, auch wenn er es einen Atemzug später bereut hätte. Statt dessen holte er tief Luft, ließ seine Entrüstung über diese Bemerkung jedoch nicht ganz seiner Beherrschung zum Opfer fallen. Seine Gereiztheit schwang in jedem seiner Worte mit.

"Soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen? Das interessiert mich einen feuchten Kehricht! Selbst wenn es das wäre, würden weder Sie noch sonst jemand es schaffen, mich von ihm fernzuhalten."

Tyler nickte entschuldigend, obwohl er keine Veranlassung dafür sah. Aber die Situation verlangte nach Verständnis und Nachsichtigkeit.

"Sie sind sich wirklich sehr ähnlich", stellte er mit einer gewissen Bewunderung fest. "Zumindest in gewisser Hinsicht."

"Die wäre?" brummte Slim.

"In der Art, zueinander zu stehen. Sie müssen ihn wirklich sehr gern haben."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß mir ein Bruder – hätte ich einen – mehr bedeuten könnte, wenn Sie das meinen."

"Genau das meinte ich."

Das zuweilen unbeabsichtigt heftige Gespräch mit Professor Tyler hatte Slim etwas vom eigentlichen Grund seines Hierseins abgelenkt. Dieser war jedoch sofort wieder präsent, als er neben dem Bett saß und George zunächst stumm dabei beobachtete, wie er seine Arbeit tat, nachdem Tyler nach einem kurzen Vergewissern, daß er den Patienten weiterhin seinem Assistenten überlassen konnte, aus dem Raum gegangen war.

"Tut mir leid, daß ich Sie noch nicht richtig begrüßt habe", sagte er über das Bett hinweg. "Aber ich …"

"Ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte George in seiner ruhigen, verständnisvollen Art. Für eine Entschuldigung sah er nicht die geringste Notwendigkeit.

"Sie waren die ganze Zeit bei ihm, sagte der Professor."

"Ja, zuerst war ich sein Betreuer, und jetzt bin ich sein Pfleger. Ich möchte fast sagen, zwischen uns hat sich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entwickelt." George verzog das Gesicht zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln. "Natürlich nicht so eine wie zwischen Ihnen beiden, aber ich bin doch in gewisser Weise zu seinem Vertrauten geworden."

"Ich weiß, sonst hätte er Ihnen nicht seine Briefe diktiert."

"Mr. Sherman, ich muß Ihnen da etwas gestehen, wegen der Briefe, eigentlich hauptsächlich wegen des letzten. Ich nehme an, Sie haben ihn bereits erhalten."

"Ja, ich weiß Bescheid."

"Sie wissen Bescheid?"

"Ja, Sie haben ihn geschrieben."

"Ich meine nicht nur geschrieben, ich … ich habe ihn auch verfaßt", hatte George das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, sein vermeintlich schlechtes Gewissen entlasten zu müssen, weil er es als so etwas wie einen Vertrauensbruch gegenüber dem Rancher sah.

"Ich weiß."

"Sie wissen …"

"Natürlich, oder denken Sie, ich würde ihn so schlecht kennen, um das nicht zu merken?"

"Nein, es wunderte mich nur, wieso er ausdrücklich darauf bestanden hat, diesen Brief für ihn zu schreiben. Sicher, er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon sehr krank, aber trotzdem hielt ich es für eine Unehrlichkeit, die ich mit seiner sonstigen Aufrichtigkeit nicht in Einklang bringen konnte. Er muß Sie damit doch fürchterlich verletzt haben."

"Nein, er wußte genau, was er tat. Er wollte mir mitteilen, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, ohne daß es außer mir jemand bemerkt. Genau das hat er erreicht. Ich brauchte zwar einige Zeit, um mir sicher zu sein; aber als das Telegramm von Professor Tyler eintraf, hatte ich bereits vor, mit derselben Kutsche die Ranch zu verlassen, die es brachte."

"Und ich dummer Kerl dachte, er hätte seinem besten Freund nicht mehr zu hinterlassen als eine Lüge in Form eines banalen Briefes, den er nicht einmal selbst geschrieben hat. Dafür muß ich mich schämen. Ich hatte sogar angenommen, er wäre zeitweise nicht mehr bei Verstand. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, daß ich so etwas …"

"Lassen Sie sich deshalb bitte keine grauen Haare wachsen! Wir kennen uns schon sehr lange und wissen, wie wir uns verständigen müssen, ohne daß gleich jeder mitkriegt, was wir uns zu sagen haben."

"Aber warum ein Umweg über diesen Brief? Uns gegenüber betonte er ausdrücklich, daß er es nicht wünschte, Sie zu benachrichtigen. Wir wunderten uns alle, daß er nicht wenigstens Sie bei sich haben wollte. Demnach hat er uns etwas vorgemacht. Er hätte nur etwas zu sagen brauchen, dann hätten wir Sie sofort verständigt. Ein wenig merkwürdig finde ich das schon."

"Wenn Sie mich verständigt hätten, hätte Daisy Cooper mit Sicherheit etwas bemerkt und Mike wahrscheinlich auch. Das wollte er mit dem Umweg über diesen Brief verhindern. Und genau das ist ihm gelungen. Der Junge hat keine Ahnung, was los ist, und bei Daisy Cooper war es nicht anders. Es hat mich einiges gekostet, sie davon zu überzeugen, was hinter dem Schreiben steckte. Für Jess war dieser Brief die einzige Möglichkeit, sich mir mitzuteilen. Ich wollte, er hätte es früher getan, obwohl ich nichts hätte aufhalten können – jetzt nicht mehr!" fügte Slim versonnen hinzu, während er Jess ein paar schweißverklebte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich, ehe George den eiswassergetränkten Lappen auf seiner Stirn erneuerte.

"Wie meinen Sie das – jetzt nicht mehr?"

"Bitte fragen Sie mich jetzt nicht", wich Slim aus. Statt dessen legte er dem Freund die flache Hand auf die glühende Stirn. An den furchtbaren Anblick hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Dafür erschreckte ihn das offenbar sehr hohe Fieber um so mehr. Mit der anderen Hand umschloß er seine schlaffe Rechte und erschauderte vor ihrer Kälte. "Wie lange hat er schon dieses entsetzliche Fieber?"

"Es fing vor etwa einer Woche an. Zuerst war es nicht so schlimm, und wir konnten es relativ gut mit Chinin unter Kontrolle halten. Seit zwei Tagen ist es so schlimm, daß er immer häufiger anfing zu phantasieren, obwohl er dann wieder Zeiten hatte, in denen er völlig klar war, ehe er gestern endgültig die Besinnung verlor. Seine letzten Gedanken galten Ihnen."

Hastig riß Slim den Kopf hoch, um George erwartungsvoll und auch betroffen anzusehen. Es schmerzte ihn, die vielleicht letzten Worte seines Freundes, die an ihn gerichtet waren, nicht selbst gehört zu haben.

"Hat er etwas für mich hinterlassen?"

"Ja, mit seiner letzten Kraft hat er mich gebeten, Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Er war kaum zu verstehen, aber er hat in einem Fluß gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht, woher er die Kraft nehmen konnte."

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Ich hoffe, daß ich es wörtlich zusammenkriege. Es war nicht viel, nur ein Satz. Ich habe den Sinn nicht richtig verstanden. Hoffentlich können Sie mehr damit anfangen." George erneuerte zuerst den kalten Umschlag auf Jess' Stirn und starrte ihm dann in das verfallende Gesicht, um sich besser auf seine letzten Worte konzentrieren zu können. "Ich sollte …", wollte er schon beginnen, als er jedoch bemerkte, wie sich Slims Hand fester um die des Freundes schloß und seine von tiefer Trauer erfüllten Augen an seinen stummen Lippen hingen, als wartete er sehnsüchtig darauf, daß er diese letzte Mitteilung, den letzten Gruß aus diesem Leben an ihn – was immer es auch war – selbst wiederholen könnte. Da wußte George, daß er diesen genauso wiedergeben mußte, wie Jess ihn hinterlassen hatte. "Seine letzten Worte waren: 'Bitte sagen Sie Slim, wenn er kommt, um mich zu holen, daß es mir leid tut und er das verdammte Ding mit mir begraben soll.' Ich wollte ihn noch fragen, was er damit meinte, aber es war schon zu spät. Er konnte mich nicht mehr hören und selbst wenn, konnte er mich nicht mehr verstehen. Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was er damit meinte. Ich kann es mir nämlich nicht erklären. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, was immer es auch bedeutet, daß er es Ihnen lieber selbst gesagt hätte."

"Ja", brummte Slim vor sich hin mit tränengefüllten Augen, die unentwegt den Freund anstarrten. "Jess, du weißt ganz genau, daß ich das nicht kann!" redete er mit ihm, als führten sie eine ihrer heißen Diskussionen über dieses Thema. Anscheinend hatte er völlig die Welt um sich vergessen einschließlich der Tatsache, daß Jess ihn überhaupt nicht hören konnte. "Ich konnte es bisher nicht und jetzt erst recht nicht! Das mußt du verstehen! Nicht dir muß es leid tun, sondern mir! Wieso behauptest du immer, daß es deine Schuld ist, obwohl du genau weißt, daß es nicht stimmt? Es ist meine ganz allein! Deshalb kann ich nicht tun, was du da von mir verlangst. Verdammt, Jess! Laß uns nicht so auseinandergehen! Bitte nicht!" schluchzte er; er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen.

George wandte sich betreten ab. Am liebsten wäre er hinausgegangen, um ihn mit dem sterbenden Freund allein zu lassen. Aber obwohl er wußte, daß er störte, durfte er seine Pflicht nicht vergessen. Der ihm anvertraute Patient benötigte seine pflegende Fürsorge, die er auch wegen des unvermittelten Gefühlsausbruchs des Ranchers nicht vernachlässigen durfte, so gerne er sich ihm zuliebe zurückgezogen hätte.

"Mr. Sherman?" sprach er ihn nach einer Weile vorsichtig an. Es widerstrebte ihm, ihn zu stören in seinem andächtigen Verharren, seinem tiefen Versunkensein in ein inniges Fürbitten, den Freund nicht noch länger für seine eigenen Fehler büßen zu lassen; aber George fand, daß es höchste Zeit war, dem Kranken wieder erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie in diesem ungeeigneten Augenblick störe, aber ich muß dringend die Wickel erneuern und ihn umbetten."

Slim blickte verstört auf, bis Georges Worte endlich seinen Verstand erreichten und er sich seiner Umgebung und der Tatsache bewußt wurde, nicht allein zu sein.

"Natürlich", sagte er zerstreut, sich mit einer zittrigen Bewegung über das von Trauer und Verzweiflung gezeichnete Gesicht wischend. "Entschuldigen Sie, ich fürchte, ich habe mich gehenlassen. Ich sollte mich mehr beherrschen, anstatt mich in so unkontrollierter Art und Weise meinen Gefühlen hinzugeben."

"Ich bitte Sie! Da gibt es doch nichts zu entschuldigen. Wenn man sich so nahe steht, ist das ganz verständlich. Ich bin nur froh, daß Sie offensichtlich zu wissen scheinen, was er meinte."

"Ja", Slim raffte sich auf, "ja, das weiß ich."

"Ich möchte nicht neugierig sein, es steht mir bestimmt auch nicht zu, danach zu fragen, aber trotzdem würde mich interessieren, was er mit diesem verdammten Ding meinte."

Slim sah keine Veranlassung, mit diesem Mann nicht darüber zu reden, wenigstens oberflächlich; denn er war sich sicher, daß Jess es getan hätte, hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, zumindest hätte er seinem Vertrauten erklärt, was genau dieses verdammte Ding war. In seiner Brusttasche fingerte Slim nach der Kugel, die ihn seit Monaten peinigte wie diese furchtbare Erinnerung an das Geschehen und die Schuld, die er sich vorwarf, seit er Jess in seinem bejammernswerten Zustand erleben mußte.

"Das hier!" erklärte der Rancher und hielt das blaugrau schimmernde Geschoß hoch.

"Was ist das?" wollte George wissen, obgleich er es ahnte.

"Das ist das Stück Blei, das ihn …" Slim schluckte gequält und ließ die Kugel wieder in seiner Brusttasche verschwinden. "… das ihn ins Grab bringen wird", vollendete er mit erstickender Stimme den Satz.

"Sie heben diese Kugel auf?" verwunderte sich George mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Zwar hatte er so etwas vermutet, aber als er jetzt die Bestätigung erhielt, versetzte es ihn in einige Verblüffung. "Weshalb denn bloß?"

"Sie ist das todsichere Mittel gegen das Vergessen."

"Vergessen? Wovon reden Sie?"

"Hat Jess nicht mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen?"

"Worüber?"

"Darüber, wie es passierte."

"Nicht sehr viel. Ich wollte nicht zuviel fragen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß es nicht besonders angenehm ist, über so etwas lange zu reden. Er hat genug ertragen müssen. Damit wollte ich ihn nicht auch noch quälen. Mir scheint es nur fast, daß Sie sich damit mehr quälen als er."

"Schon möglich, obwohl es bei mir etwas anderes ist."

"Möchten Sie mit mir darüber sprechen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Slim machte eine hilflose Geste. "Es ist kein medizinisches Problem, und ich glaube nicht, daß mir da irgendein Arzt helfen könnte. Ich muß allein damit fertig werden, genauso wie Jess diesen Weg allein gehen muß."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, aber sollten Sie jemanden brauchen, mit dem Sie reden wollen, bin ich jederzeit bereit, Ihnen zuzuhören. Vielleicht würde es Ihnen helfen, sich einem Außenstehenden anzuvertrauen."

"Vielleicht. Wenn es soweit ist, lasse ich es Sie wissen – vielen Dank. – Kann ich irgend etwas tun? Es macht mich verrückt, nur hier zu sitzen und ihn anzustarren, einfach nur zu warten, bis … bis …"

"Wenn Sie möchten", nickte George verständnisvoll, "selbstverständlich! Sie können mir helfen, die Wickel zu wechseln. Das ist anscheinend das einzige, womit wir im Moment das Fieber unterhalb der tödlichen Grenze halten können. Ich frage mich nur, für wie lange."

"Ich frage mich lieber nicht. Auf der einen Seite wünsche ich mir, daß er möglichst bald erlöst wird, aber auf der anderen Seite will ich mich nicht damit abfinden. Manchmal denke ich, ich träume das alles nur. Jess wußte genau, was ihn erwartete. Deshalb kann ich ihn heute verstehen und weiß, daß er es ernst meinte, als er davon gesprochen hat, über das Ende selbst entscheiden zu wollen."

"Dann hatte er also doch die Absicht, es zu tun!" konnte George einen gewissen Vorwurf nicht ganz verbergen, während er sich vom Reden jedoch nicht mehr von seiner gewissenhaften Arbeit abhalten ließ.

"Sie wissen davon?"

"Ja, zumindest hatten wir ein entsprechendes Gespräch, nachdem ich ihn vor der Kommode überraschte."

"Vor der Kommode? Welche Kommode! Was hat ein Möbelstück damit zu tun?"

"In der obersten Schublade verwahrt er den Gurt mit seinem Schießeisen. Kurz bevor er so krank wurde, ertappte ich ihn dabei, wie er davor stand und die Waffe anstarrte. Dabei sah er sehr aufgewühlt aus, als ob er mit sich kämpfte. Trotzdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er sie tatsächlich benutzt hätte. Offen gestanden bin ich das immer noch nicht. Vor ein paar Tagen, als er schon nicht mehr aufstehen konnte, sagte er, daß er es besser getan hätte, solange er dazu imstande gewesen war, womit er wohl meinte, daß er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr in der Lage war, sie selbst zu holen. Slim – entschuldigen Sie! – Mr. Sherman …"

"Ist schon in Ordnung", winkte der Rancher ab. "Sie können ruhig dabei bleiben."

"Danke!" wußte er dieses Entgegenkommen zu würdigen. "Ich nehme an, keiner kennt ihn so gut wie Sie. Denken Sie, daß er es wirklich getan hätte? Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen."

"Ich weiß es nicht, George, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Und ich glaube, das Problem ist, daß er es selbst nicht weiß. Wir haben ein paarmal darüber gesprochen und waren meistens geteilter Meinung, zumindest nach außen hin. Ich glaube, wenn er es wirklich hätte tun wollen, hätte ihn niemand daran hindern können. Dann wäre er aus dem Bett und auf allen Vieren zu dieser Kommode gekrochen. Und ich weiß, vor ein paar Jahren hätte er das mit Sicherheit getan. Damals, als es Mike für ihn noch nicht gab. Aber heute … bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Nicht daß er es nicht könnte! Dazu wäre er nach wie vor imstande. Aber er hat ein sehr ausgeprägtes Verantwortungsbewußtsein dem Jungen gegenüber, was, ich möchte fast sagen, sein Leben grundlegend verändert hat – positiv verändert hat. Seinetwegen hätte er es niemals tun können. Das muß ihn in einen schweren Konflikt mit sich selbst gebracht haben. Zu wissen oder zu ahnen, so enden zu müssen, war für ihn unerträglich. Trotzdem hat er es auf sich genommen, weil er für den Jungen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben wollte, obwohl er von vornherein wußte, daß es gar keine Hoffnung gab. Ich wußte es auch, aber ich habe es so wie er verdrängt. Uns, seinen Angehörigen zuliebe hat er darauf verzichtet, sein Leben mit etwas mehr Würde zu beenden. Jetzt, da ich ihn so sehen muß, wünschte ich, er hätte nicht soviel Rücksicht genommen."

"Das sagen ausgerechnet Sie als sein bester Freund?"

"Gerade weil ich das bin, sage ich es, gerade deshalb!"

"Dann hätten Sie ihm dabei geholfen, als er es selbst nicht mehr konnte?" vergewisserte sich George entsetzt.

"Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht! Er hätte es auch nicht von mir verlangt."

"Sind Sie sich da wirklich sicher?"

"Absolut."

"Aber irgendwann hat er einmal etwas Merkwürdiges angedeutet."

"Inwiefern?"

"An dem Tag, als ich ihn vor der Kommode ertappte, ging es ihm zum erstenmal auffallend schlecht. Wir mußten unseren üblichen Spaziergang vorzeitig abbrechen. Als wir zurück waren, habe ich überlegt, ob ich ihm die Waffe nicht heimlich entwenden sollte, damit er nicht doch noch auf dumme Gedanken kam. Er saß draußen auf dem Balkon, hatte mir den Rücken zugekehrt, konnte mich also gar nicht sehen. Und trotzdem sprach er mich an, als hätte er mein Vorhaben durchschaut. Allerdings hatte ich mehr das Gefühl, er nahm an, daß ich gerade das Gegenteil tun und sein eigenes Vorhaben unterstützen, ja, sogar vielleicht es selbst tun könnte. Das hat mich erschreckt, vor allem, als er auch noch sagte, dieses Privileg hätten nur Sie. Wir haben diesen Zwischenfall nie wieder erwähnt. Einmal habe ich es versucht. Da ist er sofort ausgewichen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das einordnen soll. Jetzt ist es auch zu spät. Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren."

"Sie irren sich, George, es ist ganz einfach. Jess hat ein sehr ausgeprägtes, feines Gespür für seine Umgebung und die Menschen um ihn herum. Er hat mir oft auf den Kopf zugesagt, was ich denke, daß es manchmal nahezu unheimlich war. Er wußte immer ganz genau, was mich beschäftigte, ohne daß ich einen Ton sagen mußte. Und genauso wußte er auch, was Sie vorhatten, das, was sie tatsächlich vorhatten, und nicht das, was Sie dachten, er nähme es an. Das Privileg, ihm die Entscheidung vorwegzunehmen, indem Sie ihm seine Waffe entwendet hätten, das meinte er. Und genau dieses Vorrecht hatten Sie nicht, über den Besitz seiner Waffe zu bestimmen und die Möglichkeit, ihren Gebrauch frei zu wählen. Jess ist in der Beziehung ziemlich empfindlich, was in meinen Augen nichts Außergewöhnliches ist. Ich bin es nämlich auch. Für Menschen wie ihn und mich kann eine Waffe zu einem Teil Mittel für den Ausdruck der Persönlichkeit werden. Die Absicht, sie einem anderen unbefugt zu entwenden – und dann noch in einer solchen Situation – ist schon beinahe so etwas wie Entmündigung."

"Dann muß ich ihn damit sehr verletzt haben, obwohl er nichts weiter dazu gesagt hat. Vielleicht hat er sich auch nur nichts anmerken lassen, so wie von seinen körperlichen Schmerzen."

"Ich glaube nicht, daß er Ihnen deshalb etwas nachträgt. Ich gehe einmal davon aus, daß er Sie nicht zu den Menschen zählt, die mit solchen Regeln vertraut sind. Und so wie ich Sie einschätze, gehören Sie auch nicht dazu. Wofür Sie sich durchaus glücklich schätzen können."

"Nun ja, mit Waffen habe ich tatsächlich nicht viel im Sinn, wenn Sie das meinen. Ich bin mehr dafür, Leben zu erhalten, anstatt es zu zerstören."

"Manchmal ist ein Schießeisen aber das einzige Mittel, es zu schützen und zu verteidigen. In dieser gottverdammten Wildnis, die dieses Land zum Teil immer noch ist, gibt es oft keine andere Möglichkeit."

"Ja, und manchmal kommt so etwas dabei heraus", nickte George mißbilligend in Jess' Richtung, womit er allerdings dessen Zustand und nicht ihn als Verursacher bezeichnen wollte.

"Da haben Sie leider recht."

Am frühen Abend kam Professor Tyler, um seinen Assistenten abzulösen. Sie wechselten sich in regelmäßigen Abständen ab, um ihrem Patienten eine lückenlose Betreuung zu garantieren und selbst zwischendurch ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu finden.

Slim hingegen hatte nicht die Absicht, sich auszuruhen, obwohl er nach den letzten zwei schlaflosen Nächten und der anstrengenden Reise am Rande der Erschöpfung war. Aber er befürchtete, daß Jess ihn ausgerechnet dann besonders brauchen könnte, wenn er nur einmal für fünf Minuten seiner Schwäche nachgegeben hätte.

Während der ganzen Zeit saß er neben dem Bett, gewissenhaft damit beschäftigt, die kalten Wickel zu erneuern und den Puls des Fiebernden zu kühlen, dann wieder, um sein Gesicht zu waschen und den blutigen Schleim zu entfernen, der ihm nach krampfartigen Erstickungsanfällen aus dem Mund quoll; oder er hielt nur stumm und andächtig seine Hand, die sich so kalt anfühlte, als wäre das Leben bereits aus ihr gewichen; wünschte sich, er würde merken, daß er bei ihm war und nichts zu fürchten brauchte; hoffte, er müßte nicht mehr allzu sehr leiden, richtete still und in Gedanken wortlose Gebete an den lieben Gott, den Tod und den Teufel, sie mögen es ihnen beiden nicht noch schwerer machen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, daß sich einer der drei darum scherte.

Irgendwann um Mitternacht erregte Professor Tyler seine Aufmerksamkeit, indem dieser das Fieberthermometer hochhielt, um die gerade gemessene Temperatur abzulesen.

"Es wird ihn umbringen, nicht wahr?" vergewisserte sich Slim, Tyler mit brennenden Augen beobachtend, wie er das Quecksilber im Steigröhrchen des Thermometers zurückschlug.

"Das Schlimmste ist, daß ich nichts dagegen tun kann, jedenfalls nichts Erfolgversprechendes. Es ist furchtbar, wenn man als Arzt nur noch zusehen muß, weil man nichts tun kann."

"Nicht nur als Arzt."

Auf diese Bemerkung konnte Tyler nur entschuldigend nicken. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, nahm er das Stethoskop, um seinen Patienten sorgfältig abzuhören, wobei ihn hauptsächlich die Töne seines Herzschlags interessierten und er nur nebenbei seine Atemgeräusche verfolgte, von denen er wußte, daß sie katastrophal waren. Plötzlich zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. Sein Gesicht wurde ernster, obwohl dies kaum möglich schien.

"Was ist?" schluckte Slim, während sich seine beiden Hände um die Rechte des Freundes krampften, als müßte er ihn jeden Augenblick mit einem energischen Ruck aus einer tödlichen Gefahrenzone reißen, der er aus eigenem Antrieb nicht entkommen konnte.

Tyler richtete sich auf, um mit routinierten Bewegungen eine Injektionsspritze aufzuziehen.

"Seine Herztöne werden zunehmend von Geräuschen überschattet."

"Was … was bedeutet das?"

"Rhythmusstörungen, Flimmern, möglicherweise Stillstand. Ich hoffe, daß ich es noch einmal verhindern kann."

Slim hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach, aber was Stillstand bedeutete, wußte er.

Tyler setzte die Injektionsnadel an und spritzte Jess irgend etwas direkt in die Vene in seiner rechten Armbeuge. Slim interessierte nicht, was es war. Aber er mußte sich abwenden, als sich die Nadel in die Haut seines Freundes bohrte. Dabei verzog er das Gesicht wie jemand, dem gerade ein eitriger Zahn gezogen wurde.

"Keine Angst, es tut ihm nicht weh", beruhigte ihn der Professor, ein wenig verwundert, daß sich ein abgebrühter Mann wie er beim Zusehen einer einfachen Injektion so anstellte.

"Das will ich Ihnen gern glauben. Dafür tut es mir um so mehr weh."

Tyler nickte verständnisvoll, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu. Statt dessen kontrollierte er weiterhin die gefährdete Herztätigkeit seines Patienten und wartete nahezu sehnsüchtig auf die Wirkung des gespritzten Medikaments, wenn es überhaupt zu einer solchen kam. Gespannt hielt Slim die Luft an, bis sich in dem konzentrierten Ausdruck von Tylers Gesicht eine Regung zeigte. Dabei umschloß er fester die Hand seines Freundes, ohne daß ihm dies bewußt gewesen wäre. Sicherlich hätte ihn Jess – wäre er bei Bewußtsein und dem Tod nicht so nahe gewesen – mit einem Pharisäergrinsen gefragt, ob er vorhatte, ihm die Knochen zu brechen.

"Und?" krächzte er erwartungsvoll nach bangen Minuten, als sich Tylers verschlossene Miene endlich etwas aufhellte.

"Es schlägt ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. Wieder ein wenig Zeit herausgeschunden!"

Erleichtert atmete Slim auf. Mit gönnerhafter Geste blickte er auf den Freund, herzlich seine Hand drückend, als wollte er ihm für einen besonderen Erfolg gratulieren.

Während der nächsten paar Stunden änderte sich Jess' Zustand nicht. Nach zwei weiteren Erstickungsanfällen blieb er für den Rest der Nacht relativ ruhig. Auch der folgende Tag brachte keine Wende. Das Fieber hielt sich konstant hoch, bewegte sich ständig nahe der kritischen Grenze, einmal ein halbes Grad zurückgehend, um innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder zu steigen. Jede Messung wurde in einer Fieberkurve festgehalten, die bald die Form einer gleichmäßigen Zickzacklinie annahm, deren Schwankungen manchmal nur unwesentlich waren.

Slim fragte sich zunehmend, wozu das alles gut sein sollte. Daß das Fieber im höchsten Grade das Leben seines Freundes bedrohte, wußte er ohne regelmäßige Messung und Festhalten der Ergebnisse auf einem Blatt Papier. Seine kranke Lunge fiel zu einem großen Teil für die Atmung aus, verursachte Erstickungs- und Hustenanfälle, die Entzündung belastete zusammen mit dem Fieber zunehmend sein Herz, sein ausgezehrter Körper verfiel immer mehr.

Längst waren die zwölf Stunden um, die ihm Professor Tyler am Vortag gegeben hatte, und Jess' Todeskampf schien lange kein Ende zu finden. Immer wieder wehrte sich der dürftige Rest Leben, bäumte sich hartnäckig gegen den ingrimmig seiner harrenden Tod, der sich durch noch soviel Aufbegehren nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen ließ und nach jedem erfolgreichen Streich nur um so gieriger nach seinem Leben verlangte. Selbst die Anwesenheit Slim Shermans schüchterte ihn dieses Mal nicht sonderlich ein, vor dem er bisher so etwas wie Respekt zu haben schien. Zumindest war dies immer Jess' Ansicht gewesen. Nur irgend etwas mußte es geben, was ihn hinderte, sofort in unerbittlicher Härte zuzuschlagen.

Slim saß die ganze Zeit neben dem Bett, manchmal kaum fähig, die vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen offen zu halten, hielt seine leblose Rechte mit beiden Händen, rieb und drückte seine schlaffen Finger, als versuchte er damit, etwas von seiner eigenen Lebenskraft in den kranken Körper des Freundes zu pumpen und gleichzeitig einen Teil seines Fiebers und was es sonst war, das sein Leben bedrohte, zu übernehmen. Er wußte, daß er ihm nicht helfen konnte, selbst wenn er seine Hand noch so sehr drückte oder an sich preßte; aber eine geheimnisvolle Stimme wollte ihm einreden, daß er ihn auf der Stelle verlor, wenn er seine Hand nur für Sekundenbruchteile losließ, wenn dieser körperliche Kontakt nur für einen Lidschlag abriß. Vielleicht war es gerade diese Verbindung, die den Tod schreckte und davon abhielt, sich mit Jess' Leben davonzustehlen. Slim wollte es nur zu gern glauben.

Wenn es sein mußte, würde er noch tagelang hier sitzen bleiben und diese Hand halten, die sich bei jedem Erstickungsanfall in grotesker Weise verkrampfte, daß ihn die wie spastisch verkrümmten Finger jedesmal aufs neue erschreckten und er daran zu zweifeln begann, daß dies überhaupt die Rechte seines Freundes war.

Die folgende Nacht erinnerte ihn mit all ihren Schrecken an die vorangegangene, glich sie ihr zunächst wie ein Haar dem anderen. Professor Tyler hatte wieder die Wache übernommen, da er aus Erfahrung wußte, daß sich in der Nacht der Zustand des Patienten für gewöhnlich verschlechterte und es dann besser war, wenn er sofort zur Stelle sein konnte.

Gegen Morgen allerdings lehnte er sich erschöpft auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett zurück. Nach mehreren Erstickungsanfällen, bei denen Jess soviel eitrigen und mit Blut vermischten Schleim abhustete, daß selbst der Professor sich fragen mußte, wo soviel krankhafte Flüssigkeit herkommen konnte, nach einer beinahe einsetzenden Herzlähmung infolge hohen Fiebers und fortgeschrittener Entzündung herrschte jetzt anscheinend eine Ruhe nach dem Sturm, die genauso trügerisch schien wie eine davor.

Aufatmend nahm Tyler das Stethoskop aus den Ohren und wischte sich über das von der andauernden angestrengten Konzentration nicht nur der letzten Stunden, sondern der letzten Tage und Nächte gezeichnete Gesicht.

Was er am Krankenbett dieses Mannes erlebt hatte, stellte alles Bisherige in den Schatten. Eines stand für ihn fest: dieser Mann wollte leben, egal, was und wie er sich dazu schon geäußert hatte. Jemand, der sich so verbissen gegen den Tod wehrte, mußte wirklich einen außerordentlich starken Willen haben. Dieser Mann würde bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen und sich selbst um ihn noch mit dem Teufel streiten.

Nicht weniger bewunderte er die Aufopferungsbereitschaft eines Slim Shermans, der unentwegt neben dem Bett saß und die Hand seines Freundes hielt, tagelang, nächtelang, selbst am Ende seiner Kräfte, aber stetig hoffend und still vor sich hin betend, den langjährigen Gefährten genausowenig aufgebend wie diese Hoffnung, an die er sich klammerte, obwohl er nicht wußte, ob sie überhaupt existierte und eine Zukunft bringen konnte.

Tyler lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloß die Augen. Er wollte nicht schlafen, sondern für diese zwei Menschen beten, die offensichtlich eine tiefe, aufrichtige Freundschaft verband, die sie nicht nur miteinander leiden, sondern sich auch füreinander freuen ließ, obwohl er nicht annahm, daß es für sie noch einmal Gelegenheit gab, Freude zu teilen. Trotzdem wollte er Gott bitten, endlich diese furchtbare Quälerei zu beenden, auch in seinem eigenen Sinne, denn er fühlte sich mehr und mehr als ein Werkzeug des Teufels, wenn er mit all seinem medizinischen Wissen gegen das Schicksal anzukämpfen versuchte, wozu er sich allein aufgrund seines Eides, den er als Arzt geschworen hatte, verpflichtet fühlte. Wie die Beendigung dieses grauenhaften Zustandes ausfiel, wollte er einzig und allein Gott überlassen. Mittlerweile war er bereit, jede seiner Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren. Auch als Arzt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

Nicht so Slim Sherman! Je länger Jess' Kampf mit dem Tod dauerte, desto weniger war er gewillt, sein Leben preiszugeben. Hatte er anfangs noch gebeten, Gott möge seine unmenschlichen Leiden endlich beenden und ihn in Frieden gehen lassen, wollte er jetzt von Aufgabe nichts mehr wissen, wollte dem Schicksal sogar das Recht absprechen, sich des Lebens dieses Menschen zu bemächtigen, der ihm soviel bedeutete.

Wie eng er mit ihm verbunden war, hatte er eigentlich schon immer gewußt. Was er ihm tatsächlich bedeutete, war ihm jedoch erst so richtig bewußt geworden, seit sein Leben ernsthaft durch diese Verwundung bedroht war.

Jedenfalls fände er sich niemals damit ab, daß es keine Rettung mehr geben sollte. Da konnte ihm ein Professor Tyler erzählen, was er wollte, oder er noch so schlimme Augenblicke am vermeintlichen Sterbelager des Freundes erleben. So wie Jess ganz offensichtlich verbissen um sein Leben kämpfte, so wollte Slim verbissen an ihn glauben und seinen Widerstand mit seiner ganzen zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft, seiner brüderlichen Zuneigung und bedingungslosen freundschaftlichen Einigkeit unterstützen.

Jess mußte es einfach schaffen! Slim wußte zwar nicht, wie, aber er vertraute auf Jess' Starrsinnigkeit im Leben, die ihm vielleicht die nötige Zähigkeit und Kraft zur Auflehnung gegen den Tod gab. Und vielleicht half Gott, wenn es ihn tatsächlich gab, mit einem kleinen Wunder nach. Darum wollte Slim ihn bitten, obwohl er nicht erwartete, daß er ausgerechnet ihm, der sich nie viel um diesen Gott geschert hatte, diese Bitte erfüllte.

Zu allem Überfluß wußte er nur zu gut, daß sich Wunder höchstens in alten Indianermythen oder heiligen Legenden ereigneten, ganz gewiß jedoch nicht im wirklichen Leben. Trotzdem klammerte er sich mit beinahe naiver Inständigkeit an eine aussichtslose Hoffnung, die dieses Wunder vollbringen sollte.

Wider allen Erwartens geschah dieses kleine Wunder, mit dem weder Slim noch Professor Tyler oder sonst jemand gerechnet hatte. Es geschah in den frühen, noch nächtlichen Morgenstunden dieses Januartages, zunächst von allen beinahe unbemerkt.

Vielleicht handelte es sich auch gar nicht um ein Wunder, sondern einfach nur um das Resultat verschiedener günstiger Faktoren, die mehr oder weniger zufällig aufeinandertrafen, vor allem als Folge einer vorbildlichen, nach modernsten Mitteln erfolgten medizinischen Rundumversorgung, verbunden mit dem außergewöhnlichen Lebenswillen und der Ausdauer eines jungen, widerstandsfähigen Körpers, der nur durch widrige Umstände zu einem fast aussichtslosen Überlebenskampf gezwungen war, nicht zu vergessen die innige Zuneigung, diese brüderliche Liebe zweier erwachsener Menschen, die väterliche Liebe eines Mannes sowie die kindliche eines zehnjährigen Jungen, eine Liebe, die stärker war als Tod und Verderben, selbst über viele Meilen Entfernung.

Letztendlich war es egal, was das Wunder bewirkte. Hauptsache, es geschah! Es geschah genau in dem Augenblick, als Slim, beide Hände zum Gebet gefaltet, dabei die Rechte seines Freundes fest umschlungen haltend, den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen in inniger Andacht geschlossen, eine inbrünstige Bitte an diesen Gott richtete, von dem er längst annahm, daß er einem Gelegenheitsgläubigen, wie er sich hätte bezeichnen können, den Rücken kehrte und ihn mit dem unausweichlichen Verlust eines Menschen, der ihm mehr bedeutete als das eigene Leben, für seine bisher vernachlässigte Gottesfurcht bestrafen wollte.

So bemerkte er zunächst nicht, wie Jess nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln endlich die Augen aufschlug, nur einen schmalen Spalt weit, als reagierte er auf den Ruf einer entfernten Stimme, ohne sicher zu sein, sie überhaupt gehört zu haben. Wahrscheinlich wußte er selber nicht, daß er gerade dabei war, dieser Empfindungslosigkeit zu entfliehen, die Wende seines Schicksals mit eisernem Überlebenswillen herbeizuführen.

Sein fieberumnachtetes Gehirn war nicht in der Lage, Bewußtsein und Ohnmacht voneinander zu trennen, geschweige denn etwas von seiner Umgebung zu erkennen. Makabrerweise waren es ausgerechnet seine beklemmende Atemnot und die damit verbundenen Schmerzen, diese teuflischen Stiche in seiner Brust, die ihm als vertrautes Zeichen eines früheren Bewußtseins halfen, ihn aus diesem zähen Schlamm von Fieber, Siechtum und Tod zu ziehen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Verstand wäre völlig losgelöst von diesem hinfälligen Körper, der ihm nicht gehorchen wollte, der blind und stumm zu sein schien und sich nicht bewegen konnte. Die einzige Bewegung, zu der er imstande war, war das mühsame Heben seiner bleischweren Lider, das sich zunächst als völlig nutzlos erwies, weil seine Augen nicht das geringste wahrnehmen konnten.

Erst allmählich schienen die Lebensgeister seiner Sinne wiederzuerwachen. Dann wurde aus der schwarzen Nacht graumilchiger, undurchdringlicher Nebel, der sich nach und nach aufhellte, ohne sich ganz zu lichten. Mit viel Anstrengung konnte er schließlich einen dunklen Schatten erkennen, der als Trugbild seinen Fieberphantasien entsprungen zu sein schien.

Jess wußte nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch lebte oder längst tot war. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich bei diesem Schatten um irgendeinen Dämon, einen Abgesandten des Teufels, der den Auftrag hatte, seine Seele mit in die Hölle zu nehmen. Denn nur dort konnte ein Platz für sie sein, wenn man ein Leben geführt hatte wie er. Davon war er felsenfest überzeugt, und er wollte sich schon seinem Schicksal fügen, sogar widerstandslos, weil er einfach viel zu müde war, zu müde zum Kämpfen, zum Leben und auch zum Sterben. Wenn ihn tatsächlich ein Handlanger des Teufels holen wollte, hätte er es mit seinem ausgelaugten Körper oder seinem leergebrannten Verstand sowieso nicht verhindern können.

Je mehr er allerdings darauf wartete, daß ihn dieser Schatten endlich in sein Totenreich entführte, desto stärker wurde sein Bewußtsein, desto deutlicher spürte er diese altvertrauten Schmerzen, desto klarer wurde sein fiebergeplagtes Gehirn.

Hatten sie ihn vielleicht schon aufgebahrt? War denn keiner da, der sehen konnte, daß er noch lebte?

Irgendwie mußte er sich bemerkbar machen; er wußte nur nicht, wie. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber seine Zunge lag als etwas Dickes, unförmig Geschwollenes in seinem Mund. Trotz der enormen Anstrengung, mit der er sie bewegen wollte, blieben seine Lippen stumm.

Da merkte er, daß irgend etwas Warmes seine Hand umschloß, etwas, das zu diesem Schatten gehören mußte. Er versuchte, die Finger zu bewegen, aber weder Nerven noch Muskeln und Sehnen wollten ihm gehorchen.

Während er sich immer wieder mühevoll darauf konzentrierte, sie doch noch irgendwie zu beherrschen, begann allmählich sein Verstand klarer zu werden, obwohl seine mangelnde Sehkraft ihm nach wie vor Tausende Phantome vorgaukelte, die bei jedem Lidschlag mal größer, mal kleiner wurden.

Plötzlich bestand für ihn kein Zweifel mehr, daß der Schatten, in den seine Rechte tauchte, Slim Sherman war und er seine Hand hielt. Obwohl er ihn nicht erkennen konnte, wußte er es; er fühlte es, spürte seine Nähe. Daß der Freund gerade jetzt bei ihm war, erfüllte ihn mit einer unvorstellbaren Zufriedenheit, die ihn sogleich wieder in die Tiefe dieser wohligen Empfindungslosigkeit verschleppen wollte, noch ehe Slim gewahrte, daß zu ihm das Leben zurückgekehrt war, wenn vielleicht auch nur vorübergehend und von kurzer Dauer. Deshalb mußte es ihm gelingen, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm endlich, seine Hand, zwar inkoordiniert, aber deutlich genug zu bewegen, daß dem Rancher das unscheinbare Zucken auffiel.

Völlig verwirrt, ja, entsetzt, fuhr Slims Kopf in die Höhe. Erschreckt, aus seiner konzentrierten Versunkenheit gerissen, wußte er im ersten Augenblick nicht, was vor sich ging, befürchtete sogar, daß dies das letzte Zucken in lähmender Agonie war, das den Sterbenden in den Sekunden unmittelbar vor dem Tod heimsuchte.

Aber da sah er, daß Jess die Augen halb geöffnet hatte, die bleiernen Lider mehrmals auf- und niederschlug, als wollte er ihm zublinzeln, die Lippen bewegte, jedoch unfähig war, einen Ton herauszubringen.

"Jess!" rief er wie von Sinnen, überrascht, verstört, überglücklich, mit Freudentränen in den Augen, sofort den Druck auf seine Rechte verstärkend, um ihm zu zeigen, daß er hier war, um ihm jeden erdenklichen Beistand zu gewähren. "Du hast es dir tatsächlich anders überlegt, du …" Er verschluckte den Rest, weil er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und in einem wahren Freudentaumel die Fassung verlor. Beinahe liebkosend, fuhr er ihm über die schweißbedeckte Stirn, strich ihm die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und hätte ihn im Überschwang seiner Empfindungen am liebsten an sich gepreßt. "Du schaffst es, alter Junge, du schaffst es! Das weiß ich jetzt!" jubelte und schluchzte er zugleich, weil er einfach die Gewalt über seine Gefühle verlor und dies weder länger verhindern konnte noch wollte.

Jess, unfähig zu sprechen, hörte die vertraute Stimme, verstand sogar, was sie zu ihm sagte, und erkannte jetzt auch, daß sich hinter diesem Schatten tatsächlich Slim Sherman verbarg. Die Konturen seines stoppelbärtigen Gesichts verschwammen zwar immer wieder vor seinen Augen; aber da war etwas Glänzendes, das seine Wangen bedeckte. Der Freund weinte vor Freude und schämte sich dessen nicht.

Indes versuchte Jess weiterhin erfolglos zu sprechen, konnte seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle jedoch keinen einzigen Laut entlocken. An seinen stummen Lippenbewegungen erkannte Slim, daß er seinen Namen sagen wollte.

Dieser redete mit ihm wie mit einem unverständigen kleinen Kind, nur um ihn zu beruhigen und zu verhindern, daß er sich durch das vergebliche Bemühen, etwas zu sagen, zu sehr anstrengte und womöglich aufregte, was ihn dem Tod sofort wieder geradewegs in die Arme getrieben hätte. Als Jess zunehmend unruhiger wurde und offensichtlich auch gegen stärker werdende Atemnot und Schmerzen zu kämpfen hatte, sich eine wachsende Furcht in seinen vor Anstrengung und Fieber geröteten Augen zeigte, umschloß Slim fester seine Hand, um dem heftiger werdenden Zucken seiner Finger entgegenzuwirken, während er unablässig über seine Stirn strich.

"Hab keine Angst, Jess! Ich bin hier. Es wird alles gut. Ganz sicher! Bleib nur ruhig! Ich passe auf, daß niemand kommt. Weißt du, wie schon einmal. Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Ich bleibe bei dir!"

Fortdauernde Atemnot kostete Jess viel Kraft und ließ ihn in Panik geraten. Schließlich begann er zu husten, erbrach in großen Mengen blutig-eitrigen, zähflüssigen Schleim, daß Slim fürchtete, er würde ersticken.

Der Anfall dauerte sehr lange. Die damit verbundenen Schmerzen raubten ihm fast wieder die Besinnung. Aber nach bangen Minuten, in denen sich die Hände der zwei Männer regelrecht ineinander verkrallten – Slims Hand, weil er befürchtete, den Freund nun doch zu verlieren; Jess' Rechte, weil sie sich in seiner Verzweiflung zu einem bizarren Gebilde aus Haut und Knochen verkrampfte –, wurde Jess endlich etwas ruhiger, der Hustenreiz legte sich, so daß er nur noch vor sich hin keuchte, Schleim und Speichel aus seinem Mund liefen, als wäre ein eitriges Geschwür auf seiner Zunge aufgebrochen. Sein röchelnder Atem ging schwer und kostete ihn eine immense Kraft, aber er blieb bei Bewußtsein, blickte sogar zu dem Rancher auf und schaffte es, seine Finger fester um die seinen zu schließen wie zum Dank dafür, daß er da war und sich von diesem nach seinem Leben lechzenden Tod nicht vertreiben ließ, egal, wie abstoßend oder ekelerregend sein Anblick sein mußte.

Slim redete wieder mit ihm wie mit einem bettlägerigen kleinen Jungen, der gerade seine erste größere Kinderkrankheit durchmachte, beruhigend und tröstend, wobei er unablässig sein schweißbedecktes Gesicht wusch und ihm behutsam den unaufhörlich aus dem Mundwinkel und über die Lippen fließenden, mit Blut und Eiterbrocken durchsetzten Speichel wegtupfte, ehe er über sein Kinn und seine Wange laufen konnte.

Währenddessen sah Jess ihn unentwegt an, konnte ihn jetzt sogar einigermaßen deutlich erkennen. Er hätte so gerne mit ihm gesprochen, wollte ihm für sein Hiersein, für seinen Beistand danken, aber allein der Versuch ließ ihn heftiger keuchen, daß er vermehrt zu sabbern begann wie ein Säugling, der seinen Brei nicht bei sich behalten konnte, sich ständig verschluckte und würgen mußte.

Bald strengte es ihn dermaßen an, daß er eine bleierne Schwere in sich hochsteigen spürte, die sich schließlich auf seine Lider legte, das einzige, was er bis jetzt hatte einigermaßen bewegen können. Slims Gesicht verschwamm mehr und mehr vor seinen Augen, ehe sie ihm vor Erschöpfung zufielen. Er schlief einfach ein.

"Jess?" rief Slim ihn an, alles erdenklich Schlimme sich nur in wenigen Augenblicken ausmalend. "Jess!" wiederholte er, um gleich darauf Professor Tyler, der mit gezielten, sehr ruhigen Bewegungen von der anderen Bettseite her seinen Patienten die ganze Zeit gewissenhaft untersuchte, entgeistert anzustarren. "Professor! Um Gottes willen! Tun Sie etwas! Er stirbt!"

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Sherman!" Tyler versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihm sogar besser gelang, als er selbst angenommen hatte. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund zur Aufregung!"

"Aber …"

"Er ist eingeschlafen, einfach eingeschlafen, das ist alles."

"Sie … Sie meinen, er ist bewußtlos?"

"Nein, woher denn! Er ist tatsächlich nur eingeschlafen – vor totaler Erschöpfung. Sein Herz schlägt ruhig und gleichmäßig, ohne irgendwelche Nebengeräusche, die ein Versagen ankündigen könnten."

"Ist das wirklich wahr?"

"Ja, sicher. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso er es geschafft hat, noch am Leben zu sein. Über das Warum sollten wir uns vielleicht besser keine Gedanken machen. Ich möchte mit ungezügeltem Wissensdrang die Entscheidung Gottes nicht ins Negative kehren."

"Sie meinen … Soll das heißen, er schafft es?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht ruhigen Gewissens mit Ja beantworten – noch nicht! Aber es geht ihm – sagen wir sehr vorsichtig – jedenfalls nicht schlechter als bisher, eher sogar um einiges besser. Sogar das Fieber ist um ein Grad gefallen. Wenn es die nächsten zwei Stunden wenigstens so bleibt, sehe ich auf jeden Fall bessere Chancen für ihn als noch vor einer halben Stunde. Aber bitte, brechen Sie nicht in Euphorie aus!" drosselte er im gleichen Atemzug eine voreilige Siegesfreude, zu der nicht der geringste Anlaß bestand. "Im Moment müssen wir uns damit begnügen, daß es ihm zumindest nicht schlechter geht. Jede weitere Behauptung ist nicht zu vertreten und könnte nur eine schreckliche Enttäuschung bringen."

"Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber im Moment reicht es mir schon, daß er noch am Leben ist. Darüber freue ich mich so, daß wahrscheinliche Möglichkeiten jetzt erst einmal nicht so wichtig sind", atmete Slim zufrieden auf, wobei sein Blick nur an Jess' Gesicht hing, das der Totenmaske eines Fremden glich, so entstellt war es von seinem andauernden Todeskampf, obwohl seine eingefallenen Züge vom ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf entspannt waren.

Derweil wusch er ihn unablässig, strich ihm beinahe liebevoll über die Stirn, wie einem kleinen Bruder, den er trösten wollte, während er nicht ein einziges Mal seine Hand losließ, als hätte er Angst, ihn auf der Stelle zu verlieren, sobald diese körperliche Verbindung abriß oder für einen unachtsamen Moment gelockert wurde. Seine eigene Müdigkeit schien mit einem Schlag wie verflogen, jedenfalls solange die Aufregung der letzten paar Minuten nachwirkte.

"Mr. Sherman", sprach Tyler ihn von der anderen Seite des Krankenlagers behutsam an, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und berührte ihn flüchtig an der Schulter, weil er sonst nicht auf seine Worte reagiert hätte. "Sie sollten sich jetzt selbst etwas Ruhe gönnen und ein wenig hinlegen. Nach meiner Diagnose hat Ihr Freund erst einmal das Ärgste überstanden. Ich kann Ihnen zwar nicht garantieren, daß er es schaffen wird, aber im Moment besteht keine akute Gefahr für sein Leben. Sobald sich etwas ändert, werde ich Sie sofort verständigen."

"Ich kann mich jetzt doch nicht hinlegen und schlafen!" fuhr Slim fast ungehalten auf, während er Jess' Hand fester packte wie einen wertvollen Schatz, um sicher zu sein, daß er nicht abhanden kam oder ihm gewaltsam entwendet wurde.

"Bitte! Sie tun sich und ihm keinen Gefallen damit, wenn Sie es bis zu Ihrem Zusammenbruch darauf ankommen lassen. Seit Sie hier sind, habe ich Sie noch nicht schlafen gesehen."

"Ich bin auch nicht zum Schlafen gekommen! Ich bin hier, weil Jess mich braucht. Ich habe ihm versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben. Genau das werde ich auch tun! Versuchen Sie ja nicht, mich daran zu hindern!" erwiderte Slim kampflustig; er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, in nächster Zeit von der Seite seines noch in Lebensgefahr schwebenden Freundes zu weichen. Nach seiner bisherigen Erfahrung wartete der Tod nur auf eine solche Nachlässigkeit.

"Um Himmels willen, Mr. Sherman!" versuchte Tyler den aufgebrachten Mann zu beschwichtigen. "Es liegt mir fern, Sie ausgerechnet daran hindern zu wollen. Aber Sie erweisen ihm einen schlechten Freundschaftsdienst, wenn Sie es herausfordern, aufgrund von unnötigen Durchhalteexerzitien mein nächster Patient zu werden. Ich glaube nicht, daß Ihr Freund so etwas billigte."

"Bitte, Professor, versuchen Sie nicht, mir diese Pflichterfüllung auszureden! Solange er mich braucht, werde ich hier sitzen bleiben, und wenn ich auf diesem Stuhl festwachsen sollte. Es spielt nicht die geringste Rolle, ob Jess ohne Besinnung oder wach ist oder von mir aus nur friedlich schläft. Er würde sofort merken, wenn ich nicht mehr bei ihm bin – egal in welchem Zustand."

"Das möchte ich nicht bezweifeln", gab Tyler nach, weil er einsah, daß es wenig Sinn hatte, weiter auf diesen Mann mit den überreizten Nerven einzureden. "Ich nehme sogar an, daß das mit ein Grund ist, weshalb er überhaupt noch einmal zu sich gekommen ist. Mit etwas anderem kann ich mir das jedenfalls nicht erklären."

"Womit wir uns in diesem Punkt einig sein dürften", stellte Slim abschließend fest, ohne im geringsten daran interessiert zu sein, sich über ein mögliches Ausruhen weiter zu unterhalten.

Als George zwei Stunden später kam, um Professor Tyler bei der Wache abzulösen, hatte die Müdigkeit Slim letztendlich doch übermannt. Nachdem sich die Krisenspannung etwas gelockert hatte, machte sich bei ihm eine völlige Erschöpfung bemerkbar, die ihn auf dem Armlehnstuhl in an sich unbequemer Lage einnicken ließ. Bald schlief er an der Seite des Krankenlagers beinahe ebenso fest wie sein Freund. Im Schlaf hielt er allerdings unverändert seine Hand, als wären sie untrennbar miteinander verwachsen.

"Es ist das erste Mal, daß ich ihn schlafen sehe, seit er hier ist", war Georges Kommentar bei seinem Anblick.

"Dann geht es Ihnen so wie mir."

"Und was ist mit Jess?"

"Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber irgend etwas Unbegreifliches, das anscheinend mit keiner wissenschaftlichen Logik zu erklären ist, hat ihn im buchstäblich letzten Augenblick dem Teufel von der Schippe springen lassen. Sein Fieber scheint gebrochen. Hoffentlich! Jedenfalls ist es um ein Grad gefallen und bislang nicht wieder gestiegen. Sein Herz spricht deutlich auf die regulierenden Präparate an. Vor etwa zwei Stunden ist er wie durch ein Wunder zu sich gekommen, hat Mr. Sherman klar erkennen können und ist nach einem heftigen Hustenanfall vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen."

"Eingeschlafen?"

"Ja, jedenfalls deuten alle Symptome einschließlich seiner Pupillenreaktion darauf hin."

"Mein Gott, das ist nicht zu fassen!"

"Da muß ich Ihnen ohne Einschränkung recht geben. Allerdings bereitet mir seine Atmung sehr große Sorgen. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß er tatsächlich die Krisis erreicht hat, denn wenn die Entzündung nicht bald zum Stillstand kommt, weitet sie sich auf die rechte Lunge aus. Ein so großes Wunder, daß er das überlebte, kann es jedenfalls nicht geben – mit Sicherheit nicht! Messen Sie regelmäßig sein Fieber! Wenn es sich in der Höhe hält oder vielleicht sogar weiter fällt, wird die Gefahr für sein Leben überschaubarer."

"Ich werde ihm weiterhin kalte Wickel machen."

"Ja, und achten Sie genau auf seine Atmung. Er hustet bald tassenweise eitrigen Schleim ab und auch Blut. Passen Sie auf, daß er sich daran nicht verschluckt. Er könnte sonst ersticken."

"Dann hat sich in der Beziehung nichts geändert."

"Nein, an sich ist alles beim alten geblieben, nur daß sich in den letzten zwei Stunden keines der Krankheitssymptome weiter verschlimmert hat. Es besteht immer noch Lebensgefahr, allerdings sind seine Aussichten für die Zukunft nicht mehr gar so hoffnungslos." Tyler fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung übers Gesicht. Er war völlig übernächtigt, was seine Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen hatte. "Ich werde mich jetzt am besten auch etwas hinlegen", sagte er aufatmend.

"Sie sehen sehr müde aus."

"Ja, jetzt, da diese Spannung wenigstens etwas nachläßt, merke ich das auch. Aber trotzdem, George, wenn irgend etwas sein sollte, bei dem Sie sich nicht sicher sind, rufen Sie mich bitte sofort! Wir wollen jetzt nach alledem kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen."

"Aber, selbstverständlich, Professor! Ich werde weder etwas Eigenmächtiges unternehmen noch anderswie sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Das sollten Sie doch wissen!"

"Natürlich weiß ich das, George, natürlich weiß ich das!"

Er griff seinem Assistenten anerkennend und auch entschuldigend an die Schulter. Auf ihn konnte er sich seit vielen Jahren verlassen. Er nahm nicht an, daß sich das ausgerechnet jetzt ändern könnte.

Fortsetzung folgt


	39. Kapitel 38

****

KAPITEL 38

Es dauerte tagelang, ehe sich Jess Harpers labiler Zustand endlich festigte und sich so etwas wie eine echte Besserung einstellte, das Fieber weiter fiel und vor allem konstant unter der kritischen Grenze blieb, wenn auch noch so hoch, daß es ihn weiterhin schwächte.

Aber Professor Tyler konnte wenigstens mit Sicherheit feststellen, daß sich die Entzündung nicht weiter ausbreitete und nicht mehr sein strapaziertes Herz gefährdete, das die Krise offensichtlich ohne bleibenden Schaden überstanden hatte. Wäre es ansonsten nicht vollkommen gesund gewesen, hätte es längst versagt und zum völligen Zusammenbruch mit unweigerlich tödlichem Ausgang geführt. Ob die Schäden in seiner Lunge – sowohl infolge der schweren Verwundung als auch durch die damit verbundene beinahe tödlich verlaufende Krankheit – jemals ganz ausheilten, konnte selbst Professor Tyler zur Stunde nicht bestimmen. Er konnte lediglich sagen, daß sein Patient vorerst am Leben blieb, jedoch keine Garantie dafür übernehmen, ob möglicherweise bleibende Anomalien nicht zu späteren Komplikationen führten und somit sein Leben doch noch frühzeitig beendeten. Aber das waren Spekulationen, mit denen er zunächst niemanden über Gebühr beunruhigen wollte. Außerdem bildete er sich ein, die zwei Männer von der Sherman-Ranch mittlerweile so gut zu kennen, um zu behaupten, daß sie sich dieses Problems, ohne viele Worte darüber zu verlieren, sehr wohl bewußt waren.

Wenigstens konnte Slim ein paar Tage später, nach einigen weiteren bangen Momenten, in denen es zu mehr oder weniger kritischen Situationen kam, endlich ein Telegramm nach Hause schicken, um eine sicherlich vor nagender Ungewißheit aufgelöste Daisy Cooper zu beruhigen, daß die akute Gefahr gebannt war, er jedoch ein paar weitere Tage bleiben wollte und sich vor seiner Rückreise auf jeden Fall wieder meldete.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Jess überwiegend mit Schlafen, denn das hohe Fieber hatte ihn so geschwächt, daß es für ihn bereits eine Anstrengung bedeutete, die bleiernen Lider zu heben und sich auf seine Umwelt soweit zu konzentrieren, daß er überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte außer helleren und dunkleren Schatten. An Sprechen war vorerst überhaupt nicht zu denken. Die nötige Luft fehlte ihm einfach dafür. Außerdem schmerzte sein Kehlkopf allein schon beim Schlucken. Seine Zunge schien immer noch ein unförmig geschwollenes Organ zu sein, das er nicht gebrauchen konnte. Oftmals heftige Atemnot versetzte ihn regelrecht in Panik. Der erstickende Husten löste jedesmal eine Flut von stechenden Schmerzen aus, nicht allein im Bereich seiner zerschossenen Rippe, sondern überall auf seiner linken Brustseite. Dabei quollen meist große Mengen von schleimigem Auswurf aus seinem Mund, häufig auch zwischen den Anfällen, daß Slim, der ständig bei ihm wachte, ihn sofort wusch und ihm versicherte, daß für ihn kein Grund bestand, sich deshalb zu schämen – denn Jess schien seine unkontrollierbare Schwäche im höchsten Maße peinlich zu sein –, er statt dessen alles ausspucken sollte, um sich nicht zusätzlich zu verschlucken.

An diesem späten Nachmittag stand Slim an dem großen Fenster, das vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte, und starrte hinaus in die winterliche Landschaft. Er wußte nicht, wie lange er schon hier war, da er das sonst sichere Gefühl für die Zeit völlig verloren hatte.

Zum ersten Mal gestand er sich zu, das Krankenlager seines Freundes außer zum Schlafen zu verlassen, wozu er in den letzten Nächten tatsächlich das Gästebett benutzte, das man in einer Ecke des sehr geräumigen Zimmers aufgestellt hatte, wenn auch anfangs nicht ganz ohne schlechtes Gewissen.

Nachdem ihm am Morgen dieses Tages Professor Tyler jedoch versichern konnte, daß keine akute Lebensgefahr mehr bestand, hatte er sofort Daisy Cooper von der guten Nachricht durch ein eiliges Telegramm unterrichten lassen, das Olaf noch vor dem Mittagessen im Ort aufgab. Dabei machte der junge Mann keinen Hehl daraus, daß er diese Depesche mit weitaus größerem Eifer und unübersehbarer Freude zur Telegrafenstation brachte als diejenige, die über eine Woche zuvor für Slim Sherman bestimmt gewesen war.

Jetzt, da offensichtlich keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr bestand, konnte sich Slim eher eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnen, ohne sich gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen vorwerfen zu müssen, den schwerkranken Freund dadurch zu vernachlässigen, indem er ihn in seinem bejammernswerten Zustand sich selbst oder gar einem lüstern wartenden Tod überließ. Trotzdem wollte er ständig in seiner Nähe bleiben, solange ein noch so geringer Rest an Gefahr lauerte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, in welch herrlicher Gegend dieses Haus lag, die majestätischen Berge auf der anderen Seite des Tales, an deren Hängen sich dichte Wälder hinzogen, die größtenteils aus uralten Tannen und Kiefern bestanden, die bis zum Himmel zu wachsen schienen.

In der Nacht hatte es geschneit, Bäume und Landschaft trugen einen dünnen Überzug aus frischem Schnee, der in der klaren Luft und einer verschwenderisch scheinenden Wintersonne glänzte wie ein diamantbesetzter weißer Mantel.

Unten auf der Terrasse, dort wo es in den naturbelassenen parkähnlichen Garten ging, der schon bald mit dem Wald verschmolz, standen zweimal sechzehn Schachfiguren auf ihren Steinkaros, nicht geordnet, sondern anscheinend wahllos auf den Feldern, geradeso, als wäre jemand mitten im Spiel. Die Terrasse lag im Windschatten des Hauses, so daß sie nur ein unscheinbarer Schneebelag bedeckte, wie ein Hauch Puderzucker hingestreut; aber jede der schweren Holzfiguren trug eine schief sitzende weiße Kappe aus frischem Schnee.

Slim wunderte sich, weshalb die Figuren nicht an ihren Plätzen standen, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, daß jetzt um diese Zeit jemand Gartenschach spielte, zumal in dem frischen Schnee keinerlei Fußspuren zu erkennen waren. Nur zwei Antilopenfährten führten bis kurz vor den Verandaaufgang. Anscheinend waren die Tiere auf der Suche nach Futter in den frühen Morgenstunden soweit bis zum Haus gekommen.

"Das ist unser letztes Spiel", erklärte George, der zu Slim trat und merkte, daß der Rancher zu dem Karree hinunterstarrte. "Die Figuren stehen noch so, wie wir es abbrechen mußten. Olaf wollte sie nicht aufräumen. Er ließ sie einfach stehen. Ich weiß nicht, warum." George blickte den großen Mann neben sich an, als wartete er darauf, daß er hierzu einen Kommentar abgab; aber Slim schwieg, starrte nur unverwandt hinunter. "Vielleicht, weil er nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hat, daß wir diese Partie doch irgendwann beenden können."

"Ja", redete Slim vor sich hin, blickte über die Schulter zurück auf seinen schlafenden Freund im Hintergrund. "So wie es im Moment aussieht, war das ein guter Entschluß von Olaf, nicht wahr?"

"Das denke ich auch", nickte George aufatmend, ebenfalls in Richtung des Krankenlagers. "Olaf wird für ihn zwar noch eine ganze Weile die Figuren rücken müssen, aber Sie stellen sich nicht vor, wie gern er das machen wird. Das macht er nicht für jeden, müssen Sie wissen. Olaf reagiert nämlich ziemlich empfindlich, wenn man ihn als Lakaien mißbrauchen will."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Jess ihn so behandelte."

"Hat er auch nicht. Olaf macht das mit den Figuren freiwillig. Jess wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihn darum zu bitten, geschweige denn, es zu verlangen. Ich glaube, Ihr Freund tut sich sehr schwer damit, jemanden um einen Gefallen bitten zu müssen, bloß weil er selbst etwas nicht kann aufgrund seiner momentanen Behinderung. Er hat bei allen anderen Dingen kaum unsere Hilfe beansprucht, solange er in der Lage war, sich selbst zu versorgen. Erst als es anfing, ihm so schlecht zu gehen und er darauf angewiesen war, hat er es notgedrungen akzeptiert. Wie ich Ihnen schon sagte – ich hatte das Gefühl, es ist ihm peinlich, und er scheint sogar Ihnen gegenüber befangen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach für ihn, daß er im Augenblick so gut wie keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper hat. Er ist es gewöhnt, ihn bis in jeden Nerv, jede Faser zu beherrschen. Dabei schämt er sich weniger für seinen schlimmen Zustand als für den Umstand, jemand anderes damit belasten zu müssen. Das ist ihm nun einmal nicht auszureden. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich ihn allerdings verstehen. Ich glaube nämlich, mir wäre es an seiner Stelle auch peinlich, und zwar aus genau dem gleichen Grund."

Ein plötzliches Husten in ihrem Rücken ließ sie beide herumfahren, bewies es ihnen doch, daß sie den schwerkranken Mann nicht ohne Aufsicht lassen durften. Im Nu waren sie bei ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Zum Glück war das Oberteil des Bettes ständig hoch gestellt, auch wenn Jess schlief, um die Erstickungsgefahr in solchen Fällen so gering wie möglich zu halten, ihm die Atmung an sich zu erleichtern und sein strapaziertes Herz zu entlasten.

Der Anfall dauerte nicht sehr lange, förderte aber eine große Menge Auswurf aus seinen Luftwegen und verursachte ihm heftige Schmerzen in der Brust. George war sofort mit Stethoskop und Fieberthermometer zur Stelle, konnte einen besorgt dreinblickenden Slim Sherman jedoch beruhigen.

"Keine Angst, das hat sich schlimmer angehört, als es war", versicherte er, zog das Ende des Lüftungsschlauches näher, um Jess soviel frische Luft wie möglich zuzuführen. "Je mehr Auswurf er abhustet, desto schneller wird seine kranke Lunge wieder in der Lage sein, für eine ausreichende Atmung zur Verfügung zu stehen. Außerdem ist sein Fieber um ein weiteres halbes Grad gefallen. Womit sicher sein dürfte, daß er die Krisis endgültig überwunden hat. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir werden unsere Partie Schach bestimmt beenden können. Es wird zwar eine sehr lange Weile dauern, bis es soweit ist, aber wir werden diese Gelegenheit gewiß haben."

"Sind Sie da wirklich sicher?" fragte Slim, nicht ganz so zuversichtlich wie der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.

"Ganz bestimmt!"

Nichts täte Slim lieber, als dies bedingungslos glauben. Aber Jess sah so erschreckend hinfällig aus, daß er sich besonders nach solchen Zwischenfällen wie gerade eben verstärkt fragte, ob das Telegramm, das er an Daisy Cooper geschickt hatte, nicht ein wenig zu optimistisch ausgefallen war. Schon wollte der schwache Hoffnungsschimmer angesichts des stetig vor sich hin keuchenden und sabbernden Freundes mehr und mehr verblassen, als dieser endlich die noch in tiefen Höhlen liegenden Augen aufschlug und diesmal den Rancher sofort erkannte.

Ehe Slim vor lauter Überraschung dazu in der Lage war, irgend etwas zu sagen, machte Jess' Rechte eine schwache tastende Bewegung, um ihn am Hemdsärmel zu zupfen und auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Gleichzeitig probierte er es mit Sprechen, was ihm diesmal sogar einigermaßen gelang.

"Hallo, Slim!" lallte er mühsam, aber doch so deutlich, daß seine gebrochen klingende Stimme zu verstehen war.

Sofort hellte sich Slims ernste Miene auf. Erfreut und doch tief bewegt, ergriff er seine Hand, während er mit der anderen den aus seinem Mundwinkel fließenden Speichel wegtupfte, beinahe liebevoll.

"Jess!" rief er außer sich vor Freude, wußte im ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte, als er dann die ziemlich abgedroschene Floskel von sich gab: "Herzlich willkommen unter den Lebenden! Das klingt so dämlich, ich weiß", redete er unbeholfen weiter, "aber ich bin vor Freude so durcheinander, daß mir nichts anderes einfällt."

Jess drückte seine Hand so fest, wie er konnte, aus Freude und Dankbarkeit, ihn zu sehen, ihn bei sich zu wissen.

"Danke, daß du da bist, Partner!" flüsterte er voller Zufriedenheit und schloß für Momente die Augen, schien selbst kaum zu glauben, daß er diesen aussichtslosen Todeskampf so einigermaßen überstanden hatte und noch lebte.

"Ich lasse Sie jetzt besser allein", sagte George, ohne anzunehmen, daß ihn jemand beachtete. Er selbst hatte das sehr deutliche Gefühl zu stören. "Ich bleibe in der Nähe, falls Sie mich brauchen sollten." Er griff über Jess hinweg an Slims Schulter, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Machen Sie nicht zu lange, bitte! Und keine Aufregung!"

Der Rancher machte eine zustimmende Geste zum Zeichen dafür, daß er verstanden hatte, und George erhob sich, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Dann gab es für Slim nur den Freund, der, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, fest seine Hand umklammert hielt, als wollte er über sie ein wenig Kraft aus Slims Körper ziehen, um seine eigenen schwachen Lebensfunktionen damit zu nähren. Wieder einmal wurde ihm dabei bewußt, wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte, einen Freund zu haben, der auch bei ihm und für ihn da war, wenn er selbst Hilfe brauchte und nicht nur, wenn er welche geben sollte. Vom ärztlichen Standpunkt her gesehen, konnte Slim ihm gewiß nicht helfen, wohl aber vom menschlichen. Und diese Art von Hilfe war keineswegs weniger wert. Im Gegenteil! Daß er überhaupt noch lebte, schrieb Jess hauptsächlich dieser menschlichen Unterstützung zu.

Bedächtig wusch Slim ihm Gesicht und Hals. An seiner heißen Stirn war ohne Thermometer festzustellen, daß er noch relativ hohes Fieber hatte. Jess hatte die Augen geschlossen. Es schien ihm gutzutun, den eiswassergetränkten Lappen an seinen Schläfen zu spüren.

"Ich bin auch froh, daß ich hier bin", sagte Slim endlich und verstärkte wie zur Betonung den Druck seiner Hand, mit der er Jess' Rechte fest umschlossen hielt. "Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie es ging. Trotzdem wäre es um ein Haar …"

"… zu spät gewesen, ich weiß", vollendete Jess leise den Satz in seinem Sinne, als Slim sich zu zieren begann. Mit halb geöffneten Augen blickte er jetzt zu dem Freund auf, der trotz aller Erleichterung sehr ernst wirkte. "Hat Tyler … dich benachrichtigt?"

"Ja, aber da war ich schon so gut wie unterwegs."

"Dann hast du … den Brief erhalten?"

"Ich hatte vorher schon wie eine Ahnung. Als dein Brief kam, war der nur Bestätigung, obwohl ich eine Weile brauchte, bis ich ihn verstanden hatte."

"Das war nicht mein Brief. Ich habe ihn nicht … ich habe George gebeten, es zu tun."

"Aber das weiß ich doch. Dadurch ist mir überhaupt erst aufgefallen, was du mir eigentlich sagen wolltest. Und Mike und Daisy haben nichts gemerkt. Das war doch deine Absicht, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", nickte Jess kaum merklich. "Tut mir leid, war wohl ein wenig … albern mit dem Brief. Aber ich wußte nicht, wie ich es sonst anstellen sollte, ohne daß die anderen etwas merkten."

"Ich fand es gar nicht albern. Ich wünschte nur, du hättest es mich früher wissen lassen."

"Du weißt doch, du solltest erst kommen, um mich … zu holen."

"Soll ich dir mal etwas sagen? Für so etwas habe ich keinerlei Vorkehrungen getroffen. Obwohl ich Schlimmes befürchtete, ist mir so etwas gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen."

"Das war leichtsinnig von dir."

"Wieso?" Slim verzog das Gesicht zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Daß er mit ihm so unbeschwert reden konnte, hätte er vor kurzem nicht mehr für möglich gehalten. "Das war doch eine sehr vorausschauende – sagen wir – Nachlässigkeit. Du hast selbst gesagt, daß es dir in so einer Holzkiste viel zu eng wäre. Einen Freund sollte man grundsätzlich beim Wort nehmen."

"Wußte gar nicht, daß du so optimistisch sein kannst."

"Du etwa nicht?"

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber seit meiner Rückkehr aus der Hölle bin ich das tatsächlich."

Jess versuchte ebenfalls ein Grinsen. In seinem eingefallenen, hohlwangigen Gesicht wirkte es gespenstisch, ehe es mit einem Mal erstarb. Geräuschvoll zog er die Luft durch die Zähne. Gleichzeitig verkrampften sich die Finger seiner Rechten in Slims Hand. Ein Husten trieb den Schmerzpegel in die Höhe. Er spuckte schleimigen, mit rostigem Blut durchsetzten Auswurf. Schwere Atemnot kostete ihn viel Kraft, daß es eine sehr lange Weile dauerte, ehe er mit verzerrter Miene aufblickte.

"Entschuldige!" keuchte er in die Kissen, beinahe nicht zu verstehen, wobei unkontrolliert der Speichel aus seinem Mundwinkel rann. Es war ihm peinlich, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Bei dem Versuch, es aufzuhalten, verschluckte er sich und beschwor damit nur einen erneuten Hustenanfall herauf.

"Du sollst dich dafür nicht schämen und brauchst dich deshalb auch nicht zu entschuldigen!" erinnerte Slim, während er ihn geduldig wusch und nach dem, was George zu ihm gesagt hatte, froh war über jeden noch so geringen Schleimfetzen, der seine Atemwege verließ. Es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, daran irgend etwas abstoßend oder gar ekelerregend zu finden. "Dieser Dreck hätte dich beinahe umgebracht. Spuck davon soviel aus, wie du kannst. Um so schneller wird es wieder besser."

"Gibst du mir … bitte einen Schluck Wasser?"

"Aber natürlich!" Slim füllte ein Glas auf dem Nachttisch, wobei er widerstrebend seine Hand freigab. "Du mußt sehr viel trinken. Das Fieber hat dich völlig ausgebrannt. Warte, ich helfe dir." Er hielt ihm das Glas an die Lippen, um ihn schluckweise trinken zu lassen. "Schön langsam und nicht verschlucken!"

"Danke!" sagte Jess mit rauher Stimme, nachdem das Glas leer war.

"Tut noch ganz schön weh, was?" fragte Slim ein wenig unbeholfen, als sich sein Gesicht erneut verzog und sich seine Finger um einen Zipfel der leichten Wolldecke krampften, die nur halb über ihn gebreitet war.

Immerhin hatte sich Jess schon soweit unter Kontrolle, daß er die Hand – wie ihn George ständig ermahnt hatte – von seiner zerschossenen Rippe fernhalten konnte. Wie lange seine Kraft für diese Konzentration reichte, vermochte er jedoch nicht zu sagen. Daß er allerdings auf Slims Frage hin kaum merklich nickte, war mehr als erstaunlich. Offensichtlich war er zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß es nach allem, was der Freund bei ihm während der letzten Tage und Nächte erlebt hatte, wenig Sinn machte, Kraft dafür zu verschwenden, um ihm etwas vorzugaukeln.

"Hätte nie für möglich gehalten, daß … mir einmal etwas dermaßen zu schaffen macht", stöhnte er, "oder mich so umhauen könnte."

"Die gute Pflege hier wird dich bestimmt bald wieder auf die Beine bringen. Wenn ich daran denke, was vor ein paar Tagen … Tyler hat dich mit seinen Medikamenten und dem Zeug, was er dir da jedesmal in den Arm spritzt, schon ordentlich hochgepäppelt. Du wirst sehen, in spätestens einer Woche läufst du wieder herum."

"Übertreib nicht so maßlos!" Trotz positiver Einstellung bezweifelte Jess, daß er selbst in zwei Wochen wieder auf den Beinen war. "Ich bin da etwas bescheidener. Mir reicht schon, wenn es nicht mehr schlimmer wird als im Moment." Sein verstohlenes Grinsen wirkte sehr oberflächlich und so geisterhaft wie das Bild auf einem Zerrspiegel, mit dem sich die Leute auf dem Jahrmarkt erschrecken ließen. "Ich glaube, diesmal hatte ich eine noch engere Tuchfühlung mit meinem Begleiter als vor Wochen."

"Welchem Begleiter denn?"

"Du weißt schon … der mit dem schwarzen Mantel. Erinnerst du dich? Diesmal müßtest du ihn doch auch bemerkt haben."

Slim wollte schon sagen, daß er ihn in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, als er zum ersten Mal dieses Zimmer betrat; aber er wollte nicht allzu direkt sein. Daß sie sich später gewiß in ihrer freundschaftlich lockeren Art über dieses Thema auslassen konnten, stand für ihn außer Frage. Aber nicht jetzt, da Jess gerade erst begann, seine Umwelt einigermaßen bewußt zu erleben. Zwar konnte sich Slim nicht vorstellen, daß er inzwischen empfindlicher in dieser Beziehung geworden war, aber es konnte sicherlich nicht schaden, ihn vorerst mit solchen Sprüchen zu verschonen.

"Ich habe ihn mit der ganzen Gewalt, die ich zusammenkratzen konnte, vertrieben – denke ich zumindest", sagte er statt dessen und umschloß wieder seine Hand.

"Ich wußte, daß du der einzige bist, der ihn von mir fernhalten kann. Deshalb habe ich dir diesen Brief geschickt. Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft, und wenn mir Tyler noch soviel von seinen Mittelchen in den Arm oder sonst wohin gespritzt hätte. Komisch, ich wußte nicht, daß du gekommen warst, kann mich nicht erinnern, dich gesehen oder gehört zu haben – ich kann mich an überhaupt nichts erinnern! –, und trotzdem spürte ich, daß ich auf einmal nicht mehr allein war."

"Du warst nie allein, auch als ich noch nicht hier war. George und Professor Tyler haben sich ständig um dich gekümmert."

"Das meine ich nicht. Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären. Ich wußte nicht, daß du da warst, ich habe es gefühlt, ohne daß es mir bewußt gewesen wäre."

"Professor Tyler nannte es Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, die nicht mit Wissenschaft und Logik zu erklären sind. Auch daß du überhaupt noch lebst, bezeichnete er als eines dieser Dinge. Weißt du, als ich hierherkam, hat er mir gesagt, du würdest …" Slim überlegte für Sekunden, ob er es sagen sollte. "… im Sterben liegen. In dem Moment, als ich dich zum erstenmal sah, habe ich ihm das auf Anhieb geglaubt. Ich fürchtete sogar, es wäre schon alles vorbei und ich zu spät. Ich werde diesen furchtbaren Anblick nie vergessen. Aber dann habe ich mich zu dir gesetzt und mich einfach geweigert, dieses Ende zu sehen, das ich direkt vor Augen hatte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, an was alles ich gedacht habe. Ich glaube sogar, ich konnte überhaupt nicht denken. Ich saß nur da, habe deine Hand gehalten und zum lieben Gott gebetet, tagelang, nächtelang. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange es war. Als du zum erstenmal nach Ewigkeiten zu dir gekommen bist – wahrscheinlich ohne daß es dir überhaupt bewußt wurde –, habe ich da gehockt und vor Freude geweint. Stell dir vor, ein Kerl wie ich hockt einfach da und heult! Lach mich ruhig aus, aber ich habe mich für meine Tränen nicht geschämt."

"Warum sollte ich darüber lachen? Wenn ich es täte, wäre ich es dann wert gewesen?"

Zunächst erwiderte Slim nichts darauf. Seiner Meinung nach bedurfte es gar keiner Antwort, jedenfalls keiner, die aus Worten bestand. Er sah den Freund nur an, drückte stumm seine Hand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, voll innerer Bewegtheit und freundschaftlicher Zuneigung. Da wußte Slim, daß er um ein Haar nicht nur einen Bruder mit diesem Mann verloren hätte, sondern den Großteil seines eigenen Lebens. Wie er es seinem Schöpfer jemals danken konnte, dieses Menschenleben noch einmal geschenkt zu erhalten, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis. Es war ihm teurer denn je, soviel stand fest.

"Weißt du was, Partner?" meinte er nach einer langen Weile, in der sie beide diesen Augenblick offensichtlich genossen. "Auch ich muß dir danken, mehr noch als du mir! Stell dir bloß einmal vor, es wäre anders gekommen! Ich könnte mich nicht mehr nach Hause trauen, weil ich nicht wüßte, was und wie ich es Daisy und Mike hätte sagen sollen. Du stellst dir nicht vor, wie froh ich bin, daß ich mir darüber nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen muß."

"Es wäre vielleicht sowieso besser, ihnen nicht zu erzählen, was du vorgefunden hast. Ich möchte dich sogar darum bitten. – Wie geht es überhaupt zu Hause? Was machen die beiden?"

"Sie vermissen dich sehr. Daisy läßt sich nicht viel anmerken; aber dem Jungen fehlst du."

"Er fehlt mir auch. Trotzdem bin ich froh, daß ich in diesem Zustand nicht zu Hause bin und er mich so nicht sieht. Es wäre furchtbar, wenn ich ihm auch das noch antun müßte. Schlimm genug, daß ich es dir zugemutet habe. Für den Jungen wäre es bestimmt zuviel."

"Für den Jungen garantiert, aber meinetwegen brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Sicher, ich habe hier an diesem Bett furchtbare Augenblicke erlebt. Viel schlimmer wäre allerdings gewesen, wenn ich es zu spät erfahren hätte oder du die Augen überhaupt nicht mehr aufgemacht hättest. Und wie Mike auf so etwas reagiert hätte, versuche ich mir lieber nicht ausführlicher vorzustellen."

"Besser, wenn ich es ebenso lasse. Und was ist mit diesem Charlie?" wollte sich Jess noch weiter ablenken.

"Ich glaube, der ist ein echter Glücksgriff. Bis jetzt erweist er sich als sehr fleißig und zuverlässig. Ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, daß ich mit ihm sehr zufrieden bin und gerne hätte, wenn er bliebe, allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung, daß du dem zustimmst, denn ich würde dich auf keinen Fall bei dieser Entscheidung übergehen. Aber ich denke, er wird dir auch zusagen."

"Wenn du sagst, er ist in Ordnung, wird er das wohl sein. Warum sollte ich nicht mit ihm einverstanden sein?"

"Ich kann mir zwar auch keinen Grund vorstellen, trotzdem kann ich nicht über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden, zudem du in erster Linie mit ihm auf der Weide zu tun haben wirst."

"Bis es soweit ist, wird noch viel Wasser den Berg hinunterfließen – sehr viel sogar! Wer weiß, ob ich für diese Ranch überhaupt jemals wieder von vollem Nutzen sein werde."

"Bitte fang nicht gleich wieder an, so zu reden!"

"Entschuldige, aber das hat wirklich nichts mit Schwarzseherei zu tun. Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Deshalb sollten wir auch offen darüber reden. Insofern solltest du versuchen, diesen Charlie zu halten, wenn er wirklich eine so gute Kraft ist. Ich werde schon mit ihm auskommen. Oder ist er so unverträglich?"

"Woher denn! Sogar Mike hat mittlerweile mit ihm Frieden geschlossen."

"Frieden geschlossen?"

"Ja, so nach dem ersten Kräftemessen."

"Versteh' ich nicht."

"Na ja, eigentlich sollte ich es dir jetzt nicht sagen, jedenfalls noch nicht – nicht daß du dich deswegen vielleicht aufregst. Ich möchte nämlich nicht …"

"Keine Angst, ich rege mich nicht auf. Das ist mir im Moment viel zu anstrengend." Müde grinsend, blickte Jess zu ihm auf. Es war ihm anzusehen, daß ihn die Unterhaltung auch ohne Aufregung sehr viel Kraft kostete, was allein seine verhaltene Stimme und sein schweres Atmen verrieten. "Was gab es also zwischen Mike und diesem Charlie?"

"Na ja, anfangs bildete sich Mike wohl ein, eifersüchtig sein zu müssen."

"Eifersüchtig?" Erstaunt zog Jess die Brauen hoch, daß sein leichenblasses Gesicht mit den überdeutlichen Zeichen seiner schweren Krankheit sogleich verzerrt wirkte. "Wieso denn?"

"Genau kann ich dir das gar nicht erklären. Das Ganze ist wohl hauptsächlich seiner sehr lebhaften Phantasie entsprungen, zum Teil aus der Situation heraus, zum Teil aber auch, weil ich anscheinend unbeabsichtigt Öl ins Feuer gegossen habe mit meiner Reaktion."

"Also, entweder ist mein Fieber noch so hoch, daß mein Verstand nicht ganz klar ist, oder aber du redest tatsächlich in lauter Rätseln. Ich verstehe nicht das geringste. Kannst du dich nicht ein wenig präziser ausdrücken?"

Slim hätte es wissen müssen, daß er mit seinen Ausflüchten den Freund um so neugieriger machte, zudem er überhaupt davon angefangen hatte, obwohl er mit ihm darüber jetzt noch nicht sprechen wollte. Irgendwie kam es ihm allerdings so vor, als ob er es unbedingt los werden wollte oder sogar mußte, wie um sein Gewissen zu erleichtern. Erstens wollte er nicht, daß Jess es vielleicht zuerst aus einem von Mikes Briefen erfuhr, obgleich der Junge versichert hatte, lieber mit Jess persönlich darüber zu reden, und zweitens hatte er das Gefühl, daß es unfair war, wenn er einfach so tat, als hätte diese Meinungsverschiedenheit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht existiert.

Jess war zwar noch ein todkranker Mann, aber trotzdem regten ihn Halb- oder Unwahrheiten oder gar Heimlichtuereien nach wie vor mehr auf, als unangenehme Dinge sofort zu klären, vor allem, wenn sie seine nächsten Angehörigen betrafen. Falsche Rücksichtnahme konnte ihm da im nachhinein mehr schaden als Offenheit. Demzufolge hielt es Slim wirklich für das beste, gleich reinen Tisch zu machen, mit Rücksicht auf Jess' miserablen Gesundheitszustand jedoch nur in stark heruntergespielter Form, handelte es sich bei dem Ganzen sowieso um kein Drama, sondern eher um eine kindliche, voreilige Überreaktion, die jeder Grundlage entbehrte. Genauso harmlos schilderte er es deshalb, und als genauso harmlos faßte es auch Jess auf, sehr zu Slims Beruhigung, hatte er doch mit einer heftigeren Reaktion gerechnet und sie auch befürchtet, nicht seinetwegen, sondern wegen der schlechten Verfassung, in der sich der Freund befand.

"Dieser Lausebengel! Wie kommt er bloß darauf?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung." Slim zuckte zum Nachdruck mit den Schultern. Beim Weitersprechen sah er den Freund offen an. "Wahrscheinlich ist es hauptsächlich meine Schuld, weil ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich grantig war, auch oder vor allem ihm gegenüber. Meine Nerven waren schon einmal wesentlich stabiler, und meine Geduld hat auch schon bessere Tage erlebt. Na ja, du kennst mich doch. Ich muß ihm nicht nur ungehalten vorgekommen sein, ich war es auch oft. Wenn er mich dann mit naiven Fragen löchert oder nicht so reagiert, wie ich es erwarte, wirkt es anscheinend auf ihn doppelt abweisend. Ich kann meine eigenen Probleme nicht so gut überspielen wie du. Ich habe mir wirklich sehr große Sorgen gemacht. Dann kann ich nicht gleichzeitig … Tja, und als ich dann Charlie gebeten habe, mit uns im Haus zu essen, weil es so auch für Daisy einfacher ist, und er sich zu allem Überfluß nichts ahnend auf den Platz setzen wollte, wo du gewöhnlich sitzt, ist bei Mike das Faß übergelaufen. Irgendwie kann ich seine Reaktion verstehen."

"Ich nicht ganz, zumindest nicht, wieso er darauf kommt, das alles könnte etwas mit unserer Freundschaft zu tun haben, zudem er genau weiß, wie wir zueinander stehen."

"Sicher, aber du solltest das vielleicht nicht zu sehr überbewerten. Das ist alles eine besondere Situation. Mike hat Dinge erlebt und gesehen, muß mit Sorgen und Ängsten fertig werden, die selbst für mich kaum zu bewältigen sind. Und wenn dann so ein Ochse, wie ich es bin, auf seinen kindlichen Empfindungen herumtrampelt, ist es kein Wunder, wenn solche Ideen in seiner Phantasie herumzuspuken beginnen. Oder … ich meine, du wirst hoffentlich nicht denken … Jess, du denkst doch nicht, daß da … daß sich da tatsächlich … Das denkst du doch nicht von mir?"

"Wovon redest du?"

Jetzt war Jess doch ein wenig verwirrt. Natürlich wußte er, wovon Slim sprach; nur wußte er nicht, weshalb es ihm damit plötzlich so ernst war. Slim sah den Freund betreten an, brachte keinen Ton heraus. Mit einem Mal kam er sich vor wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Ärgerlich über sich selbst, daß er solchen Unsinn von sich gegeben hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

"Verzeih mir!" sagte er und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

"Gibt es denn überhaupt etwas zu verzeihen? – He!" Jess schubste ihn mit einer schwachen Bewegung seiner Rechten an, weil er nicht genügend Kraft besaß, seinen Arm zu heben und den seinen fest zu packen. "Denkst du, ich hätte dir dann diesen Brief geschickt, wenn ich so etwas angenommen hätte? Wärst du dann überhaupt hier, wenn es etwas zu verzeihen gäbe?"

"Verdammt, Jess …" Slim blickte endlich zu ihm auf. "Ich bin wirklich der dämlichste Ochse, der auf dieser Welt herumläuft. Das ist nicht zu verzeihen! Du bist ein schwerkranker Mann, und ich hocke hier und rede nur dummes Zeug. Dabei sollte ich …"

Er brach ab, weil er merkte, daß er schon wieder dabei war, in seiner Unbeholfenheit Dinge zu sagen, die er gar nicht zu sagen beabsichtigte und damit bloß mit Gewalt ein Feuer schürte, das er eigentlich im Keim ersticken wollte und zudem völlig unnötig, weil unbegründet war.

Erwartungsvoll waren zwei müde Augen auf ihn gerichtet, nicht deshalb, weil Jess eine Bestätigung oder Entschuldigung hören wollte für etwas, das gar nicht vorgefallen war, sondern um dem Freund Gelegenheit zu geben, dieses absurde Thema endlich zu beenden. Er wollte es ihm überlassen, denn schließlich war es Slim gewesen, der es begonnen hatte. Zudem sah er keinerlei Veranlassung, sich über diesen Unsinn, wie er es bezeichnen wollte, weiter zu unterhalten. Dazu fehlte ihm die nötige Kraft. Aber selbst wenn er davon genügend zur Verfügung gehabt hätte, wäre sie ihm zu kostbar gewesen, um sie für so etwas zu vergeuden. Wenn Slim nicht selbst wußte, daß und wie er diese Lächerlichkeit zu beenden hatte, war ihm wirklich nicht zu helfen.

Ganz allmählich begann sich Slims Gesicht aufzuhellen. Schließlich konnte er über seinen Dilettantismus nur noch grinsen.

"Du hast recht!" schmunzelte er und umschloß zum Nachdruck fest seine rechte Hand. "Wovon reden wir hier eigentlich? Hast du eine Ahnung?"

"Nicht die geringste", erwiderte Jess, zufrieden aufatmend über diese Einsicht.

Atemnot und Schmerzen machten ihm jedoch wieder vermehrt zu schaffen. Die zuerst kaum merkliche Veränderung in seinem Gesicht und seiner Sprechweise fiel Slim natürlich sofort auf, aber anfangs tat er einfach so, als bemerkte er es nicht. Jess hätte es womöglich nur abgestritten, trotz seines Vorsatzes, ehrlich zu sein, versucht, seine Schwäche herunterzuspielen, und wertvolle Kraft für sein Täuschungsmanöver verschwendet. Bald ließen die Stiche in seiner Brust ihm beinahe den Atem stocken.

Besorgt legte Slim die Hand an seine Schulter, berührte ihn jedoch eher zaghaft, weil er Angst hatte, es mit einer festeren Berührung nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Trotzdem wollte er ihn mit dieser Geste wissen lassen, daß er sofort zur Stelle war, wenn er Beistand benötigte, obwohl beiden sehr genau bewußt war, daß er ihm nichts abnehmen konnte.

"Du hast arge Schmerzen, hm?"

"Halb so wild", stöhnte Jess; es war nicht nur untertrieben, sondern gelogen.

Anscheinend machte ihn seine Schwäche wesentlich empfindlicher als sonst. Nur so konnte er sich die niedrige Reizschwelle erklären, bei der das Stechen bereits unangenehm wurde. Daß es nicht an einer niedrigen Reizschwelle, sondern einfach nur an der Heftigkeit seiner Schmerzen liegen könnte – auf diese Idee kam er nicht.

"Ich werde George rufen, damit …" Slim wollte nach dem Klingelzug über dem Bett greifen, aber Jess konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten.

"Nein, nicht nötig!" keuchte er. "Es … es wird schon gehen. Ist … ist nicht so schlimm."

Bereits das letzte Wort wurde von einem bellenden Husten verschluckt, der sich fürchterlich anhörte und erneut eine große Menge zähflüssigen Auswurf förderte. Slim half ihm und sorgte dafür, daß er auch tatsächlich alles ausspuckte, wusch ihn und wartete geduldig, bis er sich allmählich beruhigte und aufhörte, zu würgen und zu sabbern. Sein schweißbedecktes Gesicht war entstellt von Anstrengung und Schmerzen. Dieser letzte Anfall erschöpfte ihn völlig, daß er nur noch mit Mühe die Augen offen halten konnte.

"Soll ich nicht doch lieber George oder Professor Tyler holen? Nicht daß …"

"Laß nur!" flüsterte Jess mit gebrochener Stimme, die jeden Augenblick ihren Dienst zu versagen drohte. "Du könntest … mir nur noch einen Schluck Wasser geben, bitte!"

"Selbstverständlich!"

Slim schenkte ein und ließ ihn trinken. Jeder Schluck kostete ihn viel Kraft, und die Hälfte des Wassers floß ihm aus dem Mund, rann über seine Lippen, lief ihm über Kinn und Wange. Trotzdem tat ihm das frische Wasser gut, obwohl er eine ganze Weile keuchen mußte wie ein Ertrinkender, der zuviel Flüssigkeit in die Luftröhre bekommen hatte.

"Ich bin fix und fertig!" gestand Jess kurzatmig, stetig vor sich hin keuchend.

"Du solltest jetzt nicht mehr soviel reden und lieber versuchen, etwas zu schlafen", mahnte Slim in fürsorglich brüderlichem Ton, während er mit einem feuchten, kühlen Lappen sein schweißglänzendes Gesicht betupfte. "Oder willst du es mit Gewalt herausfordern?"

Daß Jess sogar mit einer schwachen verneinenden Kopfbewegung auf diese Frage reagierte, versetzte Slim in leichtes Erstaunen. Dem Freund mußte es auf einmal wieder sehr schlecht gehen, wenn er so kommentarlos mit ihm darüber einer Meinung war.

"Du … bleibst doch noch?"

"Aber natürlich!" Sofort ergriff Slim seine Hand, um seine Worte mit dieser Geste zu unterstreichen. "Ich habe Daisy telegrafiert, daß ich auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben werde. Im übrigen werde ich so lange bleiben, wie du es möchtest."

"Danke! Weißt du, der Kerl mit dem Umhang … habe das Gefühl, der treibt sich immer noch hier herum. Du scheinst wirklich der einzige zu sein, der ihn mir vom Leib halten kann."

"Du brauchst vor ihm keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich werde ihn nicht an dich heran lassen. Zur Not lege ich mich selber mit ihm an. Verlaß dich darauf!"

Daraufhin erntete Slim einen zufriedenen, dankbaren Blick. Zu mehr war der Freund nicht mehr fähig. Wenige Augenblicke später übermannte ihn trotz Schmerzen und Atemnot ein schwerer Schlaf, gegen den er sich nicht durchzusetzen vermochte, der ihn mit Sicherheit davor bewahrte, allzu ausufernden Raubbau mit seiner kaum vorhandenen Kraft zu treiben, was garantiert zu einem schweren Rückfall geführt hätte, den er sich unter keinen Umständen leisten konnte. Er hätte ihn nicht überlebt.

Während der folgenden Tage, in denen Jess die meiste Zeit mit Schlafen verbrachte, zeichnete sich kaum eine weitere Besserung seines Zustandes ab. Schmerzen und Atemnot quälten ihn zuweilen so stark, daß er sogar froh war, wenn George oder Professor Tyler ihm Medikamente zur Linderung gaben. Das Fieber hielt sich ebenfalls sehr hartnäckig auf ziemlich hohem Niveau, was weiterhin sein Herz belastete, stellte jedoch wenigstens keine akute Gefahr für sein Leben dar, sofern es nicht wieder anstieg. Aber es schwächte ihn mehr, als er sich von den enormen Strapazen erholen konnte, so daß er nach wie vor ein Bild des Schreckens bot mit seinem völlig abgezehrten Körper, dem eingefallenen Gesicht und der aschfahlen Haut, einer Art Pergament ähnlich, das welk einen Berg Knochen überzog, der zufällig einem vollständigen menschlichen Skelett glich, an dem ein paar Fleischreste hingen. Daß in dieser furchteinflößenden Gestalt noch Leben war, überstieg längst die Grenze zu einem Wunder.

An manchen Tagen ging es ihm beängstigend schlecht, daß er kaum einmal richtig zu sich kam oder in der Lage war, seine Umwelt klar zu erkennen oder gar zu sprechen. Dann starrte er trübsinnig vor sich hin mit einem stumpfen Blick, der einem regelrecht das Fürchten lehrte und das Schlimmste befürchten ließ.

Es gab aber auch Tage, an denen es ihm für kurze Momente oder manchmal auch Stunden besser zu gehen schien, in denen seine Lebensgeister richtiggehend erwachten, daß in seine Augen der altvertraute Glanz zurückkehrte und er sich lange mit Slim oder George unterhalten konnte, bis ihn der nächste Hustenanfall überfiel und seine Genesung sofort um Tage zurückwarf. Die beständige Atemnot versetzte ihn nicht selten in Panik, wenn er glaubte ersticken zu müssen oder die Schmerzen so schlimm waren, daß er sie kaum aushielt.

Trotz schwerer Krankheit, anhaltend hohem Fieber und stärkster Medikamente blieb er völlig klar bei Verstand, wenn er oftmals auch einige Zeit brauchte, um sich beim Aufwachen zurechtzufinden, geriet anfangs in zunehmende Unruhe, wenn er den Freund nicht sofort entdeckte, um jedoch gleich zufrieden aufzuatmen, wenn er ihn erkennen konnte, merkte, daß er seine Hand hielt und ihm versicherte, dem Seelenräuber mit dem schwarzen Umhang, der sich heimlich in der Nähe herumschlich, keinerlei Chance zu bieten.

Erst nach mehr als einer weiteren Woche zeichnete sich eine merkliche Besserung ab, das Fieber begann weiter zu fallen, sein labiler Zustand sich zu festigen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Tagen überraschte er Slim mit der Bitte, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, weil er sich sonst Sorgen um die Daheimgebliebenen machen wollte. Es konnte keinen deutlicheren Beweis geben, daß er sich nun tatsächlich unaufhaltsam auf dem Weg der Besserung befand und vor allen Dingen zuversichtlich genug war, um den restlichen Kampf allein weiterführen zu können. Kaum kehrte dieses Vertrauen in die eigene Vitalität zurück, als mit diesem sofort die Sorge um seine Angehörigen wuchs und vor die eigenen Angelegenheiten in den Vordergrund rückte.

"Bist du sicher, daß ich dich schon allein lassen kann?" war Slim zunächst skeptisch, obwohl er es während der letzten Tage mit Freude registriert hatte, daß es dem Freund, verglichen mit den vorangegangenen drei Wochen, ausgesprochen gut zu gehen schien, entwickelte er sogar allmählich einen gewissen Appetit beim Essen, was nur ein positives Zeichen sein konnte.

"Bestimmt, glaube mir, ich würde dich sonst nicht darum bitten. Auf keinen Fall geht es mir schlechter, als ich hierherkam." Das war zwar etwas übertrieben, aber zumindest waren seine Aussichten besser als damals. "Aber George hat mir gesagt, es hätte heute nacht geschneit. Ich möchte nicht, daß du meinetwegen hier festsitzt, bloß weil wir eingeschneit wurden. Solange darfst du Mike und Daisy nicht allein lassen."

"Um die zwei brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Charlie ist doch da und paßt auf."

"Trotzdem … ich bin beruhigter, wenn du auf sie aufpaßt. Charlie ist nicht du. Ich habe Mike dir anvertraut, nicht ihm."

"Du bist beinahe schon wieder der alte, was? Machst dir mehr Gedanken um andere als um dich selber. Jess, du bist noch lange nicht gesund. Es kann jederzeit …"

"Du willst hoffentlich nicht so lange hierbleiben, bis ich mit dir nach Hause fahren kann?"

"Das nicht, aber ich will die Heimreise ruhigen Gewissens antreten können. Deshalb muß ich sicher sein, daß du außer Gefahr bist."

"Keine Angst, du hast dem Kerl mit dem schwarzen Mantel ein für allemal den Garaus gemacht. Sollte er sich dennoch zurückwagen, werde ich ihm den Rest geben können. Ich bin sicher, daß ich dann allein mit ihm fertig werde." Jess verzog das Gesicht zu einem grimmigen Grinsen. "Wenn nicht, lasse ich George einfach wieder so einen ungereimten Brief schreiben."

"Du solltest darüber keine faulen Witze machen. Ich möchte jedenfalls nicht noch einmal so etwas erleben müssen."

"Ich auch nicht! Und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dir für deinen Beistand bin. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben. Das ist jedenfalls sicher! Ich weiß nicht, ob es außer mir viele Menschen gibt, die sich glücklich schätzen können, einen solchen Freund zu haben, der auch für einen da ist, wenn es einem so dreckig geht, wie es mir gegangen ist, der sich tage- und nächtelang neben einen hockt und in Gedanken dem Tod für einen die Stirn zeigt, weil man selbst nicht mehr genug Kraft dafür hat. Hätte ich jemals an deiner aufrichtigen Freundschaft gezweifelt, müßte ich mich jetzt zu Tode schämen; ich könnte dir nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Ich danke dir mehr, als ich überhaupt in Worte fassen kann."

"Du brauchst nichts in Worte zu fassen, denn ich habe nichts getan, was du nicht auch für mich getan hättest. Im übrigen ist es für mich der schönste Dank, daß du nach diesen furchtbaren Stunden und Tagen wieder die Augen aufgeschlagen hast. Etwas Schöneres kann ich mir im Moment nicht vorstellen."

"Und du denkst nicht von mir, daß ich undankbar bin und dich loswerden will …"

"Jess", fiel Slim ihm ins Wort, "wenn ich das denken würde, wäre ich dann der Freund, bei dem du dich gerade bedankt hast?"

Ein wenig verlegen blickte Jess zu ihm auf.

"Du hast recht. Ich sollte nicht solchen verworrenen Unsinn reden. Mein Verstand muß wohl doch etwas gelitten haben."

"So schlimm ist es Gott sei Dank nicht, aber vielleicht sind das die Nachwehen von dem hohen Fieber, das dir so lange zu schaffen machte", schmunzelte Slim. "Na gut!" willigte er dann schweren Herzens ein. "Wenn du es unbedingt so haben willst, werde ich Olaf bitten, sich nach einer Zugverbindung Richtung Norden zu erkundigen."

"Danke! Glaube mir, es ist besser so. Auf jeden Fall werde ich beruhigter sein. Ich verspreche dir auch, mich mit dem Gesundwerden zu beeilen, damit das mit der Viehauktion in Denver noch hinhaut."

"Ach, Jess, das mit der Viehauktion habe ich doch bloß so gesagt. Das weißt du doch!"

"Ja, ich weiß, aber deshalb sollten wir sie trotzdem im Auge behalten."

"Du solltest in erster Linie deine Genesung im Auge behalten. Du wirst dich hier erst gründlich auskurieren! Und du wirst erst nach Hause kommen, wenn es Professor Tyler erlaubt, wenn er der Meinung ist, daß du ganz gesund bist."

"Es ist nach wie vor nicht sicher, daß ich das werde."

"Na schön, dann bis er der Meinung ist, daß du hier nicht mehr gesünder werden kannst", korrigierte Slim, damit er zufrieden war. "Mir ist egal, wie lange das dauert, hörst du? Wichtig ist nur, daß du es wirst. Du wirst dich hier schön ausruhen und verwöhnen lassen und genau Professor Tylers Anweisungen befolgen! Ich bitte dich darum, Jess! Inständig!"

"Ich verspreche es. Weißt du, dieses Leben ist mir mittlerweile viel zu wertvoll geworden, als daß ich es durch meine Dickköpfigkeit unnütz aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Das habe ich bei meinem Gang durch die Hölle gelernt. Ob ich mich den Rest meines Lebens daran halten werde, kann ich nicht versprechen, wohl aber so lange ich hier bin. Ich würde sonst deinen Beistand mit Verachtung strafen. Dann wäre ich ihn nicht wert gewesen."

"Ganz so streng würde ich es zwar nicht sehen, trotzdem bin ich froh, daß das ein Ansporn für dich in diesem Fall ist. Aber nicht daß du deshalb gleich ins andere Extrem fällst und überhaupt nicht mehr heim willst, weil du dich vielleicht zu sehr an den Komfort hier gewöhnst."

"Könnte fast passieren, aber ich kann es nicht verantworten, Mike mit einem starrsinnigen Dickkopf wie dir länger allein zu lassen, als unbedingt notwendig ist. Nicht auszudenken!"

"Eben, wo er doch bei einem starrsinnigen Dickkopf wie dir viel besser aufgehoben ist", bemerkte Slim spitzfindig, wobei er sich absichtlich seiner Worte bediente.

Er grinste bis über beide Ohren, konnte keinem erzählen, wie sehr er dieses neckische Hin und Her genoß, hatte er doch befürchtet, es nie wieder zu erleben. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war Jess kaum fähig gewesen, überhaupt einen Ton herauszubringen, fing sofort an zu husten und in Atemnot zu geraten, wenn er nur Anstalten machte zu sprechen. Zwar klang auch heute seine Stimme noch etwas dünn und brüchig, man merkte ihm seine Kurzatmigkeit auf Anhieb an und auch, daß er gelegentlich heftige Schmerzen zu haben schien, aber in seine Augen war ein warmer Glanz zurückgekehrt, immer wieder aufgehellt von diesem schelmischen Glitzern, das Daisy Cooper so an ihm liebte und auch Slim verriet, daß er auf dem besten Weg war, zumindest was seine Zuversicht und seine Lebenseinstellung betraf, ganz der alte Jess Harper zu werden, den er bis vor diesem Zwischenfall auf der Ranch vor nun schon so vielen Wochen kannte. Keiner freute sich so wie er, daß dieser Mann eine – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – zweite Lebenschance erhalten hatte. Natürlich wußten beide, daß Jess noch nicht über dem Berg war. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß er diese Hürde nahm, war noch nie so groß gewesen.

"Weißt du was?" meinte Slim schließlich, zwar immer noch schmunzelnd, aber doch mit einem ernsten Unterton in der Stimme. "Heute gefällst du mir zum erstenmal wieder so einigermaßen seit langer, langer Zeit. Dein Äußeres läßt ja noch arg zu wünschen übrig. Trotzdem kann ich sehen, daß es gewaltig mit dir bergauf geht – in deinen Augen steht das. Die sind Gott sei Dank wieder voller Leben. Trotzdem mußt du vorsichtig sein. Du hast immer noch Fieber, und deine Husterei jagt einem gelegentlich auch noch gehörige Schrecken ein."

"Ich weiß, aber deshalb brauchst du dir nicht gleich wieder Sorgen zu machen. Ich fühle, daß es langsam besser wird. Und das baut mich unheimlich auf nach diesen unendlichen Wochen und Monaten, in denen ich nur spürte, wie dieser unheimliche Schatten um mich herum ständig wuchs und wuchs wie ein eitriges Geschwür, das mich allmählich zerfressen hätte. Es ist furchtbar zu wissen, den Tod in sich zu haben und nichts dagegen tun zu können. Ich weiß, daß ich ihn noch nicht völlig abgeschüttelt habe, aber genauso weiß ich, daß meine Kraft, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, mit jedem Augenblick größer wird. Ich hoffe, daß ich bald stark genug sein werde, ihn endgültig zu vertreiben." Jess, vorübergehend sehr ernst geworden, blickte mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln auf. Zur Besserung seines körperlichen Zustandes gehörte ein deutliches Aufleben seiner Gemütsverfassung. "Außerdem kann ich dir schließlich nicht zumuten, daß du laufend diese Reise hierher machen mußt, nur um bei mir Händchen zu halten. Was sollen denn die Leute denken?"

"Interessiert dich das etwa?"

"Nicht die Bohne! Zudem für mich feststeht, daß du mir damit das Leben gerettet hast. Was kümmern mich dann die Leute!"

"Eben. Allerdings bin ich, was den Grund dieser Reise angeht, uneingeschränkt mit dir einer Meinung. Vor allem in deinem eigenen Interesse möchte ich eine solche Reise nie wieder machen müssen. Ich kann niemandem sagen, wie froh ich bin, daß ich die Heimreise mit nur demselben leichten Gepäck machen muß wie die Herfahrt."

"Ja, nur mir wäre lieber, wenn dein Gepäck noch etwas leichter wäre."

"Was meinst du damit – noch leichter?"

Slim schien wirklich nicht zu wissen, was er mit dieser Andeutung sagen wollte, weshalb er ihn reichlich verwirrt ansah und die Brauen zusammenzog. Er verstellte sich nicht, sondern hatte tatsächlich nicht die geringste Ahnung.

"Ich meine den Ballast, den du mit dir herumschleppst." Jess machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung in Richtung seiner Brusttasche. "Hat es dir George nicht ausgerichtet?"

"Daß du dich daran überhaupt erinnern kannst!" ging Slim endlich ein Licht auf.

"Warum sollte ich das nicht können? Schließlich war ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ganz weggetreten. – Was ist also mit dem Ding?"

"Was soll schon damit sein?" erwiderte Slim etwas abweisend mit einer Gegenfrage. Offensichtlich war ihm dieses Thema unangenehm wie eh und je. "Du denkst hoffentlich nicht, daß es damit getan ist, wenn ich sie wegwerfe. So leicht läßt sich das nicht aus der Welt schaffen. Gerade du müßtest das verstehen." Dies sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Es klang eher wie die inständige Bitte von jemandem, der um Nachsicht für sich selbst, sein Verhalten, seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit flehte, weil er sich außerstande sah, im Augenblick selbst etwas daran zu ändern. "Ich bin noch nicht so weit. Und wer weiß, ob ich das jemals sein werde. Ich kann dir diesen Gefallen nicht tun – jedenfalls nicht jetzt! Noch nicht!"

"Slim, es war meine letzte Bitte gewesen, die ich an dich richtete", erinnerte Jess verhalten. Er war weder enttäuscht von ihm noch verärgert; trotzdem berührte es ihn auf eine seltsame Art, hatte er doch gehofft, ihn mit dieser letzten Bitte wenigstens dahin zu bringen, daß er diesen Rat befolgte und sich dieses lästigen Stück Bleis endlich entledigte. Er wollte ihn über diesen Umweg mehr oder weniger zwingen, sich nicht für den Rest seines Lebens mit etwas zu belasten, was in seinen Augen heute genauso absurd war wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er zum erstenmal davon erfuhr. "Soll das heißen, du hättest sie nicht erfüllt?"

"Ich bin froh, daß du mir diese Entscheidung abgenommen hast", wich Slim einer direkten Antwort aus. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich getan hätte. Aber eines ist sicher: ich hätte mich auf alle Fälle leichter von diesem Stück Blei getrennt als von dir. Das Ding zu begraben hätte mir nicht die Schwierigkeiten bereitet, wie dich unter die Erde zu bringen." Ganz spontan griff Slim nach der Hand des Freundes, die auf der Bettdecke lag. "Daß du mir das ersparen konntest, dafür kann ich dir nicht genug danken. Gleichzeitig bitte ich dich, noch ein wenig Geduld mit mir zu haben. Wie ich dir schon damals auf der Fahrt zur Bahnstation sagte, werde ich vielleicht endlich dazu in der Lage sein, mich von dem Ding zu trennen, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist. Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber ich werde mich mit ganzer Kraft darum bemühen." Beim Weitersprechen drückte er unbewußt seine Hand fester. "Was deine Bitte angeht … Wäre es tatsächlich deine letzte gewesen, dann hätte ich sie selbstverständlich erfüllt – dir zuliebe."

"Sie war aber dir zuliebe gedacht", stellte Jess richtig. "Ich habe schließlich keinen Vor- oder Nachteil davon, wenn du sie erfüllen würdest. Aber für dich wäre es garantiert eine Hilfe, ein erster Schritt. Ich habe gehofft, dich auf diese Weise dazu zu bringen, es zu tun. Du tust mir gewiß keinen Gefallen damit, wenn du das Ding für alle Ewigkeiten mit dir herumträgst. Ich befürchte sogar, daß dieses neunmal verfluchte Stück Blei und alles, was daran hängt, irgendwann anfangen könnte, unsere Freundschaft zu belasten. Genau das möchte ich verhindern, denn das darf ich nicht zulassen!"

"Bitte, laß uns darüber erst weiterreden, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist! Aber dies kann ich dir jetzt schon versichern: das alles hat nichts mit unserer Freundschaft zu tun oder mit dir."

"Das will ich dir gern glauben. Trotzdem wirst du es auf Dauer nicht trennen können. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht tatenlos mit ansehen, wie diese Kugel allmählich etwas zerstört, was mir sehr wichtig ist. Ich werde das nicht zulassen, Slim!"

"Du solltest dir darüber jetzt nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Es wird sicher eine Lösung geben. Wie gesagt, laß uns darüber noch einmal reden, wenn du zu Hause bist. Bitte!"

"Na schön", gab Jess endlich nach, obwohl ihm die Sturheit des Freundes nicht besonders behagte. Aber er wollte mit hartnäckigem Drängen weder sich selbst noch Slim die Laune verderben, zudem er sich nicht sicher war, ob es ihm gesundheitlich überhaupt bekam, sich wegen dieser Geschichte in Aufregung hineinzusteigern. "Aber ich nehme dich beim Wort, verlaß dich darauf!" wollte er ihm nur noch eine Warnung mit auf den Weg geben.

"Das kannst du!"

Zwei Tage später saß Slim im Zug nach Cheyenne. Zwar konnte er nicht behaupten, daß es eine völlig unbeschwerte Heimreise war, aber, gemessen an der Hinfahrt, fühlte er sich wesentlich leichter. Nicht daß er sich keine Sorgen mehr um den Freund machen mußte; jedoch waren diese bei weitem nicht mehr so erdrückend wir vor gut drei Wochen, als er fest damit rechnete, Vorbereitungen für seine Beerdigung treffen zu müssen. Er hätte wirklich nicht gewußt, wie er diese Hiobsbotschaft Daisy und vor allem Mike hätte beibringen sollen.

So gesehen, konnte er aus tiefstem Herzen beruhigt sein, obwohl er Jess immer noch schwerkrank zurück gelassen hatte. Trotzdem hatte ihm Professor Tyler versichert, daß die akute Gefahr erst einmal gebannt war und es Jess heute auf keinen Fall schlechter ging als an dem Tag, als er in Colorado Springs ankam. Wenn er die Entwicklungsrichtung mit in dieses Urteil einbeziehen wollte, ging es ihm sogar um einiges besser, bewegte er sich eindeutig auf dem Weg zum Positiven hin und nicht mehr unaufhaltsam einem Ende zu, das nur den Tod bringen konnte.

Wollte Slim also Bilanz über diese Reise ziehen, mußte er zugeben, daß sie ein voller Erfolg war. Ob sie für Jess zu einem vollen Erfolg wurde, fand er etwas verfrüht zu behaupten.

Für Slim spielte es keine Rolle, ob er jemals ganz gesund wurde und volle Arbeit leisten konnte. Das war für ihn augenblicklich Nebensache. Für ihn zählte einzig und allein, daß Jess offenbar das Schlimmste nun doch noch mit knapper Not überstanden hatte und – so wie es aussah – auf jeden Fall am Leben blieb, wenn nicht gar irgendwelche widrigen Umstände vermehrt und das zur gleichen Zeit über ihn hereinbrachen. Bei Professor Tyler wußte Slim ihn in den besten Händen. Er war froh, daß es diesen Mann und sein Sanatorium gab. Ohne dessen Arbeit hätte er den Menschen, der ihm soviel wie sonst niemand auf dieser Welt bedeutete, schon vor etlichen Wochen begraben müssen. Eine entsetzliche Schreckensvision!

Wie gut, daß es jetzt wieder Hoffnung gab! Dafür war er dankbar. Er wußte nicht genau, wem er dafür danken sollte. An Gott hatte er sich schon gewandt. Hatte er die ganze Zeit noch an seiner Existenz gezweifelt, so war er jetzt fest davon überzeugt, daß es ihn gab.

Auch Professor Tyler und seinen Leuten gegenüber konnte er nur schwer in Worte fassen, was er an Dankbarkeit empfand. Und Jess? Was er für diesen empfand, vermochte er überhaupt nicht klar zu erklären. Das war nicht nur Dankbarkeit dafür, daß er ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. Er konnte es nicht definieren, er wußte nur, daß die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen und Tage sie noch enger miteinander verbunden, noch fester miteinander verschweißt hatte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, strich er über die Brusttasche seines Hemdes, durch dessen Stoff er die Kugel spürte. Seit ein paar Tagen bereitete sie ihm weniger Beschwerden. Das bildete er sich zumindest ein. Vor allem brannte sie nicht mehr so heiß, daß sie sich anfühlte wie flüssiges Blei. Vielleicht fand sich dafür tatsächlich eine Lösung, wenn der Freund wieder zu Hause war. Selbst dafür konnte er mittlerweile einen fernen Hoffnungsschimmer erkennen.

Nach dem letzten Gespräch, das er deswegen mit dem Freund geführt hatte, mußte er unbedingt eine Lösung für dieses Schuldproblem finden, soviel war sicher. Jess hatte ihm zwar nicht klipp und klar gesagt, wie sehr ihn sein Verhalten belastete, aber seine Äußerungen hierüber zeigten recht eindeutig, daß es ihn mehr berührte, als er jemals zugäbe. Schon allein ihm zuliebe mußte Slim also zu einer Entscheidung kommen. Die Belastung könnte sonst nur allzu leicht zu einer Enttäuschung werden.

Jess hatte recht! Wenn Slim vernünftig darüber nachdachte, kam auch er zu dem Schluß, daß sein hartnäckiges Festhalten an einem mehr als fragwürdigen Schulddenken mit der Zeit ihre Freundschaft zu belasten begann. Es gefährdete das bedingungslose Vertrauen, das sie sich uneingeschränkt entgegenbrachten, zermürbte wie eine schleichende Krankheit ihr inniges brüderliches Verhältnis, war vielleicht sogar imstande, all das zu zerstören, was sie im Laufe der Zeit an zwischenmenschlichen Gefühlen aufgebaut hatten und was ihnen beiden so überaus wichtig war. Diese eingebildete Schuld würde ihre aufrichtige Beziehung zerfressen, anfangs nur langsam und unbemerkt, bis es zu spät war, die entstandene Kluft zu überwinden.

Slim mußte damit fertig werden, sie bewältigen, auf die eine oder andere Art. Er hatte sich selbst eine Frist gesetzt: bis zur Rückkehr des Freundes. Er hatte es niemandem ausdrücklich versprochen, weil er dies einfach nicht konnte. Aber er durfte seinen besten Freund gerade in diesem entscheidenden Punkt nicht enttäuschen. Jess rechnete fest mit seiner Einsicht. Das wußte er, auch wenn dieser es vor ihm nicht besonders betonte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jess!" hörte sich der Rancher plötzlich vor sich hin reden, während er aus dem Zugfenster in die verschneite Landschaft starrte, wie abwesend, mit seinen Gedanken intensiv mit dem Freund und seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. "Wir schaffen das!" Er fischte das Geschoß aus seiner Brusttasche und starrte es wie einen goldigen Schatz an, es bedächtig zwischen den Fingern drehend. "Jetzt, wo ich weiß, daß du mir helfen kannst; denn allein hätte ich es bestimmt nicht geschafft."

Mit einem Nicken betonte er seine Zuversicht über die Behebung seiner Unzulänglichkeit, die er keinesfalls weiter ausdehnen durfte, bis sie gar doch noch auf den Freund überschwappte. Es soweit kommen zu lassen, wäre mehr als unverantwortlich gewesen. Allein das, was er ihm bisher dadurch zugemutet hatte, überstieg – wenn er im nachhinein darüber nachdachte – längst die Grenze eines noch so großzügig bemessenen Freiraums. Slim wußte nur eines: im umgekehrten Fall hätte er für Jess nicht diese Geduld aufbringen können, die dieser bisher ihm gegenüber zeigte. Jetzt warf er sich sogar vor, diese Geduld bereits schamlos ausgenutzt zu haben. Er tat wirklich niemandem einen Gefallen damit, indem er an seinen vernagelten Komplexen festhielt.

Der Rancher atmete tief auf, daß es sich beinahe wie ein Seufzen anhörte. Noch einmal drehte er die Kugel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, als hätte er mit Bewunderung etwas Außergewöhnliches daran festgestellt, ehe er sie mit einem weiteren Nicken in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes verschwinden ließ.

Sehr wahrscheinlich heilte seine Wunde wider allen Erwartens mit der, die dieses Geschoß bei seinem Freund verursacht hatte. So wie sich die damit verbundene Krankheit in Jess' Körper hielt und dieser nur langsam genesen konnte, immer wieder erschüttert von Rückschlägen und Phasen von äußerst kritischen Momenten, so gärten auch Slims Schuldgefühle und waren – hoffentlich! – genauso mit der Zeit auszukurieren.

"Gemeinsam kriegen wir das hin, Partner, ganz sicher!" murmelte er wie zur Bestätigung vor sich hin, derart vom positiven Ausgang dieser Reise mit Zufriedenheit erfüllt, daß ihn das gleichmäßige Rattern des Zuges einschläferte.

Fortsetzung folgt


	40. Kapitel 39

****

KAPITEL 39

Fast schien es, als hätte Slim Sherman die Heimreise ein wenig verfrüht angetreten, denn bereits in der folgenden Nacht drohte seinem Freund ein schwerer Rückfall, verbunden mit erstickenden Hustenanfällen und schwerster Atemnot.

Nur Professor Tylers sofortiger medizinischer Hilfe und Gegenmaßnahmen war es zu verdanken, daß das sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Herz seines Patienten nicht versagte. Hinzu kam, daß Jess selbst mittlerweile etwas mehr Kraft gewonnen hatte, um diesem erneuten Aufflackern seiner Schwäche einigen Widerstand entgegenzusetzen, genug jedenfalls, um mit Tylers Unterstützung und entsprechenden Medikamenten einem völligen Zusammenbruch zu entgehen, der sich wie ein letztes verzweifeltes Aufbäumen eines einstweilen bezwungenen Todes darstellte. Zwar warf diese furchtbare Nacht den Genesungsprozeß um Tage zurück, trotzdem besserte sich Jess' Zustand in den folgenden Tagen zusehends.

Es dauerte jedoch über drei Wochen, ehe Tyler ihm gefahrlos gestatten konnte, das Bett kurzzeitig zu verlassen, um mit Georges Hilfe ein paar Schritte in dem großen Zimmer zu gehen und seinem geschwächten Körper etwas Bewegung zu verschaffen oder sich, anfangs natürlich hinter geschlossenen Fenstern, in die wärmende Sonne zu setzen und die heilende Kraft ihrer Strahlen zu genießen. Sicher half ihm auch das gute Essen, daß er – anfangs zwar nur sehr langsam – wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften kam und sich nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten relativ rasch erholte.

Bald erlaubte ihm der Professor, an besonders schönen Tagen draußen auf dem zu seinem Zimmer gehörenden Balkon in der Sonne an der frischen Luft zu sitzen, von George fürsorglich in weiche Kissen und wärmende Decken gepackt, wo er die Ruhe und das winterliche Idyll genoß, als gäbe es auf dieser Welt für ihn keine Probleme, wo er oftmals stundenlang schlief oder wenigstens vor sich hin döste, seinem ausgezehrten Körper und auch seiner entspannungsbedürftigen Seele Zeit zur dringend benötigten Ruhe und Rekonvaleszenz gönnte.

Nach zwei weiteren Wochen entfernte Professor Tyler den Verband, der bisher seinen linken Arm und auch die Schulter ruhigstellte. Um ihm fürs erste nicht zuviel an Bewegungsfreiheit zuzumuten, ersetzte er ihn anfangs durch eine Schlinge, damit die erschlafften Muskeln nicht überanstrengt wurden und die zerschossene Rippe, die seinem Patienten oftmals erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bereitete, entlastet wurde. George half ihm mit intensiven Bewegungsübungen, zunächst nur passiv, da Jess erst wieder lernen mußte, Muskeln und Sehnen zu beherrschen, später zunehmend aktiv, bis er selbst die Bewegungen koordinieren konnte und allmählich das indirekt durch seine schwere Verwundung beanspruchte Körperglied seinem Willen gehorchte, die Nerven die Muskeln beherrschten, nach und nach die Taubheit in den Gelenken verschwand und das feine Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen zurückkehrte.

Was ihm allerdings noch lange erhalten blieb, war der hartnäckige Husten, der manchmal in heftigste Anfälle ausartete, die ihn oftmals aus heiterem Himmel überfielen und nach wie vor die Ursache waren für sehr starke Schmerzen im Bereich der zerschossenen Rippe, die bereits bei der geringsten falschen Bewegung anfing, Beschwerden zu verursachen. Auch quälte ihn vor allem des Nachts furchtbarste Atemnot, die nicht selten in regelrechten Erstickungsanfällen endete, daß er das eine oder andere Mal sogar in Panik geriet, wenn er sich aus eigener Kraft nicht sofort aufrichten konnte. Dann war er dankbar für Georges umgehende Hilfe, der es sich seit Slims Abreise bisher nicht nehmen ließ, in der für Notfallpersonal hergerichteten Ecke seines Zimmers die Nächte zu verbringen und auch am Tag nicht von seiner Seite wich.

Um ihn für längere Dauer oder gar besonders während der kritischen Nachtzeit allein zu lassen, befand sich der Mann von der Sherman-Ranch bei weitem noch nicht in der richtigen Verfassung. George hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn er nur aufgrund von übereilter Leichtfertigkeit in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten wäre oder er gar einen folgenschweren Rückschlag erlitten hätte. Das hätte er weder vor Professor Tyler noch vor seinem eigenen Verantwortungsgefühl rechtfertigen können, ganz zu schweigen von Jess selbst oder Slim Sherman – nicht nach allem, was schon auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte. Daß Jess Harper noch lebte, betrachtete auch sein treuer Begleiter als eine Art Wunder, dessen er sich gewissermaßen mit verantwortlich fühlte. Es nicht gebührend zu würdigen, wäre für ihn gröbster, ja, mutwilliger Verstoß gegen eine höhere Gewalt, die auch oder gerade für ihn über der medizinischen Wissenschaft stand. Dafür hatte George zuviel Ehrfurcht vor dem Leben schlechthin.

Ganz besonders freute sich Liz, daß der Gast aus Laramie allmählich einen gesunden Appetit entwickelte und sich gern das gute, von ihr mit noch größerer Liebe zubereitete Essen schmecken ließ, was sicherlich nicht unerheblich zu seiner raschen Erholung beitrug.

An diesem Abend brüteten die zwei Männer in der Bibliothek über dem Schachbrett, nicht verbissen, aber doch sehr konzentriert. Sie hatten das Spiel am Vorabend begonnen, maßen heute bereits seit nachmittags ihre Kräfte, und jetzt kämpfte Jess noch über zwei Stunden um seinen nahezu hoffnungslos verlorenen König, ehe es ihm gelang, George mit den wenigen Figuren, die er noch zur Verfügung hatte, eine Falle zu stellen und ihn auch hineinzulocken.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Sie mich besiegen. Sie haben mich ganz schön in die Falle tappen lassen."

"Ich würde sagen, ich habe Sie da ganz scheinheilig hineingetrieben."

"Ja, würde ich auch sagen. Bei Ihrem verbissenen Ehrgeiz zu gewinnen werde ich mich in Zukunft mehr in acht nehmen müssen."

"Dieses Spiel hat viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Leben, finden Sie nicht?"

"Ja." George sah ihn sinnend an. "Ja", wiederholte er gedankenvoll, "vor allem mit dem Ihren der letzten drei Monate. Und es ist für Sie genauso ausgegangen."

"Meinen Sie denn wirklich, ich hätte schon gewonnen?" war Jess ein wenig zurückhaltender mit einem allzu leichtfertigen Optimismus.

"Noch nicht ganz", räumte George ehrlicherweise ein, "aber so gut wie." Er begann die Figuren neu aufzustellen. "Spielen wir noch eines?"

"Besser nicht! Sollte ich verlieren, könnte das ein schlechtes Omen sein."

"Sie sind doch nicht etwa abergläubisch?"

"Nicht unbedingt, aber ich will es nicht herausfordern. Ich bezeichne das als Vorsicht."

"Wie im richtigen Leben, was?"

"Genau."

Aufatmend lehnte sich Jess zurück, hob die linke Hand und begann abwechselnd die Finger zu spreizen und ruckartig eine Faust zu ballen. Dabei beobachtete er beinahe fasziniert das Spiel der Sehnen und der sich allmählich bildenden Muskeln. George, der ihm eine Weile zuschaute, neigte sogar dazu zu behaupten, seine Beobachtungen verzückten ihn regelrecht.

"Was haben Sie? Macht die Hand oder der Arm Schwierigkeiten?" mußte er auf einmal fragen, obwohl er genau wußte, daß dies nicht der Fall war, sonst wären die Bewegungen nicht so geschmeidig ausgefallen.

"Woher denn! Nicht die geringsten. Auch die Schulter nicht." Jess bewegte das Gelenk. "Es ist ein großartiges Gefühl, wieder alle Körperteile zur Verfügung zu haben. Nur die kaputte Rippe meldet sich hin und wieder. Anscheinend wenn ich sie zu sehr strapaziere."

"Die werden Sie noch eine Weile spüren. Zum Glück bildet sich wenigstens die Entzündung des umliegenden Gewebes zurück. In ein paar Wochen wird das sicherlich gut verheilt sein."

"In ein paar Wochen", redete Jess ihm versonnen nach. "Komisch, das kommt mir gar nicht mehr so unerträglich lang vor. Anscheinend habe ich mittlerweile ein völlig anderes Zeitgefühl bekommen. Das merke ich schon daran, daß es mir nicht mehr das geringste ausmacht, all die Zeit ohne Arbeit verbringen zu müssen, ohne deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich mich einmal so an diese Ruhe gewöhnen könnte."

"Sie brauchen auch viel Ruhe. Sie sind noch lange nicht gesund, ich meine damit, richtig gesund. Daß es Ihnen bereits wieder so gut geht, darf Sie auf keinen Fall leichtsinnig werden lassen. Die Folgen einer permanenten Überanstrengung könnten fatal für Sie werden."

"Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor, etwas erzwingen zu wollen, nicht allein, weil ich es Slim versprochen habe, sondern weil ich es selbst merke und mein Leben, dieses großartige Geschenk, nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen werde, ehe ich überhaupt Gelegenheit hatte, mich richtig daran zu erfreuen. Vielleicht habe ich bei dieser Geschichte mehr gelernt, als ich im Moment selbst begreifen kann. Daß ich überhaupt noch lebe, ist zum Beispiel so etwas."

"Nun, Sie sind in erster Linie noch am Leben, weil Sie leben wollten. Sie haben sich einfach geweigert, dem Tod zu folgen. Manchmal kann der unumstößliche Wille eines Menschen Enormes leisten. Er ist imstande, Kräfte zu mobilisieren, die jeder Logik entbehren, die Unfaßbares geschehen lassen. Für mich sind das die kleinen Wunder, die ab und an geschehen, die auch ich nicht begreifen kann, die es aber glücklicherweise auf dieser Welt gibt. Manche Leute nennen so etwas Schicksal, Vorsehung, Bestimmung, höhere Gewalt oder ganz einfach nur zufällige Begebenheit. Sicher gibt es drei Dutzend andere Begriffe dafür. Letztendlich ist es egal, wie man es nennt. Wenn es so etwas Positives wie in Ihrem Fall ist, sollte man es am besten einfach nur hinnehmen, sich darüber freuen, aber keinesfalls versuchen, es zu ergründen. Genießen Sie es, ohne lange zu fragen. Nach allem ist das Ihr gutes Recht. Sie haben es verdient."

"Aber womit?"

"Sie können es nicht lassen zu zweifeln."

"Ich will gar nicht zweifeln, ich frage mich nur."

"Sie müssen die Frage anders stellen. Womit hätten Sie das Gegenteil verdient?"

"Verdient nicht, aber vielleicht erwartet."

"Erwartet? Du lieber Himmel, weshalb denn das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Jess zog ratlos die Schultern hoch. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich rede mir das halt so ein. Wenn man so oft so leichtfertig mit seinem Leben umgegangen ist wie ich, darf man doch nichts anderes erwarten, oder?"

"Wenn Sie unbedingt so schlecht über sich denken wollen … Na schön, von mir aus, obwohl ich es nicht für richtig finde, denn so schlecht haben Sie Ihr Leben gewiß noch nicht behandelt, sonst hätten Sie es schon viel früher verloren, lange, bevor wir uns begegnet sind. Ich kenne Sie zwar bei weitem nicht so gut, wie dies Slim Sherman tut, aber trotzdem gut genug, um das sagen zu können. Wenn Sie sich jedoch unbedingt so negativ sehen wollen, dann sollten Sie dieses wiedergewonnene Leben als Chance betrachten, es in Zukunft pfleglicher zu behandeln. Wie gefällt Ihnen das?"

"Sie haben das sehr gut erklärt. Damit kann ich mich sogar einigermaßen identifizieren."

"Werden Sie sich auch daran halten?"

"Zumindest habe ich mir vorgenommen, es zu versuchen. Nur manchmal habe ich da keinen Einfluß darauf. Dann passiert ein dummer Zufall, und ich stecke wieder mittendrin, ohne daß ich es wollte. So wie damals …"

"Woran denken Sie? Daran, als das da passierte?" nickte George bezeichnend in Richtung seiner linken Brustseite.

"Nein, nicht daran. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich mich an den Vorfall nicht selber erinnern kann. Nein, ich meine den Zwischenfall in der Stadt, eine Woche bevor ich nach hierher aufbrach. Merkwürdig, die ganze Zeit habe ich so gut wie nicht daran gedacht. Jetzt auf einmal habe ich es wieder vor Augen, als wäre es heute morgen erst passiert."

"Möchten Sie mit mir darüber sprechen?"

"Nicht unbedingt. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, George. Es ist nicht so, daß ich es Ihnen nicht sagen will, weil ich der Meinung bin, es ginge Sie nichts an, sondern einfach nur deshalb, weil ich Sie damit nicht belasten und uns damit nicht den Abend verderben will."

"Ist es denn so etwas Schlimmes?"

"Ansichtssache, reine Ansichtssache! Wie gesagt, lassen wir es gut sein. Tut mir leid, daß ich überhaupt davon angefangen habe. Aber manchmal denke ich halt laut vor mich hin und merke dann meist zu spät, daß ich es besser für mich behalten hätte."

"Wie Sie wollen, aber wenn Sie doch … Ich bin jederzeit für Sie da."

"Das weiß ich und dafür danke ich Ihnen." Jess lehnte sich wieder behaglich zurück. "Wissen Sie, George, irgendwie ist das schon merkwürdig. Ich meine, daß ich hier mit Ihnen sitzen und mich über all diese großen und kleinen Nebensächlichkeiten unterhalten kann."

"Aber was soll denn daran merkwürdig sein?"

"Vielleicht erübrigt sich die Frage, wenn ich Ihnen gestehe, daß ich … ich meine, heute kann ich das aus freien Stücken tun … Ich bin damals hierhergekommen mit der quälenden Gewißheit, hier zu sterben – sterben zu müssen."

"Ich weiß. Damals dachte ich auch, Sie würden das tun, ein paar Momente lang sogar, daß Sie es tun wollten. Erst nachdem Sie so krank wurden, habe ich meine Meinung darüber geändert, über Sie selbst, Ihre Einstellung zum Leben. Sie haben mir immer wieder Rätsel aufgegeben. Zeitweise bildete ich mir sogar ein, daß Sie mich enttäuschten, bloß weil Sie gewisse Dinge anders sahen oder sehen als ich. Aber als der Tod so nahe bei Ihnen war, daß selbst ich ihn spüren konnte, als Slim Sherman tage- und nächtelang Ihre Hand gehalten und für Ihr Leben gefleht, ja, sogar geweint hat, und Sie diesem freundschaftlichen Hilferuf mit letzter Kraft, mit Ihrem letzten Atemzug gefolgt sind, sich in dieses Leben haben zurückreißen lassen – da mußte ich mich für all meine Zweifel abgrundtief schämen. Heute weiß ich, daß Sie gar nicht wirklich sterben wollten, sondern nur nicht mehr genügend körperliche Kraft besaßen, um Ihren Willen allein durchsetzen zu können. Nicht allein die gute medizinische Versorgung, die wir Ihnen hier bieten konnten, hat Sie gerettet. All unser Bemühen wäre erfolglos geblieben ohne die Hilfe, die Ihnen Ihr Freund gegeben hat. Ich bilde mir ein, daß Sie es allein Slim Shermans Anwesenheit verdanken, daß Sie es geschafft haben."

"Davon bin ich sogar überzeugt. Ich war schon viel früher der Meinung, daß er der einzige ist, der den Tod von mir fernhalten kann. Das klingt bestimmt fürchterlich theatralisch, aber irgend etwas Wahres muß daran sein. Obwohl ich ursprünglich niemanden von zu Hause hier sehen wollte – oder besser, ich wollte nicht, daß mich jemand von zu Hause hier sieht, wie ich …" Jess verschluckte den Rest. "Als ich fühlte, daß … Ich wollte, daß er im letzten Augenblick bei mir ist. Ich wußte nicht, daß er tatsächlich da war, aber ich habe komischerweise ganz deutlich seine Nähe gespürt. Von dem Moment an ist dieser Schatten um mich herum kleiner geworden. Ich kann das nicht so richtig erklären. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich mir das nicht nur hinterher eingebildet habe. Wie dem auch sei, eines steht fest: es hat mir wieder einmal klar gezeigt, was dieser Mensch für mich bedeutet."

"Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was Sie damit sagen wollen. Sie haben das sogar sehr gut erklärt. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, daß Sie für Ihren Freund dasselbe bedeuten. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie fest er selbst im Schlaf Ihre Hand hielt, gerade so, als wollte er Sie mit Gewalt von diesem Schatten fortreißen. Wahrscheinlich hat er das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes getan."

"Mit Sicherheit sogar!" Jess atmete tief auf. Es war eine wahre Wohltat, daß nicht sofort diese unerträglichen Stiche durch seine Brust fuhren und die zerschossene Rippe sich erst in einem erträglichen Rahmen meldete, als seine Lungen ohnehin bis zu ihrer momentanen Kapazität mit Luft gefüllt waren. "Er hat das schon einmal fertiggebracht. Deshalb hoffte ich, daß er es … Wie gesagt, George, wahrscheinlich entspringt das alles nur meiner Phantasie. Aber selbst wenn es so ist – es hat funktioniert. Und das kann keine Einbildung sein."

"Jess, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Recht habe, Sie deshalb anzusprechen. Falls nicht, dann entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich es doch tue", druckste George umständlich herum, faßte jedoch Mut weiterzusprechen; denn die Augen seines Gesprächspartners ruhten geduldig auf ihm und er machte nicht den Eindruck, als wollte er ihm heute abend irgend etwas verübeln. "Damals, als ich Sie vor der Kommode überrascht habe … da wollten Sie nicht wirklich … ich meine, Sie hätten doch nicht …" Er schluckte betreten. "Haben Sie es wirklich tun wollen?"

"Das beschäftigt Sie die ganze Zeit, nicht wahr?"

George nickte stumm. Unbehagen stand ihm ziemlich auffällig im Gesicht. Offensichtlich schämte er sich für seine Zweifel; aber er mußte sie unbedingt aus der Welt schaffen, auch den geringsten von ihnen. Zwar könnte Jess ihn keinesfalls enttäuschen, egal, wie seine Antwort ausfiel; aber er mußte das auf der Stelle mit dem Mann selbst klären, von dem er noch vor kurzem befürchtet hatte, nie mehr eine Antwort erhalten zu können.

"George, wenn ich es tatsächlich hätte tun wollen, dann hätte ich es getan. Dann hätten weder Sie noch jemand anders, weder meine Krankheit noch der Tod selbst mich davon abhalten können. Ich durfte es nicht tun, weil ich nicht allein auf dieser Welt bin, weil es Menschen gibt, die auf mich zählen, die mir etwas bedeuten, die mich brauchen. Gerade wegen dieser Menschen gab es für mich immer Hoffnung, auch wenn ich – und das muß ich offen zugeben – sie oftmals nicht mehr gesehen habe, nicht mehr sehen konnte vor Schwäche und Schmerzen, die mich beinahe zur Verzweiflung trieben. Es wäre eine unverzeihliche Sünde gewesen, diesen Menschen wiederum ihre Chance auf Hoffnung zu nehmen, indem ich dem Schicksal vorweggegriffen und jede Möglichkeit meines Lebens selber vernichtet hätte. Dazu hatte ich kein Recht, zwar wohl mein eigenes Leben zu beenden, aber nicht die Hoffnung und das Vertrauen meiner Angehörigen zu zerstören."

Beim Reden hatte Jess nicht ein einziges Mal Anstalten gemacht, dem Blick seines Gegenübers auszuweichen. Jetzt, da diese furchtbare Belastung, die unmittelbare Gefahr für sein Leben in der Tat gebannt schien, konnte er offen mit ihm darüber reden, ohne sich in seiner Privatsphäre zu sehr verletzt zu fühlen. Schließlich war George in all den Wochen zu einem echten Vertrauten geworden, der zwar längst nicht die Stellung eines Slim Shermans einnehmen konnte und niemals eine derartige Stellung erreichte, aber er war doch so etwas wie ein Freund und zumindest vorübergehend ein recht zuverlässiger Ersatz für vertrauliche Gespräche, die eine gewisse Grenze allerdings nicht überschritten – nicht überschreiten konnten.

"So etwas Ähnliches hat auch Slim Sherman gesagt", stellte George wie zur Bekräftigung fest, bewies ihm Jess' Aussage doch, wie gleichgesinnt sich diese zwei Männer aus Laramie waren, wie gut sie sich kannten und einschätzen konnten, wie groß ihre Verbundenheit war.

"Sie haben mit ihm darüber gesprochen?" vergewisserte sich Jess erstaunt.

Daß George das alles so sehr beschäftigte, um sich sogar bei Slim Sherman Rat zu holen, hätte er nicht gedacht; ohne ihm selbstverständlich daraus einen Vorwurf zu machen, denn schließlich mußte er damit rechnen, daß Jess für ein weiteres Gespräch keine Gelegenheit mehr bekäme.

"Ja", meinte George ein wenig verlegen, "ich hatte angenommen, daß ich keine Möglichkeit mehr hätte, noch einmal mit Ihnen selbst …" Er brach ab, weil er sich für das, was er sagen wollte, zu schämen schien.

"Aber Sie brauchen sich doch nicht zu rechtfertigen und in bezug auf mich auch nicht zu genieren. Ich bin nicht so empfindlich. Das sollten Sie wirklich langsam wissen."

"Aber vielleicht denken Sie jetzt … ich meine, ich wußte mir nicht anders zu helfen und auch nicht, mit wem ich sonst darüber reden könnte."

"Lassen Sie sich darüber bloß keine grauen Haare wachsen. Slim ist schließlich mein bester Freund. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er Ihnen viel anderes gesagt hat. Nicht Slim!"

"Das hat er tatsächlich nicht. Hat er Ihnen nicht davon erzählt?"

"Nein, warum sollte er? War doch nicht nötig, oder?" Jess machte eine kurze rhetorische Pause, ohne eine Reaktion zu erwarten. "Nun, und ich habe nicht gefragt."

"Irgendwie ist es erstaunlich, wie Sie beide miteinander umgehen."

"Wieso?"

"Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht erklären. Ich meine, diese innere Übereinstimmung, das füreinander Empfinden, dieses bedingungslose Vertrauen, das füreinander Dasein, ohne sich Gedanken machen zu müssen, ob es der andere ebenfalls so sieht, das Wissen ohne den geringsten Zweifel, vom anderen nicht nur das gleiche zu erhalten, sondern sogar noch mehr, und das alles mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, einer Freude, ja, ich möchte fast sagen, Hingabe und verantwortungsbewußten Treue und Ehrlichkeit, die einem Außenstehenden nahezu unwirklich erscheinen muß. Sie sind um diese Freundschaft zu beneiden, wissen Sie das?"

"Ja, ich weiß, und deshalb ist sie mir auch – nein, uns! – ziemlich trivial ausgedrückt – heilig. Gerade dieses Wort würde ich in keinem anderen Zusammenhang benutzen."

"Um so erstaunlicher ist es, daß Sie sich manchmal anscheinend nicht viel zu sagen haben, besonders in entscheidenden Momenten nicht."

Jetzt lachte Jess herzlich auf.

"Das haben Sie tatsächlich gemerkt?"

"Ja, ist mir aufgefallen."

"Allerdings stimmt das nur teilweise. Es ist richtig, wenn wir einer Meinung sind. Ich meine, was sollen wir dann viel reden? Aber wehe, unsere Meinungen gehen nur soviel auseinander!" Er hob die Hand, um George mit Zeigefinger und Daumen zu zeigen, wieviel er meinte. Zwischen seine Fingerkuppen hätte nicht einmal mehr ein Haar gepaßt. "Da können wir endlos diskutieren und uns auch schon einmal so richtig in die Wolle kriegen. Mrs. Cooper kann Ihnen da mehr als ein Lied singen."

"Sie meinen, Sie gehen da richtig miteinander zur Sache?" vergewisserte sich George mit ungläubig hochgezogenen Brauen. "Das kann ich mir aber nun wirklich nicht vorstellen."

"Na ja, was heißt richtig? Allerdings, blaue Flecken gibt das schon hin und wieder, und das eine oder andere Mal fehlen an unseren Hemden auch ein paar Knöpfe. Aber Sie haben schon recht. Es käme uns natürlich nie in den Sinn, den anderen irgendwie ernsthaft zu verletzen – um Gottes willen! Wahrscheinlich liegt Mrs. Cooper gar nicht so falsch mit Ihrer Feststellung, daß wir uns zuweilen benehmen wie zwei alberne Kindsköpfe auf dem Schulhof. Ich kann Ihnen jedoch versichern, daß das alles nichts mit unserer Freundschaft zu tun hat. Der tut das bestimmt keinen Abbruch."

"Vielleicht hat es aber gerade damit zu tun, denn sonst würde ihr so etwas auf Dauer gewiß schaden."

"Wer weiß", grinste Jess, "so gesehen, liegen Sie bestimmt richtig. Es ist ja auch nicht so, daß solche extremen Meinungsverschiedenheiten regelmäßig in derlei Gefechten enden. Ich denke, ein bißchen erwachsener sind wir da schon."

"Möchte ich auch nicht bezweifeln." George grinste noch breiter als sein Gesprächspartner. "Nachher wollen Sie mir das auf Ihre Art demonstrieren. Ich glaube, das würde uns beiden schlecht bekommen."

"Ja, mir wahrscheinlich sogar schlechter als Ihnen."

"Das glaube ich nicht, höchstens vielleicht hinterher. Ich beobachte Sie genau." George wurde eine Spur ernster. "Es ist schön zu sehen, wie Sie mit jedem Tag und jeder Übung kräftiger werden, Ihren Körper, die Muskeln, auch die feineren Bewegungen immer besser beherrschen, langsam, aber stetig die Kontrolle über sich zurückgewinnen, Belastungsmöglichkeit, Ausdauer und Kraft zunehmen. Ich fürchte, ich werde bald mehr damit zu tun haben, Sie zu bremsen, denn die Gefahr, daß Sie sich in Ihrer Zähigkeit überanstrengen, wird ebenfalls mit jedem Mal größer. Nur das würde Ihnen im Augenblick noch sehr schlecht bekommen."

"Ich weiß. Ich wundre mich auch beinahe über mich selbst, daß ich für das alles soviel Geduld aufbringe. Aber anscheinend habe ich durch die intensive Berührung mit dem Tod ein anderes Gefühl für gewisse Dinge und auch die Zeit erhalten. Ich weiß nicht, für wie lange diese Geduld anhält, aber für den Moment habe ich mir vorgenommen, an ihr festzuhalten. Das Risiko, das ich früher nie sehen wollte, das ich immer mit einem Achselzucken leichtfertig übergangen habe – ich glaube, ich habe dafür plötzlich so etwas wie Respekt entwickelt, keine Angst, aber Respekt. Außerdem, da ich jetzt Gott sei Dank fest damit rechne – rechnen darf –, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, ob nun ganz gesund oder nicht, fällt es mir auch nicht mehr so schwer, geduldig zu sein. Mir ist, als ginge ich durch einen Tunnel, an dessen Ende ich ein Licht erkennen kann. Da ist auf einmal wieder ein positives Ziel. Und ich weiß, wenn ich es sehen kann, kann ich es auch erreichen, egal wie! Ich muß es nur erreichen wollen."

"Sie werden es erreichen. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Nach allem, was ich mit Ihnen erleben mußte in der Zeit, die Sie hier sind, besteht für mich kein Zweifel mehr – jetzt nicht mehr!"

"Sie haben anfangs nicht damit gerechnet, daß es für mich eine Zukunft gibt, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, Jess, das habe ich tatsächlich nicht."

"Sie haben es schon damals gewußt, als Sie mich abholten und zum erstenmal sahen. Stimmt's?"

"Heute macht es mir nicht mehr soviel aus, daran zu denken, weil ich Sie Gott sei Dank auf dem Weg sehen kann, auf dem ich Sie mir immer gewünscht habe, aber zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft mir nicht vorstellen konnte. Ja, ich wußte es sofort. Sie waren ein vom Tod gezeichneter Mann, dem nach menschlicher Vorstellungskraft und bestem medizinischem Wissen keine Chance auf Genesung mehr bevorstand. Als Sie damals auf dem Wagen neben mir kauerten, hockte zwischen uns der Tod. Für mich war das furchtbar, glauben Sie mir! Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil Sie mir sofort sympathisch waren. Fragen Sie mich bitte nicht, warum! Ich meine, ich habe Sie ja gar nicht gekannt. Trotzdem merkte ich sofort, daß Sie anders sind als die anderen Gäste, die wir sonst hier oben haben, so angenehm frei von dieser widerwärtigen Überheblichkeit. Deshalb hat es mir besonders wehgetan, mit anzusehen, wie sehr Sie leiden mußten, ohne daß wir Ihnen hier im Grunde viel helfen konnten. Unsere ganze Hilfe bestand nur darin, Ihnen das …" George schluckte. Selbst im nachhinein fiel es ihm schwer, seine Gedanken offen auszusprechen.

"… mir das Sterben so leicht wie möglich zu machen", vollendete Jess den Satz, dem es offensichtlich weniger Probleme bereitete, über dieses Thema unverblümt zu reden, als beträfe es ihn nicht selbst, sondern irgendeinen unbekannten Dritten. "Das wollten Sie doch sagen? Keine Angst, es macht mir gewiß nichts aus, so offen darüber zu sprechen – nicht nachdem ich es soweit einigermaßen hinter mir habe."

George blickte ihn sinnend an. Es war nicht das erste Mal an diesem Abend. Irgend etwas faszinierte ihn an diesem Mann. Er war nicht imstande, dies genauer zu definieren oder zu erklären, worin diese Faszination begründet war. Vielleicht lag es an dem Hauch von Geheimnisvollem, das ihn umgab, dieses abenteuerliche Unbekannte, dieser letzte Rest von Rätselhaftigkeit, diese unfaßbaren Widersprüche, die in diesem Menschen zu schlummern schienen, der allgegenwärtige Gegensatz zwischen beinahe gefühlvoller Sanftmut auf der einen und unerschütterlicher, ja, in gewisser Weise derber Unumstößlichkeit auf der anderen Seite. Da schien es eine ganze Menge mysteriöser Ungereimtheiten, wahrscheinlich sogar dunkle Punkte im sicherlich bewegten Leben eines Jess Harpers zu geben, über die dieser es vorzog, sich auszuschweigen, nicht weil er etwas zu verbergen hatte oder bewußt zu verbergen beabsichtigte, sondern weil er niemanden mit seinem Gerede darüber behelligen wollte. Trotz dieser Spur von geheimnisumwitterter Abenteuerlichkeit war George keinem aufrichtigeren Menschen begegnet, mit soviel Selbstachtung und Verantwortungsbewußtsein anderen gegenüber. Wahrscheinlich, sagte er sich, lag das daran, weil es nicht viele von dieser Sorte Menschen gab.

"Was haben Sie, George?" brach Jess auf einmal das eingetretene Schweigen. Um seine hageren Züge huschte ein verschmitztes Lächeln. "Sie sehen mich an wie einen Geist."

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich dachte gerade, was Sie für ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch sind."

"Du lieber Himmel! Was soll denn ausgerechnet an mir außergewöhnlich sein?"

"Sie selber. Ich kann Ihnen das nicht genauer erklären. Es klingt bestimmt albern, wenn ich das sage, aber Sie üben eine enorme Ausstrahlung auf Ihre Mitmenschen aus, der man sich nicht oder nur sehr schwer entziehen kann. Sie können eine extrem starke Persönlichkeit entwickeln, die einen unwiderstehlich in ihren Bann zieht. Bitte, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Jess! Ich meine das keineswegs negativ. Im Gegenteil! Es ist für mich eine äußerst positive Erfahrung, ein sehr positiver Einfluß, der von Ihnen ausgeht."

"Ich glaube, jetzt nehmen Sie mich gewaltig auf den Arm!"

"Gott bewahre! So etwas käme mir nie in den Sinn. Ich versuche nur auszudrücken, was ich in Ihrer Nähe empfinde und was sicherlich schon andere empfunden haben."

"Jetzt reden Sie fast wie Arthur Kellington und noch mehr wie Lincoln Majors. Die wollten mir auch so etwas Ähnliches weismachen."

"Wer sind die Herren?"

"Der eine Poststellenleiter, der andere Bankdirektor aus Laramie, und beide recht engagierte Mitglieder des Gemeinderates, Majors sogar der Vorsitzende."

"Nun, wenn das sogar solche wichtigen Personen behaupten, kann ich mit meiner Feststellung gar nicht so falsch liegen."

"Ich glaube, George, Sie sehen mich irgendwie falsch."

"Und ich wiederum glaube, daß ich das nicht tue. Auch die Leute in Laramie müssen das erkannt haben. Ich weiß, daß sie Ihnen diesen Aufenthalt hier als bescheidene Anerkennung Ihrer Verdienste für das Gemeinwohl der Stadt und des gesamten Bezirkes finanzieren, obwohl Sie es strikt abgelehnt haben. Ein solches Geschenk macht man nur, wenn man von jemandem überzeugt ist. Sie müssen zu Hause sehr beliebt sein."

Jess lachte mit einer beinahe wegwerfenden Geste auf. Daß er sogar hier mit der hartnäckigen Entschlußfreudigkeit der Honoratioren von Laramie konfrontiert wurde, hatte er zwar nicht gerade erwartet, aber doch insgeheim befürchtet.

"Wenn Sie wüßten, wie viele Leute ich kenne, bei denen ich mit Sicherheit nicht beliebt bin. Ich schätze, das sind auf jeden Fall mehr, als unser Stadtrat Mitglieder hat."

"Das will ich Ihnen gern glauben, allerdings nicht, daß davon welche im Stadtrat sitzen." George verzog den Mund zu einem verstohlenen Lächeln. "Daß ein Mann wie Sie nicht nur Freunde hat, bleibt anscheinend nicht aus. Aber anständige Menschen werden wohl kaum zu Ihren Feinden zählen."

"Zu meinen Feinden vielleicht nicht gerade, aber es sind gewiß etliche dabei, die ich auch nicht zu meinen Freunden rechnen würde, noch nicht einmal zu entfernten. Und was meinen Sie, wie viele es gibt, die mich lieber tot als lebendig sähen, die es geradezu begrüßt hätten, wenn ich an dieser Kugel endlich krepiert wäre."

"Aber doch nicht in Laramie!"

"Das wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es gibt schließlich noch mehr Menschen in diesem Land."

"Sie sind schon viel herumgekommen, nicht wahr?"

"Das kann ich nicht leugnen. Bis vor ein paar Jahren war ich ein ziemlich ruheloser Bursche. Seit ich die Verantwortung für Mike habe, hat sich das grundlegend geändert, schlagartig sogar. Bestimmt bin ich mit zunehmendem Alter auch ein wenig bequemer geworden."

"So alt sind Sie doch gar nicht. Ich würde eher sagen, gereift."

"Schätze, Sie haben recht. Irgendwann sollte man seinen Weg gefunden haben, sonst hört man nie auf zu suchen. Heute glaube ich sogar, man verbaut sich mit dieser rastlosen Sucherei selbst die Chance, den Weg zu finden, der einen ans Ziel bringt. Ob es letztendlich der richtige ist, weiß man wohl erst, wenn man angekommen ist, sofern man überhaupt ankommt. Im Moment jedenfalls sehe ich für mich nur ein Ziel: wieder gesund zu werden und hoffentlich bald nach Hause zu kommen. Mehr möchte ich vorerst gar nicht erreichen und auch nicht anstreben. Noch fehlt mir die Kraft, darüber hinaus etwas anderes ins Auge zu fassen."

"Ich weiß, Sie werden das schaffen", versicherte George voller Zuversicht. "Bis vor kurzem hätte ich nicht gewagt, das zu behaupten, aber heute kann für mich kein Zweifel mehr bestehen – natürlich vorausgesetzt, daß Sie nicht leichtsinnig werden."

"Keine Sorge! Wie gesagt, habe ich nicht vor, es zu werden."

Als Jess sich aus dem bequemen Sessel erhob, blickte George verwundert an seiner abgezehrten Gestalt auf.

"Nanu, was haben Sie? Wollen Sie etwa schon gehen?"

"Ja, hatte ich eigentlich vor."

"Ist Ihnen nicht gut?" war George sofort um ihn besorgt, obwohl Jess trotz seiner noch sehr schwächlich wirkenden Erscheinung nicht unbedingt den Eindruck erweckte, als ginge es ihm auffallend schlecht. Im Gegenteil, stand er doch aufrecht da, ohne sich deshalb besonders anstrengen zu müssen oder gar nur, um eine verborgene Schwäche überspielen zu können.

"Mir geht es prächtig!" versicherte er, wobei er nicht einmal übertreiben mußte. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich ausgesprochen wohl an diesem Abend. "Eh ich zu Bett gehe, wollte ich nur zusehen, daß ich ein paar Zeilen für Mike zusammenkriege. Der Ärmste wird sich fürchterliche Sorgen machen, weil er so lange nichts von mir gehört hat."

"Aber Sie können mir doch auch hier diktieren. Ich werde schnell Papier und Tinte holen."

"Bemühen Sie sich nicht, George! Ich wollte diesmal das Schreiben selbst übernehmen." Jess hob seine linke Hand und bewegte freudestrahlend seine Finger. "Jetzt nachdem ich wieder zwei gesunde Hände habe, kann ich wenigstens das Papier festhalten."

Nun strahlte auch George übers ganze Gesicht.

"Da wird sich der Junge aber freuen."

"Ja, und garantiert fürchterlich meckern, weil er meine Schrift nicht lesen kann. Zumindest kann ich mir Slims Kommentar lebhaft vorstellen. Na ja", Jess' Schmunzeln ging in ein breites, amüsiertes Grinsen über, "ich werde mir Mühe geben. Bei meiner Sonntagsschrift ist wenigstens jedes zweite Wort zu entziffern. Besser werde ich es wohl nicht hinkriegen."

"So schlecht ist doch Ihre Schrift überhaupt nicht."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sie mußten sie doch zum Glück noch nicht lesen."

"Nein, aber ich kenne Ihre Unterschrift."

"Seien Sie froh, daß Sie noch nicht in größeren Genuß gekommen sind. Vielleicht sollte ich vorher ein paar Schreibübungen machen, damit es nicht gar so schlimm wird."

George lachte belustigt auf. Diese lockere, natürlich wirkende Heiterkeit seines anvertrauten Gastes gefiel ihm. Schon allein deshalb würde er ihn vermissen, wenn er dieses Haus früher oder später wieder verließ.

"Lassen Sie es aber trotzdem nicht allzu spät werden", riet er ihm in wohlgemeinter Fürsorglichkeit, ohne ihn damit bevormunden zu wollen. "Denken Sie bitte daran, daß ausreichende Nachtruhe für Sie lebensnotwendig ist."

"Keine Angst", winkte Jess grinsend ab, "bei so einer anstrengenden Arbeit ist es möglich, daß ich schon nach dem ersten Satz reif für die Matratze bin."

"Und wenn Sie mich brauchen …"

"… werde ich sofort läuten."

"Aber bitte wirklich daran halten!" Georges erhobener Zeigefinger unterstrich diese freundschaftlich gemeinte Mahnung. "Der Professor würde mir sonst den Kopf abreißen."

"So etwas könnte ich doch nicht verantworten."

"Im Ernst, Jess! Ich sage das nur, weil ich Sie in der Beziehung ganz gut kenne. Ihre Genesung macht zwar gewaltige Fortschritte, trotzdem sind Sie noch sehr krank. Jede Nachlässigkeit könnte fatale Folgen für Sie haben. Ich würde es mir selbst nie verzeihen, wenn …"

"Zum Verzeihen wird es nichts geben, George", unterbrach Jess ihn und legte ihm im Vorbeigehen kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. "Sie sollten sich nicht so viele Gedanken um mich machen. Ich bin bestimmt nicht so leichtfertig, wie ich mich manchmal anhöre. Das kann ich mir nämlich generell nicht leisten. Bis morgen."

"Gute Nacht. Und, Jess!" rief George ihm nach, als er schon an der Tür war, daß dieser sich mit erwartungsvoll hochgezogenen Brauen umwandte. "Bitte gehen Sie heute abend nicht mehr hinaus auf den Balkon. Es weht ein eisiger Nordwind. Besser, Sie lassen auch das Fenster geschlossen."

"Ich werde die Lüftungsklappe ganz öffnen. Das wird reichen, denke ich. Zufrieden?"

George nickte zustimmend. Trotz aller Versicherungen würde er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, später, bevor er selbst zu Bett ging, noch einmal nach ihm zu sehen, nicht weil er annahm, Jess könnte unvernünftigerweise nicht seine gutgemeinten Ratschläge befolgen, sondern um sich selbst zu vergewissern, daß in dieser Nacht keine unvorhergesehenen Probleme auftreten konnten. Daß Jess nicht leichtsinnig handelte, wollte er ihm gern glauben; aber er, George, war für ihn als Patienten verantwortlich. Deshalb durfte er selbst auch nicht leichtsinnig werden, was die Wiederherstellung seiner Gesundheit betraf.

Während der nächsten drei Tage fiel eine Menge Schnee, und die ganze Zeit blies ein heftiger Nordwind, daß es selbst tagsüber kaum hell wurde und es Jess Harper ausgesprochen leicht fiel, sich an die Anordnung zu halten, unter keinen Umständen das Haus zu verlassen, ja, noch nicht einmal die Nase aus dem Fenster zu strecken. Es war wie ein letztes verzweifeltes Aufbäumen eines längst zum Abzug fälligen Winters, der zumindest laut Kalender seit zwei Wochen vorüber war.

Wenn Jess nicht mit Bewegungsübungen beschäftigt war, die nicht nur seine Muskulatur kräftigen sollten, sondern auch seine Ausdauer und sein Atmungsvermögen förderten, war er meist in der Bibliothek zusammen mit George zu finden, wo die beiden stundenlang über dem Schachbrett brüteten, ohne daß es ihnen langweilig zu werden drohte. Oder manchmal vertiefte er sich in eines der zahllosen Bücher, die Professor Tyler aus aller Welt zusammengetragen hatte, als müßte er in diesen Mußestunden all das nachholen, was er bisher an Literatur in seinem Leben versäumt hatte, weil ihm sowohl die Zeit als auch die Möglichkeit dafür fehlte.

Oft arbeitete er auch an dem Zaumzeug, das er kunstvoll aus Roßhaar flocht, das ihm Olaf teils aus dem eigenen Stall, teils aus dem Mietstall im Ort besorgte. Was sich anfangs als sehr gute Übung für seine beinahe verlorengegangene und nun wiedergewonnene Fingerfertigkeit erwies, entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu einer eifrigen, solide gefertigten Handarbeit, mit der er seinen Pflegesohn überraschen wollte, der sich über dieses Geschenk sicherlich mehr freute als über ein teuer gekauftes Mitbringsel von unterwegs.

Mitte April wurde das Wetter endlich besser. Die Sonne brach immer häufiger durch die schweren Wolken, es wurde zunehmend freundlicher und wärmer. Zuerst stieg die Temperatur kaum über den Gefrierpunkt; aber dann war der Frühling nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Außer auf den höher gelegenen Gipfeln setzte überall die Schneeschmelze ein, obwohl es nachts noch empfindlich kalt wurde und sich stellenweise dicke Eisschichten bildeten, die jedoch die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne bald nach Tagesanbruch wegtauten.

Für den Mann von der Sherman-Ranch kam der Frühling genau zur richtigen Zeit, nämlich gerade dann, als er kräftig genug war, um das Haus endlich verlassen zu können. Seine ersten Ausflüge führten ihn allerdings nicht sehr weit, lediglich auf die Terrasse oder in den hausnahen Teil des parkähnlichen, naturbelassenen Gartens. Dafür konnten er und George die Partie Schach endlich beenden. Die schweren Holzfiguren, die noch genauso da standen, wie sie sie Ende Dezember zurückgelassen hatten, die Schnee, Eis und Sturm geduldig getrotzt hatten, ohne Schaden zu nehmen, die unzählige Male in Schneewehen versunken oder bei Kälteeinbrüchen nach Tauwetter festgefroren waren, glichen aufrechten Kriegern auf einem unblutigen Schlachtfeld, die nur darauf zu warten schienen, ihr lautloses Gefecht fortzusetzen. Immerhin war Jess nun in der Lage, zumindest die etwas kleineren, leichteren Figuren, die die Bauern verkörperten, selbst zu rücken, während Olaf freudestrahlend bei den größeren half.

An einem der nächsten Abende brachte Professor Tyler Neuigkeiten aus dem Ort mit. In zwei Tagen sollte endlich ein neuer Arzt nach Colorado Springs kommen, der gleichzeitig die Krankenstation der Minengesellschaften mitbetreuen würde, so daß Tyler nur im Notfall und höchstens einmal in der Woche für ein paar Stunden nach dem Rechten zu sehen brauchte.

Außerdem hatten sich für die folgende Woche die ersten zwei Gäste angemeldet, die sich die Genesung ihrer nichtssagenden Zipperlein in der Obhut Professor Tylers einiges kosten ließen und dafür sicherlich über Gebühr die Nerven des Personals einschließlich die des Professors strapazierten.

"Dann wird es hier bald aus sein mit dem Frieden", stöhnte George, der mit seinem anvertrauten Gast nach dem Abendessen einen Spaziergang im Garten machte. Seit das Wetter besser geworden war, verbrachten sie bald mehr Zeit draußen als drinnen.

Für einen Moment gingen sie schweigend nebeneinanderher, genossen die Stille des Abends, die klare Nachtluft, während ihnen ein fast voller Mond am sternenklaren Himmel den Schotterweg beleuchtete, der weiter Richtung Wald und zu dem kleinen See führte, zu dem sie vor ein paar Tagen zum erstenmal wieder gegangen waren und der seit der Zeit regelmäßig auf ihrem Ausflugsprogramm stand.

Noch war die Nachtluft kalt, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so schneidend eisig wie bis vor kurzem, und Jess genoß es, sie tief in seine Lungen zu pumpen, ohne daß er dabei irgendwelche Beschwerden verspürte. Sogar die lädierte Rippe machte ihm beim normalen Atmen keine Schwierigkeiten mehr, sondern meldete sich höchstens bei einer allzu ruckartigen Bewegung oder wenn er sich gar zu sehr anstrengte, daß die Atemfrequenz über Gebühr stieg. Daß er sich dann sofort die nötige Ruhe und Erholung verschaffte, dafür sorgte jedesmal sein treuer Begleiter, von dem er darüber hinaus den entsprechenden Tadel erntete, sich wieder viel zuviel zugemutet zu haben. Aber bei ihrem abendlichen Spaziergang geriet er nicht mehr außer Atem. Er genoß es einfach nur, tief Luft holen zu können, ohne daß ihm Stiche in der Brust Einhalt geboten. Nach so langer Zeit war es wie ein völlig neues Lebensgefühl für ihn.

"George", brach er auf einmal die Stille, "meinen Sie wirklich, daß ich gesund werde?"

"Sie zweifeln doch nicht etwa daran?"

"Das nicht gerade." Jess' Stimme klang ernst, jedoch nicht schwermütig. "Es ist nur … Wenn ich an das alles zurückdenke, diese letzten Monate, dann kommt mir das Ganze so unwirklich vor, so, als ob ich nur etwas Furchtbares geträumt hätte, aber beim Aufwachen feststellen muß, daß es greifbare Realität ist. Dann sehe ich diese Narbe auf meiner Brust und muß daran denken, daß ich dem Tod so nahe war wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Und dann frage ich mich, ob dieser Tod nicht doch irgend etwas in meinem Körper zurückgelassen hat, was mich vielleicht auf längere Sicht allmählich und unbemerkt zerfrißt, und bis ich es bemerke oder ein Arzt es feststellen kann, ist es zu spät."

"Sie sollten sich darüber nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Sicher, Sie werden noch eine lange Weile sehr vorsichtig sein und die schwereren Arbeiten besser jemand anderem überlassen müssen, aber das heißt nicht, daß Sie nicht wieder ganz der alte werden. Sie sind noch jung und organisch völlig gesund, haben ein starkes Herz und sehr bald wieder eine körperliche Kondition, von der manch einer nur träumen kann. Wahrscheinlich werden Sie mich bei unseren Spaziergängen sehr bald abhängen, weil mir die nötige Puste fehlt. Dann werden Sie auf mich warten müssen anstatt umgekehrt. Das zerstörte Gewebe in Ihrer Lunge ist fast völlig vernarbt, die Entzündung so gut wie ausgeheilt, der zerschossene Knochen verwachsen. Das einzige, was zurückbleiben wird, ist eine häßliche Narbe – und die Erinnerung. Und von der sollten Sie sich nicht zu sehr quälen lassen. Schauen Sie lieber nach vorn! Freuen Sie sich einfach über dieses Leben, das Ihnen das Schicksal geschenkt hat, und machen Sie sich nicht so viele Gedanken über Wenn und Aber, die gar nicht existieren."

"Schätze, Sie haben recht. Es ist ja nicht so, daß ich an einem positiven Ausgang zweifle. Ganz im Gegenteil, möchte ich behaupten. Es ist nur … ich denke dabei weniger an mich."

"Ich weiß", nickte George sehr verständnisvoll. "Sie denken an Ihren Jungen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, ich habe Angst, daß ihn ein weiteres Mal ein Schlag wie aus heiterem Himmel treffen könnte. Ich möchte mich nicht noch einmal auf so eine fürchterliche Art von ihm verabschieden müssen. Das könnte ich ihm nicht antun. Wir würden es beide nicht verkraften."

"Seien Sie unbesorgt, Jess! Wenn Sie nicht gar allzu leichtfertigen Raubbau mit Ihrer Gesundheit treiben, wird dies sicherlich nicht geschehen. Sie mit Ihrer Konstitution können gut und gerne hundert Jahre alt werden."

"Vorausgesetzt, es jagt mir nicht wieder einer ein Stück Blei zwischen die Rippen oder gleich zwischen die Augen", bemerkte Jess bissig, obwohl er dies als reine Feststellung und keineswegs als Vorwurf gegenüber irgendwem sah, höchstens gegen sich selbst. "Na ja", meinte er dann leichthin, "eigentlich will ich ja gar keine hundert Jahre alt werden. Es genügte mir schon, wenigstens so lange zu leben, bis ich weiß, daß mich Mike nicht mehr braucht."

"Dann werden Sie sogar noch älter werden müssen."

"Woher denn! Mike ist heute schon sehr selbständig. Irgendwann wird er erwachsen sein und sein eigenes Leben leben wollen."

"Sicher, und dann kommt er zum erstenmal mit einer Freundin nach Hause, bald darauf mit seinem ersten Liebeskummer, später stellt er Ihnen stolz seine Braut vor, dann die Kinder. Es wird immer etwas geben, weshalb er Ihren Rat braucht oder einfach nur mit Ihnen reden will. Das haben Kinder so an sich. Sie werden erwachsen, gehen aus dem Haus, und wenn sie Sorgen oder Probleme haben, suchen sie die Nähe der Eltern. Oder einfach nur, um ihnen etwas Freudiges mitzuteilen. Und wenn es nicht mehr die Kinder sind, dann sind es die Enkel. Eltern werden immer von jemandem gebraucht. Die Töchter kommen zu ihren Müttern, die Söhne zu ihren Vätern. Das ist nun mal so. Glauben Sie ja nicht, Ihnen wird es eines Tages anders ergehen."

"Sie haben vermutlich recht." Jess atmete zufrieden auf. Anscheinend tat es ihm gut, dies von jemandem wie George bestätigt zu erhalten. "Sie stellen sich nicht vor, wie ich mich darauf freue, diese Entwicklung bei Mike mit erleben zu dürfen. Es gab Zeiten, da habe ich mit diesem Glück nicht mehr gerechnet. Es tat mir weh, wenn ich dabei an den Jungen dachte, daß auch er dieses Glück nicht erleben durfte. Und jetzt …"

"… sollten Sie es mit beiden Händen festhalten – für Sie beide!"

"Kein Problem!" Jess breitete die Arme aus, als wollte er die ganze Welt umarmen. "Hab' ich doch wieder zwei Hände dafür zur Verfügung! Wissen Sie was, George!" Er haute seinem Begleiter die Linke auf die Schulter, daß es diesem ganz anders wurde. "Ich werde auf der Stelle aufhören, mir finstere Gedanken zu machen. Ich möchte mich einfach nur noch über mein Leben und die Zukunft freuen, egal, wie sie aussehen werden. Ich werde beides nehmen, wie es kommt, und dankbar sein, daß ich beides erleben darf und das zusammen mit all den Menschen, von denen ich vor Monaten dachte, ihnen für immer Lebewohl gesagt zu haben." Tief aufatmend sog er die frische Nachtluft in die Lungen. Seine Stimme klang einen Hauch ernster, als er hinzufügte: "Soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen, George? Ich war schon lange nicht mehr von einer solchen Lebensfreude erfüllt. Ich könnte glatt Bäume ausreißen und sie da oben auf dem Mond anpflanzen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß mich die Mitglieder der Viehzüchtervereinigung in Cheyenne fortan als Farmer betrachten und mich nicht mehr zu ihren Versammlungen zuließen. Im Ernst!" versicherte er, als George herzhaft auflachte.

"Jess, Sie und Ihr trockener Humor werden mir fehlen! Ehrlich! Sie werden mir fürchterlich fehlen!" japste der kräftige Mann, neben dem Jess noch reichlich schmächtig wirkte, obwohl er seinen Körper bereits wieder mit einer flinken Gewandtheit beherrschte und mit seiner nervigen Behendigkeit seine eingeschränkte körperliche Kraft geschickt einsetzen konnte.

"Ich glaube eher, Sie werden froh sein, wenn Sie mich endlich los sind."

"Mitnichten, mein Lieber, mitnichten! Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir zum Haus zurückgehen, ehe es Ihnen einfällt, vor lauter Übermut eine Nachtwanderung hinüber zur Lichtung zu machen und womöglich ein Bad im See zu nehmen."

"Solange das Wasser dort noch so kalt ist, kann ich mich beherrschen."

"Ich fürchte, das würde Ihnen auch sehr schlecht bekommen."

"Eben!"

Fortsetzung folgt


	41. Kapitel 40

****

KAPITEL 40

Ein paar Tage später holte Olaf den ersten Gast für dieses Jahr von der Bahnstation, ein wertpapierschwerer Bankier aus New York, etwa Anfang Sechzig und angeblich sehr erholungsbedürftig, in Wirklichkeit jedoch kerngesund, höchstens vielleicht etwas überarbeitet und Mangel an frischer Luft leidend, dafür um so wohlhabender, der sich die Wiederherstellung seiner finanzorientierten Tatkraft einiges kosten ließ. In den folgenden Tagen trafen noch weitere Gäste ein, unter denen kein einziger zu sein schien, der so krank war, daß er dringend ärztliche Hilfe benötigte. Ihnen allen gemeinsam war jedoch, daß sie über ein entsprechendes Bankkonto verfügten, um sich ihre eingebildeten Gebrechen beziehungsweise deren Auskurieren einiges kosten zu lassen.

Bald waren fast alle Zimmer belegt, und das Stammpersonal, das schon über Winter für alles sorgte und eigentlich mehr aus engsten Mitarbeitern und ständigen guten Geistern von Professor Tyler bestand, bekam tatkräftige Unterstützung, um es den Gästen an nichts fehlen zu lassen. Schließlich war der Aufenthalt in Professor Tylers Sanatorium kein billiges Vergnügen.

Die Gäste untereinander hatten kaum Kontakt miteinander, schienen auch keinen besonderen Wert darauf zu legen, welchen zu pflegen, sondern hausten allesamt zurückgezogen in ihren komfortablen Unterkünften, ließen sich zur Entspannung Kräuterbäder geben, bekämpften ihre Krankheiten sehr erfolgreich mit den verordneten Zuckerpillen und ließen sich auf dem Balkon von der heilenden Sonne bescheinen, genossen das gute Essen und die Ruhe und schienen wirklich nur an Mangel an frischer Luft und Bewegung zu leiden oder ganz einfach an typischen Erscheinungen des beginnenden Alters.

Für Professor Tyler bedeutete dies, daß er für seine Gäste zwar ständig bereit sein mußte, waren sie doch sehr anspruchsvoll, wenn es um ihre Gesundheit ging; da aber keiner von ihnen ein ernster Fall war, hatte er viel Zeit für seine Laborarbeiten und Studien. Der einzige unter seinen Gästen, mit dem er näheren Kontakt hielt, war Jess, dessen Genesung seit Beginn des freundlichen Frühlingswetters prächtige Fortschritte machte, daß er ihn sicherlich bald als gesund entlassen konnte. Georges Berichte über ihre täglichen Spaziergänge wurden von Mal zu Mal erfreulicher, und seine eigenen regelmäßigen Untersuchungen bestätigten, daß die Tage des notwendigen Aufenthalts in diesem Haus für den Mann aus Laramie gezählt waren.

Es war jetzt Ende Mai, Jess besaß beinahe seine volle körperliche Kraft, hatte keinerlei Beschwerden mehr und war den ganzen Tag irgendwo draußen unterwegs, daß George es bald aufgab, ihn überall hin begleiten zu wollen. Er hätte ihn nur aufgehalten; denn der enormen Kraft und Ausdauer, die sein anvertrauter Gast mittlerweile wiedergewonnen hatte, war er nicht mehr gewachsen. Auf ihren stundenlangen Spaziergängen in den umliegenden Wäldern und Berghänge hinauf und hinunter blieb er jedesmal nach einer Weile außer Atem zurück, suchte sich ein schattiges Plätzchen, um auf Jess zu warten, bis er von seinen Exkursionen zurück war und sich oftmals selbst darüber wunderte, daß er überhaupt so weit zu Fuß ging, bewegte er sich doch normalerweise ausschließlich zu Pferd.

Allmählich gewann sein Äußeres das Aussehen, das ihn sich selbst beim Rasieren im Spiegel wiedererkennen ließ, wie er sich in dunkler Erinnerung hatte. Den regelmäßigen Aufenthalten im Freien verdankte er bald eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe und Liz' ausgezeichnetem Essen, daß sich seine hohlen Wangen füllten und sein abgezehrter Körper Fleisch auf die Knochen bekam. Das einzige, was ihn an seinem Spiegelbild an das erinnerte, was ihn beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte, war die Narbe auf seiner Brust, mit der er jedoch leben konnte. So weit ging seine Eitelkeit nicht!

Vor zwei Tagen hatte er nach Hause geschrieben und Slim mitgeteilt, daß er damit rechnete, in drei, vier Wochen, spätestens jedoch bis Ende Juni nach Hause zu kommen, und sich dafür entschuldigt, daß es mit der Viehauktion in Denver nicht klappte. Die war letzte Woche gewesen, aber Professor Tyler hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, ihn aus seiner Obhut zu entlassen.

Jess hielt es für besser, selbst nicht darauf zu drängen, denn so kurz vorm Ziel wollte er sein Glück nicht unnütz herausfordern. Schließlich gab es noch mehr Gelegenheiten, erstklassiges Zuchtvieh zu ersteigern. Längst fühlte er sich zwar völlig gesund, wollte sich jedoch nicht über die Entscheidung Professor Tylers hinwegsetzen. Dieser würde schon seine Gründe haben, weshalb er ihn noch hier behielt. Von diesem Mann ließe er sich mit Sicherheit auch keine Vorschriften machen, wenn es um seine Arbeit ging. Also beschloß er, dieser verpaßten Gelegenheit, die Herden der Sherman-Ranch mit gutem Blut aufzufrischen, nicht nachzutrauern, sondern seine letzten Tage der Erholung in dieser komfortablen Umgebung zu genießen. Um so sicherer konnte er sein, als gesunder Mann nach Hause zurückzukehren – etwas, woran er viel zu oft selbst nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Heute erschien ihm sein zuweilen übermächtiger Pessimismus wie eine sträfliche Verfehlung, wie ein Verrat an sich selbst. Er war dankbar dafür, daß es Menschen gab, die um so stärker an ihn glaubten, je mehr er damit begann, seinem Grundsatz untreu zu werden und sich selbst aufzugeben. Diese Erfahrung war für ihn Lehre und Bestätigung zugleich. Es gab immer eine Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Man durfte nur nicht resignieren.

Es war ein herrlicher Junimorgen, als Jess etwa zehn Tage später sehr zeitig bei Professor Tyler zur regelmäßigen Routineuntersuchung erschien. Seit sein Gesundheitszustand kaum mehr etwas zu wünschen übrig ließ, hatte sich sein Schlafbedürfnis erheblich reduziert und sich auf das normale Maß eingependelt, was bedeutete, daß ihn mit Sonnenaufgang nichts mehr in den Federn halten konnte, zudem er viel zu ausgeruht war für übermächtige Müdigkeit, an der er während seiner langen Krankheit ständig gelitten hatte.

Wie immer untersuchte Tyler ihn sehr gewissenhaft und kontrollierte vor allem seine Atmung und Herztätigkeit. An diesem Tag nahm er mit einem tiefen Seufzer – so kam es Jess jedenfalls vor – das Stethoskop aus den Ohren und schüttelte beinahe bedauernd den Kopf.

"Danke, Sie können sich wieder anziehen", sagte er ernst und nahm mit einem bedeutungsvollen Räuspern hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, der in einem hellen, freundlichen Raum stand, der in der Art, wie er eingerichtet war, sehr Doc Higgins' Sprechzimmer glich, nur daß er um einiges größer, die Fachbibliothek umfangreicher war und die Exponate seiner Sammlung furchteinflößender wirkten.

"Das klingt heute aber nicht sehr zufrieden", bemerkte Jess, der, nach seinem eigenen subjektiven Befinden zu urteilen, keinen Grund zur Besorgnis sehen wollte. Er fühlte sich großartig – ohne Übertreibung.

"Finden Sie?"

"Ja, an sich schon." Jess streifte sein Hemd über. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß es noch so schlimm ist. Na ja, macht nichts!" Mit einem Achselzucken begann er sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. "Werde mich halt daran gewöhnen müssen, daß ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall bleibe. Wenn es nicht schlimmer wird als im Moment, kann ich, glaube ich, ganz gut damit leben."

Tyler ließ ihn reden, beobachtete ihn statt dessen aufmerksam, wie er mit flinken Bewegungen sein Hemd in den Hosenbund stopfte und die Gürtelschnalle schloß. Auf Jess machte er einen sehr nachdenklichen Eindruck.

"Machen Sie sich nichts daraus, Professor", meinte dieser, ihn für sein vermeintliches Versagen trösten zu müssen. "Es ist bestimmt nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie haben alles getan, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

"Tja, mein Junge", machte Tyler bedächtig und strich über seinen gepflegten Kinnbart, wobei er Jess zwar ansah, aber einen direkten Augenkontakt vermied, "das Problem ist, daß ich nicht mehr das Geringste für Sie tun kann."

"Wie meinen Sie das?" wurde Jess nun sehr mißtrauisch, kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte den ehrwürdigen Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch wie jemanden, von dem er plötzlich nicht mehr wußte, wie er ihn einschätzen sollte.

"Genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe."

"Na ja", machte Jess auf einmal schon wieder mit einer entsprechenden Handbewegung, die zeigen sollte, daß er bereit war, auch damit zu leben. Trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, daß Tyler nicht ehrlich war. "Was soll's! Wie lange geben Sie mir also noch?"

"Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht damit sagen."

"Was denn?"

"Ganz einfach, Jess, Sie sind völlig gesund."

"Wie bitte?"

"Keine Angst, Sie haben sich nicht verhört", schmunzelte Tyler. Er konnte keinem erzählen, wie sehr er sich auf diesen Augenblick gefreut hatte; deshalb kostete er ihn auch weidlich aus.

"Könnten Sie es …" Jess wischte über seine Stirn, als krabbelte dort eine langbeinige Spinne. "Ich meine, könnten Sie es trotzdem bitte noch einmal wiederholen?"

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen!" lachte der Professor herzlich. "Aber es wird sich nichts daran ändern. Sie sind vollständig genesen, und ich kann nichts mehr tun, was Sie noch gesünder werden ließe."

"Sind Sie … sind Sie sich wirklich sicher?"

"Absolut!"

"Vielleicht sollten Sie mich besser noch einmal untersuchen."

"Wozu denn? Ich kann keinerlei Abnormitäten mehr feststellen. Ihr Herz arbeitet tadellos, und Ihre Lunge hat ihre volle Kapazität. Ihre Kondition ist besser als die eines Zwanzigjährigen. Etwas anderes könnte ich bei einer weiteren Untersuchung auch nicht herausfinden."

"Aber dann … dann kann ich ja nach Hause", schien Jess diese Nachricht endlich bis in alle Konsequenzen zu begreifen.

"Sicher", nickte Tyler mit gönnerhafter Miene. "Es wäre mir zwar lieber, wenn ich Sie noch für zwei, drei Wochen hier behalten könnte, zur Beobachtung sozusagen, aber ich fürchte, dazu werde ich Sie nur schwer überreden können."

"Ist es denn notwendig?"

"Nicht unbedingt. Ich weiß es schon seit etwa vierzehn Tagen. Da kann ich das verantworten."

"Seit vierzehn Tagen? Warum haben Sie denn noch nicht früher etwas gesagt?"

"Ich wollte mir hundertprozentig sicher sein. Solche Nachrichten sollte man nicht allzu leichtfertig verbreiten. Sie könnten sonst in Enttäuschung umschlagen."

"Natürlich!" Jess kratzte sich unbewußt auf der Brust. Die Narbe dort antwortete mit einem behaglichen Kribbeln. "Und Sie meinen wirklich, daß da drinnen wieder alles in Ordnung ist?" Er schien immer noch skeptisch, weil er es nach so langer Zeit und allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, nur schwer begreifen konnte, wieder ganz der alte zu sein.

"Ja, sogar der Knochen ist gut verwachsen. Trotzdem möchte ich Sie in Ihrem eigenen Interesse bitten, sich nicht gleich mit Übermut in die Arbeit zu stürzen, sondern sich noch zu schonen, wenigstens die nächsten paar Monate, besser sogar für mindestens ein Jahr. Ich meine, Sie sollten nicht sofort damit anfangen, Raubbau mit vollen Händen an Ihren Kräften zu treiben. Wenn Sie wieder zu Hause sind, dürfen Sie sich während der ersten vier Wochen allerhöchstens mit den leichtesten Arbeiten beschäftigen, müssen sich viel ausruhen und unbedingt jede Woche bei Doc Higgins vorbeischauen. Danach sollte eine Kontrolluntersuchung im Monat die Regel sein, wenigstens für das folgende Jahr. Außerdem wäre ich ganz froh, wenn Sie in etwa einem halben Jahr noch einmal bei mir vorbeischauen könnten, nur damit ich sicher sein kann, daß sich nicht doch irgendwo ein verdächtiger Entzündungsherd gebildet hat."

"Das verspreche ich Ihnen."

"Ich weiß, Sie nehmen Ihre Versprechen sehr ernst", bemerkte Tyler anerkennend. "Ich will Sie mit diesen Vorsorgemaßnahmen nicht beunruhigen, denn wahrscheinlich werden sie überflüssig sein. Ich will nur kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, das man hätte mit einfachen Mitteln rechtzeitig verhindern können. Ich würde mir so eine Leichtfertigkeit nie verzeihen. Und hüten Sie sich in nächster Zeit vor naßkalter Witterung. Für eine Weile werden Sie da etwas disponiert sein, daß aus einem gewöhnlichen und an sich harmlosen Katarrh eine Bronchitis oder gar gefährliche Pleuropneumonie wird. Selbst in leichterer Form als die, die Sie hinter sich haben, könnte so etwas fatale Folgen haben."

"Ich werde schon aufpassen. Jetzt über Sommer ist das sowieso kein Problem."

"Allerdings kann es sein, daß Sie in Zukunft hin und wieder Ihre Rippe spüren, zum Beispiel bei einem Wetterumschwung oder bei einer allzu heftigen falschen Bewegung. Das sollte Sie nicht weiter beunruhigen, höchstens dazu anhalten, vorsichtig zu sein."

"Wenn es weiter nichts ist, werde ich damit leben können."

"Es muß auch nicht sein, daß Sie da irgendwelche Beschwerden kriegen. Ich will es Ihnen nur gesagt haben, falls es dazu kommen sollte. Tja, ansonsten bleibt mir dazu nicht mehr zu sagen, außer daß ich mich von Herzen für Sie freue. Um ehrlich zu sein, Jess, es gab wirklich Zeiten, da hatte ich Sie aufgegeben. Ich sollte Ihnen das vielleicht nicht sagen, aber damals, als ich Slim Sherman kommen ließ, war ich fest davon überzeugt, daß er Sie begraben muß. Heute bin ich froh, daß Sie so erfolgreich Ihrem Schicksal getrotzt und mich eines Besseren belehrt haben. Himmel, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie froh ich darüber bin! Ich hätte es wirklich sehr bedauert, weil Sie so ein netter Mensch sind."

"Vielen Dank für die Blumen und vor allem vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, ohne die ich es bestimmt nicht geschafft hätte."

"Nichts zu danken, denn in erster Linie war es Ihr Freund, dem Sie zu verdanken haben, daß Sie noch leben, ihm und auch Ihrem nicht auszulöschenden Lebenswillen. All diese vielen positiven Faktoren ließen Sie letztendlich den Tod besiegen, der bereits von Ihnen Besitz ergriffen hatte. Sie sind ein ungewöhnlich willensstarker Mann, Jess. Ich bewundre das sehr."

"Vielleicht hatte ich einfach nur Angst vor dem, was mich in der Hölle erwartete, wer weiß!" Jess grinste breit. "Es kann auch sein, daß die in der Hölle Angst vor mir hatten und mich der Teufel deshalb wieder ausgespuckt hat."

Das brachte Tyler ganz unvermittelt zum Lachen.

"Es freut mich, daß Sie es bereits mit einem gewissen Humor sehen."

"Nachdem sich das Blatt zum Positiven für mich gewendet hat, nehme ich mir die Freiheit. Ich hoffe nicht, daß mir das einer dieser Höllenbewohner nachträgt."

"Ich denke nicht."

"Verdammt, ich kann nicht fassen, daß ich das alles überstanden haben soll", meinte Jess mit einem Mal wesentlich ernster, daß es sich anhörte, als redete er mit sich selbst. "Es kommt mir alles so unwirklich vor. Wenn da diese Narbe nicht wäre – ich fürchte, ich würde mir glatt einbilden, das alles nur geträumt zu haben. Ich wünsche mir nur, daß es auch für Mike vorbei ist – und für Slim. Ich werde das alles zwar nicht vergessen können und erwarte es auch nicht von den beiden. Aber ich hoffe, daß sie damit fertig werden. Ich glaube, ich könnte mich sonst über diesen Erfolg nicht so freuen, wie ich eigentlich sollte. Es täte mir weh."

"Ihre Leute mußten es mit ansehen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, und Slim macht sich zu allem Überfluß die schlimmsten Vorwürfe, daß er es nicht verhindert hat."

"Hätte er es denn verhindern können?"

"Nein, jedenfalls nicht, ohne die anderen zu gefährden. Ich habe ihm nicht das Geringste vorzuwerfen. Aber das will er nicht einsehen. Er quält sich schon die ganze Zeit mit der Vorstellung, daß das alles seine Schuld ist. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm das austreiben kann. Er weiß, daß er in gewisser Weise auch mich damit belastet, aber er kann diese unsinnigen Schuldgefühle einfach nicht bewältigen. Genau das überschattet ein wenig meine Freude über Ihre wunderbare Mitteilung."

"Nun, vielleicht löst sich dieses Problem, wenn Sie jetzt als vollkommen genesen nach Hause zurückkehren."

"Ich kann es nur hoffen."

"Ich wünsche Ihnen, daß es so ist."

"Danke, ich wünsche es Slim."

"Sie sollten es ihm sofort telegrafieren. Sie werden sicherlich mit dem nächsten Zug fahren wollen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wann der geht. Es kann also noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis Sie nach Hause kommen. Dann wäre es doch ganz gut, Ihre Leute zu benachrichtigen, daß nun das Sorgen ein Ende hat."

"An sich ja." Jess' Gesicht hellte sich endlich wieder auf. Seine Augen begannen voll Heiterkeit zu blitzen. Seine kurzzeitige Nachdenklichkeit über die noch offenen Probleme seines langjährigen Partners schienen verflogen, wenn auch nicht vergessen. "Allerdings habe ich ja schon in meinem letzten Brief mitgeteilt, daß ich in ein paar Wochen heimkomme. Das müßte eigentlich genügen." Aus seinen Augen sprach blanker Schabernack. "Ich muß ja mit meiner Mitteilsamkeit nicht gleich übertreiben. Nachher denken die zu Hause noch, mit mir würde etwas nicht stimmen."

Auch Professor Tyler schmunzelte breit.

"Sie wollen sie überraschen, nicht wahr?"

"Ich will es zumindest versuchen."

"Ich wette mit Ihnen, daß Ihnen das gelingt."

"Und wie mir das gelingen wird!"

Der nächste Personenzug nach Norden verließ erst am späten Abend des Folgetages Colorado Springs, so daß Jess genügend Zeit hatte, sich ausgiebig von den Menschen zu verabschieden, zu denen er in den langen Monaten seines Aufenthaltes in Professor Tylers Sanatorium ein engeres, ja, herzliches Verhältnis entwickelt hatte.

Tyler überreichte ihm jenen braunen Umschlag, den Doc Higgins ihm damals mitgegeben hatte, den Inhalt ergänzt um weitere Eintragungen, alles in allem seine komplette Krankengeschichte der letzten neuneinhalb Monate. Dann stieg er auf den leichten Einspänner zu George, der ihn zur Bahnstation bringen wollte und bereits auf ihn wartete.

Zunächst fuhren sie schweigend den schattigen Waldweg entlang, bis George ein paarmal nach Jess schielte, unsicher darüber, ob er ihn ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Nicht daß er etwas Bestimmtes auf dem Herzen hätte. Er wollte nur noch ein wenig mit ihm plaudern, ehe sie sich voneinander verabschieden mußten, was ihm zwar nicht gerade leicht fiele, denn immerhin hatten sie das letzte halbe Jahr einiges an Sorgen und Freuden miteinander geteilt; aber zweifellos bedrückte ihn dieser Abschied nicht in dem Maße wie der, den er auf der Fahrt damals, als er ihn von der Bahnstation abholte, befürchtet hatte kommen zu sehen.

"Was ist George? Woran denken Sie?" sprach Jess ihn auf einmal an, dem anscheinend das Schweigen zuviel wurde. "An das Schreckgespenst von damals?"

"Auch", gab George freimütig zu, "aber in erster Linie daran, wie sehr ich mir diesen Augenblick gewünscht habe. Ich kann Ihnen nicht oft genug sagen, wie froh ich bin, daß Sie nach all diesen anfänglichen traurigen Wochen nun doch als gesunder Mann wieder nach Hause kommen werden. Sie freuen sich sicher schon auf daheim, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, sehr sogar."

"Ich nehme an, ganz besonders auf Ihren Jungen."

"Sieht man mir das an?"

"Wenn man Sie ein bißchen kennt so wie ich – ja. Wer weiß, wahrscheinlich ist er in der Zwischenzeit sogar ein ganzes Stück gewachsen."

"Mit Sicherheit!"

"Kinder haben das in dem Alter so an sich. Manchmal scheinen sie sogar über Nacht zu wachsen."

"Ja, besonders, wenn sie so futtern wie Mike", grinste Jess, als er an den gesegneten Appetit seines Pflegesohnes dachte. "George, schaffen Sie sich bloß nie Kinder an! Die knabbern Ihnen das letzte Haar vom Kopf."

"Davon kann man bei Ihnen ja Gott sei Dank noch nichts feststellen."

Der Wagen holperte den Weg entlang. Jess lehnte sich behaglich zurück. Die Abendluft war sehr mild, und er hätte in dem leichten Einspänner bis nach Hause fahren können, obwohl eine solche Fahrt mehrere Tage gedauert hätte.

"Komisch", meinte er nach einer Weile, "ich bilde mir ein, daß der Weg gar nicht so holprig ist, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe."

"Der Weg hat sich inzwischen gewiß nicht verändert, ist seit dem Winter höchstens schlechter geworden. Wahrscheinlich empfinden Sie das heute nur anders. Damals muß ja jedes Steinchen, das unter ein Rad gekommen ist, auf Sie gewirkt haben wie ein riesiger Brocken. Sie kauerten wie ein Häufchen Elend da in der Ecke, daß ich froh war, als wir endlich oben waren. Damals ist mir selbst zum erstenmal so richtig bewußt geworden, wie holprig dieser Weg im Grunde ist. Es muß eine fürchterliche Tortur für Sie gewesen sein."

"Die ganze Fahrt damals war eine Tortur. Und nicht nur das, sondern, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, eine reichlich abenteuerliche dazu."

"Im Ernst? Sie haben nie davon gesprochen."

"Das ist richtig. Merkwürdig, daß ich auf einmal daran denke; und es macht mir nicht einmal mehr etwas aus. Womöglich weil es soweit zurückliegt und doch wieder so greifbar nahe ist. Trotzdem ist es vorbei, und ich komme mir vor wie ein Zuschauer, der für eine Zirkusvorstellung Eintritt bezahlt hat."

"Was?"

"Doch, genauso sehe ich das heute. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß die Heimreise weniger aufregend verlaufen wird."

"Du lieber Himmel, das hört sich ja wirklich sehr abenteuerlich an."

Plötzlich hatte Jess das Bedürfnis, über diese für ihn damals erlebnisreiche Reise zu reden, nicht weil er irgend etwas los werden wollte, sondern weil er heute dem Ganzen einen amüsanten Anstrich abgewinnen konnte und dies George nicht vorenthalten wollte. Deshalb erzählte er auf lockere Art von seinen Erlebnissen während der Fahrt von Laramie nach Cheyenne, die er ja eigentlich verschlafen hatte, und von dem kurzen turbulenten Zwischenfall vor der Bank in der Territoriumshauptstadt.

"Und da haben Sie immer behauptet, eine angenehme Reise gehabt zu haben", kommentierte George kopfschüttelnd. "Anscheinend haben Sie tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Talent dafür, in solche Dinge unvermutet verwickelt zu werden."

"Ja, sieht fast so aus. Bin beinahe schon gespannt, was auf der Heimfahrt auf mich wartet", grinste Jess vergnügt, als kämen da nur angenehme Dinge in Frage.

"In Denver haben Sie ein paar Stunden Aufenthalt und in Cheyenne auch. Nehmen Sie sich da bloß in acht!"

"Keine Sorge, bis jetzt habe ich mich immer irgendwie durchgemogelt."

"Allmählich fange ich sogar an zu verstehen, weshalb Sie das Ding da dabei haben." George deutete beiläufig auf den breiten Ledergurt mit der Waffe im Holster, den er sich beim Aufbruch umgeschnallt, während seines Aufenthaltes jedoch nicht getragen hatte.

"Das ist hauptsächlich Macht der Gewohnheit." Jess' Rechte fiel wie nebenbei auf den dunklen, mattglänzenden Walnußholzkolben seines Schießeisens. "Ich rechne eigentlich nie damit, daß ich das Ding unbedingt brauche unterwegs. Aber es gab schon die eine oder andere Situation, in der ich ganz froh darum war, das vertraute Gewicht an der Hüfte zu spüren."

"Kann ich mir sogar lebhaft vorstellen nach dem, was Sie mir gerade über Ihre Herfahrt erzählt haben. Wahrscheinlich gehört dieses Ding bei einem Mann wie Ihnen einfach dazu wie bei Professor Tyler das Stethoskop."

"Ich bin es halt so gewöhnt, und man erwartet nichts anderes von mir."

"Erwarten das nur die anderen von Ihnen?"

"Nein, Sie haben recht – ich erwarte es von mir selbst. Ich habe mein Leben lang mit der Waffe gelebt, ich werde es wohl kaum noch ändern können."

"Wollten Sie das denn?"

"Ich glaube nicht. Solange einen das Schießeisen nicht beherrscht, läßt sich ganz gut damit leben. Man muß nur aufpassen, daß es nicht doch eines Tages passiert."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß da bei Ihnen eine Gefahr bestehen könnte."

"Heute mit Sicherheit nicht mehr; aber es gab auch schon andere Zeiten."

George musterte ihn skeptisch aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir das bei Ihnen wirklich nicht vorstellen", wiederholte er zum Nachdruck.

"Wie gesagt, George, das ist schon lange her."

"Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, daß Sie jemals Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätten, was Ihr ausgeprägtes Verantwortungsbewußtsein betrifft. So etwas zieht man schließlich nicht aus und wieder an wie einen Mantel. Entweder man hat es, oder man hat es nicht. Man kann so etwas nicht lernen mit der Zeit. Das wird einem in die Wiege gelegt. Es liegt nur an einem selbst, es sich zu Nutzen zu machen. Wenn man es allerdings nicht mitbekommen hat, wird man nie erfahren, was es bedeuten kann. Es wird einem ewig verborgen bleiben, so wie man es im anderen Fall immer mit sich herumtragen wird."

"Möglicherweise haben Sie recht. Na ja, leichtfertig bin ich mit der Kanone eigentlich noch nie umgegangen, vielleicht unbesorgter, vor allem, was das eigene Leben betraf. Mit der Zeit wird man vorsichtiger. Erfahrungen, auch schlechte, bleiben schließlich nicht aus. Auch ich mußte sie machen. Sie haben recht, man muß nur lernen, daraus das Positive für sich zu sehen und auch daraus gewinnen. Mit zunehmendem Alter wird es sowieso schwerer, sich weiter zu ändern. Dabei spielt es, glaube ich, keine Rolle, ob man noch irgend etwas ändern kann oder will. Vielleicht ist es auch nur so etwas wie Bequemlichkeit."

"Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, Jess, fände ich es das beste, wenn Sie ganz einfach so blieben, wie Sie im Moment sind. Sie sind ein verdammt anständiger Kerl, ob mit oder ohne diesen Schießprügel, ein wirklich anständiger Kerl", betonte George nachdrücklich, "mit dem sogar ich Pferde stehlen könnte, obwohl ich davon nicht viel verstehe."

"Danke, George, aber es ist wohl besser, wenn ich Sie trotzdem nicht dazu animiere." Jess grinste ihn vergnügt an. "Das ist nämlich gegen das Gesetz."

"Sie kennen sich da, wie mir scheint, gut aus."

"Ja, Sheriff Cory in Laramie schafft es schließlich immer wieder einmal, mich zu anscheinend unvermeidlichen Sternstunden zu überreden. Dann ist es ganz angebracht, so ein ganz klein wenig mit dem Gesetz vertraut zu sein, das man vertreten soll, selbst wenn es nur aushilfsweise und vorübergehend ist."

George warf ihm einen schiefen Seitenblick zu, um zu prüfen, ob er die Frage stellen konnte, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. Er wollte nicht neugierig sein, aber aus purem Interesse hätte er nur allzu gerne gewußt, wie es zu diesem folgenschweren Unglück überhaupt gekommen war, zu dessen Hergang sich Jess bisher so vehement ausgeschwiegen hatte und auch aus Slim Sherman nicht viel herauszubekommen gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich bot sich ihm nun eine letzte Gelegenheit, etwas darüber zu erfahren, wahrscheinlich gäbe es keine günstigere Gelegenheit, danach zu fragen; denn Jess schien sich in einer redseligen Laune zu befinden, in der er sich vielleicht sogar bereitwillig, zumindest jedoch nicht gar zu widerwillig darauf einließ, sich ein paar Informationen entlocken zu lassen.

"Jess, ich weiß, Sie haben bisher darüber nicht sehr viel geredet, aber es interessiert mich wirklich und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mit mir darüber sprechen könnten, ehe wir uns verabschieden. Es ist gewiß keine bloße Neugierde, jedenfalls nicht im negativen Sinn; aber als Sie verwundet wurden, hatte Sie da der Sheriff zu einer dieser, wie Sie es nannten, Sternstunden überredet?"

Jess fand, daß er sich reichlich umständlich ausgedrückt hatte. Merkwürdigerweise reagierte er darauf nicht so abweisend, wie er ursprünglich beabsichtigte und es bisher auch regelmäßig getan hatte. Ja, er wollte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machen, diesen Wandel in seiner Mitteilsamkeit näher zu erforschen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit seiner völligen Genesung den nötigen Abstand zu dem Ganzen erreicht, daß er es nahezu wertfrei, fast wie ein außenstehender Dritter, wenigstens seinem treuen Begleiter der letzten sechs Monate schildern konnte; denn aufdringliche Neugierde konnte er bei ihm wirklich nicht feststellen, sondern eher freundschaftliches Interesse, echte Teilnahme an diesem Ereignis, dessen Folgen er zu einem gewissen Teil mitgetragen hatte.

"Nein, George, der Sheriff hatte damit nichts zu tun."

Jess atmete tief auf und starrte in die vorbeiziehenden Baumkronen. Für einen Moment war er sich erneut unsicher, ob er darüber sprechen wollte, formulierte als weitere Antwort ein zögerndes Schweigen.

"Tut mir leid, Jess, daß ich Sie damit quäle. Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen dürfen. Jetzt habe ich Ihnen die Laune verdorben."

"Nein, George, das haben Sie nicht", widersprach Jess sofort. "Ich habe nur überlegt, ob es sinnvoll ist, Sie überhaupt damit zu behelligen. Mir selber macht es, glaube ich, gar nicht mehr soviel aus. Ich bin im Grunde nicht so empfindlich, was das betrifft. Ich meine, es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, daß ich so einem Stück Blei im Weg gestanden habe. Ich habe mir im Laufe der Zeit leider nicht nur Freunde gemacht. Das bleibt halt bei einem Leben, wie ich es geführt habe und immer noch führe, nicht aus."

"So etwas Ähnliches sagten Sie bereits vor einiger Zeit. – Jess, wie konnte das nur passieren?" fragte George plötzlich sehr direkt, auch auf die Gefahr hin, ihn durch diese Unumwundenheit zu vergraulen; aber er konnte dieses Darumherumgerede nicht mehr länger aushalten. Das paßte nicht zu diesem Mann, der da neben ihm saß. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Sie Ihr Schießeisen nur zur Dekoration tragen und sich im Ernstfall nicht damit zu wehren wissen. War es ein Überfall?"

"So könnte man es nennen. Ich selbst kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was geschehen ist. Alles, was ich darüber weiß, habe ich von Slim hinterher erfahren. Es gibt dazu wirklich nicht viel zu sagen." Als Jess fortfuhr, hörte es sich so an, als faßte er den Inhalt eines Theaterstücks mit wenigen Worten zusammen. "Da warteten zwei Halunken auf einen Komplizen, der zuvor aus dem Staatsgefängnis von Leavenworth ausgebrochen war. Hat bei seiner Flucht einen Wärter getötet. Durch Zufall hatten die sich ausgerechnet in der Nähe unserer Ranch verabredet. Na gut, eine Poststation ist halt ein guter Orientierungspunkt und nicht so gefährlich wie eine größere Ansiedlung, wo es einen Haufen Menschen gibt und womöglich sogar noch einen Sheriff. So wie es aussieht, wollten die zwei ursprünglich nur in der Nähe der Ranch auf den Dritten warten. Weil es ihnen aber zwischen Felsen und Gestrüpp zu langweilig wurde, beschlossen sie, die Leute auf der Ranch ein wenig zu erschrecken. Bei der Art, die diese Kerle an sich hatten, war es ein leichtes für sie, Slim zu überrumpeln und auch Daisy in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen. Zum Glück haben sie wenigstens nicht bemerkt, daß auch Mike noch im Haus war. Er hatte schulfrei, weil ein Zirkus in der Stadt war. Neugierig, wie er ist, versteckte er sich im oberen Stock und konnte dadurch alles beobachten."

"Und Sie?"

"Ich war gar nicht zu Hause, war auf der Weide unterwegs."

"Aber dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso ausgerechnet … Was ist denn da um Himmels willen vor sich gegangen?"

"Es ist ganz einfach. Ich habe den Fehler begangen heimzukommen, ehe sich die zwei Kerle mit dem Dritten treffen konnten. Es handelte sich wohl nur um ein paar Minuten, die aber entscheidend waren."

"Ja, aber wieso?"

Jess lachte verächtlich auf.

"Das ist eine gute Frage. Der Kerl, der geschossen hat, muß nicht richtig im Kopf gewesen sein, wollte Schießübungen machen. Dem kam ich gerade recht."

"Sie meinen, der hat Sie als Zielscheibe benutzt?"

"Ja, so kann man es nennen, während sein Kumpan Slim und Daisy gezwungen hat, dieses Schauspiel zu genießen. Er hat mir das Ding fast direkt vor der Haustür verpaßt."

"Mein Gott, daß Sie das überhaupt überlebt haben!"

"Tja, aus der Entfernung schießt normalerweise kein Blinder vorbei. Mein Glück war anscheinend, daß der Schießprügel dieses Spinners nicht in Ordnung war."

"Ja, und Slim Sherman? Konnte er Sie denn nicht warnen?"

"Mit einer Kanone vor der Nase und einer zweiten, deren Mündung auf Daisy gerichtet war? Im letzten Augenblick hat er es trotzdem riskiert, aber es war zu spät. Ein Glück für Daisy! Ich möchte nicht wissen, was ihr sonst passiert wäre."

"Das ist ja …" George schluckte betreten. Das war wirklich eine ungeheuerliche Geschichte. Das wußte er jetzt, obwohl er die Details nicht genau kannte. "Und jetzt macht sich Slim Vorwürfe, weil er denkt, es ist seine Schuld, daß Sie dieser Kugel nicht ausweichen konnten."

"Genauso ist es."

"Und Sie haben seine Warnung nicht gehört?"

"Nein, wie gesagt, ich kann mich an überhaupt nichts erinnern. Der Kerl hat genau im selben Augenblick geschossen. Auch das habe ich später von Slim erfahren. Das erste, woran ich mich erinnere, waren diese wahnsinnigen Schmerzen in meiner Brust und daß ich dachte, ich müßte ersticken. Das war nach einer Woche oder so, als ich zum erstenmal einigermaßen zu mir kam. Aber der schlimmste Schmerz kam erst eine Weile später – als ich erfuhr, daß Mike unmittelbarer Zeuge von diesem vergnüglichen Zielschießen wurde. Als genau das hat es dieser Killer empfunden – als reines sadistisches Vergnügen ohne irgendwelchen Grund."

"Hat dieser Kerl Sie vielleicht von irgendwoher gekannt?"

"Überhaupt nicht, weder er noch der andere, und meine Leute auf der Ranch kannten sie auch nicht. Es machte mir alles nicht mehr soviel aus – jetzt nicht mehr, nachdem ich es so gut überstanden habe –, wenn da nicht Slim wäre mit seinen übermächtigen und unsinnigen Schuldgefühlen und Mike, der für den Rest seines Lebens mit diesen schrecklichen Bildern leben muß. Bis zu seinem sechsten Lebensjahr war der Junge in einem Waisenhaus, in dem er Entsetzliches über sich ergehen lassen mußte. Seit er bei mir ist, versuche ich ihm zwar keine heile Welt vorzumachen – das kann ich nicht und das will ich auch nicht! –, aber ich bemühe mich, ihm einen Teil seiner gestohlenen Kindheit wiederzugeben. Hinzu kommt, daß er mich beinahe abgöttisch liebt. Dieses furchtbare Erlebnis mit dem, was mir da zugestoßen ist, hat seine an sich schon angeschlagene kindliche Psyche völlig durcheinandergebracht. Sicher, oberflächlich gesehen, hat er es inzwischen ganz gut überwunden, vor allem, nachdem er nun weiß, daß es mir wieder gut geht, aber er wird diese Schreckensbilder nie vergessen können. Es wird immer wieder einmal eine Gelegenheit, einen unbedeutenden Anlaß geben, was die Erinnerung erwachen läßt. Ich wünschte, diese Wunde bei ihm könnte heilen, wie meine geheilt ist."

"Mit der Zeit wird auch diese Wunde heilen, bestimmt."

"Ich glaube nicht, daß das so einfach sein wird. Wenn ich sehe, wie schwer sich ein erwachsener Mensch wie Slim damit tut, wie soll es dann ein zehnjähriges Kind fertigbringen?"

"Und Daisy Cooper?"

"Daisy versteht es, es nicht zu zeigen, aber ich kann es in ihren Augen lesen, wann immer sie mich ansieht. Daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn ich jetzt nach Hause komme."

"Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber zuweilen kann ich es auch in Ihren Augen erkennen. Ich habe oft bemerkt, daß da etwas sein muß, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Jetzt weiß ich, was es ist, weil ich es zuordnen kann."

"Es hat wenig Sinn, das abzustreiten, zudem das Daisy auch schon behauptet hat. Es ist nicht meinetwegen, George, bestimmt nicht, obwohl ich gestehen muß, daß es diesmal auch für mich nicht gerade ein Pappenstiel war. Nein, es ist wegen Slim und Mike. Ich gäbe viel darum, wenn ich es einfach in ihrem Gedächtnis auslöschen könnte. Ihretwegen mache ich mir viel größere Sorgen, als ich mir jemals um meine eigene Zukunft machte. Mit den körperlichen Schmerzen konnte ich einigermaßen umgehen; aber es fällt mir schwer, diese anderen Schmerzen zu ertragen, gegen die kein Betäubungsmittel auf Dauer hilft. Es tut mir einfach weh, wenn ich daran denke, welche Schmerzen diese Männer den Menschen zugefügt haben, die mir mehr bedeuten als das eigene Leben. Wahrscheinlich mache ich mich nur selbst damit verrückt." Jess machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Zerbreche mir selbst zuviel den Kopf über solche Dinge, über Belange und Probleme der anderen, anstatt mich um meinen eigenen Kram zu kümmern. Aber so bin ich nun mal."

"Aber das muß doch nichts Negatives sein, beweist es nur, daß Sie bereit sind, Verantwortung zu tragen, und auch die wunderbare Gabe besitzen, Gefühl für Ihre Mitmenschen zu zeigen, daß sie Ihnen nicht gleichgültig sind. Daß Sie gerade in diesem Fall so stark empfinden, ist erst recht selbstverständlich, denn schließlich handelt es sich hier um die Menschen, die Ihnen besonders nahe stehen." George überlegte einen Moment, ob er auch das noch äußern sollte, was ihm als unbestimmte Ahnung ebenfalls schwante, wenn er einen dieser merkwürdigen Blicke dieses Mannes auffing, in denen er so viele Dinge lesen konnte, die er nicht immer verstand. "Jess", sprach er ihn dann doch an, "ich mag mich irren, aber kann es sein, daß Sie sich unbewußt auch Vorwürfe machen? Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, weshalb, aber manchmal bilde ich mir ein, so etwas bei Ihnen zu bemerken."

"Vorwürfe?"

"Ja, ich meine, ich habe das Gefühl, daß Sie sich einen gewissen Teil an dieser Schuld, die Ihren Freund beschäftigt, selbst vorwerfen. Ich habe dafür keine Erklärung, aber ich glaube nicht, daß ich mir das nur einbilde."

"In gewisser Weise haben Sie sicherlich recht, zumindest was Mike betrifft."

"Aber wieso denn? Schließlich sind Sie das völlig ahnungslose Opfer dieses Verbrechens."

"Darum geht es nicht, sondern darum, daß ich so etwas hätte Mike ersparen müssen, von vornherein; denn es gab unzählige andere Gelegenheiten, die ich sozusagen selbst heraufbeschworen habe oder wenigstens nicht ahnungslos gewesen bin, bei denen so etwas genauso gut hätte geschehen können. Ich habe die Verantwortung für diesen Jungen übernommen; da darf ich solche Dinge nicht noch provozieren. Ich denke dann zu spät daran, oft erst hinterher, daß es nicht immer nur die anderen sein müssen, die auf der Strecke bleiben. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich meine Augen jedoch nicht verschließen, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht und ich in der Lage bin, diese Hilfe zu geben. Wenn ich mich in solch einem Fall verweigerte, könnte ich das genauso wenig mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Es ist nicht direkt Schuld, die ich mir vorwerfe, sondern eine Zwickmühle, in der ich mich stecken sehe und aus der ich keinen Ausweg finde."

"Jess, man kann es nicht allen zur gleichen Zeit auf dieselbe Art gerecht machen, das wissen Sie so gut wie ich. Aber man muß immer das tun, was man im entscheidenden Moment für das Richtige hält und wozu man fähig ist. Ich glaube, wenn Sie das nicht täten, wären nicht nur Sie selbst von sich enttäuscht, sondern vielmehr noch Ihr Junge. Und ein ruhigeres Gewissen hätten Sie dann mit Sicherheit nicht, vor allem nicht vor Ihrem Jungen."

"Komisch, so etwas Ähnliches habe ich irgendwann einmal Mike versucht zu erklären."

George nickte, zufrieden lächelnd, vor sich hin.

"Es wunderte mich gewaltig, wenn Sie anders darüber denken würden. Wenn man soviel Erfahrung, Courage, Verantwortungsgefühl und gesunden Menschenverstand hat wie Sie, kann man gar nicht anders darüber denken."

"Sie haben eine ziemlich hohe Meinung von mir."

"Versuchen Sie mir nicht einzureden, an dieser Feststellung könnte etwas nicht stimmen!"

"Na ja, ein Funken Wahrheit wird schon daran sein", räumte Jess nachgiebig ein. "Ich meine, es hätte ja tatsächlich keiner etwas davon, wenn ich in der Beziehung plötzlich übervorsichtig werde. Bei meiner alltäglichen Arbeit auf der Ranch könnte mir schließlich auch etwas passieren. Das Resultat wäre im Endeffekt das gleiche, sowohl für Mike als auch für mich. Kann mich deshalb ja nicht ab sofort bloß den ganzen Tag im Bett verkriechen."

"Rate ich Ihnen auch nicht", grinste George. "Sie werden es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber im Bett sterben die meisten Menschen."

"Ein Grund mehr, sich nicht länger hineinzulegen als unbedingt nötig."

"Sie sagen es!" konnte George dem nur zustimmen. "Wissen Sie, Jess, ich vermute auch, daß Sie sich nur deshalb so viele Gedanken machen, weil Sie im stillen befürchten, dasselbe könnte sich wiederholen, entweder mit Ihnen oder – für Sie viel schlimmer! – mit einem Ihrer Leute und das auch noch mit denselben Kerlen. Von solchen kaltblütigen Killern muß man schließlich nur das Schlimmste annehmen."

"Schon, aber die Gefahr besteht zum Glück nicht mehr."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Haben Sie keine Angst, denen noch einmal zu begegnen?"

"Nein, nicht mehr."

Erstaunt zog George die Brauen hoch, da es ihn stutzig machte, wie Jess auf diese Bemerkung reagierte. Da lag soviel Bestimmtheit, Gewißheit in diesen drei Worten seiner Antwort, daß sich George richtiggehend provoziert fühlte nachzuhaken.

"Nicht mehr?" wiederholte er deshalb verblüfft. "Was soll das heißen? Sie können doch nicht sicher sein, daß die nicht zurückkommen. Hat man nichts mehr von ihnen gehört?"

"Doch, wir sind uns sogar wieder begegnet."

"Ist das Ihr Ernst? Heißt das, die sind noch einmal bei Ihnen auf der Ranch aufgetaucht?"

"Nein, aber in Laramie. Nicht meinetwegen, sondern wegen des Tresorinhalts der Bank", erklärte Jess mit einer Gelassenheit, die ihm in diesem Zusammenhang bei sich bisher völlig fremd war. Daß er plötzlich so unbedarft darüber reden konnte, war für ihn ein einziges Rätsel. Offensichtlich hatte er mit seiner völligen Genesung sogar diese Hürde genommen, die ihm noch vor kurzem unüberwindbar schien.

"Sie meinen, die wollten die Bank ausrauben?"

"Ganz recht."

Bei George begann es zu dämmern. Er machte eine verstehende Geste.

"Ist das diese Geschichte, die Sie neulich am Rande erwähnt hatten, aber nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollten?"

"So ist es."

"Wollen Sie es denn heute? Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser fragen: können Sie es heute?"

"Wollen Sie es denn hören?"

Durch einen prüfenden Seitenblick vergewisserte sich George, ob ihm dieses "Wollen" gestattet war. Anscheinend war es das heute! Der Mann neben ihm auf dem Wagen machte einen gelösten Eindruck. Seine Vorfreude auf zu Hause schien sämtliche Barrieren niedergerissen zu haben, hinter denen er sich bis jetzt so erfolgreich verschanzte, daß er sogar über die Dinge reden konnte, die bisher wie ein rotes Tuch bei ihm wirkten. So mitteilungsfreudig kannte er sich selber nicht.

"Nur, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, darüber zu sprechen. Ich möchte nicht daran schuld sein, daß es Ihnen die Laune verdirbt oder Sie sich gar damit quälen müssen."

"Ich denke, dieses Stadium habe ich hinter mir. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso, aber merkwürdigerweise macht mir das Ganze nicht mehr halb soviel aus wie noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit. Zugegeben, ich muß mich da ein wenig über mich selbst wundern, aber ich jammre dieser Art von Selbstmitleid nicht nach."

"Selbstmitleid? Sie und Selbstmitleid? Ist das nicht ziemlich daneben gegriffen?"

"Finde ich zwar nicht, aber wir sollten uns darüber besser nicht streiten. Es gibt nun einmal Dinge, bei denen ich mich nur ungern von etwas anderem überzeugen lasse."

"Werde mich hüten, mich deswegen mit Ihnen anzulegen."

"Eben, das ist die Sache nämlich nicht wert."

"Bei diesem Überfall auf die Bank … Da sind Sie also mit hineingeraten, nicht wahr?" kam George auf diese Geschichte zurück, die ihn nicht gerade unerheblich interessierte.

"Nicht direkt."

Jess erzählte ihm von der Sache in sehr knappen Sätzen, wobei er auf jedes schmückende Beiwerk und auch die meisten Details verzichtete, die seiner Meinung nach nichts zum Ablauf beitrugen, mit dem Resultat, daß George am Ende nicht eindeutig heraushören konnte, was denn nun aus den drei Verbrechern wurde.

"Sie sagen, der Sheriff und Sie hätten die Burschen erwischt. Heißt das, die sitzen im Gefängnis? Ist es da denn nicht verfrüht zu behaupten, ihnen nicht wieder zu begegnen? Der eine von ihnen ist schließlich schon einmal ausgebrochen. Das könnte er doch wieder tun."

"Bestimmt nicht, und die anderen zwei auch nicht. Die sitzen nämlich nicht im Kittchen, sondern sind …" Jess besann sich, um den Gedanken anders zu formulieren. "Die haben es nicht überlebt."

"Das meinten Sie also mit erwischt!"

"Ja, es gab eine Mordsschießerei. Zum Glück wurde von den Leuten aus der Stadt niemand verletzt. Nur Sheriff Cory hat eine üble, aber relativ harmlose Schramme abbekommen."

"Und Sie da am Hals", ergänzte George mit einer bezeichnenden Geste.

Mit einer unbewußten, reflexartigen Handbewegung fuhr Jess über die Stelle an seinem Hals. Er hatte Mühe, sie auf Anhieb zu finden.

"Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Heute sieht man die Narbe kaum noch, aber als Sie hier ankamen, war sie ganz frisch. Ich habe eigentlich nie angenommen, daß Ihnen da das Rasiermesser ausgerutscht ist. Erstens rasiert man sich an der Stelle nicht, und zweitens war das keine Schnittwunde."

"Habe total vergessen, daß Sie sich mit solchen Dingen ja auskennen", schmunzelte Jess ihn von der Seite her an.

George erwiderte seinen Blick und grinste mit ihm über diese Bemerkung um die Wette.

"Das muß ja eine schöne Aufregung gegeben haben, vor allem für Sie. Ich meine, dem Kerl tatsächlich noch einmal – bei so einer Gelegenheit auch noch! – zu begegnen."

"Ehrlich gesagt, hat mich das weniger in Aufregung versetzt als ein paar Bürger der Stadt. Was mir allerdings heute noch in den Knochen steckt, ist die Tatsache, daß nicht nur ich in dieses Theater verwickelt wurde, sondern auch Mike – daß auch er mittendrin gesteckt hat."

"Er war dabei?" vergewisserte sich George. Als Erstaunen war seine Reaktion nicht gerade zu nennen. Es war schon beinahe Entsetzen. "Du lieber Himmel! Nicht doch schon wieder!"

"Einmal stand er mitten im Kugelhagel, vor Angst und Schrecken wie gelähmt. Im letzten Augenblick konnte ich ihn zu Boden reißen, sonst …" Jess verschluckte das Ende des Satzes. "George, bitte nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, wenn ich nun doch nicht mehr genauer auf das alles eingehen möchte. Es ist zwar schon so lange her, aber für mich ist es trotzdem kein wahres Vergnügen, allzu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Ich dachte, ich hätte es schon besser verdaut, aber jetzt, wo wir davon reden … Das damals in der Stadt war eine furchtbare Geschichte, nicht nur wegen der unmittelbaren Gefahr – vor allem für Mike! –, sondern wegen all der sonstigen Dinge, die für mich da mit dranhängen. Ich möchte das jetzt wirklich nicht mehr …"

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich George ein wenig schuldbewußt. "Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen dürfen."

"Ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Ich hätte ja nicht darauf eingehen brauchen. Aber, wie gesagt, ich dachte halt, daß ich das schon besser verdaut hätte. Ist anscheinend doch nicht der Fall."

"Jetzt habe ich Ihnen also doch die Laune verdorben. Das wollte ich bestimmt nicht. Ich hätte es selbst merken müssen, anstatt so hartnäckig weiterzufragen. Manchmal benehme ich mich aber auch wie ein Trampeltier."

"Tun Sie nicht! Und die Laune haben Sie mir auch nicht verdorben." Jess gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Knuff in die Seite. "Ich glaube nämlich, das schafft heute keiner. Also, kein Wort mehr darüber! Irgendwann wird sicherlich die Erinnerung soweit verblaßt sein, daß es mir nichts mehr ausmacht, weiter in die Details zu gehen. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Vielleicht, wenn wir uns wiedersehen in sechs Monaten. Vorausgesetzt, es interessiert Sie dann noch."

"Ich werde Sie beim Wort nehmen, vor allem, was unser Wiedersehen betrifft."

"Ich hoffe nur, daß ich bis dahin nicht wieder irgendeine Krankheit in mir stecken habe."

"Und keine Kugel!" fügte George zum Nachdruck hinzu, jedoch nicht mehr ganz so ernst wie kurz zuvor.

"Sie werden es mir vermutlich nicht abkaufen, aber das mit einer Kugel kommt nicht halb so oft vor, wie Sie jetzt annehmen."

"Die vielen Narben an Ihrem Körper zeigen aber etwas anderes."

"Nun übertreiben Sie doch nicht so maßlos! Wenn das jemand mithörte! Erstens ist das eine Sammlung von vielen Jahren, und zweitens stammen die nicht alle von blauen Bohnen."

"Das stimmt", nickte George zustimmend. "Unter anderem habe ich da die einer Pfeilspitze, von einem stilettartigen Messer, mehrere von ziemlich groben Gegenständen, tiefen Hautabschürfungen, Platz- und Bißwunden, eine handtellergroße Brandnarbe und sogar eine von einem Schrapnellsplitter gefunden. Letztere muß wohl aus dem Krieg stammen, stimmt's?"

"Da haben Sie aber genau hingesehen."

"Ich hatte leider oft und lange genug Gelegenheit dazu. Gezählt habe ich sie aber nicht, wenn Sie das meinen. Es war allerdings auch so festzustellen, daß es jede Menge sind. Schätze, Sie könnten davon haarsträubende Geschichten erzählen. Man könnte meinen, Sie sind ein alter Veteran von fünfundachtzig."

"Ganz so schlimm ist es Gott sei Dank nicht!" wehrte Jess mit einem heiteren Lachen ab. "Zumindest was das Alter betrifft."

"Das ist der einzige Einwand, den ich zulasse. Möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Knochen Sie sich schon gebrochen haben."

"Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber da war ich bisher sehr zurückhaltend."

George blickte ihn scheinbar finster von unten heraus an.

"Sie haben recht, das glaube ich tatsächlich nicht, außer daß Ihr Genick noch nicht dabei war. Und ich hoffe in Ihrem Interesse, daß das auch in Zukunft nicht dabei sein wird."

"Keine Sorge, da werde ich schon aufpassen."

"Kann ich Ihnen nur wärmstens empfehlen."

Bald darauf erreichten sie die Bahnstation von Colorado Springs, im Grunde nichts anderes als ein etwas größerer, flacher Holzschuppen, aber immerhin mit einem wetterfesten Teerdach und somit dem Provisorium des Zeltplanenstadiums bereits entkommen.

Der Zug aus südlicher Richtung war noch nicht eingetroffen, so daß den zwei Männern etwas Zeit blieb für eine Tasse Kaffee und einen kurzen abendlichen Spaziergang um das Stationsgelände, denn das Gebäude selbst lud nicht zu einem längeren Aufenthalt ein.

"Sie brauchen meinetwegen nicht zu warten, George", meinte Jess, aber sein Begleiter nahm seine Rolle als persönlicher Betreuer sehr ernst und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, diese bis zur letzten Minute zu spielen.

"Meine Aufgabe endet erst, wenn Sie wohlbehalten in Ihrem Abteil sitzen und der Zug die Station verläßt. Außerdem sind Sie eine so angenehme Gesellschaft, die ich bis zum letzten Augenblick genießen möchte."

"Danke, aber wenn Sie gleich zurückfahren, kommen Sie wenigstens in der Dämmerung heim. Den Waldweg im Dunkeln zu fahren, erscheint mir eine noch holprigere Angelegenheit zu sein, als dies bei Tageslicht schon der Fall ist."

"Keine Sorge, den kenne ich wie meine Westentasche", grinste George. "Oder wollen Sie mich los werden?"

"Unsinn!"

Jess schlug ihm die Rechte auf die Schulter, während sie im letzten Schein der Abendsonne nebeneinanderher schlenderten. Es war ein warmer Frühsommerabend. Eine leichte Brise wehte den würzigen Duft der Wälder von den Bergen durchs Tal. In der Station und drüben im Ort begannen nach und nach hinter den Fenstern die Lampen anzugehen. Die dichten Wälder ringsum versanken in immer tieferes Schwarz, während einige der Berggipfel im letzten Schein einer in einem von hier aus nicht sichtbaren Horizont versinkenden Sonne ein letztes Mal zu glühen schienen. Tief aufatmend blickte Jess hinüber, wo die Lichter brannten.

"Jetzt bin ich über ein halbes Jahr hiergewesen, aber nicht ein einziges Mal hier unten. Komischerweise hatte ich überhaupt kein Verlangen danach."

"Wir hätten auch hinüber in den Ort gehen können. Es ist noch Zeit. Sollen wir …"

"Nein, wozu? Ich kenne den Ort. Bin vor einiger Zeit einmal hier durchgekommen."

"Sie waren schon einmal hier?"

"Ja, hatte in der Gegend zu tun. Ist aber schon ein paar Jahre her. Damals war das noch Endstation der Eisenbahn. Ging ziemlich turbulent zu. Es gab hier nur Zelte und zwei Holzbaracken. In der einen hatte die Denver & Rio Grande ihr Büro, in der anderen war so etwas wie ein Gefängnis untergebracht, und einen ausrangierten Eisenbahnwaggon hatte man zu einem Saloon umfunktioniert. Zwei Minengesellschaften begannen die Berge auszuhöhlen."

"Heute haben wir davon ein gutes Dutzend."

"Frage mich, wie lange das Land so etwas aushält. Da drüben fängt man sogar schon an, den Wald in größerem Stil zu roden, hab' ich gesehen. In ein paar Jahren werden Sie da oben Ihr Haus schließen müssen, weil sich hier keiner mehr erholen kann."

"Mit dem Holzeinschlag ist man Gott sei Dank etwas zurückhaltender geworden, nachdem es ein paar verheerende Erdrutsche und Stolleneinbrüche aufgrund von Auswaschungen gab."

"Die Natur beginnt sich zu rächen, was?"

"Sieht so aus." George sah ihn von der Seite her an. "Sie scheinen nicht begeistert von Colorado Springs gewesen zu sein."

"Kann ich nicht leugnen. Mit der Eisenbahn habe ich nicht viel im Sinn und mit dem Bergbau noch weniger. Ich habe die Leute nie verstanden, die gierig in der Erde herumwühlen, um ein bißchen Silber oder Gold herauszuholen. Man wird von dem Zeug nicht satt."

"Aber man kann sich dafür etwas kaufen, wovon man satt wird."

"Sicher, sofern es etwas zu kaufen gibt oder die Preise inzwischen nicht dermaßen gestiegen sind, daß das bißchen Erz kaum für eine Seite Speck reicht. Nein, ist nichts für mich! Da ärgre ich mich lieber mit störrischen Rindern herum und wilden Pferden, die sich die hinterhältigsten Gemeinheiten ausdenken können, um ihren Reiter loszuwerden. Zur Not kann man beide schlachten und satt davon werden. Bin bei der Arbeit mit Ihnen wenigstens an der frischen Luft, anstatt im Inneren eines Berges zu ersticken."

"Ja, das ist ein Problem. Bergbau ist wirklich eine gesundheitsschädigende Angelegenheit."

"Lohnt sich das denn hier überhaupt?"

"Ja, seit sie jetzt auch Kohle und Eisenerz abbauen, auf jeden Fall. Und dann gibt es hier sehr reiche Silbervorkommen. Dieses Land ist eine einzige Schatzkammer."

"Na ja, ich darf dagegen nichts sagen. Schließlich profitieren wir auch ein wenig davon, wenn wir hin und wieder Vieh hier für einen guten Preis verkaufen können. Die Leute müssen ja etwas essen. Habe gehört, daß Kohle und Erz da nicht so bekömmlich sein sollen, weil sie zu sehr zwischen den Zähnen knirschen und so schwer im Magen liegen", schmunzelte Jess seinen Begleiter an, der dieses Schmunzeln postwendend zurückgab.

"Wenn Sie das nächste Mal hier zu tun haben, müssen Sie aber bei uns vorbeikommen."

"Versprochen! Allerdings fürchte ich, wird das in nächster Zeit kaum passieren. Wir können unser Vieh in Kanada viel besser verkaufen. Hier ist die Konkurrenz aus dem Süden zu groß. Das verdirbt die Preise."

"Aber nach Kanada ist es doch viel weiter."

"Ja, und auch nicht so bequem, solange da keine Eisenbahn hoch fährt. Trotzdem … ein bißchen Abenteuer muß dabei sein, sonst macht es keinen richtigen Spaß."

"Und ich dachte schon, daß Sie hier vielleicht von Ihrem eigenen Vieh zu essen bekommen haben."

"Das dürfte ziemlich unwahrscheinlich sein", lachte Jess, amüsiert über diesen Gedanken. "Aber Sie können in Zukunft ja darauf achten, ob Sie irgendwo unser Brandzeichen sehen. Ein miteinander verschlungenes 'S-R', sehen Sie, so." Mit der Stiefelspitze malte er die Marke auf den sandigen Boden, daß George es im Dämmerlicht gerade noch erkennen konnte. "Vieh hat oft die merkwürdigsten Irrwege hinter sich, ehe es endlich im Kochtopf landet."

"Kein 'H' bei dem Brandzeichen?"

"Ein 'H'? Wofür das denn?"

"Na, für Ihren Namen, 'H' wie Harper."

"Nein, warum?"

"Ich denke, Sie und Slim Sherman sind gleichberechtigte Partner. Wollten Sie das nach außen hin denn nicht zeigen, eben mit einem 'H' oder sonst einem Zeichen?"

"Mein lieber George, ich merke schon, daß Sie von Rancharbeit nicht viel Ahnung haben."

"Zugegeben, aber Ihre Bemerkung verstehe ich trotzdem nicht."

"Natürlich sind Slim und ich Partner", holte Jess zum besseren Verständnis etwas weiter aus. "Das ist sogar amtlich im Grundbuch vermerkt, weil er das unbedingt so haben wollte. Man weiß schließlich nie, mit welchen Bürokraten man sich mal aus irgendwelchen Gründen herumschlagen muß. Slim hatte auch die glorreiche Idee, den Namen der Ranch zu ändern, wollte ihr irgend so einen Phantasienamen geben. Ich konnte ihm das zum Glück ausreden. Dann meinte er, daß aber wenigstens mein Name mit in das Brandzeichen sollte. Ausgezeichneter Vorschlag, sagte ich, wir haben etwa dreieinhalb- bis viertausend Stück Vieh und mindestens fünfhundert Pferde, verstreut auf mehreren Weiden, zum Teil in schwierigem Gelände. Bildest du dir ein, fragte ich ihn, die treibe ich alle zusammen, bloß damit ich denen ein neues Brandzeichen verpasse? Und da ich vollstes Verständnis für Slim hatte, der sich diese Arbeit auch nicht machen wollte, können Sie sich sicher denken, daß diese Diskussion damit sehr schnell beendet war. Also behielt unsere Ranch ihren Namen und unser Vieh das bisherige Brandzeichen. Unsere Partnerschaft hat darunter jedenfalls noch nicht gelitten. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, daß sie das deswegen einmal tun wird."

"Ich ebensowenig."

"Na, sehen Sie!"

"Trotzdem ist es schade, daß Sie in Zukunft wenig hier zu tun haben werden. Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen zu verbinden."

"Auf jeden Fall! Allerdings haben wir ganz unabhängig davon vor, in der nächsten Zeit keine größere Menge Vieh zu verkaufen, sondern die Herde sogar zu vergrößern."

"Das kommt für Sie gesundheitlich wie gerufen, denn Sie wissen ja, Jess, Sie müssen trotz allem noch ein wenig zurückhaltend sein, was die schwerere Arbeit betrifft. Dazu gehört auch so etwas Staubhaltiges wie ein längerer Viehtrieb."

"Keine Sorge, da dürfte ich wenigstens dieses Jahr in keinen größeren Gewissenskonflikt geraten. Als erstes werden wir uns nämlich um die Landoption kümmern und anschließend zusehen, daß wir ein paar Stück erstklassiges Zuchtvieh ersteigern können. Es schadet bestimmt nichts, wenn wir damit unsere Herde ein wenig auffrischen. Wir können uns zwar über unsere bisherigen Zuchterfolge nicht beklagen, aber man sollte sich nicht zu lange auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruhen. So etwas verträgt ein Ranchbetrieb nicht."

"Es ist schön zu hören, wie Sie Pläne für die Zukunft schmieden. Wenn ich daran denke … Mein Gott, es ist wunderbar, Sie so reden zu hören."

"Es ist wunderbar, an dieser Zukunft teilhaben zu dürfen", fügte Jess in seinem Tonfall hinzu.

"Ja, und Sie stecken sogar schon mittendrin. Das freut mich maßlos! Ich habe es Ihnen immer gewünscht und gönne es Ihnen von Herzen."

"Vielen Dank, George, auch für Ihre unermüdliche Hilfe und Unterstützung. Ohne Sie hätte ich das bestimmt nicht schaffen können, ohne Ihrer aller Hilfe. Ich war noch nie im Leben so krank. Es ist schön, wenn es gerade dann Menschen gibt, die für einen da sind und für die man nicht bloß zu einem lästigen Übel wird."

"Allen voran Slim Sherman", warf George ein, um von sich etwas abzulenken.

"Ich dachte da eigentlich mehr an Sie und die anderen, denn von Slim bin ich nichts anderes gewöhnt."

"Es ist unsere Aufgabe, jemandem zu helfen, der unsere Hilfe benötigt. Und dann dürfen Sie eines nicht vergessen! Wir lassen uns schließlich dafür nicht schlecht bezahlen."

"Sicher, aber Sie wollen mir hoffentlich nicht weismachen, daß Sie jemandem Ihre Hilfe verweigerten, bloß weil er sie Ihnen nicht bezahlen könnte?"

Damit hatte Jess ihn geschlagen.

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Gott, das wäre ja die größte Sünde, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich habe zwar nicht den Eid des Hippokrates geschworen, aber das heißt nicht, daß ich mich nicht trotzdem dazu verpflichtet fühle. Ihn zu mißachten wäre für mich wirklich eine Todsünde."

"Und wie sieht Ihre Zukunft aus? Werden Sie bald wieder einen Ihrer besonderen Gäste zu betreuen haben?"

"Ich mag gar nicht daran denken! In zehn Tagen – nein, in neun schon! – werde ich das unvergleichliche Vergnügen haben. Normalerweise hätte sich Ben um ihn oder, besser gesagt, um sie gekümmert, aber da Sie uns ja leider verlassen, werde ich dieses Vergnügen haben."

"Um sie?" vergewisserte sich Jess erstaunt mit hochgezogenen Brauen. "Vielleicht sollte ich noch ein wenig bleiben."

"Ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

"Warum nicht? Könnte doch interessant werden."

"Nicht der Rede wert, es sei denn, Sie stehen auf betuchte Damen eines älteren Jahrgangs."

"Kommt darauf an", schmunzelte Jess vergnügt über Georges Annahme, er könnte es mit dem Bleiben wegen des neuen Gastes tatsächlich ernst meinen.

"Es lohnt sich nicht, glauben Sie mir. Miss Ablegard ist Witwe – oh, sie legt besonderen Wert auf das 'Miss', was ihr eine besonders jugendliche Frische verleihen soll –, ein Gelddrache von siebzig, gesünder als manche junge Frau, sehr gepflegte Erscheinung, aber leider sehr egozentrisch und krampfhaft darum bemüht, einen Mann für ihre Enkelin zu finden."

"Sie kennen Sie?"

"Ja, sie war letztes Jahr schon einmal hier. Kommt wieder mit ihrer Gesellschafterin, ohne die sie sich, glaube ich, noch nicht einmal beerdigen lassen wird. Na ja, das entbindet mich wenigstens von der Pflicht, sie unterhalten zu müssen. Sind zwei anstrengende Damen, sage ich Ihnen!" stöhnte George, meinte es aber nicht unbedingt böse. "Anscheinend ist diese Enkelin genauso anstrengend und wirkt entsprechend auf Männer, sonst müßte die Großmama nicht in Aktion treten. Sie versucht es bei jedem. Sogar Professor Tyler gehörte schon zum Kreis der Auserwählten, hat die eifrige Dame aber genauso abblitzen lassen wie wir alle. Am schlimmsten kriegt es Olaf immer zu spüren, weil er offensichtlich das passendste Alter von uns hat. Der Ärmste! Läßt sich dann nur im Notfall blicken, um ja kein Risiko einzugehen. Selbstverständlich werden auch sämtliche übrigen Gäste in genauen Augenschein genommen. Zumindest von der finanziellen Seite her könnte da vielleicht ein potentieller Freier dabei sein. Seien Sie also froh, daß Sie nicht mehr die Bekanntschaft von Miss Ablegard machen müssen. Schätze, Sie stünden ziemlich bald ganz oben auf ihrer Liste."

"Könnte gar nicht sein, weil ich von eben dieser finanziellen Seite nichts zu bieten habe."

"Und wenn schon! Dafür sind Sie im richtigen Alter, sehen obendrein gut aus und – und das ist überhaupt das Wichtigste! – es umgibt Sie ein Hauch von Abenteuer, ja, ich habe den Eindruck, manchmal sogar etwas richtig Geheimnisvolles. Darauf fliegen diese wohlbehüteten Töchter und Enkelinnen aus gutem Hause besonders."

Das brachte Jess dazu, lauthals zu lachen.

"George!" japste er vergnügt. "Wenn Sie so weitermachen, schaffen Sie es tatsächlich, daß ich Tränen lache."

"Ich glaube, ich habe Sie noch nie soviel lachen hören wie in den letzten Tagen und vor allen Dingen heute. Ich wußte zwar, daß Sie einen feinen, manchmal auch sehr spitzen Humor entwickeln können, aber daß Sie ein so humorvoller Mensch sind, hätte ich nicht vermutet. Sie können sogar richtig ausgelassen sein. Dabei befürchtete ich schon, Ihre zeitweilige Verschlossenheit und auch diese merkwürdige Melancholie, die ich immer wieder bei Ihnen feststellen mußte, würden zur traurigen Gewohnheit werden."

"Nun, vielleicht hängt dieser Eindruck damit zusammen, daß ich anfangs wirklich nicht viel Grund sah, in ausgelassene Stimmung zu geraten und auch nicht viel zu lachen hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß ich gar nicht lachen konnte, ohne gleich vor Schmerzen verrückt zu werden. An sich bin ich nämlich schon sehr humorvoll und kann jede Menge Spaß vertragen, obwohl das Leben bei mir schon tiefe Wunden geschlagen hat, die nichts mit den Narben zu tun haben, die Sie an meinem Körper gesehen haben. Ich habe Höhen und noch mehr Tiefen hinter mir und hatte nicht immer so eine optimistische Lebenseinstellung, wie Sie sie an mir zu erkennen glauben. Es gab Zeiten, in denen Sie garantiert nicht den Jess Harper gefunden hätten, den Sie heute vor sich haben. Aber das ist lange her. Trotzdem habe ich immer zu diesem anderen Jess Harper gestanden und ihn nie verleugnet. Andere Situationen, andere Erfahrungen und vielleicht auch das eigene Lebensalter erzeugen die unterschiedlichsten Stimmungen, Launen, Lebenseinstellungen. Ich kann keine von ihnen im nachhinein verurteilen. Nun, vor einem halben Jahr hatte ich den eigenen Tod direkt vor Augen. Ich muß zugeben, er hat mich selten zum Lachen animiert, obwohl ich es wirklich gerne tu'. Ich glaube, ich habe viel nachzuholen."

"Ich freue mich jedenfalls darüber und hoffe, daß Sie in Zukunft wieder viel Zeit und viel Gelegenheit zu einem herzhaften Lachen haben werden."

"Dafür wird allein schon Mike sorgen. Sie ahnen nicht, was dieser Lausebengel ab und zu für Zeug von sich gibt, besonders wenn er über seine Ansichten, was Mädchen betrifft, fachsimpelt. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, redet er, obwohl er behauptet, sie alle langweilig und zickig zu finden, auffallend oft von ihnen."

"Wahrscheinlich hat er eine heimliche Freundin."

"Das glaube ich weniger, aber ich nehme an, daß er dieses Thema anfängt ganz unbewußt interessant zu finden. Dann dauert es bestimmt nicht mehr lange, bis er die eine oder andere seiner Mitschülerinnen doch interessanter findet als sein Pferd oder mit ihm über Stock und Stein zu galoppieren. Das ist sicherlich nur eine Frage der Zeit – einer nicht allzu langen Zeit, würde ich behaupten."

George dachte sich seinen amüsanten Teil dazu. Aus jedem Wort dieses Mannes konnte er den Vaterstolz erkennen.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich irgend etwas über seine Eltern?"

"Nein, nicht das geringste."

"Wollten Sie denn nichts über sie erfahren?"

"Es war nichts herauszukriegen. Ich wüßte nicht, wo ich da noch anfangen sollte."

"Und der Junge? Will der denn nicht wenigstens wissen …"

"Mike? Nein, er hat, glaube ich, noch weniger Interesse, etwas zu erfahren als ich. Allein die Tatsache, daß man ihn als schreiendes Wickelkind einfach vor eine fremde Tür gelegt hat, ist für ihn Grund genug, nicht wissen zu wollen, wer ihn in die Welt gesetzt hat."

"Aber stellen Sie sich vor, da käme plötzlich seine richtige Mutter, seine richtigen Eltern und erhöben Ansprüche."

"Für ihn würde ich immer und immer wieder kämpfen, egal, wer ihn mir streitig machen wollte. Mike ist mein Sohn, nicht nur auf dem Papier nach irgendeinem richterlichen Entscheid, sondern hier drin!" Jess deutete mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust. "Müßte ich ihn auf diese Weise verlieren, bräche uns beiden das Herz. Ich könnte vielleicht notgedrungen damit leben, aber er nicht."

"Sie meinen, er könnte sich sogar etwas antun?"

"Ich möchte es nicht ausschließen. Mike ist ein sehr aufgeweckter, fröhlicher Junge geworden, sehr intelligent und für sein Alter – ich würde fast sagen – überdurchschnittlich erfahren, was gewisse Dinge anbelangt. Aber er ist in mancher Hinsicht auch sehr sensibel."

"So wie Sie, nicht wahr?"

"Slim behauptet das immer; wir wären uns sehr ähnlich; als ob Mike tatsächlich mein eigen Fleisch und Blut wäre. Ich kann das nur schwer beurteilen, denn man selber sieht sich ja immer anders; aber ich empfinde genauso, als ob er es wäre."

"Das merkt man sofort, wenn Sie von ihm reden. Er muß es sehr gut bei Ihnen haben."

"Na ja, allzuviel kann ich ihm nicht bieten. Vor allem wünschte ich, ich hätte mehr Zeit für ihn, besonders oder gerade über Sommer, während der langen Ferien, wenn er nicht zur Schule muß und ich ausgerechnet dann tage-, manchmal sogar wochenlang unterwegs bin. Aber eine Ranch kann man nicht nur von zu Hause vom Schreibtisch aus führen und in Gang halten. Ich glaube, Mike hat das bis jetzt ganz gut verstanden. Ich meine nach dem, was ich so am Rande mitkriege, haben andere Eltern oft noch weniger Zeit für ihre Kinder, obwohl sie ständig zu Hause sind."

"Ja, weil das nicht nur allein mit körperlicher An- oder Abwesenheit zu tun hat. Von Ihnen weiß ich, daß Sie Ihren Jungen selbst auf tausend oder noch mehr Meilen Entfernung nicht vernachlässigen würden."

"Zumindest gebe ich mir die größte Mühe."

Fortsetzung folgt


	42. Kapitel 41

****

KAPITEL 41

Eine Stunde später saß Jess in einem komfortablen Coupé eines Abteilwagens der Denver & Rio Grande, das George trotz heftigen Protests für ihn organisiert hatte. Aber auch das gehörte zum Service, den Gäste aus Professor Tylers Sanatorium genossen und an den sich Jess sogar bis zu einem gewissen Grad gewöhnt hatte. Obwohl er es für seine Gesundheit nicht mehr nötig fand, empfand er die Behaglichkeit der gepolsterten Sitze als recht angenehm, so daß er während der nächtlichen Fahrt nach Denver in relativ bequemer Lage mehrere Stunden schlafen konnte und am frühen Morgen ausgeruht aus dem Zug stieg, der hier vier Stunden Halt einlegte, um auf die Fahrgäste der Atchison Topeka & Santa Fé, die aus östlicher Richtung kamen, zu warten. Wenn einem die Konkurrenz die Kunden beinahe bis ans Gleis brachte, durfte man sich eine solche Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.

Jess nutzte die Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, einen ausgedehnten Besuch beim Barbier und die Erledigung diverser Besorgungen. Als er zehn Minuten vor Weiterfahrt des Zuges zur Bahnstation zurückkehrte, hätte ihn der Schaffner, der den Fahrgästen beim Einsteigen behilflich war und von George den Auftrag erhalten hatte, ihm einen angenehmen Aufenthalt im Zug zu garantieren, kaum wiedererkannt. In dem eleganten Gehrock mit der perfekt sitzenden Weste und dem weißen Hemd wirkte er wie ein gepflegter Geschäftsmann auf Dienstreise. Obwohl Jess kein besonderer Freund von solch – seiner Meinung nach – unbequemer, weil unpraktischer Garderobe war, gehörte sein Aufzug zu dem Plan, den er ausgeheckt hatte, um seine Leute zu Hause nach allen Regeln der Kunst auf den Leim zu führen. Dabei dachte er vor allem an Slim, der erst frühestens in drei Wochen mit ihm rechnete und ihn von weitem sicherlich für einen mit Vorsicht zu genießenden Spießer hielt, wenn nicht sogar für etwas weitaus Lästigeres. Da Jess es sowieso an der Zeit fand, seine Garderobe etwas aufzufrischen und es im näheren Umkreis keine günstigere Gelegenheit dafür gab als eine Stadt wie Denver, paßte ihm dieser längere Aufenthalt ausgezeichnet.

Am sehr späten Nachmittag erreichte der Zug nach einer Panoramafahrt durch atemberaubende Landschaft der Rocky Mountains Cheyenne, wo sich Jess schon fast wie zu Hause fühlte.

Der Mann am Schalter der Union Pacific teilte ihm zu dessen tiefstem Bedauern mit, daß der nächste Zug nach Westen erst in zwei Tagen ging, da ein gewaltiger Erdrutsch, der nach einem kurzen, aber sintflutartigen Wolkenbruch in der letzten Nacht auf halbem Weg zur Paßhöhe niedergegangen war, die Strecke blockierte. Ein Räumtrupp war zwar schon bei der Arbeit, aber es würde noch mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden dauern, bis die Schlammassen von den Gleisen beseitigt waren, die Trasse auf Beschädigungen geprüft und wieder passierbar war. Für eilige Gäste hatte man allerdings ein paar Kutschen der Überlandpostlinie gechartert, um eine – wenn auch nicht so bequeme – Beförderung zu garantieren.

"Die nächste, in der ich Ihnen einen Platz besorgen könnte, geht erst um Mitternacht. Alle früheren sind leider schon ausgebucht."

"Kein Problem, paßt mir ausgezeichnet. Reservieren Sie mir bitte einen Platz!" bat Jess und fand, daß der Erdrutsch genau zur rechten Zeit den Eisenbahnbetrieb lahmgelegt hatte; denn wenn die Strecke frei gewesen wäre, hätte er aus Bequemlichkeitsgründen den nächsten Zug nach Laramie genommen.

"Selbstverständlich!" versprach der Mann hinter dem Schalter. "Sie können sich darauf verlassen. Abfahrt ist genau um Mitternacht an der Poststation in der Front Street. Seien Sie bitte pünktlich! Ihr Gepäck können Sie hier lassen. Wir werden uns darum kümmern. Ich hoffe, daß es trotz dieser Störung eine angenehme Fahrt für Sie wird."

"Fährt die Kutsche die übliche Route?"

"Ja, wie die reguläre Post."

"Ausgezeichnet! Das könnte wirklich nicht besser passen!"

Mit einem der Mietwagen vor der Bahnstation fuhr Jess in die Stadt. Während der Fahrt fiel ihm der Zwischenfall mit dem jungen Hilfsmarshal ein, der ihn damals verhaften wollte, weil er ihn für einen gesuchten Banditen hielt. Wer weiß, dachte er, für wen er mich heute hält, sollte er mir zufälligerweise begegnen. Der Gedanke an diesen sommersprossigen, übereifrigen jungen Mann ließ ein verschmitztes Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschen, daß er sich in dem offenen Zweispänner genießerisch zurücklehnte, die Beine übereinander schlug und die kurze Fahrt bis ins Zentrum der Stadt genoß.

An diesem warmen Frühsommerabend fand er, daß das Leben wunderschön sein konnte, wenn man auf dem Weg nach Hause war, das nur knapp siebzig Meilen in der Richtung lag, wohin die Sonne wanderte. Es war wirklich ein wunderbares Gefühl zu spüren, daß man lebte und solche nebensächlichen Dinge feststellen konnte, daß sich außer ein paar neu gebauten Häusern am Stadtrand nichts Wesentliches geändert hatte während der letzten paar Monate.

Vor dem Grand Teton Hotel bezahlte Jess den Kutscher und verließ den Wagen, um zu Fuß weiterzugehen. Er fühlte sich großartig und hätte die ganze Welt aus den Angeln heben können, mit dieser Stadt angefangen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß er dann garantiert Ärger mit wenigstens einem der übereifrigen Deputies von Marshal Peters bekommen hätte. Er mußte wieder an den sommersprossigen Jungen vom letzten Mal denken.

Die Türglocke des Geschäftes neben dem Hotel und eine ihm sehr bekannte Frauenstimme, die sich mit dem Ladeninhaber unterhielt, hinderten ihn daran, den umfangreichen Aushang am Eingang des Grand Teton zu studieren. Das Plakat, das eine Abendveranstaltung ankündigte, war plötzlich genauso wenig interessant wie die übrigen Anschläge.

Jess hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Keine fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt stand seine alte Bekannte Molly, die hier seit Jahren das gemütliche Café mit Imbiß betrieb, wo es zum Mittagstisch das beste Stew in der Stadt gab.

Zum ersten Mal hatte er sie vor vielen Jahren in Abilene getroffen. Damals arbeitete sie als Animiermädchen in einem Tanzlokal. Eines Abends war eine wilde Treibherdenmannschaft in dem Etablissement erschienen, um es buchstäblich auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Ein gutaussehender, junger Mann mit dunklen Haaren und den aufregendsten blauen Augen, die Molly je bei einem Vertreter des starken Geschlechts gesehen hatte, fiel ihr sofort auf. Sie leistete ihm den ganzen Abend Gesellschaft, weil sie ihn überaus anziehend fand, obwohl ihn ein Hauch von geheimnisvoller Melancholie zu umgeben schien. Was ihr jedoch am meisten an ihm auffiel und in positiver Erinnerung blieb, war die Tatsache, daß dieser junge Cowboy sie wie eine Frau behandelte und nicht wie ein billiges Flittchen. Obwohl er nur einer ihrer vielen Kunden für einen Abend war, blieb er ihr daher in ziemlich lebhafter Erinnerung.

Jahre später hatte sie es endlich geschafft, sich von diesem Tanzschuppendasein zu befreien, zog nach Norden und eröffnete hier in Cheyenne das kleine Café, was anfangs mit einigen Schwierigkeiten verbunden war, bis die Leute ihre Vergangenheit, die sie nie zu leugnen versuchte, akzeptierten und so wie sie einen Schlußstrich darunter zogen. Durch Zufall sah sie eines Tages den jungen Mann in der Stadt, der sie vor Jahren in Abilene so beeindruckt hatte. Erst dann lernten sie sich eigentlich etwas näher kennen. Es entstand eine lockere Freundschaft zwischen zwei Menschen, die unabhängig voneinander und rein zufällig in derselben Gegend gestrandet waren, die aber nicht mehr von sich erhofften oder anstrebten, als eben gute Freunde zu sein, wobei Molly hin und wieder gern von mehr träumte, obwohl sie genau wußte, daß es nie mehr werden würde. Was sich jedoch auch nach Jahren nicht geändert hatte: Jess behandelte sie mit demselben Respekt, den er jeder anderen ehrbaren Frau ebenso entgegenbrachte; genau das hatte ihr schon damals in Abilene imponiert.

Dieser Mann wirkte auf sie beinahe unwiderstehlich mit seinem aufrichtigen Charme, der so angenehm frei war von dieser aufgesetzten Höflichkeit anderer Männer, die so falsch war wie die Fassaden mancher Häuser. Um so tiefer war sie betroffen gewesen, als sie ihn vor Monaten das letzte Mal sah. Nicht nur, daß er todkrank ausgesehen hatte und dies offensichtlich auch war, sondern daß da wieder jene Melancholie in seinen Augen lag, die sie seit ihrer Wiederbegegnung in Cheyenne vor fünf Jahren nicht mehr bei ihm bemerkt hatte. Das hatte sie zutiefst erschreckt und ihr Sorgen bereitet, ja, sie hatte sogar das unbestimmte Gefühl, ihn nie wiederzusehen. Und jetzt hätte sie geschworen, seine sonore Stimme in ihrem Rücken zu hören, dieser ruhige Bariton, der mit seinem Hauch von südlichem Akzent Jess' texanische Herkunft verriet, wenn man so wie Molly ein Ohr dafür hatte.

"Hallo, Molly!" rief er sie verhalten an, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf seinem markanten Gesicht, einer bemerkenswerten Mischung aus unnachgiebiger Härte und sanftmütiger Freundlichkeit, vermischt mit ebensoviel draufgängerischer Verwegenheit wie gefühlvoller Sensibilität.

Molly, die ihren Ohren nicht traute, wandte sich überrascht um.

"We…", wollte sie schon beginnen, als ihr alles Weitere erst einmal im Halse stecken blieb. Sie brauchte sogar einen Augenblick, ehe sie ihn erkannte, denn erstens rechnete sie mit jedem, nur nicht mit ihm, und zweitens hatte sie ihn von ihrer letzten Begegnung völlig anders in Erinnerung. "Du meine Güte!" entfuhr es ihr endlich, und sie schlug spontan die Hände zusammen, daß es nur so klatschte. "Das darf nicht wahr sein! Du bist das tatsächlich! Na, so was! Jetzt hätte ich dich beinahe nicht erkannt."

Zur Begrüßung umschloß er ihre beiden Hände und blickte ihr tief in die großen, rehbraunen Augen. Er fand, daß diese wunderschönen Augen viel mehr zum Ausdruck kamen, seit sich Molly nicht mehr schminkte wie damals in Abilene.

"Habe ich mich denn so verändert?" fragte er schmunzelnd, um seine aufkommende Verlegenheit besser in den Griff zu bekommen, die ihn beim Umgang mit den Vertreterinnen des anderen Geschlechts regelmäßig heimsuchte, vor allem, wenn er von ihnen so angetan war wie von Molly, von der er bis heute nicht wußte, wie sie eigentlich mit Nachnamen hieß; aber das war schließlich auch nicht wichtig.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen, sie an sich gedrückt und auf offener Straße geküßt aus lauter Freude über ihr Wiedersehen. Einige der Passanten hätten dies allerdings gewiß falsch verstanden, denn für eine anständige Frau gehörte es sich nicht, daß sie sich auf offener Straße küssen ließ, von wem oder aus welchem Grund auch immer. Jess besaß viel zuviel Takt, als daß er sie vor all den Leuten blamiert hätte, nur weil er seine Gefühle nicht im Zaum halten konnte.

"Nur rein äußerlich!" strahlte sie ihn an. "Und nur zu deinem Vorteil!"

Jess kam nicht mehr dazu, ihr zu sagen, daß sie hinreißend in ihrem leichten Sommerkleid wirkte und hübscher war denn je, da eine energische Männerstimme von der Straße her die Wiedersehensfreude erst einmal unterbrach. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Stimme halb hinter ihm bekannt vor. Von Mollys Anwesenheit war er allerdings etwas abgelenkt, daß er den Störenfried nicht sofort richtig einordnen konnte, der ihn barsch von der Seite her ansprach.

"Mister, in unserer Stadt dulden wir es nicht, daß man eine Lady auf offener Straße belästigt. Für Leute wie Sie haben wir hier keinen Platz. Wir erteilen keine Lizenzen mehr an professionelle Kartenhaie", tönte es da.

Es war jener Hilfsmarshal, mit dem Jess schon einmal aufgrund einer Verwechslung um ein Haar aneinandergeraten war. Allmählich begann er sogar anzunehmen, daß er für diesen jungen Mann grundsätzlich eine Herausforderung darstellte, seinen Diensteifer zu demonstrieren. Trotzdem fand er das Ganze mehr amüsant als lästig oder unverschämt, obwohl er es gerade in diesem Augenblick eher störend bezeichnen wollte. Eines schien dieser Vern jedoch gelernt zu haben: den Leuten, die er als Missetäter zu entlarven gedachte, kam er offensichtlich aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht mehr so nahe wie damals. Anscheinend traute er dem vermeintlichen Berufsspieler nicht über den Weg, zudem die Jacke des Mannes an der rechten Hüfte von einem Gegenstand ausgebeult wurde, der Vern nicht nur auf angemessene Distanz hielt, sondern ihn zusätzlich reizte, das von diesem unerwünschten Gentleman anzunehmen, was er eben annahm: daß er nicht nur flink mit den Karten hantieren konnte, sondern ebenso mit seinem Schießeisen. Mißtrauisch behielt er deshalb Jess' Rechte im Auge, als dieser Mollys Hände los ließ und sich stirnrunzelnd zu dem Störenfried umwandte, während in Mollys Gesicht Empörung trat.

"Vern!" wies sie ihn zurecht, der sich von ihrer Reaktion irritieren ließ. Wäre Jess tatsächlich derjenige gewesen, für den der junge Mann ihn hielt, hätte dies sein Todesurteil bedeutet und Marshal Peters hätte sich nach einem Ersatz umsehen müssen.

"Hat er Sie belästigt?"

"Unsinn! Sie belästigen uns!" erklärte sie ärgerlich, während Jess die Situation eher zum Schmunzeln fand, aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil selbst ein übereifriger Hilfsmarshal wie dieser Vern es heute nicht fertigbringen konnte, ihm die Laune zu verderben.

"Allmählich kriege ich das Gefühl, Sie haben etwas gegen mich", meinte er grinsend, an den jungen Mann gewandt, achtete aber streng darauf, daß seine Rechte seiner Waffe nicht zu nahe kam, zumindest so lange, bis bei dem Deputy der Verstand wieder einsetzte.

Vern zog grimmig die Brauen zusammen und musterte ihn argwöhnisch. Irgendwie kam er ihm plötzlich bekannt vor, aber er wußte nicht, woher. Wahrscheinlich von einem Steckbrief, dachte er. In letzter Zeit hatte Marshal Peters einigen dieser aalglatten, schießwütigen Kartentischprofis Stadtverbot erteilt. Manche lernten es anscheinend nie!

"Kennen wir uns?" fragte er, daß es schon beinahe herausfordernd klang.

"Sie sollten einmal genau überlegen – Vern, nicht wahr? So war doch der Name?"

"Sie kennen mich?"

"Sicher", feixte Jess. "Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis."

Vern zog weiter die Brauen zusammen, obwohl dies kaum möglich war. In seinem finster verschlossenen Gesicht mit den vielen Sommersprossen war deutlich zu erkennen, daß es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten begann. Es war die Stimme dieses Mannes, die ihm so bekannt vorkam. Und die konnte er gewiß nicht von einem Steckbrief her kennen. Vern kniff die Augen zusammen, als könnte er Jess auf diese Weise besser sehen, tastete ihn von oben bis unten mit einem Blick ab, der einen anderen vielleicht eingeschüchtert hätte in Anbetracht der blitzenden Blechmarke an seinem Hemd, den Mann von der Sherman-Ranch jedoch nur veranlaßte, breiter zu grinsen.

"Ich sollte dem Ihren vielleicht ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Habe nämlich keine Lust, noch Stunden hier zu stehen und mich von Ihnen anstarren zu lassen", meinte Jess und trat aus dem tiefen Schatten der Überdachung, weiter zum Rand des Gehsteigs, daß Vern sofort einen wachsamen Schritt zurück machte, während es in seinen Augen aufblitzte und sein Körper sich noch mehr verkrampfte. Hätte Jess tatsächlich das vorgehabt, was sich Vern einbildete, wäre seine Rechte von der Verkrampfung in wenigen Augenblicken so steif, daß sie für seine Zwecke nicht schnell genug hätte gehorchen können. "Damals wollten Sie mich da drüben vor der Bank verhaften, weil Sie dachten, ich hätte versucht, das Frachtbüro auszurauben. Habe allerdings den Namen des Kerls vergessen, für den Sie mich hielten."

In Verns Gehirn schien plötzlich eine überdimensionale Glocke zu läuten. Mit einem Schlag entspannte sich sein Körper, seine wie erstarrt wirkende Miene hellte sich auf. Ein Hauch von Röte flog über sein jungenhaftes Gesicht.

"Gleich hab' ich es!" rief er, sich selber beim Schopf packend, daß er aussah, als wollte er sich die Haare raufen. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern. "Harper, Jess Harper, nicht wahr?"

"Es hat zwar eine Weile gedauert, aber jetzt haben Sie es ja doch noch festgestellt", grinste Jess breit und tauschte mit dem aufgeregten jungen Mann einen mehr oder weniger freundlichen Händedruck. "Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, mich mit irgendwelchen finsteren Gestalten zu verwechseln."

"Bitte, Sie müssen tausendmal entschuldigen, Mr. Harper, aber ich habe Sie wirklich nicht gleich erkannt. Sie sehen heute auch ganz anders aus als damals."

"Kann ich nicht leugnen. Aber nicht daß Sie jetzt denken, ich wäre so ein Verwandlungskünstler vom Zirkus."

Vern gab ein vorsichtiges Lachen von sich, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Zwischenfall nicht ein Nachspiel im Büro seines Vorgesetzten hatte.

"Nein, bestimmt nicht." Der Deputy wurde wieder etwas ernster. "Sie müssen sehr krank gewesen sein. Marshal Peters hat mir später Ihre Geschichte erzählt. Sie waren sehr schwer verwundet, nicht wahr? Und dann habe ich Sie so hart angepackt. Tut mir jetzt noch leid."

"Das ist zum Glück schon eine Weile her und liegt Gott sei Dank hinter mir. Ich sehe keinen Grund, Ihnen da irgend etwas nachzutragen."

"Trotzdem …! Und jetzt passiert mir dasselbe heute wieder, halte Sie für so einen … Verdammt, ich bin aber auch immer gleich so voreilig. Soll bestimmt nicht mehr vorkommen. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir das heute auch verzeihen."

"Schon geschehen."

Vern schien völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein wegen seines forschen Diensteifers. Letztendlich fand er sogar, daß er sich unmöglich benommen hatte, vor allem gegenüber Molly, obwohl er ihr guten Glaubens nur behilflich sein wollte. Eine Entschuldigung war das Mindeste, was er sich als Strafe für sich ausdenken konnte, zudem er die Frau sehr schätzte und die Verwandlung vom Animiermädchen zur seriösen Geschäftsfrau, die sie aus eigenem Antrieb und eigener Kraft geschafft hatte, außerordentlich bewunderte.

"Miss Molly, ich muß mich selbstverständlich auch bei Ihnen entschuldigen", wandte er sich in aufrichtiger Reue an die Frau, die sich ein wenig im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, hatte sie doch schon vor vielen Jahren gelernt, daß es besser war, sich nicht einzumischen, wenn Männer irgendwelche Meinungsverschiedenheiten austrugen. Diese Lektion war so tief in ihr verwurzelt, daß sie sich bis heute nicht hatte darüber hinwegsetzen können.

"Ist akzeptiert", nickte sie knapp.

Zwar grollte sie dem jungen Mann nicht mehr, nachdem sich das Mißverständnis in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte, aber allmählich begann ihr sein überschwenglicher Wandel ins genau entgegengesetzte Extrem zuviel zu werden. Sie fand nämlich, daß sie Jess bis jetzt noch nicht richtig begrüßen konnte, und wollte dies gerne nachholen.

"Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, Miss Molly, aber ich dachte … Es hat wirklich so ausgesehen, als ob Sie da ein aufdringlicher Bekannter von früher belästigen wollte."

"Schon gut, Vern! Jess und ich sind zwar alte Bekannte – sehr alte sogar!" Sie warf Jess einen vielsagenden Blick und ein warmes Lächeln zu, das dieser auf ebensolche Weise erwiderte, wobei sie beide Verns Anwesenheit für Sekunden vergaßen. "– aber belästigt hat er mich eigentlich nie." Während sie das sagte, sah sie unverwandt in Jess' Augen, die sie heute noch faszinierender fand als damals in Abilene. "Ganz im Gegenteil!" fügte sie wie abwesend hinzu. "Er ist der anständigste Mann, der mir jemals über den Weg gelaufen ist."

In ihren Augen lag soviel Wärme und eine Spur von unerfüllter Leidenschaft, die Jess bis tief unter die Haut drangen und dort einen angenehmen Schauer auslösten.

"Du solltest nicht so maßlos übertreiben, Molly!" schmunzelte er sie an. "Vern", wandte er sich dann halb an den Deputy, "wenn ich Ihnen raten darf … Glauben Sie ihr kein Wort!"

"Sie wird schon Grund haben, das zu behaupten", erwiderte Vern, sichtlich froh darüber, daß die Sache solch positiven Verlauf genommen hatte. "Marshal Peters scheint da mit ihr einer Meinung zu sein. Deshalb wäre ich ganz froh … Mr. Harper, es ist mir außerordentlich peinlich, daß ich Sie so angefahren habe. Ich meine, Sie werden mir deshalb doch keinen … Na ja, Marshal Peters könnte ziemlich ungehalten werden, wenn er erfährt, daß ich …"

"Machen Sie um Himmels willen nicht mehr daraus, als es war – ein Mißverständnis. Frank muß es ja nicht erfahren. Habe jedenfalls keinen Grund, Sie deshalb bei ihm anzuschwärzen. Im Gegenteil! Ich finde das sogar in Ordnung, wie Sie Mollys Ehre verteidigen wollten."

"Danke!" strahlte Vern über das ganze sommersprossige Gesicht, denn Jess schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen und ihn nicht nur auf den Arm nehmen zu wollen.

"Ist Frank denn in der Stadt? Hätte ihm nachher gern guten Tag gesagt."

"Nein, leider nicht. Der Marshal wird erst in zwei Tagen wieder zurücksein. Er hat einen Gerichtstermin drüben in Lincoln."

"Richter Evans hat doch hier seinen Sitz."

"Ja, aber es geht da um eine kapitale Sache. Marshal Peters muß als wichtiger Zeuge der Anklage erscheinen. Paul Masters vertritt ihn hier solange. Sie müßten schon mit ihm vorlieb nehmen – oder mit mir."

"Nicht nötig, ich wollte Frank wirklich nur guten Tag sagen. Aber wenn er gar nicht da ist … Nun gut, ich sehe ihn dann ein andermal. Grüßen Sie ihn bitte von mir!"

"Das werde ich gern tun, Mr. Harper." Aus den Augenwinkeln gewahrte Vern, wie Molly mit einer unscheinbaren Geste Jess am Ärmel zupfte. Da merkte er sehr schnell, daß er störte. Gar so schwer von Begriff war er nämlich nicht. "Tja", meinte er deshalb verlegen und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als wollte er sich auf diese Weise unsichtbar machen, "ich werde wohl besser weiter meine Runde machen, wenn Sie … ich meine, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden."

"Aber, natürlich."

Jess registrierte es mit gewissem Wohlwollen, daß der junge Mann von sich aus so einsichtig war, und verabschiedete sich von ihm mit einem ebensolchen Händedruck, wie er ihn begrüßt hatte.

"Puh!" stöhnte Molly, nachdem der Deputy sich endlich entfernt hatte. "Ich dachte schon, den Guten werden wir überhaupt nicht mehr los. Hätte der ausgerechnet dich für so einen Spieltischjongleur gehalten. Ist wahrhaftig unverschämt, so etwas!"

"Laß ihn doch! Er ist halt sehr pflichtbewußt. Ist bestimmt kein schlechter Kerl und wird einmal ein guter Polizist werden, wenn er erst seine Profilierungsmauser hinter sich hat." Jess warf dem jungen Mann einen wohlgesinnten Blick nach, ehe er sich Molly zuwandte. Bei dem erfrischenden Anblick ihres hübschen, wenn auch nicht mehr jungen Gesichtes, in dem ihre Jugendsünden die eine oder andere kaum auffällige Spur hinterlassen hatten, vergaß er schnell den überdienstwilligen Deputy-Marshal. "Wo waren wir eigentlich stehen geblieben?" fragte er sinnend und schien in ihren Rehaugen die Antwort zu suchen.

"Genau an dieser Stelle", erwiderte sie beinahe geheimnisvoll, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Lippen, daß er, im ersten Moment völlig davon überrascht, gar nicht wußte, wie ihm geschah.

"Aber, Molly!" rang er nach Luft, verwirrt und verlegen zugleich, tat er sich mit dieser Anhäufung von weiblicher Anziehungskraft in aller Öffentlichkeit auf jeden Fall schwerer als sie. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach … ich meine, mitten auf der Straße … Was sollen denn die Leute von uns denken?"

"Ist mir gleich! Denkst du etwa, daß ich mir von irgend jemandem vorschreiben lasse, wie ich dich begrüßen darf?" Ihr Gesicht war dem seinen sehr nahe. Mit ihrem tiefsinnigen Blick schien sie ihn regelrecht verzaubern zu wollen. "Sollen sie denken, was sie wollen. Oder empfindest du meine Art der Begrüßung unangenehm?"

"Überhaupt nicht!" Um seinen Mund spielte ein verschmitztes Lächeln. "So gesehen, fällt mir ein, daß auch ich dich noch nicht so richtig begrüßt habe."

"Dann solltest du das schleunigst nachholen, ehe ich dich wegen unterlassener Pflichterfüllung verhaften lasse."

"Kann ich nicht verantworten."

Diesmal war er es, der sie küßte, daß ihr beinahe der Atem ausging. Sie genoß seine Zärtlichkeit und ließ ihn die ihre ebenso spüren – ungeniert, mitten auf dem Gehsteig, direkt zwischen dem Grand Teton Hotel und dem Schneidergeschäft, aus dem sie gekommen war, ohne daß sie beide vom Abendverkehr um sie herum weitere Notiz genommen hätten.

"Sag mal, begrüßt du eigentlich alle deine Bekannten so stürmisch?" wollte Jess nach einer Weile wissen, der auf einmal fand, daß die Luft an diesem Abend besonders sommerlich war, und geschworen hätte, daß die Temperatur in den letzten zwei Minuten mindestens um zehn Grad gestiegen war.

"Nur die besonders anständigen, von denen ich befürchten mußte, sie nie wiederzusehen – so wie dich." Sie lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an. "Ich glaube sogar, du bist da der einzige."

"Wieso nicht wiedersehen? Hast du denn angenommen, ich wollte dich auf einmal nicht mehr kennen?"

"Ach, du!" Übermütig stieß sie ihm die flache Hand vor die Brust, wurde dann jedoch sehr ernst. "Im Ernst, Jess! Als du damals mit Marshal Peters und dem anderen Herrn zum Essen bei mir warst und … Jess, du hast nicht nur todkrank ausgesehen, du mußt es auch gewesen sein. Ich hatte richtige Angst um dich. Sag jetzt bloß nicht, daß ich mir da nur etwas eingebildet habe!"

"Hast du nicht", gab er überraschenderweise freimütig zu, denn er wußte, daß es wenig Sinn hatte, ihr etwas anderes einreden zu wollen. "Trotzdem … das ist lange her und Gott sei Dank vorbei."

"Wirklich?" vergewisserte sie sich wie jemand, der davon nicht überzeugt war. "Bist du da wirklich sicher? – Entschuldige, ich habe nicht das Recht … immerhin … ich meine, schließlich habe ich keinen Anspruch darauf, daß du … ich meine, auf dich … ach, Herrgott noch mal! Ich rede da vielleicht ein dummes Zeug zusammen!" schimpfte sie dann mit sich selbst, nachdem sie sich in ihrer Verlegenheit total verheddert hatte. "Man muß ja nicht unbedingt miteinander verheiratet sein, um sich Sorgen zu machen. Aber ein bißchen mehr als nur so eine flüchtige Kneipenbekanntschaft aus heißen Abilene-Zeiten bist du für mich schon. Und nachdem ich weiß oder wenigstens so ungefähr weiß, was damals mit dir geschehen ist … Bist du wirklich gesund, Jess?"

"Reg dich nicht so auf, Molly!" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, indem er mit einer liebevoll-zärtlichen Geste den Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie an sich drückte. "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen."

"Du hättest es diesmal beinahe nicht überlebt, nicht wahr? Du hast … Jess, ich habe Slim getroffen, als er auf dem Heimweg war. Ich habe zwar nicht viel aus ihm herauskriegen können, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er diese Reise nach Colorado Springs bloß machte, um dir kurz guten Tag zu sagen. Dazu hat er obendrein viel zu bedrückt ausgesehen."

"Na ja, ich will ja gar nicht abstreiten, daß … Ach, Molly, laß uns bitte von etwas anderem reden, ja? Ich meine, es ist vorbei und damit Schluß. Ich möchte dir – uns damit nicht die Wiedersehensfreude verderben. Wirklich nicht! Ich bin froh, daß ich wieder gesund bin und möchte nicht mit Gewalt meine Krankheitsgeschichte hochleben lassen. Dieser Professor, bei dem ich war, hat mich Gott sei Dank wieder hingekriegt. Dafür bin ich dankbar. Mit mehr möchte ich dich nicht belasten. Schlimm genug, daß du überhaupt soviel von dem Ganzen mitbekommen mußtest."

"Ist doch typisch Jess Harper!" stöhnte sie, unzufrieden über seine Ausflüchte. "In der Beziehung hast du dich jedenfalls nicht geändert. Sobald sich das Gespräch zu sehr auf dich bezieht, weichst du sofort mit lapidaren Allgemeinheiten aus, fängst an, dir über die Probleme der anderen mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen als über deine eigenen. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich meine das nur im positiven Sinn. Bloß … wann wirst du endlich lernen, dich selber genauso wichtig zu nehmen, wie du es mit anderen tust?"

"Wolltest du das denn?"

Sie sah ihn sinnend an, studierte aufmerksam sein energisches und doch freundliches Gesicht, diese interessante Mischung aus lebenserfahrener Härte und gefühlvoller Aufgeschlossenheit, mit den geheimnisvoll glitzernden Augen, deren Farbe sie an zwei wunderschöne Saphire erinnerte, mit denen er sie noch genauso verzauberte wie vor über zehn Jahren in Abilene. Wenn er sie so anlächelte wie jetzt, wollte sie am liebsten dahin schmelzen.

"Bleib, wie du bist, Jess!" bat sie mit nicht zu überhörender Inständigkeit. "Denn genauso gefällst du mir."

Ehe diese wunderbare Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, hier mitten auf der Straße unversehens außer Kontrolle zu geraten drohte, mußte Jess unbedingt etwas dagegen unternehmen. Für sich selbst sah er da weniger Probleme, denn – obwohl ihn auch in Cheyenne nicht gerade wenige Leute kannten – er mußte hier nicht leben. Also war es ihm ziemlich egal, was man von ihm dachte. Aber Molly wohnte in dieser Stadt. Ihr zuliebe wollte er die Situation nicht unbedingt ausarten lassen, worüber sich einige dieser biederen Bürger gewiß – ob grundlos oder nicht – die Mäuler zerrissen und die Frau zum Freiwild für ihr Moralgerede deklariert hätten, was ihnen bei ihrer sogenannten Vergangenheit sicherlich leicht gefallen wäre.

"Sag mal, was hältst du eigentlich davon, wenn wir uns irgendwo gemütlich hinsetzen und bei einer Tasse Kaffee weiterplaudern? Oder noch besser! Wir gehen etwas Feines essen."

Molly fand ihn in seiner etwas umständlichen Art, sie einzuladen, hinreißend. Obwohl sie sich nun schon so lange kannten, war er nicht plump vertraulich, sondern – sie wollte fast behaupten – so schüchtern wie ein Achtzehnjähriger, der seine erste feste Freundin das erste Mal zum Tanz am Samstagabend aufforderte.

"Das ist eine wunderbare Idee! Hast du denn diesmal überhaupt so lange Zeit?"

"Meine Kutsche geht erst um Mitternacht. Wir brauchen uns also nicht zu beeilen."

"Du fährst gar nicht mit der Eisenbahn?"

"Nein, die Strecke ist blockiert durch einen Erdrutsch. Dauert mir zu lange, bis …"

"Aber dann könnten wir … ich meine, du könntest doch solange in der Stadt bleiben!" versuchte sie ihn zu überreden.

"Nein, Molly, ich will so schnell wie möglich nach Hause." Als er sah, wie sich in ihren Augen zwar keine Enttäuschung, jedoch eine sehr verwandte Art von Traurigkeit ausbreitete, faßte er sie behutsam an den Schultern. "Bitte, Molly, du darfst mich nicht falsch verstehen. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Weißt du, ich würde diesmal gerne etwas länger … aber meine Leute zu Hause haben mich über ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen. Und auch ich möchte …"

"Ist schon in Ordnung!" nickte sie verständnisvoll und drückte ihm mit zwei Fingern die Lippen zu, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern. "Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich kann dich verstehen. Mir ginge es an deiner Stelle genauso." Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und begann ihn in Richtung ihres Cafés zu schieben. "Wenigstens haben wir noch ein paar Stunden. Im Vergleich zu sonst ist das fast eine Ewigkeit."

"Ehm, Molly, als ich von Essen sprach, dachte ich diesmal weniger an dein Stew", bemerkte er unbeholfen, als er merkte, wohin sie ihn bugsieren wollte, und versuchte ohne viel Erfolg, selbst die Führung zu übernehmen. "Ich meine, nichts gegen dein Stew. Das ist wirklich das beste in der Stadt …"

"Du wirst lachen, aber ich habe heute überhaupt keines mehr. Du weißt doch, daß ich abends gar nicht geöffnet habe." Übermütig packte sie seinen Arm fester, damit er nicht auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, den Abstand zwischen ihnen auf ein den üblichen Anstandsvorstellungen entsprechendes Maß zu vergrößern. "Aber ich wollte dich zu einer Tasse Kaffee bei mir einladen."

"Ich denke, du hast geschlossen!"

"Für besondere Gäste ist immer offen. Außerdem wird sich Elena bestimmt auch freuen, dich wiederzusehen. Und während du deinen Kaffee trinkst, werde ich mich schnell umziehen. Dann darfst du mich hinführen, wohin du willst."

"Umziehen? Wozu?"

"Typisch Mann!" stellte sie amüsiert fest.

In seiner genierlichen Unbeholfenheit war er einfach unwiderstehlich.

Fortsetzung folgt


	43. Kapitel 42

****

KAPITEL 42

Nachdem Slim Sherman die Ranch so überstürzt verlassen hatte, war es natürlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Mike den wahren Grund dafür herausfand. Da konnte ihm Daisy Cooper so viele Bären aufbinden, wie sie wollte, und Charlie Grovner mochte sie dabei nach Herzenslust unterstützen – je mehr sie ihm mit Ausflüchten etwas vorzumachen suchten, desto gewaltiger wuchs seine Sorge um seinen Pflegevater. Daß mit diesem womöglich etwas Furchtbares geschehen war oder geschah, war ihm jedenfalls nicht auszureden, denn sonst hätte Slim gewiß keinen Grund gehabt, so Hals über Kopf abzureisen. Eine harmlose Geschäftsreise, wie sie behaupteten, hätte er bestimmt nicht einfach so von der einen zur anderen Minute angetreten, ohne sie vorher wenigstens einmal nebenbei zu erwähnen.

Mikes anfängliche Enttäuschung darüber, daß er ihn zu seinem Besuch trotz der wieder beginnenden Schule nicht mitgenommen hatte, wandelte sich sehr schnell in nagende Angst über die Ungewißheit, was geschehen war. Nach zwei qualvollen Nächten, in denen ihn die grausigsten Alpträume heimsuchten, stand unumstößlich für ihn fest: er würde Jess nicht wiedersehen. All sein Hoffen und Beten, die unzähligen Versprechen, die er dem lieben Gott gegeben und in treuherzigem Glauben so gut, es ging, eingehalten hatte, waren vergebens.

Davon war er zumindest so lange überzeugt, bis tatsächlich Nachricht aus Colorado Springs kam und Daisy es endlich aufgab, ihm diese Geschäftsreise einzureden, die, wie er längst wußte, niemals stattgefunden hatte. Anscheinend freute sie sich über den Inhalt des Telegramms so sehr, daß sie sich aus lauter Erleichterung über ihre eigene Sorge prompt verplapperte und dies in ihrem Glückstaumel nicht mehr zu leugnen versuchte.

Zunächst wußte Mike nicht, was er von diesem ganzen widersprüchlichen Gerede halten sollte, traute er keinem mehr über den Weg, wenn es sich um seinen Pflegevater oder dessen Gesundheitszustand handelte. In der Beziehung konnte er anscheinend nicht einmal mehr ihm selbst trauen, hatte er doch in seinem letzten Brief ausdrücklich versichert, daß es ihm gut ging. Dabei schien gerade dieser Brief der Schlüssel für Slims kommentarlosen Aufbruch und die nur schlecht überspielte Mißstimmung der zwei zurückgebliebenen Erwachsenen zu sein.

Jeden Abend vorm Schlafengehen las Mike diesen Brief, kannte ihn längst auswendig. Trotzdem konnte er beim besten Willen nichts Verräterisches daran feststellen. Mit den Erwachsenen wurde es ständig komplizierter. Sie verfügten offensichtlich über eine besondere Art von Logik und Verständigungsmitteln, die einem Kind einfach unverständlich bleiben mußten, weil es die Zusammenhänge eben nur aus seiner Perspektive sehen konnte, die allein schon wegen der Körpergröße eine ganz andere war. Das war jedenfalls Mikes Meinung. Nur so konnte er sich die Existenz dieser unverständlichen Ungereimtheiten erklären.

Seine Laune hob sich erst um ein merkliches Stück, nachdem Slim aus Colorado Springs zurück war und mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie führten ein ernstes Gespräch, so richtig von Mann zu Mann, wie neulich wegen Charlie Grovner und dessen Stellung innerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaft. Allein Slims glaubhafte Versicherung, daß Jess zwar noch sehr krank, aber eindeutig auf dem langersehnten Weg der Besserung war, stimmten Mike sofort versöhnlich, daß er bereit war, Slims anfängliche Unaufrichtigkeit zu verzeihen. Daß er jetzt so relativ offen mit ihm sprach, gab ihm sehr schnell sein verlorenes Vertrauen wieder. Ganz nebenbei bestätigte es ihm, wie töricht seine Bedenken in bezug auf Charlie gewesen waren.

Allerdings war diesmal der Haussegen nicht gar so leicht gerade zu rücken. Mike ließ sich zwar nicht viel nach außen hin anmerken, aber er zog sich auffallend oft in sein Zimmer zurück, daß es fast schien, als wollte er mit den Erwachsenen möglichst wenig zu tun haben.

Vor allem Daisy kam es so vor, als hätte er den letzten Rest seiner kindlichen Unbeschwertheit verloren, als wäre seine Enttäuschung über diese anfängliche Unaufrichtigkeit, die sie ihm nur entgegengebracht hatten, um ihn zu schonen, wesentlich größer, wie dies im ersten Moment schien. Er war zwar nicht abweisend, aber irgendwie stiller, widersprach selten, befolgte stillschweigend, was man ihm auftrug, murrte nicht, wie er es sonst zu tun pflegte, wenn ihm etwas nicht paßte, verbrachte jedoch beträchtliche Zeit bei seinem Pony, dem er anscheinend alles anvertraute, was ihn beschäftigte, denn mit den Erwachsenen wollte er erst einmal etwas zurückhaltender sein.

So ging das über viele Wochen. Noch nicht einmal die nach einer Weile wieder einsetzende Korrespondenz aus Colorado Springs vermochte es, eine anhaltende Besserung seiner Stimmung zu bringen, traute er diesen Briefen genauso wenig wie Slims und Daisys Versicherungen, daß nun bestimmt wieder alles gut wurde. Was ihn anfangs nicht weiter gestört hatte, daran begann er nun bewußt Anstoß zu nehmen: nämlich an der Tatsache, daß Jess diese Briefe nicht selbst schrieb, sondern nur diktierte. Woher sollte er wissen, ob das tatsächlich der Wortlaut war, der von ihm stammte, und nicht dessen Kopf entsprungen war, dessen Hand die Feder führte? Da stand zwar jedesmal die Unterschrift seines Pflegevaters unter den Zeilen, aber für Mike wuchs plötzlich der Unterschied zwischen dem, der die übrigen Worte geschrieben, und dem, der sie erdacht hatte. Außerdem betrachtete er es mittlerweile als Maßstab für Jess' Gesundheitszustand. Solange er seine Briefe nicht selbst schreiben konnte, mußte er auf jeden Fall noch so krank sein, daß er dies eben nicht selbst tun konnte.

Mikes Laune, ja, die Stimmung unter sämtlichen Bewohnern der Ranch änderte sich schlagartig mit Eintreffen des ersten Briefes, den Jess nicht mehr diktiert, sondern auch selbst geschrieben hatte. Obwohl seine Schrift merklich schwieriger zu lesen war, schien Mike jeden Buchstaben mit einer besonderen Hingabe in sich aufzusaugen, malte mit dem Zeigefinger den Lauf der Feder nach, geriet in einen wahren Glückstaumel. Da die Nachricht auch vom Inhalt so überaus positiv war, las er den Brief jedem zweimal vor, sogar seinem Browny, der jedoch nur, unbeeindruckt vom Wortlaut, Mikes Stimme mit gespitzten Ohren lauschte und sichtlich enttäuscht schien, daß das Stück Papier nichts zum Fressen war und der Junge es nach der Lektüre bei ihm im Stall sogleich wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an traf mit der Regelmäßigkeit eines Uhrwerks alle zwei Wochen ein Brief aus Colorado Springs ein, manchmal über eine Seite lang, manchmal nur ein paar Zeilen, aber jeder in Jess' eigener Handschrift und, das fiel besonders Slim Sherman auf, voller Optimismus, der zwar nicht immer auf Anhieb offen zu erkennen war, aber dafür stand er um so deutlicher zwischen den Zeilen, füllte jeden Wortzwischenraum.

Da wußten sie nun alle, daß sie Jess wiedersehen würden. Wie lange es dauerte, vermochte noch niemand zu sagen, aber allein die Gewißheit, daß er wiederkäme – ob gesund oder nicht, spielte für sie keine Rolle –, allein diese Tatsache, daß sie ihn irgendwann wiedersähen, zählte.

Mit jedem Schreiben, das bei der Post war, erfuhr Mikes Gemütsverfassung einen enormen Auftrieb, seine schulischen Leistungen erreichten allmählich ihr gewohntes Niveau, seine kindliche Ausgelassenheit kehrte nach und nach zurück, immer seltener suchte er die Einsamkeit seines Zimmers, sein altvertrauter Dickkopf plagte nicht nur Daisy und Slim, sondern auch Charlie Grovner. Die drei Erwachsenen nahmen es mit einer gewissen Erleichterung hin, jedoch nicht völlig kommentarlos. Narrenfreiheit wollten sie ihm deshalb nicht gleich gewähren. Trotzdem begrüßten sie es natürlich, daß sich endlich wieder eine Art vertraute Alltäglichkeit einstellte. Hinzu kam, daß es nun auf den Weiden mehr zu tun gab, was zumindest Slim weniger Zeit ließ, sich um Mikes kindliche Probleme zu kümmern. Deshalb war der Rancher froh, daß diese Probleme sich so nach und nach von selbst zu lösen begannen oder wenigstens nicht mehr so schwer drückten, daß sie eine ernsthafte Belastung bedeuteten.

Anfang Juni brachte der Fahrer der Mittagspost dann Jess' Brief, in dem er sich dafür entschuldigte, daß es nun doch nicht mehr mit der Viehauktion in Denver geklappt hatte, aber daß er sehr zuversichtlich war, zum Ende des Monats nach Hause zu kommen. Bei dieser Nachricht war Mike überhaupt nicht mehr zu halten. Den ganzen Nachmittag tanzte und hüpfte er im Haus und auf dem Hof herum, schlug bei seinem Pony Purzelbäume im Stroh und auf der Tenne im Heu, daß Daisy schon annehmen wollte, er wäre gar nicht mehr zu bändigen. Bei Tisch aß er für zwei, und am nächsten Morgen band er Browny aus lauter Übermut ein buntes Tuch um den Hals, als wollte er bei einer festlichen Parade besonders auffallen.

Während des Unterrichts in der Schule konnte er kaum still sitzen und strapazierte mit seiner Lebhaftigkeit Miss Finchs Nerven, bis er endlich Gelegenheit fand, auch ihr die freudige Nachricht mitzuteilen. Am liebsten hätte er sich mitten in Laramie auf dem Stadtbrunnen postiert, um diese wunderbare Neuigkeit, die da aus Colorado Springs eingetrudelt war, lauthals der ganzen Gemeinde, nein, dem ganzen County oder besser noch, gleich dem ganzen Territorium zu verkünden.

Fortan begann er die Tage bis zum Letzten des Monats rückwärts zu zählen, obwohl er gar nicht wußte, wann genau Jess nun überhaupt zurückkäme. In glückseligem Eifer machte er sich eine Strichliste, auf der er sogar die Tage in Stunden umrechnete. Jeden Morgen verkündete er ausgelassen seine Bilanz, und abends rechnete er nach, ob er sich nicht verzählt hatte. Beinahe hatte er schon vergessen, wie schön es sein konnte, so unbeschwert zu sein.

Jeden Tag strahlten seine Augen etwas mehr, daß sich Daisy, die sich über seinen Stimmungswandel ebenso freute wie über Jess' letzten Brief, unwillkürlich fragte, bis wohin sich dieses Strahlen in den nächsten achtzehn Tagen oder vierhundertzweiunddreißig Stunden, wie Mike heute beim Frühstück erklärt hatte, steigern sollte.

Slim, der meinte, seine überschwengliche Freude in seinem eigenen Interesse etwas dämpfen zu müssen, fragte ihn vorsichtig, was er denn täte, wenn Jess erst Anfang Juli käme, erntete die treuherzige Antwort, daß Mike ihm diese Verspätung großzügigerweise zugestehen wollte. Daraufhin gab er seine Einwände sehr schnell auf, zudem er zu hören bekam, daß ja in der nächsten Woche die Ferien anfingen und er, Mike, sich dann noch akribischer seinen Berechnungen widmen konnte, weil er dann mehr Zeit dafür hatte.

"Ich fürchte fast, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis er völlig durchgedreht ist", sagte Slim an diesem Morgen ein wenig überfordert von Mikes überschwenglichem Temperament, mit dem er sich auf den Schulweg gemacht hatte.

"Ach, Slim, lassen Sie ihn doch! Ich finde es wunderbar, wenn er so unbeschwert ist. Nach diesen furchtbaren Wochen und Monaten kommt mir sein Glück wie ein Geschenk Gottes vor, an dem wir alle teilhaben dürfen. Ist es denn nicht für uns alle wie eine himmlische Gabe, an der wir uns nach dieser gräßlichen Zeit erfreuen dürfen? Seit Jess' letztem Brief sind Sie selber auch wie ausgewechselt."

"Sie haben recht. Das ist sogar Charlie aufgefallen." Für einen Augenblick verschwand er im Büro, wo er die Post, die der Fahrer der Frühkutsche aus Laramie gebracht hatte, nach oberflächlicher Durchsicht, zunächst ohne weiteres Interesse daran zu zeigen, auf seinen Schreibtisch warf. Dann kam er zu ihr zurück in die Küche, um eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken, ehe er das Gespann für die Sonderkutsche aus Cheyenne bereitstellen wollte. Die Strecke der Union Pacific war seit zwei Tagen durch einen Erdrutsch blockiert, und die Eisenbahngesellschaft hatte ein paar Kutschen der Überlandpost gechartert, um einen Notbehelf für eilige Passagiere einzurichten. Von einer Einschränkung oder gar völligen Einstellung des Kutschverkehrs war bis jetzt immer noch nichts zu spüren. "Tut mir leid, Daisy, daß ich so unausstehlich war."

"Sie brauchen sich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen. Schließlich haben wir turbulente Zeiten hinter uns und waren alle nicht gerade sehr geduldig miteinander, wenigstens zeitweise nicht. Aber deshalb wissen wir doch, daß wir normalerweise nicht so miteinander umgehen. Dieses Jahr hat uns gleich zu Anfang entsetzliche Augenblicke beschert. Trotzdem kommt es mir aus heutiger Sicht als ein überaus hoffnungsvolles, positives vor. Es ist wunderbar, wenn man erleben darf, wie sich aus tiefstem Leid und Kummer ein neues Glück entwickelt, wenn sich plötzlich eine Tür auftut und den Blick auf eine erfreuliche Zukunft frei gibt. Es ist herrlich, diesen Wandel nach all der trübseligen Zeit unmittelbar vor sich zu haben, ein Teil davon zu sein. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, freue ich mich nicht weniger als Mike. Meine Freude über den Augenblick, in dem unsere Familie – oder was wir so nennen – endlich wieder vereint sein wird, wird nicht geringer sein als seine."

Slim nahm sie behutsam an den Schultern und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuß auf die Stirn.

"Das haben Sie wunderschön gesagt. – Wie viele Stunden sind es noch, hat Mike gesagt?" fragte er dann.

"Weniger als vierhundertzweiunddreißig. So viele waren es beim Frühstück, glaube ich."

"Nach den unendlich vielen finsteren, die hinter uns liegen, kommen mir die paar gar nicht mehr so schlimm vor. Ich glaube, Jess würde sich kaputtlachen, wenn er wüßte, wie wir uns hier aufführen."

"Und ich glaube, er ist genauso am Rechnen."

Slim lachte belustigt auf.

"Und das, obwohl er immer behauptet, von Buchhaltung keine Ahnung zu haben."

"Die ist für das einfache Einmaleins auch nicht notwendig. Außerdem glaube ich, daß Jess sich das nur zur Ausrede nimmt, um sich davor zu drücken", meinte sie amüsiert, während sie sich am Geschirrschrank zu schaffen machte, um ihn auszuräumen.

"Das haben sogar Sie schon gemerkt?"

"Aber natürlich! Ihm liegt es halt mehr, das Vieh auf der Weide zu zählen anstatt in den Journalbögen." Sie stellte einen Berg Geschirr auf den Küchentisch. "Das ist alles."

"Allerdings!" Slim beobachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie einen Tellerstapel nach dem anderen auf dem Tisch aufreihte. "Sagen Sie mal, was treiben Sie denn da eigentlich? Suchen Sie in dem Schrank etwas Bestimmtes?"

"Aber woher denn! Ich will ihn nur ausräumen und gründlich reinigen. Auf unerklärliche Weise geraten da immer wieder Krümel, Zucker und Mehl und was weiß ich noch alles hinein. Erstens finde ich das unappetitlich, und zweitens lockt es auch das Ungeziefer an. Sie wissen doch, ich bin kein Freund von diesen vielbeinigen Mitbewohnern. Die meisten Menschen achten viel zu wenig auf ein Mindestmaß an Hygiene. Kein Wunder also, wenn es immer wieder zu den schwersten Fällen von Typhus, Cholera, Ruhr und anderen Infektionskrankheiten kommt, die mit ein paar wenigen Maßnahmen verhindert werden könnten."

"Wenn wir Sie nicht hätten!" schmunzelte Slim. "Ich glaube, wir wären alle schon längst an der Gelbsucht oder irgendwelchen Würmern gestorben."

"Ist bei Ihrer ansonsten nicht gerade sauberen Arbeit mit all dem Viehzeug nicht auszuschließen."

"Ich glaube, ich mache lieber, daß ich aus Ihrer Küche komme, ehe es Ihnen einfällt, mich bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich zu desinfizieren."

"Nun", lächelte sie lehrmeisterlich wissend, "Übertreiben wäre genauso schädlich wie Vernachlässigung. Ein bißchen Dreck hat noch niemandem geschadet."

"Vor allem bei der Arbeit nicht, was?"

"Sie sagen es!"

"Wenn ich Ihnen den guten Rat geben darf, Daisy! Lassen Sie das um Gottes willen Mike nicht hören! Er könnte sonst der Meinung sein, mit dem Wasser noch sparsamer umgehen zu müssen."

"Ich werde mich hüten!"

Slim zog es vor, sie schleunigst bei ihrer Aufräumaktion allein zu lassen, ehe sie ihn in ihrer liebenswürdigen Putzwut, die allen Frauen irgendwie im Blut zu liegen schien, vielleicht sogar eingespannt hätte. Außerdem wußte er nicht genau, wann die außerfahrplanmäßige Sonderkutsche eintraf. Die erste für heute war bereits bei Morgengrauen durchgekommen. Vom Kutscher hatte er erfahren, daß die nächste Cheyenne um Mitternacht verlassen sollte. Da die Nachtfahrten für gewöhnlich etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahmen, war mit ihr gewiß nicht vor neun Uhr zu rechnen, wenn von den Fahrgästen zudem welche auf ein zeitiges Frühstück in einer der vorhergehenden Stationen bestanden hatten. Dabei hoffte er, daß keiner von ihnen auf die Idee käme, auf der Sherman-Ranch dies nachzuholen, nicht etwa aus Mangel an Gastfreundlichkeit, sondern einfach nur, weil ihm der ganze Kutschenverkehr und die damit verbundenen zusätzlichen Arbeiten und Verpflichtungen mit der Zeit zuviel wurden.

Sobald sein Partner wieder zurück wäre, mußten sie dieses Thema noch einmal gründlich durchdiskutieren. Bis jetzt hatten immer noch nicht alle diesjährigen Jährlinge das Brandzeichen der Ranch, Charlie war mit unendlichen Yards von ausbesserungsbedürftigem Zaun beschäftigt, die Landoption würde ihnen zusätzliche Arbeit bescheren, an den Ranchgebäuden waren Reparaturen fällig, und einen neuen Schuppen brauchten sie ebenfalls dringend, ganz zu schweigen von den ungezählten Kleinigkeiten, mit denen Daisy immer in den Ohren lag.

Daß ständig jemand da sein mußte, der das Depot bediente, erwies sich häufiger denn je als wahrer Hemmschuh für den normalen Ranchbetrieb. Entweder mußten sie noch ein paar Leute einstellen, was sich natürlich negativ auf die Kostenbilanz auswirkte, oder sie mußten umgehend das Depot aufgeben, um die nötigen freien Kapazitäten zu erhalten, wobei Slim das letztere favorisierte, denn sie waren wirklich nicht mehr darauf angewiesen, schnitten damit wahrscheinlich sogar in ihrer Bilanz wesentlich schlechter ab, ganz zu schweigen von dem Ärger, den manche quengelnden Fahrgäste obendrein verbreiteten.

Bei all den Überlegungen hatte Slim noch nicht einmal berücksichtigt, daß sich Jess früher oder später garantiert wieder dazu mißbrauchen ließ, den einen oder anderen Transport zu begleiten, wenn Not am Mann war. In der Beziehung kannte er sowohl seinen Partner als auch Arthur Kellington viel zu gut. Mit der Zeit wäre alles beim alten, selbst wenn ihm Jess unumstößlich versicherte, daß er sich nicht mehr überreden lassen wollte. Jess konnte genausowenig über den Schatten seines Verantwortungsbewußtseins springen wie Kellington über den seines geschäftstüchtigen Appellierens an dasselbe. Aber Jess war viel zu wertvoll für diese Ranch und viel wertvoller noch als Mitglied ihrer familiären Gemeinschaft, als daß er sein Leben nur wegen der verantwortungslosen Bequemlichkeit und Kostenersparnis seitens der Postgesellschaft hätte riskieren dürfen, vom beträchtlichen Arbeitsausfall, der zwangsläufig mit solchen Abenteuern verbunden war, gar nicht zu reden. Spätestens wenn sie von ihrem Optionsrecht Gebrauch machten, mußte in der Beziehung etwas geschehen.

Slim fing sechs Pferde aus der Remonte, um ihnen das Geschirr anzulegen.

Altvertrauter Lärm, der hinter ihm von der letzten Wegbiegung herüber drang, verriet ihm, daß da auch schon die Kutsche aus Cheyenne am Eintreffen war. Zwar hatte er keine Uhr einstecken, aber sein Gefühl verriet ihm, daß es noch nicht neun war. Anscheinend war in der klaren Vollmondnacht gut fahren gewesen, denn sonst wäre die Post garantiert noch nicht da.

Auf dem Bock saß ein munterer Mose Andrews, der diese sommerlichen Nachtfahrten zu lieben schien wie seine mürben Rosinenbrötchen, die er von Zeit zu Zeit auf der Sherman-Ranch ergattern konnte, waren doch nachts die Temperaturen wesentlich angenehmer, anstatt in der brütenden Mittagshitze auf einem unbequemen Kutschbock zu schmoren.

"Hallo, Slim!" rief er schon von weitem und brachte mitten auf dem Hof das schwere Gefährt zum Stehen, daß eine dicke Staubwolke aufwirbelte und sich Richtung Pferdekoppel auflöste. "Habe heute eine außerplanmäßige Zusatztour." Er klemmte die Bremse fest und kletterte für sein Alter erstaunlich behende von dem luftigen Sitz, um seinen Fahrgästen den Wagenschlag zu öffnen und ihnen beim Aussteigen behilflich zu sein. "Wenn jemand Kaffee möchte … den gibt es im Haus", sagte er einladend, aber die drei Passagiere, offensichtlich ein junges Ehepaar auf Hochzeitsreise und eine ältere, gutgekleidete Dame, lehnten dankend ab und gingen nur ein paar Schritte, um sich die Beine zu vertreten.

"Habe ich schon erfahren", erwiderte Slim nach einem stummen, aber freundlichen Gruß und machte sich bereits an den Riemen und Ketten der Pferde zu schaffen, um sie auszuschirren. "Hat mir Lew heute morgen kurz nach fünf lauthals verkündet. Aber leider gibt es heute trotzdem keine Rosinenbrötchen."

"Das ist wirklich ein Jammer!" Mose ging ihm beim Gespannwechsel zur Hand. "Na ja, macht nichts, dann das nächste Mal."

"Aber du kannst bei Daisy bestimmt einen Kaffee kriegen." Slim blickte grinsend auf. "Allerdings sollte ich dich vielleicht besser warnen."

"Warnen?"

"Ja, sie ist heute von der Putzwut besessen und stellt den Geschirrschrank auf den Kopf."

"Teufel noch mal, warum das denn?"

"Weibliche Hygienemaßnahmen."

"Weibliche was?"

"Ist zu kompliziert. Würdest du garantiert nicht verstehen. Aber mach dir nichts daraus! Ich verstehe es auch nicht."

"Dann ist es vielleicht gescheiter, auch den Kaffee erst bei der nächsten Tour zu trinken, was?"

"Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir."

"Fällt mir ja schwer, aber putzwütige Frauen sollte man lieber nicht stören. Die sind dann immer gleich so pingelig. Nichts gegen Mrs. Daisy! Ich möchte sie bloß nicht stören. Nachher ist das noch ansteckend."

Slim sagte dazu nichts weiter, sondern lachte nur belustigt auf.

Sie verschnallten sämtliche Riemen und Ketten, so daß wenige Minuten später die Kutsche für die Weiterfahrt bereit war. Die drei Passagiere fanden sich unaufgefordert ein, und Slim war ihnen beim Einsteigen behilflich. Durch die offene Kutschentür fiel sein Blick hinüber auf die andere Seite des Hofes, wo er an der Pferdekoppel den vierten Fahrgast entdeckte, der ihm bisher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Er stand mit dem Rücken zum Hof und schien am Einsteigen nicht besonders interessiert zu sein, sondern die Pferde im Korral zu begutachten oder auf eine Extraeinladung zu warten.

"Halt, Mose!" wollte Slim den Kutscher zurückhalten, der genauso behende auf den Bock zu steigen begann, wie er heruntergeklettert war. "Vergiß den Gentleman da drüben nicht!"

"Kann gar nicht sein!" winkte Mose ab und fing an, sich an einem Gepäckstück auf dem Dach zu schaffen zu machen. "Hätte ich jetzt glatt vergessen. Das ist Jeremiah Holbrook. Der wollte für ein paar Tage hier bleiben und die Landluft genießen."

"Bist du noch zu retten! Das hier ist doch keine Ausflugspension. Der soll sich mal schön wieder in die Kutsche setzen. Und das Gepäck kannst du gleich oben lassen."

"Slim, wenn ich dir den guten Rat geben darf … leg dich mit dem Kerl lieber nicht an. Das scheint einer dieser aalglatten Kartenhaie zu sein, bei dem die Kanone genauso locker sitzt wie das fünfte As. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der sich hier vor ein paar geprellten Spielpartnern verstecken will."

"Das muß ja nicht ausgerechnet hier sein. Kommt nicht in Frage! Soll er sich woanders verstecken, aber nicht hier! Hast du ihm vielleicht noch den Vorschlag gemacht?"

"Nicht direkt, aber wie gesagt, mir war der Bursche nicht geheuer." Als sich Slim weigerte, die Tasche des ungebetenen Gastes entgegenzunehmen, kam Mose tatsächlich noch einmal vom Bock geklettert, um sie neben ihn hinzustellen. "Sei lieber vorsichtig bei dem, was du zu ihm sagst."

"Vielleicht wäre es dann gut, wenn du in Laramie zur Vorsorge Mort Cory verständigst. So ein Typ wie der hat mir hier gerade noch gefehlt."

"Ich sage dir nur", meinte Mose beim Hinaufklettern, "ich bin froh, daß ich den komischen Kauz endlich los bin. War schon lange keiner mehr von dem Geschmeiß in unserer Gegend. Nimm dich in acht vor ihm! Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Sheriff eine Fahndungsmeldung von dem Kerl in der Schublade hat."

"Und so etwas lädst du hier ab!" rief Slim vorwurfsvoll zu ihm hinauf.

"Wie gesagt, ich bin froh, daß ich ihn nicht mehr im Rücken habe." Mose zurrte das Seil fest, mit dem das übrige Gepäck auf dem Kutschendach befestigt war. "Sag mal, hast du eigentlich etwas Neues von Jess gehört?" wollte er auf einmal wissen und war an seinem unbequemen Fahrgast, den er auf der Sherman-Ranch abgesetzt hatte, nicht weiter interessiert.

Slim, der zuerst einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Tasche und dann noch einmal hinüber zur Pferdekoppel warf, brauchte eine Weile, bis er auf Moses Frage reagierte. Dafür hellte sich sein Gesicht jedoch sogleich auf, als die Sprache auf seinen Freund kam.

"Ja, stell dir vor, letzte Woche hat er geschrieben, daß er fest damit rechnet, bis Ende des Monats heimzukommen."

"Im Ernst?"

"Ja!"

"Endlich etwas Erfreuliches!" strahlte Mose übers ganze Gesicht. "Du stellst dir nicht vor, wie froh ich darüber bin. Dann hat er es also doch geschafft!" Er machte eine gönnerhafte Geste. "Ich wußte es, daß er sich nicht unterkriegen läßt. Teufel, wenn ich mir vorstelle … Nein, lieber nicht! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig, den Jungen wiederzusehen! Mann, das sind ja bloß noch drei Wochen."

"Achtzehn Tage oder vierhundertzweiunddreißig Stunden – hat Mike ausgerechnet und beim Frühstück verkündet", setzte Slim schmunzelnd hinzu, als Mose fragend die Brauen hochzog.

"Dann ist er ja hoffentlich zu unserem großen Besäufnis am 4. Juli wieder da. Das wird eine Feier, sag' ich dir!" Mose beugte sich vertrauensselig herunter. "Ganz nebenbei hoffe ich natürlich, daß es dann wieder öfter Rosinenbrötchen hier gibt."

"Aber nur, wenn Daisy rechtzeitig ein paar für dich retten kann."

"Egal, ich freue mich auch ohne Rosinenbrötchen. Aber jetzt muß ich los, sonst verpassen meine Fahrgäste den Anschluß. Bis zum nächsten Mal und grüß Mrs. Daisy von mir."

"Mach' ich – und denk daran, das für mich in der Stadt zu erledigen!"

"Selbstverständlich!" reagierte Mose sofort entsprechend, wußte er doch auf Anhieb, was der Rancher damit meinte.

Dann knallte er einen übermütigen Gruß mit der Peitsche, daß die sechs Gespannpferde anzogen, und die Kutsche rollte vom Hof, Richtung Laramie. Slim konnte nicht mehr sehen, wie der Kutscher zuerst in sich hinein grinste, um bald darauf, nachdem er außer Hör- und Sichtweite war, lauthals zu lachen. Mose konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon jemals jemanden derart aus purem Spaß an der Freude angeschmiert zu haben. Dabei tat es ihm noch nicht einmal leid. Im Gegenteil! Zu gern hätte er dabei sein wollen, wie Slim versuchte, den lästigen Besucher wieder loszuwerden. Sollte er nur sehen, wie er mit ihm einig wurde!

Zurück blieb ein etwas mißgestimmter Slim Sherman, der da ziemlich ratlos neben dem Gepäck des Gastes stand, den Mose ihm unverschämterweise aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Unschlüssig starrte er auf die Tasche, die direkt bei seinen Füßen stand und aus unerfindlichen Gründen genauso mysteriös zu wirken schien wie ihr Besitzer, obwohl es ein gewöhnliches Reiseuntensil war, das es zu Hunderten in jedem entsprechenden Laden zu kaufen gab. Sein Blick fiel auf das eingeprägte Monogramm am Griff.

"Jeremiah Holbrook", murmelte der Rancher grimmig vor sich hin. "Sagt mir gar nichts. Wer weiß, ob der Name überhaupt stimmt." Er hob die Tasche an, um vielleicht etwas Außergewöhnliches daran zu bemerken. Sie war weder besonders schwer noch auffallend leicht, nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Gepäckstück. "Möchte wissen, was der Kerl da drin hat", brummte er, während er einen nicht gerade freundlichen Blick hinüber zum Koppelzaun warf, wo der Fremde reglos stand und ihm den Rücken kehrte.

Von hinten machte er einen gepflegten Eindruck in dem dunklen Gehrock und den passenden Beinkleidern, ein an sich stattlicher Mann, vielleicht etwas kleiner als Slim selbst – das konnte er auf die Entfernung nicht genau sagen. Breite Schultern spannten die perfekt sitzende Jacke, die an der rechten Hüfte auffallend von einem Gegenstand ausgebeult wurde, der auch einen Slim Sherman insgeheim zur Vorsicht mahnte.

"Wenigstens trägt er seine Knarre nicht versteckt unter der Achselhöhle oder im Ärmel. Sympathischer ist er mir deshalb aber nicht", bemerkte Slim recht abfällig. "Vielleicht ist das auch nur ein harmloser Vertreter, der mir gleich sein Lebenselixier andrehen will."

Slim hob die Schultern, atmete tief ein, rückte mit einer herausfordernden Geste den Ledergürtel mit dem Holster zurecht – hinterher mußte er selbst zugeben, daß das albernes Gehabe war, aber es hatte ja außer ihm niemand gesehen – und stieß die Luft geräuschvoll durch die Nase wie ein junger Stier, der mit diesem Imponiergehabe Eindruck schinden wollte.

Er fand tatsächlich, daß er sich kindisch benahm. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, daß seine Rechte unbewußt den kleinen Lederriemen über dem Hahn löste, an sich eine übertriebene Vorsichtsmaßnahme, denn der Mann am Zaun machte selbst von hinten nicht den Eindruck, als wollte er gleich wild in der Gegend herum schießen. Aber Slim hatte noch nicht vergessen, was vor mehr als neun Monaten mit seinem Freund passiert war. Damals hatte er auch mit keinem Überfall gerechnet. Und diese aalglatten Revolverschwinger, die sich wie harmlose Geschäftsleute zeigten, waren seiner Meinung nach nicht weniger schlimm als solche verrückten Kerle, die damals das sinnlose Zielschießen auf Jess Harper veranstaltet hatten.

Ehe er sich endlich Richtung Pferdekoppel in Bewegung setzte, warf er einen kurzen Blick zurück zum Haus. Beide vorderen Türen waren geschlossen. Er hoffte, daß dies auch so blieb und Daisy mit ihrer Putzerei so beschäftigt war, daß sie nicht dazwischen geriet, sollte das Zusammentreffen mit diesem Spieler – oder was oder wer auch immer das da drüben war –nicht harmlos verlaufen.

Beim Überqueren des Hofes mußte sich Slim plötzlich fragen, wieso er eigentlich so negativ von dem Mann dachte. Er kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Das bißchen, was er von ihm wußte, reichte unmöglich, um sich ein Urteil von ihm zu bilden. Im Grunde kannte er nur seinen Namen und Moses vage Behauptungen. Bisher hatten ihm solche dürftigen Angaben jedenfalls nicht für ein solches Urteil genügt, zudem er fand, daß der Kutscher gerade heute besonders abfällig in seiner lebhaften Voreingenommenheit geredet hatte. Wieso ihn das selbst dazu brachte, so schnell über einen Menschen den Stab zu brechen, konnte er nur damit erklären, weil er aus unerfindlichen Gründen plötzlich an den Überfall von damals denken mußte, daß sich sogar die Kugel in seiner Brusttasche seit längerer Zeit meldete, zwar nicht so unangenehm, wie er es sonst gewöhnt war; aber er wurde sich doch wieder ihrer Existenz bewußt. Sicherlich wäre es sträflicher Leichtsinn, dieses signifikante Warnsignal einfach zu ignorieren, hatte sie ihm bis jetzt doch sehr gute Dienste geleistet in bezug auf bestimmte Gefahren.

Der Mann stand immer noch unbeweglich am Zaun der Pferdekoppel und schien sich nicht im geringsten dafür zu interessieren, was hinter ihm vor sich ging, entweder aus echtem Desinteresse oder purem Leichtsinn. So genau konnte Slim das beim Näherkommen nicht feststellen. Ihm fiel nur auf, daß er seine Hände nicht sehen konnte, offensichtlich weil er die Daumen hinter den Gürtel gehakt hatte. Irgendwie wirkte er lässig-entspannt. Vielleicht war das gar kein Spieler, sondern nur einer dieser Stutzer aus dem Osten, die meinten, jenseits des Missouri besonders unwiderstehlich zu erscheinen, wenn sie sich ein Schießeisen umschnallten, um damit Männlichkeit vorzutäuschen.

Komischerweise verwarf Slim diesen Gedanken schneller, als er ihn ausdenken konnte, denn so kam er ihm nun doch nicht vor.

Je weiter er sich ihm näherte, desto weniger wußte er, was er von ihm halten sollte. Jedenfalls wollte er ihn nicht unnötig erschrecken, weil er nicht voraussehen konnte, ob er nicht vielleicht übernervös reagierte, wenn er plötzlich feststellte, daß jemand hinter ihm stand. Deshalb räusperte sich Slim mehrmals und machte sich durch absichtlich laute, auffällige Schritte rechtzeitig bemerkbar, ohne daß der Mann davon in irgendeiner Weise Notiz nahm. Entweder war er in höchstem Maße schwerhörig, oder er war vielleicht so von den Pferden in der Koppel fasziniert, weil dort, wo er herkam, Pferde nur in engen Ställen gehalten wurden. Aber selbst wenn dem so wäre, müßte er auf seiner Reise mittlerweile schon größere Remonten außerhalb von Stallgebäuden gesehen haben. Besondere Rassetiere tummelten sich in der Koppel auch nicht, sondern nur die Ersatzpferde des Kutschendepots.

Als Slim bis auf wenige Schritte heran war, wußte er auf einmal, weshalb er gleich so überzeugt war, daß es sich bei diesem Burschen um keinen Stutzer handelte. Er benutzte keine Pomade. Alle diese Gecken schütteten sich kübelweise Öl auf den Kopf, um damit die Frisur in Form zu kleben. Statt dessen spielte der warme Sommerwind mit ein paar Strähnen des dunklen, leicht gewellten Haares, das offenbar nur der ordentliche, kurze Schnitt in Form hielt.

Slim blieb zwei Schritte hinter dem Mann stehen. Plötzlich wunderte er sich, wieso er ihm auf einmal so vertraut vorkam. Wahrscheinlich, sagte er sich, rührte das daher, weil er sich so mit ihm beschäftigte. Er war sich nämlich sicher, keinen Jeremiah Holbrook zu kennen.

"Ehm", räusperte er sich absichtlich geräuschvoll. "Jeremiah Holbrook?" sprach er den Mann endlich von hinten an, der sich jedoch nicht regte. Wahrscheinlich war er doch schwerhörig. "Ehm", probierte er es noch einmal. "Mr. Holbrook?" Slim kam sich dämlich vor, aber vielleicht schaffte er es doch noch, die Aufmerksamkeit dieses mysteriösen Kerls endlich auf sich zu lenken. "Ich bin Slim Sherman. Der Kutscher sagte mir … Mr. Holbrook?"

Der Mann neigte sich etwas nach vorn, beugte den Kopf dabei weit nach unten, drehte sich langsam um und blickte dann, verschmitzt grinsend, auf.

"Redest du etwa mit mir?"

"Jess! Da soll mich doch …" In seiner überschwenglichen Wiedersehensfreude brachte Slim keinen Ton mehr heraus. Wie zwei Brüder, die das Schicksal vor langer Zeit voneinander getrennt hatte, fielen sie sich in die Arme, klopften sich gegenseitig auf Schultern und Rücken und waren sich stillschweigend darüber einig, daß dies einer der schönsten Augenblicke ihres Lebens war. "Menschenskind, Jess! Ich bin im Augenblick so überrascht, daß ich gar nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll!" rief er außer sich, womit er nicht übertrieb, denn offensichtlich hatte er sich die ganze Zeit so darauf eingestellt, einem gewissen Jeremiah Holbrook die unangenehme Mitteilung zu machen, daß diese Ranch kein Aufenthaltsort für entspannungssuchende Ausflügler war.

"Wie wäre es denn erst einmal mit 'guten Tag'?" schmunzelte Jess, der natürlich nicht weniger erfreut war, den Freund wiederzusehen und vor allem endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Es amüsierte ihn nur maßlos, Slim mit seinem bühnenreifen Auftritt als Jeremiah Holbrook nach allen Regeln der Kunst an der Nase herumgeführt zu haben.

"Gute Idee!" lachte Slim, griff ganz spontan mit beiden Händen nach seiner Rechten, um mit dieser herzlichen Geste die Wirkung seiner Worte zu unterstreichen. "Willkommen zu Hause, Partner! Es ist schön, daß du wieder da bist!"

"Ich freue mich auch." Jess, von der Bedeutung des Augenblicks nicht weniger gerührt, verstärkte den kräftigen Händedruck mit seiner Linken. "Das war eine verdammt lange Zeit, Partner, und nicht immer eine gerade leichte."

"Nein, weiß Gott nicht! Aber jetzt bist du wieder da! Nur das allein zählt im Moment!" Slim schlug ihm aus lauter Übermut kräftig gegen den Oberarm, schüttelte dann den Kopf, als könnte er es nicht begreifen, den Freund – offensichtlich in ausgezeichneter Verfassung – vor sich stehen zu sehen. "Wenn ich daran denke, wie …"

"Das ist lange her, Slim!" gebot er sofort Einhalt, wobei seine Stimme einen Hauch ernster wurde. "Zum Glück … Wir sollten uns damit nicht die Wiedersehensfreude verderben. Es ist vorbei."

"Du hast recht. Aber kannst du mich trotzdem noch einmal zwicken, damit ich auch ganz sicher bin, nicht zu träumen?"

"He, ich kann dir zur Begrüßung gern eine scheuern, wenn du das brauchst."

"Nicht unbedingt! Jetzt, wo du keine halbe Portion mehr bist, könnte das fürs erste zu schmerzhaft für mich werden. An so etwas muß ich mich erst ganz allmählich wieder gewöhnen." Einen Moment lang starrte Slim ihn sinnend an. Auch er wurde etwas ernster. Schließlich machte er eine bezeichnende Geste in Richtung der Stelle, wo er die Narbe auf Jess' Brust wußte. "Und du bist wirklich wieder in Ordnung?" wollte er dann wissen. Nicht daß er es bei seinem Anblick bezweifelte; er wollte es einfach nur bestätigt haben, weil er angenehme Dinge aufgrund der schrecklichen Erinnerung an erst jüngst vergangene Zeiten nicht oft genug hören konnte.

"Ja."

"Das sagst du jetzt nicht nur so, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, bestimmt nicht", versicherte Jess, ohne durch das Nachhaken gleich ungeduldig zu werden.

"Das heißt … Himmel, ich kann es nicht glauben! Dann bist du also tatsächlich gesund?"

"Zumindest hat mir das Tyler vor vier Tagen gesagt. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht das Gefühl, daß er nicht aufrichtig war. Dazu hatte er wohl keinen Grund."

"Und du bist nicht früher …"

"Nein, bin ich nicht!" beruhigte Jess ihn, weil der Freund ihn offenbar in Verdacht hatte, vorzeitig seinen Aufenthalt in Colorado Springs beendet zu haben.

"Ich dachte nur, weil wir dich aufgrund deines Briefes erst gegen Ende des Monats erwartet haben."

"Tyler wußte es schon seit längerer Zeit, aber er hat nichts gesagt, weil er sich über den Befund absolut sicher sein wollte. Er wollte mir keine übereilten Hoffnungen machen, hat aber vage etwas angedeutet. Das mußte ich natürlich gleich mitteilen. Als er mir dann sagte, daß alles bestens sei und ich eine Kondition hätte wie ein Zwanzigjähriger – ehrlich, ich schwöre dir, das hat er gesagt! –, da … na ja, da konnte ich mich nicht schnell genug in den nächsten Zug setzen, um heimzukommen. Tja, und jetzt bin ich halt da", schloß Jess mit einer lapidaren Feststellung.

"Ja, und in aller Eile hast du völlig vergessen, uns zu benachrichtigen!" warf Slim ihm spaßeshalber vor.

"Wieso vergessen? Das habe ich absichtlich nicht getan!" Der Freund zwinkerte ihn vergnügt an. "– weil ich euch überraschen wollte."

"Das ist dir auf jeden Fall gelungen!" Der Rancher haute ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und packte ihn fest. Anscheinend genoß er es, ihn derb anfassen zu können, ohne daß Jess gleich in die Knie ging. "Wir hätten halt bloß gern den roten Teppich ausgerollt."

"Wußte gar nicht, daß wir so etwas haben."

"Eben, den hätten wir dann noch schnell besorgen können!" lachte Slim, ohne fertig zu werden, ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern. Schließlich nahm er die Hand von seiner Schulter, um amüsiert mit seinem Rockaufschlag zu spielen. "Und dann hast du dich auch noch herausgeputzt wie so ein scheinheiliger Erbschleicher."

"Scheinheilig? Erbschleicher?" empörte sich Jess aus Jux, schlug seine Hand von seinem Revers und boxte ihn an die Schulter. "Finger weg! Das ist bloß eine Verkleidung!"

"Verkleidung? Ist denn schon Halloween?"

"Du bist auch Halloween! Ich mußte mich doch irgendwie tarnen, sonst hättest du mich ja sofort erkannt."

"Ja, und dann behauptet dieser Halunke von Mose Andrews, daß er hier einen zwielichtigen Spieltischakrobaten abliefern will."

"Hat er gut gemacht, was?"

"Der Kerl hat keine Miene verzogen. Fragt auch noch in seiner Hinterhältigkeit, ob ich etwas Neues von dir wüßte. Na, warte! Laß den nur wiederkommen. Dem werde ich Rosinenbrötchen geben!"

"Soll ich dir mal etwas sagen? Das war nur die Rache dafür, daß du ihm damals nichts davon erzählt hast und er es aus der Zeitung erfahren mußte. Das hat er mir jedenfalls gesagt und deshalb war er für meine Idee gleich Feuer und Flamme."

"Daß das auf deinem Mist gewachsen ist, war ja zu erwarten." Slim schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ich frage mich bloß, wie du auf diesen scheußlichen Namen gekommen bist – Jeremiah Holbrook! Klingt wie ein Wanderprediger oder Quacksalber, der die Leute mit seinem Lebenselixier vergiftet."

"Mir ist in der Eile kein scheußlicherer eingefallen, der zu meinen Initialen paßt, sonst hättest du doch gleich Verdacht geschöpft, wenn du das Monogramm auf meiner Tasche siehst. Mose meinte zwar, Jedediah wäre noch absonderlicher, aber ich wollte ja nicht übertreiben."

"Sag mal, was hältst du eigentlich davon, endlich ins Haus zu kommen?" meinte Slim auf einmal, dem es jetzt erst recht bewußt wurde, daß sie noch an der Pferdekoppel standen. "Ich möchte zu gern Daisys Gesicht sehen, wenn sie feststellt, wer da heute gekommen ist."

"Keine schlechte Idee!" war Jess einverstanden und schien in bezug auf Daisy schon den nächsten Schabernack im Kopf zu haben. "Und Mike?"

"Der ist in der Schule. Die Kinder bekommen erst nächste Woche Ferien."

"Gut, dann Daisy zuerst. Hoffentlich hat sie noch nicht spitzgekriegt, mit wem du dich da so lange unterhältst."

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wenn du sie überraschen willst, könntest du es nicht besser treffen. Sie ist nämlich gerade dabei, den Geschirrschrank in der Küche auf den Kopf zu stellen. Wetten, daß sie da nicht einmal mitkriegte, wenn das Haus um sie herum einstürzte?"

Jess grinste bis über beide Ohren.

"Sehr gut!" rief er begeistert. "Das paßt mir ausgezeichnet. Willst du mir dabei helfen, sie zu erschrecken?"

"Klar!" war Slim sofort einverstanden und versetzte ihm einen übermütigen Klaps. "Das wird sicher ein Heidenspaß!"

Während sie sich langsam Richtung Haus in Bewegung setzten und dabei aufpaßten, daß sie vom Küchenfenster aus nicht gesehen werden konnten, schlangen sie sich gegenseitig den Arm um die Schultern und steckten kichernd und prustend die Köpfe zusammen wie zwei alberne Jungen, die gerade in der hintersten Ecke des Schulhofes einen besonderen Schabernack für ihre Lehrkraft ausheckten.

Vor der Haustür hielt sich Jess einen Schritt hinter dem Freund, um ihn als Deckung zu benutzen, obwohl ihm das nun nicht mehr so leicht gelang wie vor seiner Reise nach Colorado Springs, denn von halber Portion konnte wirklich keine Rede mehr sein. Noch einmal legten sie beide gleichzeitig den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. In diesem Moment waren die zwei ansonsten eher abgebrühten Männer wie Lausbuben, die nichts als blanken Unsinn im Kopf hatten.

Redlich darum bemüht, ernst zu wirken und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, öffnete Slim ziemlich geräuschvoll die Haustür, während Jess sich direkt daneben an die Wand drückte, erwartungsvoll lauschend, wie der Freund den geplanten Überfall auf den guten Geist der Ranch in die Wege leitete.

"Slim, sind Sie das?" erscholl Daisys Stimme aus der Küche, kaum daß der Rancher die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Ja, natürlich, wer denn sonst?" erwiderte er, obgleich er genau wußte, daß ihre Frage reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme war, denn auch sie hatte seit dem Überfall von damals einen Großteil ihrer unbeschwerten Gutgläubigkeit eingebüßt; wie erwartet, reagierte sie deshalb nicht weiter auf seine Bemerkung.

"Ist die Kutsche schon da? Möchte jemand Kaffee?"

Slim durchquerte das geräumige Wohnzimmer, wobei er Jess mit der Hand hinter seinem Rücken Zeichen gab, vorsichtig zu sein und einen Moment zu warten, bis nach einem prüfenden Blick in die Küche Entwarnung kam. Geräuschlos huschte der Freund herein, stellte seine Tasche an der Garderobe ab und schlich auf Zehenspitzen heran, bis er sich direkt neben Slim hinter der Türfüllung verstecken konnte, während sich der Rancher weiterhin arglos mit Daisy unterhielt, die nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, ihre Arbeit mit dem Geschirrschrank zu unterbrechen. Dessen sämtlicher Inhalt war auf Tisch und Anrichte, fein säuberlich gestapelt, verteilt. Sogar das Besteck und die diversen Koch- und Backutensilien hatte sie aus den Schubladen und Fächern geräumt. Über soviel Hygienemaßnahmen mußte Slim erst einmal den Kopf schütteln.

"Die Kutsche ist schon weitergefahren", sagte er ein wenig abwesend in Anbetracht ihrer Eifrigkeit, mit der sie den Schrank auswusch. "Kaffee wollte niemand. Ich soll Sie nur von Mose Andrews grüßen."

"Vielen Dank", sagte sie in das Schrankfach hinein, wo sie für gewöhnlich den Handvorrat an Mehl, Zucker, Salz und sonstige Gewürze aufbewahrte. Anscheinend hielt sie es für nötig, gerade dieser Stelle des Schrankes besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

"Er wollte wissen, wann Jess wieder da ist, damit es endlich wieder Rosinenbrötchen gibt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, daß er dann aber nur welche kriegt, wenn Sie rechtzeitig ein paar für ihn retten können."

Slim spürte einen derben Knuff zwischen den Rippen, den er mit einem blinden Schlag in Richtung seines Partners beantwortete.

Daisy nahm den Kopf aus dem Schrank, um sich aufzurichten. Zum erstenmal, seit sie sich mit dem Rancher unterhielt, sah sie ihn an.

"Der gute Mose! Haben Sie ihm gesagt, daß Jess bald zurückkommt?"

"Ja, er hat sich riesig darüber gefreut."

"Vielleicht sollte ich vorher noch einmal Rosinenbrötchen extra für Mose backen, sonst wird er tatsächlich keine mehr kriegen."

"Keine schlechte Idee." Slim machte eine ausholende Handbewegung. "Sagen Sie mal, ich wußte gar nicht, daß wir soviel Geschirr haben."

"Ja, nicht wahr? Da hat sich einiges angesammelt."

"Kann man wohl sagen. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich mich schleunigst nach draußen verziehe, ehe Sie auf die Idee kommen, ich könnte Ihnen beim Wiedereinräumen helfen."

"Wenn Sie noch länger so müßig da herumstehen, könnte das tatsächlich passieren."

Zum Spaß drohte sie ihm mit dem Lappen, ehe sie sich wieder dem Schrank zuwandte, um mit ihrer Wischerei fortzufahren. Damit war sie die nächste Zeit so intensiv beschäftigt, daß es für Jess ein leichtes war, unbemerkt in die Küche zu huschen und sich von hinten an sie heranzuschleichen, zudem Slim mit besonders auffallend lauten Schritten zur Haustür zu stampfen begann. Daisy hatte keine Ahnung, was sich in ihrem Rücken abspielte. In dem Moment, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, um den Lappen auszuwaschen, legten sich zwei Hände von hinten auf ihr Gesicht und drückten ihr die Augen zu. Vor Schreck ließ sie den Lappen fallen, der vor ihr in die Schüssel klatschte, daß es nur so spritzte. Sie nahm fest an, daß dies nur Slim sein konnte, der ihr während der letzten Tage öfter einen albernen Scherz gespielt hatte, offensichtlich aus reinem Übermut und Freude darüber, daß sie bald wieder vollzählig wären, sozusagen als Vorgeschmack von dem, was sie zu erwarten hatte, wenn sein Partner zurück war, wie er jedesmal zu seiner Entschuldigung erklärte.

"Ach, Slim, Sie ausgewachsener Kindskopf!" rief sie. "Jetzt sind Sie schon genauso albern wie Jess!"

"Was ist los?" kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Slim?" Mit einem Mal verschwand das Lachen von ihrem Mund. Der Stimme nach mußte der Rancher mehrere Yards von ihr entfernt in dem anderen Raum sein. Nur, wer war es dann, der sie hier zum Narren hielt? Wahrscheinlich war da ein Fremder unbemerkt ins Haus eingedrungen, der sich an ihrem Haushaltsgeld vergreifen wollte, hatte gewartet, bis sie wieder allein in der Küche war und sie dann einfach überfallen. "Slim, da ist … Hilfe! So helfen Sie mir doch!"

"Ich werde mich hüten! Sie müssen schon selbst zusehen, daß Sie das Zeug wieder in den Schrank kriegen."

Seine Stimme klang jetzt noch weiter entfernt. Wahrscheinlich war er schon an der Haustür, um hinaus auf den Hof zu gehen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie es mit Schreien.

"Hilfe! Lassen Sie mich los!" Sie begann, wild um sich zu schlagen mit dem Resultat, daß derjenige hinter ihr, wer immer dieser Unhold war, sie fester an sich drückte, jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihr den Mund zuzuhalten, um sie am weiteren Schreien zu hindern. "Slim! So tun Sie doch endlich etwas!"

"Bin gerade dabei."

"Du lieber Himmel!" rief sie außer sich, wild mit den Armen in der Luft herumfuchtelnd. "Da will mich jemand … überfallen! So helfen Sie mir doch!"

"Ich bin hier", antwortete Slim jetzt aus nächster Nähe.

Er war zurückgeschlichen und stand jetzt ebenfalls direkt hinter ihr, daß sie nun nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob es vielleicht nicht doch der Rancher … Aufgeregt betastete sie den Kopf des Mannes, der sie festhielt.

"Sie … Sie sind nicht Slim! Was wird hier gespielt? Hilfe!" schrie sie wieder, weil sie nicht wußte, was sie sonst tun sollte.

Schließlich breitete sie suchend die Arme aus, bis sie endlich das schwere Nudelholz zu fassen bekam, das sie zusammen mit den anderen Utensilien aus der Schublade auf den Tisch geräumt hatte. Auf diese Weise bewaffnet, schlug sie mit der wuchtigen Holzrolle nach allen Richtungen.

"Jetzt wird es lebensgefährlich!" hörte sie Slim sagen.

So wie er sich anhörte, mußte er an der Tür stehen. Daß er tatenlos dabei zusah, wie sie mit einem Fremden kämpfte, war ihr unbegreiflich.

"Lassen Sie mich doch nicht mit diesem Kerl … Slim!"

Sie keilte kräftig aus und hätte beinahe einen Stapel Teller vom Tisch gefegt.

"Daisy, was haben Sie denn? Es ist niemand Fremdes hier! Sie werden doch nicht …" Slim duckte sich. "Vorsicht mit dem Ding!"

"Aber da ist … Sie müssen doch …"

Sie holte mit einem weiten Schwung kräftig aus, und Slim sah das Nudelholz schon auf Jess' Kopf sausen, aber der Freund war schneller, packte ihr Handgelenk, ließ sie gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand los, daß sie sich wie in einem munteren Tanz um sich selbst drehte und er sie auffing, sonst hätte sie ihr eigenes Drehmoment aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen. Mit voller Wucht prallte sie gegen ihn, klammerte sich mit der freien Hand an seinen Rücken, während in der erhobenen Rechten das Nudelholz eine tanzende Linie in der Luft beschrieb.

"Wollen Sie mich mit diesem Mordinstrument etwa erschlagen!" rief er lachend, sich köstlich an ihrem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck weidend.

Das Nudelholz fiel aus ihrer Hand und polterte hinter ihr zu Boden. Dabei starrte sie ihn mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Je…" Sie mußte erst schlucken. "Jess!" brachte sie endlich heraus. "Du lieber Himmel!" stammelte sie, entsetzt und erfreut zugleich, gemischt mit einer gehörigen Portion Unsicherheit über die Glaubwürdigkeit ihrer eigenen Wahrnehmungskraft. "Ich muß wohl träumen!"

"Doch nicht am hellichten Tag!" Jess drückte sie mit beiden Armen fest an sich, daß ihr beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

Nein, sie träumte wirklich nicht! Das war seine Stimme, sein Lachen, waren seine Augen, die sie selten zuvor so lebhaft angeglitzert hatten – und wenn doch, dann mußte das eine Ewigkeit her sein. Und da hing auch seine schwer zu bändigende Haartolle in seiner Stirn, die ihm zusammen mit den dunkel zu sprießen beginnenden Bartstoppeln gleich ein leicht verwegenes Aussehen verlieh. Auf seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht mit den markanten und doch freundlichen Zügen, das sowohl den unnachgiebig harten Draufgänger als auch den liebenswürdigen, gutmütigen Menschen in ihm zeigte, lag eines dieser jungenhaften Lachen, die sie so lange vermißt und befürchtet hatte, es nie wieder zu sehen.

"Mein Gott, ich … ich … Sie … Sie sind das wirklich!" Vor Freude traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Mit beiden Händen umfaßte sie sein Gesicht, strich ihm die wilde Strähne aus der Stirn. "Ich … ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie … wie … O Gott, ist das schön, Sie wiederzuhaben, mein Junge!" Sie umarmte ihn wie einen verlorenen Sohn, den sie nach langer Zeit der Trennung endlich wieder in die Arme schließen durfte. "Bitte, Sie müssen mich ganz fest halten! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Sie sind wirklich zurück!" Obwohl er sie fest umschlungen hielt, sie seine Arme auf ihrem Rücken spürte, seine Körperwärme, seine Kraft und herzliche Zärtlichkeit fühlte, befürchtete sie, daß sie das alles nur träumte und dieses wunderbare Glück beim Aufwachen wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte. Da löste er sie halb aus seiner Umarmung, um ihr einen liebevollen Kuß auf die Stirn zu drücken. "Gott, was ist das für ein herrlicher Augenblick!" seufzte sie. "Willkommen zu Hause, mein Junge!"

"Danke, Daisy, ich freue mich auch, daß ich wieder da bin. Lange genug hat es ja gedauert."

"Lassen Sie sich einmal anschauen."

Sie hielt ihn in Armeslänge von sich. Schließlich konnte er über ihre eingehende Musterung nur noch lachen.

"Was ist? Fehlt irgend etwas?" Aus seinen Augen zwinkerte der nackte Schelm. "Müßte eigentlich noch alles dran sein."

"Ach, Sie! Kaum da und schon wieder nichts als Unsinn im Kopf!" Sofort wurde sie etwas ernster. Ein wenig zaghaft strich sie ihm mit der flachen Hand über die Brust. "Sie … Sie sehen blendend aus. Wie … ich meine, wie geht es Ihnen denn?"

Er umfaßte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust und preßte sie an sich, um ihr zu zeigen, daß sie nun nicht mehr vorsichtig sein mußte, wenn sie ihn in der Nähe seiner Narbe berührte.

"Genauso wie ich aussehe!" lachte er; sie hatte beinahe vergessen, wie ausgelassen er sein konnte.

"Dann sind Sie wieder … gesund?"

"Sicher!"

"Ist das wirklich wahr? Ich meine, das sagen Sie jetzt nicht nur so, bloß um mir etwas Schönes zu sagen, nicht wahr?"

"Diesmal habe ich bestimmt keinen Grund, Ihnen etwas vorzumachen." Er mußte sie noch einmal an sich drücken, weil er selbst plötzlich sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. "Der Alptraum ist endlich vorüber, für Sie, für mich, für uns alle! Es hat lange genug gedauert, aber wir haben es geschafft."

"Sie haben es geschafft."

"Aber nur mit der Hilfe der Menschen, die mir die Kraft dazu gegeben haben. Ohne Sie, ohne Slim und ohne Mike hätte ich das nie schaffen können. Da hätte Professor Tyler noch soviel anstellen können – dann hätte ich Sie heute nicht so herrlich erschrecken können."

"Ach, Sie!" machte sie schon wieder und zwickte ihn am Ohr. Während sie zu ihm aufschaute, rannen Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln, so sehr war sie zwischen unfaßbarem Glück und einem Rest von trauriger Besorgnis hin und her gerissen. "Sie großer, ausgewachsener Lauselümmel! Sie haben sich kein bißchen geändert, sind wirklich wieder ganz der alte. Einen Herzinfarkt habe ich beinahe bekommen vor Schreck."

"Den habe eher ich bekommen, als ich Sie mit dem Nudelholz herumfuchteln sah", mischte sich Slim von der Tür her ein, der die Szene mit gönnerhaftem Wohlwollen verfolgt hatte, wie man das Happy-End eines Theaterstückes genoß, wenn sich alle Komplikationen in allgemeinem Wohlgefallen fast wie von selbst auflösten. "Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und Sie hätten ihn gleich wieder reif für Doc Higgins' Sprechstunde geschlagen." Er bückte sich, um das Corpus delicti aufzuheben, das durch die halbe Küche bis in seine Nähe gerollt war. "Sie sollten mit dem Ding in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger sein."

"Wenn Sie mir beigestanden hätten, hätte ich gar nicht erst danach greifen müssen! Rührt keinen Finger, dieser Mensch, wenn ich um Hilfe rufe."

"Ach, Daisy, es war einfach köstlich, wie Sie mit diesem Tagedieb gekämpft haben."

"Ich werde dir gleich helfen – Tagedieb!" drohte Jess zum Spaß. "Denk daran, Partner, die Zeiten, in denen du stärker warst, sind vorbei. Nimm dich also in acht bei dem, was du von dir gibst!"

"Ach, ist das schön!" seufzte Daisy, legte die Hände an ihre Wangen, als könnte sie es nicht fassen. "Wie habe ich dieses kindische Mannsgeplänkel bloß vermißt!"

"Wir können aufhören", grinste Jess. "Wenn es ihr gefällt, macht es keinen Spaß mehr."

"Ich hoffe nicht, daß das von Dauer bei ihr ist, sonst wird es hier sehr bald fürchterlich langweilig werden."

"Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, daß es das jemals werden wird – langweilig – mit Ihnen beiden. Und nun Schluß mit dem Gerede! – Jess", sie nahm seinen Arm in Beschlag und redete jetzt nur noch mit ihm, "Sie müssen mir unbedingt alles erzählen. Wie ist es Ihnen denn überhaupt ergangen?"

"Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, Daisy."

"Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Sie waren ja so lange weg – über ein halbes Jahr."

"Fast sieben Monate – und es war keine Vergnügungsreise, das sollten Sie nicht vergessen."

"Das werde ich nie vergessen." Sie wurde mit einem Mal sehr ernst. "Ich würde es gerne, aber ich kann es nicht." Sie besann sich, weil sie weder sich noch ihm die Wiedersehensfreude verderben wollte. "Hat man Sie gut behandelt? Haben Sie ordentlich zu essen bekommen?"

Da mußte er gleich wieder auflachen. Diese Frage konnte nur eine Daisy Cooper stellen, die nichts lieber tat, als ihre zweieinhalb Männer mit guter Hausmannskost zu verwöhnen.

"Aber natürlich! In der Beziehung habe ich mich wirklich wie zu Hause gefühlt. Ich hatte wunderbare Gesellschaft, und Liz ist eine ausgezeichnete Köchin."

"Das sehen Sie doch schon daran, wie herausgefüttert er aussieht", mußte Slim unbedingt seinen Kommentar dazugeben.

"Herausgefüttert ist meiner Meinung nach ein wenig übertrieben", konnte sie diese Übertreibung des Ranchers nicht teilen, "aber wenigstens ist Ihr Gesicht wieder voller geworden." Wie in einem Reflex strich sie Jess über die Wange. "Gott, wenn ich daran denke, wie Sie ausgesehen haben, als Sie von hier weg mußten …"

"Nicht mehr daran denken, Daisy, bitte!" Er nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange und drückte sie zärtlich an seine Lippen. "Wir wollen jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, hm? Nicht jetzt – später! Bitte, tun Sie mir den Gefallen!"

Sie sah ihn lange an, als suchte sie krampfhaft nach den versteckten Spuren seiner schweren Krankheit; aber sie konnte keine finden in seinem Gesicht mit den saphirblauen Augen, die sie so geheimnisvoll ansehen konnten, daß ihr immer ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Er hatte sogar eine gesunde Farbe von der vielen frischen Luft, die er während seines Aufenthaltes in Colorado Springs genossen hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte sie. Anscheinend ließen sich die schrecklichen Bilder der Erinnerung und die Vorstellung von dem, was er während seiner Abwesenheit hinter sich bringen mußte, nicht so leicht vertreiben.

"Wenn Sie jetzt noch aufhören können zu weinen, möchte ich Ihnen gern etwas Schönes zeigen, aber nur, wenn Sie auf der Stelle Ihre Tränen wegwischen!" Mit zwei Fingern half er ihr dabei, strich ihr behutsam über die nasse Wange und lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Kommen Sie!" Er nahm ihre Hand, um sie hinauszuführen, wie ein Kind seine Mutter, um ihr eine Überraschung zu zeigen. "Ich habe etwas für Sie. Das bringt Sie garantiert sofort auf andere Gedanken. Und dann möchte ich Sie nur noch lachen sehen! Einverstanden?"

Sie nickte stumm und ließ sich von ihm hinaus ins Wohnzimmer führen, an einem schweigsamen Slim Sherman vorbei, der sich fragte, was sein Partner jetzt gleich wieder anstellte, um eine ahnungslose Daisy Cooper zu erschrecken. Na ja, dachte er, wenigstens hat sie im Wohnzimmer kein Nudelholz in der Nähe, mit dem sie um sich schlagen kann.

"Da bin ich aber gespannt", meinte er nur und folgte den beiden unaufgefordert; er war wirklich neugierig.

An der Garderobe klappte Jess seine Tasche auf. Zuoberst lag ein in bunt bedrucktes Geschenkpapier gewickeltes Päckchen.

"Das ist für Sie, Daisy", wandte er sich dann an die Frau, wobei er ihr fast feierlich den hübsch dekorierten Karton überreichte, den eine üppige violette Schleife zierte, die in der Enge der Tasche zwar etwas zerdrückt worden, aber immer noch eine kleine Augenweide war. "Die Verpackung hat unterwegs ein wenig gelitten, aber das macht ja nichts."

"Das ist für mich?" Daisy machte ein Gesicht wie ein kleines Kind, das ein Geschenk unterm Weihnachtsbaum für sich entdeckte. Vorsichtig löste sie die Schleife und nestelte an dem bunten Papier. "Aber das wäre doch wirklich nicht nötig gewesen."

"Es war nötig! Nach allem, was sie meinetwegen durchgestanden haben, wollte ich Ihnen eine kleine Freude machen."

Endlich hatte sie die Verpackung entfernt und öffnete den Karton. Vorsichtig, als ob der Inhalt zerbrechen könnte, förderte sie ein duftig gefaltetes Tuch zu Tage.

"Mein Gott, ist das schön!" stammelte sie, während sie es ausgebreitet vor sich hielt. "Vielen Dank, Jess, aber das wäre doch wirklich …"

"… nicht nötig gewesen, ich weiß", ergänzte er. "Die Verkäuferin in Denver sagte, das ist echte Brüsseler Spitze. Ich kenne mich da nicht so genau aus, aber ich sagte mir, daß Ihnen das bestimmt gefällt. Sie müssen sich das umlegen. Darf ich?" Er nahm das wertvolle Tuch und warf es ihr wie einen Schleier über den Kopf. "Sie sehen bezaubernd aus – wie ein Engel! Genau als das sind Sie mir immer erschienen, wenn ich vor Fieber kaum aus den Augen gucken konnte. Nur waren Sie da immer so traurig." Mit einer zärtlichen Geste rückte er das Tuch auf ihrem hochgesteckten Haar zurecht. "Ich möchte, daß Sie nie mehr traurig sind, Daisy! Ich möchte Sie nur noch gutgelaunt sehen, so wie ich Sie von früher in Erinnerung habe, ehe das passiert ist. Ich werde alles tun, damit Sie sich meinetwegen nicht mehr so quälen müssen. Ich kann mich noch nicht einmal für das alles entschuldigen, was Sie durchgemacht haben, weil ich es nicht unmittelbar verursacht habe. Und ich kann Ihnen nie genug danken für all das, was Sie für mich getan haben. Ich werde dafür ewig in Ihrer Schuld stehen." Er nahm sie bei den Schultern, schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. In diesem Augenblick war sie für ihn der Inbegriff von fürsorglicher Güte und Mütterlichkeit. "Sie sind eine wunderbare Frau, Daisy. Meine Mutter, hätte ich sie noch, könnte mir nicht mehr bedeuten als Sie." Vorsichtig, wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanfigur drückte er sie an sich, hielt sie mit beiden Armen fest umschlungen. "Gott, wie hab' ich Sie vermißt!"

"Ich habe Sie auch vermißt", seufzte sie mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, den Kopf geborgen an seiner Schulter, ihr Glück nicht richtig fassend, diesen Mann wohlbehalten wiederzuhaben, der, mittlerweile nicht mehr nur ein Ersatz für den verlorenen Sohn, ihr zum Sohn geworden war. "Das, was Sie eben sagten … das kann ich nicht alles gelten lassen. Es gibt nichts, wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müßten, Jess, nicht das Geringste! Und ich habe nichts getan, wofür Sie sich so ausdrücklich bedanken müßten, bestimmt nicht, mein Junge! Dafür muß ich Ihnen um so mehr danken, nicht für dieses wertvolle Tuch, sondern für etwas anderes. Sicher, es ist ein wunderschönes Geschenk, über das ich mich sehr freue. Das allerschönste Geschenk für mich ist jedoch, daß Sie wieder hier sind, gesund und nicht nur körperlich genesen. Ich bin so außer mir vor Freude, daß ich Sie gar nicht mehr loslassen möchte. Ich hatte so schreckliche Angst, Sie zu verlieren. Und dann, als auch noch dieses schreckliche Telegramm kam … Jess, das war der längste und grausigste Winter, den ich je erlebt habe. Ich fürchtete schon, er würde nie enden."

"Wie gesagt, Daisy, es ist vorbei. Es war für uns alle eine dunkle Zeit, aber jetzt scheint wieder die Sonne, und in Ihrem Gesicht soll sie nie wieder untergehen." Er löste sie halb aus seiner Umarmung, schlang den Arm um ihre zierlichen Schultern und drückte sie sanft an sich. "So, und jetzt werden Sie sich erst einmal im Spiegel begutachten, damit Sie auf der Stelle auf andere Gedanken kommen, und mir sagen, ob Sie sich mit diesem edlen Gewirk gefallen."

"Aber, Jess, das ist doch kein Gewirk!" belehrte sie ihn und war über seine absichtlich unqualifizierte Bemerkung sogleich wieder in guter Laune, verstand er es doch geschickt, damit das Thema zu wechseln. "Das ist allerfeinste Spitzenarbeit."

"Na, sag' ich doch!"

Während Daisy ihm den Gefallen tat und sich im Spiegel über der Kommode neben der Garderobe betrachtete, das Tuch auf ihrem Kopf hin und her rückte und fand, daß sie mit ihren verweinten Augen fürchterlich aussah, versetzte Slim, der bisher die anrührende Szene schweigend genossen hatte, Jess einen heftigen Klaps an die Stirn, dem der Freund jedoch mit einer raschen Bewegung zur Seite halbwegs auswich.

"Du bist ein richtiger Banause und hast Gewirk da oben drin!" blödelte der Rancher. "Aber eines muß man dir lassen: Geschmack hast du ja – Gott sei Dank! Es wird bloß Zeit, daß du endlich wieder etwas Vernünftiges zu tun kriegst, ehe du doch noch Gewirk in dein Gehirn kriegst. Höchste Zeit!"

"Apropos Zeit!" rief Jess, nun einen Hauch ernster, daß Daisy ganz unbewußt ihre Stimmung sofort anpaßte und das unbeschwerte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht beinahe erstarb, befürchtete sie doch, daß trotz aller Heiterkeit ein nicht zu übersehender Rest von nicht auszumerzender Tragik einer noch immer lebendigen Vergangenheit die scheinbar gelöste Atmosphäre überschattete; zu lebhaft war bei ihr die Erinnerung an kaum bewältigte Probleme. "Nicht daß ich das vergesse!" Jess fummelte in seiner Rocktasche, bis er endlich ein wenig umständlich ein kleines Etui zum Vorschein brachte. "Wenn du nämlich weiterhin solche Gemeinheiten von dir gibst, könnte ich vielleicht auf die Idee kommen, du hättest das doch nicht verdient."

"Für mich?" wunderte sich Slim.

Mit einem Mal nahm die Stimmung eine deutliche Spur von Feierlichkeit an. Daisy hakte sich bei Jess ein, schmiegte sich regelrecht an ihn, während sie erwartungsvoll darauf spannte, wie Slim ein wenig umständlich an dem Kästchen hantierte, bis er es endlich öffnen konnte. In einer Vertiefung aus dunkelblauem Samt lag eine goldene Uhr. Für einen Moment wußte der Rancher nicht, was er sagen, wie er reagieren sollte.

"Du bist verrückt!" stellte er dann ziemlich hilflos fest. "Wofür ist das?" Verwirrt blickte er den Freund an.

"Du mußt sie aufmachen. Dann weißt du es."

Verständnislos schüttelte Slim den Kopf, nahm die Uhr aus dem Etui, ließ den Deckel aufschnappen, der sich wie ein Medaillon öffnen ließ, entdeckte die eingravierte Widmung und las sie mit murmelnder Stimme vor.

"Für Slim Sherman, dem ich mich in aufrichtiger Freundschaft und gegenseitigem Vertrauen zutiefst verbunden fühle, dessen unermüdlichem Beistand ich mein Leben verdanke. Jess Harper." Slim blickte betreten auf, machte eine völlig ratlose Geste. "Jess, du bist doch verrückt! So ein wertvolles Geschenk! Wofür zum Teufel … Bist du noch zu retten?"

"Du bist derjenige, der mich gerettet hat. Vergiß das nicht!" erwiderte Jess mit ruhiger Stimme, die schon fast eine feierliche Ergriffenheit verriet. Von der kindischen Albernheit von gerade eben war nichts mehr zu spüren. "Ich werde nie vergessen, was du für mich getan hast. Dafür stehe ich tief in deiner Schuld. Bitte, verstehe mich nicht falsch!" gebot er ihm Einhalt, ehe er etwas einwenden konnte. "Ich meine nicht eine Schuld, die man bezahlen könnte oder müßte. So etwas darf es in einer Freundschaft nicht geben. Man würde sie sonst damit zerstören. Ich bin nicht der Meinung, daß wir uns gegenseitig etwas schuldig sind oder aus Dankbarkeit oder wegen eines schlechten Gewissens füreinander tun müßten. Auch oder gerade dieses Geschenk soll bei Gott keine Abgeltung für irgend etwas sein. Wenn es so wäre, könnte ich es dir nicht machen, weil ich mich nämlich abgrundtief für eine solche Geschmacklosigkeit schämen müßte. Diese Uhr soll eigentlich nichts weiter sein als ein Symbol für die Zeit, die uns geschenkt wurde, für die wir beide gekämpft haben und die wir nur mit vereinter Kraft gewinnen konnten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn … wenn du das so siehst wie ich, ohne darin ein billiges Abtun von Schuld oder Dankbarkeit zu sehen oder gar ein Ersatz für freundschaftliche Verpflichtung. Wir haben uns noch nie etwas in der Beziehung vorgerechnet. Ich möchte trotz dieser Uhr auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Ich hoffe, daß du das auch nicht tust, bloß weil du mich vielleicht falsch verstanden hast."

Nach Jess' letztem Wort lag ein solennes Schweigen im Raum. Daisy klammerte sich fester an ihn, während ihr Tränen der Rührung über die Wangen liefen. Slim stand sprachlos da, starrte auf die Uhr in seinen Händen, hob langsam den Blick, um nun die Augen auf den Freund zu richten, der plötzlich über sich selbst unsicher wurde, ob er das Richtige gesagt hatte, ob es überhaupt angebracht gewesen war, so etwas zu sagen.

"Ich …" Slim machte eine hilflose Geste, zog die Schultern hoch und schluckte geräuschvoll. "Ich weiß nicht, was … was ich sagen soll", brachte er dann mühsam heraus. Seine Stimme war rauh, beinahe krächzend. Schließlich räusperte er sich. "Ich … ich danke dir – nicht für diese wertvolle Uhr, sondern dafür, daß du zurückgekommen bist und ich dich nicht holen mußte, und dafür, was du über dieses Symbol gesagt hast. Manchmal erkennt man erst im gemeinsamen Angesicht des Todes, wie nahe man sich tatsächlich steht. Ich werde dieses Symbol in Ehren halten und hoffe, daß uns die Zukunft noch viel von dieser Zeit bringen wird, die wir dem Schicksal mit vereinten Kräften abgerungen haben." Ein verschämtes Lächeln huschte um seine Lippen. "Sei unbesorgt, Partner!" sagte er dann mit leicht erhobener Stimme, um zu zeigen, daß seine "Andacht" beendet war. "Ich habe das, was du gesagt hast, garantiert in den richtigen Hals bekommen. Wir … wir haben eigentlich schon ganz schön was zusammen erlebt, was?" meinte er auf einmal aus seiner Verlegenheit heraus.

"Kann man wohl sagen", gab Jess mit trockener Kehle zu, daß auch er sich räuspern mußte. "Und so, wie es aussieht, bleibt uns nach allem noch ein wenig Zeit für das eine oder andere Abenteuer."

"Ja, muß ja nicht unbedingt so vertrackt sein wie das letzte."

"Das beste ist, wenn wir versuchen, nicht mehr soviel daran zu denken. Nicht daß du meinst, diese Uhr ist als Erinnerung gedacht. Keiner von uns wird es zwar vergessen können, aber es sollte nicht mehr allgegenwärtig sein. Es ist vorbei und gehört zur Vergangenheit, an der nichts zu ändern ist. Ich möchte nicht, daß auch nur eine Kleinigkeit davon noch länger unsere Zukunft belastet." Wie beiläufig strich Jess über die Brusttasche von Slims Hemd; er wußte genau, daß die Kugel dort steckte, obwohl ihm erst die Berührung Gewißheit verschaffte, da sie durch den festen Stoff von außen nicht zu erkennen war. "Ich hoffe, daß es auch für dich bald zu Ende und nur noch Vergangenheit sein wird."

"Auch das werden wir gemeinsam schaffen", versprach Slim zuversichtlicher als jemals zuvor. "Sei unbesorgt!"

"Dann solltest du dir die Worte auf der Rückseite der Uhr genau einprägen und vielleicht ein bißchen zu Herzen nehmen."

"Auf der Rückseite?" Verwundert ließ Slim den Deckel zuschnappen und drehte die Uhr um. Daß auf der Rückseite noch eine Gravur sein könnte, hatte er nicht erwartet. "In der Vergangenheit ruhen Erinnerung und Erfahrung. Aus dem Augenblick schöpft das Leben Kraft für die Zukunft", las er vor. "Das ist …" Einen Augenblick suchte er nach den passenden Worten. "… ein sehr sinniger Gedanke. Von wem ist das?"

"Ist mir im Zug auf der Heimfahrt eingefallen. Hatte in den letzten Monaten viel Gelegenheit, solche Weisheiten zu lesen. Na ja, nach dem, was wir gemeinsam in Colorado Springs erlebt haben, ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn da auf einmal meine Phantasie mit mir durchgegangen ist. Ist sehr treffend, findest du nicht?"

"Das ist wunderschön!" bemerkte Daisy in andächtiger Verzückung, ehe Slim auf die Idee kommen konnte, anderer Meinung zu sein.

"Da muß ich ihr recht geben", machte dieser jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, ein anderes Urteil zu fällen. "Wußte gar nicht, daß du so eine philosophische Ader hast."

"Ach was, philosophische Ader!" winkte Jess ab. "Wie gesagt, das kommt bloß daher, weil ich vor lauter Langeweile einen Weisheitsschinken nach dem anderen verschlungen habe."

"Nun red doch nicht gleich wieder so!"

"Slim hat recht!" mußte Daisy dem beipflichten. "Sie haben so viele anrührende Dinge gesagt, Dinge voller Wärme und Zuversicht, die mir sehr zu Herzen gegangen sind. Sie wollen sich doch jetzt nicht allen Ernstes selbst darüber lustig machen!"

"Gott bewahre, Daisy! Nichts liegt mir ferner als das." Jess drückte sie herzlich an sich. "Tut mir leid, wenn es sich so angehört haben sollte. Es war nicht meine Absicht, denn dazu sind mir diese Dinge zu wichtig."

"Aber das weiß ich doch", versicherte sie mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln auf ihrem tränennassen Gesicht.

"Und ich weiß, daß Sie nicht mehr weinen wollten", erinnerte er und wischte ihr mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig die Tränen von den Wangen. "Haben Sie das schon wieder vergessen?"

Aus dem Lächeln wurde bald ein verschämtes Lachen.

"Das ist doch bloß, weil ich so gerührt bin", schniefte sie. "Ach!" seufzte sie gleich darauf. "Ich glaube, heute ist der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Ich habe bestimmt noch nie soviel aus Freude geweint."

"Dabei fände ich es viel schöner, wenn Sie endlich nur noch lachen würden. Sie haben meinetwegen schon viel zuviel geweint."

"So lange es Freudentränen sind, ist das nichts Schlimmes." Sie schneuzte sich. "Ach!" machte sie dann schon wieder, diesmal mit einer wegwerfenden Geste über sich selbst und die Tatsache, daß sie heute besonders nahe ans Wasser gebaut zu haben schien. "Sie haben ja recht. Ich stehe hier herum und heule wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Dabei werden Sie bestimmt hungrig und müde sein nach der langen Reise."

Da mußte nun Jess lauthals lachen, nicht über sie oder ihre altvertraute mütterliche Fürsorge, sondern mehr über sich selbst, weil er diese Bemerkung von ihr eigentlich schon beinahe vermißt hatte.

"Daisy, darauf habe ich die ganze Zeit gewartet. Sie sind einfach köstlich – besorgt wie immer."

"Haben Sie denn schon gefrühstückt?" fragte sie prompt, obwohl ihr Gefühl ihr deutlich verriet, daß diese Frage überflüssig war.

"Woher denn! Ich habe Mose so gescheucht, daß er nirgendwo länger Halt gemacht hat. Manchmal hat es sogar kaum zum Pferdewechsel gereicht."

"Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Ich werde Ihnen schnell etwas richten."

"Ein paar Eier mit Speck wären jetzt nicht zu verachten", meinte er schmunzelnd. "Und eine große Tasse von Ihrem schwarzen, starken Kaffee mit viel Zucker auch nicht. Davon habe ich tatsächlich während der Fahrt geträumt."

"Sehen Sie sich nur seine gierigen Augen dabei an!" mußte Slim unbedingt seinen Kommentar dazu geben. "Braucht sich über Mikes gesegneten Appetit nicht zu wundern. Irgendwoher muß das ja bei dem Jungen kommen."

"Bei dir ist das bloß Futterneid, weil du um deine doppelten Portionen Angst hast."

"Und ich bin froh, wenn Sie beide ordentlich zulangen, ist das für mich ein sicheres Zeichen, daß es Ihnen gutgeht. Außerdem kann Jess bestimmt noch ein paar Pfunde vertragen."

"Na ja", grinste Slim und schlug dem Freund mit dem Handrücken in die Magengrube, während dieser an seinem Hosenbund fummelte und damit zugeben mußte, daß er den Gürtel nicht bloß zur Zierde trug, "ein bißchen geht da wirklich noch rein. Da haben Sie allerdings recht."

"Hände weg von meinem edlen Körper!" blödelte Jess und wischte Slims Hand wie einen schmutzigen Gegenstand von seiner Weste. "Trotzdem ist das nicht zu fassen, Partner, daß wir über diesen letzten Punkt einhellig einer Meinung sind."

"Diese beiden Mannsbilder!" amüsierte sich Daisy, während sie das Spitzentuch von ihrem Kopf nahm und, akkurat gefaltet, zur Seite legte, um in der Küche zu verschwinden, wo sie im Handumdrehen zwischen all dem Durcheinander ein kräftiges Frühstück für den Heimkehrer zubereitete. "Wenn Sie gegessen haben, müssen Sie mir aber endlich alles erzählen!" rief sie aus der Küche.

"Wie gesagt, Daisy, es gibt da wirklich nicht sehr viel", erwiderte Jess von der Garderobe, wo er aus dem für seine Begriffe unbequemen Gehrock schlüpfte und die engsitzende Weste öffnete. "Außerdem wollte ich mir hinterher erst einmal den Reisestaub vom Leib schrubben. Ich habe das Gefühl, der knirscht mir sogar zwischen den Zähnen."

"Bist ganz schön verwöhnt, was?" bemerkte Slim spitzfindig.

"Was heißt verwöhnt?" Jess grinste breit. "Tyler sagte, ich soll trotz allem vorsichtig mit staubigen Angelegenheiten sein. Du wirst doch nicht abstreiten wollen, daß so eine Fahrt in der Postkutsche genau eine solche Angelegenheit ist?"

"Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, daß Tyler das anders gemeint hat, aber man sollte diesen Reinlichkeitsfanatismus bei dir nicht unterbinden, bin ich mir doch sicher, daß der bald ins andere Extrem umschlägt." Er schlug ihm kameradschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber jetzt einmal Spaß beiseite. Was hat Tyler tatsächlich gesagt?"

"Eigentlich nicht sehr viel, außer daß ich halt noch ein bißchen vorsichtig sein soll, vor allem während der ersten Zeit. Das schließt regelmäßige Kontrollbesuche bei Dan genauso ein wie Vorsicht bei der Arbeit und erst einmal generelles Tabu für alle schwereren Anstrengungen. Nach einem halben Jahr will er mich unbedingt noch einmal sehen."

"Daran wirst du dich selbstverständlich halten!"

"Nun, du wirst es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber das hatte ich wahrhaftig vor. Es wird mir auf Dauer bestimmt nicht immer leicht fallen, aber ich werde mich wirklich bemühen, mich an seine Anweisungen und Ratschläge zu halten."

"Keine Angst, ich werde schon aufpassen, daß du das nicht vergißt, denn was ich in Colorado Springs erleben mußte, möchte ich nie wieder erleben."

"Schon wieder ein Punkt, über den wir uns einig sind."

"Und ansonsten?" war Slim weiterhin sehr ernst. "Ich meine, hast du noch irgendwelche Beschwerden, Schmerzen oder sonstige Einschränkungen?"

"Nein, zumindest nicht bei normaler Bewegung und Anstrengung in üblichem Rahmen. Tyler meinte nur, daß sich die lädierte Rippe hin und wieder melden könnte, bei einer falschen Bewegung oder einem plötzlichen Wetterumschwung. Wäre nicht weiter schlimm, solange es nicht von Dauer ist und ich solche Warnzeichen sofort beachte."

"Und was ist mit diesem furchtbaren Husten?"

"Den bin ich Gott sei Dank los. Allerdings soll ich erst einmal unbedingt dafür sorgen, daß ich mir keine Erkältung oder so etwas in der Richtung einfange."

"Das heißt also, vorläufig keine kalten Füße und so", schmunzelte Slim zufrieden. Er konnte keinem sagen, wie froh er war, nur von an sich harmlosen Einschränkungen zu hören, und empfand es als riesengroße Erleichterung, sich über diese auszulassen.

"Werde ich bei der Hitze wohl kaum kriegen."

"Nicht anzunehmen", grinste Slim, setzte jedoch gleich wieder etwas ernster hinzu: "Wenn du nicht auf die glorreiche Idee kommst, mal wieder eine ganze Nacht im Sattel bei strömendem Regen und orkanartigem Wind zu verbringen."

Diese Anspielung bezog sich auf sein verbissenes Ausharren bei der Herde, die in jener ungemütlichen Nacht vor nun fast drei Jahren nur durch seinen unermüdlichen Einsatz auf der Weide zu halten gewesen war, den er anschließend mit hohem Fieber und Schüttelfrost bezahlen mußte.

"Ich kann mich beherrschen."

"Sollte man annehmen, weiß man bei dir aber nie mit absoluter Sicherheit."

"Ehrlich, Slim, ich habe wirklich die volle Absicht! Du kennst mich doch. Ich kann da sehr stur sein."

"Hoffentlich, Jess, hoffentlich!"

"Es ist mein voller Ernst!" versicherte der Freund ohne eine Spur von bloßem Dahergerede. "Ich bin wirklich nicht scharf darauf, von der ganzen Geschichte mehr als diese häßliche Narbe auf meiner Brust zu behalten und eine ebenso häßliche Erinnerung daran, die hoffentlich mit der Zeit etwas verblaßt. Die Narben in meiner Lunge kann ich zum Glück nicht sehen. Solange sie mir keine weiteren Beschwerden verursachen, sind sie für mich so gut wie nicht existent, zudem Tyler meinte, daß alles gut verheilt ist. Bis jetzt habe ich keinen Grund, seine Diagnose anzuzweifeln. Denkst du, ich würde all das aus Leichtsinn gedankenlos aufs Spiel setzen? Ich habe das früher viel zu oft getan. Schlimm genug, daß erst so eine Hölle über mich hereinbrechen mußte, ehe ich in der Beziehung erwachsen wurde. Das, was ich vorhin über diese, nennen wir es, geschenkte Zeit gesagt habe, war mir sehr ernst – verdammt ernst sogar! – und nicht bloß schönes Gerede, weil es gerade so gepaßt hat. Und auch das, was ich über unsere Beziehung … ich meine, ich habe noch nie so viele Worte gerade über sie verloren und werde es sehr wahrscheinlich so schnell auch nicht wieder tun, weil ich der Meinung bin, daß wir das nicht nötig haben. Die Gefahr, etwas dabei zu zerreden, ist viel zu groß. Aber jedes einzelne Wort war mir verteufelt wichtig und nicht nur ein Wort, das halt gesagt werden mußte, nur um es einmal zu hören. Und weil mir das, was hinter diesen Worten steht, so überaus viel bedeutet, darf ich es durch selbst heraufbeschworene Leichtfertigkeit nicht gedankenlos aufs Spiel setzen. Ich möchte durch solchen Leichtsinn nichts und niemanden verlieren. Es wäre unverantwortlich den Menschen gegenüber, die mich brauchen und – viel wichtiger noch! – die für mich da waren, als ich sie brauchte. – Entschuldige", sagte Jess plötzlich mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung über sich selbst. "Jetzt habe ich schon wieder soviel darüber geredet. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen." Er grinste gequält. "Selbst George hat festgestellt, daß wir in der Beziehung recht schweigsam sind. Wenn er jetzt mein stundenlanges Gerede gehört hätte, wäre er sicher verwirrt."

"Ich habe es nicht als zuviel angesehen, zudem es eine besondere Situation betrifft. Dafür nehmen wir gewiß oft genug Dinge für selbstverständlich, obwohl sie das eigentlich nicht sind, manchmal vielleicht auch nicht sein sollten. Und manchmal tut es einfach nur gut, diese selbstverständlichen Dinge auszusprechen, weil es so überaus angenehm ist, diese Dinge zu hören. Schließlich muß man sich doch nicht nur zu unerfreulichen Gelegenheiten äußern oder wenn man geteilter Meinung ist."

"Sicher, trotzdem ist gerade das ein Thema, über das man nicht so viele Worte verlieren sollte. Darüber redet man nur soviel, wenn man es nötig hat. Bisher war ich der Meinung, daß wir das nicht haben." Unzufrieden über sich und seine vielen Worte, atmete Jess auf. "Ich fürchte fast, ich bin durch das alles sentimental geworden. Entsetzlich!"

"Ach was!" winkte Slim ab. "Was soll denn ich dann erst sagen? Weißt du, ich bin eher der Meinung, wir haben nach all diesen entsetzlichen Augenblicken, die wir durchleben mußten während der zurückliegenden Monate, das verdammte Recht, uns auch einmal ein wenig von dieser Sentimentalität zu gönnen, die wir uns aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer selber vorenthalten, weil wir uns einbilden, das ist nur etwas für andere. Sie steht uns doch genauso zu, oder etwa nicht?" Er machte eine ausholende Geste. "Verdammt, Jess, ich freue mich wahnsinnig, daß du gesund zurückgekehrt bist, und kein Mensch soll ja auf die Idee kommen, mir vorzuschreiben, wie ich diese Freude zeigen darf. Ich glaube, der hätte zum letzten Mal etwas in der Richtung versucht. Und das gleiche Recht hast du doch auch."

"Du hast einfach recht."

"Jess, kommen Sie in die Küche zum Essen, oder soll ich den Eßtisch im Wohnzimmer decken?" erscholl Daisys Stimme aus der Küche, womit sie das in tiefgründige Dimensionen gerutschte Gespräch der beiden Freunde unterbrach, das allerdings bereits am Ausklingen gewesen war.

"Machen Sie sich bloß nicht so viele Umstände!" antwortete Jess, von der einen zur anderen Sekunde wieder in unbeschwerter Laune, während er über ihre Eifrigkeit nur den Kopf schütteln konnte, und Slim, gleichermaßen in gelockerte Stimmung zurückgekehrt, als Kommentar hierzu mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich komme in die Küche."

"Ich werde dir in der Zwischenzeit die Wanne füllen, damit du die Staubkruste von unterwegs herunterschrubben kannst."

"Das ist ja ein Service wie im Grand Teton!"

Für einen Kommentar hatte Slim keine Zeit mehr, denn Daisys Stimme erscholl erneut aus der Küche.

"Jess, kommen Sie?"

"Sofort!" erwiderte er gehorsam in Anbetracht der leckeren Düfte, die durchs Haus zogen.

"Aber wirklich! Sonst wird ja alles kalt."

"Ach, wie habe ich das vermißt!" seufzte er und ließ Slim mit einem vergnügten Grinsen stehen. "Liz war ja schon energisch, wenn es ums Essen ging, aber gegen Sie war sie harmlos", bemerkte er beim Eintreten. "Sie möchte Sie übrigens unbedingt einmal kennenlernen."

"Wenn sie Sie nur gut versorgt hat."

"Das hat sie, Daisy, das hat sie, sonst wäre ich bestimmt noch ein paar Pfunde leichter."

Während Jess sich an den Küchentisch setzte, wo die Frau schnell das herumstehende Geschirr etwas zur Seite geräumt hatte, schenkte sie ihm Kaffee ein.

"Sie müssen schlimm ausgesehen haben, nicht wahr?" Sie musterte ihn mit einem forschenden Blick. "Aus Slim war nicht viel herauszukriegen, als er zurückkehrte. Wer weiß, vielleicht war das auch das beste."

"Das war es, Daisy, mit Sicherheit sogar!" Während er sein verspätetes Frühstück genoß, ließ er sich vom Reden nicht weiter abhalten; nur das erneut angeschnittene Thema behagte ihm nicht besonders, weshalb er sogleich versuchte, davon abzulenken. "Ich bin froh, daß Sie es nicht sehen mußten, und möchte, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht mehr davon reden – wenigstens im Moment nicht", fügte er hinzu, als sie Luft holte, um etwas einzuwenden. "Sagen Sie mal", fing er von etwas anderem an, wobei er kauend einen bezeichnenden Blick in die Runde warf, "was machen Sie eigentlich mit dem Geschirr, das da überall herumsteht? Das sieht ja hier aus wie im Lager eines Haushaltswarengeschäfts."

"Ich bin nur am Schrankauswischen, sonst nichts", erklärte sie und hatte seinen Wink mit dem Ausweichmanöver verstanden.

"Und dazu müssen Sie den ganzen Inhalt auf den Kopf stellen?" Er schob sich ein großes Stück gebackenen Schinken zwischen die Zähne und fand, daß es zu Hause eben doch am besten schmeckte. "Ist das nicht ein wenig viel Umstand für so ein bißchen Wischerei?"

"Typisch Mann!"

"Ja", grinste er, "so etwas habe ich schon öfter zu hören gekriegt – nicht nur von Ihnen. Wenn eine Frau nichts mehr zu wischen und zu räumen hat, muß sie sich wohl etwas suchen. Ist wohl typisch Frau, was?"

"Nun ja, wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß Sie heute schon zurückkommen, hätte ich das natürlich auf wann anders verschoben. Aber wir haben Sie aufgrund Ihres letzten Briefes nicht vor Ende des Monats erwartet, um genau zu sein, in etwa vierhundertzweiunddreißig Stunden."

"Wie bitte?" hakte er amüsiert nach, weil er dachte, sich verhört zu haben.

"Das hat Mike so ausgerechnet und heute beim Frühstück verkündet. Seit Ihrem letzten Brief ist er völlig aus dem Häuschen. Jeden Morgen rechnet er uns vor, wie lange es noch dauert. Ach, es freute mich ja so, ihn wieder unbeschwert zu sehen nach dieser fürchterlichen Zeit. Aus lauter Übermut fing er deshalb an, die restliche Zeit Ihrer Abwesenheit in Stunden umzurechnen."

"Verrückter Bengel!" lachte Jess. "Dabei wußte er doch gar nicht genau, wann ich zurückkomme. Es hätte durchaus noch ein paar Wochen länger dauern können, wenn Tyler der Meinung gewesen wäre, daß das für meine Gesundheit besser ist."

"Sicher, aber Sie kennen doch Mike." Auch Daisy lachte. "Ein paar wenige Tage mehr hätte er Ihnen gewiß großzügigerweise zugestanden. So tolerant wäre er gewesen. Allerdings möchte ich wetten, daß er diese zusätzlichen Tage sogar in Minuten umgerechnet hätte."

"Traue ich ihm glatt zu." Genüßlich biß er in ein Maisbrötchen. "Bin gespannt", meinte er kauend, "was er sagt, wenn er feststellt, daß seine ganze Rechnerei nicht stimmt."

"Ich glaube, wenn er Sie sieht, denkt er an alles, bloß nicht mehr daran. Er hat Browny sogar ein buntes Tuch umgebunden, damit jeder sehen kann, wie er sich freut."

"Ich sage doch – verrückter Bengel! Wie lange hat er heute Unterricht?"

"Wie immer, bis eins. Warum fragen Sie?"

"Weil ich nachher in die Stadt reite, um mich zurückzumelden – sozusagen." Bei dem Gedanken daran grinste er vergnügt vor sich hin. "Da werde ich ihn gleich an Ort und Stelle überraschen."

"Da wird er sich garantiert freuen."

"Jede Wette, daß er das tut!" Beim Weiterreden zog eines seiner verschmitzten Grinsen über sein Gesicht. "Und wenn Sie uns freigeben, werden wir den Tag in der Stadt verbringen und erst zum Abendessen zurückkommen."

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee!" war sie wider allen Erwartens sofort begeistert. "Dann habe ich genügend Zeit, ein wunderbares Essen zu richten – als eine Art Begrüßungsmahl."

"Jetzt fangen Sie nicht gleich wieder an, sich unnötige Umstände meinetwegen zu machen!"

"Gönnen Sie mir doch diese Freude!" Sie zwickte ihn ausgelassen am Ohr. "Da Sie mich mit Ihrem überraschenden Auftauchen heute so herrlich überfallen haben, konnte ich noch gar nichts vorbereiten. Aber bis heute abend werde ich ein wahres Festessen für Sie zaubern."

"Sagen Sie jetzt bloß nicht, mir zu Ehren, sonst übernachte ich in der Stadt."

"Ach, Sie! Seien Sie lieber pünktlich zurück, sonst gibt es nur Reste, das heißt, wenn überhaupt etwas übrig bleibt."

"Nicht zu fassen!" beschwerte er sich zum Spaß. "Kaum daheim, und schon kriegt man wieder Vorschriften gemacht."

"Irgend jemand muß doch auf eine angemessene Ordnung achten."

"Da haben Sie allerdings recht!" mußte er zugeben, hob zur Bekräftigung seine Kaffeetasse und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck. "Und ich kann mir niemand Geeigneteren vorstellen als Sie. Zumindest würde ich auf niemand anders hören."

Nach zwei weiteren Tassen Kaffee, den restlichen Maisbrötchen und einer belanglosen Unterhaltung mit der ungekrönten Herrin des Hauses verschwand Jess nach nebenan, um sich frisch zu machen. Vor allem war er froh, endlich diese unbequemen Hosen und das Hemd mit dem noch unbequemeren Kragen vom Leib zu kriegen. Jetzt stand er vorm Spiegel, um sich zu rasieren, nach einem herrlichen Bad, mit halbnassen Haaren und nacktem Oberkörper.

Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, fühlte er sich wie neu geboren, geradeso, als hätte es die vergangenen zehn Monate nicht für ihn gegeben. Selbst die häßliche Narbe auf seiner Brust, der auf Anhieb anzusehen war, daß sie nicht sehr alt war, vermochte es nicht, seine wiedererwachte Lebensfreude in irgendeiner Weise zu schmälern.

An der Tür klopfte es.

"Jess, sind Sie fertig?" fragte Daisy, die offensichtlich die Wäsche holen wollte.

"Ja, kommen Sie ruhig herein!" redete er in den Spiegel, während er das Rasiermesser am Riemen daneben nachschärfte.

"Ich wollte nur die Wäsche holen", sagte sie beim zaghaften Öffnen der Tür. "Dann kann ich … Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Sie sind ja noch gar nicht … Ich werde später …"

"Aber, Daisy, was stellen Sie sich denn so an?" fragte er grinsend, daß er mit seinem eingeseiften Gesicht wie einer dieser Spaßmacher aus einem Zirkus wirkte. "Bleiben Sie doch! In einer Minute bin ich fertig."

"Aber Sie sind ja halb nackt."

"Wieso denn halb nackt? Muß mir doch bloß ein Hemd überziehen."

"Trotzdem …"

"Jetzt sagen Sie nur, das stört …" Er brach ab und grinste noch breiter in den Spiegel. "Daisy", rief er amüsiert, "Sie genieren sich doch nicht etwa? Na, nun kommen Sie!" Er beendete seine Rasur und wischte sich den restlichen Schaum aus dem Gesicht. "Sie haben mich doch schon ganz anders gesehen."

"Da waren Sie krank. Das ist etwas anderes."

"Was soll denn daran anders sein?" Jess wandte sich endlich zu ihr um. "Daisy, wir kennen uns nun schon seit so vielen Jahren, und Sie sind wie eine Mutter für mich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß wir gegen irgendwelche Moralgesetze verstoßen, wenn Sie mir dabei zusehen, wie ich mich mit nacktem Oberkörper rasiere – ohne krank zu sein. Sagen Sie jetzt bloß nicht, das schickt sich nicht, denn wenn ich im Sommer ohne Hemd draußen Holz hacke, ist das doch auch für Sie in Ordnung."

Ein verlegenes Lächeln zog über ihr gutmütiges Gesicht mit den glänzenden Augen.

"Sie haben recht." Sie ließ sich von ihm in die Arme schließen. "Wir sollten uns nicht so kindisch benehmen. Schließlich könnten Sie tatsächlich mein Sohn sein. Ach", seufzte sie, "es ist schön, Ihre Kraft zu spüren, daß Sie beide Arme um mich legen und mich so festhalten können nach dieser schrecklichen Zeit."

"Pscht, bitte nicht wieder davon anfangen, bitte nicht! Sie sollten sich doch nicht mehr damit quälen!"

"Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan." Sie löste sich halb von ihm, um ernster, als ihm lieb war, zu ihm aufzublicken. "Aber wenn ich diese gräßliche Narbe auf Ihrer Brust sehe … Jess, ich fürchte, die Erinnerung an dieses schlimme Geschehen wird mich für den Rest meines Lebens quälen."

"Entschuldigen Sie, Daisy, daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich werde mir schnell etwas überziehen. Ich möchte nicht …"

"So meinte ich das nicht, das wissen Sie doch!" warf sie rasch ein; sie konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, ihn mit ihrer Bemerkung unbewußt verletzt zu haben.

"Natürlich weiß ich das, aber deshalb muß ich Sie ja nicht noch mit Gewalt darauf stoßen." Er griff nach seinem Hemd und warf es sich über. "In meinen Augen ist das beinahe unverzeihliche Gedankenlosigkeit."

"Für meine Erinnerung wird es keine Rolle spielen, ob Sie die Narbe in Zukunft ständig vor mir verbergen oder nicht. Der einzige Trost, den ich habe, ist, daß diese Wunde trotz allem endlich doch noch so gut verheilt ist." Ehe er sein Hemd zuknöpfte, berührte sie ihn scheu neben der Stelle, wo die Kugel einst in seinen Körper gedrungen war. Da sie nicht wußte, ob und wie die Umgebung sowie die Verletzung selbst noch empfindlich auf solche Reize reagierte, wollte sie ihr lieber nicht zu nahe kommen. Wenn sie dabei versuchte, alles nur aus Sicht der Krankenschwester zu sehen, als die sie sich immer noch betrachtete, fiel es ihr nicht gar so schwer, den Anblick und die damit verbundenen Umstände zu ertragen. "Sie hat sich wirklich sauber geschlossen, und der Muskel ist gut zusammengewachsen, obwohl der Arzt damals … O Jess!" rief sie plötzlich, anscheinend über ihre eigenen Worte entsetzt. "Ich sollte nicht soviel … Wenn ich mir vorstelle … Sie haben keine Schmerzen mehr, nicht wahr?"

"Aber nein, das sagte ich doch schon."

"Ganz bestimmt nicht? Ich meine, es tut Ihnen bestimmt nichts mehr weh? Gar nichts?"

"Gar nichts! Ganz bestimmt!" versicherte er, legte ihr zur Bekräftigung kurz die Hand an die Schulter, um sich dann zu beeilen, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, damit endlich dieses Wundmal vor ihren Augen verborgen wurde. "So", sagte er bestimmt, als er ziemlich energisch sein Hemd in den Hosenbund stopfte, "ab sofort werde ich etwas mehr darauf achten, daß Sie dieses Ding nicht mehr aus der Nähe sehen müssen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muß. Schlimm genug, daß ich die Erinnerung bei Ihnen nicht genauso einfach zudecken kann."

"Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen. Wenn ich weiß, daß es Ihnen gut geht, wird es auch mir gutgehen." Sie lächelte ihn in ihrer fürsorglichen Art an, wobei sie – wohl aus mütterlichem Instinkt heraus – beinahe liebevoll über seine Wange strich. "In der Beziehung empfinde ich tatsächlich wie eine Mutter für Sie."

"Sie werden es mir vermutlich nicht glauben", er nahm ihre Hand aus seinem Gesicht, drückte sie an seine Lippen, um einen zarten, fast scheuen Kuß in ihre Handfläche zu legen, "aber als genau das sehe ich Sie. Sie muß uns tatsächlich der Himmel geschickt haben, denn Engel wie Sie gibt es sonst nirgendwo."

"Sie müssen immer gleich so maßlos übertreiben!" wehrte sie verlegen ab.

"Nein, Daisy, das ist eher untertrieben. Wie sehr ich Ihre mütterliche Fürsorge vermißt habe, merke ich eigentlich erst jetzt so richtig, da ich wieder zu Hause bin. Das hört sich bestimmt kindisch an, wenn das ein Kerl wie ich behauptet, aber es wäre eine Lüge, dies zu leugnen."

"Was soll denn daran kindisch sein? Haben Sie denn nicht das Recht darauf, Gefühle entgegengebracht zu bekommen und selbst zu empfinden wie alle anderen? Warum versuchen Sie nur immer so vehement, Ihren weichen Kern hinter dieser rauhen Schale zu verbergen? Sie sind doch im Grunde gar nicht so hart und unempfindlich, wie Sie immer tun. Und vor mir brauchen Sie sich sowieso nicht zu genieren. Ich weiß, daß Sie noch nicht einmal ein halb so dickes Fell haben, wie Sie so gerne vorgeben."

"Manchmal habe ich wirklich den Eindruck, Sie kennen mich besser als ich selbst."

"Auch besser, als Ihnen lieb ist?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht!" Er besann sich, ehe er hinzufügte: "Aber ich sehe gewisse Dinge nun mal anders."

"Wirklich?"

Er sah sie forschend an, blickte lange in ihre gutmütigen Augen, die geduldig auf ihm ruhten. Je länger er diese Frau nun schon kannte, desto faszinierender fand er sie, desto deutlicher spürte er ihren Einfluß auf sein eigenes Leben, ohne sich dem entziehen zu wollen. Dabei bezweifelte er sogar, daß er dies überhaupt könnte.

"Es hat wohl wenig Sinn, länger darüber zu diskutieren. Am Ende ziehe ich da bloß den kürzeren, weil Sie mich früher oder später mit Ihrer weiblichen Logik schlagen werden. Absolut zwecklos, gegen Ihre Waffen kämpfen zu wollen. Sie wissen, es macht mir nichts aus zu kämpfen – wenn es sein muß, auch gegen den Teufel persönlich. Aber gegen Sie komme ich beim besten Willen nicht an. Wahrscheinlich zu recht, denn Sie sind stärker als alle Argumente, die mir zu irgend etwas einfallen."

"Wenn Sie nicht sofort aufhören mit Ihrer maßlosen Übertreibung, werde ich Sie in Zukunft nur noch mit Bohnen und Speck und angebranntem Kaffee versorgen", scherzte sie. "Zur Strafe sozusagen!"

"Das könnten Sie mir tatsächlich antun?"

"Nein", wurde sie im Nu wieder ernster, "jedenfalls nicht, so lange man bei Ihnen noch so augenfällig die Rippen zählen kann." Sie faßte ihm an die Seite, um ihre Feststellung zu unterstreichen. "Im Gesicht sieht man es Ihnen Gott sei Dank nicht mehr auf Anhieb an, daß Sie so krank waren. Zumindest nach außen hin wirken Sie sehr ausgeruht und, ich möchte fast sagen, ausgeglichen. Aber ansonsten meine ich, daß Ihnen wenigstens fünfzehn bis zwanzig Pfund fehlen – mindestens! Eher sogar mehr als weniger."

"Na ja, ich habe mich früher zwar nie gewogen, weil ich gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, daß man so etwas macht oder das irgendeinen Sinn hätte, aber Professor Tyler hat auch auf diese Nebensächlichkeit Wert gelegt und meine Gewichtsveränderungen sogar notiert. Ich fand das schon sehr pingelig. Aber, bitte, er wird schon gewußt haben, was er tat. Rein subjektiv betrachtet, würde ich allerdings zugeben, daß Sie recht haben." Jess nahm die Frau an beiden Schultern und hielt sie in Armeslänge von sich, wobei er sie mit einer seiner spitzbübischen Gesten anlächelte. "Aber deshalb brauchen Sie sich nicht gleich wieder Sorgen zu machen. Bei Ihrer guten Verpflegung werde ich die fehlenden Pfunde schneller wieder auf den Knochen haben, als mir wahrscheinlich lieb ist, zudem ich mich mit der Arbeit fürs erste zurückhalten soll."

"Und ich soll Ihnen glauben, daß Sie das tatsächlich tun?" An ihrem Tonfall war deutlich zu erkennen, daß sie ihm in der Beziehung nicht über den Weg traute. "Wenn ich ansonsten nicht den geringsten Anlaß habe, an Ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zu zweifeln, aber das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab."

"Das sollten Sie aber."

"Dann müßten Sie sich in Colorado Springs sehr geändert haben."

"Das nicht", gab er klein bei, obwohl er sich dessen nicht so unumstößlich sicher war, wie er versuchte zu wirken. "Vielleicht liegt es nur an dem, was ich dort …" Er besann sich, ehe er den Satz beendete. "… erlebt habe."

"Wollten Sie nicht sagen, 'durchgemacht habe'?" Daß er auf diese Bemerkung schwieg, bewies ihr, daß sie richtig vermutete. "Jess, meinetwegen sollten Sie sich nicht so krampfhaft bemühen, Ihren Aufenthalt bei Professor Tyler als vergnügliche Ferienreise abzutun. Sie wissen genau, daß ich Ihnen Ihre Verharmlosungen nicht glaube. Sicher, Sie haben schon recht, wenn Sie sagen, es ist vorbei. Gott sei Dank ist es das! Aber deshalb sollten Sie es vor mir nicht verstecken wollen. Wenn selbst heute, nach so langer Zeit, nicht ganz die Spuren Ihrer schweren Krankheit verschwunden sind, meinen Sie, ich wüßte nicht, wie Slim Sie vorgefunden hat, zudem der Professor dann sicherlich nicht dieses Telegramm geschickt hätte? Ich kenne sehr wohl den tieferen Sinn dieser Nachricht. Ach, Jess!" machte sie auf einmal, ärgerlich über sich selbst, weil sie schon wieder dabei war, diese gerade verheilende Wunde erneut aufzureißen. "Es tut mir leid, mein Junge, daß ich … Ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte nur, daß Ihnen klar wird … ich meine, vor mir brauchen Sie doch nichts zu beschönigen. Schließlich war ich sogar dabei, als Doc Higgins damals … Herrje!" rief sie plötzlich, diesmal regelrecht aufgebracht über ihr stetiges Lamento. "Warum höre ich denn nicht auf damit?"

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Daisy!" redete er beschwichtigend auf sie ein und legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. "Wissen Sie was?" wollte er sie aufmuntern. "Wenn Sie sich nicht mehr darüber aufregen, verspreche ich Ihnen, Ihretwegen nichts mehr in eitel Sonnenschein zu verpacken, wenn es nur Regenwolken waren. Einverstanden?"

"Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

Eine Weile musterte er sie, zuerst eindringlich forschend, dann vielsagend lächelnd, ehe er mit einem einzigen Wort die Spannung löste, ein Wort voller Frische, Spontaneität und Aufrichtigkeit, das so ehrlich klang, daß es Daisy nicht im Traum eingefallen wäre, daran oder an demjenigen, der es sagte, zu zweifeln.

"Nein!"

Fortsetzung folgt


	44. Kapitel 43

****

KAPITEL 43

Zum erstenmal seit beinahe zehn Monaten saß Jess wieder im Sattel, und er fühlte sich großartig dabei.

Slim hatte ihm zwar prophezeit und es ihm in nicht böse gemeinter Schadenfreude gegönnt – einen derartigen Widerspruch konnte es anscheinend nur innerhalb einer intakten Freundschaft geben –, daß er nach seinem ersten Ritt nach so langer Zeit jeden Knochen einzeln spürte und sich wenigstens zwei Tage lang nicht mehr regen könnte, aber Jess meinte, daß dies bestimmt nicht der Fall wäre, schon allein deshalb, um ihm keinen Gefallen zu tun, indem er ihn recht haben ließ. Außerdem lief sein mehr als ausgeruhtes Pferd willig in sehr weichen Gängen, daß er wie immer, wenn er den dunkelbraunen Wallach mit der weißen Flocke auf der Stirn ritt, das Gefühl hatte, in einem Schaukelstuhl zu sitzen, obwohl der Braune heute erst ein paarmal probierte, seinen eigenen temperamentvollen Willen durchzusetzen. Nach zehn Monaten der Freiheit auf der Weide mußte er sich erst wieder an die Hand seines Reiters gewöhnen, der ihm jedoch mit weichen, aber sehr energischen Hilfen schnell und unmißverständlich zeigte, wer der Herr war. Das Kräftemessen dauerte keine Viertelstunde, da hatte sich das gut ausgebildete Pferd seinem erfahrenen Reiter anvertraut und gehorchte ihm, wie dieser es von ihm gewöhnt war.

Jetzt ritt Jess querfeldein über eine der Weiden der Sherman-Ranch. Der üppige Graswuchs reichte seinem Pferd bis beinahe zu den Flanken, daß die Halme, die in frühsommerlicher Blüte standen, den Wallach am Bauch kitzelten. Die Weide lag zur Zeit brach, um sich von starker Überweidung aus dem Vorjahr zu erholen – eine gute Gelegenheit, den auch hier reparaturbedürftigen Zaun instand zu setzen.

Daisy hatte den Mann gebeten, auf seinem Weg in die Stadt bei Charlie vorbeizureiten, um ihm auszurichten, daß er nicht zu spät zum Abendessen kommen sollte; und Slim hatte ihm gesagt, er fände den Cowboy hier, wo er den Grenzzaun zum Nachbarland ausbessern wollte, damit von dort kein fremdes Vieh einbrach und über das saftige Gras herfiel.

Während Jess in erhöhter Position vom Pferd aus Charlie schon von weitem ausmachen konnte, bemerkte dieser den sich nähernden Reiter erst viel später, als er schon fast heran war, weil ihm erstens das hohe Gras die Sicht versperrte und er zweitens völlig in seine Arbeit vertieft schien. Erst als sein Pferd, das, ein paar Yards von ihm entfernt, sich genüßlich den Bauch an der üppig gedeckten Grastafel vollschlug, neugierig den Kopf hob und den braunen Wallach mit einem inbrünstigen Schnauben begrüßte, richtete er sich von dem Zaunpfosten auf, an dem er gerade ein neues Stück Draht befestigt hatte, und wandte sich erwartungsvoll um. Stirnrunzelnd erwartete er den Reiter, den er zwar nicht kannte, der ihm aber merkwürdigerweise irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Einer der Nachbarn konnte es eigentlich nicht sein, denn dazu ritt er auf der falschen Seite des Zaunes. Und wenn Slim Sherman eine weitere Hilfe eingestellt hätte, hätte er ihm dies gewiß avisiert, obwohl ihm der Rancher keinesfalls Rechenschaft schuldig gewesen wäre; er hätte es aus rein freundschaftlichen Gründen getan, hatte sich in den letzten Monaten ein durchaus familiäres Zugehörigkeitsgefühl zwischen ihm und den übrigen Ranchbewohnern entwickelt.

Jess Harper erwarteten sie erst bis Ende des Monats zurück, so daß sich Charlie beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, wer da über eine der fettesten Weiden der Ranch geritten kam und sich so benahm, als wäre er hier zu Hause. Seine Aufmerksamkeit begann sich beinahe zu einem größeren Maß an Unbehagen zu steigern, als er gewahrte, daß der herankommende Reiter bewaffnet war und zielstrebig auf ihn zu hielt. Wie ein Fremder, der sich verirrt hatte, wollte dieser Mann in Charlies Augen überhaupt nicht wirken, zudem die Straße nach Laramie nur ein paar hundert Yards entfernt war und man sie nach Westen – vom Pferd aus auf jeden Fall! – weiter hinten erkennen konnte, wo sie sich zuerst halb den Hügel hinauf wand und dann hinter der Anhöhe in einem Hohlweg verschwand.

Vorsorglich streifte Charlie die groben Arbeitshandschuhe von den Händen, schlug sie mehrmals gegeneinander, als wollte er den Dreck abschütteln; dabei tat er dies mehr aus Verlegenheit, als daß eine Notwendigkeit dafür bestanden hätte, ehe er sie hinter seinen Hosenbund klemmte und ein paarmal zu seinem Pferd hinüber schielte, wo im Sattelschuh die Winchester steckte. Direkt bei sich trug er keine Waffe, die ihm im Ernstfall sowieso mehr geschadet als genützt hätte, da er bloß behelfsmäßig mit so einem Schießeisen umgehen konnte. Bei der Arbeit hätte es ihn darüber hinaus nur gestört.

In den paar Sekunden, die es noch dauerte, bis ihn der Reiter erreichte, fiel ihm plötzlich die Sache mit dem Überfall auf der Ranch ein, die den Miteigentümer beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte und von der er von Slim Sherman informiert worden war. Der Mann auf dem Pferd erweckte zwar nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, als wollte er ihn gleich aus reiner Belustigung über den Haufen schießen, aber hier im Grenzland zu Gesetz und Ordnung und dem, was man im allgemeinen Zivilisation nannte, mußte man mit allem rechnen. Ehe sich Charlie weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte, was der Reiter vorhaben könnte, war dieser heran und verhielt sein Pferd fast genau vor seinen Füßen.

"Charlie Grovner?" fragte Jess freundlich, noch ehe er absaß; aber selbst aus seiner erhöhten Position auf dem Pferderücken klang es nicht wie von oben herab, auch nicht wirklich fragend, sondern eher feststellend.

"So ist mein Name", erwiderte Charlie, von der Sonne etwas geblendet, zu ihm hinauf blinzelnd, wobei er einen unauffälligen Schritt zurück machte, weil er nicht genau wußte, ob das vielleicht aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht besser war. "Wer …"

"Habe ich mir gleich gedacht!" ließ Jess ihn erst gar nicht ausreden, glitt geschmeidig wie ein Puma aus dem Sattel und hielt dem verdutzten Charlie die Rechte zum Gruß hin. "Guten Tag, ich bin Jess Harper."

Mit einem entspannten Aufatmen, bei dem sich sein leicht verkniffenes Gesicht aufhellte, ergriff der Cowboy seine Rechte und erwiderte den kräftigen Händedruck.

"Sie sind also Jess Harper!" stellte Charlie, unverkennbar erleichtert, fest. "Freut mich, Sie endlich kennenzulernen."

"Meinerseits."

"Hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können. Habe mich schon gewundert, wieso sich da einer auf der falschen Seite vom Zaun herumtreibt. Slim sagte mir, daß Sie bald heimkämen; aber wir haben Sie erst frühestens gegen Ende des Monats erwartet."

"Ja, ich weiß, hat sich zum Glück ein wenig nach vorn verschoben, so daß es für eine richtige Überraschung gereicht hat." Jess, der es nicht für nötig fand, den Mann einer eingehenden Musterung zu unterziehen – daß Slim mit seiner Behauptung, er wäre ein ordentlicher und vor allem auch fleißiger Bursche, recht hatte, hatte er bereits auf den ersten Blick beim Näherkommen erkannt und die wenigen Worte, die er mit ihm gewechselt hatte, reichten ihm, um ihn in die Kategorie der angenehmen Zeitgenossen einzuordnen –, schob den breitkrempigen Stetson in den Nacken und blickte an Charlie vorbei, den Zaun entlang. Dabei rutschte seine üppige Haartolle unter dem Hutrand hervor und fiel ihm in die Stirn, was ihm sofort ein recht unternehmungslustiges Aussehen verlieh, gepaart mit dieser ihm eigenen Art von liebenswerter Spitzbübigkeit und dem kräftigen Hauch von Draufgängertum. "Ist 'ne ganz schöne Arbeit, was?" stellte er mit einer bezeichnenden Handbewegung fest, daß Charlie sogar glaubte, eine Spur von Entschuldigung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

"Kann man wohl sagen." Der Cowboy folgte seinem Blick. "Eigentlich gehört der ganze Zaun hier erneuert."

"Ja, ich weiß, und nicht nur hier." Jess sah ihn grinsend an. "Slim liebt diese Arbeit nicht besonders und überläßt sie großzügigerweise mir. Leider hatte ich in den letzten Monaten keine Gelegenheit … Na ja, ich denke, das wird jetzt wieder anders, zwar nicht sofort, aber doch in absehbarer Zeit. Und wenn dann zwei daran arbeiten, geht das hoffentlich schneller."

Charlie verzog das Gesicht. Seine Enttäuschung konnte er nicht ganz verbergen.

"Es war ja von vornherein so vereinbart, daß ich erst einmal nur so lange bleibe, bis Sie zurück sind. Ich wollte nur die Reparatur an diesem Abschnitt beenden. Dann können Sie mir meinen restlichen Lohn …"

"Moment mal!" fiel Jess ihm ins Wort. "So war das eigentlich nicht gemeint. Sie sollten nämlich einer dieser zwei sein. Oder gefällt es Ihnen hier nicht?"

"Doch, schon, mir gefällt es hier sogar sehr gut. Arbeit und Bezahlung sind in Ordnung und die Verpflegung auch. Die ist sogar ausgezeichnet. Ich dachte nur …" Charlie unterbrach sich. Nicht daß er sich für seine voreiligen Schlüsse schämte. Es war ihm eher peinlich, Jess im ersten Augenblick falsch verstanden zu haben.

"Was?" wollte dieser ihn nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen, sondern einer Art nicht ernstzunehmendem Test unterziehen, ob er auch genügend Spaß verstand, um es mit ihm auf Dauer auszuhalten.

"Na ja, ich dachte halt …"

"… daß ich nicht damit einverstanden sein könnte, wenn Sie mir ein bißchen Arbeit streitig machen oder mir vielleicht irgend etwas anderes nicht an Ihnen paßt?"

"Na ja", druckste Charlie herum, "es könnte doch sein, oder?"

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was Slim Fürchterliches über mich erzählt hat, aber egal, was es war – mit mir ist im Grunde ganz gut zurecht zu kommen. Wenn jemand gute Arbeit leistet und ansonsten ein verläßlicher Kerl ist, ist er mir willkommen. Das scheinen Sie doch zu sein. Warum sollte ich Sie also loswerden wollen?"

"Ich meinte halt nur." Verlegen zog Charlie die Schultern hoch, wußte gar nicht so recht, was er überhaupt sagen wollte, geschweige denn, wie er darauf gekommen war, Jess könnte ihn im Gegensatz zu Slim Sherman nicht gebrauchen oder sich gar mit ihm nicht vertragen. "Es hätte doch sein können, daß Sie irgend etwas gegen mich haben."

Jess mußte herzhaft lachen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, es ist tatsächlich besser, wenn ich nicht weiß, was Slim so alles über mich erzählt hat."

"Er hat von Ihnen immer gesprochen wie von einem Bruder", meinte Charlie, da irgend etwas richtigstellen zu müssen.

"Aber das weiß ich doch. Wenn Sie erst einmal eine Weile länger bei uns sind, werden Sie sehr schnell merken, daß er tatsächlich wie ein Bruder für mich ist."

"Das heißt also, ich kann bleiben." Es war wirklich keine Frage, sondern nur eine zufriedene Feststellung.

"Selbstverständlich, von mir aus so lange, Sie wollen. Wenn Sie mich natürlich unausstehlich finden …"

"Woher denn! Sie sind eigentlich genauso, wie ich Sie mir nach Slims Schilderung vorgestellt habe. Und vor allem Ihr Junge hat Sie ziemlich lebhaft beschrieben."

"Was Mike erzählt, dürfen Sie nicht immer wortwörtlich glauben", schmunzelte Jess. "Nicht daß er lügen würde – das bei Gott nicht! –, aber er übertreibt hin und wieder gern. Na ja, wie Kinder halt so sind."

"Er liebt und verehrt Sie sehr."

"Ich weiß, und ich bin auch sehr stolz auf ihn, nicht deshalb, sondern weil man auf einen Lausebengel wie ihn nur stolz sein kann."

"Er hat …" Charlie schien immer noch etwas befangen, denn er zierte sich regelrecht bei der Wahl seiner Worte. Anscheinend irritierte es ihn, daß dieser Mann genauso war, wie man ihn ihm geschildert und er ihn sich aufgrund dessen vorgestellt hatte. "Er hat sich sehr große Sorgen um Sie gemacht – und nicht nur der Junge, sondern eigentlich alle. Sie müssen sehr krank gewesen sein, nicht wahr?"

"Es hat gereicht", tat Jess dieses Thema sehr oberflächlich ab, offensichtlich nicht die geringste Lust verspürend, weiter darauf einzugehen.

"Na ja, ein bißchen sieht man Ihnen das sogar noch an. Nach dem, was ich so mitgekriegt habe … Ich meine, es blieb ja schließlich nicht aus, daß ich …" Charlie wußte nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte, um nicht ins Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Um in der Beziehung sicherer zu sein, mußte er diesen Mann erst etwas besser kennen. Schließlich wollte er es sich bei ihm nicht gleich durch unüberlegte Äußerungen verderben, noch ehe ihre Beziehung überhaupt anfangen konnte, eine solche zu werden. "Slim hat mir erzählt, was damals passierte. Über alles Weitere hat er zwar nicht viele Auslegungen gemacht, aber ich habe ihm angemerkt, daß er … Es stand auf Messers Schneide mit Ihnen, nicht wahr?"

"Würde eher sagen, auf der eines Rasiermessers", korrigierte Jess, ohne es dramatisieren zu wollen, daß sich Charlie sogar über die lockere Art wunderte; aber im Moment hatte Jess tatsächlich soviel Abstand dazu gewonnen, daß er beinahe wie ein unbeteiligter Dritter sich darüber unterhalten konnte. Allerdings sollte das nicht heißen, daß ihm bei anderer Gelegenheit die Erinnerung an diese dunkle Zeit nicht doch wieder mehr zu schaffen machte, als ihm lieb war. "Aber zum Glück ist es vorbei, und ich möchte es jetzt nicht unbedingt aufwärmen", entschied er deshalb vorsorglich.

"Sicher", nickte Charlie verständnisvoll. "Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich auch nur sagen, daß ich mich freue, Sie trotz dieser Sache bei bester Gesundheit kennenzulernen. Das heißt, ich hoffe, daß Sie das sind – gesund."

Jess mußte über Charlies umständliche Art, sich auszudrücken, schmunzeln, obwohl er von seiner ehrlichen Anteilnahme beinahe gerührt war.

"Ich soll mich zwar bei der Arbeit zurückhalten, aber ansonsten bin ich in Ordnung." Lachend schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand in die Magengrube und rieb sich ein paarmal über die Stelle, wo manche Leute ihren Wohlstandsbauch zur Schau stellten, die bei ihm jedoch von seinem Hemd nur sehr lose umflattert wurde. "Ich schätze, Daisy wird bald dafür gesorgt haben, daß man bei mir keine Rippen mehr zählen kann. Vorerst nur das Leichteste an Arbeit und dafür das Beste vom Essen hat mir der Arzt verordnet. Ich glaube, damit läßt es sich ganz angenehm leben, obwohl ich da hin und wieder meine Schwierigkeiten haben werde. Aber Slim hat mir versprochen, was die Arbeit betrifft, auf mich aufzupassen. Nun, und Daisy kümmert sich darum, daß mein Futternapf immer schön voll ist."

Jetzt lachte auch Charlie. Eines stand jedenfalls nach dieser ersten Begegnung für ihn fest: ein Mann von Traurigkeit war dieser Jess Harper bestimmt nicht, genausowenig wie jemand, der erwartete, für seine nur mit Mühe überstandene Krankheit gebührend bedauert zu werden. Statt dessen redete er in ausgelassener Laune mit ihm, als kannten sie sich schon seit langem.

"Dafür wird sie sicherlich sorgen", konnte Charlie dem nur zustimmen. "Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Köchin."

"Die beste, die ich kenne", bekräftigte Jess mit ausholender Geste. "Das ist übrigens auch der Grund, weshalb ich hier vorbeigekommen bin. Sie hat mich gebeten, Ihnen auszurichten, pünktlich zum Abendessen zurückzusein. Punkt sieben, hat sie gesagt. Kann bestimmt nichts schaden, schon um halb sieben da zu sein, wenn ich Ihnen so aus Erfahrung den guten Rat geben darf", fügte er grinsend hinzu. "Egal, ob Sie dann mit der Arbeit fertig sind oder nicht."

"Nanu, ist heute irgend etwas Besonderes angesagt?"

"Ach, was! Aber Daisy hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, zu meiner Begrüßung etwas besonders Feines auf den Tisch zu bringen. Ich finde zwar, daß das nicht nötig ist und alles, was sie auf den Tisch bringt, etwas Feines ist, aber wenn sie unbedingt darauf besteht, werde ich ihr die Freude selbstverständlich lassen. Sie meinte, mir würden wenigstens noch zwanzig Pfund fehlen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie gern, daß ich mir gleich heute abend mindestens die Hälfte davon anfuttre."

"Ein wenig schwer fallen dürfte Ihnen das schon", grinste Charlie.

"Der Meinung bin ich zwar auch, aber Daisy läßt es sich nicht nehmen, es wenigstens zu versuchen."

"Danke für die Einladung. Ich werde bestimmt pünktlich sein."

"Oh, das war keine Einladung, sondern nur eine Erinnerung, wann es Essen gibt. Sie sind uns nach wie vor im Haus willkommen. Ich möchte nicht, daß sich da durch mich irgend etwas ändert."

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Harper."

"Ehm, Charlie!" Jess legte bedeutungsvoll den Zeigefinger an die Nase. "Ich würde mich zwar freuen, wenn Sie auch weiterhin bei uns blieben, allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung." Er hatte Mühe, angemessen ernst zu klingen, und senkte den vermeintlich finster gewordenen Blick.

Aha, also doch! dachte Charlie, auf der einen Seite hält einem dieser Harper das Zuckerstück hin und auf der anderen droht er derweil mit der Peitsche. Vielleicht wäre es doch das klügste, sich den restlichen Lohn geben zu lassen und auf den Zucker mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack zu verzichten. Schade, bedauerte er bereits im stillen; denn er wäre wirklich gern geblieben.

"Die wäre?" fragte er deshalb vorsichtig, halb erwartungsvoll, aber auch halb enttäuscht, vergeblich darum bestrebt, Jess' Blick einzufangen oder gar seine Absicht mit dieser Einschränkung zu ergründen.

"Na ja", machte Jess gedehnt, hob endlich wieder die Lider und sah den Cowboy unverwandt an. Dabei grinste er übers ganze Gesicht, daß Charlie für einen Moment überhaupt nicht mehr wußte, woran er denn nun eigentlich war. "Wenn Sie tatsächlich hierbleiben wollen, rate ich Ihnen, sich auf dem schnellsten Weg diesen Mr. Harper abzugewöhnen, sonst werden wir irgendwann fürchterlich aneinandergeraten. Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten – ich heiße Jess. Ganz einfach nur Jess, ja? Nicht Mister oder gar Sir oder so etwas, sondern schlicht und einfach Jess. Meinen Sie, Sie können sich das merken?"

Charlies Gesicht glich einer Prachtstraße in der Dämmerung, wenn nach und nach die Lichter angingen. Daß er sich gerade eben entschließen wollte, sich doch seinen restlichen Lohn geben zu lassen, gehörte einer unsinnigen Laune einer längst vergessenen Vergangenheit an. Statt dessen strahlte er, als hätte er soeben das große Los in einer Lotterie gezogen.

"Schon geschehen, Jess!" bekräftigte er mit einem freudigen Händedruck.

"Na, Gott sei Dank!" atmete Jess absichtlich übertrieben erleichtert auf. "Ich befürchtete schon, Sie müßten das erst eine Weile lang üben. Nun gut, da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, will ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten. Das ist noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, was Sie sich da für heute vorgenommen haben."

"Die mir jetzt um so leichter von der Hand gehen wird."

Jess sagte dazu nichts weiter, angelte nach dem Zügel seines Pferdes, das direkt neben ihm vor sich hin döste und sofort erwartungsvoll den Kopf hob, als seine Hand nach dem Lederriemen griff, und glitt mit der Gewandtheit des routinierten Reiters in den Sattel, daß es selbst einem alterfahrenen Ranchhelfer wie Charlie auffiel.

"Vergessen Sie aber ja nicht, pünktlich zu sein heute abend!" erinnerte er vom Pferd herunter.

"Bestimmt nicht."

"Also … Ich muß jetzt los. Habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Brauchen Sie irgend etwas aus der Stadt?"

"Nein, danke", winkte Charlie ab, beinahe überrascht, daß Jess ihn das fragte, worauf er mit zunehmender Wertschätzung feststellte, daß auch Slim Shermans Partner ihn nicht wie einen wenig zu beachtenden Tagelöhner behandelte, wie er dies in zunehmendem Maße von seinem letzten Arbeitgeber gewöhnt war, eine Entwicklung, die er zu seinem Bedauern auf der Wild Goose Ranch in Montana zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Auf alle Fälle war mit den Leuten von der Sherman-Ranch besser auszukommen. Und jetzt, nachdem auch die Sorge um eines der Familienmitglieder vorüber war, konnte sich Charlie kaum angenehmere Bedingungen vorstellen. Auf Wild Goose hatte sich jedenfalls keiner der Rancherfamilie angeboten, ihm irgendwo irgendeinen Gefallen zu tun.

"Dann bis später", verabschiedete sich Jess, rückte seinen Stetson zurecht, zog sein Pferd herum und ritt zurück zur Straße.

An der Stelle, wo die Straße den Kamm des letzten Hügels vor der weiten Ebene passierte, in der das nicht mehr ganz so bescheidene Häusermeer von Laramie sich gruppierte, wie eine überdimensionale Traube an einem langen Stiel an der Eisenbahnstrecke der Union Pacific hing und sich an der alten Postkutschenstraße Richtung Westen entlangzog, verhielt Jess sein Pferd für einen Augenblick, um seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen zu lassen wie ein Reisender, der die Aussicht bestaunte, die saftigen Weiden, die die frühsommerliche Sonne noch nicht verbrannt hatte, die imposanten Berge im Hintergrund mit ihren dichten Wäldern und den kargen, bizarr geformten Gipfeln, die einen scharfen Kontrast zu dem stahlblauen Himmel boten.

Tief sog er die würzige Luft in die Lungen. Zum erstenmal, seit er hier vor nunmehr fast neun Jahren Fuß gefaßt hatte, wurde ihm die wilde Schönheit dieser Gegend voll bewußt. Es war ihm, als hätte er sie all die Jahre nie richtig beachtet. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm nur deshalb nie aufgefallen, weil es für ihn zum alltäglichen Anblick geworden war. Daß dieses an sich für ihn so vertraute Bild ausgerechnet heute seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte und sogar in eine beglückende Zufriedenheit zu versetzen schien, konnte nur einen Grund haben: seine Freude darüber, endlich zurückgekehrt zu sein und all den Menschen wiederzubegegnen, von denen er sich vor Monaten verabschieden mußte, mit einer sich quälend aufdrängenden Gewißheit, sie sehr wahrscheinlich nie wiederzusehen.

Diesen Augenblick mußte er einfach genießen! Da spielte es keine Rolle, daß er so gut wie jeden Grashalm dieser Gegend und jede knarrende Bohle der Brettergehsteige in der Stadt kannte. Wie zum Gruß richtete er sich in den Steigbügeln auf, um sich nach einem weiteren Rundblick mit einem zufriedenen Aufatmen in den Sattel fallen zu lassen. Dann trieb er seinen Braunen zu einem munteren Kanter an und folgte weiter der Straße, die ihn auf direktem Weg nach Laramie führte.

Gut zehn Minuten später erreichte er die ersten Häuser der Stadt, in der der übliche Vormittagsverkehr herrschte. Am liebsten wäre er bis zum Stadtbrunnen geritten, um sich dort auf die Balustrade zu stellen und wie ein Marktplatzschreier lauthals zu verkünden: "Leute, ich bin wieder da!" Nicht, um sich unter allen Umständen zu zeigen oder gar vor Wichtigkeit zu produzieren, sondern einfach nur aus lauter Lebensfreude, an der er alle Menschen in der Stadt gleichzeitig teilhaben lassen wollte. Heute kam er sich tatsächlich vor wie damals nach seinem ersten Viehtrieb, den er als junger, hinter den Ohren noch nicht trockener Bursche mitgemacht und an dessen Ende nach Monaten knochenharter Arbeit er zusammen mit seinen Kameraden eine Rinderstadt sehr zum Leidwesen deren Bewohner auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Genauso ausgelassen fühlte er sich heute, war das Inferno, durch das er inzwischen gehen mußte, doch ungleich höllischer als alles, was er bisher kannte.

Der erste, den er mit seiner unerwarteten, weil frühzeitigen Rückkehr überraschte, war Dan Higgins, dem er als seinem Arzt, Freund und vor allem auch ursprünglichen Lebensretter dieses Vorrecht unter seinen engeren Bekannten zusprach.

Nach dem Besuch bei Doc Higgins brachte Jess zunächst sein Pferd zum Hufschmied. Die Werkstatt von Emerson Pierce lag auf dem Weg zur Bank. Dem über sechseinhalb Fuß großen Mann, in dessen riesiger Faust der Schmiedehammer wie ein Spielzeug wirkte, fiel beinahe die Greifzange aus der Hand, mit der er gerade ein unförmiges Stück Eisen in die Glut des Schmiedefeuers schieben wollte. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, daß er sich maßlos freute, den Mann von der Sherman-Ranch nach einer wahren Ewigkeit endlich wiederzusehen.

Für den kurzen Weg bis zur Bank benötigte Jess dann doch mehr Zeit, als erwartet, denn natürlich erkannten ihn die Leute, denen er unterwegs begegnete, und einige von ihnen konnten nicht umhin, ihn gebührend mit Handschlag und wenigstens ein paar freundlichen Worten zu begrüßen, zu fragen, wie es ginge, sich einfach zu freuen, ihn nach so langer Zeit offensichtlich bei bester Gesundheit wiederzusehen.

Eine nahezu überschwengliche Begrüßungszeremonie mußte er erwartungsgemäß von Lincoln Majors über sich ergehen lassen, die er jedoch angesichts soviel herzlicher Anteilnahme und ehrlicher Freude mit Geduld und gegenseitigem Respekt in Kauf nahm. Obwohl es sonst nicht zu seinen Gepflogenheiten gehörte, Süßholz zu raspeln und große Sprüche zu machen, war es ihm ein echtes Bedürfnis, dem – was sowohl wirtschaftlicher als auch politischer Einfluß betraf – wichtigsten Mann in der Stadt nochmals seinen Dank für die großzügige finanzielle Unterstützung auszusprechen, worauf Majors nur erwidern konnte, daß ihm ein angelegtes Kapital noch nie so wertvolle Zinsen gebracht hätte und er sich im Namen des Stadtrates und damit stellvertretend für die Gemeinde freute, ihn nach so langer, schwerer Zeit endlich zu Hause begrüßen zu können, anscheinend in glänzender Verfassung, wie er ihn von früher her in Erinnerung hatte. Er persönlich freute sich natürlich besonders, den in seinen Augen – neben Sheriff Cory und auch Slim Sherman – zuverlässigsten Mann weit und breit wohlbehalten willkommen zu heißen, hatte er doch das Gefühl, unendlich tief in seiner Schuld zu stehen, die er mit der Finanzierung seines Aufenthaltes in Colorado Springs nur zu einem Bruchteil begleichen konnte. Daß Majors ihm und seinem Partner bei der Inanspruchnahme ihres Optionsrechts auf das Land der ehemaligen Minarrow-Ranch behilflich sein und ihnen entgegenkommen wollte, soweit es im Rahmen seiner zulässigen Möglichkeiten stand, betrachtete er als selbstverständliches Geschäftsgebaren und nicht als großzügige Gefälligkeit, wie Jess es ausdrückte. Lincoln Majors war gern bereit, alles Weitere an geschäftlichen Details zum ausgemachten Termin mit den zwei Männern der Sherman-Ranch zu besprechen.

Im Postbüro, wo Jess nur ein paar Frachttalons abgeben wollte, die ihm Slim zusammen mit den Quittungen für den letzten Abrechnungszeitraum mitgegeben und gebeten hatte, bei Arthur Kellington abzuliefern, dem er gewiß guten Tag sagen wollte – Slims Stimme hatte dabei auffallend ironisch geklungen, wußte er doch, wie sehr Jess es liebte, den Poststellenleiter in seinem "Panoptikum" aufzusuchen –, traf er allerdings nur den Kontoristen, der in die Buchhaltung vertieft war. Arthur Kellington befand sich für mehrere Tage auf Geschäftsreise und würde nicht vor Ende der Woche zurück sein. Gegenüber dem Angestellten bedauerte er es zutiefst, Arthur Kellington nicht persönlich angetroffen zu haben, um ihn entsprechend zu begrüßen und ihm zu danken. In Wirklichkeit jedoch war er froh um diese Galgenfrist. Zwar brachte er unangenehme Dinge am liebsten sofort hinter sich, aber er mußte heute schon soviel von diesem Gesäusel über sich ergehen lassen, daß es erst einmal für eine Weile reichte, zudem er fand, daß eine Silbe von Arthur Kellington schwerer zu ertragen war wie zum Beispiel ein ganzer Satz von Lincoln Majors. Der Höflichkeit wegen bat Jess den Mann im Büro, dem Poststellenleiter Grüße von ihm zu bestellen, falls er ihm nicht schon vorher auf seiner Rückreise, wenn er auf der Sherman-Ranch Station machte, begegnen sollte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr beim Verlassen des Postbüros erlaubte ihm noch einen kurzen Besuch bei Sheriff Cory, ehe er zusehen mußte, zum Schulgebäude zu kommen, um Mike nicht zu verpassen. Die Zeit reichte zwar gerade für ein flüchtiges "Hallo, hier bin ich wieder!", aber vielleicht – eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher – konnte er Mort Cory zu einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen überreden, bei dem sie dann ausgiebig Gelegenheit hätten, zu plaudern und sich über ihr Wiedersehen zu freuen.

Ein wenig enttäuscht mußte Jess dann feststellen, daß die Tür des Sheriffbüros verschlossen war. Offensichtlich machte Mort Cory gerade seinen Rundgang durch die Stadt oder saß bereits beim Mittagessen im Restaurant des Hotels. Daß das Büro aus einem anderen Grund längere Zeit unbesetzt sein könnte, wollte er nicht annehmen, denn sonst hätte der Sheriff eine Notiz an der Tür angebracht. Von seinen zwei Deputies war er es nicht anders gewöhnt, sie so gut wie nie im Büro anzutreffen. Jess nahm nicht an, daß sich in der Zwischenzeit daran etwas geändert hatte.

Mit beiden Händen, die er als Blendschutz flach an die Schläfen legte, beschattete er seine Augen, um durch die spiegelnde Scheibe ins Innere des Büros sehen zu können. Vielleicht hatte sich Mort nach einer turbulenten Nacht eingesperrt, um in Ruhe etwas Schlaf nachzuholen; aber er konnte drinnen niemanden entdecken. Wenn sein alter Freund hinten im Gefängnis auf der Pritsche in einer Zelle döste, hätte er nicht einmal gehört, wenn er an die Tür klopfte.

Jess überlegte, ob es den Aufwand lohnte zu versuchen, in eines der hoch an der Seitenwand gelegenen vergitterten Zellenfenster zu spähen, um den Gesetzeshüter am hellichten Tag schnarchend in seinem Gefängnis zu entdecken, als sich jedoch ein ihm sehr verdächtiger Gegenstand unsanft in seine Seite bohrte, daß er zuerst erschreckt zusammenzuckte und dann regelrecht erstarrte.

Der Druck des vermeintlichen Revolverlaufs war so nachhaltig auf seine rechte Niere, daß er sich nicht zu bewegen wagte. In der spiegelnden Fensterscheibe versuchte er denjenigen zu erkennen, der da hinter ihm stand und ihn überrumpelt hatte, weil er vorm Büro des Sheriffs mit einem solchen Überfall nicht rechnete. Er sah nur die Umrisse eines Mannes und einen Blechstern in der Sonne aufblitzen.

Vielleicht hatte Mort Cory einen neuen Hilfssheriff, der ihn mit dem Bild auf einem Steckbrief verwechselte. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert. Anscheinend übte er auf Deputies einen wahren Reiz aus, sich in irgendeiner Weise profilieren zu müssen. Diese Erfahrung hatte er bereits zweimal in Cheyenne gemacht; jetzt war er offensichtlich dabei, sie auch in Laramie zu machen.

"Nicht schon wieder!" atmete er deshalb ein wenig gelangweilt auf, ließ aber unaufgefordert die Hände, mit denen er gerade noch seine Augen beschattet hatte, erhoben.

Er sah keine Veranlassung, ein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen. Spätestens, wenn Mort Cory zurück war, würde sich dieses Mißverständnis aufklären.

Fortsetzung folgt


	45. Kapitel 44

****

KAPITEL 44

Auf seinem routinemäßigen Rundgang durch die Stadt kam Sheriff Cory an der Werkstatt von Emerson Pierce vorbei. Normalerweise kümmerte er sich nicht um die Geschäfte des Schmieds, streckte höchstens den Kopf herein, um guten Tag zu sagen oder sonst ein paar freundliche Worte mit dem Mann zu wechseln, aber ansonsten sah er keine Veranlassung, sich länger bei ihm aufzuhalten.

Auch heute hatte er nicht mehr vor, zudem es sogar danach aussah, als ob Pierce schon nach Hause zum Mittagessen war, denn er konnte im Halbdunkel der Werkstatt niemanden entdecken. Mort wollte deshalb wortlos vorbeigehen, als sein Blick mehr zufällig als beabsichtigt auf das Pferd fiel, das, gesattelt und aufgezäumt, am Gatter des Korrals, der sich direkt an die Schmiede anschloß, stand und blinzelnd vor sich hin döste, das Gewicht auf drei Beine verteilt, den Kopf über der obersten Latte des Zaunes hängend, als wäre er ihm zu schwer.

An dem Pferd war an sich nichts besonderes festzustellen, zudem es öfter vorkam, daß welche dort angebunden waren, die Pierce als nächstes abfertigen wollte. Aber das Tier kam Mort irgendwie vertraut vor. Von der Straße aus konnte er das Brandzeichen auf dem dunkelbraunen Fell an seiner Hinterhand nicht erkennen. Beim Näherkommen hatte er mit einem Mal das Gefühl, sogar den Sattel zu kennen. Das Pferd hob erwartungsvoll den Kopf, belastete das zweite Hinterbein und begann auf seiner Gebißstange zu kauen, als Mort ihm mit der Hand über die Kruppe fuhr und das Brandzeichen aus der Nähe begutachtete.

"Da soll mich doch …", entfuhr es ihm beim Anblick des sauberen, jedoch schon Jahre alten Brandes. Es war ein ineinander verschlungenes "S-R", das Zeichen der Sherman-Ranch.

Jetzt wurde Mort erst recht stutzig und wollte sich auch den Sattel genauer ansehen. Neben dem Horn entdeckte er die eingeprägten Initialen des Besitzers, schlicht und unauffällig, das Monogramm Jess Harpers. Jedenfalls war sich der Sheriff absolut sicher, daß "JH" nichts anderes auf einem Sattel bedeuten konnte, der ihm nicht nur so bekannt vorkam, sondern obendrein auf einem Pferd lag, das ihm ebenfalls bekannt schien und das zu allem Überfluß auch noch das Brandzeichen der Sherman-Ranch trug. Nebenbei bemerkte er, daß die Flanken des Tieres leicht feucht waren. Anscheinend war es vor kurzem erst geritten worden.

"Pierce?" rief er in die Werkstatt, weil er hoffte, der Schmied wäre doch noch nicht zum Essen und könnte ihm näheres sagen. "Emerson, sind Sie da?"

Er betrat das Halbdunkel der Werkstatt und blickte sich suchend um, aber der Schmied war anscheinend schon nach Hause zum Mittagessen gegangen. Da sich Mort jedoch auch ohne Bestätigung ziemlich sicher war, wem der braune Wallach gehörte und wer ihn geritten hatte, wollte er zusehen, zurück zu seinem Büro zu kommen, um dort auf den Freund zu warten. Denn daß er bei ihm auf jeden Fall vorbeischaute, wenn er in der Stadt war, bezweifelte er nicht für eine Sekunde.

Je weiter Mort in die Nähe seines Büros kam, desto schneller wurde sein Schritt. Fast schien es, als könnte er es nicht mehr erwarten, den alten Bekannten und treuen Gefährten auf so manchem Ritt nach so langer Zeit endlich wiederzusehen. Gerade wollte er den Brettergehsteig vor seinem Büro betreten, als er Jess aus der Poststation kommen sah. Da dieser die Straße überqueren mußte und zuerst noch ein Fuhrwerk vorbeiließ, bemerkte er nicht, wie der Sheriff rasch in den Seitenweg huschte, der neben dem Gefängnis vorbeiführte. Hier versteckte sich der Gesetzeshüter, damit er ihn nicht vorzeitig entdeckte, während Mort ihn mit kameradschaftlicher Hinterlist beobachtete, um ihn im geeigneten Augenblick nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu erschrecken, nahm er doch an, daß genau dies sein junger Freund mit ihm vorhatte.

Dabei stellte er mit wohlwollender Genugtuung fest, daß sich Jess offensichtlich in bester körperlicher Verfassung befand. Von seiner schweren Krankheit war ihm jedenfalls auf Anhieb nichts mehr anzumerken, höchstens daß ihm ein paar Pfunde an Körpergewicht zu fehlen schienen. Aber das fiel allenfalls jemandem auf, der ihn sehr gut kannte. Ansonsten war sein Schritt sehr fest, ja, forsch, sein Gang aufrecht, und er hatte eine überaus gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. In seinen Bewegungen lag jene energische Geschmeidigkeit, die auch einen Mort Cory an ihm faszinierte und in dieser Vollendung so lange vermissen ließ. Er schien tatsächlich wieder ganz der alte zu sein, genauso wie ihn der Sheriff in Erinnerung hatte und nicht, wie er sich von ihm an jenem grauen Novembertag verabschiedet hatte. Sein Anblick heute bereitete ihm eine wahre Freude, die sich beinahe in Euphorie steigerte, wenn er an die nächsten Augenblicke dachte.

Mort ließ den Nichtsahnenden vorbei und schmunzelte ihm hinterher, wie er zu seiner Bürotür marschierte, wo er feststellen mußte, daß diese verschlossen war. Der Sheriff hätte geschworen, daß er deshalb richtiggehend enttäuscht schien. Diese verschlossene Tür machte ihm anscheinend einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung. Mort fand es nahezu köstlich, daß er es diesmal war, der ihm einen Streich spielen konnte anstatt wie üblich umgekehrt, wenn Jess ihn in seinem Büro überfiel und dabei jedesmal so erschreckte, daß jemand mit einem schwächeren Herzen längst einen Infarkt bekommen hätte.

Da er wußte, daß er bei ihm äußerst vorsichtig sein mußte, weil Jess ein sehr aufmerksamer, wachsamer Mensch war, den im Moment zwar die verschlossene Bürotür und die daraus resultierende Tatsache, den Gesetzeshüter nicht nach seinen Regeln erschrecken zu können, von seiner Umgebung ablenkte, huschte Mort auf Zehenspitzen in einem großzügig bemessenen Abstand um ihn herum und schlich sich von hinten an ihn heran. Es war ihm egal, ob ein paar Leute, die sein absonderliches Gebaren beobachteten, das für merkwürdig, wenn nicht sogar verdächtig hielten. Schließlich hatte er niemandem Rechenschaft darüber abzulegen, wie er seinen Freund begrüßen mußte.

Gerade war Jess so intensiv damit beschäftigt, die blendende Scheibe auszutricksen, als Mort diesen Augenblick für den geeignetsten hielt, ihm seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger ziemlich energisch in die Seite zu stoßen, daß ihn auch ein Jess Harper für den Lauf einer Waffe halten mußte. Der Sheriff ergötzte sich regelrecht daran, wie der Freund zusammenzuckte und mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte, daß er sogar freiwillig die Hände erhoben ließ, mit denen er eben noch seine Augen beschattet hatte. Irgend etwas hörte er ihn vor sich hin murren. Wahrscheinlich einen wilden Fluch, daß er sich hatte überrumpeln lassen, bloß weil ihn die verschlossene Bürotür irritiert hatte, paßte sie ihm doch so ganz und gar nicht in den Kram.

"Hab' ich dich erwischt, du Strolch!" versuchte Mort so ernst wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl ihm das Lachen bereits im Halse steckte und sich kaum noch unterdrücken ließ.

Das erste Wort war noch nicht ganz über seine Lippen, da gewahrte Mort schon, wie Jess erleichtert aufatmete, weil er die Stimme des Sheriffs bereits beim ersten Ton erkannte, obwohl dieser sich die größte Mühe gab, sie zu verstellen.

"Mort!" Es hörte sich beinahe an wie ein Aufseufzen, mit dem er die Arme sinken ließ und sich umdrehte. "Das hätte ich mir ja denken können!"

"Du dir?" vergewisserte sich Mort, während sie sich mit einem ausgiebigen, kräftigen Händedruck begrüßten. "Ich würde eher sagen, ich mir!" Zum Nachdruck packte er ihn am Oberarm. "Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Jess!" tönte er, freudig bewegt, ungeachtet der Passanten, die im Vorbeigehen diese Szene mit zustimmendem Nicken oder amüsiertem Kopfschütteln honorierten und damit als etwas äußerst Positives kennzeichneten. Er versetzte ihm einen gewaltigen Schlag an die Schulter, wie um die abschließende Feststellung abzugeben, seinen jungen Freund tatsächlich in allerbester Verfassung vorgefunden zu haben. "Wieso bist du überhaupt schon da? Slim sagte doch, daß … Sag mal, bist du etwa vorzeitig abgehauen?"

Jess lachte lauthals, was Mort hinunterlief wie warmes Öl. Diese Ausgelassenheit war der beste Beweis, daß Jess nicht nur gesund aussah, sondern es offensichtlich auch war. Mort konnte keinem sagen, wie sehr er sich darüber freute und, vor allem, wie er dieses Lachen vermißt hatte, mußte er ihn doch vor seiner Abreise viel zu oft in nahezu depressiver Verstimmung antreffen, etwas, das ihn mindestens ebenso erschreckt hatte wie sein unaufhörlicher körperlicher Verfall. Von beidem war heute Gott sei Dank keine Spur mehr zu entdecken.

"Unsinn! Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe sogar so etwas wie richtige Entlassungspapiere." Jess haute ihm nun seinerseits übermütig die Linke auf die Schulter, daß der Sheriff insgeheim feststellen konnte, welche verhaltene Kraft hinter diesem Schlag steckte. "Im Ernst, sag' ich dir! Sind bei Dan."

"Demnach … das heißt, du bist … ich meine, du bist tatsächlich in Ordnung? So gesund, wie du aussiehst?" vergewisserte sich Mort, als könnte er es nicht glauben.

"Aber ja doch!" versicherte ihm der Freund. "Ganz bestimmt, sonst wäre ich noch nicht hier. Oder denkst du, dieser mehr als gründliche Professor Tyler hätte mich sonst gehen lassen? Ich glaube, in der Beziehung war mit ihm nicht zu handeln. Hab' es deshalb gar nicht erst probiert. War schließlich auch nicht nötig."

"Das bedeutet, kein Husten, keine Beschwerden, keine Schmerzen mehr?"

"Nein, kein gar nichts mehr!" Jess unterstrich seine Worte mit einem belustigten Lachen. "Das hört sich ja fast so an, als ob du das an mir vermißt."

"Vermissen?" wiederholte Mort, als hätte er sich verhört. "Ich hoffe, das nie wieder bei dir feststellen zu müssen. Ach!" rief er dann und mußte ihn noch einmal mit beiden Händen bei den Schultern packen, um sicher zu sein, daß er nicht träumte. "Verdammt, Jess, es ist schön, dich wohlbehalten vor mir zu sehen! Junge, wie hast du das bloß geschafft?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Mort, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ohne Slim und Tylers guter Pflege sicherlich nicht."

"Du mußt zu Beginn des Jahres fürchterlich drin gehangen haben, nicht wahr?"

"Es hätte um ein Haar gereicht."

"Slim hat so etwas angedeutet." Mort war etwas ernster geworden. "Viel hat er dazu ja nicht gesagt, aber ich habe es ihm angemerkt. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was ihr zwei in Colorado Springs erlebt habt. Ich glaube, es würde mir heute noch eine Gänsehaut davon über den Rücken laufen. Da muß man ja doppelt und dreifach froh sein, daß du … Jess, ich freue mich wahnsinnig, daß das damals kein Abschied für immer war, und noch mehr über deine Genesung. Ich glaube, ich habe mir noch nie etwas so sehr gewünscht, als dich so wiederzusehen, wie du da vor mir stehst. Man merkt dir wirklich so gut wie nichts mehr von deiner schweren Krankheit an, außer daß du noch ein bißchen sehr knochig zu sein scheinst."

"Du merkst aber auch alles!" grinste Jess. "Dabei versuche ich alles, das gut zu kaschieren."

"Na ja, so auffällig ist es nicht gerade, aber ich hätte mir vorhin beinahe den Zeigefinger an deinen spitzen Knochen gebrochen."

"Geschieht dir recht! Was mußt du mich so erschrecken?"

"Das war ein Mordsspaß! Ich habe richtig gemerkt, wie du zusammengezuckt bist."

"Ist auch kein Wunder, wenn du mir beinahe die Niere aufspießt. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dan einen Studienfreund hat, der sich auf Eingeweide spezialisiert hat."

"Du bist vorsichtig geworden, was?"

"Das war ich doch schon immer. Aber nachdem ich in Cheyenne zweimal einen entsprechenden Beinahezusammenstoß mit Frank Peters' neuem Deputy hatte, fange ich allmählich an anzunehmen, daß ich seit neuestem eine besondere Wirkung", Jess verzog verschmitzt den Mund und schürzte die Lippen, während er über einen treffenden Ausdruck nachsann, "sagen wir, einen besonderen Reiz auf gewisse Sternträger ausübe. Ich dachte schon, du hättest einen neuen Hilfssheriff, der mich zur Abwechslung für einen Hühnerdieb hält."

"Linc hat mir von dem Zusammenstoß damals berichtet. Das muß ja ein Schauspiel gewesen sein! Linc hat es übrigens sehr bedauert, es nicht selbst erlebt zu haben, weil er dem Burschen zu gerne die Meinung gesagt hätte."

"Schätze, das hat Peters später selber besorgt."

"Du sagtest zweimal?" fiel Mort auf einmal ein.

"Ja, gestern wieder. Diesmal hat er mich für einen unerwünschten Kartenhai gehalten, der Molly belästigen wollte."

"Was?" platzte Mort amüsiert heraus. "Sag mal, was stehen wir eigentlich auf der Straße herum?" meinte er plötzlich. "Du kommst doch mit rein? Ich lade dich zu einem meiner scheußlichen Kaffees ein und dabei wirst du mir alles schön der Reihe nach berichten, wie es dir in Colorado Springs ergangen ist, wie die Reise war und vor allem diese Geschichte in Cheyenne und auch die Sache mit Lincs Husarenstück, wie er dir seine Reisetasche sozusagen aufs Auge gedrückt hat und – na ja, was es sonst halt zu erzählen gibt."

Der Sheriff fummelte in seiner Westentasche nach dem Büroschlüssel, aber zu seinem Erstaunen schien Jess überhaupt nicht begeistert zu sein von dieser Idee.

"Gern, Mort, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir diese Märchenstunde auf später vertagen."

"Sag bloß, du hast keine Zeit?" fragte der Gesetzeshüter etwas enttäuscht, denn er hätte jetzt gern noch ein wenig geplaudert, nachdem sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten. Seiner Meinung nach gab es jede Menge Neuigkeiten, zwar nicht unbedingt wichtige, aber welche, über die er sich in einem zwanglosen Gespräch unter Freunden mit ihm unterhalten wollte.

"Doch, natürlich! Aber Mikes Unterricht ist um eins zu Ende. Ich will ihn nicht verpassen."

"Ach so! Weiß er denn nicht, daß du da bist?"

"Woher denn! Bin erst heute morgen mit einer dieser Sonderkutschen gekommen, die die Union Pacific wegen des Erdrutsches gechartert hat."

"Habe von der Sache gehört. Na, das gibt dann aber eine Überraschung."

"Und was für eine!" Über Jess' Gesicht legte sich ein warmes Lächeln, als er an seinen Pflegesohn dachte. "Deshalb darf ich ihn nicht verpassen. Aber wir bleiben in der Stadt zum Essen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns so gegen halb zwei im Hotel treffen?"

"Sehr gute Idee! Ich kann ja schon vorausgehen und einen Tisch in Beschlag nehmen. Anschließend darf ich dich dann mit meinem Kaffee vergiften!"

"Ich habe mittlerweile soviel Widrigkeiten überstanden, ich werde auch weiterhin deinen Kaffee überleben."

Ein Stück gingen sie gemeinsam die Straße entlang, da beides, Hotel und Schule, in der gleichen Richtung lag.

"Wieso hat dir Mrs. Daisy eigentlich gleich am ersten Tag erlaubt, zum Mittagessen nicht zu Hause zu sein?" verwunderte sich Mort, während sie nebeneinanderher schlenderten.

"Daisy war nur so großzügig, weil ich sie mit meinem plötzlichen Auftauchen so überrascht habe. Habe sie sozusagen völlig aus dem Konzept geworfen", kicherte Jess, als er an die Szene am Morgen in der Küche des Ranchhauses dachte. "Das muß ich dir nachher unbedingt erzählen. Du lachst dich tot dabei, jede Wette! Sie will heute abend etwas besonders Leckeres kochen zur Begrüßung. Wohl auch, damit so schnell wie möglich meine spitzen Knochen verschwinden." Demonstrativ schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand selber in die Magengegend. "He, das ist überhaupt die Idee!" fiel ihm plötzlich etwas seiner Meinung nach Herausragendes ein, während sie die sonnenüberflutete Straße überquerten. "Du kommst heute abend einfach zu uns raus. Du bist herzlich eingeladen. So wie ich Daisy kenne, würde es garantiert auch noch für Clem und Phil reichen. Wo sind die beiden überhaupt? Wieder unterwegs?"

"Erst einmal vielen Dank für die Einladung, die ich wirklich wahnsinnig gern annehmen würde. Hm!" machte Mort genießerisch, schloß für einen Moment die Augen, um sich den mit leckeren Sachen gedeckten Tisch in dem einfachen, aber gemütlichen Ranchhaus besser vorstellen zu können. "Ah, ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was mir da alles entgeht."

"Dann komm doch einfach vorbei."

"Das geht leider nicht, eben wegen meiner beiden Deputies. Die sind nämlich beide nicht da, und deshalb kann ich nicht so lange aus der Stadt, nicht zu meinem Vergnügen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, gäbe das nur unnötig Ärger. Aber ich werde das nachholen, sobald ich kann."

"Du bist immer willkommen, das weißt du. Wo treiben sich denn deine Deputies herum? Du solltest dir vielleicht einen dritten zulegen, als Reserve sozusagen."

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber an eine Aushilfe habe ich tatsächlich schon gedacht, obwohl dafür nicht jeder geeignet ist, selbst wenn er nur das Büro während meiner Abwesenheit besetzt halten soll. Aber du stellst dir nicht vor, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist."

"Keine Ahnung." Ratlos zog Jess die Schultern hoch und betrat mit ihm den gegenüberliegenden Gehsteig, wo sie im Schatten des Überbaus weitergingen. "Hat Clem vielleicht seiner Freundin den Laufpaß gegeben, daß ihn deshalb so wie Phil die Reitwut gepackt hat?"

"Völlig daneben!" lachte Mort. "Stell dir vor, der Junge ist heute genau vor zehn Tagen in den Hafen der Ehe eingelaufen und hat seine Jennifer geheiratet."

"Was?" rief Jess überrascht. "Da soll mich doch … Jenny? Du meinst, er hat … die beiden haben es tatsächlich fertiggebracht?"

"Ja, da staunst du, was?"

"Nicht schlecht sogar! Das ist wirklich ein Ding! Verdammt, wenn ich mir alles hätte vorstellen können, aber das? Wie hat sie ihn denn bloß herumgekriegt?"

"Ich glaube, die haben sich gegenseitig herumgekriegt, ohne daß ihnen das so richtig auffiel. Tja, und als sie es merkten, hingen beide so fest an der Angel, daß keiner von ihnen den Haken mehr ausspucken konnte und auch nicht wollte. Jetzt sind die zwei auf Hochzeitsreise."

"Das sind ja Nachrichten! Donnerwetter!" Vorm Eingang zum Hotel blieben sie kurz stehen. "Schätze, das wird ein sehr unterhaltsames Mittagessen." Jess schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf. "Hoffentlich reicht da überhaupt der Nachmittag bei dem Gesprächsstoff. Na ja, vor vier komme ich sowieso nicht weg. Habe mein Pferd bei Pierce zum Beschlagen."

"Hab' es gesehen. Deshalb wußte ich doch, daß du in der Stadt bist."

"Ach, darum dieser hinterhältige Überfall vor deinem Büro!" Von der Kirchturmuhr auf dem nahen Stadtplatz war ein unscheinbarer Glockenschlag zu hören, der das heitere Gespräch fürs erste unterbrach und Jess aufhorchen ließ. "Mort, nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, aber es ist Viertel vor eins, und ich muß mich beeilen. Bis gleich!"

"Ach, Jess!" rief er ihm nach, als er sich schon abgewandt hatte und den Bürgersteig weiter entlang eilen wollte.

"Ja?" Jess blieb stehen und drehte sich halb um.

"Am Samstag ist übrigens Tanz im Hotel."

"Und?"

"Na ja, ich dachte, vielleicht interessiert dich das, wenn du jetzt zur Schule gehst, um Mike abzuholen."

"Warum …?" Endlich begann es Jess zu dämmern. "Mort, hat dir eigentlich schon einmal jemand gesagt, daß du ein hinterlistiger Kerl bist?"

"Ja-ah!" flötete Mort in schönstem Bariton. "Du – gerade eben!"

"Darüber müssen wir uns nachher eingehender unterhalten!"

"Jess", hielt er ihn abermals vom Weitergehen ab, "sie hat sich wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Jedesmal, wenn sie mir zufällig begegnete, hat sie mich nach dir gefragt. Sie ist mir nie so oft begegnet wie in den letzten Monaten – rein zufällig natürlich!" betonte er ausdrücklich – zu ausdrücklich. "Sie ist eine sympathische Person mit einem überaus anmutigen Charme. Wer sie einmal kriegt, ist ein wahrer Glückspilz. Ein anständiger Kerl wie du …"

"Mort, verfolgst du damit etwas Bestimmtes?" unterbrach Jess ihn, halb grimmig, halb amüsiert über die scheinheilige Art des Freundes, ihn durch die Blumen mit Miss Finch verkuppeln zu wollen.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht, aber vielleicht ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen. Manchen Leuten muß man da das eine oder andere Mal auf die Sprünge helfen, so ganz sacht, verstehst du, wie das so meine Art ist. Vielleicht hast du es wirklich noch nicht gemerkt … aber sie mag dich. Und du sie doch auch, oder?"

"Ich glaube, du hast einen Sonnenstich!"

"Sicher, sicher! So etwas Ähnliches hat Clem auch behauptet, als ich ihn vor zwei Monaten fragte, ob er denn noch nicht daran gedacht hätte, seine Jennifer zu heiraten. – Bis nachher!" sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und verschwand in der Hotelhalle, ehe der Freund etwas darauf erwidern konnte.

"Dieser hintersinnige Kerl!" entfuhr es Jess beim Weitergehen, mußte dann aber selbst amüsiert den Kopf schütteln über diese Andeutungen des langjährigen Bekannten, die, wollte er ehrlich sein, so weit aus der Luft gegriffen gar nicht waren; denn so ganz gleichgültig war ihm eine Miss Nancy Finch schließlich nicht. Aber daß er … Oder etwa doch?

Die ganze Zeit war er mit zu vielen und zu großen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, Probleme völlig anderer Natur, daß er überhaupt keine Gelegenheit, keinen Nerv für solche angenehmeren Dinge haben konnte.

Mort Cory hatte recht: Miss Finch war eine überaus reizvolle Frau, nicht aufdringlich, eher zurückhaltend anständig, nicht auffallend schön, aber sehr sympathisch in ihrem dezenten Auftreten, eine gebildete junge Frau, selbständig und selbstsicher im Leben stehend – man nannte das seit neuestem emanzipiert –, aber doch anlehnungsbedürftig und schutzsuchend, wie eine edle Katze von feiner Rasse, die genau wußte, was sie wollte.

Jess merkte gar nicht, wie sich sein spitzfindiges Schmunzeln allmählich zu einem warmen Lächeln wandelte, je mehr er sich mit diesem angenehmen Thema in Gedanken beschäftigte.

"Hm", redete er versonnen vor sich hin, "kann sie ja mal fragen wegen Samstag – wenn sich die Gelegenheit …" Sein Aufatmen klang verdächtig nach einem schwelgerischen Seufzen. "Sicher wird es eine geben!"

Keine fünf Minuten später war Jess bei der kleinen Koppel neben dem Schulgebäude, wo die Pferde und Ponys der Kinder sich tummelten und auf ihre kleinen stolzen Besitzer geduldig warteten, war doch das Gras hier so üppig, daß keines der Tiere sich langweilen mußte. Browny weidete gleich neben dem Zaun und ließ sich durch die Ankunft des Mannes nicht weiter stören. Jess kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, sondern war nur an seinem Zaumzeug interessiert, das ordentlich über der obersten Latte des Zaunes hing. Mit ein paar flinken Handgriffen löste er das Gebiß und flocht es in das Kopfgestell, das er während der langen Zeit seiner Rekonvaleszenz als Bewegungsübung aus Roßhaar gearbeitet hatte, nicht nur um seine Fingerfertigkeit zu trainieren, sondern in erster Linie um seinem Pflegesohn eine Freude damit zu machen.

Im Nu hatte er die Kandare befestigt, warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf seine überaus gelungene Arbeit und raffte dann das prachtvolle Stück, das sicherlich gut zu Brownys feinem Kopf paßte, zusammen, um es unter seinem Hemd zu verbergen. Dort war im Moment noch soviel Platz, daß er mit Leichtigkeit ein weiteres halbes Dutzend davon hätte verstecken können. Dann wartete er in der Nähe der Tür an dem Platz, von dem er wußte, daß man ihn vom Gebäudeinneren aus nicht sehen konnte und auch nicht, wenn man, so wie es die Kinder nach Unterrichtsende zu tun pflegten, aus der Tür schoß und davon rannte.

Bald darauf läutete die Schulglocke, Miss Finch öffnete die Tür, und ein bunter Haufen hüpfender, schreiender Kinder ergoß sich ins Freie. Keines davon beachtete den Mann an der Ecke, der Mike auf Anhieb nicht in dem quirligen Treiben entdecken konnte. Dafür entdeckte Miss Finch ihn sofort, daß sie ihr freudestrahlendes Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckte und die Luft anhielt, um nicht einen lauten Jubelschrei auszustoßen. Wahrscheinlich hätten sich die Kinder über sie lustig gemacht.

Jess nickte ihr freundlich, vielleicht sogar etwas erwartungsvoll zu und gewahrte, wie ihr hübsches, ebenmäßiges Gesicht noch rosiger zu werden schien, weil eine feine Röte über ihren hellen Teint flog.

Miss Finch wartete, bis das vorerst letzte Kind das Gebäude verlassen hatte – wenn Jess nicht alles täuschte, war Mike gar nicht dabei gewesen; beschwören konnte er es nicht, weil ihn die Frau für Augenblicke zu sehr ablenkte –, ehe sie mit leichten Schritten auf ihn zu kam und in angemessenem Abstand, wie es die allgemeine Moralauffassung vorschrieb, vor ihm stehen blieb, obwohl er das Gefühl nicht loswerden konnte, daß sie gerne näher getreten wäre – so wie er auch. Aber auch er wußte, was sich gehörte, riß sich den Hut vom Kopf und ergriff ihre Hand, die sie ihm zum Gruß entgegenstreckte.

"Mr. Harper!" rief sie erfreut. "Das ist aber eine Überraschung!"

"Guten Tag, Miss Finch!" Er hielt ihre Hand länger, als es für eine Begrüßung erforderlich war. Sie schien nichts dagegen zu haben; offensichtlich merkte sie es gar nicht und hielt die seine ebenso. "Sie sehen ja heute ganz bezaubernd aus!" komplimentierte er, nicht nur aus reiner Verlegenheit, sondern als wirklich ernst gemeinte Feststellung.

"Vielen Dank, aber das kommt sicher nur, weil ich mich so freue, Sie wiederzusehen – gesund wiederzusehen. Ich nehme an … das heißt, ich hoffe sehr, daß Sie das sind."

"Das bin ich."

"Gott sei Dank!" Sie drückte nochmals seine Hand, ehe sie sie endlich los ließ. "Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was …" Sie besann sich. Gar zu offenkundig wollte sie ihm nicht zeigen, wie ihr Herz in seiner Nähe zu hüpfen begann. "Sie müssen doch wirklich sehr krank gewesen sein. Mike war lange Zeit sehr um Sie besorgt. Ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig war ich es auch", gab sie mit niedergeschlagenen Lidern zu. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb konnte sie ihm nicht weismachen, nur ein wenig besorgt gewesen zu sein.

"Danke, aber …" Seine Kehle wurde auf einmal so merkwürdig trocken, daß er sich räuspern mußte. "… aber das wäre gewiß nicht nötig gewesen."

Endlich blickte sie wieder auf, geradewegs in seine aufregend dunklen Augen, die in sanfter Zurückhaltung auf ihr ruhten. Mit einem Mal fand sie, daß sie fürchterlich steif wirken mußte mit ihrem distanzierten Schöngerede. Dabei sollte er doch merken, daß er ihr wirklich nicht gleichgültig war. Oder wußte er das längst? Er war so herrlich unbeholfen, wie er da vor ihr stand, sich an seinem Hut festhaltend, hinter dem er sich am liebsten versteckt hätte, um sicher gehen zu können, ihr auf keinen Fall zu nahe zu treten. Dieser Mann brachte es mit seinem zurückhaltenden Charme tatsächlich fertig, daß sie anfing, Gefallen an ihrem hüpfenden Herzen zu finden.

"Und ich glaube, es war doch nötig!" betonte sie nun unumwunden. "Sie stellen sich jedenfalls nicht vor, wie sehr ich mich freue, Sie wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. Es wäre … ein schreckliches Unglück gewesen, wenn … mein Gott, ich darf gar nicht daran denken!"

"Ich bitte Sie, tun Sie es deshalb auch nicht!" sagte er verhalten, daß seine sonore Stimme eigenartig weich klang; Miss Finch wollte fast behaupten, sie hatte etwas Samtiges an sich.

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn selbstvergessen an, als forschte sie unauffällig in seinem ausdrucksvollen Gesicht mit dieser bemerkenswerten Mischung aus unnachgiebiger Härte und sanftmütiger Warmherzigkeit, das mehr den empfindsamen Menschen als einen hartgesottenen Burschen verriet, nach unscheinbaren Überresten, die seine schwere Verwundung und die daraus entstandene furchtbare Krankheit in – wenn vielleicht nur unscheinbaren – Spuren erkennen ließen. Aber Miss Finch konnte beim besten Willen nichts mehr davon in seinen Zügen entdecken. Selbst in seinen Augen, diesen interessanten Spiegeln seiner offenherzigen Seele, konnte sie keinerlei Anzeichen mehr finden, erinnerte sie sich nur allzu deutlich daran, welche Melancholie sie ausdrückten, als er ihr vor seiner Abreise zum letzten Mal begegnet war. Heute konnte sie davon nichts mehr feststellen.

Plötzlich lächelte sie entschuldigend. Jess konnte nicht eindeutig herausfinden, ob sie dies wegen ihrer letzten Bemerkung oder ihres intensiven Studiums seiner Gesichtszüge tat. Er fand es weder für das eine noch für das andere unangenehm. Aber er wußte, daß er sie für außerordentlich reizend hielt und sie ihm ohne Übertreibung gefährlich werden konnte mit ihrer betont zurückhaltenden Natürlichkeit.

"Sind Sie denn schon lange zurück?" wollte sie schließlich wissen, ehe ihr das eigene Interesse an ihm begann peinlich zu werden.

"Seit heute vormittag."

"Dann weiß Mike ja gar nicht, daß Sie hier sind!"

"Nein, er denkt, daß ich erst …" Er verzog, verschmitzt lachend, den Mund. "… in etwa vierhundertzweiunddreißig Stunden komme."

"Was?" fragte sie, belustigt über diese Aussage und allmählich am Auftauen; ihm ging es, nebenbei bemerkt, genauso.

"Ja, hat er so ausgerechnet aufgrund meines letzten Briefes."

"Kein Wunder, daß er seit der Zeit so aufgedreht ist. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen erlebt."

"Wo ist er überhaupt?"

"Sie werden es mir nicht glauben, aber er hat wieder einmal Klassendienst und ist am Aufräumen. Ich werde einmal nachsehen, wo er so lange bleibt."

"Aber lassen Sie sich bitte nichts anmerken."

"Gewiß nicht. Diese Freude möchte ich ihm unter keinen Umständen verderben. Obwohl ich mich gerne noch ein wenig mit Ihnen unterhalten hätte."

Ob das eine Anspielung ist? fragte er sich und entschied kurzerhand, daß dies weibliche Taktik war, mit der sie ihm genau die Möglichkeit bot, die ihm für sein Anliegen recht kam. Woher wußte sie bloß, daß er sie wegen Samstag fragen wollte? Es wollte ihn schon nachdenklich stimmen, daß ihm das eventuell sogar anzusehen gewesen war. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Vielleicht hoffte sie nur, daß er sie deshalb ansprach. Egal, dachte er, eine günstigere Gelegenheit wird wohl kaum noch kommen.

"Ehm, Miss Finch!" rief er ihr nach, gerade als sie sich abwenden wollte, um nach Mike zu sehen. "Das könnten wir ja vielleicht am Samstag nachholen."

"Am Samstag?" vergewisserte sie sich, wie ein Fisch verliebt mit dem Köder spielend.

"Ja, da ist Tanz im Hotel. Wenn Sie möchten und noch nichts anderes vorhaben, könnten wir zusammen hingehen. Ich würde mich freuen."

Ob er merkt, daß er mindestens schon ein Dutzend Mal seinen Hut gedreht hat? amüsierte sie sich über seine Verlegenheit, nicht bösartig, sondern geradezu hingerissen von seiner Unbeholfenheit, wenn es sich um gewisse Dinge handelte.

"Ich mich auch – sehr sogar!" hörte sie sich sagen, obwohl sie sich daran erinnerte, wie man ihr als oberste Benimmregel eingeschärft hatte, der Einladung eines Mannes nie sofort beizustimmen. Sie entschuldigte ihre bereitwillige Entscheidung einfach damit, daß er schließlich kein Fremder für sie war und sie nicht das erste Mal miteinander ausgingen. Außerdem fand sie, daß er Gentleman genug war, in ihrer freudigen Zustimmung nichts Anrüchiges zu erkennen, war er ihr doch nie zu nahe getreten, jedenfalls nie näher, als sie oder der Anstand es zuließ.

"Dann werde ich Sie abholen." Nicht ein einziges Mal wandte er den Blick von ihrem entzückenden Gesicht mit den wunderschönen Augen und der niedlichen Stupsnase. "Gegen sieben – ist Ihnen das recht?"

"Gegen sieben – ich erwarte Sie."

"Dann bis Samstag, sollten wir uns vorher nicht mehr sehen."

"Bis Samstag", wiederholte sie seine Worte, reichte ihm zum Abschied die Hand und eilte zurück ins Schulgebäude, um zu sehen, wo Mike blieb, und auch, weil es ihr draußen plötzlich zu heiß wurde, woran jedoch nicht das herrliche Frühsommerwetter schuld war.

Für Sekunden stand Jess unbeweglich da, wie verzaubert von ihrer schlichten und auffallend zierlichen Erscheinung. Sie hinterließ einen wunderbaren Duft von unaufdringlicher Frische. Er mochte es, wenn eine Frau nach Seife roch und nicht nach schweren Parfums. Sie verbreitete damit das Gefühl von Sauberkeit, von Reinheit, nach der sich ein Mann sehnte, der sich so wie er sein Brot mit schweißtreibender körperlicher Arbeit verdiente, den ganzen Tag umgeben von allem möglichen Dreck und nicht gerade wohlriechenden Rindern und Pferden.

"Bis Samstag!" murmelte er verträumt hinter ihr her.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewußt, daß er, sich krampfhaft an seinem Hut festklammernd, hinter ihr her starrte wie ein Sechzehnjähriger, der sich unsterblich in seine Lehrerin verknallt hatte. Da dachte er an Molly, in deren Nähe es ihm ähnlich ging, wenn diese auch eher so etwas wie eine Schwester für ihn war, eine sehr gute Freundin, aber mehr auch nicht. Bei Miss Finch mußte das etwas anderes sein. Diese Frau hatte seinen Herzschlag außerordentlich beschleunigt. Gedankenverloren rieb er sich über die Brust. Die Frequenz mußte über hundert Schläge in der Minute sein. Das war ihm während ihrer Anwesenheit gar nicht aufgefallen. Eine Frau, für die er nur geschwisterliche Gefühle empfand, hätte dies gewiß nicht fertiggebracht. Obwohl er weder Gehrock noch Weste trug, sondern nur ein einfaches dünnes Baumwollhemd mit offenem Kragen, fand er, daß die Luft heute in Laramie wesentlich schwüler war als am Vorabend in Cheyenne.

Mit einem wohligen Kribbeln hinter seiner Gürtelschnalle atmete er tief auf und stülpte seinen Stetson auf den Kopf, rückte ihn besonders akkurat zurecht und drückte ihn fest, damit der Wirbelsturm um ihn herum ihn nicht wegfegen konnte. Seiner vielsagenden Geste nach zu urteilen, mußte es wirklich sehr stürmisch sein an diesem ruhigen Frühsommertag …

Mikes Stimme, die aus der offenstehenden Tür des Schulgebäudes drang, riß Jess augenblicklich aus seinen süßen Tagträumen, erinnerte ihn daran, daß es außer Miss Finch für ihn wichtigere Menschen auf dieser Welt gab. Einer davon war zweifellos sein Pflegesohn, der jeden Moment aus dem Schulhaus rennen mußte. Anscheinend war er nur noch dabei, sich von seiner Lehrerin in allerbester Kinderlaune zu verabschieden, ehe er wie eine Kanonenkugel aus der Tür schoß, um zu seinem Browny zu laufen.

Jess bekam dies nicht mehr mit, denn er eilte um das flache Gebäude herum, an der Hinterfront entlang, daß ihn der Junge nicht bemerkte. Drüben von der anderen Ecke aus beobachtete er ihn bald darauf beinahe schadenfroh, wie er feststellte, daß sein Zaumzeug nicht mehr vollständig war. Dabei hatte er wirklich alle Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als Mike ziemlich verdattert das Lederzeug hochhielt und anscheinend nicht recht fassen konnte, daß die Gebißstange fehlte.

"Unverschämtheit!" hörte er ihn schimpfen. "Na, warte, wenn ich den erwische! Der kann sein blaues Wunder erleben!" Mit den Riemen schlug er nach seinem Pony, das sich davon jedoch nicht beeindruckt zeigte, den Kopf schüttelte und die Nase gleich wieder in das üppige Gras steckte. "Und du läßt dir das einfach gefallen! Würde mich gar nicht wundern, wenn die Kandare irgend jemand zu Boden geworfen hätte und du sie mitgefressen hast. Hoffentlich hast du dir dabei die Zähne ausgebissen, du dummes Pferd!"

Fluchend suchte er im Gras nach der Gebißstange, konnte sie jedoch nirgendwo entdecken. Schließlich hielt er erneut das Zaumzeug hoch, angestrengt überlegend, was er als provisorischen Ersatz benutzen könnte. Auf Anhieb fiel ihm nichts Brauchbares ein. Ehe er Browny ohne Zügel nach Hause ritt, wollte er erst noch einmal alles absuchen. Nicht daß er sein Pferd nicht auch ohne diese Hilfe nach Hause gebracht hätte, aber er hing doch sehr an seinem Eigentum und wollte es nicht so ohne weiteres aufgeben.

"Gemeinheit ist das!" meckerte er mißmutig und kickte nach den Grasbüscheln, in der Hoffnung, die Kandare käme doch noch zum Vorschein; aber sie blieb verschollen.

Als er so intensiv den Boden nach dem Gebiß absuchte, die Mittagssonne sehr warm auf seinen Rücken zu scheinen begann, entdeckte er im Gras neben seinem eigenen Schatten plötzlich einen zweiten, der größer war als seiner und auch nicht der von Miss Finch sein konnte, weil die nämlich keinen breitkrempigen Hut trug und schon gar keine Hosen wie ein Mann. Noch ehe Mike sich aufrichten und neugierig umdrehen konnte, um zu sehen, wer ihm da vielleicht beim Suchen helfen wollte, fragte eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Stimme:

"Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes, Cowboy?"

Mike erschrak dermaßen, daß ihm das Zaumzeug aus der Hand fiel und er sich nicht getraute umzusehen, weil er befürchtete, hinter ihm stünde ein Geist.

"Ich …" Er schluckte geräuschvoll. Da fiel ihm ein, daß Geister keine Schatten werfen konnten. Das wußte er noch aus Sir Christophers Gespenstergeschichte, die ihm in sehr guter Erinnerung war. "Je… Jess?" würgte er voller Zweifel hervor, wandte sich mit einem Ruck um, damit diese wunderbare Erscheinung, was oder wer immer es auch war, sich nicht plötzlich in Nichts auflöste, noch ehe er sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. "Jess!" rief er dann außer sich und sprang dem Mann regelrecht in die Arme. Nein, ein Geist war das sicher nicht, sondern sein sehr lebendiger Pflegevater, der ihn von den Füßen riß, im Kreis herumwirbelte und dabei so fest an sich drückte, daß ihm Hören und Sehen verging. "Juhuuh!" jauchzte der Junge, beide Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. "Du bist es wirklich! Juhuuh! Du bist wieder da! Du bist wirklich wieder da!"

Browny hob gelangweilt den Kopf und blickte kauend zu den beiden hinüber, als wollte er sagen: "Jetzt sind diese zwei Menschen völlig übergeschnappt." Statt dessen schnaubte er, wie um seinen Kommentar dazuzugeben, und befaßte sich dann wieder eingehend mit dem saftigen Gras, dem er einfach nicht widerstehen konnte und das viel mehr seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, als diese verrückten Zweibeiner.

Miss Finch stand am offenen Fenster ihres kleinen Büros und beobachtete die Szene mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen. Soviel Glück und unbeschwerte Ausgelassenheit hatte sie nur selten zwischen Vater und Sohn in aller Öffentlichkeit erlebt. Den beiden schien vollkommen egal zu sein, was um sie herum vor sich ging oder wer ihnen beim Ausleben ihrer Wiedersehensfreude zuschaute, geschweige denn, was dieser Jemand dabei dachte.

"Mann, Jess, du bist das wirklich!" juchzte Mike, klammerte sich fester an den Mann und konnte es trotzdem nicht fassen. "Du bist das ganz wirklich, juhuuh, ganz wirklich!" schrie er und fand es herrlich, von ihm durch die Luft gewirbelt zu werden.

"Ja, natürlich!" lachte Jess, blieb endlich stehen, hielt ihn aber immer noch an sich gepreßt, weil auch er offensichtlich aus lauter Übermut nicht genug kriegen konnte. "Wer denn sonst?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte … Ist doch egal!" Mike ließ sich noch einmal durch die Luft werfen, hochheben und dann mit einem Ruck fest auf den Boden direkt vor seine Stiefelspitzen stellen. "Hauptsache ist, daß du wieder da bist! Das ist wunder-wunderschön!"

Er schlang beide Arme um seinen Körper, legte sein Kinn auf seine Brust und blickte mit zwei Augen, die heller strahlten als die warme Mittagssonne, zu ihm auf. Dabei hätte er vor Glück schreien können, spürte er doch beide Hände seines Pflegevaters auf seinem Rücken, und immerhin war er so kräftig, daß er ihn sogar so wie früher durch die Luft gewirbelt hatte und wieder auffangen konnte. Darüber hinaus sah er so gesund aus, wie er ihn aus der Zeit in Erinnerung hatte, bevor er so schwer verwundet wurde. Nichts in dem vertrauten Gesicht deutete mehr auf seine schreckliche Krankheit hin.

"Was ist?" lachte Jess, neckisch seinen Blondschopf packend und rubbelnd, daß ihm ganz anders wurde; Mike fand das herrlich, mußte er doch so lange darauf verzichten. "Du siehst mich ja an wie ein Gespenst."

"Ein Gespenst kann man nicht so fest packen, wie ich dich packe." Mike drückte ihn so fest, er nur konnte; aber Jess ließ ihn auflachend gewähren, ohne ihm zu verstehen zu geben, daß er ihm dabei wehtäte. "Und es tut dir auch nicht mehr weh, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, Mike, es tut mir nicht mehr weh", versicherte Jess so ruhig und ernsthaft, wie er in diesem Augenblick imstande war. "Es sei denn, du brichst mir die Rippen. Du hast ja schon eine ganz schöne Kraft, Cowboy, das muß ich sagen."

"Dann … dann bist … bist du gesund? Sag, bist du das wirklich? So richtig ganz gesund?"

"Ja, so richtig ganz!" Jess bereitete es anscheinend Freude, sich selbst zu bestätigen, indem er es mit den Worten des Jungen zur Bekräftigung wiederholte.

"Und du mußt jetzt auch nicht mehr so furchtbar husten und … spucken? Und kannst ganz tief Luft holen, ohne daß es dir wehtut?"

"Glaube mir, Mike, es ist wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung."

"Ich bin ja so froh!" seufzte er zufrieden. "Und ich habe dich ganz schrecklich vermißt."

"Mir ist es genauso gegangen, mein Junge. Auch ich habe dich vermißt", gab Jess ein wenig gedankenvoll zu, mit einem Hauch von ernstem Anflug. "Ein paarmal fürchtete ich sogar … Mein Gott, bin ich froh, dich wiederzuhaben!" gestand er dann freimütig, weil er mit einem Mal so bewegt war, daß er seine Gefühle nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Auch bei ihm war es nicht bloße Wiedersehensfreude, sondern ein wahrer Glückstaumel, dem er sich gerne wie einem Rausch hingeben wollte, den er mit Wonne genoß nach all den entsetzlichen Dingen, die er hatte durchmachen müssen.

"Jetzt mußt du nicht mehr weg, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, jedenfalls nicht mehr aus dem Grund, weshalb ich weg war. Ich hoffe ganz fest, daß so etwas nie mehr vorkommt, weil ich mir wünsche, daß du so etwas Schreckliches nie wieder erleben mußt."

"Das wünsche ich mir auch für dich. Du sollst nie, nie, nie wieder so krank werden und auch nie, nie, nie wieder so gräßliche Schmerzen aushalten müssen. Nie, nie wieder!"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Junge!" Jess strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf und durchwühlte seinen Blondschopf, diese Angewohnheit, die Mike sich nur von ihm mit Wonne gefallen ließ. "Weißt du, sehr schöne und sehr schlimme Dinge haben eines gemeinsam: sie wiederholen sich selten." Tief aufatmend löste er den Jungen halb von sich und hielt ihn in Armeslänge von sich. "So", sagte er, nun wieder in unbeschwerterem Ton, "jetzt laß dich einmal anschauen! Sag mal, bist du schon wieder gewachsen? Kommt mir doch gerade so vor!"

"Ja!" rief Mike, gleich wieder in überschwenglicher Unbekümmertheit, und das sogar nicht ohne Stolz. "So ein Stück!" Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen zeigte er ihm, wieviel er meinte.

"Bald bist du mir tatsächlich über den Kopf gewachsen und dann wirst du mich unter den Arm packen anstatt umgekehrt."

Aus lauter Übermut probierte Mike sofort, ob er es schaffte, den Mann vom Boden zu heben. Natürlich reichte dazu seine Kraft nicht aus, obwohl Jess noch etliche Pfunde an Körpergewicht fehlten. Aber allein die Tatsache, mit ihm wieder so herumflachsen zu können, war ein Heidenspaß.

"Bald kann ich dich hochheben, du wirst sehen!" Als er diesmal die Arme um ihn schlang, um ihn zu packen, bemerkte er, daß unter seinem Hemd irgend etwas war, was da nicht unbedingt hingehörte. "Was hast du denn da?" fragte er deshalb neugierig, mit der flachen Hand seinen Oberkörper abtastend, konnte sich allerdings trotzdem nicht erklären, was unter dem dünnen Baumwollstoff seines Hemdes verborgen war, zumal Jess nichts Eiligeres zu tun hatte, als, verschmitzt grinsend, seine aufdringliche Hand von sich zu schieben.

"Finger weg!" lachte er, wie gekitzelt. "Das wird nicht verraten!"

Mit einem Schlag wurde Mike wesentlich ernster, verzog fast ein wenig ängstlich das nachdenkliche Gesicht.

"Aber ein Verband ist das nicht, oder?"

"Nein, bestimmt nicht!"

"Ehrenwort?"

"Todsicheres Ehrenwort sogar!" gelobte Jess feierlich, spannte ihn aber noch ein wenig auf die Folter. "Sag mal, was hast du denn vorhin eigentlich gesucht?" lenkte er so arglos von sich ab, daß Mike, zuerst ein wenig skeptisch trotz seiner Beteuerung, sehr schnell auf andere Gedanken kam – wenn er ehrlich war, hatte sich das da unter seinem Hemd tatsächlich nicht wie ein Verband angefühlt.

Der Junge löste sich von ihm, um sich nach dem Zaumzeug zu bücken, das im Gras lag.

"Hier", sagte er dann, es demonstrativ hochhaltend. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, wer so gemein ist? Das ist richtig hinterhältig! Möchte wissen, wer das war. Wenn ich den erwische …!"

"Das ist wirklich ein Ding!" Jess zog feixend die Brauen hoch. "Da hat dir tatsächlich jemand die Kandare geklaut." Jess begann an seinem Hemd zu fummeln und holte schließlich das darunter verborgene Zaumzeug aus kunstvoll geflochtenem Roßhaar hervor, an dem die gesuchte Kandarenstange befestigt war, die Mike sofort als sein Eigentum an den zwei Kerben in jedem der beiden Ringe erkannte. "Vielleicht versuchst du es solange damit."

"Wau!" stieß Mike hervor, ansonsten erst einmal sprachlos, was schon etwas heißen wollte. "Ist … ist das für … mich?" stotterte er dann zusammen und getraute sich gar nicht, nach dem wunderschönen Stück zu greifen.

"Sicher!" Jess weidete sich mit wahrer Wonne an seinen aufgerissenen Augen und seinem vor Erstaunen aufgesperrten Mund. "Hier, willst du es nicht nehmen? Es gehört dir."

"Danke!" strahlte Mike wie sieben Sonnen, nahm das Zaumzeug vorsichtig wie einen filigranen, zerbrechlichen Schatz und ließ regelrecht verzückt seine Finger darübergleiten. "Mann, ist das toll! Vielen Dank, Jess!"

"Bitte schön, freut mich, daß es dir gefällt."

"Und wie! Hast du das gemacht?"

"Ja, jedes Stück davon."

"Ist das denn nicht eine Wahnsinnsarbeit?"

"Kann man wohl sagen. Aber du stellst dir nicht vor, wieviel Zeit ich in Colorado Springs hatte."

"Das ist wunderschön!" Mike sah versonnen zu ihm auf. "Aber weißt du, was trotzdem viel schöner ist?"

"Noch schöner?" fragte der Mann erstaunt. "Daß du deine Kandare wiedergefunden hast!" lachte er.

"Nein, sondern daß du wieder da und ganz gesund bist. Das ist das allerschönste Geschenk, das ich mir vorstellen kann."

"Danke, Mike!" Gerührt über dieses freimütige kindliche Bekenntnis, mußte Jess ihm zur Bekräftigung gleich noch einmal seinen Blondschopf durchwühlen. "Das ist auch für mich wie ein Geschenk, ein sehr wertvolles sogar. Es ist schön, wie du das so lieb gesagt hast."

Sekundenlang blickte er selbstvergessen auf ihn hinab, wobei ein warmherziges Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte. In diesem Augenblick war er weit davon entfernt, dieser rauhbeinige Bursche zu sein. Vielmehr war er ein glücklicher Vater, dem das Schicksal einen wohlgeratenen Sohn geschenkt hatte, auf den er uneingeschränkt stolz sein konnte, der ihm soviel bedeutete, der ihm soviel Kraft gab, daß er es seinetwegen sogar mit dem Teufel persönlich hatte aufnehmen können. Liebevoll strich er ihm über die Wange und zwinkerte ihm in herzlicher Verbundenheit zu. Füreinander waren sie selbst das kostbarste Geschenk.

"So", wechselte er dann mit einem kaum merklichen Aufatmen das Thema, ehe sie vielleicht plötzlich einen Punkt erreichten, der ihm an dieser Stelle, in diesem Moment nun doch zu hintersinnig wurde, "und jetzt solltest du das Ding Browny endlich überstreifen. Ich möchte nämlich sehen, ob es auch paßt."

Browny fand es unerhört, daß er von der saftigen Weide lassen und statt dessen wieder auf einem Stück Eisen herumkauen sollte.

"Sieht er nicht toll aus damit?"

"Hervorragend! Und es sitzt perfekt."

"Kein Wunder, hast ja auch du gemacht!"

Browny nickte aufgeregt mit dem Kopf, daß es aussah, als würde er dem Ganzen zustimmen, hatte er sich doch ziemlich schnell damit abgefunden, daß sein Mittagessen beendet war. Sein Bauch war sowieso voll mit Gras, daß es erst einmal für eine Weile reichte.

"Anscheinend ist er auch damit einverstanden", schmunzelte Jess.

"Dem soll ja nichts anderes einfallen!" drohte Mike seinem Browny mit der Faust, den dies jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindruckte. "Ach!" meinte er dann. "Im Grunde habe ich ihn ja sehr gern." Kräftig klopfte er seinen Hals, und das Pony revanchierte sich, indem es ihn übermütig vor die Brust schubste. "Aber natürlich nicht so sehr wie dich! So lieb wie dich kann ich nämlich niemanden haben – nie im Leben!"

"Abwarten, Cowboy!" lachte Jess, ihm neckisch übers Gesicht wischend.

"Sag jetzt bloß nicht, bis ich eine Freundin habe!"

Jess' Lachen wurde aufgrund dieser Bemerkung so laut, daß es über den ganzen Schulhof schallte, sogar Browny neugierig den Kopf hob und die Ohren spitzte.

"Warum?" gluckste er. "Hast du etwa schon eine?"

"Ach, du!"

Aus lauter Spaß und Übermut ging Mike mit den Fäusten auf ihn los. Tollend fielen sie ins Gras, wo sie sich kichernd balgten.

Ein kleiner Junge und ein großer Junge, das dachte zumindest Miss Finch mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln, die bei Jess' lautem Auflachen erneut auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden war und nun die Szene von ihrem Bürofenster aus verfolgte.

Was ist das nur für ein Mann, dachte sie, fasziniert und schwärmerisch zugleich. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er sich die wildeste Schießerei mit drei Halunken der übelsten Sorte geliefert, die diese Stadt jemals erlebte, wie Gary Morgan in seiner Zeitung berichtet und sie auch von verschiedenen Seiten gehört hatte – sie selber hatte davon Gott sei Dank nicht viel mitbekommen –, dann wieder konnte er, so wie jetzt, in naiver Ausgelassenheit mit seinem Pflegesohn herumtollen, als hätte er noch nie im Leben etwas Böses erlebt; dabei mußte er so lange gegen den Tod kämpfen und hätte diesen Kampf um ein Haar verloren. Trotzdem war ihm gerade eben, wo er sich übermütig mit Mike im Gras wälzte und mit ihm um die Wette lachte, nicht das geringste anzumerken, geradeso, als hätte es die letzten zehn Monate seines Lebens nicht gegeben.

Lincoln Majors und mindestens ein Dutzend weitere der angesehensten Geschäftsleute sahen in ihm so etwas wie den Inbegriff von absoluter Zuverlässigkeit, einen Mann mit enormem Durchsetzungsvermögen, der ihnen allein durch seine bloße Anwesenheit ein Gefühl der Sicherheit verlieh – das hatte vor allem Lincoln Majors mehrmals ausdrücklich betont, nachdem er von seiner spektakulären Geldtransportreise aus Cheyenne zurückgekehrt war –, und ihr gegenüber war er so verlegen – schüchtern wollte sie nicht behaupten, aber doch irgendwie unsicher –, daß er sie nur so umständlich fragen konnte, ob sie am Samstag mit ihm zum Tanz gehen wollte.

Sie hatte ihn schon immer für einen sehr interessanten Menschen gehalten, vielleicht auch, weil sie im Grunde so wenig über ihn wußte. Daß er jedoch ihr Herz so wunderbar zum Hüpfen bringen konnte, machte sie um so neugieriger. Und daß er ihr allen Ernstes nicht gleichgültig war und über die übliche Höflichkeit hinaus ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte, hatte sie verstärkt während seiner langen Abwesenheit festgestellt. Ja, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, mußte sie zugeben, daß sie sich sogar um ihn gesorgt hatte.

Während sie ihn vom Fenster aus verträumt beobachtete, kam sie zu dem Schluß, daß sie gerade dabei war, sich zu verlieben. Vielleicht war das auch schon viel früher passiert, und sie hatte es nur nicht so deutlich gespürt. Allerdings wollte sie es auf alle Fälle ihm überlassen, ob daraus eine engere Beziehung wurde. Denn wenn sie ihn dort draußen mit seinem Pflegesohn so unbeschwert und glücklich sah, sprach sie sich das Recht ab, sich dazwischenzudrängen und diese Innigkeit stören zu dürfen; wenn, dann mußte sie schon beide Herzen gewinnen, zumal sie annahm, daß sie ohne Akzeptanz seitens des Jungen auch keine ernsthafte Chance bei dem Mann hatte. Da könnte ihr Herz noch so hoch hüpfen.

"Jetzt ist aber Schluß!" drang Jess' Stimme von der Wiese herüber, womit er nicht nur Mike scherzhaft zu verstehen gab, daß sie nun genug gealbert hätten, sondern auch Miss Finch aus ihren Tagträumen riß, worauf sie, von den beiden unbemerkt, sich rasch vom Fenster zurückzog, weil sie sich beinahe bei allzu kühnen Gedanken ertappt fühlte.

"Och, schon?"

"Schon?" Jess räkelte sich ein letztes Mal im Gras, ehe er endlich mit einer flinken Bewegung auf die Beine sprang und beim Aufrichten seinen Hut vom Boden grapschte. "Hast du denn keinen Hunger?" fragte er erstaunt, klopfte sich mit dem Stetson ein paar verräterische Spuren aus den Kleidern und stülpte ihn sich auf den Kopf.

"Ich habe immer Hunger, das weißt du doch!" Mike rappelte sich nach einem letzten Purzelbaum auf und rannte an seine Seite. "Hoffentlich hat Miss Finch uns nicht gesehen, wie wir da im Gras herumrollten."

"Würde dir das etwas ausmachen?"

Mike blickte mit zugekniffenen Augen und krausgezogener Nase zu ihm auf.

"Nur, wenn es dir etwas ausmacht."

"Sollte es das denn?" fragte Jess spitzfindig.

"Könnte doch sein, oder?" Mike wandte sich mit spitzer Schnute ab, blieb noch unschlüssig stehen. "Jess", sagte er dann, etwas ernster wieder zu ihm aufsehend, "ich glaube, sie war ganz schön besorgt."

"Nanu, hast du ihr denn Kummer gemacht während meiner Abwesenheit?"

"Sie war doch nicht um mich besorgt, sondern um dich!"

"Um mich?" tat Jess erstaunt. Vor Mike hielt er es für angebracht, zunächst den Ahnungslosen zu spielen, um vielleicht an seiner Reaktion zu erkennen, ob sie am gleichen Strang zogen.

"Ja. Hast du denn noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen?"

"Doch, vorhin, ganz kurz."

"Dann mußt du es doch gemerkt haben."

"Na ja, ein wenig schon."

"Nur ein wenig?" Daß sein Pflegevater so schwer von Begriff war, kaufte er ihm nicht ab. "Ich glaube, sie mag dich sehr. Im Ernst, Jess, sie mag dich wirklich. Magst du sie denn nicht auch?"

"Wärst du denn damit einverstanden?"

"Ich denke schon." Mike tat sehr altgescheit, wirkte dabei aber recht liebenswert. Offensichtlich meinte er seine Worte genauso, was sie vom Sinn her bedeuteten. "Ich sagte dir doch, daß ich sie auch sehr nett finde."

"Du, Lausebengel, du!" Jess durchwühlte sein Haar und konnte nicht länger widerstehen, ihn an sich zu drücken. "Willst du mich etwa verkuppeln?"

"Verkuppeln? Was heißt das?"

"Jetzt tu nicht so scheinheilig!" lachte der Mann über seine gespielte Unschuldsmiene. "Das weißt du genau. He, paß auf, sag ich dir! Du solltest einem Kerl wie mir nicht über den Weg trauen. Im Gegensatz zu dir finde ich Frauen nämlich nicht zickig, sondern ausgesprochen anziehend. Vergiß das nicht!"

"Na, Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, du würdest sie tatsächlich nicht so nett finden und hättest wirklich nicht gemerkt, daß sie dich mag. Sie würde mir auch gefallen."

"Nun ist aber gut!" unterbrach Jess dieses Gespräch mit einem ironischen Schmunzeln. "Nachher willst du gleich noch den Termin für die Hochzeit für mich festlegen, was?"

"Geht das denn so schnell?"

"Eben nicht, Mike, eben nicht! Gut Ding will Weile haben, das weißt du doch. Für so etwas muß man sich erst ganz sicher sein."

"Bist du das denn nicht?"

"Nein, denn dazu hatte ich bisher zu wenig Zeit, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen. Ich hatte weiß Gott anderes im Kopf als Heiraten und so. Damit muß ich mich in Ruhe beschäftigen und schon gar nicht jetzt vorm Mittagessen mit leerem Magen. Komm jetzt, sonst werde ich nämlich verhungern. Mort wartet garantiert schon wie auf heißen Kohlen."

"Der Sheriff?"

"Ja, wir wollen uns im Hotel treffen. Hier", Jess bückte sich und hob das Zaumzeug auf, "vergiß das nicht mitzunehmen." Er hängte es zu Mikes Bücherbündel ans Sattelhorn. "Das ist noch sehr gut zu gebrauchen."

"Danke, das hätte ich doch jetzt glatt vergessen."

Der Junge nahm die Zügel vom Boden, warf den einen über Brownys Hals und behielt den anderen in der Hand, um sein Pony hinter sich her zu ziehen, das ihm willig folgte, als sie den Schulhof verließen und zurück zur Stadt schlenderten, zwar nicht so schnell, wie es Jess gerne beabsichtigte, aber er wollte seinem Pflegesohn die Freude lassen, diesen Spaziergang die Hauptstraße entlang zu genießen.

"Dann bleiben wir zum Essen in der Stadt?" stellte er begeistert fest, denn für ihn war das immer etwas Besonderes, obwohl auch er fand, daß das Essen zu Hause besser schmeckte als im Hotel, aber allein die Tatsache, sich in der Öffentlichkeit nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder mit seinem Pflegevater zeigen zu können, ließ ihn einen Apfelkuchen akzeptieren, der dem von Daisy Cooper nicht einmal das Wasser reichen konnte.

"Ja, Daisy wollte uns erst heute abend etwas besonders Leckeres kochen."

"Au fein! Darf ich auf dem Heimweg später wieder kutschieren? Wo hast du denn überhaupt den Wagen?"

"Zu Hause."

"Zu Hause?" vergewisserte sich Mike überrascht und blickte ungläubig zu ihm auf.

"Du brauchst mich nicht so verdreht anzusehen. Denkst du etwa, ich bin zu Fuß hier?"

"Mit der Kutsche!" rief der Junge, daß Jess regelrecht den Nickel fallen hörte, als es bei ihm klingelte.

"Falsch geraten – mit dem Pferd."

"Wo ist es denn?"

"Beim Hufschmied. Kriegt dort neue Schuhe verpaßt."

"Das ist ja toll! Dann können wir ja um die Wette reiten."

"Mal sehen, auf jeden Fall will ich mir heute nachmittag noch einmal das Minarrow-Land am Fluß ansehen."

"Da darf ich aber mit!"

"Sicher darfst du da mit!" Jess wühlte ihm durchs Haar. "Aber jetzt wird erst etwas gegessen, ehe es Mort einfällt, uns alle beide zu verhaften, weil wir ihn so lange haben warten lassen."

Fortsetzung folgt


	46. Kapitel 45

****

KAPITEL 45

Am Nachmittag ritten sie Seite an Seite durch das hohe Gras, das bis hinunter ans Ufer des Flusses reichte, der selbst im Sommer genügend Wasser führte. Mit dem Minarrow-Land würde die Sherman-Ranch die Wasserrechte auch auf dieser Seite erwerben, so daß sie eines sicherlich nicht zu fürchten brauchten: Wassermangel, obwohl dieses Problem bisher sowieso nie akut war, gehörte auch das alte Land der Ranch zum wasserreichsten der Umgebung. Die fette Weide der ehemaligen Minarrow-Ranch, die seit Jahren brach lag, würde zudem sämtliche Futtersorgen auf lange Sicht vergessen lassen.

"Das ist wirklich ein Glücksgriff", meinte Jess, als er mit Mike durch das wogende Gras zur Uferböschung hinunter ritt. "Damit dürfte die Winterfutterfrage für eine Weile gelöst sein."

"Gehört das jetzt auch alles uns?" fragte Mike, erstaunt über soviel ungenutzte Weide.

"Noch nicht, mein Junge, aber bald. Wenn alles klappt, werden wir am Freitagmorgen den Vertrag unterschreiben und es ins Grundbuch eintragen lassen. Dann gehört es uns."

"Mann, das ist ja echt toll! Dann ist unsere Ranch ja riesig!"

"Riesig ist sie dann noch nicht, aber doch recht ansehnlich. Vor allem werden wir dann genug Futter haben, daß wir über Winter keines mehr dazu kaufen müssen. Tja, und Arbeit wird das auch jede Menge geben, mehr jedenfalls, als wir wie bisher allein schaffen können."

Unten am Wasser saßen sie ab und tränkten ihre Pferde.

"Aber wir haben doch Charlie. Der wird uns sicher helfen. Kennst du Charlie schon?"

Sie ließen ihre Pferde am Ufer zurück und gingen ein paar Schritte.

"Ja, habe ihn heute morgen kennengelernt."

"Und? Wie findest du ihn?"

"Scheint wirklich ein anständiger Bursche zu sein."

"Dann darf er also bleiben?"

"Sicher, warum nicht?" Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen setzten sie sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, den der letzte Sturm auf dem weichen Boden entwurzelt hatte und dessen Krone bis weit ins Wasser hinaus ragte, wo die absterbenden Blätter in der Strömung tanzten.

"Nur so." Mike zog die Schultern hoch. Ihm fielen seine Querelen zu Beginn seiner Bekanntschaft mit dem Cowboy ein. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, über diesen leidigen Punkt, der immer noch in seinem Gewissen steckte wie ein spitzer Dorn, mit seinem Pflegevater zu reden. Je früher er ihm diese Sache von damals beichtete, desto besser. Er fand, daß die Gelegenheit äußerst günstig war. "Es hätte doch sein können, daß du ihn nicht magst."

"Warum sollte ich ihn nicht mögen? Solange er ordentlich arbeitet, zuverlässig und anständig ist, kann er bleiben, so lange er will. Brauchen werden wir ihn auf jeden Fall. Sehr wahrscheinlich müssen wir sogar zusehen, daß wir noch zwei, drei Hilfskräfte kriegen, wenigstens zeitweise und je nachdem, wie das noch mit dem Kutschenverkehr wird."

"Jess", fing Mike auf einmal nach einer Weile an, in der sie schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Stamm hockten und die sich drehenden und windenden Blätter des sterbenden Baumes in der Strömung des Flusses beobachteten; drüben am anderen Ufer erstreckte sich bereits das Land der Sherman-Ranch. "Ich … ich muß dir unbedingt etwas sagen."

"Das hört sich ja an, als ob du wieder etwas angestellt hättest. Du hast Slim wohl grün und blau geärgert, während ich weg war, was? Oder du hast Browny jeden Tag auf dem Schulweg gehetzt und über die höchsten Hindernisse gejagt, die du finden konntest, stimmt's?"

"Eigentlich nicht", druckste der Junge herum. "So etwas meinte ich gar nicht."

"Na, was denn sonst? Schlechte Noten in der Schule können es auch nicht sein, denn das hätte mir Miss Finch heute mittag sicherlich gesagt."

"Nein – nein, auch das nicht." Mike schob die Hände unter seine Oberschenkel und ließ die Beine baumeln, während er auf seine Fußspitzen starrte, die wie zwei Pendel gegeneinander schwangen. "Weißt du, es ist … es war wegen … Charlie."

"Dann hast du ihn grün und blau geärgert?" vermutete Jess, obgleich er nun wußte, was ihn bedrückte.

"Nein, aber ich dachte … Ich … ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll. Du bist bestimmt fürchterlich böse, wenn du das erfährst."

"Wenn ich dir verspreche, es nicht zu sein, fällt es dir dann leichter, es mir zu sagen?"

Mike schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn du ganz schrecklich mit mir schimpfen würdest, wäre das nicht so schlimm, aber ich … ich schäme mich so entsetzlich dafür … Ich dachte, ich würde das nicht mehr tun, weil es doch jetzt schon so lange her ist, aber ehe ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, werde ich mich immer wieder dafür schämen. Und ich glaube, ich werde es sogar danach noch tun."

Väterlich schlang Jess seinen Arm um seine Schultern, um ihn behutsam an sich zu drücken, nicht einengend, sondern gerade so viel, damit er merkte, daß er für ihn und seine Probleme nach all den vielen Monaten seiner Abwesenheit und der schlimmen Zeit, in denen er selbst mit genug eigenen Problemen zu schaffen hatte, uneingeschränkt für ihn da war, bereit, ihn anzuhören und ihm zu helfen, so gut er konnte.

"Ist es denn so schlimm?"

Mike nickte heftig, immer noch auf seine Fußspitzen starrend, die über den Boden tanzten. Er hätte etwas darum gegeben, diese Beichte schon hinter sich zu haben. Erst dann konnte er sich wieder unbeschwert darüber freuen, daß sein Pflegevater gesund neben ihm saß und genauso war wie früher, bevor damals diese Männer die Ranch überfielen und ihnen allen so wehgetan hatten.

Daß diese furchtbare Geschichte ein gutes Ende genommen hatte nach so langer Zeit der Angst und Sorge um den Menschen, um dessen Leben er heute glücklicherweise nicht mehr bangen mußte, war für ihn überschattet von seinen eigenen dummen, weil voreiligen Befürchtungen von damals, als er in seiner einfältigen Naivität annahm, ein Charlie Grovner könnte zu einem Ersatz für seinen Pflegevater werden und stünde fortan zwischen ihm und Slim Sherman, wie ein spaltender Keil in ihre langjährige Freundschaft getrieben. Längst wußte er, daß dies der größte Unsinn war, der seiner Phantasie entspringen konnte.

Nach seiner Aussprache mit Slim beruhigte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen ein wenig. Das hieß aber nicht, daß er sich für sein törichtes Benehmen nicht mehr schämte. Mit Slim hatte er sich ausgesprochen; solange er dies jedoch nicht mit Jess getan hatte, waren seine Gewissensbisse nicht aus der Welt geschafft. Zwar betraf es Jess nur indirekt, aber für Mike konnte eine Schuld – ob tatsächlich oder nur eingebildet – erst getilgt sein, wenn er mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Das forderte der Grundsatz für ihre vertrauliche Verbundenheit.

"Dann sollten wir wirklich schnellstens darüber reden, ehe dich dein schlechtes Gewissen anfängt noch mehr zu plagen. Was ist also?" Jess zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihn fester. "Du sagtest, es ist wegen Charlie. Hast du irgend etwas gegen ihn? Habt ihr irgendwelche Meinungsverschiedenheiten? Magst du ihn nicht?"

"Ich mag ihn eigentlich sehr. Ach, Jess", seufzte er, "das ist alles so wahnsinnig kompliziert. Weißt du, es ist eigentlich auch nicht Charlie selber, sondern was ich seinetwegen gedacht habe – von … von Slim."

"Von Slim?" vergewisserte sich Jess und tat, als hätte er keine Ahnung. Er hielt es für besser, dem Jungen vorerst nicht zu zeigen, daß er Bescheid wußte. Auf diese Weise wollte er ihm Gelegenheit geben, es mit seinen eigenen Worten zu erklären. Aus Erfahrung wußte er, daß es äußerst hilfreich für die Bewältigung seiner – wenn auch nur vermeintlichen – Probleme war, wenn er sich darauf konzentrieren mußte, seine Gedanken selbst in Worte zu fassen. "Was hat denn Slim damit zu tun? Mir scheint, das wird tatsächlich kompliziert."

Mike nagte verbissen an seiner Unterlippe. Die Pendelbewegungen seiner Beine wurden immer aufgeregter. Er ließ sich von der Feststellung ablenken, daß seine halbhohen Stiefeletten, die er nicht nur gern zum Reiten trug, sondern auch ansonsten heiß und innig liebte, schmutzig waren von dem morastigen Boden hier unten am Fluß.

"Na, nun komm schon! Heraus mit der Sprache!" forderte Jess ihn mit behutsamem Nachdruck auf. "Das gilt nicht! Zuerst machst du mich neugierig, dann druckst du herum. Was hast du also Schlimmes gedacht? Keine Sorge, egal, was es war, ich werde dich bestimmt nicht fressen. Du würdest mir ja sonst fehlen. – Also, was ist?"

"Na ja, weißt du …" Mike wand sich erst wie ein Aal, ehe es plötzlich aus ihm heraussprudelte. "Damals, als du gerade weg warst und Charlie kam … Na ja, Slim war oft so schlecht gelaunt und weil er dann auch noch so freundlich zu Charlie war und ihn gebeten hat, mit uns im Haus zu essen … na ja, und überhaupt … da habe ich halt gedacht, er wäre … er wäre nicht mehr dein Freund, weil … weil … Es war nicht richtig von mir, daß ich das von ihm dachte. Ich … wir haben deshalb miteinander gesprochen, und da wußte ich, daß ich ganz fürchterlich dumm gewesen bin, und habe mich ganz schrecklich geschämt. Und das tu' ich immer noch. Ich hätte das nicht von Slim … ich meine, ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht von Slim denken dürfen. Aber ich dachte, er wäre meinetwegen so schlecht gelaunt und vielleicht weil … weil du nichts mehr arbeiten konntest … und … und … Dabei hat er sich doch nur ganz schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du so krank warst. Und ich dachte, er wäre nur böse auf dich und deshalb nicht mehr so dein Freund wie früher … Das ist doch ganz scheußlich, was ich da gedacht habe, nicht wahr?"

"Hast du wirklich angenommen, unsere Freundschaft stünde auf so schwachen Beinen?"

"Nein! Aber dann warst du kaum weg und … und … Jess, wieso bin ich denn nur auf so eine ekelhafte Idee gekommen? Ich weiß doch … ich meine, ich hätte mir das sowieso nicht richtig vorstellen können, und trotzdem habe ich … ich glaube, ich habe Slim damit ganz fürchterlich enttäuscht und dich auch. Und dafür schäme ich mich so, daß ich am liebsten da im Boden versinken möchte."

"Weißt du, mein Junge, ich habe das Ganze einfach mit dem Umstand entschuldigt, daß das damals eine besondere Situation für dich und für uns alle war. So etwas kann einen schon einmal zu absurden Dingen verleiten, die man hinterher selbst nicht mehr begreifen kann. Ich meine, daß du dich deshalb so dafür schämst, ist doch der beste Beweis dafür, daß es wirklich nicht mehr als Spintisiererei war."

"Hast du … hast du es etwa schon gewußt?"

"Ja, Mike, von Slim. Er hat es mir erzählt, als er zu Anfang des Jahres bei mir war. Anscheinend hat es ihn selbst nicht gerade wenig beschäftigt. Es hat ihn nachdenklich gestimmt, würde ich einmal behaupten. Er hat es dir nicht nachgetragen, soviel steht fest. Und ich tu' es auch nicht, weil ich weiß, daß du deinen Fehler eingesehen hast. Du kannst sicher sein, mein Junge, zwischen Slim und mir ist nie das gewesen, was du dir wegen Charlie eingebildet hast. Unsere Freundschaft war noch nie so tief wie in dem Augenblick, als du dachtest, an ihr zweifeln zu müssen. Als Slim bei mir war, war ich sehr krank. Ich habe ihn noch nie im Leben so sehr gebraucht wie damals. Genau in diesem entscheidenden Augenblick war er bei mir. Nur ihm allein verdanke ich es, daß ich heute hier sein kann. Was er für mich getan hat, bringt nur ein Freund wie er zustande. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre …" Jess, ernst und mit verhaltener Stimme redend, sprach den Gedanken nicht aus. Nichtsahnend hatte Mike Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt, die er nicht halb so tief vergraben hatte, wie er annahm. Zu seinem Erstaunen führte der Junge seinen Gedankengang jedoch fort.

"Wärst du dann heute da, wo … wo Amalies Großvater ist?"

Ihre Blicke suchten und fanden sich. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen, als würden sie damit ein geheimes Abkommen über etwas abschließen, worüber nur sie Bescheid wußten. Keinem wurde dieser Blickkontakt unangenehm, so groß war ihre Zuneigung und ihr Vertrauen zueinander.

"Ja, Mike, genau dort wäre ich jetzt."

"Dann mußt du ja ganz entsetzlich krank gewesen sein."

"Ja – ja, das war ich, mein Junge."

"Noch schlimmer, als bevor du weggegangen bist?"

"Noch schlimmer, Mike."

"Aber was hat Slim denn getan, daß du … daß du nicht …"

Nach dieser Bestätigung über die tödliche Ernsthaftigkeit der damaligen Lage brachte es Mike nicht fertig, den Vergleich mit Amalies Großvater zu wiederholen.

Jess rieb über seinen Flachskopf und mußte ihn an sich drücken, wie um sich selbst zu beweisen, daß sie hier über eine Vergangenheit sprachen, die in ihren Gedanken zwar noch sehr lebendig war, die aber trotz aller Widrigkeiten und der zeitweiligen Aussichtslosigkeit zu einem guten Ende geführt hatte. Hinter ihm lagen die schlimmsten Monate seines Lebens. Trotzdem konnten sie seiner Meinung nach nicht einmal annähernd so schlimm sein wie die Zeit, die der Junge durchleben mußte. Davon war er felsenfest überzeugt, war er selbst mit Schicksalsschlägen nicht zum ersten Mal konfrontiert worden; aber dem Jungen sollten sie möglichst erspart bleiben. Deshalb war er dankbar, daß er hier bei ihm sitzen durfte und sich mit ihm über seine vermeintlichen Probleme unterhalten konnte, daß er ihn nicht im Stich lassen mußte, wie er dies in der Stunde ihres Abschieds befürchtet hatte.

"Weißt du, das ist schwer zu erklären, und ich fürchte, daß ich es gar nicht richtig kann, jedenfalls nicht so, daß du es auch wirklich verstehst. Ich glaube, das versteht keiner so richtig, mich eingeschlossen. Slim war im entscheidenden Moment einfach bei mir. Durch seine Anwesenheit … er hat sich mit seiner ehrlichen freundschaftlichen Verbundenheit zwischen mich und den Tod gestellt, hat an meiner Stelle mit ihm um mein Leben gekämpft, als ich zu schwach war und es selbst nicht mehr konnte. Auf diese wunderbare Weise hat er mir das Leben gerettet. Zu so etwas kann nur ein aufrichtiger Freund imstande sein. Ich habe gewiß einige Freunde, aber nur Slim hat das geschafft. Kein anderer wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen."

"Du hast recht, das verstehe ich wirklich nicht." Mißmutig ließ Mike den Kopf hängen und starrte wieder auf seine Fußspitzen. "Aber trotzdem weiß ich, daß Slim dein allerbester Freund ist. Und genau deshalb verstehe ich nicht, wieso ich auf diese Idee … Jess", er blickte wieder zu ihm auf, hoffnungsvoll, von ihm so etwas wie eine Patentlösung für sein tief eingeprägtes Schamgefühl zu erhalten, "je mehr wir darüber reden, desto mehr muß ich mich schämen. Ich wünschte so, ich hätte das nie gedacht. Ich habe schon wieder alles falsch gemacht und dich bestimmt ganz fürchterlich enttäuscht."

"Hast du nicht, obwohl ich zugeben muß, daß ich mich schon gefragt habe, wie um alles in der Welt du auf so etwas kommen konntest. Da versuchte ich mich in dich hineinzuversetzen, Slims Reaktion dabei nachzuvollziehen. Dann mußte ich noch diese besondere Situation berücksichtigen, in der wir uns damals alle befanden, und daß wir wohl alle nicht in nervlicher Bestform waren – und schon konnte ich mir einen Lausebengel wie dich sehr lebhaft vorstellen, wie er auf so eine absurde Idee kommt. Trotzdem hätte ich sie nicht gelten lassen dürfen, ja, auch oder gerade bei dir sofort ausmerzen müssen. Aber schließlich hast du selbst eingesehen, wie töricht deine Gedanken waren, und nun bedauerst du diese leichtfertige Schlußfolgerung so sehr, daß du dich sogar maßlos dafür schämst. Daran kann ich erkennen, daß du dieses fatale Mißverständnis tatsächlich richtig erkannt und deine Mitschuld daran verarbeitet hast. Wie könnte ich deshalb von dir enttäuscht sein? Ich wäre es, wenn du es nicht von alleine gemerkt hättest. So bin ich nur ein wenig – sagen wir – verwundert, auf welche Gedanken du kommen kannst, wenn die Dinge plötzlich außergewöhnliche Formen annehmen. Aber du mußt mir eines versprechen! Zweifle nie, niemals wieder Slims ehrliche Freundschaft an! Nie wieder, hörst du?"

Mikes Kehlkopf schmerzte, als der Junge, geräuschvoll schluckend, zu seinem Pflegevater aufschaute. Jess schien sehr ernst zu sein, wenn auch nicht verstimmt, während er ihm dieses Versprechen abnahm.

"Ich verspreche es!" gelobte Mike mit ehrfurchtsvoller Feierlichkeit. Wieder einmal hatte er nicht alles begreifen können, was Jess ihm versucht hatte zu erklären. Eines war ihm allerdings klar geworden: Jess hatte mehr Verständnis gezeigt, als er von ihm erwartet hätte. "Ich verspreche es ganz, ganz fest!" bekräftigte er und umfaßte mit beiden Händen seine Rechte, um dieses Versprechen zu besiegeln. "Und vielen Dank, daß du mir deshalb nicht böse bist!"

"Das bin ich bestimmt nicht, nicht heute, an diesem herrlichen Tag, an dem ich hierher zurückkehren konnte und mich über unser Wiedersehen freuen darf. So", meinte er, erhob sich und zog Mike, der noch seine Hand umschlungen hielt, zu sich, daß er vom Baumstamm rutschte und mit einem Satz neben ihn sprang, "und jetzt sollten wir nach dieser Aussprache zusehen, daß wir schleunigst nach Hause kommen, ehe Slim und Charlie allein all die leckeren Sachen verdrücken, die Daisy heute abend für uns kochen will."

"Hm, was gibt es denn alles?" war Mike regelrecht erleichtert nach diesem ernsthaften Gespräch unter vier Augen, bei dem er zwar nicht alles verstanden, aber dafür kein einziges Mal das Gefühl hatte, nur ein kleiner, dummer Junge zu sein, der nicht wußte, wo die Angelegenheit im argen lag.

"Keine Ahnung, ich habe nicht gefragt. Aber ich wette mit dir, daß es uns ganz sicher schmecken wird."

"Dann gibt es bestimmt Apfelkuchen zum Nachtisch. Hm!" machte Mike genießerisch, während sie zu ihren Pferden zurückgingen. "Ich glaube, ich kann ihn bis hierher riechen."

"Das glaube ich auch!" lachte Jess; er hatte das tiefschürfende Thema, das sie gerade beide so intensiv beschäftigt hatte, vorerst abgeschlossen und wollte sich jetzt wieder nur mit angenehmen Dingen beschäftigen. Von Problemen und hintersinnigen Gedankengängen hatte er im Moment wirklich genug. "Du schaffst das mindestens zehn Meilen gegen den Wind."

"Nicht ganz! Aber fünf bestimmt!"

Fast gleichzeitig mit Charlie Grovner fanden sich die beiden auf dem Ranchhof ein, wo niemand zu sehen war außer dem Cowboy, der gerade sein Pferd am Zaun der Koppel neben der Scheune festband. Vom Wohnhaus trug der milde Sommerwind den Duft nach gebratenem Fleisch und anderen lukullischen Genüssen über das Anwesen.

Charlie hatte die beiden längst bemerkt und blickte ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen, ohne daß ihm dies auf Anhieb bewußt geworden wäre. Jess, der ihn mit einem aufmerksamen Seitenblick streifte, wollte sogar fast behaupten, daß er auf seinem wettergegerbten Gesicht so etwas wie ein verschämtes Lächeln gewahrte, das seine Zufriedenheit über etwas nicht auf Anhieb Erkennbares ausdrückte. Offensichtlich war er froh, daß seine erste Begegnung mit dem Teilhaber der Ranch an diesem Morgen so positiv ausgefallen war und er nicht wieder seine Sachen packen mußte, nachdem er hier nicht nur einen guten Job, sondern auch Menschen gefunden hatte, die ihm bis zu einem gewissen Grad sogar Familienanschluß gewährten, ohne daß da gleich irgendwelche Verpflichtungen oder selbstverständliche Gefälligkeiten mit ins Spiel kamen. Zumindest von Slim Sherman fühlte er sich nicht ausgenutzt. Von Jess Harper konnte er noch nicht viel nach ihrer kurzen Begegnung vom Vormittag sagen. Aber so, wie er nach den Schilderungen der anderen und seinem ersten Eindruck diesen Mann einschätzte, mußte mit ihm sehr gut auszukommen sein. Wenn er also ehrlich war, hatte er allen Grund, zufrieden zu sein.

Was seinen Blick allerdings so lange auf den zwei übermütigen Reitern hielt, war die spontane Feststellung, daß der Junge genau in der gleichen Weise sein Pferd führte wie der Mann. Ihre Haltung stimmte bis ins Detail überein. Der einzige Unterschied lag in ihrem Äußeren und ihrer Körpergröße.

Als Mike spitzkriegte, daß Charlie sie beobachtete, parierte er sofort seinen Browny und ließ ihn gewissermaßen Haltung annehmen, damit der Cowboy merkte, daß mit ihm etwas Besonderes war.

"Du gibst ganz schön an!" stellte Jess schmunzelnd fest und ritt in lockerem Kanter voraus bis zur Koppel, wo er neben Charlie aus dem Sattel glitt. "Hallo, Charlie!" begrüßte er den Mann in bester Laune. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie meinen Rat von heute morgen ernst genommen. Ihr Glück, kann ich nur sagen. Der Bengel träumt schon den ganzen Tag vom Nachtisch."

"Hat immer Hunger, ich weiß."

"Hunger?" wiederholte Jess amüsiert. "Das ist der reinste Vielfraß."

Mike ritt in einer gekonnten Parade heran. Browny stelzte fast wie ein Zirkuspferd, mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und aufgeregt geblähten Nüstern; er sah sehr stolz und erhaben aus. Natürlich tat er das nur, weil Mike ihn mit entsprechenden Reithilfen dazu veranlaßte.

Das kunstvoll gearbeitete Zaumzeug unterstrich effektvoll die feine Kopfform des zierlichen Pferdes. Seit er Browny das erste Mal bei dem alten Indianer oben in Billings gesehen hatte, war Jess der unumstößlichen Meinung, daß in dem Tier – woher auch immer – eine gehörige Portion arabisches Blut steckte. Wenn es sich so konzentriert bewegte wie eben, bestand für ihn nicht der geringste Zweifel.

"Hallo, Charlie!" rief der Junge schon aus einiger Entfernung und ließ Browny sich bewegen wie ein Schaukelpferd, während er völlig gelöst im Sattel saß.

"Hallo, Mike!" Der Mann hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß. "Das machst du wirklich perfekt. Damit kannst du in jedem Zirkus auftreten."

"Sieht er nicht großartig aus?" Mike ließ Browny vor den zwei Männern tänzeln, auf der Hinterhand steigen und dann tief den Kopf beugen, daß es aussah, als verneigte er sich.

"Hervorragend!"

"Ich meine nicht, was er an Kunststücken kann, sondern sein neues Zaumzeug."

"Paßt ausgezeichnet zu deinem Browny."

"Ja, nicht wahr?" Der Junge sprang aus dem Sattel und klopfte seinem Pony den Hals für seine gute Leistung. "Das hat mir Jess geschenkt. Er hat es selbst gemacht", erklärte er stolz. "Ich muß das unbedingt Slim und Tante Daisy zeigen. Haben Sie Slim irgendwo gesehen?"

Noch ehe Charlie antworten konnte, saß Mike schon wieder im Sattel.

"Nein, nicht seit heute morgen."

"Der wird schon irgendwo stecken und es sicherlich verkraften, wenn er das gute Stück nicht sofort bewundern kann", meinte Jess ziemlich gleichmütig.

"Dann zeige ich es zuerst Tante Daisy." Mike galoppierte über den Hof an die Seitenfront des Ranchhauses, wo das Küchenfenster offenstand. "Tante Daisy! Tante Daisy!" hörten die Männer ihn aufgeregt rufen, bis die Frau endlich am offenen Fenster erschien und neugierig den Kopf herausstreckte.

"Das ist 'ne sehr gute Arbeit, alle Achtung! Da steckt ein Haufen Zeit drin und auch jede Menge handwerkliches Geschick", bemerkte Charlie anerkennend.

Jess, dessen Absicht es gewiß nicht war, mit seinen handwerklichen Fertigkeiten zu prahlen, überhörte Charlies Bewunderung hierüber absichtlich. Ihm war es schließlich nicht darum gegangen zu beweisen, was er konnte, sondern er wollte nichts anderes, als seinem Pflegesohn eine Freude damit machen. Gleichzeitig weckte diese Bemerkung unbeabsichtigt seine Erinnerung an die anfangs sich sehr schwierig gestaltende Rekonvaleszenz nach seiner beinahe fatalen Krankheit.

"Ja", sinnierte er, daß Charlie, überrascht über seinen plötzlichen Ernst, die Brauen hochzog. "Es hat in der Tat sehr viel Zeit und noch mehr Geduld gekostet. In Colorado Springs hatte ich davon mehr als genug und vor allem mehr, als mir lieb war. Ich bin froh, daß ich beides zu etwas einigermaßen Sinnvollem nutzen und dem Jungen obendrein eine Freude machen konnte."

Charlie musterte ihn nachdenklich mit einem Blick von der Seite. Dieser Mann gab ihm das eine oder andere Rätsel auf. Vielleicht legte sich dies, wenn er ihn eine Weile länger kannte. Aber ihn verwunderte, wie er in der einen Minute völlig ausgelassen und in der nächsten sehr ernst sein konnte. Auf der anderen Seite mußte er ihm jedoch zugestehen, daß das, was er hinter sich hatte, bestimmt keine leichte Zeit war, selbst für einen noch so abgebrühten Kerl. Allein schon das, was er darüber als Außenstehender mehr oder weniger notgedrungen mitgekriegt hatte, reichte, um auch bei ihm ein ziemlich flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube zu verursachen. Wenn er ihn sich also so ansah und sich dabei diese ganze Geschichte vorstellte, wie ihm dies aufgrund dessen, was er wußte, möglich war, mußte er sogar zugeben, daß er ihn für seine Selbstbeherrschung bewunderte. Insofern räumte er ihm durchaus das Recht ein, von der einen zur anderen Sekunde seine Stimmung zu ändern.

"Muß nicht einfach gewesen sein, wenn ich Sie so reden höre", bemerkte der Cowboy und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in seine Augen, mit denen er gedankenverloren seinem Pflegesohn nachstarrte, ohne ihn wahrscheinlich überhaupt bewußt zu sehen.

Jess, der seinen forschenden Blick bemerkte, obwohl er so tat, als schaute er angestrengt hinüber zum Haus, wirkte für einen Moment wie abwesend.

"War es auch nicht", redete er über den Hof, "für keinen von uns. Aber gemessen an dem, was es für den Jungen bedeutet, war es für mich selber halb so wild."

Charlie glaubte ihm kein Wort, aber er wollte nicht weiter in ihn dringen. So gut kannte er ihn noch lange nicht, daß er gewußt hätte, wie weit genau er das tun durfte, ehe er ihn so nachhaltig verstimmte, daß es sich für längere Zeit auf seine Laune niederschlug.

"Tut mir leid, daß ich Sie daran erinnert habe", meinte der Cowboy deshalb, er müßte sich dafür entschuldigen. "Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen dürfen."

"Ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Charlie." Jess wandte den Blick vom Hof, um ihm geradewegs in die Augen zu sehen. Dabei gelang ihm sogar ein oberflächliches Lächeln. "Es erschreckt mich hin und wieder selber, wenn ich bei solcher Gelegenheit feststellen muß, daß mich das alles doch noch mehr beschäftigt, als mir recht ist. Es wäre gewiß nicht so schlimm, wenn nicht auch der Junge von Anfang an darin verwickelt wäre. Sie stellen sich nicht vor … Entschuldigen Sie, ich sollte Sie damit nicht belästigen."

"Ich bitte Sie! Sie belästigen mich doch nicht damit", wehrte Charlie ab. "Schließlich habe ich einiges während Ihrer Abwesenheit von alledem mitgekriegt. Das ließ sich ja gar nicht vermeiden. Ich muß gestehen, es hat mich zuweilen selbst nicht gerade wenig berührt. Vor allem, daß der Junge so darunter gelitten hat. Ich mag Kinder sehr. Irgendwie tat es auch mir ein bißchen weh, daß er so damit zu kämpfen hatte. Anfangs war es wirklich sehr schlimm mit ihm. Erst als er wußte, daß es Ihnen tatsächlich einigermaßen besser ging, fing er an, ein wenig aufzuleben. Seit der Zeit ist er wie ausgewechselt. So kannte ich ihn bisher gar nicht, richtig aufgeweckt, ein liebenswerter kleiner Satansbraten, der genau weiß, was er will, mit jeder Menge Unsinn im Kopf, aber erstklassig erzogen. Und er liebt Sie sehr."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber ich erinnere mich an gar nicht weit zurückliegende Zeiten, in denen ich wünschte, er täte es weniger; denn wenn ich nicht zurückgekommen wäre, hätte ihm das zum Verhängnis werden können. Mit Sicherheit wäre es mir allerdings zum Verhängnis geworden, wenn er es weniger täte oder ich ihn nicht genauso liebte."

Charlie zog etwas verwirrt die Brauen hoch und sah ihn fragend an, weil er ihn nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Da Jess jedoch nicht weiter auf seinen neugierigen Blick reagierte, hielt er es für angebracht, die Hintergründe für seine Aussage nicht weiter erforschen zu wollen. Daß sie eindeutig mit dem zusammenhingen, weshalb er in Colorado Springs war und was er dort durchmachen mußte, konnte er sich auch ohne weitere Erklärung ausmalen.

Jess warf einen sinnenden Blick hinüber zum Ranchhaus, wo Mike in heller Begeisterung einer an seinem Glück teilhabenden Daisy Cooper stolz seinen Browny mit dem neuen Zaumzeug vorführte.

"Wenn ich daran denke, in welch schrecklicher Verfassung er sich befand, als ich ihn damals verlassen mußte, bin ich heute unsagbar dankbar dafür, ihn so ausgelassen wiedersehen zu dürfen. Allein das entschädigt mich für alles, was ich an körperlichen Schmerzen ertragen mußte. Dafür hätte ich sogar noch viel mehr auf mich genommen", redete er halblaut vor sich hin, mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, daß es beinahe wie ein Seufzen klang, wenig daran interessiert, ob Charlie ihm zuhörte oder nicht oder gar verstand, was hinter seinen Worten stecken könnte.

Mike beendete Jess' Reflexionen über das Vergangene, noch ehe es Charlie unangenehm wurde, sie als Außenstehender nicht allesamt in ihrer tieferen Bedeutung erfassen zu können. Gerade rechtzeitig kam der Junge zu ihnen zurück, brachte seinen Browny direkt vor ihren Füßen aus vollem Galopp zum Stehen und sprang mit glühendem Gesicht aus dem Sattel.

"Tante Daisy findet es auch toll!" verkündete er freudestrahlend. "Zu dumm, daß Slim nirgendwo zu sehen ist. Ich würde es ihm so gern zeigen. Ist er noch nicht aufgetaucht?"

"Nein, wer weiß, wo der sich herumtreibt." Jess war der kurzfristige Anflug von zurückblickendem Ernst nicht mehr anzumerken. "Spätestens wenn Daisy auf dem Triangel zum Essen ruft, wird er garantiert auftauchen. Besser, wir beeilen uns mit unseren Pferden, sonst sitzt er noch eher am Tisch als wir."

"Darf ich dein Pferd versorgen?" fragte Mike emsig. Dahinter verbarg sich nicht nur nackter Arbeitseifer, sondern eher die Absicht, mit dem Absatteln seines eigenen Ponys etwas warten zu können, falls der Rancher doch noch in den nächsten Minuten auftauchen sollte.

"Von mir aus, aber laß dir von Charlie helfen, wenn du den schweren Sattel nicht packst."

"Keine Angst, werde ihm schon unter die Arme greifen", versprach Charlie.

"Na dann …" Jess löste die Riemen seiner Satteltaschen und warf sie über die Schulter. "Aber lassen Sie sich von ihm nicht aufhalten!"

"Keine Sorge! Will mir auch noch ein bißchen den Dreck herunterwaschen und mir ein frisches Hemd anziehen."

"Ehm, Charlie", machte Jess gedehnt, während er sich am Ohrläppchen kratzte, um mit seinem Zögern die Spannung zu erhöhen, "wenn ich Ihnen den guten Rat geben darf – lassen Sie bitte den steifen Kragen im Schrank! Sie würden damit nur unangenehm auffallen."

"Soll ich Ihnen etwas im Vertrauen gestehen?" fragte Charlie nun seinerseits sehr geheimnisvoll. "Unter uns, Jess, ich habe überhaupt keinen steifen Kragen."

"Charlie, ich habe von Anfang an gewußt", meinte Jess, ihm in voller Übereinstimmung auf die Schulter klopfend, "daß Sie mir äußerst sympathisch sind und wir uns gut verstehen werden. Bis gleich!"

Damit ließ er die beiden einfach stehen, um den Hof zu überqueren.

Charlie blickte ihm grinsend nach, ehe er sich mit einem Schmunzeln abwandte, um sich an seinem Pferd zu schaffen zu machen.

"Ich glaube, Jess kann Sie gut leiden", meldete sich Mike von der anderen Seite des Pferdes, wo er an Jess' Sattel hantierte.

"Meinst du?"

"Ich denke schon, sonst würde er nicht so mit Ihnen reden." Der Junge wandte sich um und blickte den Mann erwartungsvoll an. "Sie mögen ihn doch auch, nicht wahr?"

"Bis jetzt hat er mir keinen Grund gegeben, es nicht zu tun. Scheint jedenfalls in Ordnung zu sein."

"Das ist er, das ist er ganz bestimmt!" versicherte Mike treuherzig.

Fortsetzung folgt


	47. Kapitel 46

****

KAPITEL 46

Ein unwiderstehlicher Bratenduft empfing Jess an der Garderobe, wo er seinen Hut an den Haken hängte und dabei gleich feststellte, daß Slim offensichtlich auch nicht im Haus war, denn sonst hätte er hier neben der Tür garantiert seinen Revolvergurt abgelegt.

"Ich bin es nur!" rief er zur offenen Küchentür, wo Daisys Kopf erschien.

"Sie sind aber pünktlich", stellte sie amüsiert fest.

"Bin ich doch immer, wenn es etwas zu essen gibt. Wissen Sie, wo Slim steckt?"

"Keine Ahnung! Ist er nicht draußen?"

"Nein, habe ihn jedenfalls nirgendwo gesehen. Na ja, macht nichts! Wird bestimmt bald auftauchen, wenn er den leckeren Braten riecht. Der duftet ja beinahe bis nach Laramie."

"Nun übertreiben Sie doch nicht gleich wieder so maßlos!"

"Im Ernst, Daisy!"

"Ach, Sie!" winkte sie mit dem Kochlöffel ab und verschwand wieder in ihrem Reich.

Im Büro piekte Jess die Quittungen, die man ihm für die Frachttalons im Postbüro ausgestellt hatte, auf den Zettelspieß und stellte bei der Gelegenheit fest, daß sich Slim auch nicht hier hinter seinen Journalbögen und Rechnungsbüchern verkrochen hatte. Der Schreibtisch war aufgeräumt, der Federhalter lag trocken auf seinem Platz.

Dann eilte Jess die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk hoch, um seine Satteltaschen in sein Zimmer zu bringen. In den oberen Räumen war es sehr warm und stickig, weil die Sonne den ganzen Tag über aufs Dach gebrannt hatte und die Fenster geschlossen waren, damit nicht auch noch die Mittagshitze ins Haus dringen konnte. Aber jetzt war es draußen nicht mehr so heiß, daß Jess das Fenster in seinem Zimmer mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben schob, um frische Luft hereinzulassen. Mehr zufällig als beabsichtigt fiel sein Blick hinaus, wo er auf dem Hügel hinter dem Haus Slim entdeckte, genau an der Stelle, über die sie einst gesprochen hatten.

"Frage mich, was der Kerl da oben treibt, ausgerechnet jetzt und ausgerechnet auch noch dort!" murmelte er kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin. "Ich bin ja schon schlimm genug, was diese Sache betrifft, aber er ist auch nicht besser." Entschlossen wandte er sich ab, um das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen und die Treppe hinunter zu stürmen. "Ich bin noch mal draußen!" rief er zu Daisy hinüber, die neugierig im Rahmen der Küchentür erschien, angelockt von seinem Gepolter. "Habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

"In einer guten halben Stunde gibt es Essen", warf sie ihm zur Erinnerung nach.

Er hob nur die Hand zum Zeichen dafür, daß er verstanden hatte, und verließ das Haus durch die Hintertür, worüber sich die Frau verwunderte, aber doch achselzuckend wieder in der Küche verschwand.

Von ihr sowie von Charlie und Mike unbemerkt, die vor dem Haus auf dem Hof beschäftigt waren, begann er hinter Daisys Gemüsegarten den Hügel hinaufzusteigen, teilweise verdeckt durch Büsche und das hohe Gras. Zwar war es nicht seine Absicht, sich klammheimlich an den Freund heranzuschleichen, aber ganz ungelegen kam es ihm nicht, daß dieser ihn nicht frühzeitig entdeckte. Außerdem schien Slim völlig in Gedanken versunken, daß sich Jess schon wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen hätte benehmen müssen, damit er von weitem auf ihn aufmerksam geworden wäre. Am Rande registrierte Slim ihn erst, als er nur noch wenige Yards von ihm entfernt war, ließ sich in seiner Versunkenheit jedoch nicht stören. Trotzdem erweckte er den Eindruck, auf den Freund gewartet zu haben, als dieser ihn ansprach.

"Sag mal, was treibst du denn hier oben?" Noch ein paar Schritte mußte er sich durch hohes Gras und Gestrüpp kämpfen, wäre beinahe über einen Stein gestolpert, ehe er endlich auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war und sich, absichtlich laut aufatmend, neben ihn stellte. "Sag jetzt bloß nicht, die Aussicht genießen!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Du willst mir also weismachen, du bist bloß hier heraufgekraxelt, um das zu tun?"

"Der Blick ist es doch wert, oder nicht?"

"Sicher, aber du siehst verdammt noch mal nicht danach aus, als ob das der einzige Grund ist. Außerdem, ich mag mich irren, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du hast hier auf mich gewartet. Kann das sein?"

"Gewartet ist wohl zuviel gesagt." Slim warf ihm ein verschämtes Grinsen zu. "Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, daß du mich gefunden hast."

"Verdammt, Slim, was ist denn los mit dir? Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa damit anfangen, womit ich endlich so einigermaßen aufgehört habe oder zumindest dabei bin, es zu tun."

"Das wäre?"

"Na, was wohl? In melancholische fünf Minuten versinken." Jess legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hast du also irgend etwas in der Richtung?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein", druckste der Rancher zuerst unbeholfen herum, verlor nach einem Blick in Jess' offenes Gesicht jedoch rasch seine Schwierigkeiten, sich ihm mitzuteilen, "habe ich gehofft, du würdest mich von unten sehen und mir folgen. Ich wollte noch ein paar Minuten mit dir allein sein, ehe wir uns gleich mit den anderen zusammensetzen. Nicht daß es sie so ganz und gar nichts anginge, aber … Na ja, ich wollte es nicht mit zum Essen nehmen. Hinterher findet sich vielleicht auch keine passende Gelegenheit mehr heute abend."

"Kannst du dich nicht einmal ein bißchen genauer ausdrücken? Wovon redest du?" fragte Jess, im Grunde nur halb so ahnungslos, wie er sich gab. Sein Verdacht wanderte in eine bestimmte Richtung. Wenn er sich den Freund betrachtete und so merkwürdig reden hörte, konnte es sich nur um das handeln, was er vermutete. "Dann machst du dabei auch noch ein Gesicht, als kämst du gerade von einer Beerdigung. Und das alles ausgerechnet hier oben, an der Stelle, die ich damals meinte. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein!"

"Du hast recht, es ist kein Zufall." Slim mühte sich redlich um ein Lächeln, aber seine Augen blieben eine Spur zu ernst dafür. Fast machte er dabei den Eindruck, zwischen völlig widersprüchlichen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen zu sein. "Ich … ich habe hier tatsächlich etwas zu Grabe getragen, zumindest habe ich es versucht."

Jess atmete unwillig auf. Daß Slim so lange um den heißen Brei redete, gefiel ihm nicht besonders, weil er nicht sicher war, ob er dies nur tat, um das Dramatische mit Absicht zu betonen und ihn damit auf die Folter zu spannen, oder weil er selbst nicht genau wußte, was er wollte.

"Du bist ein einziges Rätsel. Zu Grabe getragen …", redete er ihm abfällig nach. Um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, setzte er dem Ganzen sogar eine makabre Krone auf. "Mich kannst du ja nicht verbuddelt haben. Ich glaube auch nicht, daß es dir leid tut, weil du es nicht konntest. Wenn ich dich allerdings so unausgegoren reden höre und mir diesen tiefsinnigen Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht angucke, muß ich ja fast annehmen, daß du es doch bedauerst."

Mit einem Ruck riß Slim den Kopf herum und starrte ihn entgeistert an. Diese Bemerkung wirkte offensichtlich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, obwohl Jess selbst in einem Alptraum nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dies tatsächlich halb so ernst zu meinen, wie es sich zumindest für einen Außenstehenden angehört hatte. Daß Slim im ersten Augenblick beinahe so reagiert hätte, wäre nur Anlaß für eine endlose Diskussion gewesen. Zum Glück war er aber auf eine solche trotz seiner etwas nachdenklichen Stimmung nicht aus. Vor allem auch, weil Jess nicht den todernsten Eindruck erweckte, der zum eigentlichen Sinn seiner Worte gepaßt hätte.

"Hat sich das wirklich so angehört?" vergewisserte sich Slim statt dessen mit aufgehellter Miene, fast ein wenig überrascht.

"Ja, verdammt! Für einen, der es nicht besser weiß, schon!"

"Tut mir leid, war nicht meine Absicht, aber ich war wirklich völlig in Gedanken."

"Willst du mir denn nicht sagen, was los ist? Ich dachte, du wolltest unter vier Augen mit mir reden, oder soll das vielleicht ein munteres Rätselraten werden? Dann solltest du mir aber wenigstens ein Stichwort geben, sonst kann sich das noch Stunden hinziehen. Nun komm schon, Partner, sonst werden wir nämlich das Abendessen verpassen. Und das möchte ich wiederum nicht riskieren, nicht bei dem Braten, den Daisy in der Röhre hat. Also?" Nach seinem munteren Redefluß sah Jess ihn erwartungsvoll an. Seine gute Laune schien heute durch nichts zu erschüttern zu sein. Außerdem hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl, daß Slim weder verstimmt, noch verärgert und auch nicht so melancholisch introvertiert war, wie er vorgab zu sein. Als ihn der Freund endlich angrinste, atmete er hörbar auf, um Erleichterung vorzutäuschen, die er im Grunde gar nicht nötig hatte. "Na, endlich!" seufzte Jess. "Ich dachte schon, mit dir ist heute gar nichts mehr anzufangen."

"Ich habe mich nur nicht getraut, etwas zu sagen, weil du ja redest wie ein Wasserfall."

"Wasserfall?" empörte sich Jess zum Spaß und versetzte ihm einen gehörigen Knuff in die Seite. "Ist schließlich kein Wunder, wenn ich das für zwei tun muß."

"Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, dich in der Beziehung etwas zu entlasten, was?" witzelte der Rancher mit versöhnlichem Grinsen. "Sag mal", er haute ihm mit einem ordentlichen Schlag die flache Hand auf den Rücken, um sich für den Knuff entsprechend zu revanchieren, "wie war es denn überhaupt in der Stadt? Konntest du einen Termin bei Majors vereinbaren?"

Ein wenig irritiert zog Jess die Brauen hoch. Er war sich absolut sicher, daß der Freund ihm auswich, denn diese Frage konnte unmöglich der Grund dafür sein, daß er ihn vor dem Essen unter vier Augen sprechen wollte – und das ausgerechnet hier oben, an der Stelle, wo er sich nur um eine sehr dünne Haaresbreite beinahe für immer von ihm hätte verabschieden müssen. Obwohl Jess genau wußte, daß er sich nicht in seiner Ahnung täuschte, ging er auf diese Frage ein, denn so unwichtig wie Allerweltsgerede, nur um Konversation zu machen, war sie nicht.

"Verlief alles bestens", erwiderte er, zuerst etwas widerstrebend und deshalb kurz, aber dann doch weiter ausholend mit dem Gedanken im Hintergrund, den Freund in ein lockeres Gespräch zu verwickeln, um ihn in dessen Verlauf unbemerkt zurück auf den Punkt zu bringen. "Wir können Freitagmorgen gegen zehn bei ihm vorbeikommen. Machte auf mich einen ziemlich entgegenkommenden Eindruck und betonte sogar, daß es mit der Finanzierung keine Probleme geben dürfte, weil er uns für die Hypothek die günstigsten Konditionen einräumen wollte, die er von der eigenen Rendite her gesehen verantworten kann. Was immer er damit genau meinte, es hat sich gut angehört, so wie er das sagte."

"Hört sich tatsächlich gut an."

"Ja." Jess folgte ihm und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Felsbrocken, auf dem sich Slim gerade niedergelassen hatte. "Und anschließend können wir bei Wendridge gleich die Eintragung ins Grundbuch vornehmen lassen. Er sagte, er sei die ganze Woche in seinem Büro, weil er keinen Termin außerhalb hätte. Wir können kommen, wann es uns paßt."

"Ausgezeichnet! Dann werden wir diese Woche ja noch rechtmäßige Besitzer des Minarrow-Landes."

Slim sagte dies nicht ohne Stolz, mit der zufriedenen Gewißheit, die Freude über diesen Erfolg mit dem Mann teilen zu dürfen, dessen unermüdlichem Einsatz sie es im Grunde verdankten, daß sie heute die Früchte ihrer jahrelangen harten Arbeit ernten durften. Dazu gehörte unter anderem auch die Vergrößerung des Grundbesitzes um ein beträchtliches Stück fruchtbaren Landes, das zwar während der ersten Zeit mit erheblichen Schulden belastet wäre, die jedoch nicht die Existenz der Ranch gefährdeten und mit entsprechendem Arbeitseinsatz ohne erdrückende Belastung zu tilgen waren.

"Ja, sieht so aus. Ich bin übrigens heute nachmittag mit Mike auf der anderen Seite des Flusses entlang geritten und hab' es mir noch einmal angesehen."

"Und?"

"Wenn der Kauf unter Dach und Fach ist, sind wir Eigentümer vom besten Weideland weit und breit, mit soviel Wasser, daß wir nie Probleme mit der Versorgung kriegen werden. Die Weide da drüben ist so fett, daß sich unser Vieh kugelrund fressen kann und genug übrig bleibt, damit wir für den Winter kein zusätzliches Futter kaufen müssen. Alles in allem werden wir mit diesem Kauf ein ausgezeichnetes Geschäft zu einem wahren Spottpreis machen."

"Ja, wirklich ein Glück, daß die Erben vom alten Minarrow nichts mit Viehzucht am Hut und sich zerstritten haben. Wenn die nicht so schnell das Land hätten abstoßen müssen, um das Geld zu teilen, und die Bank uns nicht ein Optionsrecht eingeräumt hätte … Ach, was soll's! Uns kann es schließlich nur recht sein."

"Sicher, obwohl wir uns damit einen Haufen zusätzliche Arbeit aufhalsen. Sämtliche Zäune müssen da komplett neu angelegt werden. Und von den Ranchgebäuden können wir höchstens Teile des Wohnhauses als Weidehütte oder Außenspeicher verwenden. Stall und Schuppen sind vor kurzem erst niedergebrannt. Muß wohl der Blitz eingeschlagen haben."

"Ja, ich weiß, letzten Monat. Habe die Rauchfahne gesehen und bin hinübergeritten. War nichts mehr zu retten. Na ja, vielleicht können wir dadurch den Preis etwas drücken. Wie dem auch sei, wir kaufen das Land ja nicht wegen der Gebäude, die darauf stehen. Und Berge von Arbeit sind wir schließlich gewöhnt. Zum Glück haben wir ja Charlie, der uns helfen kann. Das heißt …" Slim sah den Freund neben sich mit einem forschenden Seitenblick an. "Hast du mit ihm denn schon Bekanntschaft gemacht?"

"Ja, natürlich!"

"Und?"

"Nichts und. Scheint tatsächlich ein guter Mann zu sein, der ordentlich arbeitet, auch ohne daß man ständig hinter ihm stehen und aufpassen muß."

"Dann bist du also mit ihm einverstanden und er kann bleiben?"

"Sicher kann er das."

"Hast du ihm das gesagt?"

"Klar!" Jess grinste breit. "Habe ihm allerdings auch gesagt, daß das nur unter einer Bedingung geht."

"Die wäre?" verwunderte sich der Rancher, obwohl er sich eigentlich nur etwas Ähnliches vorstellen konnte, was gleich als Antwort kam.

"Genauso hat er auch gefragt. Habe ihm den eindringlichen Rat erteilt, sich auf der Stelle den Mr. Harper abzugewöhnen."

"Und?"

"Hat auf Anhieb geklappt."

"Hätte mich auch gewundert", grinste nun auch Slim. "Charlie neigt zwar ein bißchen zur Eigenbrötlerei, aber eines ist er gewiß nicht: schwer von Begriff. Ich hoffe wirklich, daß wir ihn auf längere Sicht halten können."

"Mit Sicherheit, dafür wird schon allein die gute Verpflegung sorgen. Er scheint jedenfalls von Daisys Küche begeistert zu sein."

"Kennst du jemanden, der das nicht ist?"

"Mir fällt im Moment niemand ein. Um aber noch einmal auf die Arbeit zurückzukommen, Slim, wir werden trotz Charlie noch mindestens zwei, anfangs wohl eher drei oder noch mehr Hilfskräfte brauchen, wenn wir das Minarrow-Land richtig bewirtschaften wollen. Außerdem darfst du nicht vergessen, daß mit mir während der nächsten paar Monate nicht voll zu rechnen ist. Schätze, Zaunpfähle setzen und Draht spannen gehört zu den Arbeiten, die vorläufig nicht zu meinem Einsatzgebiet zählen."

"Ich werde schon aufpassen, daß du davon die Finger läßt, keine Sorge! Ich bin sogar dafür, daß du auf der Weide erst einmal gar nichts zu suchen hast. In der unmittelbaren Nähe der Ranch gibt es jede Menge Arbeit für dich, die anstrengend genug ist, ganz zu schweigen von diesem lästigen Depotbetrieb, den wir sobald wie möglich aufgeben sollten, sofern der Verkehr nicht endlich von seiten der Gesellschaft eingestellt wird."

"Ja, ich weiß. Kellington ist diese Woche übrigens auf Geschäftsreise, sonst hätten wir ihn am Freitag gleich mit verarzten können."

"Du bist jetzt also auch dafür, daß wir die Konzession nicht verlängern?"

"Ich war doch noch nie dagegen, oder? Wenn Kellington unbedingt das Depot halten will, können wir auf seine beziehungsweise auf Kosten der Gesellschaft ja eine Hilfskraft einstellen, die sich darum kümmert, aber wir nichts mehr weiter damit zu tun haben. Wir können es uns jedenfalls vom Zeit- und Arbeitsaufwand her wirklich bald nicht mehr leisten."

"Warst du auch beim Arzt?"

"Selbstverständlich!"

"Was sagt er?"

"Alles in Ordnung. Ehrlich!" bekräftigte Jess und schlug ihm kräftig die Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter. "Jetzt guck nicht so mißtrauisch! Ich bin in Ordnung, glaub mir! Er hat mir nur genauso wie Tyler für die nächste Zeit das leichteste an Arbeit und das beste vom Essen verordnet. Das heißt, während ich mich in der Nähe von Daisys Kochtöpfen herumtreiben werde, wirst du Charlie draußen auf der Weide helfen, nicht daß uns der Ärmste doch noch vor lauter Frust über nicht endende Arbeit wegläuft. – Du glaubst mir nicht?"

"Ich traue dir nicht über den Weg."

"Ach?" Jess grinste beinahe hinterhältig vor sich hin. "Wohl in keiner Beziehung, was?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Hast du mir deshalb nicht gesagt, daß am Samstagabend Tanz im Hotel ist?"

"Daran habe ich …" Slim brach ab und begann scheinheilig zu schmunzeln. Daran hatte er zwar wirklich nicht gedacht, weil es für ihn wichtigeres gegeben hatte, was er bei ihrem Wiedersehen nach so langer Zeit an diesem Morgen zu sagen hatte, aber die Art, wie der Freund danach fragte, forderte ihn regelrecht zu einer entsprechenden Antwort heraus. "Du hast es erfaßt, Partner!"

"Na ja, macht nichts!" erwiderte Jess, obwohl er sofort wußte, daß die Bemerkung nicht ernst zu nehmen war. "Habe es inzwischen auch ohne dein Zutun erfahren."

"Kaum da und hast wohl schon eine Verabredung, was?"

"Was dagegen?" Jess riß ein paar Grashalme aus und sortierte sie, als suchte er sich sorgfältig einen bestimmten aus, den er selbstgefällig zwischen die Zähne schob. "Und überhaupt …" Beim Sprechen hüpfte das aus seinem Mund ragende Ende des Halms aufgeregt auf und ab. "Was heißt hier, schon?"

"Jetzt tu nicht gleich wieder so, als ob …"

"Als ob was?"

"Nichts, gar nichts!" Slim machte mit beiden Händen eine abwehrende Bewegung. "Ich bin nur froh, daß du diesen Punkt anscheinend auch allmählich hinter dir zu haben scheinst."

"So weit, wie du jetzt annimmst, habe ich ihn noch nicht hinter mir, aber doch schon ein gutes Stück."

Slim beobachtete ihn eine Weile, wie er versonnen zum Horizont starrte und dabei auf dem Grashalm herum kaute.

"Mort erzählte mir, daß sie ein paarmal nach dir gefragt hat. Er meinte sogar, es war ein paarmal zu oft. Sie scheint wirklich besorgt gewesen zu sein."

"Hat er mir auch erzählt."

"Ich habe schon längere Zeit den Verdacht, daß du ihr nicht gleichgültig bist."

"Ach, wirklich?"

"Ja, ach, wirklich!" Slim haute ihm mit der Faust auf den Oberschenkel. "Ich gehe jede Wette ein, sie mag dich, sonst wäre sie nicht so an deinem Befinden interessiert gewesen." Seine Faust landete zum zweitenmal an der gleichen Stelle auf seinem Bein. "Und du kannst mir nicht weismachen, daß sie dir gleichgültig ist. Habe ich recht?"

"Deshalb mußt du mir nicht gleich einen blauen Fleck schlagen", beschwerte sich Jess zum Spaß und rempelte ihn heftig an. "Oder willst du, daß ich anfange zu humpeln, damit ich am Samstag nicht in die Stadt kann? Im übrigen hat das alles nicht viel zu bedeuten. Bin früher doch schon das eine oder andere Mal mit ihr ausgegangen. Schön, ich mag sie, aber mehr kann ich im Moment noch nicht erkennen."

"Abwarten!" meinte Slim vielbedeutend. "Übrigens, Clem Brittfield hat geheiratet. Weißt du das schon?"

"Ja, Mort hat es mir erzählt. Hat das vielleicht irgend etwas mit mir zu tun?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht!" ließ Slim sehr theatralisch verlauten. "Aber vielleicht solltest du schon einmal langsam daran denken und dich darum kümmern, wo du passendes Bauholz herkriegst."

Jess lachte amüsiert auf, nahm den Grashalm aus dem Mund, um ihn übermütig nach dem Freund zu werfen. Dann versetzte er ihm einen ordentlichen Schubs, daß er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und von dem Felsbrocken gekippt wäre.

"Du hast sie ja nicht alle!" prustete er. "Oder willst du mich aus einem bestimmten Grund aus dem Haus haben? Vielleicht hast du da inzwischen … Ich meine, ich war ja eine ganze Weile nicht da und konnte deshalb nicht auf dich aufpassen …"

"Jetzt hast du sie aber nicht alle!"

"Nun tust du so scheinheilig, als ob …"

"Im Ernst, Jess, sie ist eine sehr ansprechende Person und auch sehr intelligent. Ich glaube, sie würde gut zu dir passen."

"Also, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, heute ist jeder darauf aus, mich mit Miss Finch zu verkuppeln. Zuerst fing Mort damit an, dann meinte sogar Mike, er müßte seinen Senf dazu geben, und jetzt kommst du und versuchst es ebenfalls. Hat das einen bestimmten Grund?"

"Woher denn!" wies Slim mit einer wahren Unschuldsmiene von sich. "Aber du magst sie doch auch. Ist es da denn so abwegig …"

"Slim, zwischen mögen und lieben ist für meine Begriffe ein himmelweiter Unterschied. Und mögen allein reicht mir nicht, damit ich mir Gedanken über Bauholz mache. Sollte ich irgendwann einmal ernsthaft damit anfangen, werde ich es dich als erstes wissen lassen."

"Na, Gott sei Dank! Es wäre verdammt langweilig auf Dauer ohne dich in unserem Haus. Die Erfahrung mußte ich in den vergangenen paar Monaten leider machen."

"Sag jetzt bloß nicht, du hast meine nächtliche Husterei vermißt!"

Sofort wurde Slim etwas ernster.

"Gott, wie könnte ich!" sagte er in verhaltenem Ton.

"Müßte dich auch glatt enttäuschen." Jess konnte dies im Gegensatz zu dem Rancher viel gelassener sehen. "Würde es mir nämlich auch dir zuliebe nicht wieder aneignen."

"Wir sollten darüber nicht so viele Witze machen."

"War nicht meine Absicht."

Mit einem Mal verstummte ihr kurz zuvor noch heiteres Gespräch. Wortlos saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Felsbrocken, ohne daß ihnen diese Stille unangenehm zu werden begann. Ein wenig selbstvergessen hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, die so unterschiedlich gar nicht waren, befaßten sie sich doch weniger mit der Vergangenheit, als vielmehr mit ihrer augenblicklichen Gegenwart und Aussicht auf die Zukunft, die sie miteinander teilen wollten, und waren offensichtlich froh, daß ihnen dies weiterhin vergönnt war.

"Slim", brach Jess nach einer langen Weile das Schweigen, während dem nur das leise Rauschen des Grases zu hören war, durch das sanft der milde Abendwind strich, der den würzigen Geruch von Salbei herantrug, "jetzt haben wir uns wie lange über alles mögliche Wichtige und Unwichtige unterhalten, aber du kannst mir nicht vormachen, daß das dabei war, worüber du unbedingt vor dem Essen unter vier Augen mit mir reden wolltest. Habe ich recht?"

Slim antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah ihn nur stumm an. Sein vielsagender Blick war Bestätigung genug. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb spürte Jess überdeutlich, daß er auf ein weiteres Signal von ihm wartete. Offensichtlich tat er sich unheimlich schwer damit, einen Anfang zu finden, nicht etwa, weil er sich nicht getraute, mit dem Freund über diese ihm so wichtig erscheinende Sache zu sprechen, sondern weil er nicht wußte, wie er sich ihm mitteilen sollte. Das lag gewiß nicht an Jess, sondern ausschließlich an ihm selbst, an seiner Unfähigkeit, die passenden Worte zu finden.

"Scheint ja ein gewaltiges Problem für dich zu sein, mit mir darüber zu reden", bemerkte Jess deshalb mit hochgezogenen Brauen und einem schiefen Seitenblick.

"Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun!" hatte Slim das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, dies sofort klarzustellen. "Es ist nur …" Er brach ab, weil er schon wieder das Ende seiner in Worte gefaßten Gedanken erreichte.

"Es hat mit deinem Gefasel von vorhin zu tun, über Begraben und so, stimmt's?" vermutete Jess sehr treffend, worauf er jedoch nur ein kurzes Kopfnicken erntete. "Na, komm schon! Stell dich nicht so an! Nachdem du mich ja wohl kaum unter die Erde gebracht hast oder gar noch bringen willst, kann es ja nur …" Auch sein eindringlicher Blick brachte Slim nicht dazu, endlich mit der Herumdruckserei aufzuhören. Schließlich hielt Jess diese Geheimniskrämerei nicht mehr aus, zudem es sich um eine solche für ihn von Anfang an gar nicht handelte. Da Slim allerdings fest auf seine Schützenhilfe zu warten schien, wollte er ihm diese endlich gewähren, sonst hätten sie wahrscheinlich dieses vermeintliche Problem so schnell nicht gelöst, auf keinen Fall noch vor dem Essen. "Du hast sie endlich weggeworfen, nicht wahr?" warf er ihm genau das Stichwort zu, auf das er anscheinend wartete, die Frage mit einer entsprechenden Handbewegung betonend, indem er mit seiner Rechten über die Brusttasche von Slims Hemd strich; durch den dünnen Stoff konnte er nur die Uhr fühlen, die er ihm zum Geschenk machte.

"Ja", nickte der Rancher mit einer wahren Trauermiene, von Redseligkeit keine Spur.

"Muß dir ja wahnsinnig schwer gefallen sein, dich von dem Ding zu trennen. Du machst jedenfalls ein Gesicht, als hättest du dein liebstes Stück verloren."

"Das täuscht."

"Du meine Güte!" stöhnte Jess, dem es allmählich zuviel zu werden begann, derjenige zu sein, der diese zähe Unterhaltung alleine trug. "Muß ja eine Mordsbeerdigung gewesen sein. He!" Er rempelte ihn an und machte einen fragwürdigen Versuch, ihn aus seiner Verstocktheit zu befreien. "Man könnte glatt meinen, es wäre dir leichter gefallen, mich unter die Erde zu schaffen."

"Jess, bitte, mach dich darüber nicht lustig!" schien er tatsächlich einen ersten Erfolg verbuchen zu können.

"Na, entschuldige mal, es liegt mir fern, darüber herzuziehen, aber irgendwie muß ich dich ja zum Reden bringen. Verdammt, Slim, nun stell dich nicht so an! Jetzt, nachdem wir alles einigermaßen gut hinter uns gebracht haben, dürfte es dir doch nicht so schwer fallen, auch darunter einen Schlußstrich zu ziehen."

"Habe ich doch getan, sonst hätte ich sie bestimmt nicht weggeworfen, oder?"

"Sicher, aber mir scheint, es tut dir schon leid."

"Ach, Unsinn! Das bildest du dir ein. Es ist nur … es ist … Herrgott, ich weiß halt nicht, ob ich das, was daran hängt, auch los bin, weißt du, so richtig ganz und nicht nur so ein bißchen."

"Slim, ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, daß ich dir nichts vorzuwerfen habe und es mir auch nicht im Falle von geistiger Umnachtung in den Sinn käme, etwas in der Richtung zu tun. Ich müßte sonst an unserer Freundschaft zweifeln. Aber genau das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Selbst wenn es so etwas wie eine – sagen wir – Mitschuld gäbe, zu deren Anerkennen ich mich in drei Teufels Namen überreden ließe, wenn ich dir damit unbedingt den Gefallen erweisen soll, hättest du sie längst abgetragen."

"So etwas kann man nicht abtragen. Ich konnte endlich diese Kugel wegwerfen, weil es nichts weiter als ein wertloses Stück Blei war; aber ich kann nicht die Erinnerung an das wegwerfen, was dieses verfluchte Ding angestellt hat, und daran, was ich habe geschehen lassen. Vielleicht komme ich mit der Zeit darüber hinweg, aber ich kann es nicht vergessen. Und so lange ich es nicht vergessen kann, werde ich mich immer wieder fragen, warum es geschehen mußte. Ich werde immer wieder darüber stolpern."

"Vielleicht solltest du es dann nicht so krampfhaft versuchen. Vielleicht kannst du dann mit einem Mal erkennen, daß das, was wir damals in Colorado Springs zusammen erlebt haben, diese Schuld, ob eingebildet oder nicht, für alle Zeiten bereits getilgt hat. Du hast es in deiner Halsstarrigkeit bloß noch nicht bemerkt."

"Schön wäre es."

"Es ist so, glaube mir! Dein Verstand gibt mir recht, sonst hättest du das Ding nämlich nicht weggeworfen, weder heute noch irgendwann später. Aber dieser verbohrte Dickschädel in dir sträubt sich, das einzusehen."

Slim machte eine hilflose Geste und starrte einen Moment vor sich hin, ehe er die Schultern zuckte und beinahe nachgiebig, wenn auch nicht ganz einsichtig, einräumte:

"Wer weiß, vielleicht hast du sogar recht."

"Das habe ich – hundertprozentig!"

"Aber du denkst jetzt hoffentlich nicht, daß ich damals nur deshalb zu dir gekommen bin, weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte."

"Du hast manchmal wirklich haarsträubende Ideen!" entfuhr es Jess kopfschüttelnd, sich selbst nicht ganz im klaren, wie er auf so etwas reagieren sollte. "Denkst du im Ernst, ich könnte dann heute hier auf diesem Felsbrocken neben dir hocken? Wenn ich das jemals angenommen hätte, hättest du mich damals wahrscheinlich nach Hause holen und genau an dieser Stelle verscharren müssen. Kein Mensch kann erklären, was genau in jenen Augenblicken vor sich ging, als ich den Tod in mir hatte und du mit deiner bloßen Anwesenheit dafür sorgtest, daß das Leben zu mir zurückkehrte. Darum sollte auch niemand versuchen, da irgend etwas ergründen zu wollen. Aber eines weiß ich ganz genau: hätte damals auch nur die kleinste Uneinigkeit zwischen uns gestanden, es hätte – was immer da auch vor sich gegangen sein mag – nicht funktioniert und ich wäre nicht mehr am Leben."

"Möglich, aber wenn ich nicht schon bei dem Überfall versagt hätte, wäre es erst gar nicht so weit gekommen. Das vergißt du nur allzu gern, wie mir scheint."

"Und mir scheint, du verdrehst da etwas. Du kannst nicht in einem Moment versagen, wenn die Dinge, die geschehen, nicht zu ändern sind. Im entscheidenden Moment aber hast du nicht versagt. Da warst du nämlich bei mir, genau in dem Augenblick, als ich dich am meisten brauchte, als mir außer dir niemand sonst mehr helfen konnte. Als du mir wirklich helfen konntest, hast du es auch getan. Nur das allein zählt für mich und sonst nichts! Und für dich sollte ebenfalls nichts anderes zählen, Partner!"

Jess legte ihm mit sanftem, aber doch unmißverständlichem Druck die Hand auf die Schulter, um die Gewichtigkeit seiner Worte entsprechend zu unterstreichen. Er hatte mit ruhiger, beinahe verhaltener Stimme gesprochen, aber gerade damit Unumstößlichkeit bekundet, gegen die er kein Argument, keinen noch so geringen Einwand dulden würde – auch nicht oder vor allem nicht von dem Mann, der da neben ihm auf dem Felsbrocken hockte und an seinen Worten offensichtlich enorm zu kauen hatte. Das verriet jedenfalls eindeutig der verkniffene Gesichtsausdruck des Ranchers und die Tatsache, daß er die ganze Zeit wie weggetreten auf einen bestimmten Grasbüschel vor sich am Boden starrte.

Endlich hob er den Kopf. Sogar ein recht verschämtes Lächeln huschte um seinen Mund, als er, mit den Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel gestützt und mit dem Oberkörper weit nach vorn gebeugt, Jess endlich halb von unten, halb von der Seite her ansah. Bald grinsten sie sich gegenseitig an. Sie hatten sich verstanden.

Da griff Slim in seine Brusttasche und holte die goldene Uhr hervor.

"Weißt du, Jess, es ist schon merkwürdig, aber als ich die Uhr da oben hineinsteckte, war plötzlich kein Platz mehr darin für diese Kugel." Mit beinahe kindlichem Erstaunen wog er die Uhr in der Hand. "Als ob sich die beiden Metalle nicht vertragen hätten."

"Ich glaube, das hatte nichts mit den verschiedenen Metallen zu tun, sondern hing an den gegensätzlichen Symbolen, die hinter den Gegenständen stehen. Wir werden das Vergangene mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen, aber wir müssen es endlich als abgeschlossen betrachten. Nur allzu leicht könnte es uns irgendwann den Blick für die Zukunft versperren, von der wir vorhin so positiv gesprochen haben. Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen, denn sonst wäre alles, was wir durchgestanden haben, vergebens."

"Ja", pflichtete Slim dem mit Nachdruck bei, als hätte er endlich das Licht am Ende eines langen dunklen Stollens entdeckt, "du hast recht, Partner." Er ließ die Uhr in seine Brusttasche gleiten und legte nun auch dem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter, daß es aussah, als hätten sie sich zu einer Verschwörung auf diesem Felsbrocken eingefunden. "Jedenfalls danke ich dir, daß du das so treffend für mich gesagt hast. Ich hätte es nicht so gut erklären können."

"Soweit ich mich erinnre, hast du es auch nicht ernsthaft versucht", bemerkte Jess grinsend und ohne jeden Vorwurf. "Aber laß dir jetzt bloß nicht einfallen zu behaupten, du wärst ja nicht zu Wort gekommen, weil ich geredet habe wie ein Wasserfall!"

"Hast du doch auch!"

Damit war die Spannung endlich gelöst.

"Das habe ich jetzt also als Dank dafür, daß ich mir den Mund fusselig geredet habe, bloß um deinen Verstand wieder in Gang zu bekommen."

"Du weißt doch, Undank ist der Welt Lohn."

"Ja, scheint wirklich etwas Wahres dran zu sein."

Sie schlugen sich kräftig gegenseitig auf die Schulter.

Jess erhob sich als erster mit einem tiefen Atemzug, streckte sich mit weit ausholender Geste, um voller Zufriedenheit den Blick in die Ferne schweifen zu lassen.

"Von hier oben kann man bis hinüber zum Fluß sehen", stellte er plötzlich fest, ohne Bezug zu dem vorher Gesagten, in die Richtung gegen die tief stehende Sonne blinzelnd, wo der Wasserlauf sich wie ein silbernes Band am Horizont schlängelte. "Komisch, das habe ich noch nie so bewußt gesehen."

"Ja", meinte Slim, der sich ebenfalls erhob und neben ihn trat, "wenn die Luft klar ist, hat man von hier oben wirklich einen atemberaubenden Rundblick. Du wirst lachen, aber ich habe das auch erst heute so bewußt festgestellt."

"Wir sollten vielleicht öfter einmal die Aussicht von hier oben genießen, anstatt bloß hierauf zu kommen, wenn sich eines unserer Zuchttiere hierher verlaufen hat und da hinten", Jess deutete unbestimmt über die Schulter hinter sich, "im Gestrüpp hängt."

"Keine schlechte Idee."

Für ein paar Augenblicke genossen sie wortlos die Aussicht auf das fruchtbare Land, das ihr Eigentum war.

"Fällt dir eigentlich gar nichts auf?" fragte Jess auf einmal mit fast andächtiger Stimme, ernst und doch erleichtert zugleich, während er hinunter auf die Ranchgebäude blickte, die sich um den Hof gruppierten, umgeben von den Korralen für die Ersatzpferde.

"Was soll mir denn auffallen?" verwunderte sich Slim und folgte seinem Blick.

"Über dem Anwesen liegt kein Schatten mehr."

"Welcher Schatten denn?"

"Der Schatten des Todes."

Slim musterte ihn forschend von der Seite. Wollte sich der Freund nun selbst etwa in Tiefsinnigkeit ergehen, nachdem er ihn gerade davon befreit hatte? Wider allen Erwartens machte Jess jedoch eher einen ausgeglichenen Eindruck ohne den geringsten Anflug von Melancholie. Er schien sogar ausgesprochen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, ganz so, als hätte er mit seiner Bemerkung lediglich etwas völlig Selbstverständliches festgestellt.

"Ja", atmete der Rancher deshalb auf, "vor allem über dir liegt er nicht mehr."

"Nein, Slim, über uns allen liegt er nicht mehr. Und er steht auch nicht mehr zwischen uns."

"Hat er das tatsächlich getan?" vergewisserte sich der Freund, der da einen gewissen Widerspruch zu dem erkennen wollte, was Jess ihm wenige Minuten zuvor klarzumachen versucht hatte.

"Nein", kam es mit unerschütterlicher Konsequenz, die Slims Verdacht sofort zunichte machte, "denn sonst läge ich wahrscheinlich genau an dieser Stelle unter der Erde."

Slim legte ihm kameradschaftlich die Hand auf den Rücken.

"Um so besser wird uns gleich Daisys Essen schmecken", meinte er erleichtert.

"Mit Sicherheit!" bekräftigte Jess. Nach den hinter ihm liegenden Widrigkeiten, die das Schicksal während der vergangenen Monate immer wieder für ihn parat hatte und die permanent sein Leben bedrohten, fühlte er sich jetzt erst so richtig frei, weil er wußte, daß es auch sein bester Freund soweit überstanden hatte. "Mit Sicherheit!" wiederholte er zum Nachdruck.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend dort auf dem Hügel, Schulter an Schulter, in Gedanken und im Herzen freundschaftlich zutiefst verbunden, blickten mit Stolz auf das, was sie in mühevoller Arbeit gemeinsam aufgebaut hatten.

Das warme Licht des sich zu Ende neigenden Tages überflutete ihre Gesichter und ließ zwei Augenpaare glänzen, zuversichtlich, unerschrocken.

Vor ihnen öffnete sich eine weite Zukunft. Den Freunden von der Sherman-Ranch blieb noch viel Zeit, diese ihre Zukunft zu erleben.

****

ENDE VON TEIL III

und

ENDE DER GESCHICHTE


End file.
